The Girls Of My Life
by Tiberia Silverfang
Summary: When a young man is on the verge of finally ending it all after dealing with a tragic home life and an even worse school life, an unlikely group of allies change his life forever in ways no one could ever seen coming. Follow Mike and his new friends as they explore not only new worlds but also each other in the process. OC x Harem of different races, including modded ones.
1. Ch:1 (edited) Friends from out of town

***Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy the new edit version of the first chapter, I had to break it down a little more to hopefully make it more easier to read. I don't really have access to an editor, but I am still looking but unless any of you do know, please let me know. But other than that I just hope you enjoy the new version of the chapter and please have a nice day.***

In front of a large high school was a crowd of students as there was a fight going on as the defending student was getting his head smashed into the side of the high schools sign, when one of the the four that he was fighting had then pulled the cords of his hoodie and began to strangle him like a makeshift garrett or noose around his neck, dragging him backwards strangling him to close to losing unconsciousness or death but it never came as they repeatedly stomped him into the ground. When then one placed their boot across his throat and began to push down until the security came finally as they broke up the fight. They soon ran over to the student as the man bent over and spoke in a low tone "This is not over…." He had said as he got up and ran from the scene as the security guards found the student on the ground…. That student was me. Let me introduce myself, my name is Mike, Mike Reith i'm a italian american, I am almost 5`11 tall, I have tan skin with obsidian black hair and light blue eyes, I normally wear my trademark navy blue and dark green striped hoodie, but as well have a brown leather bomber jacket in my bag with a pair of my dark jeans that are a combination of black and gray and a pair of hiking boots.

I live in Littleton, Colorado for about almost twelve years and well….. Currently I live alone in an apartment not far from my high school, I am seventeen and I have lost my parents….. It happened about a few years ago….. Uh anyway we should get back to the story. The security guards ran up to me and were checking if I was okay or not as I waved a hand to reassure them "I-I'm fine…. Don't worry about me…." I said as I coughed a bit of blood up as it spilled onto the pavement as I slowly got up from the ground as the two security guards were worried but I said simply "I'm fine, really…. Just need to get home…" I said to the two as I began to make my way home from the school. Everyday cars always whiz past me when I walk home as I always walked past the woods near my home, every once and awhile just like today I take a walk in the woods and let my wounds heal a bit before I can make it home so I could relax and then make something to eat. I walked in the woods like normal seeing the wildlife like usual but today, was the day my life would change forever and for the better as well.

 _Elsewhere….._

In a strange room was three beings as they were viewing multiple monitors scanning the planet as a voice was heard, it was electric as it then spoke "The scans are complete and as you can tell that the planet is habitable, but as well makes a great place for research for your project." The voice said as the three nodded as one spoke "Now all we need is a guide…. But where?" The being asked as another spoke "We need someone that will not as easily freak out, but as well has no ties left to this planet." The second being said as the voice spoke again "Well you three are in luck, recently there is someone that has now no ties to anything left on the planet, and even greater news is that he is around your age." The voice said as the three were thinking about it until one spoke "Screw it! Let's do it!" The third said as the person slammed down on a button to pinpoint the person directly and began to travel close to the person, that person was me.

 _Back With Mike….._

I was sitting under one of the trees in the forest as I listened to the sounds of both of nature and my music as I was listening to 'The Offspring, dividing by zero' god did I love that song. Anyway I was just doing nothing but letting my body heal from another fight, everyday I get into one and I just wonder to myself 'Why have I not ended it all and make them happy?' I always thought to myself but one thing my parents told me was, never let them get the upper hand on you. Meaning by if I ended my life, I would be just giving them what they wanted so I kept on living but…. Did not stop me from trying to end it but never had the guts to do it. Anyway I am sorry for rambling let us continue where we left off, I was sitting there just trying to keep my mind off of things until I heard something, it sounded like a jet or something, but what puzzled me most was that planes and jets don't fly over this area since it was considered a national park, national park my ass there is no park here but nature paths that practically no one takes.

When I heard it fly over a bit I slowly got up to see what the commotion was all about as I then saw it, it was a large what looked like an airship as it soon landed not far from me. My insteacts following suit I began to look around for something to use to fight until I found a fairly large branch that must have gotten broken off in the recent storms, brandishing my weapon I slowly made my way towards the ship as I could hear muffled voices coming from the ship as it soon opened to reveal three figures in full suits of armor not showing any features or nothing. However I did not care as I then began to sneak up on the three as one spoke.

"Alright, so A.V.I.A.N was correct on that it was habitable and is close to our homes." The middle one said as the two others agreed as I only had one thought on my mind 'Who the hell are these people? Doesn't matter, I need to figure out why the are here.' I said in my head with determination as I slowly began to make my way towards the three and try as my damndest to strike them down, emphasis on damndest for that when I hit the one on the left my branch broke in two.

Whatever the hell their armor was made off, it was strong as hell to break solid oak like that…. Anyway after I tried to knock one out, the rest and the person I tried to hit turned towards me as I just gave a sheepish smile towards the three and chuckled nervously until one summoned a hammer through what look like light and knocked my ass out with the damn thing, they then dragged me on to the ship then left.

 _The Three….._

The three set Mike on a cot like bed in one of the cells they had as one of them spoke "Can you believe he just came up and tried to knock us out like that?" The first one asked in frustration as the third spoke "Calm yourself Izzy, he did not mean to, but did you have to hit him that hard?" The third said to the 'Izzy' Person as she spoke back "Well excuse me if i'm not prime and proper like you Wavedancer." Izzy said to the person now known as 'Wavedancer' as the second spoke up above the two bickering girls as she spoke "Girls will you knock it off?! I'm trying to fix him up here and I can not take your bickering right now." The second said as the too slumped a bit and apologized "Sorry Moonbeam." The two said in unison to the person now known as 'Moonbeam' as she let out a sigh and spoke "It's fine, just don't try it again, it's bad enough he was already in bad shape…. Now I think we made it even worse." Moonbeam said as she was bandaging Mike`s head where Izzy hit him with her hammer as she let out a small sigh and placed his head back on the pillow then took a small red syringe out of the medical bag next to her then grabbed his wrist and stuck the syringe in under his wrist, then pushed down on the plunger, injecting the red liquid into his bloodstream.

"Sleep well, you will need your rest." Moonbeam said as she got up then removed the syringe and walked out of the cell and closed the door behind her, soon Wavedancer spoke "Come on, he needs to sleep…. Guess now we can change out of our armor and back into our normal clothes." Wavedancer suggested as the two nodded in agreement as the three walked away from the cell and towards a barracks based area as the three walked to three separate lockers and began to remove their armor. The room was bathed with silence as Izzy spoke "So…. is he going to be okay?" Izzy asked as Moonbeam removed one of her gauntlets revealing a light blue plumage on her hand as she spoke "Yeah, he should be okay, I gave him one of the red stims we have for emergencies and it should heal all of his wounds." Moonbeam said as Wavedancer became a bit worried about it as she spoke "Do you really think that was smart to use one of the red stims on him like that?"

Wavedancer asked as Moonbeam nodded and spoke "Yes, he should feel a lot better after he wakes up." Moonbeam said as she began to remove her helmet when Izzy spoke as she was removing her boots revealing a light green plant like skin with a small amount of a very dark purple form of leaves on her ankles "Well what ever happened to him he looked like he went through the grinder." Izzy said as she got up and began to rummaged through her locker for her clothing as Wavedancer then spoke while taking her helmet off to reveal a light blue and dark purple skin with a small amounts of green in it with long purple hair "Yeah…. I think that is why A.V.I.A.N said he had no ties left in this world…" Wavedancer said with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

The room filled with silence again as the three stripped out of the rest of their armor and set the them in their lockers and soon changed into their clothing as Wavedancer was tying her hair up in a bun and placed her hair sticks through. Izzy just questioned her a bit as she ruffled her dark purple hair which was a form of leaves with a small dark blue flower on the side but strangely felt like actual hair and shook her head quickly getting a ruffled hair style, Moonbeam looked at the two as she just giggled a little bit and picked up her brush then began to brush back her plumage a bit to make it look nice when she then set it back down inside her locker and put on her clothes and shut her locker door then walked towards the door as she spoke "I'm going to go check up on him…. I hope he is okay." Moonbeam said as she walked out the door as Izzy spoke "Don't know about you but I am going to go get something to eat, i'm starving."

Izzy said as she walked out of the room in most of her clothes as she kept her shoes off and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat leaving Wavedance by herself as she rested her hands on her lap as she was thinking about today of everything that happened so far as she leaned forward and grabbed a small book from her locker next to her shoes as she opened it and flipped to an empty page and began to write in it 'August 26, we had finally reached the planet known as earth, A.V.I.A.N or Crystal as I nicknamed her since that was the default S.A.I.L on this ship, had told us that the planet was habitable and perfect for our project but…. I am still worried, we had just made first contact with one of the beings that lives here as it soon turned into a bust as Izzy had knocked him unconscious. We brought him on the ship and placed him in the cell for now, the sad part was he was already badly injured…. Its sad to see that this race is cruel to their own kind.' Wavedancer wrote in her journal as she then closed it and set it back in the locker when she then got up and said "I better get changed, don't want to be running around in my panties all day." Wavedancer said laughing a bit as she grabbed her clothes and began to get dressed.

Over with Moonbeam she was keeping an eye on Mike as he was breathing steadily at a normal pace, Moonbeam was relieved as she saw that his wounds were healing at a normal rate. Moonbeam got closer to Mike as she was examining his wounds closely and saw large bruises and marks around his throat that anyone could tell he was being strangled by something at an earlier time, Moonbeam looked over to his right arm and rolled up his sleeve to find cuts and other marks on the top part of his arm, however underneath his arm were small to large scars made from a small blade. She was becoming more worried as she soon put his sleeve back the way it was and soon left his cell and locked the door behind her as she spoke in a quiet tone "He is in worse condition then I suspected…." Moonbeam said as she bumped into his bag that they set down and picked it up and said "I think that we should look over his stuff." Moonbeam said as she walked into the kitchen where Izzy had a round shaped orb in her hand that looked like a large eye with a few leaves sprouting from the top as she then took a bite out of it, letting the juices splatter a bit onto the table and drip from the sides of her mouth and fangs as Moonbeam said.

"Izzy can you please be more careful on how you eat those, as well is that the last one?" Moonbeam asked as Izzy nodded as she just sighed and shook her head and sat down across from her setting Mike`s bag on the table and began to rummage through it as Izzy spoke with a semi full mouth "So, what is with the bag?" Izzy asked as she took another bite of the fruit when Wavedancer walked out of the barracks and spoke "Ah Moonbeam there you are, how is he doing?" Wavedancer asked as Moonbeam spoke "Well…. He's breathing and healing…. So that is something…." Moonbeam said with something nagging on her mind as she spoke again "However….. I think he was close to ending his own life." Moonbeam said shocking Wavedancer and made Izzy spit her food out and began to choke and tried to speak "W-What!?" Izzy asked as Wavedancer spoke "A-Are you sure?" Wavedancer asked worried as Moonbeam just nodded and said "I was checking his wounds to see if they were healing and they were but…. I checked his arms…. They had scars on them…" Moonbeam said with a few tears in her eyes as Izzy placed her hand on her shoulder and spoke "Hey, hey, he will be fine…" Izzy said but had some self doubt about what she said.

Wavedancer was becoming worried about the situation until she spotted his bag on the table and spoke "Why do you have his bag with you?" Wavedancer asked as Moonbeam forgot about it and spoke "I forgot I had this, anyway I think it would be good if we can get familiarized with his technology." Moonbeam said as Izzy tried to eat her fruit after the events that happened and Wavedancer just sat down at one of the chairs and set her hands on the table as Moonbeam began to look through the bag and started pulling things out "Let's see, books, what looked to be headphones, a small rectangular device, a larger rectangular device and what looks like a bit of food in a plastic bag." Moonbeam said as she pulled out a stack of textbooks, his headphones, his cellphone and laptop with what was left of his lunch. The three stared at the objects as Moonbeam began to look through the books and spoke "These look to be text books about history and math….. Interesting….." Moonbeam said as she looked through the books more, Wavedancer picked up the cellphone and began to examine it seeing different buttons on the device and pressed the top button on the phone as the screen light up as she spoke.

"Fascinating, oh what's this? Slide to unlock….. Okay." Wavedancer said as she slid her finger across the screen unlocking the phone as she began to look through it and spoke "This must be a communication device to others on his planet, pretty clever if you ask me having the ability to have all this on one device." Wavedancer said looking through everything on the cellphone as Izzy was not paying much attention and was looking through the plastic bag and pulled out the other half of Mike's sandwich and sniffed it. "Doesn't seem poisonous…." Izzy said as she then took a bite and her eyes had gone as wide as dinner plates, looking down at the sandwich she then greedily ate the rest as the two looked at her as she spoke in a quiet tone "That was….. The best thing ever…" Izzy said as she looked through the plastic bag and pulled out a bag of chips and quickly ripped it open launching chips everywhere as Izzy scrambled to grab the food up.

Moonbeam and Wavedancer were confused by this as Wavedancer asked "Is there anything else in his bag?" She asked as Moonbeam looked a bit more and spoke "Yeah there is, a jacket and a spiral book with a case of writing sticks." Moonbeam said as she pulled out his bomber jacket and sketchbook with sketching pencils. Izzy set the chips on the table and began to eat them with a bit of a hum as she happily ate the potato chips "These are soooooo good!" Izzy said as she popped another chip into her mouth munching happily as Moonbeam and Wavedancer snickered a bit as they began to look through the sketchbook looking through the drawings as Moonbeam spoke "These are very interesting….. It's almost like looking through his mind itself." Moonbeam said as Wavedancer nodded as she got curious about the laptop as she poked it a few times as she saw it lift a bit and opened the device.

"Huh, so it opens….. Fascinating." Wavedancer said as she looked at the black screen as she looked all over the device trying to be careful not to break it as she saw a power button and pressed it as the device came to life. Moonbeam was looking through the sketches of multiple things such as animals, people, portraits and…... His own pain, Moonbeam gasped at the pictures and became worried looking through the sketches of him either getting hurt or ending his life as it brought a few tears to her eyes. Izzy looked up from the food as she saw the jacket on the table and became curious as she picked it up but soon stopped as she ran her fingers across the lining of the jacket "This is…. So soft…." Izzy had said as she soon put the jacket on over her cloths and looked herself over in the small mirror in the kitchen as Wavedancer looked at her and spoke "Izzy? Why are you wearing his jacket?" She asked as Izzy spoke "It was so soft, and I wanted to try it on. Never felt anything this soft before."

Izzy said as she zipped the jacket up and sat back down as she continued to look through the plastic bag grabbing an apple and taking a bite as she spoke with a semi-full mouth "Its so sweet!" Izzy said eating the apple greedily. Wavedancer just shook her head a bit as she looked back at the computer as she saw there was a lock screen with a password and spoke "Damn, we can't access this device without a password." She said as a voice spoke "Maybe that can wait for later, it looks like our guest is finally waking up." The voice said as Moonbeam spoke "He is awakening already?" Moonbeam asked as the voice spoke again "Yes, he is slowly waking up but will be awake shortly." The voice had said as Wavedancer spoke "Alright, thank you Crystal we shall handle this." Wavedancer said as the voice now dubbed as 'Crystal' nodded and spoke "Alright, just do please be careful." Crystal said with worry in her voice as the three got up from the table and walked towards the cell as they found Mike finally awakening.

 _Mike's Pov (3rd person)…._

Mike was slowly waking up as a light was blinding him as he slowly lifted his hand above his eyes and spoke "Damn….. That is fucking bright….." Mike said as a voice spoke "It's good to see you finally awake." The voice said as Mike slowly turned to see figures in front of him as his eyes slowly began to adjust as he saw three girls standing in front of him that looked to be around his age but were different, the first girl had a light blue plumage, talon like feet, a small cute beak, light green eyes, a white fluff on her face that was brushed to the back of her head that met with her plumage on the back which was brushed neatly back but looked to split a little bit, she had what seem to be a tribal like traditional clothing that consisted of a type of skirt that was more like a fancy loincloth and a form of shirt with a large gap in the chest area that was dyed to a medium purple with gold linings.

Mike blushed at seeing her clothing as he then looked over to the second person, she was more plant like with a light green skin, deep black eyes that were as black as obsidian, she had a two small fangs in the top area of her mouth that were visible as she brought up the apple that she was still snacking on, she had very dark purple leaves on her wrists and ankles that matched her hair color that was shaped into a bit of a messy style but had a small dark blue flower on the side of her head, she was wearing a dark pair of overalls but looked to be missing shoes, but as well was wearing his bomber jacket.

Mike was confused on where she got the apple as he then looked over to the final girl who was patiently waiting, she had light blue and dark purple skin but as well had a small amount of a light green around her neck area, she had dark purple hair to match her skin that was tied into a bun with hair sticks through each side on the top as her hair was hiding her third eye, though all three were a beautiful shade of light crimson, she was wearing what looked to be a medium to dark blue kimono dress minus the wooden sandals but had pearl white socks on. Mike slowly got up from the ground as he faced the three still with a blush as he spoke "Uh…. excuse me, uh miss?" Mike asked as he looked at Moonbeam as she pointed at herself as he nodded and she spoke "Ah! Yes, what do you need?" Moonbeam asked as Mike took his hoodie off and tried to hand it to her through the bars and said "Can you please put this on?" Mike asked as Moon beam nodded and grabbed then put on the hoodie and reached behind her to make sure her tail feathers were not caught.

Mike sat back down on the bed as he spoke again "So…. why did you take me on your ship? To experiment on me? To kill me? Or is it for food?" Mike asked as the girls recoiled at the question except Izzy on the final one and spoke "Well….. For food, that would be a maybe." Izzy said as Wavedancer spoke "Izzy!" Wavedancer yelled as Izzy just chuckled a bit and said "I'm kidding, i'm kidding, jeez….. Can't take a joke?" Izzy asked as Moonbeam slapped her upside the head. Mike backed up a bit on his bed as Wavedancer spoke "We are sorry about our friend here, she like making jokes that sometimes go a bit too far." Wavedancer said as Mike nodded a bit as she spoke again "Question, how are you feeling?" Wavedancer asked as Mike looked himself over and found his cuts were healed and his pain was gone as he spoke "I….. I feel better….. H-How is that possible?" Mike asked as Moonbeam spoke this time "That would have been me, I used some of the medicine we had on hand to help heal your wounds." Moonbeam said as Mike slumped a bit in his seat as he scratched his head a bit and found bandages as Izzy spoke "That was my bad…. Sorry…."

Izzy said as some of the memories began to flood back "Y-You did that?" Mike asked as Izzy nodded as Moonbeam spoke "We are very sorry about that, we hope you can forgive Izzy for that one, she is always very protective of her friends." Moonbeam said as Mike nodded and spoke "That is understandable, I would be the same way… If I had any friends….." Mike said in a low tone. The three felt sad for him as Wavedancer spoke "Well…. We could be your friends." Wavedancer suggested as Mike looked up at the three "Yeah right…. So you can use me like the rest? Yeah right….. I spent most of my life getting screwed over by so called friends, so I would say no." Mike said which cut into the three like a knife but soon the pain stopped as Mike spoke again "But….. It would not hurt to try….. I guess….." Mike said as the three perked up a bit and nodded as Moonbeam began to unlock the cell and open the door and spoke "Come on, you must be hungry from being in here for a certain amount of time." Moonbeam said as Mike nodded a bit and got off the cot and walked towards the cell door.

The girls stood out of his way as Mike walked out of the cell as Izzy directed him to the way to the kitchen as Izzy spoke "So…. what is your name?" Izzy asked as Mike spoke in a low tone "My name is Mike, Mike Reith." Mike said as Izzy spoke "Well my name is Izzy, Isabelle Starflower but I go by Izzy." Izzy said as she got in front of Mike and held her hand out in front of her as Mike hesitantly grabbed and shook her hand "Nice to meet you Izzy." Mike said as Wavedancer spoke "I am Wavedancer Kumiko, but you can call me either Wavedancer or Wave." Wavedancer said as Mike nodded then shook her hand "It's nice to meet you Wave." Mike said as Moonbeam spoke "And last but not least I am Moonbeam Zeltzin, but like Wave here, you can call me Moonbeam or Moon." Moonbeam had said as Mike nodded and shook her hand "It is nice to to meet you Moon." Mike said as he spoke in his head 'Wow, her plumage is soft.'

Mike said in his head as he let go of her hand and they continued their way towards the kitchen as he spotted his stuff on the table as he spoke "Why is my backpack and stuff on the table?" Mike asked a bit confused as Moonbeam spoke "We wanted to know what devices your race uses and wanted to get familiar with them." Moonbeam said as Mike just nodded a bit and walked up to the table and saw that his stuff was scattered across the table as he picked up his phone and clicked the power button and checked the time, 'Jeez, did not know I was out that long.' Mike said in his head as he saw that it was almost around six in the afternoon. The three walked over to the table as Mike was putting some of the stuff back into his backpack but left some of the stuff on the table as Wavedancer spoke "Excuse me, but what is this device?" She asked as she held up his laptop as Mike soon set it down and said "That is what they call a laptop, a personal computer that stores information."

Mike explained as she handed him the computer and opened it to see it was turned on, soon he put in his password and showed her how the device worked. "And this is how you use the mouse, then after that you double click any icon on the screen to open a window on the screen to access the information of the application." Mike explained to Wavedancer as she dragged her finger across the touchpad and stopped on one of the applications and double clicked it and opened the media tab on the computer. "Fascinating, I never knew your race could do so much on one little device." Wavedancer said as Mike watched her look around on the computer as he looked over to the other two as Moonbeam was looking through one of the history textbooks that he had, and Izzy was looking through his drawings.

Though something did catch Mike`s eye as he spotted each of the girls wore a bracelet on their wrists as he asked "So… Just wondering, what are the bracelets for?" Mike asked as the girls stopped for a minute as Izzy spoke "That is how we talk to each other, and activate our tools, it's real easy to use and makes it a lot easier to carry our equipment." Izzy said as it confused Mike as Moonbeam spoke "Here let me show you." She said as she held her hand out and with a flash of light a dagger formed in her hand. Mike was surprised by this as Moonbeam spoke again "It's pretty interesting, we all got these from our school to help on our expedition." Moonbeam said as Mike nodded a bit as he then asked "Wait, school? You mean you're all students?" Mike asked as the three nodded in agreement as Wavedancer spoke "Yes, we were sent to study your planet and get information on it." She said as Mike was fascinated by this and was about to speak but his stomach cut him off by growling which made him blush a bit and the girls to giggle.

Soon Izzy got up from the table and walked over to the fridge "Here let me get you something to eat, you must be starving from being out so long." Izzy said as she rummaged through the fridge as Mike just nodded a bit "Let's see…. Boiled pearlpeas? Nah…. A piece of feather food? No way, Moon would kill me for that one….. Ah! Here we go, pearlpea risotto." Izzy said as she pulled out a container with white and pink spheres inside as she removed the lid and placed it in the microwave then punched in a few numbers and turned to Mike "It should be done in a few minutes." She said as Mike nodded a little bit as he spoke "Thank you….. I guess…" Mike said in a low tone the three saw this as he was averting his gaze from the three as Moonbeam thought of something and spoke.

"Izzy, since you are up can you get us some reef juice, please?" She asked as Izzy nodded and walked back to the fridge to pull out a pitcher filled with a purple like juice and set it down on the counter and looked in the cupboards for the glasses as the microwave made a ding. Izzy set the glasses down and opened the microwave to let the steam out, she then began to fill the four glasses with juice and give them to everyone. Mike was sceptical about the drink as the three looked at him and were waiting for him to take a sip, with nothing really left to lose Mike picked the glass up and took a sip of the contents of what was inside the glass and was met with a surprisingly sweet with a nice fruit taste as well, he went a bit wide eyed as the girls looked at him as he spoke "What?" Mike asked as Moonbeam asked "So what do you think?" She asked as Mike raised an eyebrow and asked "About the juice? It's not bad at all, very sweet with a good fruit taste to it."

Mike said as the girls snickered a bit as Wavedancer spoke "Well glad you like it, we freshly squeezed it this morning." She said as the two nodded as Izzy brought over the two other glasses and went back for the food then set it down in front of Mike with a fork. Mike looked down to the what looked like a rice based dish that had seasonings but as well small, round, pink spheres in the rice with it as he took the fork and poked it a few times with curiosity as Wavedancer spoke "I hope you like it, as well please do be careful with the pearlpeas, they could and might break your teeth if you are not careful." She said as Mike looked at her and spoke "Uh…. okay? But as well what is it?" Mike asked as Wavedancer spoke "Oh i'm sorry I forgot to tell you, it is a traditional hylotl dish that is normally eaten on occasions." Wave said as Mike was curious to learn more but his hunger was getting the best of him as he began to eat the dish.

Mike took some of the rice in the fork and brought it up to his mouth and took a bite as his eyes widened again from the taste as he began to scarf down the whole dish in a matter of minutes while as well almost busting his teeth on the food items known as pearlpeas but were not bad none the less. Mike looked up and saw that the girls were looking at him as he looked away with a blush as Moonbeam spoke "Wow, I guess he really likes your cooking Wavedancer." Moon said as Wave nodded and said "It seems so, as well I hope he did he not break any of his teeth on the pearlpeas." Wavedancer said with concern as Mike shook his head and said "I'm fine, it was a great dish and the pearlpeas did not break my teeth, but were still good, thank you again for the meal." Mike said as he got up and grabbed the container and fork and walked over to the sink and began to wash the dishes as Izzy spoke "You don't have to do that, you are our guest so you don't need to do that." Izzy said as Mike shook his head "No…. you three brought me in here, gave me food and healed my wounds, it's the least I could do."

Mike said as he walked back to the table and took the three empty glasses and walked back to the sink and washed them out then set them on the drying rack as he then turned off the sink. Mike stood over the sink for a minute and was thinking as Moonbeam spoke "Mike? Uh…. Mike? You okay?" Moon asked as Mike looked at her and spoke "I'm sorry Moon, what did you say?" Mike asked as Wavedancer spoke "She was trying to get your attention, you just spaced out like that, are you okay?" Wavedancer asked as Mike nodded "Yeah, i'm fine just….. Thinking is all…." Mike said as he stood up from the sink and said "I'm going to go walk around a bit, is that fine?" Mike asked as the three nodded as he left from the kitchen to explore the place a bit, but the three were worried about him as Wavedancer spoke "Crystal, can you please keep an eye on him please?" She asked as Crystal nodded and spoke "Got you, I will make sure he is okay." Crystal said as she flicked off the screen. With Mike he was walking down the halls of the ship as he walked past one of the windows that he briefly looked out the window to see the night sky and the moon passing across the sky.

Mike set his hand on the window and watched out the window seeing the full moon glide across the night sky as a shooting star shot across the sky as Mike spoke in his head 'It is such a beautiful night out tonight….. Just wish it could last….' He said in his head as he set his forehead on the window as a lone tear ran down from his eye as a voice spoke "A-Are you alright?" The voice asked as Mike slowly turned around to find no one as the person spoke again "Over here! At the panel." The voice said as Mike looked to the panel and found a medium blue bird girl like Moonbeam as he spoke "Uh…. hi there, who are you?" Mike asked as she spoke "I am A.V.I.A.N or by my other name Crystal." Crystal said as Mike nodded and said "Alright, as well you have a very beautiful name." Mike said as Crystal blushed a bit on the screen and spoke "T-Thank you….. I was asked to keep an eye on you, are you okay?" Crystal asked as Mike nodded "Yeah, just enjoying the night sky….. Always found it calming to look at…."

Mike said as Crystal nodded in agreement as Mike then asked "Why is your other name A.V.I.A.N?" He asked as Crystal explained "Well the reason why is because my programing is based off of the Avian race, a good example would be Moonbeam." Crystal said as Mike nodded a bit as he then asked "So what race is Wavedancer and Izzy?" He asked as Crystal began to explain "Izzy is from the race of warriors also known as the Floran, they are hated by most races for their ways of hunting except for the Glitch because for some reason they can understand each other in binary. Anyway Wavedancer is part of the Hylotl, a race of perfectionists and as well pacifists but can hold their own when it comes to a fight…. It's funny really, a floran and a hylotl are best friends….. Man wouldn't that make the universe spin on its head." Crystal said chuckling a bit as Mike got curious and asked "What do you mean by that?"

Mike asked as Crystal was silent for a minute as she soon spoke in a low tone "The floran drove out and killed many of the hylotl out of their homeland many years ago….. And have been at each other's throats for many years…. Only a few are friends….. It shows that history can not affect friendship." Crystal smiled a bit at the thought of the two races becoming friends as Mike got up and spoke "I've seen it a lot as well…. All over this world in many countries they all hate each other for many reasons….. From religion to race, it what has made this world the way it is….." Mike said as Crystal became upset at the words but soon "However…." Mike said as Crystal looked us as she saw him smiling a bit "That does not stop the good in people, all over this planet people are getting ridiculed for being different…. But that does not stop them from being who they are and helping others along the way. It's what makes me smile at times, knowing that there are people that help others, that there are others who accept them for who they are….. That, is what brings a smile to my face in the darkest moments of life." Mike said as Crystal perked up at his words as she nodded happily as Mike asked "Question though…. Does this ship have a clocking device?" Mike asked as Crystal nodded "Yup, no one can see the ship at all, one of the greatest advances in the ship's technology." Crystal said as Mike nodded happily and began to walk down one of the halls but stopped and asked "Quick question again, where is the bathroom on the ship?" Mike asked a bit embarrassed as Crystal spoke "Down the hall, on the left."

Crystal said as Mike nodded and left towards the restroom as she then flickerd off screen and back to the three that were sitting at the table worried as she spoke "I'm back." Crystal said as the girls were still a bit worried as Wavedancer spoke "So? What happened?" Wavedancer asked worriedly as Crystal reassured them "Well, I saw him staring out the window towards the night sky and saw he was upset and asked him what was wrong but he said was 'Just enjoying the night sky, I always found it calming', and we talked a bit as well he said my name was… beautiful….. Uh anyway we were talking and told him some of the history then he told me some of the history of his world and said that there was kindness in everything, you just need to find it." Crystal said as the girls breathed out a sigh of relief as they heard footsteps coming from the hallway as Mike was walking down the hall towards the kitchen and waved a bit to the girls as he walked in and spoke "I'm back, sorry I took so long."

Mike said as the girls waved it off as it was fine as Moonbeam looked at the wall clock as she then spoke "Jeez, it's late, we need to turn in for the night." Moonbeam said as she pointed towards the clock as Mike looked at it and read it was almost eleven at night as he said "Damn, I need to get home." Mike said as he turned when Izzy grabbed his jacket and said "You are not going out there at this time, you're staying on the ship." Izzy said as the two nodded in agreement as Mike let out a sigh and nodded as she then let go of his shirt as the girls got up from the table and walked down the hall with Mike as he was walking back to the cell but was grabbed again by his shirt when this time it was Wavedancer as she spoke "Where are you going?" She asked as Mike replied "I was going back to the cell, why?" Mike asked as she shook her head and spoke "No you are not, you are staying in the barracks with us, come one."

Wavedancer said as she dragged him into the barracks area of the ship. Inside the room it was different then Mike expected as it had posters, lamps, drawings and sketches, blueprints and a wardrobe closet with two bunk based beds on one side of the room with lockers on the other side with a bench as the three walked over to the lockers and opened them and began to disrobe as Mike then turned away and tried to walk out of the room but was caught by Moonbeam as she spoke "Mike? Where are you going?" Moonbeam asked as Mike slowly turned back to see the girls had removed some of their cloths to the point either their bra or panties were showing as he began to blush as he said "I-It's rude….. F-For a male t-to stay in the same r-room when….. A-A women is d-disrobing….." Mike said with a large blush on his face as the girls looked at each other then back at him as he said "J-Just call me in w-when you are done….." Mike said as he walked out the door quickly and went around the corner.

The three looked at him as if he went crazy as Izzy spoke "What the heck was his problem?" Izzy asked as she unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on her overalls as Wavedancer spoke "It must be one of his race traditions… very interesting if you ask me." She said as she removed her hair sticks letting her hair fall down back past her shoulders and removed her sash, when Moonbeam spoke "It is odd and interesting at the same time, must be something to do with the differences in the sex of the race." Moonbeam said as she unzipped the hoodie and placed it on one of the hooks then removed her shirt leaving a cloth wrap around her chest when Izzy spoke "Well whatever it is, his face began to change color, it was very odd but funny as well." Izzy said chuckling a bit as she slid her overalls down to the ground and stepped behind them and pushed them forward with her foot and was left walking around in a black sports bra and panties as Moonbeam and Wavedancer nodded in agreement as Moonbeam spoke "Maybe he is just very tired, it could lead to the way he is now."

Moonbeam said as she let her skirt loincloth fall as she then lifted and pulled each leg out of it, trying to not get her talons caught as she then picked it. When she picked it up she had on underneath it was a small cloth loincloth that was smaller then her skirt, Wavedancer was still worried about him as she removed her kimono and placed it on the hanger from the hook inside the locker and placed it back inside leaving her in a pair of lacy light green bra and panties with her pearl white socks as the two looked at her as she spoke "What? My feet get cold at night." Wavedancer pouted bit as the girls giggled a bit as Izzy called out "Okay, you can come in now!" Izzy called out as Mike called back "Alright!"

He said as he walked in and spoke "Alright, now I can enter and….. Uh….." Mike said as his face began to heat up again as the girls looked at him with a questioning look as he just averted his gaze as he said "I-I thought you g-girls changed into your pajamas…." Mike said with a large blush on his face as they just looked at him as Izzy spoke "We normally just sleep in our underwear." Izzy said matter a factly as he just shook his head and spoke "I….. I n-need sleep I swear….." Mike said as he walked over to one of the beds then asked "S-So which bed i-is mine?" Mike asked as Moonbeam spoke "It would be the bottom buck in front of you." Moonbeam said as Mike nodded and pulled back the covers to the bed as he sat down and kicked his shoes off as the girls got into their beds as Izzy was above him, Moonbeam was next to her and Wavedancer was next to Mike as she then clapped turning the lights off as Mike climbed into bed and pulled the covers over him and laid his head on the pillow.

Mike was still wide awake in the bed as the entire day's events replayed in his head over and over again as he let out a sigh and spoke in his head 'Hopefully tomorrow will be better then today….. Though… I actually made, real friends today…' Mike said in his head as he gave a small smile as he then shut his eyes and let sleep overtake him.


	2. Ch:2 (edited) School days

*Hello! Another chapter is edited, I know i'm really glad I am getting these finally posted, it took some time but I hope you all enjoy them as I try to get them done as soon as I can. But I will also try to find an editor as soon as I can, hopefully sooner or later but I will make sure to let everyone know. But besides all that, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and have a very good day.*

It was a normal sunny day outside as Mike then woke up in his bed as the then looked around and spoke "I…. I guess it was all a dream…." Mike said as he drew back the covers to see he was in his pajamas and let out a sigh as he was in his apartment "Another day in paradise….. I guess….." Mike said with sadness in his voice as he got up from his bed and walked to his closet to change into his street clothes. When he came walking out of his closet he heard noise in the other room, as he walks over to his door and opened it to find that he was now in his old house when a voice spoke "Mike is that you? Come on, it's time for breakfast." The voice said as Mike stopped in his tracks "N-No this…. This can't be real…." Mike said as he walked a bit more in his old house as he walked around the corner to find the dining room table filled with plates of pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, hashbrowns and bacon as the voice came from the kitchen and spoke again "Go on and sit down. Me and your father will be out in a minute."

The voice said as Mike walked over to the table and slowly pulled the chair out as the scent of breakfast hit his nostrils as he then sat down at the table and began to grab food off the other plates as two figures walked out of the kitchen, the first one was female as she had a long light green skirt, a midnight blue shirt with a moon and stars over the front, she had long medium brunette hair with cyan blue eyes. The second was a man, he had black obsidian black hair, light grassy green eyes, a dark pair of blue jeans, a light brown leather bomber jacket and a pair of steel toes. Mike went wide eyed that he almost dropped the piece of toast out of his hand as he saw them again, he saw his parents again "M-Mom?….. D-Dad?" Mike said with a bit of tears in his eyes and was trying to talk without choking as the two nodded as his father spoke "Its us son, who do you think we are?"

He asked chuckling a bit as his mother spoke "Its us sweetheart…. Are you alright, it's almost you seen a ghost." His mother said as Mike shook his head as he got up and walked over to the two and gave them a tight hug "N-No everything's fine mom….. Everything's fine….." Mike said as he let the tears fall down his face as he gave the two a tight hug as the parents soon wrapped Mike in a hug filled with care and love… until an alarm began to go off as Mike then woke up.

 _In The Waking World…_

Mike soon cracked his eyes open and looked around a bit and saw he was on the ship from yesterday as he still had tears running down his face as he then brought his hand up and wiped his tears away as he let out a small sigh and then took his phone out of his pocket to then turn his alarm off as he took the ear bud out and wrapped his phone back up when he then spoke in a quiet tone not to wake the girls up "It… it was just a dream….." Mike said as he was leaning up a bit on the bed until an arm came up across his chest and pulled him back into bed as he felt a second arm wrap around his other side of his body. He was then pulled into the person's chest as he felt his head rest on someone's breasts as he began to blush brightly when the person then spoke "Mmmm….. Don't leave….. Mr. Snuggles….."

The person said as Mike recognized the voice to be Izzy's as she tightened her grip on him as he felt her breasts squish on the back of his head as she wrapped her legs around his keeping an iron grip on Mike and set the side of her head on the top of his head as he was blushing even deeper and began to shake a bit. Izzy was snuggling with Mike as she slept making him into a life size plushie to her as Moon began to awake and stifled a yawn while stretching "Mmmm, such a great dream…. Sad I had to wake up…. Oh well really, need to get dressed. Come on Izzy time to wake up….. Izzy?" Moonbeam asked as she looked over to see her bed was empty, Moonbeam just shrugged as she climbed down the ladder from the top bunk as she looked over to Mike's bed to find Izzy snuggling Mike in her sleep.

Moon did her best and try not laugh as she let out a small giggle as Wavedancer slowly began to awake "M-Moon? Why are you giggling?" Wave asked in a tired voice as she was trying to open her eyes as Moon pointed to where Mike was sleeping as she began to giggle as well. Mike was not that very happy as he tried to get out of Izzy's iron grip as the two were giggling up a storm as Mike was not amused by this but Izzy shifted again tightening her grip "Nooooo….. Don't leave….. Mr. Snuggles… It's scary without you…" Izzy said in a tired voice as she nuzzled into Mike more when the two girls bursted out laughing and fell on the floor rocking back and forth a bit while laughing when Izzy finally decided to wake up "Mmmm…. Huh? Where am I…..?" Izzy asked as she slowly cracked her eyes open as she then looked down to who she was holding and began to blush deeply and finally let Mike go as she got out of under the covers and said.

"S-Sorry Mike…" Izzy said with a deep blush as he spoke "I-It's fine….. Izzy….." Mike said as he slowly turned to the girls and finally got out of bed. Izzy was still embarrassed about the whole thing as Mike walked past her and the two still giggling a bit as he walked out of the door and towards the bathroom as Moon looked at Izzy and spoke "So….. Did you enjoy your little cuddle time with your new pillow?" Moon asked with a slight smirk as Izzy blushed more as she climbed the ladder towards the top bunch and crawled back in bed "I-I'm going….. Back to bed…" Izzy said as she pulled the covers over her head as the two giggled again and got dressed.

Mike soon walked out of the bathroom as he then walked down the hall and looked out the window again with a sigh "It's a nice day outside… and I have to waste it at school….." Mike said as he walked towards the kitchen and saw that Moon and Wave were sitting at the table drinking what looked to be coffee as Mike spoke "Hey Moon, hey Wave….. Where's Izzy?" Mike asked as the two snickered as Wave said "Oh you mean the panty princess? She's went back to sleep." Wave said as the two snickered a bit more as Mike just shook his head when Moon then spoke "Want some coffee? Freshly brewed and came right from the outpost."

Moon said as Mike just shrugged a bit as he walked over to the pot of coffee with a mug sitting next to it. He poured some coffee and took a sip but soon regretted it as the taste was revolting and began to choke on the drink that he almost dropped the mug as Wave spoke up "Oh my god, are you ok?!" Wave said running over to the hunched over Mike as he shook his head and was walking over to the trash can trying not to vomit as Moon spoke with a slight sigh "Guess we should have seen that one coming with this kind of coffee." Moon said as she looked down at her mug as Mike finally spoke in a wheezy voice.

"W-What…. Was in that….. C-Coffee?" Mike asked as he coughed a bit more of the drink up as Wave spoke "It's just coffee, but it's genetically modified to keep people who drink it awake longer. I guess the creators weren't too concerned with flavor." Wave said as Mike spit the last of it out "Yeah…. Well it looks like they need to fix that….. That stuff was nasty as hell." Mike said as he wiped his mouth with his wrist as he walked over to the table and sat down in one of the seats "Remind me to give you girls, real coffee…. No more of that outpost shit…." Mike said as he then rest his head on the table and placed his hands over his head when then Izzy finally walked in, scratching the side of her leaves and let out a small yawn as she then walked over to the fridge, beginning to rummage through it when Moon then spoke up.

"Mr. Snuggles isn't in there sweetie…." Moon spoke as Izzy just grumbled a bit and grabbed a small bottle of a light yellow juice and reached in one of the bins for a reef pod as she then brought one out and took a bite as the juice splattered everywhere a bit as she then closed the door and shuffled over towards the table to sit down with the three. Mike soon raised his head and saw Izzy sitting at the table still in her underwear as he soon acquired a blush on his face and slammed his head on the table "Izzy…. Please put on some clothes!" Mike said as some of his voice was muffled by the table. The two snickered a bit as Izzy uncorked her juice and spoke with a semi-full mouth "Why? Don't you like what you see? The blush on your face tells all..." Izzy said teasingly as Mike groaned more until he looked down at his phone and saw it was almost six thirty as he soon shot up "Shit! School is going to start in an hour!"

Mike yelled as he soon got up from the table and was about to run down the hall until Moon stopped him "Wait, Mike!" Moon said as Mike looked back as Moon tried to speak "C-Can…. We um….." Moon said as Wave spoke "Can we join you to your trip to school?" Wave asked as Mike began to think for a bit 'I could bring them but….. How would they fit in? I mean, i'm already considered a freak there and I don't want them to go through that hell….. Including that I don't want the government breathing down my neck for the three… if only they could change their forms.' Mike said in his head as he then spoke "Well I could, but how the hell can we get you there in your current form?" Mike asked as the girls became a bit upset at that when Crystal finally came online.

"Well, I might have an idea, it's still in its testing phase but it will most likely work for a certain amount of time." Crystal said as Mike was intrigued "Okay, you peaked my interest what is it exactly?" Mike asked as Crystal began to explain "The school the girls go to had made a programming that they distributed amongst the students and put the programming in the ship's AI system, meaning by that if the girls give me their bracelets, I can put in a program that can change their appearance without really changing them." Crystal explained as Mike nodded a bit in understatement as he finally spoke "I guess that can work….. Alright let's do that, but first." Mike said as he turned to the three "I need to get you three some more appropriate clothes."

Mike said as Moon asked "What are you talking about? Whats wrong with what were wearing?" Moon asked as Mike gave her a deadpanned look "I can see the cloth you wear over your breasts." Mike said with a slight sigh and said "Remind me, after school today to take you three to the mall." Mike said as he pinched the bridge of his nose as Wave asked "Alright, but what is a mall? As well what do you do at it?" Wave asked as Mike let out a sigh "A mall is a place where you can go to many shops and stores to buy things, from electronics to clothing a mall has all you can pretty much need…. Except groceries but we will come to that one when we come to that one."

Mike said to the girls as they nodded and watched him walk down the hall and towards the back of the ship to exit. Mike was on his way back to his house to acquire the girls clothes for right now as he walked out of the woods and looked around the town a bit as he just shook his head and spoke in a low tone "This place….. It holds too many memories…" Mike said as he continued to walk down the street.

 _Back At The Ship…_

The three were sitting at the table as Izzy was eating her breakfast and accidentally getting juice from her food on her as Wave gave as suggestion "Izzy, why don't you go get changed or something." Wave suggested as Izzy shrugged a bit and said "Guess so…." Izzy said as she got up and walked towards the barracks as she looked into one of the mirrors and saw that she was covered in juice "Damn, I need a shower." Izzy said as she grabbed an extra pair of underwear and bra then walked towards the bathroom down the hall.

Opening the door Izzy looked for the laundry basket as she spotted it by the closet right across from the sink as she then placed her stuff on the sink's counter, then took off her bracelet and placed it on top of her bra then walked over to the basket as she then unhooked her bra and letting her breasts breath a bit as she then slid off her bra and letting her C-cup breasts breath freely in the nice cool air. Izzy then gripped the sides of her panties and soon slid them off her curvy hips and down her long slender legs, then pulled them out of the holes and dropped it into the basket, then turning back to the shower and turning the knob letting the warm water fall from the shower head as she placed her hand into the water and gave a slight smile.

"Just right." Izzy said as she soon stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind her as she then let the warm to hot water cascade over her bare body as she then reached for the body wash "Now where is my body wash?" Izzy asked herself looking through the many bottles inside as she had finally found it "There you are." She said as soon picked up the scrubber off the wall and poured the soap onto it then began to lather her body with the sweet smelling soap as she giggled a bit when the scent of her favorite fruit hit her nose, as she began to lather herself more being careful around her breasts, when she the brushed past one and let out a small inaudible moan as she soon began to wash the rest of her body.

She then began to lather herself lower and began to wash her hips but soon moved the scrubber lower as it was getting closer and closer towards her clit as she was trying to be careful but soon her hand slipped a bit and brushed past it, Izzy's muscles began to tense up a bit as she closed her legs a little while a small moan escaped her lips as she tried to be more careful but she did not stop herself or her hand as she scrubbed down there a bit more, trying to stop herself from moaning she then bit her bottom lip tightly as she was soon being lost in pleasure until there was a knock on the bathroom door "Izzy? Izzy are you okay in there?" The person asked as Izzy stopped herself and found it was Wave at the door.

"Y-Yeah…. I'm fine W-Wave….. Just t-taking a shower i-is all….." Izzy said a bit nervous until Wave spoke "Alright, just make sure to get out of the shower soon." Wave said as she then walked away from the door as Izzy let out a sigh of relief and continued her shower and washed her legs 'What came over me there?' Izzy asked herself as she then washed the soap off and grabbed the shampoo and began to wash her leaves 'I-It was strange… Though it felt….. So good….' Izzy said to herself as she then washed the shampoo out of her leaves and turned off the water.

She then opened the curtain seeing the room filled with steam as she then grabbed the towel off the wall and started to dry her leaves off, as she then took the towel off her head and began to dry the rest of her body off as she soon placed her right leg on the side of the tub and dry it off then placed it on the bathmat and soon turned to dry her left leg. Izzy then placed the towel back on the small rack next to the shower and grabbed her bracelet off of her bra and put it back on with a small audible click as she then grabbed her fresh pair of panties and soon put them on pulling them up on her legs and past her hips a bit and snapped them on the sides of her hips.

She then grabbed her bra and put her arms through and made sure that it was on right as she then reached behind her back and hooked it, then grabbed the sides and adjusted it a bit pulling it down so it felt comfortable as she then let out a slight sigh as she forgot her clothes. Soon opening the door Izzy walked out fresh and new as she walked down the hall towards the barracks so she could grab her cloths and to get ready for her trip to Mike's school for the day as she was a bit worried at what could happen and was worried for her new friend.

Izzy then walked over to her locker as she opened the door to it and spotted her overalls on the other hook across from her armor, she then picked up the hanger and brought her cloths out and soon unlatched the buttons on the straps letting the overalls fall to the ground, Izzy then let out a sigh and bent over to pick them up as she then sat on the bench and began to get dressed. Sometime soon Izzy walked out of the barracks and found Moon and Wave sitting at the table, Wave was reading one of her books that looked to be a traditional Hylotl literature and Moon was looking over the supply list.

Izzy just shook her head a bit 'She needs to stop worrying so much, we still have plenty of supplies left and if we needed more, we could just go to the outpost and get more.' Izzy said in her head as she walked over and found her juice was still on the table and picked it up "So…. How are the supplies doing?" Izzy asked as she took a swig of the juice "They are doing fine so far, all food and medical supplies are accounted for and we still have plenty of soap, cleaning supplies, and laundry detergent. Though we may need to go to the outpost soon, since we are starting to run low on water and fuel, so we need to get the tanks refilled some time soon in the future." Moon said as the two nodded in agreement.

The three were sitting at the table until Crystal spoke "It looks like Mike is finally returning, do you want me to deactivate the cloak?" Crystal asked as the three began to think until Moon spoke "Crystal, you should open the cargo door but keep the cloak on, its better to be safe then sorry." Moon had said as Crystal nodded and opened the door for Mike.

 _Back With Mike….._

Mike was walking through the woods with a duffel bag slung over his left shoulder, looking around a bit as he let out a sigh "Damn it Crystal….. Where the hell is the ship?" Mike asked himself under his breath. He stepped over a few branches and roots until he heard a clicking noise followed with a hiss, when he then turned to his right a bit and saw that the ship's cargo door opened but the still the whole ship itself was still invisible. Mike saw this and spoke under his breath again "Keeping it cloaked and opening the door to not draw attention…. Smart, as well clever on their part."

Mike said as he walked up the ramp and walked inside the ship as the cargo door closed behind him. Walking through the halls he could hear the faint voices of the three, they seemed very happy to go to his school but he just shook his head for that he was worried for them to be hurt or even worse. Mike knew they could hold their own in a fight, but it still worried him that it would never be enough and that he was too weak to even help them at all, that is why he was worried of bringing them to his school.

Soon he had reached the kitchen area as the three were at the table doing different activities as he then whistled a bit to get their attention as he then took the duffel bag off his shoulder and walked over to the table to set it down "In here is the clothing I promised, sorry you girls have to wear some of my stuff." Mike said as the girls began to look through the bag and started pulling clothes out when Moon spoke "It's fine, we're no strangers to disguises." Moon said looking up from the list as Mike just nodded a bit as Izzy pulled out a white hoodie and let her fingers wander across the fabric.

"Sooo soft~" Izzy said entranced by the fabric as Mike chuckled a little "In there, are three shirts, a few jackets, three pairs of jeans and a pair of shoes for each of you with socks, so please get changed real quick." Mike said to the three as they nodded and were about to get up but Crystal stopped them real quick "Wait! I still need to put the programming into their bracelets!" Crystal said to the group as they forgot entirely about it and the three removed the bracelet off their wrists and handed them to Mike as they soon picked up the duffel bag and walked back to the barracks leaving only Mike and Crystal.

Mike looked at the three bracelets in his hands as he then picked on up and looked at the object closely, it looked to be made out of what could have been a form of pure silver but had a bit more of a shine to it but as well had a few small buttons on the side. Soon placing it with the rest Crystal then spoke again "Please, put them in the small bin over by my panel." Crystal asked as a small bin opened at the side of one of the panels Crystal appears on, with a shrug Mike walked over and placed them inside as she then closed it "Thank you, the programing should be done in a few minutes." Crystal said as Mike nodded and sat down in one of the chairs waiting for the girls.

 _Over In The Barracks…_

The three girls were looking over the cloths as they were trying to figure out who should wear what when Wave spoke as she grabbed one of the shirts "I guess i'll take this one, it has a nice pattern to it." Wave said as the two nodded a bit "I think it's a nice shirt, if you like seashells that much." Izzy said as Wave looked at the shirt a bit, it was a white t-shirt with many types of seashells on it as it just brought a bit of a smile to her and a little bit of nostalgia. Moon was looking through the shirts and pants as she was speaking to herself "I don't think I will ever understand earth fashion…"

Moon said to herself as she set the shirt and pair of pants to the side and was trying to decide on the shoes as Izzy then spoke "Me either! But i'm really digging these cloth feeling foot armour." Izzy said holding a pair of converse sneakers as Wave let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose "Izzy, those are called shoes, not foot armor…" Wave said as Izzy was a bit surprised by this as she then held up a pair of socks and spoke "Ooohh! So what are these? Are they like the under-armour?" Izzy asked as Wave shook her head again.

"No, those are socks they go on your feet before you put on your shoes." Wave said facepalming as Izzy got a bit curious and decided to put the sock over her hand as she then looked back at Wave and spoke "Look Wave! I made a new form of armor!" Izzy said cheerfully as Wave just groaned and Moon was giggling when there was a knock on the barracks door "Come in!" Moon said as Mike walked in "Alright girls you ready….. Izzy, what the hell are you doing?"

Mike asked as Izzy was playing with the socks "Mike look! I made a new form of armor, that also works as puppets!" Izzy said happily as she was making a small show, Mike let out a small sigh and searched through the bag and pulled out a pair of sandals "Here, put these on instead." Mike said as he handed them to Izzy. Moon and Wave had then put on their clothes, Moon was wearing a black t-shirt that had an angelic sword running through a skull as feathers were everywhere, a pair of light blue jeans, with a pair of white and green tennis shoes.

Wave had on was a pearl white t-shirt with an array of seashells of many kinds that wrapped around the shirt and around a large shell on the front, with a pair of a bit darker blue jeans that were a darker shade of blue, with a pair of black sneakers. The two sat down and waited for Izzy to finish getting dressed but she was having trouble with her clothing as she did manage to put the shirt on right but had also forgotten to button her pants as Mike just shook his head and zipped them shut and buttoned it as she was astounded as she then said.

"Wow! I usually just slip it on!" Izzy said as Mike just looked at her a bit and asked "Izzy, do you only just wear overalls all the time?" Mike asked as Izzy nodded "Not only that, I also wear bra's and panties!" Izzy said as Moon spoke "That doesn't count as clothes, so yes Mike, that is all she wears." Moon spoke as Mike just sighed.

"Now I really need to take you girls to the mall after school today…. I will let you girls pick your clothes out, so meaning by Izzy you are not just wearing your overalls anymore." Mike said to the girls as Izzy became a bit upset but soon nodded as she was trying to get the sandals on but screwed up a bit and got them on sideways "Uh….these don't fit right…" Izzy said as Mike nealed in front of her and grabbed her left foot and took the sandel and put it on right as he then did the same for the other foot and got up.

"There, now they are on right." Mike said as Izzy looked down towards her feet and wiggled them a bit "Oh that's much better!" Izzy said with a cheerful tone as she then stood up, she was in a dark green t-shirt with a black outlining of a skeleton with a boombox over its shoulder, she was wearing his other pair of dark jeans but were more grey then black and was wearing a light brown sandals. Mike then looked at the three and said "Alright, you three ready for your first day at my school?"

Mike asked as the three nodded when he then handed them each a jacket and said "It's going to get cold outside, so wear one please." Mike said as the three nodded and took the jackets in hand and put them on quickly to stay warm. Soon the three walked out of the barracks and back towards the kitchen as Crystal noticed the four "Ah! Good you four are back, girls quickly grab your bracelets." Crystal said as the bin opened again and the three bracelets were raised up by a small platform. The three walked over and grabbed their bracelets and put them back on as Crystal said.

"Alright, now you three can change your forms to look like humans, it's real simple just click the small button below the latch button." Crystal informed as the three nodded and clicked the button where the three were engulfed in a blinding white light until it soon died down and their stood were three human girls. The first girl had a lot lighter pale skin, with a very charcoal black hair that was tied into a but with hair sticks through it and hazel brown eyes.

The second girl had a very tan skin close to the color of caramel, she had a dark shade of brown hair that was a bit messy and ruffled and light brown eyes. The last and final girl had a mix of light and tan skin as it was slightly lighter then the girl next her as it was a close mix of the two, she had light brown to brunette hair that was brushed down to her shoulders with dark hazel eyes.

Mike stood back a bit as he tried to speak "M-Moon?... Wave?... Izzy?... Is that you?" Mike asked as one spoke "It is Mr. Snuggles!" Izzy said tackling Mike and giving him a bone crushing hug as the two others were looking themselves over "This is very odd…. Yet interesting….. What is wrong Moon, do I have something on my face?" Wave asked as Moon pointed at her forehead and spoke "Y-You're missing your 3rd eye!" Moon said shocked as Wave was taken back and looked at the small mirror on the fridge and saw that her third eye was missing as she then began to panic and dropped the mirror on to the ground letting it shatter everywhere "Wave, are you okay?"

Mike asked as Wave shook her head "N-N-No! M-My eye! I-It's gone!" Wave said freaking out as Crystal soon spoke up "You need to calm yourself Wave, it's not gone, it's there but it's just covered up…. Kind of like makeup on a scar." Crystal said as Wave was still panicking a bit. Izzy soon let go of Mike as he then got up and brought Wave into a hug and began to calm her down "Hey, hey…. You will see it again soon, you don't need to panic…. If it makes you feel any better, I think your eyes are very beautiful." Mike said as Wave was beginning to calm down a bit but soon was blushing but was covered by the hoodie she was wearing.

Soon Mike broke the hug and asked "You going to be okay?" Mike asked as Wave nodded a bit "Y-Yes, and thank you Mike. Come on let's get going." Wave said with still a slight blush as she then tossed Mike his backpack and started to rush the three out the back of the ship. The four soon walked out the back of the cargo door and walked into the woods a little as Crystal closed the door, the three looked around a little as Izzy spoke "Is this the school? Because this place is a dump." Izzy said as Mike shook his head.

"No that is an abandoned building in the woods, no the school is outside the woods and down the street a few blocks away." Mike said to the girls as they followed him out of the woods. The girls saw the cars speeding down the street when Wave then asked "Mike you might want to lead us across this battlefield, though the vehicle drivers look very confused as to who they're trying to kill" Wave said as Mike chuckled a bit "Battlefield? The only battlefield I know of is school, but anyway they are not trying to kill anyone….. Unless they are drunk or hate people, but besides that they are just trying to either get to work or to the store for groceries."

Mike said as he lead the girls down the street as they passed a few buildings which one caught Izzy's attention as she smelled bagels "Mmmmm! I smell something delicious!" Izzy said as Mike looked at her and then at the coffee shop where he then took his phone out and checked the time "Eh, we got time, you girls hungry?" Mike asked as Moon and Wave nodded a bit and Izzy was nodding like crazy.

Mike lead the girls over to the coffee place and walked in as the girl behind the counter spoke "Welcome to Dunkin Donuts!" The girl said as the three looked around the shop as Mike walked up "Hi, I would like four coffees, uh…. Izzy, do you want a bagel?" Mike asked as Izzy shook her head and pointed at the donuts "What are those sweet smelling food circles!?" Izzy asked as the clerk looked at Mike with a questioning look as he said "She is not from around here, she is a foreign exchange student."

Mike said as the clerk nodded a bit as Izzy spoke "Mr. Snuggles can I have a sweet food circle?!" Izzy asked as the clerk began to snicker a little as Mike began to blush a bit and asked "Can I have the doughnut with sprinkles, please?" Mike asked as the clerk nodded and grabbed the doughnut with the tongs and placed it in a bag "That will be $0.89, anything else Mr. Snuggles?" The clerk asked snickering as he was still blushing and said "Just the four coffees, and maybe some bagels please."

Mike said as she handed him the donut as Mike handed Izzy the donut "Please stop calling me Mr. Snuggles." Mike said in a deadpan face as Izzy spoke "Aww, but you're my Mr. Snuggy Wuggy~" Izzy said as the clerk fell down laughing as Mike just groand "Yeah, yeah…. Laugh it up Angel." Mike said as he brought Izzy over to one of the tables as Izzy was munching on her doughnut happily when Moon spoke "These 'bagels' are marvelous and this coffee is SOOO much better than the outpost sludge!"

Moon said happily as Wave nodded in agreement as Mike gave a small smile "Well, i'm glad you girls like them. As well it is a lot better than the stuff from that outpost place you keep talking about, I think I will pick up a few bags of the coffee from here." Mike said as the three cheered a little for it as Mike chuckled a bit as the girls ate their bagels happily as Wave spoke "So Mike, who's that girl at the counter?" Wave asked in a curious teasing tone as Mike set his drink down "She is a person I know at school…. The only good friend I have out of the whole place…." Mike said in a low tone while averting his gaze as the girls looked at him with a bit of concern as Moon asked.

"You don't have any more friends at school?" Moon asked as Mike nodded a bit "The only friend I have is Angel over there…. But, we don't hang out much….. But all and all, I only either have one friend or none….. And that is how it always is with me." Mike said as he then took another sip of his coffee. The three looked at him with worry as he then got up and said "Well, we better get to school, I will see at school Angel." Mike said as she nodded from behind the counter and continued to clean as Mike held the door open for the three as Wave spoke in her head 'We need to find him more friends…' Wave said in her head.

Soon Mike walked the girls to the school as they saw it was a fairly large building as the three stared at the building in awe as Moon spoke "This?! This is your school?!" Moon asked as Mike nodded "Yup, everyone welcome to my little slice of hell, my little slice of hell meet the girls." Mike said as Izzy said "This place is almost as big as our school!" Izzy said happily not being fazed by what Mike said as Wave soon spoke "Come on, let's go inside." Wave said as Mike nodded and walked towards the door.

'Please let this day end well….' Mike said in his head as he held the for three as they walked in and he closed it behind him. The three looked around the school a bit seeing that it was clean and everything as Izzy spoke "Wow it's clean and sparkly!" Izzy said as Wave spoke "How can this place be a hell, if it's clean?" Wave asked as the two shrugged when Mike walked up "Come on, we don't want to be late for the first class." Mike said as the girls followed him as a voice from the left spoke.

"Hey furfag! You find some mates?!" The person called as Mike rolled his eyes a bit and kept walking when Moon walked up a bit and asked "What was that about?" Moon asked as Mike let out a sigh "One thing I deal with everyday is ridicule for something I like, in this case the furry fandom…. That is why he just called me a furfag…. He's a bastard anyway so just ignore the people." Mike said as another person spoke "Yo fuckface! Have fun spending time in the graveyard for where you belong?"

The person asked insulting him a bit as Mike said "Yes, I did Randy, it was nice and quiet, and you weren't there so thank you." Mike said continuing his walk as he walked past a girl as she said "What up dumbass, you find some more bitches to talk to?" The girl asked gesturing to the three as Mike then stopped and turned to her "I could say the same for you and the whore house you call a clique." Mike said as she became disgusted and punched him in the jaw as he just stood there.

"Huh, weak…. Just like usual, you're losing your edge Kimberly. I guess all those handjobs are not paying off after all." Mike said as he then turned back and continued to walk as she yelled at him "You're just jealous because I have parents and you don't." Kimberly said as Mike turned around and looked at her with soulless eyes and said "You know, your mother was right, you were a mistake…." Mike said walking away for the last time.

Despite Kimberly's yelling and other insults Mike just walked away as the girls stared at him with uneasy eyes as Wave soon spoke "Uh...Mike, why do you still go here? I know i'm not an expert on earth schooling but can't you like drop out or switch schools or something?" Wave asked as Mike soon stopped in his tracks and let out a sigh "Its money wise Wave…. I don't have enough money to move, this school was the cheapest….. And if I drop out, I screw myself out of an education….."

Mike said as he was beginning to clench his fists and bare his teeth a bit "And if I have to deal with these….. Fucking, moronic, goddamn, wastes of fucking space! Then I will, but I can't let these fuckers win, not one fucking bit…." Mike said as blood began to drip a bit from his hands as the three noticed this when Moon spoke "Woah woah woah! Calm down, you're causing yourself to bleed!" Moon said rushing over to Mike trying to calm him down but he kept moving forward a bit as the blood continued to drip.

"These fuckers….. Think they are better than me…. They had everything handed to them….. Well I got news for them, their are people like me that need to work for it….. And it makes me….. So…. fucking….. PISSED!" Mike yelled as he then slammed his fist into a wall leaving a hole in the wall that was the size of a small pastry box as he was then breathing heavily as Moon rushed to his side as she spoke "Ok now we're not asking you, were telling you. Calm down before you do any more damage!" Moon said as Mike just stood there with his fist in the wall as he just nodded a little until a voice spoke.

"Well i'll be damned, the fucking coward of the school has some fight behind his words." The person said as his gaze went towards the the girls and said "Well, well, well the cowards got friends and mighty sexy ones at that." The guy said as Mike removed his hand from the wall as there was blood covering it and turned towards the guy "Listen Butch…. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit, so leave us the fuck alone!" Mike yelled at Butch as he just chuckled and said "Oh and what are you going to do, huh? Have your friends here fight me? You gonna fight me? That I would like to see, you fighting, ha! Don't make me fucking laugh…." Butch said in a low tone as Mike began to walk away "Fuck off Butch…." Mike said as the girls followed behind him as they left the hall.

The four walked into the next hall as Moon stopped him "Mike, please, for us, just ignore them all for today." Moon pleaded as Mike just stood there with his gaze averted away from the girls but soon let out a sigh and nodded "Alright, I will do it, for you three." Mike said with a slight smile as Izzy cheered and tackled Mike "Oh thank you mr.-eh...I mean Mike, thank you Mikey!" Izzy said as Mike just chuckled a bit and gave her a hug with his non bleeding hand as she was giggling a bit and soon helped him up back to his feet as Moon was examining his hand as she then reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out a small med kit and began to clean his wounds.

Mike winched in a bit of pain as Moon clean the wound and was knowing wrapping it in gaws as she was talking to him "Don't be such a baby, I just saw you put your hand in the wall. This is what you get." Moon said as Mike gave a weak chuckle "Yeah, I guess so…. Though I guess anger helps null pain." Mike said as he shrugged a bit as Moon just rolled her eyes "Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night. Now let's go before you're late." Moon said as Mike shrugged a bit and said "Guess so…. Though the teachers don't give a fuck either…. Why do you think there is so much fighting in this school?"

Mike asked as the three began to see everything a bit more as he took them to his first class. The four walked in as the class looked over at him when the teacher spoke "Mr. Reith, can you please explain to me why you are late to my class, and who these three are?" The voice asked in a bit of a snooty voice as Mike looked at the clock and said "But that is the problem, i'm not late at all I got about three minutes left till class starts." Mike said as the teacher scolded him again.

"Don't use that back sass in my class, I have more control over you then you think, mister." The teacher said as she pointed at him as he just shook his head and walked over to his desk as the girls followed at sat with him when Wave leans over and whispers to him "What's that bitch's problem?" Wave asked as Mike just sat back a bit and shrugged "Don't know really…. She is always like that towards me, but not the rest of the students." Mike said as he sank deeper into his chair and grabbed his spare pair of earbuds out of his pocket and put one in as he turned his music back on drowning out most of the class but not the girls.

The teacher was teaching a lesson as she then called on Izzy "Young lady, can you answer the question on the board?" She asked as Izzy looked at the board of a rhyme about fall as she just shrugged and said "Nope, not really. But I got question for you. Why are you such a bitch?" Izzy said with a crooked smile as the teacher was getting majorly pissed as she said "No, no, no! Wrong…. Who taught you talk like to elders!?" The teacher asked as Izzy smiled and said.

"Yo mama, yo daddy, yo bald headed granny!" Izzy said rapping a bit as the class began to snicker a bit as the teacher was fuming a bit as she then yelled "You four get the hell out of my classroom right now!" The teacher yelled as the three got up as Moon tapped Mike's shoulder and got up with a shrug as the four then walked out as Izzy waved at the teacher, Moon and Wave averted their gazes from her and Mike just flipped her off as he walked by.

The four were outside the classroom as the teacher almost blew a gasket as Mike said "Welp, that was my first class, what did you girls think?" Mike asked as Wave was the first to speak "I'm gonna be blunt here, it sucked." Wave said with a blank expression on her face, he then turned to Moon as she shook her head "She's not wrong…" Moon said as Izzy had a smile and said "The teacher kicked us out because she was jealous of my sick beatz and she's a cranky old washed up cunt." Izzy said oblivious to her bluntness as the three just looked at her as Mike began to snicker and laugh as he fell to the floor laughing as Izzy looked at Moon and Wave, then asked "What did I say?" Izzy asked shrugging as Mike continued to laugh and roll on the floor.

 _Time Skip: Lunch Time…_

Mike was sitting at one of the tables with the girls and Angel as she spoke "So, how was your girls' first day in our little slice of hell?" Angel asked as the three were a little uneasy as Moon was the first to speak "It was….interesting…." Moon said as she then looked at Wave "Definitely an experience i'll never forget..." Wave said as she looked at Izzy who was not looking at anyone as she finally did speak in a low tone "I called a teacher a bitch…." Izzy spoke as she was barely eating anything as it began to worry the four as Mike sighed "I'm sorry for dragging you three here…. I'm sorry girls…." Mike said as he soon looked away and got up, walking away from the table.

The three were about to go after him until Angel stopped the two "Don't, let him be…. If he is like this, it's best to leave him alone." Angel said as the three soon sat back down and nodded a bit and tried to get back to eating as Wave spoke "Why is everyone he such assholes?" Wave asked giving up on trying being polite as Angel let out a sigh "It's because everyone here thinks they're better than everyone, me and Mike have to work to get where we at right now and it is not much, but everyone else here has parents that have plenty of money to do whatever they want, half of these kids say they should be in better schools than this but their parents send them here to save more….. And they try to treat us all like their slaves."

Angel said in a low tone looking down on to her food as Moon placed her hand on her shoulder and spoke "Yeah well, they'll never be happy in life. Just remember there's more to life than high school." Moon said with a soft smile, Angel nodded as she then thanked her as she then went back to eating. The four were talking a little bit until they all heard a voice "Well, look at what we found here guys, four beautiful ladies that look pretty lonely maybe we should keep them company." The person said as the four turned to see three guys as the second spoke "I agree, what'da ya say toots? Ditch these loosa's and hang with a real guy like me!"

the guy said to Wave as she spoke "First off, why don't you go back to 1920's new york, second back off before I clean your teeth with my fist." Wave threatened the guy as the third spoke "Oh, we got a fighter here Mark, I like the feisty ones." The guy said as Mark chuckled a bit as Moon then spoke "We're not fighters, but we can still beat you into next week if we have to." Moon said as the the leader gave a fake gasp "Oh no, they aren't fighters but can still beat us up…. Hahahaha, dont make me laugh, you four could never beat us."

The guy said chuckling as one of the guys sat down next to Izzy and placed his arm around her and brought her in close "Hey, so how are you doing sweetheart?" The guy asked as Izzy spoke in a low tone "I'll give you 3 seconds to back off…" Izzy said as she wound up her arm "Oh really? What are you going t-" The guy was cut off as Izzy punched the guy extremely hard in the nose, breaking it as he went down like a ton of bricks and laid there on the floor unconscious. The two other guys saw this as one yelled.

"You broke Johnny's nose! You bitch!" Mark yelled as Izzy then gave a grin "Come here and I will make you two match…" Izzy said in a dark tone with a grin still plastered on her face as the two began to freak out a bit and grabbed their friend, while one yelled back at her "You won't see the last of us! You hear me bitch!?" The guy yelled as Izzy replied back with a hand up to her ear "What? I can't hear you over the shit filling your pants as you run away from a girl." Izzy said mockingly as the cafeteria began to chuckle.

Angel just looked at Izzy as she went back to eating her food as she finally spoke "H-How…. How did you do that!?" Angel asked as Izzy just shrugged a bit "I don't like it when people are hitting on my friends, or trying to hurt them." Izzy just said simply as Angel just looked at her with wide eyes until Mike walked back in "I'm back….. Sorry about that girls….. So what did I miss?" Mike asked as Wave looked at him and spoke "We just fended off some meat-heads trying to hit on us." Wave said as the two nodded and Mike let out a small sigh "Sorry for getting you girls dragged into this…. It's all my fault…."

Mike said as he sat down as Moon placed her hand on his shoulder "Stop saying that, it's not your fault. Now I don't normally encourage this, but let's blow this popsicle stand and just go to the mall like you promised. Clearly staying here is a bad idea…" Moon said as the two agreed with her as Mike nodded and soon stood up "Alright, let's get the hell out of here and Angel, I would recommend you leave the school as well." Mike said as Angel nodded and got up as well with the girls as the five walked away from the table and towards the front of the building. Soon the five were at the front of the school as Mike turned to Angel.

"You know, you can come with us to the mall." Mike said as Angel shook her head "I'm sorry, I got stuff to do at my house and to pick up my little brother. I will see you tomorrow, okay?" Angel said as Mike then nodded and waved goodbye to her as she walked to her car then drove off. He watched on as she left when Moon walked up to him "You going to be okay?" Moon asked as Mike just nodded a little as he watched on for a little bit more "Yeah…. I will be fine…. Come one let's get to the mall, good thing I got enough in my bank account for you girls." Mike said with a bit of a smile as he walked down the street and the girls slightly behind him as Izzy ran up to his side and asked.

"Mikey? What's the mall like?" Izzy asked curiously as Mike soon let out a sigh and stopped as he then turned to Izzy and the girls "The mall, is a wonderful place, you can look at many shops, go to the food court to get great tasting food from many restaurants, and just sit and enjoy the atmosphere of the place." Mike said as the girls were in a bit of awe as he just chuckled a little as they then continued their walk as Wave then spoke "Wow! That sounds like magical place! I wish we had places like that where we're from…" Wave said as Mike began to wonder about that as he then said.

"Well, why don't you tell your school or government or even community to try and create one? I mean if they have the funding to do that, and even the resources and shops they can make one in no time." Mike said as the girls began to wonder about it as Moon then said "That...is a really good point...huh, we'll have to bring it up next time we're back home." Moon said as Mike nodded in understandment as the soon were in the parking lot of a very large building as Mike then stated to the girls "Girls, welcome to the mall!" Mike said as he held his hands out to show the place as they were awe struck.

"Pretty cool huh?" Mike asked as the three nodded as Izzy spoke "It's...it's...it's….AMAZING!" Izzy said jumping up and down like child that just got a puppy as Mike just nodded a bit with a slight chuckle as Wave then asked "How much do humans put in a place like this?" Wave asked as Mike then thought for a minute and said "Quite a lot really, it's funded by the city and by the corporations that own the stores and restaurants." Mike explained to Wave as Izzy was jumping around still a bit as she then began to pull on Mike's arm "Come on Mr. Snuggles, I want to explore the mall!"

Izzy said dragging Mike into the mall as he was laughing a bit as she dragged him in as Moon looked at Wave "You think we should be worried?" Moon asked as Wave began to ponder it a little "Maybe…. I think it is best if we go after them." Wave said as Moon nodded in agreement and the two walked into the building looking for the two. Over with Mike and Izzy, Izzy was dragging Mike all over the place and asking many questions as she soon stopped at a store and asked "Ooohh! What's this place?!" Izzy asked as Mike looked at the store and saw it was a souvenir store "This is a souvenir place Izzy, it's where people buy memorabilia, like snow globes and posters."

Mike said as Izzy nodded a bit and soon began to drag him to the store next to it as it had gargoyles in the front "What are those things? They look freaky." Izzy asked pointing at the gargoyles as Mike looked at them and said "They are called gargoyles Izzy, they are normally used as part of architecture in buildings but as well used in art, there was also a tale I heard but can't really remember it, sorry." Mike said as Izzy kept dragging him as they were in front of the store as Izzy looked up and read the sign out loud "Spencers? Who's Spencer and why does he have his own store?" Izzy asked as Mike just shrugged a bit "Don't know really, all I know is that the place sells, shirts, accessories, belts, and lots and lots of 18+ shit."

Mike said as Izzy nodded a bit as she then dragged him into the store as soon let go of him to explore the store. Mike was looking around a bit until he stopped at the fridge they had and looked inside "Let's see….. No on the zombie energy….. Maybe on the soda….. Ah here we go, a can of rockstar energy." Mike said as he grabbed the can and tossed it a bit. Izzy on the other hand was in the back of the store where the 18+ items were as she was screwing around with a beer bong as she soon laid her eyes on something "Oooh! Look at these!" Izzy said picking up a couple of items and running back to Mike.

"What did you….. Find…. Izzy….?" Mike said as Izzy was holding a black fleshlight and a purple dildo as Izzy then held them up "Look at the neat toys I found!" Izzy said unaware of what she was holding as Mike began to blush a bit "I-Izzy…. Please put t-those back... F-F-From where y-you found them…." Mike said as Izzy looked a bit confused as she looked at the items "But I want them! Pleeeeeease!" Izzy begged as Mike blushed even deeper but soon sighed and nodded "Fine…. You can have them…."

Mike said as Izzy cheered and tackled Mike "YAY! And maybe if you're lucky we can share together!" Izzy said as the store clerk looked at the two with wide eyes as Mike defended himself and Izzy "Hey, she is not from around here, she is a foreign exchange student!" Mike defended as the store clerk shook his head and said "Whatever floats your boat man." The clerk said as Mike just let out a sigh as Izzy then got off of him as she then looked at him.

"What's wrong Izzy?" Mike asked as Izzy looked down a bit and soon said "Why do you keep telling people i'm a foreign extinguisher rate, or whatever?" Izzy asked confused as Mike soon let out a sigh and leaned in close so the clerk would not hear "Because, I don't want to see you girls hurt, if they found out you three were aliens, they would take you away to god knows where and do horrible things to you three, like poking you with needles, cutting you open and maybe even shoving a thing in your butt." Mike said as Izzy became a bit scared "But I don't want a thing in my butt…!"

Izzy said cryinging as the clerk mumbled to himself "Then you shouldn't've bought a dildo…" The clerk said to himself as Mike pulled her into a hug and began to calm her down "Shh, shh…. It's going to be okay…. Because I am going to make sure you girls are safe, I may not be the strongest, I may not be the fastest…. But I will make sure you girls are safe, no matter what." Mike said to Izzy as she calmed down a little as she soon looked at Mike with a small sniffle "R-Really?" Izzy asked as Mike nodded with a small smile, as she then rested her head back on his chest as she was still crying a small amount.

Soon enough Wave and Moon finally walked into the store "Oh thank goodness we found you two, where have you….. Been? What happened?" Moon asked as Mike looked at her "It's nothing to worry about…. She just got scared is all." Mike said half-lying as Wave looked at Izzy and spoke "Is that true?" Wave asked as Izzy was still a bit scared at what Mike said but soon nodded "Y-Yeah…. Just a s-scary picture c-c-came out of nowhere…." Izzy said as Wave just nodded and walked out of the store as Moon soon followed after her to wait for the two as Mike then turned back to Izzy who was still crying a little.

"You going to be okay Izzy?" Mike asked as she nodded a little and gave a little sniffle "Y-Yeah, can we get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry." Izzy said with a bit of a blush as Mike nodded and said "Sure, you can choose whatever restaurant you want to eat at, in the food court." Mike said as Izzy soon smiled and thanked him as she gave a bone crushing hug "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Come on let's go!" Izzy said as she had her bag in one hand and Mike's arm in the other and dragged him out of the store and towards the foot court, which took her five minutes to find without asking anyone.

 _One Giant Lunch Later…_

The four were sitting at a table as they had just eaten all the food they ordered from Panda Express as Izzy then spoke after she set one of the boxes down "So what's for dessert?" Izzy asked as the three looked at her like she was crazy but Mike soon chuckled and asked "How about we all gets some ice cream?" Mike asked as they looked at him when Moon asked "What's….ice..cream?" Moon asked as Mike spoke "Oh….I have SO much to teach you three…" Mike said as he shook his head a bit as he then began to grab the stuff off the table and put it into the garbage can.

"Come on girls, it's time for you three to taste one of the best treats there is." Mike said as he cleared off the table and began to walk to the ice cream parlor not far from the table they were sitting at. The women behind the counter saw them and spoke "Hey, and welcome to Cold Stone, how can I help you four?" The lady behind the counter said as Moon looked over the menu "Uh, Mike what do you recommend?" Moon asked as Mike looked over the board of flavors and turned back to her "I would try either banana split or butter pecan, that one is one of my favorite flavors." Mike said as Moon nodded and turned back to the women.

"I'll take the butter pecan, please." Moon said a bit shyly as the women nodded and asked "Small, medium or large ma'am?" The woman asked Moon as she was confused as Mike then stepped in "We will all take medium." Mike said as he then turned to Izzy who had her face on the glass looking at all the flavors as she began to lick the glass "This ice cream, tastes like invisible." Izzy said as Moon looked towards her "That is because you are licking the glass sweetie." Moon said as Izzy gasped a bit and looked and pointed at a flavor "Uh...what flavor is that brown one?"

Izzy said pointing to the tub of ice cream as the women looked and saw she was pointing at the chocolate "That is chocolate sweetie." The woman said as Izzy nodded "I like chocolate, yes…hey? Hey? What flavor is that green one?" Izzy asked again as she looked at the flavor "That is mint sweetie." The lady said as Izzy bounced up and down a little "I like mint! Mint, mint, mint, mint…" Izzy said bouncing up and down slightly as she spoke again "What flavor is that brown one?" Izzy asked as she saw she was looking at the chocolate again "That is still chocolate sweetie." as Izzy nodded and before she could speak Mike spoke up "Okay Izzy, the brown is chocolate and the green one is mint, got it?"

Mike asked as Izzy nodded "Yes! Hey what flavor is that green-" Izzy was cut off by Mike "Just give her both flavors, please." Mike said as the clerk scooped up the the flavors "Would you like toppings with that?" the clerk asked as izzy asked "What kind of top-" as she was cut off again by Mike again as he said "All the toppings!" Mike half yelled as the women nodded as he then let out a sigh as Wave asked Izzy "Izzy, why were you acting like that just a few minutes ago?" Wave asked as Izzy gave a small smile and pulled Mike's phone out of her pocket.

"Because of this educational video I have been watching on Mike's talking device, it was about these two kids and a skeleton with a black robe." Izzy said as Mike soon connected the dots "You took my phone and were watching the grim adventures of billy and mandy?" Mike asked as Izzy nodded with a grin as he soon let out a sigh as Moon then spoke "What is that?" Moon asked as Mike looked up at the three.

"It's a tv show that I used to watch when I was younger where these two kids play against the grim reaper over a soul of a hamster and soon won him to be their friend forever and had crazy adventures across time and space." Mike said as the girls were more intrigued as the women came back with two of the deserts "Anything else?" The women asked as Mike turned back and said "Uh yeah, I will have banana split and uh… how about you Wave?" Mike asked as she looked it over and said "Strawberry please."

Wave said and the women nodded "Coming right up." The women said as she got the ice cream quickly "Alright that will be…. $9.27." The women said as Mike nodded and grabbed his wallet and took a ten dollar bill out and handed it to the women as she was then about to give him change he held his hand up "Keep the change." Mike said as she nodded and handed him the receipt "Have a great day you four!" The women called out as they all said "You too!" The four said as they walked around the mall a bit as they ate ice cream or in Izzy's case inhale it. Soon they were in the middle of the mall as Moon asked.

"So now what?" Moon asked as Mike thought for a minute but soon remembered as his eyes went wide "Fuck! I forgot to take you girls to the clothing stores!" Mike said as he grabbed the sides of his head in frustration as Moon set her hand on his shoulder "It's fine Mike, come on let's go there!" Moon said with a smirk as she pointed to a victoria's secret store as Mike then began to blush and tried to say something until he was then being dragged in by the girls "W-Wait don't you t-t-think we s-should try another s-store?" Mike asked a bit panicked as Wave soon said to him "Naw, let's go there. I'm in the need of a new bra!"

Wave said happily with a bit of teasing tone as the three dragged him into the store. The store was opened just recently about a few weeks ago but Mike always kept his distance from this place but today he was dragged into a new form of hell as the three scattered and were looking all over the shop. Over with Moon and Wave the two were looking at some new underwear and shirts as Moon spoke "This would look so good on me! What do you think Wave?" Moon asked Wave as she looked at the shirt and nodded.

"It would look nice on you, as well this is a good opportunity to get you some actual underwear and bras, you can't keep running around in the ones made of cloth." Wave had said to Moon as she nodded "I hear that sister! These human clothes are so much nicer than the ones we have." Moon said as she picked up another pair of panties and a bra looking them over as Izzy ran over with a few pairs in her arms "Ok I think i'm all set. MR SNUGGLES!? COME TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!" Izzy yelled for Mike as Wave chimed in "Yeah, the panty princess wants to see you!" Wave said catching the attention of all the girls in the store.

Everyone then turned to Mike who now had a deep blush as he then pulled his hood over his head and pulled the strings as he soon began to walk nervously through the store, hearing small amounts of murmurs throughout the whole store as some were giggling up a storm as Mike finally reached the three "Y-Y-Yes…. Izzy…?" Mike asked as Izzy spoke "Mr. snuggles, tell me what you think of me in these." Izzy requested holding up the bra's and panties as the two were snickering a bit as they could hear Mike gulped in fear.

Moon and Wave walked away from Mike's doom as they were looking through a few more items as Moon spoke "10 bucks says he buckles after 2 minutes." Moon said as Wave took on that challenge "I will take a piece of that." Wave said as the two watched on as Izzy was about to walk out of the changing room. Mike was sitting in front of the changing room as his thoughts were racing 'I wished for this day to end well….. And it looks like my wish got shot up then thrown from a cliff, fell into a river and was force fed meds till it overdosed.' Mike said in his head as Izzy came out of the changing room with a light purple lacy bra and panties.

"So Mr. Snuggles, what do you think?" Izzy asked twirling around as Mike's blush became a bit deeper "I-Its…. N-N-Nice…. Izzy…." Mike said as he tried to keep his gaze away from her as best he could as she smiled "Thanks….awww is someone embarrassed at what they're seeing~" Izzy asked teasingly as Mike just lowered his gaze more and spoke in a low tone "J-Just….. Get c-changed or…. Something….." Mike said as Izzy just giggled a bit and walked back into the changing booth. Mike just sat there with his hood still drawn as he then reached into his pocket and grabbed a small square shaped device and his earbuds as he then plugged them in and put in his earbuds.

Moon and Wave were still watching on a bit as they looked around a little more until Moon spoke "Well he lasted about a minute and 20 seconds, give me my money." Moon said holding out her hand as Wave groaned and pulled out a small golden cube and handed it over. Mike was still sitting there as he was able to calm down a little as he began to hum a soft tone as Izzy then walked out of the booth with a different type of bra and panties, this time were a very dark blue to navy blue push up bra and a normal to thinner line navy blue panties "Hows this Mr. Snuggles?"

Izzy asked as he looked up with still a deep blush but was still a little calm as he just nodded a little as Izzy was curious why he was not talking "Mr. Snuggles? Why aren't you saying anything, do you not like it?" Izzy asked with a bit of concern in her voice as Mike let out a sigh "I…. I think it looks nice Izzy…. I'm sorry if i'm not talking much….. Just have a lot on my mind lately…" Mike said to Izzy as the three girls were surprised by what he said as Izzy spoke again "What do you mean Mr. Snuggles? Is it your school?" Izzy asked Mike soon stood up and let out a sigh as he was trying to piece the words together in his head.

"It's not only that Izzy…. It's everything…" Mike said to the girls as they looked at him with some surprise as he then continued "I thought I could deal with the people at school, they are just assholes….. But sometimes….. I felt like I could not take the pressure at times and thought about ending it…." Mike said to the girls as they were taken back what he said as Wave then spoke "Mike, don't you dare say that! There's always a way out of even the toughest situations! And that's not one of them!"

Wave said bring Mike into a hug as Moon and Izzy joined in making it a group hug as he just stood letting the words and his surroundings soak in as he spoke in his head 'They could be right on that one…. Though, they could also be wrong…' Mike said in his head as the girls kept him in the hug "Thanks girls…. I can always count on you three." Mike said with a bit of a smile and warmth in his voice as Moon spoke "I'm happy to hear that. If you ever need someone to talk to, just let us know…" Moon said as Mike nodded as the three were about to break the hug until Izzy kept latched on.

"Get back here Mr. Snuggles, were not done hugging you!" Izzy said with a bit of a giggle as Mike chuckled a bit as they kept him in a hug for a few more minutes until they finally did let go, Mike soon sat back down and looked at the girls as he then looked at Izzy and had a bit of a blush "Uh…. Izzy? D-Did you g-give me a hug i-in your u-u-underwear?" Mike asked as Izzy nodded "maaaybe~?" Izzy said giggling as Mike's blush got even deeper as the three began to laugh and giggle like mad.

 _Time Skip: About An Hour Later….._

The four were sitting in the middle of the mall as Mike was recounting what they did so far as he then remembered "Shit! I forgot to take you girls to go clothes shopping, all you did get was just new underwear." Mike said as Wave calmed him down a bit "It's fine, we still have plenty of time. Come on, let's go to that place!" Wave said pointing to a forever 21 store as Mike got up and nodded "Alright, I don't mind that place really…. Hopefully nothing bad happens." He said the last part to himself as the girls soon grabbed him by his arms and dragged him in again "Here we go again."

Mike said as the brought him into the store. The store was normal as it had rows and rows of clothing and had some male and female mannequins standing up with the clothing on which made the girls question it a bit but soon shrugged it off and brought him into the department they needed. The girls looked around a bit as Mike was flipping through the pages of a magazine, as Moon, Izzy and Wave were looking through the cloths as Moon spoke "Ooh, that looks cool!" Moon said pointing to some clothes as she walked over to the jeans and shirts that had logo's on them as Wave nodded but Izzy was looking over at Mike with a bit of a sad face as Wave asked.

"You're really concerned about him, huh?" Wave asked as Izzy nodded "Do…. do you think he will ever be okay?" Izzy asked as Wave did not know, she did not know at all on what to do "I don't know Izzy, I wish I did, but at this point all we can do is keep him in high spirits and hope for the best." Wave said as Izzy just let out a small sigh "I…. I'm going to go talk to him…. If that is okay?" Izzy asked as Wave just nodded a bit and went back to looking for cloths. Mike was sitting by himself reading the magazine until Izzy sat down next to him, he looked up but saw that Izzy had a worried look upon her face, she was not energetic or anything.

This confused Mike as he then spoke to get her attention "Hey Izzy…. Is something wrong?" Mike asked as Izzy looked over and nodded her head "Yes, i'm worried about you, and I don't like seeing my friends hurting." Izzy said calmly as Mike began to understand a bit "I hear you Izzy…. So is there anything you want to know really?" Mike asked as Izzy nodded a bit "What's troubling you so much? Besides your school of course."

Izzy asked as Mike just looked forwards a bit and sighed "That's a big one Izzy….. I guess I can give you the biggest one…." Mike said as the next words out of his mouth would shocked the three "I…. I feel like I am the one…. Responsible for my parents' deaths….." Mike said as the three were shocked by this as Izzy tried to speak "W-What do you mean b-by that?" Izzy asked as Mike hated this memory as he then began his tale.

 _Around Two Years Ago….._

Mike was around the age of fifteen as he was playing a game on one of the living room tv's as his mother called him "Mike! Can you come here please?" His mother called for him as he then paused the game and set his controller down and walked up the stairs as his mother and father were sitting at the table as his dad spoke "Hey son, we were thinking of going to the amusement park a little later today, and we wanted to know if you would like to go?"

His dad asked as he soon nodded happily as his mother then spoke "Alright then, and after that I think we should go watch the stars outside tonight, we just got a brand new telescope." His mom said as Mike nodded and gave the two a hug and went back downstairs to get his shoes, little did the family know it was going to be a bad day for the family as they would not reach the amusement park. After Mike had gotten his shoes on he quickly ran back upstairs as his parents were getting ready and had grabbed the new telescope as he said "This is going to be so much fun! I always wonder though, if there was ever life out there."

Mike said with a bit of wonder as it mother petted his head "I'm sure there is sweetie, now come on let's get going." His mom said as she walked into the garage and opened the garage door as the light soon shinged through under the door as Mike helped his dad with the telescope and set it in the back of the car and soon shut the trunk and the two got in the car, with excitement and happiness that would soon turn to dread and pain.

The family soon drove out of the garage and down the driveway as they closed the garage door and soon began their drive down the street towards what would have been a very fun day. Mike was in the back playing on his 3ds as he trying to solve the next puzzle, his father was a bit upset as the traffic was getting pretty bad this far and late in the day as he began to honk harder trying to get them to move, and his mother was relaxing a bit in the passenger seat and was trying to drown out all the noise. Soon enough the traffic began to lighten a little and the cars were beginning to move again as he father gave a sigh of relief "Finally, let's get this show on the road." His dad said making the family laugh a little trying to keep everyone in high spirits as the continued the drive, but soon it would all come to an end.

Mike was screwing around on his 3ds more as he had gotten something really cool that he wanted to show his parents, he soon leaned forward and said "Look mom and dad, I got a new ability in the legend of zelda!" Mike said happily as the family saw him equip and use it as they watched for a little bit too long as his father's eyes were not on the road, barrelling down the road on the left was a semi-truck going at full speed as it was trying to get to its delivery on time as his parents car was close enough to the truck that it clipped most of it, sending it barreling down the street after it making it flip and everything until it soon finally stopped… the car was a complete wretched as it was almost split in half.

Glass and metal were everywhere as a faint moaning could be heard from the wreck, inside Mike was still barely awake as what he saw scared him for his life, he saw his parents hanging upside down from their seat belts as glass, metal and blood coated the two making them almost unrecognizable as he tried to speak but only with a weez "M-Mom….. D-Dad….?" Mike asked in a weezy tone as a sharp pain was running through his stomach area as he saw a large sized piece of metal from the door frame was lodged inside him, it was no larger than a computer monitor screen as half of it was on the outside of his body as blood began to pour from his side as he began to panic but soon he blacked out.

About two weeks later after the accident Mike had finally woke up in the hospital as he looked around a little and saw his older brother and his family as they were sleeping when a doctor finally walked in surprised to see him awake "Y-You're awake! That is good uh… Mr. Reith…. I have some bad news though…. You were in a car accident with your parents…. I'm sorry, but they did not survive the crash…." The doctor said as he just sat there with his eyes glued to the wall…. Muttering the same words over and over again "I….. did it…. I killed them….." Mike said over and over again to himself as everyone tried to convince him otherwise.

 _Present….._

Mike was sitting there with tears in his eyes as he finished his tale as Izzy, Moon and Wave were shocked and saddened by his tale that they were close to crying as Mike said "And that is why I blame myself to this day…. Even the scar still burns at times…." Mike said as the girls soon grabbed him and pulled him into a group hug as the three began to cry as Mike only had a few tears escape, for he had cry over it many times as Moon spoke "Mike….I….I….I….I don't even know how to respond to that…." Moon said as the group was silent for a few minutes as Wave then spoke.

"I...think...I have an idea, one that's crazy enough to work…" Wave said as the three looked at her as she spoke "Why don't we liberate Mike from this retched existence. Ya know? Take him with us, clearly staying here is doing absolutely no good. With us he'll have a home, friends, family, food, etc." Wave proposed as Mike was taken back by the offer, he could leave his old life behind and find a new one. It was a hard decision until he finally came to a conclusion with a nod "I will take the offer, thank you Wave." Mike said as the girls tightened their hug even more as Izzy then spoke "HURRAY! MR SNUGGLES TRAVEL SIZE!"

Izzy yelled as she then picked up Mike and began to wave him around like a rag doll as he was soon becoming dizzy. Soon Izzy stopped whipping him around like a rag doll and set him back on the floor as he was still a little dizzy and he was now leaning against a shelf of shoes letting the room settle a bit in his head. Izzy was freaking out a bit thinking that she had hurt Mike but he soon waved it off with a bit of a chuckle "It's fine Izzy…. I'm okay, just a little dizzy is all…" Mike said as things began to settle again as she was still a bit worried as she said "A-Alright…. Mr. Snuggles…"

Izzy said with a hint of a smile as Mike soon stood back up "Okay…. I think I can walk again…." Mike said keeping his balance again. He soon began to walk a bit as he was still slightly dizzy but soon go over it as Izzy then walked over to him "You going to be okay Mikey?" Izzy asked as Mike nodded a bit but then asked "Hey Izzy, how come you called me Mikey?" Mike asked as Izzy responded "Well, I thought I could call you both." Izzy said as Mike gave a small smile and nodded "That is fine Izzy, I don't mind either one." Mike said as Izzy smiled and gave him a quick hug as she then went back to choosing some clothes as Wave and Moon walked up and set two stacks of clothing down on the bench.

Izzy was looking through the shirts and jackets as she spotted one that caught her eye as she quickly grabbed it and showed Mike "Look what I found!" Izzy said as she was holding a very dark t-shirt with a starry night across it as a large lone light blue moonflower was on the lower left as the roots bordered the the stars. "Nice Izzy, I think it looks nice. Why don't you go see if it fits?" Mike suggested as Izzy nodded and went to go looking for a changing booth as Moon and Wave were looking at the many kinds of shoes as they pulled a few boxes out to try them on.

Izzy soon came out of the changing booth with the shirt on, but it was on backwards and her belly button was showing "So? What do you think?" Izzy asked as Mike was blushing a bit as he then cleared his throat "Uh…. Izzy? I think the shirt is a bit too small for you, as well it is on backwards." Mike said as Izzy looked it over a bit and saw the tag in front of her "Oh! No wonder it felt weird on me." Izzy said as she tugged on the bottom a little, Mike soon spoke up "Hey Izzy, how about I help you find a bigger one of the same design?" Mike suggested as Izzy nodded happily as he then got up from the bench were Izzy then took his hand and brings him to the area where she found the shirt.

Soon Izzy brought Mike to the place where she found the shirt as he began to look through the sizes and Izzy had walked back into the booth and was taking the shirt off, soon Mike grabbed two shirts and walked over to the booth. He then knocked on the door "Hey Izzy, I found a medium and a large, maybe one of these will fit." Mike said as Izzy then unlocked the door and reached her hand out as he then gave her the shirts and soon the door closed and locked again. Moon and Wave were trying on new shoes as they already picked out around five shirts, three pairs of pants and a few pairs of shorts, and they were just waiting on Izzy as she was looking at all the cloths.

 _Time Skip: Around Forty Five Minutes….._

The four exited the store as Mike was carrying most of the bags for the girls as he offered to take carry them, with a little bit of worry they soon did agree but were still cautious about it afraid that he would somehow get hurt but he kept telling them he was going to be fine. Soon the four were walking along as Moon spotted another store that was very different from normal clothing stories, it was dark, a bit gloomy and the sign looked to be written in blood as she read it aloud.

"Hot Topic? What kind of store is that?" Moon asked turning to Mike as he set the bags down for a minute "Hot Topic is a store that sells clothes, accessories, and anything that is related to pop culture to gothic culture. As well, goths are very nice, they may look scary but they are really nice and kind people." Mike explained to the girls as they were a bit scared but curious about the place as Wave spoke up "May…. May we go in?" Wave asked a little scared as Mike nodded and picked the bags up again.

The four then entered the building as a sweet sounding song was playing as the notes caressed Mike's ears "Ah, the birthday massacre….. Great music selection." Mike said as the girls looked at him with a bit of a shocked look as Moon said "How do you know that? As well, who are they?" Moon asked as Mike just gave a small smile "I listen to a lot of gothic rock, as well they are what they call a gothic rock band that use a bit darker form of music, but still sounds very sweet to the ears." Mike said happily which did bring a slight smile to the girls as they then fanned out and went to explore the store.

Moon was with Mike as she was looking through the cds they carried after he explained what they were "So, they put all the music we hear on this little disc?" Moon asked as Mike nodded "Yup, and they have many genres of music, like this cd right here." Mike said as he picked up a album of The Offspring "The genre here is called punk rock, which has a bit more edge to it, it uses a faster beat to the song and hard edged melodies." Mike explained the genre as Moon reached over and grabbed the cd.

"Fascinating…. Do you mind if I grab a few cds?" Moon asked as Mike nodded "Sure, as well another good band is Rise Against, they are a bit more political with messages that make you think about the world, but the music is so good." Mike said as Moon nodded and looked through the cds 'Wow, so much variety.' Moon said in her head.

Wave and Izzy were looking over the hoodies and shirts on the walls as Izzy picked up a black hoodie that had a heart shaped skull with cross bones behind it and a crack in its head on the front "It's so soft, and it looks so cute!" Izzy said as her finger wandered across the fabric, Wave nodded in agreement as she was looking at the shirts but as well spotted a few dresses that caught her eye as they were cobweb like designs on them.

She walked over to them and picked one up then began to look for mirror and soon found one on the wall as she, then walked over to it and placed the dress in front of herself and looked into the mirror as she then smiled a bit, Wave then walked back to where she found it and grabbed a few more with different designs, folding them in half and placed them under her arm. Izzy walked from the shirts with a hoodie in her hands and walked over to the clerk that had many piercings on his ears and a tattoo on his neck as he was reading a magazine, Izzy was a little scared but soon took a deep breath and walked up to the man.

"E-Excuse me s-sir?" Izzy asked getting the man's attention as he looked up and saw Izzy as he gave a small smile "Yes? How can I help you today ma'am?" The clerk asked as she held up the hoodie a bit "Y-Yes…. Do y-you know anything t-to…. G-Good to go w-with this?" Izzy asked as the man looked over it a bit "Ah, a good choice on the hoodie, here let me help you." The man said as he walked around the counter and lead Izzy to one of the clothing areas and picked up a pair of black and white striped stockings "These would go nicely with them, but as well if you want to tie the look together, you would need a skirt or shorts with a pair of boots a good pair would be the black lace and strap ankle boots, keeps them on better. As well a pair of black fishnet gloves or striped fingerless gloves would tie the look together."

The man said as Izzy nodded a little as he then asked "Need anything else mam?" He asked as Izzy shook her head "No, but thank you sir." Izzy said with a slight smile as the man nodded and walked back to the register leaving Izzy as she grabbed a few more pairs of stockings and looked for the boots and gloves the man recommended. Mike was at one of the accessory areas as he just remembered something "Shit, I need to get them pajamas…." Mike said to himself as he soon had a blush from yesterday and today's antics.

 _Fifteen Minutes Later….._

The four soon regroup in the middle of the store as Mike saw that Moon had a large stack of cds in her hands, Wave had four gothic style dresses, a pair of high heel boots with a furry lining on the top with straps and a bit of makeup, and Izzy had a hoodie with a few pairs of stockings, a few skirts, and pair of boots with a few pairs of gloves on the top. Mike looked at the girls surprised but soon sighed "Okay, looks like you three had fun…. As well you still need to get pajamas….. Don't want to keep repeating the same incidents, over and over again." Mike said with a slight sigh as the girls looked at him a bit confused as Mike shook his head a bit and said.

"Never mind…. We need to pick you girls up some later…. Anyway, you girls get everything you want?" Mike asked as the three soon nodded as he then walked to the counter were the man was sitting as he then pointed with his thumb to the three behind him as the man was surprised but soon nodded and began to scan the items as the girls were looking at some of the accessories and began to grab a few and soon came back with a few necklaces and sets of earrings as they looked at Mike as he let out a sigh.

"Put it with the rest of the stuff." Mike said as the three nodded with a smile and put everything onto the counter with everything else as the man scanned everything and soon ringed up the total "Alright, your total today is $247.28, cash or credit?" The man asked as Mike sighed and grabbed his wallet out his back pocket and handed him his credit card and began to ring him up. The man then put everything in bags and handed them to the girl's "Alright, you all have a fantastic day you four." The man said as the girls thanked him and Mike just nodded as the girls were talking outside the store about something that he really did not care to hear right now as he just wanted to sit down and relax a bit and that is what he got as he was walking behind the girls a bit as Izzy stopped "Hey Mike why are those kids playing in that weird pit?"

Izzy asked as Mike looked over and saw what Izzy was referring to, it was a ball pit where kids could play in "That's a ball pit Izzy, kids play in them like a different version of a swimming pool except instead of water it has plastic balls." Mike explained as Izzy was starting to get it as Mike soon sat down on one of the benches as Moon and Wave joined him and set their bags down but Izzy set her bags down with the three and made a run for the ball pit and dived in and soon resurfaced giggling.

The three watched Izzy as she was enjoying herself in the ball pit, playing with kids and scaring people which made the three laugh a bit at her actions as she was being silly which made Mike think a bit 'She looks to be having so much fun, it….. It makes me happy….' Mike said in his head as it brought a small smile to his face. Izzy was deep inside the pit as she was swimming around a bit until she spotted a kid that was around the age of seven, she got in close and went in for the attack "RAAHH!" Izzy yelled as she picked the him up under his arms lifting him in the air high above her head as she laughed a bit and soon set the kid down but he was not laughing or smiling he was scared and soon ran out of the ball pit.

"Mommy!" The boy yelled as he ran up to his mom scared and crying a bit as she got upset by this and started to yell at Izzy "Young lady, do you think that was funny?!" The mother asked as her anger began to boil more as Izzy shrank a bit "N-No…." Izzy said as she kept up her scolding "You should know better, scaring a young child like that, you should be ashamed of yourself!" The mother yelled as Mike overheard all this and soon stood up "Hey! She was just playing with the kids, lay off lady!" Mike yelled as Moon and Wave soon got up as well when the mother spoke back.

"Really? Then why is she going around scaring my son and all the other kids in the ball pit and she calls that fun?" The women asked with still hints of anger seeping in her voice as Moon spoke up "N-Now let's all just calm down, Izzy loves kids she would never mean any of this to happen." Moon said trying to defuse the situation as Wave spoke "We are just trying to have a relaxing day mam, like how you are as well and if our friend Izzy wants to play in the ball pit with the kids then she can." Wave insisted as the mother just shook her head at this as she was fuming "Oh you will not have the upper hand on me on this one, SECURITY!" The mother yelled the last part as a security officer walked towards the group "Alright, alright now what is going on here?"

The security officer asked as the mother spoke "Well officer, this girl right here was scaring the kids in the ball pit and her friends here tried to defend that she was only playing." The mother said as Mike was close to the breaking point with this women "Our friend did nothing wrong, sure she scared your kid a little bit but was he hurt? No, all she did was trying to get the kid to smile and laugh, that's it!" Mike argued back at the women as she tried to speak but the security officer stopped the two "Alright, both of you stop…. Excuse me Miss? Can you please get out of the ball pit?" The officer asked as Izzy shook her head and sank back into the ball pit.

Mike let out a sigh and turned to the officer "Were sorry about Izzy, she is usually isnt like this at all." Mike said as the officer waved it off "It's fine, as well don't worry I am not going to call the cops." The man said as Mike breathed out a sigh of relief "Thank you sir…." Mike said as the man nodded "It's fine as well my sister has a kid that is special." The man said as Mike replied "Well she is extra special." Mike said as he walked up to the ball pits edge and peered in "Hey Izzy, what you doing?"

Mike asked as Izzy resurfaced a bit "H-Hiding….." Izzy said in a bit of a shaky voice sounding scared as Mike nodded "Alright, alright…. So why are you hiding?" Mike asked as Izzy sank a little "F-From the l-lady…." Izzy said as she looked at Mike "C-Can…. You hide w-with me?" Izzy asked as Mike shook his head "I'm not going to do that Izzy, we need to go home now." Mike said to Izzy as she shook her head while still underneath some of the plastic balls "B-But she i-is still there….."

Izzy said as Mike soon stood up "If you don't come out of there Izzy I will drag you out of there." Mike said as he did not want to resort to doing that to the poor girl as she then spoke "You can try…. But you will never catch me." Izzy said as she dived into another area of the ball pit as Mike soon jumped in "For god's sakes!" Mike said as he began to try to catch Izzy. Mike was trying to look for Izzy as she the resurfaced "Mr. Snuggles!" Izzy said as she then dived back into another area and kept up the chase like this for a good solid five minutes, until Mike finally did grab Izzy's arm and tried to pull her out until she then soon pulled him under as she was then latched onto him in a hug as he began to comfort her.

"Hey, hey i'm here now tell me what is going on?" Mike asked as Izzy kept herself attached to Mike in a tight hug as she spoke in a quiet tone "I-It's the mom….. She scares me….." Izzy said as Mike placed a hand on the back of her head and brush the back of her hair a bit trying to keep her calm "Why does she scare you Izzy?" Mike asked as Izzy teard up a little as she hugged him tighter as he tried to keep her calm as she finally spoke "She….. she reminds me….. Of my birth mother….. I don't want to talk about it….." Izzy said as Mike nodded "It's okay…. We don't have to talk about it, now how about we get out of here and go home, okay?"

Mike asked as Izzy nodded as she soon took his hand as he lead her out of the pit. The two soon walked out of the ball pit as Mike looked towards Wave and Moon "I got her out guys, come on let's go home…" Mike said in a slight low tone as he then let go of Izzy's hand and grabbed some of the bags from the bench as the girls followed suit and walked towards the front of the mall as Mike was not saying much until they reached the front of the mall and saw the sun setting.

"Damn…. Never knew it was getting that late…." Mike said as the girl looked towards the sunset "It's beautiful…" Wave said a bit stunned by the cascading colors of the sunset as it was a perfect mix of red and orange across the sky almost like it came out of a painting as the three just stared in awe as Mike just nodded "Yeah…. I like looking out at it from my porch everyday….. Anyway it's getting late and it would take to long to get back to…. Our home…. Come on we can stay at my apartment for the night…." Mike said as the girls nodded and followed him down the street with their bags in hand as Mike lead the three to a fairly large building that was around ten stories high.

The girls were in awe of the size of the building "This place is about as tall as our school!" Izzy yelled as Mike shrugged a little and opened the door for the three "Come on in, we need to get to the elevator through the lobby and head to the tenth floor….. That is where my apartment is located." Mike said as the three then walked in past Mike and each thanked him for opening the door as he then walked in after them, seeing the three looking around the lobby as it looked almost out of a four star hotel but with mail boxes near the stairs and by the elevator. Mike soon grabbed the attention of the girls with a bit of a whistle and directed them to the elevator then pressed the button when an elevator door then opened and a few people got out as the four then walked in after the small group left and Mike then pressed the number 10 button to choose what floor he wanted to go to.

The elevator ride was not very eventful except maybe a few words traded here and there but soon the ride ended as they reached their destination as they looked down the hall to see that it was empty and a bit bland really as it was a long hallway with doors opposite from each other and numbers on the side of each of the doors as the four soon walked out and began to follow Mike down the hall until he stopped at one close to the end of the hall "Here we are girls, my apartment 10-17." Mike said as he set one handful of the bags down and reached into his pocket for his keys and then unlocked his door and opened it for the girls "Come on in and make yourselves at home." Mike said as he walked in and the girls followed as well and saw Mike's apartment but as well saw that, it did not have much really.

He had a normal set up in his apartment it was a single bedroom with a standard kitchen, it was clean but you could tell that Mike did give effort in cleaning the place up but missed a few things on the floor "Sorry about the mess, was going to clean it yesterday…. But you already know why." Mike said as the girls nodded a bit from yesterday's events as Moon closed the door behind her and locked it. The girls looked around his home a little as they set their bags on the counter top in the kitchen as Mike walked into his room real quick to grab something, the home itself did not have much, a futon couch, a tv set with a ps4 not many games for it, a bookshelf with half for dvds and the other half for books and manga.

Izzy was examining a very large rectangular object that was sitting on a stand in the middle area amongst a wall "Woah! This looks like a larger version of that tv thing the apex have and sells back home!" Izzy said happily trying to figure out how to turn it on while Wave was looking at his posters on the wall "Interesting, though who are these people?" Wave asked herself looking at a Black Lagoon poster with the cast, Moon was examining his large bookshelf with many kinds of books though some confused her a little "These are odd, how are you suppose to read these?" Moon asked as she was was looking through a manga when Mike then walked out of the room with three stacks of clothing in his hands which confused the girls a little.

"Well they maybe mine but you girls can use my pajamas for now." Mike said to the three handing them each a set to use for the night as he then picked up the remote to the television and pressed the power button as the tv was then switched to video mode, he then picked up one of the controllers and activated the ps4 "I dont have normal tv, so I just watch netflix on my console. If you want to watch anything just use the thumbsticks to move through the movies and press the blue X button to chose it." Mike said to the girls as he turned on Netflix. The girls were curious what kind of tv he watches as they saw his recommendations and most watched list as he then spoke up again "Anyway…. I am going to go take a shower you girls get changed and you can also turn back to your normal forms, not like anyone is coming here anyway…" Mike said with a bit of a sigh and walked towards the bathroom in his bedroom leaving the girls by themselves for a bit.

The three decided it was best to turn back to their original forms to save battery life on their bracelets as they then clicked the same small button again where they were engulfed in a white blinding light again that soon died down as they looked themselves over and let out a sigh "Well at least we're back to normal." Moon said as she looked at her hands and the reflection of the tv as the two nodded as well. Wave smiled a little seeing her eye again but soon began to blush as she remembered what Mike said earlier today about her eyes, "Y-Yeah…. Normal…." Wave said as she soon got up and grabbed one of the stacks of pajamas then walked towards the bathroom that was next to Mike's room "I'm going to…. Get changed." Wave said trying to think straight a bit as Mike's kind words filled her head.

Izzy and Moon just shrugged a little when they stopped on the show called American Dad, the two looked at it oddly as Izzy spoke "American Dad? That is an odd name for a show…. Though, its kinda funny on how they look." Izzy said with a slight smile, Moon questioned to designs a little but decided to click on the show to play an episode as it soon began to play with a catchy toon the two began to hum a bit as Wave soon came out of the bathroom in a white t-shirt and a pair of black pajama bottoms with skull prints that she had to tie it a bit since it was a little loose on her. She then walked over to the couch and sat down while the girls watched the episode as Jeff Fisher was showing Hailey what burning man was about as he then lit himself on fire making the girls laugh a little.

A little later Izzy decided to get changed as well when she then got up from the ground and headed towards the bathroom with a pair of pajamas but as well was reaching behind her back and was unhooking her bra, she took a bit of time but soon did walk out in a bash t-shirt with a pair of Jack O'lantern smile design pajama bottoms that Mike bought last year around Halloween with a glow in the dark shirt, but was in the wash. Moon was the last but when she got up Mike had then walked out of his room his hair was still wet a bit and he was in a skeleton t-shirt that said 'I've got your back.' where it had a skeleton holding another skeletons spine, and was wearing black and white pajama bottoms that had what looked to be words and syringes.

Moon almost bumped into him as he walked past her a bit "Need to be careful there Moon, I almost knocked you down…. Anyway good to see you girls back to your normal forms." Mike said as the girls nodded a bit as Moon walked past him and into the bathroom, Mike soon sat down on the couch with Wave "So you girls like watching American Dad?" Mike asked as the two nodded a bit when Izzy then spoke "I thought it was funny when Jeff light himself on fire." Izzy said giggling a bit as Mike just chuckled a bit remembering that scene in the episode.

A little later Moon walked out the bathroom in a light green shirt with a pair of road sign pajama bottoms and was about to walk towards the couch and sit but her stomach stopped her as it growled loudly making her blush out of embarrassment. Mike heard this and soon got off the couch and looked at the clock on the wall "Shit, didn't know it was that late…. Need to start dinner." Mike said as the girls looked at the clock and were surprised to see it was almost seven at night as he walked past Moon and towards the kitchen as he began to think what they could have for dinner 'What can I make that would not take too long….. Hmm….. damn it brain think!' Mike screamed in his head as he began to smack his head on one of the walls until he finally got an idea "Of course, I have an extra pizza in the freezer." Mike said as he then opened the freezer in his fridge and grabbed the box and read the instructions.

 _Some Time Later And One Pizza Later…_

Mike, Moon, Wave and Izzy were sitting around the living room watching Black Lagoon a bit as the four soon began to feel tired as Moon then let out a yawn as it was getting close to eleven o'clock at night and looked back towards the three and saw that Izzy was already passed out but had a grip on Mike's arm as she slept, she looked at him as he did not really care at this point and looked ready to fall asleep himself really. Wave was close to passing out as well, she had her head laying on one of the couch pillows and her eyes were slowly beginning to shut, Moon seeing all this began to yearn for slumber as the sandman was going to acquire another one.

Moon let her eyelids slowly fall a little but she then soon got up and walked towards Mike's room, grabbing a few blankets from where he told them were when they were about to go to bed for the night but he had failed to do so as he was now fast asleep, with his head was laying on Izzy's leaves, Wave was curled up a bit on the couch with the pillow tight in her grip. Moon then rested a blanket on Mike and Izzy, then on to Wave as she smiled a little, and lastly was Moon as she returned back to her seat in the bean bag chair and set the blanket over her and let sleep take over the four as the ps4 soon shut itself off for the night along with the tv.


	3. Ch:3 (edited) Moving day

***Hello everyone, I am really sorry these took so long to do, but I am glad I am finally getting these released, hopefully to have them all done before the next chapter is released, but anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I hope you all have a good day.***

The rays of sunshine began to peek through the small gaps of the curtains towards the porch as the four were sleeping soundly in the living room until Wave began to shift a bit in her sleep, until she then slowly cracked her eyes open and look around the room a little as she then slowly got up and stifled a small yawn while stretching a bit as she heard her joints pop "Oh! That felt good, I haven't felt that joint pop in ages!" Wave said as she relaxed a bit sitting up as the room came into better view, Moon was sleeping on the beanbag chair peacefully as she looked to slide in, Mike and Izzy were on the other side of the couch as Izzy was wrapped around Mike and was nuzzled into the side of his neck as Mike laid his head on hers not really having a care in the world.

Wave looked over to the clock and saw that it was almost nine O'clock in the morning, she was about to tell Mike to get up for school but stopped as she remembered that what they are doing today, they were going to help him move his stuff out and onto the ship. She smiled a bit at the thought of having Mike as family, and the three liked the idea as she soon rested her feet onto the floor as she soon got up "Well, better get started on breakfast…" Wave said to herself and walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, inside did not have much except some sodas, some of the leftover pizza that Izzy did not eat last night, milk and a small carton of eggs.

Wave grabbed the eggs and placed it on the counter but began to ponder 'Let's see….. From what I can remember from Mike's shows….. They eat eggs, toast and small strips of meat called bacon….. Where do I find that stuff?' Wave asked herself in her head as she tapped her chin as Moon began to wake up in the living room. Moon was very tired from yesterday, she could say it was a bit stressful as she finally sat up in the chair and blinked a small bit before yawning and popping her joints in her neck real quick then stretched a little "Oh man, that was a crazy day yesterday….but it was worth it, sort of…" Moon said sitting up as she heard a bit of noise in the kitchen and spotted Wave about to cook breakfast as she was looking for a pan. Moon tiredly yawned a little again as she then stumbled a bit to get up from the chair and had also almost fell forward onto the tv stand but did stop herself from doing that.

Moon maintained to keep her balance until she heard something slide as she then turned towards the couch and saw that Izzy and Mike fell over a bit but Izzy soon got a better grip around Mike and nuzzled more into the crook of his neck as she mumbled a bit "Mmmm….. So soft….." Izzy mumbled while Moon kept a hand over her mouth from letting the smallest snicker escape. She soon shook the thought off and walked into the kitchen as Wave did finally find a pan and began to crack a few eggs but was soon startled by Moon a bit "You making master breakfast?"

Moon asked a bit teasingly, as Wave jumped a little and soon blushed a little but soon turned to Moon with a glare "Moon! Why the hell did you sneak up on me like that?" Wave asked in a quiet but angry tone as Moon giggled a bit "Ah, lighten up Wave I'm just messing with you, so you making breakfast?" Moon asked as Wave soon nodded "Yes, I thought it would be nice if I made breakfast for everyone, can you please turn on the coffee maker?" Wave asked as Moon nodded and walked over to the coffee maker, then pressed the button "I hope it's better than the stuff from the outpost." Moon said as the coffee began to trickle out as Wave grabbed something out of the freezer with a small pack of bacon as she then took a small knife from the holder and cut the pack open and began to place them on the other pan.

"Bet you two to one this will wake Izzy up." Wave said with slight snicker as Moon chuckled a little to. Moon then grabbed four mugs out of one of the cabinets and set them by the coffee maker which was almost finally done making coffee as they then heard a voice from the living room "Mmmm… something smells good…" The voice said as they turned to see Izzy not even half awake getting up from the couch and with Mike still in her arms dragging him across the floor like a little kid and a stuffed animal towards the kitchen as she did trip over a few things, but soon got back up and kept walking as the two did finally reach the kitchen "Mmmm….. Bacon…"

Izzy said as she sniffed the air like a bloodhound. Moon and Wave looked at the scene and tried to hide their laughter as Wave tried to speak "Does Mr. Snuggle's legs work or is he just in inactive mode?" Wave asked snickering a bit as Izzy picked up Mike a bit more "Mr. Snuggles is sleeping…Shhh….." Izzy said as she placed a finger up to her mouth as Moon and Wave snickered even more when Moon then spoke "Alright Izzy, what are going to do till he wakes up?" Moon asked curious as Izzy smiled a bit "Sit here and pet him." Izzy said as she sat down at the table and began to stroke Mike's head as he was sitting in her lap even nuzzling him.

The two began to snicker and giggle like mad at what Izzy was doing as she kept Mike in a tight hug but looked to also be falling asleep again as she soon rested her head on his shoulder and fell back asleep as Moon and Wave just began to laugh at what the hell just happened, but soon was met with mixed results as Mike began to awaken. Mike was soon waking up as the light of the kitchen began to blind him a bit as he raised his hand in front of his eyes "To… bright….." Mike grumbled as his eyes slowly adjusted as he saw Moon and Wave "Hey Moon, hey Wave….. Why am I in the kitchen?"

Mike asked with a bit of a tired tone as he felt someone tightening their grip around his chest as he turned slowly to see Izzy sleeping on his shoulder and felt something off under him as he then slowly looked down to see he was sitting on Izzy's lap. He soon began to blush a bit "W-When….. Did this h-happen?" Mike asked a bit uneasy as Moon spoke "About 5 minutes ago when she dragged you out like a giant plushie." Moon said giggling at the memory as Mike blushed even more and tried to pry Izzy's fingers off of him slowly but she then nuzzled in a bit more mumbling "No Mr. Snuggles, don't go…" Izzy said as Mike just let out a sigh as he continued to pry her fingers off "Moon, get me a pillow please."

Mike said as he slowly pried Izzy's fingers off of him, Moon nodded and walked out to the living room and grabbed one of the pillows from the couch that they used to sleep and walked back in with the pillow in hand, she saw that Mike got out of her grip "Give me the pillow, quickly…." Mike said as Moon nodded and tossed him the pillow. Mike caught the pillow and slowly placed it in Izzy's grip as she snapped like a bear trap and hugged the pillow tightly. "Mmm…. so soft…." Izzy said with a happy sigh as Mike sat down in the chair next to her and set his head on the table and let out a sigh.

"Is this going to be a normal thing?" Mike asked as he lifted one of his hands asking, when Moon and Wave looked at each other then back at him "Pretty much, Izzy used to have a stuffed animal that she slept with….. However she left it back at the dorms….." Wave said with a bit of concern coating her words as Mike just let out a sigh and let his hand fall on the back of his head "This is my life now… but I can't really complain…. I got friends, and a new family…." Mike said as he lifted his head up a bit with a slight smile, which made the two happy from his words and smile a bit.

Wave and Moon went back to making breakfast as Mike just sat at the table surrounded in thoughts 'Alright….. This is really a lot to take in….. I am leaving here… moving out of my home….. Leaving school, and my best friend Angel… and I am traveling around the world with three alien girls that took me in….. Life is crazy….' Mike had said in his head not even noticing that Moon placed a mug of coffee in front of him and was trying to get his attention "Mike! Are you alright?" Moon asked as she waved her hand in front of his face "Huh? Oh yeah…. Sorry about that Moon, I was just thinking….." Mike said in a bit of a low tone while grabbing the mug, this grabbed Moon and Wave's attention.

Moon sat down at the table after setting the plates and Wave walked over with the a pan and started to pour some scrambled eggs on the plates, soon walking back to the oven and grabbing the bacon pouring them on the plates, Izzy finally did awake as she looked around a bit and noticed the pillow in her hands and became confused "Where did Mikey go?" Izzy asked as Mike waved a bit catching her attention as she smiled a little. Breakfast was pretty normal but one thing that did catch Mike's attention 'Wait…. Are Moon and Wave….. Able to eat meat?'

Mike asked in his head as he saw the two eating bacon which made him think really "Hey Moon, Wave….. I have a question…." Mike said in a bit of an uneasy tone as the two looked up "Sure, whats up?" Moon asked as Mike became a little uneasy on the subject "A-Are… you t-two a-able to eat m-meat?" Mike asked as the two looked at each then sighed "We are able to, though we do not eat much, if we eat too much we would become sick…. So in a way of speaking, all three of us are omnivores to an extent."

Wave explained as Mike nodded a little "Okay….. I was just wondering…. Is all…." Mike said with a bit of uneasiness. The three looked at him with a concerned expression as Moon spoke "If it makes you uneasy we can stop… if you want…." Moon said as Mike shook his head "No, it's how you girls are…. I would not let or want you three to change who you are, you are who you are and that is what matters to you and me." Mike said with a bit of a smile as the three smiled wide at this and nodded going back to eating breakfast.

Soon breakfast was coming to a close as Mike stood up and grabbed the dishes as the girls enjoyed their coffee "So much better then the outpost stuff…." Moon said happily as she drank her coffee as Mike was washing the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher, then starting it and turned to the girls "Well, I think we should get changed….. As well I got something to do at my school, I will back soon." Mike said as he walked over to his room leaving the girls by themselves as it was filling with an awkward silence but was soon broken by Moon "So…. what do you think he is going to do at the school?" Moon asked while the two wondered about it as Wave gave a small analogy.

"It's possible that he is removing himself from the school itself, which is good, he should not stay in a place like that." Wave said with a bit of a sigh and with hope, soon Mike walked out of his room in a different set of clothes, he had a dark pair of blue jeans and a zombie shirt as he was putting on his bomber jacket "Well I am off girls, I will be back soon….. Then after that we can start packing up my place and get it moved in….. Though I have no idea where we are going to put my stuff."

Mike said as he looked over his home a bit when Moon spoke up "Well you can put the tv with its stand, the bean bag chair and the couch in the barracks, that is normally where we will be at, and for the other stuff we can put in the storage area." Moon told as Mike nodded a bit "Yeah, that could work….. Again thank you girls for taking me in….." Mike said with a bit of a smile as the three smiled and nodded as they watched him walk out the door and lock it behind him, Mike let out a bit of a sigh "Here we go….." Mike said as he walked towards the elevator and pressed the button.

 _With The Three…._

The three had changed out of the pajamas and were in a set of their new clothes as they were sitting on the couch watching tv and began to ponder a bit "So, how the hell are we going to move his stuff to the ship?" Wave asked as Moon began to think "Well…. The one problem would be that the ship is in woods." Moon began to explain as Izzy spoke "We can't show the people of this planet where aliens….. They will take us away and….. Do horrible things…." Izzy said shaking a bit at what Mike said yesterday at the mall as the girls began to think "Okay, so far he has no vehicle, no way of getting the stuff transferred over and we have no Idea how we are going to move everything."

Wave said matter of factly as the three soon sighed as Moon spoke "I'm sure Mike will think of something….. Hopefully….." Moon said not really knowing what to think right now but still trying to keep their hopes up as they continued to watch tv or more specifically netflix as they were watching an anime called Chobits, the three seemed to like it as Moon liked watching the drama and romance aspects of the story as it began to unfold "It's such a beautiful story, between Hideki and Chi."

Moon said happily as she watched on with a bit of a smile as Wave and Izzy just looked at her like she had lost it, but soon shrugged it off as the final episode ended and Moon was crying tears of joy "Such a beautiful ending!" Moon said wiping her tears away. After the series ended Izzy and Wave were then looking through the catalog of movies and shows until they stopped on a movie, it was called Spirited Away. The title alone confused the girls as Izzy read it out loud "Spirited away? What kind of show is that?" Izzy asked as Moon and Wave shrugged and decided to click on it to watch, not knowing they were in for a rollercoaster of fun with this movie.

 _Around An Hour And A Half….._

The three were dug very deep into their seats as they were watching the last few minutes of the movie as the ending scene soon played and the happy ending played, the three cheered for Chihiro reuniting with her parents and the credits began to roll as they all sat back "That was so awesome!" Izzy said as Moon and Wave agreed "I love the characters, it went very well with the story." Wave said putting in her two cents about the movie when Moon spoke as well "And it had such a great premise of a spirit world."

Moon said as the two agreed with her when then a voice spoke up catching the girls off guard "Glad you three liked the movie." The voice said as they turned and saw Mike pulling in some flat boxes and a small bag of groceries. The girls were surprised to see him "What time is it? How long were you gone for?" Moon asked with a bit of concern in her voice as Mike set the boxes to the side and closed the door, locking it as he then turned back to the three "Well, it's kind of a crazy story." Mike said as he began to tell what happened just recently.

 _About Two Hours Ago…_

Mike was walking down the street passing many familiar buildings as he decided to stop in a few to talk to the people a little and maybe even grab a snack of a small roll or a bagel, but that did not stop him for where he needed to go, his target was his now going to be old high school. Mike walked along the concrete walkway as he spotted a few stains of dried crimson as he shook his head, for he knew that was his blood that dried on the school property that they tried to clean off, but it will stick as a reminder to him of what this school had done to him.

Prying himself from the upsetting and foul thoughts of this school he walked into the school doors and decided to let the school soak in one last time as he let out a sigh "So many years wasted in this state….. Wasted with the same people….. I thought were my friends….." Mike said as he clenched his fists tightly almost cutting them open again but soon stopped as he took a deep breath and walked towards the main area of the school. In the comans area of the school it was buzzing with activity everyone was in their own little cliques not even noticing as Mike look over them all from the second floor, all he did was shake his head and walk down the stairs gaining the attention of the students as they threw their usual insults but Mike did not flinch at all from them.

He soon made his way to the person that he could only trust and the only person in this whole school he could trust, it was Angel. Making his way through the crowds he finally found her sitting at a lone table doing her homework for biology, Mike walked up to her and tapped her shoulder a little as she then turned around and her face brighten up "Mike! There you are, I was wondering when you would show up to school….. Wait…. Where is your backpack?" Angel asked as Mike became a bit uneasy as he then turned back to her.

"Angel….. I'm leaving the school….. Even the state as well….. I'm sorry….." Mike said as Angel became upset at his words "Oh?... Well, that's good to hear….. I guess….." Angel said as she looked away a little as she looked like she was ready to cry, until Mike placed his hand on her shoulder "Look….. I am sorry for not telling you….. It just happened recently….. Though I will promise you this…." Mike said as Angel looked up at him with a few tears in her eyes.

"I will take you away from this…. I can't let you suffer this anymore….. I will be back as soon as I can to take you away from all this, but I need you to be strong….. Can you do that for me Angel?" Mike asked as she nodded a little as Mike continued "I am not the strongest person you know….. But one day, and I hope that day is soon….. I will come back to take you from this place, a person like you does not deserve this kind of place…. You deserve better, and it's a promise I intend to keep." Mike said as Angel looked up at him "P-Promise?" Angel asked as Mike nodded "I promise Angel, with every fiber of my being."

Mike said as Angel nodded "A-Alright….. But pinkie promise, you know the one." Angel said smiling a bit as he smiled and nodded and did the movements "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Mike said with a snicker as he raised his balled fist up to his eye, completing the promise "Now you can't break the promise." Angel said with a slight chuckle as Mike nodded "Never was going to break the promise, you're my best friend Angel I would never betray you." Mike said as Angel soon gave him a hug for good luck.

"Just….. Just be careful out there…. Okay?" Angel asked with a weak voice as Mike was shocked by this but soon nodded and tightened the hug "I-I will….. Angel…." Mike said as they soon broke the hug as the two were happy until a familiar person spoke "Well I'll be damned, the fuck head actually found someone that likes him, isn't that shocking I think the worlds coming to an end." Said a snarky voice as the two turned and saw Butch and a few of his friends as Mike looked at the four "What do you want Butch?"

Mike asked with a bit of venom in his voice as Butch chuckled a bit "Ah nothing, just taking a stroll through the school looking to get my ass kicking ratio up, and well here you are." Butch said as one of the friends pointed something out "Hey wait a minute! Your that guy that was with the bitch that broke Johnny's nose!" The man yelled as he pointed at Mike who just chuckled "Really? So Izzy broke your friends nose huh? I think I should buy her a cake or something, and maybe just maybe send a card for your friend saying, he just got his ass kicked by a girl." Mike said with a slight grin as his friend tried to rush him but was stopped by Butch.

"The fucker is just trying to get into your head Mark, that's how they get you…. So I heard yesterday early with those four, I must say that is pretty bold for someone like you, was it because someone stole your D20?" Butch asked with a slight grin as Mike just shook his head "Sorry but I don't own one, but I know you do…." Mike said as the group became confused "What's wrong Butch? Thought people would never know, that besides playing basketball and baseball you are dungeon master for you little brother and his friends?"

Mike said as Butch tried to stop him "Hey, I only did that once and that's it." Butch countered as Mike just shook his head "Then how come I seen you at the comic store playing D&D in the back area where they call you the mighty dungeon master?" Mike asked as Butch backed up a bit as Kimberly stepped in "Hey, you back off from him alright, so he plays a stupid board game with his little brother and his friends so, who cares?" Kimberly asked as Mike looked at her with dead eyes.

"Oh your majesty, I didn't realize you were coming." Mike said as Kimberly became confused "What are you talking about?" Kimberly asked as Mike just chuckled "Well you are the blowjob queen, or are you cutting back to just handy-jammers?" Mike said as Kimberly became pissed as a crowd began to circle around them to see what was going on as then the principal walked in "Alright, what in gods name is going on around here?" The man asked as Kimberly grined a bit and spoke "Oh, perfect timing daddy he was insulting us and calling us false assumptions." Kimberly said as he turned to Mike.

"Is all this true boy?" The man asked as Mike nodded "Yes it is, but they're far from false. Im sure you'd love to find out how you daughter is an absolute whore and slut and has turned your prized sports teams into her own personal harems and routinely pleasures them in unspeakable ways bringing great shame to you and her family." Mike said with a straight face as the whole crowd was shocked by this as the principal looked to about to explode "How dare you, say such false things about my daughter! To my office now!" The man yelled as Mike just shook his head "hmmm, let me think about that, NOPE! Fuck you!" Mike said as he then pointed to Kimberly "Fuck you!" Then turned to Butch "Fuck you!" then turned to Angel "You, your cool." Mike said with a bit of a smile as Angel gave a thumbs up and a smile as he turned to his homeroom teacher "And fuck you! I'm out!" Mike said as he walked along a bit and picked up a large textbook and threw it at Butch's head.

After he threw the book at Butch he walked out from the crowd and towards the stairs "I'm leaving this poor excuse for a shit hole, I hope you burn in hell!" Mike said walking off to never return.

 _Present Time….._

"And that's what happened while I was gone." Mike said after he told the three of his tale as they were shocked by this, not knowing where any of it came from as Moon asked "S-So you just snapped like that?" Moon asked as Mike nodded "Pretty much, I don't even know why at this point… oh well really, at least I am out of the school now, also I have a surprise girls." Mike said as he set the bag down on the table as Izzy jumped up a bit "Ooh ooh ooh! What is it!?" Izzy asked jumping up and down as Mike just chuckled a little and opened the bag to pull out a medium sized cake.

The girls stared in awe at it as Mike grabbed a knife from the holder "I thought we celebrate this move with some cake, what you girls think?" Mike asked as Wave and Moon nodded but Izzy was drooling a bit "Creamy creamy frosting~" Izzy said drooling as Mike began to snicker a bit "Alright, alright Izzy calm yourself so I can give you a piece." Mike said as he began to cut the cake, soon cutting a good sized piece for Izzy and placing it on a plate with a fork, handing it to her "Here you go Izzy, enjoy." Mike said as Izzy took the plate and took a bite.

"MMMM! It's so good!" Izzy said happily as Mike chuckled a little cutting a piece for Moon and Wave as the two began to eat it as well "This is very good! It's so sweet and fluffy!" Moon said as Wave agreed "It is, it's got a great flavor to it." Wave said munching a bit of the cake happily. Mike smiled at this a bit "I thought you girls would like it, a lot of people like german chocolate cakes, anyway after we're done, we can start packing up the house, it's not much really and probably would only take a few hours to get it done." Mike said as the three nodded in agreement.

 _Around Two and A half Hours Later….._

The four were in the living room as Moon and Wave were helping tape up boxes and Izzy was helping Mike put the futon into the box it came in, the living room was littered with boxes, his posters were taken down and rolled up neatly, his stand was taken apart and his tv was bubble wrapped. Mike had left out a roll of bubble wrap away from the tv for a bit as he was done wrapping it, Izzy was curious about it and picked it up "Ooh…" Izzy said wide eyed as she pressed down on one of the bubbles and popped it with a somewhat loud pop noise was heard as it amazed her a bit more as she began to snap and pop a few more.

"Thats amazing….Mr. Snuggles, what's this stuff?" Izzy asked as Mike looked over to Izzy holding up the bubble wrap as he smiled a bit "That's called bubble wrap Izzy, it helps keep things protected when you are moving things in boxes." Mike explained as Izzy nodded "Ohhh, it's fun to pop!" Izzy said popping more of it as Mike got a funny idea "Hey Izzy, you like popping bubble wrap?" Mike asked as Izzy nodded as Mike got up from packing the tv stand "Alright, I need you to stand up please." Mike said as Izzy nodded again and got up as Mike took the roll of bubble wrap and began to wrap Izzy in bubble wrap.

Moon and Wave had finished packing a few more boxes as they then saw Mike wrapping Izzy in bubble wrap "I'm fragile! Handle me with care!" Izzy said twirling around as it made the three snicker a bit as Izzy then looked towards Mike and asked "Hey Mike, are you going to handle me with care?" Izzy asked in a bit of a teasing tone making Mike blush a bit and Wave and Moon giggle a bit "W-Why would y-you ask that Izzy?" Mike asked as Izzy smiled a bit "Because i'm your special package…" Izzy said Making Mike blush even more "I-I uh…. Need to….. Check if my….. Room is empty….." Mike said as he walked nervously to his room and close the door behind him.

Izzy giggled a bit as Moon and Wave joined her soon enough as Wave asked her "Why did you say that Izzy?" Wave asked laughing a little as Izzy smiled a bit "What'd I say?" Izzy asked shrugging her shoulders making the two laugh even more as Moon spoke in her head 'Izzy, never change…' Moon said in her head with a bit of a smile. Mike was leaning against the door in his room "She is a special package…. She is a damn basket case….. Heh, green day song…." Mike said chuckling a bit but soon letting out a sigh "Izzy is such a sweet person…. I hope she never changes…."

Mike said as he got off of his door and looked around his mostly empty room, the only things left were his mattress and his lamp with his laptop. Mike sighed a bit as he remembered he told the front desk he was leaving, but he only left a note since the people at the front desk were never really there as he was thinking 'How in the name of the eleven levels of hell are we going to get my stuff moved?' Mike asked himself in his head but soon began to snicker "That was such a funny joke in that video." Mike said shaking his head a little as he then grabbed his lamp and laptop and walked out the room to find the girls getting everything ready.

"Hey girls, whats going on?" Mike asked as Wave told him some good news "Well we got great news, alright so we were talking to Crystal a bit and we have devised a plan to move your stuff, now question does this building have roof access?" Wave asked as Mike began to think a bit "Actually yes, they keep the roof open most of the time so we can access it, why?" Mike asked as Wave was about to speak until her bracelet began to beep "Oh, speaking of Crystal." Wave said as she clicked a small button on the bracelet and a voice came from it.

"Alright girls I am almost towards your position, I shall be landing shortly on the roof." Crystal said as Wave looked back to Mike "That is why." Wave said with a bit of a smile as Izzy was playing with bubble wrap still as she rolled around the floor a little "Yaayy! Carpet!" Izzy said happily making Mike grin and snicker a bit because of her as Crystal spoke again "Alright, I am on the roof, you can start loading when ever you feel like." Crystal said as Wave nodded "Thank you Crystal, we shall start right away." Wave said then turned back to Mike "Well, we better get a move on." Wave said as Mike nodded in agreement.

 _About Close To Two Hours Later….._

'Up and down the same set of stairs for almost two hours', Mike kept saying in his head as the four moved his stuff from his home and into his new on on the ship as they were almost finally done with the moving job as they only had a few boxes left as Izzy walked past Mike with the futon box in her hands as the girls were in their fake forms, carrying it like it was as light as a feather. Mike was just still a bit awe struck but soon shook it off and went back in the apartment where there was only a few boxes left.

"These are the only few left Mike, there only linens and clothing really." Moon said as Mike nodded "I hear you…. You know I am glad I am moving, you know?" Mike said as Moon nodded "I do, you deserve much better." Moon said as Mike nodded but spoke in his head 'And so does Angel…. I will be back for you….. That is a promise.' Mike said in his head with determination as Moon looked at him confused. Mike saw this and chuckled a little "Sorry, was just thinking is all." Mike said as Moon nodded a bit and soon got back to work but knew something was on his mind as Mike grabbed two more boxes and hauled them up to the ship as Izzy walked past him down the stairs to grab the last few boxes.

Mike soon reached the cloaked ship and walked up the ramp as Crystal appeared on one of the panels "Oh hey Mike, are you four almost done?" Crystal asked as Mike nodded "Yeah, we are almost done just a few boxes left and then I just turn in my keys." Mike said as Crystal nodded on the screen "Sounds like a plan, we'll meet you on the ship." Crystal said as Mike nodded and walked down the ramp and spotted Izzy and Moon walking in with the last of the boxes "Anymore boxes?" Mike asked as the two shook their heads.

"Nope, we got the last of the boxes here." Izzy said as Moon nodded "Yup, anything else to do left?" Moon asked as Mike nodded "Yeah, I just need to turn in the keys and that is it, I will see you two on the ship." Mike said as the two agreed and walked onto the ramp and into the ship as Mike walked down the stairs and towards the elevator, clicking the button and waiting for the elevator.

The doors almost opened instantly as Mike walked in and pressed the ground floor button and the doors closed and the elevator began to descend down the floors all the way down to the ground floor as the doors soon opened to a empty lobby, well semi empty there were a few people checking their mail and a person was at the front desk this time, Mike then walked up to the man at the desk and set the door key down "Here you go, sir." Mike said to the man that was not paying much attention as he soon walked back to the elevator to leave the building for the final time.

 _Back With The Girls…._

Moon, Izzy and Wave were in the barracks as they were unpacking some of the boxes waiting for Mike as Izzy pulled out the ps4 "Hey look what I found! It's Mike's ps4! Now we can watch movies and shows!" Izzy said happily as the two rolled their eyes and snickered a bit as they were opening the boxes to Mike's linens and placing them in the closet not far from the beds as they heard footsteps walking towards the barracks and saw Mike entering the room with his hands in his pockets.

The girls smiled a bit as they saw their new roommate and in a way family member as they were one crazy family in a way, Mike soon walked in and saw the girls unpacking the boxes "Girls you know I can do that on my own, why don't you three go relax while I get things put away and unpacked okay?" Mike suggested as the girls were about to protest but soon winced a bit in pain from moving everything as Wave spoke up "I think that's a good idea, I have a knot in my back the size of a guinea pig…"

Wave said holding her back as Mike walked up to her and helped her to her bed "Here you sit down for now, and I will go get you a bag of ice, you two relax as well, you three did enough for today, you need to relax." Mike said as he helped Wave onto her bed and walked out to the kitchen to grab a bag of ice. Moon and Izzy were sitting on the bed piece of the futon as Izzy spoke "This bed is super squishy!" Izzy said bouncing on the bed as Moon just giggled a little, when Mike then walked in with a small bag of ice.

"Alright, show me where it hurts Wave." Mike asked as Wave nodded and placed her hand where it was hurting on her back and Mike moved her hand placing the cool bag of ice on her back as she sighed with a bit of relief "Ah…. that feels so much better, thank you Mike." Wave said as Mike smiled a bit "No problem Wave, I'm sorry you have to hold it on your back." Mike said with a voice filled with concern knowing that his friend might be injured as she waved it off "It's fine, besides we were helping you out and it's just a small annoyance I will be fine, heck I can even lay on my stomach and leave it on my back…. I can since I am a little tired…."

Wave said with a slight yawn as Moon nodded "I think she has the right idea…" Moon said as she layed down on the bed piece as Izzy sat their with a bit of a smile as Mike looked at her "What's up Izzy?" Mike asked as Izzy just smiled a bit "You know what time is Mr. Snuggles…" Izzy said as she took off her clothes and was in just her bra and panties as Mike began to blush again "Shit…. I have no idea what time it is…." Mike said as he took his phone out and saw the time was around four in the afternoon. "Izzy it's around four in the afternoon, if you want you can sleep but I need to unpack."

Mike said as he cut another box open but Izzy was not having that as she then grabbed by his arms and dragged him onto the other side of the futon bed and laid him next to her as she nuzzled into and began to fall asleep as Mike was still a bit awake with a blush as he spoke in his head 'This is my life now….. But it's not all bad really….' Mike said in his head as he spoke a bit loud for Crystal to hear "Hey Crystal, can you take us back to the area where were before?" Mike asked as Crystal spoke "Yeah, I can, we should be there in a bit." Crystal said as Mike nodded a bit and felt the ship lift a little but did not bother him much as he soon began to fall asleep.

 _A Few Hours Later….._

Mike soon groggily awoken from the nap with Izzy not in the bed anymore, confused a bit but soon shrugged it off as he then got up from the bed and walked to the barracks door and opened it to hear Moon and Wave talking down the hall. Mike walked down the hall and saw the two sitting at the table as they soon stopped talking and the two began to blush a bit "What? Is something wrong you two?" Mike asked as Moon pointed at him "U-Uh, where are your clothes?" Moon asked with a slight blush as Mike became confused and looked down to see he was in his boxer shorts as he soon covered his front area with his hands and was blushing.

"What the hell happen to my clothes?!" Mike yelled as Izzy came up from behind him "Looking for these?" Izzy asked holding up his clothes as Mike turned around and saw Izzy holding up his pants and shirt as she was still in her new green lacy bra and panties which made Mike blush even more "G-Give me those back Izzy!" Mike said as he tried to grab them from her as she then brought them back "Ah ah ah, not unless you promise to sleep in your underwear from now on." Izzy said with a smirk as Mike became a bit pissed at this.

"Izzy!" Mike said as he gave chase as Izzy giggled and ran down the hall with Mike not far behind as Moon and Wave looked at each other "You think we should try and stop them?" Moon asked as Wave shrugged a bit "Give it a minute, I wanna see where this goes…" Wave said with a bit of a smile as Moon nodded in a bit of worry. Back with Izzy and Mike, Izzy ran into the storage area as Mike soon followed behind as she giggled a bit dangling his clothes in front of him "This can all be over if you just agree to it…" Izzy said as she kept running as Mike chased after her as he soon cornered her in one of the corners by a some of the boxes of supplies.

"Izzy, give me back my clothes." Mike calmly demanded as Izzy thought about it "If you wanted a kiss that bad, you should have just asked, and you know the deal." Izzy said with a slight smirk as Mike soon groaned "Fine…. I will sleep in my boxers for now on…." Mike said as Izzy handed him his clothes "YAY!" Izzy said throwing the clothes behind her and hugging Mike as he blushed even deeper as Izzy then planted a kiss on his cheek "You're so cute when you blush Mr. Snuggles, come on let's go back to the ship." Izzy said as she took his hand and brought him back up the ramp towards the door and into the ship's hall again as she soon drags him to the kitchen as Moon and Wave began to blush again as Moon asked "W-What happened to your clothes?" Moon asked as Izzy smiled.

"There right here, Mr Snuggles agreed to sleep in his boxers from now on." Izzy said smiling as Mike was blushing deeply as Wave spoke "R-Really? And what else happened?" Wave asked as Izzy giggled "I kissed him…" Izzy said giggling as the two were surprised and looks towards Mike who was blushing even deeper "O-On the c-c-cheek….." Mike said as the two sighed a bit as Moon spoke "Well, at least everything is resolved now….. Hopefully…." Moon said as Izzy nodded "Yeah, i'm hungry, what's for dinner?"

Izzy asked as Mike and Wave began to think about it "Well we still have some leftover pizza and a few more things in the fridge now." Mike suggested as the girls began to think as Moon spoke "Why not take out? Or even a trip to the store?" Moon suggested as Mike nodded a bit "That could work, I still got some left over cash, and Crystal said we're leaving in the morning, so why not?" Mike said as Izzy jumped up a bit "I wanna go to the store!" Izzy said excited as Moon and Wave nodded in agreement.

"Alright, alright, just tell me which store and we can go there okay?" Mike asked as they all nodded "Alright, so which store you girls want to go to?" Mike asked as Moon was the first to speak "let's go to the grocery store." Moon said as Wave was the next "I say we should go to the deli for fresh ingredients." Wave responded as Izzy spoke "I want sweet circles and other things!" Izzy yelled as the three looked at her with confusion as Mike just gave a suggestion "Uh…. how about we all just go to a sandwich shop? There is one not far from here and they make great sandwiches." Mike suggested as the girls began to think "Well…. That does sound nice, but one question….. Whats a sandwich? Is that a witch that controls sand?"

Izzy asked confused as Mike soon began to explain "A sandwich is a food that consists of two slices of bread, condiments and meats or vegetables inside." Mike explained in a simple way for Izzy to understand as Wave explained it a bit different "You make a Mr. Snuggles sandwich every night with you being one piece of bread and the bed being the other." Wave said with a bit of a smirk making Mike blush as Izzy started to understand "Oh! Now I get you!" Izzy said happily as Mike asked "So do you girls want to go or not?" Mike asked simply as the three soon nodded while Mike sighed a bit "Alright, let me go get my clothes and Izzy that means you as well…." Mike said as he walked down the hall and towards the storage area.

Izzy stood there for a bit as Moon spoke "Izzy, go get dressed…" Moon said bluntly as Izzy groaned "Ah! But I don't want to….. I want to snuggle Mr. Snuggles." Izzy groaned as Wave spoke "Izzy, please put on some clothes, then when we get home you can snuggle him all you want." Wave said simply as Izzy cheered "YAY!" Izzy screamed in joy as she ran down the hall and into the barracks as Moon looked at her "Do you think we will ever understand her?" Moon asked as Wave shrugged a bit.

"I don't really know…. But then again, she is family after all." Wave said with a bit of a smile as Moon nodded a little and spoke in her head 'Yeah…. Family….' Moon thought as her eyes began to water a little as a lone tear fell from her eye in regret as she then wiped her eyes. Mike soon walked back into the kitchen as he was wearing his clothes he was wearing before Izzy stole them as he then sat at the table with Moon and Wave "Sorry I took so long, had to find where the hell Izzy threw my stuff." Mike said simply with a bit of a sigh as the two waved it off.

"It is fine, that is just Izzy for you." Wave said with a slight smile while Moon nodded "Yeah, she's kind of out there, but she means well." Moon said with a bit of a reminiscing smile but soon turns to a bit of a frown as she sighs a little, Mike caught this and was about to ask until Izzy came running in "I am all set!" Izzy said happily as she was wearing one of her new t-shirts and pants, but as well wearing a different pair of boots this time. The three got up when Moon asked "So what exactly can we get at this sandwich shop?" Moon asked as Mike began to list things off "Lets see, many types of chips, drinks, sweet treats like cookies, cakes and many bakery delights and many kinds of sandwich combinations."

Mike said with a bit of a smile as Izzy was drooling "Coookkiiiiieeeesss….." Izzy said staring off into space making Mike snickered a bit "Whatever you say female homer." Mike said as he continued to snicker as Moon began to try to snap Izzy out of it, while Wave spoke to Mike "How far is this place to be exact?" Wave asked as Mike thought for a minute "About…. Around a fifteen minute walk, like I said it's not very far from here." Mike had said as Izzy finally snapped out of it "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Izzy yelled as she was about to run down the hall but was soon stopped by Moon by grabbing the collar of her shirt "You forget, we still need to change into our human disguises." Moon reminded as Izzy stopped.

"Oh yeah….." Izzy said as she forgot and giggled a little as the three soon changed their forms in their human disguises when Wave spoke up "Now we can leave Izzy." Wave said with a slight smile as Izzy cheered and ran down the hall as the two turned to Mike "Wow….. never thought I see a girl that happy for food." Mike said with a slight chuckle as Wave and Moon just rolled their eyes "Well you better get used to it, Izzy is a bottomless pit" Moon said with a slight smile as she soon walked out of the kitchen leaving Mike and Wave "Well, we better get going." Mike said as Wave nodded, leaving the kitchen as Crystal appeared on one of the panel as she sighed "I wish I had a body….." Crystal said a bit sadly as she soon flickered off the panel with a sad expression.

The four had soon stepped off the cargo bay door as the four zipped up their jacket's as it was starting to get a bit chilly outside "Damn weather….. Why can't it be a bit warmer in the evening?" Mike asked himself as they began to walk out of the woods while Izzy was asking him questions that were mostly food related "What kind of toppings are there for the sandwich? Is there Miracle Grow to drink?" Izzy asked as Mike became confused at the second question "Miracle Grow? Izzy what are you smoking, and can I ask where you got it and where can I get some, then have me fired for having it."

Mike said as Izzy giggled at it "I was watching some tv and a commercial thing came on and the the stars looked just like my aunt and uncle and gave them this cool drink called miracle grow, and they really liked it so I thought i'd give it a shot!" Izzy explained happily as Mike became even more confused "Uh Izzy, how were your aunt and uncle in the commercial?" Mike asked a little uneasy as she began to explain "Well they were what i've come to learn that you would call a 'plant'!" Izzy said nonchalantly as Mike just stared at her "Okay…. Whatever you say Izzy…." Mike said with a bit of an uneasy tone as Izzy caught this "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Izzy asked concerned as Mike shook his head "N-No, just confused a bit….. Question though Izzy, when was the last time you saw your aunt and uncle?" Mike asked wondering a bit as Izzy thought back when a little "Uh, well if it's my aunt and uncle, and it's a thursday in may…..pass?" Izzy said shrugging as Mike stopped for a minute, before bursted out laughing "W-Whatever, y-y-you say….. M-Mr. Krabs….." Mike said laughing as Izzy smiled "I'm glad you got that, earth TV is soooo much better than the broadcasting from our planet." Izzy said as Mike looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by that? You girls got bad tv shows or something?" Mike asked as Izzy, Wave and Moon shuddered a bit as Wave spoke "It's all educational and political, there's no entertainment of any kind." Wave said shuddering a bit as Mike was taken back "My god….. Its like hell on earth….. There is nothing to watch on tv!" Mike yelled as he slammed his head on a tree trunk as Moon walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder "It's fine, we got tv now, and we can stream it on the ship too!" Moon said reassuringly as Mike sighed "That is good to hear, I would not want to watch educational programming all day, or politics, we got enough of that shit going on here on earth, dont need it on a different planet."

Mike said with a bit of a smile as Izzy tapped him on the shoulder "hey Mike, you want to see what me and my friends used to do for fun?" Izzy asked as Mike spoke "Uh sure Izzy, what's that?" Mike asked as Izzy giggled and walked over a little away from them and fell on the ground as she spread her arms and legs, opening and closing them repeatedly "pho-to-syn-the-sis, pho-to-syn-the-sis, pho-to-syn-the-sis…." Izzy said imitating a plant as Mike bursted out laughing again "I-Izzy…. Never change…. Ever." Mike said laughing as Izzy smiled as she soon got off the ground as she then walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug "I promise Mr. Snuggles!" Izzy said happily as she soon breaks the hug "Now let's go get something to eat, i'm starving!" Izzy exaggerated as the three snickered a bit.

Mike walked ahead of them and said "Alright, come on girls let's get something to eat." Mike had said as Izzy cheered and started to drag him out of the woods as Moon and Wave were not far behind as Moon turned to Wave "I think we made the right decision adding him to the group." Moon said as Wave nodded in agreement "It was… I am happy we are taking him away from this horrible place…." Wave said with a bit of a sigh as Moon agreed "I hear you on that, I can't believe he was forced to put up with all that."

Moon said as Wave nodded a little as a few tears began to form in her eyes "I could never imagine that to happen to a person, that is that kind and caring….. He deserves a lot better than that." Wave said with a hint of anger in her voice for the people that Mike had to put up with as Moon placed her hand on her shoulder "I know, you're right, but now it's all over." Moon said with a smile as Wave smiled a bit as she nodded while she wiped the tears away with her sleeve of her jacket as they continued to follow Mike as they finally walked out of the woods as Mike looked around a bit as it was getting darker "There it is, come on girls it's not far from here." Mike said as he pointed to a building around six blocks away and began to walk towards it on the sidewalk while the cars whizzed by.

The four were walking down the street a bit until they heard several cars beep as a man in a broad brimmed hat with a feather in it and carrying a shepherd's crook rode by on the back of a pig leading a giant flock chickens down road "HI-YA! GET ALONG LITTLE CHICKENS HI-YA!" The man said cracking a whip as they were crossing the road in front of the four as they then began to try and cross as the entire free range of chickens without stepping on them as it soon began to rain as it was getting more difficult to cross as they soon lost Izzy "IZZY!"

Mike screamed and saw her get swept away "PAR-TAY! Chicken PAR-TAY!" Izzy said waving her arms happily as Mike screamed "No more kids next door for you!" Mike screamed as Wave and Moon began to giggle a bit as Izzy turned to them "Ain't no party like a chicken run party, because a chicken run party don't stop! Come on you guys!" Izzy said as she started chanting again with nothing else to do Wave and Moon soon began to chant with her as they asked Mike over and over again to join as he finally sighed "Fine! I'll fucking do it." Mike said as he began to chant with the girls making Izzy giggle happily "PAR-TAY! Chicken PAR-TAY!" Izzy sang with everyone else joining in as they soon landed in front of the store.

"How the hell we get here?" Mike asked as the girls shrugged a bit as the man spoke "Do not frazzle Rolf! May your noses fester with the rage of olives!" The man said driving off without the group as Mike was the first to say it "Well that was fucking weird." Mike said as the girls nodded in agreement as they soon got up as Mike then opened the door "After you, girls." Mike said as the girls nodded and walked in as they all thanked him and Izzy gave him a hug as she then walked in and he followed close behind.

The store itself was a small sandwich shop that made their sandwiches all by hand, baked their sweets every morning and always used fresh ingredients as the four soon walked to the counter, it was a slow night as only a few people were there as soon Izzy had her face pressed against the desert display "I think i've died and gone to heaven….." Izzy said as Wave pulled her off the glass and Moon pulled out a squeegee and cleaned the drool up as she reached behind her back and into her bag again trying to cover the white flash as the squeegee disappeared and appeared in her hand was a wash cloth and a spray bottle and began to wipe the display.

Mike turned to the sandwich maker "Sorry about that sir, she just really loves sweets." Mike said as the guy just shrugged a bit as they began their orders. There orders were simple a meatball sub for Izzy, a turkey on rye for Moon, a Italian sub for Wave and a black forest ham and cheddar cheese sandwhich for Mike as they then decided to ask, or in Izzy's case, beg Mike for desert as they all got one of everything, or with Izzy almost everything as they soon were walking out of the store with large bags in their hands "I can't believe you asked him for all those desserts."

Mike said as Izzy had a cookie in her mouth happily munching it. The man at the counter was smiling as in front of him was a large pile of cash "I love the young people…" The man said as he put the money away in the register as he watched them walk away. The four were walking along the sidewalk this time not encountering a man with a large drive of chickens as they soon reached back to the woods as Moon tapped the side of her bracelet as they were walking through it a bit "Crystal, please open the cargo door please." Moon said as Crystal spoke in a low tone "Y-Yeah, right away…." Crystal said as it confused the group a bit as they saw the door open and began to walk onto the ship.

Inside the ship's internal drive where Crystal was, she was crying as she sat there on a small black pedestal as she had her arms wrapped around her legs and her head buried into her knees as she was crying her eyes out "I…. I…. I a-am so a-a-alone!" Crystal cried out as she stayed like that until she heard a voice "Crystal? Crystal are you okay?" The voice asked as she looked up and saw Mike on a screen as she quickly wiped her eyes "Y-Yeah, i'm fine…. What's up?" Crystal asked as Mike was concerned for her.

"Crystal, I know you are not fine, please just tell me what is wrong." Mike said to her with a voice filled with worry and concern as she sat there thinking 'W-What do I say, that I feel so alone, that I can't take my life here anymore as a computer program? That I wish I could go with them all around the planet and go to school with them, and make more friends?' Crystal thought to herself as she let out a sigh "I…. I just don't know what to say really….." Crystal said as Mike pushed the issue a bit more "Crystal, something is tearing you apart on the inside and we want to help you, were your friends just please….. Tell us what is wrong." Mike asked as Crystal did not know what to say until he was about to asked again as she spoke "Because I feel alone okay?!"

Crystal shouted as Mike was taken back by this "I…. I don't like being a computer program inside this damn ship….. I want to explore the planets myself, feel the wind in my plumage, the grass on my talons….. And feel the warmth of a hug….." Crystal said as she had a few tears running down her face as Mike didn't know what to say as he then asked "Then why can't you get a body?" Mike asked as Crystal looked up at him "W-What?" Crystal asked as Mike explained "Well, why not get a body, I mean you should be able to be programed into anything really, so why can't you just get a body built like a….. A synth body, so you could breath, eat, feel and be well…. Real."

Mike said as she was shocked by this and began to think "I…. I guess that could work….. But how?" Crystal asked as Mike shrugged a bit "I bet the girls would know I will talk to them about the whole thing okay? I promise you this though we will get you a body and we will make you real." Mike promised as Crystal nodded a bit as she soon began to blush and the screen cut out "H-He….. Promises to make me real?" Crystal asked herself as her blush grew even deeper "O-Oh my….." Crystal said to herself as she tried to calm herself down. Mike walked over to the girls as they were eating dinner as Mike soon asked "Girls…. Do you know someone who can build a android/synth body?"

Mike asked as it surprised and confused the girls as Wave set her sandwich down "Uh, what makes you think we would know that?" Wave asked confused as Mike looked at the three "Well, you three go to this outpost place, do you know anyone there that can do it?" Mike asked with a bit of concern as he looks to be upset as Izzy was shaking a bit "I-Is something wrong? Is Mr. Snuggles going to die?!"

Izzy said freaking out a bit as Moon began to calm her down "No no no, Mr. Snuggles will be fine." Moon said reassuringly as Izzy nodded a little as Moon then turned to Mike "We can check, but no promises." Moon said as Mike nodded "Alright…. It's not for me by the way….. It's for a friend." Mike said as he took his food and walked to the barracks leaving three confused girls as Wave spoke up to break the silence "What was that about I wonder?" Wave asked as Izzy and Moon shrugged a bit until they heard a voice "It's because of me…." The voice said as they looked over to see Crystal on the panel as Moon spoke.

"Crystal? What do you mean?" Moon asked as Crystal sighed a bit "I….. I just felt so…. Lonely, staying on this ship….. Only able to control it….. I felt….. Left out of everything, from exploring, to laughing with you guys… I just wanted to be part of it…." Crystal said as she lowered her gaze as a few tears began to fall "You don't know what it's like being in this stupid ship for so long!" Crystal said as she slammed her fist on the pedestal she sat on as the girls were shocked by this as Wave spoke "Crystal, first of all please calm down so we can talk. second, if you felt this way, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Wave asked with her voice filled with concern as Crystal sat there not saying anything until she finally spoke.

"...I never had the heart to do it….." Crystal said simply as she looked up with tears running down her face "I could never tell you….. I was concerned you would take me to the headmaster or… delete me for another S.A.I.L…. I was scared it would ruin our friendship….." Crystal said as she placed her head back on her knees but soon heard Izzy speak "We would never do that Crystal! You know we love you more than that!" Izzy said as Crystal looked up "Y-You w-w-wouldn't?" Crystal said with tears in her eyes as Moon shook her head "Of course we wouldn't Crystal, your family to us and we never abandon family."

Moon said as Wave nodded in agreement "Absolutely, we don't care if you are a floran, a hylotl, an avian, or any other race, we love you just the way you are regardless of where you can go, or lack thereof." Wave said with a smile as Crystal began to smile a bit as more tears fell, they were tears of joy as nodded a little "T-Thanks girls….." Crystal said with a smile as Moon spoke "It's not trouble at all, if you have any more problems, don't hesitate to tell us." Moon said as Crystal nodded again "I-I will…. Thank you again girls…."

Crystal said with a large smile as she soon flickered off the screen as Wave look towards the two "We are going to get her a body, no matter what." Wave said with a smile as Moon nodded "Yeah we are…. Now to figure out who could do that….." Moon began to wonder as Izzy soon spoke "What about Silver Sprocket?" Izzy asked as the girls looked towards her as Wave spoke "Yeah, that could work, i'll give him a buzz tomorrow. For now, lets just relax." Wave said as the two nodded and went back to eating their dinner.

 _Time Skip: Around Forty Minutes later….._

The girls were walking back to the barracks as they heard boxes being opened as they soon opened the door to find that Mike had unpacked some of his stuff, including the futon, the tv stand with the tv and everything hooked up as he was placing some of his linens in the closet as he turned to see the three "Oh, hey girls whats up?" Mike asked as they soon walked in as Izzy sat on the couch and giggled a bit as she stretched while Moon was looking inside one of the boxes that contained his books and manga, when Wave walked up and looked around a bit in disbelief.

"You did all this by yourself?" Wave asked shocked as Mike nodded "Yup, I ate some of my food and started to unpack and set everything up, the easy part is unpacking." Mike said as Wave's brain was trying to reboot as Moon held one of the manga's up as she tried to read it "How do you read these things?" Moon said as she turned the book upside down as Mike chuckled a bit as he took the book and flipped it to the back and handed it back to her "Here you go, you read it from the back to the front." Mike said as Moon nodded and started to read the manga as he noticed to it was his first issue of zatch bell as he just smiles a bit as he grew up with the anime when he was younger.

He turned to see Izzy laying on the couch as she turned on his ps4 as she was surfing netflix, Mike just smiled a bit as he looked towards Wave as she was still trying to comprehend everything as he then walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and soon walked back to the couch and set her on it as her brain finally began to work again as she laid back a bit on the couch trying to relax as he soon joined the two on the couch and began to watch tv with the two as Moon read the book in peace. Soon the clock was reaching close to almost twelve at night as the four were getting tired as Mike soon turned off the tv as Wave got up and stretched.

"Well that was a good episode….. Jeez it's late, we better get to bed." Wave said as the three agreed as Moon, Wave and Izzy got undressed down to their underwear as Mike had a bit of a blush as he then tried to climb into bed but was then caught by Izzy "Ah, ah, ah Mr. Snuggles, you know our deal." Izzy said with a smirk as Mike groaned while Moon and Wave giggled and climbed into their beds as Mike got undressed and was now in his boxers as he then climbed into bed and set his head on his pillow as he then closed his eyes to try and fall asleep, until he got some company a few seconds later.

Mike opened his eyes a bit as he saw Izzy climbing into his bed as she then covered herself and him in the blanket as he began to blush "I-Izzy? What are you doing in my bed?!" Mike asked half panicked as Izzy giggled as she wrapped her arms and legs around him and began to snuggle him "Because I thought I keep you company Mr. Snuggles." Izzy said with a bit of a smile as she nuzzled into his neck as he began to blush even deeper, but he soon tried to fall asleep which eventually he did, as sleep took its next victim into its starry dreamland.


	4. Ch:4 (edited) A Small Trip

***Hey everyone, I hope these chapters are easier to read now, if there is any problems so far with the chapters, please do let me know. I appreciate any feed back you have, other than that please enjoy the chapter.***

It was a quiet day outside as Mike was standing upon a hill, leaning against a tree as a quiet yet calming breeze blew past him that almost sounded like a voice but Mike did not hear it much but was only faintly hearable as he soon simply ignored it as the wind slowly began to pick up as the voice slowly began to become a little more clear "...Past…Undoing….." The voice said faintly as Mike looked around to find the faint voice said as it soon spoke again "Pity….." The voice said a bit clear as Mike spoke up "Pity?... What the hell do you mean pity?"

Mike asked as he looked around as the voice became even more clear as the wind began to pick up "Your past will become your undoing…." The voice said breathing down his neck as Mike quickly turned around to see nothing "What the hell do you mean by that?!" Mike yelled at the voice when it then spoke up again "They only took you in because of pity…. They do not really care about you….." The voice said again as the wind began to blow even faster as Mike the shouted at the voice.

"That's not true! They do care about me!" Mike shouted as the voice began to laugh "Your mistakes will take tolls…. Your past will repeat itself…. Becoming your downfall….. Your undoing….." The voice said as it laughed at him as he screamed back at the voice "SHUT UP!"

 _In The Waking World…_

Mike soon shoots up in his bed as he begins to breath heavily with sweat running down his face, soon looking around the ship and saw that things were somewhat normal as some of his boxes were opened and his shelf was built and was standing next to the couch, some of his posters were hanging as Mike soon let out a sigh 'I can let these dreams get the best of me….' Mike said in his head as he then felt something shift next to him as Izzy was waking up "Hmm…. M-Mr. Snuggles? You okay?" Izzy asked in a tired tone as Mike nodded a little "Y-Yeah…. Just a bad dream is all."

Mike said reassuring Izzy as she nodded a little as she soon laid her head back down on the pillow as Mike sat there lost in thought as he soon lifted the blankets off of him, then getting out of the bed slowly trying not to wake Izzy as he then grabbed his clothes and got dressed. He then walked over to his section in the closet and grabbed his socks as he then grabbed his shoes by the bed and sat on the futon while he was lost in thought, he soon got his shoes on then put on his hoodie while he looked over to the girls as they slept peacefully while he just let out a sigh and zipped up his hoodie.

He then got up from the futon and walked out of the barracks and quietly closed the door as he then walked quietly towards kitchen, he then walked to the fridge and grabbed a small piece of what he could tell was fruit as it was a light shade of red and was around the size of an apple, but was in the shape of a small skull with a purple stem from the top. He looked at the fruit with a bit of a odd look as he then shrugged a bit then took a bite out of it as he soon shook his head a little.

"D-Damn…. That's bitter…." Mike said as he tried to eat the odd piece of fruit as Crystal appeared on one of the screen with a small yawn "Ah, such a nice rest…. Oh Mike, good morning." Crystal said with a bit of a smile as he looked over "Hey Crystal, as well good morning how did you sleep?" Mike asked as Crystal's smile got a bit bigger "I slept very well really, have not slept like that for a while. How did you sleep?" Crystal asked as Mike shrugged a little "Good I guess…. That dream was screwing with my head a little…. But I will be fine Crystal." Mike said as he smiled a bit while Crystal giggled a bit "That's good to hear, so you enjoying the boneboo?"

Crystal asked as Mike raised an eyebrow at it "Is that what this thing is? It's not bad…. Tastes a little bitter though." Mike said as he took another bite out of the fruit as Crystal shrugged a bit "Well that is what you get when you get fruit for the desert." Crystal said as Mike looked at the fruit "Huh, interesting…. Guess it's my first time eating desert fruit." Mike said taking another bite while Crystal soon spoke "Well anyway it's good to see your doing well this morning." Crystal said with a bit of a smile as Mike shrugged a bit "I guess….. Though my dreams are screwing with me again…." Mike said with a sigh as he set the piece of fruit on the counter as he went into the fridge for something to drink as he then pulled out a odd looking bottle that had three colors to it.

"Huh, looks like a vinaigrette bottle…. Oh well bottoms up I guess…." Mike said as he then uncorked the bottle and began to drink a bit as he eyes went wide as he soon stopped and set the bottle on the counter "That was….. Pretty good actually…. Tasted like a banana and pineapple smoothie…." Mike said as Crystal began to giggle "Well that was made from avesmingo, just be happy you did not get a bad flavor." Crystal said as she giggled a bit as Mike looked at her odd "A avesmingo? What the hell is that?" Mike asked as Crystal began to explain "A avesmingo is a plant that can be harvested on certain planets, can't remember which ones really but any way they are the plant of a 100 flavors, and make great ice cream and juice."

Crystal said as that caught Mike's attention "I thought the girls did not know anything about ice cream?" Mike asked as Crystal shook her head "The people on their planet dont know much about ice cream really, but I had done some research and found that the process is very simple as well that avesmingo work perfectly for making different flavors." Crystal said with a bit of a smile while Mike nodded a bit "That makes sense…. As well I think that would be a pretty cool idea."

Mike said with a bit of a smile which made Crystal giggle a bit as Mike soon sat down to finish his breakfast. Crystal soon flickered off the screen as she sat on her pedestal in a bit of thought 'I wonder what it will be like to finally have a body…. I wonder what I would do first, or what I would eat first….. So much to do!' Crystal thought happily as she laid back on the pedestal with a sigh.

Back in the barracks Wave began to shift a bit in her sleep as her eyes cracked open a little and scanned the room a bit as she then sat up in her bed and stifled a small yawn, she then lifted the covers off herself and slowly got out of bed as she then stretched a bit as she heard her back pop "Ah! Oh that feels so much better…." Wave said as she rubbed her back a bit where her muscles strained a bit yesterday. She soon got out of her bed and walked towards her locker, opening it as she grabbed her kimono and slipped it on, she then tied the sash around her waist as she then walked out of the barracks, walking towards the kitchen and spotted Mike drinking some juice.

"Morning Mike, how did you sleep?" Wave asked as Mike looked up to her and smiled a bit "Mourning Wave as well…. Still a little tired but, not too bad how about you Wave?" Mike asked as Wave nodded a little as she reached into one of the bins and pulled out a small blue food that was the size of a small cantaloupe as she then brought it to the counter and grabbed one of the knives and cut the food in half to show a bright yellow inside as she then began to cut the other half up into slices, then took a few and placed them on a plate and sat across from Mike and began to eat as Mike began to look at the food questionably as Wave look up with a slice in her mouth and soon bit down "Just put it in your mouth and try not to get the juices everywhere, they're the best part."

Wave said with a smirk as it made Mike blush a bit as she handed him a slice which he then brought up slowly as he then took a bite and his eyes went wide "Woah! This tastes amazing! It tastes just like bubble gum…. Which is odd really…. What is it?" Mike asked as Wave giggled a bit "Glad you like it, it's called a neon-melon they have many kinds of flavors but that is the more common one, it's found mostly on volcanic planets." Wave explained a bit while Mike munched on the slice "Huh, that's pretty cool…. Guess I got a lot to learn…."

Mike said in a lower tone as Wave caught this "What's the matter Mike?" Wave asked as Mike shrugged a bit "It's nothing Wave…. It's just that…. I have so much to learn if I'm going to be traveling with you girls….. And I guess I just don't know where to start really…." Mike said as he rocked the bottle of juice back and forth with his hand a bit as Wave began to think 'He is right, he does have a lot to learn….. But where would be a good place to start….. Hmm….' Wave thought to herself as Mike soon got up from the table "Well, it was nice talking to you for a little bit Wave…. I think I am going to go outside." Mike said as he was about to leave until Wave stopped him.

"Wait! I think I know a good place to take you where you can start so far." Wave said happily as Mike thought about it and soon nodded "Alright that sounds nice, so where are we going?" Mike asked as Wave smiled a bit "We're going to the outpost!" Wave said as Mike smiled a little and nodded as Moon and Izzy walked into the kitchen as Moon was already dressed and Izzy was still in her underwear as she yawned and scratched her leaves a bit "Mr. Snuggles…. Come back to bed…" Izzy whined a little as she grabbed Mike's arm as Mike chuckled a bit "Alright, alright…. I will come back to bed, hey Wave how long will it take to get to the outpost?" Mike asked as Wave began to think a bit "Hmm…. about a few hours, so around three hours at the most." Wave said as Mike nodded as Izzy tugged on Mike's arm.

"Good, now come along Mr. Snuggles, i'm not done cuddling you." Izzy said dragging Mike away and into the barracks leaving Moon and Wave giggling as Moon soon turned to Wave "Well that just happened, so anyway why are we going to the outpost?" Moon asked as Wave calmed down a bit "Mike wants, and needs, to learn more about how things work around here, and so I thought what better place than the outpost?!"

Wave explained as Moon smiled a bit "That is a smart idea Moon, we can also go to Silver and get Crystal's body built while we're there and get the ship fueled." Moon said happily as Wave nodded in agreement when Crystal came on the panel "What's going on now?" Crystal asked as Wave smiled a bit "We were just discussing our plan to travel to the outpost" Wave said as Crystal smiled a little "That's good to hear, what is going to happen at the outpost?" Crystal asked as Moon began to explain.

"Well for one thing Mike is going to be learning a bit on how things work around here, but as well we are going to Silver and see if we can get your body built." Moon explained as Crystal gasped happily "I'm getting my body finally! Yes! Now I can finally go where ever I want now!" Crystal said happily as the two giggled a bit "Well we're glad to see your happy Crystal." Moon had said as Wave nodded.

"Yeah! Now you can finally come with us and do stuff!" Wave said as Crystal's smile grew "Thanks guys! I can't wait!" Crystal said as she soon flickered off screen. Moon then turned to Wave "Well, I guess we better get ready then." Moon had said to Wave as she nodded "Yeah, come on let's go." Wave said as Crystal started the ship as it began to hover a bit from the woods as it soon cleared the tree line and shoot off like a shooting star, leaving a small glimmer.

 _Time Skip: Around Three Hours….._

The ship was flying among the stars as it flew past a few asteroids as they soon flew close to a fairly large asteroid that had a large outpost on it with multiple ships around it near a shipyard that was moving cargo crates as they soon landed in the shipyard as the cargo door then opened and Mike soon walked out in a baseball cap that had 'not a alien' written on it, with sunglasses, a fake beard and a black trench coat as he turned to the girls and pointed to the hat "If anyone asks…. I am not an alien…." Mike said in a Soos voice as they began to walk towards the outpost.


	5. Ch:5 (edited) A twist in faith

The four were walking through the shipyard a bit as Wave then stopped the group as she waved her hand in front of the large building "Everyone, welcome to one of the U.S.C.M. standard issue outposts, one of the many outposts across the galaxies." Wave said with a bit of a smile as Mike stood in awe at the building "That is one big fucking building…." Mike said in awe as Izzy giggled "Wait till you see inside!" Izzy said as she began to push Mike towards the place as they passed different kinds of ships, some looked like castles while others look liked steam locomotives and some looked like giant fish with red eyes.

Mike was a bit confused by all this as he was then pushed again by Izzy "Come on Mr. Snuggles! We want to show you what it looks like on the inside!" Izzy whined a bit as she pushed him some more "Okay, okay Izzy I was just thinking alright? I will get a move on jeez….." Mike said as he got a move on as they walked up to a large door as Moon walked up to the intercom "Can you please open the door?" Moon asked as a voice came on "Hold on, as well while you are at it please state your business with one of the guards inside so we have something for the logbook." The person said as the door soon unlocked and opened.

"There we go, alright please head in." The voice said through the intercom as the four began to walk inside as they were soon stopped by a guard that was wearing a very dark armor as he then pointed to a desk "Please sign in at the registry and state your business here, as well please have a good day." The person said through their helmet as the four nodded a bit and walked up to the registry counter as the women behind it spoke as she was fiddling with her hair barrette.

"Hello and welcome to the outpost in the gamma sector, how can I help you today?" The women asked in a sweet tone as she was brushing her red face fur a bit with her hand as Wave answer for the group "Hi, as well we are here to trade and see if there is any jobs available." Wave said as the three nodded as the women smiled a bit "That is great to hear, please sign your names and the date please and your reason for being here and that's it." The women said as she grabbed a stamp with her tail.

Izzy, Wave and Moon nodded as they wrote down their names but Mike stood back a bit 'She's got a fucking tail! As well….. Face fur? What the hell…. Is she a monkey?' Mike said in his head as Wave handed him a pen as he soon snapped out of his thoughts and wrote down his name as the women stamped the names "Alright, you're all set, have a wonderful day." The women said as they all nodded but Mike still felt a bit uneasy as Wave grabbed his arm.

"Mike? What the matter?" Wave asked as Mike shook his head "I…. I'm fine Wave…. Just all of this is well….. Just new to me, I mean that lady had a fucking tail….. That is not normal to me god damn it….." Mike said in a bit of a strand voice as Wave placed her hands on his shoulders "Mike, get your shit together, that's an apex, there's more than one of them, there's many, get used to it." Wave said bluntly as Mike shook his head "I know that, I mean…. I am used to what you, Moon and Izzy look like but…. I never knew what other kinds of races were out there….."

Mike said in a low tone as Wave soon let out a sigh "Alright, let me explain this….. There are many kinds of races out there, there is the floran like Izzy that is plant like, you have my race the hylotl that are more fish like, then you have the munari that are like our cousins but a lot different from ours as they have a more meat like diet, there is the apex like the women at the receptions desk, as you can already tell what they already look like most are very kind, then you have the avian and you already know because of Moon and Crystal. Next up after them are the glitch and they are a form of robots that think on their own, after them is the novakids not much is know about them except that they are kind of like stars, but as well have small metal brands in their heads over that they have normal facial features like eyes, eyebrows and a mouth, and last is the felins they are pretty much like, humanoid cat people but love to hug." Wave explained as Mike began to understand "A-Alright…. Thank you Wave…" Mike said with a slight nod as Wave smiled a little "You will get it sooner or later, just for now try to get learn it a little, okay?" Wave asked as Mike nodded a bit as he soon smiled a little.

Wave nodded "Good, now come on we got a tour to do." Wave said as she grabbed Mike's arm and dragged him with her towards the first stop "Alright! First stop is the hoverbike repair shop!" Wave announced happily as she dragged Mike away. Moon and Izzy were standing in the area still as Izzy turned to Moon "Hey? Where'd Mr. snuggles and Wave go?" Izzy asked as Moon giggled a bit "Wave took him on a tour of the outpost. I think they should be back soon." Moon said as Izzy nodded a bit "Oh ok! I hope they have fun, what do you want to do in the meantime?" Izzy asked as Moon spoke.

"Well I know that we need to talk to Silver about Crystal's body being built, so we can go talk to him." Moon suggested as Izzy nodded "Okie dokie lokie!" Izzy said as Moon just smiled a bit "Alright come on, we're finally getting her out of that ship." Moon said with determination as the two walked towards the center area of the outpost as a lone silver glitch, metallic hair that was brushed back a bit as he had light blue light based eyes and was wearing a mechanic's uniform as he was calling to people to enter his shop "Cheerful. Come, please enter my shop where my repairs are very much worth the pixels!" The glitch said as Moon called out to him "Silver! We got a request!"

Moon called out as the glitch known as Silver turned to the two "Happy. Moonbeam and Izzy! What brings you two to my shop?" Silver asked with a bit of a smile as Izzy spoke "We want you to build a synthetic body for Crystal." Izzy said as Silver became confused "Confused. Crystal? You mean your girls ship S.A.I.L?" Silver asked as Moon nodded "Yes, she's expressed to us that she is rather depressed that she's confined to the ship and can't do anything with us." Moon said as Silver raised his hand in front of the two.

"Generosity. Say no more girls, I will build her a body, as well since you girls are my favorite customers…. This one is on the house." Silver said as the two smiled while Izzy then hugged him "Ooh! Thank you Silver! Crystal is going to be so happy!" Izzy said happily as Silver chuckled a bit and hugged back "Kindness. Your welcome Izzy, it's the least I can do to help out my friends." Silver said hugging Izzy.

Over With Mike And Wave…..

Mike and Wave were walking around the outpost after they came back from the hover bike repair shop as Mike looked at a door and asked "Hey Wave, where does this door lead to?" Mike asked as Wave became a bit uneasy at the sight of the door "That leads to a mercenary bar, don't ever go in there." Wave warned as Mike nodded a bit as the door soon swung open as a bright flaming green and blue man walked out as he was wearing what looked to be hunting gear as he leaned against the doorframe "Fucking piss water…. That shit doesn't even get people drunk, why the fuck do they serve the shit…." The man grumbled as he stumbled towards the main area as Mike looked towards Wave "Uh… what was that about?" Mike asked as Wave then let out a sigh "That Mike, was a mercenary….. And what you just saw was one of their shining moments of what they do off the job…." Wave said as she grumbled something under her breath but soon spoke again.

"How about we visit the main area of the outpost?" Wave suggested as Mike nodded and followed her to the main area. The two soon stopped in the middle as Wave extended her arms into the air "This is the main area, where most trading goes on!" Wave said as Mike looked around a bit and saw the many shops open and people bartering as he saw them using small golden cubs "Hey Wave, what is with all the golden cubes?" Mike asked as Wave smiled a bit "Those are pixels, they're our form of currency, here." Wave said as she pulled out some pixels and gave them to Mike. Mike looked at the pixels in his hands as he looked to Wave "So…. what do I do now?" Mike asked as Wave giggled a bit "Now you go to one of the stands and buy something." Wave explained as Mike nodded a bit and placed them into his pocket and walked around the stands a little.

'Okay…. I am in a alien market looking to buy something….. What the hell do I buy?' Mike said in his head as someone was calling out "Avesmingos! Beakseeds! Pearlpeas! All very fresh and picked this morning." The voice called out as Mike turned to a avian woman selling fruits as he then swallowed the lump in his throat and walked towards the woman "E-Excuse me miss…." Mike said in a low tone as she looked towards Mike with a small smile on her beak "Yes, how can I help you?" The woman said as Mike nodded a bit and spoke "I…. I would like a avesmingo…. Please….." Mike said in a bit of a shaky voice as the women smiled a bit "Alright, that will be six pixels please." The women said as Mike nodded a bit and reached into his pocket and pulled out six pixels and handed them to the lady.

She counted the pixels and nodded as she handed him a large red fruit that kind of looked like a heart a bit as he took it and stared at it a bit when the women spoke up "Is there anything else you would like sir?" The woman asked as Mike shook his head a bit "N-No this is fine mam…. Have a good day…." Mike said as he began to walk away as the women waved goodbye "Alright have a splendid day sir! Nice kid, odd though…. He looked like a shaved apex…. Oh well really." The women said as she went on to announce her wares. Mike soon walked back over to Wave as she was smiling "See? I knew you could do it, it's just like back on earth." Wave said as Mike smiled a little and nodded as he then opened his mouth to speak everyone heard a scream.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THAT POOR DEFENSELESS APEX CHILD?!" The person screamed as the two turned and saw a green apex women with her hair in a ponytail as Wave stepped forward "Woah, woah, woah, this was an accident, he got his hands on some hair removal cream and one thing lead to another and were waiting for his hair to grow back, he's extremely embarrassed by his appearance, hence the outfit." Wave said lying through her teeth as Mike shot her a glare that said 'Really? That's what you are going with?' as the women then walked up and grabbed Mike's arm.

"Doesn't matter, we are taking you to the doctor and locking this girl up for endangering a young one." As Mike tried to get out of her grip "W-Wait a minute, this is all a big misunderstanding…. I can explain….. I….. am a mystical wizard and this was all a dream…." Mike said trying get out of her grip as she gasped "Really?! No way! Tell me what I am thinking!" The women said as Mike gave her a deadpanned expression "I am a wizard….. Not a psychic, now turn around or the dream will end and you will die." Mike said as the women nodded happily and turned around as he spoke "Now with the magical powers of I am getting the fuck out of here!" Mike said as he pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground and grabbed Wave's hand and ran out of the market area of the outpost and around one of the corners as the guards ran past.

"Okay…. I think we lost them…. As well it was convenient that Izzy had a large collection of smoke bombs…..." Mike said panting a bit as he reached into his pocket and sighed "Damn it…. I must of dropped the rest I snagged….." Mike said as he then looked towards Wave as she had an uneasy look on her face "What? Is something on my face?" Mike asked as Wave shook her head "N-No, t-turn around…" Wave said as Mike slowly turned around and saw the guards behind them "Oh fuck me…." Mike said as the guards walked in and grabbed the two "You two have a lot of explaining to do…." The guard said as they dragged them into the security office.

Mike and Wave were in the security office's jail cell as the guards were watching them as one spoke up "Alright, now we're going to ask you this once more….. What was all the racket about at the market area?" The security guard asked as Mike spoke "Because she doubted my wizard powers!" Mike said waving his arms around and wiggling his fingers as the guard sighed "Kid were not stupid…. Now just tell us what happened." The guard said as Mike nodded a bit "Alright, alright….. I'm actually a genie…. And now I will make you into a woman!" Mike said as Wave was trying not to laugh as he then pulled out a tube of glitter and threw into the guard's face shield of their helmet as the person looked at him "I am already a women." The guard said as Mike's eyes shrank and he began to chuckle nervously as he sank into his seat as the other guard spoke "Look kids, we just want to know what happen at that is it, you won't be fined or nothing alright?"

The other guard said as the two nodded as Mike let out a sigh "The women thought I was a shaved Apex for which she flipped out…." Mike said as the guards looked at him "Wait you're not a shaved Apex?" The guard asked as Mike's eyes shot open "Oh fuck…. Why does life do this to me!" Mike Yelled as the female guard spoke "Hey, you need to calm down kid, so let us ask this…..are you a filthy stinkin ape, can you screw in that light bulb for us?" The female guard asked as the guard facepalmed and bursted out laughing "Really? You had to ask that?" The guard asked laughing as the female guard nodded laughing "Yup" She said as she soon calmed down "Sorry, anyway what are you then?"

She asked as Mike removed the sunglasses, the hat and the fake beard revealing his true face and spoke as he blew raspberries "I *rasberry* dont *rasberry* understand *rasberry* your *rasberry* accent *rasberry*" Mike said as Wave slammed her head on the desk 'are you fucking kidding me, you were just understanding them and talking fine 10 seconds ago!' Wave said in her head as the guards looked at each other and shrugged as the female guard spoke "o...kay….let's see...*rasberry* what *rasberry* race *rasberry* are *rasberry* you *rasberry*" The female guard said trying to mimic his "accent" as Wave started slamming her head repeatedly as Mike spoke "*rasberry* Italian-*rasberry* merican *rasberry*" Mike said as the guards nodded a bit as the other guard spoke "Okay *rasberry* Where *rasberry* do *rasberry* you *rasberry* come *rasberry* from *rasberry*" The guard asked as Mike nodded "*rasberry* Ame-*rasberry* I-*rasberry* ca *rasberry* It-*rasberry* aly *rasberry* North *rasberry* side *rasberry* pizzaria *rasberry*" Mike said as Izzy and Moon walked by and spotted Mike and Wave in the office as Moon turned to Izzy.

"Uh...should we grab them?" Moon asked as Izzy shook her head "No let's see what Mr. Snuggles does!" Izzy said as she watched the whole thing unravel as the guards asked him what planet "Its *rasberry* the *rasberry* planet *rasberry* called *rasberry* earth *rasberry*" Mike said as the two nodded as the guard turned to his partner "Must be one of low intelligence, or something to that degree." The guard whispered a bit loud as Mike tried to not to snicker as he then spoke "Look who's talking." Mike said as the two nearly jumped out of their seats "Y-You can talk normally?" The female asked as Mike nodded as he began to snicker "You really think we talk like that? Jeez you guys are pretty dumb for guards….."

Mike said snickering as the other guard almost got out of his seat to punch him as his partner stopped him as Mike soon calmed down "Alright, alright I will tell the truth, my name is Mike, I am a human, almost seventeen and a half and used to live on earth." Mike explained as the two nodded a bit "Alright, so….. Why the disguise kid?" The female asked as Mike sighed "I did not know how anyone would react so….. I tried to blend in really….." Mike said looking down as Wave placed her hand on his shoulder while the guard spoke "Well…. I just have to say you blended in as well as a rotten avesmingo kid, but since you are a new race we just have to ask you to sign some paperwork and we will get you an ID made." The guard said as the two stared at the guards as Wave spoke "Yes! He'll be glad to do that for you, right Mike?"

Wave said looking with a 'do it or i'll kill you' look on her face as Mike nodded quickly "Y-Yes sir…. That would be perfect….." Mike said as the other guard spoke "I am happy for you as well I am still a women." The female guard said as Mike sank into his seat "It's a lose, lose situation in my life I swear….." Mike said as the guards handed him a small thing of paperwork and a pen, which he got done with fast and was then prompted for his photo as they soon began to print his ID "Alright, you're ID should done soon as well, part of your punishment is to go out to the market area and apologize to everyone with the mic system." The guard said as Mike nodded and soon walked out of the office with Wave as Izzy then tackled Mike "Mr Snuggles! I'm so happy to see you!" Izzy said as she hugged him tightly as Mike chuckled a bit "Hey Izzy, as well it's good to see you as well." Mike said as he hugged back.

Wave walked up to Moon as she spoke "We got Silver creating Crystal's body right now, he should be done in a few hours." Moon said with a small smile as Wave smiled a bit "Well I'm glad to see you two actually got something productive done, mr 'not-a-human' here has a little announcement to make to the whole market." Wave said with a furrowed brow as Mike nodded as Izzy let him go and helped him up to his feet "I know, I know, Wave….. Let's get this over with." Mike said as the group followed him to the market area as he soon found the microphone booth area he needed to go to. He then climbed inside and tapped the mic grabbing everyone's attention "Uh hi…. Um…. I bet you are all wondering who the hell I am, what the hell I am and why the hell I am up here…. Well to tell you the truth….. I am a human, my name is Mike and well….. I came up here to apologize to everyone about what happened earlier."

Mike said as there was murmurs among the crowd as Mike soon spoke again "I was the one who said I was the wizard, the shaven apex and everything…. I am very sorry for disrupting the market, creating a ruckus like that and possibly upsetting anyone…. And I hope you can forgive me and as well…. accept that I am a new species trying to live among you all….." Mike said as there was some clapping happening as a few cheers as well. Mike then got off the booth and walked back to the girls as Wave was the first to speak "Very well said Mike!" Wave said as Moon nodded with a small smile "That was very heartfelt, and that what makes it great!"

Moon said as Izzy just hugged him "It was so very nice Mr. Snuggles!" Izzy said happily as she nuzzled into his side. Mike smiled a bit as he then hugged back as then a voice was heard "Woozy. G-Girls….. I need you to get Crystal's hard drive off of the ship so I can show her the body…" Silver said in a out of breath tone as he then looked up and saw Mike "Curious. Very interesting, are you a shaven apex?" Silver asked as Mike shook his head "Na man, I am a human… though now that I think about it, it's possible I could be distant cousins of the apex…. Anyway my name is Mike, Mike Reith." Mike said as he extended his hand towards Silver as he happily shook it.

"Happy. Its nice to meet you Mike, names Silver Sprocket, and I own a little shop here for repairs." Silver said as Mike nodded a bit "Nice man, nice….. Wait you said you needed Crystal's hard drive and body….. Does that mean….." Mike said as his eyes went wide as the four nodded "Yup, Silver here is making Crystal's body." Moon said as Silver smiled a bit "Cheerful. Yup! And I can tell right now she is going to be happy about it. Hey why don't you three come to my shop while one of you get Crystal's hard drive?" Silver suggested as the four nodded as Moon spoke "I'll get her hard drive, Wave and Mike need to see the progress on it." Moon said as she walked towards the shipyard area as Silver waved for the three to follow.

Soon enough the four had then reached Silver's shop, it looked to be like almost a car repair shop but much smaller and with different neons signs like in a dystopian future "Happy. Welcome to my shop kids, please, please come in." Silver said as the three followed him inside. Inside the building it was a lot different as it had posters of weapons that Mike could not really recognize except maybe a few, posters of hover bikes as some where new designs and advertisements to get one, as there was also a few couches "Hospitality. Please sit, relax, enjoy reading a magazine." Silver said as Mike looked around a bit more as Izzy then tugged on his arm "Come on Mike, Crystal's body is this way."

Izzy said as he began to follow Izzy past a door way. The room was somewhat illuminated as there was tools on the walls with cans of oil on the tables with parts and other stuff to look to go into a computer, in the center of the room was a table as it had what looked to be a few limbs and a torso connected to a pelvis, Mike examined a bit closer as he soon began to blush when he noticed that the torso had very large D-cup breasts with somewhat exposed nipples and the pelvis had an almost visible vulva but was mostly hidden by the very light blue plumage as Mike soon backed up a bit "S-So….. T-T-T-This is Crystal's b-b-body?" Mike asked nervously when Silver nodded a bit.

"Agreeable. Mhmm, this is her body, the girls asked for a synthetic body, and that is what I am building, she will be exactly real, she can eat, sleep, breath even reproduce, she will be alive." Silver said with a bit of a smile as Moon then walked in with a fairly large block of circuit boards "I got Crystal's hard drive, she is going to be so happy for her body!" Moon said happily as Silver smiled "Cheerful. Perfect! Please, set her up at the table right there next to the table with her new body and I will hook up the monitor so she can talk to everyone." Silver said as Moon nodded and set the large hard drive on a small table as Silver hooked a few wires up to the block from a monitor as he then flipped on the monitor and the hard drive block.

The monitor began to flicker on when then Crystal soon came onto the screen "Hey guys, whats up? As well….. Where am I? This is not the ship….." Crystal said a bit confused when Wave reassured her "Crystal you are not in the ship for a reason, you are in Silver's work shop, as well look." Wave said as she motioned to the table when Crystal then gasped "Is…. Is t-t-that….." Crystal tried to say as everyone in the room nodded "Mhmm, that is your new body Crystal, you will finally be free of the ship." Moon said, as Crystal began to tear up on screen "T-Thank you….. All of you….. I'm finally going to be free!" Crystal said happily when Silver spoke up.

"Glad. I am happy you like the body Crystal, this one right here is a synthetic body, meaning by that you will become real, it will have artificial but working organs, meaning by you will have synthetic blood coursing through your veins, you can eat food and digest it, the plumage is also synthetic but feels real to the touch. You can also feel real emotions and as well you can reproduce, when you find the one that you love." Silver said with a bit of a smile as Crystal began to blush "T-Thank you Silver….. You don't know how happy I am….." Crystal said as she wiped her eyes as the group smiled "Well that is good to hear Crystal…. Well I am going to hit the market again….. I want to get some more fruit for the ship if that is fine with everyone?" Mike asked as the group nodded when Crystal stopped him "Oh Mike! Can you pick me up a juice please? I want to try my first drink ever." Crystal said smiling a little as Mike gave a warm smile then nodded "Sure Crystal, I think that would be a wonderful idea."

Mike said as he then exited the workshop area then walked out of the store it self. Outside the store Mike looked around a little and let out a slight sigh but soon a whisper "Psst, hey kid come over here." The voice said as Mike turned to his left and spotted a figure, it was wearing a robe with a cloak that had a hood with a wrap that covered the person's mouth but the figure had three crimson eyes as Mike could piece together that it was a hylotl. Mike stared at the person as they looked left and right a bit and spoke again "Hey kid, I see you have no equipment to survive, come here I can help you out….. If you have the pixels….." The person said as Mike was a little reluctant but soon nodded as he still felt a bit uneasy when the person then rounded the corner and waved for him to follow.

Mike slowly began to follow the person as he soon rounded the corner and saw that there was a door there as he slowly walked up to it and lightly knocked as the small slot at the top opened as a person looked at him "What is your business here apex?" The person asked as Mike shook his head "I-I'm not a a-a-apex sir….. I am a h-human…." Mike said as the person looked away from the door and was talking to someone as he then turned back to Mike "Alright, hold on." The person said as they closed the slot closed as the door then opened revealing a male feline behind the door "Come on in kid, the boss would like to talk to you." The guy said as Mike slowly nodded as he slowly walked inside as he could feel a chill run down his spine, while he passed the door guard and a few guards around the room as the person he saw earlier was sitting behind a desk. The man stared at Mike as he let out a low chuckle "Ah, good to see you kid….. Please, please sit down."

The person said as they motioned to the chair in front of him as Mike was reluctant to sit in the chair until one of the guards spoke "Better do what he says kid….. Or do we need to force you into the chair with your legs broken…." The guard said as Mike soon became frightened by the situation as the person spoke "Now, now no need to threaten the poor boy….. Now, if you don't want to sit that is fine, we are not forcing you….. Now I have brought you here because you look to have no equipment at all….. No, no that can not do, I can help you my boy…" The person said as they got out of their seat and walked towards a wooden door.

"Please follow me." The person said as they opened the door as Mike quickly walked in after the person as they soon flipped on the light switch revealing a fairly large room filled with many kinds of weapons from the walls and racks, to display cases and even a few barrels. Mike was stunned by this as the person chuckled "Pretty neat huh? Anyway…. Please browse my selection of arms, you might find something you like." The person said as Mike nodded a little and looked around a little seeing the prices as he soon sighed "Damn it…. I don't have enough pixels to buy a weapon and the juice for Crystal….." Mike said in a low tone as it caught the person's attention.

"What's this now? Can't afford a weapon and something for a friend…. Now that will not due at all, here let me make a deal with you kid, how many pixels you have?" The person asked as Mike began to count the pixels "Uh…. about sixty pixels sir." Mike said as the person nodded and snapped his fingers "Alright, I will cut you a deal forty five pixels for a dagger of your choice from this display case, how does that sound?" The person asked as he set his hand on the display case next to him. Mike thought about but soon nodded as the man soon smiled a bit "Excellent, now please choose one."

The man said as he opened the case, Mike looked over the daggers, they looked almost medieval a bit as some looked to be ones from rural japan as he soon picked one up that looked kind of like a rogue's dagger, semi-short, very pointy and had a nice sharpness to the blade. Mike smiled a bit as he saw that there was a small sheath under it as he picked it up and placed the blade in the sheath, the man smiled a bit "Excellent choice, that dagger right there is the same type that was used by the miniknog for their assassins." The man said as Mike nodded a little and placed the blade in his back pocket as he then pulled out the said amount of pixels they agreed upon and handed them to the man. The man smiled a bit as he then poured the pixels into a bag "Pleasure doing buisness with you kid, as well I wish you good luck out there." The man said as he then opened the door for Mike to let him out, Mike nodded.

"T-Thank you sir…. As well have a good day…." Mike said as the person smiled a bit and nodded back "I will as well you are very welcome kid, stay safe." The person said as Mike walked out of the room and the door guard opened the door letting Mike leave as he quickly nodded and walked out, of the place as the guard closed the door behind him and locked it. Mike soon let out a sigh and walked towards the market as it was a bit crowded but he soon made it and got past a lot of people as a different woman was announcing her wares "Come one, come all pleassse, try our fressshly squeezed juice! Made jussst thisss morning!"

The women said as Mike looked over to the women as she was kind of like Izzy except almost completely different with her hair style and clothing. Mike soon gained the courage and walked up to the stand as the women noticed "Oh! Well hello there sssir, what can I do for you today?" The women asked as Mike looked over the juices "Uh yeah….. What kind of juice you have for under fifteen pixels?" Mike asked with a bit of a nervous chuckle while the women looked over her wares.

Next to the cart was a second female floran as she looked around Mike's age or possibly even younger as Mike looked at the kid as she began to drool a bit making Mike a bit confused "Tasssty looking meat man….." The girl said as Mike became a bit scared until the women came back "Here you go, tasssty sweet punch, made from three different typesss of fruit." The women said as she handed him the bottle of juice as Mike looked at it and smiled a little "Perfect, how much do I owe you mam?" Mike asked as the women smiled a little "That will be ssseven pixelsss, pleassse." The women said while Mike nodded and dug seven pixels out of his pocket and handed them to the women.

"Thank you, pleassse come back again and tell you friendsss!" The women said as Mike nodded and waved goodbye to the two. Mike was then walking out of the market as he walked past many kinds of people bartering and everything until he bumped into someone as he fell backwards when he then heard a voice that spoke in a heavy german accent "Vo did dat? Oh, I am fery zorry young vone." The man said as Mike looked up to see a green furred apex wearing a monocle and had to be greyish skin as the man extended his hand to Help Mike up "Oh uh thank you sir." Mike said as he took the person's hand then got up.

"No problem, nov tell me vat are you doing around here?" The man asked as Mike held the bottle up "A friend wanted me to get her some juice, so I decided to take a quick trip to the market area." Mike said as the man nodded "Ah makes zenze, zo bleaze tell me vat haben to your fur?" The man asked as Mike looked at him odd but soon understood what he said "Oh! Oh no, no sir I am not an apex like you, I am a human…. Though I think we could be distant cousins on the evolutionary theory but I could be wrong….. Anyway I could say I am a new species." Mike said as the man's eyes widened "Ein nev species? Dis is fery much vonderful, I am ein sciendist and vould like to learn more apout your kind." The man said as Mike nodded a bit "Sure, I guess I can tell you about humans." Mike said as the man nodded with a smile "Berfect! Jawohl ! Bleaze follov me to mein lab." The man said as Mike followed right behind him to the upstairs area of the outpost.

Time Skip: Around two hours later…..

Inside Silver's workshop the three were waiting around the table as the final pieces were being put as Crystal spoke "I-Is it almost done?" Crystal asked a bit anxious but as well very nervous as Silver nodded "Kindness. Almost done, you do not need to worry Crystal, it is almost complete." Silver said as he was placing the pieces he needed to put as he soon stood back "Satisfied. Girls, it is complete, take a gander on to her new body." Silver said as he soon removed the white sheet revealing the completed body, it had light blue plumage with no fluff around its face, long tail feathers as the body had a bit of plumage markings of a mix with dark blue in a form of a pattern on the body and tail feathers, its plumage was brushed back like Moon's but minus the fluff as its beak was a close to hers but a bit smaller, it had D-cup sized breasts that were firm yet bouncy as well with an almost visible vulva but was hidden by the plumage.

Everyone stared at the body as Wave touched the arm and brushed a little with her fingers "It…. it feels real…." Wave said surprised as Silver nodded "Informative. Mhmm, what it is, it's a form of false skin under the plumage which means by Crystal can moult and grow new feathers all over again, she will also have the dna of a avian, meaning by she will be able to reproduce. She can also eat, sleep, cry, feel emotions and tell the difference in temperature now, all that is left is to hook her up to the body now through the small port behind the ear lobe area and that's it."

Silver explained as the three nodded a bit as Moon turned to Crystal on the monitor "A-Are you ready Crystal?" Moon asked as she nodded slowly "It's now or never…." Crystal said as Silver nodded and took a wire and hooked it into the body's head and the other end into the hard drive block "Cautious. And now…. For the transfer…." Silver said as he walked over to a separate screen and began to type in code as Crystal began to flicker off the screen until she was then gone.

The girls began to worry a bit until they heard a small groan come from the body "C-Crystal?" Izzy asked as the body soon slowly opened its eyes "W-What happened?" The body said as Silver smiled "Happiness. It worked! Crystal, you are alive!" Silver said happily as Crystal now in her new body slowly got up on the table "W-What's going on with my chest?" Crystal asked a bit freaked out as Silver began to explain "Cautious. Be a bit careful no sudden movements now, it will take some time to get used to your new body…. Now, what is going on is your learning to breath a bit, it helps pump the blood in your heart…. Alright take it nice and slow now." Silver said as he removed the wire from her head.

Crystal slowly nodded her head as she slowly lifted her right arm and began to look at it as she slowly closed and opened her fingers "A-Am I…. real?" Crystal asked as the four nodded "You are real Crystal, you are now finally free of the ship." Wave said with a small smile as Crystal began to tear up with a small smile "I-I'm….. I'm free….." Crystal said as tears began to run down her face "I'm free!" Crystal exclaimed happily as she then hugged Silver "S-So this is what it's like to hug someone….. It's wonderful….." Crystal said happily as Moon tapped her shoulder "Uh Crystal, maybe you should try taking your first steps?" Moon suggested as Crystal nodded a bit as Wave helped her off the table.

"Alright I will be by your side, now try moving your legs." Wave said holding Crystal up by her right side as she nodded a bit "G-Got you…." Crystal said as she lifted her left leg a bit and moved it forward a little then moved her right after that and continued to move a bit with the help of Wave as she began to slightly get the hang of walking around the room "Happy. Motor skills seem to be in order, perfect so far. Alright, now Crystal next is to try to walk on your own this time, don't worry we will be there with you." Silver said as Crystal nodded a little as Wave then let go as Crystal started to balance herself and began to move slowly around the room a bit "I…. I think I am getting a hang of it….."

Crystal said as she started to move a little faster around the room. The girls and Silver smiled seeing Crystal moving on her own as Moon then reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of her clothes "Here Crystal, sorry they are hand me downs. We will help you get dressed if you need it." Moon said as she handed them to Crystal as she looked down at them and soon nodded a little as she then set them on the table and picked up the loin cloth like panties as she looked at it a bit. "Uh…. how do you put these on?" Crystal asked with a bit of a nervous chuckle as Moon walked up "Alright, sit down on the table and I will help you." Moon said as Crystal began to blush a bit and sit on the table as Moon took the underwear and help put Crystal's talons through the holes and up pulled them a bit up her legs.

"Alright, all you got to do now is to pull up on them, you just need to stand first." Moon explained as Crystal nodded a little and got off the table as she pulled up on the panties as the lining went over her hips. Moon then grabbed her old chest wrappings as she then began to wrap the cloth around Crystal's breasts "This is only temporary until we get you some clothes." Moon explained as she tied the back of the cloth as she then helped her get into her clothing. Crystal walked over to a mirror that was on the wall as she began to look over herself as she then placed her hand on her cheek "I…. I am real now…."

Crystal said happily as the girls walked up with small smiles as they soon brought her into a group hug, they were happy and giggling a bit as if nothing was wrong until a shot was heard outside scaring the five "W-What was that?" Izzy said scared as Wave shook her head "I…. I don't know…. I think a mercenary's weapon discharged." Wave said until a guard ran in "You three, I remember seeing you with the human, come quickly he…. I think he has lost it…." The guard said as the four looked at each other and began to scramble a bit but Moon stayed back a little to help Crystal since she was still learning how to move right.

The four soon reached the market area as what they saw shocked them to the very core, Mike was standing across from a apex scientist as he had a revolver in his hands, but what was strange was he had his jacket removed but his shirt was torn open and stained with blood as he had large scars running up and down his chest and sides "I said get the fuck back!" Mike screamed at the scientist as he tried to move forwards Mike fired another shot into the air "I ain't asking twice asshole!" Mike screamed, the girls stood there frozen in fear as they began to wonder what happened.

Around Two Hours Ago…..

Mike was following the apex scientist into one of the labs on the second floor as he soon directed him to a seat across from him "Bleaze haffe ein zeat and ve shall get started." The scientist said as Mike nodded and sat down in the seat provided as he began his questions "Alright I am koing to ask you zome gueszions, all you haffe to do is ansver dem to your pest apility. Ach ! Alright gueszion one, vat is your name?" The man asked as Mike nodded "My name is Mike, Mike Reith." Mike said to the man as he nodded and wrote down something "Kood sdart zo far, as vell it is nice to meet you Mike, I am Docdor Xaffier."

Dr. Xavier said to Mike as he nodded, as the two answered each other's questions, but Mike kept some info hidden for he did not trust many people except the girls and Silver. Soon Dr. Xavier began to check his pulse, blood pressure and everything else like a normal health check up so he would have something for future medical use. Everything was going fine as the man then offered him a water from the mini fridge he kept in his lab as Mike soon nodded and set the juice bottle on the counter in the lab as he then took the bottle of water and took a small drink 'Tastes kind of funny…. Must be spring or sparkling water.' Mike thinking to himself, thinking it was just a normal drink as the world started to become a bit hazy until he soon fell backwards unconscious but before he passed out her could hear a faint sinister chuckle.

Around Forty Minutes Later…..

Mike slowly began to wake up as he cracked his eyes open very slowly as the sting of the lights burned his eyes as he groggily woke up while trying to get up but found himself not being able to as he felt like he was welded to the floor, or in this case a table. Soon his eyes quickly adjusted to his surroundings as he saw he was still in the lab but he was strapped down to an operating table as he then heard a door open on his left, he saw Dr. Xavier in surgical scrubs complete with gloves "Ah look vo is finally avake. Perfect, nov I don't haffe to vake you myzelf." Dr. Xavier said in a calm tone as Mike began to tug at the restraints "W-What's going on?" Mike asked as the man chuckled a bit.

"Glad you asked young one, you are one of your kind and I get to finally zee vat makes you tick. Ach! Oh chust dink about it, hov much ve can learn from dis! Jawohl!" The doctor said happily as Mike began to piece together everything slowly as the man walked up to the table humming a bit looking at his tools as Mike tried to break out of his restraints until the doctor quickly put a scalpel to his throat and drawing a bit of blood "Ah, ah, ah ve vill haffe none of dat nov, ve need you aliffe to zee hov it all vorks." The man said with a dark chuckle as Mike swallowed the lump in his throat. The doctor soon grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut Mike's shirt open as he noticed that he had removed his jacket, soon the scissors reached up to his throat as he could feel the cold metal close to his trakia when then the doctor removed the scissors away from him.

"Zo, do you vant anesthezia? Vell... to bad! Jawohl! I don't uze the vorthless sduff, vere is the fun if the perzon does not grov from the pain." He said snickering a bit as he soon set the scissors down and picked up his scalpel again "Hmm... vere to cut, vere to cut... Oh! Jawohl! I knov! Jawohl!" He said as he then brought the blade up to Mike's Inflasterial notch or in this case the area between his neck and a little lower of his shoulders, he then brought the blade down and then began to press down as Mike began to wince in pain but soon the blade began to cut more though as it began to cut through his muscle layers as the pain began to increase, making blood slowly seep from his wounds.

He began to bring the scalpel down his entire torso very slowly making Mike scream a bit in pain, while the man just chuckled darkly as he soon reached past Mike's stomach as he then removed the scalpel and placed it again across Mike's stomach area and began to slowly cut across the previous cut in a slow manner and did the same with the top part of the cut, each cut was like Mike was getting cut by millions of miniature knives as the doctor then opened up his entire chest area and began to poke and proud his organs, feeling blood seeping out of his open chest cavity.

"Fery interesding, almost like ours excebt ein lot different, fery fascinating, zomevat cloze to us and pozibly effen the pikoted hylotl." He said as he picked up his liver and began to squeeze it make Mike scream in pain but each scream only brought a smile to the man as he soon placed his liver back in as he then looked back over to his instruments and glanced at a needle filled with a mixture of green and orange which always made him giggle like a schoolgirl "Ah, ein perfect choice as alvays me... lets zee if you are tolerant to the feeling of peing purned aliffe..." He said as he picked up the needle and placed the needle piece into the tube as he then pushed down on the plunger and the liquid began to flow through it.

Mike was a bit scared and confused on what he meant tolerant to being burned alive until he soon understood as his skin and muscles felt like they were set ablaze as he screeched in pain as the man began to laugh even harder "Oh dis is more fun to vatch den vatching ein floran trying to clav the sduff out of deir zysdem... ah... kood times…" He said as Mike continued to screech begging, pleading for it to stop as the man shook his head "Oh, no, no young one... ve are only peginning..." He said as he lowered his mask to reveal a twisted smile as it struck fear into Mike's very soul as the man went back to his routine of cutting and prodding his organs with needles and pins and examining them like a med student that is on his final review with a hands on experience.

Around An Hour Later…..

Mike was slipping in and out of cantiones as the doctor began to close his chest back up as he lost a fairly good amount of his blood but the doctor soon put him on a blood transfusion after he found that his blood could be used by any race and vice versa as the doctor was soon done burning him close "Dere ve ko, nov dat vas not too bad vas it?" He asked with his still twisted grin on his face as Mike soon shook of his tiredness "Fuck you….." Mike growled as he just laughed "Tybical youth, alvays zo rebellious and uze zuch foul language." He said as he began to write more info down in a clipboard and walking into another room as Mike began to struggle with the restraints again until his left arm restraint finally broke loose.

"F-Finally…." Mike said in a bit of a tied tone as he reached into his back pocket and pulled the dagger out of the sheath and began to cut the restraints off freeing his hands and his feet. As he was cutting his left foot restraint the door opened again Dr. Xavier walked out with a circular bone saw "Zuch ein repellious spirit... to pad really... Ach! I vas koing to let you liffe..." He said with his twisted grin but was more dark as he turned on the saw to its highest setting and began to run towards Mike. Mike was beyond scared as he quickly cut the restraint and got off the table, while the doctor struck down with the saw on the table getting it almost caught in the metal as he soon pulled it out of the table as he soon swung the saw and cutting the wall and some of the stuff on the counter as he cut the juice bottle as Mike ducked from the saw swipe.

"Fucker…. I was going to give that to my friend." Mike yelled at the mad doctor who just laughed as he tried to slam the saw on his neck but was not close enough as Mike jumped out of the way getting the saw stuck in the floor as he tried to get the blade out of the floor. Mike began to breath heavily as he then gripped the dagger tightly as he then charged at the Doctor and jabbed the blade deep into his gut, breaking the blade inside his gut as he tried to drag the blade up and cut him like he did to him, sadly the blade was now broken as he then threw the hilt to the side. Mike was breathing heavily as the doc soon took the blade out of his gut and stared at it grinning madly as he was about to charge, Mike looked around a bit and saw the door not far from him but the only obstacle in his way was the doctor.

Soon the crazed man charged at Mike with the blade still tight in his hand making him bleed more from his hand as Mike soon jumped out of his way and made a B-line for the door, quickly getting out of there as he ran down the large halls of the outpost as he soon reached the stairs almost falling down them as he looked behind quickly and spotted The Doctor hot on his heels as he quickly vaulted the railing and continued to run past many people and guards as they all saw his condition as he soon slammed into someone and fell right next to them as it was the same mercenary he saw walk out of the bar as he soon saw he had a revolver in his holster as he quickly grabbed it and pointed it at Dr. Xavier.

The doctor then tried to move forward but was soon stopped as Mike then fired a shot at him grazing his shoulder making him grunt in pain dropping the blade. As everyone became scared and a guard ran towards Silver's repair shop, when then the novakid soon woke up and got off the ground "And that kids, is where babies come from!"

Present Time…..

Mike still had the gun in his hands tightly, aiming down sights at Dr. Xavier as he was just smiling "Ko ahead and shoot me! Jawohl! It vont change ein fact dat you are ein freak! Jawohl!" He screamed and taunted at Mike as he was close to shooting him but soon lowered the gun "I…. I can't…. I can't take the life of another…." Mike said in a low tone as the doctor just grinned "You can't... Put I can! Jawohl!" He yelled as he quickly picked up the blade again and tried to charge after him until a barrage of bullets were soon fired off from the guards, with a large mass of what looked to be electricity hit him as he soon fell to the ground unconscious as Mike was breathing heavily as he had the gun to his side and tried to walk forward but almost soon fell forwards as a guard soon grabbed him.

"Hey, it's going to be alright kid….. Come on let's get you to the medical bay." The guard said as another guard ran up and grabbed his other arm and slung it over his shoulders too as the four girls watched when the guard that came after them spoke "You might want to head to the medical bay, as well here." The guard said as he handed Wave a small card, she soon looked at it and gasped a bit seeing it was his ID card. The four stared at this and at Mike's condition as they began to tear up, Izzy took it the hardest as they followed the guards to the medical bay as the rest of the guard took Dr. Xavier into custody and began to search his lab upstairs. The four were now sitting next to Mike's bed as Silver visited when he could leaving cards and even juices for when he wakes up, Mike was out for hours and the girls sat there but only left when they had to use the restroom and that was only it as they only watched or cried waiting for Mike to wake up.

Several Hours Later….

The girls were asleep in their seats as Izzy was close to Mike's bed sleeping near the foot of it as Wave, Crystal and Moon were sleeping near his bed as Wave had her head on the bed close to his right hand. Soon enough Mike slowly began to wake up as his eyes slowly and groggily cracked open as the light began to sting his eyes as he groggily lifted his arm trying to block out the the light "F-Fucking bright….." Mike said as his eyes began to adjust to the room as he soon placed his hand back down but brushed past some very soft, he brought his fingers back up to what it was as he let his fingers run across the fabric, or in this case hair. He soon sat up a bit as he soon noticed that he was petting Wave's head 'Holy shit…. She is going to kill me if she finds out if….. Wait, what the?'

Mike asked himself in his head as Wave nuzzled in a bit more brushing across his hand surprising Mike. He looked across the room a bit as he saw the four girls sleeping around his bed he could only recognize only Wave, Izzy and Moon but the fourth girl confused him a bit 'Who is that? Is that…. Crystal?' Mike said in his head as he soon looked his right and spotted get well cards "Huh, somebody loves me…." Mike said with a low chuckle as he coughed a bit as he soon grabbed one and began to read them, each were from either the girls or from Silver wishing for him to get well soon. The doorknob began to twist a bit as Mike began to fear a bit as he sank a bit in his bed, when then a male hylotl doctor walked in with a clipboard not paying much attention as he was reading the info off the medical papers as he let out a small sigh.

"Poor kid….. Getting cut open like that…. Being called a freak, and it's no better for the girls…. Worrying themselves sick…. It's saddening." He said as Mike nodded a bit "You can say that twice man." Mike said as the doctor almost jumped out of his skin and soon breathed a sigh of relief "Oh thank the heavens….. You are awake…. Sorry about that, kind of scared me there…. Anyway it's good to see your finally awake…. You have been out for almost a day, those four there never left your side at all except only to use the restroom, they have not been eating and barely sleep but only have been crying themselves to exhaustion and passing out." The man said as Mike looked towards the four and sighed "This is all my fault….. We should have never came to the outpost…." Mike said in a quiet tone.

The doctor walked up to Mike and sat near his bed in a chair "Kid listen, this is not your fault…. The apex that had done this to you was a ex-miniknog scientist that used to run brutal experiments on live subjects….. He found it enjoying to watch the subjects suffer." He said as Mike placed his hand on his chest where he was cut open "You are very lucky you know….. As far as we can tell he did not do any major damage, no internal organ damage, no tissue damage except the scars from the dissection, as well you had lost a lot of blood…. It was surprising to see how you were still able to move and fight, but I guess that what adrenaline can do to you."

The doctor said as he adjusted his glasses while Mike nodded a bit looking at the girls and sighs "So what happen to the fuck that did this to me…." Mike asked in a low tone while the Man nodded a bit nervously of Mike "He was picked up by the government police and is being brought to a prison where he will spend a very long time in for his crimes." The man said as Mike nodded a bit as he turned to the doctor with emotionally dead eyes "Good….. But he deserves death….." Mike said as the doctor scooted back a bit in his seat when Mike then sighed "Sorry…. I just….. Can't believe this happened…. What ever happened to the revolver that I had?" Mike asked as the doctor became a little uneasy "I-It's with your…. Stuff y-you had….." He said as Mike nodded a bit "Thank you….." Mike said as the doctor nodded as he then got up from the chair and started to walk out of the room.

"You know kid…. You should be happy, to be surrounded by people that care about you…." The doctor said as he then walked out of the room leaving Mike with the sleeping girls as he soon sighed "I feel so bad…. I did this to them…. I feel so damn bad…. I knew we should have never come to this damn place….." Mike said with a bit of anger in his tone as Izzy nuzzled a bit at the foot of the bed as she started to cry a bit and mumbling in her sleep "M-Mr. Snuggles….. D-D-Don't go…." Izzy said as she started to cry a bit harder as Mike sat up in his bed and place his hand on her head and petted it a bit trying to calm her down.

"It's alright Izzy, I ain't leaving…." Mike said as he petted her head as she sniffled a bit as she soon cracked her eyes open slowly as she then wiped her eyes and her eyes adjusted a bit as she soon gasped "M-Mr. Snuggles?" Izzy asked as Mike gave a small smile and nodded "Hey there sleepy head." Mike said with a kind tone as Izzy soon leapt at him in a hug "OH! Mr. Snuggles! I knew you would never leave us." Izzy said almost squeezing the life out of Mike as the girls began to wake up "Izzy…. Can you please be a bit….. M-Mike?" Wave asked as Izzy loosened her grip "Oops, hehe…." Izzy said as Mike began to breath again "Damn Izzy…. As well hey Wave, surprised to see me awake?"

Mike asked with a bit of a smile as Wave soon pushed Izzy off and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and with tears running down her face "Y-You big jerk….. We thought we were going to lose you…." Wave said as Mike returned the hug "It's going to take more then that to put me in the ground." Mike said as he began to cough a bit "S-Sorry…." Mike said as Wave just shook her head and nuzzled into his chest as Izzy was getting off the floor "Ow…. Wave that hurt…." Izzy said as Moon and Crystal began to wake up "What the heck is wrong with you two? Mike is out cold and you two are fighting like children." Moon said as Crystal let out a yawn "Yeah, its not helping at all….."

Crystal said as she blinks her eyes a little as Mike cleared his throat "Uh yeah, it's kind of not really." Mike said as the two slowly turned to Mike as he had a small smile "You two happy now that they aren't fighting?" Mike asked as the two blinked a bit as they soon tore Wave off of Mike and grabbed him and brought him into a hug "Mike, you're okay!" Moon said with tears in her eyes as Crystal nodded and nuzzled Mike a bit "We're so glad you are awake and alive!" Crystal said happily with tears running down her face as Mike chuckled a bit and hugged the two "And I am glad as well, as well I am happy to see you four, also good to see you in your new body Crystal." Mike said as Crystal began to blush "Y-Yeah…. I am happy to be finally free of that ship." Crystal said happily as Mike smiled "And we are happy as well." Mike said as the two soon broke the hug as Mike unhooked the equipment off himself as he then drew back the covers seeing that he was just in a hospital gown as he began to blush a little.

Mike sighed a bit as he soon got out of the bed as he saw his scars a bit "Damn…. That fucker really did a number on me….." Mike said in a low tone as he soon shook his head and stood up slowly as he groaned a bit as Izzy helped him up "T-Thank you Izzy…." Mike said as he began to stretch a bit as his entire back pop "AH! God that felt good….." Mike said as he stretched a little as he could still feel a bit of pain from where he got cut open and burned shut as he soon began to walk on his own "Thanks for looking after me girls." Mike said with a small smile as the girls smiled a bit and nodded "So, where is my stuff by the way?" Mike asked as Wave pointed to the closet.

"There inside there, well your clothes really, they also fixed your shirt and washed it many times to get the blood out and washed your clothes." Wave said as Mike nodded with a bit of a smile as he opened the closet to find his clothing inside as he then got dressed then grabbed his shirt after he removed the gown as he then looked it over to see that it was like it never got cut open at all, he then sighed and put his shirt on and looked towards the girls "Come on, let's get going." Mike said as he stumbled a bit towards the door and rested against the wall as the girls ran up to him "I'm fine, i'm fine…. Just still a bit woozy from losing blood…." Mike said trying to reassure the girls but failed as they stayed close to him as he was about to open the door until it opened and behind it was Silver.

"Surprised. Mike! You're awake! This is great, did you get the cards we left you?" Silver asked as Mike nodded a bit "Yeah…. Sad thing is I don't have anything to put them in." Mike said in a bit of a low tone until Silver handed him something, he looked down and saw it looked to be a messenger bag as he then opened it and found a bottle of juice in it with a note attached 'We hope you are feeling better kid, good luck out there when you get better. Also keep the bag kid, you might need it for when you out there among the stars.

Sincerely the guards.' Mike read in his mind as he soon turned to the nightstand and saw that the juices had notes attached to them all from the people of the outpost. Mike smiled a bit as he soon walked over to the nightstand placed the juices inside the bag with the cards but something caught his eye, it was a small journal as he then looked it over as it was a little bigger then his palm as it had a dark leather cover over it with a tree like design as the branches spread across the two covers.

Mike looked at the journal a bit when Silver spoke up "Hopeful. I got you the journal, we thought it might help you out…. You know something to jot your thoughts down on." Silver said as Mike smiled a bit and nodded and placed it into his bag and strung the sash across his shoulder and tightened the bag across his back "Thank you Silver, and thank you girls…. This is very helpful and very thoughtful thank you, all of you…." Mike said as he then proceeded to walk towards the door as he then gave Silver a hug.

"I want to thank you as well for checking up on me and giving Crystal a body." Mike said as Silver smiled a bit and hugged back "Grateful. You're welcome kid, but as well these girls, even me are happy to see you up and kicking. So when you walk out that door you give life one hell of a fight." Silver said as Mike chuckled a bit and nodded "Got you Silver." Mike said as the two broke the hug and walked out the door as he looked around a little and saw that the place looked almost like a normal hospital with signs and fire extinguishers. Mike looked around a bit as the girls and Silver followed behind him as Moon tapped his shoulder as he then turned to her.

"If you are looking for the reception desk it's down that way." Moon said as she pointed down the hall on their left as Mike nodded a bit and began to walk down that way still wobbling a little as they all kept close to him as he mumbled a bit "Man I hate hospitals…." Mike mumbled at the disgust of hospitals as they rounded a corner and spotted the reception's desk with a few nurses and doctors walking by as the few people at the desk were telling them what was going on, as the doctor from before was talking to them about something when the group soon moved towards the desk when the doctor turned to the group.

"Ah, it's good to see you are up and moving sir, we just need you to sign some forms and that is all, you will be able to leave." The man said with a small smile as Mike nodded a bit and wobbled towards the table and started to sign forms for the people. Wave still had Mike's ID still in her hand as she soon heard Mike slam his head on the table as she became a bit scared "Damn it….. I don't have a fucking ID except the mine from earth….." Mike grumbled as Wave walked up to him a bit shaking a little "W-Well…. It d-d-did get made….." Wave said as she set the ID on the table as the receptionist took it and scanned it and nodded "Alright thank you, now just please fill out the last of the forms while I retrieve your items." The female receptionist said as Mike nodded a bit filling out the rest of the paper work as she soon left the desk and into the office not far away.

Mike was filling the paperwork out as he groaned a bit "I am not allergic to anything….. That I am not really aware of….." Mike mumbled as Wave was thinking a bit 'He seems okay….. But he seems so…. Distant, I…. I guess it's because of what happened.' Wave thought in her head as the women came back as she set down a object that was wrapped around in a cloth as Mike looked at it a bit with an uneasy look and began to unravel the object. Inside the wrappings was the revolver, Mike did not recognize it at the time as he was blinded by rage, fear and adrenaline. The gun itself was gun metal black with a vine like design on the barrel, cylinder, frame and hammer, the grip itself looked to be made out of maple as there was also an engraving on the sides of the barrel.

"Black rose…" Mike said out loud as he gripped the grip and weighed it a bit "Decent weight to it…." Mike said thinking out loud as he popped the cylinder out and spotted it only held five rounds as two were already missing and only three were left 'Three rounds left….. Better keep them handy…..' Mike said in his head as he placed it into his bag as he spotted a note with the cloth as he picked it up "Hey kid, sorry you went through all that, keep my gun can always get a new one just take good care of her and she will serve you for a long time, sincerely Billy." Mike read out loud as he soon pocketed the note and picked up the cloth as he examined it close, it looked to be covered in jolly rogers as it was not really a cloth but instead a bandana.

He then pocketed the bandana and finished the paperwork when then an apex doctor walked over in medical scrubs giving a report to the receptions desk "Some of the patients are a bit unruly but everything seems well so far, we would like to make sure…." The doctor droned on but Mike began to back up a bit as his pupils went to the size of pin pricks and his heart began to pound in his chest as the doctor soon turned to Mike but his fur color changed from orange to green as he had a sick twisted smile and was covered in blood as he began to chuckle darkly.

Mike backed up even more and slammed up against a wall as he screamed at the top of his lungs until Wave grabbed him and shook him "Mike! Mike! What's wrong? It's me Wave!" Wave yelled at Mike as he soon quieted down but was sweating bullets and breathing heavily while he was mumbling something trying to back away from the receptions desk when the doctor spoke "Uh… Maybe it's best if I take my leave….." The doctor said and left the room when Mike continued to mumble trying to calm down.

The group was very worried of what just happened as they saw Mike slide down the wall and was shaking like he was in a earthquake and continued to mumble something as he began to rock himself back and forth a bit. The group looked at each other with worried looks as Mike soon got back up from the wall but was still shaking a bit "I… I-I'm fine g-g-guys….. J-J-J-Just need to r-rest….." Mike said as he started to move a bit as he still was holding himself a bit.

The group soon walked up to him as they got a grip on him as they helped him through the medical bay and towards the outpost's main area as he slowly looked around a bit, as the people were staring at him most of which were of fear, sadness, concern and some of anger for the scientist. Mike was still fearing a bit as he passed a apex and began to feel, extremely angry at the scientist "Fucking knowledge gluttons….." Mike whispered under his breath as he walked with the group as they soon stopped at Silver's shop and walked inside. Mike sat on the couch with his gaze towards the ground trying to keep his mind off of things as Silver walked to the back with the girls.

"Worried. He is not doing well at all….. I fear he might snap….." Silver said as the girls worried a bit more but soon shook it off "He will not snap Silver, Mike is strong he lived in a hell hole of a school and almost died many times, he will not snap Silver, just trust us." Wave said as Silver nodded a bit but still felt very worried "Worried. Alright, but still I fear for the kid, he is part of your family, so that makes him part of my family and I worry for him, can you just keep a close eye on him?" Silver asked as the girl nodded as he sighed a bit of relief "Relieved. Alright, anyway I got a new S.A.I.L put on the hard drive, it's a custom one that was created by a traveling nomad and left it here."

Silver said as the girls nodded a bit as Moon picked up the hard drive block "Thanks Silver, please let us know if there is anything we can do to pay you back." Moon said as Silver shook his head with a small smile "Generous. That won't be necessary Moon, like I said I always help out my friends." Silver said as he helped her carry the hard drive block. The group walked out of the workshop as they saw Mike sitting on the couch not moving at all but still mumbling as he stared at the floor "M-Mr. S-S-Snuggles?" Izzy asked as Mike soon looked up at the group with dead eyes "Yeah?"

Mike said in a low tone as it strikes fear into the girls as Wave spoke up "W-Were about to leave….." Wave said as Mike nodded a bit and got up from the couch as he walked over to the group and picked up the hard drive block from Moon and Silver and put it over his shoulder "Let me get that for you guys." Mike said as he waited for the girls as they nodded a bit and started to walk out "We shall see you again Silver, have a great day." Moon said as Silver nodded "Happy. You as well everyone, see you all again." Silver said as he waved to everyone as they waved back but Mike's was slower as he was half there.

The group walked through the outpost as Mike was only half there not paying much attention to anyone as they soon reached the front desk to check out as the women tried to get Mike's attention "Excuse me sir?... Sir?" The receptionist said as Mike looked at her with only one eye "Yes? How can I help you?" Mike said with a low tone that started to scare the women "I…. I need y-y-you to sign o-out…." She said in a shaky voice as Mike nodded a little and signed out as she then stamped the names "H-Have a good day…." She said trying to smile a bit as Mike nodded and walked out of the outpost as the girls apologized.

"Sorry about that mam, he is just not in the best of the moods…." Crystal said as she nodded "I know….. I heard about it….. I feel so sorry for him….. Having to go through that….." She said as the girls nodded a bit as she spoke up "Well….. I wish you all luck, and hope that he gets better." She said with a small smile as the four smiled a little and nodded as they thanked her and walked out of the outpost and followed behind Mike as he was getting close to the ship, when Moon then opened the cargo door to let everyone in from her bracelet. Mike soon walked up the ramp and inside the ship as he waited for the girls as they got up the ramp and Moon closed the cargo door "So where does this go?"

Mike asked as Wave took it "We will take care of that, why don't you go relax on the couch?" Wave suggested as Mike nodded a bit and walked into the barracks as the four stood there for a bit as Wave walked out of the cargo bay and towards the server room that used to store the hard drive block as Moon, Izzy and Crystal walked towards the kitchen to think a bit as they all sat at the table "S-So….. What do we do now? I mean…. How can we help him?" Moon asked when Izzy spoke up "Maybe….. Those sweet food circles?" Izzy suggested as the two shook their heads "Maybe….. Go back to his planet…. Maybe go to one of the countries?" Crystal suggested as the two nodded a bit.

"M-Maybe… that will help him…. By even maybe a little bit…." Moon said while Izzy nodded a little, when Wave walked in "What's going on now?" Wave asked as Izzy spoke "W-We are taking Mike back to his planet…. But on a different different country…. To help him feel better…." Izzy said as Wave nodded a little "Alright….. I can see that….. Hopefully working, let's do it, as well it would help with our school project." Wave said as the girls nodded a bit as Crystal's stomach began to growl.

She began to blush "W-What was that?" Crystal asked a bit embarrassed as the girls giggled a bit "That means you're hungry Crystal, come on let's get something to eat." Moon said as Wave began to make them something to eat.

Time Skip: About Forty Minutes Later…..

The girls were walking back to the barracks as Crystal was rubbing her stomach a bit "That was so good! I never knew food would taste that great!" Crystal said happily as the girls giggled a bit as they entered the barracks and spotted Mike in his pajamas and was about to lay down on the couch to go to bed. Mike spotted the four and pointed to his bed "You can have my bed Crystal, I don't mind really…. I'm going to bed, night everyone." Mike said as he laid his head on his pillow and pulled the blanket over him, the girls were still a bit worried as Wave walked out of the barracks.

"I will be right back." Wave said as the three nodded and walked to their beds and stripped out of their clothes as Moon helped Crystal with hers and helped her into bed as she snuggled in a bit "It feels….. So soft….." Crystal said as she yawned a little as her eyes soon shut as she soon drifted off to sleep in the bed. Wave walked up to one of the panels and tapped it a bit "Osmosis, Osmosis can you hear me?" Wave asked as a green orb appeared on the screen "Ah yes Miss Wave, how can I help you today?" The orb known as Osmosis asked as Wave looked both ways.

"I need you return us to the planet earth and send us to the country known as Ireland, but make sure we get there stealthily and try to land us on the countryside please." Wave explained as Osmosis nodded "Alright Miss Wave, it shall be done please prepare for take off." Osmosis said as the ship began to lift from the ground. Wave walked back to the barracks and saw that everyone was asleep, she stripped out of her kimono leaving her in her panties and bra with her socks, as she then put the kimono back on its hanger and set it back on the hook and shut her locker door as she then turned back to her bed and climbed in, laid her head on her pillow then covered herself with her blanket 'I….. I hope Mike will get past this one day….' Wave thought in her head as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Ch:6 (edited) A small detor

Mike had felt a bit upset as he was looking outside the window of the ship as he watched the stars cascade across the night sky on earth which slowly brought a smile to his face until he heard a low dark chuckle making it fall faster then the berlin wall as he slowly turned around to find himself back at the outpost, however it was deserted as the scents of blood and death wafted in the air stinging Mike's nostrils as he recoiled in disgust. "W-What the hell?" Mike asked as he quickly pulled the bandana from his pocket and tied it around his mouth and nose as he then slowly looked around a bit as he could see large to small blood stains on the steel walls of the outpost as he could also see writing on the walls, it looked to be a nursery rhyme that he could not really understand.

Mike began to walk through the empty outpost as he soon hear something roll as he quickly turned around and found nothing until he then took a small step and felt something round under his shoe. He slowly took his shoe off of the object as he soon looked down to see shell casings strewn across the ground as he watched a few roll from under his shoe when he then saw them rolled into a puddle of blood as Mike began to back up a bit and his eyes began to widen in horror as he saw it was one of the guards. His face shield was smashed in as it showed some of his face to reveal that he was an avian as the glass from the shield was stabbed into his face as small trickles of blood was running down from his face, his armor was almost destroyed as each plating around the chest piece was ripped off as his chest was cut open by what one could say was by claws as it could be seen some of his organs were missing or were torn in half.

Mike began to shake as he soon walked around the dead body as he began to walk deeper into the outpost as the same dark chuckle was heard again but only slightly louder, he walked and looked around a bit as he began to see more of the residents of the outpost as he saw as some were pinned up on the walls as their organs were strung up like it was a decoration on either Jason or Leather face's wall. Mike walked past a few of the stalls in the market area as it continued to wreak of blood and death but was much stronger in this area as he soon turns and saw the mother and daughter florian's that ran the juice stall, as they were sliced open like almost as the rest except some of their limbs were missing looked to be amputated as the daughter had her throat slit to where you could almost see bone and the mother was missing her head, but he found her head laying on the stands table as he saw that it looked to be staring right back at him as their blood was still oozing from the wounds as it continued to puddle around the stand, closer inspection could tell that their blood was a form of sap that had an amber like color to it.

Mike began to shake even more as he walked past the scene slowly trying not to step on the blood of the others that have fallen in the building to a terrible fate by the unknown chuckling madman, he slowly made it past the stalls seeing each person with different, twisted fates as they were maimed, burned, sliced open and cut to pieces as he could hear some moaning and gurgling on their own blood as they were slowly dieing and succumbing to their fates. Mike slowly made it through the market as he was shaking more then a leaf in a tornado as the chuckle soon turned into a sadistic laugh startling Mike completely, as he heard it coming from right behind him. He slowly turned around as he spotted him, Dr. Xavier standing right behind him as he was caked in all kinds of blood as he was twitching like a man on crack as his hand was shaking violently with a small knife in his hand. Mike began to back up slowly from the madman as he began to chuckle lowly.

"Vell, vell, vell... if it's not mein fafforite zupchect..." He said in a low tone as he looked Mike dead in the eye with his bloodshot eyes with a large grin on his face that struck fear into Mike's heart as he tried to back up more until he bumped into something. He could then feel a thick liquid dripping on his shoulder as he soon looked over and saw that it was blood, as he slowly turned around as he then tried to scream but could not find his voice as he was shaking even worse. The person was Moon, she was hanging above him as her beak was removed as a large meat hook was rammed through her skull and out her beakless mouth as he body was bound with rope but only what was left as her left arm was cut off and the other was in half as her legs were broken in many places, her tail feathers were ripped from her body as her stomach was ripped open and her intestines were hanging only slightly out.

Mike soon turned and began to run away from the scene trying to not look back as he soon saw that Dr. Xavier was not moving at all but just staring at him, still holding his grin like he was having the best time of his life. Mike continued to run and run as fast as his legs could carry him until he could not run anymore as he soon stopped to take a breather until he heard a faint voice calling him "M-Mr… S-S-Snuggles?" The voice said weakly as Mike turned to find that voice was coming from Izzy. Mike soon turned to look for her "I-Izzy? Izzy i'm here….. Where are you?" Mike asked a bit panicked/relevied that he found his friend as she responded "B-Behind you….." Izzy said faintly as Mike soon turned around with a small smile to see his friend but it soon fell as he saw her condition.

Izzy was hanging from the ceiling by chains as they were running through her arms and legs as she was grunting in agony every time she moved as the chains were slowly cutting and sawing her limbs from the inside out, her leaves were pulled out of her head as blood was running down her face, as one of her eyes were bleeding for she had her left eye ripped out of her head as Mike looked close to vomiting "I-I-Izzy….. O-O-Oh…. My god….." Mike said as he held his hands over his mouth as it was still covered by the bandana but Izzy could see true sorrow in his eyes as tears began to form in them.

Mike walked towards Izzy as she tried to smile a bit seeing her friend again until they heard a voice "Mein mother's killed me, mein father's eading me, mein prothers and zisders zit under the table, picking at mein pones." The voice said as Mike panicked a bit when Izzy spoke "M-Mike….. You need to r-r-run….." Izzy said in a weak tone as Mike shook his head "I-I'm not leaving you Izzy." Mike said as tears began to fall as Izzy growled a bit "Just go!" Izzy shouted as Mike was taken back by this.

"Just go, I will be fine, just get out of here…. And don't look back….." Izzy said in a low voice as Mike was going to argue the fact but Izzy gave a low growl as he soon nodded and ran as fast as he could as Izzy let out a sigh with a small smile "Save yourself Mr. Snuggles….. And save who ever you can find….." Izzy said as the doctor walked towards her as her fate was sealed. Mike was running as fast as ever trying to keep with Izzy's final wish as he could hear her final scream as he soon stopped as he slammed his fist in the metal wall "Damn…. Damn….. DAMN!"

Mike screamed as he smashed his fist harder as soon rested his head on the wall as tears began to fall but soon stopped as he heard the low chuckle again as he soon lifted his head and spotted the doctor walking towards him dragging two bodies with him. Mike slowly lifted himself off the wall as he could feel his anger boiling inside of him as then one of the bodies soon fell as its head was ripped off the neck "Oobs... zo clumzy of me, I should pe more careful of mein vork." He said with a low chuckle as he soon stopped "Vats vrong? Not to haby to zee your friends akain? Oh I am zo zorry, I dought you vould like deir improffements." He said as Mike wondered what he meant until he soon realized who the two were.

It was Wave and Crystal, Wave had been sliced open and was missing her right leg as her left one was almost not even half there anymore, her arms were broken and cut deeply as her throat was slit to the bone but was soon ripped off her neck as she was missing her eyes. Crystal was no better, she was battered and bruised as her body was broken in many areas of her arms, legs and torso. She had cuts running all along her body and what looked to be stab wounds in her stomach as it was not a quick death, Mike began to feel the anger boil inside himself again but with a mix of fear as he began to bare his teeth as the doctor just smirked and chuckled.

"Oh zo you finally decided to grov up nov? Vell, does not matder really..." He said as he quickly ran up to Mike as in a blink of the eye as he already had the blade in his throat already to the back of his neck close to his spine "You vill be choining your friends zoon enough..." He said with a dark chuckle as he soon ripped the blade out of his throat as blood began to flow out of his neck and spilled onto the floor as he desperately tried to stop the blood as he soon fell to his knees as the doctor was laughing in a sick way at his misery, soon Mike fell forward onto the ground dead and lifeless in a pool of his own blood.

 _In The Waking World…._

Mike soon shot up from the couch as he was panting a bit with sweat running down his face in fear as he slowly looked around the room and saw that he was back on the ship, he still felt worried as he soon turned to his left a bit and spotted the four girls sleeping soundly in their beds. He then let out a sigh of relief as he then looked at the clock and saw it was almost six in the morning as he soon got out of the couch as he then slowly got up and walked out of the room trying not to wake the four as he soon walked into the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

Back in the barracks the girls were slowly waking up as Wave cracked her eyes slowly as she soon sat up in her bed and stretched a bit with a small yawn "Wow, that was some of the best sleep i've had a in a while...hmm, interesting, oh well." Wave said as she got out of bed as the other three were slowly waking up when Izzy then sat up a bit but soon slowly tried to lay back down but aimed a bit too far and tumbled out of bed and onto the floor from the top bunk as it woke Moon and Crystal up as Wave walked over to Izzy "Izzy? Are you ok?"

Wave asked as she reached out to help her sister up as Izzy soon sat up yawning and grabbed Wave's hand "Mmm…. the carpet is soft and squishy…." Izzy said happily as Wave helped her up to her feet when Moon then finally woke up "Mmm…. what is with all the noise?" Moon asked as she was rubbing her eyes as Wave spoke "Well I just woke up, then Izzy fell on the floor…. And well here we are now." Wave said explaining a bit as Moon sighed "Oh for god's sake Izzy, you need to be more careful or you are gonna die." Moon said a bit bluntly as she soon realized what she just said as Izzy began to tear up a bit.

"B-But I don't wanna die…." Izzy said shaking a little as Moon soon got off the bed and pulled Izzy into a hug "I'm sorry Izzy, don't cry. That was my fault, I am just still tired and from what happened yesterday….." Moon said as Izzy hugged back weeping a little into Moon's shoulder as Crystal soon woke up and gotten out of Mike's bed since he loaned it to her as she stretched with a small yawn "So, what did I miss this morning so far?" Crystal asked Wave began to explain a bit "Well, Izzy fell out of her bed, Moon accidentally made her cry, Moon and Izzy made up, and here we are." Wave said as Crystal nodded a bit as she looked towards the couch "Uh guys….. Look…." Crystal said as the three turned and saw that the couch was empty.

The four were silent for what felt like ages, that as Izzy was the first to break the silence "Hey? Where Mr. Snuggles?" Izzy asked as the girls shrugged a bit "I don't know, I guess he woke up before us…. Though I have no idea where he is." Wave said to the group as they nodded a bit when Moon began to worry "W-What if he left the ship? He might not be able to find his way back, and then he had to fend for himself in the wilderness? What if he got jumped by a gang of thugs or rabid grannies from hell or both?!" Moon said freaking out a bit as she began to hyperventilate as Izzy then grabbed a large pillow and shoved it over Moon's head around her waist.

"Thank you Izzy, I needed that…." Moon said in a low tone as Izzy giggled a bit "Anytime Moon, anytime." Izzy said as Wave just facepalmed "Ok, teach Izzy sarcasm is going back on the to-do list..." Wave said as she pulled out a pad of paper and wrote down the job down with the other jobs that needed to be complete before they went back to school, when Crystal began to worry a bit but not as bad as Moon "M-Maybe…. He just went for a walk you know? To clear his head." Crystal said as the three began to nod a bit but Moon was still worried.

"Y-Yeah, I guess, i'm just worried is all…." Moon said as Wave looked at Izzy "No Izzy, bad put down the mattress." Wave said as Izzy groaned "Ah…. you're no fun….." Izzy said as she put the mattress back on Mike's bed as Crystal sighed a little "Were all worried about him, he just got out of a life or death situation yesterday….. I would be surprised if none of us were worried about him." Crystal had said as the three agreed. Soon Izzy began to smell something as she sniffed the air when she began to drool a bit "Pancakessss….." Izzy said as she began to drool more and walk towards the door as Crystal turned to Wave and Moon.

"Should we be worried?" Crystal asked as the two looked at each other and shook their heads "Na, when she gets hungry, it means she is just hungry." Wave explained a bit hoping to ease Crystal a little "O-Okay…. If you say so Wave….." Crystal said as Moon walked up with their clothes "Alright let's get dressed." Moon said handing Wave her kimono and sash and Crystal a pair of shorts and a shirt "Makes things easier for you."

Moon said as Crystal nodded a bit as she took the shorts and mimicked what Moon had showed her yesterday "Put one talon in the hole, and do so for the other, then pull them up." Crystal said as she repeated the actions and pulled the shorts up "I…. I did it, I did it!" Crystal said happily as the shorts soon fell down as Moon noticed this as she helped her and buttoned them after she pulled them back up.

"There you go Crystal, sorry I forgot to tell you that you need to button and zip them shut to stay up." Moon said as Crystal nodded a bit as she picked up the shirt and soon put it on with the help of Moon "There you go, ready to tackle the day." Moon said with a small smile as Crystal smiled a little when Izzy came back in with a pancake in her mouth "Come on guys! Mr. Snuggles made pancakes!" Izzy said as she ran back into the kitchen as the three were surprised to hear that "Well…. Looks like we found him."

Wave said with a bit of a smile as Moon nodded "Y-Yeah….. Guess so….." Moon said a bit relieved as the three soon walked out of the barracks and towards the kitchen to find Izzy munching on pancakes in her panties and bra at the table, but they soon turned to the stove to see Mike making homemade pancakes and flipping one in a pan with what could be said as a dead expression as they soon walked towards Mike as he then turned to the three and smiled a bit, it was a warm smile as he was happy and relieved to see them.

Mike soon set the frying pan down off the burner as he walked up to the three and pulled them into a tight hug "I am so glad to see your awake and alive." Mike said with a happy tone as the girls were a bit worried by his sudden happiness as they slowly hugged back "S-So Mike…. D-D-Did you sleep well?" Wave asked as Mike's smile began to fall as the images of the nightmare began to flood back into his memories as he soon put on a fake smile "Y-Yeah….. N-Not bad sleep at all…." Mike said using false emotions to keep them from worrying anymore then they already are as he soon broke the hug.

"Hey, uh I made breakfast, you three go eat with Izzy, I am going to go take a shower and get changed, I will back in a bit." Mike said as he walked around the three and towards the barracks. The girls sat at the table eating the breakfast Mike had made as they still felt worried about him, "Has anyone else notice Mike is acting strange?" Moon asked as Wave and Crystal nodded as Izzy was not paying much attention as she munched on her pancakes.

"Well it would make sense, I mean it's not _like_ it happened yesterday, it _did_ happen yesterday, it's going to take a lot of time and therapy to help him get over this." Wave said as she ate her breakfast as Moon and Crystal nodded a little as that day was still burned into their minds, soon enough Izzy then got up from the table with a smile "Those were so good! Is there any more?" Izzy asked happily as Moon looked back at the stove and nodded a little "Y-Yeah Izzy, there is more on the stove." Moon said as Izzy skipped over there for more pancakes as Moon sighed "It would take the end of the world to bring her spirits down."

Moon said with a slight smile at Izzy's happiness as Wave nodded "It's probably better that way, you know how she gets when provoked…." Wave warned with a hint of dread as Moon nodded slowly "Y-Yeah….. I still don't think that guy can walk….." Moon said as she shivered at the memory when Izzy came back with a large stack of pancakes and continued to eat. Soon Mike then walked back to the kitchen as everyone was almost done as he was changed into his usual attire but with his bomber jacket instead as he walked over to get a mug of coffee, the girls were still worried as Crystal whispered to Wave.

"I still feel worried about him….. I feel like he could be a ticking time bomb that could go off at any minute…." Crystal said with much worry in her voice as Wave nodded and whispered back "Same here, we should keep a close eye on him…" Wave said as Crystal nodded "Maybe we can go for a walk, ya know? Get some fresh air to clear his thought and ours?" Crystal suggested as Mike caught this "A walk? Well…. That does sound nice, and I think some time away from the ship would be perfect." Mike said as he sipped his coffee but Moon then brought up a good point "But wait, what about Crystal? She can't change her form to look human." Moon said as Crystal stopped "Oh…. yeah, I forgot….." Crystal said when then Osmosis activated "I may be of service for that one."

He said as the group turned to him "You see when Silver had put me into the hard drive block he also uploaded a program to be used for Crystal here, she just needs to have the program uploaded into her mind so she will be able to access it." Osmosis explained, Crystal was surprised by this "W-Wait….. I can change to look like a human?" Crystal asked as Osmosis nodded or what could be said as a nod "Indeed, all we need to do is hook you up and I can download the information into your system, aka your mind and you will be able to access it through your wrist, for that he has given you the ability to do so." Osmosis explained to Crystal as she nodded a bit "A-Alright, so how do we do this?" Crystal asked as a small wall lifted next to the panel as a cord came out.

"Very easy really, you just hook this in the side of your head and I will download the data for you." Osmosis said as Crystal walked up to the panel and picked up the cord as she breathed in a bit and let it out as she then hooked the cord into the side of her head in the small port. "Excellent, now this will only take a minute." Osmosis said as he began to download the data to Crystal as she was a little nervous to say the least as she could see small traces of code going past her eyes, "Alright, all done you should be able to access it now." Osmosis explained to Crystal as she nodded a bit and removed the cord from her head.

"So, now what?" Crystal asked as Osmosis explained "To access it, it would be on your left wrist as it will have a few small buttons on it that can only be activated by you by your fingerprint, each works like the bracelets the girls wear, please test it out." Osmosis said as he soon flickered off screen. The group was silent for a bit as Wave soon broke the silence "So...what are you waiting for Crystal? Go ahead and try it out." Wave encouraged as Crystal went silent until "W-Well…. I'm just nervous really…" Crystal said as she looked down a bit when Mike spoke up "It's alright Crystal, it's okay to be nervous it happens to all of us at times but just remember we are there with you." Mike said as the group nodded, Crystal breathed in a bit and nodded "Alright….. I will do it….."

Crystal said as she raised her left wrist up, it looked like a d-pad to a controller but she soon let out a sigh and pressed the button she needed to press as she was engulfed in a white light. The group shielded their eyes as the light began to die down as stood their was a tall hourglass figure women, with long braided snow blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and cream colored skin. Mike was the first to un-shield his eyes as he saw crystal's human form as he nearly spit out his coffee and choked "Well happy Leif Erikson Day to me…." Mike said quietly as Moon somewhat hear Mike "What was that Mike?"

Moon asked as Mike stopped himself "I said happy Leif Erikson day, hinga dinga durgen!" Mike said as Wave shook her head "Your earth customs and holiday's are very strange." Wave said as Mike spoke in his head 'If only you knew….. If only you knew….' Mike thought as Crystal looked herself over "Wow….I look pretty good, what do you think?" Crystal asked the group as they told her she looked very good, and she would blend in well as Mike's thoughts were not really existent for his mind was broken and could not very much talk.

The girls soon changed into their human disguises as well as Mike was trying to get his thoughts in order 'Okay Mike, just breath and try to calm down….. It's just Crystal, she just looks like the norwegian supermodels from those magazines I saw at the barbershop…..' Mike said as Wave tapped his shoulder "Mike? Mike, are you ok?" Wave asked as she tapped his shoulder, Mike soon broke out of his thoughts "Huh? Oh hey Wave….. Yeah I am fine, just…. Thinking…." Mike said as Wave nodded a bit "Whatever you say Mike….whatever you say…." Wave said shrugging as Mike nodded a little.

"A-Alright Wave….." Mike said in a quiet tone as Izzy walked up "Ah don't worry Mr. Snuggles, you will be fine." Izzy said with a small smile making him smile a little "Yeah, your right Izzy…. As well can you please put some clothes on?" Mike asked as Izzy grinned and ran "NEVER!" Izzy yelled as she ran down the hall in her underwear giggling along the way as Mike chuckled a bit and turned to the girls "Guess there is no rest for the wicked." Mike said as he ran after Izzy "Izzy! You need to put some clothes on!" Mike yelled as he chased after her. The three were standing there with wide eyes as Wave began to laugh a bit when Moon turned to her "What's so funny Wave?" Moon asked as Wave was snickering "The fact that Mike thinks he going to get Izzy to put on clothes…"

Wave said snickering as they watched them running in the hall "Izzy put your clothes on!" Mike yelled as Izzy giggled like it was a giant game. Moon nodded a bit as she began to snicker as well "Yeah, you're right about that….. She was always like this growing up…." Moon smiled a bit but it soon fell at the memories of growing up when then Izzy ran in with Mike's clothing in her hands "I win! As well look a bonus prize!" Izzy said as she held up Mike's boxers as he was at the end of the hall hiding behind one of the halls "Izzy! Give me back my clothes god damn it!" Mike yelled as Izzy giggled "hmm….nah!" Izzy said sticking her tongue out and continued to run as Mike growled in frustration "Damn it Izzy….." Mike said a low tone as Wave called down to him "No rest for the wicked huh?"

Wave said with a bit of a smirk on her face as Mike groaned "Yeah, you could say that…." Mike said as his thoughts said otherwise as Moon turned to Izzy "Izzy, why did you take his clothes, and his boxers?" Moon asked as Izzy giggled "Because it's fun, he's really bad at this game though!" Izzy said smiling as Mike yelled "This is not a game Izzy!" Mike yelled down the hall making Wave laugh a bit harder at the situation and made Izzy very confused "What do you mean Mr. Snuggles? Of course it is! It's called undie tag! I saw you playing it on your laptop." Izzy said as Mike facepalmed "No Izzy, I was playing Undertale...not undie tag" Mike said as the gears in Izzy's head started to turn "Oh...so….this….oh….oh….i'm sorry Mr. Snuggles…..here's your clothes back" Izzy said as she gave Mike his clothes back.

"Thank you Izzy, and next time just ask what game I was playing before you make assumptions." Mike said as he put his clothes back on and walked out from the hall as Izzy nodded a little "A-A-Alright…. M-Mr. Snuggles…." Izzy said still a bit upset at what she had just done to her friend as Mike patted her head with a small smile "Ah, it's alright Izzy you didn't know, so it's alright." Mike said as Izzy nodded a bit with a small sniffle. Wave, Moon and Crystal were all watching this as Wave soon spoke up "Yeah Izzy, it's fine, maybe after we get back, you and Mr. Snuggles can play a real game of Undie-tag!" Wave said smirking as Izzy cheered as Mike began to blush a bit deeply as Moon began to giggle "Oh yeah, i'm sure he'd love to play that! Right Mike….?" Moon asked winking as Mike blushed even more until he sighed "Sure, we can play Izzy when we get back."

Mike said looking at the ground as she cheered and tackled Mike in a hug "OH! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Izzy said happily as Mike slowly hugged her back with a blush "Y-Your welcome Izzy…." Mike said as Wave giggled a bit "See, that wasn't so bad, right Mike?" Wave asked giggling as Mike glared at her and mouthed the words 'You two are so dead.' making them giggle even more as Crystal began to giggle a little until she was laughing making the group smile a bit. She looked at the group and began to calm down "What are you guys staring at?" Crystal asked when Mike then said "You just had your first laugh with friends." Mike said with a happy yet small smile as Crystal soon realized it.

"O-Oh…. I did not know….. It felt…. Nice." Crystal said happily as Izzy soon got off of Mike "Alright, now go get changed Izzy." Mike said as Izzy giggled "Fine, but were still playing as soon as we get back" Izzy said as she ran off to the barracks as Mike sat up and stared at the two "You two are so fucking dead…." Mike said in a low tone as the two giggled "S-Sorry Mike…. We had to." Moon said giggling as Wave nodded "Yeah, it's too much fun, plus you have to admit, it's adorable seeing her like that." Wave said as Mike sighed and nodded a little "Alright, I will give you that…. And if it makes her happy then…. I can bare through it."

Mike said with a slight smile as the three nodded and just in time Izzy ran in all dressed up in her new outfit, that she had gotten at hot topic that consisted of a black and white hoodie that had a white heart shaped skull with a crack in the top of the skull, black fishnet stockings with a black skirt, high heel boots with straps and a fur lining on the top, with striped black and white gloves and a black corset causing Mike to nearly have a heart attack "Excuse me while I reboot my mind…." Mike said as he then passed out as the three began to giggle madly when Izzy looked at the three "Did I do something funny?" Izzy asked as the three shook their heads "No Izzy, it's just how Mike reacted." Moon said giggling while Wave nodded "Yeah, you really knocked him out on that one Izzy." Wave said as Crystal just giggled to almost laughing as Izzy giggled a bit and shrugged not knowing what was going on.

The four looked at Mike as Moon turned to the group "So…. what should we do?" Moon asked as Wave shrugged a bit "Group selfie?" Wave suggested as the girls shrugged and took Mike's phone out as they got into position and took the picture as the group then looked at the photo and began to laugh. The photo had Izzy hugging Mike as Wave pulled his cheeks to make him look like he was smiling, Moon was holding his eyes open as Crystal was taking the picture while she had her finger in his ear, the four laughed at the photo as Mike began to wake up again. "W-What happened?" Mike asked as he slowly cracked his eyes open when Moon spoke up "You passed out after seeing Izzy's outfit and then we took a group selfie with your passed out body." Moon said showing Mike the photo as he began to blush.

"Damn it….. And damn goth girls….. Being all cute and dark, and sweet…." Mike said forgetting to keep quiet as he quickly got up "Uh…. f-forget it….. Anyway let's get a move on…." Mike had said as they followed him out of the kitchen and towards the cargo area as Crystal opened the cargo door as they soon walked out of the ship as they were a bit blinded by the sun but soon their eyes adjusted to the light as they were in the countryside of Ireland. The group walked through the forest a bit as they soon saw past the tree lining was a town, the group walked a bit faster and had gotten out of the tree line when they soon spotted a road with a sign near it.

"Now entering Dromderrig" it read as they soon slid down the slope a bit as they began to walk on the side of the road and towards the small village. The village was a nice town that was a seaside village that had many boats away from port as Mike gave a low whistle "It's a nice little town, it pretty quiet and the people are friendly." Mike said as a villager walked by and waved "S'craic!? How's she cuttin'?" The man asked as he approached the group. He was far shorter than Mike and rest of the group, he was wearing a dark denim jeans, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his biceps, a green tweed waistcoat and a flat cap to match. He was sporting a thick mutton chops on his face and a wooden cane in his hand, the group looked at the man as they soon began to introduce themselves "Hello, I am Wave."

Wave said happily as Moon was next "Hi…. I am Moon…" Moon said a bit shyly, when then Izzy walked up to him and began to shake his hand "Hi! I am Izzabelle Starflower, but my friends call me Izzy, what's your name?" Izzy said happily still shaking the poor man's arm and whole body with it as Mike stopped her "Uh, Izzy I think he had enough of a handshake." Mike said as Izzy then stopped and dropped him "Oops, I am so sorry about that sir, I did not mean to hurt you, are you alright?" Izzy asked as the man soon stood up "Oh it's quite alright, this bollocks nearly banjaxed me sometime ago, guerrier legged it before I could catch em. Oh where are my manners, name's Zachary O'keefe, but ya can just call me Zach!" Zach said extending his hand as Wave, then Moon and then Crystal shook his hand as he then stopped at Mike who was a bit hesitant.

Mike slowly extended his hand towards the guy's hand as he soon gripped it and gave a small shake "N-Names Mike…. Mike Reith, it's nice to meet you Zach." Mike said with some hesitation as they broke the handshake as Zach nodded with a small smile and turned to the group "Well it's nice to meet'cha, so where ya from? I take it not from anywhere around here." Zach said as the girls became a bit uneasy until Mike stepped up "Were from america well I am the girls are from a few different areas, though my friends and I are part of a foreign exchange program and have been selected to be sent here." Mike said as the girls were still worrying a bit as Zach nodded and narrowed his eye a bit and spoke in his mind 'Seems a bit dodgey, i'll keep tabs on 'em...' as he spoke out loud.

"Well, we don't get very many foreign visitors but for the sake not confusin' ya, i'll just talk like this. So other than exchange program, what brings ya to our little town?" Zach asked as Wave spoke up "We are here as part of a school project, researching countries and learning their cultures." Wave explained as Zach nodded "I see, so what is it you'd like to know?" Zach asked as the girls stepped forward and spoke at once "Everything!" The girls said with a smile as Mike chuckled a bit with a small one "This will not end well, I can just see it." Mike said quietly as Zach backed them up a bit and turned to Mike "Are they serious, or are they...um...gone in the head?" Zach asked making circular motion next to his ear as Mike spoke.

"Nope, they are serious man, prepare for hell my friend." Mike said as Zach's eyes went wide "have ya seen where I live? I'm the feckin' gate keeper! But that aside, if i'm gonna teach everything', we're gonna need to sit down somewhere. Come on follow me, we're going to pub, we'll talk this over a round of the black stuff." Zach said walking down the street as he waved for the group to follow, they soon were in tow as they walked past different kinds of buildings 'You know….. This is pretty peaceful, it's quiet and nobody is pushing or shoving to get where they need to…. It's kind of nice….' Mike said in his head as he tried to smile a bit as Zach soon stopped in front of a semi large one story building.

"Alright we're here, come on in, there's always a welcome seat for everyone." Zach said as he opened the old wooden door to reveal a dimly lit wooden interior with a couple tables and some bar stools and chairs. The smell of alcohol and tobacco filled the air, but in a surprisingly welcoming sense. The group walked in with Zach as Moon looked around a bit "Well…. It is pretty comforting, and reminds us of home a bit…." Moon said trying to find a good sense of words as Zach smiled a bit.

"Yeah, it'll do that, just take a seat anywhere, i'll order us a round." Zach said as he walked over to the bar counter and ordered some drinks and made his way back to the group as they sat at one of the tables that was a booth by the wall as he sat down with everyone "drinks'll be ready in a few minutes, so until then let's begin the questions." Zach said as the group nodded.

The girls then pulled out note pads and pencils getting ready to write as Mike pulled his laptop out of his bag and was using the pub's wifi looking up on current events and talking to Angel on Facebook and Skype as the girls asked Zach questions "Alright Zach first question, what is your economy like?" Wave asked as Zach started to think a bit until he then answered "well it's fairly stable, could be a lot better, but it's what we got to work with for now." Zach answered as the drinks arrived at the table. Zach took his and sipped it as the girls continued asking questions "Okay, now what would be the base import and export of the country?" Moon asked as Mike spotted the drink and took a sip "Huh, neat taste though never had this stuff before." Mike said as he continued to drink a bit while Zach was answering the question.

"Machinery and technical doohickeys is the main import, and the main export is agricultural based like food and animal products, perfect example is alcohol like yer boy Mike be drinkin'." Zach said pointing to the glass of Guinness in Mike's hand. Mike then stopped himself as he looked at the drink "This is alcohol? But we can't drink." Mike stated as Zach waved his hand dismissively "It's fine, drinkin' age is 18, even at that, were kind of more lenient this far out into the countryside, so drink up." Zach said taking a sip of his own drink as the group looked at the drinks as they soon began to drink but were still a bit uneasy as Izzy set the drink down "This is really good, it tastes better than the juice we have." Izzy said happily as she continued to drink, Crystal set her drink down and asked the next question "So…. what kind of history does your country have?" Crystal asked as Zach's gaze lowered

"My...well...we irish are a proud and resilient people, with a troubled history stretching back almost 10,000 years. Up until about 1000 years ago, ireland was split into four kingdoms, each ruled by a separate king, and there was a king that ruled all four kingdoms together. But they mostly kept themselves for the most part, comprising of warrior tribes constantly battling outside invasions from neighboring tribes and countries such as the vikings and romans, who were ancients civilizations. Anyway skip ahead about 8000 years, and it's where the occupation of more than 800 years begins. The conquest as it was, was plagued by massacre, enslavement, genocide, war, revolution, and famine. But through it all, we stayed strong, and here we are today. Theres many more details but it's too many to talk about right now."

Zach said finishing up the answer as the group went silent for what could feel like an eternity as Izzy soon broke the silence "Uh….. h-how about um….. Food?" Izzy suggested as Zach soon nodded a bit as the happy vibe returning again "Oh why didn't ya so? And sorry for gettin' rambly, anyway for starters, we got booze. We got whiskey, brandy, gin, rum, scotch, beer, wine, you name it, we drink it, stereotypes be damned. We also have staples like dairy based foods, various meat dishes, seafood, etc. then there is the humble potato, so simple, yet so vital. The possibilities are endless. As you can tell, our diet is based around what we can harvest and grow ourselves on our own land. We've a very agricultural based culture and society."

Zach said finishing his drink and placing the empty glass down as the girls nodded and wrote down more info while Mike was looking up different info as he was reading up on his school. Izzy was the first one to finish writing down her notes as she then showed Zach "I'm done! Did I do good?" Izzy asked as Zach read it out loud "Mentally disturbed drunken farmers…." Zach read as he leaned over to Mike "She's one of them...isn't she?" Zach asked as Mike spoke "One of them?" Mike asked as Zach spoke again.

"Ya know, she's there...but she's not all there..?" Zach elaborated as Mike nodded and Zach turned back to Izzy "Yeah, do did a bang up job, good work!" Zach said putting on a fake smile as Izzy looked at Mike "Mr. Snuggles, I finished my notes, am I smart now?!" Izzy asked eagerly as Mike spoke "Let's not ask for miracles Izzy, but sure…" Mike said not wanting to hurt Izzy's feelings as she cheered happily as Moon turned to Mike and smiled a bit as she whispered "Thank you for sparing her feelings, she is very self conscious about herself." Moon whispered as Mike nodded and drank the rest of the drink as Zach looked at Mike with an odd look from Izzy's nickname and asked.

"Mr. snuggles? Is that some kind of pet name?" Zach asked confused and trying to hold in his laughter as Mike sighed "She calls me that since she left her stuffed animal at home, she sleeps with the toy to keep her calm in the night since she gets scared when she sleeps, so one night she crawled into my bed thinking I was her toy, and the rest you can already tell." Mike explained as Zach nodded a bit trying not to laugh "I feel you mo chara, my ex girlfriend used to use me like one of those weird japanese hug pillows." Zach said laughing a bit as Mike rolled his eyes "Yes, yes….. Its funny, as well so does my friend back in Colorado, she really like the Hellsing series." Mike said as Zach spoke.

"So, is there anything else I can answer?" Zach asked the group as the group thought a bit as Wave snapped her fingers "Yeah, what is there to do in the area?" Wave asked as she was curious, Zach began to think a bit then gave a small smile "Well...there's fishing, farming, hunting, cooking, ya know just everyday countryside activities. Eventually you have to let adventure and imagination take over, and create your own things to do! But it often varies on the time of year and what part of the country you're in!" Zach said happily as the group smiled at the thoughts as they soon finished their drinks and set the glasses down, Mike then closed his laptop and put it away as the group thanked him for the drinks as Moon then got an idea "Hey Zach, does this village have a piercing parlor nearby?"

Moon asked as Zach began to think "Hmm...not that I know of, you'd have to travel farther into the city for something like that, the nearest one I know of and the place I got my tattoos is about 50 to 75 kilometers northeast, and they do piercings as well." Zach said as he got up as did the group as the group thanked him again "Thank you for helping us with our research Zach, may one day we meet again." Wave said as she bowed as Zach nodded "No problem, and i'd like that." Zach said as he shook their hands and sent them on their way. The group soon walked out of the pub after collecting their things as they saw the sun was still high in the sky as the idea of what Moon said peaked their interest when Mike then spoke up "Field trip anyone?" Mike asked the girls nodded and giggled as they dragged him towards a bus stop and waited for a bus to arrive to then pick them up.

 _Time Skip: Around An Hour Later….._

The group had soon stopped at the area that Zach had told them and began to look around as it was a bit more developed, complete with more modern buildings and modern amenities such as cars, street and traffic lights, and canals. The group was surprised by this as they all stared at the town "Jeez…. It's like we stepped from one timeline to the next." Crystal said as the group nodded as people were walking by and chatting until one person spoke up catching the five's attention "You seem lost? You new here?" the person asked as the group turned to the person and nodded as Moon spoke up.

"Yes we are sir, were looking for this place that does tattooing and piercings, do you know where it is?" Moon asked as the person thought a bit and soon nodded "Aye, it's just up the way, around the corner, through crossway, and it's right on the left." The man said as the group nodded and thanked him for the directions and followed his directions and soon found themselves in front of the place they were looking for as Mike turned to Moon "So why exactly did you want to find this place?" Mike asked as Moon smiled a bit "Well I thought it would be cool to change ourselves up a bit, is that wrong?" Moon asked Mike as he shook his head.

"No, you can do whatever you feel like." Mike said as he opened the door for the girls as they walked in and dragged Mike with them. Inside the place was normal as a tattoo place would be with different types of designs and posters as there was a few employees on hand as a women with crimson red hair was manning the register "Hello and how can I help you today?" She asked as Moon stepped forward "Yes, we would all like to have our ears pierced." Moon said as Mike stopped "Wait…. I never agreed to getting my ears pierced." Mike said as the girls soon stopped him as Wave spoke.

"Come on Mike it will be fun, as well I bet you would look nice with pierced ears." Wave said with a small smile as he began to blush a bit "W-Well….. Maybe…." Mike said a bit shyly at the idea as Wave smiled a bit "Good, now come on let's choose our earrings." Wave said as Mike nodded a bit as the clerk brought them over to a chair "Alright, now what is going to happen is we're going to give you studs, as a starting earring as you will then need to clean your earrings every night and use rubbing alcohol to clean the backings, as well you need to turn them every night." The clerk explained as the group nodded as the clerk showed them all of their earrings to choose from, the five looked over the earrings and chose basic ones.

The clerk then brought them back to the chair as Moon was the first to sit down as the woman wiped her earlobes with a small wipe as she then picked up the piercing gun and pierced both of Moon's ears as she began to turn them "That…. Didn't hurt at all….." Moon said with a bit of a smile as the clerk nodded "Yup, it feels just like a small pinch and that is it, alright next up please." The clerk had said as Wave walked up as Moon got out of the seat and walked back over to the group as Wave sat down on the seat and got her ears pierced next, and it continued for a few minutes as the girls got their ears pierced and Mike was up next as he was a bit uneasy in his seat when the clerk came up to his side.

"It's alright, you will be alright just trust in us ok?" She asked as he nodded slowly as he then saw the needle gun as he began to breath a bit heavily when he then closed his eyes waiting for the pain until he felt his shoulder being nudged as he slowly opened his eyes to see the clerk with a bit of a worried look "Kid, you alright? I am all done." She said as Mike reached his hands up to his ears and felt the earrings in his ears as he soon got off the chair "T-Thank you miss…." Mike said as she nodded and walked back to the register and began to ring up the five "Alright that will be….. Thirty Euros please." The women said as Mike looked through his wallet as he pulled out thirty five dollars.

"Here, you can keep the change mam." Mike said to the women as she nodded and printed the receipt and handed it to the group as Mike took it "Thank you miss, have a good day." Mike said as she waved them off with a small smile. The group walked outside to see that it was starting to get late and it would take to long to get back to the ship as they walked down the streets until they soon found a hotel about a block down the street and quickly made their way towards it as Crystal read one of the signs "Hey look at this, it says they are selling rooms at twenty five percent off, that is a pretty good deat."

Crystal had said as the group nodded and smiled a bit at the pricing as Mike sighed in relief "At least it will be less murder on my wallet….." Mike said with a low chuckle as the group walked inside as the small hotel was busy like a beehive as bellhops and maids were walking across the lobby as the group soon walked around the workers as they apologized for it as they soon reached the front desk as they got the attention of the receptionist as he was writing things down as he looked up.

"Ah, hello there how can I help you today?" The man asked as Mike stepped forward "Yes hi, we are looking for a room for the night, you have any free rooms?" Mike asked as the man began to look through the computer a bit as he spotted a free room "Yes we do sir, it's one of our last rooms we have left that is on our third floor." The man said as Mike nodded.

"That is perfect sir, how much do I owe you?" Mike asked as the man typed a bit in the computer and turned back to him "That will be 24 euro's please." The man said as Mike nodded a bit and took his wallet out again and gave the man around thirty dollars as he told him to keep the change as the man nodded and handed him the keys to the room. The girls were sitting in the lobby waiting for Mike as they were playing a bit of a game

"Uh….. is it a sweet food circle?" Izzy asked as Wave shook her head "No Izzy, let me repeat what is the best way to take down an adult poptop?" Wave asked as the girls began to think as Mike walked up to the group "Alright girls I got the key to our room." Mike said as the girls nodded and got up from their seats as Izzy snapped her fingers "Oh! I remember now, avoid its arms and mouth as you would toss a plasma grenade into its mouth!" Izzy said happily as Wave nodded with a small smile "Correct Izzy."

Wave had said as Mike was confused by this when Moon cleared things up "We're just keeping what we learned in school fresh in our minds." Moon explained as Mike nodded "Ah, I get you now." Mike said as the five walked up to the elevator as Moon pressed the button and they waited for the elevator to arrive. Soon the doors swung open as the five walked in and pressed the number three button as the doors soon closed and the elevator began to move quickly as they soon reached the third floor and the doors open letting the five to walk out of the elevator as Mike took the key out of his pocket and checked the tag to see what room it was as he then looked up and saw two signs as he smiled a bit.

"Alright, our room is down the right hall, it is room 315." Mike said as the girls nodded and followed him down the hall on the right as they walked past a few rooms as they heard TV's going or small chit chat going on until they finally reached their room and unlocked the door. The room looked to be a standard room but looked more like one out of a five star resort as it had two large beds, a flat screen TV, a couch, a few arm chairs and a coffee table in the center of the area between the couch and TV as the group was shocked "H-Holy shit…." Mike said as the girls walked in with him and looked around the room as they were shocked by the size of the room as Izzy soon jumped onto one of the beds "It's so squishy and bouncy!" Izzy said happily as she bounced on the bed.

The group snickered a bit as Mike walked over to the couch, took his bag off his back setting it on the side of the couch and sat down as he looked out the window and watched the sky change, the girls soon changed back to their original forms as Wave locked the door as she activated her bracelet and through a flash of light she had a large stack of clothing and set it on one of the beds as she activated again, and summoned a trash bag and bottles of body wash and shampoo with a scrubber "There, now we are prepared for the night."

Wave said with a small smile as Moon sat down next to Mike and turned on the TV as Crystal walked into the bathroom with the shampoo and bodywash with a scrubber as she entered and closed the bathroom door behind her. She looked into the mirror as she sighed a bit "Alright….. Just like they told and showed me….." Crystal said as soon grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up on her chest and over her breasts as she soon slid the shirt off of her head and rested it on the sinks counter, she then reached behind her back as she untied the small knot on the wrappings around her breasts as they soon dropped a bit as the knot was untied as she began to unwrap the wrappings.

Soon enough the wrappings fell to the ground as Crystal stared at her exposed D-cup breasts as she began to poke them a bit making her giggle a bit "I still wonder what these are used for." Crystal said to herself as she took a grip of her shorts and unbuttoned and unzipped them as she grabbed them leaving her panties, sliding them down as she slowly lifted her talons out of the holes of the shorts as she then grabbed the lining of the panties, sliding them off her curvy hips and down her long slender legs, she then pulled her talons out of the holes as then turned towards the shower and twisted the shower knob as the heated water began to cascade out of the shower head as she then stepped in while the warm water cascaded across her bare body, relaxing all of her muscles as she let out a small sigh with a small smile on her face.

"It's feels so nice….." Crystal said happily relaxing inside the shower as the room began to fill with steam. Crystal soon reached for the scrubber and the body wash as she poured a good enough of a amount onto it as she then began to wash her body in slow small circles across her arms and stomach as she began to wash her breasts as she washed she started to feel a little light headed and felt her heart pound a bit faster in her chest as she washed her breasts, she could not understand what she was feeling but soon began to wash hips and tail feathers but soon began to wash her clit a bit as her muscles began to clench up a little as a soft moan escaped her lips.

Crystal was startled by this as her heart pounded in her chest, she was reluctant but soon began to wash her slit once again as her muscles began to close up as she felt like she was going to fall when her legs began to buckle, she then quickly placed her hand on the shower wall as the water poured onto her head as she was breathing a bit and gotten back up as she then tried to get her mind off of it as she then washed her legs and talons but those moments still played in her head.

she was feeling worried on what just happened when she then washed the last of the soap off her body when she then grabbed the shampoo and poured some into her hand as she began to wash her plumage with her mind still full of thoughts as she was trying to wrap her head around everything 'I-It's… different having a body now… I will figure out how to be able to do stuff on my own soon….. Hopefully…..'

Crystal said in her head as she washed the shampoo out of her plumage and turned off the water as she then got out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the towel rack not far from the shower and began to dry her plumage as she felt like a new person until she heard a voice "H-Holy shit….." The voice said as she turned to see Mike standing in the door as his eyes were wide with a massive blush on his face, before she could say anything he had fallen backwards unconscious.

 _A Few Minutes Prior…._

Mike was sitting on the couch with Moon and Wave as the two had changed into their pajamas as Izzy was bouncing on one of the beds after Mike asked Wave to get her into her pajamas, sense of what happened this morning he did not want to start round two early. Mike soon got up from the couch "I'll be right back, need to use the restroom." Mike said as he walked past Izzy as she soon stopped bouncing on the bed as she was getting tired and had almost fell off the bed, Mike had a lot on his mind and did not want to think of them as he gripped the doorknob and opened the bathroom door with a sigh as he soon was greeted by a scene that would be burned into his mind.

It was Crystal she was naked as she was still dripping wet as she looked to have gotten out of the shower as her tail feathers were down and he could only see a bit of a side view, his eyes went a bit wide "H-Holy shit…." He could only say as he could feel the heat of a large blush beginning to form as Crystal heard him and turned as his eyes went even wider, he could see it all her body was dripping wet as her nipples and vulva were exposed as he could see her slit and all, all he could see was an image of beauty as he could feel the world going black, and like that he was out like a light and fell to the ground.

 _Present….._

Mike was on the couch as the girls watched over him again, this time it was a little less serious as Mike was just knocked out this time as the girls were still uneasy about it, Crystal was now in a set of pajamas with fresh panties that were real ones this time as she said it was a lot different feeling. Wave watched over Mike as she placed her hand on his cheek as she giggled a bit at some of the good yesterday and today, she was still very worried about him knowing a kind person had been now plagued with a nightmare. 'One day we will put this all behind us….. I hope at least…..' Wave said in her head as she did not know what to do, all they could really do was wait as Izzy was becoming tired as she yawned.

"Is Mr. Snuggles going to be okay Wave?" Izzy asked worried as Wave nodded "Yeah, he will be fine Izzy, he will wake up soon I just know it." Wave said with a small smile as Izzy nodded a bit and yawned again as Moon soon brought Izzy to the bed as she was going to whine Moon told her to get to bed since they had another big day ahead of them tomorrow as they were all getting tired as Izzy and Moon soon went to bed as Crystal was the next to go to bed as she gave Mike a quick hug and climbed into the other bed. Wave was the only one awake as she was staring at Mike as she was petting his head and brushing his hair out of his eyes, she worried for him as she felt that he would snap or even try to end it all again.

Those thoughts plagued her mind as she tried to shake them off but it still nagged at the back of her mind, she soon let out a sigh and got up from her seat as she then looked at the girls then back at Mike as she leaned down and kissed Mike on the cheek as she then blushed deeply "I…. I need to get to bed….." Wave said as she walked to the bed and slipped under the covers as she was blushing deeply and tried to fall asleep. About close to an half an hour later Mike began to wake up as he saw it was the dead of night, he then sat up on the couch and pulled his phone out to see that it was almost midnight.

He then pocketed his phone again as he then got off the couch and walked towards the window and watched the stars cascade across the night sky, the moon was shining brightly as it brought a small smile to Mike's face but it soon began to fall as he turned towards the girls as they slept, he then let out a sigh but soon spotted the armchair. He remembered the dream as he walked over to his bag and picked it up as he pulled out black rose and walked back towards the armchair and sat down as he watched the night sky "Don't worry girls….. I will not let anything take me from this world… heaven and hell will have to take me down from keeping you all safe….." Mike said in a low tone as he kept watch over the night.


	7. Ch:7 (edited) Homeland

***Hey everyone, I hope you are all enjoying the story, as well if this is in code I am very sorry and I am trying to fix that as we speak, if not please enjoy the chapter and I will see you all in the next one.***

Over the horizon of the mountains of Ireland the sun began to peak over them as the skies color began to change from the dark endless void of stars that was the night into the beautiful orange and red mixture that cascaded across the sky in the wee hours of the morning. A lone figure stood in a window as he watched the sky change as he tapped a very dark revolver against his leg when he then began to smile a bit while he then spoke under his breath "Another night safe…." The person had said as he then walked over to the couch and stashed the gun in his messenger bag again as he then heard someone walking up from the beds. He quickly turned to see that in the left bed, Wave was beginning to wake up, she soon slowly opened her eyes and slowly sat up in the bed letting her eye sight adjust when she then saw Mike staring out the window, watching for something as it began to worry her. Wave slowly crawled out of the bed and soon made her way towards him, she felt a lump in her throat as she tried to speak.

"M-Mike? A-Are you…. Okay?" Wave asked in a somewhat shaky voice when then Mike slowly turned to her as she could feel herself beginning to shake. Mike turned to her as he tried to ease her worry with a small smile "Yeah I'm fine Wave, just looking outside, what's up? What are you doing up so early?" Mike asked as Wave nodded a little "I…. I could ask you the same." Wave said while Mike chuckled a bit "Just did not feel very tired so…. I got up, anyway I found out we had a coffee maker so I am going to make us some." Mike said with a bit of a smile while Wave nodded a little "S-Sure that would be great." Wave said with still a bit of nervousness as Mike nodded and walked to the small area in the room where the other sink was that had a small coffee maker there.

Wave soon let out a small sigh, 'At least he seems okay….. At least I hope…..' Wave had said in her head with an uneasy expression on her face as she began to get changed into her street clothes again but her mind still wandered of the recent events, some good and some bad. She let out a small sigh as she tied the sash around her waist and tucked the ends in when soon a sweet aroma wafted through the air, when Mike then walked back in with the mugs of coffee and gave one to Wave with a small smile. "Here you go Wave, freshly brewed, some creamer and one sugar." Mike said as Wave nodded and took the mug and took a small sip as her eyes then went wide "Wow…. this is really good." She had said drinking the light brew as Mike chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, it's pretty good coffee it's good to try something new from the normal coffee we drink since I went to the store to get more." He said with a small smile as he took a sip of his coffee and sat down on the couch as he then turned on the TV and lowered the volume to where it was quiet enough not to wake up the girls, but loud enough for Mike and Wave to hear it as she reluctantly sat next to him on the couch. Wave looked into her coffee, she could see her reflection as it was filled with worry and concern but with a small twinge of fear, she let out a small sigh when she then took a small sip and tried to watch the TV trying to keep her mind off things. The two sat there watching TV with a few chuckles here and there but the two did not talk much, it was quiet and peaceful as both did enjoy it for it helped them keep their minds off of things as they waited for their friends to wake up.

Time Skip: About An Hour Later…

The rest of the girls had woken up some time later as they were getting ready to leave the hotel as they were sitting in the dining area of the hotel and were eating breakfast, it was simple but had a wide spread with cereals, fruits and other breakfast food items. The group was sitting at one of the tables as the flat screen above one of the tables with food on it was droning on about politics and other stuff the group really did not care about at this time in the morning. The girls who were in their human forms were talking amongst themselves as Mike kept to himself, he did not mind it much really it let him clear his thoughts when he needed to, though he wondered 'Is….. is this hanging out with a group of friends? I used to hang out with Angel a lot….. But this is completely different.'

Mike thought to himself while he continued to eat his cereal while Izzy then got up to get more waffles and hashbrowns as she had almost cleared out both in a matter of just ten minutes, it made him chuckle a bit. Wave on the other hand was not that very hungry as she could be seen stirring her eggs a little for she had a lot on her mind 'Why was he up so early in the mourning? D-Did he even go to bed?... D-Does he even sleep anymore? I mean, he has these small black rings beginning to form under his eyes….. I think he did not sleep at all….' Wave thought to herself as she tried to eat her eggs, but soon set her fork down and pushed it a bit forward.

"I-I'm not hungry….." Wave said in a bit a quiet tone when Izzy came back and set her plate down and began to eat again until she soon stopped and spotted Wave's left over food "You going to eat that?" Izzy asked with a bit of a smile when Wave shook her head and let Izzy take her plate "Thank you!" Izzy had said happily as she continued to eat. On the other side of the table Moon, Crystal and Mike were looking over the world map in a atlas Mike had as they were determining where to go next "Alright so as much money we have we need to find out where we can go….. But where is the question." Moon had said looking over the countries until Mike spoke up "How about Italy? It's a very beautiful country, a neat culture, as well my family was there in the seventies as my brother was born there, as well it has the great canals of Venice."

Mike said with a bit of a smile as the two nodded a bit "That would be nice, sounds like a nice country to visit." Moon said as she closed the atlas while Crystal nodded "It would be nice to visit, sounds like you have plenty of connections to the country." She had said as Mike nodded "Yeah…. Most of my family comes from Italy, but as well some from France, Germany, England and from here in Ireland." Mike said while the two nodded when Moon then spoke "Well…. I think it's settled then, we're going to Italy." Moon said with a bit of a smile as the rest of the group heard this and nodded when Wave then spoke up "Alright…. I am going to go turn our keys in." Wave had said until Mike got up "I got it Wave, need to get the receipt, but as well you need to eat, you barely ate at all…. So please just stay and eat." Mike said as he walked towards the main area of the lobby while Wave let out a sigh and sank into her seat like a weight.

The girls looked towards Wave as she had a look of worry painted onto her face as she tried to eat a piece of toast until Moon spoke up "Uh Wave? Are you doing okay?" Moon asked when Wave stopped for a second before she then shook her head and set the toast on the napkin "N-No…. I-I-I'm not doing so well….." Wave said in a low but quiet tone when she then looked towards the table as her eyes began to tear up "I-I'm worried….. I'm w-w-worried about Mike….." Wave said as memoires of the day kept flooding back into her head as she felt guilty for it, she felt she had failed to keep Mike safe since she was the one that was suppose to watch over him and made sure he was safe in the outpost.

'H-He was my responsibility….. I…. I was supposed to keep him safe….. But then….' Wave's mind always stopped her as she did not want to relive the memories again, every second of them had always filled her with grief as she could feel tears beginning to fall. The girls were extremely worried for Wave as Crystal gently placed her hand on Wave's shoulder when she was then pulled into a hug, trying to calm herself down as the memories continued to flood her mind. Wave began to cry softly into Crystal's shoulder as she began to pet her head "Shh, shh, it's okay Wave, it's going to be alright."

She said trying to calm her down until she shook her head "N-No….. I…. I failed….." Wave said as she continued to weep, the girls became more worried for Wave until Mike walked in and saw the scene going on when he walked to the table and placed his hand on her shoulder "It's alright Wave, you had done nothing wrong, there was really nothing you could do." Mike said in a calm tone as Wave just shook her head as she buried her head deeper into Crystal's shoulder and started to cry harder, Crystal started to pet Wave's head and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

Mike stood there as he soon let out a sigh "Wave it's not your fault, from what I heard from the doctor at the outpost he was a ex-miniknog scientist, so no one could have seen this coming, not the security guards, not any of you, hell not even me, so it's not your fault what happened, happened. We are all okay and alive, so it's a good thing, and he is under the custody of your government, so we have nothing to worry about." Mike said trying to reassure Wave as she started to cry a little less as she was soon passed out from crying, Crystal looked towards Mike.

"She passed out, I think we should get her back to the ship so she can rest." Crystal had said as Mike nodded "Sounds like a good idea, I just returned the key so we can get back to the ship, here let me get her." Mike said as he picked up Wave in a bridal carry as he carried her out of the dining area and towards the lobby of the hotel with the girls in tow as they waited for the bus. Wave was fast asleep as she started to nuzzle into Mike a bit in her sleep, making him blush a little as he shook his head "I will never get used to that I swear."

Mike said in a quiet tone as the girls giggled a bit. Mike just rolled his eyes with a small chuckle and a very small smile, when the bus soon pulled up and opens it's doors letting the four walk in, Mike carefully lifted Wave's top half a bit more as he walked into the bus while Wave in her sleep began to nuzzle into his neck as she wrapped her arms around him. Izzy, Moon and Crystal giggled a bit as Izzy spoke up "Aww! Look Mr. Snuggles! She thinks you're a stuffed Fennix!" Izzy said happily as Mike blushed a bit deeper and sat down in one of the benches.

The bus began to move as Wave clinged onto Mike tighter as she started to mumble in her sleep sounding like she was getting scared as if she was afraid of something that startled her. Mike began to blush a bit deeper but tried to keep his mind off of things as he put in his earbuds and turned his music on, as he stared out the window and watched the building's and hills go by.

Time Skip: One hour later…

The group was walking through the woods of Ireland as they soon reached their ship, Wave was still curled up and snuggled into Mike as Moon opened the cargo door letting them all onto the ship as the camouflage was still active. The four walked in the ship as Moon closed the cargo door and walked to the panel "Osmosis, I need you to take us to the country of Italy please." Moon said to panel as Osmosis came on and spoke "Right away Miss Moon, we shall be there shortly." Osmosis said as Moon nodded and walked into the barracks as she watched Mike tucking Wave into bed as she started to smile warmly at the scene while she walked over to the couch and sat down.

Mike looked down towards Wave as she was sleeping peacefully, snuggling into her blanket with a small smile on her face, Mike began to smile a little as he petted her head a little "Get some sleep Wave, you will need it." He whispered when he then walked over to the couch and sat down and grabbed his laptop and started to look through his emails but soon got a little board and pulled up his steam account and looked through his library, stopping on a certain game and pulled it up as he sighed a bit "I need to get my mind off things…. Good thing I just bought this game." Mike said with a bit of a smile as he pulled the game up while Moon looked over and saw something very familiar about the game but she could not put her finger on it.

'Huh, this game looks kinda familiar…. But how?' Moon asked herself as she watched on as Mike created his character and started to play, soon Izzy walked in munching on a red heart like fruit as she had a blue like leaf in her other hand "What you guys doing?" Izzy asked as she took another bite of her fruit as Moon shrugged a bit "I don't know, I am just watching Mike play this game….. Though it looks so very familiar." Moon said as Izzy became interested "Ohh! I wanna see!" Izzy said happily as she ran and jumped onto the other side of the couch and watched Mike play as she giggled and continued to eat.

Mike continued to play as he continued to fight the monsters with a shotgun he found in a chest as Izzy gasped "Hey! That's a mandaflora!" Izzy shouted as Moon looked over and gasped "It is! But how?" Moon asked as Mike shrugged a bit "Don't know really, I guess it is a coincidence." Mike said as Moon nodded a bit before she shook her head "Wait a minute, your character almost looks exactly like Izzy." Moon said as Izzy nodded "Yeah! I look so cool!" Izzy said happily as she giggled and hugged Mike tightly as she got his character killed "Izzy! You got me killed!"

Mike said as Izzy giggled and let's go "Oops, sorry Mr. snuggles." She said as she giggled happily while Mike rolled his eyes and continued to play while Crystal walked in the barracks and walked past the couch and spotted Mike playing the game as it caught her attention and continued to watch him play. The group continued to watch Mike play as Wave slowly began to wake up "W-What happened?" Wave asked as she shielded her eye from the light that was stinging her eyes as the girls heard her voice as they soon jumped off the couch almost knocking Mike off the couch with them as they soon pulled Wave into a hug.

"Wave we were so worried!" Moon said as Izzy nodded "Y-Yeah, we're so worried….. We are so glad you woke up!" She said as Crystal nodded with a small smile "Mhmm! We would feel so bad if we lost our friend." Crystal said as Wave looked at them odd, "I just passed out girls….. I still feel bad though…." Wave said while Mike slowly got off the floor "Ow…. As well Wave, it's fine….. What happened, happened. We can not change the past….. I wish I could many times." Mike said in a low tone as Wave shook her head.

"I…. I know…. B-But I still feel horrible….. I should have been with you at the time….. None of this would have happen to you….." Wave said as tears begin to form in her eyes as Mike set his laptop down on the coffee table and walked towards Wave as she looked up at him with teary eyes. He extended his hand and cupped her cheek as he soon wiped her tears away "Wave, it is alright, I understand you are upset… but it was bound to happen…. I believe in a thing called faith…. And from what I can tell…. It was showing me, to keep an eye out for that there can be danger in even the calmest of areas." Mike explained as Wave's eyes widened in surprise "H-How did you know that verse?"

Wave asked as Mike became confused "Verse? You mean from a poem? Cause it came from my game." Mike said as Wave soon shot up from her bed and ran over to the laptop and saw that Mike left it on a codex entry and read it over and over again "T-This is a poem from my home….." Wave said in complete surprise as Mike looked a little more confused "What do you mean by that?" Mike asked as Wave looked towards Mike "This was a poem from my home, my mother used to read me it all the time when I was younger….. W-What game is this?"

Wave asked as her eyes were wide with shock and surprise "S-Starbound, why? Is something wrong?" Mike asked as Moon spoke up "It makes sense now…. The races, weapons, ships and everything….. The game dictates our races old ways many years ago." Moon explained a bit as Mike was still a bit confused as the girls were discussing something as Mike just decided to step out from it and not try to question it as he walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

The girls were still in the barracks as they tried to make heads and tails for the game as they were intrigued but worried as well about it, all except Izzy as she was still giggling at making her game self jump and play instruments. Moon, Wave and Crystal were trying to process all this "Okay, okay so…. These humans somehow got our old history…. But how?" Moon asked as Wave shook her head "I don't know….. It just does not make sense….." she said as Crystal tried to figure it out "Maybe…. One of their satellites got the info from a passing ship?" Crystal suggested as the two shook their heads.

"No…. some of these designs were either forgotten or are archived in the grand pagoda library, the largest library ever created in history. As well the outpost has not been that small since almost 150 years ago as well we stopped using teleporters long ago since of the accidents and deaths that occurred with those damn things." Moon explained as Wave nodded "Yeah, I lost three of my family members because of those things." Wave said with a small sad tone as Crystal nodded a bit "That would make sense….. But this just does not make one small amount of sense at all…."

She said as the two nodded while Izzy continued to giggle "Jump little me, jump!" Izzy giggled as she kept making her game character jump on Mike's laptop as the three giggled and shook their heads "Well at least she is having fun….. Guess we should just let this one go." Wave said while the two nodded "I think that would be the best." Crystal said while Moon just nodded but still worried about this type of situation and did not know how to make heads or tails of it.

Soon enough Mike came walking back in "Girls, get ready we are almost in my family's home country…. Italy." He said with a bit of a smile, the girls saw this and nodded as they started to get their stuff ready as Mike took his laptop away and shut it down as Izzy became upset as Mike soon sighed "How about when we get back, you can keep playing…. And we can play a few rounds of undie tag." Mike said as Izzy gasped happily and tackled Mike in a hug "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Izzy said happily and giggling like mad as Mike rolled his eyes a bit with a small smile and chuckled a bit.

"Alright, alright you're welcome now come on, let's go see my family's country." Mike said as Izzy giggled and let go of Mike, getting up from the ground while helping Mike up with her "I can't wait to see it! I bet it will look so nice!" Izzy said happily as Mike chuckled a bit "It is nice Izzy, it's a beautiful country with many types of dishes and wonderful landscapes, and with the place my mother and father fell in love at…. The canals of Venice." Mike said with a small smile, letting out a small sigh as this grabbed Wave's attention "Many dishes? Like as in cooking?" Wave asked, he then nodded "Mhmm, many kinds of dishes, pasta, meat, vegetable and drinks, all kinds of different dishes."

Mike said as Izzy was beginning to drool "Tasty, tasty food…." Izzy said as the group began to snicker a bit when Mike snapped his fingers in front of her face trying to bring her back to reality "Izzy…. Izzy….. Come on Izzy it's time to go….." Mike said as he began to wave his hand in front of her face as she continued to drool while the rest of the girls continued to giggle "I guess you finally broke her Mike." Wave said giggling a bit, he just rolled his eyes a bit and chuckled while trying to get Izzy to snap out of it until she soon grabbed Mike by the shoulders and shook him "Take me to the food!" Izzy half shouted while Moon shook her head "Guess she finally snapped out of it."

Moon said smiling a little as Mike was being shaken "Alright, alright Izzy we will go just stop shaking me!" Mike said as he tried to get out of her grip until she then dropped him onto the ground and giggled a bit "Oops, sorry Mr. Snuggles, I just can't wait!" Izzy said happily while Wave helped Mike backup "Yes…. anyway come on girls, let's get a move on before the sun goes down, there is so much to see in Venice." Mike said with a bit of a smile as he tightened the strap of his messenger bag, keeping it secure to his back and started to walk towards the barracks entrance with the girls in tow as Izzy was bouncing up and down excitedly, Moon and Crystal were talking a bit, but only Wave was silent for she was still worried about Mike but was still upset with herself, she could not stop thinking about it.

The group soon exited the ship, looking through the forests of Italy as Mike breathed in deep and let out a small sigh "Ahh…. the sweet scent of the woods of italy in september…. It smells wonderful." Mike said with a small smile as the girls looked at him a bit odd but soon shrugged it off and followed him through the woods trying to get to the countryside of the country so they could find the town. The group heard small noises of a river near by as Mike smiled a bit more "The river that leads to the canals, girls we are definitely in Venice." Mike said as he pointed to the large river as is splashed over the rocks in a calming manner, making him smile a little as Izzy ran over and began to splash the water around with her hands "Splash, splash, splash!" She said happily splashing the water around as she giggled happily playing in the water as the group smiled a little as Moon and Crystal giggled a bit, Wave smiled a little and Mike, he gave a small smile and started to chuckle a little.

Wave looked towards Mike as she saw his smile, it was genuine and so was the chuckle, she began to feel a bit at peace as the wind began to blow a bit. Wave continued to stare as the wind blew Mike's hair out of his eyes, as she was surprised, they were soft, kind and were filled with some happiness, and not with hatred, anger or even sorrow, she began to blush a bit the more she stared at him until he looked over at her with a small smile and spoke, but it fell on deaf ears as she soon realized that he was looking right back at her and quickly turned her face away and blushed even deeper.

Mike was a little confused by this as he noticed her blush "Hey are you okay Wave?" Mike asked as Wave blushed a bit deeper and nodded "Y-Yeah…. I…. I-I'm fine…." Wave said as Mike walked up to her and placed his hand to her forehead "Are you sure? You looked to be burning up." Mike said feeling her forehead as she quickly backed up "Y-Yes…. I'm fine…. J-Just get us to town…. Please…." She said as Mike was a little shocked by this but soon nodded "A-Alright…. Let's go everyone." Mike said while the girls nodded and followed behind Mike as he spoke in his head.

'She must be getting sick….. Or she is worrying to much….. It is not her fault….. But it's that fucks fault from the outpost….' Mike said the last part very darkly in his head as his face went from a calm one, to that of anger and disgust as he continued to walk along the river banks with the girls. Soon the town came into sight while the streets were busy with activity of bakers and butchers selling their merchandise as the scents of fresh bread and treats wafted through the air as it grabbed Izzy by the nostrils, making her drool immensely as she soon as fast as her feet could take her, ran towards the bakery.

The rest of the group saw this as Mike sighed "I feel like I am going to be losing the rest of my cash….. Oh well really….." Mike said walking after Izzy while Moon, Wave and Crystal were left to explore the town a little, but Wave kept her eyes on Mike for she was very worried about him. Over with Izzy she was staring at all the baked goods when the baker walked in from the back and spotted her as he then greeted her "Come posso aiutarla signorina? (How can I help you young lady?)" The man asked with a small smile as Izzy looked up but did not really understand what he said "Uh….. h-hello….."

Izzy said with a bit of unease as she tried to understand what the man had just said until a voice from behind her spoke up "Scusa se ti disturbo, signore, noi siamo turisti, il mio amico qui vorrebbe alcuni dei vostri prodotti da forno. (Sorry to bother you sir, we are tourists, my friend here would like some of your baked goods.)" The person said when Izzy turned around to see that it was Mike as the man nodded and opened the back of the case and put in a few baked goods when Izzy looked at Mike dumbfounded "H-How did you….." Izzy tried to ask as Mike just simply shrugged.

"My grandma is from Italy and she taught me how to speak the language… bless her soul….." Mike said in a quiet tone as he wiped his eyes while Izzy walked over with a face of sadness as she then pulled him into a hug "Hey, it is okay Mr. Snuggles….. I bet she is in a better place now…." Izzy said trying to help keep Mike calm as he nodded a bit and hugged her back "I know Izzy…. Sometimes….. I really miss her…. But I know she is in a better place…. And that she is not in pain anymore….. You know they are right…. Cancer is a form of hell….." Mike said holding Izzy close as he have not thought of his grandmother's death in many years and felt tired and depressed as he kept a hold on Izzy until he soon broke the hug.

"Thank you Izzy…. I needed that." Mike said with a very small smile, while Izzy giggled a bit with a warm smile "You're welcome Mr. Snuggles." She had said while Mike nodded a bit when the baker came back with a bag filled with treats "Qui si va, come pure la vostra visita della nostra città. (Here you go, as well enjoy your visit of our town.)" The man had said as Izzy and Mike nodded as he took the bag and handed it to Izzy as she soon gasped and took the bag and hugged Mike tightly "Thank you!" Izzy yelled happily while Mike chuckled a bit and turned back to the man.

"Grazie mille signore, e saremo buon signore, hanno un grande giorno. (Thank you very much sir, and we shall good sir, have a great day.)" Mike said as he waved goodbye to the man while he nodded and waved goodbye to him while Izzy began to drag Mike away towards the town. The two walked towards the center of the area as Wave, Moon and Crystal were sitting at the fountain waiting for the two while Izzy was digging into the bag and pulled out a chocolate cone like treat as the four looked at it odd "W-What is that?" Moon asked as Mike soon gasped.

"That is a pignolata! My grandma used to bake those all the time when I was younger!" Mike said as he remembered the times when he was younger at his grandmother's house as he picked one up and bit into it as his eyes began to tear up "Just like grandma used to make…." Mike had said as he wiped his eyes as the girls were staring at him with a bit of a worried look as he began to chuckle a bit "S-Sorry girls…. It just reminds me of when I was younger, visiting my grandma…. She taught me a lot about our home country Italy, the food, the language and the arts…. I miss her a lot, but I know she is watching over me with my parents."

Mike had said with a bit of a smile as he sat down on the fountain with the girls as they sat down with Mike as they began to eat the treats and asking what certain ones as he explained each one, Izzy was eating a few Struffoli as she giggled "My hands are so sticky!" Izzy giggled as Mike rolled his eyes with a small smile "That is because it is made with honey Izzy, it is dough and honey, it is a very tasty and easy treat to make."

Mike said with a small smile as he was munching on a pizzelle, Moon was eating a zeppole as she giggled a bit as the powdered sugar gave her a bit of a joker smile making the group chuckle and giggle a bit. Crystal was trying a pignolo as Mike explained it was made from almond and pine nuts, and Wave was curious about the snack she had as Mike explained was called a ciarduna, that was not originally from this area of Italy, she soon took a bite as her eyes went a bit wide as she soon wolfed down the pastry, smiling a bit until she noticed the group was staring at her making her blush deeply.

Soon Mike began to chuckle "Well looks like you girls like the pastries, as well you must have been hungry Wave, it's fine we can get something to eat soon if you girls want." Mike said as the three nodded and Wave nodded slowly keeping her blush and looking away from everyone as she looked over to the large river running through the town in the canal, where she saw that there was people riding in boats with a person singing a bit as they pushed and moved the boat.

Wave smiled a bit at the calming of the river and singing but soon began to blush a bit deeper as thought began to pass through her mind but soon snapped out of it as Mike and the rest of the group was getting up, she quickly got up and followed the group while Mike was pointing out shops and stores, but Wave was really not paying much attention as she looked at one of the stores seeing that it was a clothing store as she spotted a very deep violet dress, it had a darker purple design as it was created to shape into a bought of flowers on the side.

Wave stared at the dress for some time as she soon placed her hand on the glass, but soon took her hand off the glass seeing the price tag of the dress and sighed as she turned and went to go catch up with the group. The group was walking through the town exploring shops and eating treats, but soon stopped as Mike spotted a restaurant and began to smile a bit "You know….. I think all of us deserve a good dinner, what say you girls?" Mike asked as the group nodded and walked in with Mike as he held the door open.

The group walked in as a waiter was present "Ciao e benvenuto al Osteria Antico Giardinetto, quanti sono nel vostro gruppo questa sera? (Hello and welcome to the Osteria Antico Giardinetto, how many are in your party this evening?)" The waiter asked as Mike spoke up "Ciao signore, e sei di stasera partito, così vorremmo un tavolo da una finestra, se va bene. (Hello sir, as well a party of six tonight, as well we would like a table by a window if that is fine.)" Mike had said while the waiter nodded and grabbed six menus and motioned for the group to follow behind him.

The group were lead to a table as the waiter gave them their menus while the group sat down as then the waiter handed them the wine menu, Mike quickly looked over it and handed it back to the waiter "Avremo una bottiglia di chianti Poggiotondo Cerro del masso, se questo è il magazzino signore. (We shall have a bottle of poggiotondo chianti cerro del masso, if that is stock sir.)" Mike said as the waiter nodded and left. Mike then turned back to the girls "Well girls, choose what ever you like, I am using the last of the money I have, so go nuts." Mike said with a bit of a smile as Izzy gasped and looked over her menu as the girls giggled and picked up their menus looking for what looked good.

Time Skip: A few hours later…..

The group was walking out of the restaurant as Mike was looking in his wallet "Jeez…. Almost cleaned me out entirely…. Oh well really, I will not be needing this kind of currency where we're going." He said as the girls nodded until Mike placed his hand on Wave's shoulder and turned to the rest of the group "Hey uh girls…. Me and Wave are going to sit back a bit, my stomach ain't feeling so well, we will meet you back on the ship."

Mike had said as the three nodded and walked towards the towns clearing as Mike smiled a bit while Wave looked at him "Mike why did you do that?" Wave asked while Mike turned to her "Look…. I know you have been worrying so much…. So I thought, why not a gondola ride to help get your mind off things?" Mike said as Wave looked a little uneasy at the idea but soon sighed and nodded as Mike smiled a bit more and took her hand walking to the canal, making Wave blush deeply.

The two soon made it to the canal as a man was waiting on top of the gondolas as he waved for the two to enter, Wave was a little worried about the idea but Mike was gently dragging her towards the boat as she let out a sigh and followed behind and got in with Mike as the man set off down the canal. Mike and Wave were looking around the town as the night time glow of the moon, stars and street lamps light up the town, Wave was still a little uneasy about the idea until she felt the gondola rock a bit as Mike had gotten up and stepped to the front.

She was about to ask what was he doing until she soon heard the sounds of a guitar playing in the background as they were passing a pack of street performers while Mike was humming a bit but soon began to sing "Lo per te farò le cose, che nessuno ha fatto mai e per te darò la vita se tu un giorno lo vorrai." Mike had sung a little as the sounds of a piano began to mix in, while Wave's eyes began to go wide by the sound of the music and Mike's voice "H-He can sing…."

Wave said quietly under her breath as Mike sang the next verse "Io per te andrò lassù ed accenderò una stella e con lei poi verrò giù per stupirti se sarai sveglia." He sang as he turned to Wave with a bit of a smile as she began to blush, he chuckled a bit and continued to sing "E abbracciami... e comincia a sorridere, accanto a me, non puoi più piangere. E stringimi, ti servirà a vivere e a crescere insieme a me." Mike sang as he walked up to Wave and held his hand out to her.

Wave looked towards Mike's hand and slowly began to reach for it and gently let her hand settle in his hand, he slowly closed his hand and helped Wave up to her feet as he soon brought her into a slow dance "Lo con te sarò per sempre giovane, e con te vivrò un tempo utile, poi con te volerò sopra le nuvole, con te mai freddo io avrò." He sang as he danced with Wave, she began to blush even deeper but soon began to smile a little as she set her head gently on Mike's shoulder and slowly let her eyelids fall.

"Tu per me, si, tu per me, solo tu per me." Mike sand with a small smile, keeping a grip on Wave making sure she did not fall as she felt like she was being lulled to sleep by the song, but she had felt calm and happy "E abbracciami... e comincia a sorridere, accanto a me, non puoi più piangere. E stringimi, ti servirà a vivere e a crescere insieme a me." He sang as he looked out towards the night sky, watching the Moon rise from the water like a glowing angel as he sang the last verse "E abbracciami... e comincia a sorridere, accanto a me, non puoi più piangere. E stringimi... e stringimi." Mike sang as the music in the background began to fade away as Wave was starting to fall asleep in Mike's arms.

He soon gently sat down with Wave still in her arms and brushed her hair out of her eyes a little "You feel better now?" Mike asked with a small smile as Wave nodded trying not to fall asleep as she let out a small yawn and giggled a bit "Sorry… I guess I am just getting really tired…" Wave said as Mike chuckled a bit "Well, we are almost at the area we need to be, so I can get you to bed soon." He said with a warm smile as Wave nodded and soon began to fall asleep.

Soon the gondola ride ended near the edge of town as Mike paid the man and got out with Wave who was still sleeping so he had to carry her bridal style again, as she soon nuzzled into Mike once more making him blush but began to smile a bit "At least you are happy again Wave." He said quietly and carried her to the forest. Inside the ship Moon, Crystal and Izzy were watching a movie on Mike's ps4 until they heard Osmosis "Girls, Mr. Mike and Miss Wave are closing into the ship, shall I open the cargo door?" Osmosis asked.

Moon paused the movie and spoke up "Yeah, it will be great to see them again." Moon said as Osmosis agreed and opened the cargo door for the two letting them into the ship. Mike watched the cargo door open as he walked up the ramp carrying Wave in his arms sleeping peacefully, Osmosis soon closed the cargo door behind them as he walked through the doorway and down the hall towards the barracks, when the door soon opened as Izzy, Moon and Crystal all walked out to see the scene as they tried not to giggle at the scene before them. Mike just rolled his eyes and carried Wave into the barracks and gently placed her in her bed, pulling the covers over her as he then opened his jacket and pulled out a rectangular box, then placed it beside her as he smiled a bit.

"Good night Wave." Mike whispered to her as she snuggled into the blankets. The three were still outside in the hall as Mike noticed this and closed the door "What is going on girls?" Mike asked as Moon was trying to explain it "Well you see…. Uh….." Moon tried to explain until Izzy spoke up "We got a message from our school…. W-Were uh….. Going home…." Izzy said as Mike raised an eyebrow at this when Crystal pressed a button on the panel as a video message began to play, as it showed a brown furred apex with grayish skin and was wearing a dark blue robe.

"To all students, me and the other headmasters are issuing that the time period for all students first week study time for your projects is coming to a close, and we wish for all students to return back to the school tomorrow morning, with bright faces and willingness to learn." The apex said while Mike stared on at this as he soon walked down the hall a bit and looked out the window towards the night sky as he soon let out a sigh "I guess it's time to say….. Goodbye to my home planet…." Mike had said in a quiet tone as the girls walked up to him and Crystal placed her hand on his shoulder, as they soon brought him back to the barracks to continue the movie.


	8. Ch:8 (edited) New school, old problems

The sky was passing by at a large rate as Mike watched the stars go by the window, soon taking a sip of his coffee letting out a small sigh thinking back to what had happened yesterday, as the message played over and over in his head until his train of thought was busted when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see that Moon was trying to get his attention as she had a little bit of a worried look on her face "Mike? A-Are you okay?" Moon asked as Mike shrugged a little, "I'm fine Moon….. Just a little nervous really….. Leaving my home planet….. Going to a new place, new school….. It racks on your nerves a little really." Mike explained as Moon nodded "I understand, but just stick with us and you'll be fine." Moon said placing a hand on Mike's shoulder as he nodded a little with a small smile.

"Thanks Moon, I can always count on you guys." Mike said a little bit happier while Moon smiled warmly "You're welcome Mike, that's what we're here for!" Moon said happily as Mike smiled a bit more and was about to speak until Osmosis spoke up "We are approaching the planet, time of arrival, a few minutes." Osmosis said to everyone through the intercom as Moon smiled a bit and tugged on Mike's arm to follow "Well we better get ready, come on." She said as she tugged Mike's arm more as he began to follow behind towards the barracks. Inside the barracks Izzy, Wave and Crystal were packing up their clothing and armor with their weapons while Izzy was jumping up and down with excitement.

"I can't believe we're going back to school! And Mr. Snuggles is coming with us!" Izzy yelled happily as she was almost bouncing off the walls with excitement while Wave was trying to keep her sanity "Izzy...before I have an aneurysm please take Mr. Snuggles to the barracks and show him a map of the school." Wave said as Izzy nodded and dragged Mike off down the hall as Moon walked into the room with the group "Let me guess, Izzy giving you troubles again?" Moon asked with a bit of a smile as the two nodded "Yeah…. She tries to mean well but…. She can get a little too excited…" Crystal explained as Moon nodded. Over with Mike and Izzy, Izzy was showing Mike the map of the school and pointing to her favorite places "Everything colored in red is my favorite places!"

Izzy said as Mike looked down at the map "B-But Izzy…. Everything is in red…." Mike said with a bit of a worried voice as Izzy giggled happily "I know! Isn't it great!?" Izzy said squishing her cheeks together with her hands and squeeing as Mike looked over the map a bit and back at Izzy as he chuckled a little bit 'Never change Izzy….. Ever…..' Mike said in his head as he looked over the map again "Jeez…. That is one big fucking school….." Mike had said as Izzy giggled and nodded.

"I know! There's food and weapons and friends and now you! Have you ever blown up a bowl of fruit with corn oil and coconuts? I call it 5 second fruit salad!" Izzy said as Mike with a face of what the fuck "H-How the…. How do you even do that? I-It makes no damn sense….. And why did you do it?!" Mike asked as Izzy giggled.

"Well you put the corn oil on the fruit and make a trail and then light it with coconuts by striking them together, they taught us that in survival and guerilla warfare class." Izzy said happily as Mike was shaking a bit "W-What the hell did I sign up for….." Mike asked himself as Izzy shrugged "You didn't sign up for anything, you found us, made friends, and we consensually kidnapped you from your home planet far away from your own kind who'll probably never see again!" Izzy said with a smile as Mike soon slumped in his chair "Thanks Izzy, that helps out so very much….."

Mike said with his tone dripping with sarcasm as Izzy smiled warmly "You're welcome Mr. Snuggles!" Izzy said happily as Mike rolled his eyes and sighed "This is going to be a long day….." Mike said under his breath when Wave, Moon and Crystal walked in as Wave handed Mike his messenger bag "Here Mike, as well we better get going, we're here." Wave had said as Izzy smiled warmly and giggled as she grabbed her bag while Mike took his bag and strung it to his back as he pulled his hood over his head and sighed "Let's do this girls….."

He said as he walked with the girls to the cargo door. It slowly opened to let the sunshine bleed through as the group started to walk out when Mike's eyes went wide, the town itself was huge as it was a normal neighborhood one area and the next it was a large ass city complete with hover vehicles, as there was multiple races talking with each other "I-I'm s-s-so far away f-f-from home….." Mike said in a shaky voice as Wave placed her hand on his shoulder "It's going to be fine Mike, Izzy just has a certain way of wording things, granted she does have a point, but that's not the final nail in the coffin."

Wave said reassuringly as Mike started to breath a bit and calm down "A-Alright…. T-Thank you Wave….. Come on, let's go see the school….." Mike said as the girls nodded and started to lead Mike to the school. The streets of the town were pretty nice, and the people were kind while Mike made a small joke "Jeez…. It's like Zootopia, predators and prey live together in harmony and sing kumbaya…." Mike said chuckling a bit as Wave looked towards him with a bit of a confused look and raised a finger.

"I have several questions…" Wave said as Mike spoke up "Questions are hurtful to you, and a burden to others. But I mean by how the races are living together and singing kumbaya." Mike said as he kept his face hidden as he soon pulled the bandana out of his pocket and tied it around his mouth and nose area.

The girls just shook their heads a bit as Crystal spoke up as she turned to Mike and motioned to his face and head area with a questioning look "Why are you so adamant about hiding your face so much? You just said it's like the all races live in harmony which is true, you're just another race to add to the mix." Crystal said as Mike stopped as the girls looked at him "Because i'm worried….. I don't know how everyone will react to seeing a human….. Hell as far as I know I am just an alien….."

Mike said in a low tone while Moon then spoke "Well isn't everyone alien to you? We're all at the same river, just standing on different banks looking at each other." Moon said as Mike stopped in his tracks "I….. I never thought of it like that….." Mike said admittedly as Crystal spoke up after Moon "Moon has a point Mike, I mean look at this way, maybe some girls find you super exotic in a good way…" Crystal said as Mike blushed slightly "W-Well…. M-Maybe….. I…. I guess this could be r-really cool…." Mike said as Izzy giggled happily "See Mr. Snuggles? You are going to do great at this school, we just know it!" Izzy said happily while Mike nodded a bit.

"A-Alright…. Thanks girls, I needed that." Mike said with a bit of a smile as he pulled the bandana down off his face while the girls smiled warmly and started to go back on their path to the school. Before they knew it and about three miles of walking they had finally reached the clearing to their school as they walked past a large sign near it "Academy Of The Stars…. Huh, interesting name for a school." Mike had said as there was plenty of students rushing to the school and entering the main area as Mike's eyes went wide as he saw the school "That is one big fucking school….."

He said as the school looked to be almost fifteen stories high and almost eight miles wide while Wave spoke up "Pretty much, it trains us in everything we need to know for exploration, diplomatic and other jobs as well." Wave said with a bit of a smile as she pulled him along to the school.

Time Skip: A little later or around Fifty minutes later….

The school's auditorium was jammed pack with students as nine people of different races were at a large stage in dark blue robes as a female munari was the first to speak into the microphone "Please settle down students, please settle down." The women spoke as the auditorium went silent "Thank you, me and the other headmasters would like to welcome you all back from your first week expedition for you end of the year projects, we are happy and glad to see you all healthy, safe and alive from exploring your selected planets." The women had said as she gave the control over to the next speaker as he was a male novakid.

"Thank you headmaster Kona, and welcome back students, glad to see all your faces again, and lets hope for another great year at the academy!" The novakid said as the crowd of students cheered as he then stepped down when then a male apex stepped up and silenced the crowd with his hand up when the crowd soon went quiet as he spoke "Thank you for that headmaster Epoch, I am very happy myself to see our students back here from a long journey among the stars and are glad to be back where they call home."

He said as the crowed cheered again but was soon silenced as he then spoke again "Also! Before you all leave, i'm pleased to announce we have a new student, sir please come up to the mic and introduce yourself." Evolver said as Mike made his way to the podium with his hood still up as he looked around a bit and tapped the microphone a little "U-Uh h-hello…. I…. I am M-Mike R-Reith….." Mike said a bit nervously as Evolver spoke up "Well come on now Mike, tell us about yourself, as well why do you have that hood on ya?"

Evolver asked as Mike became a bit more nervous "W-Well…. T-there is not much for me to say really….." Mike said trying to get off the stage until Epoch stopped him "Nah partner, ah know, I say, ah know ya got more ta say than that." He said as Mike swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke up "Thank you foghorn leghorn….." Mike said as Epoch spoke up "Yer mighty welcome partner, that is actually my last name." Epoch said with a smile while Mike gave him a dead panned look and turned back to the audience.

"Well…. Like I said not much to really say….. Got no family….. Got no friends really….. Got really nothing….." Mike said in a bit of a low tone until Izzy spoke up "Mr. Snuggles you still have us!" Izzy yelled as Mike blushed a bit under his hood "I-Izzy…. Please quiet down….." Mike said to Izzy as she shook her head.

"But remember all those times we played undie tag! I'd always steal your boxers and you'd case me around the ship in my bra and panties and Wave, Moon, and Crystal would laugh and laugh!" Izzy said as Mike was blushing very deeply under his hood "I-Izzy…. Moon, Wave, Crystal…. Please do something….." Mike asked as the three shook their heads as they laughed their asses off "No can do Mike! This is just too fucking hilarious!" Wave said as she fell on the ground laughing while Mike sighed as the entire school was laughing until Evolver put his hand up silencing the crowd as he walked up to Mike.

"You may take your seat now." he said as Mike nodded and wasted no time leaving until Evolver snagged his shoulder gently and asked "Though we do ask you, please remove your hood, if you will. It is against school policy for any types of hats or hoods in the building." Evolver asked as Mike's heart dropped like a lead weight as he shook his head "S-Sorry sir…. B-But I will have to say no….." Mike said to the headmaster as he breathed in and sighed keeping his grip on Mike "You can either remove the hood or leave the school, it's your choice." Evolver said sternly but gently as Mike just sighed and nodded while Evolver smiled a bit and let go of his shoulder "Thank you."

He said while Mike nodded a little and slowly removed his hood as he revealed his true face as it shocked the whole crowd except the four as Evolver and the headmasters were shocked "W-What the…. W-What are you?" He asked as Mike sighed "I'm a human…." Mike said as Epoch spoke up "i-i've never seen anything like him before…" Epoch said shocked with a hint of curiosity and intrigue as Evolver looked over Mike with curiosity "Fascinating…. Never have I seen a creature like you….." He said as he turned to the side of the stage "Call nurse Yana! I want a full study and diagnosis with our new student here."

He had said as the four soon began to lose color "Oh no…." Wave had said quietly as a female apex nurse with light brown fur and peach skin ran in "I got your call as soon as I…. Woah….." She had said as she saw Mike. She quickly walked up to him and began to examine him "Whoa….. It's like he was built like an apex…. But he is completely different…. I will make sure to have a full study on him and everything, now please follow me sir." She asked sweetly as Mike began to back up and shake his head "N-No…."

Mike said as the women and headmasters looked at him a bit confused when she spoke up again "Sir, please follow me, this is just a routine examination." The woman as she went to grab Mike's hand as he quickly backs away and jerks his hand away in a defense manor.

"N-No way….. T-That's what he said as well….. Non ho intenzione di nuovo lì se è l'ultima cosa che faccio!" Mike yelled at the women as she recoiled a bit back as Evolver grabbed his shoulder "What is the meaning of this! I demand an explanation this instant or i'll have you expelled!" Evolver said angrily as Moon, Wave, Crystal and Izzy pushed their way through the crowd "Wait! We can explain!" Wave said as Moon spoke up.

"I'm sure you heard about that mad apex scientist at the outpost? The one that got arrested for genetic experimentation and attempted murder? Mike here was his latest 'patient'." Moon explained as thick silence fell on the room as the nurse and headmasters looked towards Mike as he was still in a defensive manner as Evolver asked "I-Is that true?" He asked when Mike soon sighed and nodded sadly as he unzipped his hoodie and lifted his shirt up revealing his scars he just recently acquired by the same said scientist.

The students recoiled in horror as the nurse looked to almost ready to vomit and the headmasters were stricken with grief when Evolver spoke up "N-no further questions, meeting adjourned, report to your dorms, classes will begin tomorrow at their scheduled times." Evolver said as he almost choked on his words and the small amount of stomach contents he threw up into his mouth at the sight of Mike's scars. The crowd soon dispersed as Mike then put his shirt down and zipped up his hoodie while the nurse was still there "i-if it's not too much, i'm required to do a physical for all new students, but i'll wait till later in the year….i'm terribly sorry that sorry e-excuse for a life form did that to you…."

The nurse said holding down her lunch and back her tears as she turned to walk away while Mike spoke up "It's fine really miss…. I am used to this kind of stuff…. I will make sure to schedule my physical with you for next week…. Also, where do I go to get my schedule and my dorm number?" Mike asked as the women stopped in her tracks "The main office, it's just down the hall, 3rd door on your left." The nurse said pointing in a general direction, the five thanked her as they soon walked to the office.

The five entered the office as a female hylotl was typing on a keyboard as they could hear a bamboo water fountain that you would normally find in a rock garden, the five walked up to the women as Moon spoke up "Uh…. excuse me miss?" Moon asked the women as she adjusted her glasses and turned to the four "Yes? What can I help you five with?" She asked as Wave spoke up "Our friend Mike here is looking for his dorm room number and his schedule." Wave explained as the women nodded and tapped a few keys into the computer.

Mike was over at the fountain watching it hit the rock as it began to fill with water again and repeat it's process while the girls were with the receptionist "I'm sorry girls, but the guy's dorms are all full, as well here is his schedule, I am very sorry girls." She said as Wave got an idea and snapped her finger "What if Mike stays in our dorm room…?" Wave suggested as the receptionist thought a bit and soon nodded "I guess that could work for now, till we find one for him."

She had said as Izzy heard all of this "M-Mr. Snuggles….. Is staying….. With us?" Izzy asked as the three nodded. She began to giggle, and started to bounce up and down a bit until she started to increase speed faster and faster until she soon shot through the ceiling and through many dorm room floors as they all looked down towards them when Mike waved towards them "Hello." He said in a Vash the stampede voice. The receptionist looked towards the four as they shrugged a bit when the women spoke.

"Ok…. anyway here is your schedule, classes start at eight A.M. and breakfast starts at seventy thirty in the morning, please do not be late." The women said as the group nodded until Izzy came back down the hole and was giggling "That was so much fun!" Izzy said happily as the group walked out of the office before anything else got broken.

Time Skip: Later that night…

The group were settling into their dorm room as it kind of looked like the ship's barracks but a lot more home like to it, as Mike sat down by the window on the small bench area at it when Wave walked up to him as she looked out the window to see the stars "Ahhh, dorm sweet dorm...just drop your stuff anywhere Mike." Wave said as Mike nodded and set his messenger back on the floor next to the small bench as he watched out the window as the girls were changing into their pajamas while Mike just sat there, watching the stars as Moon was a little curious and a little worried.

"Mike? Are you feeling okay?" Moon asked as Mike looked towards Moon and shook his head "Nah, just watching the stars really it kind of reminds me of back home on earth." Mike said with a small smile as Moon walked over and sat next to him and looked out towards the stars and saw what he meant and nodded "I see what you mean, they really are beautiful. Did you watch the stars a lot at home?" Moon asked as Mike nodded "Mhmm, I always watched them with my parents, we always had campouts and watched the stars all the time, it was such a great past time with us."

Mike said with a small smile as Moon smiled and nodded as she walked over to her bed "You going to bed as well?" Moon asked as Mike nodded a little "I will in a bit, I want to keep watching the stars for a little longer." Mike said as Moon nodded with a small smile and turned off the light switch as the room went dark, but Mike just watched over the girls as they slept, soon digging into his bag pulling his revolver out as he tapped it against his leg and watched the outside world as he let out a sigh "New home….. Old problems….." Mike had said watching on in the night.

The Next Morning….

The girls were sitting at a table in cafeteria eating breakfast while Wave looked up to the girls "So…. sleep well last night?" Wave asked as Izzy was muching on her food "Om nom! Om nom!" Izzy said as she ate as Wave asked "So….. is that a yes?" Wave asked while Moon just shrugged "I mean, they're not as comfortable as the ships, but still manageable." Moon had said as Crystal shrugged a little.

"It was not bad, though I have not slept on many beds really." Crystal said as Wave nodded until they heard someone scream "WHERE IN THE FUCK IS THE CAFETERIA?!" The person screamed as Wave spoke "Well sounds like Mike is finally awake." Wave said with a bit of a smile as he screamed again "WHERE IN THE FUCK IS THE BACTINE!?" Mike screamed as he was laughing like an idiot as he finally opened the cafeteria door and smiled a bit.

"Finally…. Now to get some breakfast….." Mike said as he had a bit of a noticeable feature around his eyes as he had black rings starting to develop under his eyes as he walked past the girls when Wave spoke up and patted the seat next to her as it had a tray of food on the table in front of the seat

"Morning Mike, as well come sit with us, I got you some breakfast." Wave said with a bit of a smile as Mike nodded and sat next to Wave as he looked at the food, there was a stack of pancakes with small pink spheres in them, a side dish of a few rice cakes, there was also a small desert that had a purple like jam on top of it as he also had a mug of coffee waiting for him. Mike looked at the food with a bit of a questionable look but soon began to eat as the girls were talking a bit, but soon Mike overheard something from behind him "I'm serious, that guy was just sitting at the window with a gun in his hand….. It was super creepy….." The voice said behind him as Mike turned slowly to see a female Apex and a male Floran talking to each other.

"You ssshould not let it bother you, he jussst had a very bad experience, thatsss all really." The floran said as the girl sighed "Maybe….. I still feel bad for him though….." The girl said as the guy nodded. Mike soon turned back to the group and continued to eat as Moon spoke up "So then that is when the dream got really insane and I was being chased by a large ball of yarn, I could not understand why really." Moon had explained as Wave nodded "I hear you, dreams can get pretty insane at times." Wave explained while Mike just continued to eat until the intercom came on.

"To all students please turn in all weapons and armor for practice equipment, all students please turn in all equipment for your training equipment." The intercom said as Mike became confused "Training equipment?" Mike asked as Moon spoke up "It is required for us all to have training equipment, meaning by wooden weapons, rubber bullets and basic starter armor." Moon explained as Mike nodded a bit as he soon finished his breakfast and got up from the table "Well, I will see you all later, need to get to my first class." Mike said as the girls nodded as they watched him leave.

Mike was walking down the hall with his schedule in hand and his messenger bag on his back as he was looking around "Alright…. Now where is…. Room 253?" Mike asked himself as he was passing a few doors until he stopped and found it "Ah, here we go room 253, field medicine." Mike said as he opened the door as the class looked over to him, it was almost like a university set up except a little smaller as the students looked at him and followed his movements a bit as he accidently bumped into the teacher, he quickly looked at the teacher, she was a female avian as she had a light silver plumage, brushed back plumage that met with her fluff on her face, as she was wearing a lab coat and pants with a black shirt.

"O-Oh shit, I am so sorry miss, I…. I will just get to my seat…." Mike said quickly walking up the steps and taking a vacant seat. The teacher adjusted her glasses "Yes, well good morning class, I am Miss Cihua and I will be your field medicine teacher this year." She said as the class said good morning as the teacher walked to her desk "As i'm sure everyone is aware by now, we have a new student. Normally i'd ask you to come up and speak but based on yesterday's incident, i'll let it slide. Let's begin with simple herb based potions and remedies. I've taken the liberty of laying out various plants on each station: different kinds of flower petals, such as blue, red and yellow. Living roots, and plant fibers."

The teacher began to explain as Mike looked over the items on the table with a small stone pestle as the teacher began to explain the first one "So first we are going to be making a simple salve, what you do is take your plant fibers and put them in your pestle and begin to mash them up and make a nice paste with them." The teacher explained as Mike looked at the plant fibers and began to reach for them until a familiar person's hand grabbed them and the pestle as Mike looked over and saw it was Izzy "I-Izzy?!" Mike said surprised as she giggled happily "I'm just helping Mr. Snuggles! Those pesky living roots are a pain to grind up." Izzy said as she grable the pestle that Mike had his hand on as well.

Mike watched on as Izzy started to mash the living roots and plant fibers together in the pestle as he soon sighed and looked at the table with his notes on top as he took his pencil and began to write down the instructions until a small light purple, smokey heart began to float above his notebook. He became a bit confused as he slowly picked it up as it began to float in his hand as he looked at it carefully "What the…"

Mike said very quietly until her heard a small whistle, he turned towards it as he saw was a female novakid, she had the color of light to medium purple with a mix of blue that swirled around her body a bit as it could be seen a little on her neck and on her hands, as a little was on her legs, she had a small metal heart brand in her head as she was smiling a bit as her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail as she had some of her hair waving around a bit in front of her face, she was wearing a dark blue sundress with dark brown cowboy boots as she had her hands in a heart shape, giving a wink to Mike as he began to blush making the girl giggle with a warm smile as she soon turned back to her notebook and began to write something down and tore it out of her notebook as she balled it up and threw it towards Mike.

He was a bit surprised by that as he quickly grabbed it and uncrumpled the paper as it was a note and began to read it in his head 'Let's see…. What the?' Mike asked in his head as he began to blush at what was written in the note 'Y-You're really cute… C-Call m-m-me anytime….. L-Lucy…..' Mike said in his head as he saw what looked like a phone number under the note as he began to blush even deeper than before. Mike soon pocketed the note as Izzy was mixing all the ingredients together, giggling happily as she continued to mix everything together at a very fast pace, soon the teacher spoke up as she showed the class.

"Alright, now what you are going to do is take the small knife that I have provided and I want one of you to cut the palm of your hand as your partner will apply the salve and the bandages I have laid out with it." Cihua explained. Mike looked over to the table as he saw a small scalpel on the table as his heart began to race with multiple thoughts running through his head at a million miles per hour until his wrist was grabbed by Izzy as she grabbed the scalpel and cut Mike's palm open.

He tried to recoil but Izzy's strong grip kept him in his seat as he felt the familiar slow cutting from the blade as Izzy began to apply the salve, closer examination saw that she had mixed the red and yellow flower petals in it as she soon began to bandage his hand up. Mike sighed a bit sadly as Izzy bandaged his hand until a small gleam began to hurt his eyes "Izzy….. Please put away the mirror…." Mike said as Izzy was confused "What mirror?" Izzy asked as Mike became confused until he began to follow the gleam and noticed his skin began to glow a bright yellow glow as he soon unzipped his hoodie and took it off as he saw his skin was glowing. "I-Izzy! What the hell happened?!"

Mike asked as he began to freak out as the teacher noticed this "What in the name of…. Oh for the love of….. Izzy, can you please explain to me why your partner is glowing?" Cihua asked as Izzy giggled "I made Mr. Snuggles able to glow in the dark!" Izzy said happily as Mike sighed "I don't know what happened miss….. She mixed those living root things with, plant fibers and two different types of petals." Mike explained as the teacher sighed "Oh Izzy…. Not again….." She said as she took off her glass and pinched the bridge of her eyes to her beak when she then put them back on.

"The good news is it won't last long….. But I would still recommend to take the bandage off and put a new one on that did not have the any of the salve on it, and maybe report to the nurse." She had said as Mike nodded and got up from his desk and grabbed his bag, walking out of the classroom and towards the nurse's office. Inside the nurse's office nurse Yana was putting away files on the students as she kept one out since she still filing it after records came back from the outpost on Mike as she sighed "Poor child…. He did not deserve any of that…." She said as a few tears escaped her eyes until she heard the door open, quickly wiping her eyes she turned to see Mike in the doorway glowing.

"Uh….." She said a bit trying to make heads or tails of the situation when Mike walked in "This happened in field medicine, the teacher told me to come down here." Mike explained as he sat down on one of the chairs. He began to remove the bandage as Yana walked over with the bandages "So this happened in your field medicine class?" Yana asked as Mike nodded "Yup, Izzy mixed the salve together with some of the other ingredients and now I am a fucking night light." He said in a bit of a bitter tone.

Yana began to giggle a bit as she wiped the salve off and re bandaged his hand up "There, now the effects should wear off soon Oh! As well I forgot, one of the headmasters stopped by and gave me this." Yana said as she held up a silver bracelet, just like the girls had as she opened it "Alright, now give me your left hand please." She said as Mike nodded and held his left hand out while Yana took a hold of it and soon placed the top part of the bracelet on Mike's wrist as she soon lifted the bottom piece and closed it as a small snap was heard, until he felt a large pain in his wrist as he felt something pierce him making him grunt in pain "OW! W-What the hell is going on!" Mike almost screamed as Yana kept a hold of him "Just calm down, it's almost done."

She said as she saw the green light blink as she smiled "There all done." Yana said with a small smile as the pain went away "I-It stopped hurting….. W-What the hell was that!?" Mike asked as Yana began to explain "Well what happened was it pierced your blood stream by the vain on your wrist as it needed DNA for it to work. Meaning that now you are the only one that can operate it." Yana explained as Mike looked at it "Guess I am a full official student now…." Mike had said with a bit of a smile but soon fell as his skin stopped glowing "Hey, i'm back to normal!" Mike said happily while Yana smiled.

Soon Mike left the nurse's office and began to walk the halls as class just let out as he walked past many students in their little cliques 'Guess even here it's the same….' Mike said in his head walking past many students as he put in his ear buds and began to play a bit of music as he hummed a little to the beat of his song "Come here down below where nightmares begin to wait…. If you hesitate…. I won't blame you no!" Mike sang a bit as he walked down the hall looking for his next class as the students looked at him with confused looks as he continued to sing.

"Monsters in the dark will show you no restraint, you got to concentrate, to preserve your soul!" He sang as the students looked at him like he had mentally snapped as he soon found his class and walked in as the students were sitting in a dojo while the teacher was standing and looking over the students, he was a male hylotl as he had dark green skin with a little bit of a lighter green mixed in as he had very dark blue fin like hair that was brushed back in a shark style as he was wearing a very dark purple training outfit that looked like a monk's one from the late eighth century.

Mike walked into the class as he snapped his fingers a bit to the beat of the song "Back again so soon? We all been preparing for you, another fright, another scream, another broken rotting dream, welcome back!" Mike sang as the class and teacher looked towards Mike as he sat down with the rest of the students, as the teacher soon cleared his throat "Uh…. anyway, I am your Instructor Mister Shiro, it's nice to meet you all." He said as the group smiled and some said hello back as Mike was still listening to his music not really paying much attention as the teacher spoke up again "I see we have a new student in class, young man, please come up and introduce yourself."

the teacher said as Mike was still listening to his music as Izzy tapped him on the shoulder "Mr. Snuggles, Mr Shiro wants you to introduce yourself." Izzy said pointing to the spot where the teacher was standing as Mike got up and took one of his earbuds out "Shit, am I in trouble?" Mike asked as the teacher shook his head "Uh no, I want you to introduce yourself to the class." He said simply as Mike nodded and walked to the spot and turned his earbuds off and took the other one out "Hello, I am heavy weapons Mike….." He said in a fake russian accent as he gave a pause and pulled out his black rose revolver "And this is my weapon…."

Mike said as he started to pull back on the hammer as Izzy pulled out her hammer as it had a large rectangular prism like stone on a leather wrapped staff as it was a war hammer "And this is mine! Mr. snuggles? Is this a new game? Because mines bigger than yours….which what some guy said earlier..." Izzy said as Mike facepalmed and blushed at the last part "Izzy…. Please put that away….." Mike said as Izzy spoke up "Ya know, that exactly what the other guy said as well, do you know each other?" Izzy said as Mike deadpanned "Izzy…. I practically don't know anyone here from Adam to Eve!"

Mike said as Izzy became confused and interested at the same time "Who's Adam and Eve? Are they new students here too! Can I meet them? Where are they now? Are they nice to talk to? Do they like cake?" Izzy said firing off random questions as Mike kept his face "Yeeeeaaaahhh… no, Adam and Eve is an old tale from a book known as the bible, which is part of my religion." Mike explained as Izzy got excited "OOO! Can you tell me a bedtime story from your book, Mr. Snuggles?" Izzy asked as she changed into a onesie in the blink of an eye as Mike looked at her and shook his head a bit "Uh… okay…. I guess I can tell everyone…." Mike said as he walked over and grabbed a chair and brought it back as he sat down and cleared his throat.

"So we start off our tale with just nothingness, as God was arm wrestling his mexican roommate Jesus as he soon won by farting in his hand and throwing into his face as he then took his lighter and farted on it, creating the big bang giving birth to our universe! He then created our plants as he took the rib out of…. Shit I don't fucking know a chicken I guess and created Adam as he was the first man, but he was lonely and constantly touching himself and it was getting really raw, so God took his dick bone and made Eve, that's why human girls are dicks and human males don't have penis bones but they're still called boners. Anyway the two lived for hundreds and hundreds of years, fucking each other and creating a new animal every time they did as then a large, snake, dragon….. Mongoose lizard platypus thing came to Eve and said 'Hey! Eat these apples and you will know all!' The creature said as Eve shrugged and ate the apple and soon jumped Adam's bones and started a family, the end."

Mike said as the class was stunned by this as Izzy was the first to speak "So are all humans stupid or are you just pruning my leaves?" Izzy asked as Mike soon bursted out laughing and fell off the chair "M-My god! Y-You people actually think that was true!?" Mike asked as the students and teacher nodded as Mike laughed even harder "O-Oh my god! T-This is just too fucking funny!" Mike howled with laughter but soon died down as he got back on the chair "Alright, alright now I will tell you the real story of Adam and Eve, the real story was that Adam was the first man on earth as god created a paradise known as eden or the garden of eden where all animals and plants lived in constant harmony. Adam was tasked to name all the animals by god, and so he did as God gave him many tasks but told him one warning, do not eat from the tree of knowledge." Mike said, gently breathing in a little to continue.

"And FYI, God is like big ape, but magic. Anyway, he did as he was told but he had felt lonely being the only one, and no he did not touch himself constantly so put your damn hands down, thank you… anyway God had notice this as he reached into Adam's chest and took a rib from him as he then created Eve as they instantly fell in love as they lived together with the garden in harmony, that was until one day Eve was walking by the tree of knowledge when then a snake came down and spoke to her. He convinced her to eat from the tree of knowledge as she found clarity on the world, for both Adam and Eve were created and were naked yes, but God had never told them for it would ruin the harmony of the garden, Eve and her new found knowledge went to Adam as she convinced him to eat the apple, for then created the first ever sin that was committed as God kicked them both out of the garden of Eden for learning the truth of the world." Mike said finishing the tale as the students were in awe as one avian student spoke up "It's kind of like the Avian religion with Kluex." She explained as Mike nodded a bit "I guess that is one way to say it but yeah, it is just like that really." Mike explained.

The students clapped as Mike got off the chair and the teacher walked back up "Thank you for that Mike, now for today's lesson, we will be picking up where we left off before your trips. Practicing hand to hand combat by sparring with one another, Mike you'll be paired with Izzy since I haven't had a chance to set you up with a partner for this class." The teacher said as the students nodded and got to the lesson as Mike nodded and face Izzy as he got ready "Alright now….. Prepare for an ass kicking you cannot prepare for!"

Mike said to Izzy as she giggled as she started to strip out of her clothing leaving her in a tank top shirt as she was dressed in a mawashi as she started to tie her leaves hair in a bun while Mike looked at the mat and saw it was a large ring "Uhh….." Mike said as the teacher spoke up while the students sat on both sides of the ring "Today's sparring matches will be in the style known as...sumo. We learned about this fighting style from a far off distant planet where we assume it was use at some point as either entertainment or punishment, the most obese members of the society would be pinned against each other and forced to fight wearing what we can only assume are very uncomfortable and useless forms of underwear. The first person to knock their opponent out of this ring is the winner, are the fighter ready?"

The teacher asked as Izzy snorted steam out her nose and slammed her head on the ground as Mike looked both pissed off and scared "This is a bunch of bullshit!" Mike said as he began to back up a bit as the teacher sliced his hand down "Begin!" The teacher yelled as Mike looked at him as Izzy soon screamed and started to charge at Mike who had only one option, scream like a little girl as he began to run around the ring as Izzy chased after him like a bull as she started to run on all fours like an animal as she gotten closer to Mike as she soon headbutted Mike by the ass, launching him into the air and straight into a wall as he stuck there for a bit.

Soon slowly peeled away leaving a perfect body imprint next to a bunch other imprints of the other students as Izzy giggled happily as one of the students put a number 14 under his print as the teacher put another tally next to Izzy's name "Jeez…. That's another win for Izzy." The teacher said as Mike landed on the ground while Izzy giggled "Mr. Snuggles is silly, and yay! Another kill!" Izzy said smiling brightly while Mike got up slowly groaning in pain "Ow! My ass, my legs, my everything!" Mike said limping back over to the ring as Izzy giggled and patted Mike's back "Did you break your lasagne?" Izzy asked concerned as Mike shook his head as he rolled his eyes "No, that is still intact…."

Mike said with his voice dripping with sarcasm as Izzy smiled warmly "Good! I still want some of those dough strings with blood enemy's sauce! With white sandy stuff on top and spheres of meat too! And can I wash it down the purple liquid that makes you hiccup and dizzy." Izzy said as she began to drool at the thought of the dinner they had in Italy just yesterday as Mike sighed and shook his head "What the hell did I sign up for?" Mike asked as he winced a bit more in pain as the teacher spoke up "I ask myself that everyday kid...anyway as always, Izzy wins, next match up!" The teacher said as Izzy and Mike took their seats as they watch the next battles.

Soon the class ended as the students were leaving the class as Mike spitted out a bit more blood "Damn…. I'm surprised I did not lose any fucking teeth…." Mike said as Izzy called out "Mr. snuggles! I found these!" Izzy said holding up a few teeth as Mike turned to Izzy as he moved his tongue a bit around in his mouth as he noticed a few of his teeth were knocked out "That explains the blood….." Mike said as he spit a bit more blood out as he walked out of the room with Izzy tagging along as she saw Mike's schedule "Oooh! We have handguns 101 together next period!" Izzy said as Mike's face became pale.

"Oh this will not end well….." Mike said as he walked down the hall with Izzy as she giggled "Come on Mr. Snuggles it will be fun, as well Wave is in that class!" Izzy said happily as Miked sighed and nodded "Alright…." Mike said as in his head 'At least there is someone there to help retain my sanity….' Mike said in his head as they walked down the hall looking for the classroom. The two soon walked up to the class and opened the door as the two saw it was an outdoor gun range or mostly outdoor as it was in a large dome like windows that looked to be bulletproof as students were at the range with a variety of handguns, Mike looked at this until someone shouted "Ricocheting electro round! Get down!"

Some yelled as everyone drop to the ground as Mike looked around "Richo what no- BBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZ!" Mike said as he got hit in the chest with the electro stun rounds as he got knocked back and hit the wall, groaning in pain "OW! W-What the hell is with this school and pain!?" Mike asked as the students got back up as a person walked up to Mike and helped him up, he slowly got up but felt a pleasant warmth on his hand as he looked and saw it was Lucy "L-Lucy!?" Mike said surprised as she giggled and helped him up as she smiled warmly and spoke in a small southern drawl that Mike thought made her sound cute.

"y'all done got that there raheet honey, suprised ta see me? also are y'all alright?" Lucy said while Mike began to blush at the nickname as he nodded a bit "Y-Yeah…. I'm fine…. Just got knocked on my ass again….. I'm okay though….." He had said as Lucy giggled a bit and walked to one of the booths as she started to get ready for class. Mike sighed a bit as he looked over to see Izzy and Wave talking and getting ready for class, Mike decided to grab one of the open booths before they were taken. At the booth there was a bullet press, kits for cleaning and gun maintenance, gun powder jars and boxes of ammo that varied in caliber, some normal bullets and boxes of bullets Mike did not recognize as he picked one up and opened it, sliding the tray out a little and picking one of the rounds up to examine it.

The round itself looked almost normal as the shell casing was light blue but the round had a clear top and could see small amounts of electricity inside of it, confused Mike put the round back in the tray and closed the box back up as the teacher walked in. Everyone turned to the teacher as he was a male floran, he had very dark blue to somewhat light grey skin, very dark green leaves as his leafs were formed into a short hair like style being combed down as he had an odd feature as his eyes had red irises as he was wearing a pair of a lighter shade of black overalls with a grey t-shirt and hunting boots as he smiled.

"Welcome class, welcome. I am your Instructor Mister Zahi, but you can just call me Zahi." Zahi had said as the students nodded as he walked over to his small desk that had gun parts and tools scattered across it "Today you're going to learn how to put together and fire a gun, more specifically, 44. Caliber plasma magnum…" Zahi said drearily and holding his head as one of the students raised their hands "Uh Zahi? Are you okay?" The student asked as he just moaned a bit and shook his head "Eh, I let Sobu talk me into doing shots of hylotl sake last night….ok enough of my escapades, form teams and follow the diagrams on the board, if you need me, i'll be getting rid of this hangover."

Zahi said as everyone started forming partners as Mike was looking around "...44. What now….?" Mike said as he felt a tap on his shoulder "Uh...Mike? Do you need a partner?" The person asked as Mike turned around to see Wave standing there "Uh yeah Wave, I could use someone to help me out…. Since I have no idea what in the name of the eleven circles of hell he just said…." Mike said to Wave as she giggled a bit and took a hold Mike's arm and started to pull him towards her booth "It's fine, we're working with plasma bullets, imagine like...bullets of your Black Rose, infused with sub-atomic balls of energy, making them more powerful. You starting to catch on?" Wave asked as Mike nodded a bit.

"Shit…. Can I just say this school is….. Completely bat shit insane!" Mike said as Wave shrugged a bit "Yes, yes it is." Wave said bringing him to her booth as she had some of her gun assembled "Hey, that almost looks like a glock 19." Mike said as Wave looked at him "Is that a gun from your planet?" Wave asked as she continued putting the gun together while Mike nodded "Yeah, they are normally used by the police, normally as a last resort or to sometimes to take down people that are extremely violent." Mike said as Wave nodded and kept putting the gun together "I guess that makes sense…. OW!"

Wave hollered a bit as the top piece of the housing of the gun came back up and cut Wave's hand open as Mike grabbed her hand "Let me see Wave." Mike said as he examined her hand "Hmmm….. I think we should get a bandage on you, good thing I snagged some from the nurse's office." Mike said as Wave nodded while he took the bandages out of his pocket and began to bandage her hand "Thanks, those things are pesky at times." Wave said wincing in pain at the bandage being placed on her hand. Mike nodded as he soon tied the bandage up "There, good as new, anyway here." Mike said as he began to assemble the gun correctly as Wave watched.

"Wow! How did you do that so quickly!?" Wave asked astonished while he just shrugged "My dad had one and used to show me how to assemble and disassemble this brand of firearm." Mike said as he unloaded the gun as he set the magazine on the table "There you go, all set." Mike said with a small smile as Wave nodded "Thanks mike, and that's really cool! Alright, now all we have to do is put bullets in the magazine." Wave said as she pointed to clips with the bullets on the table as Mike nodded and grabbed one of the magazines and grabbed a few round as he began to put them in showing Wave a small trick.

"Alright Wave, so to make things easier, after you put the first bullet in, take the next one with the rim area of the bullet and press it down on it, it makes it easier and slide the round in." Mike showed Wave as she nodded and took the magazine from Mike as she began to load the bullets in as well as she then soon loaded it into the gun but soon turned to Mike as he leaned against the booth as he looked towards Wave "What? Did I forget something?" Mike asked as Wave nodded and pointed to the booth "Do you have your gun?" Wave asked as Mike fumbled around in his pockets and patted himself down.

"Shit…. I left it in my bag….." Mike said as Wave giggled "Well you better go get it." Wave said as she aimed down the range and began to fire as Mike nodded and ran back to his booth, while Wave just giggled "Well you better hurry, class is almost halfway done." Wave called back as Mike almost lost it as he began to dig in his bag while Wave just shook her head and kept firing until the gun was empty and soon popped the clip out and began to put more rounds into it, until she soon stopped and looked at her bandaged hand, making her blush a bit as she began to speak in her head.

'He...really is such a nice guy….weird...this a feeling I haven't had in many moons….' Wave said in her head as Mike ran back with his gun in hand "I….. I got my gun Wave….." Mike said with a bit of a out of breath tone as Wave rolled her eyes and continued to load her magazine but looked back at Mike a little as he popped the loading chamber out of his gun and took his rounds out and stuffed them into his pocket as he began to put the school's rounds into the chambers.

She smiled a bit as she kept her blush and turned back to what she was doing as Mike began to fire his gun off down range as well while Wave spoke in her head again 'Ok...I should consult Moon about this later…' Wave said as she aimed down range and emptied the magazine once more. When the poster came back to her to show her how she did, Mike glanced over and noticed an unusual clustering where in the male target's genital region as he spoke.

"Uh….. Wave….. Why did you castrate this poor man? You literally blew his nuts off." Mike said as Wave blushed a bit "Oops…. S-Sorry Mike…. G-Guess I got thrown off there in aim….." Wave said as Mike nodded a bit "Well….. Alright, anyway we better get going, we need to get to lunch." Mike had said as Wave nodded keeping her blush as she set the handgun down and walked with Mike as her mind kept wandering with thoughts.

Time Skip: Lunch Time…..

The girls were sitting at their table as Mike and Wave walked in while Wave smiled warmly "Well there's the girls, come on let's get our lunch and join them." Wave said as Mike nodded and followed behind as he saw the table, seeing the girls and a random guy sitting next to Moon, he was an avian just like her except he had very dark brown plumage, white fluff rings around his eyes a little flatter like beak like a hawk, as his plumage was slicked back like a greaser, as he was wearing a jacket with a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans that had holes in the knees as he had an arm around Moon's shoulders.

Mike was a bit confused as the two walked up to the table and sat down as Wave spoke up "Afternoon girls, afternoon Malch." Wave said as the pair sat down. Mike was in deep thought but soon his train of thought was broken as he heard a bit of stone on metal grinding as he looked over to see Wave sharpening a katana, it had a black cloth wrapped battle hilt with a dark blue tassel on the end cap with a lotus petal design on the cross guard, as the blade itself was a darker stained metal almost past dark gray, the sheath was a very dark black with a dark blue ribbon tied around it same as the tassel as Wave was sharpening the blade and humming a bit. Mike gave her a bit of a questioning look.

"Uh…. Wave? Why are you sharpening a katana?" Mike asked as Wave stopped to examine the blade "Just sharpening it before I turn it in, after that I get my training equipment…. Which reminds me, you should come with me to get your equipment as well…. Though I think they will just provide you with a melee weapon and some rubber rounds." Wave explained as Mike nodded a bit and got up "Well, we better get some lunch." He said as Wave sheathed the weapon and nodded, getting up and walking with Mike to the menu as the two looked at it as Mike's eyes went wide "H-Holy shit…. T-That is a lot of food…."

Mike said while Wave giggled "Got that right, but as well you need to buy a ticket from the vending machine." She said with a warm smile as Mike wiggled his arms walking to the vending machine "I wonder what i'll get…." Mike said happily waving his arms around until his eyes went wide as he spit out water he was drinking "P-Please tell me there is an extra zero on these prices…..!" Mike said as he looked like he was going to have a heart attack as Wave walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Well this is kind of a rich kids school, you know?" Wave said as Mike got extremely pissed and took Wave's katana and barred his teeth "Stuck up rich kids…. When I get through with you…. HMPH!" Mike growled as he grabbed the hilt of the katana ready to draw it until Wave grabbed his arms trying to stop him "Mike! Calm down! The A lunch costs only 280 pixels! I'll pay, I'll pay! Just calm down!" Wave said trying to calm Mike down. Soon enough around ten minutes and half of which was Mike bashing his skull into the wall and Wave bandaging it up they were sitting at their table eating a nice lunch.

Mike and Wave were eating a sandwich as the bread was made with beakseads in it, Mike's sandwich was made with cooked fish and with a food he learned to be known as feathercrown, Wave's was made with grilled carrots and a weird plant named coralcreep, they had a side of special fried rice and some fruit, Mike had a normal soda that he found out was called reef-cola that to him tasted kind of like fruit punch, as Wave just had was a normal bottle of water. The two ate in peace as Lucy walked up to the group "Hello ever'one, do y'all guys maand if ay sit with y'all?"

Lucy asked as everyone nodded, she began to smile as she sat next to Mike, as she began to talk with everyone. Mike was curious who this guy was as he turned to Wave "Hey Wave… who is that guy with Moon?" Mike asked curiously as Wave smiled a bit "That's Malch, Moon's boyfriend for about almost two years now." She had said with a small smile as Mike nodded a bit and continued to eat, but as well started to look at everyone, Izzy was eating her lunch happily, Crystal was still having a bit of trouble with utensils which made Mike chuckle a bit, Wave was looking over her notes for class as she ate, Lucy was talking to Izzy while she ate what looked to be a odd like salad and Moon and Malch….

They were snuggling a bit as they fed each other, seeing this it made Mike sigh a bit as he knew he was the only one of his race on this planet, even this whole school as he felt even more of an outcast as he soon finished his lunch and got up "Hey….. I'm gonna….. Go find the library….. Or something…" Mike said in a low tone as he soon grabbed his bag and left the table, walking out of the cafeteria.

The girls became worried for him as Lucy was a bit confused and Malch was somewhat curious "Is your friend going to be okay?" He asked the girls nodded a little "Y-Yeah…. He will be fine…. He just got injured a lot today…." Wave said trying to find the right words as Izzy looked down a bit "That was my fault…." Izzy said as Moon put her hand on her shoulder "Izzy it's not your fault, sometimes you just don't know your own strength at times." Moon said trying to reassure Izzy as she just nodded a bit as she tried to eat again.

Malch was confused by this "Injured? How can an apex like him get injured? As well where is his tail, or even fur for that, as well what kind of clothing was he wearing?" Malch asked as Moon sighed "I told you before Malch, Mike is not an apex, he's human…. As well I like his clothes, it's the same stuff me and everyone is wearing right now, see?" Wave said pointing to Wave, Crystal and Izzy as he nodded a bit "Oh….. Well…. I still think it's looks better on you." Malch said as Moon giggled a bit and kissed him.

"Aww…. you're just saying that." Moon giggled as Malch just chuckled as Wave cleared her throat "Uh Moon…. Can I talk to you real quick?" Wave asked as the two stopped as Moon nodded "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Moon asked as Wave got up from the table "I meant in private…." Wave said while Moon nodded and got up as she followed Wave into the hall "So what did you want to talk about?" Moon asked while Wave started to try to find the words "I…. I don't know how to explain it….. I…. I has this weird…. Fuzzy feeling when I'm near Mike….. I…. I just don't understand it….."

Wave tried to explain as Moon gasped and smiled "Wave! You like Mike!" Moon said happily as Wave blushed "N-No I don't!" She said while Moon giggled "Wave, you like Mike, it's not wrong to feel this way." Moon said placing her hand on Wave's shoulder while she sighed a bit "I….. I don't know…. I mean we took him from his home…. Even though he really did not have one….. And all we did was bring him misfortune….." Wave had said as she leaned against a wall and slid down it while Moon sat next to her.

"Wave he really does not care what has happened on that planet, he is happy to leave, yes he maybe still adjusting to all this, it's all a big change to him but I am bet he is happy he left that planet of his." Moon said with a small smile as Wave just nodded a bit while she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Moon soon sighed until she noticed the bandages on her hand "What happened to your hand?" Moon asked with concern in her voice as Wave placed her hand on it.

"I kind of…. Cut my hand open…. In my firearms class….. Mike kind of….. Patched me up….." Wave said as Moon smiled "Aww! That's so sweet of him!" She said happily as Wave blushed a bit deeper, looking away "W-What ever….. L-Let's just get back to lunch….." Wave said as she slowly got up and started to walk back into the cafeteria, while Moon just giggled and nodded 'She likes him, I can see it written on her face.' Moon said in her head as she walked back in and ate with her friends.

Soon lunch came to a close as the girls walked out of the cafeteria and walking down the hall, passing the windows and door to the courtyard until they soon stopped to see Mike outside relaxing near the small lake they had as he sat under one of the cherry blossom trees. The girls soon walked out into the courtyard, the courtyard had stoned paths that lead to the areas of the school, garden patches of many kinds of flowers and plants as the place had many kinds of trees from different planets planted as the lake was a new addition with the benches and picnic tables for students to relax, eat lunch or just to hang out.

The girls slowly walked up to Mike as he was reading a book he snagged from the library, he was nodding his head a little since he had his earbuds in again and humming "My heart is breaking, but there's no use crying…. What a cyanide surprise you left for my eyes…. If I had common sense I would cut myself or curl up and die….." Mike sang a bit as the girls became a bit more worried by the lyrics as Wave slowly tapped Mike's shoulder "Uh…. M-Mike…..?" Wave asked as Mike looked towards them as he smiled a bit and took out one of his earbuds "Hey girls, what's up?"

Mike asked when the girls instantly were relieved when Crystal spoke "We got class Mike, we need to get going." She said as Mike nodded and stuffed the book into his bag, getting up and strapping it to his back as he started to walk with the girls as he looked at his schedule "Let's see….. The art of throwing? What the hell does that mean?" Mike asked as Wave looked over the schedule "Perfect, we both have the same class, in that class it teaches you the art of throwing weaponry."

Wave explained as Mike nodded a bit when the group soon split to get to their classes leaving Mike and Wave alone as she grabbed his hand and walked down the hall helping him to the class, even though Wave and Mike were both blushing like hell 'M-Maybe Moon w-w-was right…..' Wave said in her head while Mike's mind had many thoughts rushing through his head 'J-Jeez…. I…. I never noticed but her skin is very soft…..' Mike said in his head as he tried to keep his cool until they finally reached their destination as Wave opened the door to show a outside target range that was actually outside, that had targets, rope lines and a small armory area to store the school's supplies, further inspection showed a bunch of large fuel tanks not far from the area.

"Jeez…. This area is big….. Though at least were outside you know?" Mike said while Wave nodded "Mhmm, now we better get to the class we don't want to be late." Wave said pulling Mike along while the class had gathered to the armory shed as the teachers walked out carrying crates of items.

The first one was a female munari as she had light turquoise skin, dark purple line marks that ran up her arms, legs and her head as she had dark violet small fins on her ankles and on her elbows as her fin like hair was very long and some was brushed to the side over her left eye, she was wearing a dark orange what could be said apron shirt that covered most of her breasts as it looked to be mostly cut off as it had strings wrapping to the back, she had a very dark black skirt and boots.

The second was a male apex that had light brown fur as his hair was combed back, he had light peach skin and was wearing a what could be said blacksmith's apron as it had dark smudges on it, as under it was a dark green t-shirt and a pair of dark grey pants with boots, as he was carrying out a large wooden case "That's the last of it." The man said as the women giggled and kissed the man's cheek "Thanks honey for helping out my class." The women had said while the man smiled and kissed the women on the lips.

"Nothing to it dear, my next class isn't till next period so I got time." The man said and turned to the class. "Afternoon everyone, I am Vei and this is my beautiful wife Reyna." Vei said as he wrapped his arm around his wife Reyna as she giggled "Hey kids, I am your instructor for this class and my husband here runs the forge class and the school's store." Reyna said with a small smile as the man nodded "Anyway today we will be teaching you on a few easy to use weapons for this class."

She said as she opened the case showing the class the contents as Mike's face became pale "A-Ah hell….." Mike said looking in to find, hand grenades, molotov cocktails and what looked to be flashbangs. The students started to go into pairs as Wave grabbed Mike before anyone else could while the teacher's began to explain what to do "Alright kids, were first starting off with the flashbangs, they are mostly a defensive item as they would blind your opponents for a few seconds to either get away or give you an advantage, what you are all going to be practicing is to use these items and how to properly shield your eyes from them."

Vei explain as each student took one flash bang, Mike grabbed one as he looked at it odd. It looked like almost like one from the military as it was cylinder like as it had three holes on each side and shook his head "I feel like this will not end well….." Mike said in a low tone as Wave placed her hand on his shoulder "It will be fine Mike, these two are very good supervisors and will make sure nothing bad will happen to us."

Wave said with a small smile as Mike nodded a little "Alright Wave….. I trust you." He said as she smiled a bit and hugged him "Good, now just please be careful." Wave said as she broke the hug as the students walked over to the field and began to practice what the instructors showed them as Wave held the flash bang in her hand as Mike put his on the back of his belt as the two began to do what they were told.

"Alright, you ready Mike?" Wave asked as she put her hand to the pin while Mike nodded and got ready "Yeah….. Let's get this over with…." He said as Wave pulled the pin and tossed the grenade as she quickly covered her eyes as the flash bang went off. Mike began wave his arms like mad as the students looked at him like he had finally lost it "Watch me whip! Watch me nae nae!" Mike said as his eyesight finally came back as he shook his head a bit.

"Damn….. That was fucking bright….." Mike said as Wave giggled a bit "Mike, what in of everything good we're you doing?" Wave asked laughing as Mike shrugged "Hell if I know really, I saw it on youtube sometime back. Now it's my turn, ready Wave?" Mike asked as she nodded and got ready as Mike smiled "Good Leon…." Mike said in a Krauser voice as he quickly grabbed the flash bang and pulled the pin with one hand as he tossed it underhand and covered his eyes just like Krauser did. Soon the flash bang went off as Wave went blinded as she covered her eyes and shook her head.

"Damn it Mike!" Wave yelled at Mike as he frowned a bit "Shit…. Sorry Wave…." Mike said as her eyesight came back as she became angry, walked over to Mike and smacked him across the face "No! Bad Mike! Go sit in the corner and think about what you've done!" Wave said with angry smirk as Mike nodded and walked over to the shed and sat against the wall as Reyna giggled and walked over to Wave "Aww! Young love, it's so sweet!" Reyna said as Wave began to blush.

"W-what!? W-we're not in love!" Wave said shocked as Reyna giggled and placed her hand on Wave's shoulder "Sweetie, I have been married for almost five years and have a kid on the way, I can tell when someone likes someone." Reyna smiled as Wave blushed deeper as she looked away "W-Well…. M-Maybe a little….." Wave said keeping her blush as Reyna smiled warmly "Don't worry sweetie, just let your feelings bloom naturally and always remember this…. You two may be different races, but love will never stop you from feeling this way, so always remember that love can conquer many things even prejudice from others."

Reyna said with a warm smile as Wave nodded a bit "I understand, i'll keep that in mind, thank you." Wave said smiling as Reyna nodded and patted her shoulder "You're welcome, now get ready for the next part of class, and remember let your feels come naturally then, go get your man." Reyna said as she giggled and walked to the shed as Wave blushed a bit deeper but soon nodded and smiled "Y-Yeah…. I will….." Wave said walking to the shed as Reyna and Vei were passing out molotovs to each student as Mike was tossing one a bit in the air.

Wave was a bit nervous as she took one as well when the teachers began to speak "Alright everyone, now is some of the fun ones, these are molotov cocktails, a old style of fighting used in guerilla warfare. You do is douse the rag, light it and toss at the target, very simple." Reyna said as the students nodded as they handed them all match boxes, Mike quickly pulled out a match as he and a group of students walked to the line and doused the rags as they all began to ignite the matches and rags and began to throw the weapons at the targets as Mike waited a bit, until he then light the rag and winded his arm back "Wolverines!" Mike screamed as he threw the molotov at the target.

The bottle shattered on the dummy target as it soon went ablaze with the contents of the bottle as Mike huffed a bit as the next group with Wave went up next as Wave ignited her match with her thumb as she doused the rag and light it as she threw hers having the same result like the rest of the students. The field was quickly put out with the sprinkler system as the last part of the class was about to begin as each student was handed a frag grenade as the teachers began to explain.

"Alright, now this is where you go to be more careful, these are USCM standard issue hand grenades, these have a three second fuse, now since this is a sphere like shape, you can throw it like you throw a rock alright kids? Even though these are training grenades as they will have a smaller explosion they can still do damage, so be very careful alright?" Vei asked as the students nodded as Wave and her group went up first as they all pulled the pins and activated the grenades and threw them at the targets.

They all exploded in small explosions hitting multiple targets as there was small craters in the ground as they were left, the students stepped down from the range area as Mike and the other group walked up next, the students pulled the pins and threw theirs while Mike was getting ready as he pulled the pin and was about to throw until someone tripped him as he fell forward, throwing the grenade to far as it landed near a fuel tank as the teacher yelled.

"GET DOWN!" Reyna yelled as all students dropped to the ground as the grenade went off, blowing the fuel tank up as flaming metal went into the field. Everyone soon got up as Mike got helped up by someone "You alright there man?" The person asked as Mike saw it was Moon's boyfriend Malch as Mike nodded "Yeah…. I don't know what happened….. I was getting ready next thing I know someone tripped me…." Mike said as Malch nodded "Well at least you are okay, anyway be careful man."

Malch said as he waved goodbye and walked to the school while Mike just nodded when Wave then ran up to him and hugged him "Mike! Oh god!" Wave said as Mike hugged her back and petted her head, trying to calm her down "Shh…. shh…. It's alright Wave, I am here everything is okay….." Mike said as Vei sighed in relief "Thank everything that fuel tank was cut off from the school….. If it was part of the line half the school could have been blown to hell and back…." Vei said as Mike stopped "H-Half the school?" Mike said worried as Wave held on to him closer "M-Mike…. Just please calm down….. I…. I'm so glad you are okay….." Wave said as Mike nodded.

"Alright Wave…. I'm sorry…. Come on, let's just get to class…." Mike said while Wave nodded and grabbed his hand as they walked to the school, off in the shadows though someone groaned in annoyance "Damn….. That was suppose to injure him…. No matter…. I will wipe him out of this school…." The voice said as they left. Mike and Waved walked down the hall as Mike tried to keep Wave calm, but he was not doing well either as he almost blew half the school up as just the thought of that much blood on his hands made him sick to his stomach.

The two soon entered their class as they saw it as a lecture hall "Huh…. nice place here….." Mike said looking around a bit until he saw a pair of kitty ears twitching a bit as he smiled a little and walked up to them "Aww…. such a sleepy kitty…." Mike said as he started to scratch the cat ears until he heard a yawn and someone grumble "W-Who is scratching my ears?" The voice said as Mike stepped back a bit as a feline girl sat up from the chair, she had very dark black fur with very light lime green belly fur that was somewhat visible, and long very dark blue hair that was brushed to the side a bit, she was wearing a dark grey t-shirt with a leather jacket and a dark purple mini skirt with grey boots.

Mike walked back a bit as she stretched and yawned as she heard a few pops but soon stopped as she spotted Mike "You!" She said as she pointed at Mike as he became a bit worried "You were the new student! Wait…. That also must mean…. You're the one scratching my ears!" She said as Mike held his hands up defensively "W-Wait…. J-Just let me explain…." Mike said until the teacher walked in "Miss Remaie, please calm yourself." The teacher said as they turned to see a female apex that had mahogany brown fur with light rose skin, as her hair was very long but wavy as it was brushed, she was wearing a businesswoman suit that was a very dark gray with a pair of black stilletoes. Remaie nodded and looked down.

"Sorry Miss Nessa…. It will not happen again…." Remaie as the teacher nodded "Good, now everyone take your seats." Nessa said as the students took their seats when the door opened "Sorry i'm late Miss Nessa…." The voice said as it sounded very quiet but still audible as everyone turned to the door as was standing there was another apex but she had light black fur, as her hair was tied back in a ponytail as she had very dark gray skin, as she was wearing a dark purple sundress with a pair of light blue sneakers.

The teacher sighed "Miss Vlana, if you want to be a teacher you need to be on time." She said as the girls nodded "S-Sorry….." She said and took a seat when the teacher spoke up "Everyone this is Vlana she is training to be a teacher here, so I want you to show her respect."

The teacher said as the students nodded as Mike was getting his stuff ready when he soon stopped as Remaie was sitting next to him "Uh…. C-Can I help you?" Mike asked a bit nervously as Remaie kept staring at him as her tail swished a bit "You are very different….. You know that right?" She asked as Mike sighed and nodded "Yeah I know….." Mike said as she leaned in closer "But that could be also a good thing as well." Remaie had said as Mike nodded "Yeah…. That is very true….. I guess really…."

Mike said as he sighed as Remaie looked at him as she soon jumped into his lap and curled up, while Mike began to freak out a bit with a large blush "R-Remaie! W-What the hell are you doing!?" Mike asked blushing as Remaie snuggled in a bit more as she began to purr in his lap "Relaxing….. As well I know you are the one that was scratching my ears….. I want you to continue…. It felt so very nice….." She said as Mike nodded a bit and began to scratch her ears again as she purred happily.

Wave was taking notes a bit but soon looked over to Mike as she saw him scratching Remaie's ears and even petting her head, she soon became very upset at the scene and scoffed a bit 'Damn it Remaie….. I wanted to sit in his lap….. Where the hell did that come from?' Wave asked herself as she soon shook her head and tried to get back to the lesson. On the board was a large crystal like creature with a large crack in the center with an eye, as the teacher began to explain.

"This was the same exact creature that created what we call the Erchius Horror, this same creature infested almost a whole mine with it's fleshy like creatures as it created more in the main chambers of the mine. Now we don't really know why the creature was created or even born, as it was found over 150 years ago, however it is stated it could happen again since we still use erchius crystals for our ships to this day since it's the most common fuel around on moons." The teacher explained as the students took notes and Mike set his notepad on Remaie as he wrote his notes down while she slept peacefully on his lap like a newborn kitten.

The class went, pretty well for Mike nothing insane happen except maybe Remaie sleeping on his lap but that really was it as the class soon ended and Remaie was still sleeping on Mike's lap. He soon slowly picked her up a little, just enough to get out of under her as he slowly placed her on the chair next to him as he struggled a bit to get his hands back but soon did as she slept peacefully.

Mike walked out of the classroom with Wave as she looked a bit on edge as Mike was a little confused but he understood as what has happened through the whole day he did not really blame her, the doors of the school passed by one by one until they stopped at a double doored room "Alright here we are, our last class of the day." Wave said with a bit of a smile as Mike nodded as he opened the door for her "Here, you're still injured, don't want to get you hurt even more."

He said as Wave blushed a bit and walked in as Mike followed behind and looked around, it kind of looked like the first dojo classroom he was in but this one was very different as the room was designed more like a sparring room for kendo and kenjutsu combined but with racks of wooden weapons and training dummies, padding, armor and miscellaneous items for training. Mike was a bit odded out by the class until he was tackled by someone familiar "Mr. Snuggles!" The person said as Mike looked up and saw it was Izzy as he hugged back.

"Hey Izzy, you in this class as well?" Mike asked as Izzy nodded when she and Wave helped him up as he saw the class but not only just students but as well his friends Moon, Crystal and Lucy as he just met her today. Soon the teacher walked out of his office as he greeted the class "Happy. Afternoon everyone, it's good to see all of you today." The teacher said as everyone turned to him as he was a male glitch, he had a bit of cyan blue skin with eggshell white lights as his metallic hair was blown up a bit and combed back, he was wearing a dark green trainer's outfit like the other teacher that Mike had earlier as he was directing the students.

"Relieved. I am happy to see all of you, and that none of you are hurt from that explosion earlier, anyway I am Instructor Ironwatch, welcome to my class." Ironwatch said with a bit of a smile as the students greeted him back as he began to explain the schedule and everything as he started to hand the students each a wooden dagger "Informative. Alright now we will be practicing is basic strikes with the dagger, and with shown what knowledge you know as well." Ironwatch explained as the students each showed what they knew, except Crystal as she just poked the dummy a bit with the dagger.

"Um…. H-How do you use these weapons?" Crystal asked as Ironwatch became confused "Confused. H-Have you never used a weapon before?" He asked as Crystal blushed a bit and nodded "Y-Yeah…. I….. I am well…. N-Not exactly well used to this body…." Wave said a bit embarrassed as he nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder "Reassuring. Hey, it's alright I heard you used to be a ship's S.A.I.L, and I think it is really brave of you wanting to be real and now you are, you will get used to your body in time, so just relax. Now I will teach you how to use these kind of weapons, I think it will be best if you learn how to use a wooden dagger."

Ironwatch said as Crystal smiled a bit and nodded as she hugged the teacher "Thank you sir." Crystal said happily as she sat down. "Happy. Your welcome, now for our new student Mike. Now I want you to show me all you know, imagine the target as the most hated thing you know of." Ironwatch said as Mike nodded a bit as he turned to the dummy and started to imagine it as Dr. Xavier but soon his vision began to become blurred.

Mike began to look around a bit as he could see blood on the ground and he began to hear the sicking chuckle of the man, as Mike's anger began to skyrocket as he began to growl a primitive growl. Everyone that was not in his sight became worried "M-Mike? A-A-Are you okay?" Wave asked as Mike only responded by growling until he gave a primal scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike screamed as he lunged at the target with dagger in hand as he repeatedly stabbed the dummy in the chest as he was on top of it as he had the dagger in both hands stabbing into it, ripping into the dummy's cloth like flesh as stuffing was starting to fly everywhere, the students hid behind the teacher as he kept them behind when Mike soon took the dagger and leveled it at the dummy's neck.

"I am going to do to you….. What you did to me you sick fuck….." Mike spat as he plunged the dagger deep into the dummy's neck and began to rip it across its neck, soon decapitating it as he held the dagger in one hand and the dummy's head in his other as he was still growling, panting heavily. Wave soon ran up to him and grabbed his back "Mike stop! You're not like this!" Wave cried out as she started to cry into his back as Moon, Izzy and Crystal soon grabbed a hold of him as his vision began to clear up a bit as the girls held on to him "G-Girls?" Mike asked as they all nodded and held onto him as his vision soon went back to normal "W-What happened?"

Mike asked as the girls soon let go of him as he began to look around as he dropped the dagger "O-Oh god…. I…. I did this?" He asked as everyone nodded as he saw the girls in tears as Wave and Izzy were having the worst of it as Mike glanced at them as he soon ran out of the classroom. Crystal and Lucy tried to calm down Wave as Moon had a hold on Izzy "Shh… shh….. It's going to be okay Izzy….. Mike will be very okay….." Moon said as Izzy nuzzled into Moon "I…. I hope so sis….."

Izzy said as Moon nodded and petted her head. Wave was crying her eyes out as Crystal held Wave tighter trying to calm her down as Lucy tried to reassure her "I-It's okay Wave, it was never your fault in the first place, it's going to be okay…." Lucy said but not really sure herself at this point when the other teachers ran in "What the hell is going on? We heard screaming, did something happen?" Shiro asked as they saw the mess and the two crying when he saw all as Chiua spoke up.

"I think one of the students had a break down or something…." She said when Ironwatch walked up "Worried. I-It was Mike…. H-He just gave a blood curdling scream and started to stab the dummy like a madman….. I… I think it would be my fault…. I did tell him to imagine him as something he hated….." He said when nurse Yana ran in with Mike's file "It's not his fault, he's still recovering from it all…. He has been diagnosed with PTSD…. But that is not just it….." Yana said catching everyone's attention as Wave sniffled "W-What do you mean?" Wave asked while Yana looked over the file.

"When he was in the outposts medical bay they had a few tests ran on him, as they found his body was altered, some of the substances that was pumped into his body changed his body badly, some of which made him to go into blind rages….. Like what just happened now….." Yana explained as Wave wiped her eyes a bit "S-So this was not his fault?" Wave asked as Yana shook her head.

"No…. though they are still sending files on what has happened to him as they are still trying to figure out what is going on in his body….. It's saddening….." Yana said as Wave soon got up "W-We have to find him….." Wave said as the students and teachers nodded "Alright, I will call security they will help us out with this, all of you please be careful and try to keep him calm if you find him…. Oh! As well he left this in my class." Zahi said holding Mike's Black Rose by the barrel when Lucy spoke up.

"Hey that there's my dad's revolver! What is he a-doin' with it?" Lucy asked as Crystal turned to her "Wait…. That's your dad's gun?" She asked while Lucy nodded "It is, my dad done used ta carry that there all the tahm even done used it in this here same school." Lucy explained as Zahi looked at it "So that explains who you are, your Billy's kid, man we go way back I used to go to school here with your mom and dad back in the day…. Anyway I found out it was modified so I unmodified it, it's against school rules for modified weaponry."

He said handing it to Wave as she looked at it, seeing there was a side panel added but besides that it looked normal until she released the latch as the gun barrel went forwards like a double barrel shotgun as she saw the rubber bullets that were put in flew out of the chambers. Wave quickly caught the rounds and put them back in the chambers "Woah….. That's pretty cool….." Wave said as Zahi nodded "Mhmm, as well tell him he can keep the rounds, live ammo is not permitted on school grounds unless in the range." He said as the girls nodded as she closed the gun "We have to find him…. No matter what…." Wave said.

Over With Mike…..

Mike was walking through the vast town of his new home, seeing many stores and merchants selling various things, he did not care for it as he put his bandana over his mouth and nose, drawing his hood over his head keeping his face hidden from everyone. He walked around the town as he still felt the anger in his heart, mind and soul but he tried to keep himself calm walking through all of the town until he soon stopped and spotted a very large park in the middle of town, he felt a little bit calmer as he soon found himself walking into it.

He walked around a bit past different kinds of trees as it kind of felt like the school's courtyard as he felt a bit at peace walking among the trees, but soon he spotted a large lake near the center of the park as he then walked to it and sat near it, watching out towards the lake and the other side of the park. He soon began to speak in his head 'It's kind of like….. Back home on my planet….. Though…. This is my home now…..' Mike said looking out to world a bit and up towards the sky, but soon his train of thought was broken as he felt something patting his lap, he soon looked down to see a small light green baby munari with small light salmon fins in a cute light pink t-shirt with a small strawberry on it and light blue skirt as she patted his lap.

"Up! Up!" She said as Mike looked a bit confused until the mother walked over and picked her baby up "Kani! Don't bother this poor man, oh I am so sorry sir, she means well but she doesn't mean to bother you." She said as Mike looked up to her and saw that she looked just like her daughter except her skin and fins were much darker, while Mike just waved it off "Ah, it's fine mam…. She was not bothering me at all." Mike said with a bit of a smile as he petted the baby's head making her giggle with a small smile.

Soon the mother sat down next to Mike with her baby as she was playing with a ball as Mike was just chatting with the women "I have to say you two must be a very loving family." He said as she nodded "Yeah, me and my husband have been together for a while and we thought about having a child, and now we do…. My sweet baby girl." She said with a warm smile while Mike nodded "I hear you…. Though….. I don't think I will find anyone here….." Mike said with a low tone as the women looked at him "Why you say that? Because you are shaven?"

She asked while he just shook his head and took his hood and bandana off "No…. cause I am the only one of my race….." Mike said as the women shook her head and placed her hand on his shoulder "Now don't let that get you down…. Many races actually date each other all the time, so I am sure you will find someone here, you just need to let time help you on that one." The women had said as Mike nodded a bit "I guess…."

He said as the daughter tossed the ball to Mike "Ball! Ball!" She chanted as Mike tossed the ball back to her as she caught it and giggled as she tossed it back to Mike in a small game of catch, making Mike smile a little as they kept tossing the ball back and forth until he tossed it a bit far into the bushes as the little girl went over to the bushes to get the ball "I think my daughter likes you." The mother said giggling as Mike shrugged a bit "Guess so…. Kind of reminds me of my nephew….."

Mike said as he just remembered all of his family he left behind as he shook his head "I am such a damn fool….." Mike said to himself as a few tears began to form in his eyes, when the women was about to speak up they heard the girl scream as she ran out of the bushes with her ball and ran to her mother crying "Sweetie!? What's wrong?" She asked as she pointed to the bushes when a creature that had a weird white small body and large head with red beady eyes, but as well it had really long black arms as it was connected to it's head as it had a large patch of black near its eyes.

The creature spotted the little girl as Mike could swear he saw a tongue come out of the gap between the black and white of its head as he quickly got up "W-What the hell is that thing?" Mike asked himself as it soon charged at the mother and daughter as it's mouth opened wide to bite them, but was soon blocked by Mike as he got in it's way as he screamed in pain as a large gush of blood splattered across the grass, as the creature bite into his shoulder.

The creature began to bite down even harder making Mike scream louder in pain as he tried to rip it off his shoulder "G-Get out of here! Now! Just go lady! Save yourself and your daughter!" Mike screamed as the women nodded and grabbed her daughter running out of the park as the people of the park began to panic a bit, as they ran out of the park while a few ran up to Mike to help free him from the monster.

Soon Mike's shoulder was freed from the creature and was thrown to the ground as blood dripped down it's mouth, it was growling as it got ready to charge as Mike clenched his shoulder in pain, dripping heavily of blood as he got ready for the next strike until a small barrage of electricity hit the creature knocking it back and into a tree, Mike turned to see what looked like a security team with some of the teachers and students from the school "Alright now lets…. Oh thank Kluex! We found you Mike, and…. Oh my we better get Nurse Yana here stat!" Cihua said as one of the security officers nodded and began to call for her on their bracelet.

Mike sat down on the ground clenching his bleeding shoulder trying to slow down the bleeding when then Yana ran in "Where is he!?" She asked as he looked over and waved a bit with his injured arm, grunting in pain as she ran up to him as she helped him take his hoodie off as she saw the bleeding wound "O-Oh god…." She said with a worried look as she set down the medical kit and sat next to him as she began to disinfect the wound making Mike hiss a bit in pain "Damn….. That little fucker got me good….."

Mike said hissing a little while Yana nodded a bit "Yeah….. Poptops can get very vicious at times…." Yana said as she started to patch the wound up when then the girls ran into the park "Mike!" Wave, Moon, Crystal and Lucy yelled as Izzy jumped over them and almost tackled Mike head on "M-Mr. Snuggles!" Izzy said as Mike recoiled a bit but soon hugged Izzy back as Yana finished fixing his wounds as the girls soon walked up to him and pulling him into a hug as Lucy stayed on the side line a bit but still smiled warmly at the scene. Soon the group broke the hug but Wave kept holding on as she was crying a bit.

"Y-You had us worried Mike…. A-And look what happened to you…." Wave said as she sniffled while Mike just nodded and hugged her as he petted her head "Yeah…. I know Wave…. But I'm okay…. Just doing what I felt was right….." Mike said wincing in a bit of pain as Yana finished bandaging Mike up "There, all done." She said finishing the bandages as Mike rotated his shoulder a bit "Much better….. At least i'm not bleeding anymore….." Mike said with a small smile when the Mother and daughter came back "U-Uh excuse me….. S-sir?" The mother asked as Mike and the girls looked up to her as she was holding her daughter who looked back at Mike as she reached her little arms out wanting to be held by Mike "Oh! Sorry sweetheart, here go to the nice man."

She said handing Kani over to Mike as he held her, he looked towards her and make a small funny face making her giggle and snuggle up close to him as the mother spoke up "We wanted to thank you for saving us like that, if you weren't there my baby girl might have never made it." The mother said as Mike smiled a bit "It's fine miss, I can't see people get hurt for no reason, it twists my stomach and heart not to help out." Mike said to the mother as she nodded a bit wiping her eyes as the little girl fell asleep in Mike's arms. The girls watch on with small smiles or warm smiles as Wave wiped her eyes a little more as she spoke in her head 'That is the sweetest thing i've ever seen…'

Wave said with a small smile as she saw Mike handing the mother back her daughter "Here, she must be really tired from these events." He said as the mother nodded "Alright, as well I have a feeling you will be seeing her more often, so the least I can say is, you have a niece." The mother said as she giggled a bit while Mike chuckled "I guess so, and you know I would not really mind that even though I am a complete stranger to you two, I do not mind being her uncle."

He said with a warm smile as Izzy spoke up "Uncle Mikey!" Izzy said happily making Mike chuckled a bit "Yes, yes Izzy Uncle Mikey." Mike said with a small smile as the mother giggled and waved goodbye as she left Mike the number to the family and leaving the park. He soon got up from the ground as he grabbed his hoodie and saw the condition "Ahh….. damn it….. This was my favorite hoodie…." Mike said looking at the holes and blood on it when Moon spoke up "Well the good news is the school has a great laundry mat on hand. So we can get it washed and fixed up there." Moon said as Mike nodded "Well…. At least that makes me feel a bit better…. Come on, let's get back to school."

He said as he put the hoodie under his arm when Crystal stopped him "Wait, why don't we go out to eat? You know end the day right?" Crystal suggested as Mike stopped and nodded "You know that is a good idea….. I like it Crystal, come on everyone, Lucy you coming?" Mike asked as she became surprised "Y-You want me ta come with y'all guys ta dinner?" Lucy asked as Mike nodded "Of course you're our friend as well, so I think it will be a nice idea you know?" Mike said as the girls nodded as she smiled and nodded "Alright then, ay would love ta join y'all faw dinnur." Lucy said as the group smiled.

"YA! I know where we can go!" Izzy said happily as the girls giggled "Izzy you just love eating there all the time, come on let's just go to a different place this time, please?" Moon asked as Izzy shook her head "No! I want to go there!" Izzy said pouting a bit as Moon just giggled "Okay, okay…. Anything to make my little sister happy." Moon said as Izzy cheered when that caught Mike's attention "Wait, you two are sisters?" Mike asked as Moon and Izzy nodded "Well adopted sisters, my family adopted Izzy into our family when we were really young." Moon said with a small smile as Izzy nodded "Mhmm!"

She said as Mike nodded a bit "Huh, never knew that…." Mike said as the girls giggled and started to drag Mike along to the place Izzy wanted to go "Oh this is going to be so much fun! We can play games! And watch the shows! OHHHH! Maybe Mr. Snuggles can win me a prize!" Izzy said happily as the girls giggled and Mike chuckled a bit "Must be one hell of a place to go." He said as Moon nodded "Yeah, one of the students that goes to the school opened it up about a year ago, it has great business attraction and is a great family place."

She said as Mike smiled a bit "Well that sounds nice." He said as Izzy giggled happily "We're here!" Izzy said happily as the girls smiled as they saw the place, but when Mike saw it his pupils shrank to that of a pin "Oh hell no!" Mike yelled worried as he saw the place, it was a very large purple building with many black windows, double doors in the front as the mascot was a female bear as it red in big red letters 'Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria' as Mike almost passed out when his eyes rolled to the back of his head.


	9. Ch:9 (edited) New beginnings

Mike slowly began to back away from the building as his heart was pounding 'N-No fucking way….. T-This can't be real…..' He said in his head trying to comprehend the situation until he felt his arm get grabbed by Izzy with a smile "Come on Mr. Snuggles! The fun is inside!" She said happily and excited as she dragged him towards the building, while he was trying his best to get out of her grip. The girls followed ahead as Crystal held the door open for everyone as she spotted Mike trying to get out of Izzy's grip, making him groan in pain but as well bleed even more as it started to soak through the bandages "M-Mike, you need to stop….. You're going to hurt yourself even worse…." Crystal had said worriedly as Mike stopped "Well, tell Izzy here not to drag me places…. Even ones I thought never existed….." Mike said the last part quietly as Izzy soon let go of Mike.

She waited a bit as Mike finally got his bearings back, he then soon breathed in and out in a calm fashion trying to keep himself calm as he walked into the building. The girls walked ahead of Mike as he looked around a bit, seeing the decor and everything while his heart rate slowly increased 'I-It's just like the game really….' He said in his head, keeping up the inner monologue as he passed different decor soon hearing cheers and laughter of little kids, the chuckles and giggles of parents, the calm and happiness of the place brought a small piece of peace to him but the crushing fear of what he knows still lingered in the back of his mind.

The group soon reached the main area as the kids were watching three certain animatronics as Mike saw them, he began to blush as they were far different from the ones he remembered "T-This can't be real….." Mike said quietly as the three animatronics were all female as they had slicker bodies, developed hips and breasts, what looked to be actual hair and clothing with full fledged movement. A server soon walked up as he was a pale brown apex with light peach skin, and was wearing a fazbear uniform "Hello how can I…. Hey Izzy, Moon, Wave. Let me guess the usual place?" He asked with a small smile as Izzy nodded happily making the man chuckle as he let the group in and walked them to their table.

The group sat down at the table as Mike's thoughts kept lingering 'This place is insane….. I can't believe this place exists…..' Mike said talking to himself in his head as he pulled out a small bag from his pockets and opened it as he frowned a little 'Damn…. I only have about forty pixels left…. I need to find a job tomorrow after school….' He said as he put the bag away back into his pocket while the girls were talking about something that he did not really pay attention to.

He sighed a bit as he looked around a little to see the place looked almost identical to what he had seen on youtube, soon getting up leaving his bag on the bench and getting out of the booth he turned to the girls "Hey…. I will be right back….. Need to use the restroom….." Mike said a little hesitant as the girls nodded as they watched him leave. Mike walked past many kids as he put his hoodie back on, he did not really care much since the blood finally dried where he gotten attacked nor did he care what people thought as he walked into the arcade area.

Mike looked at the arcade cabinets seeing ones he recognized and some he did not as he soon let out a small sigh "Keep it together Mike….. You can make it through this place….." He said quietly as he pulled his hood over his head and kept his gaze towards the ground trying not to look at anyone until he bumped into someone. He looked towards their feet as he saw what looked like black boots with heels and black and white stockings, a few things started to click in his mind for him to get the fuck out of there but he ignored the feeling as he started to look up as he soon spotted a black frilly dress with black and white striped gloves, soon he looked up more spotting big white buttons on the dress as he soon saw the person's skin was dark as night but her face started to come into view as his heart dropped like a lead weight, her face was pearl white with purple streaks coming down from her eyes with rosy red cheeks, she wore black lipstick and eyeshadow that matched both her long hair that reached past her shoulders and her dark void like eyes.

Mike backed up a little as her face was not in a happy or calm one, but more in a angry motherly like face as she had a group of kids behind her as he tried to speak "Uh….. H-Hi?" Mike asked in an uneasy tone as she leaned in and looked at him closer while her gaze sharpened a bit like a knife "Hmmmm….." She said looking Mike over. He was getting a bit more worried as he felt like she was piercing his very soul with her glare until she soon gasped as she saw his shoulder "Oh my goodness! Sir you should seek medical attention quickly!" She said as Mike became a little confused until he noticed what she was looking at "Ohhhh….. No, I'm good miss, this is just my jacket really, I got fixed up already, see?" He asked as he unzipped the hoodie a bit and pulled his arm out of the sleeve to show the bandages.

The animatronic winced a bit as she saw the bleeding bandages but soon nodded a bit "A-Alright sir….. I-I'm Marionette, but you can call me Mary." She said as Mary held her hand out as Mike grabbed it and shook her hand "Name's Mike, Mike Reith as well no I am not a shaven apex I am a human." He explained as she smiled a bit and gave a small nod "Alright Mike, so what are you doing around here?" She asked as Mike sighed a little "Well my friends, mostly Izzy dragged me here after we got out of school today, so I guess just to relax I guess." He said as she nodded "Well you can play some games if you want, you can trade pixels for tokens at the prize counter and earn tickets, the more tickets you earn the better chance you have at winning great prizes."

Mary explained as Mike nodded a bit "Got you, thanks Mary." Mike said as she smiled warmly and nodded as she went back to playing with the kids at Arcade cabinets. He sighed a bit and walked towards the prize counter, looking over all the prizes "Maybe I should win Izzy something….. Like she asked….." Mike said as he sighed and looked down "I guess I really am alone in this world….." He said as he set down his bag of pixels. The person behind the counter looked at him as he kept his gaze down "Just give me enough tokens that forty pixels can buy please….." He said as the person nodded and set down a roll of tokens as he quickly pocketed them and walked away from the counter, he walked around a little as the girls were watching a show and eating some pizza and laughing.

Mike smiled a little but it soon fell as he walked to a familiar game "Ahh…. skeeball, a classic that all arcades need." Mike said as he put in a token and the game began to play. He grabbed two balls and launched them down the wooden ramp, watching them go into different holes soon taking another set and kept playing as the machine started to spit out tickets. Mike continued to play, even with his injury he was playing somewhat well and kept getting tickets but soon began to get a little bored but as well spent all of his tokens, however the good news was he had plenty of tickets.

"You know, instead of carrying all of those tickets, you can store them in your bracelet." A random Novakid said. "How?" Mike asked as the Novakid began to explain "Just hold the tickets up to the bulb, and clench your fist." The Novakid explained as he nodded a bit and followed his instructions as the tickets were surrounded by a bright light until they vanished before his eyes "Whoa….." Mike said in surprise.

The Novakid chuckled at Mike's astonishment. "Just push the Yellow button to recall the last item you put in, it may seem silly, but it helps in a pinch." The Novakid explained. "Thanks." Mike commented. "Don't mention it." The blue Novakid quipped as he walked away as Mike pressed the button, getting back the tickets "Cool…. But, the girls have more knowledge on it…. Guess I have more to learn….." He said as he walked to the prize counter and set the tickets down and looked over the prizes until one caught his eye "Give me that one sir." Mike said as he pointed to a plush pop top.

The man nodded as he took the tickets and grabbed the plushy, soon handing it to Mike as he carried it out of the arcade area "Got a prize like Izzy asked for…." Mike said as he walked over to the girls "Hey girls, oh Izzy I got something for you." Mike said as he pulled the plushy from behind his back making Izzy gasp and take the toy as she snuggled it "Awwwww! Thank you Mr. Snuggles!" Izzy shouted happily as Mike smiled a little "Don't mention it Izzy…." Mike said as he took a slice of the pizza and began to eat a bit.

The clock above the restaurant soon chimed at eight at night as the group knew they needed to get back to the dorms, the group got up from their booth when Wave remembered something "Oh! Mike I forgot, you left this in class earlier today." She said pulling out of her hoodie was Mike's black rose revolver by the barrel, Mike mentally facepalmed as he took the gun "Thanks Wave, I would lose my head if it was not attached to me." He said with a small chuckle as she giggled a little with a small blush forming as Mike pocketed the gun. The group soon left the restaurant as Izzy was snuggling her new plushie, Wave and Mike were talking, Moon was texting her boyfriend a bit on her bracelet, and Crystal and Lucy were talking a bit as she practiced holding the wooden dagger.

They soon reached the dorms as Lucy said goodbye as the rest of them reached their dorm and entered, the girls were still unpacking a bit from their ship as the school left the boxes inside as the girls groaned a little as they were tired, until Mike spoke up "You girls get to bed….. I can unpack for you….." Mike said as the girls were about to say something he held his hand up "You four get to bed, it's getting late so don't worry….. I'm alright, just get some sleep." He said taking his keys out and cutting the tape of the boxes. The four nodded a little and changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed, Izzy instantly fell asleep with her plushies, Crystal slowly drifted off to sleep with some happy memories of today, Moon was a little awake as she watched Mike, and Wave….. She could not sleep at all.

She had racing thoughts coursing through her mind some of worry, some of school and some of Mike that made her blush a bit as she looked away from him as he unpacked their stuff. Mike was a bit busy as he turned off the lights to dorm room but grabbing a flashlight and continued to unpack, he did not really care that he wasn't sleeping right now, he still kept having the same nightmare's night after night. He soon grabbed the flashlight with his teeth as he needed both hands to move some of the boxes out of the way, soon putting the stand in place with the TV and putting the futon together for if he wanted to, crash on it as he watched TV.

 _Time Skip: The Next Morning….._

The girls were waking up a bit as they saw that Mike unpacked almost everything from the boxes "Holy shit…. D-Did Mike even sleep last night?" Wave asked a bit concerned as she got out of bed, Moon was already up as she kicked a few empty cans of soda "Guess not…. Look at all this, empty soda and energy drink cans….. I don't think he's sleeping at all….." Moon had said with a worried look. The girls soon got dressed and walked out of their dorm, soon walking towards the cafeteria as they saw different signs for the school store and other things as Moon sighed "Looks like the battle competitions are coming back again….. I hate this time of year….." Moon said with a quiet yet sad tone as she shook her head.

The group soon reached the cafeteria as they saw Mike working on homework with a mug of coffee with him, the girls walked up to him as he yawned a bit "Let's see…. If a plasma grenade is activated how long do you have before it goes off?" Mike asked himself as the girls sat down near him, but noticed that he had larger dark rings under his eyes, but as well his eyes looked to be bloodshot. The girls were very worried for him as Wave waved her hand in front of his eyes "M-Mike? A-Are you okay?" She asked as Mike's attention span was broken and shook his head a bit as he looked at the girls "O-Oh hey girls…. What time is it?"

Mike asked as he yawned loudly when Moon spoke up "I-It's almost seven thirty in the morning….. D-Did you even go to bed last night?" She asked him as he shrugged a bit "Hell if I remember really…. I was busy unpacking last night…. Then I started to do homework…. And well here we are really…." He said as Wave placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes "Holy hell Mike, you need to go to bed, it looks like you got hit with a star cruiser." Wave commented worriedly as Mike yawned.

"M-Maybe…. B-But I need to get to class…." He said as he was ready to pass out as he got up and tried to walk until Wave stopped him "Mike, you don't have class till later today, now come on you need sleep." She said as she helped him up "A-Alright….." Mike said as he slowly leaned on Wave's shoulder "G-Good night Wave….." Mike said as he slowly passed out on her shoulder, making her blush.

The girls giggled at the sight "Aww! Look Wave, Mr. Snuggles is sleeping with you, it's so sweet!" Izzy squeed happily while Wave blushed even deeper "C-Come on….. L-Let's get him t-t-to bed….." Wave said a bit quietly as she started to drag him, until Izzy walked over and picked him up and put him over her shoulder. The four walked out of the cafeteria with Mike over Izzy's shoulder but still had a grip on Wave's arm, she blushed very deeply as she moved his hand to her hand "I-It kind of feels nice…." She said with a small smile as she held her blush, while Crystal eyed the scene a bit with a small huff.

Izzy soon opened the door to the dorm and walked in with everyone as Crystal pulled back the covers to Mike's bed, showing that no one had slept in it at all while Izzy placed Mike in the bed as Wave tried to let go of Mike's hand but he had an iron grip on her hand. "P-Please…. D-Don't leave….." Mike mumbled a bit in his sleep as Wave thought for a bit "Well…. I don't have my first class till a little bit later in the day….." Wave said as the three giggled a bit "Don't get too intertwined you two, you two still have class today." Moon said as she, Izzy and Crystal walked out of the dorm room while Wave soon got in the bed with Mike as he quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close and nuzzled into her neck, making her blush very deeply as she pulled the covers over her and Mike slowly letting her eyelids fall as she soon drifted off to sleep.

 _A Few Hours Later….._

Mike slowly began to wake up from his sleep yawning a little and slowly opening his eyes as he started to regain his vision "D-Damn….. I…. I really needed that….." He said as he soon regained his vision but began to blush deeply when he realized he was holding onto Wave as she was snuggling into his chest. Wave was smiling warmly as she was being held by Mike, she was having a bit of a pleasant dream as she tightened her grip on Mike, as it felt like to him that she never wanted to leave his side but sadly Mike needed to get to his first class of the day.

He slowly and carefully got out of Wave's grip and slipped out of the bed leaving the blankets on top of Wave, he then tucked her back into bed and quickly grabbed his bag and was about to walk out of the dorm room until he spotted his hoodie, it was fixed up and all the blood was cleaned out of it with a small note attached. Mike walked over to the jacket and picked it up as he took the note off of it and began to read it, "Dear Mike, hopefully you see this when you wake up. We hope you are feeling better hopefully, hope to see you at lunch, Sincerely Moon."

Mike read outloud soon setting the note on the coffee table as he put his jacket on and zipping it up and strapping his bag to his back then was about to walk out of his dorm room, until he stopped as he looked towards Wave still sleeping. Mike walked over towards Wave as he began to nudge her awake "Wave…. Wave, it's time to wake up….." Mike said as Wave started to slowly wake up "Mmmm…. Five more minutes mom….." Wave mumbled tiredly. "Oh look, someone's stealing your katana." Mike said trying to stay serious as Wave sprang up "Where?" Wave asked as she looked around the room as Mike chuckled a bit "Morning sleeping beauty, you sleep well?"

Mike asked as she blushed deeply and nodded "I….. I did….. C-Can we go to class now?" Wave asked as Mike smiled warmly and nodded "Sure, come on…. I just hope this class will end well….." Mike said the last part quietly as Wave got out of the bed. The two soon exited the dorm room while Mike looked at his schedule "Huh….. I only have like two classes today…. No wait three…." He said as Wave looked it over with him.

"Hmmm….. The next class we have together….. I think Lucy is in the class after that with you….. Then after that I think you are on your own….. But don't worry it's an easy class." Wave explained as Mike nodded a bit when he looked over her schedule a bit to see that she was taking advanced classes, it did not really surprise him that she was but what did is how little classes she did have.

The two were walking down the halls until they soon stopped in front of duel wooden doors that looked to be hand carved, Mike was staring in awe at it as Wave giggled a bit and pushed the doors open to a large indoor field that was enclosed in the same dome like style as the gun range except instead of a range, was a large variety of creatures that Mike have never seen before "Whoa….."

He said looking around the room a bit as the students were with the teacher as she giving the instructions on the blackboard, she was a feline with dark blue fur, long yet a bit curled up ecru yellow hair, she was wearing a pale orange sweater that showed a little of her belly fur as it was vanilla white, as she was wearing dark black long skirt with brown sandals, as she had a bit of a motherly look "Now today is a very important day today, for you are all getting your animal partners, now it's real important that you do not spook them, they maybe friendly but if provoked they will attack you…. So please do be careful."

The teacher said as the students nodded while she opened a box that contained these weird orange spheres that had what looked like cuts running down the top, bottom and sides as it led to a large rectangle in the middle with a small dark blue square. The teacher handed one out to each student as it was the size of a small ball or around the size of a baseball, she soon began to explain "The capture pod is how you will be catching a creature as today you will be choosing your partner today." She explained as Mike looked at the ball "Huh….. it's kind of like pokemon….." Mike said as he chuckled a bit while Wave giggled and punched his arm "Don't be such a dork Mike….."

Wave said as she began to blush a little 'It makes you even cuter…' She said in her head making her blush a little deeper as the students began to go look for their partners. Mike soon walked from the meeting area but was stopped by the teacher "I am sorry, I never got you name Mr.?" She asked as Mike smiled a bit "Mike, Mike Reith and you Miss?" He asked as she smiled warmly "Anera, Anera Et Rune, it's very nice to meet you Mike, glad to have you in my class." Anera said while Mike nodded "It's good to be in your class, Miss." Mike said as he walked away while the women giggled "He reminds me so much of my son…."

She said with a warm smile as she walked over and sat on her wooden rocker as she watched the students. Mike was walking around a bit until he almost tripped over a rock "Whoa! That would have been bad…." Mike said until the rock came to life as it had a small rock body as it had a very large head with one big eye as Mike stepped back a bit "S-Sorry there little one….. N-Never meant to bump into you like that…." Mike said as the creature waved it off as Mike got to it's level "You know, you're pretty neat." He said as the creature gave a small nonchalant wave at it.

Mike chuckled a bit as he went to shake the little creatures hand until he collapsed and smashed right onto Mike's hand making him yell in pain "OUCH!" He yelled as he pulled his hand out from under the creature's head as it soon got up while Wave ran over "Mike! What happened?" She asked as she saw the creature "Ohh…. the peblit must have accidently smashed you on your hand…." She said as Mike nodded a bit "Y-Yeah…. It seems like a nice creature….. But…. I think they would be better with someone that likes stealth and camouflage…. I have no bad blood with this one….. I know it was an accident…. So don't worry about it little one…."

Mike said as he patted the peblit's head with his uninjured hand as he got up and walked away. Wave followed with Mike as she began to worry about him a bit, since of the whole poptop incident as Mike soon stopped and held his arm back "Hey Wave look….." Mike said as he pointed at a creature that was a light blue floating creature that kind of looked like a snowflake, it had small to a little bit medium black eyes with a small little mouth as it floated around a little. Wave gasped a bit "Mike…. You should be careful…. That's a Wisper…." Wave said as Mike nodded a bit and walked slowly towards the Wisper as it soon noticed him "Shh…. shh…. It's okay, I am not going to harm you…."

Mike said calmly as the Wisper kept floating as it watched Mike as he soon pulled the capture pod from his pocket. Mike soon tossed it a bit as he winded up his arm "Pokeball go!" Mike yelled as the Wisper soon got scared and opened it's mouth as a ball of ice formed in the creature's mouth and fired it at Mike, soon hitting him and freezing his arm with the ball in his hand. The creature soon left as Wave jumped over the small hill as she helped Mike up "Mike! Are you alright!?" She asked as Mike was shivering.

"Y-Yeah….. F-F-Fucker G-Got me….." Mike said as he was shivering worse as the ice began to spread across his body, Wave soon got up and snapped her fingers as she looked around a bit and smiled as she saw a creature that was a floating magma rock and lava creature that had an angry scowl as it floated around when Wave ran up to it "Hey! Ugly magma fuck! Bet you can't hit me!" Wave yelled at it as it got even angrier as it soon blew a fiery gas cloud towards, as she soon ducked down as it hit Mike burning him a bit but as well melted the ice.

Mike yelled a bit in pain as the cloud burned him a little "Fuck!" He yelled as Wave walked over to him as she summoned a small light brown kit from her bracelet, she sat down next to Mike as she opened it and pulled out a small yellow spray canister as she sprayed it on his burns.

"Shh…. shh…. It's alright Mike…. This stuff will help you." She said as she sprayed a bit more of the stuff on the burns, she then put the spray away back in the case as the burns soon went away but left a little scarring as a few small scratches "T-Thank you…." He said as he slowly got up. Mike pried the capture pod out of his hand and began to flex his fingers a little as he started to get all feeling back again as he smiled a bit "Well…. At least I got feeling back in my hand…. So what the hell was that creature you pissed off?"

Mike asked as Wave blushed a bit "S-Sorry about that…. Anyway it was a pyromantle, they are like a living embodiment of lava and magma rocks." Wave explained as Mike nodded a bit "Guess that makes sense…." He said as he walked around looking for another creature as he soon spotted one that was a large light blue creature that had sponge like hair, with light cyan eyes and rosy cheeks. Mike slowly approached the creature but soon began to cough "W-What the hell?"

He asked as he smelt a pungent fume as he tried to get closer until he soon fell to his knees and collapsed on the ground, as the creature soon walked away letting Wave grab Mike away from it. Wave rested Mike's head on her lap as she petted his head a little with a deep blush 'M-Maybe I should have him stay here….. For a bit longer…..' Wave said in her head, when he soon began to wake up as he coughed "I…. I'm okay….. I'm okay…." Mike said as he sat up slowly from Wave's lap coughing a bit and slowly opening his eyes. Wave's blush soon went down a lot as she smiled a bit 'He is very determined to find his pet partner….' Wave said in her head as she giggled and watched Mike trying to find another creature.

 _Around Twenty Minutes Later….._

Mike was peeling himself off the glass wall as an adult poptop snorted and walked away as he fell on the ground as he soon pulled the lilodon from his arm as he groaned "Seventeen…. Seventeen fucking creatures beat the living fuck out of me….. That's it…. I am changing my name to Why and Bother….." Mike said as he put his face back in the ground, unknown to him a small creature eyed him curiously as it walked over and sniffed his hand a bit and began to lick it.

Mike groaned a bit as he looked up a little and saw a small creature, it looked kind of like a fox except with red and yellow fur, it's body base was red fur and on top of it's head and ears, as the yellow was on the tip of it's tail and face as it eyed him a little more and cocked it's head while Mike groaned a little more "What do you want?" He asked it. The creature yipped a little kind of like a fox as it licked his face making him chuckle a little "Alright, alright stop….. I'm getting up…." He said as he slowly got up a bit and sat down while the creature rolled the capture pod up to him with it's nose, Mike was a little confused by this as he picked up the pod while the creature sat there waiting.

He eyed the creature with a small odd look when Wave walked up with a medical kit "Mike…. I got the medical supplies…. Anything broken?" She asked as Mike shook his head "Not really….. Though I have been bitten and beaten up to hell by this school's equivalent of a deathclaw…." Mike had said taking off his jacket as his body was filled with bandages, Wave saw the newest bite and sighed as she took the gauze out and started to wrap his arm. She did not mind helping Mike, since she liked to play nurse but she was getting worried on how much he got injured in one day or in this case a short period.

She soon finished bandaged up his arm "There all fixed up." Wave said with a small smile as she closed the kit until she noticed the small creature "W-Woah…. M-Mike you better be careful…. T-That's a baby fennix….." She said worriedly as Mike looked towards it "So that's what that little guy is called….. Well it just walked up to me…. And started to lick my face and hand….." Mike explained a bit as Wave was in shock "N-No way….. They never do that as babies…." She said as she began to realize what the creature was doing as she smiled warmly.

"She want's you to be her partner." Wave said with a small yet warm smile as Mike looked at her as if she lost it "I-It's a girl? O-Oh shit…. I am sorry little one….. As well, she is a little cutie…. Like my first dog…." He said with a warm smile as he petted the fennix's head. The little creature soon crawled up to Mike's lap and curled up as Mike started to feel a pleasant heat emanating from small creature, it soon looked towards the pod and tapped it with her nose as it opened up and soon grabbed the little one in a light and sucked it in.

Mike was surprised by this as he picked the orb up "W-What just happened?" Mike asked Wave as she smiled warmly "Congratulations Mike…. You got your pet partner." She said as she gave Mike a hug as he hugged her back a bit and looked towards the pod "M-My first pet partner….." He said quietly as he smiled a bit. The two soon made it back to the teacher as she was handing out collars to the students and looked towards Mike "So, how was your first hunt for a partner?"

She asked with a warm smile making him chuckle a bit "Well…. I may have gotten my ass kicked to hell and back….. But, I found a very kind partner….." Mike said as he activated the pod and out came the fennix making the teacher smile "Aww! She is just adorable." She said picking her up and petting her a little making the two snicker a bit when she soon handed Mike a container of collars "Now, choose your collar please, and a name for her." Anera said as he nodded and looked through the container until he found one.

It was a orange collar with a flame emblem on it as he picked it up "Ember…." Mike said as it caught their attention "What was that Mike?" Wave asked as he turned to the group "Her name shall be Ember." He said holding the collar up as the fennix yipped with joy making Anera giggle "Well I think she likes the name, Ember it is." She said taking the collar and engraving the name onto the tag and putting it on her.

Mike smiled a bit as he picked Ember up and placed her on his shoulder as the bell rang "Looks like we have to go…." Mike said as Wave nodded and waved goodbye to the teacher as she rocked a bit and waved goodbye "Such good kids….. He will be a great man one day….. Just like my son…. Bless his soul…." She said looking at a old family photo of her and her son as she wiped a tear away.

Mike and Wave walked down the hall as Ember crawled up to Mike's head and watched on, making Wave giggle "She really likes you Mike, I think it's adorable." She said as Mike spoke up "Which one did you get?" Wave then pulled out a pod and pushed the button releasing a black ball of fluff with green eyes "He's called a Dark Ball, I named him Shade." Wave said as Mike looked at the creature with a small smile as the creature grinned revealing a large smile as Mike almost jumped back "Dude….. That is just freaky…." Mike said as Shade snickered and Wave giggled.

"Aww…. I think it's cute…. Anyway I got to get to class, I'll see you later alright?" Wave said as Mike nodded "Got you, catch you later Wave." He said walking down the halls as he looked at his schedule "Let's see…. Blacksmithing? What the hell….." Mike said as he looked for the room until he stopped at a large, metal door. Ember started to choure a little and held onto Mike's head tightly as he opened the door slowly "It's alright girl…. Nothing is going to hurt you…."

Mike said trying to keep her calm as he soon walked in, the room itself was lined with bricks as there was forges, anvils and blacksmithing tools everywhere. He walked around a bit as students were working on different projects as Mike soon bumped into the teacher as he turned and smiled "Well I'll be, if it isn't the human of the school, how you doing Mike?" The teacher asked as Mike shrugged a bit.

"Doing alright Mr. Vei….. Got the living hell beaten out of me…. But still pretty good I guess….." Mike said with a small chuckle as Ember held on tighter as Vei chuckled "I can tell kid, as well call me Vei. As well look at this little cutie, she must be a big sweetheart." He said petting Ember's head as she soon melted into it and nuzzled his hand. Vei let out a hearty chuckle as Mike smiled a bit "Anyway, what are we doing today?" Mike asked as Vei smiled a bit "Well since I know you're new, I will go easy on you and ask for a simple order, I want you to forge me an iron dagger, nothing more nothing less."

He said as Mike nodded and walked over to the rack and grabbed an apron as he put it over his head and tied the back "Alright…. I think I can do that…." Mike said as Vei smiled and handed him an iron bar "I know you can kid, now show me what you got." He said as Mike nodded a bit and walked to the forge as he took the metal tongs and placed it in the fire and let it started to heat.

When the metal got hot enough he took it out of the fire and placed it on the anvil and began to pound it with a hammer till it had a point and started to shape the dagger. Soon the dagger was almost fully complete as he had a nice design for the handle area as he turned to Vei "Hey, do you have any leather strips?" Mike asked while he started to think a bit and soon nodded as he walked into his office and came back with about a foot of leather strips.

"Will these do?" He asked as Mike nodded and took one, wrapping it around the dvids. Mike soon finished tying the leather on as he looked at the board again seeing if he did it right "Like this Vei?" He asked as Vei took it and began to balance it a little bit and feel the blade as he smiled "Nice work kid, did very well, the blade is a little dull and the wrappings are a little loose, but for a first try this is very good kid, you might have a future in blacksmithing." He said as he handed the blade back to Mike.

"Why don't you go sharpen it at the grinding stone." Vei said as Mike nodded and started to sharpen the blade, getting it more sharp as he felt it a bit nearly cutting himself. He soon walked back to Vei and showed him the dagger as he smiled "Well done kid. Hey you know why not keep it as a reminder of me when you're forging skyforge steel, you know? Something you might be able to work towards?" He suggested as Mike thought about it and nodded as he put the blade in his bracelet in a flash of light.

Class soon ended as Mike walked out with a sleeping Ember on his shoulders making him smile a bit, soon taking the dagger out from his bracelet as he felt the side of the blade "Kind of like….. Back at the outpost….." Mike said quietly as he soon retracted his hand again and put the blade in his pants pocket, soon walking a bit faster down the hall looking for his last class of the day when he started to run even faster.

Ember slowly awoken as she saw Mike running even faster as she gripped onto his shoulders hard, Mike kept running as he soon ran to the classroom almost going head first into the door soon opening it and running in and slamming it behind him as he was breathing heavily. "Uh…. Mr. Snuggles, are you okay?" Izzy asked as Mike slowly turned around to see Izzy in his class "I-Izzy?" He asked as she giggled "Yup! I didn't know you were in my class." Izzy said as Mike looked around a little and at his schedule "Uh…. is this room 437?"

He asked as Izzy nodded "Mhmm, the teacher said she would be back soon." Izzy said as Mike nodded a little soon taking a look around the room to see it was a semi normal room but had a bit of stylization of a japanese temple, as it had racks and rolls of fabrics everywhere and on tables as the students were working with spinning wheels "Uh….." Was all Mike could say as the teacher walked in she was a novakid that had light cyan skin with dark green patches here and there, she had very long hair that went down her back as it looked to have been brushed, she was wearing a dark green kimono with wooden sandals and socks.

She looked around the room a bit "Hello class, I am Ms. Luca, welcome to my class." She said as she walked to her board while Mike sat next to Izzy at an open spinning wheel "Today we will be doing the basics of yarn and wool spinning please follow the instructions on the board and my demonstration alright?" Luca asked as she started to spin wool into yarn showing the class.

Mike took Ember off his shoulders as he soon took his jacket off and wrapped her in it, he set her next to him as she snuggled into his hoodie. Mike started to spin the wool as he saw the teacher and repeated what she was showing the class as he started to make string, he smiled a bit as this was kind of calming to him as he let out a small sigh "Kind of feels like….. Listening to the ocean….." He said with a small smile as he continued to work. Izzy kept working as she soon ran out of wool to use as she felt around a little "Aww…. I'm all out….." Izzy said sadly until Mike handed her some of his.

"Here, you can have some of mine Izzy." Mike said with a small smile as she giggled happily and took the wool "Thanks Mr. Snuggles!" Izzy cheered happily as she kissed him on the cheek, making him blush as he chuckled a bit "You're welcome Izzy." Mike said as he looked over to the board to see if he was doing it right, unknown to him he moved a bit closer to Izzy than he'd like to. "Aww, I didn't know you liked getting in close Mr. Snuggles." Izzy giggled as Mike blushed a bit deeper.

"Well…. I was just seeing if I was doing this right…." Mike said keeping his blush as his sleeve moved a bit as the wheel snagged a thread from his shirt and began to unthread his shirt by accident. Mike continued to work and talk to Izzy as his shirt soon unraveled leaving his bandages as they showed small amounts of blood on them, Mike was not really paying any attention as he kept working when his pants started to unravel with the rest.

Soon enough Mike started to feel a bit chilly until his wheel stopped when he noticed his pocket and dagger stuck in the wheel, he then looked down and blushed deeply almost freaking out as he was sitting in his boxer shorts "W-What the hell!?" Mike nearly screamed as Izzy giggled "Mr. Snuggles is silly, also why did you not tell me you wanted to play another game of undie tag?" Izzy asked as Mike got up and tried to cover himself with a curtain.

"I-Izzy! G-Go get me some clothes please!" Mike almost yelled as Izzy giggled and nodded, walking out of the classroom while the class looked at Mike making him blush even deeper "Mr. Reith….. Please tell me why you are in your boxers?" She asked as Mike kept his blush "Uh….. I-It's kind of hard to explain mam….." Mike said as he really never have an explanation on how this happened, when Izzy ran back in.

"I got you clothes Mr. Snuggles!" Izzy said happily as Mike smiled and walked up to her, until his smile fell faster than he acquired it as he saw what they were "Izzy….. What the hell is this?" Mike asked as she giggled and held up the items "Clothes!" She said happily. Mike sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Izzy…. Those are cat ears….. And a tail….. How is that going to help me?" Mike asked in a calm tone as Izzy shrugged "Don't know….. But these came from Remaie's sister, her name's Vanessa you have a class with her tomorrow, oh! I forgot she also gave me this."

Izzy said as she handed Mike a small note, 'Hey, my little sis thinks you're pretty cool, treat her right man or I will come after you. Sincerely Vanessa.' Mike said in his head with a sigh as he saw there was a number to Remaie, he clenched his fist and the note went into his bracelet and looked at Izzy "Izzy….. Please go get me, real clothes….. Run by our dorm, get them from the school store, I don't care…. Just get me some clothes please….. I…. I'm not in the mood for games….."

He said as he sat down next to Ember and scratched her ears while Izzy saw a bit of sadness and misery in his eyes as she nodded with a worried look and ran out the classroom. Mike continued to pet Ember's head as she slept peacefully, as Izzy ran back to the classroom with clothing in her hands, it was a pair of dark jeans that were a mix of black and grey, with a black t-shirt with a skeleton on it with a boombox over it's shoulder "H-Here…. I…. I got you what you asked for…. M-Mr. Snuggles…."

Izzy said quietly as Mike got up as he kicked his shoes off for a quick second and took his pants and put them on as he zipped them up. Izzy looked over Mike seeing the new bandages over his body, she began to worry for him again as he soon took his shirt and put it on as well, he then turned to Izzy with a small smile as he pulled her into a hug "Thank you Izzy…. Sorry I snapped at you like that….. It's been a long day….." Mike said as Izzy nodded a little and hugged him back with a small smile.

"Your welcome Mr. Snuggles….. As well it's fine….. It can be a little bit too crazy here sometimes….." She said as they soon broke the hug as Mike walked over and grabbed his dagger out of the spinning wheel and placed it back in his pocket. The class was soon coming to an end as Mike picked Ember up and put his hoodie back on, placing her on his shoulders and walking out of the classroom, he soon pulled his phone out to check the time as he saw it was around two in the afternoon.

"Huh…. I got plenty of time still…. I should probably go look around and see if there is a job opening around here….." He said as he pocketed his phone and putting in his ear buds. He walked out of the school's entrance as he bopped his head a bit to the beat of the music "Blue his house with a blue little window, and a blue Corvette, and everything is blue for him and himself and everybody around 'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen." He sang a bit walking down the street looking around the many buildings, watching vehicles whiz by and families walking with each other.

All of this put a very upset look on Mike's face as he kept thinking about his family, soon letting out a sigh until he then stopped as he saw a help wanted sign in the window of a store. Mike opened the door to see the place was a small coffee shop as people were talking and enjoying there day when the women behind the counter spoke up "Welcome to caramel crème café, how can I help you today?" The women asked as Mike walked up to the counter "Uh yes…. I saw the sign outside and heard you have a job opening…."

He said as he looked at the women's nametag "Vanessa?" Mike asked as he looked up and the women giggled "Well I'll be….. Your Mike!" She said as he nodded a bit. "Y-Yeah…. And your….. Remaie's sister?" Mike asked as she nodded, she was a feline like Remaie except her fur was a little bit more darker then hers, and her hair was a lot light to around a medium black as her belly fur was a little more like the color vanilla as she was wearing a barrista's uniform.

"So you want to get a job here? What's going on, a little tight on pixels?" She asked as Mike nodded a bit "Y-Yeah…. N-Need to get more pixels really….. Kind of running low on money you know?" Mike asked as Vanessa nodded "I hear you, me and my boyfriend know how it is being tight on money…. Anyway good thing we're hiring, cause we need more hands to help out." She said as Mike nodded as she walked to the office.

Mike followed behind as Vanessa stopped him "Let me go talk to the boss, alright?" She asked as Mike nodded and waited when Vanessa walked in, soon coming out with a apron and visor "So she said she will let you try out and see if you can join us or not." Vanessa had said as Mike nodded and took the apron and put it on and put the visor on his head. She brought Mike behind the counter as she began to explain how everything worked.

"Alright, so how this all works is very simple, you have many options on making coffee, tea and other kinds of drinks and treats…. I am assuming you seen these before?" She asked as she motioned to expresso machine as Mike nodded a bit "Faintly…. I had a friend that worked in a coffee place back on earth…. So I will try my best really….." Mike said as she nodded "Alright, that is all we ask really, after this small trial we will determine if you are able to work here." Vanessa explained as he nodded as she left the counter. A customer walked up to the counter "Hey I would like a mocha espresso with with some half and half and carmel." The person said as Mike nodded and walked to the machine.

"Alright…. I can do this…." He said to himself as he started to make the coffee but got a bit confused with the machine a bit until he got sprayed in the face with steam "Damn it!" Mike yelled as he wiped his face of water and finished making the drink and gave it to the person "Here you go…. Sorry for the delay….." He said as the person waved it off dismissively and handed Mike the pixels and a bit more as a tip.

Mike pocketed the tip and put the payment in the register as the person left with their coffee, "Not bad man, hey come on you need a small break, Ace! We will be back in about five minutes!" Vanessa said as she took Mike's hand and walked him to the backroom. She walked out of the back room and into the alley as she pulled out a small pipe and a lighter as she light the substance and started to smoke a bit until she handed the pipe to Mike.

"Here kid….." She exhaled the smoke "You need to relax a bit, after this maybe keep looking a bit, we will keep you on file so don't worry." Vanessa explained a bit as he nodded and started to smoke a little from the pipe as he soon started to cough "W-What the hell is that stuff?" Mike asked as he coughed while Vanessa giggled a little.

"It's catnip, it really relaxes people, don't worry you will get used to it." She explained taking the pipe and taking another hit. Mike started to feel a bit funny and a little light headed "W-Whoa….. I…. I feel kind of funny….." He said as she giggled and handed him back the pipe "Here, take a bit more, you will start to feel better." Vanessa explained as Mike nodded a bit and took another hit from the pipe.

He soon exhaled the smoke as he started to feel a bit better "Y-You know…. Your right….. I…. I kind of feel better…." Mike said as Vanessa smiled "See? I told you would feel better, here take some, Remaie likes this stuff so you two could hang out like this sometimes." She said as she took a small baggie out filled with the substance she called catnip as she took some out and put it in a separate baggie, handing it to Mike.

He nodded as he took the stuff and handed back her pipe and took off the apron with visor, "Thanks Vanessa, anyway hopefully I get this job…. Anyway I'll see you in class tomorrow." Mike had said as Vanessa nodded with a small smile and took the uniform as she watched Mike walk out the alleyway, soon entering back in the building. "Okay…. That is one place I might have a job…. But where else could people be hiring?" Mike asked himself until he stopped in front of a newspaper stand "Huh…. kind of surprising they have newspapers…. Oh well really…. Let's just hope they have a classified section." He said while picking up a newspaper, flipping it to the classifieds.

"Let's see….. Repair worker at the hover bike shop…. Don't know how to fix one…. Sales person at the vehicle store….. Have no experience selling things….. Bagger at a grocery store….. That could work….. Royal guardsmen….. not a skeleton….. And night security at the freddy fazbear's….. NOPE! Fuck that!" Mike yelled as he put the paper under his arm and payed the person for the paper. He walked down the street looking for the store until he stopped in front of a fairly large building that looked to be a mix of metal and plants.

"Terramart? Huh…. this must be the place…." Mike said walking in as he saw rows and rows of different items as he snickered a bit "It's like a fucking walmart!" Mike snickered and almost yelled as the manager walked up "Uh…. can I help you sssir?" The manager asked as he nodded "Yes you can sir, I am here for the bagger job." He said as the manager looked him over.

"Hmmm….. I'm sorry sir but I am going to have to say no….. Sorry to say but…. You don't look to be in shape to be working at all." The manager said as Mike looked at the man "Well what do you mean by that?" Mike asked a bit offended as he spoke up "Well, to put it bluntly, you look like you went through a warzone." The Floran observed as Mike looked down to his bandaged arms and chuckled a bit nervously.

"R-Right, right…. Sorry sir….. T-Thank you for telling me…." Mike said as he quickly left the store as the manager nodded with a small smile, "Do pleassse come back, fresssh facesss are a given here." He said as Mike nodded and walked out. Mike let out a sigh as he looked back at the classifieds and groveled in terror.

"Looks like I'm working at fuckboy's pizzeria….." Mike growled as he started to walk towards the place, while Ember slipped into his hood and was being carried as she snuggled in and slept peacefully. Mike soon made it to the place as he sighed and shook his head "This is the only place left that I can do….." He said as he walked towards the building, and opened the door walking in. Mike walked around a bit getting flashbacks from the games, the worn posters and dew dripping hallways crawling through his mind, and the rugged animatronics still haunted him, but the happy giggles of children brought him back to reality.

He then got stopped by Mary "Hello, Mike, what brings you back here?" Mary asked as Mike tightened his grip on the paper "I saw a night guard position in the classifieds, and I figured I'd apply." Mike said to Mary as she nodded "Ahh, OK, well, i'll direct you to Mr. Fitzgerald, our boss, and hope for the best." Mary explained while Mike nodded "Yeah, that sounds like a plan, Mary." Mike chuckled with a small smile. He then followed Mary as she led him to the backroom and knocked on a door "Mr. Fitzgerald, you have an applicant for the night guard position." Mary said from behind the metal door.

There was a small cough as the person cleared there throat "Thank you Mary, please let them in." The man said as she nodded and opened the door "Here you go, good luck Mike." She said with a small smile as he nodded and walked in, the room was kind of small as he saw posters and merchandise of the brand as there was a male hylotl sitting behind a desk doing paper work, he had light brown skin with dark tan fins that were combed back with blue eyes this time, he was wearing a dark blue business suit as he soon looked up.

"Ahh, you must be the applicant, please sit down." He directed Mike to the chair as he nodded and sat down before the man "M-Mr. Fitzgerald…." Mike said as he held his hand up "Please, call me Somo, I maybe a year ahead of you but I am still a student at the school…. Anyway you want to apply for the night security job, is that correct?" He asked as Mike nodded a bit "Y-Yes sir…. I…. Am kind of looking around right now f-f-for a job….." Mike said with a bit of nervousness in the tone of his voice as he chuckled a bit.

"Well, alright, but, calm down, please, think of this as a conversation between friends." Somo commented to ease the tension as Mike nodded a little "A-Alright…. Anyway, I need a job and thought I try here…." Mike said as he nodded a bit "Alright…. Hmm…. by what I can tell is no job experience yes?" He asked as Mike shook his head "N-No…. I have some from earth at a grocery store…."

He said as Somo smiled a bit "That's good to hear, alright so I will give you a trial run, show up around eleven thirty tonight and we shall give you a test and see if you can last the night shift alright?" He asked simply as Mike nodded "Y-Yes sir…. Thank you sir." Mike said getting up.

Somo smiled warmly as he got up and extended his hand "Well I will see you tonight Mike." He said as Mike nodded and shook his hand "Y-Yes sir…. Have a good day sir." Mike said soon leaving the room as Somo sat back down in his chair as he chuckled "Oh boy…. He is in one hell of a surprise." Somo said as he started to dial a number into his bracelet "Hey it's me…. Yeah he's taking the job…. Alright be ready for tonight…." He said soon hanging up as he got back to his paperwork.

 _Time Skip: A Few Hours Later….._

Mike was in the dorm getting ready for his night shift as he petted Ember's little head as she slept peacefully on his bed, Wave was a bit worried "Are you sure you're going to be alright for work tonight?" She asked as Mike smiled a bit "Yeah, i'll be alright…. Most of my wounds healed already so I should be fine…. Don't worry it's just a night shift at a pizzeria that I thought was a game, where the souls of dead kids possessed the suits of animatronics that sought revenge a night guard that killed them….. Uh…. anyway I'll be fine Wave, if anything goes wrong I grabbed a box of those electro stun rounds, I should be fine so don't worry okay? I'll be back at six in the morning before you know it."

Mike said getting up from the bed and giving her a quick hug and walking out of the dorm room as he zipped his hoodie up and started to walk towards his job. The night was calm and cool as Mike could see the leaves began to change around in the area as he smiled a bit "Guess fall is coming soon….. And so's Halloween….. That is going to be fun….." Mike said as he chuckled a bit and watched the stars above. He then quickly arrived at the restaurant and went in, as Mary greeted him holding a plate of pizza. "Hey Mike, I just wanted to say good luck, and have a large slice on me, you're gonna need some energy for the graveyard shift."

Mary commented handing him the plate of pizza, Mike smiled a bit at the offer and took the plate "Thanks Mary, and thank you for the pizza…. Lord knows i'm going to need it." He said as he walked to the security office and noticed it to be kind of like in the second game, as he looked on the table and spotted a security hat and badge with a note. He walked over and picked up the hat and badge as he read the note "Hey kid, good to see you got my note, sorry I couldn't greet you but I hope Mary gave you a warm welcome, anyway hope you enjoy your shift, soda fountains are running so get as much soda as you want and have fun really."

Mike read aloud as he put the hat on and put the badge on his hoodie as he looked towards the pizza as he set it on the table "Might as well get something to drink…. Maybe some reef-cola." He said to himself as he walked out of the security room. Mike walked down the halls a bit as it was pretty calming at night, it was much different from the games that he saw on youtube as he walked past the arcade seeing Mary playing on of the games with a girl that was dressed in a striped shirt and overalls with a propeller beanie and had long red hair. From what he could tell it was the balloon girl going against Mary, Mike smiled a bit as he walked near the stage and noticed it was completely empty "Huh…. empty stage….. Guess the audience did not like the set." Mike said to himself with a small chuckle as he got curious and climbed on stage.

He looked around a bit, seeing all their equipment and everything as it looked like stuff from earth, Mike got a bit of an idea as he pulled his phone out and walked to the sound system and plugged it in as he looked through his songs as he selected one that he felt appropriate. The music began to play from the speakers as he heard the strum of the guitar as he tapped his foot a bit to the beat.

"I walk alone, think of home….. Memories of long ago….. No one knows I lost my soul long ago…." Mike sang a bit as he walked a bit on the stage as the drums kicked in with a base guitar "Lied too much….. She said that she's had enough….. am I too much? She said that she's had enough….." He sang as he soon snagged the mic from the stand "Standing on my own, remembering the one I left at home. Forget about the life I used to know, forget about the one I left at home!" He sang as the animatronics started to hear the music and go to Mike's location "I need to run far away, can't go back to that place…. Like she told me, i'm just a big disgrace! Lied too much, she said that she's had enough, am I too much? She said that she's had enough….."

Mike sang into the mic as the animatronics walked towards the main area of the restaurant as he sang the next verse "Standing on my own….. Remembering the one I left at home! Forget about the life I used to know, forget about the one I left at home! So now I'm standing here alone, i'm learning how to live life on my own." He sang with a bit of anger in his voice as he could be seen with small amounts of tears running down his face "Lied too much, I think that I've had enough….. Am I too much? She said that she's had enough….. I'm standing on my own, remembering the one I left at home! Forget about the life I used to know, forget about the one I left at home! So now I'm standing here alone, I'm learning how to live life on my own! Forget about the past I'll never know, forget about the one I left at home!"

Mike sang as he soon dropped the mic on the ground with tears running down his face "I…. I'm a fucking fool….." He said to himself as he sat against the curtains "I….. I should have taken her with me….. S-She deserves better than that s-s-school….." He said as he pulled his knees into his chest and started to cry into his knees. Mary was the first to walk on the stage "Mike….. Mike are you alright?"

She asked in a kind motherly tone as Mike shook his head "N-No….. I….. I left my best friend behind….." He said as Mary placed her hand on his shoulder "Oh Mike….. You will see her again, trust me you will no matter what you say….. You will see her again." Mary said keeping her calm yet motherly tone while Mike nodded a little as he soon pulled Mary into a hug as she hugged him back and tried to calm him down.

Soon Mary was able to calm Mike down as he was now sitting in a booth as she brought his pizza back and with a can of reef-cola "T-Thanks Mary…. S-Sorry I kind of….. Broke down like that….." Mike said in a quiet tone as Mary just giggled a bit and patted Mike's head "Ahh, it's alright…. I'm sure you will see her again." Mary said with a warm smile as he nodded a little and began to eat the pizza.

Mary smiled a bit as she soon left the booth and let Mike eat until a certain gal sat in the booth, Mike looked up to see a purple bunny girl with a black rocker t-shirt, spiked braces, jeans with holes in the knees and really long purple hair as her green eyes looked back at Mike's as she was smiling warmly "Enjoying your meal?" She asked as Mike nodded a bit "Y-Yeah…. I'm Mike by the way…." Mike said as she giggled "Sorry, my name is Bonnie, Bonnie the bunny." She said with a warm smile as Mike nodded a bit "C-Cool…." He said as he soon finished his pizza.

Mike got up from the booth as he started to make his rounds a bit, but had some company as Bonnie was following behind as she helped him out "Got to have someone help you out, you know?" She said with a warm smile as Mike shrugged a bit with a small smile "Well…. It does help out really…." He said with a small smile as he walked around. Mike and Bonnie soon walked back to the arcade area as Bonnie stopped in front of an arcade cabinet "Hey, want to play a few rounds?" She asked as Mike smiled a bit and nodded "Sure…. I could play a few games." Mike said as she smiled warmly and started the game up and started to play against Mike.

 _Time Skip: About an hour later….._

Mike and Bonnie were sitting at a booth again as they were drinking soda and making jokes "And that was when he comes through the wall and yells to the group 'Hey kids want to see a dead body!?' and the whole group screams!" Mike said as Bonnie giggled with a warm smile "Man that must be one crazy show." She said as Mike nodded "Yeah it is….. Hey, you know…. I thought I would hate this job or even fear this job but….. You gals are pretty cool." Mike said with a warm smile.

Bonnie smiled warmly at this as she rested her hand on Mike's hand and kissed his cheek, making him blush "And we think your really cool too." She said with a warm smile as Mike's blush grew a bit deeper "T-Thanks B-B-Bonnie…." He stuttered a bit as Bonnie got up from her seat and sat next to Mike, giggling a bit "Aww~ Are you embarrassed?" She asked as Mike tried to speak up until Bonnie giggled as she slowly moved her hand down.

Mike blushed even deeper "W-What are you d-d-d-doing?" He asked in a very nervous tone as Bonnie giggled a bit more "I'm gonna make you feel great." She said simply as she placed her hand on his pants soon groping his crotch and smirking "Hmm…. I think someone is happy to see little old me…." She said as she squeezed a little harder "P-Please….. J-J-Just stop….." Mike pleaded as she just giggled like a schoolgirl finding her head masters secret stash of pornagraphy and sex toys.

She soon slid her hand to the top of his pants as she started to feel a tent building inside, she began to smile soon gripping the zipper, letting her hand fall and unzipping his pants as she found her prize and giggling. Bonnie soon let go of the zipper and let her fingers cascade over his member, giving the head a small flick of her fingers "Mmmm~ Looks like someone is happy to see me~" Bonnie said with a small giggle, soon lightly grabbing his shaft and began to slowly stroke it, Mike tried to back up a little but found himself against the wall as Bonnie giggled a bit more when she then leaned down giving the head a small kiss.

She started to stroke a little faster as she began to smile when she then gave the head another small kiss, but soon a lick with after that as she then stopped stroking and placed her hand gently on the head and dragged her tongue slowly along the shaft and reaching the head. She soon moved her hand and gave the head a lick, soon swirling her tongue around the head of his member as she soon pressed her lips on the head, letting his member slide into her mouth as her tongue swirled around the head.

Mike gripped the table and bench a bit, letting out a small grunt as Bonnie began to swirl her tongue a little faster as she began to bob her head slowly on his member. Her tongue swirled around his head as she teased it a little but soon she began to bob her head a little, soon pressing her tongue against the underside of his member as she started to go a little faster, feeling the head getting closer to the back of her throat as she was trying her damndest not to gag.

Mike let out another small grunt as he gripped the table and bench a little harder while Bonnie went faster as he could feel the back of her throat, he had mixed feelings about it all really 'T-This feels wrong….. B-But why does it feel so good?' He asked himself as Bonnie kept going until she slowly moved her hand off his shaft while she let the rest of his member slide down her throat and soon reached the base of his member as she went faster, soon swirling her tongue around his shaft.

He could feel her throat as it felt very tight around his member making him grip the table and bench tighter until he soon moved his right hand to Bonnie's head as he lightly pushed her head down, she went much faster as her tongue swirled much faster as tasted a little pre-cum making her smile a bit as she was going even faster. Mike kept grip on Bonnie's head when he soon began a build up in his member as he grunted a little bit, she kept going faster and faster until she soon stopped her tongue and pulled his member out of her throat but still kept the head in her mouth as she started to stroke his shaft extremely fast, begging for his seed.

He kept his hand rested on Bonnie's head as the build up increased until with out a warning he soon shot a large, thick stream of his seed into her mouth as she soon swallowed every last drop and licked his member's head clean. Mike was panting a little bit as Bonnie giggled warmly with a small smile as she gave his member one last lick and rested it against her cheek "I told you I make you feel great." She said as Mike nodded a bit, but soon slowly got up and put his saliva covered member back into his pants and zipped up his jeans.

Bonnie was a bit confused as Mike slid past her "L-Listen…. I….. Have to go alright? I…. I have class in the morning….." Mike said quietly soon exiting the building as Bonnie sighed sadly and pulled off her mask to reveal that it was Wave with a large blush "I…. I feel like I messed up…." She said as Somo walked out with a slice of pizza "Nonsense Wave, look…. I know you really like him…. Am I right?" He asked as he sat in the booth as Wave blushed even deeper and nodded slowly.

"Y-Yes…." She said quietly as Somo smiled warmly "Well you see? That only shows that you really like him, hell even love him…. I remember back in the art of throwing class yesterday when you were talking to the teacher I overheard you two, now I am not saying I was snooping or anything Wave, I just overheard you two by accident…. But what from I can tell you really care for him…. Am I wrong?" He asked as Wave blushed even deeper.

"W-Well…. Y-You're not wrong….. B-But I…. I feel like I-I did s-s-something wrong….." Wave said on the verge of tears as Somo placed his hand on her shoulder "Wave….. You need to calm down and listen….. When the time is right…. You tell him everything, alright?" He said as Wave nodded a little bit "A-Alright…. I…. I'm gonna go get changed….." Wave said as she got up from the bench and taking the mask with her so she could get out of the suit, Somo chuckled a bit with a warm smile "Better watch your head kid…. You got a girl that cares very deeply for you, is after ya….." he said as he took a bite of his pizza.

 _Over With Mike….._

He was walking down the street still wearing the security items as he forgot to turn them in as he looked around the town a bit "It's….. Pretty calming around here…." He said in a quiet yet calm tone. Looking around a bit as he was feeling calm until he started to think back at what just happened as he soon began to blush deeply, "I…. I still can't believe that happened….." He said to himself, walking to the school seeing it glow in the moonlight "W-Whoa…." Mike said seeing the school glowing in a calming light.

He soon walked into the school and towards his dorm room as he faintly heard crying, Mike became confused by this as he soon began to run to his dorm as he opened the door to see Moon crying her eyes out while Crystal and Izzy were trying to calm her down. "Shh…. shh…. It's alright sis….. Everything will get better we promise." Izzy said as she tried to calm her sister down while Moon just shook her head and blew her beak "N-No it won't! I-I'm g-g-gonna…. B-b-be alone f-f-forever!"

Moon said through her sobs as she dove her face back into her hands. Mike soon walked in as Crystal looked up "Mike? What are you doing back so early?" Crystal asked as Mike began to blush deeply "Uh…. R-Reasons….. S-Sorry…. I-it's been kind of crazy really…." Mike had said as Izzy had Moon in a hug and petting her head "S-So…. What happened while I was gone?" Mike asked as Crystal and Izzy were torn with anger and sadness when Moon soon looked up a bit and saw Mike as she whimpered a bit "M-Mike…? P-Please….. H-Hold me….."

She said quietly as Mike nodded and sat down on her bed as Izzy let go of her as without warning Moon clamped onto Mike as she cried hard into his jacket. Mike soon wrapped his arms around Moon and petted her head like Izzy did "Hey, hey…. I'm here Moon…. It's alright….. Just let it all out…." Mike said in a calm tone as he was trying to keep her calm as she continued to cry into his hoodie, but soon began to calm down a little as she looked up towards Mike.

"Feeling a bit better?" He asked as she nodded a little. He smiled a bit "That's good to hear….." He said soon losing his smile "Can you please tell me what happened?" Mike asked as she slowly nodded and began her tale.

 _About almost an hour and a half ago (Moon's Pov.)….._

Moon was working on her homework from class on the coffee table as Izzy was playing a game on Mike's PS4, Crystal was playing with Ember and Wave was getting ready and soon leaving "Alright, I'm out guys…. I will be back as soon as I can…." Wave said as she left the dorm room as the three nodded and went back to doing what they were doing. Moon soon got bored of her school work as she let out a sigh "I can't think right now….." Moon said in a quiet tone as she soon got up from the futon.

"Hey, I am…. Going to go see Malch, see you two in a bit…" Moon said walking to the dorm room's door but soon grabbing a small bag she left on the table, she then walked back to the door and opened it then walked out closing the door behind her as she looked both ways a bit and started to walk towards the boy's dormitory. Moon had a warm smile on her face as she looked towards the bag and giggled "I can't wait to share these with Malch….. I hope he like butterscotch." She said giggling happily as she had a bit of pep in her step.

Moon soon entered the boy's dormitory and saw that some students were still up as Moon waved to a few and they waved back with warm smiles, she was happy she made a few more friends around town as she soon stopped in front of Malch's door and gently knocked "Sweetheart, it's me Moon….. Are you home?" Moon asked as she went to knock again when the door soon slowly opened. Moon became a bit confused as she slowly opened the door, but soon regretted it as she soon dropped the bag on the ground at what she saw, she saw Malch her boyfriend she cared about kissing and groping another women in his bed.

"M-Malch?" Moon asked as he stopped kissing women and turned to Moon with a smile "Hey sweetheart, what's up?" He asked as Moon looked at this. "What's up? What's up?! Your kissing and looked ready to fuck another women!" Moon yelled at Malch as he chuckled a bit "Sweetie, you know that polygamy is legal since the whole war….. But this is what I wanted to talk to you about, this sweetheart wanted to join in our fun and I told her it was fine." He said wrapping an arm around the woman's waist. Moon got even more pissed off as she had tears forming in her eyes, soon walking up to Malch as she slapped him hard across the face "You are just a fucking pig!" She yelled as the tears soon began to fall down her face "I…. I thought we had something…." She said as Malch placed his hand on the mark.

"Sweetie we still do, I love you and her, we can have a great relationship." He said as he tried to reach for Moon's hand as she quickly pulled it away "Keep your hands away from me….. I can't believe you went behind my back and was dating another women…" She said as she turned away from him "H-How long….. How long has this been going on for?!" She yelled at him as he sighed "About seven months now….. But I think we can still work this out…. I mean who else could you love huh? That shaven apex freak?"

He asked as his tone got a little harsher "D-Don't you dare say that about my friend…." She said in a low tone as he got off the bed. "You like that asshole don't you? You choose that beaten up, damaged fuck then someone like me that has the capability of making you happy?" He said in a now harsher tone as Moon back up a bit.

"Y-You severed that tie after I found this…." She said in a quiet tone as he grabbed her wrist making her scream a little in pain "Now you fucking listen here you bitch….. That fucking asshole has nothing compared to me, you hear me!? Nothing….. And you know what no one, and I mean no one is going to love you or your stupid ass sister….." He said in a harsh tone as Moon tried to get out of his grip until he soon smacked her extremely hard as she fell on the ground, whimpering in fear as he pulled her head up by her plumage making her shriek more "You are just an ugly, no good slut….."

He said in a harsh tone as he soon dropped her head "Now…. get the fuck out of my room….." He said as he sat back down on his bed. Moon took no chances as she quickly got up from the floor as she ran out the door, letting her tears fall as she almost slipped on the bag as it read 'Happy two year anniversary!' on the front of it in cursive lettering. Moon ran down the halls as her friends called out to her but she ignored their calls as she ran out the door, soon running all the way back to her dorm room as she quickly ran in as she ran into Izzy's arm and held her in a hug as she cried her eyes out as Crystal closed the door and sat next to her, trying to calm her down as well.

 _Present time (Mike's Pov.)..._

Moon was finish telling her tale, keeping out a few key elements as Mike held her close but soon let her go as he slowly got off the bed and reached into his pocket, pulling out his iron dagger as he started to walk towards the door "Excuse me….. I have to go kill someone….." Mike said in a dark tone until he was soon stopped by Moon as she wrapped her arms around him from behind and was crying into his back. Mike soon stopped as he put the dagger back into his pocket and sighed as he turned around and pulled Moon back into a hug.

"I'm sorry Moon…. I…. I just….." Mike tried to find the right words as Moon whimpered a bit more, Mike soon brought Moon back to the bed as he kept her in a hug and rubbed her back and petting her head with his other hand trying to keep her calm. Mike turned to Crystal and Izzy "Girls…. Here take the pixels I have and get us all drinks okay? I will try to keep Moon calm." Mike said handing the two the pixels as they nodded and left the dorm room, Moon began to calm down a bit "M-Mike….. D-Do you t-t-think a-a-anyone will l-love me?"

Moon asked as Mike nodded with a small smile "Of course Moon, your sweet, kind, smart and a very caring person, anybody in their right mind would love you." Mike said with a now warm smile as Moon sniffled a bit as she placed her head on his chest "D-Do you think I-I'm ugly?" She asked in a small tone as Mike shook his head "Hell no, in my opinion I think your really cute and beautiful, so don't let his words get you down alright?"

Mike said as Moon blushed a little as she nodded but soon asked one last question "M-Mike…. C-Can you do me one big favor?" Moon asked as Mike nodded with a warm smile "Sure Moon, anything to help you." Mike said as Moon asked him something that made his smile fall faster then ever as his eyes soon went almost in shock, as she spoke three words "Sleep with me…."


	10. Ch:10 (edited) A broken heart

***Hey guys, how are you all doing? I hope you are enjoying the story so far, but as well I wanted to give a small warning this chapter will deal with some heavier topics, but I still hope you enjoy the story. Oh! As well before I forget the idea for the school's name came from a suggestion from one of you, his name is Zandarr, which reminded me to say this, to anyone that has suggestions or ideas for the story please message me them, you will be given full credit for the idea, and with that said enjoy the chapter folks!***

"Sleep with me….." Moon had said as the room was basted in silence, so quiet you could hear their heartbeats when Mike soon broke the silence "I…. I am sorry to say….. But no Moon….." He said as Moon sniffled a bit "B-But why? P-Please….. I…. I need you t-t-to sleep with me….." Moon said as she started to cry into Mike's hoodie again as he shook his head "Moon….. You'd be just playing into his game….. I can't let you do this to yourself…. You're better than this…." Mike said as Moon cried harder into his hoodie when Izzy and Crystal walked back in with a few sodas in their arms "D-Did something happen?" Crystal asked as Mike shook his head "No…. nothing happened….. I…. I'm going for a walk…. Can you two keep an eye on Moon please?" Mike asked as the two nodded when Izzy then pulled Moon into a hug letting Mike free as he then got up, took the badge and hat off and tossed it on the couch as he then walked out of the dorm room. He walked down the halls as he let out a small sigh, looking around a little trying to wrap his head around it all 'Damn it! This night is getting so fucked up! I mean…. Moon is a sweet girl…. And she deserves someone that she loves in her life….. But that fuck has really messed her head up….. Now she is begging me to sleep with her….. I can't do that, it's not right….. She would only be playing into his game…' Mike had said in his head, walking down the empty halls of the school until his train of thought was broken when he collided with someone. "Ow….. Damn it, you alright?" Mike asked as he looked towards the person as she nodded and slowly got up to reveal Wave "Y-Yeah i'm fine…. Mike? What are you doing back so early?" She asked as Mike shook his head "Huh? Oh hey Wave….. Nothing just…. Crazy shit at work….. Anyway what are you doing walking around?" Mike asked as he had a small blush as Wave kept her blush hidden by her hoodie "Just….. Needed to clear my head…. W-What's going on in there?" Wave asked as Mike sighed with a solemn look "Moon's boyfriend Malch dumped her pretty hard for another girl….. Now she's crying her eyes out and begging me to sleep with her….. It's hell in a fucking hand basket….." He said as Wave nodded a bit with a upset look "Oh that fucker has another thing coming….. B-But….. I feel bad for her though….. They were so good together….." Wave said with a small, quiet tone as Mike shook his head.

"I've seen it before Wave….. It never ends fucking well….." He said as some of his anger seeped through his words, while Wave gave a solemn nod "A-Alright….. Y-y-you want to go….. Sit by the school's lake?" She asked in a small nervous tone as he sighed and nodded "Sure…. I need to get away from a lot really….." Mike said as Wave nodded and took a hold of his hand and walked to the school's courtyard as she had a massive blush on her face, while Mike blushed a bit but still his thoughts were lingering all over the place. Mike and Wave sat down at a bench near one of the courtyard gardens, and the lake. Mike then noticed Ember was still sleeping in his hoodie hood "Man, Ember can sleep." Mike said trying to lighten the mood as Wave giggled a bit and nodded "Yeah, she was sleeping on your bed earlier, I guess she got scared and jumped into your hood." She said as Mike nodded a bit as he took Ember out of his hood and rested her on his lap as he petted her head while she slept. Wave began to blush a bit as she slowly scooted over a bit towards Mike while she inched her hand towards Mike's, she slowly moved her hand a little soon resting it on Mike's hand making her blush deeply until Mike soon smiled a bit with a small blush and took her hand in his, Wave saw this as it was making her blush a deep red against her dark blue and purple skin as she tried to keep her thoughts in order. That was until Mike spoke up keeping his eyes on the stars "Wave, with everything going on, I don't think I've ever properly thanked you, even though I've had my ass handed to me on a silver platter here…. but, It's ten thousand times better than what I've had to deal with on earth, so from the bottom of my heart-" Mike started before Wave grabbed his head as she turned him to her and pulled him in close as she soon pressed her lips onto his, kissing him. Mike's eyes widened as his heart began to pound in his chest as a large blush crept upon his face when soon Wave broke the kiss as she had a very large blush on her face while Mike tried to speak until Wave soon quickly got up "I…. I uh…. N-need to go….." Wave said as she soon fled the scene running into the school building. Mike sat there as he touched his lips a bit "M-My first kiss…." He said quietly to himself as he started to blush even deeper.

Wave ran into the building as she slid down a wall, holding blush as she started to mentally beat herself 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I have to up and kiss him like that!? Damn it! I….. I should apologize to him…..' She said to herself in her head as she slowly got up from the floor and back to the door, but only to find that Mike was missing from the bench as she let out a small, sad sigh as she started to tear up "I am such an idiot…." She had said to herself as she sat back down on the floor and started to weep into her knees.

 _Time Skip: The Next Morning….._

Mike was sitting at the table by himself as the memories of last night played over and over in his mind as he tried to eat his breakfast when Wave walked up to him as she set her tray down "H-Hey…." She said as Mike looked up at her as she sat down "H-Hey….. So…." Mike said as Wave spoke "So…. H-How are you?" She asked as Mike shrugged a bit "F-Fine…. You?" He asked while she shrugged a little "Fine really….." She said as the silence began to fill the area until Wave spoke up again "Look…. I just want to say…. I'm sorry, I got a little over emotional…. I won't let it happen again." Wave said while Mike nodded a bit "Alright…. So we can just…. Forget about last night….." He said as she nodded and soon drank her coffee "T-That's fine…. I…. I need to go….." Wave said getting up quickly and heading to the door as she placed her tray on the rack. Mike then finished his breakfast and got up as he placed his tray by the garbage can on the rack when he then turned to see Moon standing behind him and staring right at him, she had small black rings under her eyes as her eyes were a little blood shot making Mike almost recoil a little "Damn Moon…. It's almost like you did not sleep last night….. Sorry, here I got you some breakfast you need to eat." Mike said as he handed her a tray filled with food. She looked towards the tray and nodded a bit as she grabbed it and walked to a table as Mike sat across from her "You need to eat Moon….." Mike said with a voice filled with concern, Moon slowly nodded and took a small bite of her food "This was mine and Malch's favorite time….. We used to sit next to each other and share coffee cake….." Moon said in a low tone. He nodded a bit as he looked towards his coffee before taking a sip and letting out a small sigh "Look, I am really sorry for what happened to you Moon…. But you should not let him get the best of you Moon." Mike said as she just nodded a little and sighed "I thought what we had was special, like I thought he was the one." Moon just said letting a tear roll down her cheek "Shut your beak Moon, there is someone out there for you, you just need to find them, hell, they could be right under your nose, so keep your chin up, alright?" Mike lectured as Moon nodded a little while Mike got up. "Listen, I hate to leave you right now but I need to get to class…. I will see you at lunch alright?" Mike asked as she nodded a little, keeping her gaze lowered while Mike soon walked from the table and towards the cafeteria's doors unknown to him Moon was watching him leave as she wiped her eyes.

"You are right….. He is right under my nose…" She said with her voice filled with determination as she slowly got up from the table, soon throwing her garbage away as she then left the cafeteria and towards their dorm. She walked in knowing that she did not have class for about another hour, she walked over to the small table near the dressers as she opened one drawer to reveal a large light brown bag, she then unzipped the top and reached in pulling out a small black cylinder when she then took the top off and started to twist it as a stick of regal sea blue lipstick came out as she set it on the table "Time to prove that fucker wrong…." She said as she began to strip out of her clothing.

 _Meanwhile over with Mike….._

"Poor Moon, she's been through a lot." Mike said to himself as he walked to class passing the school store when Vei stopped him "Hey little man what's up?" He asked as Mike looked towards him "Hey Vei…. not a lot really…. Moon got dumped by her boyfriend pretty hard yesterday….." He said in a small, somber tone as Vei nodded a bit "Damn man, I hope she feels better." He said with a sad look while Mike nodded a bit "Yeah…. Anyway, what's up man?" He asked as he smiled a bit "Well, I realized that since all students have their starting gear and everything, but as well since the school battles are coming up and I've noticed you were pretty under equipped, but have no fear little man I got something you will need." Vei said as he walked into the back, soon coming back with an object behind his back "Alright, so I know how you have a revolver and everything so I thought, how can he fight if he's got his gun in his bag or his bullets in his pocket? So I placed an order for this man." He said as he pulled from behind his back a black tactical belt, with a holster on the right and a small black pouch on the left side of it as he set it on the table. Mike stared at it "Whoa…. That's pretty cool man." He said as Vei nodded "Mhmm, since I know you have no gear at all man, but you can get some here if you want, just enough to get by if you want." Vei said as Mike nodded a bit "I guess that would make sense man, anyway how much is it?" Mike asked as Vei smiled "Well, originally it was a hundred pixels….. But from the shit you're going through, I would say….. Twenty pixels." He said with a warm smile as Mike's eyes almost shot out of his head as he quickly took the small bag out and poured out the pixels and started to count them. He soon counted out twenty of them as he slid the rest away, not really much since he had around thirty three pixels, leaving only about thirteen left as he quickly put them back in his bag and put it in his pocket. Vei smiled warmly as he took the pixels and put them in the register and slid the belt towards Mike "Here you go little man, enjoy alright?" He said as Mike nodded and took the belt as he soon looped it around his belt loops and connected the buckles as he took his revolver out of his bag and put it in the holster and placed the straps together over the hammer.

He smiled a bit as he thanked Vei again and walked to his first class of the day, however unknown to him Moon was not far behind as she was on the prowl for Mike. Mike walked down the halls looking for his class, but soon putting in his earbuds as he whistled a little and started to hum at the beat of the song, as he started to walk towards the more vehicle based area of the school where the school started to change in a bit of style from a normal what you could say rich kid school to a industrial area made entirely of metal. Soon Mike walked up to a fairly large set of double doors and looked to the side at the sign "Room 629…. Let's do this….." He said a bit quietly as he pushed the right door open as it soon revealed a fairly large hangar filled with workers, machinery, parts scattered everywhere and giant robot mechs as Mike's eyes almost shot out of his head "H-Holy….. Shit….." He said as he tried to wrap his head around this until he heard a voice "Mr. Snuggles! Look at this! X HIS EYES DADDY, X his eyes!" She yelled as Mike turned to see her in a dark tan mech suit with a large drill on the right as the lights turned red "O-Oh fuck….." He said as he started to back up until the teacher spoke up "Upset. Izzy, you know the rules, you can't be in a mech unless instructed to be, remember last month?" The Glitch teacher lectured "Y-yes sir." Izzy commented solemnly and exited the mech "Salutations. Hello class, my name is Mr. Ryan, but you can call me Andrew, and welcome to Mechs Class, where you will learn the ins and outs of Mechs, and this is my assistant, Fontaine, or Atlas." Andrew explained to the class. "Now, you each will be assigned to a mech and a partner for the duration of the class." Fontaine the Avian explained. Mike looked around a bit as he started to snicker a little as he covered his mouth with his hands as he tried not to burst into laughter as the class looked over at him "Confusion. What's so funny Mr. Reith?" Andrew asked as Mike waved it off "Oh, nothing, nothing sir….. Just thought of something funny is all….." He said snickering until the Fontaine spoke up "Alright…. Anyway everyone, please choose your partners so we can assign your mechs." He said as Mike soon bursted into laughter when the class was really confused "Alright, what is so damn funny?" He asked with a small amount of anger seeping through as Mike stopped for a second.

"Y-You never said…. Would you kindly….." He said snickering as Izzy then realized it and started to giggle "You'll have to excuse him, his head is always invested in video games, sorry for the interruption." Izzy explained while giggling as Andrew sighed "Enraged. If we are done playing games, let's get back to what's at hand." Andrew said trying to keep his cool while Mike nodded a bit "Y-Yes sir….. Just as long as Fontaine doesn't tell me to kill the some son of a bitch…." Mike said before bursting into laughter again as the two teachers sighed "Anyway, we will start to assign mechs, does everyone have a partner?" Fontaine asked as the class nodded except Mike as he was about to speak up until Izzy grabbed his arm "Yup! Me and Mr. Snuggles are a team as well!" She said happily as he nodded and wrote down the teams "Alright, now each group will have a mech, all of them will only have arms and legs, no weapons or anything for now, in short, Izzy, you can't use the Big Daddy mech." He explained as the class nodded and Izzy groaned a bit "Fine…." She said a bit huffy. "Hey, Cheer up Izzy, he said for now, that doesn't mean no, alright?" Mike said trying to cheer up Izzy "Alright Mr. Snuggles, let's just get our Mech." Izzy said with a small smile. "Alright, team A. go to lot C, B to D, team C to A, and Mike and Izzy, lot B." The other teams cheered, but Izzy groaned as Mike saw this "Why the long face?" Mike asked. "Lot B is the joke Mech, usually assigned to kids who interrupt the class." Izzy explained with a sad sigh. Mike's left eye began to twitch a bit seeing Izzy like this as he then walked over to a small pipe and picked it up as he turned to Andrew "Hey Andrew….." He said in a low tone, Andrew then looked his way and saw that Mike was holding the pipe in his hand in a threatening manner "Determined. If you know what's good for you, you'll put that down and go to your mech." Andrew said glaring back at Mike. He scoffed a bit as he started to move towards him "Would you kindly….. A powerful phrase…. A man controls…. A slave obeys….. Now….. would you kindly…. Go to Ryan's office…. And kill the son of a bitch….." He said tightening his grip on the pipe as he kept pace when he soon began to charge at Andrew getting ready to strike him in the head with it, until Izzy ran up and tackled him from behind knocking the pipe out of his hands.

"Wake up Mr. Snuggles this isn't you, please." Izzy pleaded letting tears fall down her face however this only got a growl out of Mike and he tried crawling towards Andrew, Izzy then winded up her arm and balled her fist as she then knocked him out with a punch to the head "I am so sorry you had to witness that Mr. Ryan, he had a bad experience at the outpost, and now he has rage issues." Izzy explained with a sniffle as he breathed out a sigh of relief "Relieved. Thank you for stopping him, and I heard about the outpost incident, I'm calling down two elite security drones to escort you two to the nurse." Andrew said as he clapped and to mini copters buzzed into the room waiting for Izzy to follow them, as Izzy then lifted Mike onto her shoulder and followed the copters to the nurse away from the industrial hanger, back into the rich kid territory of the school. Once Izzy reached the nurse she shifted Mike so she could open the door to the office, as Nurse Yana was looking over the new files sent over as she covered her mouth in shock "O-Oh god…." She said until the door opened and saw Izzy with an unconscious Mike "W-What the hell? What happened here?" She asked as Izzy set Mike on one of the beds "H-He kind of well….. Lost it again in Mech class….." Izzy said as she nodded and walked over to Mike as she started to check his pulse, soon enough she breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well… good news, he's going to be okay…. I suggest you go back to class Izzy, he could be out for a while….." Yana explained as Izzy was watching over Mike's unconscious form "Ok Nurse Yana, I'll go back to class." Izzy said in a small tone as she gave one last look at Mike, soon giving him a small hug before leaving the room.

 _Time skip: about an hour later…._

Yana was looking over the new files she had gotten sent as Mike began to slowly shift in the bed "Mmmm…. W-What happened?" He asked himself as he slowly opened his eyes and started to get up. Yana heard his voice as she quickly turned to him and sighed a bit in relief "You're awake finally…. That's great, as well for what happened Izzy had to knock you out….. You almost went on a blind rage again…." Yana explained as Mike sighed and looked towards the ground "Damn it…. Not again…." He said in a quiet tone while Yana walked over with a bottle of water "Here, you need to drink something, to help calm your nerves." She said as Mike nodded a bit and took the bottle and began to drink from it. Mike soon finished the bottle and handed it back to her as he let out a small sigh, as she soon got up and picked up his file "Anyway, since you're here I can tell you what has been going on in your body." Yana said as Mike nodded a bit as she sat back down next to him. "Alright….. So the thing is….. Your body is…. Changing, and no not the you're getting older and blah, blah stuff….. No I mean by it's literally altering from the inside, from what the doctors at the outpost have said and could get so far, your body has been altering, sadly as well….. It's permanent….. You are basically human, but as well….. You have a piece of each race inside of your DNA strands…" She explained in a tone filled with sorrow as Mike nodded slowly "S-So….. I…. I'm not even…. Me anymore?" He asked as she slowly nodded "Yeah…. From what the reports say…. He was trying to make you….. Into a weapon for the military….." She explained as Mike nodded a little as she closed the file "That's all we know so far, which would explain why you are acting like you are….. We don't really know what is going on…. But we will try and help you the best we can…." Yana had said as Mike didn't really know how to respond, as he slowly got up. "So that's it…. I'm just what people call me….. A freak, that's all I am really….an amalgamation." Mike said with his head down, averting his gaze towards the ground "First off, you aren't a freak, secondly, you're just Mike, nothing more, nothing less, now please, lie back down, you just got up from being unconscious, so you need to take it easy." Nurse Yana said urging Mike back to his bed as he kept his gaze lowered "Why are you so nice to me, I'm just an outcast not even from this planet so why do you keep helping me?" Mike asked Nurse Yana "Because, you are a student here, and discrimination doesn't get you anywhere, you've heard of the war between the Florans and Hylotls, right?" Nurse Yana asked back "Yeah, the Hylotls were driven under the sea where they now flourish but that was over three hundred years ago." Mike mused a bit as Yana smiled a bit "What they don't tell you is after years of bitterness, the Florans opened up diplomatic relations with the Hylotls, now everyone is friendly, which is why friendships like Izzy and Wave are possible." Yana explained to Mike as he soon realized what she was trying to say.

"I….. I am such a fucking fool….." He said with a small sigh as Yana smiled a bit and placed her hand on Mike's shoulder "You're not a fool….. You are just a young man that was dealt a bad hand, that's all…. But I think your life will be looking up from now on, I can guarantee that." She said as Mike nodded a bit "I guess….. As well, Nurse Yana….." He said as Yana smiled a bit "Yes Mike?" She asked as he blushed "C-Can we get that check up out of the way?" He said as Yana giggled a bit and nodded "Of course, it will be done before you know it." She said with a small smile as he sighed a bit, feeling though he was going to regret his choice.

 _About, thirty minutes later…._

Mike soon walked out of a separate room as he set two small cups on the counter as he shivered a bit "There you go Yana….. The samples you asked for….." He said as Yana smiled a bit "Thank you Mike, it's just part of the check up, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." She explained as Mike nodded a bit "Y-Yeah….. Anyway, I better get to my next class…." He said as Yana nodded "Alright, here let me write you a pass." She had said picking up a small note pad as she wrote down the info and tore out a pass and handed it to Mike. He took the pass and nodded as he then grabbed his bag and walked out of the nurse's office, she smiled a bit as she started to write down information as she noticed that one of her magazines was stolen as she counted them and recognized which one it was as she smiled a bit "Guess he found someone he likes…." She giggled a bit as she stored the samples away for testing. Mike then walked to class trying to wrap his head around his current predicament as he started his internal monologue 'So…. I was being made as a weapon…. That's just fucking great….. I feel less human than ever now….. How can I tell the girls about this?' He said in his head as he soon stops as he remembered the girl's 'Fuck I forgot…. Moon is still dealing with heavy heart break because of her ex….. Poor girl….. I wish I could help her….. Somehow….' Mike said to himself as he walked into the classroom, as he looked around it looked kind of like a college lecture hall but with diagrams of each race's bodies. Mike was a bit confused as he walked past a few rows of desks soon sitting at one waiting for the teacher to come in, he sighed a bit as he took his notebook out with pencils and got ready for class, that was until the door opened and Mike's and almost every guy's and some girls eyes in the room almost shot out of their heads, because a very voluptuous and curvy dark yellow avian with braided plumage stepped into the classroom "Hello class, my name is Miss. Yang, and I'll be your teacher for sexual education." She explained after picking up a mic. Mike shook his head a bit as he let out a sigh of relief "Oh thank god….. I thought for a minute it was Moon….." Mike said before said Moon stepped in the room, she was wearing a blue kimono as it was tied up tight as it hugged her body well, she was also wearing a bit of light blue lipstick and a bit of light dark eye shadow as the click of her wooden sandals could be heard as she walked up to Mike and sat down "Hey, Mike like what you see?" Moon said as Mike nodded a little with a small blush "Well, I will have to say you look very nice." Mike said trying to focus on the front of the class 'I just had to run my fucking mouth….' He groaned in his head.

The teacher was explaining the anatomy of the florans as Mike was writing down the notes he needed as Moon smirked a bit as she watched the class continue, slowly sliding her hand onto Mike's leg and crawling it towards his crotch, making him blush deeply "M-Moon…. Please stop…." He whispered to her as she giggled quietly when the teacher spoke up "Miss Zeltzin, is there something funny you like to share with the rest of the class?" She asked as Moon quickly shook her head "No Miss. Yang, please continue." She said as the teacher nodded and continued the lesson as she soon started up a video. The class was watching the video, while Mike was taking notes, Moon tried many times to get Mike's attention however he kept shushing her or telling her to stop. Moon soon got a bit upset as she started to play with her pencil a bit until she got an idea when she then let it roll off the table and fall under the desk, Moon giggled a bit as she slid down and gotten under the table as she spotted her prize when she then sat between Mike's legs. She giggled a bit as she slowly extended her hand up towards Mike's crotch instead of her pencil. Mike just happened to look down and saw Moon "Would you kindly knock it off." Mike said with a cold glare, Moon just giggled a bit as she soon grabbed his zipper and soon unzipped his pants "Hmm…. na, I want a small taste~" She said in a small sultry tone as she reached into his pants, soon softly gripping his member and pulling it out of the zipper hole as she giggled like a schoolgirl as she began to gently stroke his member as she gave the head a small lick as she began to tease it a bit. Moon giggled even more, continuing to stroke his member and gave the head another small lick but soon gave it a small kiss and licked her beak a little "Mmmmm~ You taste very good~" She said suterly as Mike blushed even deeper until the light soon came on as he breathed out a sigh of relief "Oh thank god….." He said in relief as Moon giggled a bit and got out from under the table and sat back in her seat, but still had a grip on Mike's member as she continued to stroke it and leaned towards his ear "Don't think i'm gonna stop, you're going to be mine." Moon whispered into his ear as she nibbled his earlobe, making Mike blush even deeper than before as the teacher was showing the next slides "Now this as you can see is the male apex's reproductive genitalia, now as you can see-" She was interrupted as Izzy shouted.

"HEY MR. SNUGGLES! THAT LOOKS LIKE YOURS!" Izzy shouted as the class soon bursted into laughter as Mike soon turned to Moon as she had a hungry smirk "Hmmm~ Now that is something I would like to see~" She said keeping a hold of Mike's member as he soon grabbed her hand and took it off his member as he quickly put it back in his pants and zipped them up as he grabbed his bag "I hereby do not resign from this class, instead I will eat a salamander and jump out this window! RIETH AWAY!" Mike said as he raised his arms above his head and jumped out the window backwards and into a giant vat of liquid peanut brittle that two people were transporting across campus. "Ahh, damn it…. There goes all the peanut brittle for the family reunion, thanks a lot Mr. Stuntman." The mover said as Mike resurfaced from the vat and swam to the edge and slowly go out and coughing up peanut brittle "Well forgive me that I had to get away from a horny girl after me and crazy roommate blurting out what my junk looks like." He said as he slowly got up as he heard a whistle "Surprising y'all done survived that there fall there, what the hell was y'all a-thinkin'?" The voice said as Mike turned to see it was the same novakid from the outpost "Hey you're that novakid from the outpost…. Uh…. Billy, was it?" Mike asked as he nodded "Yeah that there's me, ayn' ay done heard my daughtuurr has huurr eye on y'all boy, care ta explayn." He said as he gave Mike a small glare as he started to sweat rapidly "W-Well w-w-we are just friends sir…. I…. I don't know what she sees in me really, I mean I am just a normal guy really…." Mike said as Billy nodded a bit "Alright, but ay done got my eye on y'all boy." Billy said as Mike's heart was thumping in his chest as he breathed out a sigh of relief "Thank god that's over….." He said as he sat on a bench until he heard a familiar voice speak up "Damn man, what the hell done happened?" The voice said as Mike turned to see two novakids one was a light blue male as he had a triangle like brand in his head, his hair was combed back in a somewhat messy fashion, and it came down to a point in the front, and he was wearing a long sleeve tan button up t-shirt with a pair dark brown pants with red suspenders and leather boots. The one next to him was a dark purple female as her brand was a heart like brand as her hair was brushed up and back, with a button up red shirt that hugged her chest and a blue mini-skirt with dark brown leather boots. Mike slowly got up from the bench and looked at the two "Uh…. hi…. And you two are?" He asked as the female spoke up "Oh! sawry, ay am Layla."

Layla said as he turned to the male when he spoke up "Ayn' ay am Austin, kind ta meet y'all." He said as Mike nodded "It's nice to meet you two as well, you both saw that?" He asked as the two nodded "Yeah, it were preytty crazy, what done happened?" He asked as Mike shrugged a bit "Ahh…. Crazy shit, destruction, insanity….. Usual shit man." He said with a small chuckle as the two snickered a little as Mike soon got up "Anyway, I'm Mike, it's nice to meet you two." He said as the two nodded with warm smiles. The three were soon at the cafeteria as they enjoyed something to drink when Austin spoke up "Whel that there is one hell av ayy pickle y'all's in man." He said taking a sip of his oculemonade as Mike sighed a bit "It is man….. I don't know what to fucking do….." Mike had said as the two shrugged a little "Whel, the only thin' I can suggest is do whatever you beliv' iz right, because, only you can control what you do." Austin piped up as Mike nodded a bit "I guess you're right on that one man…. Hey, thanks for talking with me you two….. It's good to talk to someone outside of my friends….. I guess, it means i'm breaking out of this shell I put myself in you know?" Mike had said as the two nodded "Yeah, no problim pardner, plus maybe my lovly Layla can talk wit'cha friends and see what's up wit' dem." Austin suggested as Mike nodded a bit as Layla took another sip of her oculemonade "You OK with that, prickle pear?" He asked Layla as she nodded a little "Yes my supernova, that sounds right jim-dandy." Layla commented after she finished drinking her oculemonade as Mike smiled a bit "Thank you both so much for helping me, this really helps my situation." Mike said with a smile on his face. "It ain't anything really, we're jus' good people, in fac, you and I can hang out for the day, and my lovly Layla can hang out with your little friends, then this'll be smoothed over right quick." Austin explained putting an arm over Layla's shoulder. Mike began to ponder it a bit and nodded "Maybe man….. Maybe after school if that's fine man, because class is going to start soon again….. But I say we should do that some time man." He said getting up from the table and tossing his empty can away as Austin nodded "Fine by me pardner, now, let's head to class." Austin suggested sticking out his hand for Mike to shake, Mike smiled a bit as he took his hand and shook it as he saw the clock "Shit, class is starting soon, see you two!" He said as he ran out of the cafeteria and down one of the halls. He ran past a few doorways until one opened as he was soon grabbed and pulled into the classroom, soon to see Moon as she giggled and closed the door behind her, locking it. Mike slowly got up as Moon started to walk towards him, making her hips sway back and forth "Well, well, well…. Look who I happened to run into…." She said as she giggled a bit while Mike stood by the desk.

"M-Moon!? Why did you do that? We got class remember?" He said to Moon as she just giggled and walked around him a little, "Class can wait…. Me? I can't…." She had said giggling a little as Mike blushed a bit as Moon began to untie her kimono, letting the top part of the robe fall a bit as she was wearing a dark black, sexy lace bra as she pushed her breasts up a little with her arms from underneath "You like?" She asked as Mike blushed a bit deeper as she just giggled son undoing the rest of the robe, letting it slide off her slim, yet toned body as she was wearing dark black sexy lace panties to match her bra. Mike blushed even deeper as he saw Moon's toned body, perky yet firm looking breasts restrained by her bra, and her curvy hips, making him blush the deepest he ever blushed as she walked up close to him, reaching her left down towards his pants and started to rub the base area of his pants. She started to giggle again, but it was more sultry as she soon leaned close to his ear and whispered into his ear "Feels like someone is happy to see me, how about we save this fun for a little later huh? Or should we have some fun here?" She asked as Mike was starting to shake a bit as his heart was pounding extremely hard in his chest, trying to speak but nothing came out when soon Moon gripped his member through his jeans "I think we should have a little fun in here, cause I think your friend down here wants to come out and see me." She gave a hungry smile as she licked his ear a little and nibbling his earlobe with her beak. Mike felt helpless, he felt how he felt back in his old high school on earth 'I-I'm trapped…. I-It's just like back on earth….. It's going to end the same just like with Kimberly…..' He said in his head as he felt like his fate was sealed until Moon soon became a bit limp as she stumbled a little and fell into Mike's arms, fast asleep as he looked up to see Austin holding a pump action shotgun as it had a small design on it as the wood looked to be made out of maple or even oak as he looked over a bit to see Layla with dual machine pistols in her hands, they had the design of shooting stars on the ash wood stocks. Mike sighed in relief "Thank god you two got here before anything really insane happened….." He said putting Moon back in her kimono and tieing it so she would be clothed again and found a small white dart like thing sticking out of her neck with a small red line around it as he quickly removed it and pocketed it "No problem pardner, we saw her undressin' when we were walkin' this way, and we saw you in thar with a scared look, and we were able to pick the lock and give her a little nudge so to speak." Austin explained as he lowered his shotgun "Well, I'm glad you two got to me in time, anyway, aw shit, I have to get to class." Mike said as he got up and left the classroom "She's crazier than a capricoat in heat." Layla observed. "Well, with what she went through, it kinda makes sense, but that doesn't make it right, but if I ever see that tar riddled snake, I have a slug with his name on it." Austin said clenching his shotgun "Whoa whoa, easy pardner, don't break yer pappy's shotgun." Layla commented putting a hand on Austin's shoulder "Sorry, Layla, don't know what got inta me." Austin commented putting his shotgun in his bracelet. Layla then holstered her dual pistols and they both walked out of the room with Moon on Austin's shoulders.

Mike's heart was still pounding from recent events, as he tried to walk towards his next class as he felt as if his lungs were constricting his breathing. He soon leaned against a wall trying to catch his breath, as he grabbed his throat as he soon started to cough up his breakfast soon running to a trashcan and vomiting. He continued to vomit for about five minutes but soon ceased as nothing else came out, he then wiped his mouth with his sleeve soon trying make his way towards his class but he kept against the wall as the memories of back on earth as it almost made him vomit again. Mike slowly walked to his room with his hand still over his stomach, feeling weak in his stomach and in his soul but he tried to push his memories into the back of his head trying to keep on the positive, however at this point he was at the breaking point. Soon enough he finally made it to his classroom as he slowly opened the door to see the classroom was another outdoor area, but this time it was an archery range, with hay like targets of both normal ones and what looked to be scarecrow target dummys, with a small shed that looked to be the equipment storage. He slowly walked inside as the teacher was giving instructions, she was a female floran, she had dark green skin, dark blue eyes, dark maroon leaves as it was brushed forward but it had a very long ponytail with dark blue flowers, she was wearing a pair of dark brown shorts and a green tank top with finger less gloves "Alright everyone, today you will be learning the art of archery, for it is a great form of art, those targets are your canvas and the bow is your palate and arrows are your paintbrushes." She said as she handed each student a bow and a small quiver that was filled with around fifteen arrows. Mike slowly walked in as she gave out another set of equipment and soon turned to him as she almost recoiled at the sight of him "O-Oh my god…. A-A-Are you alright?" She asked as Mike slowly nodded "Y-Yeah…. J-J-Just a small stomach virus…. That's all…. I'll be fine…." He said to her as she slowly nodded a bit "A-Alright…. I am Amawa, are you my new student, uh…." She said as she looked at her clipboard "M-Mike Reith…." He said as she nodded and wrote down the info on her clipboard, soon setting it down on the table as she then handed him a compound bow and a quiver "Alright, well…. I want you to show me how much you know with archery, okay?" She asked as Mike nodded a bit and took the equipment. He soon strapped the quiver to his back as the arrows were over his left shoulder, soon walking to the line for where the targets were as he gripped the bow tightly with his left hand then taking an arrow from the quiver with his right and drawing back the string, soon taking a breath and aimed down range towards a normal target as he then let go of the string.

The arrow whizzed down the range as it soon landed on it's target as it stuck out of the black ring very close to the red ring, He smiled a bit "Not bad really…. Guess being in the boy scouts really helped…." Mike said as he took another arrow and drew back the drawstring on the bow and fired another arrow as it hit the top area of the red ring. He chuckled a bit as he started to feel a bit better as he took another arrow and started to draw it back again, as he soon aimed at one of the dummy's "Let's see…. Should I try for the head?" He asked himself as he started to smile a little, until he started to lose it as he started breathe heavily while his hands began to tremble a little "N-No…. Y-y-you're not here…." He stuttered in a shaky voice as what he saw was Kimberly as she just giggled "Oh really now? Well I think that is just a lie…." She had said with a smirk, Mike could feel his grip tighten even more on the bow "J-Just stay away…." He said as he aimed it at her. She just kept her smirk "You don't have the balls to do it….. I know you, you're just a spinless freak…. Now, I think it's time for our next session~" She had said in a sultry tone, Mike was stricken with fear as he started back up from the line as he kept aim at her "S-S-Stay back!" He yelled gaining the attention of the class as Amawa ran over "Mike! What the hell are you doing!?" She yelled as he kept his grip on the bow "I…. I ain't doing it!" He yelled at the dummy as she grabbed his arms and held him back as he fired the arrow above the targets as he struggled in her grip. Amawa kept her grip tightly on Mike as she was about to call security one of the students stopped her "Wait! I can look after him, he must be having a breakdown or something." She said as Amawa thought for a minute and sighed "You think you can help him Remaie?" She asked as Remaie giggled a bit and nodded "Of course! He's my friend and my big sis's friend, so I bet I can help him." She had said with a voice full of determination. Amawa nodded a bit as she kept her grip on Mike as he started to calm down a bit, soon setting him back on the ground as he looked ready to have a heart attack as he was still breathing very heavily. Remaie soon gently grabbed his arm and started to walk out of the classroom "Come on…. Let's get you something drink…." She said as she walked out with Mike as she started to ponder what to do until she snapped her fingers "I got it! We should go hang out in my room!" She said as Mike was about to decline however it was too late as Remaie dragged him off towards her room.

Remaie was walking down the hall with Mike in tow as she soon stopped at one of the rooms as she pulled out her keys "Were here, come on let me unlock the door." She said while she unlocked the door and soon opened it as it revealed a fairly large room, it had different kinds of posters on the walls as Mike recognized a few as she had a flat screen TV on a stand from a coffee table that had a orange bong with white stripes that wrapped around it, a futon couch, he looked over a little to the left as the two beds were put together as she had different kinds of figurines on a large dresser as also she had what looked to be christmas lights around the room. Remaie walked in as she dragged Mike in, soon closing the door behind her as she took her jacket off "Make yourself at home, i'm going to go get changed real quick." She said as she grabbed a bit of clothing and walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her with her tail, Mike sighed a bit as he walked over to the couch and sat down, leaning back a bit as he kicked his shoes off trying to relax a little. Remaie slowly opened the bathroom door a little as she saw Mike sitting on her futon as she giggled a bit "I can't believe I have someone to hang out with!" She said to herself very quietly, squeeing a little soon quickly changing out of her normal school clothes and into a white tank top, a pair of dark shorts with a black beanie and a pair of brown and white striped socks, as she then exited the bathroom "Sorry I took so long, so what do you want to do? I got movies, games, a mini fridge full of sodas and other drinks, we could also listen to music, my sis brought me a lot of this stuff from different planets, there all really cool!" She said happily as Mike chuckled a bit "Well…. I guess a movie could be pretty cool…" Mike said in a quiet tone while Remaie nodded with a warm smile and got up from the couch. She walked over to a bookshelf she had and started to scan her wide variety of movies "Hmm…. what to watch, what to watch….." She said happily, soon gasping as she grabbed a DVD out of her bookshelf and held it up "We should watch this one!" Remaie said happily as Mike looked at it a bit closer and saw it was a copy of 'Coming To America', he soon began to laugh "N-No way! That is my favoritest movies ever!" He said through his laughter as Remaie giggled happily, "I'm glad you like it! My sis gave it to me about a few years ago, it's one of my favorites as well… now come on, let's watch it." She said as she walked over to her TV and put the movie in the small DVD player she had.

She soon sat next to Mike as she hit the play button on the movie and watched as the intro started, the two smiled a bit as Remaie giggled a bit "My sis got me this movie of this one planet she was telling me about, and she was telling me about these things called DVD's so she gave me this and the next thing I know I was hooked." She had said with a warm smile as Mike nodded with a small smile "I hear you, back on my planet this is one of my favorite movies….. Me and my big brother used to watch it a lot..." He said as his smile fell a bit "Sometimes…. I wonder if they care i'm gone or…. Are worried about me…." Mike said as his gaze started to lower towards the ground when Remaie soon took his chin her hand "Mike, I bet they are worrying about you, but when they know where you are they will be happy knowing that your life is getting better, so you should not worry alright?" She said while Mike slowly nodded "I…. I guess…." He said as Remaie smiled a bit "Good, now let's enjoy the movie alright?" She asked while Mike nodded a bit. The movie progressed like it would as the two snickered at scenes as Eddie Murphy yelled to the world from a balcony, Remaie soon reached towards her bong and picked up her lighter with her tail as she soon light the catnip inside and took a small hit. She soon took the bowl out as she cleared the bong and exhaled the smoke into the air, she giggled a little and looked towards Mike "You want a hit?" Remaie asked when Mike started to think a bit but soon nodded and took a hold of the bong as he then took a hit as well, but took a bigger hit then he meant to as he started to cough as Remaie took the bong away and set it on the coffee table. She started to rub his back as he continued to cough "You alright? You going to be okay?" She asked as He nodded a bit "Y-Yeah…. I'll be fine…. Don't worry…." He said through coughs while she nodded a bit "Alright, you sure you're okay?" Remaie asked as Mike soon got his breathing back under control "Y-Yeah…. Though I kind of feel…. A little light headed….." Mike said as he shook his head a bit of the effects, while Remaie giggled a bit "Guess you're kinda new to this, here let me help you." She said as she took the bong off the table again and light it while Mike started to smoke a bit "There, you need to go a little slower, my sis told me you and her were smoking behind the coffee shop, this is a lot more different than a pipe." She said with a small smile when Mike soon exhaled some smoke in the air "I…. I can tell really, you know your sis was right, I am starting to feel a bit better." He said as he sat against the couch a little more.

Remaie smiled warmly and nodded as she took another hit as they continued to watch the movie, soon after about a few more hits the room started to fill with a bit of smoke as the two sat against the futon when Remaie spoke up "Man…. I…. I'm getting kind of thirsty….." She said as she tried to get up from the couch, but found it difficult to get up she soon finally got up and stumbled a bit towards her mini fridge as she then opened it and grabbed two sodas from it. She then slowly walked back to the couch and sat back down, handing Mike a soda as she then opened her's and turned to Mike "This is nice, you know?" Remaie had said as he nodded a bit "Y-yeah…..hey hey, y-you know what I just thought of? If I wipe down my vacuum cleaner with a towel, then i'm making it cleaner...which means that technically means i'm a vacuum cleaner, right?" Mike asked as he was baked like a potato in an oven while Remaie started to process the question as she soon nodded "T-That…. Makes a lot sense…." Remaie had said while Mike nodded "Yup…." He said as the two sat there on the couch talking and watching a blank screen of the movie's title menu was playing as they continued to take hits from the bong.

 _Time Skip: A few hours later…._

The falling sun's rays began to bleed through the curtains of the room as Mike slowly began to shift in his sleep, but soon began to hold onto something a little tighter when someone's tail soon brushed across his face "Mmm…. Wave…. Put away the feather duster, and get out of the french maid outfit….. We got to defeat the giant monkey man and save the ninth dimension…." Mike mumbled as the tail brushed past his face a little more, soon making him slowly crack his eyes open. He slowly began to regain his vision as his face was nearly buried in a dark blue, what he could say a pillow but it wasn't as he noticed the black kitty ears he soon began started to piece everything together until the figure started to move as the person's face was with Mike's face when he saw it was Remaie. Mike started to blush deeply as his and her face was extremely close 'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Why have you forsaken me god?!' Mike screamed in his head when soon Remaie let out a small, adorable yawn "Mmmm…." She hummed happily as she snuggled into Mike as she nuzzled into the crook of Mike's neck, Mike soon began to blush even deeper as she snuggled in more soon wrapping her tail around his leg keeping a tight grip on him. Mike was internally screaming at this point when soon Remaie began to slowly wake up "Mmmm….. But I don't want to go to school mama….. The kids there think i'm weird…." She mumbled as she kept her grip on Mike but soon slowly began to crack her eyes open. She slowly opened her eyes as she started to regain her vision when she soon saw Mike as she smiled a bit "Hey there sleepy head, you sleep well?" Remaie asked as Mike slowly nodded "R-Remaie…. Please explain to me….. Why we are in our underwear…." He asked calmly trying to keep himself from freaking out as Remaie giggled "Well, we started to watch a movie, then we started to get a little high, then we ordered pizza from Faz bear's, then it was delivered by Chica, where you then slapped her ass, she then slapped you, then you slapped her ass again when she then slapped your's and then you slapped mine, and we all started a ass slapping convention, then you asked Chica if she wanted to try out the 7 mile spanking machine, she then gave you a sultry smile and left, then we sat down and ate pizza, you talked about your problems about Moon, then we got tired stripped to our underwear and went to bed, by the way you are really warm and I love it." She said with a smile.

Mike blushed even deeper as he sighed "Jesus fucking christ….." He mumbled to himself as he got out of bed and soon grabbing his clothes "I wanted to…. Thank you Remaie….. You really helped me out today, I feel a lot calmer…." He said with a small smile as he put his clothes back on, Remaie smiled warmly as she pulled Mike into a hug "You're welcome Mike, and as well if you ever want to hang out again, just give me a call okay?" She asked as Mike nodded with a warm smile, soon leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Remaie sat in her bed with a warm smile as she looked towards the spot Mike was laying at as her heart began to thump a little "He's gonna make a great hubby someday….wait what?!" She yelled at herself as she soon ran to her bathroom and turned on the sink, soon splashing water over her face "Alright Remaie…. Get it together girl….. He is just a friend…." She said to herself as she looked into the mirror staring at the reflection "R-Right?" She asked herself as her heart kept thumping in her chest at a constant rate. "You know you like him, why deny it? What's the harm?" Remaie's reflection said back to her as she shook her head "I…. I don't know…. I mean, why am I feeling like this?" Remaie asked her reflection as it giggled "You know exactly why, he's everything you've ever wanted, tall, handsome, smart, adventurous, dangerous, exotic, and all around fun. But very sweet and caring all at the same time…" Her reflection said as she blushed a bit "W-Well…. Like you put it…. He is really fun….. He cares a lot for his friends….. And he is a great guy to hang out with…. A-Am I falling sick?" She asked as the reflection shook its head with a small smile "No, you're not falling ill, you're falling in love, do I need to spell it out for you?" Her reflection asked as Remaie shook her head a bit "N-No…. I… I get what you mean by…." She said as her reflection was about to speak again until they heard a voice "Hey Remaie… who are you talking to?" The person said as she turned around to see Mike standing in the doorway. She began to blush even deeper as she tried to speak up "Oh...uh...the mystic knights of the sea, for you see, my laundry is calling me, and i'll be right back, I have to pee." Remaie said nervously with a deep blush as Mike snickered and chuckled a little as he rolled his eyes "Whatever you say Edgar Allen Poe, anyway I'll see you in class." He said as he waved goodbye as he grabbed his bag off the couch and walked out again, Remaie kept her blush as she slowly turned back to her reflection with a smug smirk "Sooo….how'd it go with lover boy out there?" Her reflection said smugly as Remaie blushed even deeper "J-Just shut up…." She said to her reflection as she soon leaned against the sink.

The reflection giggled with a small smile "You know you can't fight your feelings Remaie, you know for a fact you really like him." Her reflection said back to her as Remaie sighed and nodded a bit "Alright I like him….. But that won't change the fact that he may like someone already…." She said as her gaze lowered towards the floor when her reflection spoke up "Remaie, you need to stop worrying, if you do you'll only let someone you really like slip through your fingers, so you need to be a big girl and tell him how you feel." It said to her as she nodded a little "A-Alright…. I…. I will…. When the time is right….." She had said to the reflection as it smiled warmly "Good, now you go relax, your stressing badly enough that you're talking to your reflection." It said as Remaie nodded a bit "Yeah, I guess you could say….. That….." She said as she looked around a little to see her reflection missing as it just had her in the mirror, she then turned off the water and walked out of her bathroom as she then sat on her couch and switched it to her TV again as a show was starting "I…. I think I need to relax a little…." She said as she sat back a bit on the couch and watched TV.

 _Over with Mike….._

He was walking down the hall as he soon reached his dorm room and opened the door as he saw Izzy playing a game on his PS4, Crystal was practicing using her dagger and Wave was studying her books while Mike walked in as he set his bag down "Damn…. What a fucking day…." He said as he walked towards the couch and sat down next to Wave and Izzy. Wave smiled a little but it soon quickly vanished as she sighed and shook her head 'H-He would never like me…. Not after what I pulled last night….' Wave said in her head as she quickly wiped her eyes and went back to studying as she went for her sex ed notes, but could not find them "Hey Mike, can I borrow your sex ed notes please?" She asked a bit quietly as Mike nodded with a small smile and got off the couch "Sure Wave, they should be in my bag." He said with a small smile as he started to look through his bag "Wait…. Where did I? Oh you gotta be kidding me…." He said getting up and looked towards Wave "I can't find mine Wave, I must have left them in the classroom, hold on I'll be right back." He said as he left the dorm room and ran towards the classroom, however unknown to him Moon was waiting in the bathroom as she giggled a bit to herself and looked towards the mirror "It's time to finally strike….." She said to herself as she giggled madly, soon leaving the bathroom and the dorm after Mike. He was walking down the halls of the school, trying to look for his sex ed class hoping that it would be still opened however he started to hear the clicking of wooden sandals in the distance, followed by a faint giggle. Mike shrugged it off a little but still found it quite odd as he just tried to get back to the task at hand looking for his classroom, as the clicking started to get closer and the giggle started to become more louder each second. His heart started to race a bit as he started to walk faster and faster until he soon sprinted down the hall, almost clipping the doorway to the classroom as he ran in and ran to his desk soon spotting his notebook as he let out a sigh of relief "Oh thank god… now to just get out of her before…" He said until he heard the door slamming quietly and the click of the lock when then a familiar voice spoke up "Well look who decided to show up…." The person said as Mike slowly turned his head towards the voice to fine Moon, standing there with a small crooked smile with small streaks of makeup and mascara running down her face as she was slowly unhooking her bra.

Mike backed up a little as he tried to speak "M-Moon? W-What are you doing here?" He asked in a slightly shaky voice while Moon just giggled soon letting her bra free as she let it slide down her arms, letting her perky yet firm C-cup breasts free as she dropped her bra on the ground "Oh you know, just wanted to help you study avian anatomy~" She had said in a sultry yet saucy tone that sent a small shiver down Mike's spine as he backed up a little more with a deep blush as she kept walking towards Mike as she slowly gripped the edges of her panties and slid them down her curvy hips and long slender legs, making sure her talons did not get caught soon tossing them to the side as she gave Mike a clear view of her clit. Mike began to blush even deeper and kept back up slowly until his back was against the wall, while Moon was only mere inches away from him when she began to giggle as she was only centimeters away from each other as her breasts squished against his chest. Mike's heart was pounding faster then ever in his chest as he felt like his body was beginning to shut down, he began to shake more as his knees felt like there were going to give out when Moon then giggled a bit as she grabbed his member through his pants "Mmmm~ Someone is excited to see me~" She said in a sultry tone as she slowly unzipped his pants letting his member go free. Moon soon gasped but then started to giggle as she gently gripped his member and started to slowly stroke it, but soon Mike started regain his conscious and motor skills as he soon gripped Moon's shoulders and slowly pushed her back "M-Moon…. T-T-This isn't you….. You need to snap out of it….." He said in a shaky voice as Moon soon pushed his arms down and pulled him close again "This is me, now just sit back and enjoy~" She had said keeping her smile until Mike soon got out of her grip and grabbed her shoulders again as he pushed her back giving him some distance as he walked slowly away from the wall, circling around her "This isn't the Moon I know…. The one that has a kind heart, the one that cares for her friends…. The one that doesn't act like this…." He said as a large thunderclap was heard outside as it lightly began to rain, gently hit the windows.

A lightning strike struck as it flashed in the window as it showed Moon a bit as her smile had gotten more twisted and her makeup was running down her face even more, Mike slowly began to back up a bit still trying to keep his distance as Moon began to giggle again "Oh, I do care….. And I care for you~" She said in a saucy tone in her words as she licked her beak slowly "Now, be a dear and sleep with me~" She had said in her tone with a little bit of authority behind it as Mike soon shook his head slowly "N-No…." He said in a quiet tone. Moon slowly began to lose her smile as it was being replaced with one anger "What did you just say?" She asked losing her tone as well when Mike soon started to build his confidence "I…. I said, no….." He said a bit louder as another crack of thunder was heard as it began to rain harder outside, Moon got even angrier as she walked up to him and grabbed his hoodie in her hands "I said you're going to sleep with me and that's final!" She yelled at him while Mike shook his head "No…. I am not going to sleep with you Moon…." He said in a low tone while Moon got even angrier as she shoved him to the ground and nearly ripped his hoodie off as she started to tear his shirt off with tears in her eyes "You're going to fucking sleep with me! You have to! It's the only way to prove him wrong!" She yelled with tears falling down her face when Mike then grabbed her arms "Moon! You need to stop! You're only playing into his game! Look at yourself!" Mike yelled at her as Moon slowly looked up and saw her face in the reflection. Her makeup was smeared and running down her face, her plumage was all over the place in an erratic manner, as she slowly looked down to see herself naked sitting on top of Mike when she slowly got up "O-Oh god…. H-H-He's right….." She said quietly as she started to tear up "I-I'm just a ugly whore…." She said quietly as she started to cry into her hands, sitting not far from Mike. He slowly got up from the ground and took off his hoodie, when he then draped it over Moon's shoulders as he then pulled her into a hug as he petted her head, trying to calm her down "Shh…. shh…. It's okay, I'm here….. Just let it out….." Mike said in a calming voice as Moon continued to cry into Mike's shoulder.

Mike held Moon close as she cried harder, continuing to pet her head trying to calm her down as she soon lifted her head a little when Mike looked towards her with a small smile "Feeling better?" He asked as she slowly nodded her head when Mike soon looked towards the rain outside "Moon…. There is reasons why I said I would not sleep with you….. The reason why….. Is because I want my first time, to be with someone I love….." Mike had said as Moon started to look towards the ground with an uneasy look that was filled with sorrow "However….. That was stolen away from me….." He said as Moon looked towards Mike as he kept his gaze towards the rain as Moon sniffled a bit "W-What do you mean by that?" She asked as Mike as he wiped his eyes from the tears forming in his eyes "I….. I was raped by Kimberly….. Back in ninth grade….." Mike said as he wiped his eyes again when Moon gasped "Y-You mean the same one that…." She tried to say as Mike slowly nodded "Yes…. she was the same one….. That was one of the people who made my life a living hell…." Mike had said as he began his tale "It was a normal day really in ninth grade, people bullying me for being different…. Wasn't really anything different from what you saw in my school….." He said as he wiped his eyes a bit more "Anyway…. I was walking down the hall from my history class…. Everything was normal, people were talking some calling me names…. But that was when I started to get followed by these two guys, both were from the weightlifting class…. Next thing I know they grabbed me and dragged me towards a janitor's closet…. And Kimberly was standing there with a smirk….. It still haunts me to this day….." Mike said as he shivered a little. He soon shook his head a bit and continued "The two guys then threw me into the closet and Kimberly walked in…. The two guys were standing guard outside the door as I was the trapped rat….. She giggled like a little kid getting a new toy for Christmas and started to walk towards me….. I did not see it then but I know now she had evil things on her mind…. I tried to talk to her but all she did was silence me, when she then took a small blue pill out from her pocket and shoved it into my mouth….." He tried to say more as his breathing got heavier "She forced me to swallow it….. Now knowing it was viagra…. And then she…. She…." Mike tried to say the rest as Moon soon pulled him into a hug "Shh, shh…. It's alright, she can't get you here…. She will never get you Mike…." Moon said as her true voice was peaking through.

Mike smiled a little as he wiped his tears away as he hugged Moon back "Thanks Moon…. As well glad to see you back….. Now come on, let's go back to the room…. It's getting late." He said as Moon nodded a bit as she zipped up the hoodie as Mike handed her, her panties "You can wear my hoodie tonight if it makes you feel better." Mike said with a small smile while Moon smiled a little as she put her panties back on and pulled her tail feathers from the jacket and nodded a little "T-That would be nice…. Thank you Mike…." She said with a small smile as he nodded with a warm smile as he picked up her bra and put it in the hoodie's pocket. They were about to walk out until Moon stopped him by pulling on his shirt a little "C-Can you…. C-Carry me back?" Moon asked with a slight blush while Mike smiled warmly and nodded "Sure, how do you want me to carry you?" He asked as Moon blushed a little deeper "U-Um…. O-O-On your back…." She said holding her blush as he kept his smile and nodded. He then got on one knee with his back facing Moon as she soon climbed on as Mike gripped her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he then got up and walked out of the classroom, with the help of Moon to open the door. Mike was then walking down the hall with a half naked Moon on his back as he was blushing a bit as he mentally sighed 'This school is more fucking nuts then ever….. But…. It's a lot better than my high school on earth….' He said as a small smile crept upon his face. Moon was laying her head on Mike's back as she recounted today's events as she began to tear up 'Why did I do that to him? What the hell came over me?' Moon thought as she sighed a bit and wiped her eyes 'I'm no better than Malch or that bitch Kimberly….' She continued with her inner monologue but soon stopped when Mike spoke up "Hey Moon, you alright up there? You been pretty quiet and I was getting concerned." Mike had said with a voice filled with concern while Moon nodded a little "Y-Yeah…. Just thinking is all…." She fibbed through her teeth as Mike shook his head "Moon you can't let your ex get you down, he lost a fucking great opportunity with a future with you, the reason why I say that, is because he lost a very sweet, intelligent, caring, and very cute girl that has a heart made of gold." Mike listed off with a small smile, making Moon blush deeply "I-I guess….." Moon said quietly as her mind started to race a little 'Ohmygodmohmygodmohmygod! Did he just say what I think he said!? *squee* I can't wait to tell Wave about this!' Moon said in her head as she internally freaked out as she was blushing even deeper then before 'H-Hes….. Kind of like…. A better Malch…. Except sweeter….' Moon said with a small smile as she nuzzled into Mike's back a bit more.

Mike soon reached the dorm room as Moon was fast asleep on Mike's back when he then opened the door to the dorm slowly, to find that the girls had already went to bed, he smiled a bit at this as he slowly walked in and shut the door behind him. He walked towards Moon's bed as he pulled back the covers and gently placed her in the bed and pulled the covers up on her as she slept peacefully, but Mike noticed that her makeup was still running. Mike soon walked to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth as he then turned on the sink to wet it, he soon then turned off the water and walked back over to Moon as he then began to wash the makeup off of her face. He soon wiped off the last of the makeup as he began to smile a bit "That's better….. You look cuter without makeup….. W-Where did that come from?" Mike asked himself quietly as he then walked back to the bathroom and rinsed out the washcloth, still asking himself what is going on his head when then Moon walked towards the bathroom "M-Mike? C-Can you sleep with me tonight? P-Please?" Moon asked quietly as Mike turned around with a small smile and nodded "Sure Moon, I don't mind, just as long as it helps you out." He said as Moon nodded with a small blush. Mike walked out of the bathroom as he turned off the light as he then kicked off his shoes and walked to the bed with Moon, she then got in and kept the covers open for Mike as he then got in as Moon wrapped her arms around him with a deep blush "G-Good night….." She said as she laid her head on Mike's chest and closed her eyes slowly as he wrapped his arm around her as he had a small blush "G-Goodnight Moon…. Sleep tight…." He said with a small smile as he slowly closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him as the harmonies taps of rain on the window lulled the two to sleep.


	11. Ch:11 (edited) First field trip

The sun began to bleed through the curtain of the dorm room as Moon slowly began to shift in her bed, slowly opening her eyes as the sunshine began to sting her eyes a little when she put her arm in front of her eyes "T-Too bright….." She said as she squinted her eyes, soon noticing she was wearing Mike's hoodie by seeing the sleeve. Moon started to remember last night as she started to blush deeply as she soon felt someone's arm across her waist, she slowly followed the arm as she found Mike holding her in his sleep with a small smile, making her blush even deeper

"H-He looks so peaceful…." She said very quietly as she slowly got out of his grip and stumbled onto the ground. Moon slowly got up from the ground, not trying to wake anyone up as she soon quickly walked to the dresser and grabbing some fresh panties and bra, then to the closet as she grabbed a dark blue skirt and a white tank top with a red skull on it, soon making her way to the bathroom and getting changed into her clothing. Wave slowly started to wake up in her bed, letting out a small yawn as she cracked her eyes open and began to rub them and slowly stretched as she heard a few pops and snaps

"AH! That feels so much better…." She had said with a small smile, then getting off the top bunk as she scratched the side of her head, letting out a yawn. Moon then walked out of the bathroom as she finished brushing her teeth, or in this case beak when she then saw Wave as she tossed the hoodie onto the couch for Mike

"Morning Wave, sleep well?" She asked quietly with a small smile while Wave nodded as she yawned a little "Y-Yeah, you get any sleep?" She asked while Moon blushed a little "Y-Yeah…. I did, I feel much better…." She said as Wave smiled warmly "That's good to hear, well I am going to go take a shower, see you in a bit alright?" Wave asked while Moon nodded a little

"Y-Yeah…. See you in a bit." Moon said keeping her blush as she looked towards Mike still sleeping in her bed. Wave saw this and looked towards the bed and smiled a bit "Well, at least you both got sleep." She said as she grabbed a pair of panties and a bra that she owned on her side of the dresser, as she grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a dark green long sleeve shirt that had a seashell like design on it, soon walking into the bathroom and starting her shower as she began to strip out of her pajamas.

Moon soon walked back over to the bed and sat down, slowly reaching her hand towards Mike's face as she gently laid her hand on his cheek, she slowly brushed her thumb a little across his cheek bringing a small smile to her face watching him sleep peacefully until he soon began to shift in his sleep a bit.

Mike slowly began to shift in his sleep, almost as if he was trying to get away from something, Moon retracted her hand as she became worried "M-Mike? A-Are you okay?" She asked quietly when Mike started to shift more soon mumbling "S-Stay away from them….." He mumbled in his sleep as Moon got closer soon placing her hands on his shoulders "M-Mike you need to wake up…." Moon said while Mike shifted more violently in his bed "G-Get away!" He yelled soon opening his eyes and sitting up quickly, nearly hitting his head with Moon's as he began to breath heavily soon looking around a bit when he saw Moon's worried face as she pulled him into a hug "D-Don't scare me like that Mike…."

She said in a shaky voice. Mike felt terrible but also felt relieved as he hugged Moon back "I…. I won't Moon….. I'm glad you're alright…. All of you….." He said as Moon nuzzled into his neck a little as her heartbeat began to race faster when Wave walked out of the bathroom in her clothes when she soon saw the sight and giggled a bit

"Good to see your back to the world of the living Mike." She had said, making Mike blush deeply as his heart began to race a little as the two soon broke the hug. "R-Right…. S-Sorry Wave…." Mike said still holding his blush as Moon soon got up and grabbed her bag "I…. I gotta get to class….. See you all later…." Moon said as she quickly walked out of the dorm room, as she walked down the hall with a deep blush.

Wave giggled as she grabbed her backpack and sat down on the couch while Mike got up from the bed as he took off his ruined shirt "Shit…. Now I got to get another shirt fixed…." He had said walking to the closet grabbing a different one with a dark pair of blue jeans, soon walking to his dresser as he grabbed a pair of boxers then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Wave was trying to relax a little but soon began to blush a little at her thoughts 'H-He is sweet…. A-a-and he's very caring…. But he would never go for someone like me…. I messed up so badly the night before…..'

Wave had said in her mind as she started to tear up a little, soon wiping her eyes when Mike walked out of the bathroom in a new set of clothes "Shit…. That feels better…" He said as he walked over and sat down on the couch with his socks and shoes, getting ready for the day. Mike gotten his shoes on with his hoodie as he then zipped it up, soon grabbing his tactical belt with his revolver as he turned to Wave "So what class you have today?" He asked as Wave looked through her schedule a little "Uh…. I have field trip today in my geology class today." She had said as Mike smiled.

"Guess we're both going today, since I have a field trip as well." He said as Wave blushed a bit but had a small smile "T-That's great to hear, we better get going we don't want to be late." Wave had said getting up from the couch putting on her backpack as Mike put his bag on his back when he then opened the dorm door for Wave "After you." He said with a small smile as Wave giggled a little with a small blush "My such a gentleman." She had said walking out while Mike chuckled a bit and rolled his eyes and followed behind.

The two soon made it to their class as it was a normal lecture hall nothing was really new about it, Wave and Mike sat down at one of the rows when the teacher stepped in, he was a male avian that had dark lime feathers with a rounded fluff on his face as his plumage was combed back, he was wearing a dark red sweater with a pair of dark brown pants with black steel toe boots "Good morning class, I hope you all slept well, I am Mr. Xochitl your geology teacher for the year, I know some of you are still getting used to class or some are new so I am happy to introduce myself."

He said as he started to write some stuff on the board "Now many of you know we have a field trip today that will last till monday of next week, this field trip is an over weekend trip that we will be leaving at the end of the class period, we will be going to a frozen based planet as the environment we will be studying is going to be a constant midnight, which is where some of your pet companions come from." He said as he pulled up a map of the village on the planet and showed the schedule.

"Now where we will be staying is in a village that is a little divided as the small outpost that we will land at will be about a mile away from the village itself, but as well there is a second village a little farther away as it's about four to eight miles away and would take longer to get to since of gusts and the snow fall." He explained as the students were copying down the notes while Mike was trying to follow what was going on while he soon took his phone out and took a few pictures of the map. Wave looked over at him while he stuffed his phone into his pocket "You never know when you'll need the map you know?" He said to Wave as she nodded a little writing down the rest of the notes.

The teacher continued his lesson as he soon looked at the clock and smiled "Alright class, we have around about an hour so please pack your bags for the weekend and meet up at the small shipyard behind the school." He said as the students soon got up from their desks and started to walk out of the classroom.

Mike and Wave were walking down the hall to their dorm as Wave was thinking a bit 'I'm curious to see how Mike performs with this….*squee* maybe he'll "warm up" to me…' Wave said in her head as she blushed slightly as Mike was whistling a little as he stared off towards the ceiling as Wave glanced a little at him but soon looked away quickly while she tried to start a conversation

"S-So Mike? Uh, you excited for the field trip?" Wave asked as Mike smiled a bit and nodded "Yeah I am, I think it's going to fun, we get to sit by the fire, drink hot cocoa and watch the snowfall out the window and snuggle up by the fire." Mike had said as Wave started to blush a bit deeper "T-That sounds nice…." She said as Mike soon stopped and Wave looked towards him. He was standing there with a warm smile and caring eyes, making her trying to look away with a deeper blush but her gaze was soon brought up when her placed his hand under her chin, as her gaze met his as she tried to speak

"M-Mike…. W-What are-" She was cut off as Mike places his hand over her mouth and shakes his head "Don't speak…." He said removing his hand as he brings her into a kiss until she started to hear snapping "Wave? Wave? Are you alright?" The voice said as her vision soon came back as Mike was snapping his fingers in front of her "I… I do…." She said as Mike became confused by this "Do what? The idea of building a snowman that looks like frosty the snowman?" Mike asked while Wave blushed deeply and looked around

"Y-Yeah, that's sounds great...hey, let's get to the dorm, don't wanna be late packing our things!" Wave said hurrying off down the hall as Mike blushed a bit and speaking in his head 'W-Why was she….. Doing that kissy face….. I-It…. Was kind of cute really….' He said in his head as he started to blush a little deeper, as he soon started to catch up with Wave.

Wave was in the dorm room quickly packing her things in a separate bag 'Stupid, stupid, stupid…. I made myself look like a damn fool out there…. He probably thinks I'm weird now….' Wave scolded herself in her head as she finished packing her clothes as Crystal walked in seeing Wave like this as she walked up "Wave? Are you alright?" Crystal asked as she soon stopped.

Wave looked up slowly to Crystal as she tried to speak "I-It's nothing Crystal, just a little nervous about the trip field, I mean filed ship, ugh, field trip….I can't hylotl today….." Wave said tripping over her words as Crystal giggled a bit as she started to help her "I hear you, I would be nervous to…. You get to see a large planet that you never visited, it would make me nervous also." Crystal had said while Wave nodded a bit as she soon tripped over her backpack as a large pile of romance manga spilled out with a small handmade Mike plushie fell out with it.

Crystal started to question it a little as Wave blushed deeply "Uhhhh…... I can explain….." Wave said with a very deep blush while Crystal tried to make sense of it all "Yes, do go on I would love to hear your explanation…." Crystal had said as Wave kept her blush

"I….um, found them...in...the dorm and I….uh….like the way they…..smell. Mmmm I do love the smell of used books!" Wave said putting on a fake smile and smelling one of the mangas as Crystal giggled and shook her head "Wave, come on I know you better than that, it's fine if you like the romance genre, but this though…." She had said picking up the plushie of Mike "This really raises the bar and many damn questions…." She said, making Wave blush even deeper "I uh…. C-can explain that one….. M-Maybe….."

Wave said quietly as she turned the plushie over as the cheeks and face were covered in lipstick kiss marks "Uh huh, and you can explain the lipstick kiss marks as well?" She asked while Wave soon got up and tried to pack everything back up "T-That I got no good answer for….just pretend this never happened…." Wave said with a deep crimson blush on her face as Crystal just sighed and tossed Wave back the plushie.

"I guess…. Have fun with your field trip…." Crystal said walking out of the dorm as her mind said otherwise 'That bitch! She thinks that she can take him away from me!? Oh I will show her….. I will show her not to mess with me…..' Crystal grumbled in her head as she walked to her next class. Wave quickly put the books back into her backpack but soon stopped as she picked up the plushie, soon gently brushing the small cheek bringing a little smile to her face "Ohohoho, sooo soft…."

Wave said as she placed the Mike plushie back in her bag, but soon pulling it back out as she gave the cheek a small kiss and placed it back in her bag. Wave smiled warmly, soon finishing her packing as Mike walked in with a small bag in his hand "Hey Wave, I got us some snacks for the trip up there." He said as Wave smiled a bit "That's good to hear, we better get over to the shipyard so we won't be late." Wave had said as Mike nodded and grabbed his bags as he opened the door for Wave.

She smiled warmly as she walked out of the room with a small blush '2 days….with Mike...almost alone….*squees internally*' Wave said in her head as Mike soon walked out leaving a note for the girls as they started to walk down the hall, he was looking over the map a little on his phone as Wave was reading one of the manga's as she spoke quietly imaging her and Mike as the characters "Oh…. I wish our lives were like this manga….." She said quietly as Mike heard hear a little "You say something Wave?" He asked as she blushed deeply and hide the manga "N-Nope…. Just thinking out loud…." She said as he shrugged a bit while Mike nodded and went back to looking over the map.

Wave sighed a bit as she looked away and went back to reading her manga 'Why can't I have the same courage as the girl in this manga….' Wave said as looking down a bit, Mike looked up a little as he saw that there was a large door in the way he then pocketed his phone and opened the door for Wave and grabbed her bag

"Here let me carry that for you." He said holding the door open as Wave blushed a bit and nodded, soon walking out the doorway into the outside area of the school followed by Mike carrying her bag "Y-You don't have to carry that Mike…." She said with a small blush while he shook his head "No, I want to carry it, you and the girls help me out so much, I want to return the favor." He said with a warm smile while Wave blushed a bit deeper, walking behind Mike.

The two soon joined their class while the teacher was helping put the bags on the larger ship "Alright everyone, get on the ship please and we shall take off soon, make sure to have your bags labeled and everything." He said as Mike carried Wave's bags inside with Wave in tow, keeping her blush as her mind was still racing a bit

'He's strong too….I wonder if he'd be able to carry me….' Wave thought to herself with a goofy smile on her face as she sat down at one of the empty rows near the window as Mike put the bags away and sat next to her, soon seeing Wave looking out the window keeping her smile and staring out the window and mumbling to herself while Mike just snickered a bit and shook his head

'She's turning into Izzy I swear…..' He said in his head as he took his phone out again and started to look at the pictures again of the map, trying to study it 'There is three villages that we are visiting…. But it only shows two…. Where is the third one?' He asked himself in his head, Wave on the other hand was lost in her fantasy world.

The ship soon took off and jetted off into the atmosphere then into the vast open space of outer space, inside the ship the students were talking amongst themselves except Mike and Wave, they were doing their own things as Mike was cleaning the chambers of his revolver while Wave was reading her manga. She blushed at the thoughts of Mike and her acting like the characters of the story as she blushed deeper.

Inside Wave's mind…

Wave was wearing a japanese schoolgirl uniform, while Mike was walking next to her hold her hand wearing a black button down suit with a white undershirt and red striped tie "I'm so happy you decided to join me on my afternoon walk senpai." Wave had said as Mike smiled warmly and nodded

"You are very welcome Wave, I like walking with you under the cherry blossom trees." He said as Wave walked towards the lone cherry blossom tree on the hill in the back of the school with Mike in tow, soon stopping as a gentle breeze began to blow, sweeping past the two making the cherry blossoms fall gently around them. Wave blushed deeply as she tried to look towards Mike while behind her back she had a small note, soon tightening her grip on it making it bend in two

"S-Senpai….. I…. I asked you to come here…. F-f-for a reason…." She said with her blush getting even deeper. Mike walked up to Wave and nodded "Alright then, why did you want me to come with you?" He had asked as Wave gripped the note tighter soon holding it in front of herself "W-Will….. Will you be my boyfriend!?" She asked holding the note tightly in her grip. Mike was shocked by this but soon smiled warmly as he took the note and pulled Wave into a hug

"Wave…. I would gladly be your boyfriend." He said with a warm smile as Wave blushed deeply but soon hugged Mike back as she sniffled a bit "T-Thank you…. S-Senpai…." She said and speaking in her head 'S-Senpai noticed me….. He finally noticed me….' Wave said in her head as she soon looked towards Mike as she started to slowly lean in, soon pursing her lips and closing her eyes as they inched in closer and closer to each other, soon as their lips locked as they two kissed and the cherry blossoms blew past them as the sun setted.

Outside her mind in reality….

Wave was sleeping against the window as her manga was on her lap and was kissing the small Mike plushie she had, Mike on the other hand was playing a game on his phone trying to pass the time as it was going to be a long trip to the planet. He sighed a bit and looked around a little, seeing all the couples in the ship making him feel more upset as he felt alone in this world, however since of recent news he felt a little better but did not help much in his case, as it weighed heavy on his mind until his train of thought was soon pulled to a halt as the teacher was trying to get his attention

"S-Sorry Mr. Xochitl…. Got things on my mind….." He said as Xochitl nodded "I understand…. Anyway, we were wondering since you are not from our planet, we would like to know a little more about your planet, if that is alright with you?" He asked as Mike turned to see the glass with pencils and paper ready, he soon mentally smirked as he nodded and got up "Alright, I can tell you the history of my country…." He said as he standed in front of the class and cleared his throat

"America was founded in 1480- fuck I don't know, on the principle of 'Fuck You'. That is America, that is the American way. We have always taught our children straight from birth Fuck You, and just Fuck All of Y'all, and go to hell, and let's see how badly we can screw up the entire world! So anyway we landed on the shores of New Jersey, and the swole Native Americans came out and they were like "Sup nerds, nice belts on your hats." And we were like "I don't much care for you! Mmm I don't think we're gonna get along- OH NO WE'RE STARVING!"

And then they were like "You need some protein bro, here take this fish and this corn thing." And we were like "Oh this is awesome you guys are amazing! Hey can we have all this country?" And the swole Native Americans were like "I don't know, that doesn't seem very fair to us." And then they go off there business, and we were like "We gotta get rid of these guys because we're suddenly turning into giant assholes!" And then we decide

"Oh we couca- we cou- we could cooperate! You might need something from us, we might need something from you." And they were like "Maybe we need more sweat towels for our massive workouts, because Native Americans are so amazingly awesome!" And they are... but we were like

"Oh yeah oh yeah yeah sure yeah sure. Hey, uh, Smallpox Larry! You got a few spare blankets we could toss- AND THEN WE KILL THEM ALL! We kill them all and that's how we started our tradition of Fuck You. And then- then we- we were total dick bags, Americans founded their entire nation on killing people, and taking their stuff... and that's the history of America. Oh wait! I forgot about the meaning behind the 4th of july!" Mike had said with a smirk, Wave was now awake as she tried to stop him.

"Uh Mike, maybe you should stop? I…. I mean, this is not real history you know?" She said quietly as Mike nodded and chuckled quietly "I know, it's just fun to fuck with our classmates." Mike said as he tried to get back on track

"So where was i?...ah yes, so let's get ready to learn about the 4th of July and all of its historical historicalness. So when we last left off, there was a whole group of pilgrims that had just gotten done murdering everything on the island. And then they discovered that it wasn't an island, it was a whole country, filled with promise and dreams and hopes, which would soon be stomped out for money. So the pilgrims were all like

"Huh, Jeez, this place is kinda great! We can live here forever!" And then their British fathers came and it was like "Hey! You making any money?" Er, wait, they are British, so they were more like "Oi, *holy poop*, canyougivememoney?" And then the early Americans were all like "Uh... No?" So the Brits were all like "Hoh, buy more tea. Let us know when it's time to make money." And then all the Americans were talking to each other, and they were like "Meh ho hu, this doesn't seem like a good deal anymore!"

"No, no, it's not. It seems like the worst kinda deal that we can get." "Maybe we can do something better for ourselves?" "Why is your voice getting deeper?" "DON'T ASK QUESTIONS LADY. MEN'S VOICES GET DEEP WHENEVER THEY HIT PUBERTY!" "And where did your accent go?" "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT QUESTIONS?" "Are you Batman?" "Em, maybe."

So the Americans then decided to reject their British ancestry and forget everything that ever happened to them before that. And then they donned the moniker of being AMERICAN. Along with it came the powers of greatness, awesomeness, eatingness, um... GOODNESS... GRACENESS. And then there was a war and everyone died... Except for the Americans of course! We beat everyone into a bloody pulp so that they weren't even recognizable by their own mums, and we... became king of the world! All of us, each of us, every one of us, there was George, um... Franklin... Billy and Batman.

All together sitting up at the top of the world, uh, they all had... ivory towers and... big old crowns... their dicks were hu- And then they signed the Declaration of Independence on July 4th to... nineteen... a long time ago! And that's why we shoot fireworks up into the sky every year... because they mask us preemptively striking the aliens in space with OUR MISSILES!" Mike yelled as the class soon got very upset while some were scared by this, until Mike soon broke down in laughter "O-Oh my god! T-This is just l-l-like back in hand to hand!" He said through his laughter as he fell on the ground of the ship and rolling around, but soon his laughter died down as he got up.

"S-Sorry…. J-Just so tempting to do…. Anyway, I will tell the real story behind America, it's kind of hard to pinpoint where it all really started…. But it's a very long story but for simplicity sake, we shall put the date around 1683, which around 400 years ago. Anyway the new worlders were scouting across the world for that it was proven the world was never flat and it in fact was round." He started to explain until one student stopped him

"Wait, wait…. Your race thought the planet was flat? Earthlings are so stupid…." He said as Mike sighed "Yes…. but now we know better, for that it was proven by one Christopher Columbus, who sailed across the many seas to return many years later to prove everyone wrong. Anyway the new worlders sailed across the world as they soon landed on the new world as they called it, they met many trials, like indians, the witch trials, and even the revolutionary war, also known as the rebellion against the crown." Mike explained as one student raised their hand "What were the witch trials about?" She asked as Mike's face pailed a bit, soon sighing

"It was a dark piece in human history…. As they would always say, the path of history is paved in blood…. And that's what happened, the witch trials were a dark piece of history that lead to the deaths of many innocent people...:" He said with a grim tone. The students wrote down the information as Mike soon sat back down with Wave as he sighed as he looked towards his bracelet "I feel more like an outcast….. And I still have no idea how this damn thing works…." He said as Wave looked towards him

"You're not an outcast Mike, you are a very special person that is very kind to others." Wave had said as he just shrugged "I guess…." Mike said as she sighed a bit but soon looked towards Mike seeing him trying to figure out how his bracelet works

"Try sliding your finger across the top." She suggested as Mike looked towards it and did what Wave suggested. Soon a small dark blue holographic screen appeared that kind of looked like a game inventory screen as it had description of items in his bracelet and showed what items he had in it "Woah….." Was all he could say as Wave showed him how it works

"Press the small metal button to summon the item you want as you have it selected and swipe slowly left or right to choose what you want to select, also press the middle part of the area to deactivate the screen." She explained as Mike nodded a bit and pressed the middle part of the bracelet as the screen went away

"That's pretty cool Wave, thanks." He said with a small smile as Wave blushed a bit "Y-Your welcome…. Just helping a friend…." She said as she soon turned back to staring out the window 'he's so clueless sometimes, it's adorable!' Wave said in her head.

Wave kept her blush as Mike went back to playing on his phone, playing a small game to try and pass his time he had since they had another few hours to go before they landed on the planet, Wave sighed a little but soon yawned and stretched "Damn…. Must be still a little tired…." She said quietly, soon looking over as Mike was oblivious to a lot really.

Wave started to blush a little deeper as she slowly moved over near Mike and gently laid her head on his shoulder, slowly letting her eyelids fall as she soon started to doze off, Mike was still playing his game but soon started to grow a little bored of it but as well started to feel tired soon letting out a small yawn.

Mike slowly looked over to see Wave sleeping peacefully which brought a small smile to his face as he slowly sat back and let his eyelids fall as he was lulled to sleep, his head soon slowly moved as it was now laying on Wave's head as the two slept peacefully, however unknown to them a couple saw this as they soon took a photo of the two with their bracelet and started to snicker as they soon started to show the whole class.

Time Skip: A few hours later…

The ship was entering the planet's atmosphere as Mike and Wave slowly began to wake up, Wave slowly started to nudge awake by the ship rocking a bit as her eyelids slowly began to open to see that her arms were wrapped around Mike's arm as she started to blush deeply

'Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! I'm holding his arm! Did anyone see? How long were we like this!? Oh no oh no oh oh no!' Wave said in her head she freaked out internally as Mike slowly started to shift in his sleep, making Wave almost freak out completely as she soon let go of his arm and blushed deeply, picking up her stuff. Mike soon woke up as his eyelids slowly opened "D-Damn….. That was such a long fucking trip….. Are we there yet?" He asked while Wave nodded a bit

"Y-Yeah…. We're here…." She said quietly as Mike nodded a bit and yawned soon getting up from his seat and stretched "Shit…. Either way, we better get a move on Wave." He said as she nodded quickly and got up as she grabbed her backpack as she stuffed her manga back in with the plushie and zipping it up. Mike nodded and got up as he walked with Wave to the back of the ship with the class as he was grabbing his bags and Wave's bag while the teacher was giving out instructions

"Alright class, now this place is called a Midnight planet for a reason, it's going to be pitch black, the good news is we have plenty of flashlights and head lamps for you to see, but as well in case of an emergency we also have flares in case you get lost, light one and we will find you." The teacher explained as he handed the students the items.

Mike was carrying the bags as Wave grabbed one of the headlamps and attached it to his head "There you go, I will carry the flashlights and the flares okay?" She asked while Mike nodded as the teacher opened the cargo door as it slowly descended down into a vastly dark wasteland, the class turned on their head lamps and flashlights and started to walk out with the teacher as he started to lead them to their first stop.

The class was following behind the teacher as it was snowing pretty heavily "Alright now, our first stop is at the small outpost, were going to be checking in there so we can be able to keep the ship there but as well so we can get into the village." The teacher had said continuing to walk through the snow as they kept looking around as Wave started to feel uneasy about the place

"M-Mike…. T-This place doesn't sit right with me…." She had said with some fear in her voice as Mike nodded a bit as he soon wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to him "Don't worry Wave, I'll protect you." Mike said as Wave started to blush very deeply and kept her gaze away from him.

The teacher kept looking around as he soon stopped "That's strange…. Usually you can see the lights of the outpost by now…." He said quietly as he looked around a bit trying to find a source of life "This is getting strange, alright class…. We are having a bit of a problem…. The outpost is not showing itself so I think the best course of action is to send in the most expendable person that we can risk losing….Mike go in there and find out what happened." The teacher said pointing to the outpost. Mike stopped right there as he sighed and handed the bags to the teacher

"Lose them, and I will come back and end your ass…." He said walking towards the outpost, while Wave was getting scared as her fear soon turned to anger "Mr. Xochitl! What in the 9 levels of hell were you thinking!? Just because Mike is new doesn't mean he's expendable! There could be blood thirsty mercenaries in there! What the fuck is wrong with you!? Do you really think so little of him that you would put him below everyone else here! If we make it out of this, i'm going straight to the headmaster about this and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Wave said running after Mike much to the protest of the teacher.

But his demands fell on deaf ears as Wave kept running trying to catch up with Mike, her head flowing with ideas of what she'll find when she reaches him, some of them causing her to tear up since she had lost sight of Mike in the heavy snow filled wind.

Wave soon fell to her knees as the tears ran down her face, soon meeting with the cold snow below until she started to hear the crunching of snow in front of her, she shook her head as she waited getting ready to meet her maker at the hands of whatever was coming towards her until she felt a person's hand settle on her shoulder, as she soon slowly looked up to see Mike with a small smile

"M-Mike?" She asked with a hesitant tone as he chuckled a bit "Who you think it was? Frosty the snowman?" He asked as Wave giggled a little soon getting up as she punched Mike in the shoulder. "Ow! What was the for?" He asked rubbing his shoulder as Wave smiled a bit "Nothing, cause I like punching you." She said soon pulling Mike into a hug

"And this is because I was worried about you…. I…. I thought you we're going to die…." She said in a shaky tone with tears running down her cheeks as Mike soon returned the hug and petted the back of her head "Shh…. shh…. It's alright Wave…. I ain't gonna die that easily…. Now come on, we got an outpost to explore." He said with a small smile while Wave nodded a little

"A-Alright…. B-b-but don't leave me like that alright?" She asked as Mike nodded and kept her close "You can count on it Wave, now stay close…. We don't want to get lost…." He said as he slowly started to walk towards the large dark building.

Mike and Wave slowly walked through the snow, looking around a little as they soon stopped as they saw a streak of crimson in the snow "I-Is that…" Wave tried to say as Mike followed a bit with his light and nodded

"Yup…. it's blood…. And by the looks of it, it's fresh…." He said as he started to follow the blood trail, soon looking up to see it went into the outpost, the place itself looked almost abandoned as the walls almost looked like they were about to fall off, the windows were smashed with some having blood or even snow coming out of them, as one even had a body halfway hanging out from one of them. Wave was getting really bad alarm bells from the sight of it

"Uh...Mike, I really think we need to get out of here, because this guy sure didn't and now he's a wall decoration." Wave said with a worried tone while Mike nodded a bit "Yeah, I think we s-" He was cut off as a loud crash was heard from inside the outpost, without thinking Mike pulled his revolver out as he started to go towards the outpost, Wave knew it was a bad idea but soon followed behind Mike.

The two soon entered the outpost as they saw that it was even worse on the inside, the civilians, workers and guards were all butchered in many kinds of ways, but not only that it looked to be that someone or something had been eating the flesh off of the now dead bodies, there was spent shell casings of many kinds of caliber littered the floor as weapons were either missing or broken into pieces, as the stench of death and blood wafted through the air as Wave plugged her nose with her hand and Mike grabbed the bandana from his pocket and wrapped it around his face

"This place gotten torn a new one…. But by what is the question…." He said as Wave nodded a bit "W-What do you think did this?" She asked as he shrugged "I don't know…. But it's possible they left, but keep an eye out okay Wave?" He asked as she nodded a little stepping around the dead bodies and keeping behind Mike as she turned on her flashlight and started to look around. She soon stepped up to the information desk and started to shift through the papers trying to find something that could help them, anything really to help

"Damn…. There has to be something around here…." She said looking through the top of the desk soon opening a drawer and looking through it "Mike I don't see anything in-AHHHHHH!" Wave screamed as she stepped back and covered her mouth as Mike ran over "Wave, what's wro-SWEET MOTHER OF FUCK!" He screamed as they both saw was a apex women's head covered in maggots and flies, slowly decaying under the pile of papers in the drawer. Mike soon slammed the drawer shut as Wave was whimpering in fear as Mike soon pulled her into a hug "Shh…. shh… it's okay, the head is gone, it's not there anymore…. Were going to be okay…." He said trying to reassure her while she was shaking and crying into his chest.

Mike looked around a little as he tried to keep Wave calm as she soon started to cry a little less as he kept petting her head "It's going to be alright Wave….. We just need to look around a bit…. Then get out of here, alright?" He asked in a calm tone as Wave nodded a little "A-Alright…. J-just don't…. Stray to far away okay?" She asked in a small quiet tone as Mike nodded a bit

"Alright…. I promise you that…. Now come on…. We better go look around…. We could find something useful here." He said while Wave nodded a bit as she soon let go of Mike as she started to walk to one of the area's until Mike stopped her "Wave wait! Take this, keep yourself safe okay?" Mike said as he handed her his revolver "O-Okay Mike…" Wave said as she pressed further into the area as Mike walked to a different area of the outpost.

Wave slowly entered one of the rooms as she saw the place was a office area, she began to shake as she turned on her head lamp and pushed on looking around the office, the place was trashed as papers were scattered around the room as if someone was trying to find something. She slowly walked around the room as she stopped at one of the desks "What's this?" She asked herself looking through the files seeing it was chemical and medicine reports as with names of subjects until she soon stopped at one certain name

"W-What!? W-Why is Mike's name in here!?" She asked herself as she started to look through the file more, seeing the many kinds of medicines and chemicals that were pumped into Mike as she saw it was a investigation file "Why is this here!? Why would this place of all places have this here?" Wave asked herself as she soon closed the file and saw a giant classified stamp over it.

She soon grabbed the file and placed it into her bag and closed it as she went back to looking around the room, soon stumbling upon an open drawer where her heart began to race "Please don't have a head in it….. Please don't have a head in it….." She said repeatedly as she slowly opened the drawer fearing for the worst until she soon sighed with relief as she looked in and saw it was just a handgun inside, the handgun itself kind of looked like a beretta cheeta but with a different kind of grip and had darker metal with a small hue of purple on the grip.

She grabbed the handgun out of the drawer and removed the magazine and started to count the bullets as she found it only had four minus one in the loading chamber as she then sighed and pocketed the gun "Better make them count…." She said in a quiet tone and went back to searching the room for anything useful.

Over on the other end with Mike, he was looking through what looked to be a barracks as he kept his iron dagger tight in his hand as he started to look through footlockers that were unlocked, soon kicking one open "Let's see…. Books…. Belts… clothing…. Medical supplies, keep that….. Nothing else that would be useful…. Wait what's this?" He asked as he moved the stuff over a little to find a small wooden box inside, he soon picked it up and opened it to find miscellaneous shell casings

"Huh….. they must of made their own ammo before…." He said quietly as he soon placed the box in his bag and was about to get up but soon noticed something else, it looked to be a picture inside the footlocker "Must have been the person's family or something….." He said with a somber tone, soon reaching in to pick it up until he soon realized it was a porn magazine as he saw a hylotl women on the cover as she was stretching with her arms behind her head, giving off a sultry smile as she was showing off her bare breasts making him blush deeply

"H-Holy shit…. I did not know Wave did modeling….." Mike said with a quiet tone, soon placing the magazine back after he took a quick picture with his phone "M-Might want to find that magazine later…." he said soon stuffing his phone back into his pocket as he closed the foot locker. Mike walked along, looking in footlockers and lockers as he didn't find much useful items so far, except medical supplies, shell casings, a jacket for Wave, and a few handgun rounds varying caliber as he sighed a bit

"Damn…. There has to be something around here we can use….." He said as he kicked open the last foot locker soon gasping with a smile on his face "Come to papa!" He said happily as he found inside the footlocker was a shotgun.

The shotgun looked to be a crossbreed of a weapon as the stock and grip looked to be from a riot gun but also had a leaver action of the gnasher shotgun with the barrel style of the gun except the housing was that of the riot gun, the gun had a black and crimson design to it as there was crimson red streaks running down the gun metal and the stock.

Mike quickly grabbed the shotgun and started to look it over as he smiled a bit, soon seeing a small pouch in the footlocker as he then opened it to find it had a few shells inside of it, he set the shotgun down next to the foot locker and took the pouch as he soon looped it in his belt next to his other ammo pouch as he then grabbed the shotgun again and checked it to see that it was loaded with two shells.

He looked around the footlocker a bit more to find nothing else useful inside soon shutting it as he then loaded a few more shells into the shotgun and clocked it as he soon walked out of the barracks and towards the main area again of the outpost.

Back with Wave she was walking down a small open area of the outpost as she kept Mike's revolver on hand, but soon almost lost her grip as she heard coughing, she quickly turned around to see a wounded munari male that had dark green skin with light tannish to light brown fins as he was stumbling out of a closet coughing up blood

"P-Please…. Y-You gotta help me…." The man said as he soon sat against the wall, Wave soon slowly walked up to the wounded man "W-What happened? How can we help you?" Wave said as she crouched down as the man coughed up more blood

"I…. I don't really know…. It all happened so fast…. I was trading some of my wares…. And the next thing I know the power goes out….. There was screaming and everyone tried to stop whatever was happening….. But the blood just kept getting spilled…. P-Please…. I need you to get me to the village…. It's less then a mile from here….. W-we need to get going fast…. T-They will come back…." He said trying to get up but soon almost screamed in pain as Wave saw that his leg was almost gnawed off

"W-What did this to you?" She asked in a scared tone as he was starting to breath heavily "I-It was a large pack….. Of petricubs… t-the little bastards got in somehow…." He said as Wave tried to pick him up until she heard a small yip from behind her.

She slowly set the man down and began to turn around as she saw a dark purple creature that had only front legs, a three pronged head with beady golden eyes as it was gnawing on a severed arm, eating its flesh ripping it off the bone. Wave started to shake in fear as she slowly brought back the hammer of the revolver and started to take aim towards the creature until the man spoke up

"D-Don't do it…. If there's one….. T-There's many…." He warned her as he was correct as a five more came out from the shadows and started eat some of the flesh from the dead bodies of the people that have died. Wave's breathing started to increase as she didn't know what to do

'Damn it Mike, get your ass in here! I only have a few bullets and that's if it's one hit kills for all of them.' Wave said in her head keeping aim at the creatures until one soon noticed Wave and started to growl with hunger as it dropped the hand from it's mouth and began to slowly creep towards Wave.

Wave kept her aim at the thing as she brought back the hammer more as the bullet was ready in the chamber, as the creature slowly started to crawl towards Wave even faster soon leaping into the air trying to sink it's teeth into Wave's flesh until she pulled the trigger and firing the bullet as it soon implanted into the creature's head as it's brains splattered across the ground. Wave was locked up in fear as the other creatures heard the shot and began to growl with feral rage.

Wave soon pulled back the hammer again as she fired off another round near the creatures as they soon scattered and started to circle around the room as Wave shot another round at the creatures, hitting one wounding it. She tried to shoot the creatures again until she heard a click, she tried again but only got clicks as she soon dropped the gun on the ground and grabbed the other one and tried to grab the other handgun from her pocket.

She grabbed the gun but accidently popped the clip out, soon trying to pick up the clip until one of the petricub snagged the magazine in it's jaws as the other ones started to surround her. Wave started to back up slowly as the petricubs kept creeping in at a slow pace while her heart dropped like an elevator from the top floor

'T-This is how it's going to end….. I…. I will never see my parents…. Or Moon, Izzy and Crystal….. Not even Mike again…. I'm so sorry Mike….' She said as the first one tried to leap at her until a shot was heard as it's head was soon blown clean off, leaving only a bloody stump as it fell over with ease.

The remaining ones, the man and Wave soon turned to see that standing in the corridor clocking a shotgun was Mike as the shell dislodged from the ejection port as it soon hit the ground, the creatures soon registered what was going on as they soon growled with a feral growl as they started to crawl towards Mike at a rapid speed, however he only kept calm and fired another shell off as he shot the wounded one, taking half of it's head off.

Wave was both stunned and relieved that Mike had arrived as he kept shooting the creatures, as he soon shot the last one through its stomach leaving a large hole in it's body as he clocked the gun one last time letting the shell drop to the ground, Wave was happy but as well disgusted as she picked the magazine back up from the pertricubs jaw or what remained of it's head.

She then wiped it off with a small cloth and put it back in the gun as she brought the slide back as it loaded a round in the loading chamber, she then put the gun back into her pocket as Mike strapped the shotgun onto his back as started to look around a bit soon nudging one of the dead petricubs bodies with his shoe.

"Guess we found out what turned this place into a living museum from hell…." He said as Wave nodded a bit as she soon walked over to him and cracked him in the jaw with a haymaker "You had me worried you fucker!" She yelled at him as he soon stood up and cracked his jaw a bit

"I deserved that…. Sorry I almost didn't get here in time…." He said with a quiet tone while Wave soon sighed and smiled a bit as she pulled him into a hug "Thank you though, you really saved my ass back there." Wave said with a small smile as Mike smiled a bit and hugged her back "You're welcome Wave….. Anyway I got some supplies that could help us, well medical supplies to be exact." He said while Wave nodded and broke the hug as she walked over to the guy

"Sir? Excuse me sir, I need you to focus on us alright? My friend has some medical supplies that we can use to help you alright?" Wave said as the man slowly nodded as he coughed up more blood "T-Thank you…. B-Both of you…." He said as he tried to smile a bit while Mike pulled out the medical supplies.

Mike grabbed the medical supplies out of his bag when Wave then grabbed them and started to clean his wounds, the man hissed in pain "Sorry sir, just please try to stay calm and we will get you in the village alright?" She asked while the man nodded a bit as she finished cleaning the man's wounds as she started to wrap his leg in bandages while Mike picked up his revolver and put it back in his holster. Wave soon patched the man up, soon giving him painkillers and water as he coughed a little

"T-Thank you….. W-We need to get to the village…. I-It's only less then a mile here….." He said as the two nodded as Wave turned to Mike "We need to get him there fast, the problem is that the snow is getting heavier out there." She said as Mike nodded a bit "True…. But we still need to get him to the village….. Oh as well, I grabbed this for you, it's kind of a handy down…. But I didn't want you to freeze out there…." He said with a small blush as he pulled out a dark black fur lined coat with dark brown fur.

Wave began to blush a bit as she took the coat and put it on "T-Thanks Mike…. T-That's really sweet of you…." She said as her mind was racing a little 'Oh my god…. Did he just give me a coat? This is so sweet of him! It does matter if it was on a dead body or someone that is now dead owned it, but who cares! He cares about me!' Wave said in her head as Mike helped the man up "Easy now man, we're going to help you get to the village alright?" He said as the man nodded a bit "T-Thanks kid…. I appreciate the help from the two of you…" The man said as he wrapped an arm around Mike as he helped carry him out of the outpost and into the snow.

The three soon exited the outpost and was walking through the snow as Mike carried the man "T-The village is not far from here….. Y-You can see the lights….. From half way from it….." The man had said as the two nodded a bit, Wave was keeping point with her handgun and flashlight as Mike was behind her carrying the wounded man as he looked around with the headlamp, hoping to avoid more run ins with any of the wildlife.

The group continued to walk as the man was trying not to pass out from blood loss as he gave them directions "I-It's the next hill over….. T-Then were home free…." He had said as the two nodded a bit and started to climb the hill as Mike kept a grip on the hill, but Wave was ready to fall until Mike then grabbed her hand "Got ya!" He said as Wave dangled a little soon getting her footing and grip back as she followed behind Mike as they soon climbed to the top, soon seeing what they could call the promise land.

What they saw in the distance was a village as it was light up like a Christmas tree, there was people walking around and traders selling their merchandise as the village looked to be a beacon of hope in a never ending nightmare. The three soon slide down the hill and started to move towards it as Mike started to collapse with the man on top of him "W-Wave…. I…. I don't know if I'm gonna make it….." He said as he was starting to slow down, that was until Wave helped pick the man up from the other side

"Don't worry Mike, I got you. Come on, let's get this guy to the village infirmary." Wave said as the two of them truded through the heavy snow as they carried the man into the village. The village people were happy and greeted any travelers until Mike spoke up "We need a doctor!" He yelled as the villagers stopped what they were doing as they saw the three when a small group of people ran up and picked the man up as one was a doctor and started to examine him

"You kids just saved this man's life, we need to get him to the infirmary STAT!" The doctor yelled as the group nodded and carried him in as he ran after the patient. Mike and Wave sighed a bit as they looked around the village a bit "Well… At least we saved that man's life, you know?" Mike said as Wave nodded a bit "Yeah…. At least we're at the village now…. Now time to find that fuckhead of a teacher…." Wave said as her anger was seeping into her words.

Mike nodded a bit as he could feel her anger even in the air as the two started to walk around the town "So…. If I was our teacher…. Where would I be?" Mike asked as Wave started to think a bit "Uh...with the class? Or even in the lodge or something?" Wave said to Mike as he nodded "Good point…. I would have said a bar or something, but that would make more sense." He said as they started to look around for the lodge as they past different kinds of stores

"Let's see, general store…. Bakery….. Grillby's…. And a black smith….. But no lodge….." He said looking around until Wave tugged his sleeve and pointed into a small distance "Found it." She said as Mike turned to see a very large wooden building that almost looked to be a ski resort. Mike nodded a bit as he felt uneasy "I feel like this is one giant horror movie, you know? Like a giant ski like lodge is here and it could be home to a serial killer or even ghosts or whatever…." He said as Wave rolled her eyes

"You been watching too many horror movies with Izzy, Mike now come on let's go see if the class is there." She said as Mike nodded a bit, but still kept a sharp eye out for anything suspicious. The two soon walked up to the lodge as Wave lightly knocked on the door "E-Excuse me…. W-Were looking for our class?" Wave said as the door opened and a female apex in a dark green spring dress answered the door

"Yes? Oh, you're looking for your class? Well they should be in the main area, by the fireplace." She explained as the two nodded and walked in as the women kept staring at Mike 'Hmm…. he looks kind of cute….' She said with a small smile as she closed the door. The two soon walked into the main area as they saw the teacher giving a lecture

"And that is why you should always listen to me and you will not end up as your two dumbass classmates, that should have listened to me and be more careful in a snowy field." He said as Mike and Wave's anger was skyrocketing through the roof as Mike soon took his shotgun off his back and loaded his last shell in it and walked up from behind the teacher and clocked the shotgun

"Alrigghht, alrigghht, alriiiigggghhhht! Yeeeeaaaahhhh! You gon learn today!" He said loudly in a Kevin Hart voice as the teacher almost dropped his teaching stick as he turned to see the two alive and breathing "W-What, you're suppose to be dead….. I mean, it's good to see your back." He said with a small smile.

Mike scoffed at this as he could see the fakeness in his tone as Wave spoke up "What did you just say? We're supposed to be dead? Care to explain?" Wave said crossing her arms as the teacher sighed "It was suppose to be a test, for new students…. The whole thing is supervised, weren't you escorted by a teacher or guard here?" He asked as Mike and Wave shook their heads

"No…. Cause everyone in that place was dead…. Ripped to fucking shreds….." Mike said with an angry tone as the teacher was surprised "W-What? T-That can't be real…. W-We normally set it up where the students go into a false outpost and solve a small problem….. I am so sorry you kids ran into that…." He said as the two kept an angry gaze on him while Mike sighed and put his shotgun on his back "Whatever…. Do you still have our bags?" He asked as the teacher nodded

"I do actually, they are in your room." He said as the two nodded as the women handed Wave the key "Thank you, come on Mike let's put our stuff away." She said while Mike sighed and nodded and followed her to the room upstairs. The two walked up the stairs and walked down the hall while Mike shivered a little

"I swear, this place is going to end up like Friday the 13th or even the purge Wave….." He said as Wave giggled and rolled her eyes "So killing those blood thirsty creatures, you don't bat an eye but here you are scared?" She asked as Mike shook his head "Back there I was working on instinct….. I didn't want to lose one of my friends…. Here at least you can get away…." He said with a tone filled with sorrow as Wave blushed a little as it became silent, except for the sound of their footsteps until Wave stopped

"O-Oh…. H-Hey look we're here!" She said trying to break the silence as Mike nodded a bit as she unlocked the door and opened it to the room, it looked like a room in a log cabin in a woods, skin rug by a small stone fireplace, a large couch made of what could be said maple wood and was handmade and looked to be naturally made, large wooden chandelier, wooden dresser and a very large queen sized oak bed with a natural look to it, with night stands.

Mike and Wave both blushed a bit deeply as they walked in "W-Well…. I think it looks nice…." Wave said while Mike nodded a little and found their bags on the bed "W-Well…. At least, our bags are here…." He said as he opened his bag and checked to see if everything was in there. The two soon unpacked as Mike looked over to the clock on the end table and saw that it was around six in the afternoon, he sighed a bit as Wave was done putting her stuff in the drawers when then her stomach began to growl, making her blush deeply.

Mike heard this as he chuckled a bit "Getting hungry Wave?" He asked while she nodded very slowly, while she looked away with her blush creeping across her face at an alarming rate as Mike chuckled a little more

"Alright, how about that one place we passed, it sounds pretty good." He said as Wave nodded a little as she held her blush and put her jacket back on, while Mike put his bag away but kept his backpack soon hiding his shotgun under the couch and kept his revolver on hand.

"Alright, let's head out, you got the key?" He asked as Wave held the small key up and nodded "Mhmm, all set." She said with a small smile as Mike smiled warmly "Good, now let's get some dinner." He had said as he opened the door while Wave walked out as he then walked out with her, closing the door behind him while she locked it when they then walked down the hall and back to the main area, as the students and teacher were eating a large dinner when the teacher spoke up.

"Ah! There you two are, please join us for this hearty meal." He said with a warm smile as the two thought for a bit as Wave was the first to speak "Yeah…. Thank you, but no thank you sir…. alright!" Wave said as she whispered in Mike's ear "Mike, i think it's best if we eat alone…." Wave whispered as Mike nodded a bit and whispered back "Yeah…. I think we should…." He whispered to Wave soon turning back to the teacher

"We would like to thank you for the invitation, but me and Wave would like to try out this restaurant we passed outside, but you enjoy the meal sir." He said as he walked with Wave to the front of the lodge as he opened the door for her "Thanks Mike…. It's best we move fast…." She said the last part quietly while Mike nodded and quickly walked out and closed the door behind him.

The two soon walked into the snowy town as they could see their breath appearing, Wave smiled a bit at this soon giggling a little "I-It's just like back at home…." She had said with a small smile as Mike looked at her "You mean the snow?" He asked while Wave nodded a little with a small smile.

"Yeah…. My parents run a natural hot spring resort on a planet somewhat far from here, they would also play in the snow with me, make silly sculptures…. Read me stories by the fire….. It was such a sweet time…." Wave said with a small smile as Mike smiled warmly "That sounds nice, me and my parents used to play in the snow a lot as well….. And go stargazing….. Telling stories as we went camping…." He said with a small smile while Wave smiled warmly

"Well…. At least, you can always visit my family…. They are really kind." Wave said with a warm smile as she also spoke in her head 'I just hope my parents aren't too judgemental of him….. Oh god, what if they start asking for kids….. I can't be a mother yet! Were not even dating and I want to go to college! But as well we, could have some really cute kids…. And I think it would be sweet to start a family with him…..' Wave said with a small blush.

Mike thought a bit as he nodded "Yeah…. I think that would be nice, as well it could be really fun." He said while Wave nodded a little bit with her blush "Y-Yeah…. Hey look! It's the restaurant we wanted to try!" She said seeing the large dark and light brown building with two large bay windows in the front, as it had in neon words above 'Grillby's'.

Mike soon walked up to the door and opened it for Wave as she thanked him and walked in as he followed behind her and closed the door behind him, the two looked around the place a bit as they saw it had a large bar in the back with barstools as it also had booths with many kinds of people playing games of poker or drinking away their troubles.

Mike and Wave walked over to a booth and sat from across from each other when then a dark orange novakid walked up, he was wearing a normal bartending outfit, with black pants and shoes with a small sleeveless jacket over a long white button up shirt with a black tie, as he had combed back hair that freely moved in the air as he wore glasses, but what confused Mike was that he had no brand when he then spoke up "Welcome to Grillby's how can I help you tonight?" He asked as he handed them the menus.

"Uh yes…. Can I have a hamburger and uh…. What about you Wave?" He asked as Wave looked over the menu a little "Uh….. can I please have a Seafood Gratin, please?" she asked as the man nodded and wrote down everything and took their menus, soon going back to the bar, then into the kitchen. "Well I think this is a nice little place, don't you think so?" He asked as Wave nodded with a small smile "I think so…. It's very calm, the music sounds wonderful….. It's very relaxing after a day of almost getting eaten alive." She said with a warm smile.

Mike chuckled a bit as the man walked back with their food and walked to the bar and started to sling drinks down way, Mike and Wave soon began to eat their meals as Wave giggled happily "Mmm…. Coral creeps are always my favorites." She giggled with a warm smile as he chuckled with a warm smile "I bet, and this is a really good burger, it tastes really smokey, like it was freshly smoked." He said with a warm smile smile as Wave giggled

'This is nice… it kind of feels like a first date….. O-Oh my god…. W-What if this is our first date?! Oh my god! I hope it's not…. Or maybe I do…. T-This is really nice, and it would be a great date…. Maybe with a desert that we could share….' Wave had said with a small blush creeping on her face as she kept eating her dinner, Mike on the other hand had a lot on his mind 'This day has been so fucking insane…. As well those poor people…. Lost their lives….. They deserve a proper burial….' He had said quietly in his head as he continued to eat his burger.

The booth was soon bathed with an awkward silence as Mike tried to break the silence "So….. how are you today?" Mike asked while Wave shrugged a little "Eh, i've been better, been worse. How bout you?" Wave said as she took a bite of her meal as Mike shrugged a bit "I…. I don't know really…. I guess I could say…. Could have been worse….. There could have been something more dangerous lurking around the place….." He said with a tone of sorrow as she caught this and nodded a little

"Y-yeah, I guess we got off pretty easy, I wish I could say the same for those poor people, they deserve better than to rot there and be eaten." Wave said somberly as Mike nodded a bit "Yeah….. They deserve a proper burial…. You know?" He said while Wave nodded a little "Yeah, I totally agree. We should make a point of doing that before the field trip is over." Wave said taking another bite of her meal while he nodded a little

"Yeah….. They deserved better then what they got…." He said in a somber tone, as the awkward silence soon took a hold again until Mike spoke up again "You know…. I was thinking about my life back on earth again…. I used to hang out with my friend Angel a lot….. She watched this show, that was not bad but not my cup of tea as you could say…. Anyway the show was called My Little Pony, odd show…. But it had some good moments to it." Mike said with a small smile as Wave giggled a bit

"My little pony? Do tell…." Wave said with snicker as Mike chuckled "What? She loved the show to death, I would watch it with her sometimes, I wasn't a huge fan like her, but she was happy none the less that I watched it with her….. Though there was some dark parts to the show…." He said as he shivered a little as the thought made him shake

"Go on, i'm listening…." She said with a small smile as he shivered more "There was this horror story, creepypastas we call them on my planet….. Their internet horror stories, made to frighten the readers….. Anyway there was this one called cupcakes….. It was about the character named Pinkie Pie…. here this is what she looks like." He said as he pulled his phone out and brought up his pictures and pulled one up and showed Wave as she started to blush a bit.

"Uh Mike? W-Why do you have that on your phone? H-Have you been seeing someone?" She asked with a little hostility in her voice, as Mike became confused and looked at his phone as he soon blushed deeply and changed the photo

"S-Sorry, sorry…. I found a magazine in one of the foot lockers….. A-Anyway here she is." Mike said showing a photo of Pinkie Pie as Wave soon bursted out laughing "HAHAHA! Her? You had a terrifying nightmare….about her? Oh Mike...wait till the girls hear about this!" Wave said laughing as Mike blushed.

"Hey, she was scary as hell…. She was covered in blood, she was darker, she had a dress made out of pony skin and horns…." He said with his blush as Wave giggled more "Mhmm….whatever you say….cupcake…." Wave said smirking and giggling as then a darker green novakid walked up in a waitress outfit "So how is your meal tonight?" She asked as Wave smiled "It's very good, how about you cupcake? Are you enjoying the meal?" She asked with a small giggle as Mike blushed deeply.

"I-It's good…. Thank you…." He said as she giggled "Aww! That so cute! You two make such a sweet couple!" The waitress said as Mike began to blush deeply and tried to speak up "We're not a-" He was cut off by Wave's hand.

"What my boyfriend was going to say is we're not that cute, but we certainly try, isn't that right cupcake? Tell the nice lady about how you wrote a love song for that one time…" Wave said smirking as the waitress smiled warmly and gasped

"A love song!? That is so sweet! OH! You should sing it to the whole restaurant!" She said with a warm smile, Mike was about to protest until Wave spoke up "That is a great idea!" Wave said as she leaned over to Mike and whispered in his ear "Do this, or i'll tell every girl in school you have picture from a dirty magazine on your phone." Wave whispered as Mike's blush deepened and he nodded vigorously.

"Y-yeah, t-that sounds great….." Mike said nervously as the waitress smiled warmly and pulled him out of his booth and to the front as she then ran to the bar and tossed him a mic. Mike caught the mic as the whole restaurant turned their attention to him as he tried to speak "H-Hello…. I-I'm Mike…. A-And well…. T-This is a song….. T-That I sang…. F-For my girlfriend Wave…. I…. I hope you all like it…. This is a song…. I learned from a "friend"."

He said as the restaurant clapped a bit "Red is the rose that in yonder garden grows, Fair is the lily of the valley, Clear is the water that flows from the Boyne, But my love is fairer than any." Mike began to sing as Wave began to blush a bit at the lyrics as he continued to sing.

"Come over the hills, my bonnie Irish lass, Come over the hills to your darling. You choose the rose, love, and I'll make the vow, And I'll be your true love forever. 'Twas down by Killarney's green woods that we strayed, when the moon and the stars they were shining. The moon shone its rays on her locks of golden hair, and she swore she'd be my love forever." Mike sang as the restaurant began to clap to the beat as Wave blushed even deeper as she spoke in her head 'O-Oh god….. T-This song is wonderful….. W-Why can't he actually be my boyfriend?!' She screamed in her head as Mike sang the last verses

"Red is the rose that in yonder garden grows, fair is the lily of the valley, clear is the water that flows from the Boyne, but my love is fairer than any. Come over the hills, my bonnie Irish lass, Come over the hills to your darling You choose the rose, love, and I'll make the vow And I'll be your true love forever." He sang as the lights came back on as the patrons of the restaurant were clapping and cheering as he soon tossed the mic back to the waitress, he then sat back down at the booth as Wave was still blushing very deeply while he gave a smirk "You enjoy the song? Sweetheart?" He asked as Wave nodded slowly "Y-yeah….it was….amazing…." Wave said awe struck as he chuckled a bit.

The waitress soon walked back "That was amazing! You two are so lucky to be together!" She said as Mike chuckled a bit as Wave nodded with a deep blush "Y-Yeah…. W-Were super lucky….I-I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend….." Wave said her mind still reeling from Mike's performance as she giggled with a warm smile

"Well you know, there is a couple's desert that you two are going to love!" She said happily as Wave was about to protest until Mike stopped her "We would love to have the dessert, ain't that right honey?" He asked to Wave as she slowly nodded "Y-Yes that…. T-That would be great…." She said quietly as the waitress clapped happily and soon ran into the back, Mike was snickering a bit as Wave had a deep blush on her face.

"So, you like my idea of a desert sweetheart?" Mike asked as he snickered a bit, while Wave blushed even deeper "I don't like deserts, they're too dry, but I would love a piece of that dessert the waitress offered…" She said as the waitress soon ran back with a heart shaped tiramisu squeeing a bit to herself as she put the dessert on the table

"Here you are, consider it on the house for such a lovely song." The waitress said winking at Mike as he blushed a bit and turned to Wave "W-Well…. We better dig in, sweetheart." He said taking a small bite of the dish as Wave nodded as well, taking a small piece with her fork and taking a bite "Mmmm…. This is really good."

She said as the waitress smiled warmly "Glad you two like it, have fun with your date!" She said happily as she skipped back to the kitchen as the two soon sighed in relief as they continued to eat "Can you believe she thought we were a couple? It's pretty crazy." Mike said with a small chuckle as Wave nodded a bit with her blush "Y-Yeah...crazy…" Wave said as she spoke in her head 'Son of bitch! I think my chances with Mike are blown now! Damn it Mike, if only you knew!'

Wave said in her head as she kept eating more of the desert at a very fast rate with tears in her eyes as Mike slowly kept eating 'Poor Wave, she must be really hungry and sad for those poor people, she's crying over her dessert.' He said in his head as they soon finished dinner as Mike soon set a bag of pixels on the table

"They can keep it all…. The people who had it don't need it anymore…." Mike said getting out of the booth as Wave followed behind "That was a good meal, thank you for that Mike." Wave said said while Mike smiled warmly "You're very welcome Wave, I thought it was a really great meal." He said as he held the door open for her, as she walked out into the cold, frigate night as Mike followed behind.

The two slowly walked through the snow, having a bit of fun and making a few jokes as they made their way back to the lodge, soon entering the place as the teacher was speaking to the students "Bad news everyone, since a man from the outpost attack was badly injured he was being taken back to our home planet to get medical attention, he is being taken by our ship to get medical attention, so we will be staying here for longer than we suspected." The teacher said as the class groaned a bit as Mike and Wave kept silent, and let the man drowen on.

The teacher was wrapping up what he said and told everyone to go to bed as they had a big day in the morning, Mike and Wave were in their bedroom as Mike shook his head "I don't trust that fucker…. Not one single bit at all…." He said as Wave was getting the bed ready "I hear ya, something about his whole attitude towards this seems off, plus i've always had a weird feeling about him since I started school here." Wave said as she fluffed the pillows as Mike nodded "I hear you…. That guy just…. He screams something evil about him….."

He said as he soon walked over to his jacket and tactical belt with revolver and put them on as Wave saw this and looked at him a bit confused "Mike? Where are you going?" She asked as he sighed "I can't just leave those poor souls rot in that place Wave…. So I'm going back to the outpost to give them a proper burial…." He said with a tone of sorrow as he was about to leave until Wave stopped him "Mike….i'm going with you. You're completely right, they deserve better than that."

Wave said as she grabbed her things. Mike smiled warmly as he checked his supplies "Alright, we got plenty of food and water to keep us active, 3 flares, a flashlight, a headlamp and about…. 4 revolver rounds and a few bullets for your gun Wave." He said as Wave nodded a bit as she zipped her jacket up and grabbed her backpack.

The two soon exited their room very quietly as the entire lodge was almost pitch black leaving only small amounts visible of the place, the two began to slowly walk out of there as Mike pulled his cellphone out as he used the screen to light their way until they saw the glow of the fireplace when Mike soon turned off his phone, stuffing it back into his pocket as the two slowly reached to the doorway to see their teacher sitting in an armchair, softly snoring quietly without a single care. Mike and Wave soon slowly made their ways past the doorway to the main area of the lodge as they quickly and quietly exited the lodge and back into the freezing cold winter night.

The two soon finally made it back to abandoned outpost as the same stench of blood and death wafted in the air where Wave was about to cover her mouth with her hand, however Mike soon wrapped his bandana around her nose and mouth and tied it "There, I can use my hoodie to keep the stench out." He said as Wave blushed deeply behind the bandana as they walked in, seeing it was the same that was until Mike grabbed a flare out of Wave's backpack and light it.

The room illuminated with a red glow, showing even worse damage of splatters of blood and claw marks all over the walls making Wave and Mike a little sick to their stomachs but tried to keep their dinner down, Mike kept the flare above his head soon finding a barrel filled with paper and cardboard as he soon dropped the flare in lighting the contents on fire giving the room a bit of warmth and even light.

Wave began to shake at the sight while Mike was making a few torches out of a few pieces of rebar and cloth from a closet, soon putting them on the walls and the floor "Alright, this should make it easier for us to see, now I am going to go get some gloves so I can start moving them outside, can you find a shovel please?" Mike asked as Wave nodded a bit

"Y-Yeah…. I…. I can…." She said as Mike nodded and walked back to the closet looking for a pair of work gloves. Wave walked down the halls of the outpost, slowly looking around in closets and other rooms looking for a shovel 'W-Where am I going to find a shovel in this mess? This place has been torn to hell and back….. I feel really bad for these people….' She said in her head with a solemn look upon her face as she entered another room and found it was a small area for people to stay if the weather got really bad.

She slowly walked around as she saw it had a few splatters of blood on the ground here and there, however what took her by the worse was a little baby crib, the bars were chewed up as the blankets were torn and stained with blood. Wave's eyes went wide but soon started to fill with tears as she realized what had happened

"N-No…. T-This can't be real…." She had said as the tears began to fall, soon falling to her knees and covering her eyes as she began to weep heavily, as the images of what could've happen to the people started to flood her mind making her cry even harder until she soon heard the voice of someone familiar

"Wave? Are you alright?" The voice called as she slowly looked over to the doorway with her blurry, tear filled vision, soon seeing Mike standing in the doorway. She sniffled a bit soon getting up from the ground and almost tackling him in a hug as she cried heavily into his hoodie, he soon slowly held her in a hug as he already took his gloves off and started to pet her head trying to comfort her as he spoke in a quiet yet calm tone "Shh…. shh…. It's okay…. I'm here, it's going to be alright…." He said trying to comfort her.

Wave continued to cry heavily into his hoodie, but slowly began to cry less and less as she soon sniffled a bit as he continued to pet her head, trying to comfort her soon she slowly lifted her head as Mike had a soft smile "Feeling a bit better?" He asked as she slowly nodded a bit but kept her head on his chest

"A-A little….. T-T-Though….. T-there was a baby…. A-A baby…." She said in a weak voice as she started to tear up again as Mike nodded a little "I…. I know…. L-Let's just find the shovel and give everyone a proper burial…." He said in a calming tone as she slowly nodded as she slowly broke the hug but did not want to, for she had felt very safe and even calm in his arms. The two soon exited the room as he closed the door behind them soon taking Wave back to the main area, seeing that all the body's and body parts have been moved out of the place but still saw the blood staining the walls and floor.

She still felt uneasy about the place as she saw Mike picking up and putting the gloves again, while Mike was putting his gloves on she was looking in the last closet as she finally found the shovel she was looking for "Hey Mike, I found the shovel you were looking for." She said taking the shovel out of the closet as Mike nodded as she handed it to him

"Thanks Wave…. Can you please make some crosses as I dig the graves?" He asked as she nodded "Sure…. I can make them…." She had said as Mike nodded and walked outside and started to dig the graves for the fallen people that died in vain. Wave sighed sadly as she tied another two pieces of rebar into a cross and set it next to the doorway with the others "I feel so sorry for those poor people….. All died for no reason…." She sadly said in a somber tone as Mike soon started to grab the crosses.

"I buried them Wave…. Come on, let's give them a proper send off…." He said walking back outside, she got back up and soon walked outside as she saw Mike putting in the crosses into the ground "Thirty seven….. Thirty seven had lost their lives…." He said in a somber tone, sighing a bit as he took the gloves off and dropped them to the ground as Wave walked next to him as they stood in front of the graves of the poor souls that have lost their lives, when Mike began to sing in a somber tone.

"Ave Maria, Gratia plena…. Maria, Gratia plena….. Maria, Gratia plena….. Ave, Ave Dominus….. Dominus Tecum… Benedicta tu imulieribus….. Et benedictus… Benedictus fructus….. Ventristui, Jesus….. Ave Maria…." He finished the small song as a few tears ran down his cheeks.

Wave had tears running down her face, as she soon pulled Mike into a hug while he soon slowly hugged her back and held onto her for dear life, standing there in the cold winter night of blackness while the snow gently blanketed them piece by piece. The snow soon started to get heavier as the two broke the hug as they wiped their eyes as they saw the graves, with the helmets or even personal items of the person on the cross as they soon walked away from the scene and towards the village again.

The two trekked through the snow trying to find the light of the village again "Damn…. I can't see shit Wave…. You see anything?" Mike asked as Wave shook her head "I can't find a thing…. Wait! I…. I think I see it!" She said as a light could be seen in the distance and pointing at it, the two began to smile until it began to move as Wave began to fear for her life grabbing the handgun out of her pocket. Mike saw this as he grabbed another flare out of her bag and light it, giving them enough light to see what was going on, as then the light had gotten closer to them while Mike grabbed his revolver and cocked the hammer when a primal scream was heard as a large purple creature came into sight.

It was a very large creature that had only legs as it had a large lure like bulb with a rod on the top of it's head like an anglerfish as it had a very large slit in the front of it's body with four large fangs on it's corners of it's slit as it had two large yellow eyes on the sides of the slit, until it soon opened it to reveal a very large mouth as it screamed again and started to launch small blue and yellow orbs at the two until they dodged the shots as they soon opened fire at the creature, one bullet hitting into it's eye, making it whale in pain soon collapsing onto the ground after Wave and Mike put around seven rounds into the creature.

The two were a bit scared as Mike walked up to the creature and kicked the creature's tail a little "I…. I think it's dead….." He said with a cautious tone as Wave nodded a little "I…. I think so as well….. W-We should get back to the village…." She said until she let out a very large yawn, making her blush deeply. Mike chuckled a bit until he yawned as well as his body started to feel like it was going to collapse.

"H-Holy shit…. I… I guess i'm more tired then I suspected…." He said as he leaned against the dead monster, until he got an idea "W-Wave…. I have an idea…. But you ain't going to like it…." He said while Wave looked at him a bit confused, until she saw what he was leaning on soon shaking her head "No…. no way I am getting in that thing!" She almost yelled as Mike shook his head "It's the only way Wave, the snow is getting heavier, and were going to freeze to death." He said while Wave thought about it, until she soon sighed and nods a little "A-Alright…. Let's do it…."

She said as Mike nodded a little and pushed the creatures to the side and forcibly opened it's mouth as they slowly got in "Ugh! I-It's so slimey!" She said in total disgust while Mike nodded a bit and slowly closed it's mouth, but only enough to be able to breath "I…. I know Wave…. L-Let's just try to get some sleep…." He said as he tried to stay calm while Wave sighed and held onto Mike, making him blush deeply as she snuggled in

"I-I'll try…. And Mike?" She asked as Mike looked towards her "Y-Yeah Wave?" He asked as she snuggled in more "Never make us sleep in a monster like this again…." She said while Mike nodded a bit "G-Got you Wave…." He said as the two soon fell asleep for the night.

The Next Morning…..

The two slowly began to wake up inside the monster's mouth as Mike slowly got out of the monster, helping Wave out of the creature soon dusting and wiping off the saliva off of their clothing as they turned on their flashlight and headlamp "Now, let's get a move on Wave…. We need to get back to the lodge." He said while Wave nodded a bit as she yawned a little "Got you…. I need to get something to eat…." She said as Mike nodded in agreement, as the two soon began to walk towards the town again, but soon Mike's headlamp began to die as it soon shorted out.

"Damn, I can't see…. Shit?" He said as his vision began to clear a little as he started to look around a little "Whoa…." He had said as Wave looked at him "What's up now?" She asked as Mike tried to explain "I…. I don't know…. I can see a bit in the dark…. It's really crazy…." He said as Wave nodded a bit "That's…. Kind of strange really…. Cause only the Feline can do that…." She said while Mike nodded a bit "Strange indeed…." He had said as he spoke in his head 'This must be what nurse Lana said of having a piece of each race in my DNA….'

He said as he followed with Wave over the hill as they saw the village lights again as they quickly made down the hill and back into the village. The two soon walked slowly back to the lodge and entered while the class and teacher were enjoying a breakfast as they walked in when the teacher and class spoted them "Well there you two are….. What happened to both of you last night?" He asked as they saw them covered in saliva and blood as they soon sat down and started to get breakfast.

"A long…. Long, fucking story….." He said as they grabbed some pancakes and potato grids. The class was eating and talking with each other as one of the students started to reach for Wave's pancakes as she was not looking until everyone heard a gun's hammer click "Le'go my eggo, mother fucker…." Mike said pointing his revolver at the student's face as he slowly backed away making Mike smile a bit as he soon aimed it at the ceiling and fired off the round "Morning mother fuckers, just making sure you're all awake."

He said with a small smile and putting his gun back in his holster. Wave giggled a little with a small blush as she spoke in her head 'Even after burying 37 people and sleeping in a dead monster, he still finds a reason to smile….' Wave said in her head as she rested her head on her hands with a small smile and her blush as Mike kept eating his breakfast as the innkeeper walked up to Mike "Can you please not put any more holes into my ceiling?" She asked as he nodded with a warm smile "Got you miss, sorry about that." He said with his smile as she giggled a little and poured him some more coffee.

Wave caught this as she soon lost her blush while her face became a small scowl 'Girl...don't you be stepping in my cornflakes….' She said in her head as she was close to growling quietly as she soon finished her breakfast and got up from the table when Mike soon finished as well, when the teacher then spoke up "Oh! As well, I got news from the school, we won't be getting the ship til wednesday, so we can get to know the area more, visit the second village not far from here, and even go spelunking."

He said with a warm smile as most of the students cheered a bit, but not Wave and Mike as they had enough with the trip soon leaving the table to get changed. Mike was in the room waiting for Wave to exit the bathroom as she was taking a shower, while she was in there he was counting their ammo count soon letting out a sigh "I only have two .357 rounds…. One shell…. Wave only has about five .32 rounds left…. We need to find more ammo…. Or even a bullet press with gunpowder and lead….."

He said, soon putting the ammo back into the revolver cylinders, and the other rounds into the magazine and pulling back the slide and flipping on the safety. He stood in the middle of the room contemplating what their next move was, until the shower turned off when soon the bathroom door opened slowly, letting the steam out of the room as Wave walked out, her hair was down as it was still dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her as it hugged her body well, making her D-cup breasts push up a little as the water was glistening off of her skin.

The sight before Mike made him blush very deeply trying to keep his gaze away when Wave soon spoke up "Mmmm….. Much better….. Showers open." She had said with a small smile and a blush while Mike nodded a bit and soon made a beeline for the bathroom and soon closed the door behind him, Wave on the other hand giggled a bit with her blush "I… I can't believe I just did that…." She said that as she soon walked over to the closet as she took the towel off to reveal she was already in her bra and panties.

She soon found a pair of her darker jeans and a dark green shirt as she giggled a bit "Good thing we asked to have our clothes washed with our jackets." Wave said as she got dressed soon giggling a bit as she started to think of what she did earlier soon blushing a little "I don't think he will be coming out of that bathroom anytime soon…." She had said with a blush as it soon became a bit deeper when her thoughts started to become plagued while she tried to shake her head of the thoughts.

"No…. No….. keep those thoughts out of your mind….." Wave said soon walking over to the little mirror on the dresser "He is your friend…. You care for him….. And he's a very kind friend…. That protected me…. And kept me safe….. And…. and I fell for him…." She said quietly as she slowly set the mirror down when there was a knock on the door.

Wave was curious at who was at the door as she soon laid her eyes on her handgun, she quickly picked it up and slowly walked to the door "Who is it?" She asked when then a familiar voice spoke up "Housekeeping with the clean laundry you requested." The maid had said as Wave smiled a bit, quickly pocketing her handgun into her back pocket and opening the door as the maid handed her the clothing

"Thank you mam, me and my friend really appreciate you doing this for us." She said with a warm smile as the maid nodded with a small smile "You are very welcome, as well I thought you two were together…. Huh, you two would make a great couple, anyway have a great day." She said leaving as Wave blushed deeply

"W-Were only friends…. E-Even though I wish we were more than just friends…." She said the last part quietly as the bathroom door soon opened, almost making her jump as Mike walked out in his normal clothes as he was putting his shirt on, giving small glimpses of his scars. Wave blushed a bit deeper as Mike pulled his shirt down "Ahh…. much better…." He said walking to the couch and sitting then leaning back on it as Wave kept her blush and soon sat next to Mike. The two sat on the couch in a bit of silence as Wave soon broke the silence "So…. Mike…. H-How are you?" She asked as Mike shrugged a bit "Pretty good I guess…." He said in a small tone while Wave nodded a bit with a small blush.

"I… I hear you…." She said with a small tone as well, soon noticing his hand on the couch. Wave began to blush a little deeper as she slowly crawled her towards his 'I'm gonna be his snuggle bunny, whether he knows it or not…' She said in her head as her hand slowly set onto Mike's hand and was close to holding his hand, until there was a knock on the door breaking her concentration as she soon brought her hand back to her lap and let out a small sigh. Mike heard the door knock as he spoke up "It's open."

He said when their teacher opened the door "Ah, there you two are, I wanted to let you two know we will be taking a trip to the other village in about an hour, so please be ready to go." He said with a small smile as Mike nodded a bit while Wave slowly nodded with a small glare, still upset over what happened yesterday "Alright, we'll be ready to go…" Wave said slightly gritting her teeth as the teacher noticed this and nodded a bit "G-Got you…. U-Uh…. Please meet at the main foyer please…." He said soon closing the door, Wave soon sighed with a small angry face soon turning to Mike as he just seemed distant.

'He seems really out of it...hmm, let me try something' Wave said as she smirked a bit "Mikey-poo, the girls messaged me on my bracelet and told me they want you to join us in our monthly orgy." Wave said smirking as Mike heard this and blushed deeply "Wait, what!?" He asked as Wave giggled madly soon almost falling off the couch "Oh man! You should have seen your face! That was priceless" Wave said wiping a tear away from her eye "I was just messing with your mind, you were giving that 1000 lightyear stare and decide to take advantage of the situation." Wave said trying to calm down from her laughter as Mike kept his blush.

Wave soon calmed down from her laughter and soon got back up on the couch "You done now?" He asked as Wave giggled a bit and nodded "Y-Yeah…. I'm better…." She said as Mike sighed a bit "Good…. Now what's up?" He asked as Wave calmed down and cleared her throat "Hi." Wave said said waving with a goofy smile as Mike chuckled a bit as he rolled his eyes "You're crazy Wave." He said as in his head 'She is so adorable…. I wish what we said yesterday in the restaurant was true…..'

He said as Wave giggled and nudged Mike "Ahh, there's a smile, glad I made you smile?" She asked with a small smile as he nodded with a warm smile "I'm very glad you made me smile, Wave." He said as the two soon got up from the couch "Well…. We better get ready." He said soon putting his belt back on while she nodded and walked over to the coat rack to grab her pack "Got you, Mike…. Hopefully this day will go better than yesterday…."

She said with a small hopeful tone as Mike nodded a bit as he grabbed his shotgun from under the couch "Yeah…." He said looking for his bag. The two soon got ready as Mike strapped the bag to his back while Wave checked their supplies a bit "Alright, everything looks to be in order, ammo, food, water, clothing, yup it's all there." Wave said she slung her bag over her shoulder. Mike nodded with a small smile as he spun the chambers in his revolver.

"Remind me when we get to the next village to buy more ammo, either normal ones or electro rounds." He said soon putting his revolver back in his holster and slinging his shotgun on his back, while Wave nodded a bit "Got you…. Though, have you ever thought of getting well…. Elemental ammunition?" She asked as Mike stopped "Wait….. Elemental ammunition?" He asked as Wave began to explain "It's kind of complicated, but basically it's ammunition that harnesses the 4 basic elements: fire, poison, ice/frost, and electricity." Wave explained as Mike nodded as mike smiled a bit.

"I understand, so three of the elements lived in harmony and everything changed when the fire nation attacked?" Mike asked smirking as Wave looked a bit confused but soon began to giggle and punched Mike on the shoulder "No you dork, now come on, let's get going before the teacher gets pissed and tries to leave us on another fake thing again." She said as the last part she gritted her teeth a little while Mike nodded and walked out of the room with Wave as they walked down the stairs to see the students and teachers were getting ready to soon leave the lodge.

"Alright everyone, it will be a somewhat short walk as it will be around three to four miles away, it's a fairly large village so be careful at where you go alright?" He asked as the students nodded while Mike and Wave were not really paying much attention.

The group soon left the lodge and into the town as they started to walk out into the black empty void, as it was lightly snowing while most of the group turned on their flashlights or head lamps, Wave turned on her light and stayed close to Mike as he kept his headlamp in his pocket. The group looked at Mike oddly as he just smirked a bit "I'll be fine, don't worry." He said with a small smirk as Wave giggled while the teacher soon began to direct the class into the darkness as they looked around a bit.

"Now class, what we will be crossing is the bioluminescence, it's a land of living lights, though do be warned for their maybe Angler's walking around." He explained as small orbs of white, blue and yellow began to glow starting to illuminate the area around them as it showed purple like vines that held the orbs as it started to show their path "Woah…. This is pretty cool…." He said as Wave nodded with a warm smile "Yeah, it's, ironically put, otherworldly…" Wave said looking around as Mike chuckled a bit with a warm smile.

The teacher soon spoke up "Now as you can see class, these orbs and vines are actual living vines, as they are like normal plants." He explained as he gently placed his hand on one of the orbs, the students began to look around and touch the orbs even started to study some of them while Mike and Wave were walking around a bit "This is nice…. It's very quiet really, and it looks really nice out here." Mike had said as Wave nodded and giggled with a small smile "Yeah, it's really calm here, kind of makes you…. Forget a lot really…"

She had said letting out a small sigh while Mike nodded "Yeah…." He said as the class soon began to move again as they soon started to hear a clicking noise underneath their shoes soon looking down to see a stone pathway when the teacher spoke up

"This is good news, it means we're on the right path class when the village sees us they will turn on the lights, since they know we're on our way." He said with a warm smile and kept walking with the group when a large row of street lights began to turn on illuminating the area as the group walked to the front area of the village, it was a large place as it was fenced a bit with large wooden and stone walls as some guards were walking around.

The class soon walked to the front gates as they were stopped by a guard "You must be the class from the school, am I correct?" He asked as Xochitl nodded with a warm smile "Yup! That's us, may we have access into the village please?" He asked as the guard nodded and opened the gates for the class letting them go in, until one stopped Mike

"Whoa there buddy, where's your collar?" He asked as Mike's eye began to twitch and tried to speak up until Wave stopped him "Sir, he is my friend, he is not a pet or an animal, he is part of our class." She said as the guard stopped while Mike pulled his ID out "O-Oh…. S-Sorry kid…. D-Did not know…. F-First day on the job…." He said as Mike shrugged and put his ID away "It's fine man…. Just don't let it happen again." He had said soon walking into the village with the rest of the class with Wave.

The class walked into the village to see it was a fairly large village, had many people walking around some with kids, as some kids were playing in the snow as the the place just felt calming as it brought a small smile to Mike's face while the class walked to the lodge they would be staying at for a few days "Alright, so here is where we will be staying for a few nights to help with our spelunking expedition tomorrow and the day after, so please enjoy yourselfs, explore the village and have fun."

He said as the class nodded and entered the lodge to put their bags into their rooms while Wave and Mike stayed behind as they soon walked into the village itself, beginning to explore the town. The two walked around a bit of the town, seeing different types of stores and street performers playing music or even performing magic tricks to tourists and kids, Wave and Mike smiled a bit at this making them feel a point of both peace and happiness, the two walked around to soon found themselves in a park as there was a large fountain in the middle of the park.

They soon walked up to the fountain and sat on the edge and began to people watch a little, making a few jokes and laughing a bit until Mike's stomach growled a bit "Shit…. I'm getting hungry, what about you Wave?" He asked as Wave nodded a bit "Yeah, we haven't eaten since breakfast." She said soon getting up from the fountain edge as Mike nodded and got up with her

"Yeah, you got a point, I think I saw a diner not far from here when we past it." Mike said while Wave nodded "Alright, that sounds pretty good actually. I hope it has coffee, and I mean the good kind you know?" She asked and Mike nodded in agreement as they walked out of the park and down one of the roads trying to find the diner that they saw.

The two soon stumbled upon a large metal building that read in large letter above 'Diner' as the two smiled a bit "Guess we found the place." Mike said with a warm smile while Wave giggled and nodded "Yup, now come on, I'm getting hungry and if we don't eat our stomachs are going to eat themselves."

Wave had said with a small smile while Mike chuckled and opened the door for Wave as she thanked him and walked in while Mike followed behind. They entered the diner as they saw it looked kind of like a fifties diner back on earth with a bar like area with stools in front of them, there was booths in many areas but what caught Mike's eye was they had a grand piano in the front left corner of the restaurant.

The two looked around a little when a hylotl waiter walked up to them "How many are in your party today?" He asked when Mike spoke up "Just us sir." Mike said as the waiter nodded and grabbed two menus "Follow me please." He said as the two followed behind the man soon bringing them to a booth when the two soon sat down and began to look over the menu "We have a wide variety of drinks, what would you like?" He asked while Mike was looking over the menu Wave spoke up "We will both have Moonchaser Sake please."

She said with a warm smile as Mike almost dropped his menu while the waiter nodded and wrote down the order "Coming right up miss." He said and walked away before Mike could even protest "W-Wave! W-We can't drink!" He said as Wave giggled and shook her head "Oh yes we can, we're not on your planet anymore Mike, at the age of sixteen we can drink anything we want." She said with a warm smile as Mike's brain began to malfunction.

The waiter soon walked back with a very large dark blue and white flowered Uri flask with two small ochoko cups of the same design, soon setting down the two cups as he poured a bit of sake into both cups and handed it to them "Please leave the flask sir." Wave had said as he nodded and set the flask down at the end of the table near the window, taking his notepad out again "So are we ready to order?" He asked as the two nodded "I will have the Coralcreep Curry, what about you Mike?" Wave asked as he looked over the menu real quick again to find what he saw.

"Yeah uh…. I will have, the…. Meat stew please." Mike said as the waiter nodded and wrote down the orders, soon walking away towards the kitchen and put the order on the clip "Order up!" He called to the chef as she grabbed the order and started to make the food. Back with Wave and Mike, Wave was taking a sip of her drink while Mike looked a bit uneasy at the thoughts of the alcohol, slowly lifting the cup to his lips and taking a small sip soon tasting a nice flavor of rice and small hints of sweetness but had a small burn on his throat making him cough a little.

Wave giggled at this as she set her cup down "Pretty good huh?" She asked as Mike nodded a bit "Y-Yeah…. It's pretty good actually." He said taking another small sip of the sake while Wave giggled and took another sip, when the waiter came back with their meals "One Coralcreep Curry for the lovely lady, and one Meat stew for her friend." He had said with a wink towards Wave making her blush a bit as he set the meals on the table.

Mike was quietly grinding his teeth a bit 'If he knows well, he better fucking leave….' Mike growled angrily in his head as the waiter soon left when they soon began to eat their meals, the meal was pretty silent as more people started to come in for a hot meal as the two just continued to eat their food and drink the sake, that was until Mike got an idea as he looked towards the piano again while a small smile crept onto his face as he soon slowly got up from the booth. Wave saw this and was a little confused by this.

"Mike? Mike where are you going?" She asked while Mike just kept his small smile as he turned back to her "Don't worry Wave, I will be right back." He said soon walking to the grand piano. He gently placed his hand on the keys, letting them run across gently feeling a bit of nostalgia from his family and his grandmother for she taught him how to play a little, he soon found the bench and sat down as he started to play a little, getting back in the groove of playing the piano soon starting to play a small song as a smile started to creep onto his face when he soon started to sing.

"Once I was seven years old my momma told me, go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely. Once I was seven years old…" He started to sing as a person was at the door of the restaurant and began to hear the music, accidently leaving the door open while Mike continued to play the song.

"It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger, pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker. By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor, never rich so we were out to make that steady figure." He sang as Wave watch in awe as a little kid soon joined into the song with their drum, she smiled a bit at this as she soon summoned a violin and walked up next to Mike and started to play with him, Mike smiled at this as he started to play the next verse.

"Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me, go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely. Once I was eleven years old…." He sang as more people came into the resturant hearing the melody of the song. "I always had that dream like my daddy before me, so I started writing songs, I started writing stories. Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me, 'cause only those I really love will ever really know me." Mike sang as the three began to play a bit louder as Wave smiled warmly at this 'I never knew he could play the piano…. It's so soothing….' She said in her head as she soon sat next to Mike on the bench as he smiled warmly at this.

"Once I was twenty years old, my story got told, before the morning sun, when life was lonely. Once I was twenty years old…. I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure, 'cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major. I got my boys with me at least those in favor

And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later." Mike sang with a bit of joy in his voice as the kid soon sat next to Mike, playing her little drum while Wave giggled a bit at the scene and continued to play.

"Once I was twenty years old, my story got told, I was writing about everything, I saw before me, once I was twenty years old…. Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold, we've traveled around the world and we're still roaming. Soon we'll be thirty years old I'm still learning about life, my woman brought children for me so I can sing them all my songs, and I can tell them stories. Most of my boys are with me, some are still out seeking glory and some I had to leave behind, my brother I'm still sorry."

He had sang as Wave began to blush a bit at the lyrics as she kept playing as the little girl kept tapping her little drum while Mike started to play a bit more enthusiastically "Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one, remember life and then your life becomes a better one. I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once, I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month! Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold, or will I have a lot of children who can warm me. Soon I'll be sixty years old….. Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold, or will I have a lot of children who can warm me, soon I'll be sixty years old….."

Mike had sang as he started to slow down a bit at the tempo as the little girl stopped tapping her drum as Wave followed when he sang the last versus "Once I was seven years old, momma told me, go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely, once I was seven years old….. Once I was seven years old."

Mike had sang soon letting the piano die out as the restaurant began to clap and cheer a bit at the performance, bringing a small smile to Mike's face as he slowly got up from the bench and waved goodbye to the small group as he walked back to the booth with Wave to finish their food. The group started to disperse as only left was the little girl and her father "Excuse me? Young man?" He asked as Mike turned to the father to see that he was a very dark blue apex with pale skin in a heavy winter coat, flannel pants and boots.

"Yes? How can I help you today sir?" Mike asked as the man spoke up "My little girl here wants to say thank you for letting her play in your song." The man had said with a small smile as he soon turned to little girl as she was a hylotl with somewhat short dark salmon fins with light peach and salmon skin with dark blue eyes and was wearing a little dark brown fur lined coat, with snow pants and boots as she was tapping her little drum a bit. Mike smiled warmly and petted the little girls head making her giggle a little.

"Anytime sir, she and my friend Wave here really helped with the song, since it did need a drummer and a violinist." He said with a warm smile as the little girl giggled a bit with a small blush while Wave smiled warmly "Hey, I seen you before….." She said starting to snap her fingers a bit trying to remember as the man spoke up "Igor miss." He said as she snapped her fingers "That's it! Igor Rolim! You own that hoverbike repair store on the planet we go to school." She had said as the man named Igor chuckled.

"Yup, that's me, you two are students at the Academy of the stars?" Igor asked as the two nodded "Yup, I'm Wave and this is Mike." She said with a warm smile as he waved while Igor smiled warmly "Well that's good to hear, this little one right here is my daughter Yoko Rolim." He said with a warm smile as the little girl named Yoko waved a little shyly "H-Hello…." She said very quietly as the father chuckled a bit "Sorry, she's very shy." He said as the two waved it off "It's fine, anyway what are you doing here sir?" Mike asked as Igor chuckled a bit.

"Just visiting family with my daughter, you two on a field trip?" He had asked as the two nodded "Mhmm, though things got really bumpy….. Just a word to the wise, be careful out there, for your daughter's sake….. Make sure to leave this planet safely." Mike warned as Igor nodded "I hear you, Oh! As well if you go back to the school, go to the cafeteria and asked for a women named Yuyuko, that's my wife." He smiled warmly as he said this as the two smiled warmly and nodded while Igor soon picked up his daughter "Alright sweetheart, let's get back to grandma's house."

He said with a warm smile as Yoko nodded "O-Okay daddy…. A-As well daddy? I…. I think I found the person I want to marry….." She had said with a small blush as he gave a hearty chuckle "Really now sweetie? Who's that?" He asked while Yoko blushed deeper and pointed at Mike, making him blush a bit as Wave giggled with a warm smile as Igor chuckled hearty "Aww, that is very sweet, sweetie. Better look out kid, you have an admirer."

He said making Mike blush even deeper as Igor soon said goodbye with Yoko as he carried her out of the diner, leaving Mike and Wave to their meal as Mike kept his blush and started to drink even more sake while Wave just giggled with a warm smile "You feeling better?" She asked as Mike kept drinking sake and eating, not responding as Wave just giggled and finished eating as she took the flask of sake.

"Can we take this to go please?" She asked as the waiter nodded "Sure, but do pay for the flask and cups please, we only have a limited supply." He said to the two as Wave nodded and set down a small bag of pixels "That should cover for everything sir, have a great day." She said as she picked up the flask and put a cork in the hole to cover it while then Mike took the flask.

"I got it…. You can grab the cups…." He said a little slurred as he started to walk to the diner's front door. Wave giggled a bit and grabbed the cups as she helped Mike out the door and back to the lodge, as they entered and saw that the students and teacher had turned in for the night, she soon helped Mike up the stairs and to their room as she took the flask of sake and set it on the table with the cups, when Mike then crashed on the bed and fell asleep.

She giggled at this and got changed into her pajamas and pulled the covers over Mike, but soon slipped into the bed next to Mike until she was soon grabbed and pulled in close by Mike, soon nuzzling his head into her neck making her blush deeply however with a warm smile on her face as she let her eyelids slowly fall and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning….

Wave slowly began to shift in her sleep a little, starting to slowly crack her eyes open soon finding that she was still in Mike's arms, making her blush a bit but soon began to smile a little as she snuggled into Mike again relaxing in his arms, but it was soon interrupted as there was a knock on the door making Mike groan in pain as he started to wake up "Mmmmm….. D-Damn it….. S-Shut up Marcus….." Mike groaned in anger as the door slowly opened to reveal their teacher.

"Oh, sorry to wake you, but it's time for breakfast, so please make it down so you can eat." He said with a small smile as Wave groaned a bit as she started to grind her teeth a little "Well be right out, give us a minute…" Wave said as she spoke in her head 'Note to self, buy portable padlock for door…' Wave said as her gaze turned to a glare as the teacher started the shake a bit as he slowly nodded "O-Okay…. P-Please join us soon…." He said quickly closing the door and almost bolting down the hall.

Wave sighed a little as she turned to Mike as he was still sleeping soundly a bit, she giggled softly with a small yet soft smile as she slowly started to nudge awake "Wakey wakey, sleepy head, breakfast isn't going to eat itself." Wave said as she continued to nudge Mike. Mike slowly began to wake up soon cracking his eyes open "W-Wha….?" He said slowly getting up before he quickly clamped his head from the oncoming headache

"F-Fuck….. W-What happened last night?" He asked quietly as Wave gently placed her hand on his shoulder "You got really drunk last night, punched our teacher hard in the face, started a riot in town, and made passionate love with me last night, and I even let you do me up the ass." She said with a straight face as Mike blushed deeply as he started to freak out badly, soon falling out of the bed trying to keep himself calm while Wave soon started to snicker before bursting out laughing falling back on the bed

"Oh man! Screwing with you never gets old! I thought you were gonna faint this time." Wave said laughing as Mike soon looked towards Wave and sighed in relief "O-Oh thank god….." Mike said with a small smile, until Wave spoke up again "Yeah, you didn't punch our teach or start a riot but you did give it to me, even up the ass." Wave said as Mike's eyes rolled back as he fainted on the bed.

"Oh Mike, you need to eat more carrots, they're good for your eyes. And if Izzy asks, yes they can dial a phone." Wave said as she slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walked out of the room. She carried Mike down the stairs as the class was eating breakfast with the teacher.

She soon got to the main floor as she soon sat Mike next to her as his head slammed onto the table while Wave giggled a bit as she tried to keep his head up "Mikey, it's not polite to slam your face on the table." Wave said as she lifted Mikes head up and slipped a pair of sunglasses on his face.

The class looked towards Mike as one student eyed him oddly "Hey Wave…. W-What's up with Mike?" She asked as Wave started to think a bit at what to say as she spoke up "Oh he's just recovering from last night, he had a bit too much Sake." Wave said giggling as the student nodded a bit going back to eating as the host came back "Ahh, don't worry. We have a good amounts of alcoholics in this village."

He said as Wave nodded a bit with a small smile while one student was poking Mike's arm "Mike? You okay man? You look like you're dead from the neck up." He said as Wave waved his hand away "Yes yes, I am fine, i'm just very tired." Wave said imitating Mike's voice as the student nodded "Alright then man, oh! That reminds me Austin and Layla wanted to know if you're going to join the school's battles, they said they wanted to see how well you can fight man."

He said as Wave started to think of an answer 'What am I supposed to say here!? Do I say no and have him look like a coward, or do I have him say yes, and have him join in?' She asked herself as the student started to grow suspicious until she soon spoke up again in his voice "Let me sleep on it man, I have a big fucking headache and I need to relax a little." Wave said in Mike's voice as the student nodded.

"Alright then, I'll tell them man." He said going back to eating as Wave sighed in relief 'Thank god...wait...how's he going to...eat…?' Wave said in her head coming to the new realization until she accidentally let go of Mike's head as he went head first into his food, gaining the attention of everyone as Wave soon spoke up "He is very hungry, and you should all let him eat." Wave said as the class nodded and went back to doing what they were doing.

Inside Mike's head…..

Inside of a large office was a bunch of little Mike's working on computers until one came up with a green visor "Just got an order from the boss: Find the file of what happened last night, and that means check everything!" He yelled as the others spoke up "Everything?" They all said as he nodded "Everything." He said simply as everyone started to search for the file dumping filing cabinets and searching on computers as the head Mike walked into another Mike as he spoke up.

"Hurry up! What do you think I'm paying you for?" He asked as the other Mike spoke up "You don't pay me. We don't even exist. We're just a clever visual metaphor used to personify the abstract concept of thought." He explained as the head Mike crossed his arms "One more crack out of you like that and you're out of here." He said simply as the other Mike fell to his knees and started to beg.

"No, please! I have three kids!" He said trying to keep his job as the office soon went into a panic as one Mike was looking through the cabinets again "Where is it? Where is it!?" He yelled as another was on a computer looking it up "Come on, come on, tell me what happened last night!" He yelled until the computer set ablaze as a bunch of Mike's were running around with huge stacks of papers as the papers were flying everywhere, until one ran up out of the crowd "WE HAD SEX WITH HER LAST NIGHT!" He screamed as the office was soon ablaze as the Mikes were running around.

Outside in the real world…..

Mike's head was still on the plate as Wave started to sniff a little "Something's burning…." She said as she kept eating as the students looked towards Mike "Uh Wave? Are you sure he's okay? I can smell bacon, was he cooking bacon earlier?" The student asked as Wave soon spoke up "Uh…. Yeah, yeah he's just thinking really hard right now…. You know late night cramming sessions." Wave said trying to keep the whole thing covered up for now hoping for Mike to wake up

'Jeez, he's really out of it….. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell him that….. *giggles internally* Though it was so worth seeing his reaction….' She said in her head while Mike soon began to shift a little on the plate, slowly lifting his head up with a pancake on his face, soon slowly falling off taking the sunglasses with it as his eyes were bloodshot and squinted a bit at the bright lights, while his vision soon began to clear while he started to look around the room.

"W-Wha…? H-How did I get here?" He asked himself quietly when Wave noticed this and turned to him "Already forgetting things now? I helped you down the stairs Mike." Wave said as he nodded a bit, until his eyes went wide from what Wave had told him soon shooting up from the table gaining the attention of everyone as the teacher spoke up "Mike? Are you okay? You look like you seen a ghost." He had said as Mike nodded a bit

"Y-Yes i'm fine sir….. I uh….. N-Need to cool my head…. Be right back!" He said soon running out the lodge front doors and slamming his head into the snow. Wave giggled a bit, but also felt bad for Mike as she slowly got up from the table and walked out the front doors and slowly closed them soon seeing Mike head first in the snow, she slowly walked up to him "Have fun in the snow?" She asked as Mike did not respond, until he soon slowly removed his head from the snow, showing a very large blush "K-Kind of….." He said trying to keep his gaze away from Wave. she saw this and began to worry "A-Are you sure you're okay Mike?" She asked when he then slowly shook his head

"N-No…. H-h-how can I be okay…. Finding out that I accidently slept with my friend/roommate…. I…. I feel horrible Wave…. I….. I never meant to have sex with you….." He said in a low tone when Wave saw this she let out a small sigh "You never did…." Wave finally admitted, which grabbed Mike's attention "W-What?" He asked as Wave lowered her gaze towards the blankets of snow "You never slept with me Mike…. We never had sex…. I was just messing with you….. I'm sorry…." She said as a small amount of tears began to form in her eyes as Mike's blush soon started to go down, soon slowly walking towards her as he then pulled her into a hug

"I forgive you…." Mike said in a hushed tone. Wave was caught off guard by this "W-What?" She asked meekly as Mike held her in the hug "I forgive you Wave…. I know you were just playing a joke….. But please…. Don't ever do that again….. I want my first time to be with someone I love….." He said calmly while Wave nodded a little as she slowly wrapped her arms around Mike and hugged him back.

The two stood there in a hug for what could feel an eternity they slowly broke the hug as Mike wiped Wave's tears away giving a soft smile "Come on, let's go eat breakfast." He said in a calm, quiet tone while Wave nodded with a small smile "Alright, as well i'm starting to get cold." She had said giggling a little as Mike nodded but soon took his hoodie off and wrapped it around Wave

"Here, maybe this will help." He said with a warm smile as she giggled a bit with a small blush "T-Thank you…." She said with her blush 'H-He's so sweet…. Even after I played such a bad joke….. A-And this hoodie feels really warm….' She said in her head as she followed Mike back into the lodge as the class was finishing up breakfast, the two sat down at the table and continued to eat breakfast.

Time Skip: About An Hour Later…..

Mike and Wave were in their room getting ready for the spelunking trip "Hey Wave, remind me to stop by the general store when we get back, so I can pick us up some more ammunition, were kind of running low." He said with a bit of a cautious tone while Wave nodded in agreement

"I hear you, if you can see if you can pick me up some frost rounds, I want to test them out on the schools range, see how well they work….. But we got to be secretive about this stuff, since they won't allow certain things on school grounds." She explained while Mike nodded

"Got you…. And don't worry I won't say a word about it." He said with a small smile as Wave smile warmly and nodded "Thanks Mike, now come on, we better get going." She had said while Mike nodded and opened the door for her as she smiled warmly and walked out of the room after thanking Mike, he soon followed behind her and walked down stairs as the teacher was giving out instructions

"Alright class, today is our giant spelunking trip, so where we are going is in a cave about a mile and half away from the village, where we will be exploring the cave system. But before we go, I will be passing out a few more flares for each pairing, to make it easier to see in the caves, but as well if you get lost light one and we will come find you, alright?" He said as the class nodded, where he was then handing out a few more flares to the groups while Wave and Mike checked over their supplies once more, making sure that they had everything they needed.

The group soon was ready as they then left the village and back into the freezing, dark winter of the planet trying to be extra careful while the snow began to cascade across the plane more heavily. The class kept moving while Wave began to shiver, until Mike took his hoodie off of himself and wrapped it around Wave

"Here, this should help keep you warm." Mike said with the cold vapors appearing as he talked, Wave began to blush a bit "T-Thank you Mike…." Wave said quietly while they continued to move but in her head she was starting to freak out 'H-He just gave me his hoodie…. And….. And he's out here in the freezing cold in just his normal clothes….. W-Why did he do that for me?' She asked herself in her head when the class soon reached the cave system

"Alright everyone, we're here now do please be careful, these caves are a little un-explored so do please explore with caution, we don't want to lose anyone." He had said with caution as the students nodded while Wave and Mike just simply nodded without a word, but knew something was up with the teacher. The class soon walked into the cave and began to split up as Mike and Wave kept close together walking down one of the cave tunnels

"Damn…. Look at this place…. It's like a really reflective crystal mine…." He said looking around a bit while Wave giggled with a soft smile "Maybe it is Mike, we could make lamps and chandeliers out of crystals and sell them to the people back home, maybe even run our own business." She had said with a soft smile as the thoughts of running a family business with Mike made her blush a bit, but still let her keep her smile.

The two walked down a little more of the cave, but soon stopped as they heard something striking ice, without thinking the two pulled out their weapons out and slowly began to move towards the sounds when they soon saw a hylotl explorer chiping away at the ice "U-Uh excuse me, sir?" Mike spoke up as the man slowly turned around to show that his eyes were a bit milky, showing that he was blind or was close to it

"H-Huh? Who's there? Speak up…. Are you here to steal my mushrooms?" He asked as Mike snickered a bit "Hey man, no need to harsh the mellow of the buzz man, you know? We just came here to have like, a radical exploration of our inner selves." He said in a hippy like voice making Wave snicker a little as the explore stopped

"Oh, sorry about that ma man, guess we are all on a spiritual journey, keep on keepin on, you feel me? I still remember ma first shroom, it was far out. So you doing your thing, the celestial being blesses you starchild." He had said while Mike nodded "Got you ma friend, may they smile warmly for where you walk." Mike said to the man as he kept going at his exploration and mining when Mike soon spoke up

"Vonos Mus Monos." Mike had said as the miner stopped and smiled warmly "Alla La Blah Blah to you too man." He had said going back to mining, until he then stopped and tossed the two a bag of glowing mushrooms, "Here my starchilds, having a bag free on me, and may your journey lead to happiness." He said soon going back to mining as the two nodded, soon going down another tunnel

"Nice guy that guy was." Mike had said as Wave nodded "Yeah, as well it was really nice of him giving us this bag of mushrooms." She said holding the small baggie filled with glowing mushrooms. The two smiled a bit and gave a small laugh and kept exploring, until they soon found themselves at a large, dark bricked shrine "What the?" Mike asked as Wave shook her head "I…. I don't know….. I…. I never seen anything like this before…." She said with a bit of a worried tone as the two slowly entered the shrine.

The mansion itself was really dark, but had vases, tables, chairs and doors with red insignia's made from the same material as the shrine, however except there was wind chimes hanging from the ceiling that were made of a metal, that shined dimly but gently chimed while a small low breeze blew through the door sending a small chill up their spines. The two slowly began to walk around the shrine, Wave began to slowly look into the vases to only see nothing but dust inside soon letting out a small sigh "

Thank god…. I thought it would be filled with blood or something…." She said while Mike looked through a small bookshelf to find books, filled with an odd language he could not really understand soon closing the book and setting it on the bookshelf

"Fucking weird….. This place makes no sense…." He said while Wave nodded a little as she started to walk a bit towards Mike, until she then tripped over a chair and falling on top of Mike, as he then tried to catch her but soon fell backwards and through a secret door with Wave.

The two tumbled a little into a dark room as they soon slowly got up and got their bearings as Mike grabbed a flare from his bag and light it soon seeing a fairly large room, the two looked around a bit until Wave soon gasped in terror as she clung to Mike "O-OH MY GOD!" She screamed when Mike looked towards to what she was screaming about, as he saw sitting against a wall, was a raggedy clothed skeleton.

It was wearing what looked to be adventuring gear, but what took the cake was it had a third eye socket in it's skull "A hylotl skeleton? What's this person doing here?" Mike asked in a quiet tone while Wave continued to shake and held onto Mike's arm tighter "I should be answering the same question...what brought him here….better question is...where is here…." Wave asked as she sniffled a bit

"Oh my god we're gonna die down here! Were never gonna make it out! We're gonna being doing the bone dance with skully over here!" Wave said breaking down as Mike took a hold of her "Wave! You need to calm down! Were going to get out of here, I will make sure of that." He said trying to calm her down as she kept breaking down and started to sob

"How? We don't even know where we are, he didn't get out of here and he looked like he knew where he was going!" Wave said as she cried harder Mike sighed a bit as he wrapped his hoodie around her and soon set her against the wall.

"Just please, try to calm down…. Let me see if I can find anything on this person…." He said as Wave continued to cry into the hoodie sleeves, Mike walked over to the skeleton, soon spotting a backpack on it as he then removed the pack from the boney arms, Mike slowly opened the pack and began to look through it

"Let's see…. A bag of pixels…. Medical supplies…. Most likely gone bad by now….. What's this? A journal?" He said to himself slowly pulling out a red and white flowered bound journal, soon opening it and started to read through it, until he read the final page

'Trapped in a Tomb by Hiraki Corale, Hylotl Adventurer…. Oh boy…. So I'm trapped in a tomb. Been here for a couple of weeks, by my count. I can't find the way out. I triggered a secret door and, because secret doors are super exciting, went inside. It closed behind me, and now I'm stuck in some dusty set of tunnels. I'll find my way out eventually, of course, I always do. I'm surprised nobody's rescued me though; I've certainly been making a lot of noise….' He read in his head slowly looking towards the skeleton

"So you got trapped down here for so long….. Such a sad end for you Hiraki…." He said as Wave overheard the name "Hiraki? As in the great hylotl adventurer?" She asked with tears running down her cheeks while Mike slowly nodded "Yeah…. This guy must have been trapped down here for years….." He had said as Wave sniffled a little

"G-Guess so…. That would make him…. Over a hundred years old….." She said while Mike nodded a bit soon pocketing the journal soon looking around a bit, till he spotted the wall again "Hmmm….. Wave…. I might have an idea…." He said while Wave wiped her eyes a little "R-Really? W-what is it?" Wave asked sniffling a little as Mike walked to the wall and examined it a little

"Wall seems to be very weak….. We can try blasting the wall down." He said as Wave slowly got up as she held onto the hoodie "B-But we don't have enough explosives, and our guns won't do anything." Wave said as her hope started to flee again until Mike smirked a bit "Who said we were using normal explosives." He said as he soon summoned some fruit and placed it next to the wall.

Wave was a little confused by this, until she remembered that one day in guerrilla warfare training "Y-You don't mean…." Wave asked as her eyes began to widen, when Mike soon nodded and took out a small container of cooking oil "Izzy's five second fruit salad…." He said as he started to pour the fluid onto the fruit and a small trail towards a rock, Wave wasted no time in hiding behind it as Mike held the flare up

"¡Hasta luego!" He yelled as he dropped the flare on the trail and hide next to Wave, as the trail soon ignited and ran towards the fruit, soon lighting on fire as it then exploded taking most of the wall with it, leaving a hole big enough for them to get out of there Mike and Wave soon got up as he chuckled a bit "It worked!" He said happily while Wave shook a bit and sniffled with a small smile

"Y-You d-did it!...y-you fucking did it Mike! Remember to give Izzy a kiss when we get back." Wave giggled like a little school girl, making Mike blush a bit "I…. I will…. On the cheek…." He said as the two soon got out of the area and out of the shrine. Wave was happy to be out of there and Mike was too, still keeping his blush at what Wave said but she soon began to slow down a little, he caught this and stopped as he turned towards Wave

"Wave? You okay?" He asked as Wave sniffled a bit and shook her head, wiping her eyes again "Y-Yeah…. Just still feel bad for Hiraki though…." She said as Mike nodded "I know…. And I feel bad that he died in such a tragedy…. But we can still tell the people where he is…." He said while Wave nodded a little "A-Alright…." She said very quietly, but her mind began to race a little

'H-He just saved me…. And…. he's letting me wear his hoodie…. And…. he wants to help let people know what happened to Hiraki's remains…. H-He's really sweet and…..' She said in her head as she started to blush and staying still but soon began to slowly move towards Mike, he saw this and became a little confused "Wave? Are you ok-" He was cut off as Wave soon grabbed his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Mike was caught by surprise by the kiss, but soon he slowly melted into the kiss and began to kiss back, he then closed his eyes slowly and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, Wave began to blush at what was happening but she felt at peace slowly wrapping her arms around his neck soon slowly breaking the kiss, looking deep into each other's eyes while the area was filled with silence until Mike was the first to break it

"T-That was….. Well…. You know…." He said with a small chuckle while Wave nodded with a soft smile "Mhmm…. D-Does this mean…. Were…. Well….?" She asked as Mike gave a warm smile "If you want." He said in a peaceful tone as Wave mirrored his smile and nodded planting another kiss on his lips "I would like that…." She said with a small giggle.

Mike kept his smile as he held Wave close to him in a hug and hummed a little but they soon broke the hug, when Wave then took Mike's hand and started to walk out of the tunnel system "Come on, let's get out of here, maybe even go back to the lodge and snuggle up by the fire." She had said with a soft warm smile as Mike nodded "I would like that, with a nice, warm blanket." He said while Wave giggled softly

"Sipping hot cocoa and watching movies, even playing games….. I can't wait till we get home….." She said soon stopping and wrapping her arms around Mike, laying her head on his chest as they continued to walk "I'm so happy that we fell down that trap door...without you breaking out I don't think I would have been so moved." Wave said pecking Mike on the cheek, forming a small soft smile on his face

"I am too Wave…. I'm happy that happened….." He said while he held her hand. The two soon made it into the tunnel systems as the class was already there when the teacher spoke up "There you two are, we have to get out of here, there was an explosion heard earlier and….. W-what happened to you two?" He asked when the two looked at each other but only gave a small smile

"A lot happened really sir…." Mike had said as Wave nodded with a small smile "Yeah...and that explosion was Mike breaking us out of a tomb. Oh I forgot, I found this." Wave said as she pulled out an amulet covered in dirt as Mike took it and put it around Wave's neck

"It looks beautiful on you." He said while Wave giggled with a warm smile as she brushed the dirt off the amulet, to find it was made of gold and a dark blue stone "O-Oh my g-god...M-Mike, this must be part of what Hiraki was looking for when he ended up in that cave we were in! That means there could be more!" Wave said with shock and excitement, while Mike chuckled with a warm smile "Well, we can always come back again next time and find the rest, what do you say?" He asked with his arms around her, pecking her on the cheek making her giggle

"I say we that would be amazing, and do you think we should do something about Hiraki's body?" Wave asked glancing back at the class who was listening to everything they were saying "Hmm…. I say we should give him a proper burial." He said looking towards the class as they were listening a bit "Do any of you have anything else better to do?" He asked while the class shook their heads and all said no, making the two snicker a little

"How about we all just go back to the lodge okay?" Mike asked as the class nodded and started to leave while Mike kept a hold on Wave "So what do you want to do?" He asked while Wave started to think a little "I say we give him a burial and quickly look to see if anything else is there. Then we take a dip in the hot springs in the village." Wave said smiling while Mike chuckled and nodded with a warm smile

"Sounds like a plan, as well i'm just going to take a wild guess is because you want me to see you in a bikini huh?" He asked while Wave giggled "I certainly thought so, and maaayybeee, you'll just have to wait to find out…" Wave said in a sing-song voice making him blush deeply.

She giggled more and walked back down the cave tunnel again and into the shrine with Mike when he then took the person's bones out of the shine and towards the entrance of the cave "I'll be right back, good thing I kept that shovel." He said taking the bones towards the entrance.

Wave smiled a bit as she started to search around the room, finding small gold coins and a few bracelet's, a couple necklaces, even a small ruby ring when she then held it up close "Woah...that is one helluva rock, at least 20 carats…" Wave said as she took a few items to Mike to see him about to fill in the grave

"Mike, before you bury him, I thought it only be right that he be buried with what he suffered so much for to find." Wave said holding a bracelet, a few coins, and necklace. Mike nodded with a small smile "I think that would be the right thing Wave, he sacrificed his life to find these treasures, I think it would be right if he kept some of them." He had said while Wave nodded with a warm smile as she placed the items in the grave then giving Mike the go to on the burial.

They gave a small prayer after Mike had buried the explorer, soon leaving the shovel in the snow as a makeshift cross "Sorry we could not make you a proper cross sir….. But hopefully you're now at peace." He said as Wave nodded when the two soon left and walked back to the village.

Time Skip: About an hour later….

Mike and Wave were back in the village and at the indoor hot springs as Mike was getting ready in one of the booths, soon letting out a small sigh with a soft smile "Man…. it's going to be nice to relax finally…. Been a very fucking crazy ass week…." He said soon changing into his swim trunks and walking out as he looked around a bit "Wave? Where are you?" He asked when her voice soon spoke up from behind him

"Turn around big boy…" Wave said swaying her hips, when Mike soon slowly turned around as a very large blush began to creep across his face, as Wave was wearing a dark green bikini that hugged her chest and hips perfectly "W-Whoa…." He could only say as she giggled softly and placed her hand under his chin "See something you like?" She asked with a soft smile while he slowly nodded a bit as he started to feel a small amount of blood dripping from his nose, making her giggle more

"Play your cards right and you just might see a bit more…" Wave said in a slightly seductive tone as even more blood started to drip from his nose while his face became an even darker shade of crimson.

Wave smiled softly, soon gently letting go of his chin then turning towards the hot spring, swaying her hips with every step she took slowly walking into the water and turning to Mike slowly motioning for him to join her "Come on in….. The water is perfect…." She said while Mike slowly started to walk towards Wave, soon tripping and falling into the water making her giggle madly

"O-Oh my god! Y-You just fell right in!" She said almost falling backwards laughing her ass off while all that came up from the water was bubbles and dark crimson blood. Wave continued to laugh as Mike soon slowly began to rise from the water while she sat down on a small edge in the water "Have fun with your nap?" She asked while giggling a little while Mike kept his blush and nodded a little, soon sitting next to her as she then smiled warmly and laid her head on his shoulder

"Mike…. I'm so happy right now….. It's almost like a dream really…." She said as Mike's blush started to go down while a small smile crept upon his face as he kissed her forehead gently "I hear you….. And if this is a dream…. Then I don't want us to wake up….." He had said. Mike then started rubbing Wave's side under the water, and she snuggled into him more. "Neither do I, Mike." She had said as her eyelids slowly fell, slowly drifting off a little as she relaxed peacefully while Mike held her close leaving him with his thoughts

'It's been a very crazy two weeks…. And field trip….. But, I'm glad this all happened.' He spoke in his head, continuing his inner monologue soon looking towards Wave as he gently placed a small kiss on her forehead while she relaxed, until she began to slowly fall asleep letting out a small soft snore. He chuckled a little as he gently nudged Wave back awake "Wave, Wave…. Come on sweetie, don't need you falling asleep in the hot springs." He said while she slowly woke up

"Mmmmm…. W-Wha?" She asked as Mike chuckled softly and planted a small kiss on her lips "Morning sleepyhead, enjoy your small nap?" He asked while she slowly nodded and nuzzled into Mike's shoulder "Mhmm….." Wave had said very quietly in a tired tone soon giving him a small, soft smile on his face slowly helping her onto her feet and out of the water "Come on, let's go get dressed and head back to the lodge." He said while he kept his smile as she smiled a little and nodded "T-That sounds great…." Wave had said trying not to fall asleep in Mike's arms.

Mike chuckled softly as he helped her to the girls changing booth and gently set her on the small bench inside, soon pulling the curtain closed and walking the other one as he then dried himself off and got changed into his normal clothes and put his trunks in a plastic bag, he then walked out of the booth and towards the other one

"Wave? You okay in there?" He asked as he heard something fall with only a small groan as he quickly drew back the curtain to see Wave struggling to put her clothes on as her shirt was somewhat past her head while her pants were around her knees as Mike blushed a little, but was relieved she was okay and was wearing her underwear.

"You need some help there?" He asked with a soft smile, while Wave blushed a bit as she yawned a little loudly "Y-Yes please…." She had said with her blush and trying to get up from the ground slowly, Mike chuckled a bit as he helped her onto her feet and pulled her pants up and buttoned them soon pulling her shirt down revealing her very tired face. Mike helped her onto the small bench and helped put her shoes on while she was slipping in and out as she was ready to fall asleep, Mike soon had a small yet soft smile on his face as he tied her shoes when he then gently picked her up in a bridal carry

"Come on, let's get you to bed." he had said in a very quiet tone while Wave only yawned loudly in response as she nuzzled into him. Mike chuckled softly as he grabbed her bag with her wet clothes in as he soon carried her out of the hot springs while she snuggled into his hoodie for warmth, the town looked upon Mike and Wave as most were happy and thought the scene was adorable, as others were indifferent about it and kept on with their business.

Mike had soon reached the lodge when the students already had their stuff packed up as the teacher turned around and saw them "Ah! Mr. Reith and Ms. Kumiko, so good to see you two, we have great news, our pilot is going to be here in about twenty minutes, so please pack your stuff and get ready to leave." He said with a small smile as Mike nodded and Wave remained asleep, snoring very softly.

Mike carried Wave upstairs and towards their room, soon entering when he then gently laid Wave on the bed and started to pack their bags. Mike had soon packed all of their equipment and strapped it to his back while Wave continued to sleep softly, he smiled a little as he gently sat next to her slowly extending his hand and gently petting her cheek "You are so precious…." He had said with a very quiet yet gentle tone as he continued to pet her cheek gently, until the teacher lightly knocked on the doorway gaining his attention

"Mike? It's time for all of us to leave, can you get Wave please?" He asked quietly while he nodded "Sure, we will be down in a minute." He said as the teacher nodded and left the doorway, Mike looked towards Wave as she was still gently sleeping.

He chuckled softly soon slowly picking her up gently in a bridal carry again soon slowly carrying her out of the room and down the stairs, to see the class ready to leave when the teacher saw them and nodded, soon starting to direct the class out of the lodge while Mike followed behind the class as they started to go towards a small air strip while the ship was waiting there for the class.

The class entered the ship and putting their stuff in the hold while Mike carried Wave into the main area of the ship, gently placing her in a chair while she tried to keep a hold on him but he gently got his grip from her and walking to the back of the ship again, soon taking the bags off his back and placing them away in the area where everyone else's was located and walking back to the main area.

Wave was still sleeping quietly as Mike soon gently sat next to her, when the ship soon began to take off when she soon fell towards Mike and grabbing him, snuggling into Mike while a small, yet warm and happy smile formed while Mike may have been blushing a bit however he did not care as he gently petted her head, relaxing to the sounds of the ship as it soon took off and back into the endless void of the universe and back to their home.


	12. Ch:12 (edited) Darkest secrets of souls

The stars and planets were whizzing by the window as Mike watched from the window of the school's ship, while Wave slept peacefully with her head on his shoulder, and her arms wrapped around his arm with a soft smile on her face while she snored very softly. He smiled a soft, yet warm smile soon gently running his fingers through her hair, soon planting a gentle kiss on her forehead while she snuggled into his arm more, he soon unzipped his hoodie and wrapped it around Wave as she slept peacefully when the intercom of the ship turned on.

"Attention all students, this is your captain speaking, just giving a small reminder that we will be landing soon, the weather is pretty cloudy today, with a large chance for rain, please prepare for landing." The pilot had said over the intercom as it soon cut out. Mike looked back at the window and saw the planet, he soon gave a small smile seeing his new home again when they slowly began to pierce through the sky with clouds forming around the ship, he turned back to Wave and started to slowly nudge her awake.

"Wave…. Wave…. Wake up sleepy head…." He said with a small tone, as she mumbled a little in her sleep "Mmmm…. P-Put the plates in the dishwasher…. Leave me some cake please…." She mumbled quietly while Mike chuckled softly as he then placed a gentle, loving kiss onto her lips as she soon began to slowly wake up.

Wave's eyes began to slowly open, soon seeing Mike kissing her on the lips as she gently kissed him back slowly bringing her hand up to his cheek while Mike had did the same, staying there for what could be said as an eternity when the two soon broke the kiss, softly panting for air when Mike soon chuckled a little "Morning sleeping beauty, you like the wake up call?" He asked while Wave giggled sweetly and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Mhmm, I really did." She had said in a still tired tone soon letting out a small yawn "W-What time is it?" She asked still a little tired when Mike chuckled a bit "It's almost five in the afternoon, also were almost home." Mike said with a soft, small smile while Wave giggled softly as she snuggled into Mike shoulder a little more soon finding his hoodie on her, slowly wrapping herself further in it trying to get comfortable and relax waiting for them to return home.

The ship started to descend onto the planet towards the school's air field as some ships were either landing or leaving the air strip, when the ship soon touched the school's airstrip as the students began to get ready to exit the ship.

Wave soon gave back Mike his hoodie as he put it back on and zipped it up while Wave was getting her stuff ready, soon slinging the sake flask over her shoulder to help carry it with the cups in her backpack as Mike grabbed his bag and strung it to his back while he helped Wave out of the seating area, keep a hand on the sake flask so it couldn't break as they made their way to the cargo hold to pick up their luggage while Mike grabbed the bags and carried them on his back, Wave was a little worried about this.

"Mike? Are you sure you don't want any help carrying our bags?" She asked while Mike shook his head "Na, I'm good Wave, your already carrying something heavy, but as well something that is very fragile, so i'm good on my end." He said walking ahead a little while she nodded a little "Alright then… just be careful." She had said as she spoke a little differently in her head 'Even though this flask doesn't weigh that much…. Something is bothering him…. I can just tell it….'

She had said in her head as she followed him out of the ship and towards the school, the two soon let out a small, relieved sigh at the sight of the school "Home, sweet insane ass fucking school, home." Mike had said making Wave giggle a little as she punched his arm lightly "You're such a dork...but you're my dork…" Wave said kissing Mike in the cheek as he chuckled a little "You got that right, and I would never want it any other way."

He said walking towards the school with Wave as Crystal, Izzy and Moon walked out as Izzy had Ember around her shoulders when she then gasped and tackled Mike in a hug "Mr. Snuggles! You can back!" She said happily, nuzzling into his neck as Ember wrapped around his shoulders as he gave a small chuckle "Hey Izzy, good to be back." He said with a small warm smile as Moon giggled a bit and Crystal eyed Wave oddly.

"So, Wave…. How was your trip?" Crystal asked as Wave started to think a little as she spoke "It was an trip i'll never forget...I don't think either of us will…" Wave said looking at Mike as he was chuckling and hugging Izzy, as it slowly brought a small smile to her face "Really now? So let me guess, something insane happened between you two?" She asked as Wave blushed a little "M-Maybe….I-I'll tell you later…"

Wave said looking away a small bit trying to hide her blush as Crystal huffed a bit "Whatever…. Let's get you two back in the dorm." She said grabbing one of the bags off Mike's back while Izzy picked him up over her shoulder. Wave kept her blush as Moon walked up to her and whispered "So? Did you tell him?" She asked with a small smile as Wave's blush increased with color as she whispered back

"M-Maybe…." She whispered very quietly as Moon giggled happily "I'm so proud of you Wave! You finally told him!" She whispered as she blushed deeper and tried to hide her blush with her hair "W-well, I...um, thought we were going to die, so it I thought i'd tell him how I before it happened." Wave said as Moon nodded a bit "I hear you… at least you two didn't die…. So… what happened after that?"

Moon asked curiously as Wave kept her blush "W-Well I...um, kissed him...and he said he felt the same way...he even gave me this." Wave said as she pulled out the amulet and ring "He's really a deep person…" Wave said as she put the jewelry back as Moon gasped.

"N-No way… T-That is so sweet of him!" She said with a happy smile as she spoke in her head 'H-He kind of reminds me of…. Malch…. When he was still a great guy….' Moon said in her head as she mentally sighed with sorrow as Wave blushed a little deeper "T-Thank you… I-It was really sweet of him…." She said as she tried to keep her blush hidden, as Moon saw Crystal giving Wave an evil eye as she spoke in her head.

'Why is Crystal acting like that?' She asked herself mentally while Crystal huffed and walked inside with Mike and Izzy. Inside with Mike, Izzy and Crystal Izzy and Mike were talking about the trip while Crystal still kept her death glare as she started to speak in her head 'So help me...if you do anything to steal Mike….imma break a bitch's neck…' Crystal said in her head, continuing her inner monologue as Izzy was giggling "And she literally said she wanted to marry you? That is so adorable!"

She said happily when Mike told her about what happened at the dinner while Mike chuckled a bit and nodded "Yeah, it was a pretty crazy trip, though a lot of insanity happened…. And some really…. Gruesome scenes before me as well…. Poor…. Poor innocent lives were cut down in their prime…." Mike said, slowly losing his smile as Crystal stopped and looked at him "W-what do you mean? D-did something happen?" Crystal asked worried as Mike stopped "A small outpost there was attacked…. 37 people have lost their lives there…. All ripped to shreds and were eaten by these weird looking creatures that Wave said we're petracubs…."

He said sorrowfully as Crystal's heart dropped like a lead weight "I-I-I….I..don't even...know what to say…" Crystal said choking up a bit as she fought back the tears as Wave spoke up from behind them "Yeah…. It was a really messed up scene….. We even got a survivor out of their…. We almost didn't even make it out of their alive…." Wave had said while Mike nodded a little when Moon nodded and spoke up.

"What else happened, did you find anything? Like besides the dead?" Moon asked as the two nodded "I found some journal entries in the barracks, some ammo, a shotgun, a zippo I kept hidden and med supplies with a coat for Wave here." Mike said as she nodded "I found was a handgun for myself, the survivor and even this file I found in the the employee's office of a detective." Wave had said as their eyes went open when Crystal spoke up "Wait? A file! This could mean those rumors were true girls…"

Crystal said in a hushed tone as Izzy and Moon looked at each other "It might be…. But it can't be...can it?" Moon said in a hushed tone as Izzy nodded a little as Mike looked at the three "What are you three talking about?" Mike asked as Moon shook a little "There has been an old rumor…. From years ago… when since we have been freshman of this school…." Moon had said in a quiet, hushed tone when Crystal continued.

"The story goes that a teacher took a group of students on a field trip like the one you two went one…" Crystal said as Izzy continued "They even had the same teacher as well…. Everything went normally until…. It all happened…." She said as Moon continued on "The students were in the outpost with the teacher…. Until the outpost was attacked by the same creatures…. Everyone in the outpost…. Was brutally butchered…. Except the teacher…. As he came out unscaved…."

Moon had said as everything began to click in Mike and Wave's minds as she spoke up "Well he tried to send Mike in there, by himself ahead of the group to "make sure I was safe" and I ran after him after getting worried….what i found was horrifying...t-there...t-there was a baby crib...and torn blankets with blood...and a head in drawer…."

Wave said as she started to cry. Mike quickly brought her into a loving hug and petted her head trying to calm her down as Mike spoke up "It was a fucking nightmare…. Though as well we even spoke to the survivor a little, he might even know more as well…. But I think he is still in the hospital…" Mike said holding Wave close to him as she kept crying softly into Mike's shoulder.

The three nodded a bit as Crystal spoke up "I'm so sorry that happened to you two, we should speak to the survivor, and then we should go to the headmaster, clearly something isn't right here…" Crystal said as the two nodded while Mike nodded a bit "I hear you, I think he's in the hospital here in town, hopefully he's willing to talk… but I think we should talk to the headmaster first, maybe they know something as well."

He suggested as Moon shook her head "No, we should have as much evidence and information as we can get or he'll just think this is some stupid sick prank or the rumor spreading around again." Moon said as Wave nodded "I agree, we can't go in there unprepared, plus that man deserves to have his story told."

Wave said with a hint of sorrow while Mike nodded a bit and kept gently petting Wave's head "A-Alright…. I think that's a good idea…. Come on, let's go meet him at the hospital… hopefully they could fix him up…." Mike had said with sorrow in his voice as the images of the broken man flooded his mind when the five started to move again as they soon put their stuff in their dorm and left towards the hospital.

Time Skip: An hour later….

The group was standing in front of the capital hospital of the city as Moon let out a small sigh "Here we are…. Iron Clover's national hospital…. Let's go inside…." She said as the group followed with her into the lobby as it looked like a typical hospital as the nurse behind the desk was a female dark blue Novakid with a normal nurses scrubs as she had her hair tied into a ponytail and had a star brand in her head while she was working on a computer as the group walked up to her

"E-Excuse me…. Nurse?" Wave asked quietly when the nurse looked over to them "Yes? How may I help you today?" She asked kindly when Moon spoke up "Y-Yes hi… were looking for someone we know… he just got recently sent in from a midnight planet?" She asked as the women nodded a little and began to type some information into the computer "Alright, what was his name?" She asked as Mike spoke up.

"His name was Ideozu, miss." Mike had said as the women nodded and typed in the rest of the information "Alright, he is in room 364, on the third floor, you can take the elevators over there if you want." She said pointing the elevators to the left of the lobby as the group nodded and thanked her for the info and walked over to the elevators and hit the button. Soon one of the elevator doors opened as they walked in as Izzy pressed the third floor button and watched the door closed.

"Hopefully he's okay…. He was in pretty bad shape when we found him…." Mike had said as Wave held onto him "I know, he had like a couple limbs missing and stuff." Wave said shivering at the memory while Mike nodded a little as the three were in shock and horror at hearing that "I… I think i'm gonna be sick…." Crystal said while Izzy looked like she was about to cry as Moon just tried to keep her dinner down in her stomach as the elevator soon opened and Mike kept it opened.

"Come on, let's go…." He had said as the group nodded and poured out of the elevator and began to look for the room as Izzy spoke up through her sniffles "I-I hope this'll be over soon, Mr. Snuggles, will you cuddle with me when we get back?" Izzy asked as Mike nodded a bit "Sure Izzy, I can do that." Mike had said as Wave smiled a little 'He's so caring….damn, why can't all guys be like him?!'

Wave screamed in her head as she started to think of her life back on her home planet as she sighed mentally. The group kept walking as Moon noticed the new pouch on Mike's belt "Hey Mike? What's with the new pouch?" She asked while Mike soon spoke up "Oh, this is the newest pouch I found, it holds my shotgun shells, I found it with the shotgun as well in a footlocker." Mike explained as Moon nodded a bit while Crystal kept looking for the room "362...363….ah ha! 364!" Crystal said as she stopped in front of the hospital room.

The group stood in front of the hospital room as Mike soon slowly reached towards the doorknob, slowly turning it and opening the door to find the man in the hospital bed, as he had his left leg amputated as so did half his right arm, with most of his body was bandaged up as he had a tube in his left wrist and small breathing piece in his nose. The group was horrified to see what has happen to the man as they slowly walked in.

"M-Mr. Ideozu? I-It's me… Mike and Wave… the two students that rescued you?" Mike said in a calm tone as the man began to slowly shift in his sleep, soon slowly waking up as his eyes began to crack open "O-Oh hey…. You're those two kids that saved my ass back there, thank you again…. So what do you two kids need? Visiting to see if I'm alright?"

He asked as the group nodded "We did sir as well…." Mike had said when Crystal spoke up "We want to know what happened that night at the outpost...the one that lead to...well this…" Crystal said with a tone of sorrow while the man slowly nodded "Alright… I'll tell you kids…." He said as he began his tale.

The night of the incident…..

The man was unloading his wares in the main area of the market as people passed by some even buying his wares as a class was visiting the planet as part of a field trip when the usual pet dealer had came in with a shipment of Petracubs, when he looked over the man, he looked awfully shady as he was not the usual guy 'W-Who is that guy? Where's the usual guy that sells baby creatures?'

He asked himself mentally, when a man walked up to him wearing a very dark black cloak as he looked both ways and handed him a large bag of pixels when he spoke in a low tone "Release the creatures…. Get out fast as you can…. Leave no one standing…." He had spoken when the guy nodded and the two left as the cages soon bursted open from small explosive caps on the edges with the creatures soon scurrying out, some of the outpost security tried to wrangle them up until they soon realized the creatures have been starved.

One bit the security officer's hand, and was not letting go anytime soon for when it first tasted the officer's blood the creature started to go into a frenzy as it began to bite the officer more harder and more violently when the outpost soon thrown into a panic as everyone tried to rush out of the doors or even windows to find them all locked as the creatures started to rip the flesh from the innocent people, as blood began to splatter the halls leaving only echoes of screams of pain and terror.

The man soon fled into a closet where a small petricub was waiting for him inside as it began to attack and rip the flesh off his leg when he then took out his small knife and repeatedly stab the creature in head, till it finally died. He soon sat against the wall panting from exhaustion, waiting for either death or someone to rescue him.

Present Time….

The man had finished telling his tale as the group was in horror "And that's how it all happened…. This whole thing was planned…. By who I have no idea…." He said as Moon spoke up curious about the dealer "D-Did you get a good look at the dealer by any chance?" Moon asked as he shook his head "Sorry… Could only say he had a leather jacket on with what could be said military patches and a pair of steel toe boots with combat pants…."

He said as Crystal nodded a bit "D-Did look anything like this?" Crystal said as she searched through the school registry on her wrist and pulled a hologram of Mike and Wave's teacher. "Y-Yeah, that's the guy…. He was the one that was dealing the petracubs, but the guy in the cloak though, I have no idea but he sounded like someone from another school…. Uh…. The academy of galactic warriors I think it was or something like that…."

He said as the group nodded as Mike turned off the recording on his phone "That's all we needed to hear sir, we thank you for that." Mike had said as the man nodded a bit "No problem kid, as well don't worry about me, doc says they can get me some robotic limbs, pretty cool huh?" He said as the group smiled a little "That's good to hear man, you get some sleep alright?" Mike said as he nodded and watched the group leave as he slowly drifted off to sleep. However from the shadows a shadowy figure in a dark black cloak appeared with a pillow in it's hands.

"You should be careful who you talk to…. It could just end up killing you…." He said as he put the pillow forcibly over the man's face as he began to struggle to get it off "Shh…. shh… it's okay…. It will all be over soon…." He had said pulling a small handgun from his cloak and placing it against the pillow as he soon pulled the trigger, shooting the man in the head when he then took the pillow away and the gun, soon leaving the room through the window as the nurse walked in as she dropped the tray of medicine and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Over with the group….

The group was walking down the street from the hospital as Mike spoke up "Alright, now we got to tell the headmasters what's going on, this is fucking huge!" He said as Moon nodded "Yeah, now we can finally reveal the truth behind this rumor and everything." She had said while Crystal was thinking 'I really hope whoever did this pays dearly for it….' Crystal said in her head angrily as a platoon of cop hover vehicles drove towards the hospital as this caught Wave's attention.

"H-Hey guys…. W-Why do you think the cops are going towards the hospital?" Wave asked as the group soon stopped "Y-You don't think?" Mike asked as Wave realized something "Maybe a certain someone went back to finish what they started….I have a bad feeling about our friend…" Wave said ominously while the group nodded a bit "Y-You think we should still go to the headmaster's about this? Or should we just go straight to the cops about all this?" Mike had asked as Moon spoke up.

"both...the cops will handle this for now, let's get to the headmaster and tell him what happened then we'll go the cops." Moon said as the group nodded and started to hoof it a little faster back to the school as the cops were investigating the murder of the man. The group soon made it back to the school when they saw that some of the cops were there as well, as they soon made it to the school's office and into the headmaster's office "Headmasters! Headmasters!"

The group yelled as the ran in as Evolver stopped them "Students, please calm down and start explain what's going on." he had said adjusting his glasses as Wave spoke up "We have proof that what happened with a refugee at the midnight planet outpost is directly connected and witness to what happened there 3 years ago and the rumors are true!" Wave said with a sense of urgency as Mike spoke up.

"Yeah! And we have reason to believe it was not only the teacher we had but that the murderer just killed the survivor to silence him!" Mike said slamming his hands down on the headmaster's desk as the headmasters began to discuss this among themselves as Kona spoke up "Alright then, please show us this evidence you have for us, so we can determine if this all true or not." She had said as Mike nodded and pulled his phone out and began to replay the recording as the man spoke in gruesome detail of what had happen as the headmasters began to uneasily shift in their seats.

"A-Alright… t-there is some evidence… do you have anymore?" She had asked as Wave pulled out the file from her backpack "This was found in the outpost in the same desk that contained the severed, rotting head of a female apex, stuffed in a drawer right below where I found this file on Mike! Who was sent on a near suicide mission by our teacher! We found the bodies! We saw the blood! We buried each and every single one of those innocent people! That man killed an innocent baby in it's crib!" Wave yelled hysterically as tears rolled down her face as the group pulled her back as she tossed the file on the desk.

The headmasters began to look it over "T-This is a miniknog like file…. These kinds of experiments were only done by the miniknog… live experimentation… using the outpost as a testing ground for… genetically altered Petracubs…. T-this is completely insane…. Those creatures were being used to…. Test Mike's abilities and reflexes…." Evolver said as Mike held Wave close to him as Moon spoke up "This is what had happened! We believe our teacher is either part of or trying to bring back the miniknog, we need to bring this to the police, immediately!"

Moon yelled as the headmasters nodded "I agree, i'll get the chief of police on the phone right away, i'm issuing an immediate lockdown of the whole campus, if it is one of our own he's not leaving this school!" One of the headmasters said as slamming his fist on the desk as the group nodded while Kuno started to call the head of the police "You kids should probably go, you five need to relax a little, please try and stay in your dorm room as everything gets sorted." She said as she began to talk to the head of the police.

The group nodded and walked out of the office and out of the offices when they walked down the hall as Moon spoke up "Alright…. Now we just need to keep on our toes…." She said as the group nodded while Wave held onto Mike for dear life as he kept a hold of her as he turned to the group "I think we should at least grab a weapon or something, just incase the fucker tries to come near us…." Mike said with a little anger in his voice as the three nodded a little when Crystal spoke up "I agree, if he is on campus we could be next…"

Crystal said worried as she and Izzy held onto each other. Mike nodded a bit as they soon almost passed the school's gun range as he stopped "Girls, in here." He said opening the door to see the room deserted as they began to slowly look around as Mike turned to Izzy and tossed her his revolver "Izzy, you take my gun, since I know you can handle higher calibers." He had said while Izzy slowly nodded.

"O-Okay…. M-Mr. Snuggles…." She said quietly as she kept it close to herself while Crystal looked over a few handguns "W-Which one should I grab?" She asked quietly when Moon walked over "Here, take this 9mm, it's simple and easy to use, good aim, and it does the job without flaw. If this guy is after us, we have to make every shot count." Moon said in a serious tone as Crystal nodded a little and slowly picked up the glock.

Mike was over at one of the doors and saw it had a lock on it as he began to kick the door in "Come… *crack* On…. *crack* You…. *crack* Fucking…. *crack* Door!" He said as he finally kicked the door into see that most of the guns have been taken as he slammed his fist on a small table with a drawer open as he found a dark black browning HP handgun with a dark toxic green wooden grip, with a garrote wire, soon taking the handgun and putting it in his pocket, he wrapped the wire around his arm to keep it hidden as he slid his sleeve back over it.

The girls had grabbed their guns as Mike walked out and tossed each one an extra mag and Izzy a speedloader with five rounds in "Better make your shots count… because that fucker could be anywhere…." He said in a very serious tone as the group nodded.

They soon walked out of the shooting range and towards the halls again "Where do you think we should go? I mean, it can't be safe in the halls… right?" Mike asked as the girls began to think until Wave snapped her fingers and got an idea "Let's go to the cafeteria, they'll be plenty of witnesses and too much risk for him if he does plan on trying anything."

Wave said as the group nodded and started to make their way towards the cafeteria as Mike was still on high alert about the whole thing as he kept the gun really close to him, as they slowly entered the cafeteria as standing in the middle of the cafeteria, was their teacher Mr. Xochitl as he had a few petricubs and a few poptops, keeping the students at bay as he began to slowly clap "Ahh, yes… there are my favorite students, the loud mouth hylotl bitch, the synthetic avian wannabe, the twin sisters that are more out of common than ever, and their lap dog the genetically modified apex freak."

He said with a twisted grin as Mike growled a bit in anger as Moon spoke up "Why are you doing this Xochitl?" She asked as he chuckled "Oh many reasons dear, dear Moon…. Many you can't really understand, but mostly involve your little lap dog there." He had said as Mike growled with more anger as he put his hand behind his back, soon summoning the shotgun behind his back as the teacher chuckled "Such brute violence, guess you will have to learn a lesson."

He said snapping his fingers as the creatures began to charge at Mike and the girls as he soon pulled the shotgun out from behind him as he soon cocked it and shot one of the creatures in the head, shattering it's head as brain, blood, flesh and bone spattered everyone onto the ground. Remaie gasped at the sight as she saw what he was holding "N-No way… I-It… It can't be…"

She said as tears began to form in her eyes as she began to softly whimper "B-Bubba…. Y-You can't be dead…." She whimpered quietly as Mike cocked the shotgun again and fired off the last shell into a creature's stomach as it took most of it's ribcage with it, exposing most of its vital organs, soon slowly beginning to shut down as the girls soon began to open fire with Mike, shooting the rest of the creatures as one by one each had fallen while Mike took the handgun out from his pocket and aimed it at Xochitl, as he just smirked and quickly ran up to Mike at breaking speeds soon slamming his elbow into his gut making him spit out saliva when he then grabbed his head and slammed his knee into his jaw knocking him back and the handgun out of his hands.

The girls saw this and were about to attack until he held up a metallic cylinder "Ah, ah, ah don't even try…. You four will have your fun too." He said soon kicking Mike hard in the stomach as he spit out some blood, "You don't think you're the only one that had gotten modified? I'm a living weapon, and you're just a failed reject." Xochitl had said soon grabbing Mike's arm and began to slowly bend it in the opposite direction, making Mike howl in pain "Just give up already, you already lost… why not accept your fate and die like the little worm that you are." He said continuing to bend Mike's arm, as he screamed worse in pain.

The girls and the crowd watched in horror as Mike screamed in agony while Mike slowly looked towards the girls as what they said played over and over in his head 'You girls…. Were my only first real friends…. In such a long time….. If only Angel was here to see you all…. She would be happy to know I was safe and happy…. I'm sorry girls….' He said in his head mentally as he slowly closed his eyes as a lone tear escaped his eye as one night in particular played in his head when he was with Angel when he was younger.

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?" Mike had asked Angel as they sat under a tree watching the stars "Hmm…. I don't know, maybe an adventurer, what about you?" She asked as Mike chuckled a bit "I want to get out of this town Angel…. Just me and you, against the world you know? Going to different countries and exploring new worlds…" He said as he slowly held Angel's hand, making her giggle and blush.

"That would be great…. Only if I can be with you… along the way Mike…." She said with a few sniffles as she laid her head on his shoulder, making him blush as he held her close "You will Angel… always in my heart as well…" Mike had said to her all those years ago, as he was soon brought back to reality as his eyes laid back on the girls, seeing them crying and screaming for him to get back up.

'No… I ain't gonna die…. Not like this!' He screamed mentally in his head as Mike's body began to tremble "You may take our weapons...you may take our friends...but you can never...take….OUR LIVES!" Mike screamed as his rage soon took over and forced the teacher off him as he panted heavily as his eyes began to slowly fill in with black with dark red irises as the teacher slowly got back up and tried to deck him in the jaw with his elbow until Mike soon countered it as he grabbed his arm and broke his elbow by bending it quickly, making Xochitl scream in pain and agony as the bone was sticking out.

When Mike then grabbed him by the head and started to slam his head into the ground as his beak was close to being broken off, while he was starting to whimper in pain "What's going on? Come on, you were speaking all that god shit, till I broke your fucking arm!" He yelled as he slowly broke Xochitl leg with a sickening crackle and crunch as he laughed maniacally "P-Please…. S-Stop…." He begged as Mike just gave a sickening grin as he soon pulled his jaw onto a table and curb stomped his beak off, ripping it off with some flesh, when he then soon pulled him back up and took the garrote off his arm and wrapped it around Xochitl's throat and pulled tightly

"I guess you should start singing…. Cause I'm about to get a head, in life." He said with a sickening chuckle, pulling tighter as the flesh of his throat began to slice open, spilling the liquid crimson down his throat and onto the ground below while Mike kept pulling, harder and harder as the man began to choke on his own blood, soon reaching his spinal bone, Mike had then gave one final pull "AAAAND! POP GOES THE WEASEL!"

He screamed as he pulled extremely hard ripping through the rest of his flesh and breaking the bones in his neck with sickening cracks, decapitating Xochitl as his head flew into the air, only leaving a bloody stump on his shoulders, soon spurting blood at a heavy rate like a fountain, slowly falling forward onto the ground, Mike soon grabbed Xochitl's head and began to play hacky sack with it "Come on girls, let's play a few rounds." He said darkly with his twisted grin.

The cafeteria was in shock and horror as Wave teared up heavily "M-M-Mike! What the fuck has gotten into you! This isn't the guy I agreed to date!" Wave said as she ran out of the cafeteria in tears as the group turned to her as Crystal turned to Mike with anger in her eyes "Mike! What in the name of fuck is wrong with you?! You're never like this! What has gotten into you?! You just made one of our friends run out of the cafeteria in tears, have you no sense any more in that fucking moronic brain of yours!?"

She screamed at him running after Wave with the rest of the group, as he soon stopped as the head dropped on the ground as his eyesight began to clear again and his eyes changed back to normal as he slowly looked around "D-Did I…. D-Do all this?" He asked slowly as the crowd slowly nodded as he gasped in horror, his breathing soon started to become heavier and shallow, soon slowly looking towards his hands when his eyes widened with horror, seeing the blood that had cascaded over his hands, seeing all of this as his mind began to race he soon ran to a garbage can and began to vomit.

Over with the Girls….

Wave was in their dorm room, crying her eyes out as Crystal was trying to comfort her "Hey, hey it's okay…. Everything will be alright…." She said holding her in a hug as Wave kept crying even harder "H-How!? The man who I thought was a beautiful diamond in a mountain of coal, just decapitated our teacher and kicked his head around like a ball!" Wave said crying even harder as Moon sighed "That could never be Mike ever…. B-But that's what he did…. I… I don't even know why he did it…. I… It scares me to think about it…." She said quietly as Izzy sniffled trying to fight back tears.

"M-Mr. Snuggles…. L-Looked just like my mommy…. B-Before she decapitated daddy…." She said trying not to cry when it soon dawned on Crystal "Wait…. Did, anyone else notice something happen to Mike?" She asked as Moon nodded a little "Y-Yeah… H-His eyes changed… into like the one's Izzy has, why?" She asked pointing to Izzy showing her dark black eyes with light purple irises as Wave kept crying hard.

"I-I...I don't see what his eyes have to do with this…." Wave said as she started to calm down a small bit as Crystal began to think "Well, what other kind of race has that much strength?" She had asked when Moon spoke up "The floran do, just like Izzy…. But as well floran are sometimes prone to…. Rage fueled blackouts…." She had said when Wave sniffled a little more "A-Are you saying that Mike got so angry he blacked out and killed him?" Wave said wiping away some tears as Crystal nodded.

"That's exactly what we're saying, it must have been a mix of adrenaline and anger that turned him into that, don't you all see what this means?" Crystal asked as Izzy was still a little confused "Uh… M-Mr. Snuggles is crazy?" She asked as Moon shook her head "No sis, it means Mike had no control over what happened and acted out in survival, he killed Mr. Xochitl to protect us, and that would mean…" Moon said realizing it as Wave gasped "He's not a bloodthirsty monster….which also means…."

Wave trailed off as she remembered their outburst at Mike "We yelled at him and said those horrible things to him and he did nothing wrong…" Wave said as Crystal realized it as she soon regretted it "Why didn't we see this sooner…." She said with sorrow in her voice as Izzy teared up "M-Mr. Snuggles… Was only trying to protect us…. A-And we yelled horrible things at him…." She said as she started to cry softly while Moon sniffled.

"We should have been there for when he came back…. W-Were horrible friends…." Moon said wiping her eyes a little as Wave soon got up from the bed "W-What are we gonna do? I doubt Mike will want to even be friends with us anymore…" Wave said as she bowed her head and the room fell silent for a second as a voice pierced it "Oh...I wouldn't say that, from what I hear he's pretty understanding…" Mike said leaning against the door frame as the girls turned and saw Mike leaning against the doorway.

Wave soon shot up from the bed and almost tackled him in a hug "Oh Mike! I'm SO sorry we said those awful things to you back there! We didn't know...w-we thought you had gone crazy….w-we were scared...scared y-you might do that….t-to us….." Wave said as she began to cry into Mike's chest as he gently held her close to him and started to gently pet her head, running his fingers through her hair "I would never do that to you girls…. I could never live with myself if I did…. I care about you all, you're my friends…. You're my family…." He said as he gently kissed Wave's forehead as Izzy teared up a little more and soon joined the hug.

"W-Were sorry Mr. Snuggles…." She said as Mike gently petted her head and chuckled a little "Don't be Izzy, if I saw myself do that shit, I would run for the hills as well." He said as Moon and Crystal soon joined the hug as Mike kept them close "I care about you girls, and will always care about you all…. From the bottom of my heart, you will always be close to my heart…. No matter what…." He said.

The group soon slowly broke the hug as Wave blushed a bit at Mike "A-Are we still….ya know?" Wave asked blushing as Mike gave a warm, small smile and kissed Wave gently on the lips "Does that answer your question? Cause if not, then yes I would still like to have you as my girlfriend." He said with a quiet, calming tone as Wave blushed more and nodded, soon laying her head on his chest "T-Thank you…. S-So much…."

She said as he kept his soft smile and held her close as Crystal huffed a bit 'I'm still pissed….but i'm going to let it slide...this time…' Crystal said in her head as Mike soon broke the hug "Anyway, why don't we go tell the head masters, and get something eat? My treat." He had said as Izzy gasped and giggled happily as she grabbed Mike's hand and dragged him down the hall as Wave giggled softly and followed behind as Crystal was still a little huffy, while Moon noticed this.

"Crystal? Are you okay?" She asked as Crystal debated a little on what to say, until she soon spoke "i'm fine...just, still a little shaken up...i-it's not big deal…" Crystal said lying through her teeth as Moon caught this "Crystal, I know you're lying…. A-Are you jealous?" Moon asked as Crystal blushed a bit as she started to giggle.

"Oh my god, you are jealous, aren't you?!" She said Crystal shook her head "I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Crystal said as she blushed deeper as Moon giggled "Oh my god…. Your…. You're jealous of Wave aren't you?! You like Mike!" She said as Crystal blushed even deeper and grabbed Moon's beak shut and soon sighed "Fine...I, may...or may not..have a teeny tiny itty bitty crush on Mike...and may want to poke out Wave's 3rd eye…" Crystal said still holding her blush as Moon took her hand off her beak.

"Crystal, it's fine you're developing feelings for someone you really, really like, now tell me when did this all start? Was it back on earth?" She asked as Crystal slowly nodded, holding her blush "Y-Yeah...Around the time he was talking to me about getting me a body...it..it sparked something in me…" Crystal said as Moon smiled warmly.

"Aww, Crystal you really like him, why don't you tell him how you feel?" She asked as Crystal sighed sadly "B-Because….he's with Wave...my dreams are over…" Crystal said sadly as Moon shook her head "No it isn't, did you forget that polygamy is legal?" Moon asked as Crystal stopped for a moment "A-are y-you saying….we….w-with Mike?" Crystal asked as Moon nodded with a warm smile.

"Mhmm, though I don't think he knows the laws here, so we will have to tell him, but yes, You can date Mike as well." She said with a warm smile as Crystal gasped and giggled a little "YAY! Wait! Maybe we can all date him?! Ya know, if you're down for it!" Crystal said excitedly as Moon giggled a little and thought about.

"Maybe Crystal…. I…. I'm still getting over Malch… and Izzy…. I don't know about her…. But…. I'm still a little open to the idea…. Anyway… we better go… don't want them to worry huh?" Moon said with a little sorrow in her voice as Crystal nodded and walked with her.

'Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to tell them…' Crystal said in her head as Moon walked with her soon joining the group as Mike smiled warmly "Hey you two, we were worried you two won't come soon, we were going to send a search party after you." Mike had said chuckling a little as Moon and Crystal giggled a bit "It's fine Mike, anyway, where are we going to go eat?" She asked as Mike smiled warmly.

"I thought we could go to a nice restaurant, maybe have some home cooked type meals you know?" Mike had asked as the group nodded as Izzy giggled happily "We're going to a restaurant that has that grape juice that makes you dizzy!" She said happily as Mike chuckled a bit "It's this new restaurant that opened up in the middle of town, I thought it would be nice to go there." He said as the group nodded with a warm smile as they followed him out of the school.

'Hopefully they don't have a dress code… cause I forgot I'm still covered in blood.' Mike had said in his head walking down the street with the girls as Wave wrapped her arms around Mike's arm "Can we share a dinner Mike? I don't feel that hungry." She said while Mike nodded with a warm smile.

"Of course Wave, I think it would be nice." He said as Crystal huffed a little and crossed her arms 'Be careful what you do…. Also I wanted to share a meal with him….' Crystal said huffily in her head as they walked towards the restaurant to have a

nice meal.

Time Skip: Later that night…. (9:42 PM.)

The group was in their dorm room in their pajamas, relaxing around around on the couch and bean bag chairs as Wave was snuggled into Mike's chest as he held her close with a soft warm smile, Izzy was relaxing and giggling at the show, Moon was cleaning her daggers, and Crystal kept her gaze away from Mike as she was blushing a little bit.

'K-Keep it together girl…. Just need to keep your mind clear…. Think nothing but clear thoughts….' Crystal said in her head as she kept trying to watch the show when Moon soon broke the silence "That was a really good meal, I think I never eaten that much in my life before." She had said, giggling a bit as Wave nodded with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Mike had enough pixels to pay for the whole meal, that was so much food he had to pay for." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck while Mike chuckled and held Wave close to him.

"Well I got paid pretty well after I told the police what happened, and turned out he had a bounty now on his head, so I got paid just enough for dinner tonight." He said with as the girls nodded as Crystal blushed a little deeper, continuing her inner monologue 'He killed a guy for us….I don't whether I should be happy or sad' She said in her head as Izzy yawned loudly and giggled softly.

"So sleepy…." She said with a small smile when Wave giggled softly "Guess we should turn in for the night, i'm getting pretty tired as well." Wave had said yawning a little while the girls slowly got up from the couch and towards their beds, Mike stretched a bit when then Izzy grabbed his arm "Come on Mr. Snuggles, let's go to bed and snuggle." Izzy said tiredly as she dragged him to bed, while Wave giggled a little.

"Goodnight you two, have a pleasant night's sleep." She said as she got into her bed, while Moon giggled softly and went to bed, while Crystal was still a little huffy, but brushed it off as she went to bed and turned off the lights. Mike was dragged into Izzy's bed as she snuggled up close to him, while Mike slowly pulled the blankets over them, slowly holding Izzy close to him as his eyelids slowly began to fall, luling him off into a deep sleep.

Unknown Area…..

It was a large decrepit hall, as the paint was starting to slowly chip off and chip away with time, while boards were starting to warp and unlatch off from the ground beginning to rot, sticking up with the rusted nails still dug half in, while the walls looked like their were beginning to rot away.

Mike slowly looked around the hall only seeing doors with numbers on them, slowly walking down the hall while the sense of unease was creeping upon him as he slowly tried to reach for his gun, but soon found nothing as he slowly patted his sides, finding his gun and the browning HP he had were missing, soon finding that his tactical belt was gone.

Mike's heart started to pound a little faster in his chest, slowly walking down the hall while the hall began to slowly decay even more, almost as if the hall was slowly tearing itself apart, piece by piece soon revealing the drywalling and installation in the walls. Mike's heart was started to beat faster, slowly moving down the hall until he soon heard a low chuckle as his heart soon sunk in his chest

"Poor, poor little freak…. All alone in this little world…" The voice said, sending chills down Mike's spin, slowly turning around as before him was a scene of horror. It was his teacher Mr. Xochitl, however his clothing was torn up and caked in blood, both of his and others, he was holding in his hand was the female apex's head, decaying at a rapid pace with maggots crawling through her eye sockets and open mouth.

But what scared him the most, was the man was headless, only walking around with a blood stump on his shoulders where his head should be, still speaking in his chilling tone when the head slowly looked at Mike.

"Non credis hoc…." The head said as maggots and blood poured from her eye sockets, ears, nose, mouth and neck. Mike slowly began to back up as Xochitl started to walk towards him, giving his sickening chuckle from the stump of his neck while the head kept speaking in a dark tone, speaking in a different language that Mike could not understand as his body almost completely froze, soon quickly turning around as he started to run down the hall getting closer and closer to a door.

Mike kept running as the door felt like it was getting away from him, while Xochitl and the head gotten even closer to him as he started to freak out, when he soon started to run even faster when he then collided with the door and fell into the room, soon scrambling to his feet as he slammed the door shut behind him, slowly sliding down the door as he let out a sigh of relief "O-Oh thank god…." He said quietly slowly getting up from the door as he soon regretting what he said, seeing the girls wrapped in chains.

Mike slowly walked towards them "I-Izzy…" He spoke quietly seeing her arms wrapped in chains with her throat sliced open straight to the bone, her eyes were slowly ripped out of her head as her intestines were slowly hanging out of her chest, while certain ones were missing as her stomach was missing.

Mike slowly covered his mouth as he slowly walked to the next one "C-Crystal…." He said in a week tone, seeing Crystal with her head missing from her shoulders as it was placed in her hands and lap, in a form of a statute as her body was bind in chains, showing massive slashes across her limbs, going deep into the bone as one of her legs was missing, while her eyes were glass like, as if they were doll eyes.

He kept trying to keep his lunch down and his tears as they began to form in his eyes soon seeing his next friend "M-Moon…." He tried to say as most of her limbs were missing while a large hook was rammed through her head, keeping her suspended in the air while her flesh looked to be being sliced off, piece by piece by what could be said a small knife as he soon found a small dagger in her neck. He tried to keep the tears down but failed as they began to fall down his face as he almost completely broke down.

"W-Wave…." He said slowly breaking down into tears from what he saw, she was suspended in chains as her stomach and chest were ripped open and held open with rusty meat hooks, as she was almost ripped in half, in a slow painful way with a saw wedged into her from her waist up into her stomach.

It slowly dripped acid into a bucket and onto the saw, but what stood the most out of place, was that her heart was missing from her chest. Mike continued to cry on the floor, as he had broken down and had nothing else to live for, until a somewhat demonic voice could be heard faintly.

"Aww…. what are you so sad about? Don't love your new wonderful collection?" The voice asked as Mike sniffled loudly and slowly got up from the ground, looking around "W-Who said that?" He asked in a very weak tone when the voice spoke again "Come to the mirror dear boy…. You will see soon enough…." The voice said again as he slowly looked towards a large, black and decrepit mirror.

He slowly walked towards it as his heart sunk lower and faster than any lead weight, he saw in the mirror was himself, his clothes were caked in blood with a twisted grin on his face that had massive blood splatters over it, seeping into his teeth and onto his darken black and crimson eyes. He was frozen in fear as he spoke to the creature "N-No….t-that's impossible...I thought I got rid of you…"

Mike said falling back and scooting back across the floor as the girl's bodies came to life and started asking him why he killed them as they slowly floated up and started to float towards him, backing him into a corner, continuing their relentless pleas for answers.

"Don't you see my dear boy? We can do such wonderful things together, both you and me…." The creature said, slowly reaching his hand out of the mirror grabbing the side and repeating the same with his other hand as he slowly started to pull himself out of the mirror, while Mike cowered in the corner.

"I…. I never meant to harm any of you! I care about all of you…. I care about you all…." He said in a weak tone as they started to close in while the creature gave a sickening chuckle as he slowly crawled out of the mirror and soon stood up.

"Oh but my dear boy…. You did, you gotten so fed up with them…. So you had a little fun…. Join me my dear boy…. For we can do great things together…." He said still giving his sickening chuckle, while Mike shook his head "N-No…. I…. I will never join you! I will never hurt anyone else!" He said trying keep himself distanced away from the creature and the girls when they soon stopped, as the creature looked him in the eye when he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

"Since when were you the one in control?" He asked as he took his claw like hand and got ready to ram it into Mike's head, as when the contact hit Mike had woken up.

Reality…. (3:27 AM.)

Mike's eyes soon shot open wide as he soon shot up in bed, breathing heavily and slowly looking around seeing he was in the dorm room again and the girls were sleeping peacefully while Izzy was snuggled up to Mike's arm "Mmmmmmmmmmmm….Daddy…" Izzy said in her sleep as she nuzzled Mike's bicep, making Mike blush a bit but smile a little as he gently petted her head.

However the images kept flashing in his mind making him lose his smile when he then grabbed his pillow and placed it gently in Izzy's arms as she snuggled into it. Mike soon quietly got out of bed and grabbed his hoodie, slowly and quietly exciting the room as he closed the door behind him and started to walk down the hallway, lost in his thoughts when he soon found a door to the roof, soon quickly entering it and walking up the stairs all the way to the roof around seven floors up.

He then opened the door to the roof as he saw it was a small garden area, filled with a variety of flowers and plants with a small pond with fish swimming in it, while there was a few benches scattered around with a high fence up, keeping students from falling off the roof. Mike sighed a little as he walked towards the fence and leaned against the wall lost in his thoughts.

'W-What am I going to do? I…. I can't fucking hide it…. I killed someone today…. H-His blood is on my hands…. I…. It can never be washed off….' He spoke in his head, with a small monologue, until his thoughts were broken by a familiar voice "Mike? What are you doing up here?" The person asked while Mike slowly turned to see Remaie in pajamas as she was wearing a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms with a dark green wife beater tank top with a worried look.

"H-Hey Remaie… I… I'm fine… Don't worry…" He said as Reamie started to walk up to him "Mike you're not fine, please…. Just tell me what's wrong." She said as she got close to Mike, close enough to bring him into a hug if she needed to while Mike stood their with his hair covering his eyes, when a small sniffle was heard from him as a few droplets hit the ground in front of him when he slowly looked up towards Remaie with tears in his eyes and running down his face.

She was shocked by this but soon pulled Mike into a hug as she gently rubbed his back "Shh… shh… it's okay… I'm here just let it all out…." She had said trying to calm Mike down while he slowly hugged her back and continued to cry into her shoulder while she slowly brought him to a bench and sat down with him near a pond. She continued to try and comfort Mike while she spoke in her head.

'He's so damaged, but yet so sensitive...maybe i'll let the shotgun explanation slide for now…' Remaie said in her thoughts as she stroked Mike's hair gently, letting her fingers run through his hair as he continued to cry into her shoulder, but soon began to cry a little less and quieter catching the attention of Remaie while she kept a hold of Mike.

"Feeling a little better?" She asked in a quiet, yet calming tone while Mike slowly nodded and sniffled "M-Mhmm…." He said quietly as Remaie nodded but kept slowly and gently stroking his hair "Good, now please tell me what's go you so upset." She said as she rested his head on her shoulder and laid her head on his.

"A-Alright…. I…. I had this nightmare…. A-And it all happened…. W-When I killed Mr. Xochitl…. J-Just trying to keep everyone safe…. A-And then…. T-Then he v-v-visited me in my nightmare…. A-And I…. I had to get away…." Mike said as his breathing started to get a little heavier while Remaie nodded a little and petted his cheek a little with her tail to calm him down.

"Alright…. Then what happened?" She asked in a quiet tone as Mike sniffled a little "A-And then… I…. I ran into this room… A-And I saw…. I saw…." He said quietly as tears began to form in his eyes while Remaie tried to keep him calm.

"Who did you see?" She asked as Mike started to weep quietly "I saw… T-The girls…. R-Ripped apart…. A-And dead… A-As then…. T-This creature spoke to me… T-Through the mirror… I-It was me…. A-A-And he said…. I-It was all my fault…." He said quieter as he had tears starting to fall down his face while Remaie tried to keep him calm the best she could while he continued.

"T-The girls came back to life… A-Asking and begging… W-Why did I kill them…. W-Why did I do that to them…. A-And the creature came out of the mirror…. A-And said…. W-We could do great things together…. B-But I refused…. A-And he then picked me up by my neck and said…. W-When did you think you were ever in control….. And killed me…." He said with tears falling down his face and onto the ground as Remaie soon pulled him back into a hug and cooed gently into his ear.

"Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay Mike, it's okay...you're safe now, you're not a monster, you saved everyone in that room...that teacher was the monster. He said that when was done killing you and the girls, he was going to kill us too. You're a hero Mike…" Remaie said as she kissed him on the cheek as he blushed a bit at the kiss, soon sniffling a bit as he wiped his eyes a little.

"I… I don't feel like a hero… I… I killed someone Remaie…." Mike said in a low, quiet tone as she gently petted his head, running her fingers through his hair gently "Yes, but you saved our lives in doing so. He deserved to die anyway." Remaie said she started rocking Mike back and forth. He slowly began to calm down a little.

"I… I'm glad I saved everyone… B-But…. I never thought I end up killing someone…. It…. It feels horrible…." He said sniffling a little more, while he kept his head on Remaie's shoulder while she kept rocking him back and forth gently, trying to keep him calm as she nodded.

"I know what you mean…. my sister Vanessa and I's mom, killed a few people before… and she still regrets it…. But it was only to keep me and my sis safe when our brother was either away or was working to keep us supported…." She had said in a quiet tone as this caught Mike's attention "You have an older brother?"

He asked as she nodded a little "Yeah…. He was a great brother…. He was a great guy…. Kept me, Vanessa and mom with cash after our dad died…" She had said with a quiet tone as Mike nodded a bit "I hear you…. I had a brother and sister in law back home…. Our parents died around four years ago in a car accident with me in it…. I still blame myself for it…." He said as Remaie nodded a little with a few tears in her eyes as she slowly wiped them away.

"Well, I guess we've both experienced loss in our lives. And why we can't change the past, but we can work to make the future better." Remaie said softly and reassuringly while Mike nodded a little "I hear you…. And that makes a lot of sense really….. Thanks Remaie…. For being there, and being a great friend." Mike said with a very small, yet soft warm smile as she giggled softly with a small soft smile.

"You're very welcome Mike, I will always be here to help you out." She said with her smile while Mike chuckled a little and softly yawned "S-Sorry, and I want to thank you again Remaie…. Can you stay with me for a bit longer please? I… I like the company of friends." He said with a bit of a bigger smile while Remaie giggled softly and nodded "Of course Mike, i'll stay as long as you want." Remaie said as she held Mike close to her.

He chuckled softly as his eyelids began to slowly fall again, soon slowly falling asleep in Remaie's arms as he snuggled into her, making her blush deeply as she spoke in her head 'O-Oh my god…. H-He fell asleep in my arms! What do I do? What do I do?! B-But as well he looks really cute as well…. And looks so peaceful as he sleeps….' She said in her head as she started to slowly smile as she slowly petted his head, running through his hair gently while a small smile crept upon his face making her smile a little more as she gently kissed his forehead, making her blush even deeper.

'O-Oh my god...he's so damn cute! He's like the little brother I never had…' Remaie said in her head as she brushed his cheek with the back of her hand while he snuggled in more into her lap, slowly wrapping his arms around Remaie's waist and slowly pulling her close to him. She blushed even deeper, she kept slowly brushing his cheek with the back of her hand as she continued her inner monologue as he mumbled quietly.

"Mmmm…. Wave…. Please never leave me…." He mumbled quietly when Remaie soon snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Wave's name 'D-Did he just say...Wave? D-Does he think I-I'm Wave….' Remaie monologued as her face was as red as the roses next to them when Mike slowly crawled up to Remaie's face and planted a gentle kiss onto her lips.

She blushed even deeper as she was a dark shade of crimson while she was freaking out in her head 'ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I think i'm gonna be sick! Holy fucking shit! He. Just. Fucking. Kissed. Me!' She screamed in her head as Mike soon broke the kiss and nuzzled into her neck, soon mumbling a little

"Good night Wave… I'm sorry for being so scary… I really do care for you and the girls…. Like my own family…." He mumbled and nuzzled more into Remaie's neck as she blushed even deeper, slowly wrapping her arms around Mike's chest as she gently laid her head on his shoulder 'Mmmm….I hope this moment never ends…' Remaie said as she sat there cuddling Mike as she gently yawned a little and let her eyelids slowly fall as she slowly fell asleep.

Time Skip: Four hours later…. (7:27 AM.)

The sun was beginning to peak over the mountains of the town, slowly shining on the school as Remaie and Mike were still cuddling and sleeping on a bench on the school's roof when Remaie began to slowly shift in her sleep, as the sting of the sun hit her eyes when she quickly put her arm in front of her eyes.

"Mmm… S-So bright…." She said quietly as she tried to get up slowly, until she soon realized that Mike was on top of her and snuggled into her breasts, making her blush very deeply 'O-Oh….r-right….this….' Remaie said as she remembered what happened the previous night. Mike snuggled in a bit more as Remaie kept her blush as she slowly lifted him off her and onto the bench as she sighed a little and walked to the edge and leaned against the railing, continuing her monologue.

'W-What am I going to do...why...why did this have to happen…' Remaie said in her head as she leaned over the edge watching the birds and early morning animals start their days. She sighed a little more as she slowly looked back towards the sleeping Mike as she blushed even deeper from the kiss last night as she shook her head a bit as she started to freak out a little.

'W-What am I going to do…. What am I going to do! I mean he's really sweet and all, but what am I going to do! Oh god! Why did this all have to happen?!' Remaie screamed in her head as she was having a massive mental breakdown, as she tried to calm herself down a little.

'Alright, alright just calm down girl…. Just try to calm down… I mean… it's not the worst thing to happen right?... R-Right?' Remaie asked herself as Mike began to shift a little in his sleep "Mmmm…." He mumbled as Remaie kept her blush and kept trying to calm down "I just have to stay calm and relax…." Remaie said as she looked back at Mike again and giggled softly and rolled her eyes a little.

"I should really get him back to his room before he gets sick from the cold air…" Remaie said to herself as she walked over to Mike and picked him up. She soon then slowly made her way down the stairs with Mike in her arms, soon making it to his floor as she slowly opened the door and walked into the deserted hall, quickly speed walking down the hall towards his dorm, until the door opened as Izzy walked out in her normal clothes.

"Mmmm…. So much better…." She said happily and stretching as she turned to see Remaie holding Mike in her arms like a small child as she giggled softly "Aww! Mr. Snuggles is silly. He must be really tired, here let me take him Remaie." She said happily as she slowly nodded and gently handed Mike over to Izzy as she giggled happily

"Thank you Remaie! See you later!" She said as she walked into the dorm room and closed the door, while Remaie stood their with a deep blush and started to walk back to her floor 'What the fuck is my life…' Remaie asked in her head, deeply confused on many levels.

Over with the girls and Mike, he was still sleeping soundly as Wave, Crystal and Moon were watching TV and doing homework as Izzy walked in with Mike in her arms "Hey girls! Look who I found!" Izzy said happily as the girls giggled softly.

"Guess we know where he is now, you can set him with Wave, Izzy." Moon said with a small smile as she nodded and set Mike next to Wave as he snuggled into her lap, making her blush deeply but giggled softly as she gently ran her fingers through his hair as she gently cooed into his ear.

"Mmm, such a good boy. Sleep soundly, my sweet prince." Wave said as she bent down and kissed his forehead as he snuggled in a bit more into Wave's lap. Crystal saw this as she was still a bit huffy, but was a bit happy knowing what she could ask him.

'Damn… I wish he was sleeping in my lap…. But soon I just need to wait for the right time…. But…. I worry he will say no…. I know he's really nice…. And may have lost his mind a bit yesterday…. But he is still that sweet guy we all know and care about.' Crystal said in her head with a small smile on her face as Mike slept peacefully when Moon soon looked at the clock.

"Shit… we gotta go girls, Wave sorry to say this but you got to leave Mike here in the room, we gotta get to class." Moon said while Wave looked towards Mike and nodded a little as she sighed "Alright, fine. I just wish he could come with us…" Wave said as she set Mike down on the couch. Moon nodded "I know, but he needs his sleep… I saw him up earlier, looked like he had a nightmare or something and went for a walk…. I think he's still thinking of what he did yesterday…." Moon said with a tone of sorrow as Crystal nodded.

"Yeah, he looked like he was ready to vomit or something…. Or even break down and cry…." She had said quietly while Wave nodded a little and gently petted his head as she gently kissed his forehead "I'll be back Mikey….don't worry, we'll get over this, I promise." Wave whispered and gave Mike a pillow to cuddle with.

Mike slowly grabbed the pillow and nuzzled it as Wave got up and slowly walked out the door with Moon, Crystal and Izzy as she started to slowly close it, watching Mike until she finally closed it when the four soon left for class.

Time started to pass by slowly for everyone on campus while in the dorm Mike slowly woke up, and looked over at the clock "8-8:53? S-Shit… I must have been really tired…." He said slowly getting up from the couch and walking to his side of the dresser as he grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom.

Time Skip: Half an hour later…..

Mike was sitting on the couch after a quick shower and cleaning his gun a bit, checking the ammo count a little as he sighed "Damn it…. I'm all out of rounds now…. As well what am I going to do with the other gun I have now?" Mike asked holding up the browning HP, when there was a knock on the door

"Hold on a second." He said putting the handgun into his holster and leaving his revolver on the table as he got to the door and opened it to reveal Remaie with Headmaster Kona and a female Floran that had light lime green skin, with dark blue leaves in onto of her dark black flower petals on her head as they formed bangs as it flowed a bit more down her head with her leaves, as she was wearing a police uniform and a bomber jacket as Mike spoke up.

"Uh…. C-Can I help you guys?" Mike asked when Kona spoke up "Yes, we're here to talk to you about Mr. Xochitl, may we come in?" Kona asked as Mike nodded a bit and moved out of the way "O-Of course Headmaster Kona…. P-please come in…." Mike said as the three walked in and sat down on the couch, while the officer eyed his revolver oddly and slowly picked it up "Sir, do you have a permit for this firearm?"

She asked while Mike was about to speak up until Kona spoke up "He will acquire one soon, the gun he has is a gift, since it was given to him after his run in with a certain doctor at the outpost around two weeks ago." She had said while the women nodded and set it back down "Alright then, this is a very nice revolver you have, .45?" She asked as Mike shook his head.

"Na, .357 good caliber of gun, oh that reminds me, Headmaster Kona? What should I do with this other one I have? I grabbed it yesterday when me and the girls were getting armed." He said taking out the browning HP as Kona thought a bit "Hmmm, what do you think officer? Should we let him keep it or have him put it back?" Kona asked as the officer thought a bit.

"Hmm…. That is a very good question, since he already has the revolver, but as well from what I heard he has a shotgun, I think it would be best if he gave it back to the school, until he can get a permit to own his own firearms, if that is alright with you sir?" She asked Mike as he nodded and took the gun by the barrel and handed it to Kona.

"Got you officer, officer…. I'm sorry I never got your name." Mike said as the officer gave a small smile "Officer Zawdi, at your service." Zawdi said with her smile as Mike nodded "Alright, so what is it you needed from me?" He asked as Kona nodded "Well since you are the one who murdered Mr. Xochitl, I need to question you and get a few statements. But since he had a bounty and was a wanted felon at the time of his death, you're not going to jail." Zawdi said as she gestured for Mike to take a seat.

He nodded and sat in the arm chair next to the couch "Alright that is perfectly fine with Officer Zawdi, I got plenty to tell really." Mike had said with a little bit of a sorrowful and dark tone as the three caught this and understood as Zawdi soon took out a notepad and pen "Okay…. Now I am going to ask you a few questions, I want you to give me your best answers and your statement at the end, alright?" She asked as Mike nodded and waited for the questions as she began.

"Alright…. What was your motive for committing the crime?" Zawdi asked crossing her legs. "It was a lot of reasons really…. The biggest was he's a complete psycho…. He even tried to lure me and Wave into a death trap, the outpost was filled with Petricubs, we even have evidence saying that it was him that did it all, he was the one that brought them there…. He was insane… and he needed to get cured but it looks like not even psychiatric help could help that monster…." Mike said, gripping the arms of the chair a little tighter, digging his nails into the arms a little while Zawdi nodded and wrote down the information.

"Alright, follow up question, do you have in your possession said evidence? If so, may I examine it?" Zawdi asked while Mike nodded and pulled his phone out "I got everything the man said recorded on my phone, just before he was murdered." Mike said unlocking his phone and pulling up the audio file "I can get the file off my phone and into your possession with a flash drive, if that is fine with you?" Mike asked as Zawdi nodded "That's fine, I just need to examine it as per protocol." Zawdi said as Mike nodded.

"That's fine miss, just as long as I get my phone back, I have all my music on there and I'm not giving that up." He had said while Zawdi nodded as he handed her the phone. "That's perfectly fine, I will personally make sure this gets returned to you." She said as Mike nodded.

"Alright, what's the next question?" Mike asked while she nodded and started to write a little info down "Were there any prior signs that suggested he wanted to harm you or anyone else here?" Zawdi asked as Mike thought a bit.

"Actually yes, when me and Wave got to the lodge he was gloating saying that we should have listened, but as well he said you two should have been dead. But not only that he said we were suppose to be given a test for new students." Mike explained while Kona caught the last part "But we never did that, ever…. No teacher does that unless they are told too by me or anyone with that kind of authority in the school…." She said while Zawdi nodded and write down the information given.

"One last question, are you single?" Zawadi asked smirking while Mike blushed deeply "I… Uh well….how do I english..." He said trying to form his words as she giggled with a warm smile "I'm just messing with you kid, your reaction's gonna be a hit back at the precinct. Anyway, I think I have all i need, i'll get your phone back to you as soon as I can." Zawdi said giggling some more as Remaie snickered a bit "She got you good Mike, but as well thank you for helping us Officer Zawdi, Oh! As well Mike I need to talk to you after this." She said as Mike nodded.

"Alright that's fine, as well thank you Officer Zawdi, hopefully it's enough to help you." Mike had said as she nodded and got up from the couch "You're welcome both of you, well I best be going. Mike, i'll be in touch." Zawdi said as she got up and left.

Mike had nodded as Kona soon got up "I better go too, I need to fill out the paperwork for you to acquire your permit." She said as she soon left the dorm room as well, only leaving Mike and Remaie while the room was bathed in silence until Mike soon broke it "So Remaie…. You wanted to talk to me about something?" Mike asked while Remaie nodded a bit.

"Right… I uh… needed to ask you…. W-Where did you get that shotgun you have?" She asked a little quietly as Mike stopped for a minute before speaking again "I found it in a footlocker with a ammo pouch at the outpost that got attacked…. Why?" Mike asked as Remaie twiddled her thumbs a little bit.

"M-May I see it... please?" She asked while Mike nodded and summoned the shotgun from his bracelet as Remaie's eyes went wide as she slowly took it, slowly looking it over as she let her fingers cascade over the cut up wood and damaged metal as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I-It's just as I remember it…" Remaie said as her hands began to shake while Mike saw this "R-Remaie? D-Do you know who owned this shotgun?" He asked with concern as Remaie nodded "M-Mhmm...m-m-my o-older...b-brother...t-this was h-his shotgun…." Remaie said shakingly as she covered her mouth to muffle her crying, Mike felt very sorry for Remaie as he took the shotgun off her lap and set it to the side as he pulled her into a hug and gently petted her head.

"Shhh, shh…. It's alright…. Just let it out, i'm here for you…." Mike said holding her close as she buried her face into Mike's chest as she soaked his shirt with her tears as the realization of what happened to her brother finally hit her.

Mike kept gently petting her head, running his fingers through her hair trying to keep her calm as he spoke in his head 'Poor Remaie…. I feel really bad for her…. Losing her brother like this… I feel so bad for her…. I wish I knew how I could help her….' He said in his head, until there was a knock at the door as Mike looked up towards the door

"It's open for whoever is there, but now is not the greatest of times…." Mike had said as the door slowly opened to reveal Anera behind the door "Mrs. Anera, what are you doing here?" He asked as she saw Remaie and the shotgun as she gasped "N-No way…. I-It can't be…." She said as Remaie slowly looked up to see Anera.

"I-It is mom…. I-It's bubba's shotgun…." Remaie said quietly with tears in her eyes as Mike became surprised "W-Wait…. Y-You're… M-Mrs. Anera's daughter?" Mike asked while Anera slowly nodded.

"S-She is…. She and Vanessa are my daughters…. T-The one who owned the shotgun was my son… Ashfur…. He was named after one of my favorite characters of this book series my husband used to bring me from his journey's to this planet of rainbow colored people…. My daughter Vanessa goes there with her friends to go to these conventions and is going to one again in a few months….." She said with a small sniffle with some tears in her eyes as she quickly wiped them away.

Remaie started to cry a little softer as she looked towards Mike "S-So...M-Mike? I-is it true? Is he really gone?" Remaie asked sniffling as Mike nodded solemnly "No one made it out of there alive except that one person we found, but even he's dead now...but, I will say this, you're brother with the 36 other people he died with were given a proper burial in a marked grave in the back. He's at peace now, they all are…" Mike said giving a warm smile.

Remaie sniffled a little as she nuzzled into Mike's neck a little with some tears in her eyes, while Anera walked up to Mike with a soft smile and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you…. We feel horrible knowing he is gone…. But we will rest a little easier knowing that he has gotten a proper funeral… T-Thank you…" She had said, slowly pulling Mike into a hug as he smiled warmly and held the two in a hug.

"You're welcome Mrs. Anera… Me and Wave could not see those innocent souls go dishonored by the insanity and bloodlust of a mad man…. We knew they would be at peace with a proper funeral…. I should know…. I was there for my parents funeral…." He had said, losing some of his smile when Anera's eye went a little wide "Y-You have no parents… A-At all? Y-You're all by yourself?"

She asked as Mike slowly nodded "I am…. Been like that for… about going on four years now…." He said in a quieter tone as Anera felt something tug at her heart strings when she soon spoke up "Well…. You don't have to be…. If you don't want to be…." She had said when Mike soon stopped

"W-What?" He asked when she gave a warm smile "You can join my family…. If you want… We all maybe different species…. And you could never replace my son…. But I would still think of you and raise you as my own flesh and blood… if you want?"

She offered as Mike stopped and thought about it "Y-You would adopt me? A-And become my…. Mother?" He asked as she slowly nodded "Mhmm, and you would be raised just like my flesh and blood, and supplied with plenty of love, like a mother gives to her child." She had said as Mike started to think about it when Remaie sniffled a bit, slowly looking towards Mike.

"It's been so long since i've had a brother, Ashfur would have wanted this, what do you say Mike?" Remaie asked wiping her tears away when Mike soon smiled a bit and nodded "Alright…. I would love to join your family… Mrs. Anera." Mike said as she smiled warmly and pulled Mike into a hug "Call me mom, if you like…. Since I am your mother now." She said with a warm smile while Mike nodded with a bigger smile.

"Alright…. Mom." He said as Anera gasped and teared up a little and hugged Mike tighter, while Remaie giggled with a small smile 'That is just too damn cute...it's good to have a brother again, oh shit...Mike's my brother now….oh boy…' Remaie said as she realized her situation as Mike chuckled a little while Anera kept him in the hug as she whispered into Mike's ear

"By the way, you might want to be careful, cause Remaie really likes you." She whispered into his ear as he blushed deeply while she giggled softly, while Mike spoke in his head 'O-Oh crap…. I… I'm dating Wave and now I find out Remaie likes me…. M-Maybe I should talk to Moon about this or… the girls about this or even mom about this….' Mike said in his head while Anera giggled a bit more.

"Aww, you look so adorable when you blush Mike." She said with a warm smile and giggled while Reamie spoke in her head more 'I…. I wonder what she told Mike….' She said in her head as she soon let go of Mike and got up "Anyway, I got to run kids, got a class to teach soon, make sure you two get to class later okay? Love you two." She said as she kissed Mike and Remaie on the forehead as she was about to leave until Mike spoke up.

"Wait, what about Ashfur's shotgun?" Mike asked as Anera stopped in her tracks not far from the door and started to think "Well…. I think it would be best if you keep it…. You know how to use it the best…. And I think it's what Ashfur would have wanted." She said with a warm smile while Mike nodded and summoned it back into his bracelet "Got you mom, I will take very good care of it."

He said as she nodded and walked out of the dorm room, leaving Mike and Remaie again as he chuckled a little "Well…. Can you believe it Remaie? We're family." He said with a warm smile as she giggled softly and nodded "Oh trust me, i'm so happy to have you as a brother, I just wish Ashfur we're here to see how much of a good person you are." Remaie said smiling warmly as he nodded with a warm smile.

"I hear you, I bet he was a good man, and a very caring brother." Mike had said as Remaie nodded with a warm smile "He was…. We had so many crazy adventures when we were kids…. We used to play as mercs around the neighborhood…. And we used to help around the neighborhood…. It was great times…." She said with a small, yet warm smile. Mike smiled warmly and pulled Remaie into a hug.

"I hear you…. I bet you he is looking down on all of us, and he smiling at you…. Maybe he is even mingling with my parents…. And their are watching us from above…." Mike had said while she nodded and snuggled into Mike a little "Mhmm, I bet he is...ya know, you remind me a lot of him...always going on adventures, quick on your toes, good with a gun, sweet, caring, and always getting the girls' attention…" Remaie said giggling as Mike chuckled a bit with a blush hearing the last one.

"Thanks Remaie, I bet he had to fight the girls off with a stick, but I'm guess the stick never worked." He said chuckling a bit while Remaie nodded reminiscing a bit about her brother "Yeah, he was quite the lady's man… though he never settled down to start a family, which is sad if you ask me, he would have had made a great father." She said with a sad smile while Mike nodded and held her in a hug while she spoke in her head.

'D-Does he know about the polygamy law? W-Will he be okay with that?' She asked herself in her head. Remaie was still lost in thought while Mike looked towards the clock to see it was almost 11:40 as he then got up from his chair "Come on Remaie, let's go join everyone for lunch, what say you?" He asked as she finally snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, let's get something to eat, i'm getting pretty hungry." She had said getting up from the couch and following Mike to the dorm room door as he then opened it and held it open for her "Lady's first." He had said with a small smile, making Remaie giggle "Such a gentleman you are." She said with a giggle and walked out while Mike rolled his eyes and chuckled, following behind her as he closed the door.

The two were walking down the hall and chatting a little about things in general "And that's when I said to the guy, if you're not going to show how to draw a person's head then I will, and so I did, it was not the best drawing I did, but at least it was a start back in fifth grade." Mike had said as Remaie giggled "Sounded like you had an interesting day back then." She had said giggling while Mike shrugged a bit.

"I guess so…. Hell if I knew my life was going to turn into this…. I wouldn't really know how to react…. Probably call the person crazy…." Mike said with a small chuckle while Remaie giggled softly and nodded "I hear you, I guess you could call a lot of people crazy if they knew their life would turn into this, guess as they always say, life is full of surprises." She said with a small, soft smile while Mike nodded with a soft smile, until they soon passed Xochitl's old class room.

The two stopped at the door as something felt like it was pulling them towards the door, to open it as Mike slowly reached towards the door knob and slowly turned it and opened the door while they then walked in, the two looked around the classroom a bit while Mike sighed "You know…. If he wasn't such a psycho he could have been a great person, and a great teacher…. You know?" Mike asked as Remaie nodded.

"Yeah….. I always thought he was such a nice guy you know? But guess after everything that happened…. I don't really know what to think…." She had said sullenly, gently brushing her fingers across the teacher's desk until she accidently knocked over the small globe on his desk, but to find that it was attached to the desk revealing a little switch under it. Mike walked over and saw the switch as well, when the two looked at each other, not sure what to do.

"W-What do we do?" Remaie asked while Mike shrugged "I have no idea…. I guess flip the switch?" Mike had said questioningly when Remaie slowly nodded and slowly reached towards the switch and slowly flipped it up. Nothing happened for a few seconds as Mike was about to speak, until the bookshelfs near the black board began to move, sliding to the left to reveal a small tunnel inside the wall.

"Huh…. Guess the teacher has more secrets than meets the eye." Mike had said as Remaie nodded a bit "You can say that again...so should we see where it leads?" Remaie asked as mike nodded "Yeah, it can't hurt, I mean, what's the worst that could be down there that we haven't already seen?" Mike said as he walked over to a nearby table, picked up a candelabra and lit it with his zippo and walked over to the tunnel "Shall we venture into the darkness…?" Mike said in a Vincent Price voice while Remaie giggled a bit and playfully punched his arm.

"You're such a dork, but yes Mr. Price, let us go into the deep…" Remaie said playing along while Mike chuckled and started to walk down the tunnel with Remaie. The tunnel was very cramped and small, lined with marks of scratches as if someone or something had tried to get out, while there was small chalk x's lining the way "Huh…. Chalk…. Either this was our teacher or The Fens Phantom somehow got out of Fallout 4…." Mike had said slowly looking around a little more while Remaie began to get scared every step they took.

"I-I don't know about this anymore Mike, m-maybe we should turn back…" Remaie said as she clutched Mike's free arm while all of her hairs stood on end, as her tail was stiff as a board from fear. Mike nodded a bit and was about to turn around until he heard something fall while the sound of glass shattered upon the cold, hard brick lined ground, the two slowly turned to see what made the noise when Mike had found a fireplace.

"Maybe we should get a little light in here, what say you Remaie?" Mike asked while she had her face in his arm not really responding as he took one of the candles and threw it into the fire place that had some wood left over inside, when the room soon illuminated, giving off a horror show that no one could comprehend.

The room was painted in blood, like actually painted by a brush as it was still somewhat fresh while sitting next to a bookshelf by the fireplace were paint cans filled with the crimson liquid while sitting next to them was a paint roller, coated in blood.

The two slowly looked around the room to find it was made into a study, however the furniture was made from the bones, flesh, feathers and even furs and leaves of his victims, made into everyday furniture like chairs, bookshelfs, desks, and even a foot ottoman resting on top of a rug made from a pelt of each race, but as well their was a door to another room.

The two's hearts dropped like lead weights as Remaie began to weap in horror "W-W-What i-is t-this p-place…?" Remaie said as her whole body was shaking like a leaf.

"I… I have no idea…. B-But this place is royally fucked up…." He said as fear began to slowly fill his body, soon noticing something on the desk made of floran body parts, it was a journal next to a quill in a small basin of ink, every fiber of his being was telling him to get out of there, but he pushed those thoughts aside and slowly picked up the journal.

Closer inspection could show that the book was bound in the skin and furs of different races, with some thought he slowly cracked the book open revealing it was all written in cursive, but the ink was actually blood when Mike began to read out one of the entries out loud.

"January 26th, such a lovely day out today, the flowers were in bloom and the creatures outside were chittering and chirping, but that was when I saw her, the most perfect women out there, she was an apex but I really did not care, her fur was a gleaming blond with a cute as a button face, I knew she could be the one, be back soon to tell what happens." Mike read aloud as Remaie still shook a bit as she clung to Mike's arm.

"T-That sounds a little creepy…." She had said somewhat quietly as Mike slowly nodded and flipped through a few more pages finding a later entry.

"March 3rd, so things have gotten very complicated for me and the most perfect women, she thinks i'm creepy, but I assure you i'm not, I am only trying to protect her, even though her so called ex has bitten the dust as the police found his body in a small ditch…. Or what was left of it, either way I can just feel our connections intertwining, I shall make her mine soon enough, and she will learn to love me…." Mike read aloud as he was finding it difficult to hold the book while Remaie's fears began to spike.

"M-Mike…. I… I g-g-g-got a b-bad f-f-feeling about this…." She had barely said from a hushed tone while Mike read the last journal entry "September 27th, I told you I would make her mine, but nobody would listen to me, they all laughed at me, laughed I say! But I will show them who's laughing now! I finally got her! And she's all mine, mine I say! And no one will drive us apart, not anyone! Just try and break our love….." Mike read aloud as the rest became non concentric scribbles of love and other words.

Just then they soon heard a soft groan and moan of agony coming from the other door not far from them as Mike soon dropped the book on the ground while Remaie literally jumped onto Mike's back in fear.

"O-Ok...w-what t-the fuck was that!?" Remaie said on the verge of peeing herself as Mike kept her on his back "I… I don't know… B-but can you please get off my back!? Your nails are digging into me!" He yelled a bit in pain while Remaie kept clinged onto Mike as she slowly retracted her nails "T-Thank you…." He said slowly walking towards the door and gripping the door handle.

"3…. 2…. 1…." He said quietly opening the door as inside the room it was a workshop from hell, there was jars upon jars of organs lining the shelves while the room was tarped over with a drain in the middle with blood still draining into it.

On the walls and on counters where tools of all kinds, saws, hammers and many others that Mike couldn't recognize were coated in liquid crimson, while in the middle was sitting a lone stretcher with the apex woman described in the journal was laying, bound to the table by her arms and legs, stipped out of her clothing and was still alive.

However her breathing was very shallow as her stomach and chest area were ripped open and being held open by meat hooks, as her body was stained in blood and other fluids that did not belong to her, while all around the room was written in blood was 'You are going to learn how to love me.', written over and over again.

Remaie was cowering in fear as she felt the contents of her stomach moving around while Mike's breathing became heavy as the images of his nightmare began to resurface as he soon walked up to the women and tried to pull the meat hooks out, however was met with difficulty and the women screaming in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She howled in pain as Mike stopped and let go of the hook, soon looking around the room until he found the restraints' foundations nailed into the walls. He was about to grab his revolver until he remembered it was out of bullets until Remaie handed him a speed louder with 5 rounds in it.

"Here, it's all I have but you need it more than I do." Remaie said as she covered her mouth immediately after soon about to vomit as she ran over to garbage can that was full of bloody body parts as she gasped in horror and began to vomit violently into it, while Mike popped his gun open and loaded the chambers soon flipping it closed as he shot the restraints out of each the walls as the women groaned a little in pain, when Mike then began to take the hooks out.

"D-Don't worry miss, were going to get you out of here a-and were going to get you to the hospital." He had said as he took the hooks out and started to cut the restraints as the woman's breathing was still shallow but she slowly spoke up "P-Please…. E-End it….." She said quietly when Mike slowly stopped and looked towards the women "W-What?" He asked in confusion as the women spoke up again

"P-Please…. E-End me…. I…. I don't want to live like this…. I… I can't take it anymore…" She had said as tears ran down her face while Mike shook his head "I…. I can't do that miss…. I… I can't kill another living being…." He said quietly as the woman began to weep softly with more tears running down her face "P-Please…. D-Do me this favor…. I…. I want to die…. I… I don't want to live on with this horror….. Please….." She said crying softly.

Mike slowly looked towards his revolver, seeing only one bullet left in its chambers soon slowly nodding "A-Alright…. I'll do it…." He said as the women slowly smiled a bit with tears in her eyes "T-Thank you…. Bless your soul young one….." She said quietly, while Mike slowly raised the gun towards the women's temple as he slowly made a cross sign with his free hand over her forehead and over his body as he slowly uttered "Preghiera per i defunti. (Prayer for the deceased.)" He had said in Italian while slowly pulling back the hammer while the women slowly closed her eyes.

'Finally…. To be free….. I'm free….' She had said in her head as Mike pulled the trigger as he shot the women in the head, ending her misery as he slowly put his gun back in his holster, when his breathing became rapid a little bit, when Remaie soon stopped vomiting and slowly walked to Mike "W-What was that 5th shot? I thought there was only 4 chains…" Remaie said wiping her mouth of vomit while Mike slowly nodded.

"I know…. The 5th shot…. Was a mercy shot…. I put the poor woman out of her misery…." He said quietly when Remaie gasped a little, soon looking over to see the women with a bullet hole in her head, soon slowly looking back towards Mike "D-Did you?" She asked weakly when Mike slowly nodded "I… I did…. We could not let her suffer Remaie…. I…. I had to do it…." He said quietly keeping his gaze away from her.

"I'm proud of you, Mike…" Remaie said with a sad smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder while Mike kept his gaze towards the ground "Why should you be proud of me Remaie? I…. I killed two people in two days…. There's nothing to be proud of that…. You all would call me a hero…. Some a crazy psycho…. All I see is just another monster in the making…." Mike had said, until Remaie got in front of him and smacked him hard on the face.

She gave him a stern look and soon spoke after Mike came back from the recoil of the slap "You listen here, and you listen good. I NEVER want to hear you say that ever again. You have nothing in common with horrible creature that did this, you triumphantly slayed him to save everyone's life, kill 1. Kill 2, you decided to end this poor womans suffering, knowing that it would worse to try and save her and instead decided to give her the peace and freedom she so desperately craved, now tell me what, out of all that, makes you a monster in the making?!" Remaie said sternly as Mike recoiled a bit at Remaie's sudden out burst as he sighed.

"Cause I've seen it before Remaie…. It would start leading into a taste for blood… and then more bodies will begin to appear, that is what I am trying to say R-" He was cut off again when Remaie slapped him again even harder as she grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"What the fuck did i just say!? You. are. Not. a. Monster! Tell me, do you find pleasure in causing pain to others? Do you like the feeling of blood running through your fingers? Do you like seeing the agony your victims go through? Do you find pleasure anything associated with any of these things or more?! If you answered no, then I rest my case! You are….how do I put this...an anti-hero, someone who fights crime with crime, you kill those who deserve to die, you understand?" Remaie said starting to come down off her adrenaline high as Mike slowly nodded.

"I…. I hear you Remaie… I'm sorry…." He said slowly looking towards the ground while Remaie soon pulled him into a hug, gently petting his head and letting her fingers run through his hair "It's alright…. I'm not mad at you…. But when you said those things about yourself like that…. Just something snapped in me…." She said quietly and petting his head as he slowly nodded and slowly hugged her back.

"T-Thank you Remaie... F-For everything…." He said quietly while she smiled a little and held him close to her in a hug "It's alright…. Now come on, we should go report this to the school…." She had said while Mike nodded a bit "A-Alright…." He said as the two began to walk out of the secret rooms and back into the classroom until they were both knocked out when they walked into the classroom by someone.

A few hours later….

Mike began to slowly wake up as he slowly cracked his eyes open and saw that he was in the infirmary "W-Wha…?" Mike asked as Wave looked towards him and gasped "Oh my god thank god you're awake!" Wave said running up to Mike and kissing him on the lips, while Mike kissed her back "Wave? What happened?" Mike asked as Wave held him close in a hug "It's kind of a long story…." Wave said as Izzy walked towards them with flowers in her arms as she talked to Crystal.

"Do you think Remaie and Mr. Snuggles will like the flowers as an apology for hitting them really hard and knocking them both out and sending them to the infirmary after they came out of the teacher's secret dungeon from hell and is now under police investigation after we reported it?" She asked sweetly as Wave sighed "There's the short of it really…" Wave had said as Mike slowly turned to Izzy "Izzy…." He said in a Mr. Turner voice as Izzy shrugged with a cute face.

"What'd I do?" She said cutely as Mike facepalmed while Wave turned to Izzy "Izzy… why don't you give one of the bouquets to Remaie next to us in the other bed?" She asked nicely as Izzy nodded with a warm smile and walked to the next bed as Mike sighed "I guess things will hopefully go easier now…. Hopefully…. Anyway, how did you girls find us?" Mike asked as Wave nodded a bit.

"Well…. We were going back to the dorm after lunch to check on you and we heard the gunshots, and saw the tunnel in the wall, so we waited…. Next thing we know we hear yelling and then you and Remaie came out and Izzy knocked both of you out…. Sorry again about that…" She had said as Mike waved it off "It's alright Wave, you just thought was best…. Anyway good thing we're both okay…." Mike had said with a small chuckle while Wave giggled softly and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Trust me, you have no idea how happy I am to see you okay." Wave said smiling while Mike chuckled "Well, I guess I should start looking in for a job in retail, or should start throwing myself in danger more often, if you like seeing me okay." He said with a soft chuckle as Wave giggled a bit and playfully punched his arm "The only danger you'll be facing is seeing me pissed off if you try that." Wave playfully warned as Mike chuckled softly with a warm smile.

"I guess so, so I better be careful." He chuckled as he opened the blankets a little as he gently pulled Wave into the bed, gently wrapping his arms around her as he nuzzled her neck "But right now, I'm glad everyone's okay, and all I want to do right now is just relax with the gal I love." He said with a warm smile, as Wave giggled softly and snuggled into Mike as she spoke in her head 'Guess after everything, he still finds reasons to smile.' She had said in her head with a warm smile.

Over with Remaie, Izzy and Crystal, Crystal was finishing explaining what happened and how they ended up in the infirmary as Remaie nodded and sighed "Guess that explains it all…. Glad we're safe though…." Remaie had said while Crystal nodded "We're really sorry, we panicked and well Izzy's a few tokens short of a pixel, if you catch my drift." Crystal explained while Izzy gave a goofy smiled and nodded in agreement as Remaie giggled softly.

"I understand, and once we get out of here, I know exactly what I want to do to relax…" Remaie said as Crystal giggled and shook her head "Alright, just don't get too baked, or Izzy here will think your broken again since you could never answer her questions." Crystal warned as Remaie giggled and nodded "I hear you Crystal, I hear you." Remaie had said.

Back with Mike and Wave, Mike was holding Wave close to him in bed with his arms wrapped around her waist as she was fast asleep when Moon soon walked in soon seeing the two in bed as she giggled softly "Well looks like you two are enjoying each other's company." Moon had said with a warm smile while Mike chuckled softly and nodded "Yeah…. She must have worried herself sick, but now she's fast asleep." He had said gently kissing Wave on the cheek as she snuggled into the bed more.

Moon giggled softly as she soon remembered something "Oh Mike, that reminds me, how much of our laws do you know?" She asked curiously as he started to think a bit "A little really, all I know is basic laws, that are kind of like mine back home." He said while Moon nodded "Alright…. Well… there is one law you may really need to know…. H-Have you ever seen…. Couples where it was a few in a group together…. That may have looked like a bunch of friends hanging out?" She asked while he nodded a little

"Yeah I have…. Why?" He asked as Moon breathed in and out a little getting ready "Well...they're what you would call a polygamy, multiple partners in a relationship, and it's perfectly legal here." Moon said as Mike's brain had made a full stop and literally almost crashed when it hit the side of his head as Moon became a little worried at looked towards Mike "M-Mike? A-Are you okay?" She asked as he stood their with the thousand yard stare, she soon slowly reached her hand towards Mike's face and gently tapped his cheek.

"Mike? You there? If this is a joke, it's not funny anymore….Mike?" Moon said becoming more concerned as his eyes slowly went wide, soon slowly getting out of the bed "Moon… I will be right back…. Don't worry…. I'm fine…." He said quietly as he soon walked out of the infirmary and into the hall, slowly shutting the door behind him as Crystal heard this "I-Is he going to be okay?" She asked as Moon slowly shook her head

"I… I don't know…. I just told him polygamy was legal and he just well… shut down, then he said he will be right back and walked into the hall." Moon had said as Crystal nodded a bit and was about to speak, until they heard Mike scream his lungs out, as it almost woke Wave, almost as she was still asleep. Mike kept screaming a bit, until he soon walked back in "Alright…. I feel a little better…." He said quietly as he walked back to his bed and sat down on it as Moon looked at him

"A-Are you sure you're okay?" She asked him with some concern in her voice as he slowly nodded a bit "Y-Yeah… I'll be fine…." He said as Crystal shook her head "I take it polygamy is not a normal thing where you're from, Mike?" Crystal asked as Mike slowly shook his head "N-No…. Unless you lived in a different country that practiced it, no…. Polygamy is illegal from where I come from…. Though… I'm not there anymore…." He said quietly as Moon slowly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright you will get used to our laws… it just takes time really…." She had said as Mike slowly nodded "I guess… Though…. What would Wave think?" Mike asked Moon when she thought about it a little "I don't know, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Moon said.

Mike nodded a bit until he heard a familiar voice "W-Wait and see about what?" The person said as they looked over to see Wave slowly waking up as Mike tried to speak "Uh… well, you see Wave…" Mike tried to say until Crystal spoke up "Moon told Mike about the, 'certain' law." She said as Wave slowly rose up from the bed and yawned.

"O-Oh…. You mean the polygamy law? What about it? Did he freak out?" Wave asked, slowly wiping her eyes a little as Moon nodded a bit "Y-Yeah…. He kind of did…." Moon had said as Wave giggled softly "Oh boy…. So what does he want to know about it?" She asked softly when Mike soon spoke up "I… I wanted to know…. What would you think about it all?" Mike asked in a calm tone when Wave stopped for a minute to think.

"I wouldn't be against it, per say, depending on who he wanted to bring in." Wave had said as Mike nodded a bit "A-Alright…." He said soon slowly getting up from the bed "I… I'm going to go get some fresh air…." He said soon walking towards the door as Wave was about to say something, until Moon placed her hand on her shoulder "Let him clear his head….. It's a lot of information for him to process…" She had said while Wave slowly nodded as she watched Mike walk out the door.

Over with Mike…..

Mike was slowly traversing the halls of the school trying to clear his head of what he was told 'I… I can't believe their is a law about it…. I… I don't know if I could even handle it….' Mike had said, not even realizing he was now in the school's court yard and almost fell into the lake "Shit… that would have been bad…" He had said as he slowly sat down next to the lake as the wind began to blow a bit when a timid voice could be heard.

"No, no, no! Come back here little papers…" The voice said when Mike turned around to see Vlana chasing after some papers from her binders. Mike slowly got up from the side of the lake as Vlana was chasing the last of the papers as the last ones were going towards the lake "No, no, no!" She had said in a quiet tone until Mike grabbed them "Got ya!" He said while Vlana breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness…." She said quietly in her quiet, yet gentle timid tone as Mike handed her back the papers "Here you go Ms. Vlana." He said as she took the papers back "Oh, no need to call me Miss, just call me Vlana." She said with a gentle smile while Mike nodded "Got you… Vlana, so what are you doing out here?" Mike asked Vlana as she gasped at what she remembered "Oh! I was walking out here to help plan out my daily routines for classes." She had said while Mike nodded.

"Alright, I guess that would make sense, this place is pretty calming." Mike said as Vlana nodded with her gentle smile "I agree, it is really nice out here. By the way, what are you doing out here?" Vlana asked picking up a couple of loose papers. Mike stopped for a minute as he slowly picked up a few more papers off the ground.

"I'm just trying to clear my head a little bit…. My friends and girlfriend just told me of this polygamy law and how it's all legal….. It's really different here then back on my home planet…. I-It's a lot to take in really….." He said as Vlana nodded a bit with a small blush "I… I hear you…. It kind of sounds a little crazy…. But nice as well…." She had said as Mike slowly nodded "I guess so…. I might do it… I might not…. I really don't know…." He said as Vlana kept her blush and spoke in her head.

'I wish him luck with that, he's one lucky guy...maybe...i'll find some like that some day…' Vlana said in her head as she picked the last of the papers up with the help of Mike "There we go, that's the last of them." He said handing them to Vlana, she took them and replaced them in her binder "Thank you very much, if I didn't get all these back I would be back about a few weeks of work." She had said while Mike nodded.

"I hear you, and I wish you good luck with that." Mike had said while she nodded with a soft smile "Thank you, and I wish you good luck as well…. I-I'm sorry, I never got your name." She asked sweetly as he nodded "It's Mike, Mike Reith." Mike had said as Vlana nodded a bit "A-Alright, Mike…. Well I better get going…. I hope you have a great day, and wish you good luck with your decision." Vlana said walking back into the school as Mike nodded and waved goodbye to her.

Mike looked towards the lake and sighed a bit staring at his reflection "I…. I got to do it…. I got to tell them…. But what do I tell them? I don't know if I want to do it…. But as well Remaie also likes me as well…. Maybe I should just think it over for some time…. Maybe choose what to do later down the line…." Mike had said staring into the lake soon letting out a sigh.

"I don't know…. I guess if another girl likes me…. I could give it a try…. But only if I truly like them back as well…." He continued to speak to his reflection in the lake, soon picking up a small stone and tossing it into the lake, watching it skip a few times as it soon sank to the bottom of the lake.

He stared at the ripples as they slowly faded away, when he then sighed and slowly got up from his spot and placed his hands in his hoodie pockets, letting out a small sigh "I… I got to tell them…. I got to tell them what I think…." He had said soon walking back into the school and down the halls again lost in his thoughts, slowly looking around to see some staring at him, either in fear or in understandment as police were walking up and down the halls getting the information they need.

Mike on the other hand, did not know how to really feel about it all, in his head he was seeing both sides, on one hand he felt like a crazy psycho that he worried about, however on the other hand he somewhat felt a little like a hero that he took down a true monster, and gave mercy to a poor woman that could not take the pain.

He sighed a bit slowly walking down the hall soon reaching the infirmary, and opened the door to see Remaie, Moon and Crystal talking to each other as Izzy was keeping Wave company while she just felt completely down, and not really paying much attention to Izzy's story.

"And that's when I tried to bake the pineapples with lots of sugar, but I didn't even cut the pineapples, but as well I put literally the whole bag on top of the pineapples in a pan, long story short I broke the oven and the teacher was really mad at me." Izzy said with a cute, goofy smile while Wave just nodded a little bit "T-That's really crazy Izzy…." She had said, soon sighing a little.

"I'm sorry Izzy…. I'm not really paying any attention…. I'm just really worried about Mike right now…. I… I don't know what he's going to do about the whole thing you guys told him…." Wave had said when a voice spoke up "Actually, I have been thinking it over…." The voice said as the girls looked towards the doorway to see Mike standing in the doorway, Wave soon jumped out of the bed and pulled him into a hug.

"Mike! Oh i'm so happy to see you! S-so...what, you, ya know...decided…?" Wave said anxiously about Mike's decision. Mike nodded a bit and breathed in and out a little "I have…. And I decided, I will try it…." Mike had said as Wave smiled warmly and kissed Mike gently on the lips.

"Alright then, that's perfectly fine with me." Wave had said as Mike nodded again "Alright…. But for now, I just want to date you for now Wave…. If I like another girl…. I will let you know, okay?" He asked while Wave nodded with a warm smile "That's perfectly fine with me." She had said.

Crystal smiled a bit at this as she spoke in her head 'Well, I think my opportunity just opened up...now, I just need to get Mike to like me.' Crystal said in her head as Remaie smiled warmly and nodded "That's good to hear man." Remaie had said but in her head she spoke differently 'H-He's going to try it…. T-This is perfect! B-But I just need to play things slow, and let things happen naturally.' She had said in her head while Izzy giggled happily while speaking in her head.

'Mr. snuggles is gonna have that cartoon thingy I saw on his videos...what was it called? Harambe? Harlem? Oh! Harem! He's a silly…' Izzy said as she giggled to herself while Moon just smiled 'You know, this could be a new chapter in his life, something that can change a lot for him.' She said in her mind as Wave and Mike soon broke the hug.

"Well, since everything is well, now taken care of, how about a day at Fazbear's? I kept the job there and I get free tokens and half off food and soda, so my treat." Mike said with a warm smile as Izzy gasped and giggled happily.

"That would be so fun! Thank you Mr. Snuggles!" Izzy had said, soon leaping from the bed and tackling Mike in a hug, as the girls giggled a bit "Come on, let's get there before Izzy drags him there." Wave had said as the group nodded and helped Mike up to his feet as they started to walk out of the school, while Wave spoke in her head 'Even after everything that happened…. He still finds a reason to smile…' Wave said with a warm smile on her face, as the group soon walked out the front of the school and towards the town.


	13. Ch:13 (edited) Flaming hearts

It was starting to become a late night over the school as Mike and the girls were sitting in their dorm room watching TV in their pajamas, Crystal was helping Izzy and Moon with doing a bit of homework as Izzy was kept taking her pencil while Moon started to get upset

"Izzy, give me back my pencil, we got to do our homework." Moon said in a tired tone while Izzy just giggled with a smile and shook her head "Uh uh, I want to play a game with you." Izzy said with her smile as Crystal giggled softly "Izzy, after your done with your homework, you can play a game on Mike's PS4." She said as Izzy shook her head, not wanting to do homework.

Mike and Wave were on the other side of the futon as she had her head on Mike's chest, gently listening to his heartbeat as she giggled softly at the scene before them "She really wants to play a game I swear." Wave had said with a soft smile as Mike nodded and gently petted Wave's head, gently running his fingers through her hair

"I hear you on that one, guess she doesn't like doing homework." He said with a small chuckle while Wave nuzzled into Mike's chest a little, letting out a small yawn making her blush a bit as he chuckled a bit "Getting tired there?" He had asked while Wave nodded a little feeling her eyelids beginning to fall a little

"Mhmm...carry me?" Wave said stretching out her arms like a child, while Mike chuckled softly and gently wrapped his arms around her and gently lifted Wave up, slowly raising from his seat with her in his arms. He slowly carried Wave to the beds, gently laying her in her bed and kissing her gently on the lips "Good night Wave, you get some sleep okay?" Mike had said as she giggled softly

"Okay, I will…but, aren't you going to sleep with me? I don't want to get cold..." Wave asked while Mike gave a small, soft smile and nodded "Sure, let me say goodnight to our friends and I'll join you in bed, alright?" He asked as Wave nodded with a soft smile and snuggled into the blankets while Mike chuckled softly and walked over to Moon, Crystal and Izzy

"Hey, me and Wave are going to bed okay? So please do be quiet." Mike had said as the three nodded soon each giving him a hug as he hugs them back and soon walking back to Wave's bed. The three watched Mike join Wave in bed.

Moon and Izzy giggled with warm smiles, except for Crystal as she sighed a little soon turning back to her homework, trying to keep her mind off things but both Moon and Izzy could tell she had something knacking on her mind when Moon was the first to speak up with a somewhat worried look

"Crystal? Are you alright? You look like you are worried about something." Moon had said while Crystal sighed and shook her head "I-It's nothing...I just...have a lot on my mind…" Crystal said as she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell the girls about her feelings just yet. The two nodded a bit as Moon spoke up again

"A-Alright then…. But if you ever want to talk about it…. Let us know alright?" She had asked as Crystal nodded a little, trying to go back to her homework while Moon and Izzy continued to work on theirs, while in Crystal's head she spoke differently 'What am I going to do?! If i don't tell someone i'm going to go crazy! But if I do tell them, they might get to thinking I am crazy for wanting to join! Ugh! Why does this have to be so hard!' Crystal screamed in her head in frustration.

Moon and Izzy were doing their homework, but also speaking in their heads as well 'Poor Crystal, she must be really frustrated by everything going on so far….' She had said quietly in her head with worry in the tone, Izzy on the other hand was not really paying much attention as she was watching Mike sleep as she giggled softly

'Silly Mr. Snuggles…. He looks so sleepy…. And he looks really soft….' Izzy had said the last part really quietly in her head as she blushed a little, slowly getting up from her seat and walking towards Mike. She slowly sat next to him and slowly poked his face making her giggle softly "Mr. Snuggles is so squishy." She had said in a quiet tone as Mike was fast asleep while she kept poking his face gently

"I should call you Mr. Squishy." Izzy had said, soon gasping "I shall call him Mr. Squishy! And he will be my little squishy!" Izzy said quietly but happily squishing her cheeks in an adorable fashion. Moon and Crystal saw this and both giggled a bit as Moon shook her head "She's going to have a field day with this." Moon had said while Crystal nodded with a small, warm smile

"Indeed, I can only imagine her in a pet store with a fresh paycheck, oh boy, the ship would be filled with all kinds of creatures." Crystal said giggling as Moon nodded with a warm smile "Yup, but she really does mean well." She had said with a soft tone while Crystal nodded with a warm smile and watching Izzy keep poking Mike.

It brought a soft smile to her face as she looked towards the table again, soon seeing Mike's revolver lying on it with his belt as she slowly picked it up, feeling the weight in her hands almost making her drop it but still kept a good grip on it

"Wow, got some weight behind it…" Crystal said as she admired the gun, gently brushing her fingers across the metal with the small vines and roses strewn across the barrel and chambers. The grip was a fine mahogany finish that looked to be very durable and almost looked brand new, slowly opening it when five spent shell casings shot out and onto the ground surprising Crystal in the process as she slowly picked up one of the shells.

"I'm no expert in guns, but i'm pretty sure these are supposed to have bullets in them...why would Mike be carrying around and empty gun...?" Crystal asked herself as she picked up more of the shell casings when Moon looked over to them

"Hey Crystal? How come you are holding Mike's gun? As well…. What's with the shell casings?" Moon asked while Crystal slowly placed the gun in her lap and looked at the shell casings "I just got curious about the gun, and the casings...just popped out, but what i'm wondering is why they were all empty, like the gun was basically disarmed…"

Crystal explained as Moon took one of the casings and began to examine it, till she soon spotted a small dent in the primor "These bullets have been fired off…. But into what or who I have no idea…." Moon had said while Crystal nodded a little and set the casings onto the table as she soon gently picked the gun back up.

"Maybe we should ask Mike in the morning, he probably knows." Crystal suggested as Moon nodded "I think that would be a good idea, maybe he can shed some light on what happened." She had said while Crystal gently placed the gun back on the table and nodded.

Izzy kept poking Mike and giggling as Moon looked towards the clock and saw the time "Shit… it's getting really late, we better get to bed." She had said as Crystal nodded and got up from the couch as Izzy kept poking Mike but soon stopped when Moon came over "Come on Izzy, it's time for bed." Moon had said while Izzy complained "Nooo! No sleep!" She had said in a little kid voice as Wave soon woke up as she drowsily got up and took Izzy's hand and brought her to the bed.

"You're going to bed young lady, we got class in the morning." She had said in a tired tone while Izzy shook her head "No! What are you my mother?" She asked as Moon just face palmed and Crystal climbed into her bed, as Wave forced Izzy into her bed "I ain't your mother, but you are going to bed whether you like it or not." She had said in a tired, yet stern tone seething through her teeth. The tone scared Izzy to her core and slowly nodded.

"A-Alright…. C-Can you read me a story…. P-Please?" Izzy asked in a quiet tone, Wave stopped for a minute but soon sighed and smiled a little with a soft warm smile and nodded "Alright, one story then it's off to bed." She had said as a warm smile crept upon her face and snuggled into the blankets, making Wave giggle a bit and getting up from the bed, walking over to the bookshelf looking over all the books when Izzy spoke up "C-Can you read me my favorite…. T-The one me and Moon's mom always read it to us, whenever we had nightmare's…"

She said with a small smile while Wave nodded and picked up a small little book that looked to be pretty worn and looked almost ready to fall apart. Izzy giggled softly as Wave walked over and sat down on the bed next to her, slowly opening the book trying to make sure it would not fall apart on her as she began to read it aloud.

"The Bfg, written by Roland Dahl. The Witching Hour, Sophie couldn't sleep, a brilliant moonbeam was slanting through a gap in the curtains. It was shining right onto her pillow. The other children in the dormitory had been asleep for hours. Sophie closed her eyes and lay quite still. She tried very hard to doze off." Wave had read aloud as Izzy snuggled into her blankets, Crystal got relaxed a little more, Moon was smiling warmly as the memories of her family helped lule her to sleep while Wave continued to read for almost half an hour as Wave was wrapping up the book

"Oh, I would love that! cried the BFG. Do you think I could? I know you could, Sophie said. Why don't you start by writing a book about you and me? Very well, the BFG said. I'll give it a try." Wave had read and was getting ready to read the last lines until a familiar voice spoke up.

"So he did. He worked hard on it and in the end he completed it. Rather shyly, he showed it to the Queen. The Queen read it aloud to her grandchildren. Then the Queen said, I think we ought to get this book printed properly and published so that other children can read it. This was arranged, but because the BFG was a very modest giant he wouldn't put his own name on it. He used somebody else's name instead. But where, you might ask, is this book that the BFG wrote? Its right here. You've just finished reading it… The Bfg…. a classic book that my family used to read to me." The voice had said as everyone turned to see Mike sitting up with a small smile on his face.

"M-Mike? H-How long have you been awake? W-Were really sorry if we woke you." Wave had said as he just waved it off "Ahh, it's fine I didn't mind really, as well I like a little story time, but as well that is one of my favorite books of all time." He had said as Wave nodded a bit, soon looking at Izzy, Moon and Crystal were now fast asleep making her giggle softly.

She then got off the bed, set the book on the table and walked back over to her bed as she slipped into the covers and laid next to Mike as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her a little closer to him as she let out a soft giggle. "Get some sleep you, we all have class tomorrow." She said gently kissing Mike on the lips as he kissed back and nodded "Got you, get some sleep." He had said letting his eyelids fall while she nodded with a soft, warm smile and let her eyelids fall, drifting off into a deep sleep.

The Next Morning….

The group was sitting at one of the lunch tables, enjoying a normal breakfast as the lunchroom was reopened after the events that took place two days prior but still had some police on hand, looking around the cafeteria and even taking some pictures as Mike sighed a little "Can't believe it's been two days since all that happened…. At least it's…. Hopefully over." He had said in a quiet tone as Wave placed her hand gently onto his shoulder.

"Hey, things will be back to normal again soon, I promise you that…. All we got to do is pick up the pieces of what we all left on, and go from that." She said trying to reassure Mike as he nodded a bit "I guess so…." He had said in a quiet tone slowly poking his food a little with his fork and trying to eat, however the thoughts were still weighing heavily on his mind. Wave soon had a face of worry plastered onto her face while Mike just kept to himself, Moon was trying to cheer Wave up with a few jokes as Izzy tried to help out trying to cheer her up as well, however Crystal was not paying much attention as she was lost in her thoughts.

'What am I going to do…. I feel like they will think i'm weird for wanting to join…. But I don't know if I want to join…. I…. I think Mike is pretty cool…. And nice…. A-And very kind… B-But he would never go for someone like me….' Crystal had said in her head, letting out a small sigh and trying to go back to eating as Mike soon got up from the table with most of his food eaten "I… I'm gonna go to class…. Somehow I ended up with a cooking class." He had said as Izzy giggled a bit.

"Because we signed you up Mr. Snuggles!" She had said as Wave spoke up "It was my idea, it could help you in the long run, you know?" Wave had asked while Mike nodded a bit "Guess that makes sense, anyway I'll see you guys later." He had said soon walking away from the table as Crystal soon got up also "I'm gonna get to class as well, don't want to be late for class." She said hurrying along her way as she set her tray on top of the garbage can and walked out of the cafeteria, while the three looked at each other.

"Was it me, or did something seem off about Crystal today?" Wave had asked as Moon shrugged "I have no idea, sorry to say." Moon had said, except in her head she knew the real truth 'Oh boy…. Looks like Crystal is making her move, well I wish her good luck…. Hopefully things will end well…. Hopefully.' Moon spoke in her head as she went back to eating her breakfast. Over with Mike, he was looking at his schedule and sighed.

"My days are so fucked up, tomorrow I go back to the classes I had when I first got here, and then do all the stuff again all over again…. Hopefully Mr. Atlas can forgive me for almost bashing his head in with a pipe…. Then again, he did piss me off pretty badly….." Mike had said letting out a sigh, looking for his class but not far from him was Crystal as she peeked around a corner, speaking to herself in a quiet tone.

"Operation: Cupid is a go...step one of change Mike's schedule so we share all the same classes...check!" Crystal said as she pulled out a black and white skull bandana tied around her neck hidden under her shirt "You will be mine...my love…" Crystal said as she rubbed the bandana against her cheek and watching Mike as she saw him enter the class, soon tucking the bandana back into her shirt as she made her way to class and entered the classroom.

The classroom itself, looked almost like a normal school's cooking class with stoves, counters and cooking utensils as Mike was already standing at one of the counters wearing an apron "It's not a blacksmith's one, but it still fits the same I guess." He had said, while Crystal put on hers giggling a little at Mike's comment as it made her blush a little 'Ok...do not picture Mike wearing nothing but an apron, do not picture Mike wearing nothing but an apron, do not picture Mike wearing nothing but an apron…'

Crystal repeated over and over in her head as just even the thought of it made her blush a little deeper as she took one of the counters near Mike when the teacher soon walked out of the dry storage as it turned out to be Anera walking out with a small case of food "Welcome class, I am Ms. Anera, you may already know me as your animal taming teacher, but I am also a whiz in the kitchen so I will also be your cooking instructor."

She had said in her sweet tone as Mike's eyes went a little wide "Mom? Is that you? What are you doing here?" He asked as she turned to see Mike and giggled happily "Mike? You're in my class? No way, but to answer I teach two classes." She said with a warm smile as he chuckled softly. Crystal was a little confused by this, but felt happy that he had a family again as she spoke in her head 'Well at least Mike has something back in his life.' She had said in her head, with a small smile that had crept upon her face while Anera began to teach the classes lesson.

"Well class, today I thought it would be fun to start out our class, with some baking. Today we will be making coffee cake with some freshly brewed coffee for the end of class so we could all enjoy together." She had said giggling a little as the class gave out a small laugh while she began to get everything ready "Okay, you will need 2 pints of egg whites, .25 ounces of cream of tartar, 1 teaspoon of salt, 1 pound of sugar, 2 teaspoons of vanilla extract, 1 teaspoon of almond extract, a separate pound of sugar, 12 ounces of cake flour, 4 ounces of ground coffee and 1 cup of chopped walnuts. Then for the topping you will need 2 pounds of butter, 25 ounces of sugar, 2 tablespoons of cinnamon, and 1 teaspoon of ground nutmeg."

Anera explained as the students nodded and started to gather what they needed from the fridge and cupboards. Crystal was watching Mike a little, but as well the students around them as she set down most of the ingredients she needed while she spoke in her head 'I think this will be a perfect way to win Mike's heart…'

Crystal had said in her head gently placing down a mixing bowl as the teacher gave out more instructions she was crossing off step one of her plan mentally in her head 'Step one is checked, step two win Mike over with deserts and other homemade treats.' She said in her head as she began to add some of the ingredients by the teacher's instruction.

"Now that you have gathered everything, go to your stand up mixers and beat the egg whites until they form soft peaks, add the salt and cream of tartar." Anera instructed as the students began to follow instructions as Mike placed his bowl in the mixer and started to look around it a bit to see how it turned on, slowly scratching the side of his head a little.

"How in the ten circles of hell are you suppose to turn this thing on?" He asked himself as he soon found the switch on the side of the mixer and sighed "Damn it… i'm blind as hell…." He said quietly to himself soon flipping on the mixer on it's lowest setting as the mixer sprang to life and began to mix around the bowl. Mike soon began to put in the ingredients one by one like the teacher instructed, while Crystal was mixing her ingredients also with a soft smile on her face as she giggled softly.

'This is so much fun…. Maybe Mike will see how well I can do in the kitchen and would want to 'bake' with me.' She had said giggling a bit with a small blush on her face thinking about her and Mike in the kitchen soon not really paying attention as the mixing spoon she was using accidently got caught in the mixer and started to spin around at a rapid speed, soon shooting off across the room and embedding itself into a wall as Anera looked at the spoon and sighed a bit.

"I'll get the maintenance people here later today to get that fixed… Anyway it's time to add the next part kids." Anera had said as the class nodded getting ready "Mix in the rest of your dry ingredients, then after a thorough mixing, slowly incorporate your wet ingredients." Anera instructed while the class nodded and kept working at their pace as Crystal soon began to add the wet ingredients and giggled internally as she spoke in her head 'I can't wait to see how this comes out! Mike is going to so impressed I bet!'

Crystal giggled as she continued her work while Mike kept working as he was listening to a podcast on his small mp3 in his pocket and sighed a bit "I hope I get my phone back soon…." He had said as he added the wet ingredients into the bowl and grabbed a tray from the oven and set it on top of the oven.

The mix was getting a little thick like the teacher had said as some students began to pour the mix into the pans while the teacher began to give the rest of the directions "Alright, now just pour the mix into the pans and place, but before that, you need to preheat the ovens to 350 degrees then carefully place in the pans into the oven, do be careful and use a potholder." Anera had explained as the students nodded and gave small murmurs of agreement as Crystal spoke in her head as she placed the pan carefully into the oven and closing the oven door.

'Now….we wait!' Crystal squeeled in her head as she tried to keep herself together as Mike sat on the counter and looked through the small mp3 "Shit… I don't have any of my music… no slipknot… no hollywood undead…. No nightcore versions of hollywood undead…. At least I still have my old podcasts from rebeltaxi." He had said with a small smile soon getting up from the counter as he waited for the stuff to bake while he then found a song that he liked, "Well at least I still have some of my music on this thing."

He said quietly soon putting on the song as he tapped his foot a little to the beat "Deep inside your soul there's a hole you don't wanna see, every single day what you say makes no sense to me. Even though I try I can't get my head around you…" Mike had sang a little, slowly walking around a little in the kitchen area

"Somewhere in the night there's a light in, front of me. Heaven up above with a shove, abandons me even though I try I fall in the river of you, you've managed to bring me down too." Mike had sang soon gaining the attention of a student as he started to sing as well with Mike.

"All your faking, Get Up, Get Up, Get Up, Get Up. Shows you're aching Get Up, Get Up, Get Up." The student sang as Mike heard this and chuckled soon taking one of his earbuds out and unplugged his mp3 player as it started to play the song through a small speaker "Every single day what you say makes no sense to me, letting you inside, isn't right, don't mess with me." Mike sang as the student sung the next verse.

"I never really know what's really going on inside you, I can't get my head around you." He sang as the two began to sing the next verses of the song "All your feeding Get Up, Get Up, Get Up, Get Up. Shows you're bleeding Get Up, Get Up, Get Up." They sang when Mike soon sang another verse "Deep inside your soul there's a hole you don't wanna see, covering it up like a cut with the likes of me you know I've really tried, I can't do anymore about you."

He sang as the two soon sang the last verses "Yeaaahh, the cut's getting deeper (Yeaaahh) The hill's getting steeper (Yeaaahh) I guess I'll never know what's really going on inside you, I can't get my head around you. I can't get my head around you, I can't get my head around you, I can't get my head around you." They sang as the two chuckled and smiled as Mike high fived the student "Dude! That was awesome! Good to see another student here likes The Offspring." He said as the student chuckled and nodded "Thanks man, got it from this album I got off this planet once of people that kind of looked like you man, it was a nice place. Anyway I better go check on the thing or my girlfriends are going to kill me, I burn one dish and they can't trust me with an oven it was only one time!"

He said as he walked back to his oven while Mike chuckled and leaned against the counter, while Crystal giggled with a warm smile "Mike, that was so cool! I didn't know you could sing so well." Crystal said playing with her plumage like hair a bit as she had brushed it into a different hairstyle as it was braided a little to form long waves down her head and neck. Mike chuckled a bit with a warm smile "It was something me and my mom did when we were in the car or I had a bad nightmare, she would always sing me a small song to help calm me down…." He had said wiping his eyes a little as Crystal placed her hand on his shoulder.

"That is so sweet! She sounds like she was a very sweet woman, Mike." Crystal said giving a warm smile while he nodded a bit as a soft, small smile crept upon his face "Y-Yeah…. She was….. She used to make homemade desserts a lot…. I used to help her sometimes…. I was not really the best in the kitchen." He had said with a small chuckle making Crystal giggle a little as she spoke in her head 'Guess even after everything that has happened in his life, he still finds a reason to laugh and smile…. It's so sweet….' She had said in her head as she blushed a little but tried to keep it hidden.

Mike kept his smile as he soon gave Crystal a quick hug "Thank you… for always being such a great friend Crystal… I can always count on my friends." He had said with his smile while Crystal nodded a bit with a slightly bigger blush "Y-Your welcome Mike…." She had said as he soon walked back to his kitchen, however in her head she was mentally freaking out 'H-He just hugged me… and called me a great friend…. O-Oh god! I like him, and I like being his friend, but I want to be more than that to him! I like Mike more than just a friend! Why does everything have to be so damn hard!?'

She mentally screamed and slammed her head on the counter and draped her arms over her head. Mike was brewing some coffee in a coffee pot on the stove while Anera spoke up as she took the pan out of the stove and began to cut the coffee cake "Ok, now you need to is mix the butter, sugar, walnuts and the spices into the mixer for the icing, after that is done please sprinkle it on heavily to the cake, then after that we can all enjoy our treats with a nice warm cup of coffee."

She had said starting to mix her ingredients in the mixer as the students followed along with the teacher, Mike looked both ways and ate a little of the mix during its mixing phase being careful to not get his hand stuck in the mixer while eating a few of the walnuts as Crystal watched this and giggled softly "He acts like Izzy sometimes, I swear…. But that's what makes him cute at times…" She said very quietly to herself as she blushed a little, trying to get back to work as she watched the mix become into a thick icing like substance when she then heard a ding from the oven and quickly opened the oven door as she grabbed the pan with a pot holder and gently smelled the cake as it almost made her mouth water.

"Mmm… That smells so good… I hope this will win Mike's heart." She had said to herself as the last part was quiet enough for only her to hear it while the teacher was starting to spread the icing onto the cake as the students followed how she did it. Soon the cakes were done and cut into pieces when Anera spoke up again "Alright everyone, now it's time to taste your finished products, with the help of one of your fellow students, he helped me brew some coffee for everyone."

Anera said with a warm smile. Mike then held a tray of coffee mugs and held it out to each student who took one as he moved around, while each student grabbed a mug of coffee and sat at different tables with their trays of coffee cake, fresh from the ovens as Crystal sat at a table by herself when Mike soon sat down next to her with the last three coffee mugs "Hey Crystal, thought you would like some company." He had said as she giggled softly and took a mug of coffee "Thanks, as well I always do enjoy the company of friends."

Crystal had mused a little however she said differently in her head 'I bet this will win his heart over, from what he said he loves homemade treats, well this should win him over in no time. Then we can bake together and see how well we can be together!' She squealed mentally as Anera joined the two "Hey you two, mind if I join you?" She asked in her sweet and kind tone when Mike shook his head.

"We don't mind at all mom, you can join us." Mike insisted while Crystal just nodded as Anera sat down with the three as she took the last mug of coffee, soon taking a piece of coffee cake and taking a small bite as her eyes went wide "Mmmm…. This is really good, did you make this Crystal?" She asked as Crystal nodded a bit.

"I… I did, first time baking to be exact…." She said a little nervous as Mike took a piece and took a bite also, soon eating the whole thing "Damn Crystal, that's really good, I wouldn't be surprised after you graduate you open up a bakery." Mike said, complementing Crystal as she started to blush a little at the compliment "T-Thanks… I-It's one of the things I wanted to do…. A-After I got my body…." She said with her blush still plastered onto her face while Anera wiped Mike's face a little with a napkin "Such a messy kitten."

She had said with a small smile as Mike blushed deeply "Mom…" He had said in a small tone of annoyance while Crystal giggled with a soft smile 'Aww! That is so adorable!' She squealed mentally at the scene. Anera soon was done wiping Mike's cheek as she giggled a little "There, my handsome kitten is all clean." She giggled with a warm smile while Mike rolled his eyes a little with his blush while Crystal giggled "Come on Mike, be happy you have a mom again." She had said as Mike sighed and nodded.

"I know…. And I am really happy to have a mom and a family again." He said as he smiled a bit while Anera soon pulled him into a hug and gently nuzzled his cheek with her cheek "And don't think you will not get any love since you're different and adopted, you get as much love as my own flesh and blood." Anera said with a warm smile while Mike smiled a little more and hugged her back.

"And I will be happy with that mom, and I will love my family like my own family." He said gently nuzzling her cheek back, making her smile happily as she gently kissed his cheek "Thank you, my little kitten." She said with a warm, happy smile while Mike blushed a bit but soon chuckled with a soft, yet warm smile "You're welcome mom." He said as he looked towards the clock "Shit, I need to get to class, I'll see you later, okay mom?"

Mike had said while Anera nodded and kissed Mike on the forehead "Alright sweetie, have fun in class." She said getting up from the table while Mike grabbed his bag and took off the apron "See you later Crystal, thanks again for the cake." He said walking out of the class as Crystal waved goodbye "See you later Mike…. In a few minutes…." She said the last part very quietly soon getting up from the table and quietly following behind Mike.

Mike walked down the halls of the school, looking around a little trying to find his class as he was soon in the industrial area of the school again soon sighing a little to himself "I hope I don't run into Mr. Atlas or Mr. Fontaine…." Mike whispered quietly to himself trying to avoid the eyesight of anyone.

He soon found the class he was looking for as he quickly walked in to soon find that it was a auto shop room, filled with vehicle parts that some were hanging from the ceiling by chains, while some were sitting against the walls or even on tables, there was tools hanging on the walls, tool racks and some were sitting in tool kits and boxes as the teacher walked in, revealing it was Mr. Atlas when Mike's heart and mind soon came crashing down like a lead weight as his eyes went wide "O-Oh fuck my life…." He whispered quietly to himself. "Amused. Well if it isn't the infamous Mike." The Glitch commented.

"H-Hi Mr. Atlas." Mike commented shaking in his boots a little "Informed. I'm aware of your special situation, and I forgive you for that outburst, but interrupt my class again and I'll crush you in a pixel compactor, understood?" Atlas asked as Mike nodded a little "Y-yes sir." Mike commented while Atlas smiled a bit "Happy. Good, now you're up near the front, seat b2."

Atlas had said as Mike nodded a little until he soon stopped 'Wait a minute… I'm stronger then him…. But then again he is a teacher…. But then again he did give a threat…' Mike thought in his head thinking a little as he soon sat at one of the tables while the teacher began to explain "Happy. Good morning class, as you know I am Mr. Atlas, and I am your auto shop class teacher."

He had said getting to the front of the class, behind the workbench filled with vehicle parts and tools "Informative. Today we will be working on fixing up a basic hover bike, from the engine to the small hover based thrusters underneath." He explained as the students nodded and started to get to work as Crystal had walked in and sat next to Mike, soon picking up a socket wrench as the teacher began to write down the information on the board.

Time Skip: Lunch Time….

Wave, Moon and Izzy were sitting at the table, while Ember was sleeping on Wave's shoulders with Shade, snuggled up to her neck on both sides of her shoulders as Mike and Crystal walked in, as their clothes were covered in black smugs and a few scratches as their hands were bandaged a little, while Mike's face was completely black as he coughed up a bit of smoke.

"Well…. At least the good news was no one got hurt…. Badly…" Crystal had said while Mike nodded a little "Y-Yeah…. But fuck do those thrusters hurt and burn like fuck…." He had said walking to the table with Crystal and sitting down as they looked at him in shock and worry "Mike! What happened to you and Crystal?!" Wave asked out of complete worry "Well…. It kind of went like this…" Mike said as he began to explain.

Flashback (About close to Half an hour ago)...

Mike and Crystal were rebuilding the engine of the bike as Mike soon removed the cylinder head off the engine and looked inside "Whoa… it's almost like it's from an actual motorcycle…." He said quietly to himself as Crystal replaced the crankshaft in the side of the engine as she grabbed a small wrench "It is kind of crazy, anyway we better get this finished, it's going to be lunch soon and I'm getting hungry…. Anyway can you please put the piston back and the cylinder head?" She had asked as Mike nodded and replaced the cylinder head and soon placed the piston back into place as Crystal was done with her side of the engine.

"Alright, let's put this back into the hover bike." She had commented while Mike nodded and picked the engine up and carried it to the bike, soon gently putting it in, as she put the screws back into place "There we go, now to test it." She said while grabbing the keys and getting onto the bike while Mike looked at the thrusters a little and saw the fins were bent inwards "Shit, better fix these real quick."

Mike had said quietly to himself as he started to fix the fins, however Crystal had put the keys in the ignition and turned the key "Now, to fire this thing up." She said as she started to rev the engine as the thrusters activated and started to turn blue as Mike stopped "Oh fu-" He was cut off as a thruster fired up and started to burst fire out of it, but soon stopped as Crystal stopped the bike "Mike I did it! I did it Mike!" She said happily as Mike got up with a burnt, black face "I can tell Crystal…." He said as he coughed up some smoke.

Present time….

Crystal still felt horrible about it as Mike finished telling his tale "I'm still really sorry about that Mike, I should have known you were working on the thrusters…" She grimaced in sorrow, looking towards her lunch as Mike soon pulled her into a hug "Ahh, it's fine… not your fault really… accidents happen, and the good news is i'm okay, and no one got hurt." Mike had said, trying to reassure Crystal as she slowly nodded a little, gently hugging Mike back while a small blush crept upon her face soon continuing her inner monologue.

'What am I going to do? I feel like I just destroyed my chances with Mike entirely…. I just almost cooked him alive with a hoverbike…' She had said as Mike soon slowly broke the hug and beginning to eat his lunch while Crystal ate a little bit of food, however her thoughts began to consume her as she slowly looked towards Mike to see him giving Ember a little of his food as Shade was sleeping on his head now while Wave leaned against him with her head on his shoulder.

Crystal sighed a little and slowly got up from the table "I…. I'm not really that hungry guys…. I need to get something from the dorm…. I'll be right back…." Crystal had said soon leaving the cafeteria, leaving her friends they're both confused and worried for her. Crystal was walking down the halls of the school as her inner monologue continued slowly losing herself into her thoughts 'I have completely fucked up...I turned the very person I'm trying to get with into a roasted marshmallow...Mike will never let me into the relationship now…'

Crystal continued to monologue in her head, soon slowly entering the dorm room as she closed the door behind her and jumped onto her bed with her face buried into the pillow as she slowly looked up "I should just start calling myself Why and Bother…." She muffled into her pillow, just wanting this day to end until she slipped out of bed and onto the ground, letting out a small groan of pain "Oww…. Huh? What's this?" She asked herself quietly finding a small journal between the bed and the mattress.

She slowly pulled the book out to find it was a leather bound one with small tree branches with leaves embroidered into the leather as she gently gasped "It's Mike's journal…. W-What should I do with it?" She asked herself quietly as her mind was slightly torn in two 'What do I do? Do I put it back? Do I read it? Oh god! What do I do?!' She screamed in her head as she slowly calmed down and sighed and slowly cracked the book open and started to read a little.

'September 19th, first day I ever went to the outpost, and it was already a large regret, besides doing some seriously stupid shit, and even getting my life ruined by some scientist fuck…. But things did end well, Crystal got her body finally, and i'm really happy for her. She can now be like how she always wanted to be, alive.' Crystal read in her head as she smiled a little at the entry and flipped to the next one.

'September 24th, well it's been a few good days… I guess really, we just landed in Ireland, even after that whole thing that happened at the outpost…. I guess things are starting to get a little normal again, the town is beautiful and the people are really kind, including this guy named Zach, he's funny and a helpful person. As well had my first ever Guinness, have to say it tasted really good but as well we all got our ears pierced, I don't mind it really and I think the girls look really cute with them…. God I hope they do not read this…' Crystal read as she giggled softly "Too late on that one…" She said quietly continuing to read.

'September 26th, alright so today has been really batshit insane, but in a good way…. Even though I maybe have saw Crystal bare naked and coming out of the shower dripping wet, I have to say she looked really sexy, with her curved hips, perky breasts and slender legs… Whoops… Guess I got side tracked, anyway it's peaceful at night.' She read as she blushed deeply as she slowly pulled up the zipper more of her hoodie.

"N-Never knew he thought of me as sexy…" She had uttered quietly 'September 29th, so we got done with our fun time in Italy, had fun and all even spent time with Wave, she's really nice and I like hanging around her, though she was acting a little strange, oh well really… just hope she likes my gift I got her, I knew she had her eye on that dress she saw, hope she likes the surprise.' She had read and giggled softly "Aww, that is so sweet! I bet she will like the surprise." She had said this and continued to read through the journal.

'October 1st, Happy Gothtober Journal, it's finally the time of October and my favorite holiday, hopefully the girls like the idea of Halloween. Anyway it was my first day of school here with the girls, it was fucking nuts if you ask me, I lost count on how many times I got my ass handed to me today, and almost thinking I was in a game… but this place surprises me, the animatronics are very friendly and the place was actually fun.' She had read soon flipping to a few more pages to a more recent entry.

'October 10th, alright so shit is getting insane here, the teacher sends me on a fucking suicide mission, me and Wave almost died numerous times, and to top it all off me and Wave are now Boyfriend and Girlfriend, this last one is the only shining light of this planet right now, Wave is the sweetest girl I know, and she chose me of all people to be her boyfriend, I don't really know why…. But i'm really not complaining, I'm happy she likes me…. And I like her…. Hopefully things will get better back home.' She continued to read as she grimaced a little and sighed "I should have been there for him….."

She had said quietly soon reading the last entry 'October 13th, My fucking teacher…. Is a sick mother fucker…. He is fucking more twisted then Jigsaw and Leatherface combined…. I'm glad I put the fucker in the ground…. But that poor women…. That poor, poor women…. But she won't suffer anymore… that day with Remaie in the teacher's secret room was completely fucked up…. I could not see her suffer anymore…. She's in a better place now…. She's finally free….' She nearly dropped the journal reading those lines.

"O-Oh god…." Was all she could muster as small drops of tears dripped onto the page, gently bleeding into the paper as tears were running down her face when the door soon opened and standing in the doorway was Mike as he saw her reading his journal "C-Crystal? H-How could you…"

Was what he said quietly when she nearly dropped it as his quiet tone broke through the sounds of silence as she sniffled a bit with tears running down her face "M-Mike...I-It's not what it looks like….I….I…." was all Crystal could say before she broke in tears of guilt and sorrow.

Mike was feeling a mix bag of emotions some was anger, some was sorrow, as others were betrayal he didn't know what to feel to be exact as he slowly looked to find his journal to see it was on his last entry, he sighed a bit and walked towards Crystal, soon slowly pulling her into a hug.

This had surprised Crystal as he was gently petting her head, gently running his fingers through her plumage like hair as she slowly hugged Mike back slowly speaking in her head 'W-What? H-he's hugging me? W-why isn't he mad?' Crystal said in her head as she was confused but at the same time didn't want to rock the boat any more. Mike sighed a little and kept gently petting Crystal's head "You're lucky you're my friend Crystal…. I never want to lose my friends…. But I want to ask you…. Why did you think it was good idea to read my journal? It was private stuff in their…. I'm not mad, I just want to know why…."

He said in a calm tone as Crystal sniffled a little and nodded slowly "W-Well, I was resting on the bed, and I noticed it sticking out….I guess my curiosity got the best of me...and once I started reading I couldn't stop…I-I'm sorry Mike..." Crystal said looking down as Mike sighed but soon smiled a little "It's alright, when I was younger I used to look through my brother's stuff a lot without asking, just please, do me a favor and not do it again, okay? You're my friend Crystal and I care about you."

He said in a reassuring tone, gently wiping Crystal's tears away as she nodded a little and giggled softly "A-Alright Mike…. I promise…" She said in a little more softer tone as in her head she spoke a little more differently 'Oh god...he really is friendzoning me...well this day has just gone from bad to worse…' Crystal said in her head as she kicked herself for her simple mistakes as Mike gently picked her up and set her on the bed "Now you rest a little okay? I'll go grab your lunch, we can eat in here if you want." He had said soon walking out the dorm room as Crystal blushed a little "D-Did he just ask me…. T-To eat lunch with him in here? A-Alone…."

Crystal had said as she felt her mind beginning to break. On the other end Mike was walking down the hall towards the lunchroom again as he was busy talking to himself in his mind 'I still can't believe she read my journal… I know she is my friend but…. I don't know…. Though, hopefully she did not read what I wrote about her…. Oh god that would be one day in hell I do not want to visit…. But, she is still a sweet person… and she is really caring… A-And… W-Why do I have the feeling I can't get her out of my head? I-It feels just like how I started to like… Wave… O-Oh fuck my life…'

He said arguing with himself as he soon ran into a wall, falling backwards as Wave soon saw this and helped pick Mike back up on to his feet "Mike, I know you're not one for following rules but you still have to use the doors, you can't just walk through the walls." Wave said giggling a bit as Mike shook his head a little "S-Sorry Wave… J-Just got things on my mind…." He said as this peaked Wave's interest as Moon and Izzy walked out of the cafeteria "Hey guys, as well what happened to Mike?"

Moon asked as Wave giggled a bit "He was in deep thought and thought the wall was the door to the cafeteria and tried to walk through it, but what you got on your mind Mike?" She asked as Mike sighed a bit "Alright…. But please don't get mad but…. I… I think I may like Crystal…. L-Like as much as you Wave…" He said somewhat quietly as Wave was slightly shocked by this "A-Are you you saying….w-what I think you're saying…?" Wave said as she multiple emotions running through her as Mike stood silent for a moment.

"I… I have no idea what I'm saying… or even thinking… I… I like Crystal…. And I really care for you Wave… And before you even think it…. I would never, ever leave you Wave…." He said as Wave sniffled a little as she had tears in her eyes but smiled a little and gently hugged Mike "Mike, it's fine that you like Crystal, I think it's very sweet. Take all the time you need to sort this out, alright?" Wave said warmly and calmly as Mike nodded a bit and gently hugged Wave back "Thank you Wave… and like I said, I would never leave you… ever…."

He cooed into her ear as she gently nuzzled Mike's cheek, soon breaking the hug as Ember yawned a little making the group snicker a little as Mike gently pet her head "You stay with mommy, okay sweetie?" Mike had asked while Ember nodded a bit and gently nuzzled her head onto Wave's cheek making her giggle as Mike smiled a little and walked into the cafeteria to grab the lunches, while Moon looked towards Wave.

"Are you completely sure you are fine with this Wave?" Moon asked as she stopped and looked towards Moon "I am…. Even though it may sound like a bad idea…. I really care for Mike, and I think this is a good idea, it will help him that he has family and ones he loves he can rely on." She had said as Moon nodded a little bit as Mike walked out of the cafeteria with the lunches "Hey guys, I'll see you all later, I need to get back to Crystal." He had said as Wave giggled with a small smirk "Have a great date with Crystal, and remember, no means no and make sure to use protection."

Wave said as the girls all started giggling and snickering while Mike blushed extremely deeply, almost to the point where he could be as red as a Christmas decoration "G-Got you…" He said quietly soon walking down the hall back to the dorm as Moon giggled "Now that was funny… kind of like when me and Malch were dating…." She had said, her smile began to slowly fade as Wave placed her hand on Moon's shoulder "Hey, forget that jackass, it's not even worth the energy to say his name. You're much better off without him." Wave said reassuringly as Moon nodded a bit "A-Alright…. M-Maybe I will find someone better…."

She said in a small quiet tone as Wave smiled a little more and nodded "See, that's the spirit. Now, all in favor of spying on Mike and Crystal say 'aye'." Wave said smirking a bit while Moon smiled warmly and held her hand up "Aye." She said while Izzy giggled happily "Aye!" She had said happily and jumping up and down, Wave giggled happily at this and nodded "Good, now come on." Wave said as she continued walking down the hall. Mike soon walked into the dorm room and saw Crystal laying on the couch as he smiled a bit "Hey, I got our lunch." He said as Crystal sat up and smiled warmly

"Yay! Now come on and join me on the bed…" Crystal said as she started to blush a bit "...There's plenty of room for both of us." Crystal said as she patted the spot next to her as Mike blushed a bit and nodded as he sat next to her and gently handed her one of the lunches and kept one for himself "A-Alright…" He said as Crystal and him began to eat lunch.

Outside of the dorm rooms window Wave, Moon and Izzy were using repel lines as they sat outside and watched them closely as Izzy giggled "Mr. Snuggles is on a date! Mr. Snuggles is on a date!" Izzy said happily as Moon gently shushed her "Izzy, we need to be quiet, we're trying not to get caught." She had said as Wave nodded "I know you're excited, but if Mike catches us we're screwed." Wave whispered as Izzy nodded but still held her smile "Okay, Mr. Snuggles is on a date! Mr. Snuggles is on a Date!"

She chanted quietly and giggling quietly. Inside the dorm room again, the room was bathed in silence as Mike broke the silence "So… is the lunch good?" He asked as Crystal nodded a bit "It is, it tastes really good." She had said with a small smile while Mike nodded with a small, warm smile. "Thanks, I had them make it special, just for you." He said as she blushed a bit with a small, yet warm smile "Thanks." She had said, soon getting an idea as she took her fork and pierced a small piece of fruit and held it up to Mike "Say ahh." Crystal had said while Mike blushed a bit and opened his mouth "Ahhhh."

He had said as Crystal placed the fruit in his mouth as he gently bite down, making Crystal giggle softy. Mike chuckled softly and took a small apple slice and held it up towards Crystal "Now you say ahh." He had said, making Crystal giggle and opened her beak "Ahhhh." She had said in a cute town making Mike blush a little and chuckle as he put the apple slice into her beak as she gently bite down and munched on it happily.

Outside the three watched Mike and Crystal feed each other as Wave giggled softly at the scene "Awww! That's so adorable!" Wave said as she giggled to herself while Izzy giggled happily but as well quietly while Moon sighed a little as some old memories of her and Malch flooded her mind, gently biting down on her beak trying to fight back the tears when Wave saw this and gently placed her hand on her shoulder "Hey, it's going to be alright, Malch was a bastard and you deserve better then him, everything will get better."

She said quietly while Moon slowly nodded "A-Alright… D-Do you think I will find anyone again?" She asked with a small amount of hope in her voice as Wave smiled warmly and nodded "I don't think so….I know so. Trust me, any guy would be lucky to have you." Wave said smiling warmly as Moon giggled softly and gently hugged Wave "Thanks Wave… I'm glad to have great friends like you, Mike, Izzy and Crystal." She had said as Wave giggled and hugged Moon back while Izzy spoke up "Why not date Mr. Snuggles?"

She asked as Moon blushed a little and was about to speak up until Wave spoke up first "Some things are easier said than done, Izzy. Plus I don't know how Mike would react to that." Wave said slightly conflicted on the idea as Moon nodded a bit "Yeah, and he's already got enough on his plate Izzy, maybe we should just let him ease into things, okay?" Moon had said as Izzy pouted a little, but soon nodded "Alright… I just wanted to make you happy sis…." She had said as Moon smiled warmly "You already do sis, but this is something I need to do myself okay?" She had asked as Izzy nodded a little "O-Okay…." She had said.

Moon smiled warmly at this and nodded "Alright, what are they doing now Wave?" Moon asked as Wave watched a bit "Uh...I just see Crystal eating….which means…" Wave said as she felt a wave of dread fall over her "Oh no…" Wave said as she started freaking out when Moon soon grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her gently "Wave! You need to snap out of it, Crystal would never do anything bad to Mike, ever." She said as Wave kept freaking out and desperately looking all around the room from the window.

"N-No...t-that's not what I meant…" Wave said as she began becoming more scared almost as if she was afraid something, or someone, finding them. Moon and Izzy were a little confused by this as Moon spoke up "Wave, what do you mean? Is he not in there anymore? He could just be in the bathroom." She had said trying to reassure Wave "M-Maybe...but, I can't shake this feeling that someone is watching us…"

Wave said as a voice called out "Now what makes you think that, Wave?" A male voice called out the group looked to a nearby window and saw Mike with a very unamused look on his face "H-Hey Mike… H-How are you doing?" Moon asked giggling nervously as Mike rolled his eyes "Oh you know, having a nice lunch and finding my friends and girlfriend spying on us." He said in an unamused tone as Wave giggled very nervously "M-Mike, sweetie, w-we can explain...r-right girls?"

Wave said looking back at Izzy and Moon as Izzy nodded a bit "Y-Yeah, yeah…. W-Were just…. Um…." She tried to find the words until Moon spoke up "Cleaning the windows! Yeah, the headmasters asked to help out with the fall cleaning and help the staff clean the windows, a lot of students help out this way." She said as some beats of sweat began to form on her as she wished for him to buy it as Mike shook his head a bit and sighed "Alright then, just be careful okay? And no more spying."

He said closing the window. The three sighed a little as Wave spoke up "S-So...what do we do now?" Wave said still shocked by what just happened "Uh… M-Maybe we should…. I… I don't know… G-Go to the arcade?" Moon suggested as Izzy nodded a bit "T-That sounds like fun…. W-What do you think Wave?" She asked as she slowly nodded a little "S-Sure… T-That sounds like fun…." She said as the three soon repealed down the side of the school. Inside the dorm room Mike and Crystal were enjoying their lunch together again.

"Sorry I took so long, our friends were spying on us." He said in a small tone as Crystal giggled a little "Well that's what you get when you live with 4 girls, they're just curious and naturally nosey, all girls are." Crystal said taking another bite of her lunch as Mike nodded "I hear you on that one, but you know I am happy my life turned to this, I have friends, a family again and a girlfriend, guess life is finally turning around, you know?" He asked as Crystal nodded with a warm smile.

"And we're all extremely happy for you Mike, to see you happy after everything makes us just as happy." Crystal said giving a loving smile as Mike smiled warmly and hugged Crystal "Thank you Crystal, i'm glad you girls found me." He said in a happy, loving tone as Crystal kept her smile and blushed a bit as she hugged him back "I-I'm glad too, we couldn't stand to see you like you were before."

Crystal said as she lightly nuzzled Mike's cheek with her own. Mike began to blush a little as he gently nuzzled her cheek back, as something started to feel a little funny, somewhere inside him as he felt the same feeling before he was starting to feel how he felt about Wave, he was feeling more forms of care, he was feeling more forms of happiness, he was feeling love and without thinking he gently stopped nuzzling Crystal's cheek and gently placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

Crystal was completely surprised by this as she was mentally freaking out 'OHMYFUCKINGKLUEX! HE'S ACTUALLY KISSING ME!' Crystal said he she was freaking out internally, but slowly returned the kiss, slowly and gently wrapping her arms around his neck as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist, soon slowly breaking the kiss "T-That felt really…."

He tried to find the right words as Crystal slowly nodded with a deep blush "G-Great? Y-Yeah...I agree…" Crystal said as she fiddled with her plumage. Mike nodded a bit and blushed a little "Y-Yeah…. C-Can we…D-Do it again?" He asked as Crystal giggled softly and nodded "Sure Mike, i'd like that…" Crystal said as she cupped Mike's cheek in her hand as she slowly closed the gap between them until their lips touched once more.

Mike gently pulled Crystal a little closer to him, slowly and gently wrapping his arms around her waist again as Crystal gently wrapped her arms around his neck, staying only in one spot for what could feel like an eternity as the two kissed, slowly closing their eyes as he gently ran his fingers through her plumage.

The two soon slowly broke the kiss and looked deep into each others eyes while the room was bathed in silence, for only their heartbeats could be heard, until Crystal was the first to break the silence "M-Mike...there's something I need to ask you...c-can I-I join y-your relationship with Wave…?" Crystal asked as she blushed deeply "Y-You…. Want me to be your boyfriend, C-Crystal?" Mike asked surprised as she slowly nodded "M-Mhmm…" She said quietly with her blush, soon growing deeper as Mike smiled warmly and nodded as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Of course Crystal, like I said I will let anyone join if it's fine with you girls, and if I like the person, and I really like you Crystal… for a while now actually…." He said as Crystal smiled warmly and gently nuzzled into Mike's neck "Thank you…. For becoming my boyfriend…." She had said happily in a sweet tone as Mike chuckled softly "And thank you, for becoming my second girlfriend…. In a now polygamy relationship created by your law…."

He said with a small smile as Crystal giggled softly and gently laid her head on Mike's chest as she gently yawned "Getting tired?" Mike asked with a small smile as Crystal blushed a little "Y-Yes...snuggle with me?" Crystal asked as she looked up at Mike with a cute look in her eyes as he chuckled softly and nodded and put the tray's onto the ground "Of course, come on." He said as he gently picked her up in a bridal carry and gently pulled back the blankets on the bed.

Crystal blushed a little but still had a soft smile plastered on her face as Mike gently set her in the bed and climbed in next to her after he took his shoes off, soon gently wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and gently nuzzled her neck, making her blush but giggle at the same time as she started to slowly fall asleep in his arms as she spoke in her head as she did 'I don't know what I was so afraid of...this is great…' Crystal said as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Mike soon drifted off to sleep with Crystal as when Wave, Izzy and Moon came back "Now that was really fun." Moon had said as Izzy nodded happily "Mhmm!" She had said as Wave giggled softly and nodded when she then saw Mike and Crystal she giggled softly and shushed the two and whispered "Girls, shhhh, look…" Wave said as she pointed to Crystal and Mike sleeping together in bed. Izzy and Moon giggled softly as Moon spoke up quietly "Guess things played in their favor, do you she asked to join?"

Moon asked Wave as she smiled warmly and nodded a bit "I certainly hope so...and i'm pretty sure she did…" Wave said as she walked over and kissed both their foreheads as Moon and Izzy giggled softly "Aww! Mr. Snuggles and Crystal are together! It's so sweet!" Izzy had said as she spoke in her head quietly 'I… I wonder if Mr. Snuggles would let anyone else in?' Izzy asked herself as she blushed a little as Moon giggled softly "Well i'm happy about that you know? I think things will be a lot better around here, you know?"

She asked as Wave nodded "I couldn't agree more, and i'm more than happy to let Crystal join." Wave said as she smiled warmly quickly snapping a picture with her bracelet and giggling as she did so. Izzy and Moon giggled softly and sat on the couch as Izzy flipped on Mike's PS4 and Moon was counting up the leftover tickets, Wave set a pizza box down next to the bed with a small note "Sleep tight you two." She had said as the note read on the box 'Welcome to the family Crystal'.


	14. Ch:14 (edited) Uncovering the past

The sun began to slowly peek through the curtains of the windows in the dorm room, gently dancing across the room as the rays gently danced across Crystal, she began to slowly yet gently stir in her sleep as the light gently brushed across her face, making her slowly crack her eyes open. Her vision began to slowly clear as she found herself still cuddled up to Mike, making her blush a bit but brought a soft, warm smile to her face as she gently nuzzled his cheek with hers making her giggle very softly.

'I… I can't believe it… Were a couple now…. It feels like my dreams are actually coming true…. My heart pounds with joy!' She had squealed with joy in her head, she soon then slowly got out of the bed trying not to wake Mike as she gently placed the blanket back down on him as he slept as she then gently kissed him on his cheek "Sleep tight, sweet prince." She cooed quietly and gently into his ear.

Mike gently nuzzled into the pillow, making Crystal giggle softly as she walked over to the shared closet and grabbed a new set of clothes, soon setting them on the couch as she noticed the pizza box with the note on it, she looked at it and picked up the note gently as she gave a small, but warm smile as she then looked towards Wave as she was sleeping peacefully "Thank you Wave…. It feels nice to have a family now…."

She had said as she set the note back down onto the table. She soon then walked into the bathroom to go take a shower, gently closing the door behind her, however Mike was not fully asleep as his eyes soon slowly cracked open and slowly sitting up in the bed, letting out a small yawn as he stretched soon hearing a few loud pops "Ahhh! Damn…. That feels so much better…" He had tried to say quietly, not trying to wake the girls up when he soon noticed Crystal was missing from the bed but heard the shower running.

"Huh… guess she went to go take a shower…." He said quietly, soon getting up from the bed and quickly slipped on his shoes as he then walked out of the dorm room, trying to be extra quiet. A few minutes had passed as Crystal soon walked out of the bathroom in her panties and bra, while she was drying her plumage with her towel that she used to dry herself off with, soon gently setting the towel onto the couch and started to get dressed when Wave started to wake up, gently cracking her eyes open as she slowly gets up and yawns as she saw Crystal putting on her jeans and putting her shirt on.

Wave yawned a little more "M-Morning…." She had quietly said as Crystal looked up to see Wave awake and smiled warmly "Morning, sleep well?" She had asked as Wave smiled a little and nodded "Y-Yeah…. Sorry again for being so nosy yesterday…" Wave had said looking down a little as Crystal smiled warmly and shook her head "It's fine Wave, at least in the end everything ended well." She had said with a warm smile as she sat on the couch.

Wave giggled softly and nodded as she got up from her bed and sat on the couch with Crystal "I hear you sis." She had said, quickly slapping her mouth shut as Crystal looked at Wave "D-Did you just…. C-Call me sis?" She asked in a quiet tone as Wave sighed and nodded "Yeah… I did…. S-Sorry…." She had said very quietly and averting her gaze away from Crystal.

She was shocked by this, but soon smiled warmly and brought Wave into a warm hug "Don't be sorry sis. I always wanted a sibling… even a family as well…" She had said with a warm smile, a soft yet warm smile crept upon Wave's face as she gently hugged Crystal back "Alright… sis, as well I always wanted a sibling also… and now I do…." She had said with her smile as she giggled softly.

The two soon slowly broke the hug as Mike walked into the dorm room with a small, brown paper bag and a small tray of coffees as he soon saw the two "Hey you two, having a good morning so far?" He asked with a small warm smile while Crystal and Wave giggled softly "So far we are, ain't that right sis?" Wave asked Crystal as she nodded "Mhmm, a great morning so far sis."

She had said while Mike chuckled softly and sat down in the arm chair next to them "Glad to hear you two are having a great morning, and giving Crystal a sister Wave." He had said setting the coffee tray and bag down onto the table as Wave gave a warm smile "Thank you, as well I always wanted a little sister." She had said gently nogging Crystal, making her giggle softly as Crystal looked at the bag "Hey Mike, what's in the bag?"

She had asked as Mike smiled warmly and opened the bag, pulling out a few small dessert like items that looked to be like donuts except without the hole. Each was a little different as they were made with a form of jam, the first one had a light purple jam with small pieces of beakseed in it, the second was a more crimson like jam with white splotches in it, as the third was a major warning sign of a dark mix of purple and blue as he pulled out four of each. Crystal and Wave looked a little uneasy seeing the third one as Mike set two coffees in front of the two "Here you go, now come on, let's dig in."

He said picking up one of the dark purple, blue treats as Wave and Crystal slowly picked up the other two ones as Wave spoke up a little "Uh...Mike? What are these and where did you get them?" Wave said examining her's "I got them from the coffee store not far from here, as well they're tarts from what I can tell, that's what Vanessa told me." He said as he took a bite of the tart, soon physically and mentally regretting it as his face soon turned green and started to spit out his tart out onto a napkin as the two soon began to freak out

"Mike! Are you okay?!" Wave said dropping her tart as Crystal put hers on the table and ran to Mike's side and patted his back "What's wrong? Is it poison or something?" Crystal asked extremely concerned "N-No…. V-Vanessa said t-the ones I g-grabbed w-were called T-Toxic Tarts…. S-She said they wouldn't hurt at all badly…." He said as he kept coughing into his napkin.

The two looked at each other in concern as Wave slowly picked up the one Mike had bite into as she gently sniffed it and recoiled "Ugh! Toxictop jam…. No wonder Mike was coughing up the desert…. Only florans can really stomach this stuff…." She said setting the tart onto the table as Crystal looked at Wave then back at Mike "Well...how will it affect Mike, he's not a species from any of our planets."

Crystal said as Wave stopped for a second "I… I don't know actually…. I…. I have no idea…. M-Maybe it will flush out of his system soon or…. O-Oh god…. W-We let our boyfriend poision himself by accident…" Wave had said in pure shock as Crystal began to tear up as she held onto Mike tightly who had started to cough a little less "G-Girls… I… I'm gonna be fine…. I… I feel a little less sick now…." He said as Crystal kept a hold of him gently nuzzling into his side "W-Well we are not leaving your side… Ever…"

She had said as Wave nodded "Yeah, you're part of the family now, and family means, nobody gets left behind…" Wave said smiling warmly as Mike smiled a bit and chuckled softly "You need to stop watching so much Lilo and Stitch on netflix." He said with a soft smile as Wave shook her head "Uh, uh. We watch as much as we want." She said making Mike chuckle a little more "Alright… as well, I feel a lot better actually…. Though I ain't eating anymore of those damn things." He said as Crystal smiled warmly and gently nuzzled into Mike's side "Were a family… and we shall always stick together…"

Crystal had said as Wave nodded "Yup, which reminds me…. I should tell my parents about you Mike, I think they will really like you. But as well I should tell them they have a younger daughter now as well." She had said with a warm smile as Crystal giggled softly as Mike nodded "I think so as well, but also I would like to meet your parents Wave, what are they like?" He asked as Wave's smile slowly fell a little "Well not much to say really, they own a hot spring where I come from."

Wave had said as Mike smiled warmly, as he held Crystal close to him "Well that's pretty cool, but what else? They can't be like those really snooty hytol I sometimes see around town." He said with a small chuckle as Wave sighed as she looked towards the ground "R-Right?" He had asked while Wave remained silent for a few seconds, leaving the room bathed in silence until she soon spoke up, gently breaking the silence.

"M-Maybe…" Wave said with a hint of shame "W-Wave? W-What do you mean by maybe? How bad could your parents be?" Mike had asked with a calm, yet concerned tone as Wave gently brought her knees up to her chest, slowly wrapping her arms around her legs as her mind started to slowly play a memory in her mind as she slowly began to speak.

 _Flash Back (Seven years ago)..._

On the mists of a foggy like planet as the town looked to be of seventh century japan, except with a few key features of electricity and electronics, this was a home planet to the hylotl as a young Wave was running down the street of the town with her hands full of paper bags filled with groceries "Sorry mister! Excuse me! So sorry!" She had yelled as she ran past different people on the streets, soon reaching a very large temple as she let out a gentle sigh. 'Home sweet home… I guess….'

She had said quietly in her head as she walked up to the temple door gently pushing it open and reaching the courtyard as different geishi like workers were carrying towels, sake flasks and cleaning supplies as they quickly passed the young Wave "Sorry little one, you might want to hurry though, don't want to keep your parents waiting." A worker had said to Wave as she quickly nodded and ran into the main building while the worker sighed seeing another bruise on the back of her neck, slowly reaching towards the back of her head "Poor kid…. She does not need to be living with such high expectations…." The worker had solemnly said as she went back to work.

Wave soon ran into the main area of the temple as stood before her was two beings, the first was male as he had light gray and dark blue skin with his fins as they were styled into a shark's fin as he hard a dark mix of green in his skin around his neck and chest area as he was wearing a black traditional gi. The person standing next to him was a female as she had dark purple fins that were tied into a bun with hair sticks as she had a lighter shade of green with her skin with the purple hues as she had a salmon like color belly skin as she wore a dark green kimono, Wave stood quietly but soon spoke up quietly.

"G-Greetings… M-Mother and Father…." Wave had said quietly She had said as the man narrowed his eyes "Yes… Young Wavedancer…. How was your trip to the market?" The man had asked in a rough tone as Wave spoke up a little "I-It went well father… I… I got everything you had asked for…" She continued to speak a little quietly but a little more louder as the man snorted a little and nodded.

"Good, you will be preparing the meals soon, a young lady noble like yourself needs to learn on how treat your guests proper if you are ever going to serve them in a Kumiko household… Now get to the kitchen and get to work." He had said soon leaving as the woman sighed "Just…. Try your best alright?... It's the best you can do…." She said with some disappointment in her voice and walked off, leaving Wave alone by herself as she slowly nodded.

"A-Alright… M-Mother and Father…." She had quietly said walking into the kitchen to reveal a traditional looking kitchen as some chefs were working in there as the head chef sighed and looked at Wave "Your parents send you in here again to create a traditional meal?" He asked as Wave slowly nodded as the chef pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head "When will those two learn… but it helps pay the bills and to keep my home…. Anyway, just please get to work kid… and please try not to burn anything…."

He said quietly as the young Wave nodded and started to get to work. Wave tirelessly slaved over the ovens and pots to create a traditional meal for her family as her efforts were brought with successful results, she then started to bring it out to her family as some of the village nobles had joined into the party "D-Dinner is served." She had said giving a small bow after she brought everything out as the group began to eat the meal she had prepared.

Her father snapped his fingers notifying that he wanted more sake, she quickly picked up the flask and started to refill their cups slowly making her way around the table as she then accidently bumped into the table making a noble spill his drink onto his lap as Wave soon set the flask onto the table and started to wipe the sake off the man's lap "I-I'm so sorry sir! P-Please forgive me!"

She had said trying to clean the sake off the man's lap while the noble just scoffed "I would have to say, you will need to be more courteous and careful where you walk, you one way tart." The noble had said as Wave's father soon got up from the table as he soon loomed over Wave, letting his shadow bleed over her small frame as she began to cower in fear "I-It was an accident Father…. I… I can cl-" She was cut off as a hard smack was planted across her face, dropping her body onto the ground.

Wave slowly got up from the ground as she sniffled softly, gently touching the side of her face where the mark was planted slowly starting to feel the sting of the hit as her breathing became a little heavier while her father still loomed over her "F-Fath-" She tried to say until she was cut off by another hard smack across her face again in the same spot, making it sting and hurt even worse as the mark started to get even darker in color as tears began to form in Wave's eyes as she soon curled up into a ball trying to not get hit again, soon softly whimpering while her father then sat back down in his seat.

"Very sorry for my very uncouth daughter, now what was this proposal you were offering?" He had asked as a female noble, dressed in a little more gold with necklaces and bracelets had spoken up "Yes, as I was saying, we want your daughter and our son, Prince Yorudan, to get married." The woman said as Wave's father thought about it for a second "Hmm…. this is a tempting offer, and could join our two families together…." He had said as Wave slowly got up from the ground as her father nodded "Alright, we shall see to it, your son and our daughter shall be married, we shall set a date for the wedding."

He had said as Wave's heart soon dropped like a lead weight as she slowly backed up and shook her head slowly "N-No…. I… I don't want to marry him father!" Wave had said to her father as he gave her a stern look "You will silence yourself young one! It is now set in stone, you better start getting ready to meet your husband." He had said as tears began to form in Wave's eyes as she quickly ran out of the dining hall and into her room as she fell onto her bed with her head buried into her pillow as she began to weep heavily into it. She sat there and cried for what have felt like for hours, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Young one, what is the matter?" The old yet gentle voice had said as Wave slowly lifted her head to see an old figure that was male and looked almost in his seventies but was still very agile, he had the skin color of both a light peach and gray as his gray fins were tied up in a small bun as he had a beard formed upon his face as he had a very dark salmon color for his belly color, he wore a dark crimson gi as he had a soft smile upon his face. Wave sniffled a little as a small smile formed upon her face.

"H-Hey grandpa Iroh…." She had said gently wiping her eyes a little as the man chuckled softly and pulled Wave into a gentle hug "Now, now young one… what have I told you, just call me grandpa. But more importantly, what seems to be the matter?" He asked in a gentle tone as Wave sniffled a bit "F-Father wants me to marry someone that I don't even like… W-Why can't I marry someone that I love?"

She had asked as she began to cry into her grandpa's chest as Iroh gently petted her head, trying to calm her down "It's alright young one…. It's going to be alright…. I will help you don't worry…. I will make sure to keep you out of this marriage…" He had said as Wave kept weeping quietly into his chest, as she soon slowly passed out in his arms.

He looked towards Wave and gently whispered "Don't worry young one… I will make sure to keep you out of this marriage…. You deserve to marry someone that you love, not who you're told to marry…" He had said, gently setting her on her bed soon getting up and walking to the door as he found a geisha as he gently whispered "I call upon a favor my friend…. I need you to keep the grounds clear tonight…. The young one deserves better than this…."

He had said as the geisha nodded as she walked quickly away as he looked towards Wave and nodded "Soon young one… soon…." He had said as she slept quietly. A few hours had passed as Wave slowly began to wake up, her eyes slowly cracked open soon seeing her grandpa Iroh meditating next to her bed "G-Grandpa Iroh?" She asked in a quiet tone as it broke his meditation, slowly looking opening his eyes as he smiled warmly seeing Wave awake "Hey there young one, glad to see your awake."

He had said in a hushed tone as Wave slowly sat up "W-What time is it?" She asked very quietly as Iroh gently shushed her "Shhh…. It's almost midnight…. Quickly pack your things." He said in a quiet tone soon getting up from his seat. Wave was confused by this as she got up from her bed "W-What do you mean Grandpa? Where are we going?" Wave had asked in a quiet whisper when Iroh stopped close to the door as he slowly turned to Wave.

"Young one…. I'm getting you away from this place…. You deserve better, and to have your own choices not have someone choose your life for you…." He had said as he slowly and quietly slide the door open a bit as he looked out into the halls. Wave had slowly nodded and quickly grabbed a small trunk that looked like a traditional seventh century japanese trunk as she quickly opened it, soon quickly walking to a large cabinet that had a lily pad like lock as she quickly turned it and opened the cabinet doors and started to take clothes out of the cabinet. Iroh kept a lookout in the hall as he gently whispered to Wave.

"Young one, I don't mean to rush you…. But you might want to hurry up a little." He had said as she nodded a little and started to pack a little faster "G-Got you grandpa." She said quietly as she soon finished packing her small trunk and quickly shut it with a small lock. Iroh smiled a bit as he walked over to the trunk and picked it up as he turned to her small bookshelf and grabbed a few of her books.

"Need to keep yourself occupied young one, it's going to be a long trip." He said quietly as Wave looked at him a little curiously "W-Where are we going?" She asked in a quiet tone while he smiled warmly "It's a surprise young one, somewhere you can be who you are and make your own choices." He had said quietly walking out of the doorway with Wave following behind.

The two walked down the quiet path of the temple as the sounds of distant animals could be heard, Wave looked towards Iroh as he quickly opened the temple doors "G-Grandpa? Where are the guards?" She had asked quietly while Iroh smiled warmly "Don't worry young one, I called in a favor with an old friend." He said with his smile, gently taking Wave's hand as he brought her through town and towards the outskirts when a small ship began to become into sight, it was a small ship that was smaller version of the normal ships generally used as two guards were in sight when one waved towards the two.

"Sir Iroh and Young lady Wave, the ship is all prepared and ready for take off." One of the guards had said as Iroh nodded "Good, thank you both for helping me get the young one out of here, you two quickly return to the temple, I shall take her." He had said while the two guards nodded and quickly left while Iroh opened the cargo door letting them get inside as he set the trunk inside the ship at the foot of one of the beds as he then pressed a button next to the cargo door, closing it tightly "Get some sleep young one, we shall be at your new home by the morning."

He had said while Wave looked a little uncertain slowly nodded and climbed into the bed "G-Grandpa? C-Can you sing me a lullaby? L-Like you used to?" She asked in a quiet tone. He smiled a little at hearing that as he nodded "Of course young one, I think I shall sing you the one you always loved hearing." He had said while Wave snuggled into the blankets as her grandfather began to sing "Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo. Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~" He had began to sing as Wave snuggled in a little more as a small yawn escaped from her while her eyelids began to grow heavy.

"Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta? Ano yama koete, Sato e itta. Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta? Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue." He had sang as Wave's eyelids had fallen as she drifted off to sleep and was sleeping peacefully as Iroh smiled warmly and gently kissed her forehead "Good night young one…. For tomorrow your life will truly begin." He had cooed gently too Wave slowly getting up from his seat and into the cockpit of the ship as he soon sat down in the chair and started to press a few buttons.

The ship soon sprang to life while the thrusters began to burn brightly as the ship began to slowly rise from the ground, soon turning towards an area away from the town as it then shot off into the stars, leaving only a small twinkle in the night sky that only a few could have seen at that hour of night.

 _Present time…._

Wave was almost done telling her tale with tears running down her face, Izzy and Moon were awake and sitting near her, trying to comfort her as she finished the tale "T-Then after we had left my home planet…. We came here…. I stayed with my grandfather for a few years until I turned fourteen… that was when I came here, and I had met everyone…." She had said choking back some tears as she held her knees very close to her chest when Mike soon spoke up "I… I don't know what to really say…. I… I'm so sorry Wave…. I…. If I ever met your father and mother…. I… I don't know what I would say…."

He had tried to say, trying to find the right words while Wave sniffled softly when Crystal gently nudged Mike's side gaining his attention while she whispered into his ear "You should go and try to comfort her…. I'm not the best with words… and I think someone she loves should be the one." She said with a soft smile. Mike nodded and gently kissed Crystal on the lips as he soon got up from the chair and slowly walked over to Wave while she was trying not to cry, for that an old wound had been opened again as it felt like to her having salt rubbed into it, soon slowly looking up a little to see Mike hovering over her as she slowly extended her arms wanting to be held in a hug.

He gave a soft, yet warm comforting smile as he gently pulled Wave into a warm, loving hug as he gently petted her head, gently running his fingers through her hair while she cried softly into his shoulder while he thought in his head 'If I ever meet her parents…. May the lord have mercy on their souls for what I would do to them….' He thought darkly to himself but quickly shook those thoughts away.

'No… no…. Need to keep a level head…. Wave needs me right now….' He had said slowly looking over towards the calendar as he saw it was almost the thirtieth of the month, he soon had a small smile crept upon his face when he then spoke out loud "I may have an idea how to cheer you up Wave." He had said with a warm smile as this gained everyone's attention while Wave sniffled softly as she gently wiped her eyes.

"H-How?" She asked in a soft tone. Mike smiled warmly "With one of my favorite holidays, Halloween." He had said with his smile as the girls looked at him oddly "What's Halloween?" Moon asked while Izzy spoke up "Is it a candy? That's like really hallow? Or is it where we make hollow weenies?" She asked starting off a barrage of questions while Mike chuckled softly.

"It does involve candy Izzy, and costumes, carving pumpkins, having fun with tricks and pranks, and having a good scare." He said as Crystal worried a little "T-That counts as fun? T-To be scared?" She asked in a worried tone while Mike chuckled softly.

"Mhmm, just small scares, like how Izzy and me watch horror movies including old ones that are a little cheesy but are still fun classics. It's a time of ghouls and goblins coming out to play and having a fun time scaring people with harmless pranks." He had explained as Wave sniffled a little "A-Are you sure it's fun?" She asked in a quiet tone while Mike nodded with a warm smile.

"Mhmm, you girls will really love it, as well I will be with you all the way, so no one can scare you too badly." He had said with a small wink making the girls giggle a little, but also making Izzy blush a little as she spoke quietly in her head 'I think Mr. Snuggles wants the Izz….' Izzy said in her head, giggling to herself while Wave thought about it but soon nodded "A-Alright, let's do it, it sounds like a lot of fun." She had said as the group cheered a little "Alright then, now we just need to get some stuff ready for a small trip to earth and that's it."

He had said as the girls were a little uneasy at the idea, while Wave slowly broke the hug when there was a knock on the door "It's open." Mike had said as the person opened the door to reveal Vanessa and Remaie with small suitcases as he smiled warmly "Hey you two, what's up?" He asked as Vanessa giggled softly "What? Can't a big sis visit her little bro?" She asked as she soon pulled Mike into a hug giggling softly and purring while Mike rolled his eyes and hugged her back "I know sis, I know…. Anyway, what's up?"

He asked again as Remaie giggled softly "Vanessa here want's to know if you and everyone would like to join us on a small trip to this planet big sis here visits with her friends for conventions, it's going to be this holiday she keeps talking about called Halloween, and wanted to know if you would like to join us." She had said as Mike chuckled softly "We were just talking about that, and we would love to."

He had said with a warm smile while Vanessa giggled happily "Great! Pack your things little bro and friends! Were going on a road trip!" She had said happily, soon setting Mike back down onto the ground as the group nodded and started to pack their bags. Soon the group was ready with a small suitcase or duffel bag in hand as Vanessa smiled warmly "Alright, now to the school's air strip." She had said as the group nodded and followed her out as Moon locked the dorm door "When we get back, we should stop by the office to get Mike a spare key."

She had said as the girls agreed while Mike just shrugged a little "I could just go to a hardware store and get one made, it's simple really, kind of like that episode of the simpsons…. At least I think it was the simpsons, can't really remember." He said walking with the small group while the girls just shrugged, having no idea what he was talking about while Vanessa was texting someone real quick as Remaie tried to keep her from running into anything.

Mike walked ahead a bit as he opened the door to the air strip and held it open for the group as they all thanked him as he walked out with them when they saw a dark brown Apex standing next to a ship that was a little smaller than a normal school ship, he had a bit more dark grey skin with a semi long beard on his face, while he had his hair a bit more combed back, he wore a dark green mechanic jacket with a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a pair of steel toe boots as Vanessa ran up to the man.

"Jordan!" She yelled as she jumped into the man's arms as he chuckled happily and held her close in a hug "Vanessa! It's good to see you sweetheart." He said as Vanessa planted a gentle kiss on his lips while Remaie giggled softly "Aww! It's so sweet!" She had said as the girls giggled and nodded, while Mike on the other hand was confused "Who is that guy?" He asked as Vanessa giggled softly "Sorry little bro, Mike this is my boyfriend Jordan, Jordan this is my new adopted little bro Mike.".

She had said as the man now known as Jordan smiled warmly and waved "Nice to meet you Mike, you new to the school?" He asked as Mike nodded "Yeah, started to come here…. About a few weeks ago really." He had said while Jordan nodded "Ahhh, I hear you little man, anyway I heard Vanessa here is taking you all out on a trip, well good news is our ship just got out of the shop so you can get there in no time, anyway you all have fun on your trip." Jordan had said soon gently kissing Vanessa on her lips.

"See you when you get back." He had said as Vanessa giggled softly "See you when I get back…. And you better get plenty of protection." She said with a sultry smile, making Jordan blush deeply as he handed her the keys. The group snickered softly as Jordan quickly walked into the building "Anyway, let's get a move on everyone." Vanessa had said as she opened the cargo door letting the group inside as Vanessa closed the cargo door behind her while she directed the group to the barracks.

"Anyway, this is where we will all be staying, sorry about the mess really." She had said as inside the barracks it was covered from wall to wall with movie to game posters, with a flat screen TV hooked up on a stand with a movie player and game console as next to it was a library of movies and games as Remaie's eyes went wide "H-How much do you two get payed?" She had asked as she simply shrugged.

"We kind of do make good money working both at the coffee house and at the hoverbike repair shop." She simply said as Crystal sighed a little "That day will still haunt me…." She had said as Mike gently patted her shoulder "I said I was alright, and no one got hurt, so everything is fine. So don't worry so much Crystal, it was just only an accident." He said soon setting his bag next to one of the beds as he put his messenger bag on top of the bed while Crystal nodded a little.

The group placed the rest of their bags near their beds as Wave spoke up "Okay… so we have our beds divided up and everything, now all we do is just wait…." She had said sitting on the couch as Vanessa walked into the cockpit and started the ship, Mike just sat down next to Wave while Crystal was unpacking a little bit making sure she had everything she needed, Moon and Remaie were deciding on a movie, Izzy on the other hand was still in a bit of thought as she quietly sat next to Mike, gently looking at Mike a little as she blushed a bit as she gently laid her head on his shoulder.

Mike smiled a bit at this as he gently wrapped his arm around Izzy and gently petted her head as Wave giggled softly at the scene, making her blush a little deeper 'Mike is so good with the girls...I...wonder if the others have any thoughts of following Crystal's lead…' Wave spoke in her head as her mind began to wonder a little of what the future would hold, as Izzy's blush grew. Moon soon found a movie that Remaie giggled softly at the movie choice "Excellent choice Moon, it fits the holiday season perfectly."

She had said as Moon shrugged "Guess so, I hope it's at least good, the cover is neat, but I have never heard of The Nightmare On Elm street series." She had said as Remaie shrugged with a soft smile "Well, just prepare for a good scare." Remaie said with her smile as Moon sat on a bean bag chair "Huh, this feels kind of familiar." Moon said quietly as she remembered back on earth in Mike's old apartment.

Crystal got up and sat down in a small arm chair near the couch as Remaie laid on the other bean bag next to Moon's as she pressed play. The movie was in full swing as Freddy pulled one of the character's into his nightmare world as Izzy started to shake a little, continuing to watch the movie as he started to kill the women on the ceiling 'I don't think i'm going to be sleeping ever again…' Izzy said in her head as she found herself subconsciously snuggling up to Mike as he noticed this "Izzy? Are you okay? Is the movie too scary?" He asked in a calming tone as Izzy slowly nodded.

"M-Mhmm…. I-It's really scary…." She had said as she slowly tried to hide her face in Mike's side "C-Can you sleep with me tonight?" Izzy said shaking as he gave a soft, warm smile and nodded "Sure Izzy, I can sleep with you tonight." He had said as Wave giggled softly with a warm smile "Aww, that is so sweet." She had whispered to Crystal as she nodded with a warm smile.

The girls smiled warmly at this as Izzy kept her face buried into Mike's side as the movie soon ended, Mike gently nudged Izzy "Hey Izzy, the movies over…" He had said in a gentle tone as Izzy slowly unburied her head out of his side "I-Is it really over?" She had asked in a quiet tone as Mike gave a soft smile and nodded "Mhmm, it's over now Izzy." He cooed gently to her as she let out a soft sigh and gently snuggled a little closer to Mike while he hummed a soft tune, that made Izzy start to relax a little.

"That sounds really nice Mr. Snuggles…. What kind of song is that?" She asked in a quiet tone while Mike just chuckled softly "Just something off the top of my head really, to help you relax." He had said as he gently petted Izzy's head with his free hand, gently running his fingers through her leaves as she nodded a little and relaxed a little more. Remaie soon got up as she took the DVD out of the player "Hmmm…. How about, we watch a different movie, that is not a horror film, but something based around Halloween?"

She had asked the group as everyone nodded with a warm smile "How about a cartoon special?" Vanessa suggested as she poked her head out of the doorway "I think that would be a nice change of pace, I still want a few hours of sleep tonight." Wave giggled as Remaie nodded with a warm smile "I think so as well, as well what's our status so far sis?" She had asked while Vanessa smiled warmly "We should be arriving on the planet in about a few hours, give or take about two more hours."

She had said walking into the room and sitting down on one of the arm chairs. Remaie nodded "Alright, anyway we got a few good specials we could play, this one is my favorite, it's called Ed Edd N Eddy, Boo haw haw." She had said holding up the DVD case as Mike snickered softly "Classic, one of my favorite shows ever." He had said as Remaie giggled softly and placed the DVD into the player and sat back down in her seat as the special began to play.

The special was playing at it's pace as Izzy felt a little more calmer, as she gently snuggled into Mike's side as she blushed a little while she spoke in her head 'Mr. Snuggles ish sho warm….*sniffs* and smells like chocolate…' Izzy said as she continued snuggling up to Mike as he blushed a bit and gently wrapped his arm around Izzy again, gently pulling her closer to him 'Izzy really is silly…. And also very sweet…. I really hope she likes the holiday….'

He had said as he continued to watch special after special of classic cartoons, when Vanessa soon heard a beeping noise coming from her bracelet "Be right back everyone." She had said soon getting up from her seat and walking back into the cockpit to find that they had arrived as she gave a small smile "We're here guys." She called out to the group as they all smiled a bit hearing that. Remaie only rolled her eyes a little.

"Welcome to the planet, home of Vanessa and her friends so called 'King'... They found the guy at a comic convention dressed as some jackass pirate assassin." She had said shaking her head as the girls giggled softly while Mike soon got up and stretched "Well, don't know about all of you, but i'm gonna go see what the place looks like, be back in a few minutes." He had said, leaving the barracks.

Izzy kept her blush as she looked towards where Mike was sitting and mentally sighed as Moon spoke up "So… Wave, you have been dating Mike the longest, have you two done anything yet besides go out on dates?" Moon had asked curiously as Wave gave a small, yet sly smile as she sat stretched a little on the couch "Well, I have done a few things with him...why? You jealous?" Wave giggled slyly.

"N-No, I am just curious is all, because I seen you two together a lot before, and was just wondering…." Moon had said blushing a little deeply, making Wave giggle a bit more "Well...okay, i'll spill..." Wave said leaning forward as the rest of the girls did the same "You remember that time we dressed up in the suits at the pizza place and scared him all night?" Wave asked as the girls all nodded "Yeah….what did you do…?" Moon asked with devious smile on her face as Wave blushed.

"I-I gave him….a blowjob while dressed as Bonnie…and then there this one time before we became a couple...he got really drunk one night, and we actually woke up in bed together and convinced him we had sex and let him do it to me in the ass." Wave said giggling madly as the girls blushed deeply and giggled madly "Oh my god Wave! That is crazy!" She had said while Crystal giggled "I bet he passed out from that!" She said while Remaie just giggled. However Izzy blushed really deeply, but began to wonder what Wave was talking about as she asked "W-What does that all mean Wave?"

Izzy asked while Wave giggled softly "Don't worry Izzy, you will understand it when the time comes, as well it's about Mr. Snuggles 'third leg'." She had said as Izzy was still questing it even more as she spoke it in her head '3rd leg? Ooooh…! I wanna see…' Izzy said as she giggled "Wave? Can I see Mr. Snuggles' 3rd leg?" Izzy said curiously "Hmmm, maybe, but I doubt it, he doesn't like to show it off." Wave said as the girls all giggled and blushed a little while Izzy nodded a bit "A-Alright…."

She said as she sniffled her clothes a little "Ew… I need to take a shower…." She had said as Wave giggled a little bit with a bit of sly grin "Why don't you take one with Mr. Snuggles? Im sure he could use one." Wave said as Izzy's face lit up like a tree "Thats a great idea!" Izzy said as she ran outside. The girls giggled madly at this as Crystal spoke up "O-Oh god! T-This will not end well!" She had said as the girls nodded in agreement and laughing as outside Izzy saw Mike holding a piece of paper.

"Huh… a Halloween bash in town, interesting." He had said as Izzy had heard this as she was taking her clothes off, only leaving herself in her panties and bra as she was unhooking her bra "Mr. Snuggles! What are you doing!? I want candy!" She had yelled to Mike while she took her bra off and slide her panties off her slender, yet toned legs as Mike turned around to see Izzy bare naked in the woods as he blushed deeply.

"Alright, alright we can get some candy later Izzy… and put on a damn towel for fuck sakes! You're going to catch a cold!" Mike had yelled to Izzy, as he was surprised to see Izzy naked while she just giggled with a blush "You just want to join me in the shower!" She had screamed with a silly grin as Mike blushed even deeper and facepalmed "Izzy just put on a damn towel…. And go take a shower…." He had said until Izzy soon grabbed his arm and started to drag him inside.

"Mr. Snuggles! I want to see your 3rd leg Wave keeps talking about!" She had said to him as she dragged him inside and dragged him into the bathroom as the girls saw this and giggled madly as Crystal closed the door "I can already say this will not end well." Crystal had said giggling as the girls nodded and giggled madly, soon walking back into the barracks to watch TV.

Inside the bathroom Mike had a very deep blush, the same shade of the deepest crimson as Izzy was turning the faucet on as the shower soon started to cascade water into the tub from the shower head, when she then turned to him "Come on Mr. Snuggles." She had said taking a hold of Mike's hand as he slowly shook his head with his blush still plastered onto his face "I-I don't think so Izzy…. I… I mean, I…. I smell fine…." He lied through his teeth as Izzy sniffled him a little and recoiled a little.

"Eww… Mr. Snuggles, you smell bad…." She had said as she giggled softly and lifted his shirt up "I know! Shower time Mr. Snuggles!" She had said pulling the shirt off over his head, revealing his scars. Izzy had felt a wave of sadness and grief wash over her "I-I'm sorry that happened to you…. M-Mr. Snuggles…." She had said with a somber tone as Mike shook his head "It's not your fault Izzy…. You did nothing wrong… it was that fuck at the outpost…." He had said the last part in a dark tone, but did try to reassure Izzy as she nodded a little bit, slowly looking away from Mike.

Mike had sighed a little as he gently placed his hand on Izzy's shoulder "Hey… listen to me Izzy, it was all something that none of us could predict, and we could not really stop…." He had said, trying to find the right words while Izzy sniffled a little while he soon smiled a little "However…. Things ended really well, and I mean look at me, i'm alright and we're all safe, so you don't need to feel sorry." He had said with a soft smile as Izzy slowly looked towards Mike with tears in her eyes.

"R-Really? A-Are you sure?" She had asked with some hope in her voice as Mike nodded with his smile, gently placing his free hand on her cheek "Mhmm, I'm sure Izzy, as well don't ever let it get in the way of being happy, cause when you're happy, we're all happy." He had said with a warm smile. Izzy giggled softly at this as a small blush crept upon her face "T-Thank you Mr. Snuggles…." She had said as her mind was racing a little 'Mr. Snuggles is nice….and still smells like chocolate….mmmm, chocolate…' Izzy said in her head.

Mike saw her blush as he looked at her "Are you okay Izzy? Are you feeling alright, you look to be burning up?" He asked gently placing his hand on her forehead as Izzy slowly broke out of her thoughts while her blush grew, slowly nodding a bit "Y-Yeah… I…. I'm okay M-Mr. Snuggles…" She had said as Mike nodded and started to walk towards the bathroom door when Izzy spoke up "Wait!" She said as Mike stopped at the door and turned to Izzy.

"Yeah Izzy?" He had asked as Izzy's blush grew more "D-Did you know you smell like chocolate?" Izzy said spontaneously as Mike stopped "Chocolate? I smell like chocolate?" He asked gently sniffing his arm, while Izzy nodded a little with a deep blush gently looking away from Mike and slowly nodded "Y-Yeah...I-I really like it…" Izzy said as Mike blushed a little deeply as he slowly looked away, slowly putting his hands into his pockets.

"I… I uh…. T-Thank you Izzy…." Mike had said trying to keep his blush hidden while Izzy nodded a little, trying to keep her face hidden as she slowly looked towards the running shower, soon slowly looking back at Mike as her blush grew even deeper "M-Mr. S-Snuggles? C-Can we still shower together?" Izzy asked with a deep blush as Mike's blush grew even deeper and kept his face hidden as he soon let out a small sigh and slowly nodded "A-Alright…. W-We can shower together…." He had said in a quiet tone with his blush.

Izzy smiled a bit with a deep blush "T-Thank you Mr. Snuggles." She had said as she spoke in her head 'W-What...what is this feeling...I feel all tingly inside…' Izzy thought to herself as she placed her hand over her heart, soon slowly stepping into the shower as the water cascaded over her body. Mike slowly looked towards Izzy as his blush began to grew deeper seeing Izzy's bare body having water cascading over her, he could feel his member starting to slightly harden as he slowly unhooked his pants and slowly pulled them down with his boxers, soon leaving himself bare in the bathroom and soon stepping into the shower with Izzy as he slowly closed the curtain behind him as Izzy giggled softly with her blush.

"Mr. Snuggles, you look very good with no clothes." Izzy said checking out Mike's body as he blushed even deeper "T-Thank you Izzy…. A-And so do you too…." He had said slowly checking over Izzy's bare body as it was being soaked by water as she giggled softly with a deeper blush "T-Thanks Mr. Snuggles…." She had said in her sweet tone as she slowly looked down a little as she saw something that had caught her eye.

"Mr. Snuggles? Is that your third leg, Wave was telling us about?" Izzy asked pointing a little towards Mike's member, making him blush very deeply "M-Maybe…." He had said in a quiet tone while Izzy slowly leaned close to it and gently took a hold of it "It feels really warm." Izzy said in a curious tone as Mike yelped a little in surprise from Izzy's sudden touch as his blush grew even deeper, changing to an even deeper shade of crimson.

"I-Izzy…. P-Please… D-Don't touch it…." He had said in a quiet tone while his member grew a little harder as Izzy shook her head "No… It feels really warm…. I like it, it feels really nice…." She had said slowly lifting it up a little as her hand slid down his shaft, gently stretching the skin a little making Izzy giggle a little as she slowly slid her hand up again while a soft, yet gruff moan escaped from Mike's lips.

"I-Izzy p-please…. S-Stop…" He tried to say, slowly falling back a bit as his back pressed against the shower wall while Izzy kept slowly stroking his shaft gently and gently touching the head of his shaft "Your third leg is really interesting Mr. Snuggles… why does it look so weird?" She asked with her innocent tone as Mike began to breath a little heavier "I…. I don't know Izzy…." He breathed out his words while Izzy kept stroking at her pace, soon slowly stroking a little more faster as she slowly sat down on her knees in front of Mike while the water cascaded over her head and leaves.

Mike felt his body press into the wall more as he started to feel a build up in his member, as Izzy felt a slight change in her hands feeling his member getting a little harder "Mr. Snuggles, your third leg has gotten even harder." She had said in awe and confusion while Mike gently bite down on his bottom lip as a little amount of his seed began to leak out of his member to the awe of Izzy "Mr. Snuggles…. S-Something is coming out."

She said leaning in a little closer while Mike tried to keep it together and tried to stop himself, however it was for not as he soon shot a thick stream of his seed all over Izzy's face. Mike panted a little as he slowly looked towards Izzy soon blushing deeply, seeing Izzy's face covered in his seed "O-Oh shit…. S-Sorry about that Izzy…. A-Are you okay?" He asked as Izzy let go of Mike's member as she slowly touch her face, getting some of his seed onto her hands "Mr. Snuggles, what's this white stuff? Did your leg get happy and shoot out a gift?"

Izzy said completely oblivious to the concept of what just happened as Mike kept his blush "U-Uh…. Y-Yeah, yeah… S-Sure... I… I guess you could say that Izzy…." Mike had said as his blush grew even deeper as he helped Izzy up to her feet as Izzy gently licked the seed off of her hands as she looked at it oddly "I-It kind of tastes funny…" She had said as Mike kept his blush "U-Uh I…. I guess… A-Anyway, come on let's get washed up…."

He said as Izzy nodded and started to lick the rest of the seed off her hands, not knowing what it was as the two soon washed up and dried off after the shower. "W-Well… that was an interesting shower…." Mike had said as Izzy giggled softly "I can't wait to tell the girls about what happened! I wonder if Wave got a gift from your leg before?!" Izzy said as she giggled happily and ran off to find the rest of the group.

"O-Oh this can not end well…." He said quietly soon getting dressed and walking out of the bathroom and towards the woods, trying not to be found by any of the group, however with Izzy on the other side she ran into the kitchen still running around naked as she found the girls eating lunch "Girls! I saw Mike's 3rd leg and it gave me a gift!" Izzy said happily as the girls all blinked a bit as Wave spoke up.

"U-Uh Izzy? Can you please put some clothes on, then explain to us what you mean…." Wave had asked as Izzy nodded and ran to the barracks to get dressed as Crystal sighed "I told you this would not end well…." She had said as Wave shook her head a bit "Y-You don't know that...I mean what if it's just Izzy, being, well...Izzy?" Wave said trying to convince herself that the obvious wasn't the truth. "Wave…. You know that's not the truth…." She had said as Moon nodded.

"Yeah… my baby sis just had her first run in with sex, and she doesn't even know what happened." Moon had said as Wave looked towards the table "I-I know, but...w-what do we do? It's not like explaining it to anyone else, Izzy is still convinced that babies come from a special fruit you eat and it forms in your stomach, like some disgusting magic trick." Wave said as the girls nodded, seeing what Wave was getting at.

"I hear you…. This will shatter what she thinks of the world a bit… or maybe even open her eyes a little…. But I don't know, you think this is a good idea to do? I mean, it could break my little sis…." Moon had asked as the girls looked at each other with uneasy looks when Wave soon spoke up "Well let's let her explain what happened and go from there, I mean, we knew this day would come eventually."

Wave said sighing a bit as the girls nodded as Izzy soon walked back in, dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with a dark red rose on the side with vines as she sat down at the table with a warm smile as the girls looked at each other, until Wave spoke up "Um…. Izzy? Can you explain what happened in the shower…. With you and Mike?" Wave had asked while Izzy nodded with her smile.

"Okay! Well we go in and Mr Snuggles was being shy and blushy as usual and it was really cute. Then I saw his 3rd leg and I then started to touch it and it was really warm. But not only was it wam but the skin was loose and it was fun to play with and i kept moving my hand up and down it as it started getting harder. After that I knelt down to get a better look and I kept playing with it, and next thing I knew it got really happy and shot out this white stuff that tasted funny." Izzy said with a proud, but goofy smile on her face.

The girls were all left in shock and had their jaws hanging as they slowly picked their jaws back up when Wave slowly spoke up "R-Really now? U-Uh Izzy…? D-Do you know w-why that happened?" Wave had asked as Izzy kept her smile and shook her head a little "Nope! But it was really silly! Did it ever give you a gift like that?" Izzy asked in her usual blissful tone as Wave blushed very deeply and slowly nodded "It… It did actually…."

She had said quietly as she tried to hide her face as Moon spoke up "I-Izzy? D-Do you know where babies come from? I-I bet you would know…. I-If you payed attention in Sex ed…" She had said as Izzy began to think a little as Remaie turned to Crystal "You ever notice when she thinks real hard it smells like bacon?" She had asked as Crystal nodded a little "Yeah, it's really odd." She said as Izzy snapped her fingers "Babies come from when the sausage looking thingy goes into the sweet food circle looking thingy!"

Izzy said happily with her goofy smile. The girls were still shocked as Vanessa was reading a magazine "Swing and a miss." She had said as Moon sighed a little "You're very close Izzy… at least you got a certain understanding of how it happens and works…." She had said as Izzy looked at Moon with a curious look but with her smile "What you mean by that sis?" She asked as Moon pinched the bridge of her beak.

"Alright…. As you had it Izzy…. The sausage looking thingy would go inside the sweet food circle thingy…. Is the true way how babies are born…. The sausage thingy is what Mike has…." She said as Izzy's brain stopped for a minute to register when it soon hit her "Ooooohh! Mr. Snuggles must've been confused which hole it went in I guess." Izzy said as Crystal fell over and the rest of the girls facepalmed or just hung their heads, giving up.

The girls just sighed as Crystal soon got up as Izzy soon remembered something "Oh! As well! I forgot, when I was with Mr. Snuggles, my heart started pounding funnily." She had said as this caught the girl's attention "What do you mean by that Izzy?" Remaie asked as Izzy blushed a little "W-Well, I got this warm tingly feeling, my heart was beating faster than normal, and I don't know why. But only happened with Daddy..." Izzy had said as the girls looked at Izzy oddly.

"Uh…. Izzy? Who is Daddy?" Crystal asked as Izzy kept her blush "M-Mr. Snuggles…. H-He is my Daddy..." She had said with her blush. The girls all gave sly smirks as Moon spoke up "You like Mike, don't you Izzy?" She asked as Izzy's blush grew deeper "W-Well, w-why can't I have different names for him?" Izzy asked feeling like she was in trouble for what she said as Moon giggled softly.

"It's fine sis, but you know what this means? What you are feeling?" She asked as Izzy slowly shook her head, still worried as Moon giggled "It means you really like Mike sis, you got a crush on him." She had said as Izzy slowly pulled her knees into her chest as she slowly wrapped her arms around her legs.

"W-What does that mean? A-Am I in trouble?" Izzy asked as the girls shook their heads with warm smile "Of course not sis, were happy for you that you like someone, it means you have deep feelings for someone." She had said with a warm smile as Izzy still felt a little uneasy. "B-But what does it mean? I… I mean…. M-Mr. Snuggles is really kind…. A-And sweet…. And smells like chocolate…." She had said with a blush slowly creeping upon her face making the girls giggle softly.

"You're developing feelings for him Izzy, it's completely natural. It may feel strange to you, but it's a wonderful and magical feeling." Wave had said as the girls nodded while Moon slumped in her seat a little, still trying to get over her ex-boyfriend Malch, when Remaie as she gently placed her hand on Moon's shoulder "Hey, everything will get better I just know it will Moon, one day you will move on from it." She had said as Moon nodded a little, but still felt depressed by it.

Izzy still felt a little uneasy about her feelings as Mike soon walked into the kitchen as he was putting on his hoodie, soon seeing Izzy he started to blush as Izzy felt her heart pounding again as she blushed a little deeply and looked towards the table while Mike soon spoke up "H-Hey, uh… I… I was going to go explore the town a little…. D-Does anyone want to come with me?" He asked with his blush as Wave soon stood up.

"I will come with you, might even get us all some sodas along the way back." She had said walking to Mike and taking his hand as she soon took him out of the ship and into the forest as Izzy sighed softly and got up from her seat "I… I'm gonna go watch TV…." She had said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room as the rest of the group were worried for Izzy as they soon sighed lightly and went back to eating lunch.

Outside in the forest Mike was with Wave as he tied the bandana around his mouth and nose, to keep it hidden as he pulled his hood over his head while Wave sighed a bit "Mike…. Why must you do that?" She had said as he looked towards her "Because, it's to not draw much attention as well, it's a habit…. I know it's bad, but it helps me keep calm and as well…. It was from when I was high school…. Not to put myself in the victim's shoes again…." He had said as Wave gently stopped him in his tracks and shook her head.

"Mike, you would never be the victim again, not as long we are around. Now come on, I want to see what this town looks like." She had said taking his hand again soon dragging him out of the woods to see a colorful town that had happiness lingering as Mike felt a little sick to his stomach "Holy shit…. I think i'm getting diabetes just from looking at this town…." He had said as Wave simply rolled his eyes as she walked down the path from the forest and towards a street as they began to see a few people as they had rainbow like skin and hair as Mike gave a small remark "Holy hell…. We somehow stumbled upon Doug…." He said quietly as Wave hit his arm.

He gently rubbed his arm as Wave kept walking "You know you deserved that, right?" She had said as Mike nodded "Yeah, I know…. Anyway I heard there was a Halloween bash going on in the town square, so maybe we should start there." He had said as Wave nodded "Alright, I think that would be a smart idea." She had said walking down the street as Mike looked around as he shook his head "This place is too damn happy… too joy filled…. It's making me damn sick…."

He said while Wave sighed "Mike… you should be happy, this place is relaxing, and it's very peaceful." She said as Mike gave her a deadpanned look "You forget, we go to an insane ass school with different curriculums in fighting, medical, cooking and guerrilla warfare with field tactics." He said as Wave just rolled her eyes "Yes, what was I thinking."

She said walking with Mike towards the center of town as they saw around eight people setting up decorations, stands and games. The two started to walk towards the group of people until Mike spotted a sporting goods store "Hey Wave, i'm gonna go get us some extra ammunition, i'll meet you back here in a bit alright?" He had said as Wave sighed a little but nodded "Alright, I'll meet you in a bit." She said as Mike pulled down his bandana, revealing a warm smile.

"Thank you Wave." He said as he kissed her gently on the lips and walked into the store as she giggled softly and shook her head "Anything to keep from meeting new people I guess." She had said walking towards the group in the center of town. Inside the store Mike was looking around a little as he started to look at the small boxes of bullets "Let's see… 9mm, 10mm, 8mm, .22LR, .45 ACP, .50 caliber…." He said throwing the boxes behind him, giving loud clunks as some bullets scattered across the ground.

He kept looking through the boxes of ammo as the store clerk walked up to him, until a loose box got thrown at the man by accident, and knocked him out cold and falling to the ground as Mike soon found the ammo he was looking for "There we go .357's and 32. ACP, ammo count of 50 rounds, should keep us in a good amount of bullets." He had said soon walking around the store a little more as he spotted a basic pair of dark black, fingerless shooting gloves.

He picked them up and slowly slipped them over his hands, giving a small tug on both as he strapped them close and started to stretch his fingers a little "Fits perfectly." He said in a small tone and walking past the glass counter seeing multiple kind of knives and handguns, slowly looking up towards the rack where shotguns and rifles were held as he just shook his head "We got plenty of weapons already." He said walking towards the cash register until he soon found the store clerk on the ground unconscious.

"Oh… shit…. Uh, sorry about that sir…. Uh…. here, let me just…." He had said quietly soon taking out his wallet and counting the money, soon placing it in the man's shirt pocket "There you go…. And a little extra, as a way of saying I'm very sorry sir." He had said soon walking out of the store and sighed a little "Hopefully things are going better on Wave's end…" He had said until Wave came running away from the small group "Thank you! Have a great day!" She said running as Mike blinked a little.

"Or not…" He had said as Wave quickly grabbed Mike's hand and kept running as he was trying to keep up with her. The two soon reached the forest as they were panting a little for breath "W-Wave? W-What the hell was that about?" He asked as Wave blushed a little "I… I kind of didn't know what currency was used here… S-So I gave them some of our pixels…. For these sodas…." She had said still holding the bottles of soda's in her free arm.

He just sighed a bit and nodded "Alright… but next time, if you are going to buy something please make sure to know what currency it is…. Hell I accidently knocked out a store clerk with a box of ammo, and gave him a little extra for the ammo and these shooting gloves after I knocked him out." He had said as Wave nodded a little "I guess…. A-And i'm really sorry…." She had said as Mike sighed and pulled Wave into a hug.

"It's alright, no one got hurt… badly, but besides that, everything is going to be fine, now come on let's get back to the ship, I heard from Remaie that Vanessa is making everyone's costumes." He had said with a soft, yet warm smile making Wave giggle softly and nod "Alright, let's get back before something insane happens there." She had said as Mike nodded with a warm smile and took Wave's hand and walked back into the deep area of the forest, past a large decrepit mansion as they soon saw a small wooden cabin sitting in the woods as Mike looked a little odd at it.

"Uh…. H-Has that been there… since we left the wooded area?" Mike asked while Wave giggled softly "That's the ship, it's one of the neat features about the ships, it either turns them invisible, or can be turned into small buildings." She explained as he nodded "Ohhh…. I guess that makes sense really." He said walking up to the door, gently jiggling the doorknob opening the door as the inside the ship was still the same as Moon who was in her human disguise walked up to Mike dressed in a bloody white dress with blood covering her hands all the way up to her elbows and was wearing a long black wig with blood coming from her eyes with black and red contacts.

"Hey Mike, hey Wave good to see you two back." She had said with a warm smile as the two were almost thrown through a loop "M-Moon? Is that you?" Wave had asked as she giggled softly and nodded "Mhmm, pretty cool huh? Vanessa made this from a game called Alice: Madness Returns." She had said with a warm smile as Mike chuckled softly "Well, I have to say it's pretty cool." He had said as Moon smiled warmly while Vanessa walked out of the barracks with a measuring tape around her neck and some pins in her mouth as she took them out with her hand.

"Moon I need to finish your make up. Hey little bro and Wave, have fun walking around town?" She asked as the two looked a little uneasy "Uh… does giving a store clerk a concussion with a box of bullets and running away from paying people for sodas with pixels count as a fun walk around town?" Wave had asked as Vanessa sighed a little "I guess, anyway do you two want your costumes made as well?"

She asked while Mike and Wave thought a little but soon nodded "Sure, we can think about what designs but, yes please big sis." He had said as Vanessa nodded with a warm smile "Alright, anyway dinner is on the stove, we already ate so enjoy." She said to the two as they nodded and walked into the kitchen for dinner.

 _Time Skip: A few hours later…._

The group were sitting around and watching TV as Vanessa spoke up as she was sewing up the last costume "Sorry I don't have any boots to finish the costume." Vanessa said as Mike just simply shrugged "Ahh, it's fine sis, I could probably buy some tomorrow." He had said while Vanessa nodded and kept sewing the outfit.

Crystal was talking with Moon as she was showing her how to hold a dagger better, Remaie was helping Vanessa with the costume and Wave was loading her magazine for her handgun as she was counting up her ammunition as Izzy was snuggling up to Mike as she had a small blush on her face, quietly speaking in her head 'Are the girls right? Do I really like Mike?' Izzy asked herself in her head as Mike gently wrapped his arm around Izzy as the events from earlier continued to play in his head as a deep blush began to crept upon his face.

The two had sat there for what had felt like an eternity, as he gently held Izzy a little closer to him as she gently snuggled closer into Mike, laying her head on his chest with a deeper blush continuing to talk in her head 'M-Maybe they are right…. M-Maybe I do like Mike... B-But what do I do…. W-What will M-Mr. Snuggles say….' She asked quietly to herself in her head, when she was soon broken out of her thoughts as Mike slowly getting up from the couch.

"I… I think i'm gonna go to bed…" He had said as Izzy soon got up "U-Uh… M-Mr. Snuggles? C-Can y-you still sleep with me tonight? I…. I'm don't want to have nightmares…." She had asked as Mike gave a small, yet warm smile and nodded "Sure Izzy, come on let's get to bed." He had said gently taking Izzy's hand and walking to the bed, making her blush a little more deeper as she soon got into bed while Mike joined her, gently pulling the blankets over them.

She slowly snuggled close to Mike with her head laying on his chest with her blush as he gently wrapped his arms around Izzy as the two began to slip in and out of sleepiness when Mike was the first one out, soon gently snuggling a little closer to Mike she gently nuzzled his chest a little more, speaking one last time in her head before she fell asleep 'M-Maybe…. They are right…. M-Maybe I really do like Mr. Snuggles…'

She had said slowly falling asleep in Mike's arms. The girls saw this as they all giggled softly at the scene as Crystal whispered "I'm guessing Izzy is finally figuring out her feelings." She had said with a soft smile as the girls nodded and giggled softly as Wave nodded with a warm smile "Mhmm, it's only a matter of time." She had said as the girls smiled warmly and nodded while Vanessa soon got up "Well, we should better get to bed, we all have a big day tomorrow." She said as the group nodded and walked to their beds and got in, soon going to sleep as Remaie turned off the light.

 _The Next Morning…._

Most of the girls were awake as Wave was cooking breakfast and whistling a small tune as the rest of the group was eating breakfast, when Mike slowly walked in and yawning as he scratched the side of his head. The group looked towards him as Wave looked towards him "Hey there honey, enjoy your sleep?" She had asked as Mike chuckled softly and nodded "Yeah, I slept pretty good…. Been a lot better really…. Anyway Izzy is still asleep."

He said sitting at the table as Wave set a mug of coffee in front of him as he was trying to wake up still "Here, you need to wake up, as well I hear you we should wake her up a little later." She had said gently placing a kiss on Mike's cheek as he chuckled softly and nodded "I hear you... As well I think so as well…. Maybe even take her to get donuts…" He said taking a sip of his coffee as Crystal smiled warmly and sat next to Mike "That's really sweet of you Mike, I think she would really like that."

Crystal said to Mike gently kissing him on the other cheek and setting her head on his shoulder, making him chuckle softly as Wave placed two plates of food at the table and sat down "Alright, let's eat up as Vanessa said we have a big day ahead of us." Wave had said as the group nodded and kept eating. The group were soon done eating and lounging around the barracks as Izzy slept peacefully as the group watched TV, except Mike as he cleaning his revolver as he soon loaded the new rounds into the chambers as he soon closed the revolver and placed it back into his holster, when Izzy began to slowly began to wake up.

"H-Huh? M-Mr. S-Snuggles….?" Izzy asked quietly as the group snickered softly as Mike got up from the couch as he sat next to her on the bed "I'm right here Izzy, you get a good night's sleep?" He had asked with a soft tone as Izzy nodded a bit as she gently laid her head in his lap "Mhmm…. T-Thank you for sleeping with me last night…."

She had said in a groggy yet tired tone as Mike gently petted her head, gently running his fingers through her leaves as she nuzzled into his lap "You're welcome Izzy, I always care for my friends." He cooed gently into her ear as a small smile crept upon her face gently "You're so warm Mr. Snuggles, like a chocolate bar that's been left in your pocket all day…" Izzy said giggling a little as he blushed a little but chuckled softly "Thank you Izzy… That's very sweet of you."

He said as Izzy giggled a little more, gently cracked her eyes open, letting out a small yawn as she slowly sat up in her bed "You're very welcome Mr. Snuggles." Izzy said with a more quieter tone as another yawn escaped her lips. Mike chuckled softly as he slowly got up from the bed "Hey Izzy? You want to go get some sweet food circles today?" Mike had asked as Izzy gasped softly and squealed while nodding a little.

"Does a petricub poop in the woods? Of course I do!" Izzy said happily as Mike chuckled softly and nodded "Alright then, get your shoes on so we can go…. As well those little bastards can still bite fucking hard…." He said gently gripping his shoulder where one had bitten him.

Izzy quickly slipped her shoes on and quickly bounced from her bed as she took Mike's hand "Let's go Mr. Snuggles!" Izzy said happily starting to drag Mike out of the barracks "We will be back soon girls, we will be back so we can go enjoy Halloween tonight!" He said soon getting dragged out of the ship as the girls giggled softly at the scene and going back to doing what they were doing.

Meanwhile with Mike and Izzy, she was currently dragging Mike around as he soon stopped her "Izzy! You need to slow down!" He said as Izzy soon stopped as she then blushed a little and giggled "S-Sorry Mr. Snuggles, didn't mean to drag you like that." She said as Mike was trying to catch his breath a little "I-It's okay Izzy… anyway, we just need to get the last of the things we need for halloween and that's it." He had said to Izzy as she nodded "Alright, can we also pick up some sweet food circles as well?"

She asked with a hopeful tone as Mike gave a soft, warm smile and nodded "Of course Izzy, anyway we can pick those up on our way home, okay?" He asked while Izzy nodded with a goofy smile as the two walked down the street and towards what looked to be a party store "I think we can find everything we need in here." Mike said looking at the store while Izzy just shrugged with her smile "Maybe."

She said as he just shrugged also "Maybe, don't know what they would have in there, hell it could be a normal store like a walmart or something." He had said walking towards the store with Izzy as she skipped happily next to Mike as the two soon entered the store to find it was a normal store, but was decorated for halloween.

"Huh…. kind of like a wallmart…. Anyway we should get the things we need and get out quickly, after that we can get you some sweet food circles." Mike said with a soft smile as Izzy giggled happily "Thank you Mr. Snuggles!" Izzy said happily, pulling him into a tight hug as he chuckled softly and hugged her back "You're welcome Izzy, now come on." Mike said taking a hold of Izzy's hand and walking towards the stores aisles looking around, while Izzy was blushing a little as she held Mike's hand.

The two were looking around as the aisles still had some costumes on racks or even costume pieces on shelves, when Izzy soon spotted a red and white rooster mask as she quickly put it on "Mr. Snuggles! Look! I'm a mutated chicken!" She said happily while Mike turned around and bursted out laughing "O-Oh my god! Y-You look so awesome!" He said until he soon got an idea "Izzy, I have an idea."

He had said as Izzy looked at him oddly and watched him grab a light and dark brown letter man with a large B on the top left of the chest, a light pair of blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers, while grabbing a pair of steel toe boots as he took the mask off Izzy's head while he grabbed a wooden baseball bat.

"Alright, we got everything we need, now to get to the check out." He said as Izzy gently stopped him "M-Mr. S-Snuggles? C-Can I go get some sweet food circles?" She asked in a quiet tone while Mike smiled warmly and pulled out his wallet and handed her fifteen dollars "Here, you go ask around a little where a bakery is and you can go get some donuts, I will pay for the items here." He had said as Izzy nodded and took the money, quickly exiting the store as she skipped happily down the street.

Mike just chuckled softly at the scene and payed for his items as it took the last of his cash as he soon walked out with bag in hand, thinking to himself 'Let's see, got everything I need, and could use a double costume…. One Jacket costume and one Johnny C costume… I hope tonight will cheer Wave up…. I think she is doing a little better…' He said in his head, being lost in his thoughts when he then bumped into someone and fell to the ground as his bag fell and scattered his stuff across the sidewalk.

"God damn it…." He mumbled quietly, slowly getting up as the people that he bumped into started to get up "You okay man?" The person asked as Mike looked over to see two people dressed as Pan Pizza and Pasta Pete. He was confused by this but soon dusted himself off as he nodded "Yeah, i'm fine…." He had said as he started to pick up the items from the ground as the women looked at him oddly "What's all that stuff for?"

She had asked him. Trying not to be suspicious he responded "It's for a halloween costume…." He said picking up the letter man and the baseball bat, while the wind began to slowly blow revealing a little bit of his tactical belt as the women spoke up "Alright, so what are you going as?" She had asked him as he soon finished putting the stuff back into his bag "Jacket, from Hotline Miami." Mike said as the guy gave a small gasp of knowing.

"Ohhh! Now I can see it, the rooster mask and letterman, that's pretty cool." The guy said to Mike nodded "Thanks, nice Pan Pizza and Pasta Pete costumes, me and my girlfriend like the characters." He had said getting ready to walk away as the man spoke up "Thanks, but as well we never got your name." He had said as Mike thought for a second before speaking "It's Johnny, Johnny C." He said as he soon walked away and back towards the forest and towards the small cabin when Wave came out of the cabin "Mike! We got bad news!"

Wave had said as Mike looked at her odd "What do you mean? Did something happen?" He asked as Wave nodded "Y-Yeah…. I-Izzy…. S-She came out of this bakery and…. T-This guy accidently bumped into her…. S-She dropped her donuts and…. And…. she just lost it…. T-The guy is in the hospital right now…." Wave said on the brink of tears as Mike gently gripped her shoulders "Wave, honey listen to me. I will go check on her and the guy, okay? I will make sure nothing bad happens to Izzy, alright?"

He had said as Wave slowly nodded "O-Okay…. H-Here… G-Give this to the man…. I…. I will keep an eye on Ember…." She had said handing Mike a red syringe while he nodded "Alright, as well she and Shade will keep you company till I get back." He said quickly running out of the woods and into the town again "Now if I was a hospital…. Where the hell would I be?"

Mike had asked himself quietly, looking around the town a little looking for a sign till he found a blue H logo sign pointing up as he ran down the street and towards a large building with a sign in the front of the building "Canterlot General Hospital…. Why does that sound so familiar?" He asked himself, but soon shook off the feeling as he walked into the hospital, and put the syringe into his pocket, but to only put it in his bracelet as Izzy was there in the lobby.

"M-Mr. Snuggles! I… I did something really…. R-Really bad…." She had said as Mike gently hugged her "It's okay Izzy…. Come on, let's go find the guy…. So we can help him." He had said as Izzy slowly nodded "O-Okay…." She had said as a nurse walked up to the two "Excuse me, are you her friend?" She had asked as Mike nodded "Yeah, she is my friend, we are here to apologize to the guy."

Mike had said while the nurse nodded "Alright then sir, please… follow me…" She said leading the two down the hall. Mike walked with the nurse as Izzy slowly latched onto his arm as she softly whimpered into his shoulder when the nurse soon stopped in front of a door "T-This is the room he is staying in…. Please, do make it quick…."

She said, soon walking away as the two entered the room and gently closed the door behind them as they looked upon the broken and bruised man, covered in blood bandages with IV tubes connecting into him, as you could barely hear his breathing as he tried to open his eyes, however were too bruised to even open.

Mike looked upon the broken man as he slowly reached towards his bracelet and pressed the small button as the syringe soon appeared into his hand through the small flash of light, soon following the IV tubes as he then stuck the syringe into the small tube, then pushed down on the plunger as the red serum coarsed through the tubes, soon leaving the syringe in the tube as he then sat down next to Izzy until the door opened to reveal a small group of people walked in as one screamed.

"Sweet mother of Faust! did he get beat up or hit by a freight train?!" One had yelled as Mike spoke up "No he got the living hell beaten out of him…." He had said as the same person spoke up again "W-Who are you?" He asked while Mike mentally sighed "Name's Johnny, Johnny C. And the girl behind me is Izzy, she is the one that beat your friend to a living pulp." He said as one remarked.

"Well she certainly did a bang up job, might I ask the question all our minds? As in, why did she do it or what did he do to make her do this?" He asked as Mike sighed "Izzy here likes donuts….like, more than life itself. She got some today, your friend here bumped into her, made her spill them as he tried to apologize, she started to viciously beat him with her hands…. She's not a violent person…. But you mess with something she holds dear…. She will literally take your fucking head off…." He had said bluntly as one began to chuckle.

"Sounds like Sonata and tacos, while it doesn't fully excuse what she did, but we do however we understand what it's like having someone like that in your life." The man said looking towards the one that yelled as he yelled at him "That was one time Mise, let it go already!" He yelled at the man now known as Mise, while Mike chuckled softly and shook his head "You guys remind me of our friends…. Anyway we came here to apologize…." He had said looking towards the broken man.

"We are really sorry this has happen to you sir…. Hopefully you will feel better soon…." He said as Izzy gently wiped her eyes "M-Mr. S-Snuggles…? A-Am I-I going to J-Jail? I didn't mean to hurt him...P-Please don't l-let me go to jail…" Izzy said in a sweet innocent voice as more tears started form in her eyes, Johnny slowly shook his head and pulled Izzy into a hug, gently petting her head, gently running his fingers through her hair and cooing gently into her ear.

"Of course not Izzy… This was all an accident, I'm sure he would forgive you…. And I would never let you go to jail…. Ever…." He gently cooed into Izzy's ear as she slowly nuzzled into his shoulder, giving a small sniffle and slowly nodding "O-Okay…. T-Thank you M-Mr. Snuggles…." She had said in a gentle tone. The group smiled a bit at this as they saw the two soon getting up from their seat.

"We better get going…. Can't leave the girls waiting." He said as he gently took Izzy's hand and started to walk out of the hospital room, soon accidentally bumping into one of the girls of the group.

"Sorry…" He had said as a metal clang could be heard, when his iron dagger fell out of his back pocket "H-Hey you dropped this…." The women said as Mike turned and took his dagger back "Thank you…. Have a great day…." He said soon walking out of the hospital with Izzy and back towards the cabin as the girls were getting ready to put their costumes on.

 _Time Skip: A Few Hours Later…._

Mike and the girls were in the barracks getting dressed for Halloween as Mike was dressed like a grandpa with a yellow flannel shirt, and sweater vest, black pants, and a pair of glasses as Remaie soon walked to the door "Brother…. I'm home…." She had said as he walked up to the door and brought her in.

"About time, we were worried about you Remaie, come on dinner's ready." He said bringing her inside as he closed the door and was getting ready to walk into the kitchen until there was a knock on the door as he grabbed a rolled cigarette and placed it in his mouth with a book and opened the door when a small group of kids and two girls were standing outside "Trick or treat!" They all chanted as Mike got a stupid idea.

"The fuck did you just call me?" He said, soon looking at one of the girls and spoke up "Oh and what are you supposed to be? A disappointment?" He asked as the women looked down a little "I.. I made this myself." She had said as Mike soon shut the door, trying not to laugh "T-This is so damn rich…." He said quietly as the knocks returned and the door bell ringing as he quickly ran into the barracks and grabbed the flesh light Izzy had bought back on earth as he quickly ran back to the door and opened it.

"I thought I told you little mother fuckers to get off my lawn!" He yelled at the group as the girls soon screamed in fear and dropped their candy bags on the ground, while one girl dressed as a chicken laid an egg out of fear and ran as he tapped the fleshlight against the book "Damn things not working again." He said as the kids soon ran into the group and started to make them run, when they were soon out of eyesight as Mike began to laugh.

"O-Oh my god! That was so fucking funny!" He said laughing as Wave walked up to him "Mike you scared them out of their minds! What were you thinking!?" She yelled at him as he sighed "Sorry Wave, anyway is everyone almost ready? I need to switch into my costume soon." He said as he soon saw the candy bags on the ground "Ahh shit… they forgot their candy bags…. I think I should return them." He said as Wave nodded.

"Yeah, everyone is almost ready...except Izzy...she's still, uhm...running around naked...again." Wave said shaking her head and facepalming while he just sighed "I don't know what is going through her head… I think it was because that she wanted to see my '3rd leg'..." He said in a deadpanned tone as Wave blushed a bit "S-Sorry…."

She said quietly as Mike sighed "It's fine… I'll get her in her costume… you go eat dinner with Crystal, Remaie and Vanessa… I'll go get Izzy in her costume… and get mine on…." He said walking in as Wave nodded a little "A-Alright Mike…" Wave said as she walked back the house as Mike followed behind taking the candy inside with him.

Mike set the bags of candy down on a table in the barracks as Izzy was sitting on her bed naked as he blushed a little deeply "I-Izzy…. Please put on some underwear and your costume please…." Mike had said to Izzy as she thought for a bit and shook her head "Not until I get more sweet food circles." Izzy said stubbornly while Mike sighed "Izzy…. In those bags is a ton of candy…. You put on your underwear and costume, you can have all the candy in the bags…. What do you say to that?"

He had asked while Izzy thought for a bit, until she soon nodded "Okay, but I still want my sweet food circles later." Izzy said as she got up and walked to the dresser. She soon slipped on her panties and a bra as Mike nodded "Deal, I'll pick you up some later tonight, now get your costume on I need to get mine on and return those kids candy bags." He had said soon taking off the sweater vest and shirt as he put on a normal shirt and took off the black pants, soon putting on the light blue ones that had been dyed with a crimson dye to indicate blood splatters.

Matching the letter man jacket and rooster mask as he slipped the shoes on and wrapped bandages around his hands as he grabbed his bat and picked up a boombox with a CD in his pocket. He soon poured the candy onto the table as he turned to see Izzy in her female edward scissorhands costume, making him smile warmly "You look really cute in that costume Izzy." He had said, making Izzy blush a little.

"T-Thank you M-Mr. Snuggles…. Y-You look really cool…." She had said as Mike chuckled softly soon slipping the mask on and strapping the boombox to his back as he petted Ember and Shade's heads "Be back soon guys, also Izzy? If Vanessa asks I grabbed my second costume." Mike had said soon walked out of the ship and carrying the bags in hand with his bat, walking down the streets of the town almost like an amonies presence upon the very town when he soon bumped into a little girl, that looked no more than three to four years old, dressed in a little princess zelda costume when a women with a small group of kids spoke up.

"W-We don't want any trouble s-sir… T-The kids did nothing wrong…." She had said as one latched onto the women "M-Mrs. Orange? W-What is going to happen to S-Strawberry?" A little boy asked as he slowly looked towards the little girl, named Strawberry as he gently kneeled in front of her as he spoke in a calming tone "Hello there little one, having a fun halloween?" He asked as she slowly nodded, making Mike smile a little "Well…. I think you are ready to take on Ganon huh?"

He asked, making the little girl giggle a little as he soon reached into his jacket and pulled out a small handful of something as he gently poured it into the girl's bag "Here you go little one, have a Happy Halloween." He said soon getting up and walking to the kids and pouring some of the same into the kids bags, soon walking away as the kids looked into the bags to find candy and a few full size candy bars.

The little girl looked towards Mike "E-Excuse me?" She asked in a quiet tone making Mike stop as he slowly turned to her "Yes little one?" He asked as she spoke up again, but in her quiet tone "W-Who are you?" She asked quietly as Mike smiled warmly "Names Johnny, Johnny C. Your friendly neighborhood basket case." He said soon turning back to where he was walking as he spotted the group again walking into a store, making him smile a bit "Now to return the bags." He said walking down the hill.

Mike walked into the store as he saw the group at the checkout counter and started to walk towards them, until he heard one of the speak up "Hopefully, that guy was a big jerk though." One had said as he soon slowed down a little as another spoke up "He's just an idiot that can't control his stupidity."

He said as the group snickered a bit at what the other person said, as this made Mike stop in his tracks when memories of his old school started to flash in his head soon slowly setting the boombox on the ground as he clicked the tray button with his bat, soon setting the disk inside and closing it again as he pressed the play button as the melodies of NARC began to play, making the group slowly turn to him as he kept very quiet, for only the sounds of their heartbeats, the music and his breathing were the only ones that could be heard.

That was until one spoke up "Uh...can we help you?" One had asked as Mike just kept quiet, someone began to whisper to the man as the group was distracted for a quick minute as Mike soon quickly and quietly walked away and climbed on top of the freezer aisles, when the group soon turned back "I am very sorry…. Sir…." The man had said, looking around as Wave, Crystal, Moon and Izzy walked up to them and conversed a little bit with each other, soon saying goodbye to each other as Wave saw Mike and gave a subtle wink as the four giggled and walked out of the store for the pursuit of candy.

"Odd… anyway let's just try to find their friend." She had said as one of the group nodded "I agree, I wonder if their friend, the creepy guy just now, the guy that scared the girls, and the Johnny guy we keep seeing are all related somehow, I doubt it's the same guy, no one could get around that fast that much." He said as it got the group thinking about recent events as the boombox soon switched to the next track as it read 'Sexualizer' in green neon lights on the small black LED screen.

He kept watching the group as one sat next to the boom box "It's possible…. Or it's not possible, we have no idea at this point…. It's kind of crazy and this guy is creepy as hell…." He said in a quiet tone as the group agreed while one of the kids was keeping a close eye on one of the girls. "I can't believe you talked me into wearing this costume, not only do I look like a girl, but as well we got some creepy guy watching us from probably the shadows and might want to kill us!" He complained as the girl rolled her eyes.

"Come on Light, you look nice as well it's not all bad, I think he finally left, and we should all be happy about that." She said while one of the group, who was dressed as a dragons age characters leaned against the frozen aisle, for his mistake was the one Mike was sitting on.

He slowly brought down his bat and tapped the side of his head a few times, gaining his attention as he slowly looked up towards Mike as only could be heard was his breathing, the man's heart beat and the sounds of music from the boombox as he tried to speak up "G-Guys…" The man said slowly as one of the guys spoke up "It's going to be alright Lone, we just need to think of a plan."

He said as the man known as Lone tried to speak up "G-Guys…!" He said a little louder while while one of the girls had spoken up after him "Lone, everything will be fine, you don't need to worry." She said trying to reassure him until he finally snapped "Guys!" He finally yelled as the group soon turned to him "What!?" They all asked, until it was cut short when they saw Mike on the frozen aisle.

The group began to back away until one grabbed one of the kids "Guys…. I have a plan…. RUUUUUNNNNNN!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, running out of the store as the group followed while the women from earlier laid another egg. However only one remained as she slowly looked up towards the man "I don't care who you are, but I have 1 question. Okay? I won't tell the others but do you want to hurt us? 1 finger for yes, 2 fingers for no."

She explained as Mike gave the Michael Myers head tilt as he held up his left hand, soon extending two fingers when the woman soon nodded and let out a small sigh "Good, that's all I want to know. Carry on with your plans." She had said, soon giving a finger salute as she soon ran out. Mike chuckled a little as he got down from the aisle and stormed into the candy aisle as he soon grabbed a few bags of candy and tore them open as he poured them into the bags.

Slinging them over his shoulder as he picked up the boombox and followed after the group at a slow pace looking around the town as he passed a couple dressed as Qrow and Winter "Well, at least I can stay in character, am I right Starlight?" The man asked as the women, known as Starlight nodded "Yeah, but as well this was a nice idea Snow, nothing crazy is going on, were just sitting here on a lawn and drinking as we wait to go to the Halloween bash." She had said as they saw Mike and chuckled a bit.

"Guess we got a vigilante here already." Snow had said as Mike soon stopped and walked up to the two as he reached into the cooler and grabbed a beer as he then took out a few dollars and handed it to the two "Have a nice night." He said in a quiet tone, soon walking away as the two looked at the money "Huh…. he paid us five bucks for a beer…. This town is crazy." Snow said as Starlight nodded "Oh yeah." She said quietly taking a sip of beer.

Mike was taking a sip of the beer, looking around the town "Now… where would they be…." He said asking himself where the group would be as he soon saw them run into wood like forest as he snickered softly "Oh my god…. These people need to see more horror films…. They are just asking to be followed by an insane psycho…." He said soon finishing the beer and crushing the can and placing it into a recycling bin.

He soon turned off the boom box as he strapped it back to his back and pulled his mask down, soon quickly making his way into the park as the group was trying to figure out what to do next "Well why don't we try and find those girls from earlier." On had said as he was trying to think of a plan as one of the girls nodded "Yeah… yeah! Maybe they could help us subdue him or something, you know?" She said to the group as they all nodded agreeing to the plan.

Mike snickered a little very quietly as he soon pulled his mask up a little, giving off a small hum as Quiet had done in Metal Gear, when one had spoke up "O-Oh no…." The person said when he spoke in his head 'Smart, he knows what the hum is.' He said in his head and pulled his mask back down soon walking out of the shadows slowly appearing as if he was a shadow himself when one got fed up by it all as he walked up to him "Alright you, what is it you want? Why do you keep following us?" He asked, almost getting in Mike's face as he just kept quiet.

He soon pulled out Moon's tape recorder and started to press the buttons on it "Because it's fun…" A female like voice had came out in fast and reversed speeds when one of the girls spoke up again that Mike had talked about his costume slowly spoke up "W-What's fun?" She asked quietly. He slowly pressed the buttons again "To get the blood pumping…. On this of all nights…."

The tape recorder had spouted as the group started to slowly back away while the man that was trying to stand up to Mike began to slowly back up "S-Seriously? W-what do you want from us?" He asked in a shaky tone as Mike leaned in close to his face, his mier mask centimeters away from the man's face, gently pressing the buttons of the tape recorder again "To see what you all look like…. On the inside…." The tape recorder screeched, stretching the tape making the voice becoming distorted and deeper as the tape tore into pieces.

The group backed up even more as he slowly pulled his mask up slowly, only revealing his jaw as he spoke in a low tone "Tutti i pagamenti, saranno guidati nel sangue…(All payments will be guided in the blood…)" He had said as it struck fear into the hearts of the group as they all ran away, all except one as it was the same girl that was dressed as Serena from Pokemon as Mike waited for a little bit as he soon chuckled softly and leaned against a tree, while the girl looked at him.

"Are you alright in the head?" She had asked him as he just shrugged "Not really, if you seen what I have seen and experienced, you would understand…." He said in a calm tone, soon taking off his mask, but only had his jaw line visible as the rest of his face was hidden by the shadows of night as the women looked at him with a bit of a worried but sympathetic face "I could say the same to you, why don't you try me…"

She had said as Mike sighed "If you really want me too…" He had said as she nodded "I'm willing to bet you never decapitated someone with your bare hands…. But to also know that it was a teacher of your school, who turned out to be a sadistic serial killer…." He said in a quiet tone as she was shocked by these words "Judging by that description i'm gonna say you did that, but for what it's worth I know this short little guy who probably does and probably a little more." She had said, trying to tap into his humanity.

He slowly nodded "I did…. I only did it in self defense really…. It was either let him hurt everyone I held close and all my friends at the school…. Or take matters into my own hands…. As well it's fine…. Everyone in my school… even my family has a form of blood on their hands…. But thank you though Miss…." He had said, giving a soft smile to the woman. Making her give a warm smile to the man "Well you just sound like a good person caught up with a bad past...you want to know what a close friend told me?"

She asked as she slowly got up from the ground "Yeah… I guess so really…. As well sure, I would like that." He said while the women smiled warmly "Every saint has a past, and every sinner has a future...remember that and neither can affect you. Anyway I should get back to my friends now." She said to Mike as he chuckled softly, looking towards the lady "That's a nice saying really…. Thank you for telling me that…. As well I hear you…. As well I'm only scaring you guys a bit… for just a little fun, but as well…. I wanted to give the little ones these back."

He said pulling out the candy bags that were now a bit heavier that were now filled with more candy. She gasped a bit, but with a warm smile "So that was you in the woods? Thanks for returning their candy, and you should probably keep that flashlight locked up next time. The girls wouldn't shut up about it." She had said taking the bags and chuckling a bit as Mike smiled warmly.

"It was, as well your welcome…. But as well… I need to tell you something…. I may say my name is Johnny…. But it's not…. It's Mike, Mike Reith." He said slowly extending his hand towards the women as she soon gripped his hand and shook it as she gave him a small, yet warm smile "Names Aria, Aria Blaze. As well I wanted to say, welcome to Canterlot, Mike." She had said as Mike nodded with a warm smile.

"Thank you Aria, now I better go find the girls, you have a great night okay?" He said putting his mask back on as the woman known as Aria smiled warmly and nodded. "Got you, as well you too." She said as he nodded and ran off, but soon began to climb up a tree and sat on a branch 'I'm really glad I used to climb trees a lot when I was younger…' He had said in his head, watching over the group as Aria spoke up after he gave back the bags of candy.

"We have more in common than he realizes, i'll explain later...in private..." She had said to the group, when they soon walked off as Mike chuckled softly and jumped down as he took his mask off "Guess you're right about that one Aria… guess you're right about that…." He had said walking a little deeper into the park as he saw Remaie sitting on a table, smoking one of her cigarettes she had rolled.

"Hey Remaie, what are you doing out here?" He asked her as she giggled softly "Just hanging out a little…. Was going to join everyone at the halloween bash in the middle of town…" She had said taking a drag, soon holding it out for Mike as he took a drag as well "I hear you…. You know, I have an idea… but you might want to get back with the girls soon." He had said as Remaie shrugged a little and got off the table as Mike took his other costume and began to get changed.

 _Over with the girls…._

Wave and Crystal were sitting in a small table, near a booth as Vanessa and Izzy were bobbing for apples while Moon was playing a small game to win a prize, as Wave sighed softly when Crystal then caught this "You okay sis? Got something on your mind?" She asked quietly as Wave nodded a little "Y-Yeah… just…. Wondering where Mike is…. I mean, it's all our first holiday together…." She had said as Crystal nodded a little.

"I hear you…. I'm sure he will be back soon…." She had said while Wave just looked towards the small table while Crystal looked a little upset. Remaie soon joined the group "Hey guys…. How are all of you?" She had asked as Moon looked towards her "Where have you been? We've been waiting for you." She had said as Remaie giggled softly "Just having a small break…."

She had said when someone at the concert stage spoke up in the microphone "Alright halloween party goers! How are you all doing tonight?!" He asked as the crowed cheered the man chuckled "That's what I like to hear! Anyway, we got someone on stage tonight as he asked our band to play something neat, here he is now, please give a round of applause for him." The man said as Mike, who was know dressed as Johnny C, walked towards the microphone as the crowed was giving him a round of applause.

"H-Hello everyone…. I am Johnny C… and well, since it was halloween I thought a nice song would be a perfect choice…. Hope you all enjoy." He had said giving a small que to the band as thekeyboard player began press a few keys as the drummer soon began to join in as Mike began to sing into the microphone "I'm Freddy come and listen, you're new so pay attention. These are my friends, everyone gather 'round and meet the victim." He began to sing as the beat started to get a bit more energetic.

"This place our is our masterpiece, we mastered disaster and casualties. Are piling up faster than pizza cheese, and all the toppings on it that the kiddies eat. But hey eat up forget the calories, it's your last meal you should die happy, because we kill much faster than heart disease. This stress can't be worth your salary i mean, ok now don't be mad I know it's private stuff but we've seen your check. You should quit and run yeah you won't regret, because you might have bills but the dead don't pay the rent."

He sang as the beat started to slow down a little as the violinist soon joined in "Caution turn back now, there are secrets that will be unwound. They will drag you down, turn back, turn back. You don't have to stay, endure the curse we can't escape, before your world breaks. Turn back, Turn back." He had sang with a softer tone to match the beat as it felt to lighten the mood as it soon went back to it's original beat as Mike soon took the mic off the stand and tossed the stand to the side.

"You still here? Oh don't you get it, when we said we'd end you we really meant it, there's no winning who are you kidding? We run this place and you are just some cop they rented. Still you can be our guest here if you wish, there plenty ways to die too here's a list. Mangle looks particularly straight unhinged and Bonnie will exterminate you with a twist, got the gist? Cause Foxy's armed ready only got one hand but the other's deadly, Chica getting closer while we talk already, death always approaching slow and steady. Listen find a new job it's a big town Final notice. If you don't turn back now, don't say we didn't warn ya. You're the one who signed up for this torture."

He sang as the clouds began to cover the sky slowly, giving only the shine of the moon light, giving a more eerie atmosphere as the beat slowed down once again "Caution turn back now, there are secrets that will be unwound. They will drag you down. Turn back. Turn back. You don't have to stay, endure the curse we can't escape. Before your world breaks, Turn back. Turn back." He had sang.

The song slowed down a little more as he continued to sing the next verse "It's true we sing the saddest song (whoa oh oh oh), Given a gift we soldier on (whoa oh oh oh). The second chance we've been allowed (whoa oh oh oh), Will bring your end of days if you don't turn back now. Caution turn back now, There are secrets that will be unwound (won't make it through these long nights). They will drag you down, turn back, turn back (Yeah yeah yeah). You don't have to stay, endure the curse we can't escape (run run run). Before your world breaks, Turn back, Turn back (Turn back now)."

He had sang as the female keyboard player sang the last verses "Hi my name is Baby, I need a new plaything. Don't hold it against us if your chances are all fading, come on down here underground where things are getting crazy. If you survive Freddy's, there's a killer new job waiting." She had sang giving a small giggle as the crowed cheered and clapped as Mike put the mic back on the stand as he soon walked off stage as the girls were in shock "Hey girls, like the song?" He asked as they nodded.

"H-Holy shit little bro…. T-That's impressive…." Was all Vanessa could say as some of the girls giggled softly and started to soon clear out "Hey, I have an idea, why don't we just go relax by a fire in the woods, just relax a little and we can clear off the planet and be back at the school by morning." Mike had said as the girls nodded with the idea and started to walk towards the woods where there ship was as they were about fiveteen minutes of walking distance from the ship as Mike broke a few branches and started to build a fire.

Moon soon light the wood on fire with Mike's zippo as they soon began to sit around the fire and relax as Remaie pulled out a small baggie filled with her cigarettes as she giggled softly "I was prepared for tonight." She had said as the group just simply rolled their eyes as they soon heard footsteps coming from the woods when they saw a man and a women walking down the hill as Mike could see one was the guy known as Mise as the other was a complete mystery as the man spoke up.

"Here, we can rest here for a few minutes Octavia, we've been running all night." Mise had said as the woman now known as Octavia nodded and sat down, until Mike had spoke up "Hey! You two alright?" He asked as the two froze as Octavia clung to Mise and slowly turned to see him and the girls as Vanessa soon gasped "It's our king!" She yelled happily as Mise felt he was going pale for a minute "Oh...no, first the Joker and Harley, now Catwoman?! Someone call Batman!" Mise said as he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Uh… Vanessa? You know this guy?" Mike asked as Vanessa giggled happily and nodded "Yeah! He was the guy I was telling you about from Comic-con!" She had said happily as the group nodded "Ohh… so this was the guy…. Huh big sis?" Remaie asked as her eyes were glassy, red and slightly squinted while Mise looked at the group oddly while Octavia tried to keep warm with the bear pelt wrapped around her.

"Mise, if you can get your...subject...to lets us warm up by their fire, I won't rip your nuts off for whatever happened at Comic-Con…" Octavia said glaring at Mise "Hehehehe, V-Vanessa, your king requests access to your fire so I can stay a king not become a queen…" Mise said shaking as Vanessa smiled warmly "Of course, anyone can have access to our fire."

She had said with a warm smile as Mise thanked her and helped Octavia to the fire as the two sat down across from the small group. Wave was snuggled up to Mike as he was sharing a cigarette with Remaie while Crystal sighed "Why must you two use that stuff…. I shall never know…" She had said as Mise and Octavia looked at Crystal "What stuff? Tobacco?" Mise asked as Mike shook his head.

"Na man, from where we come from it's called 'Cat nip', but this stuff ain't for a normal kitty cat." He said as Vanessa hit him upside the head and whispered quietly to him "What did we say about that word?" She whispered to him as Mike looked at her and whispered back "That is only if it's an insult sis, and just face it you're dressed as a cat…." He whispered back angrily. Mise and Octavia looked on as Mike soon turned back to them.

"Sorry about that, anyway you want to try a little? It helps keep the edge off, as you can tell from our sister here." He said motioning to Remaie as she was staring off into space as Mise and Octavia looked at each other "Hmmm...I'll take a few hits, I mean it's better than what's in my cigars…" Mise said as Mike nodded and handed Mise the cigarette as he took a hit and passed it on "Mise, i'll let it slide given the night we've had."

Octavia said as she passed on taking a hit "Let me guess, crazy night huh?" Crystal asked taking a hit and passing it on to Wave as she took a small hit "Like you wouldn't believe, but just a quick re-cap, we got trapped in a haunted house which was also an old abandoned mine and were tormented in the maze by a couple of serial killer clowns and their elaborate death traps and obstacles and at the end of the maze they made our friend Soul choose whether he would kill his girlfriend or his cousin, both of which he holds closer to him than anything else and after making his choice. Thinking he killed his cousin he later find out it was a cruel joke set up by the clowns. But the same clowns pulled the same crap last year, but they're not enough weed and booze here right now to open that can of worms."

Mise said as he got the joint passed to him and took a hit and passed it on "Fuck man… that is insane, I guess anywhere you go, everywhere you can go and see, insanity will follow." He said Octavia passed the joint to Crystal and was taking a hit from it, while Octavia nodded "This town could hold the title of 'craziest city in the world' like a bucket does water." Octavia said. "Crazy…. And we thought our school was insane…."

Wave had said as Remaie fell asleep on Mike's shoulder as Mike nodded "Yeah, I guess 'insane' is the title for a lot of things nowadays…." He had said as Mise nodded as he took another hit and passed it on "Yeah, me, my life, our school, this town…..my girlfriend…" Mise said the last one quietly as Mike and the girls snickered and laughed a bit "Stories of our lives man…. Stories of our lives…."

Mike said as his smile started to fall a little "Though…. Through the insanity…. You begin to question a lot… for one even if Remaie was still awake…. She would hit me for this one…. I still feel like I will turn into a monster…. Just like our teacher before us…." He had said as the two looked at him oddly.

"I don't know the context behind that, but trust me, I _did_ become a monster, but I managed to slay that part of me, I found the love of my life, I found our friends, I found reasons to find faith in life again. Just remember, every saint has a past, and every sinner has a future...I'm proof of both of these…" Mise said taking a hit and smiling warmly at the group as he passed the joint along as Mike chuckled softly "You know…. I think you are the one that Aria was talking about." He had said as Octavia took a hit from the joint while Crystal giggled softly

"Was she the one with that group of friends from the grocery store?" She asked as Mike chuckled and nodded "Yup!" He said as the group bursted out laughing as Mise looked at them "So...you know our friends….Johnny?" Mise said taking a shot in the dark "Depends really, was two of the dressed as Pokemon characters, Maleficent, bacon and eggs and a bunch of little kids?" Mike asked as Mise nodded "Yeah, that's only half of them though. The other half though were with us in the maze."

Mise said taking another hit and passing it along as Crystal giggled softly "Well Johnny here had some fun with them." She had said giggling as Mike chuckled "Oh yeah, it was fun as hell." He said as Izzy walked out of the bushes with Moon "Mr. Snuggles! We got the marshmallows!" Izzy said happily. Mike chuckled softly "Sweet! Thanks you two." He said as he took a hit from the joint and passed it on as Vanessa took a hit "To be honest, I think they deserve a good scare after some of the crap they've pulled over the years, just as long as no one got hurt or were at risk of being, im cool. Can't say the same about our half of the night..."

Mise said as Vanessa passe the joint to Mise who took a hit "I hear you man, don't worry they just got a good scare from 'Jacket' The Homicidal Maniac." He said chuckling softly as Octavia took a hit and passed it back to Crystal "Ahh… such a crazy night tonight has been…." She had said as she snuggled up to Mike's jacket as he kicked back "Yup… hopefully your guys night will get better, you know?" He had said as Mise shrugged a bit.

"I guess, me and Octy are just going to go straight home and crash." Mise said as Octavia took a hit and nodded "Yeah, we are absolutely exhausted." Octavia said passing the joint to Crystal as she took a hit "I hear you two, it's been a really crazy night and we wish you two good luck getting home, and have a great night. As well if you see your other friends, tell them Johnny says hi… and that I will be back again for more fun." He said chuckling a bit as Moon giggled softly and threw some marshmallows at him.

"You need to stop alright? We're happy you are slowly becoming happy again, but no scarring alright?" She asked as he chuckled and nodded "Alright, no more scarring…. For now…" He said with a small smile and took a hit from the joint as Mise nodded and got up with Octavia. "I hear you, anyway you all have a great night, we need to get home." Mise said as the group nodded "Alright, you two have a safe night." Mike had said as the two nodded and waved goodbye to the group and soon left leaving the group to their campfire.

The group stayed by the fire for a bit until the group started to get tired as Mike soon poured water onto the fire, and stomped on the ashes a little to make sure the fire was out as he soon picked Remaie up and carried her as he walked with the group back to the ship. Vanessa soon opened the ship's door as the group soon entered while Mike gently laid Remaie in her bed and Vanessa was soon activating the ship as it began to lift from the ground as Wave gently nudged Mike's arm.

"Hey Mike? Can we sleep together tonight? I… I still kind of having the thoughts of my family on my mind…." She had said as Mike smiled warmly and nodded "Sure, let's all get to bed, we can get changed in the morning." He said with a small smile as he took his boots off, kissed Crystal on the cheek "Happy first Halloween Crystal." He had said as Crystal giggled softly and kissed him back on the cheek "Happy first Halloween Mike."

She said to him as she climbed into bed while he climbed into bed with Wave. The group followed suit and gotten into their beds as Mike gently wrapped his arms around Wave's waist and kissed her cheek "Happy Halloween honey." He said to Wave as she giggled softly and relaxed in his arms "Happy Halloween, sweetheart." She said quietly as she soon fell asleep in Mike's arms.

 _The Next Morning…._

The group had awoken and changed out of their halloween costumes and started to pile out of the ship "I have to say that was really fun." Wave said happily as the group nodded "What I tell you? You would all have fun." Mike had said with a warm smile as Ember was resting on his shoulders, nuzzled up to his neck as the group soon walked out of the ship, to be met with a large group of Hylotl nobles as some were very familiar to Wave.

"O-Oh no…." She had said quietly as Mike looked towards her "Wave….? Who are these people?" He had asked as Wave sighed quietly "T-There…. My family…." She had said as the group looked towards them as the old hylotl, who was Wave's grandfather spoke "I'm very sorry young one…." He had said to her as the father gave a distant, yet aggravated snort "You have a lot to account for…." Wave's father said as he stared coldly at the group, including Mike.


	15. Ch:15 (edited) Battle for the heart

The group stood there under the gaze of Wave's father as he soon slowly spoke up "You have a lot to account for…." He had said as his gazed narrowed the group, till it soon found Mike as he scoffed disgustedly "And what of this heathen! Tis not but a hairless Apex, what business das thou have with it!" Wave's father asked as Mike spoke up "English mother fucker, do you speak it?!" He said as everyone on both sides gasped as the man started to lose his cool slowly "Now listen here, I do speak perfect Hylotl, I was only referring to the classic literature's of the glitch, and do you even know who I am?"

The man had asked as Mike just simply shrugged "Does it look I know? Does it look like I care? If you answered yes, you can go sit your bitch ass down, cause I don't give a damn about this conversation." He had said in a calm tone while the man felt his hands begin to tighten into fists as he was silently grinding his teeth "Now listen here…. You shall show me respect, for we are a great noble family…. And you should treat us as so…." He had said through his gritted teeth as Mike just kicked back a little with Ember still around his shoulders "Let me think about it…. Hmmm…. Nope..."

He said very simply as Ember gently nuzzled his cheek making him chuckle softly. The man started to slowly move forward as he kept his glare at Mike "Listen here, if you don't show me respect I will be forced to show you what happens to disobedient subjects…" The man said gravely while Mike soon got up from the side of the ship and gently handed Wave, Ember "Here, go to mamma." He had said gently to Ember as Wave took a hold of her while Mike turned to the man "I will show you respect, when one has rightfully earned it…. And you sir…. I know what you did, and you deserve no respect, not one single bit…."

Mike had said in a dark tone as the man soon lowered his hand towards the hilt of his sword "Then you leave me no choice…." He had said as Mike was about to reach for his revolver until Wave ran in front of him "STOP! As heir of the Kumiko clan, daughter to one of you, and girlfriend to the other, I command both of you to lay down your weapons. I will not have any more bloodshed in my presence." Wave said in a commanding voice as her father raised his hand to discipline her, only to be stopped by his father Iroh.

"You lay one hand on my grandaughter and i'll have you executed. I may have stepped down from power but I still am the King….and your father." Iroh said as the two locked eyes for a few seconds and Wave's father let go of his sword and broke free from his father's grasp.

The group soon turned to Mike as he put his revolver back into his holster and gently crossed his arms as Iroh spoke up "Now young one, who is this young man that standing next to you?" He had asked Wave as she blushed a little "I-It's my boyfriend, Mike Reith." Wave said quietly as she clung to his arm as Mike bowed slightly and stuck out his hand "It's very pleasant to meet you sir." He had said, shocking the other group as Iroh chuckled softly and bowed, soon taking a hold of Mike's hand and shaking it gently.

"Very pleased to meet you as well young one." He had said, soon turning to Wave with a warm smile "Might want to hold on to this one, he's a keeper." He whispered to Wave as she blushed a little deeper. Mike chuckled softly as he gave a small bow. Soon walking back to the family group who was created of two groups as the mother soon spoke up as she gently cleared her throat "Listen now young man, we have come back for our daughter, so do please give her back to us." She had said as Mike slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry to say ma'am, but no….." He had said as the father started to growled in silence, glaring daggers at Mike "We are taking our daughter back, and if any of you stand in our way you will be dealt with as seen fit. Now, hand over my daughter and no harm will come to anyone." Wave's father said sternly. Mike gritted his teeth slightly "You try to harm anyone…. And your joining our ex-geology teacher…."

He had said as Wave gently placed her hand across his chest, stopping him "Mike, you have to go about this as a nobleman would, it's the only way my father will listen to you." Wave whispered in Mike's ear casually as he slightly nodded and turned back to the man. "I will have to decline sir. Your daughter here has a great life here, she belongs in a place where she has friends and choosing how her own life, not having it picked for her." Mike had said using Wave's words in confidence, soon seeing her father soon stand up straight a bit, slowly keeping his hand away from the hilt of his sword.

"Is that so? You really seem to think that my daughter, the heir to a vast kingdom of wealth and majesty is better off here, learning how to kill and destroy? And what makes you so confident that this is the case?" Wave's father pressed as Mike matched the man's posture "Your daughter here is a saint, she has saved my life and the man who was the victim of a serial killer. I can only give a handful of people who would willingly do that, not for fame or glory but for what is right, your daughter here has great potential, but is only being held back."

He had said as the man soon crossed his arms and shook his head as he sneered in disgust "While I believe my daughter has done great things while away from home, I find it impossible to believe she belongs anywhere but back home on the royal Kumiko estate and palace, but I do offer you this, I invite you and 3 guests of your choosing to accompany my daughter to the annual royal banquet. We will discuss these matters further there."

Wave's father said as he turned around and started walking away as the family followed behind as Mike gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists tightly, as small drops of blood began to drip from his fists 'I am going to prove that fucker wrong….. For Wave….' Mike had said in his Wave as she slowly looked towards him and noticed the blood dripping onto the ground "M-Mike! Y-Your hands are bleeding again!"

She said as Mike noticed this and sighed as he unclenched his fists as he gently wiped the blood off on his jeans "Sorry…. It's just your father Wave…." He had said quietly as she gently placed her hand on his cheek "It's alright…. Guess we should start to figure out what we should do…." She had said quietly while Mike slowly nodded.

"I know… and hopefully something that does not end in blood shed…. Cause we already know how that ended…." He had said as Wave shivered a little and slowly nodded "Y-Yeah…." Was all Wave could say as Mike sighed softly looking towards the group "Come on…. Let's go to our dorm and think of something…. Sis?" He asked Remaie and Vanessa "Yeah?" The two asked at the same time.

"Listen, this is something we need to deal with…. I'm not trying to be a jerk… but I can't have anyone else getting mixed up in this…. You understand what I mean?" He had asked as the two smiled warmly and nodded "We understand little bro, don't worry we will stay back and watch the home front, we can also keep an eye on Ember and Shade if you want." Vanessa had offered as Ember snuggled close to Mike while Shade buried into Wave's shoulder making him chuckle softly "Thank you for the offer sis, but I think they want to stay with us." He had said as the two giggled softly "Guess so, just be careful okay you guys?"

Remaie said to the group as they nodded as the group walked into the building and towards their dorm room to begin to discuss their plan. However Wave's father was discussing what to do with his wife "That little punk should be honored to even go to this event…. He thinks he knows best for our daughter, I don't think so!" He had said in a bedroom of their ship as his wife was sitting on the bed "Dear, please, just this once listen to reason. You can't solve all your problems with executions and exiles. We all know that worked out for your grandfather…"

Wave's mother said, trying to reason with her husband. He just scoffed and kept pacing back and forth "Yes, and it showed he was weak, I am not a weak man like my grandfather, even my father knew that, we need to show that we are a family and noble right not to be reckoned with, and that little punk shall learn not to mess with the Kumiko family name." He had said as his wife sighed gently as she slowly sat a little deeper into the bed.

"Just please don't harm the young one…. Maybe we can reason with him…. He has shown that he can talk like a nobleman." She had said as the husband stopped for a second in his tracks "As a sign of reasonability, i'll give him one chance….and one chance only…" He said as he looked out the window with his hands behind his back. With Mike and the girls they were discussing the plan as Mike shook his head.

"That's the only plan we have… I talk with your father and try to keep you here Wave, that's the only plan we have that will not end in bloodshed, death or anything in the middle…. It's the only idea we have…." Mike had said to the group as the girls nodded while Wave gently sighed and looked towards the ground.

"I know that…. But he is hard to convince…. It's like trying to discuss physics with a brick wall…" She had said as Izzy giggled softly but soon gently quieted up while Mike nodded "I understand…. But this our only shot…. If not then we would have bodies piling up around us…. And I don't want to unleash the beast again…." Mike had said, feeling a small shiver of fear run down his spine as the girls slowly nodded.

"Y-Yeah…. Anyway… we should probably get ready… the sooner we get this done…. The better…." Moon had said as the group nodded and soon got up with their backpacks and soon walked out of their dorm as Crystal locked the door. The group soon walked down the halls of the school, as Wave was memorizing every detail of the hall as they soon exited the hall and back onto the air strip, soon being enveloped by the shadow of a large, decorative ship that was owned by Wave's family as she gently sighed.

Mike gently set his hand on her shoulder "Hey, don't worry, things will go great, I just know it." He had said trying to cheer her up, but had failed miserably as she slowly shook her head "You don't get it, my father is ruthless and never takes no for an answer. Basically if he wants me home, he's going to stop at almost nothing to accomplish that." Wave said as she hung her head somberly "Well, he will have to get through me first…. Heaven and hell ain't going to stop me from keeping you safe…. That bastard is not taking you away…. And that is a fucking promise…" He declared as the girls nodded.

"Yeah, i'm with Mike on this one, your father is an abuser and deserves discipline, but the one thing he will have to do is get through us." Crystal had said as Moon nodded while Izzy giggled happily "I say we break his legs!" She declared as everyone stopped "Okay…. We won't go that far…. But we will still stop him, no matter what." He said with a soft smile. Wave sniffled a little with a soft smile and gently pulled Mike and the group into a hug.

"Well whatever happens, just know that i'll always be deeply grateful for everything you've all done for me." Wave said with subtle tears running down her face. The group smiled warmly as they kept her in the hug, as Mike gently wiped her tears away "And we will always be deeply grateful for everything you have done for us, and we will keep you here, no matter what. You belong here Wave, you have too much potential and it would be all simply wasted at being a noble."

He had said to her in a gentle tone as the group nodded while Wave was about to say something, until a familiar voice spoke up "Young ones, it is time, please enter the ship." Iroh had said as the group soon slowly broke the hug and entered the ship, while the group passed him until he soon stopped Mike and gently spoke to him with a serious tone "I'm taking your value based on my grand-daughter's word, don't do anything that will make me regret that. And one last thing, be very cautious with my son, he's not one to change his mind easily and is very temperamental." Iroh said in a caring yet, ominus tone.

Mike nodded a bit at this "I understand sir, I care greatly for your daughter and only want to see her happy and safe. I would even lay down my own life to keep her safe, as well I understand about your son. And I can tell you care for him greatly, so I will be cautious of him as warned." He had said as Iroh nodded while a small, yet soft smile crept upon his face "Good, now go. If there's one thing he hates for than disobedience, it's people that are late."

Iroh said as Mike nodded and boarded the ship with Iroh close behind. Iroh soon closed the ship's cargo door as he watched Mike look around the ship "Holy shit…. This place almost looks like a seventh century japanese temple…." He had said as Iroh chuckled softly "You seen places like this before?" He had asked as he lead Mike into the main area of the ship "Yeah, but only in textbooks."

He said as he looked around the main room of the ship as it looked almost like an exact replica of a traditional temple room as the groups were sitting around the table on small cushions as the father and mother were sitting at one side of the table, the two soon joined the table as Mike sat between Wave and Moon, when the father then spoke up "Now that everyone is here, we can start to discuss everything." He had said as the group nodded while the mother soon spoke up after him.

"Indeed. now, mr...um, I never caught your name, sir." Wave's mother said as Mike stepped forward "My name is Mike, Mike Reith ma'am, and likewise to you both as well, Mr. and Mrs. Kumiko." He had said giving a small bow as the mother nodded "Very well, I am Ayano Kumiko, formally heir of the Kayoko family." She had said as the father snorted a little in frustration as he soon spoke up "I'm Hidehito Kumiko, the head of the Kumiko family." He had said as Mike nodded and soon sat back down as the mother now known as Ayano spoke up again.

"Now Mike, explain to us why we should let our daughter stay with you and the rest of the group? I don't know if she informed you but she was and still is set to marry the prince of a very prominent family." Ayano said calmly as Mike kept in a calm state of mind "She has informed me of that, but I believe that forcing her to marry someone she does not know, or even love is something wrong that does not sit right. Wave here has potential that she has shown, from both saving mine and another's skin before, and it would be a shame to let her waste that potential." He had said with a calm tone.

Hidehito sat quietly for a few moments as he soon spoke up, not taking his sight from the table "You speak of her 'potential' and these instances in which she saved your life, but have yet to provide proof of this or explain how this will influence my decision." Hidehito said. Mike sat there silent for what had felt like an eternity, until he soon nodded "Alright…. I will show you proof…." He had said quietly, slowly reaching towards the zipper of his hoodie as Wave looked at him worriedly.

"A-Are you sure about this?" She had asked in a quiet tone, as Mike slowly nodded "I am…. It's the only evidence we have…." He said soon slowly unzipping his hoodie and started to slowly lift his shirt up, starting to reveal his scars across his body. The mother recoiled a little in sorrow, Iroh's eyes went wide "W-What happened to you young one?" He had asked as Mike sighed gently "Lots of things in my life…. But this here sir, is why she has great potential, most of these scars, she had helped me with, from when I was either attacked or was burned that one time."

He had said gently pointing to the small burn mark that was still healing on his side, soon slowly pulling his shirt back down "But not only that, she is an excellent fighter as she fought many creatures and also helped to fight a serial killer." He had said soon zipping his hoodie back up. The family sat in silence when Hidehito soon spoke up "What serial killer, do you speak of? For I know not of any such people in these parts."

Hidehito said, his demeanor softening slightly. "Our ex-geology teacher, he was a serial killer that was working with the same guy that experimented on Mike, he would stalk his victims like a hunter, lure or take them into his dungeon and torture them and experiment on his still living victims. We know this because his dungeon was hidden underneath his classroom was accessible by a secret switch on his desk." Moon said in a serious tone with a hint of sorrow in her voice, as Mike nodded slowly.

"Yeah…. He was as the police said working with the same guy that had experimented on me at the outpost, about nearly a month ago." He had said in a quiet tone as the family began to think a little when Iroh spoke up "So Mike, you were at the heart of that incident? Almost the whole stellar system heard about it, I just never guessed it was you. Is there anything else you'd like to present forth?" Iroh said as Wave stepped forward.

"Yes, Mike here is also a capable fighter, including that he was the one who defeated the serial killer and has saved me multiple times as much as he has for me, a notable task was when we got trapped in an old ruin as he freed us both, as I will say that he is as capable as the prince you wanted me to marry." She had said as the family became quiet until Iroh soon turned to his son.

"Son, you know what you must do…" Iroh said as Hidehito sighed hard and firmly "Fine. Wave...I will allow you to stay, but you will be under the watchful eye of those I see fit for the job of surveillance. If I get wind that my demands and standards have not been met for such an environment and group you will be taken home, no negotiations. Do I make myself clear?" Hidehito said. Wave nodded a little with a soft smile as she leaned against Mike's shoulder, that was until he spoke again.

"However…. You are to still marry the prince, since the wedding is still set in stone." He had said as Wave got up from her seat "No Father….I'm not. I'm doing what should have done back then, putting my foot down and standing up to you." Wave said boldly and defiantly as the father soon stood up as he smacked Wave hard across the face, making her fall to the ground "You will not dishonor our family name, by being with a creature as such as him, I have given him one chance of speaking and he has taken it, you two are not to see each other like this same light, now go to your room, we shall be back on our home planet soon enough, for the rest of you, go to your respective rooms immediately."

He had said losing his temper as Mike helped Wave up, as he soon pulled his revolver out of his holster and pointed it at the man, slowly pulling back the hammer as Iroh spoke up "Pull that trigger and you will not leave this ship alive, Young One. I suggest you find a way to settle this a different way...might I suggest...a duel?" Iroh said siding with Mike but still protecting his family as Mike slowly pulled the hammer back into place.

"Keep talking..." He said simply as Iroh nodded slowly "Since the common denominator in this whole matter is the prince, I suggest a duel with him for Wave's honor, name, and heart." Iroh said as Hidehito spoke up "What is the meaning of such suggestions!?" Hidehito said as Iroh became angrier "Silence! As long as I still breath, I have full power and the final word in any matter, you have not fully ascended the throne. You have simply taken over for me until your time comes. Now if Mike is true in what he says, it is only right to have him prove himself."

Iroh said as he reached his limits with his son. Hidehito kept his glare but soon sighed "Fine…. He may prove himself against the prince..." He had said with a small growl, soon storming off out of the room as Ayano soon followed after him, leaving only the group behind as Iroh slowly turned to Mike.

Mike kept quiet as Wave was whimpering quietly as he soon slowly spoke up "I'm sorry…." He had said quietly, trying to check on Wave as Iroh sighed gently "Young one, are you alright? Your father is gone now, so you can get up." Iroh said in caring and soothing voice. Wave kept softly whimpering as Mike gently pulled her into a hug as she wept into his chest "You think she is alright man? She just got colecocked by her father in front of everyone, I can understand you are protecting your family sir…. But that man…. That man has no fucking honor of his own…." He had said as Iroh gently sat next to Wave, gently petting her head.

"That is partially my fault, and his mother's fault. He was raised, as you would say, with a silver spoon in his mouth. He knows responsibility but is short tempered and knows very little self-discipline. He expects all to bow to him and refuses anything short of that." Iroh said as she shook his head in anger. Mike slowly nodded "I hear you…. I have met people like that before… it just makes me fucking sick really…. Think they are better than everyone than the ground they walk on…." He had said with some anger in his voice, when a small whisper could be heard in his ear.

"Anger….." The voice had said as Mike looked around a bit "D-Did someone say something?" He asked as the group slowly shook their heads as Iroh spoke up "I understand young one…. I should have disciplined him more…. Now he only thinks that everyone should automatically respect him…. It's upsetting to say the least…" He had said with anger slipping out of his tone to more of sorrow.

The group had felt sorry for him as Wave gently sniffled, looking towards Iroh as she gently shook her head "It's not your fault….it's grandma's. She always conformed to his ways, you did everything you could to counter it." Wave said composing herself as He sighed softly "That's…. Very true young one…. Even though I loved your grandmother, and that she loved you and your father…. She always wanted to spoil him and you…. Bless her soul…." He had said as Wave gently nodded, slowly wiping her eyes.

"I-I know grandpa…." She had said slowly getting up with the help of the two "I… I'm gonna go lay down…." She had said walking out of the room as the girls looked towards Mike "Keep an eye on her please…. I need to talk to Iroh here…" He had said as the girls nodded and quickly followed behind Wave while Mike looked towards Iroh "I need to know…. Who am I going against?" He had asked bluntly as he sighed softly "You are going against prince Isao Hirota… son of Jin Hirota, a war general to the emperor." He had said as Mike looked towards the table.

"Great… I am guessing that he is a great fighter huh?" He had asked, while Iroh went quiet for a minute but soon spoke again "He's been training to succeed his father, so yes." Iroh said, seeing no use in hiding the truth. Mike gently sighed as he set his head on the table "Great…. Well i'm fucked… I could just say goodbye to Wave already…." He said quietly as Iroh shook his head "Now don't say that young one, you might have a chance against him…. Under the right circumstance…." He had said, trying to find the right words as Mike just stayed quiet.

A small sigh had escaped from Iroh as he got up gently and patted Mike's head "Don't worry young one…. I am sure you will find a way…." He said, soon walking out of the room, only leaving Mike when the whisper spoke up again "Such a sour subject…. So many outcomes…." The whisper had said as Mike slowly lifted his head "Who's there?" He had asked, slowly looking around the room as the whisper gave a small, echo like chuckle "Don't you recognize me? Im you…" The voice mocked as Mike soon got up with a cold sweat began to form on his forehead.

"I… I thought I got rid of you…." He had said slowly looking around the room, while the voice gave a sinister yet clearer voice "You can't get rid of me, how can you get rid of who you really are?" The voice cackled evilly as Mike held his hands over his head "Get out of my head!" He yelled slamming his head on the small desk as it made a small glass to spill the tea across the glass surface.

The voice kept cackling in his head as he slowly looked up into the puddle of tea to see the twisted version of himself in the tea "Why try and fight it Mike, this is who you truly are, take a good long look at it…" His reflection said as Mike slapped the cup away and splattering the tea away as he slammed his head on the table "I will not turn into you…. I will never be like you!" He yelled when a different voice spoke up "Mike!?"

The voice had said as Mike slowly turned to see Crystal standing in the doorway as he soon quieted down a little as Crystal ran over to him "M-Mike? A-Are you okay?" She asked quietly. He slowly looked towards her as he soon, quickly pulled her into a hug "H-He's in my head C-Crystal…. H-He's in my head…." He said quietly while Crystal gently hugged him back as she gently petted his head, gently running her fingers through his hair.

"Who? Who is in your head Mike?" She asked in a calming tone as he felt his body beginning to shut down "T-The beast…. H-He's inside my head…. T-The same beast that was unleashed the day when I killed our geology teacher…." He had said quietly as Crystal became shocked by this, but still kept gently petting his head.

"Mike, we've been over this, you're not a monster, there's no beast in you….if there is you need to find the willpower to slay it...it's the only way...you need to overcome it." Crystal encouraged as Mike slowly nodded "A-Alright…. I…. I'll try…. T-Thanks Crystal…." He had said as a small smile slowly crept upon his face. Crystal smiled warmly at this as she gently kissed him on the lips "Good, now come on, you should see the room we are waiting in right now, it's really nice." She had said as Mike nodded a little and began to follow her as he spoke quietly in his head.

'I…. I will get past him…. I… I will get past it…. I…. I won't become a monster…' He had said in his head with determination as Crystal lead him to a wooden door "She's in here…. The room's are really nice. But also please do be quiet, most of the girls are asleep." She had warned as Mike nodded, slowly opening the door as it looked like a temple bedroom with bedrolls as most of the girls were asleep, only leaving Mike and Crystal awake as he gently sat next to Wave seeing her sleeping peacefully as he chuckled softly "She looks really peaceful when she sleeps…. Even after what happened…." He whispered to Crystal as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, she took that hit for you...for all of us. She was really brave back there…" Crystal said with a proud smile creeping onto her face, while Mike nodded a bit "Y-Yeah…. You know she did…. She was the most brave there…. I guess, I was kind of stupid wasn't I? Threatening to shoot Wave's dad…." He had said, chuckling softly as Crystal gently punched his arm "At least you had the balls to draw your weapon...twice." Crystal said quietly as to not wake the others as Mike chuckled softly "Very true, hell… I would put down my life many times over to keep you all safe."

He whispered to Crystal as she giggled softly and laid her head on his shoulder "Just don't start making that a habit, we don't want to lose you." She whispered quietly to him while Mike gently wrapped his arm around her "Don't worry, I won't…. And I will never leave you girls, ever…" He cooed to Crystal as she smiled warmly and gently nuzzled into his shoulder "Glad to hear it, the thought of losing you or any of the girls is just too much to bear." She said as Mike wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry, heaven and hell won't stop everyone, we act like a family, and family always sticks together." He had said with a warm smile, making Crystal giggle softly "Thank you Lilo, but Stitch is off fighting Gantu. But seriously, you make this family what it is." Crystal giggled softly as Mike chuckled softly "Thank you…. And you all make this family a great family, and I am glad and grateful for you all being my family." He had said, letting out a small yawn, making Crystal giggle softly.

"Come on, let's get a little sleep." She had said as Mike nodded slowly and got up with her as they walked over to the empty bed roll as Crystal pulled back the top sheet and slowly got in as Mike got in with her as he wrapped his arms around her, gently nuzzling her neck while Crystal giggled softly as she gently let her eyelids fall as the two slowly fell asleep.

Time Skip: A few hours later….

The group slept peacefully as Mike slowly woke up, gently cracking his eyes open soon seeing Crystal gently sleeping in his arms as he chuckled very softly as he slowly got out of the bedroll as he slowly exited the room, gently closing the door behind him as he walked down the hall looking for a restroom when he then bumped into Iroh "Sorry sir, are you alright?" He asked as Iroh chuckled softly "it's quite alright, I was just coming to let you all know we'll be landing soon and that you should start to wake up."

Iroh said as Mike nodded "Alright sir, I will make sure to wake them up." He had said as Iroh smiled softly and nodded, soon walking past Mike continuing his walk around the ship while Mike soon turned back to the room and quietly entered the room, seeing the girls sleeping peacefully bringing a small smile to his face "Aww, they're like little angels." He whispered quietly to himself as he walked in "Girls, oh girls, it's time to wake up." He cooed to them as he walked to each of them, soon starting to gently nudging them all awake.

The girls slowly woke up, slowly sitting up in the bedrolls as Wave slowly spoke up "H-Huh? W-What's going on?" She asked in a quiet voice as Mike kneeled next to her "Were landing on your home planet in a little bit Wave, your grandfather asked me to wake everyone up." He had said to Wave as she had felt a little uneasy, soon slowly taking a hold of Mike's hand "P-Please…. S-Stay close to me…." Wave said in an uneasy tone as Mike nodded, holding Wave's hand "Don't worry, I won't leave your side, right girls?"

Mike asked as the girls nodded with warm smiles "Mhmm, we ain't leaving your side." Moon had said while Izzy giggled and nodded "Yup!" She said as Crystal nodded "Mhmm." They had said as Wave giggled softly "Thank you…. All of you… now come on, we better get going." Wave said while Mike helped her up to her feet as Izzy grabbed everyone's backpacks.

The group soon walked out of the room and towards the main area as the family was sitting at the table when Ayano spoke up "Ah, good morning. I see you're awake. Please, have a seat. Breakfast will be served shortly." Ayano said as the group slowly nodded a bit and joined the family at the table.

A female Hylotl in a dark green kimono soon walked out with a large tray with different items for breakfast as she started to place them on the table, as the servant placed the dishes onto the table Mike slowly looked up to see Hidehito glaring daggers at him. He tried to brush it off but still felt his gaze boring into his mind, soon letting out a small sigh as the servant placed a dish in front of him, the dish contained was a mix of pearlpea risotto with seafood gratin with a side of what could be said a fruit salad made with grapes, kiwis and small chunks of pineapples.

The group began to eat the breakfast, while Mike was a little untrusting at first as he looked slowly up towards Iroh as he suddenly nodded, gently whispering "It's alright young one, enjoy." He whispered as Mike soon started to eat the breakfast as Hidehito snorted softly "If you can't eat a simple breakfast, how do you expect to dine at a royal banquet?" Hidehito said snidely as Mike simply rolled his eyes "The same way I always do. With a beer in my hand, and a foot in someone's ass." He retorted as Hidehito's anger began to rise as the girls softly snickered at this, gaining a small chuckle from Iroh.

"That was pretty funny young one." He had said soon turning to his son "Lighten up son, he was only trying to lighten the mood." Iroh said as Hidehito felt his eyebrow twitch "The mood does not need to be lightened…. It needs to be always serious…." He had said as Mike sighed and shook his head "Yes, what were we thinking." He had said as the girls snickered a little more as Hidehito was about to speak up the servant walked back in "Sorry to interrupt, but we shall be landing shortly." She had to said as the groups nodded, as the servant began to take the plates when Ayano soon spoke up.

"You 5 go get ready, we'll take care of things on this end." Ayano said as the group got up and headed back to the barracks. The five soon grabbed their bags and strapped to their backs as Mike checked his ammo a bit, soon slowly loading the chambers while Wave looked towards him "Mike? W-What are you going to do?" She asked uneasily as Mike soon flipped the gun closed and placed it back in his holster.

"Nothing really, but never stopped me from being safe or keeping anyone safe." He had said as she nodded a little as the whisper spoke up again "That's not the only thing that ever stopped you…" The voice said as Mike simply tried to ignore it, while the group soon walked out of the room and into the cargo area of the ship as the family was waiting there for them as Iroh opened the cargo door for everyone.

"Come along everyone, please follow me." He had said as the group began to follow the family into the air strip area where they saw clear view of the town, as it looked like a seventh century japanese village, however with power lines and boxes. The family lead the group through the village market as there was murmurs coming from the people, they were faint only above a hushed whisper as some made Mike sick to his stomach.

"What kind of manner of creature is that?" "Is it some kind of pet?" "I hope to god not, it's so ghastly I mean look at it's clothing, ugh! So tacky and without flare." The whispers had said while Mike tried to ignore it until the familiar whisper spoke again into his ear "Disgusting, judgmental creatures…. They just make me sick…." The whisper had said as Mike gently shook his head.

"Got to fight it…. I won't let him win…." He had said under his breath, when the groups soon reached a large, palace like place as Iroh gently knocked on the main gate door when a man wearing a black hakamas slowly opened the gate door "Yes? How may I help you today?" The Hylotl man asked when Ayano spoke up "We are here to see the emperor, for the banquet and for business with the general's son." She said to the man as he nodded and opened the gate door all the way letting the groups in as they walked into the palace courtyard as it had a large fountain in the middle as it had paths that surround it, soon revealing for the courtyard to be a rock garden.

The two groups followed the man through one of the paths as he then opened the front doors to the palace, the family soon walked in as the group piered in to see that it looked like a normal temple, however was a little more detailed as it had racks of weapons and art across the walls as the group soon walked in and followed the family, soon walking into the throne room as a two large decorative chairs sat when the man spoke up "This as you can see is the throne room, where the emperor and the empress reside."

He said soon leading the group to the next room as Mike started to lag behind a little when he soon whispered to Wave "I will be right back, I need to use the restroom." He had said as Wave nodded. He soon left the group, trying to find a restroom until he then bumped into a woman that had salmon skin with long pale brown fins that were tied up into a bun with hair sticks, she had light green eyes and was wearing a dark blue kimono that faded to a lighter blue halfway up, a small gap was around the neck line as it revealed a darker salmon belly skin.

Mike backed up a little "I'm so sorry miss, I was just looking for the restroom." He said to the woman as she nodded a little "A-Alright…. I-It's down the hall, t-third door on the left…." She had said in a small, nervous tone while Mike nodded "Alright, thank you miss. As well you don't have to be nervous, I won't bite." He said with a soft smile as the woman slowly nodded "A-Alright…. A-As well… M-My name is Ikumi, Ikumi Haruko…. A-And you are?" Ikumi asked in a quiet tone.

Mike gave a warm smile "It's very nice to meet you Ikumi, i'm Mike, Mike Reith." He had said as she nodded a little "Anyway thank you again miss, hope you have a great day." He said to Ikumi as he soon walked past her and down the hall she told him, soon entering the room as he saw it was a very decorative bathroom, the porcelain shined nicely as it looked to be just polished as some of the woodwork of the benches and chairs that sat around looked to be handcrafted.

He soon stood in front of the large mirror in front of the sink, slowly turning on the water "Huh… guess they got running water as well…. Though then again…. I should not be surprised…." He had said soon cupping his hands under the stream of water as he began to splash it onto his face 'Okay…. Just keep a level head…. Just need to keep my cool….' He said in quietly in his head, until the whisper spoke again "Ahh, but dear boy…. You can't keep running from fate…." The whisper said as Mike gritted his teeth.

"Just shut up…." He growled silently while the voice chuckled darkly "Oh, telling me to shut up now? You are so childish…." The voice began to say louder. Mike started to growl more under his breath as he slowly looked up into his reflection to find the twisted creature staring back at him "Try as you must, you will never get rid of me…. No matter how much you try…." He said giving a twisted grin, showing rows of large, sharp teeth making him recoil slightly, but soon he started to ball his hands into fists.

"Just shut up….. I… I will get rid of you…. I have to keep trying…." He declared, however making the creature cackle loudly "Like I said kid, you ain't going to win…. Just look at your future kid…. It's going to be a great one…." He said cackling even more as Mike tightened his fists harder "Shut up!" He yelled at the mirror as the creature cackled even louder.

His anger began to skyrocket as his vision started to slowly blur, his eyes began to slowly darken as he soon screamed at the mirror "SHUT UP!" He screamed soon smashing his fist into the mirror, shattering it as glass scattered across the counter top and ground, leaving him breathing heavily as the creature disappeared from sight only leaving a shattered mirror with Mike's reflection in it as he slowly looked up towards it to see his eyes starting to change again.

He soon slowly removed his fist from the mirror as he tried to calm himself down, soon to see his eyes slowly changing back as a small sigh escaped his lips, until he felt a slight pain in his right hand soon to find a few shards of the mirror imbedded into his hand. He sighed a little as he soon pulled the shards out as he grunted slightly in pain, he then looked under the sink to look for some bandages as he found it with some salve in a small container.

Quickly taking them out from the container he soon applied the salve with his free hand as he started to wrap his hand in bandages, letting out a small sigh as he quietly closed the doors to the sink as he soon walked out of the bathroom, gently closing the door behind him as he walked out of the hall but to soon find himself in the courtyard again "Wait? How the hell did I get back here?" He asked himself calmly, soon walking into another door as he found himself in the throne room "Holy hell…. This place is like a damn maze…. Guess Tenchu wrath of heaven was right…."

He said to himself quietly walking around the throne room. He walked past the two thrones as he gently brushed his fingers across one of the arms of the throne on his left, soon sitting down in the throne as he leaned back a little "Nice and comfy really…." He had said as he crossed his right leg over his left one and placed his right hand on his chin, making him look like he was contemplating but soon began to softly chuckle.

"Now I know how Leon felt in resident evil 4 when he sat in Sadlier's throne." He had said chuckling a bit, until he heard someone cleared their throat making him freeze in place as he slowly looked towards his left to see a man that was dressed in a traditional sokutai dress, he had light blue skin with brown fins and had dark red eyes. Mike's eyes soon shrank to the size of a pin as he felt his heart drop like a lead weight "O-Oh shit…." He had said quietly as the emperor stood in the doorway.

Over with the girls….

The girls were with the family as the man directed them to the last room "And behind this door leads to the training grounds where the general and his son train." He had said soon opening the door into a large courtyard like area that had a few racks of wooden weapons on the sides as two people were having a duel using wooden bokken swords as they both wore dark blue hakamas, one had dark green skin with semi-light blue fins as they were brushed back and tied as he had crimson eyes, the other one that looked to be older had darker green skin and slightly greying blue fins with darker crimson eyes, when the man spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt your training, but you have visitors general Hirota." The man said as the two stopped and racked the weapons back on the racks "Very well done son, your performance is getting even better, you will make a fine general one day." The oldest now known as Jin Hirota said to his son Isao as he nodded "Thank you father, I hope to be one day." He had said as the father soon noticed the family and bowed with his son "The Kumiko family, it's very good to meet you again, and the very lovely Wavedancer, I see you have finally arrived back home."

He had said as Wave nodded a little "Yes… I have…" She said quietly but spoke differently in her head 'For now….' She said in her head when Hidehito soon spoke up "Wavedancer, why don't you go converse with your soon to be husband, we have business to discuss with General Jin here." He had said. Wave was about to talk back, but soon sighed "Yes father…." She said soon walking to a new area with the girls and Isao soon followed behind, leaving the family alone to discuss the proposal of the wedding.

"Now as we have proposed years ago, we would like our daughter to marry your son." Ayano had said to the general as they sat at a small table near the entrance of the courtyard as he soon nodded "I remember the proposal, and I do still agree to it. I shall run this by the emperor for he can have the preparations for the wedding ready." He said to the family as a servant began to serve them drinks as they raised the glasses "I would have to give a toast, for a new life for everyone." Jin said as the family nodded and knocked back their drinks.

However on the other end with the girls and Isao they say in a room near the throne room as Isao was writing something down "Now Wavedancer, I know this seems like a bad situation, but-" He was cut off by Wave as she spoke "It's Wave, as well I will make one thing clear, I will not marry you, I already have a boyfriend and he is here." She said in a low tone at the prince as he just simply nodded "That is quite understandable, but that goes what our family believe."

He had said trying to reason with Wave as she shook her head "Well I don't care what they believe, what ever happened to marrying someone you love? What ever happened to actual happiness in life?" She asked the prince as he was taken back by her words, sitting quietly until he was about to speak up. That was until the door opened as the family with Jin stood there "Come now everyone, we need to speak with the emperor." Jin had said, soon leaving the room as the group slowly got up from the table and followed the other group towards the throne room as they began to hear, laughter.

Both groups were confused as they quickly walked in to find Mike sitting in the second throne as he was talking to the emperor as he was laughing "And he was all like, "How many times have I told you, don't put the vase there, it's going to get smashed!" He said as the woman just rolled her eyes "I would put it somewhere else, if you didn't break the damn table, Thing!" She had said to the man as he just yelled and threw the vase out the window and yelled "Well now the neighbors can deal with the damn vase!" He yelled at the woman and stormed off, and that is why you should never have super powers, they make relationships hell."

Mike had said with a small smile as the emperor started to laugh even harder "O-Oh my! T-That is just too funny!" He said laughing as Mike turned to see the groups "Hey everyone! What's shaking?" He asked as the group soon bowed before the emperor as general Jin soon got up "Who is this creature? And what is it doing sitting in the empress's throne?"

He asked in a bit of a hostile tone until the emperor silenced him "Silence general Jin! Now Mike, tell me about the one of the man from Peru again." He had asked as Mike chuckled softly and nodded "Alright, Alright I will tell you it again." Mike said as Wave giggled softly at the scene as she watched Mike and the emperor joke around a bit.

About an hour later….

Mike and the girls were sitting around in a room, waiting for the banquet as Wave was close to breaking down and freaking out "W-What am I going to do? The banquet is in a few hours…. A-And I don't know what's going to happen… A-And… A-A-And…." She tried to speak as she began to hyperventilate until Moon handed her a paper bag as she began to breath in and out of the bag, trying to calm herself down "You need to relax Wave… We will find a way out of this… I know we will..."

Mike had said in a calm tone, but not even sure himself until there was a slight knock on the door. The group did not know who it was as Mike slowly got up and walked towards it with his hand on the handle of his revolver "Who is it?" He called out as the voice of the prince was soon heard "It's me, prince Isao… I came to talk…" He had said as Mike sighed and opened the door as the prince was behind the door "Come in…" He said in a low tone, while the prince soon nodded and quickly made his way into the room as he then sat down at the table across from the group.

"Now I just came here to talk, I just want to clear things up about the wedding-" He tried to say as Wave snorted in anger "There will be no wedding…" She had said in an angry tone, until Mike placed his hand gently on Wave's shoulder "It's alright Wave…. Let me talk to him…" He said as he turned to the prince "Listen… why don't you and me take a small walk, so we could talk…. That sound fair?" He had asked the prince as he nodded a bit and got up "That does sound fair, please lead the way."

He had said as Mike nodded and got up, soon leading the prince out of the room, closing the door behind him as Wave sighed softly "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" She asked herself quietly when Crystal then spoke up "I thought I was the only one, but regardless, i'm sure nothing bad will actually happen Wave." Crystal said trying to sound reassuring as she just looked towards the table, gently placing her head on the table as she wrapped her arms around her head and sighed.

"I hope so…. I know of Mike's blind rages…. But i'm worried that something bad will really happen…." She had said, trying to keep the thoughts of the past terror of Mike's blind rages that filled her head out. The girls were worried about what would happen, that was until Mike walked back into the room relatively normal, no blood stained his clothes, he did not smell of gunpowder or anything as they slowly looked towards him as Crystal spoke up.

"W-What happened?" She asked as Mike shrugged with a soft smile "Nothing." He simply said, sitting back down at the table as Izzy looked at him oddly "Nothing? Mr. Snuggles? Is your brain okay?" She asked gently holding his head as he chuckled softly "Like I said, nothing. As well I am okay Izzy." He said with a warm smile.

The group was still a little confused by this as he soon got up, "Hey, do you girls want to relax a little in the hot springs? I found out the emperor has a private one just down the hall." He said as Izzy gasped softly "That… sounds…. Like so much fun!" She said happily as Crystal shrugged a little "I guess relaxing a little could be fun." She had said as Moon nodded with a warm smile, while Mike looked towards Wave with a warm smile.

"Come on Wave, it will be fun. Just a little something to keep our minds off of things for a little bit." He said to Wave as she sighed a little and nodded "Alright… it does actually sound like a lot of fun." She had said with a soft smile as Izzy cheered happily and soon ran down the hall as the other followed after her. Mike chuckled softly as he took a hold of Wave's hand "Come on, let's go get Izzy before she does something really crazy."

He said as Wave nodded with a soft smile, soon gently taking a hold of Mike's hand as she followed him out of the room and down the hall as Mike soon opened a large wooden door as it revealed a large wooden room, that had a large, stone pool that had large rocks that surrounded the pool with one that formed into a waterfall that gently drizzling into the pool below as it gave a gentle, yet sweet smell of minerals.

Izzy, Moon and Crystal changed into either their underwear or into a bathing suit as they got into the water. Mike chuckled softly as he looked towards Wave "Why don't you get changed first, I will wait out here." He said to Wave as she nodded a bit and walked into the changing booth as she began to strip out of her clothes as she was talking to herself 'Why does he seem… so calm? I mean, i'm happy that he's a little more happier… but he seems so…. Off.'

She had in her head, soon unhooking her bra, letting it slip off as she soon slipped her panties off, gently placing them in a small pile with her clothing as she took our her bathing suit from her bag and slipped it on. Soon she gently walked out with a small blush "I-It's open Mike…" She had said quietly as he smiled a little and gently kissed her on the lips "Thanks, I will be out in a minute."

He said to the group and walked into the booth, while Wave gently walked into the water and sat down at one of the edges as she let her mind wander a little until Izzy came up in the water "Marco!" She called as Moon giggled softly "Polo!" She called to Izzy, making her giggle softly and started to swim around a little, bringing a small smile to her face as Mike soon walked out in his swim trunks as he soon sat next to Wave "Hey." He said quietly as she smiled a little more "Hey." Was all Wave could say really as she began to relax a little more, gently placing her head on his chest as she began to gently nuzzle into him.

Mike had gently wrapped his arm around Wave as he watched Izzy and Moon playing their game, as Crystal was relaxing a little more as she sighed a little in relief "Mmmm…. This feels so good…. Nice and warm…." She had said with a soft smile, making Mike chuckle softly "Enjoying the water Crystal?" He asked her as she nodded with a warm smile.

"Mhmm…. The lord knows we all needed this…. From all the insanity at school, this is a great way to relax…." She had said as Mike chuckled softly and nodded "I hear you, hopefully things will go well tonight at the banquet." He said, gently petting Wave's head as she slowly drifted off to sleep in Mike's arms as he spoke gently in his head 'I said I would keep you safe and with us Wave…. And I intend to keep that promise…' Mike had said in his head with determination as he kept was only a level head for the banquet tonight.

Later that night at the banquet….

The temple was light up with traditional music and decorations as visitors were dancing, drinking and eating as Mike sat back away from the family and the general's family as he kept with the girls as Wave tried to stay away from her father, Mike tried to reassure her "Don't worry…. Everything will be fine, so don't worry, go have a little fun." He said to Wave as she at first, was reluctant but soon slowly nodded as she walked to the dance floor with Mike as the two began to dance.

As the two danced the girls giggled softly, as Izzy blushed a little 'I wish me and Mr. Snuggles would dance…' She had said in her head, soon gently taking another bite of her food, however with the family Iroh was smiling warmly at the scene but his son was gritting his teeth 'I hope he dies in that duel, this should not be happening…this is not how I planned it…' Hidehito said in his head as the mother smiled a little 'She seems so happy out there on the dance floor…. Maybe this wedding was…. Maybe it was a bad idea….' Ayano said quietly in her head as the dance soon ended as Mike and Wave bowed as she giggled softly.

"That was… actually very fun." She had said with a soft smile as Mike nodded "I think it was as well." He said with a small smile as Hidehito grinded his teeth more, slowly waiting for the duel as the emperor soon spoke up to the banquet "Friends, nobles and generals, I would like to thank you all for arriving to the annual banquet, now please eat and drink till your fill and have fun tonight, for tonight is to honor our ancestors."

He had said as there was small cheers and mumbles of agreement as Mike sat back down with Wave and the girls as they started to eat some of the food, while Izzy being herself started to see how big a stack of food she could get on a plate, until she was stopped by a servant and soon brought back her plate to the table as Mike chuckled softly "Jeez Izzy, trying to feed an army?" He asked with a soft snicker as Izzy nodded "Mhmm! Need all the fuel we need for the school wars in a few weeks."

She had said with a warm smile as she started to eat. Mike and the rest just simply rolled their eyes with warm smiles as they relaxed a little and watched a show that a group of dancers were performing as Wave gently laid her head on his shoulder, making him chuckle softly as he gently fed her some of his rice as she happily ate it, giggling softly as Hidehito grinded his teeth even more as he was close to snapping, soon slamming his hand on the table.

"Enough! I can not sit by and watch my daughter throw her life away to… to be with a creature of that magnitude!" He said getting up as Ayano tried to stop him "Please, you need to calm down." She had said, trying to calm him down as he shook his head "No! I will not calm down, that creature does not even show signs of nobility…."

He growled with anger as Iroh soon spoke up "Young one, what have I told you? I want you to sit down right now…. And for this young one, him and prince Isao shall duel it out, like I had proposed." He declared as the room was soon filled with silence.

Isao soon sighed and nodded as he slowly got up "Alright…." He said quietly as Mike nodded and got up slowly and walked to the main area of the room across from Iroh as two servants quickly ran over with two wooden bokken, the two soon picked the swords up and gotten into two different stances.

Mike had gotten into one that had been shown in movies, with his front foot forward, as he held the sword tightly in his grip, Iroh stood in a Ko Gasami stance having his left foot far forward, with his right foot back and his knee bending as he held the blade high and close to his face. The room was bathed in silence as only could be heard was breathing and the beat of everyone's hearts as the emperor soon spoke up as he was between the two "This is a normal duel, for the fate of young Wavedancer here…. First one to land a hit on the opponent wins…. Ready?" He had asked as the two nodded.

He nodded as he struck his hand down "Begin!" He yelled soon jumping back Isao soon charged at Mike, slashing diagonally close to Mike's head as he soon blocked it quickly with the blade as he held his hand on the blade, soon locking in a struggle as he soon pushed him back, quickly gaining his grip again on the sword as he sliced vertically trying to slice his abdomen, however Isao quickly jumped back before even the blade could hit him as he soon knocked the blade back with his blade as they were soon exchanging hits back and forth.

The sounds of wood clacking and splintering echoed across the room as it sounded like the blades themselves were ready to break as they soon clashed on last time, soon getting pulled into a power struggle as the blades locked close to their faces, as they were only meier centimeters from each other, until Mike soon slammed the prince back as he soon snatched his sword with one hand as he spun clockwise as he slashed the prince across the abdomen, making him fall backwards onto the ground.

Mike kept the blade in hand as everyone looked on in awe as the emperor spoke up "Winner is Mike!" He had said as the room cheered as Wave gasped and soon ran over the table and almost tackled Mike in a hug "Mike! You did it!" She said happily as Mike chuckled softly "Told you I would do anything to keep you with us." He said to Wave as he helped Isao up.

"Hey, no hard feelings man? Did I hit you too hard?" He asked as Isao chuckled softly and shook his head "Nope, but as well our plan worked." He said as Wave looked at him oddly "Plan? What plan?" She asked as Ikumi gasped and soon ran to Isao's side, pulling him into a hug "T-Thank the lord… your okay…" She had said as the room began to quiet down, becoming confused as Isao chuckled softly and kissed Ikumi on the lips gently.

"I told you I would be fine." He said as General Jin spoke up "W-What's the meaning of this!?" He asked as Isao spoke up "Father… I never wanted to marry Wave…. I only like her as a friend…. I love Ikumi with all my heart…. Wave had told me something important today, and that was what happened to actually marrying someone you loved?" He asked as Jin was taken back by this as Mike soon spoke up. "You all maybe wondering how this all happened, and what's going on…. Well I will tell you." He said as he began to explain what happened earlier in the day.

Earlier that day….

Mike was walking along a path with Isao on one of the outside courtyards "Can you please tell me what you wanted to-" He tried to say before getting cut off by Mike "Just shut up…. I don't care what anyone says…. You ain't taking Wave from us…. She is our friend…. She is my girlfriend and I love her…. I won't let anyone take her from us…. Not even from some samurai pompous ass…." He said gritting his teeth staring right into Isao's soul as he nodded.

"I understand…. She told me the same thing…. And that is what I wanted to talk to you all about…. I…. I don't want to marry Wave." He had said as Mike's expression slowly softened a little "What do you mean by that?" He asked while Isao gently sighed "I don't like Wave like you do…. I like her more as a friend... But it's my parents and her parents…." Isao said quietly as Mike nodded "I understand man." He said as Isao nodded slightly.

"Yeah…. Though I do really like some one…. And she works here…. A-And we have been dating in secret…." Isao said as Mike looked at him "Really now? Who is the lucky gal?" Mike asked as his expression softened a little more as Isao blushed a little and gently scratched the back of his head "H-Her name is Ikumi…." He said as Mike looked at him "Ikumi? You mean the servant gal?" Mike asked as Isao nodded as Mike smiled warmly "Well, i'm glad you found someone you loved… but we got one problem, and that is with Wave's and your parents."

Mike had said as he nodded a little "I know…. But what could we do?" He asked as Mike started to think a bit, until he snapped his fingers "I got it, alright so what we do is a duel like Iroh said, except you throw the fight, and not make it look obvious, we both have to look like we are actually fighting, on the last strike I will push you back and deliver the final strike." Mike explained as Isao nodded a bit.

"That…. Actually is a great plan, and if all ends well, I can be with Ikumi." He said as Mike nodded "And I can be with Wave, with no strings attached." Mike had said as the two soon shaken on it as they began to go their separate ways, until the duel at the banquet.

Present time….

Mike was finished explaining the plans as the room was speechless as Iroh soon spoke up "Young one…. That is very clever plan…" He said with a soft smile as Wave giggled softly and kissed Mike on the cheek "Told you he was a great guy, Grandfather." She had said as Ikumi smiled warmly as she held onto Isao's arm as he smiled warmly "And he certainly helped me and my beloved here." He said with a warm smile as Mike chuckled softly.

"Well, like I said, I would do anything to keep Wave with us." He had said as Hidehito soon slammed his hands on the table "Enough of this nonsense! Wavedancer Kumiko! You will get away from the creature this instant!" He yelled as Wave tried to keep her ground until Mike turned to her "It's okay…. I want you to stay safe…. Go sit by the girls okay?" He had said to her as she was reluctant at first, soon nodded and walked back to the table as he turned to the prince and Ikumi.

"You two, please go sit down…. This is between me…. And Hidehito….." He had said in a calm tone as the two soon quickly got out of the way as Hidehito soon got up and started to walk towards Mike, slowly reaching toward the hilt of his blade "You think that a creature as a manner of yourself…. Could ever date someone like my daughter!? I think not!" He said with a tone of pure hatred, soon drawing his sword and getting into a ready stance.

Mike stood back a bit as he got ready with the bokken sword in hand as Hidehito soon charged at him as he sliced vertically, slicing the sword in two as he got ready to strike again, until Mike soon slammed his elbow hard into his abdomen making him hunch over in pain as he quickly pushed him back a few feet and was getting ready to grab his revolver. While this was going on Wave was shaking in fear, until she soon quickly summoned her katana out of her bracelet and called out to Mike "Mike! Catch!"

She yelled tossing him the sword as everything felt like it was slowing down, to only a standstill as only could be heard was the heart beats of everyone, almost in a slow tune together until…. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream of pain was heard with a clang of metal against the ground as small amounts of blood dripped onto the ground as a hand flipped through the air, splattering blood across the ground as it soon landed next to a dropped sword as Hidehito dropped to his knees clutching his bloody stump in pain as Mike stood across from him, he soon stood straight up as his eyes were halfway to his Floran eyes, only his irises were crimson and halfway of the white of his eyes were dark voids, while the faint sound of dripping could be heard as the sword he held dripped of blood, soon slashing downward splattering the blood across the ground as he soon sheathed the sword.

The room stood silent, until Mike soon spoke up "You have no choice in who you chose Wave loves or not…. You are only there to help and support her, not to beat her and try to form her into what you want to see of her." He had said in an angry tone as Hidehito kept a hold of his bleeding stump as a servant soon started to bandage his arm as Mike soon walked to Wave and gently handed her the sword as his eyes slowly went back to normal "Thank you…. You really saved my ass there."

He said with a warm smile as Wave nodded a little when Iroh soon walked up to him "Y-Young one…. Y-You just…." He tried to find the right words as Mike slowly nodded "I know sir…. And I'm really sorry for that." He said sincerely as Iroh gently placed his hand on Mike's shoulder "It's alright young one…. You only did it to defend yourself and everyone around you…. That is quite admirable." Iroh had said with a soft smile creeping upon his face as this confused Mike "W-What do you mean by that sir?"

He asked as Iroh never broke eye contact and kept his smile "You are willing to defend others above yourself, and would always look for a solution to end the conflict, that is what I mean by it." He said as Mike stood there dumbfounded as the emperor soon walked up to the group, soon snapping Mike out of his thoughts when the man spoke "I'm very sorry that had happened, I shall make sure he will be punished for his misdeeds." The emperor had said as Mike just simply shook his head "I don't think that will be necessary sir, I think he has endured enough punishment, just please do make sure he seeks medical attention quickly."

He said to the emperor as he simply nodded "A-Alright…. Also, I just want to let you know ahead of time, that a ship is ready to take you back to your home…. Whenever you're ready." He said as the group nodded when a few servants walked over with their bags "I think we should go now…. We would like to thank you all for your hospitality, and hope you enjoy your banquet." Mike had said to the room as they all bowed and spoke words of good luck while the group soon left the palace, while Izzy snagged some more food and followed the group.

The group quickly walked through the village and out towards the airstrips as a guard was standing next to a semi small ship but still big enough for the five as waved at the group "Hey! Over here! You the group I was to escort back to the school?" He asked as the group nodded and got closer as he opened the cargo door "Alright then, come on inside and get comfortable, it's going to be bit of a long trip."

He had warned in advance as the group nodded and got in and walked towards the barracks as they set their bags down as Izzy jumped onto her bed and stretched a little, trying to relax as Crystal sat on her bed and pulled out a book while Moon laid in a bed as she soon passed out, while Wave was unpacking a little looking for her pajamas.

Mike watched on as he soon walked out of the barracks as he watched out the window to see the stars whizzing by as he let out a small sigh "I can't believe I let the beast take a hold of me again…." He said quietly until the whisper came back "Oh dear boy…. I did none of that… you only just tapped into my power, this was all by your hand…. I am very proud of you kid…." The voice had said cackling madly as Mike slowly stood back from the window seeing his twisted face again as it slowly spoke "Like I said kid, you and me have more in common then you think…. We will do great things in this world… I just know it."

He cackled madly as Mike balled his bandaged fist as he got ready to smash the window, that was until Wave stopped him as she grabbed his arm "Mike! What's gotten into you!?" She asked worriedly as Mike looked towards the window and sighed "I-It's the beast Wave…. H-He's in my head…. I…. I'm trying to fight him…. B-But it's…. It feels like it's all in vain…." He said quietly as Wave slapped him hard "Now don't you start thinking like that, you will never let him win I know that for a fact. You are stronger them him, it's the will you have that will keep you safe and beat him, I know that about you Mike, you would never let something like this stop you."

She had said trying to reassure Mike as he slowly nodded "I…. I guess…" He said quietly as Wave shook her head "No guessing, you know you know. Now come on, we should get to bed…. It's been an insane day…" She had said as Mike nodded and slowly got up from the wall as he gently took Wave's hand as they walked into the barracks as they saw most of the girls asleep as Crystal was still reading her book with a small flashlight, making Mike chuckle softly as he walked up to her and gently kissed her on the lips as she kissed back.

"Is that a kiss goodnight?" She asked with a warm smile while Mike chuckled softly "Maybe?" He asked with a soft smile as Crystal giggled "Goodnight Mike, goodnight Wave, see you two in the morning." She said going back to her book as Wave gently pulled Mike into bed as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist while she pulled the blankets upon themselves as she gently kissed Mike on the lips as he kissed her back.

"Goodnight Wave, to a new leaf on life?" He said as she giggled softly "To a new leaf on life." She had said gently nuzzling into Mike's chest as she slowly fell asleep, letting her eyelids fall slowly as she began to snore softly in Mike's arms. Mike on the other hand was still semi-awake as he gently petted Wave's head, gently running his fingers through her hair as he hummed a small tune as the ship gently whizzed across the night sky of the endless void of space.


	16. Ch:16 (edited) Late night studies

The ship gently landed onto the schools air strip, soon gently letting the cargo door open to reveal Mike and the girls soon walking out with their bags "School, sweet school…." Mike had said under his breath softly as the girls giggled softly while Mike just rolled his eyes a little "You know what I mean…. I mean, after all the shit that just happened…. I'm just happy we're back at the school…. And just hope things just go a little smoother, you know?"

He said to the girls as they nodded and began to walk into the school again, walking towards their dorm as Mike saw the posters for the school wars again as he softly sighed "I have a bad feeling about this girls…." He said quietly as they saw the posters while Izzy read one out loud "The annual school wars is coming, show school pride and kick the rival teams butts, registration's open to everyone in the main office, 7:00 A.M to 5:00 P.M." She read as Wave softly sighed and shook her head.

"Every year this same damn thing happens…. Sometimes we win and times we lose… and those damn rich kids school gloats about the damn thing…." She grumbled as Mike just shrugged "Ehh, I could really care less." He had said as the girls looked at him like he lost his mind as Moon blinked a bit "W-What do you mean?" Moon asked shocked by Mike's reaction as he just simply shrugged.

"I really don't care, it's like those friendship games from Equestria girls, it's something really stupid to show that one team has advantage over someone else for something really stupid and to show 'Oh we got better things, and experience because we push ourselves to the point where we think we're fucking gods.' That kind of shit is what I don't care about." He said simply as he continued to walk to the dorms until Izzy soon stopped him "Mr. Snuggles...it's tradition...don't you like our traditions? I mean, we went ahead with yours…" Izzy said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Mike looked towards Izzy and sighed softly and shook his head "No Izzy, it's not that… I like your girls traditions but…. This is just a freakin strong man competition…. Going head to head against each other to see who's better…. However…. If it will make you girls happy… I'll join in… and hell, it could be fun." Mike had said with a soft smile slowly creeping upon his face, making Izzy giggle softly and pulling him into a hug as Moon smiled warmly at this "Thank you Mike, I knew you'd come around." Moon said smiling as Mike chuckled softly "You're welcome Moon, and I would do anything to make you girls happy, now tell me, what is the school wars like?"

He had asked as the girls became a little uneasy until Wave soon spoke up and began to explain in a way Mike could understand "Alright, so here how it works, it goes like one of your games Mike, Battlefield I think it's called but it works more like that anime we watch RWBY, two to three schools go head to head against each other in team battles, this year it's our school there coming to.

The rules work like this, no live ammunition, only rubber rounds and low grade elemental rounds are allowed. Low class armor is allowed and so is low grade weapons, hand to hand is a given in certain compositions of the battles and so is melee, but as well each member of a team has a form of a life bar, if you are knocked out of the ring or health drops to 1% you are out, any questions?" Wave asked as Mike looked ready to pass out "I have several questions…." He had said.

The girls giggled softly as Crystal held Mike's hand "Don't worry, you will do great, and you might have a lot of fun too. Plus it's a great way to show skill, so don't worry. Now come on, let's get to our room and we can sign you up." She said gently bringing him back to the dorm room as the girls followed as the group set their bags down by their beds as the soon walked back out of the dorm room and towards the main office as a few students walked out of the office "Can't wait for the school wars, I know this year were gonna win!"

A female Munari had said as a male Apex nodded and chuckled "Oh yeah, we've all been training our asses off." He said walking past the group as they walked into the room where the receptionist was sitting as Mike soon spoke up "U-Um excuse me….M-Miss? W-Where is the registration for the school wars?" Mike had asked as she stopped for a second and looked towards Mike with a soft smile "It's over there where those two are sitting."

She had said pointing to the two students sitting at the small table as the group nodded and walked towards the table as the student on the left, who was a male Hylotl smiled towards the group "Hey you all, joining the school wars?" He asked as the group nodded as the Floran girl sitting next to him giggled softly "Well, jussst give us your IDsss and we can get you regissstered." She had said while the group nodded and handed them their IDs as she took the IDs and started to scan them, until there was a sound of deniance as the girl looked at the ID and tried again, and again until she shook her head "I'm sssorry to sssay, but you can't regissster until you become a citizen." She had said looking towards Mike.

"Citizenship? I thought I was back at the outpost…" Mike had said as Wave shrugged "Guess you need to re-register, you'll need to talk to the headmasters about this." Wave said as she didn't really know how to proceed with the situation. Mike nodded a bit and walked out of the main office with the girls and towards the headmaster's office as he opened the door to find Evolver sitting at the table and writing something down "Excuse me? H-Headmaster Evolver?"

Mike had asked as the headmaster looked up with a soft smile "Yes? Please come in, how may I help you today?" He asked as Mike stopped in front of the desk "Well… there was this thing with registry the school wars… and they said I had to register as a citizen." He had said while Evolver nodded and started to look through a filing cabinet "Yes, all participants must be a registered citizen of this planet. You are citizen of the planet of the outpost is located on." Evolver said pulling out Mike's file.

Mike let out a small sigh "Great…. As if my life could not get any harder…." He had said quietly as Evolver set the file down and opened it "Do not fret young one, there is good news, you can take the test in a few days if you like and we will have it sent to main office space and they will send back the results. But as well the news of is that if you don't pass you will have to be kicked out of the school, however we will give you time to study, here this may come in handy." He said reaching into his desk as he pulled out a small text book and slid it across the table as Mike picked it up "What's this?" He asked as Evolver smiled.

"It's a textbook to help you study for the test, and with that I wish you good luck young one." He had said, while Mike simply nodded and walked out of the office as the girls were waiting "So? How did it go?" Wave asked simply as Mike held the book up "Well, for one thing I got to study for a test…. And if I fail…. I get kicked out of the school…." Mike had said with the severity of the situation as Crystal spoke up.

"Guess no time like the present." She said as the group nodded and walked back to their dorm as Mike got a call on his bracelet "Uh…. how do you answer the call?" Mike had asked confusedly as Wave giggled softly "Small little button that has a small phone engraved in it." She had said as she walked into the dorm with the girls as he simply nodded and pressed the button "Okay…. Hello?" Mike asked as on the other end was his boss "Hey Mike, listen kid I need you to come in tonight, our last guard turned out to be stealing from the company so I'm having you bumped up to night security."

His boss had said as Mike nodded a little "I… I understand sir… I will make sure to come in tonight…" Mike had said as his boss soon terminated the call as he sighed softly and walked into the dorm as he flopped onto the couch as Moon looked at Mike "What was that about?" She had asked as Mike simply shrugged "Boss called me, needs me to work the night security, since the last guy stole some stuff from the company."

He said simply as Moon looked a little uneasy "Jeez…. Well hopefully it will be smooth night." She had said with some hope as Mike nodded a little "Yeah, anyway I better start studying." He said as he started to look through the book a little, until Izzy started to look a little through it "Mr. Snuggles, shouldn't you have told your boss you couldn't fill in? This book seems really hard to understand. You need all the time you can get." Izzy said as Mike nodded a little.

"I know Izzy, but as well it gives me more time to study really, as well nothing really happens at work, so it will just be a peaceful night." He said as the girls still looked a little uneasy "Listen, you can help me study in the day and at night I can quiz myself so I can get the answers better." He said as the girls nodded a little "Well… alright, that does sound like a good idea." Moon said as Mike smiled a little "Thank you, now to study…" He said soon looking over the book again as he started to write some notes down on a piece of paper.

The girls watched on as Izzy looked oddly at the notes, trying to understand them "C...Corn...Corn-on-the-cob….M...Macky….who the heck is that, Mr. Snuggles?" Izzy said trying to sound out the notes but completely butchering them. "No Izzy, that says Cornelius Macaque, he's an Apex founding father. Seriously, how did you get corning on the cob from that?" Moon said said as she looked at the notes as Izzy blushed slightly and giggled.

"I'm hungry…" Izzy said as her stomach grumbled, causing her to blush more. "How about I order a pizza? I get a discount, so I can order one since you're so hungry." Mike had said as Izzy smiled warmly and nodded as she hugged Mike "Thank you Mr. Snuggles!" Izzy said happily as the group just simply rolled their eyes with a warm smiles as Crystal called Fazbear's and ordered a large cheese pizza "It should be here soon Izzy." Crystal had said as Izzy giggled happily and waited as she kept watching Mike writing down his notes, soon slumping into her seat as she waited.

Several minutes passed until there was a knock on the door as Mike soon got up and opened it to find a semi taller Avian like woman standing there as she wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt that had 'Let's eat' in yellow letters with different colored shapes and balloons around on it as she wore a dark green, fur lined coat over it as she had her plumage tied into a ponytail like style as she had emerald green eyes, while she smiled warmly.

"Hey! Who ordered a large cheese pizza?" She asked sweetly as Izzy soon jumped up and grabbed the pizza as Mike chuckled softly "Thanks Chica, how much I owe you?" He asked as Chica shook her head "This one's on the house Mike, oh! As well Mr. Fazbear told me, to tell you that you and BG will be the only ones on late shift tonight." She had said as Mike looked a little confused.

"Only me and Balloon girl? I thought you guys lived at the restaurant?" Mike had said as Chica giggled softly and shook her head "Na, we're actually well…. Alive really, like Crystal over there." She said pointing to Crystal as she was eating as Mike looked at her "Wait…. Really? L-Like an actual living being?" He asked as she nodded.

"Mhmm, when Mr. Fazbear, our father who built us, he had the help of a person named Silver Sprocket, the same person who built Crystal's body, now we all live in our own homes, and most of us are actually married or started a family, heck Franny gave birth to her son just recently about a week ago." She explained as Mike's brain was about to catch fire as she giggled softly.

"But enough of my ramblings, you enjoy your pizza, this was my last stop before home. I need to get home or my husband is going to get worried, see you at work Mike!" She said as she walked out of the dorms as Mike stood there in complete shock as Crystal gently nudged Mike "You okay there Mike? You seem kind of shocked." Crystal said trying to hide her giggling as Mike nodded a little, soon breaking out of his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah...I-I'm fine…. I… I just never knew…. I… I thought they were just normal animatronics…. L-like in the game… I… I never knew they were like you Crystal…. It's kind of…. Interesting actually… A-Anyway…. I…. I need to get back to studying… and get ready for work…" Mike had said soon walking back into the dorm room as Crystal giggled silently, soon speaking in her head 'Guess you learn new things everyday Mike….' She said giggling softly as she went back to eating the pizza.

The time slowly passed as Mike soon emerged from the bathroom in a pair of black pants, a light purple long shirt with matching hat as he put on the security badge "Alright girls, i'm off to work, hope you all have a great night." He had said as he soon kissed Wave and Crystal both on the lips and gave Izzy and Moon a hug, while he grabbed the textbook and notes soon placing them into his bag as he walked out the dorm room and closed the door behind him as he walked down the hall and put in his earbuds.

He walked out of the school, as the night was taking over the day while the stars gently cascaded across the sky while the street lamps began to flicker on, bringing the city to life slowly as Mike walked down the streets exhaling a small amount of vapor soon chuckling softly "Can't believe it's already November, the weather is changing, and it's getting colder… I can't wait for Thanksgiving and Christmas, I think the girls will enjoy the holidays…." He said walking past the newsstand as he saw a newspaper of generic news "Even here it's just the same, stupid shit and politics…. Nothing will ever really change."

Mike had said quietly, soon seeing Fazbear's coming into sight as he chuckled softly "It's kind of crazy really…. I thought it would be a murderous place… but instead it's just a normal restaurant, with some crazy yet sweet people." He said walking into the building as the faint sounds of button presses could be heard, as a faint voice soon appeared, it was a bit of a shy voice but with warmth behind it "Come on…. Come on…."

The voice said making Mike chuckle softly as he walked into the main area of restaurant, looking into the arcade hall he saw a women that stood against an arcade cabinet playing a game, she had long light brown to caramel hair that went past her shoulders, piercing blue eyes and with tanish skin, but a little paler then Mike's skin as she had B to almost C-cup bust as she wore a red and blue striped short sleeved button up shirt with blue jeans and brown sneakers as Mike smiled warmly "Hey BG, having fun trying to beat Mary's high score again?"

He asked as the girl, now known as BG jumped a little as she got mad and slammed her fist down onto the cabinet "Damn it! Mike! You got me killed again!" She growled as Mike chuckled softly "Sorry… but anyway it's good to see you BG, I heard it was just you and me on the clock tonight." He said as BG nodded a bit "Yeah… anyway, we just do our normal jobs…. But then again we can do whatever we want tonight…." She said going to get more tokens as she left some pixels in the register, while Mike simply shrugged a bit "Fine by me really." He said sitting in one of the booths, taking out the textbook and notes and went back to studying.

Mike continued to study as this caught BG's attention as she sat across from him, soon looking at the notes and textbook "What's that you're reading?" BG said as she tried to read the book upside down. "That's a textbook I need to study…. I need to pass a test to gain citizenship to the planet, if not I will get kicked out of the school…." He said quietly as BG gently set the book back down.

"Jeez…. T-That doesn't sound good…." She had said quietly as Mike gently shook his head "It's fine…. I just need to keep studying…. That's all really…." He said going back to his notes as BG stayed silent, but soon got up leaving Mike to his studying until she came back and set a soda in front of him as he looked up "Here…. To help keep you awake." She said sitting back down with her own soda, "Thank you…." He said with a soft smile as BG giggled softly "You're welcome, Mike. We can't have you failing this test, now can we?"

BG said as Mike chuckled softly "Yeah that's true, you know… I'm going to admit this… I really like working here… to tell you the truth, I thought it be like the games, where you were all after my life…." He said with a soft chuckle as BG looked a little confused at him "Games? After your life? Why would we do that?" She asked as Mike waved it off "It's nothing really…. But anyway, I like working here… I as well stupidly thought you all lived here… guess I was wrong." He said, making BG giggle. "Well you thought wrong, we all work here, but we all live in different places, I live in an apartment not far from here, it's a bit of a small one, but it's still good enough for me." She had said as Mike nodded.

"I hear you, I bet you and your boyfriend love living together." He said as BG's smile slowly fell "I… I never had a boyfriend ever…. Nobody…. Really wants to date the strange looking girl, or the Balloon girl…. So I just live alone with my snugget…." She had said in a quiet, somber tone as a few tears escaped her eyes as she gently shut them, giving off a small sniffle as Mike slowly got up and sat next to her, soon pulling her into a hug as he gently took off her bennie and set it on the table and began to gently pet her head, gently running his fingers through her hair as he cooed to her gently.

"Shh… shh… it's okay…." He cooed gently as BG gently nuzzled into his chest "I-It's just everyone wants to date someone except me, I never get looked at twice…" BG said as she wiped away some of her tears while Mike kept gently petting her head "I hear you… that's how I felt back on earth…. But… if it's any consolation…. I think you are very beautiful…. And have a great personality…." He had said to BG, making her blush a little slowly looking up towards Mike.

"Y-You r-really mean that? Do you think I could get a boyfriend?" BG said with a noticeable blush, that of which she tried to hide and look up at Mike at the same time. He chuckled softly and nodded with a small, warm smile "Of course, you're a really sweet person BG, as well I know you would, anyone with a right mind would date you. The right one will come to you, before you know it."

He said as BG slowly nodded a little as she gently nuzzled more into Mike's chest, as a small smile slowly crept upon her face "T-Thank you Mike…. C-Can you…. S-stay with m-me here? P-Please…?" She asked quietly with a larger blush slowly forming on her face as he nodded with a warm smile "Of course, I don't mind at all." He said as he soon went back to studying, however with BG, her heart was thumping a bit.

BG was confused at what was going on as she slowly spoke in her head 'Why the heck is my heart beating so much? Why are my palms all sweaty? What the hell is going on?' she said in her head as Mike was oblivious to all this as he was too busy studying. The hours slowly passed as Mike's notebook was filled to the brim with notes while BG gently slept on his chest, softly snoring as he chuckled softly "Must have been really tired…"

He said quietly, trying not to wake BG as he looked towards the clock to see that it was almost six in the morning as his eyes went a little wide with surprise "Shit… Guess time flies by…" He had said with a soft smile as he looked towards BG still sleeping peacefully, soon gently nudging her awake "BG…. BG… it's time to wake up…" He said gently nudging her as she slowly began to wake up "Mmmm…. H-Huh…?" She asked quietly as Mike chuckled softly "It's time to wake Sprinkles, it's almost six in the morning." He said with a soft smile as BG slowly opened her eyes, as she heard the nickname and blushed a bit soon looking towards Mike as her eyes slowly adjusted.

"A-Alright…. A-As well Sprinkles?" She had asked as Mike chuckled softly "Because your colorful, fun and happy it's what the name sprinkles indicates." He had said as BG slowly got up from Mike and the booth, blushing even deeper as she slowly walked towards the employe lounge "O-Oh, t-thank you Mike." BG said as she poured some coffee "You want some?" She asked as she held out the pot of coffee.

Mike smiled warmly and nodded while grabbing an extra mug "Sure, I would love some coffee, don't have class today so I have time to study." He said to BG as she poured some coffee into his mug as she nodded, soon setting the pot of coffee back onto the hotplate as Mike leaned against the counter "So… did you sleep well last night?" He asked with a smirk, making her blush deeply and slowly look away as she took a sip of coffee "Y-Yes… I… Slept perfectly well…."

She said quietly with her blush as Mike chuckled softly, but let out a yawn "S-Sorry, I didn't sleep at all, I was too busy writing down notes…. I started to see only words for a few minutes…." He had said chuckling a bit as he tried to walk but felt like his body was starting to shut down, almost dropping his coffee BG quickly got to his side and helped him up "Woah there! Come on, you need to sit down and take a rest." She said as she took him to the loveseat against the wall.

Mike slowly nodded a little and set his coffee into his lap, letting out a loud yawn "A-Alright… S-Sorry about that…. Guess i'm more tired than I thought…." He had said trying to keep himself awake as BG giggled softly and sat next to him "Guess so, you going to be okay?" She asked as Mike slowly shrugged "I guess…. Or think so… I… I have no idea…." He said as his eyelids began to slowly fall.

BG simply rolled her eyes as she took the coffee of his lap and set it onto a small coffee table while she watched Mike slip in and out of consciousness "You going to be okay there?" She had asked him as he yawned again and tried to get up "Y-Yeah… I… I'm gonna be…." He tried to say until his eyes rolled backwards and feel face forward onto the ground.

BG gasped as she quickly got up and at Mike's side as she heard him softly snore, making her giggle softly soon helping Mike back up to the seat as she gently laid his head onto her lap, gently petting his head and gently running her fingers through his hair with a soft smile "The girls were right, he does work himself too hard...he's kind of cute when he's asleep…" She said as she soon realized what she said 'W-What...d-did I just...I mean, it's a harmless comment….is it?'

She said in her head as she was debating with herself. BG kept debating with herself, until a woman who was a large red fox with a very bushy tail who had a D-cup bust with golden eyes, she wore a brown fur lined jacket with a black shirt underneath, with a pair of dark blue jeans with a pair of dark brown leather boots as BG soon saw her "Hey Foxy…. D-Didn't know you were on call today…." She said as the girl now known as Foxy shrugged a little and smiled warmly "Yeah as well hey BG, my hubby needed me to watch our two daughters, for he could go to work so I will have them here today with me."

She said with a warm smile soon walking to her locker and unlocking it as BG giggled softly "Really? They're here today?" She asked as Foxy nodded as she took off her jacket and placed it on a hook inside the locker "Yeah, they both love coming here, they mostly like playing the arcade cabinets, and sword fighting with Mommy, but sadly that's all they do, even afraid of going past the guards office." She had said sighing softly as her gaze lowered towards the ground while BG gently shook her head "I'm sure one day they will go to other activities, as well why are they so scared of the guard's office?"

She asked, gently petting Mike's head as he snored softly in her lap as Foxy shrugged a little, soon putting on a brown pirate blouse as she was putting on a pair of charcoal and grey drawstring pants as she was putting on her boots "I don't know, some old rumor that scared them, or something about Mike, saying it was a deformed Apex…" She said soon strapping her boots and turning to BG, when she noticed Mike gently sleeping her lap as she soon started to giggle madly, falling backwards while BG rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes… laugh it up, but Mike here was up all night studying…. He just passed out a few minutes ago." She had said, still gently petting his head, gently and slowly running her fingers through his hair as Foxy slowly got up from the floor while her laughter slowly died down.

"S-Sorry… I just think it's so adorable…. Anyway, what was he studying for?" She asked curiously as BG sighed a little "He's studying for a citizenship test… so he can register as a citizen of the planet…. If not, he will get kicked out of school…." She had said as Foxy stopped for a minute "O-Oh…. W-Well… I wish him good luck on it…." She had said quietly, soon putting on her leather belt with frog and putting on her hook prop as she looked for her sword.

While this was happening Mike gently shifted a little in his sleep as he gently mumbled something very quietly, BG giggled softly and petted his head as she gently cooed into his ear "Shh… it's okay, go back to sleep…." She cooed gently as Mike soon snuggled gently into BG's lap, she soon looked up to see Foxy snickering softly "I-I'm sorry… but this is just too adorable!" She tried to say quietly as BG just rolled her eyes "Mhmm...just remember, not a word of this to Mike, you know how he can be, he needs a clear head to study with. We'll tease the hell out of him after his test, deal?"

BG said with a smirk as Foxy returned the smirk "Deal, he's going to lose his damn head when we get done teasing him." She giggled as she sheathed her sword as she put on her eyepatch and hat "Well, I better get ready for work, tell Mike I said hi." She said soon walking out of the employe lounge as BG nodded with a soft smile as she kept an eye on Mike while he slowly shifted more as he gently nuzzled into BG's lap as he gently mumbled.

"Mmmm…. L-Lucy…. P-Please turn down the TV…." He mumbled gently as BG giggled quietly 'Ooooh~ I wonder who Lucy is~?' BG said in her head in a sing-song tone. Mike started to slowly shift a little more "L-Lucy…? W-Where are you going…?" He mumbled quietly as his breathing became a little heavier, this started to confuse BG as she kept gently petting his head when his breathing started to get even heavier.

"S-Stay away from him…. S-Stay away!" He almost yelled as BG almost jumped out of her skin soon holding Mike by his shoulders gently shaking him "M-Mike? C-Come on… T-This isn't funny anymore… P-Please wake up!" She said shaking Mike as he shook his head "G-Get away!" He screamed soon getting out of BG's grip, landing on the floor as he was breathing heavily and awake.

BG looked at Mike with a worried look as his breathing got a little less heavy "S-Sorry about that…." He had said quietly as BG slowly spoke up "M-Mike….? W-What the hell was that about…? A-Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, Mike slowly got up and sighed a little "I-It's nothing…. J-Just a… Nightmare…" He said quietly lying a little through his teeth as BG looked at him with her worried look, seeing that some was a lie.

"Mike, are you hiding something?" She asked in a suspicious yet concerned voice as he looked towards BG and softly sighed as he slowly nodded "I… I am… I… I just don't want anyone concerned…. T-That's all…." He said sitting down on the red couch as she kept staring at him, with concern and worry in her eyes.

"M-Mike…. You're my friend… you can tell me what's going on… D-Don't you trust me?" She asked him as he slowly nodded "I… I do S-Sprinkles… I… I'm just worried…." He had said looking towards the ground as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder "Mike, listen to me. You can tell me, I promise it'll stay between us, alright?"

BG said smiling softly as Mike nodded a little "A-Alright…." He said quietly as he sighed softly "I… I have a beast living in my head…. H-He keeps trying to tell me I will become like him…. J-Just a sadistic killer…. B-But… I don't like hurting others…. I-It makes me sick…" He said quietly, as tears began to form in his eyes. BG was taken back by this a bit, but soon got up and sat next to Mike as she soon pulled him into a hug, gently petting his head.

"W-Wha…?" Mike had asked quietly as BG kept gently petting his head, gently running her fingers through his hair as she cooed to him "Shhh, Shhh, it's alright Mike...we all have inner demons, some more dangerous than others. You have to fight it, prove that you're stronger." BG said reassuringly as Mike slowly nodded a little, gently wiping his eyes with his wrists "I… I hear you…. T-Thank you Sprinkles…. S-Sorry I am such a downer today…"

He said quietly as she giggled softly and shook her head "You're not a downer Mike…. Now come on, Foxy is here and she brought her two daughters, why don't we pay Pirate's cove a visit?" She said with a soft smile as Mike chuckled softly "That would be fun actually…" He said slowly getting up from the couch as he gently took BG's hand and walked out the employe lounge as she blushed a bit holding Mike's hand.

'First the nickname, then sleeping on my lap, now hand holding!? Is he trying to kill me?!' BG said in her head as she tried to hide her blush from Mike as he soon reached pirates cove, soon spotting Foxy on stage reading over a small script "Let's see…. Pirate entrance… with a hearty laugh…" She said out loud reading the script as Mike chuckled softly "Reading over how to be a crazy pirate?" Mike had asked as she looked over to see Mike awake as she giggled "No… just this new script of a skit to do."

She had said when two little Floran girls, around to what could be said the age of 4-5 came in from behind the curtains. The one on the left had light basil skin with crimson irises with very long pine green leaves that were tied into a ponytail as she had a few sky blue flowers across her leaves, she was wearing a dark emerald green hoodie with a pair of dark blue jeans with black sneakers.

The second one had pear green skin with teal irises as she had semi long juniper green leaves that were kind of messy, kind of like Izzy's hair style that had a few lapis blue flowers that strewn across her leaves, she was wearing a olive green fur jacket on with a black shirt underneath with Franny on the front with the restaurant's logo with a semi long inigo skirt with black sneakers as they ran up to Foxy "Mommy! Mommy! We want to help you on stage!" The first one had said as the second nodded with a warm smile "Mhmm!" She had said as Foxy giggled softly and scooped the two up in a hug.

"Zenya, Koko! You two want to be my little pirate helpers?" She asked with a warm smile as the two nodded and giggled, Mike smiled warmly at this as he turned to BG "Hey Sprinkles, who are those two little ones, Foxy's kids?" He asked as she nodded with a warm smile "Mhmm, the one on the left is Zenya Hakua, and on the right is her sister Koko Hakua, their really sweet but can be very shy." She had said to Mike as he nodded.

"Ahh, I hear you." He said as he chuckled softly, until he heard a scream soon turning to the Foxy as her two daughters were screaming at the sight of Mike "M-Mommy! I-It's the d-deformed Apex! H-He's come to eat us!" Koko screamed as she was crying as her sister Zenya had her head buried into her mother's chest, crying her eyes out. BG and Mike were confused by this while Foxy tried to comfort her kids as Mike soon spoke up.

"I… I think I will go get some more coffee…." He said soon walking back into the employe lounge as Foxy slowly calmed her daughter's down "Shh… shh… it's okay sweethearts…. That was just the security guard Mike…. He's not going to eat you…." She cooed to the two as they slowly began to calm down a little as Koko shook her head "N-No Mommy! H-He's the deformed A-Apex! H-He's going to eat us like the b-b-big kids said!" She said crying softly into her mother's chest as her sister still had her head buried into her mother's chest.

Foxy let out a small sigh when her two daughters finally had calmed down as she set them down on stage "Sweethearts… Mike is not a deformed Apex… he's a human, like BG here. And he would never eat you, and what those big kids had said were only trying to scare you, now I think you owe someone an apology." She had said sternly but still with a motherly tone as the two nodded a little, slowly wiping their eyes as Foxy looked towards the employee lounge "Mike? Can you come out here please?" She had asked as Mike soon walked out "Sure, what's up?" He had asked as Koko and Zenya walked up to him with their gazes towards the ground, he was a little confused by this until Foxy spoke up.

"Girls? What do you have to say to Mike?" She asked as the girls kept their gazes towards the ground "W-Were very sorry M-Mr. Mike... " Koko said as Zenya nodded a little "Y-Yeah… W-Were really sorry… C-Can you please forgive us?" She asked quietly as Mike smiled a little and kneeled in front of them "How can I be mad at two little cuties like you two."

He said petting their heads, making them giggle softly as he chuckled very softly. Foxy and BG giggled at the sight while Mike soon stood up "Hold on a sec you two, I will be right back." He said to the two little girls as they nodded a bit and sat on the stage next to Foxy and BG, while the two were confused at this and we're going to ask Mike what he was doing until he walked back with a light blue flame like creature that was known as a Snugget as it was a plushie of the creature and the other was another plushie of a creature that looked to be a large crab that had a light purple top shell and claws as it had light blue undershell on the bottom part of it's shell and claws as it was known as a Crasberry.

Foxy and BG were speechless as the two girls eyes went wide as Mike chuckle softly "Well, don't just sit there, go ahead and take them. There your's anyway it cost me a lot of tickets I saved up, but I say it was tickets spent well." He said with a warm smile as Koko and Zenya took the plushies and quickly hugged them "Thanks Mister!" The two cheered happily as Mike chuckled softly "Don't mention it." He said as he walked back into the employee lounge to grab his bag while Foxy and BG soon snapped out of it as Koko and Zenya ran up to their mother "Mommy! Mommy! Look what Mr. Mike gave us!"

Zenya said happily holding up the Crasberry plushie as Koko was hugging her Snugget plushie, Foxy smiled a little and giggled "I see sweetie, that was really nice of him." She said with a soft, warm smile as BG giggled softly when Mike soon walked out of the longue with his bag strapped to his back as the four looked towards him "Well, my shifts over… I guess I should get home." He said as the two sisters shook their heads "No! Don't go please!" Koko said as Zenya nodded "Yeah! Please don't go!" The two pleaded.

Mike didn't know what to do as he looked up a little towards Foxy and BG as Foxy mouthed 'Please, stay….' She mouthed as Mike nodded and smiled warmly "Well…. I don't have class today so…. Sure, why the heck not?" He said as the two sisters giggled happily and tackled Mike in a hug with the plushies in hand as they knocked him to the ground in a hug, making him chuckle softly hugging the two sisters back soon getting up from the ground with the two still in his arms as he walked over to Foxy "I believe these two belonged to you?" He said with a small smile as Foxy giggled softly "Yeah, they do actually, you two having fun?" She asked her two kids while they nodded with warm smiles "Mhmm!" The two said with warm smiles.

Foxy and BG giggled softly as Mike set the two on the stage, he chuckled softly as he petted their heads "Anyway, I think the restaurant would be opening soon, but… since I have no class today, I could stay for a few more hours…" He said as the two sisters cheered happily while Foxy sat next to Mike and gently nudge his shoulder "Hey, thanks for doing that, I really appreciate forgiving my two little ones." She said with a warm smile as he returned the same smile.

"Your welcome Foxy… they remind me of my family back on earth… I miss them sometimes… you know?" He said with a sad smile as Foxy nodded "I hear you… but hey, you have family here now right? And… as well I think my daughters see you as an uncle, so you got more bigger family." She said with a warm smile as Mike nodded with his smile "I hear you…. Guess things are starting to look up a bit more… you know?"

He asked as Foxy nodded with a warm smile as BG giggled softly and sat next to him "That's the the spirit Mike, there is no future without a past, and it's your past that brought you here." BG said as Mike's smile widened a bit "You got that right Sprinkles, I may have had a really bad past, but know my future is much brighter." He said laying back on the stage as Foxy giggled softly and looked at BG "Sprinkles?" She said with a smirk, making BG blush and look away a bit.

"I-It's just a nickname...it's because i'm fun and colorful, r-right Mike?" BG said turning to Mike as he nodded "Mhmm, she's fun and she's got a colorful personality, that's why I call her Sprinkles." He said with a warm smile as Foxy giggled "Alright…." She said soon turning to BG as she whispered "Just don't get too lovey dovey, this is still a kids place." She whispered to BG making her blush even deeper as she hid her face with her shirt.

Foxy giggled as she got up "Anyway, we better get ready to open up." She said as Mike nodded and got on top of the stage with BG behind the curtains as they got to a switchboard "So…. you know how this thing works?" He asked as she nodded "Mhmm, when i'm not playing with the kids, i'm back here using the switchboard." BG explained while Mike nodded a bit, until he spotted an extra capitan uniform as he smirked a bit and quickly snagged the outfit, sneaking into a changing room.

BG watched on with Foxy's performance on stage in front of a small crowd of kids as she gave a hearty laugh, soon speaking in her pirate slang "How be ye all doin' young ones?" She asked the crowed as they cheered back with a positive responce, making Foxy laugh happily "That's what I like to hear, wee ones. We got a great show fer ye this day." She said happily as the crowed was getting ready for what she was going to say.

"Now this day, we got somethin' special, we got-" She said until she was cut off by another laugh as everyone turned to Mike, who was dressed in a long dark red coat with eggshell white shirt, and dark brown pants with matching leather boots as he had a red bandana over his head with a pirates captain hat with a long feather in the side with a long bladed buccaneer sword with golden handle on his belt in its sheath.

Everyone was confused as Mike walked on stage "Ye think ye th' only scurvy pirate caption around here captain Foxy?" He asked using the pirate slang as more kids began to join the crowd, when Foxy slowly looked towards Mike as he gave a subtle smile and mouthed 'Just go with it.' He mouthed as Foxy nodded a little as she gave a smirk "Ahhh... be me arch nemesis captain Marauder Mike." She said with her smirk as BG was giggling a bit as she flipped a few switches to create the sounds of thunder and lightning.

"Glad ye remember me, then ye be knowin' why I be here." He said placing his hand on the hilt of his sword as Foxy nodded drawing her sword "I do be knowin'... 'tis the hour to end our rivalrly..." She had said as Mike nodded and drew his sword while BG started to hit a few more switches changing up the scenery as the stage soon changed into a ship rocking back and forth on the ocean as both Mike and Foxy got ready for the duel as Mike soon charged at Foxy slashing vertically, when she soon blocked it and countered his attack as she tried to slash him across the chest until Mike jumped back as he got his footing back, soon smirking a bit as he charged at her again as he tried to string together a combo of sword slashes while Foxy blocked each slice, soon knocking him back and onto the ground as she pointed the tip of her blade at Mike's throat.

"Ye were a great fighter... 'n bucko..." She said quietly as Mike gave an angry glare "I wanted to become better than ye... to impress ye... but ye never batted an eye..." He said growling with anger as Foxy sighed softly slowly retracting her blade from his neck "But I did notice... ye were becomin' a great caption... but ye let ye anger get th' best 'o ye..." She had said setting the blade back to her side. Mike slowly sat up "Y-ye... noticed that...?" He asked as Foxy nodded, a small smile slowly crept upon her face as she gently held her hand out "I did... ye were me best bucko through it all... C-Can we be off back to th' ways we were?"

She asked as Mike sniffled softly with a smile slowly creeping upon his face as he took Foxy's hand, soon getting up "I... I do Foxy... I always wanted fer us to be off back to bein' buckos.." He said as Foxy's smile grew a bit larger, soon pulling Mike into a hug. BG smiled at this as she flipped the switches to clear the day up as the crowd of kids cheered happily, Mike and Foxy soon broke the hug and bowed to the audience and walked off stage "Well, I better get changed, be back in a sec."

He said walking to the changing booth as BG giggled softly as she turned to Foxy as she had a smug smile "What?" She asked as Foxy giggled softly getting a bottle of water off the table "You like the show? I saw you looking at Mike a lot every time I glanced over at you." Foxy said causing BG to blush deeply "Y-Yes, i did….H-How did you know i was looking at him?" BG said turning her head a bit as Foxy giggled madly "I didn't, I was just taking a shot in the dark in the hopes you spill." Foxy said as BG blushed even deeper "T-That's not funny…" BG said crossing her arms and looking away.

Foxy smiled warmly and placed her hand on BG's shoulder "Sweetie, it's okay if you like Mike, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Foxy said reassuringly in a motherly tone as BG nodded gently, losing some of her blush in the process "A-Alright...J-Just, please don't say anything to Mike." BG said as Mike walked back in his uniform "I'm back, sorry I took so long." He said as Foxy waved it off dismissively "It's fine, just talking to BG here." She had said as Mike nodded "I hear you… well I better get home, I need to keep studying."

He said tapping his bag as the two nodded as he started to walk out the back entrance, while this was happening Foxy gently nudged BG and whispered to her "Go on…. Invite him to hang out." She whispered to her as she nodded a little with a small blush and turned to Mike "H-Hey M-Mike?" She called to him as he stopped and turned to BG "Yeah? What's up Sprinkles?" He asked, making her blush a little more, slowly looking down towards the ground "I… I was wondering if you…. W-Wanted to hangout some time?"

She asked quietly as Mike smiled warmly and nodded "Sure, I would love to hangout, maybe later okay? I need to study." He said as BG nodded and waved goodbye to him as he waved goodbye and walked out the door. BG stood their as her mind began to process everything 'Mike...just agreed...to hangout...with me...MIKE JUST AGREED TO HANG OUT WITH ME! Is this like a date? Is it just as friends? What am I going to do? What am I going to wear?'

BG said in her mind as she felt the room spinning and falling backwards, until Foxy quickly grabbed her "Whoa there! Jeez, are you okay there BG?" She asked concernedly but with a motherly tone as BG just kept quiet for a minute until she soon spoke up "I… I don't know..." She had said as Foxy sat her down in a chair "Alright… now calmly tell me, what's on your mind, okay?" Foxy had asked as BG slowly nodded.

"I just realized that Mike agreed to hang out with me, what does it mean? Like are we going as friends? Does he possibly have mutual feelings? Like this almost never happens, except with you guys and we always went as friends." BG said taking a sip of water as Foxy sat down in front of her in a chair "Sweetie, you don't need to freak out over this, it could mean that he may like you, you never know. But right now you two need to develop your own feelings towards each other, you two known each other for what, almost two months now since Mike came to the planet and even started working here?"

She asked BG as she nodded a little "Y-Yeah… I… I still remember when he first came here…. M-Mary almost scared him out of his skin…. But over time he started to warm up to everyone…. And we used to play games a lot…." She said sitting a little further in her seat. Foxy giggled softly and gently placed her hand on BG's shoulder "Then there you go, you two already built a foundation so far, you two just need to build up from that, as well don't start worrying about others, yes he maybe dating Wave and Crystal, but you forget they are willing to let others in as well, including friends as long as the connection they share with Mike is true." Foxy had said to BG as she slowly nodded a bit.

"A-Alright, i'll try to keep an open mind about this, thanks for talking me through this Foxy, it means a lot to me." BG said as she finally started calming down. "Your welcome BG, anything to do for helping a friend and helping my family. Anyway, I think you should go home and get some sleep, you look like you didn't sleep at all." She had said as BG nodded a little, slowly getting up.

"Y-Yeah… I did though…. But I have no idea when I passed out…. A-Anyway, I'll see you later Foxy…" BG said soon grabbing her purse and walking out the back entrance as Foxy giggled softly "Guess she finally found someone she loves… Well… I wish her good luck, and for her to never let that kid go…. They got a good connection…" Foxy had said, getting ready for the next show.

Over with Mike….

Mike was sitting in the dorm room with the girls as Izzy and Moon were playing a game, Crystal was studying and Wave was trying to help Mike study, "Alright, then after the great war a treaty was signed and for how we are at peace today." Wave explained as Mike nodded "Alright… now I get you… You know, I think I can finally pass this thing, you know?" Mike had said to Wave as she smiled warmly and nodded "That's great to hear Mike! I know you'll do great!" Wave said happily as Mike chuckled softly with a warm smile and gently leaned against Wave.

"Hey you know, I've been thinking, why don't we go out to see a movie, just you and me, what do you say?" Mike asked as Wave gasped softly and nodded "I would love to! Oh! We can go see a classic! 'Ten things I hate about Florans' It's a great romantic comedy!" She said happily as Mike chuckled softly and nodded "Sure, I could go for a good comedy…. Though it sounds kind of… racist really…" He said a little quietly as Wave nodded a bit "Y-Yeah… it kind of is really… B-But reminds me of... me and you Mike, a forbidden love… it's quite romantic."

She said gently snuggling into Mike's arm as Mike nodded a bit "Well… that does sound pretty nice." He had said gently getting up from the couch as Wave nodded with a warm smile as she got up from the couch and kissed Mike's cheek "Thanks honey, now come on, let's see if it's playing in theaters, last I heard it was playing in town." She said grabbing her coat and putting on her shoes as Mike nodded zipping up his hoodie as he grabbed his wallet and bag for his pixels "You're welcome sweetheart, as well I hear you, you know it could be good." He said soon kissing Crystal on the lips and hugging Izzy and Moon

"We will be back guys." Mike had said as Izzy and Moon nodded as Crystal kissed him back on the lips "Have fun you two." She said with a warm smile as the two nodded with soft smiles, soon walking out of the dorm. The two walked down the halls as they heard the buzz of the school wars, as Mike kept his mind clear about it while Wave looked towards Mike "Hey Mike, I've been wondering, were you studying all night last night?" She asked as Mike nodded a little "Y-Yeah… Nothing really happens during the night shift… so I was just studying and Sprinkles was just playing games or just talking with me."

Mike had said as Wave giggled softly and nodded "Alright honey, you know, if you took a break it's fine. It's better to rest right after you finish studying because your brain stores the information better seeing as how it's the last thing it takes in." Wave said matter-of-factly as Mike nodded "I hear you on that, and that's pretty clever if you ask me. Though as well I think I passed out at the end of my shift… some reason I found myself on the ground though I think I was laying on Sprinkles lap…." He had said, with a small blush forming on his face as Wave giggled softly.

"Awww, that's so cute! You always looked so cute when you slept." Wave said giggling as Mike's blushed grew a little more "W-Well… I… I was studying all night… and I passed out… but as well h-had a nightmare… and that's how I found myself on the ground…" He said with a deeper blush as Wave giggled softly and gently nudged his shoulder "I'm just messing with you, I still think it's sweet of her though." Wave said with a warm smile as Mike nodded a little with his blush "Y-Yeah… I-It was…" He said quietly as Wave giggled softly, soon speaking in her head 'She better not try anything with Mike or so help i'll make her pay' Wave said channeling her inner tsundere.

The pair continued walking as they walked down the busy streets of town, Mike and Wave looked around the town as Mike chuckled softly "Guess on a friday the town is more busy than ever." He said as Wave giggled softly "Guess so… it's nice though really." She had said as she gently took a hold of Mike's hand, soon beginning to run through the town while Mike tried to keep up with Wave "Whoa!" He yelled as she just giggled and kept running, soon stopping in front of large cinema as she walked up to the ticketmaster.

"Two tickets for 10 things I hate about Florans please." She said with a warm smile as the female Floran ticketmaster giggled softly "Oh… that'sss a classssic, here you go." She said handing Wave the two tickets as she thanked the woman and walked inside into the cinema, seeing that it was a very large cinema that looked like one back on earth, except with different types of movie posters that had different races on them while a lingering scent of popcorn wafted through the air as Wave pulled Mike to the concession stand as she turned to Mike.

"Can you get us a large popcorn and two sodas? And some candy please?" Wave asked as Mike nodded and turned to the concession worker "Large popcorn please, with two sodas uh… normal cola and uh…." He said looking at the candy and saw a red box that read 'cocoa nibs' "Uh… and some cocoa nibs please, how much do I owe you?" Mike as the worker rang up everything as he set the sodas, bucket of popcorn and box of candy on the counter.

"That will be…. 74 pixels please." He said as Mike nodded and started to count out the pixels as he took a few larger blocks that were the a little bigger than a normal pixel that had a 20 on the side as he placed the pixels onto the counter "Alright, have a good time and enjoy the movie." The worker said as the two nodded and took their items and walked into the movie theater.

Time Skip: About two and a half hours later….

Mike and Wave walked out of the theater as they had a half empty bucket of popcorn when Mike soon spoke up "I will have to admit, that was a pretty funny movie, and I felt really happy for the two in the end." He said with a warm smile as Wave giggled softly "Told you Mike, it's a great movie." She said with a warm smile as the two walked through the town, soon seeing the sun beginning to set when Wave soon spotted the park as she gently tugged on Mike's arm and started to walk towards the park with Mike in tow soon finding a large tree on a hill not far from the lake.

The two walked up the hill as Wave sat under the tree, Mike smiled warmly as he sat next to her gently wrapping his arm around Wave's waist, gently pulling her closer to him as she gently laid her head on his shoulder with a soft smile as they watched the sun gently set across the sky, soon slowly fading into the town as the lights of the town slowly flickered on, leaving the two in darkness as Mike could faintly see the park and was about to get up, that was until Wave gently stopped him "Huh? What's wrong Wave?" He asked in a quiet tone as Wave began had a blush starting to form on her face.

"M-Mike? I… I wanted to ask you something…." She asked quietly as Mike sat back a bit against the tree and nodded "Of course, what's that?" He asked as Wave's blush grew even deeper "I… I wanted to know… I-If… I-If…." She tried to say as her blush grew to the darkest crimson as Mike looked Wave in the eyes "It's okay Wave… calm down, and tell me, okay?" He asked as she slowly nodded, breathing in and out gently before she finally spoke "C-Can we… T-Take our r-relationship… T-To the next level… P-Please?" She had asked with her blush consuming most of her face as a large blush began to creep upon his face.

"Y-You mean….?" He asked quietly while Wave gently nodded "Y-Yes… O-Only if you want to…" She had said to him. Mike's heart beat began to increase as it was pounding in his chest as he slowly nodded "I… I do W-Wave… I… I've been thinking about it… A-And well… I… I'm hoping it will help me get past everything in my past…" He had said as Wave gently wrapped her arms around his neck "Then take me… right here, right now…. I'll even have Crystal join in…. If you want..." She said with a sultry smile slowly creeping upon her face as Mike nodded a bit when the two slowly closed the gap between each other, gently pressing their lips together as they kissed passionately under the glowing moon.

They kept their lips locked as Mike let his hands snake across Wave's curves, slowly snaking them under her shirt as he gently unhooked her bra and letting her breasts free from their imprisonment when she had then gently broke the kiss for only a second to gently pull her shirt up to take off her tannish bra. She soon dived back at Mike, locking their lips together again as her tongue gently prodded against Mike's lips, begging for entrance as Mike soon opened his mouth as their tongues brushed against each other, gently dancing in a loving dance while he gently cupped her right breast, very gently groping her breast as he gently ran his thumb across her nipple, Wave let out a soft moan as the two kept up the loving dance when Mike's second hand gently lifted the lining of her skirt, slowly snaking his hand down her panties soon finding his prize as he let a few of his fingers cascade across her clit, eagerly teasing her lips as she let out a louder moan.

They gently broke the kiss as a single strand of saliva connected their mouths as they softly panted while Wave gently ran her hands down Mike's pants, gently groping his member getting a small grunt out of him making her giggle softly "Look's like someone is really happy to see me~" She said in a sultry tone as Mike chuckled softly "W-What can I say, you brighten up my day." He had said, making Wave giggle a little more while she undone the buckle of his pants and tactical belt, soon unzipping his pants as she let his member out standing high with pride as Wave giggled softly with a hungry look in her eyes while she slipped off her panties with a small wet spot on the front.

She slowly crawled towards Mike with a hungry look in her eyes as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small blue plastic square, ripping it open and pulling out a small rubber circle as he soon realized it was a condom while she slowly placed the condom onto her lips and leaned in close to his member and began to apply the condom while his member went down deep Wave's throat, soon pulling his member out of her throat as the condom was applied, while she giggled softly.

"We need to be careful, I don't want to get pregnant…. Well for now really~" She had said giggling. She soon stood up and gently lifted her skirt, giving Mike a clear view of her moist, almost dripping clit when she stood above him, casting a shadow over him and the tree he sat against as she slowly dropped to her knees as his rubber covered member was mere centimeters from her moist clit, where he could feel an amount of heat coming from her when she slowly dropped down a little more as her clit was right on his member.

Slowly pushing herself down, she let out a small gasp as her clit had been penetrated by his member while she kept slowly pushing herself down as a small moan escaped her lips, soon she was close to reaching the base of his member, until she let out a gasp of pain while a sharp pain had shocked her to the core while a small amount of crimson slowly trailed down his member. He looked towards Wave "I… I can stop if you want me to Wave…" Mike had said as Wave slowly shook her head.

"N-No… I-I'm fine… L-Let's keep going…." She said quietly, slowly reaching the base of his member, soon slowly pistoning herself up and down his member slowly when a small wave of pleasure began to wash over her as the pain slowly faded away, when instead of painful groans it was slowly changed to moans of pleasure when she started to piston herself a little faster when she gently bite down on her bottom lip as more pleasure began to wash over her.

Mike grunted a little as he watched Wave enjoying herself when he gently gripped her hips as he began to slowly thrust his member deeper into Wave's vaginal walls, making her moan louder as it was muffled from her biting her bottom lip while he continued to thrust at his pace.

The moonlight gently casted upon the couple as they were in the arms of passion, Wave moaned started to moan even louder as her clit began to drip of juices as Mike thrusted his member even deeper into Wave's vaginal walls soon pulling her into a lustful, but passionate kiss as their tongues soon began to dance again as he started to feel a build up in his member however Wave was lost in passion and pleasure as she began to lightly squirt her juices onto his lap, making her moan even louder.

They continued their loving dance as he felt an even larger build up in his member, until without warning he gave one last thrust, connecting himself with Wave as his member shot a large, thick stream of his seed as it was being caught by the condom, deep in Wave's vaginal walls while she gasped sharply and squirted her juices even harder onto Mike's lap, stomach and member when they slowly broke the kiss, leaving only a saliva strand connecting themselves as they were left panting heavily, left in the glow of the aftermath of their throws of passion.

The park was filled with silence, however until Mike soon slowly broke the silence "T-That was…. W-Well really…" He tried to say as Wave nodded a little "Y-Yeah…." Was all she could say as Mike soon slowly pulled his member out of Wave, slipping the bubble out of her and removing the condom, soon tieing it and tossing it into a bin not far from the hill as he slipped his member back into his pants and zipped them up and buckled them with his belt, while Wave slipped her panties back on and hooked her bra on, soon letting out a small yawn making Mike chuckle softly "Come on, let's get home." He said gently picking Wave up in a bridal carry out of the park, as she gently snuggled into Mike's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

The Next Morning….

Mike was waiting for his test to be graded as the administrator looked over the test, giving a small hum as she marked the papers soon setting her pen down as she looked towards Mike and gave a soft, warm smile "Congratulations Mr. Reith, you passed the citizenship test, you are now a registered citizen of this planet." She had said as Mike smiled and jumped up from his seat "Yes!" He cheered happily as he walked out of the classroom as the administrator softly giggled.

"Glad he's happy, now to get the rest of this paperwork out of the way." She had said grading other tests of students. Mike looked out the window with a warm smile on his face 'It's been crazy really… just about two to three months ago, I met some of the coolest people, taken from my home planet, joined a crazy ass school, made great friends, got a great job, and have two girlfriends now, plus passed a citizenship test… guess life is finally looking up for me…'

He said in his head walking down the hall towards the dorm, until his bracelet went off as he soon looked at it when he started to screw around with it a little, too soon find it was a text message from BG 'Hey Mike, hope you do great on your test, as well… I was hoping we could hang out tomorrow, or whenever… just you and me.' The text read as Mike blushed a little but gave a warm smile as he texted back 'Sure, I would love to hangout Sprinkles, plus I passed the text! I'm not going to get kicked out!'

He texted back happily as he walked back to his dorm to find the girls waiting for him when Moon spoke up "Well? What's the score?" She asked as the girls nodded while Mike chuckled softly. "I passed girls." He said as they all gasped and soon pulled Mike into a group hug "We're so proud of you Mike!" Crystal said happily as Izzy giggled "This calls for a party!" She said happily as Moon giggled softly and started to contact a few people as Mike chuckled softly 'Guess life nowadays is crazy…. But… I rather have it this way, then any other way.' He said in his head with a warm smile.


	17. Ch:17 (edited) Flowers of the heart

The sun slowly descended upon the sky, gently cascading the warm colors of reds, oranges and yellows while the night began to consume the land, gently brushing the moon's glow across the sky and over the city while the lights of the town slowly flickered on, creating a illuminant light almost like a beacon towards the large school in the distance as most of the lights were turned off, however there was a few and one had a few changes of hue flickering softly.

Inside the room was a large group of friends who were having a party as a familiar Feline spoke up "Alright, alright guys! One last cheer for Mike, for passing his citizenship test!" Vanessa said as the group of friends cheered as Jordan ruffled his head and the group snickered softly. The party began to die down a little as most of the friends were talking to each other, while Lucy was talking to Mike "Ay'm mighty glay y'all done passed y'all's test."

She had said with a soft smile as Mike nodded "Mhmm, now I can compete in those school wars I keep seeing all over the school." He said sitting back a little on the couch, while Lucy looked a little uneasy about the idea "A-are y'all sure? t-the school wars are ayy mighty insane competishun."

She said a little quietly while Mike smiled warmly and nodded "I am sure, it's part of school tradition and I thought it would be fun to join, I know I will be safe, so don't worry okay?" He asked with a soft smile, making Lucy blush a little as she nodded a bit "A-alright…. I… i'm gonna get some mawe soda…"

She had said soon getting up from the couch. Lucy grabbed a can of soda from the small table, soon slowly looking towards the friends as BG who was invited by Mike was talking with Wave, Crystal, Moon, Izzy and Remaie as Vanessa was with Jordan and started to laugh a bit, when her gaze soon slowly fell onto Mike.

He was gently tapping his foot to the beat of the music and looking out the window, soon standing up and walking to the window sill and sitting on the small bench and continuing to look out the window, when Lucy slowly walked towards him until his voice soon spoke up "Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked slowly turning to Lucy with a warm smile that gently crept upon his face as Lucy sat down next to Mike, looking out the window as she gently gasped seeing the town light up in the night "I-It's beautiful…" She had said in awe as Mike chuckled softly "Yup, it kind of reminds me back on earth, when I used to sit out on my porch at night in my apartment, just to watch the town's lights and the stars." He had said with a warm smile.

Lucy smiled softly and nodded "Ay hear y'all, it reminds me when ay done lived back on my family's farm, lay back on the grass with my mowm ayn' dad, ayn' just watch the stars go by." Lucy said with her smile, sitting back a little against the wall as Mike smiled softly and nodded "I hear you…. You know, sometimes…. I really miss them, you know?" He had asked Lucy as she nodded.

"Ay hear y'all, but why don't y'all go visit them?" She asked while Mike's smile slowly fell "They…. They…. Aren't with us anymore…." He had said quietly, slowly looking towards the ground as Lucy became saddened by this, gently setting her hand on his shoulder and spoke in a small, somber tone "Ay understand y'all, ay lost my grandma nahwt awful long ago... It done took ayy towwl on us all…."

She had said, until a small smile began to slowly creep upon her face "However we will always remebuurr them in ayy bettuurr light, ay know that there faw ayy fact." She said to him, making him smile a little "Thanks Lucy…. You're really cool, you know that?" Mike had said with a soft smile, making Lucy blush a little "T-thank y'all... A-anyway…. L-let's party, it's ayy party, so we should party am ay right?" Lucy had said as Mike chuckled softly and nodded "You are very right! Let's party everyone!" Mike said with a warm smile as the friends cheered with joy.

Time Skip: The Next Morning….

The group of friends were in the cafeteria eating breakfast, when Vanessa and Jordan soon sat up "Ahh…. such a good breakfast, anyway little bro. Thank you for inviting us to the party last night, me and Jordan had a blast." She had said, soon pulling Mike into a hug as he hugged her back, chuckling softly as BG got up also "Yeah, thanks for inviting me as well, I better get home, need to feed Hotshot." She had said grabbing her purse and giving Mike a quick hug before leaving the school after Vanessa and Jordan left the cafeteria, leaving only Mike, the girls and Lucy.

However soon the first bell began to ring as the friends soon had to part ways for the time being, while Lucy's mind slowly began to wonder a little at just passing thoughts, however some made her blush when she thought of Mike but tried to keep her mind off things when she entered her next class. Back with Mike and the girls, they were sitting around in a large music room with some of their class as Mike was sitting on the piano bench "You know, it's kind of surprising to see a music room, I thought this school would just be strictly survival, combat and other crap, you know?" He asked as the girls nodded.

"Oh it was a surprise to us as well, but turns out a lot of people here become many great things, explorers, diplomats, chefs, musicians, you name it." Moon had said smiling a bit as she sat in a chair with a wooden base guitar in her lap, gently tuning the strings, soon giving it a small strum trying to get the right tune while Izzy was tapping a set of drumsticks together a little with a soft smile on her face while her mind wandered across the cosmic plane of her mind, or in this case she was just thinking of whatever the hell came to her mind, soon slowly looking towards Mike as he chuckled softly and talking to Moon.

She felt a small blush gently creeping upon her face as it had a soft, warm sting to it 'Mr. Snuggles and Moon are so cute together...I wonder if he'll ask me to be in the group…' Izzy thought to herself as her mind continued to drift. Moon giggled softly "That's pretty cool actually, but I still don't get why he keeps yelling, peace and love." Moon had said with a soft smile as Mike chuckled a bit.

"He's a warrior of peace, plus he never kills so that's why he says this world is made of peace and love." He had said with a warm smile as Wave giggled softly "Well, now that this riveting conversation of a warrior of peace is done, we should get ready for class the teacher is going to be here soon." She said tuning her violin while giggling a little as Crystal soon sat down next to Mike as they wanted to stay out of the classes way.

The rest of the students began to pour into the classroom, until someone stood out amongst the crowd, stood amongst everyone was a almost seven to eight foot tall Avian man, who had sky blue plumage, that matched his fluff however was a little lighter as it was a mixing hue of white and sky blue as it was brushed back with jade green eyes. He wore a pale brown turtleneck sweater with light blue jeans that faded at the knees, when he gently adjusted his glasses as a soft, warm smile spread across his beak.

"Good morning class, glad to see all your happy, warm faces." The man had said. Mike eyed the man oddly and was about to speak up, until Izzy jumped up to her feet and nearly tackled the man in a hug "Big bird!" She had said happily as he chuckled softly and hugged Izzy back "Good to see you too Izzy." He had said while Mike turned to Moon "Is he the teacher?" He asked quietly as Moon nodded with a soft smile.

"Mhmm, he's the music teacher his full name is Xenophilius Kunandra, but he likes to be called either Xeno or Mr. Xeno, he's a really nice guy and is a little different because of his height." Moon had said with her smile as the man, now known as Xeno got up with Izzy while she giggled happily and soon took a hold of his arm and dragged him to the girls and Mike "And this is Mr. Snuggles! Mr. Snuggles! This is Big bird!"

She said happily as Xeno chuckled softly and held his hand out towards Mike "I'm Xeno, you must be the new student I have been hearing about." He said with a soft smile. Mike looked towards the man's hand as he still felt a little uneasy about the last incident with a teacher, but soon gently took a hold of the man's hand and shook it with a soft smile "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Xeno, i'm Mike, Mike Reith."

He had said as the man smiled softly and let go of Mike's hand "Nice to meet you too Mike, and please just call me Xeno calling me Mr. makes me feel old." He said chuckling a little, making the group snicker softly. Xeno had then walked to the front of the classroom "Alright class, we shall continue our exercises that we had left on before your trips, now please have your instruments ready and we may begin."

He had said as most of the students got ready, except Mike and Crystal as they stayed out of the classes way while Xeno wrote down a small song piece on the board. The students got ready and started to play a little of the song while Mike and Crystal relaxed a little, soon kicking back on the piano bench as the class continued their exercises until Xeno turned to Mike and Crystal.

"I don't want to be the bad guy here you two, but how come you two are not joining your fellow classmates?" He asked as Crystal twiddled her thumbs a little "I… I don't know how to play an instrument…." She had said very quietly, only enough for the teacher to hear as Mike shrugged "You don't have a piano in here, it's the only instrument I know how to play, except singing really." Mike said to Xeno as he nodded a little.

"I guess that would make sense for you two, though I have an extra keytar if you would like to use it Mike, and Crystal I know of your situation and I would like to suggest, maybe singing." Xeno suggested to Crystal, she was quite a bit thinking it over until Mike gently placed his hand on her shoulder, making her slowly turning to him soon seeing that he had a soft smile upon his face "You can do it Crystal, I know you got a song inside your soul."

He had said as she slowly nodded, soon breathing in and out a little "O-Okay…. I will do it…." Crystal said trying to calm down a little as Mike smiled warmly "You will do great Crystal, if it helps, I can sing with you." He offered, making Crystal smile a little and nodded "I… I would like that." She said, making Mike smile a small warm smile "Perfect, you have a song in mind?" He had asked as Crystal thought a bit, soon gently gasping and whispering into his ear as his eyes go wide a bit "Are you sure about that song?"

He asked turning to her as she nodded "Mhmm, I would like to at least try singing it, only once really…" She had said, gaining the interest of Xeno. "What type of song would she like to sing?" He asked when Mike smiled warmly "Not telling, she wants it to be a secret." He said chuckling softly as Crystal was talking to Moon, Wave and Izzy as they nodded and started to get ready as Wave tuned her violin "Were all set over here." Moon said tuning her guitar as the class had became a little confused as Xeno turned to Mike.

"Uh…. what kind of song is this?" He asked, while Mike chuckled softly "Don't worry sir, it's a nice one. But as well we would like someone to play guitar please, if that's okay?" Mike asked as a familiar student spoke up "I can." She said as they turned to see Remaie as Mike smiled softly "Hey sis, didn't know you play guitar." Mike had said while she shrugged a little "Eh, I don't like showing it off, you know?"

She asked, he nodded and took the keytar the teacher had taken out of the supply closet, it was an old black one that had seen better days with patches of fading plastic strewn across the body of the instrument, the keys were stained a little to being a fading shade of crimson. Mike gently ran his fingers across the fading plastic, with some nostalgia coursing through him as he took a hold of the strap and pulled it over his head, getting ready to play.

The class sat down as the group was getting ready, while Mike was helping Xeno get the microphone get hooked up, soon giving the the group the all go as they nodded and got ready to play as Remaie and Moon began to gently strum their guitars in a soft beat, soon gaining tempo as Izzy started to give a low beat on her drums while Crystal looked even more nervous until Mike whispered.

"You can do it… I know you can." He whispered with a soft smile as she nodded a bit and swallowed the lump in her throat as she gently took the microphone "You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart, maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star. Baby, 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars and that's when you need me there, with you I'll always share, because…" She sang in a bit of an angelic tone as Mike and Wave soon joined in, while Wave gave a steady rhythm with her violin and Mike had gave a firm beat when Remaie and Moon gave a bit more energetic tone.

"When the sun shines, we shine together, told you I'll be here forever, said I'll always be your friend. Took an oath that I'm a stick it out till the end, now that it's raining more than ever know that we still have each other, you can stand under my umbrella." She sang as the group gave a repeating beat as Mike joined in singing with Crystal.

"You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh. Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh." They sang as the beat went back to it's original tone while Crystal and Mike sang the next verses as Mike only sang the last words of each verse "These fancy things will never come in between, you're part of my entity, here for infinity. When the world has took it's part, when the world has dealt it's cards. If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart, Because…" They sang together as they soon returned to the other beat again.

"When the sun shines, we shine together. Told you I'll be here forever, said I'll always be your friend, took an oath that I'm a stick it out till the end. Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we still have each other, you can stand under my umbrella. You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh. Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh. Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh." They sang their hearts out as the beat slowed down even further as only Remaie and Moon strummed their guitars gently and Wave stopped for now with Izzy.

Crystal began to sing the last lyrics gently looking towards Mike "You can run into my arms, It's okay, don't be alarmed. (Come into me, there's no distance in between our love) So I'm gonna let the rain pour, i'll be all you need and more, because…" She sang as Mike sang small pieces with her as they sang together again while the beat increased again back to how it was as the two got ready for the final versus.

"When the sun shines, we shine together. told you I'll be here forever, said I'll always be your friend, took an oath that I'm a stick it out till the end. Now that it's raining more than ever know that we still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella, You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh. Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh." They sang their hearts out soon ending the song as the class clapped and cheered, while the Teacher smiled warmly and clapped.

"Very well done, very well done kids." He said with a soft smile as the group gave a small laugh and thanks in return as the final bell was getting ready to chime and Mike was talking to Xeno about borrowing the keytar, while this was happening Moon gently nudged Izzy's shoulder as she whispered to her "Go on sis… ask him to hangout." She had said with a warm smile, making Izzy blush a little and was about to speak back until Moon gently placed her hand on her shoulder "It's okay sis, you can do it… as well what's that?"

She said the last part out loud pointing to a random area of the classroom, making Izzy turn towards it as Moon gently pushed her into Mike, almost knocking each other over. Mike soon looked to see who it was as his expression softened into a soft smile "Careful there Izzy, almost both of us went down." He had said helping her get back onto her feet before she fell, Izzy was blushing very softly of a mild blush, trying to look away as Mike looked at her with concern.

"You okay, Izzy? Is something the matter?" He asked as Izzy gently shook her head "N-No… I… I wanted to know… I-If you would… L-Like to hang out t-together…?" She asked in a very nervous tone with a deeper blush creeping upon her face, Mike somewhat caught this gently speaking in his head 'Is Izzy okay? Her face looks really flush…' He said quietly as he smiled softly "Of course Izzy, I would love to hang out."

He said while Izzy blushed even deeper as the bell soon rang, Mike soon strapped the keytar to his back and gave Izzy a quick hug before soon leaving the classroom, leaving Izzy with a very deep blush that was plastered upon her face, until Moon soon walked over with a soft, yet warm smile upon her beak "See? I told you, you could do it sis." Moon said happily while Izzy kept her blush, soon sitting down on the piano bench.

Moon giggled softly while she sat down next to Izzy and gently placed her hand on Izzy's head "Don't worry sis, you two are just going to be hanging out is all. You two will have a great time together." Moon had said, trying to reassure Izzy while her blush rescinded only slightly as she gently nodded a little "I… I hope sis…." She said very quietly while her mind was still mulling over some things, leaving Moon with a more worried and concerned expression, soon gently sighing as she got up from the bench, leaving Izzy to her thoughts.

Time Skip: Lunch time…

The group was sitting at one of the tables trying to have a normal lunch, as Mike was not out of class yet "I wonder what Mike's up to…. He should have been out of class by now…." Crystal had said with a worried tone while Wave gently spoke up "He will be out soon, Leatherworking is a very hard class…. Some of us already know about it…." She said to her while Izzy, was just left in her thoughts as she just gently stirred her food around with her fork soon letting out a small sigh, trying to keep her mind off things until the cafeteria doors opened to reveal Mike with a soft smile on his face.

The girls turned to see him as he gently waved towards them, however to find his right hand bandaged up as Crystal and Wave quickly got up from the table and began to bombard him with questions and worry, while he on the other hand was pretty calm and explained to them what happened and tried to keep them calm "It's alright, it's alright you two, this happened by accident when I was branding the leather on what I was making."

He said with a soft smile soon taking out a small handcrafted, leather sheath with a dragon head brand that gently breathed fire while on the back had a loop around it as Wave looked at it "What's that for?" She asked curiously as Mike soon took his iron dagger out of his pants pocket and placed it into the sheath "For my dagger, I'm getting tired of carrying it in my pocket. I'm afraid i'm going to have the damn thing stabbing my leg."

He said with a soft chuckle soon unbuckling his belt and slipping one side out of a few loops and sliding the sheath onto the belt, soon slipping the belt back into the loops and locking it back together as the sheath laid next to his two pouches for easy access. The two smiled warmly at Mike while Izzy kept quiet and Moon was sitting next to her, soon gently whispering "You okay, sis?" Moon asked as Izzy gently sighed and shook her head "I… I don't know…. I don't really know… what to do…" She had said quietly gently pushing her food tray inwards to the table.

Moon was surprised by this, 'S-She's not hungry… T-This never happens….' Moon had said worriedly in her head as Izzy gently sighed and got up from the table "I… I'm not hungry anymore…." She had said quietly soon walking out of the cafeteria as Mike, Wave and Crystal saw this "What was that about? Is Izzy okay?" Mike had asked, with concern in his voice as Moon quickly walked over "I… I don't know what's wrong… she even stopped eating as well…" Moon had said as Mike looked towards the doors.

"I… I'm gonna go talk to her…" He had said to the girls, soon walking out of the kitchen and started to look for Izzy. Mike looked almost all over the school, looking through many class rooms, garages and even the dorm room, until he looked out the window to spot her in the courtyard, soon quickly running out of the dorm room again. Izzy was sitting by the lake that had sat in the courtyard, gently tossing stones in her hand as she tossed one at the lake, watching it skip across soon sinking into the lake when she had then let out a small sigh.

'I… I can't do it…. I can't tell Mikey how I feel…. I… I'm so scared to say….' She said in her head until she heard the doors in the east entrance slam open, soon looking up to see Mike panting softly with the breath out of his lungs when he then found the strength again to run towards Izzy "I-Izzy…" He said in a out of breath tone while Izzy looked up towards Mike as she blushed softly "M-Mr. S-S-Snuggles…" She had said quietly while Mike sat down next to her, trying to gain his breath back again.

"W-Why… D-Did you leave?" He asked as Izzy slowly looked away a little "I… I just have a lot on my mind…. S-School work…. H-Homework…." She had said half truthfully while Mike soon caught his breath again, catching on her lie "Izzy… I know that is not true, just please… tell me what's wrong, you can tell me i'm your friend." He said as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

Izzy blushed a little deeper as she slowly nodded a little when she tried to think of a lie but looked back at Mike as she could see the concern in his eyes as she gently sighed "I… I'm scared…." She had said quietly as Mike nodded "It's alright to be scared Izzy, hell… I'm scared as well…. Scared about a lot of things…." He had said when Izzy soon gently laid her head on Mike's chest.

Mike blushed slightly as he then gently wrapped his arms around Izzy, pulling her a little closer to him as he gently hummed to calm her down as a slight scent of what could be said of berries wafted gently under his nose 'S-She must be scared of something…. Though she smells kind of… nice actually….' He had said in his head while Izzy gently nuzzled into his chest 'I… I can't tell him how I feel…. T-Though he smells really nice… L-Like chocolate…. B-But I feel like he's going to hate me…. I… I don't want him to hate me….'

She said worriedly as she felt small tears starting to form in her eyes, gently running down her cheeks and onto Mike's hoodie when she soon felt the back of his hand gently rubbing her cheek while he cooed to her "Hey… hey… it's okay, Izzy…. I'm here for you…" He cooed to her, while he gently wiped her tears away as she sniffled softly slowly nodding a little "T-Thank y-you…. C-C-Can we go h-hangout… P-Please?" Izzy had asked in a weak tone. Mike was still worried for Izzy, but soon gently nodded and helped her to her feet.

"A-Alright, where do you want to go?" He asked as Izzy began to think a little until she spoke up "C-Can we go to the park?" She asked quietly, soon gently looking up towards Mike to see him with a soft, yet warm smile upon his face "Of course, Izzy. What do you want to do at the park?" He asked as Izzy blushed softly "U-Um… M-Maybe…. A-A walk? A-A-And maybe even…. S-sitting under a tree…. A-And watching the clouds?" She had asked. Mike nodded with a warm smile "I think that would be really fun Izzy."

He had said while he gently took a hold of Izzy's hand and walking towards the doors out of the courtyard, Izzy followed behind Mike with her blush starting to deepen 'H-His hand… F-Feels really warm…. And it's really smooth…' She had said in her head as her blush deepened even further. Mike looked towards Izzy just for a split second to see her blush 'Man… she must not be feeling so well…. Then again she was really scared of something…. I'm guessing because of class, or even the school wars on the rise…. I feel really bad for her….' He had said quietly in his head with a tone of sorrow.

As he kept walking with Izzy he felt her hand tighten a little more on his hand, making him blush softly 'S-She must be still scared a little…. T-though her plant like skin is really smooth… and is very pleasant to the touch….' He had said in his head, while the heat of his blush began to deepen when the two had finally made it out of the school and onto the main roads close to a few small buildings of business. Mike looked around a little for signs for the park again while Izzy just sat back a little, trying to keep her mind off things until Mike found the sign.

"There it is… come on, let's get to the park." Mike said with a soft smile while Izzy nodded and stood close to him as they walked down the streets of the busy town, watching families walking around while kids were asking their parents for treats and trying to drag them around with them. Mike chuckled softly at this while Izzy watched on, she didn't know how to feel until Mike gently grabbed her hand as she felt her heart skip a beat for a quick second while she started to walk a little more faster, following behind Mike.

The two quickly made their way into the park as they saw it was fairly crowded with families that were enjoying the afternoon with their kids, and with couples that were either having picnics or enjoying each other's company as this made Izzy and Mike both blush softly when she slowly spoke up "Y-You s-s-still want to… H-Have a walk?" She asked a little quietly, while Mike nodded a bit "S-Sure…. I… I think it would be fun."

He said with a soft smile, slowly creeping upon his face as this made Izzy blush a little deeper, when the two soon began to take a small walk along the paths of the park, watching the people enjoying their afternoons as Mike sighed softly thinking about his time on earth when they soon walked into the small wooded area.

The two walked down the small paths as the woods had gotten thicker, slowly darkening the area slightly Mike smiled softly slowly breathing in the air, however with Izzy she was shaking softly with fear as Mike turned to Izzy "You okay, Izzy?" He asked, Izzy nodded a little "Y-Yeah… J-Just… T-Think the woods are a little…. S-Spooky... Y-You know?" She had said softly with the lie breathing through her teeth.

Mike nodded a bit, knowing that she was lying but decided to keep quiet for now as he stood close by to Izzy "Don't worry, I will be right by your side." He had said with a soft, yet warm smile as Izzy nodded slightly, feeling a familiar warmth upon her face again as she was blushing very softly when the two began to walk again through the woods, slowly walking past fallen branches until Mike heard something, not far from them as he gently stopped Izzy with his arm.

Izzy was a little odded by this as Mike slowly raised his finger to his lips, signifying for Izzy to be quiet as he slowly walked towards some bushes and gripping and edge of one and pulled it back, when he then gasped softly "N-No way…" He had said as Izzy soon walked over and gasped at the sight, what they both saw was a secluded area of the park with a large waterfall that was surrounded by trees and had a small ledge area of rocks with grass growing on top, as the water gently splashed into a small river that lead into the lake in the park.

Mike and Izzy were awe struck by the area as Mike walked slowly into the area as Izzy followed close behind, while Mike gently placed his hand into the river feeling the stream of water, gently washing over his hand as he smiled softly with memories of earth washing over his mind. Over with Izzy she was sitting upon the grass, gently sniffing the flowers while a very small smile soon slowly formed upon her face as she felt the gently grasp of peace of nature slowly surrounding her, while she slowly started to pick a few flowers as she began to slowly form them in a small bouquet.

Mike saw a few reeds growing by the stream with some wild grass nearby, soon gripping a small piece giving it a quick tug when he then took the small end piece and placed it in the side of his mouth as the prickly end was left hanging out away from his face, when he had then walked over to a tree and sat down, laying his back against the bark while he kicked his feet up a little, crossing his left leg across his right knee and placing his hands behind his head, gently humming a small tune.

Izzy heard this tone as she started to gently hum a little with Mike, soon slowly looking up as she saw him relaxing when it slowly made her blush softly then slowly looking towards the small bouquet in her hands when she had then got up and slowly walked towards Mike with the bouquet behind her back as she blushed a little deeper, soon standing in front of Mike when he slowly opened his eyes and saw Izzy, soon gaining a soft smile "Hey Izzy, what's up?" He asked in a kind tone as Izzy blushed even deeper, soon holding the bouquet in front of herself.

"T-These are for you!" She said quickly gently shaking in her wake as she held the bouquet in front of herself and close to Mike, he was completely surprised by this as he blushed softly and gently took the flowers "T-Thank you Izzy… T-That's really sweet of you." He said with a very soft smile, while Izzy had kept her blush and slowly sat down next to Mike, when he soon got an idea as he gently took one of the flowers and very gently placed one in her leaves. This gained Izzy's attention "H-Hey… W-What are you doing?"

She asked with a soft blush as Mike smiled softly "Something really neat, Izzy. Just hold still okay?" He asked as Izzy slowly nodded and slowly looked towards the waterfall as Mike kept gently placing the flowers in Izzy's leaves, soon placing the final flower in Izzy's leaves as he smiled softly "There." He had said soon looking Izzy over a little and chuckled softly making Izzy blush softly "D-Does it look… N-Nice?"

She asked softly as Mike smiled softly and summoned a small mirror from his bracelet and sat in front of Izzy holding the mirror in front of her "See for yourself." He had said with his smile as Izzy gasped softly, seeing the flowers gently braided into her leaves, almost in a halo like style soon gently touching one "I-It looks…. B-Beautiful…" She had said quietly as Mike chuckled softly and put the mirror back into his bracelet

"It does Izzy, you look really nice." He said with a soft smile, making Izzy blush deeply again while Mike remained seated in his spot in front of Izzy "Izzy… I want to ask you…. What is making you so scared? You can tell me, I want to help you." He had said to her as she blushed even deeper, with tears starting to form in her eyes "I… I can't t-tell you…" She said quietly. Mike looked at Izzy with concern in his eyes as he gently gripped her shoulders "Why? Why can't you tell me Izzy?"

He asked Izzy while her tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks "Y-You…. Y-Y-You would hate me…. I… I don't w-want you t-t-t-to hate me…." She had said getting ready to break down and cry, until Mike spoke up "But I would never hate you, Izzy!" He snapped back at her in a concerned tone as this surprised and shocked Izzy to the core as she never saw Mike snap like this as she started to softly cry, soon gently slamming her face into Mike's chest as she cried softly into his chest. Mike then gently wrapped his arms around Izzy, pulling her into a hug while he gently petted her head, running his fingers through her leaves, soon softly cooing to her trying to calm her down.

"Shh… Shh…. it's okay…. It's going to be okay…. Just let it out…" He cooed softly while Izzy kept crying softly into his chest for several minutes, but soon began to slowly stopped as she sniffled softly while Mike looked towards her "You feeling a little better?" He asked softly while Izzy slowly nodded "M-Mhmm…." She had said very quietly as Mike gently nodded "Alright… now can you please tell me, what's bothering you, okay?" He asked in a softer tone, as Izzy blushed deeply and slowly nodded "O-Okay…. I… I…. I like you! A lot Mr. Snuggles!"

She yelled at him, soon slapping her mouth shut and getting ready to cry again "P-Please don't hate me…" She whimpered softly as Mike blushed deeply 'S-She likes me? L-Like Wave… A-And Crystal? W-Well she's really sweet and….' He said quietly in his head soon turning to Izzy, when he looked Izzy into the eyes as he gently placed his hand on her cheek with a soft smile, soon gently wiping her tears away "I would never hate you, Izzy… I care for you… A-And I like you, too… A lot really…"

He said as Izzy sniffled softly "R-Really?" She had asked with hope in her eyes as Mike nodded with a soft, yet warm smile "Mhmm, you're a really sweet, kind, gold hearted girl that only wants to see people happy." He said with his smile as Izzy giggled softly, with a very small smile slowly forming on her face "T-Thank you…." She had said as she soon began to blush softly again, when they felt themselves getting slowly pulled close together as their faces slowly inched closer and closer together, "M-Mr. S-Snuggles…?"

She asked softly as Mike gently placed his finger upon her lips "Shh…. it's okay Izzy…." He had said, gently pulling Izzy into a passionate kiss, Izzy's blush got even deeper as she gently melted into the kiss as she soon kissed back, soon slowly wrapping her arms around Mike's neck 'T-This… T-This feels…. L-L-Like a dream…. M-Mikey… I-Is kissing me… I… I never want this to end….' She had said in her head as she gently closed her eyes while Mike gently wrapped his arms around Izzy's waist, slowly pulling her closer as they slowly broke the kiss gently panting for air.

"I-I-Is this real?" Izzy asked quietly as Mike smiled softly and nodded "It is Izzy, and if it's a dream, I don't really want it to stop." He had said as Izzy blushed softly "D-Does this make us…?" She asked while Mike gently kissed her on the lips "Only if you want to be, Izzy." Mike said as Izzy smiled softly "I… I would really like that." Izzy said with her smile, gently snuggling into his chest.

Mike smiled softly as he gently sat back on the tree, holding Izzy close while petting her head as he spoke softly "Hey Izzy? Can you promise me something?" He asked with a soft smile as Izzy nodded "Sure… what's that?" She asked as Mike looked her in the eyes "Never cry, okay? It doesn't suit you." He said with a soft smile as Izzy nodded with a soft smile "Alright." She had said softly gently snuggling close to Mike, however something was still lingering in his mind.

'Why was Izzy so scared to tell me how she felt? She normally tells me everything that's on her mind…. This though, doesn't make sense.' Mike had said in his head as he looked towards the clouds, watching them slowly move as Izzy had fallen softly asleep in Mike's arms, when Mike gently kissed her forehead with a soft smile on his face as he listened softly to the river as he began to slowly fall asleep, slowly closing his eyes as he soon slowly fell asleep with Izzy in his arms, as time slowly began to pass.


	18. Ch:18 (edited) Kingdom of steel

Time began to slowly pass over the school, as Mike had carried Izzy back to the school in a bridal carry, she snored very softly in his arms while she snuggled close to his chest, gently mumbling something inaudible to Mike making him chuckle very softly however his mind was still elsewhere as he soon walked into the front doors of the school.

Most of the students were mostly done with the day and wrapping up class, while others were just lingering the halls a little thinking of what to do after school while Mike continued to carry Izzy down the halls of the school, until he had then stopped as he almost bumped into one of the teachers "Whoa there, careful now… that was a close one." The teacher said as Mike looked towards the person to see it was Ironwatch

"Sorry Mr. Ironwatch, didn't see you there." Mike had said with a soft chuckle, making Ironwatch chuckle softly "It's fine kid, getting your friend back safely?" He asked as Mike nodded a bit, as something was off "Uh sir… N-Not to be rude but…. What happened to your voice?" He asked Ironwatch when he softly chuckled "Oh… you mean why i'm not speaking in my original speech pattern?" He asked Mike as he nodded a bit, while Izzy snuggled a little closer to him as Ironwatch smiled warmly.

"It's a surgery that changes a Glitch's speech patterns, it costs a pretty pixel but the results are excellent, as you can already tell. The surgery spans from almost a hundred years ago, and has still been perfecting over time." He had said with his smile while Mike smiled softly "That's pretty cool actually, it's pretty interesting if you ask me." Mike said with a soft smile as Ironwatch chuckled softly "I hear you, Oh! As well I have an announcement that I will be giving to the class tomorrow." He said as this peaked Mike's interest "What's that sir?" He asked as Ironwatch smiled.

"Tomorrow we are having a field trip to a Glitch kingdom, where most of the students ancestors came from." Ironwatch had said as Mike smiled softly and nodded, he still felt uneasy about what had happened on his first field trip but felt a little more at ease since he knew the teacher a little more well "That's good to hear sir, and that sounds like a lot of fun really." Mike said to Ironwatch as he smiled warmly "It shall be, all the students will be able to walk around the village, interact with the villagers, ask questions, get to know the culture of old more, and even shop a little in the village if they so please, maybe even get to see the royal family." He said happily as Mike smiled warmly.

"Well sir, I think it will be a lot of fun, and can't wait to go. I should go inform my roommates about it, anyway you have a great day sir." He said soon walking down the hall again, while Izzy slept peacefully in his arms while Ironwatch waved goodbye to the two, with a soft smile on his face as he continued down the hall. Mike had soon reached the dorm as he carefully placed Izzy on his shoulder, while he opened the door quietly, trying not to wake Izzy up as Mike slowly and gently brought Izzy back down to his arms and carried her in quietly.

The girls looked towards Mike and where about to say something, until Mike quietly shushed them soon walking to the bed as he gently laid Izzy in the bed, Izzy gently snuggled into the blankets as Mike placed them over her soon gently kissing her forehead, making her smile warmly as he smiled warmly and gently petted her head, gently listening to her snoring softly. He soon gently got up from the bed and turned to the girls as the three had knowing smirks, making Mike blush a little as Wave spoke up quietly

"So…. you two have a wonderful walk?" She asked with a knowing smirk while Mike kept his blush and nodded a bit "Y-Yes… W-We did." He said with his blush, soon sitting down in a chair as the three giggled madly while Moon sat down next to Mike and whispered to him "Thank you, you really made Izzy happy." She said with a soft smile while Mike mirrored her smile and whispered back

"You're very welcome, Moon. I don't like seeing her upset, though…" He said and looked at Moon a little more seriously "She was extremely scared to tell me… she was even crying…." He had said very quietly as Moon sighed softly "I know what you mean…. She was afraid to tell you how she felt…. This has happened before… when we were younger…" Moon said as her gaze slowly lowered towards the ground, however soon stopped as Mike gently placed his hand on her shoulder

"I hear you, though she doesn't have to worry about that anymore." He said as Moon slowly looked towards Mike as he had a soft smile upon his face "Because that won't happen again, and if she feels like the time is right to tell what happen she can, but if she doesn't feel like talking about it then we won't force her, it's her choice if she wants to talk about it." He had said with his smile as Moon felt a soft smile slowly creeping upon her beak as she nodded "I think that sounds very fair, and i'm sure she will really appreciate that." She said with her smile as Mike nodded with a soft smile.

"I think so as well, Oh! As well, we got another field trip tomorrow girls." He had said as this peak their interest as Wave slumped in her seat "Is it going to be just like the last one?" She asked groveling in her chair as Mike smiled softly and shook his head "Not this time, this time we're going to a Glitch kingdom." He had said as Crystal smiled warmly "That sounds pretty neat actually, it would give us a chance to learn about Glitch culture." Crystal said with a soft smile while Moon nodded in agreement, however Wave was a little uneasy about the idea

"I… I don't know…. I-I mean, our last field trip… E-Ended really badly with a lot of bloodshed of… all those innocent people…." She said, with tears starting to form in her eyes, that was until Mike gently pulled her into a hug and gently ran his fingers through her fin like hair, trying to calm her down "Shh…. shh… it's okay, this time it's going to be completely different, I just know it and that as well this teacher cares for his students…. Unlike that other teacher, but I know things will go better this time." He had said as Wave sniffled softly, slowly looking at Mike

"P-Promise?" She had asked in a weak tone, while Mike smiled softly, gently kissing Wave on the lips and wiping her tears away "Promise." He said, making Wave smile a little while Crystal and Moon giggled softly at the scene while Izzy yawned softly, slowly rising from the bed, gently rubbing her eyes a little as she stretched a little "W-What's going on?" She asked a little quietly. The group turned towards Izzy as Mike smiled softly "We're going on a field trip tomorrow, Izzy." Mike had said making Izzy smile softly

"O-Oh… Okay, where are we going?" She asked stifling a small yawn slowly trying to get out of the bed "Were going to a Glitch kingdom, one of the martial arts teachers is bringing the class there." He said while Izzy smiled softly as she slowly walked over to the couch and plopped down on it, face first as her legs kicked up a little, but soon landed down as she turned to Mike "T-That sounds great…." She said before falling asleep again, making the group snicker softly while Moon got up and grabbed a blanket off the bed and gently draped it over Izzy.

The group smiled softly at the scene as Izzy snuggled into the blankets, as Moon gently placed her finger to her beak gently shushing everyone, the group nodded and started to speak quieter while Crystal spoke up "I think we should all start packing, I can't wait for my first field trip." Crystal had said quietly but also very happily as the group nodded with a warm smile.

"I hear you, Crystal. I think this time everything will go a lot smoother than last time." Mike had said as Wave nodded in agreement "I believe so as well, at least we know our teacher is not secretly a psycho." She had said with a small shiver of fear traveled down her spine as did with the rest of the group "Yeah… anyway, we should get ready for tomorrow, I don't know how long were staying in the kingdom, but I say we at least get ready for it." He said as the group nodded in understandment while Moon gently petted Izzy's head

"I'll pack for Izzy, since she's asleep." She had said with a soft smile while the group nodded as Mike smiled warmly "That's really sweet of you Moon, I know Izzy will really appreciate that." He said, gently kissing Izzy's cheek, making her smile warmly as Moon giggled softly "I'm guessing she told you, huh?" She asked. Mike smiled softly and nodded "Yeah… she did…" He said as his smile slowly fell "H-However… she was really scared to tell me…. A-And I don't know why…. She was worried and scared and…. S-she was crying Moon." Mike had said to her as her smile slowly fell while she sighed softly

"I know what you mean…. But it's…. Not my place to tell… only hers, and when she feels comfortable talking about it…. She can… but I can only say… you aren't the first guy she had a crush on." She had said with a grim yet saddened tone, Mike noticed this and nodded a little "I… I understand…" He said in a quiet tone while Moon nodded a little, still gently petting Izzy's head as Mike slowly stood up from the couch and started to walk towards his bag, until he stopped and slowly turned to Moon

"Hey… if you ever need anyone to talk to Moon… I will always have an ear open…. Just wanted to let you know." He had said as Moon smiled softly and nodded "I will, thank you Mike." She had said, making Mike smile softly and nod as he grabbed his bag and started to pack with the rest of the group while Moon sat on the couch with Izzy, slowly slipping into her thoughts

'I'm glad Izzy finally told Mike how she felt…. Hopefully this will help her get out of her shell more… though I still can't believe it's been almost three months since Mike started coming to the school…. It's kind of crazy really, usually this school was normally hum and drum like normal. But, ever since he started coming here, life has been a lot more… fun actually, I never thought I would have so much fun in school before… well I was actually when I was still with Malch….'

She had said quietly in her head as she teared up slightly, as a few tears ran down her face until she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve 'N-No… No tears… he doesn't deserve the satisfaction of that….' She had said with a determined face 'I just need to keep a level head, not let bad thoughts invade my mind, just got to keep a clear mind…' She had said continuing her inner monologue.

While this was going on, the rest of the group was packing their bags as Crystal was giddy as a schoolgirl "I can't wait! My first ever school field trip!" She said happily squeeing softly into one of her shirts making the group snicker softly as Mike spoke up "I hear you Crystal, field trips are really fun and I think this time will be a lot better than last time." He declared as the group nodded with warm smiles, and Moon giggled softly as she kept petting Izzy's head.

'At least he's feeling a little better…. After everything that has happened…. I still don't know if he…. Really has forgiven me after what I pulled that one day….' She said in her head with a blush and sighed mentally 'Hopefully he can one day…. And the girls look really happy with him around…. He's a good guy…. I hope he treats them well.' She had said with a soft smile, slowly forming on her face.

Time Skip: The Next Day….

The students were in their classroom with their bags as Ironwatch smiled softly "Alright class, glad to see you're all ready. Now today we are going to a Glitch kingdom, we shall be staying there for a few days, about till the weekend really so in total around four days, as that will give you all plenty of time to learn the culture, explore the vast kingdom and watch many glorious events that happen, like jousting, sword duels and knights battling verocious creatures." He said as the class started to murmur with excitement making him chuckle softly.

"Alright, alright I can tell you're all excited, but you must all keep level heads, now our ship should be here soon, so if you could all exit the building in an orderly fashion we can get on the ship faster, okay?" He asked the class as they all nodded and started to exit the classroom, among the crowed was Mike and the girls as Mike was carrying their bags "Are you sure you want to do this, Mike? I mean we can carry our bags, it's no big deal."

Moon said to Mike as he chuckled softly "It's no problem at all, Moon I don't mind carrying your guys bags." He said carrying the bags as it made the girls giggle softly while Mike went ahead a little of the group Moon turned to Izzy and smiled warmly "I'm really happy you told him how you feel, sis." She said making Izzy smile softly

"Thanks sis, it was really hard to tell him and I was really worried of what he was going to say…. I was worried he would hate me..." She had said as her smile slowly dropped as Moon caught this, until it slowly came back "But then when he told me, he would never hate me ever…. It made me feel…. Special." She had said with her smile, making Moon giggle softly

"I hear you, sis. That would also explain why you still have those flowers in your leaves." She said pointing to the flowers in her leaves as she blushed a little, making Moon giggle madly while Izzy pouted at her "Not funny sis…." She had said quietly while Moon giggled but soon began to calm down "Sorry sis, it's just so sweet." Moon said to Izzy as she kept her blush

"I… I guess…" She said very quietly, as Moon gently placed her hand on Izzy's shoulder "It is, sis. I think it was really sweet of Mike to do that, it shows he really cares about you." She said with a soft smile, making Izzy slowly smile "T-That's true…. Thanks sis." Izzy had said, as Moon smiled "Your welcome." She had said, until Izzy said something that made her blush.

"So… when are you going to ask to join in next?" She asked with a curious tone, making Moon blush softly "I… I have no idea what you're talking about…" She said with her blush as Izzy giggled "Yes you do, sis. I know you like Mike." She said as Moon blushed a little deeper, thinking back a little of what has happened for the past three months, realizing what she was meaning but Moon gently sighed

"I… I know what you mean…. B-But…. I… I don't know… I mean, what happened with me and Malch… I… I don't really want to be in a relationship right now…." She had said in a quiet yet saddened tone. Izzy caught this and slowly nodded a little "A-Alright… I-I just wanted to let you know… sis… just to at least, hopefully make you smile again…." She said to her in an equal tone while Moon saw this and slowly nodded "I… I hear you, sis…. And thank you, for worrying about me… I will figure out my own feelings… when the time comes, okay?" She asked with a really small, soft smile slowly forming as Izzy smiled softly and nodded

"Alright, that sounds fair." Izzy had said as the class had soon reached the outside area as most of the class was putting stuff into a large ship, however the group had also saw Mike talking to Zawdi from about a month ago "Hey, isn't that Officer Zawdi?" Wave asked as Crystal squinted her eyes a little "Oh yeah… I wonder what she's doing here, and why is she talking to Mike?" Crystal had asked as the group shrugged a little.

Over with Mike, he was talking with Zawdi as she handed him back his phone "Thank you again for helping with our investigation, Mike." Zawdi said with a soft smile, making Mike chuckle softly as he took the phone back and stuffed it into his pocket "You're very welcome, Officer Zawdi." He said as Zawdi's smile slowly turned to that of a warm one "Just call me Zawdi, Cutie." She said making Mike blush a little deeply as Zawdi giggled madly "Man, your so easy to mess with." She said still laughing as Mike kept his blush while her laughter slowly died down with a small sigh of relief

"Anyway, I wanted to thank you again, this may have created a crack in the case we needed." Zawdi said smiling while Mike smiled softly "Like I said, you're very welcome Zawdi. As well…" He said, soon pulling Zawdi into a warm hug, making her blush softly "Make sure to drop by anytime, we like having visitors and we enjoy the company." Mike had said as Zawdi smiled slowly with her blush and hugged Mike back

"I'll make sure to do that, when I have time off. I would love to hang out with you nut cases." She said with a small giggle escaping her lips making Mike smile as they slowly broke the hug "Glad to hear, but sadly today ain't one of those days. Hope to see you when we get back from our field trip Zawdi." Mike said carrying the bags into the ship as she stood there and giggled softly, gently shaking her head.

"Crazy kid, I swear… but he's got heart, I will give him that." She said as she turned but soon bumped into Ironwatch "Sorry…. Wait… Ironwatch?" Zawdi asked as Ironwatch looked at her "Zawdi? It's been years, how have you been?" He asked as small smile was forming on his face, while Zawdi giggled softly "Been pretty good, same shit as everyday at work." She said as it made the two laugh.

The group caught this and snickered softly as they entered the ship behind Mike as he finished putting the bags away, the group walked into the ship's main area and saw it was a large area, much different from the first ship they were on as it had tables with chairs surrounding them and what looked to be a fridge and few cabinets with a sink as Mike slowly followed behind, soon seeing the area itself as he gasped softly

"Dude…. This place is cool." He had said as the girls giggled softly and started to take their seats at a table while Mike sat down with them while the students were chatting with each other when the teacher soon walked in "Alright class, sorry for taking so long bumped into an old friend. Anyway now you may all be wondering why our ship looks like this, well to explain the trip is a bit more longer than the one from…. The other teacher…." He had said with a bit of anger but soon sighed softly

"Sorry about that, anyway this trip will take a little longer so everyone please sit back and relax and our pilot will be taking off soon." He had said as the students nodded in agreement and went back to doing what they were doing as Mike pulled out a deck of playing cards as he started to shuffle the deck

"Alright, we're playing high stakes poker, south texas rules aces go high and low." He said shuffling and started to deal out the cards as the girls picked up the cards, soon after playing a few rounds of poker as they soon laid down their cards while Izzy smiled happily

"I win again!" She said happily as the group sighed collectively "Five rounds of poker… and Izzy wiped the floor with us…" Mike had said as the rest of the group nodded, while Izzy giggled happily as the girls soon passed the cards back while Mike started to shuffle them again while Wave soon pulled out a book from her bag, Crystal decided to take out her notes and started to do homework as Moon took out her daggers and started to sharpen them while Izzy watched.

Mike on the other hand decided to take out his sketchpad and started to draw, slowly starting to draw the girls doing their activities making him smile softly as he continued to draw and add shading to them soon pulling his colored pencils out of his bag and started to add color when the girls were soon watching him color the picture as they giggled softly and went back to doing what they were doing.

A Few Hours Later (about three to four)….

The ship gently landed in a desolate, grassy field in what could have been said the middle of nowhere except on the horizon of a large stone walled kingdom that looked about a mile away from the ship as the walls expanded for miles, the group had stare on from the windows as the cargo door opened while Ironwatch spoke up

"Alright, class it's a bit of a walk to the kingdom's walls but we should get there with no trouble." He said as the students began to get up from their seats and pile out of the ship while grabbing their bags as Mike grabbed the girl's bags with his while walking out of the ship with the girls following close behind him when Moon spoke up "Are you sure, you don't want us to help you carry the bags?" She asked as Mike smiled softly and shook his head

"Na, like I said before I can carry them, it's no problem at all." He had said while Moon nodded a bit "Alright… if you are so sure." Moon said while Wave spoke up "If he wants to be a gentleman, Moon. We should let him, it's his choice." She said while Mike smiled softly "Thank you, Wave." He said as she smirked "And he can be a gentleman, in more than one way as well." She said, making Mike blush a little deeply as he started to move a little faster, making the girls giggle madly as he sighed mentally but with a soft smile, slowly creeping upon his face

'Just let them have their fun… it's good to see them smiling again after all the insanity.' He had said in his head as the class walked through the tall grass and towards the kingdom walls. The class slowly made it to a large wooden gate with metal latches across the wood as stationed outside where to Glitch in full suits of armor with spears as one spoke up "Halt! Who comes to our gates?" He asked in a rough tone as Ironwatch quickly walked to the front of the class

"Very sorry to bother you, were a class from the Academy Of The Stars, were here on a field trip sir." He had said with a slightly nervous tone when the other guard held out his hand "Papers please." He said with the same tone as the other guard while Ironwatch quickly pulled out a small envelope of papers and quickly handed it to the guard as he started to look them over.

"Let's see…. Yup, all your paperwork is in order, please proceed and make sure none of your class do anything stupid." He said while opening one door of the gate while Ironwatch quickly nodded and walked inside with his class, leaving the two guards alone as the other spoke up "Alright, now where were we?" He asked in a softer tone as the other guard smiled "Right… I spy with my little eye, something… dark blue." He asked as the other guard began to guess.

The class walked into the kingdom quickly as the class looked on in awe, seeing the kingdom as it looked like a fourteenth century village as the people were walking around in dresses, tunics, some fancy clothing and handmade clothing as wooden signs were placed everywhere to many areas of the kingdom as a small group gasped

"They have a tavern!" The group yelled as they rushed out towards the tavern while Ironwatch sighed softly "Not even five minutes here… and some of my class already wants to get drunk…." He mumbled quietly as some of the class walked up to him as one gently tapped his shoulder

"Mr. Ironwatch? May we find a museum?" One of the female classmates asked, making Ironwatch smile softly "But of course, follow me class and we shall go to a museum to learn about the Glitch ancestry." He had said taking the rest of the class, only leaving Mike and the girls in the town square as they looked around a little of the town while Moon, Crystal and Mike were reading the signs a little, as Wave was talking to a villager asking for where to get a map while Izzy was playing in the small fountain and splashing the water around. However unknown to the group a lone figure was watching on, when Mike soon spoke up

"Alright…. I have come to the conclusion…. I have no fucking clue what is where…." He said as Moon and Crystal nodded in agreement, until Wave walked over "Well, good news is that in the market place they sell maps of the kingdom so we should start there." She said as the group nodded in agreement while Moon went to go get Izzy, soon going on the move until two lone guards stood in front of the groups path as the tall one spoke up

"Go no further, creature… for we shall stop you from progressing, and to keep these fine girls, safe." The guard declared as he looked to see them missing and on the other side "What!? So… it will be the capturing game now huh? So be it! Nothing a kingdom guard can't do!" He had declared as the short one spoke up "They left." He had said in a monotone voice as the tall one turned around again "What!? Oh…. well so be it…" He had said.

The group continued to walk as Mike spoke up "Are people that are, and no offense but, are this normally, fucking stupid and if they are part of a guard or something?" He asked as the girls shrugged a bit, until the two guards had returned in front of them as the tall one had a smug grin "Looks like you must surrender to me now, creature since you won't be able to pass my trap!" He said as people started to stare as laid in front of them was a 3 foot bear trap.

Mike simply looked at the trap as he then looked around a little, when he then walked over to a small bushel of firewood, soon taking a large stick out of it as he walked back and hit the middle of the trap with the stick as it snapped shut, breaking the stick in two when he then tossed the other half to the side and walked away with the group while the short guard spoke up "That kid sure knows how to get out of a sticky situation." He said while nudging the guards arm as he chuckled while the guard yelled at him because of it while the group walked on, soon reaching the market area as the girls soon split up before Mike could say anything, but soon sighed.

"Oh well… might as well find something while i'm here…" He had said quietly until the guard popped up out of nowhere in fronto Mike and held his hand right in front of his face "Go no further fiend! Surrender now or I will be forced to show you my… Special attack!" He screamed as Mike just stood there tapping his foot with his arms crossed and a annoyed look on his face while the guard spoke up "Not surrendering huh? Then you asked for it." He said soon opening his chest armor to show a large blocky device on his chest with three wires with the same color of brown.

"There is a bomb strapped to my chest, creature. Surrender now and I will disarm it, but if you do not surrender I will be forced to detonate the device, killing us bo-" He tried to say while this was going on Mike quickly grabbed his iron dagger and sliced the middle wire "You edgy bitch…. That was a real bomb you maniac!" He screamed as another guard walked up in gold trimmed armor "What in the name of the ten circles of hell is going on here?" He asked as the guard looked at the other guard.

"O-Oh captian… I… I was just…." He tried to say as the captain looked at the guard "Doing what? Screwing with another visitor again?" He asked, soon turning to Mike "Sorry kid, please continue with your day." He said as Mike simply shrugged and walked off as the guard sighed "Sorry sir, ever since my niece told me about that thing she saw from that rainbow colored people planet, I just couldn't stop." He said as the captain sighed and dragged the guard away with him "And I told you countless times, stop screwing with the visitors…" He grumbled angrily as the guard started to pray.

The group was split up as Wave was looking over the maps as a Glitch woman walked up to the stand "Happy. Ahh, lookin' fer a map ta the kingdom are ya?" She asked in a bit of a scottish accent as this caught Wave off guard a little as she soon nodded "Y-Yes, I am actually, do you have any that seem to be up to date or ones of other planets as well?" She had asked while the Glitch woman nodded.

"Joy. Ay, I do actually wee lass, let me grab them from the back." She said walking to the back of the booth as Wave looked over the maps, gently looking over one of a large planet but what took her by surprise was the moon as it had a large chunk missing with small bits and pieces still lingering near by "What the…" She had said quietly with confusion lining her voice as the woman came back "Apologetic. Very sorry, lass, had to find the latest maps, hope these will do well for ya." She had said coming back with a few rolled up maps under her arm as she gently set them on the booth's counter while Wave smiled softly and nodded.

"These would be perfect, thank you very much miss." She had said, making the merchant smile warmly as Wave began to look through a few of the maps, soon picking out a few "These will be perfect, miss." She said as the merchant nodded "Joyfull. Ay lass, that will be around forty two pixels." She said as Wave nodded a bit and gently took out her pouch from her belt and counted out quickly the pixels, soon handing them to the woman as she counted them and placed them in her pouch "Happy. Thank ye, lass. Pleasure doing buisness with you." The Merchant had said with a warm smile, while Wave smiled softly and nodded "Same with you miss." She said soon walking off, deeper into the market.

Over with Moon, she was with Crystal and Izzy as they were looking over a few pouches, sheaths and other things as Moon picked up a large brown leather satchel with two loops in the back that looked to be able to be put on a belt with two straps on the front, soon slowly opening it to find five small glass vials with corks inside as the merchant looked over to Moon and smiled softly "Very nice isn't miss? That's genuine hand craftsmanship at it's finest." He said with his smile as Moon nodded "It's very well crafted sir, what are the vials for?" She asked as the man gently picked up one of the vials.

"For many uses really, need a little boost in combat? Use it to store a little extra something of a potion, but not only that to carry small amounts of ingredients of anything to also be able to have a little more edge in the battle field of crafting your very own traps with the vials." He explained as Moon nodded "Interesting… I will have to keep that in mind, sir." She had said as the man nodded and placed the vial back in the satchel, soon setting it back down on the counter.

Izzy was looking through a few books as Moon looked over a few more things, she looked at the information funnily as she turned to Moon "Hey sis? What does all these squiggly lines mean?" She asked as Moon looked over to Izzy and looked into the book "Let's see…. Wait… this is a… this a book on alchemy…" She had said while she spoke in her head.

'This must be what their medicine is still like nowadays…. From what I can tell and see, their forms of medicine work kind of like modern medicine, but not as great…. However can still work in a pinch…. Hmmm….' She had said in her head gently taking the book from Izzy as she began to flip through the pages a little. Crystal was at another booth that had weapons strewn across it, varying from swords and shields to bows and arrows with quivers, she slowly summoned her wooden dagger out of her wrist and gently stared at it, until a feminine voice spoke up.

"Welcome, welcome miss." The voice had said as Crystal looked towards the stand to the female Glitch that was running the stand, while Crystal smiled softly "H-Hi, I was wondering um…. D-do you have anything that is well…. F-for a beginner?" She asked in a bit of a nervous tone, the woman thought a little bit "Hmmm…. I might have a few things… Do you have anything on hand, right now?" She asked as Crystal gently held up the wooden dagger as the merchant smiled softly "Ahhh, starting student i'm guessing?" She asked as Crystal nodded a little while the merchant looked around her stand a little.

"Hmmm…. Let's see…. Ah! Here we go." She said gently taking a hold of a dark black, long bow hanging above the stand "Here, try this out for size." She said handing it to Crystal as she took a hold of it, she felt a bit of weight to it as she looked it over, seeing the reflective shin of the dark black color, soon seeing on the lower and upper limbs was silver like trees with roots slowly spreading up and down the limbs on opposite sides with stars gently shining above the two trees near the grip, gently holding it by the grip she soon pulled the string back in a ready stance.

'This feels…. Right.' She had said quietly in her head soon gently pulling the string back into place and turning to the merchant "I-It's perfect… M-Mam." She had said a little nervously, while the woman smiled and clapped her hands together "Perfect! Now to give you a few specs of the bow, it's made of hickory so you know it's strong and will last you a long while, the string is triple braided nylon string so it will have a tougher time being broken, other than that it's a perfect starting weapon."

The woman had said as Crystal smiled softly "T-Thank you, Miss." She said as the merchant nodded "Excellent, glad you are happy with it, would you like to pick out a quiver?" She asked as Crystal nodded.

"I would like to, please. But nothing fancy please, just a basic one please." She had said as the woman nodded with a soft smile "Of course, be right back." She said walking into the back. Crystal looked over the bow with a soft smile, until she felt someone wrap their arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Crystal." The voice said, as she relaxed when she turned to see Mike "Hey, Mike. What are you up to?" She asked with a soft smile as he chuckled softly "Nothing much, looking around the market, seeing neat stuff to buy." He said when the merchant walked back with a black leather quiver that had the same tree like design on it with the stars "Here you go, miss. I think it would be a little neat to have your bow match your quiver." She had said setting the quiver on the bench, soon noticing Mike "Oh! I'm really sorry sir, how may I help you?" She asked as Mike smiled warmly.

"Don't know, but I can see your helping my gal, Crystal here." He had said as the merchant giggled softly "Awww! Young love! It's so sweet!" She said giggling as the two blushed softly while Crystal took the quiver and soon put the strap around her head and gently pulled it a little, making sure it was snug to her back "H-How do I look?" She asked softly with her blush as Mike smiled softly "You look perfect, Crystal." He said as she soon gently set the bow on the counter and pulled Mike into a hug, soon gently hugging Crystal back as the merchant had a very warm smile on her face.

The two soon broke the hug as Mike gently kissed her on the lips, soon picking up the bow again as they turned back to the merchant "Will there be anything else?" She asked with a soft smile, Crystal began to think a bit until Mike spoke up "Yes, do you have any arm guards? And maybe a pair of gloves?" He asked as the woman nodded and looked under the counter as Crystal looked at him a little oddly while he smiled.

"You're going to need them, to protect your hands and arms plus to help keep the bow stable, I learned that from class." He said as Crystal nodded "Ahh… now I get you." She said as the merchant stood back up with a pair of leather gloves and a set of black leather arm guards with string running through the loops.

Crystal gasped softly as she gently took the arm guards and slowly starten to tighten the arm guards on her arms and putting the gloves on, while Mike pointed towards a small bundle of arrows, they were made of a darker type of wood that had light green and black fletching as the arrowhead looked like a spear head with a dark type metal, the merchant smiled softly and grabbed the bundle as Mike soon placed the arrow bundle into Crystal's quiver as she was done putting on her gloves.

"Alright, is that everything?" The merchant asked as the two nodded, until Mike spoke up "Do you have any sharpening stones?" He asked as the woman nodded and opened a small box and pulled out a small grey block of stone, no bigger than Mike's woman began to total everything up on a small piece of paper with a quill and ink well next to her on the counter as Mike grabbed the stone and placed it in his pocket "Alright your total is…. One hundred and eighty five pixels." She had said as Crystal's eyes almost shot out of her head, that was until Mike held his hand up.

"I got this, Crystal." He said as he pulled out his small pouch of pixels and took out a larger cube with a one hundred etched in the side with another one that was smaller with a fifty etched on it, and counted the last of the pixels out and gently slided it to the woman as she took them and placed them in a small metal chest "Thank you, pleasure doing buisness with you two."

She had said with a soft smile as the two smiled and waved goodbye "Same with you, miss." They both said and walked towards a different booth to find Moon and Izzy at two different booths as Wave was with Izzy as they were eating freshly baked bread, making Crystal and Mike smile softly while they walked over to Izzy and Wave as Miked smiled softly "You two enjoying your snack?" Mike asked as Izzy nodded happily.

"Mhmm! It tastes sho good! Mr. Snuggles! You have to try some!" She had said happily with her mouth semi-full while holding the bread towards Mike, making him chuckle softly and gently took a bite out of it as he smiled happily "Mmmm…. That is pretty good." He said eating the piece of bread. The group snickered softly as Mike turned to see Moon looking through a few books, soon walking over there he gently tapped her shoulder "Hey there, bookworm. Enjoying the read?" He asked in a bit of a teasing tone making Moon giggle softly.

"Hey Mike, as well I am. But you should never dise books, they are keys to new knowledge." She had said as Mike rolled his eyes "Yes, what was I thinking." He said with a soft smile as he looked over the small stack of books she had on the booth's counter, soon getting an idea when he then turned to the merchant and whispered "Excuse me sir, has she had her eye on anything?" He whispered as the merchant nodded with a soft smile and whispered back.

"Mhmm, she had her eyes on that stack of books she has with the one she's reading, and that pouch over there." He said suddely motioning to the leather pouch as this made Mike smile a little, soon grabbing the bag of pixels out of his pocket "How much does it all cost?" He asked in a hush whisper while the merchant smiled warmly while writing down the totals.

"Total is one hundred, seventy six pixels." He had said as Moon looked a little worried, slowly turning towards the books as she slowly opened her pixel pouch to find it only had around eighty pixels as she sighed softly "I… I have to choose..." She said very quietly until Mike counted the pixels and placed them on the counter "There you go, sir." Mike said as Moon's eyes widened with surprise.

"W-What? M-Mike, you don't have to pay for that..." Moon had tried to say while Mike smiled and gently shook his head "It's perfectly fine, Moon. I don't mind at all, I always help my friends out, it's no problem at all." He had said with his smile, as this made Moon blush a little as she slowly took the books and the pouch from the merchant, soon walking back to the group.

While Mike looked over the stand a little when the market square started to run towards the main streets of the town as Mike and the girls were confused on what was going on when the group walked over to the main streets to see a carriage being pulled down the street by what could be said two large metal horses as the carriage itself was adorned with gold as it looked to be made of a dark mahogany as the with large windows giving view to three individuals that sat inside, closer inspection it looked to be a Glitch king and queen, with a younger woman sitting next to the queen, as Mike looked at this oddly.

"Who are… those people?" Mike had asked when one person spoke up "It's the royal family! Don't you know who they are?" The woman asked as Mike shook his head a little, uncertain of what was going on when the woman smiled softly "That's the royal family, King Stoneblade with his wife Queen Silverheart and their daughter Princess Silverbolt." She had said while Mike nodded a bit, slowly turning back to see the royal family passing by as he got a clear view of the three members of the family, but only from the waist up.

The king had a dark grey skin with light green lights that matched the same color of his eyes with short dark black hair that looked to be freshly combed as he wore a egg shell white shirt under a red and light orange fur coat, the queen had a lighter grey to almost silver like color skin with she had long curly dark indigo hair, with light purple lights on the sides of her neck as it matched her eyes as she looked to be wearing a medium purple, elegant dress.

The last one was the princess as she had a darker shade of silver than her mother, while her hair was longer than her mothers and looked to be braided as it was a mix of both black and indigo as it had a dark shade of color to almost looked to be a dark blue as she had darker purple lights, that matched with her eyes while she had wore a dress similar to her mother, however was a light blue close to that of the color of the ocean as she looked to be bored out of her mind, slowly looking out the window as she saw the many faces of the people in the crowd, until she saw Mike staring back at her making her slowly lift her head up while her eyes went a little wide in surprise soon speaking in her mind 'W-What the…? What means of creature is he?' She asked in her head.

Mike looked into the princess's eyes as he could see her confusion when Wave slowly snapped him out of his thoughts as she brought him back to the small booth with baked goods with the girls, however Silver kept watching on as she gently placed her hand on the glass when her father soon spoke up "Young Silver, what is the matter my dear?" He asked while she kept watching on "I-It's nothing, Father… Just… this creature he just…. Looks so… I don't know, I don't know how to describe it…."

She had tried to find the right words to explain what she saw while her mother spoke up "You mean the odd looking one? That was staring at our carriage and was wearing those ghastly clothing?" Her mother had said in a bit of disgust while Silver just rolled her eyes at her mother as response while she watched on "Yes… Mother… But something about him… he just, I don't know… peaked my interest." She had said as her father gave a soft, yet hearty chuckle "Well my dear, we shall make sure to capture it and put it in the royal zoo, if that will make you happy." He had said as Silver sat there and nodded a little.

"I… I guess…" She had said a little quietly as she kept watching out the window but was uncertain of the idea. Her mind slowly began to linger as they had soon reached their home, the castle was in the far back area of the kingdom however took the most space of the area as it dawned the banner of the kingdom's emblem of a large silver cog as they flowed freely in the wind when the carriage soon reached the front of the castle when one of the servants opened the side door and helping the royal family out.

Silver and her family slowly got out as the servant gently took her hand when they started to walk in, however her mind was still stuck on the thoughts of Mike 'What kind of creature is he? Can he even talk? Is he some kind of weird pet that walks on two legs?' She kept asking herself as her father summoned ten guards "At ease, men!" He had called out while they had all stopped in their tracks while the king continued to speak.

"Alright… now there is a creature in our kingdom, that I would want you all to capture for the royal zoo. This request is upon for my daughter, go out and capture this creature so it can have it's new home here in the kingdom." He had announced while the guards nodded and soon started to march out of the castle and into the streets looking for the creature they were looking for. Back with Mike and the girls they were joining the class as they came out of the museum when one student spoke up "Huh… so back in the past… Glitch used to be, bulky robots?" She asked as Ironwatch nodded.

"Mhmm, and over time we evolved to be what we are today, but it took many years and soon spread quickly." He said with a soft smile slowly creeping upon his face as this intrigued Mike, becoming curious and was getting ready to walk into the museum while taking small bit out of his bread until he started to hear the clanging of metal boots running towards the area when he slowly turned around to see ten guards running around asking around for a creature when one merchant pointed towards Mike as the guards thanked the man and ran towards him with spears and swords at hand.

Mike slowly began to back up until the girls and Ironwatch stood in front of him "What is the meaning of this?" He asked as the guards stopped in front of them "We have come to the accounts of an odd creature running around the kingdom." One guard had said as Ironwatch chuckled softly "Ohh! You mean one of my students? He's right here actually, and we're really sorry if he has caused any trouble. But he is not an odd creature, he's one of my students and we are here on a field trip." Ironwatch began to explain as Wave spoke up.

"Yeah! Plus as well he has been with us all day, and also Mike would never do anything wrong he always try to do something good." She tried to say as the girls nodded and spoke in agreement, while Mike was slowly munching on the bread as Izzy soon took a bite out of it and giggled "Thanks, Mr. Snuggles!" She had said with a full mouth, making Mike smile softly as he whispered "Izzy, don't talk with your mouth full." He had whispered trying not to alert the guards as she giggled softly and ate the food and gently kissed Mike on the lips.

"Sorry! I was just really hungry." She had said with a soft blush as Mike snickered and rolled his eyes "You're always hungry, silly." He had said as the guards soon stared at Mike "I-It talks…." He had said quietly as he soon shook his head "Either way sir, the royal family has requested his presence in their court." The guard said with a bit of a stern tone.

Mike, the girls and Ironwatch were reluctant to follow when another guard soon spoke up "You can all come with us, your friend is not in trouble." The other guard had said in a bit of a higher tone, sounding very young. The group looked at each other and reluctantly nodded and began to follow the guards back to the castle, soon walking in as the inside looked to be made of what could be said was marble and granite as the windows were stained glass windows that had multiple designs of many creatures but also stories of old, while adorned the floors was dark red carpets with golden borders that aligned them well, as the furniture looked to be made out of hickory and mahogany, with some of maple when stood at the end of a fairly long staircase piecing of a ramp sat the king, queen and princess in three large chairs for royalty as they looked to be hand carved with gold lining it.

The king soon spoke up seeing the group "Ahh…. there is the creature, he is a fascinating one." The king said with a soft smile slowly creeping upon his face, while his wife scoffed with a disgusted tone "Yes… but the creatures fashion sense could use work, I mean look at it he has worse taste then a peasant." She said while Mike spoke in his head 'Yeah, well you ain't the gleaming light of salvation and fashion sense lady….'

He retorted in his head as the head guard of the group walked over and took a knee in front of the royal family "We have brought the creature as you asked Sire…" The guard said as the king nodded "Indeed, you may all take leave, we shall handle this." He said while the guards soon left, while Silver slowly looked at the creature as her mind started to flood with questions that needed to be answered.

The group stood there in front of the royal family while the room was slowly bathed in silence that was until Ironwatch gently cleared his throat "E-Excuse me, K-King Stoneblade… W-What is it, that you needed my student for?" Iron asked, when Stoneblade was taken back by this 'Interesting… he is a student, it must show some intelligence then…' He had said in his head when he had then spoke up "Well, we have heard that your student here is a new creature none of us have seen, so we would like to test his intelligence." The king had said starting the tests.

After Many tests, quizzes and questions….

The group was sitting in the grand dining hall at a mahogany table with matching chairs as the king smiled softly "Well, I can safely say that he is completely intelligent." He said as Mike was utterly annoyed by all the questions he was asked including that from a scholar, feeling his head about to burst 'Thank god that's all over…. If I see one more scholar I am going to throw them out the fucking window…' He had said in his head when another scholar walked in with more scrolls and books under his arm "Joyfull. I got more tests!"

He said happily as Mike stood up from the table and slammed his hands on the table "I despise you book man!" He yelled soon vaulting over the table as he picked the scholar up and threw him out of a open window and into the garden as he screamed in fear, soon landing on a rose bush safely as Mike sighed softly "I feel better." He said with a soft smile slowly creeping upon his face as he walked back to chair and sat back down while the room fell silent.

Just then doors of the dining hall opened as they all turned to see a man that looked around the age of most of the group he had light lime green skin with a very dark cornflower blue hair that was combed back but was styled a bit in the middle to be a small mohawk, he had icey lights and eyes as he wore a dark blue vest with dark white pants with light brown boots, when the king spoke up "Ahh! Prince Starspear! So good to see you, how is your father doing?" He had asked as the man, now known as Prince Starspear smiled softly.

"My father is doing very fine, King Stoneblade he is visiting another kingdom as we speak and I felt bored and decided to stop by and pay the kingdom a visit." He had said with a sincere tone, but felt a little off to some of the group as the king gave out a hearty chuckle "I understand my boy, come join us and sit we were just finishing up a small thing with our guests here." Stoneblade said motioning to the group while Starspear nodded with his smile and soon sitting down next to Silver, as she gave a small sigh while Stoneblade continued to talk to the group while their teacher answered for them as Mike gently sighed slowly looking out the window, letting his mind wander unknown to him that Silver was looking at him soon speaking in her mind.

'What is he?...so...exotic and foreign...yet, oddly, alluring…' Silver said in her head. Starspear looked towards Silver as he slowly turned to Mike as he felt his inner expression slowly turn to disgust 'What kind of means of this creature? Why does it think it's worthy enough to sit at this table with the rest of us, this creature must learn the terms of respect and stay with the other animals like the rest.' He had said in head trying to keep a calm outer demeanor as the servants began to serve everyone in the dining room.

After Dinner (Around 8:46 at night)...

The sun had gently set over the kingdom while the moon slowly took over the sky as the stars cascaded across the sky while outside leaning against a balcony was Mike, letting out a soft sigh while looking over the kingdom while he let his mind wander again while speaking out loud "This day has been not going so damn well…. How much worse can it get?" He asked out loud when the door to the room he was staying in slowly opened to reveal Silver on the other side, slowly coming into the room while Mike got up from the railing "P-Princess, I… I didn't hear you come in…"

Mike had said bowing as Silver walked up to Mike asking him to rise. He quickly rose up from the ground, soon seeing her wearing a light purple nightgown as it hugged her body well, showing off her curvy figure and her large DD-cup breasts making Mike blush a little deeply while she slowly sat down on the bed when Mike spoke up "S-So… P-P-Princess…?" He asked slowly when she spoke up "Just Silver, please." She asked while Mike nodded a little "A-Alright, Silver… what is it, that you needed?" He asked with his blush slowly fading while Silver gently gripped her nightgown.

"N-Nothing, just wanted to visit one of our guests is all." She soon said while Mike nodded and shrugged his shoulders "W-Well, alright then." He said soon leaning back against the railing, Silver walked out onto the balcony as the wind slowly blew. Silver stood next to Mike with a slightly worried look

"A-Are you, alright?" She had asked while Mike looked on into the distance "I guess… or not, I don't know really…. Just… this day in general…" He had said slowly reflecting upon the day that has happened so far while Silver looked a little more worried, slowly wanting to extend her hand towards Mike but soon slowly stopped herself as Mike sighed.

"Sorry… Anyway, sorry for being a depressing person. It's just… a lot of crazy stuff going on, but it doesn't mean that there are some upsides." He said with a soft smile and a light chuckle, making Silver smile lightly soon leaning against the railing next to Mike as she stared off towards the distance, seeing the stars slowly cascade across the land making her smile slowly grow.

The two watched the night while the sounds of distant creatures chirped while Mike sighed a little in relief as he began to relax a little, while Silver just smiled warmly watching on as she felt her mind slowly calming down soon speaking in her head 'This feels…. Really nice, and he's a very kind creature.'

She had said in her mind as she kept her smile, however that was until the Prince had walked in seeing the two "Well, looks like you two are having a wonderful evening." He had said as the two soon stood up while Silver nodded a little "Y-Yes, we were… I… I need to go back to my chambers, good night Mike. May you have a wonderful evening." She said, soon making her way out of the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

After Silver had left the prince's demeanor changed to that of disgust when he looked at Mike with what could be said was hatred in his eyes while Mike soon spoke up "So… is there anything I can help you with, sir?" He asked as Starspear scoffed at him "Yes… I do, Creature… I want you to leave this kingdom…" He had said with anger slowly seeping into his words while Mike just leaned against the railing and hummed a little as the prince spoke up again "Didn't you hear what I just said? I want you to leave this kingdom." He had said with more anger slipping into his words while Mike nodded.

"Oh I heard you… and I really don't care what you say. Your words are falling upon deaf ears, as no one wants to hear them." He said with his back still turned towards the prince while his demeanor changed to that of fury "I will not be told by a disgusting creature as yourself!" He yelled at Mike as he slowly rose up from the railing and turned to the prince "Listen buddy, here is a few things. I don't fucking care what you say, I don't give a shit what people think, i'm the only one of my race for millions maybe even billions of miles."

He said walking towards the prince as he began to slowly back up and towards the door while Mike's anger slowly began to seap into his words "I have had it up to here, with dumb fucks who think they know better or deam others as freaks or not worthy enough for certain things. It all just makes me fucking sick!" He yelled as the prince tried to reach for the door handle at Mike's sudden outburst as he continued to fume with anger and aggression seeping into his words.

"And people like you, try to run me out of places or even deem me a freak because i'm different, has anyone ever told anyone that difference could be a good thing?" He asked no one in particular while the prince soon opened the door and was ready to run out "T-This isn't over, you disgusting creature! I will have you out of this kingdom if it isn't the last thing I do!" He had yelled soon slamming the door in both anger and hints of fear, leaving Mike still fuming but soon gently sighing as he sat down on his bed and shook his head, trying to keep his mind off everything when the whisper gently came back.

"Holy hell, kid. You did pretty good on your own, I never thought I would see such a jackass wimp like him run for the hills." The whisper said and cackled madly while Mike laid down gently on the bed "I didn't want to make him run, I was trying to get my point across…" He said soon sighing as the whisper chuckled madly "I can already tell you got some message across to him kid."

He said while Mike just simply ignored the beast in his head, until there was a light knock on the door "Who is it?" He asked when a familiar voice spoke up from the other side "I-It's me M-Mr. Snuggles." The voice said as he recognized it to be Izzy, soon getting up from the bed and opening the door to find Izzy in her pajamas and sniffling softly.

Mike had felt his anger slowly melt away as he gently pulled Izzy into his room and into a hug "Izzy? What's wrong, you have a bad nightmare?" He asked as she slowly nodded "M-Mhmm… C-Can I sleep with you, t-t-tonight?" She asked quietly with a soft sniffle, making Mike smile softly and nod "Of course, Izzy. Come on, let's get to bed i'm feeling kind of tired after the day we had today."

He said gently pulling the covers back on the bed and taking his belt off and setting it on the small nightstand on the side while Izzy got into the bed slowly, but kept a hold of Mike's hand as he slipped into the covers also, gently blowing out the candle and gently placing a kiss upon Izzy's lips "Good night, Izzy. You get some sleep, okay?" He asked her as she nodded a little and returned to kiss, soon laying her head on his chest and nuzzled in.

"O-Okay… M-Mr. Snuggles… I… I will…" She had said as Mike laid back on the bed while Izzy gently mumbled quietly "I… I love you…" She mumbled softly, slowly falling asleep again making Mike smile softly as he gently kissed her forehead "I love you too, Izzy." He had said wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close, soon letting sleep overtake him.

The Next Morning….

Most of the group was in the dining room hall and were eating breakfast when Mike and Izzy slowly walk into the dining room in their clothes while Izzy gently scratched her leaves soon joining the group as two servants gently laid down two plates for Mike and Izzy as they started to eat when the king soon spoke up "So… I believe that everyone had a enjoyable night sleep?" He asked as the group nodded while Starspear.

"I'm betting it was a better sleep than what ever hole the creature sleeps in." He said eating when Silver turned to him "Starspear!" She said in a quiet yet angry tone, when Mike spoke up "Oh, it's quite alright really… it was a great night sleep, even though I was in the same area of a pompous ass." He said in a nonchalant tone when the girls spoke up "Mike!" They said as he turned to them "Well, it's true." He said in a quiet tone while Izzy spoke up. "Don't worry Mr, Snuggles, I got this!" She said as Starspear rolled his eyes.

"Your 'friend' is a grotesque monstrosity." He had said as Izzy crossed her arms "Stinky hat." She said, making Mike snicker softly as the rest of the group continued to watch on. "That abomination does not deserve to be in such regal quarters!" Starspear continued on as Izzy stuck her nose in the air. "Stinky hat." she said once more, making Mike and the girls snicker and giggle more.

"I will not spend second longer here with that….thing! Under the same roof nobility such as ourselves!" he said, getting red in the face from anger. Izzy simply turned her head away from him, arms crossed, and nose in the air "Stinky hat!" she said and just as Starspear was about to make another comment Silver quickly spoke up "ENOUGH!" she said as she turned to Starspear "First off, as princess this kingdom and second lady of the Silverwind house, I demand you treat our guests with respect as you would any others."

Silver said as the prince sulked in his chair, brewing with anger as Silver turned to Mike and the girls "And you, as honorary guests in this kingdom, I expect you to behave and act as such." She said going back to her meal as the queen cleared her throat "Yes, well, um...let us move on and change the subject, shall we? Mr….um, Mike, was it? Why don't you tell us a little more about yourself."

The queen said trying ease the tension in the room as Mike nodded a bit "Uh sure… what do you want to know?" He asked as the queen smiled a little "Well, whatever makes you the most comfortable really." She had said as Mike nodded a little "Uh okay…. Hmm… Well, I used to live on a planet called Earth with my family." He started as the prince mumbled under his breath, but soon got silenced by Silver as she turned to him "Really? Where are they now? Are they worried about you?" She had asked, when Mike slowly quieted down.

"They… They died... been gone for four years now…" He had said as this made Silver's expression slowly turn saddened, while the king nodded "I know how you feel, young one. I have lost my family at a very young age as well, but we all have to push through it to make them proud." He had said, making Mike smile softly and nod "I hear you, sir. As well I have family again, I was adopted into a family of one of our teachers, she's the home-ec and animal training teacher." He said when Ironwatch looked at Mike.

"You mean, Ms. Anera?" He asked as Mike nodded "Mhmm, it happened after the day of… the uh…. You know…" He said a little quietly as Ironwatch nodded "I… I understand." He said quietly, as the room was bathed in silence when Mike suddenly then spoke up "S-Sorry, anyway uh… there's not really much else I can say, except maybe a few things I like to do, everything else… I… I don't really know." He had said as the royal family nodded a little, when Wave gently nudged Mike's arm.

"Tell them about your drawing." She had said a little quietly, as this peaked their interest "Drawing you say? So you are an artist?" Silverheart asked while Mike nodded a bit "Y-Yeah, actually. I… I like to draw at times, when I get bored or just want to pass the time really." He said gently reaching into his bag and pulled out his sketch pad, soon handing it to Silverheart as she began to flip through the pages and look over the drawings when she soon stopped at the last one of the girls, making her smile softly and looking up towards the group as Mike was talking to the king and the girls were eating while talking to each other.

The girls and Mike had soon finished their breakfast and excused themselves from the table, walking out of the dining room while Silver had finished and excused herself as the prince was mulling over everything in his head 'That abomination belongs in the royal zoo, he has no worth of being under the same roof as us royals or even guests.' The prince said in his head trying to eat the last of his breakfast.

Over with Mike and the girls they were in the castle's garden as Izzy and Moon were looking at the flowers while Izzy was putting some in Moon's plumage as she was making a small halo out of the flowers by tying the stems together, soon finishing it as she gently placed it on Izzy's head, making her giggle happily.

Crystal was laying her head on Mike's shoulder and relaxing Wave was sitting on a rock and gently humming, gently bringing her legs up to her waist as she watched the clouds slowly float by, this brought a soft yet warm smile to his face feeling relaxed, when a soft voice gently cleared her throat as the group turned to see Silver standing not far from them.

She watched the group as they stopped what they were doing when she had soon spoke up "Are you all enjoying your day?" She had asked while the group smiled softly and all nodded while Wave spoke up "We are, care to join us?" She asked, while Silver was about to answer until her father came out with his wife "I think that would be a wonderful idea for our daughter." He said as Silver sighed softly and nodded a little "Alright, father."

She said soon walking over to a bench and gently sat down while the king and queen smiled softly and nodded, soon walking back into the castle as the group continued their activities when Moon was showing Izzy how to make flower halos. Silver looked towards Mike as he looked relaxed gently sighing and watching the clouds, she was curious about him as he looked to be finally relaxing after what had happened at breakfast that was until her train of thought was derailed when someone placed a flower halo on her head, soon hearing Izzy giggling with a soft smile when Mike smiled warmly.

"That was really sweet of you, Izzy. I think it makes Silver look really pretty." He said, making Izzy smile happily and Silver blush a little softly 'H-He thinks I… L-Look pretty?' She asked herself in her head with her blush. The group continued to relax that was until the prince walked outside to see the group as he sneered a little "You all look so relax, even with a dangerous looking abomination close by." He had said while the group shrugged a bit "So, we like him. And he's not dangerous."

Crystal said not really caring what the prince had to say, this making his blood starting to boil then turning to Silver as she had flowers in her hair and flower halo on her head, while she was making a flower halo from the flowers. He looked at her oddly "Silver what are you doing here? Why are you making flowers into halos and hanging around with this abomination? That is not what us royals do." He had said, but soon got quieted down as she glared at him and made him chuckle nervously.

"I… I mean, fascinating creature and his friends." He said very nervously while Silver sighed "If you must know, we are making halos out of flowers because it's relaxing." She said gently placing hers on Moon's head. The prince grumbled softly at this while Moon placed one on the prince's head "Ahh, shut up and relax you blow hard." She said while the prince was about to retort until his gaze met with Silver's and sighed and sat down on a bench and sulked in anger.

The group continued to relax as the prince kept his gaze towards the ground and grumbled softly in anger, while this was going on Izzy gently nudged Moon's arm and whispered to her "Go on, give him one sis." She whispered softly with a soft smile as Moon was about to respond until Izzy gently shoved her towards Mike, turning towards her with a warm smile "Hey Moon, what's up?" He asked as she blushed softly and gently placed the halo on his head.

"H-Here you go!" She had said a little nervously with her blush. Mike gently touched the halo, soon smiling softly "Thanks Moon, I like it and it looks very nice." He said with his smile as Moon blushed a little deeper "T-Thank you." She said soon sitting back with Izzy and continued to make halos.

Silver had saw this and giggled softly slowly sitting back a little on the bench, letting her mind wander 'He's really sweet to his friends, I guess he ain't all bad after all.' She had said in her head while Mike just gently hummed with Wave, that was until Starspear got up from his seat "I don't know how you all do this, but I am going back into the castle. There is some matters I have to attend to with your father." He had said walking towards one of the castle doors, soon grabbing the flower halo off his head and setting it on one of the servant's heads as she blushed softly and gently squealed.

The group continued to relax in the sunshine of the castle while Silver was sitting next to Mike as the rest of the girls were sleeping gently in the grass, making Mike smile warmly "They look so peaceful." He had whispered quietly to not wake the girls up, while Silver turned to him "They sleep this well?" She asked quietly, making Mike trying to find the right words "Well I… Don't really know…. A lot of insanity has happen for the past three months… it takes a toll on someone." He had said leaning back in his seat, while this has peaked Silver's interest.

"What do you mean by that? What has happened at that school to make it like that?" She asked making Mike sigh softly and gently place his hands on his lap "I-It's… hard to explain really… and it's… not very easy subjects…" He said a little quietly, Silver nodded a little in understandment as she watched him closely seeing his expression slowly change to that of sorrow and anger.

This worried her greatly, but soon watched it change again after he let out a sigh and mumbled to himself quietly soon keeping himself rather quiet as Silver spoke in her head 'They must have been through a lot… I feel really bad for them… Though, they seem to manage it semy well… at least I hope…' She thought to herself slowly shift a little and sitting a little closer to Mike as she began to blush a little 'H-He's just probably a broken soul…. At least he's better than Starspear, I don't find him an abomination, I actually find him… quite alluring and fascinating.' She continued her inner monologue, but had soon stopped when a servant walked up to her.

"Princess Silverbolt, your father has requested your presence in the grand hall." The servant said to her as Silver nodded and slowly got up "Alright, tell my father I shall be right there." Silver said as the servant nodded and quickly left as Silver sighed softly "So much for a relaxing day." She had said while Mike got up with her

"Hey, i'm sure everything will be fine, you go talk to your father real quick and you can come back and relax with us, okay?" He asked as Silver nodded with a soft smile slowly forming upon her face "Alright, be back in a little bit." She said, soon leaving the garden while Mike joined the girls on the grass, soon all four taking a hold of him and brought him close in a cuddle pile.

Over with Silver she had walked into the grand hall as her Father and Mother sat upon their thrones and Silver stood in front of the two when her father spoke up "Ahh, there you are honey. Good to see you again, were you enjoying your relaxing time off?" He asked as Silver nodded

"I was father, what is it that you needed me for?" She asked as the king nodded "Yes honey, I was wondering if you and our guests could go into the market today, we have some very important things to discuss, but we also have something important coming and we need you to go get it." He had said, as this made Silver a little confused but soon nodded a little.

"A-Alright, Father." Was all she said when she walked back into the courtyard finding Mike in the cuddle pile, making her giggle softly as he looked towards her with a soft smile "Hey there neighbor, how is your day?" He asked in a Mr. Roger's voice while Silver rolled her eyes with a soft smile slowly forming on her face

"Doing pretty well, now come on we're all going to the market, make sure your friends wake up." She said while Mike nodded and slowly getting out of the girl's grip, however the one that had kept the strongest grip was Moon as she was snuggled close to him with her head on his chest, snoring very softly.

Silver was gently nudging the others awake while Mike slowly shifted Moon to his back, nuzzling into his back making him blush a little and smile softly while the girls slowly stretched and yawned, "W-Wha…? W-What time is it?" Wave asked softly, as Silver spoke up

"A little past noon and glad to see you're all awake, except your friend over there drooling on your friend's back." She had said pointing to Moon sleeping on Mike's back making the three giggle with knowing smiles, while Mike blushed a bit as Silver started to lead them out of the castle

"Anyway, we better get a move on, my Father wants me to pick something up at the market and he asked for you five to come along, I don't know where your teacher has gone, I think he went to go check up on the rest of your class, plus something to do with a drunken brawl at the tavern." She said as the group sighed softly "Should have known, some of the class like to party a little too much. But then again I don't really blame them, after all the shit we have all gone through we are not surprised."

Wave explained a little to Silver as this was starting to catch her interest and was getting ready to ask what had happened that was until Mike started the chuckle softly as Moon was nuzzling into him "She's tickling my neck with her plumage." He said chuckling softly, trying not to wake up Moon as the girls giggled very softly while Silver just smiled a little.

'They're a bunch of crazy guests… but they are really kind, and do look out for each other, which I think is sweet it's a welcome change around here.' She thought to herself while walking with the group out of the castle.

The group walked down the busy streets of the kingdom while people were staring at Silver with awe and giddy in their eyes, as she tried to keep a calm yet posterus demeanor while the group followed behind as Mike was humming softly while Moon snored softly as the girls giggled softly at this with knowing smiles of why Moon was acting like this. The town was gently buzzing with activity of all kinds, the group looked around a little and followed behind Silver as a small group of kids ran by playing a game of knights and dragons, making the group snicker softly while Moon slowly began to wake up.

"H-Hmm…. W-Wha…? W-Where am I?" She asked in a very hushed tone as Mike whispered to her "You fell asleep Mooney, were in town going to the market with Silver." He whispered softly as Moon nodded a little, until it all began to register in her mind as she slowly saw that she was on Mike's back and what he had called her as she began to blush deeply.

'D-Did he just call me…. M-Mooney?' She asked herself in her mind as she kept her blush while trying not to think about it, as she wanted to keep her mind clear of everything and wanted to get off Mike's back however as much as she wanted to.

She didn't want to let go at all as she felt a strange comfort radiating off of Mike soon gently laying her head back down on his back with her blush still plastered upon her face while she felt her heart pounding at a million miles an hour while on the other hand Mike was thinking to himself as he looked around the town.

'This place is pretty nice, it almost reminds me of a renaissance fair though… my parents or family isn't around… I really miss them…. They would of loved to see this place.' He thought to himself when the voice spoke up "Oh blah blah blah blah…. Do you think of anything else, kid? I mean for fucks sake they are dead, nothing is going to bring them back." He said as Mike sighed softly 'I know that, you fucker… I just miss them at times, you have no right to say anything about it.' He countered as the voice grumbled softly "Whatever…"

The voice had said soon fading leaving Mike to his thoughts while the group had entered the market again when Silver soon spoke up. "Alright, let me just get the shipment my family needs and we shall go, please try not to destroy anything." She had said in a slightly annoyed tone of the task at hand soon walking off towards a building not far from the market, leaving the group to do whatever they liked in the market.

However this time Wave just suggested to stay by the booth with the freshly baked bread and pastries and began to eat a little for lunch and began to eat near a fountain, as Mike only ate a little bit of bread with the girls and letting his mind wander while Moon was sitting next to him on a side of the fountain gently scooting closer to him while her mind started to race with thoughts.

Her mind slowly flooded with thoughts as a blush slowly crept upon her face soon sitting next to Mike as she kept trying to eat, however unknown to herself was that her hand was slowly creeping towards his soon gently brushing the top of his hand with her soft plumage as she had then looked down to find her hand on top of his, making her blush grow even deeper in crimson.

She was about to move her hand, however that was until Mike gently gripped her hand gently holding it in his grip making Moon blush even deeper, as much as she wanted to get her hand free she also had the feeling of never wanting to let go of his hand or him to let go of her hand, her emotions started conflicted with each other until Mike looked over at her as he then noticed he was holding her hand, he began to blush a bit of deep crimson and soon let go of her hand.

"S-Sorry about that M-Moon… G-Guess it's a little… S-Subconscious and out of habit…" He had said a little quietly while Moon kept her blush and gently waved it off "I-It's fine… O-Old habits I guess…" She said quietly however in her head she spoke differently 'W-What came over me? Why am I acting like this? D-Do I… A-Actually like Mike? I… I mean he's really sweet…. A-And he's really kind…. A-a-and…' She tried to say in her head while her blush grew even deeper in crimson gently looking towards Mike.

'O-Oh Kluex… I… I do like him…' She said with the quietest whisper in her head as her face was completely changed from the light blue of her plumage to a crimson red as she was brighter than a christmas tree light. The two sat in silence and watched their friends shopping a little more, looking at many items for sale as Izzy was eating more treats at the booth with baked goods while Crystal was putting some in a small wicker basket and gently placing a cloth over them.

Wave on the other hand was talking to a person selling what looked to be scrolls as she was looking through a few soon quickly snatching them up and handing the man some pixels as she then summoned the scrolls into her bracelet for safe keeping. The group soon rejoined at the fountain as Silver soon walked back with a scroll under her arm and sighed "I got everything signed for, it just needs to be delivered to the castle now, I can get some guards to help bring it there."

She had said until Mike spoke up "Me and Izzy can carry it." He said soon standing up. Silver soon tried to stop him "N-No, no it's alright, I can get a few guards to do it." She said waving her hands a little as Mike simply shook shook his head "It's alright, really. Me and Izzy can do it, we may all be guests but we also try to help out as much as we can." He said rolling up his sleeves as the girls nodded in agreement while Izzy giggled softly and tied her leaves into a bun.

Silver was going to try to stop them again, until Mike gently held his hand up with a soft smile "It's alright, Silver. We will be careful with your families cargo, as well we don't expect any pay. We are just doing this to help out." He had said with his smile, making Silver nod a little "A-Alright, it's just meat, spices and vegetables. It's being delivered to the kitchen." She said soon walking towards the building she came out of, while speaking in her head.

'H-He… helping my family…. Even though he is a guest… and doesn't want any pay... that's very noble of him and makes him more… alluring and exotic even more…. And he is quite handsome…' She said in her mind, soon blushing very softly as she kept her gaze away from Mike while they walked into the building where a couple of small wooden crates stood that were all labeled with the Silverwind insignia as most of the group picked up a crate, while Izzy picked up three and Crystal held onto the small basket.

Wave was going to pick one up as well, until Mike picked it up "I got it, honey." He said as Mike, Izzy and Moon walked out of store with Silver, Wave and Crystal followed close behind. Most of the group was talking to each other while Wave snagged Mike's phone out of his pocket with his earbuds as this grabbed Silver's attention while Wave was about to place the earbuds in her ears until she spoke up "Excuse me, but what is that?"

Silver asked, making Wave smile softly "This is Mike's phone, it's a communication device from his planet that does a lot of neat things, even holds music on it." Wave said as Silver's eyes went wide "R-Really? I-It does all that… on a small little brick? B-But how? The only way for music is with an instrument, or by a orchestra how can it do that?" She asked as Wave gently placed the earbuds into Silver's ears "Here, just listen okay?"

She asked while Silver nodded a little as Wave started to scroll through Mike's music library, soon stopping on a band she had not heard of, called Set It Off as she soon selected the song Nightmare while the song began to play as all Silver could hear was loud music as she winced a little at the sudden sound but soon began to slowly melt into the song, gently bobbing her head a little "This sounds wonderful!"

She said happily, making the group smile while Mike spoke up "That's good to hear!" He said a little loudly so Silver could hear as she smiled and gave a thumbs up while Wave handed her the phone, to let her examine the music library Mike had collected over time as she followed close behind the group but asked how the device worked, as Crystal quickly showed her how she was astonished by how it worked close to that of the bracelets that were normally used.

Mike joked a little saying how he had the bracelets back on earth, since of what they were capable of as this made the girls giggle softly while Silver kept looking through Mike's phone, soon starting to go through his photo's to find pictures of Angel and his parents as her expression slowly turned to a saddened one, she turned to Mike with her expression 'He's all alone in this galaxy… he's the only one…'

Silver said quietly in her head when the group soon reached the castle and a group of guards walked up to them and started to take the crates "Happy. We will take those for you, we shall deliver them to the kitchen. Also Princess Silver, your father requested for your presence also your guests may join you." The guard said soon taking the last crate and walking with the rest of the guard towards the kitchen.

Silver was a little confused by this but soon gently sighed as she took the earbuds out of her ears, handing it to Mike with his phone as he wrapped them around his phone again while the group followed behind Silver, soon walking into the throne room as stood there was Stoneblade, Silverheart and Starspear where he was standing near the king and queen

"You called for me father?" Silver asked her father as he smiled warmly "I did my dear, for I have fantastic news. I have found you a husband." He said with his smile as Silver's mouth went agape, as her jaw almost hit the floor while the room was filled with silence.

The group was in silence while the queen smiled softly as the king was smiling happily for his daughter, while Starspear had a smug yet knowing grin on his face soon speaking "I think my lovely bride is in shock, guess she is ecstatic about it." He had said as the king gave a hearty chuckle while the group soon snapped out of their shock as Silver soon spoke up "Father! Why would you agree to this!?" She nearly screamed at him as this almost made everyone flinch back soon gaining his ground again.

"It was a great choice for you, my dear. It would increase the Silverwind and Irongear families, join the two families together and create a larger kingdom." He said as Silver's anger soon slowly raised through the roof while Starspear soon spoke up "Come now, honey. It will be a grand celebration and wedding, you can even invite the abomination and his friends." He said with his smile as Silver glared at him "He is not an abomination, he is a kind creature and friend…" She seethed with rage as Starspear just simply crossed his arms, while Silver soon huffed with anger and stormed out of the room leaving only the group with the king, queen and prince when Wave soon spoke up.

"This will never end well you know, my father tried to do the same with me." She said soon walking after Silver as Crystal and Izzy followed behind while Moon shook her head in anger and distrust as Mike spoke up "You know, I thought you were a kind and understanding king. But all it shows is that you can't see the reality before you, as you push your daughter away by doing this. It will only make her resent you, and possibly even disband your family." He said, soon turning his back towards the three royals and walked away with Moon into the garden.

Most of the group was sitting with Silver trying to calm her down as her anger slowly dissipated while Wave was talking to her "It's all going to be alright, i'm sure Mike and Moon are talking to your father right now to help change his mind." Wave had said with her hand on Silver's shoulder while Silver just shook her head "He won't change his mind… whatever he thinks is a good idea, he will put full effort behind it…" She said bitterly, staring at the ground.

"I don't want to marry Starspear…. He's a narcissistic jerk that thinks so low of any subject since they are not of royal descent…. I want to marry someone I love, like my father and mother did…." She said while her voice slowly dropped an octave until Mike and Moon walked out of the door as the girls looked at the two with hopeful eyes until Mike shook his head "I told your father off, Silver. He has no right to do that behind your back, I told him what would happen and it would never end well."

He said in a tone that had almost no emotion behind his words while Silver nodded a little "It's fine... My father is a fool at times… He won't know till it bites him back…." She had said with her anger starting to flow again as the girls started to feel the feeling of unease around Silver however it was soon lifted when Mike spoke up "A lot of people are like that, he was only thinking of something that would be right. He only tries to do what would be best for family and his kingdom, he only thought it would put things right… but in the end it would bite him back in the end of it all."

Mike said while Silver sighed softly "I… I know… I still love my parents… but at times… I just wish they could just come and talk to me about everything…" She had said quietly, slowly slumping in her seat. The group had nodded in understandment when Mike sat down next to Silver and gently placed his hand on her shoulder "I know how you feel, my parents were like that at times as well…" He said soon gently smiling softly "But in the end we have to forgive them, as they try to do the right things in everyone's eyes. I'm sure your father will understand and change his decision."

Mike said with his smile, while Silver gently looked towards Mike as a smile slowly crept upon her face "I hope as well… T-Thank you, all of you for helping me calm down and cheer up." She said while the group soon pulled her into a group hug when Crystal spoke up "You're welcome, Silver. We always help our friends out." Crystal had said as Silver looked at them "Y-You all consider me as a… Friend?"

She asked as the group nodded and agreed as Wave spoke up "What do you think we consider you? An enemy?" She asked while Silver was going to speak up, that was until Mike spoke up "Silver, you're our friend a lot has happen, but we still think of you as a friend." He said, making Silver blush softly while a smile slowly crept upon her face as she hugged the group back.

They kept together in the hug for what felt like an eternity, that was until a familiar voice spoke up "Well look at this, my bride is being hugged by the abomination again. We should really have him locked up in the zoo, he belongs in a cage." He spat with disgust while the group broke the hug and Silver glared hard at him about to speak until Mike looked at him with disinterest "So says the pompous ass, but news flash dumbass Silver doesn't want to be your bride." He said slowly crossing his arms as Starspear shook his head.

"That is just a lie she has told you, of course she wants to be my bride we had an agreement with her father." He had said, until the father walked out with his wife "Yes, and the agreement is off." He said clearly as Silver sighed in relief while Starspear looked at him with anger "What!? We had an agreement King Stoneblade, that would join our two families together!" He said while the King nodded "I know, but seeing my daughter's anger and sadness. I knew I could not do this to my daughter, so the deal is off I want her to marry someone she loves." He said, gently holding his wife's hand and smiles softly.

"Just like her mother and I." Stoneblade had said holding Silverheart's hand while Starspear's anger was raising points to that could have hit the moon when he turned to Mike and glared daggers at him while pointing "You! You did this you freak!" He screamed at him while Mike slowly started to reach for his dagger as he kept his revolver in his bracelet that was until the King stopped the two "Enough you two!" He had commanded in a booming voice, that frightened everyone to the core.

Everyone soon got their bearings back while the king spoke again "If you two are going to fight, you shall do it with honor." He said as he summoned two servants and commanded them to the shed as they pulled out a large wooden table with cloth and began to lay on the table several types of swords on the cloth that were rolled up in a large cloth, as the group knew what was going to happen, it was a sword duel.

After the swords were laid out Starspear stepped up to the table while Mike took his hoodie off and gently handed it to Wave as Silver spoke up "Mike, you don't have to do this." She said as Mike gently shook his head "I have to Silver, don't worry." He said soon smiling softly "I will be fine." He said soon walking towards the table near the middle of the garden as Starspear was waiting with a black wired rapier, soon swinging the sword around a little while Mike gently picked up a stainless steel falchion sword with a black handle, almost dropping it as he felt the weight behind the weapon while the prince gave a remark.

"What's this? Can't handle a sword? Maybe you should just give up already." He said as Mike growled softly and got his grip back soon giving the sword a few test swings "No… just lost my grip." He said while the prince just sneered and walked to the center of the garden where the king explained the rules "You are here on a matter of honor, I am here to assure you settle it honorably. There will be no backstabbing, you will not throw your blades nor will you use weapons other than agreed. If quarter is to be asked-"

He said as Mike interrupted "No quarter will be asked." He said while Starspear spoke "Or given." He said while the king continued to speak "Attend upon your weapons, and commence upon my mark." He said soon backing away from the two as the two took a few steps backwards giving room and got ready to fight.

Time slowly ticked as seconds became minutes and minutes became hours while the two waited for one to issue the first strike, that was until Starspear quickly charged forward at Mike thrusting the sword at him close to grazing the side of his chest when he soon blocked the attack with his blade as the clang of metal echoed across the garden.

Mike knocked Starspear back as this fueled his rage soon charging at him again, the sounds of clanging metal echoed as the two exchanged blows when the two soon jumped back from each other, the two stood there and started to anticipate the next attacks when Mike was then about to strike with an overhead attack when the prince soon pulled the blade around himself and as it was close to Mike's stomach making him stop and swing the sword downwards in a clockwise motion, the prince saw this and quickly flipped the blade around and knocked Mike's blade upwards while he kept his blade pointed at him.

The two stood there until the prince charged again as he focused on fast attacks and thrusted the blade again as Mike blocked again with his blade, making him jump back again and aimed higher as the blade nearly pierced Mike's neck when he quickly blocked again and tried to attack him overhead again, that was until the prince quickly dodged and spun while his sword followed as it sliced Mike's side.

He stumbled a little as he quickly placed his hand on his side as small streaks of crimson began to run down his hand and his grey shirt, staining it in his own blood but soon gently took his hand off his wound and gritted his teeth and glared at the prince as they stood again while the girls watched on in horror and worry, the two stood across from each other but soon began to exchanged blows again filling the garden with the sounds of the clangs of their swords as sparks began to gently fly.

The two stopped for several seconds with the prince's blade pointed directly at Mike soon attacking with another flurry of attacks while he kept blocking the attacks, but soon Mike got ready to counterattack as he slammed his blade down wards with an overhead strike and cut into the grass, while this happened Starspear soon jumped back as he then slashed Mike's right arm making him grab his wound again when the prince walked to the center of the garden while Mike gritted his teeth even tighter, slowly moving as the dragged the blade across the grass while his wound gently streamed the crimson liquid down his arm as it gently bled down his knuckles.

He began to breath a little heavily, glaring at the prince soon gaining his strength again, trying to strike the prince with one last overhead strike and charged at him until the prince dodged and slash half his lower stomach making him drop to his knees and almost fall over as the girls watched on with horror.

The girls gasped in horror as Izzy was crying into her sister's shoulder while holding her close, trying to keep her calm while Crystal was filled with anger and sorrow as she was barking at the king for all this, while Wave bite down hard on her bottom lip trying to fight back her tears soon crying into her hands seeing that she is losing someone close to her and for Silver.

She tried not to watch as she was being filled with different emotions anger, sorrow, rage and the tempt of wanting to kill the prince with tears beginning to form in her eyes 'N-No… I… I can't lose him… H-He's the only guy I can consider a friend…. N-No…. I… I don't want to lose him….' She had thought in her head with rage and determination "Get up Mike! You can't lose!" She called to him with tears running down her face as the girls heard this as they began to call towards him.

The prince scoffed at this and walked towards the wounded Mike "Be quiet… all of you!" He yelled at the group, while this was going on Mike was trying to get up when he then placed the blade on his throat, slowly rising him up with the blade as all he had on his face was a smirk "I shall put this abomination out of his misery…. Neither asked, nor given."

He said about to slice Mike's throat open, that was until he quickly grabbed the blade with his left hand pushing it back in a power struggle against the prince as he tried to push the blade in, while this happened Mike quickly found his blade with his strength as he soon got up and gave one final strike, slicing a large vertical gash through the prince's shoulder and chest as it bled a black like liquid.

Starspear slowly backed up as he started to cough up the black like blood and began to fall forward as a servant quickly grabbed him, the king soon stood up and looked at the wounded prince "Take him to the medical ward." He commanded as the servant nodded and quickly brought the prince into the castle.

Mike slowly tossed the blade to the side when he was then tackled by the girls in a group hug as they cried into him, Mike slowly hugged the girls as a small smile crept upon his face and began to slowly get up with the girls as they all slowly broke the hug, while Izzy still wept into his chest when he then gently cooed to her "It's alright Izzy, you ain't going to lose me that easily."

He said as she sniffled softly "W-We were… Worried we would lose you… M-Mr. Snuggles…" She had said in a cracking tone. Mike smiled softly as he gently wiped her tears away and planted a kiss upon her lips "You ain't gonna lose me that easily, Izzy." He said with his smile as she gently snuggled close to his chest, while Wave and Crystal giggled softly with knowing smiles.

Mike smiled softly as Izzy kept close to his chest but soon grown limp as she had fallen asleep in his arms, making Mike chuckle softly as Moon took a hold of her "Here, let me take her. We were really worried about you Mike, she must have passed out now." She said gently picking up her sister while Mike nodded "I hear you." He said as he soon turned to Silver who still had tears running down her face as she walked up to Mike and delivered a haymaker to his jaw, almost knocking him back a bit.

"I deserved that…" He said quietly while she soon quickly pulled him into a hug "D-Don't ever scare me like that… I… I don't want to lose my first… F-Friend…." She had said as Mike slowly hugged her back "It's alright Silver, we ain't going anywhere. Were your friends, we would never leave our friends." He said as Silver sniffled softly and gently wiped her tears away, soon slowly breaking the hug when her father soon walked up to the two "Well I guess you found a husband, honey."

He said as the two blushed a little deeply and looked away when the king soon gave a hearty chuckle as Silver glared at Stoneblade "Father…" She grumbled as the king continued to chuckle "S-Sorry, sorry… anyway we wanted to congratulate you Mike on your duel, but also apologize on the prince's behalf." He said as Mike waved it off "It's alright, your sire. I have dealt with this kind of thing before, so there is no need to apologise."

He said with a soft smile while the king smiled and nodded while the queen spoke up "It looks like the sun is starting to set, you should all stay in the castle for your final night here, please join us for dinner." She had said with a soft smile as the group nodded and followed the king and queen into the castle as Wave was done patching Mike up with some bandages.

The Next Morning….

The group was getting onto the school's ship as they saw what happened to some of the students that were at the tavern, seeing bruises on their bodies and faces as Mike turned to the girls "Damn, guess I wasn't the only one that got fucked up." He said while the beast spoke up "You got that right kid, but I have to say you did a fucking number on that pompous ass. Pretty fucking slick cut kid, I don't know if he will survive that."

He said as he started to cackle madly while Mike sighed softly, trying to ignore the voice in his head and started to climb into the ship however was soon stopped when a familiar voice spoke up "Wait!" The voice said as the group turned to see Princess Silverbolt running up to the ship with her parents and small platoon of guards that was carrying a few trunks. The group was confused by this as Crystal spoke up.

"Hello King Stoneblade, Queen Silverheart and Princess Silverbolt, what are you all doing here?" She asked as Stoneblade smiled softly "Please, call us Stone Silverheart and Silver. But also we came here to bring our daughter to the ship, for she wants to attend your school." He said as the group were surprised by this while Ironwatch walked down the steps.

"W-What's going on?" He asked as Mike turned to Iron "Silver here want's to attend our school, sir." He said while Silver smiled softly and nodded "Mhmm, I would really enjoy attending your school." She said as the group looked at Silver "Why do you want to attend our school?" Moon asked as the king smiled softly "I can explain it all." He said telling what had happened.

The Night Before…

Most of the group were in their rooms as Izzy walked over to Mike's room, soon walking into his room as he closed the door while Silver watched from her room when she had soon walked out of her bedroom and towards her parents room. She then gently knocked on the wooden door "M-Mother? Father? Can I please come in?" She asked quietly when a voice came from the other side "Of course, honey. Please come in."

Her father had said as Silver slowly opened the door to find her parents sitting in their bed in their night clothes while the queen had a book in her lap "What is it that you need, sweetie?" She asked Silver while she slowly closed the door behind her. "I… I need to talk to you…" She had said in a quiet tone as this gained her parents attention "What's the matter, honey?" Stoneblade asked while Silver slowly sat on the bed.

"W-Well… During the past few days… I… I made friends with Mike and his friends… A-And well that they are going to leave tomorrow I… I…" She said as Silverheart smiled softly "You're going to miss them?" She asked as Silver nodded a little as Stoneblade smiled warmly.

"Well, I think I can place a message to the headmaster of their school and get you enrolled." He had said as Silver looked at her parents "R-Really?" She asked as he nodded "Mhmm, but as well I can also tell the reason why is because of that Mike kid, am I wrong?"

He asked as Silver blushed a little deeply "F-Father…" She said as Silverheart giggled softly "It's okay, honey. You know how your father is at times. But I can also see it as well, sweetie. I can tell you really like this boy." She said giggling softly as Silver kept her blush, while her father smiled softly and gently kissed Silver's forehead.

"I am just kidding, honey. But also since you have told us this, I want to give you something." He said slowly getting up from the bed and walked to a large wooden dresser as he slowly opened a drawer and pulled out a large object that was wrapped in an old cloth, soon slowly turning to Silver.

"When I was your age my father gave me this, and his father before him and now I give it to you." He had said gently handing Silver the item as she unwrapped the cloth as she gasped softly, for what was in the cloth was a agincourt short sword that had a black cloth handle as the sheath was a dark stained black leather with stainless steel on the top and bottom, soon slowly unsheathing the weapon as she stared into the reflection of herself.

"I… I don't know what to say, Father I…" She tried to say as he smiled warmly "Just promise me and your mother you will stay safe, okay? You know how we worry, and also to please write us when you can." He asked as Silver sheathed the weapon and nodded, soon pulling her parents into a hug.

"Thank you, Mother and Father." She had said with a smile on her face as her parents returned the hug "You're welcome sweetie, now you should rest up. You got a big day ahead of you, we shall also have the servants pack your things in time for you to leave." Silverheart said with a soft smile as Silver nodded, soon leaving her parents chambers.

Present…

The king had finished explaining how this all went as he kept a few things out while Ironwatch nodded "I understand your higness, we will make sure she is registered and everything when we get to the school. Welcome aboard your heigness." He said to Silver as she smiled softly "Thank you, sir." She said soon turning to her parents as she pulled them into a hug.

"Goodbye Mother and Father, I will miss you." She said as the two hugged her back "We will miss you as well, honey. We will make sure to visit as soon as we can." Stoneblade said to Silver. They soon slowly broke the hug as the guards placed the trunks into the ship as Silver joined the group on the ship.

She waved goodbye towards her parents with a sad smile as they waved back while the guards gave a salute to her and bowed as the cargo door slowly closed and Silver joined the group at their table "So…. What is the school like?" She asked as the group smiled a bit while Mike spoke up "You will find out when you see it." He said as the ship soon shot off into the sky and into space.


	19. Ch:19 (edited) Let the battles begin!

The school's ship sailed across the open space amongst the stars of space, when in one of the windows was a lone Glitch princess staring off into the endless vacuum of space being lost in her thoughts, thinking back to all that has happened for the past few days gently sighing 'I can't believe all that happened… I mean a lot of it was good… B-But that duel… I… I can't believe that all just happend…. I'm really glad Mike's okay don't get me wrong…. But…. I just wish, it ended more peacefully….'

Silver said quietly in her thoughts gently sitting back in her seat, feeling the wood press against her back letting her mind wander as her gaze slowly turned towards her friends. Izzy was sleeping on her sister's shoulder gently snoring, while her sister had gently wrapped her in her jacket while humming a soft song to let her sleep, Crystal was polishing her new bow with a rag while sharpening the arrowheads with the stone Mike had purchased.

Wave was snuggled close to Mike with her head on shoulder trying not to fall asleep soon stifling a yawn and adjusting herself a little to get more comfortable, while Mike on the other hand looked to be lost in thought and snapping out of it every so often when he felt Wave moving as he gently wrapped his arm around her, pulling her a little closer making Wave smile softly while Silver felt a warmth starting to grow upon her face with a blush forming on her face.

Silver slumped in her seat with her blush continuing her inner monologue 'I… I'm kind of nervous to see this school… I… I hope things go well…' Silver thought to herself, gently laying her hands on her lap waiting for the ship to land at the school when the teacher walked to the front of the ship "Alright everyone, our S.A.I.L has told us that we will be landing soon in about twenty minutes, so please start getting ready to move." Ironwatch said to the class as most nodded or gave a small word of okay, while some were asleep and had not heard what the teacher just said.

The group faintly heard this as Crystal put her arrows back into her quiver, Moon was getting hers and Izzy's stuff ready while Wave had soon fallen asleep still snuggled close to Mike, after she fell asleep Mike was checking their bags making sure everything was there while Silver just sat in her chair gently scratching the skirt of her dress, gently looking towards Mike with a soft blush slowly forming on her face when Mike then looked up and saw her staring at him soon blushing deeper and looked away towards the window realizing that Mike was looking back at her.

Mike was confused at this as he reached into his bag and pulled out his phone, soon handing it to Silver "Here." He said making Silver slowly turning back to Mike and gently took the device "W-Wha…?" Was all she could ask as a small smile slowly formed upon his face "I saw you liked listening to my music yesterday, and I also saw you staring at my bag so I thought you wanted to borrow my phone again."

He said with his smile as Silver nodded with her blush "Y-Yeah, yeah… I… I like this thing, it's really neat…" She said quietly soon unraveling the earbuds and placing them in her ears and started to go through his music again, when the ship started to bump around a little as the class started to get up as Mike gently picked Wave up in a bridal carry.

Silver was confused of what was going on as Moon gently picked her sister up and placed her over her shoulder while Silver pulled her bow over her head and onto her back, Mike turned to Silver and smield softly "It's time to go, were landing." He said while Silver nodded a bit and got up from her seat and followed behind the group, watching some of the staff starting to pull the bags out of the cargo hold while the class followed out of the ship the group lagged behind a little as Moon and Crystal were keeping an eye on Mike because of the condition he was in.

"Girls, i'm fine really. I have had worse, sure it will leave scarring but I will be fine, really." He said trying to reassure the two but they were not having it as they grabbed the bags while Silver watched a few staff members carrying her luggage out of the ship as standing near them was headmaster Evolver "You three be careful with that luggage, we must not show slack to our newest student, you will place them in the same dorm as our newest student is residing till we find her a dorm that doesn't have a full roster."

He said as the three staff members nodded and started to carry Silver's luggage into the school while Evolver turned to see the group with a soft smile "Ahh, there you are. I would like to be the first to say, welcome to our school your highness." He said soon bowing as Silver blushed a little "P-Please, stand sir. A-And Silver is perfect, I… I want to be treated like a normal student, if that's okay?" She asked as Evolver smiled softly and nodded soon standing up.

"Of course, your high- I mean, Silver. But let me be the first to welcome you to The Academy Of The Stars." He said making Silver smile softly "Thank you, sir." She had said to the headmaster, while this was going on Mike was carrying Wave into the school, but soon stopped when he saw a very large arena about a mile away from the school with what looked to be fair stands being set up.

"Holy shit… That is one big fucking arena…" He said with a whistle as Moon nodded "Yup, and that's where we will going tomorrow for the school wars, they start tomorrow. You think you are going to be alright for tomorrow?" She asked as Mike nodded "I will be Moon, you don't need to worry. Anyway let's get these two to bed and show Silver around the school, sound fair?" He asked as Moon and Crystal smiled softly and nodded and walked into the school with Silver following behind.

One large school tour later (around 8:37 P.M.)...

The group were sitting around near the TV after Mike and the girls explained what it was to Silver as they were watching a movie on the PS4, well they were trying the only ones that were was Izzy and Silver as Mike was cleaning the chambers in his revolver and fixing the loading chamber of his shotgun, Crystal was wrapping her wooden dagger with a cloth for better grip, Wave was laying against Mike while cleaning her handgun and Moon was sharpening her daggers but what took Mike by surprise was she had a set of throwing knives that were on the coffee table.

He set his revolver on his lap and gently picked up one of Moon's knives and closely inspected it, the knife was made of a dark metal that looked like a dark stained steel but what was surprising was the edges of the blade were a dark blue that was close to the middle of the blade as the handle was wrapped with a small rope like thread that was the same color of the blade's edges.

Gently setting it with the four others next to a black sheath when Moon spoke up "These blades were our mother's." She said, gaining Mike's attention as she set the daggers on the table, as this gave Mike a clear view of them.

This was the first time Mike ever closely looked at Moon's daggers as he was surprised by the design, the handles looked almost like a large wing wrapping around a large light jade stone, almost as if it was protecting it as the light gently reflected off the jade stone while a small amethyst stone was on the top, as it looked to keep the jade stone in place.

The blade looked to be around ten inches as it was made of a darker jade, with vines gently etched into the blade as they were set on two brown leather sheaths that at the end looked to have an eagle or hawk head, Mike stared in awe at the craftsmanship while Moon spoke again.

"When me and Izzy were first enrolled into the school, our mother gifted us her and our father's weapons." She had said gently motioning to Izzy "Izzy's hammer was our father's…. Rest his soul…" She said with a few tears building in her eyes as she gently wiped them away while Mike nodded.

"I… I hear you, hopefully he's at peace and watching over you two and your mother." He said trying to reassure Moon while a soft smile slowly formed upon her face "I know and thank you Mike, for trying to make me feel better." She said while a smile slowly formed on Mike's face "No problem, i'm always there for my friends." He said as Moon nodded a little.

"T-Thank you…" She had said a little hesitant as in her mind she spoke differently 'I guess that's all I really am to him… is a friend… I wish we were more… and that I met him first then Malch…' She thought with sorrow in her words, making her slump in her seat.

Time slowly passed by as the sandman was closing in on his next victims while most of the group had fallen asleep, only leaving Mike and Moon awake but only by barely as Mike let out a loud yawn followed by a slight shake of his head while Moon slowly slide on the couch, gently laying her head on his shoulder and was about to get up "S-Sorry…" She said in a tired tone as Mike gently shook his head "It's alright…" He had said as he didn't mind Moon's head laying on his shoulder, slowly looking towards their friends all laying around on the couch and chair.

The two soon slowly got up from the couch as Mike gently picked Wave up and towards her bed and gently tucked her in, planting a gentle kiss upon her lips "Goodnight honey." He gently cooed into her ear as she snuggled into the blankets, Moon had also placed her sister into her bed and planted a gentle kiss on her little sister's forehead "Goodnight sis, may you have sweet dreams." She gently cooed with a soft smile.

Mike smiled a little at this as he walked back to the couch and picked Silver up for she had then latched onto him in her sleep, softly snoring as she nuzzled softly into his shoulder making Mike blush a little deeply while Silver had a soft smile upon her face while Mike smiled a little and gently placed Silver in his bed, soon tucking her in "Good night, Silver try to get some sleep."

He cooed to Silver while she gently nuzzled into the blankets making Mike smile softly. Moon smiled warmly at this and watched Mike walking towards the couch "You going to sleep on the couch?" She asked him as he nodded "Yeah, since I gave Silver my bed I thought it was right, you know?" He had said to Moon while she nodded "Yeah, but you don't have to sleep on the couch…" She said soon blushing softly "Y-You can sleep with me, i-if you like…" Moon said a little quietly.

Mike had felt a blush starting to form upon his face, soon nodding a little and looking away a bit "A-Alright… O-Only if you want to…" He said a little quietly as Moon nodded with her blush and gently sat in her bed "O-Okay… C-Come on." Moon said while Mike had nodded a little and turned off the light, soon joining Moon in her bed and pulling the covers over her and himself while Moon gently laid her head on Mike's chest, listening to his heartbeat soon feeling a soothing wave wash over her gently nuzzling into Mike's chest while her eyes slowly closed.

Mike gently wrapped his arms around Moon, gently pulling her close as his eyes slowly closed, but spoke one last time to Moon "Goodnight, Moon." He gently cooed to her as sleep overtook the two.

The Next Morning (Monday)...

The sun began to slowly bleed through the curtains of the dorm room as Moon was gently nuzzling into Mike's neck, however unknown to the two Wave, Izzy, Crystal and Silver were awake and dressed while trying not to burst into a giggle fit as Crystal pulled out Mike's phone and took a picture of the two sleeping.

"They are going to have a crazy morning." Crystal whispered to the others as they nodded and giggled very softly, soon gently placing the phone back into Mike's hoodie pocket as Wave motioned for them to follow her out of the dorm room.

The girls followed behind Wave as Moon slowly shifted in her sleep, gently cracking her eyes open as the sting of the sunshine blinded her for a few seconds until her eyes soon adjusted to the light as she slowly looked around the room but her gaze soon met with Mike, finding herself with her arms wrapped around his neck and snuggled close to him making her blush deeply.

'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps…' She thought to herself with a soft smile gently spreading across her beak with her blush, soon gently laying her head back down and nuzzling into the crook of his neck 'I wish this moment could last forever… I-It kind of reminds me of… Me and Malch… N-No, no…. Get those thoughts out of your head girl… that time is in the past…' Moon thought to herself, however unknown to her Mike was slowly starting to wake up.

Mike felt consciousness starting to slowly come back to him letting his eyes slowly open, as his eyes opened he was soon blinded by the light of the sun giving off an annoyed hiss while his eyes slowly adjusted to the light and starting looking around the room, to find it was still covered in a blanket of shadows and darkness but still able to make what was out in the room as he tried to get up, but couldn't too soon slowly look down to find Moon nuzzled into his neck making him blush deeply.

Moon gently relaxed in Mike's arms until she felt him move and slowly sat up with her face mere centimeters from Mike's as their gazes met each other, their gaze kept upon each other until they felt a familiar warmth crossing their faces as they began to blush very deeply and soon separated from each other "G-Good morning, M-Moon…" Mike said trying to avoid Moon's gaze.

"M-Morning Mike… S-Sleep well?" She had asked a little nervously as Mike nodded a little with his blush "I… I did… Y-You sleep well?" He asked as she nodded, soon slowly getting up from the bed "Y-Yeah… I slept really well…" Moon said while getting some of her clothes "I-I'm gonna go take a shower… S-See you in a bit…" She had said soon walking into the bathroom, leaving Mike to sit quietly on the bed.

The dorm room was filled with silence, except for the faint sounds of the shower running while Moon was in the bathroom taking a shower Mike slowly got up from the bed and started to get changed, when he slowly looked towards his bandages seeing the light staining of crimson upon them and touch letting out a soft sigh as he pulled his black t-shirt over his head and zipped up his grey jeans.

He sat on the couch and tied his shoes tight while putting his shotgun back into his bracelet, soon ready to reach for his tactical belt with his revolver in the holster that was until the bathroom door opened to reveal Moon, dressed in a light grey tank top with a pair of dark blue shorts as she was drying her plumage and fluff with a towel "Ahh… much better, nothing feels better in the morning than a nice shower."

She had said soon tossing the towel into a hamper as Mike looked towards her, soon feeling a familiar warmth burning into his face as he quickly grabbed his tactical belt and put it on. Moon looked towards Mike seeing him blushing deeply, as she covered her beak trying not to giggle soon sitting down on the couch as she kicked her talons back a little onto the coffee table and sat back a little in the couch, relaxing until her's and Mike's stomachs gently growl making the two blush softly and snicker a little.

"Guess we're both hungry." Moon had said with a soft smile with her blush while Mike nods "Yeah, we should better get some breakfast." He said soon getting up from the couch, gently holding his hand out towards Moon.

She gently looked towards Mike's hand as she smiled softly and blushed a little, gently taking a hold of his hand as he helped her up from the couch when she was pulled close to him with her hands on his chest and her face was mere centimeters from Mike's, the two soon blushed very deeply "W-We should go get some breakfast…" Moon said gently stepping back from Mike as he nodded a little and grabbed his hoodie "Y-Yeah…"

He had said soon putting his hoodie on and walked to the door, soon opening it as he held it open for Moon soon walking out of the dorm room with Mike following behind and locked the door as the two walked down the school's halls and towards the cafeteria.

While walking to the cafeteria there was multiple students wearing all kinds of different armor, some students wore forms of tribal armor that looked to be made of iron and some wore that of light tactical armor, while others looked to be wearing homemade armor, something caught Mike by surprise with some of the armor was by a Floran girl who was dressed in an iron chest guard with iron arm guards, shoulder plates and gauntlets, anklet guards that brought up to her legs and over her knees while she had a tribal cloth wrapped around her waist while around on her head was a circlet with a large iron leaf on the front as she was talking to an Avian male.

He wearing a different kind of armor, it looked familiar to the Floran girls except the breastplate was red and looked to be a little more padded with shoulder plates, and arm guards he was wearing a red and grey loincloth that was attached to a metal belt and anklets, and was wearing a similar circlet, but instead had a red gem in the forehead area with a large red feather attached.

Mike watched on a little as the two were talking, but soon the Floran pulled the Avian into a kiss as she smiled "For good luck." She said as Moon looked towards the two and smiled "Hey you two, good luck out in the School wars." She said as the two smiled and nodded as they both spoke "You too, Moon." They had both said as Mike looked towards Moon.

"They are in my class, they have been together for almost three years, they plan to get married after they graduate next year." She said as Mike smiled softly and nodded "I hear you, and that's really sweet." He said while Moon smiled warmly "Mhmm, as well the best thing is that there parents accept the relationship, it shows that the past is behind a lot of people." She said while Mike nodded, watching the students until they soon reached the cafeteria as they found Wave, Crystal, Izzy and Silver eating breakfast with Lucy in their armor.

Izzy and Crystal were wearing the same armor Mike had saw earlier with Moon's friends except Izzy's chest plate was dyed dark purple and was wearing a dark brown tribal cloth, however Wave's armor looked to be of that of what looked to be twelfth century japanese armor as she was adjusting her helmet as the armor was a dark metal that was a medium black as it was a mix of iron and leather on the chest guard as the leather wrapped around the stomach area and was tied up tight as she had with it was iron gauntlets, as she had a pair of pants that had metal greaves tied on while she looked to be wearing sandals.

Silver looked to be wearing a nasal helmet that had leather wrapping around the sides and back as she was wearing a chainmail and iron breast plate with leather gloves as she wore chainmail greaves and dark leather boots. Lucy was the last of the group as this confused Mike the most was she was wearing a dark leather trench coat with a light blue long sleeve shirt, a light tan cowboy hat with a buckle that wrapped around the front as she was wearing light blue slacks with a dark leather belt that had holster for a revolver and divides for bullets while she wore a pair of light leather boots with spurs.

Mike stood there trying to comprehend what he was seeing as Moon walked up to the group "Morning girls, trying on your armor before the first rounds?" She asked as the girls nodded as Izzy pulled Moon in a hug "I can't believe Mom sent us our armor! But not only that, she's coming to see the school wars!" Izzy said happily, making Moon smile happily and nod "That is great news, sis! And I am really glad she sent us our armor."

She had said soon sitting down at the table while Mike slowly sat down with the group when Lucy gently pushed towards him a tray with a stack of pancakes on it with a small loaf of mushroom bread and a boneboo, Mike looked towards the food then slowly towards Lucy who had a soft smile on her face.

"Ay got it for ya'll, so you could have something to eat in the morning." She said as Mike smiled softly and gently took the tray "Thank you, Lucy. That was really sweet of you, and as well I like your outfit, it looks really nice." He said with a soft smile, making Lucy blush a little "W-Well, it's actually… M-My armor really, it has iron woven into the fabric." She said with her blush while Mike started to eat.

Mike smiled softly "That's pretty cool actually, it's a neat technique and trick with that, though it sounds like your coat could weigh a ton." He said as Lucy nodded a little "Yeah… A-And it's actually vary light, easy to wear." Lucy had said gently munching on a piece of toast as Mike smirked a bit "Your toast has been burned and no amount of scraping will remove the black parts." He said in a Caboose voice as Lucy quickly looked at her toast, to find it was perfectly normal as she huffed a little.

"That wasn't funny…" She had said a little angry as Mike gently scratched the back of his head "S-Sorry, Lucy… I-It was just a line from one of my favorite characters, his name is Caboose." He said as Izzy looked towards Mike "What about my big brother?" Izzy asked as Mike looked at Izzy "U-Uh… N-Nothing Izzy… just saying something funny…" He had said as Izzy nodded.

"Alright, but our Mom said I had an older brother who's a soldier and his name is Caboose, he visit at times and he's really nice to me and Moon, and even calls our Mom a great mom and glad to be part of the family." She had said smiling softly as Mike looked towards Moon, who just shrugged a little not really knowing what her sister had said while he just nodded a little, that was until the loud speakers turned on.

"Attention all students, attention all students please make your ways to the arena and into your respective locker rooms for briefing." The speakers said as the girls soon got up from the table "Guess that's our cue, you eat up Mike and we'll see you at the arena, okay?" Wave said as Mike nodded and went back to eating while the girls walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Mike to eat and to his thoughts 'I can't believe it's my first ever school event… Good god I hope things end well... just need to keep a level head…'

He thought to himself while finishing his breakfast, soon getting up as he grabbed the tray with his small loaf of bread walking out of the cafeteria but before he left, set the tray on top of the garbage can and walked out while taking a bite of the loaf.

Mike soon walked out the side entrance of the school as a gentle breeze blew by him, gently lifting his hair a little as his gaze soon met with the arena with a fair going on close by soon beginning to walk towards the large arena in the distance, while he walked he was walking through the fairgrounds that had all kinds of booths being set up, kids were running around with wooden swords and shields while the parents were buying snacks for the fights it kind of reminded him of when people went to sports events, this had brought a soft smile to his face as small flashes of his earlier life slowly flashed in his head of his family as this brought a few tears to his eyes, soon gently wiping them away with his sleeve.

As he walked he softly prayed in his head 'Mom… Dad… if you can hear me… please… watch over me and my friends… and know that I love you… and hope that you are both doing well in heaven…' He said softly in his head soon entering the arena and started to look around the lobby, seeing it looked kind of hightech that met with Roman architecture as he looked around the lobby and almost tripped over one of the benches, soon quickly composing himself and started to look for a directory.

He looked over a large holographic sign and started to read a few things, until he heard someone calling over to him "Over here, Mike!" The voice rang as Mike turned to see Austin and Layla waving at him, Mike smiled softly at this and waved back soon walking towards his two friends "Hey you two, competing as well?" He asked as the two nodded "Ya, we do it every year." Layla had said while Mike nodded "I hear you, can you two point me in the direction of the locker rooms? I'm kind of lost."

He asked the two as Austin nodded "Down the hall, and a left and it should be there. Do be wary of the gals locker room." He said with a knowing smile, making Mike blush as he nodded a little quickly walking down the hall and following the directions Austin gave him seeing two signs for the male and female locker rooms, not wanting to think back to what Austin said he quickly made his way into the men's locker room as he heard the voices of other students and his teacher Xeno talking to the students explaining the rules, Mike only caught the ending parts of it but Wave told him a good chunk of it and walked to the main area of where he heard the voices.

The locker room looked like a normal locker room you would find in a high school or university as the main area had the students in armor and weapons at the ready, as what Mike could see the melee weapons were all wooden but still had basic firearms when Xeno spoke up "Now, as you all can remember all firearms can not, go past certain calibers or gauges, meaning by no shotguns can go above 20 gauge, even though we are using rubber rounds we do not want anyone getting hurt, handguns can only go between 9mm and .357 any higher and you will be disqualified, rifles are only permitted .22… we don't want a repeat of what happened seven years ago…"

He had said with a grim look, making the students quickly nod while Xeno nodded "Alright… now, on the table here I have the rubber ammo, please take enough to fill a pouch or two or three clips, we need to conserve and share our ammo alright?" He asked the students as they nodded and got up, starting to pass the ammo out when Xeno's sights fell upon Mike "Ahh, Mike there you are, are you excited?" He asked as Mike nodded a bit "Y-Yes sir… J-Just a little nervous really."

Mike had said as Xeno nodded in understandment "It's alright, we all get nervous at times, this is a huge event and we all need to be careful." He said as Mike nodded and started to walk towards the table, that was until Xeno gently grabbed his shoulder "However, I need to talk to you… The headmaster's told me of your… 'special' problem." He informed Mike as this froze him in his tracks, soon feeling sweat building on his forehead feeling uneasy until Xeno spoke up.

"The headmaster informed me of you lost control of your anger that fateful day around two months back, don't worry you are not in trouble but they have asked me to help you today." He said as Nurse Yana walked in and gently sat down on the wooden bench. This confused Mike greatly when Yana spoke up "The headmaster's asked for me to administer this tranquilizer, to help control your anger and your… skills or abilities, as they put it." She said while Xeno nodded.

"Indeed, all it will due is subdue your anger, letting you think a little clearly and keep your head in the fight. But also they had asked me to help you control it, mostly to tap into your power without you losing control." He said continuing soon after "The way your anger and power work is like this, with full rage it acts like a bonfire, that is not what you want. You need to focus it more, like a blue flame such as that as a blowtorch, simple, calm yet powerful."

He explained as Mike nodded a little "I… I guess… B-But I don't know if I can." He tried to say until Yana spoke up with a soft smile "But you will, it will take time but with time and practice you will be able to control it, we all know you can." She said as Xeno nodded mirroring her smile. Mike started to level his options but soon slowly nodded and slowly pulled the sleeve up on his hoodie giving clear view of his bare skin.

"A-Alright… I'm ready…" He said quietly as Yana nodded, soon taking out a small leather case and opening it taking out a syringe and small vial of a light blue liquid, gently sticking the syringe into the small vial's top and pulling back on the plunger with the liquid filling the syringe and taking it out of the vial as she took a hold of Mike arm and sticking the syringe into his vein, soon pushing down on the plunger with the liquid starting to course into his veins.

Mike grunted softly at the sudden needle piercing his skin, but began to feel a little calmer as the voice in his head slowly faded "Don't think you can get rid of me that easily kid… I will be back after this shit wears off…." It said soon fading leaving Mike to his own thoughts as he sighed internally 'At least I only share my head with myself again…' He thought softly to himself as Xeno walked up to Mike as he handed him a bo-staff, he looked at the weapon oddly when Xeno cleared the air.

"We know you normally carry firearms, but you can't always rely on your guns as they will run out of ammo eventually… that is why the headmasters asked for me to give you this, it's all we had left really but it's a easy to use weapon." He said while Mike was about to say something, until Yana got up "Well, I better get going don't want to miss the games." She said, soon stepping up on her tiptoes and gently kissing Xeno on the cheek making him blush "Good luck." Yana said walking out of the locker room as Mike smiled softly at this.

"Guess someone is rooting for you, sir." He said as Xeno smiled softly "Guess so… anyway I am going to show you a few techniques to use the staff, and show a few exercises to keep your anger under control as it would be a great downfall to you." He explained as Mike nodded a bit while Xeno grabbed an extra from a barrel as the two stood in a clearing of the locker room and stood in a stance with his talons spread a little and held the staff in both hands, soon spinning the staff in a clockwise motion.

"Follow my lead." He said as Mike nodded and got in the same stance and began to slowly spin the staff at the beat of Xeno, soon he slid his hands a little and stopped "Alright, now for a few basic strikes." Xeno explained as he slowly slid his hands down to one end of the staff with one hand close to the middle of the staff, striking overhead as the clack of wood hit the tiles while Mike followed suit as Xeno slowly slid his hands up a little higher towards the middle of the staff and struck upwards as Mike followed.

"This was what some call the corkscrew uppercut, with some training and practice you can use the momentum and follow it with a butterfly kick, now another basic move is the stab, it's an easy move but also very hard to block." He explained as he quickly got back in his first stance, soon sliding his right talon back as he moved his hands to the middle ends of the bottom and top of the staff, holding it close to the side of his body as he quickly thrusted the staff forward with Mike following Xeno's instructions.

The two soon went back to their original stances as Xeno turned to Mike "Alright, now for a few basic blocks these both follow at the same stance of holding the staff, it blocks both upper and lower attacks, I want you to strike me with the attacks I shown you, alright?" He asked as Mike nodded and the two got ready, time slowly started to tick away when Mike soon performed the first strike overhead as Xeno blocked it with his hands on both ends of the staff in each side of the middles as Mike's staff hit the middle, he soon lowered his hands and struck upwards from below while Xeno soon blocked it again.

The two stepped back again as Xeno smiled softly "Good, your getting it." He had said as he heard the intercoms come on again "All participants please enter into your designated area's, all participants please enter your designated area's." The intercoms had said, soon cutting off with Xeno looking towards Mike "Looks like it's time for us to get ready, you have a lot more to learn but for now… just keep your head straight and keep to cover." He said setting the bo staff to the side and handed Mike a small box of rubber bullets.

"Better load up, you will need every bullet." Xeno said walking out of the locker room and down the hall. Mike followed behind as he placed the bullets into his pouches and tossed the empty box into a garbage can, soon taking out his revolver and opened it as he stared to load the chambers soon looking at the bullets he's using as they looked like normal bullets however the bullet itself was a dark black and gently squishy, soon chuckling softly "Guess I can feel like Vash the Stampede, the warrior of love and peace." He had said to himself and chuckling placing his revolver back into his holster.

Mike followed behind Xeno that was until someone called out to Mike, making him turn to see the girls in their normal clothes as Mike smiled softly but was also a little confused "Hey girls, glad to see all of you, but why aren't you wearing your armor?" He asked as Moon smiled softly "We don't fight till the next round, all of our matches are mixed around so we can relax and watch the first round." She explained as Mike nodded with a soft smile.

"I hear you, if I was in your shoes I would do the same. Anyway I better get a move on, the first round is going to be starting soon." He had said as the girls nodded as Lucy and Silver gave him a hug for good luck, Wave kissed him on the lips and gently whispered to him "Good luck out there, we will be rooting for you." She had said as Mike nodded, followed by Crystal and Izzy soon kissing him after while Moon watched on she slowly walked up to him as Mike was suspecting a hug, he was soon caught off guard when she kissed his cheek gently.

"Good luck…" She had said quietly with a soft blush slowly forming upon her face. Mike soon felt a blush starting to form upon his face also when Xeno called for him to follow, soon nodding towards his teacher.

"I… I'll see you girls after the match…" He had said soon following Xeno as Moon turned to the girls who had knowing smiles except Lucy and Silver who had knowing smiles but also had tinges of jealousy as Moon slowly cleared her throat "W-Why don't we go watch the round?" She suggested as the girls soon looked at each other and nodded, walked out of the hall and towards the main area so they could get seats to watch the first round. Over with Mike and Xeno, Mike was gently pacing a little

'Okay… Okay… just keep yourself calm Mike… it's going to go well… I just know it will… or hope it will… Oh fuck me this is going to end badly! I fought things that can fight back, but they have weapons! Weapons for god's sakes!' Mike had screamed internally in his mind as he was having a mental breakdown, that was until he heard a familiar voice, soon slowly turning to see Remaie.

She was wearing a different kind of armor as she was wearing a dark blue tactical vest with a few pouches on the sides as she was wearing a short sleeve grey shirt underneath the vest, she was wearing a pair of light grey pants with light blue armored boots that had armor that went over her knees but also a light blue tactical belt with holster

She also wore what looked to be a visor like headset with a small headset microphone with earpiece on the side as the visor's glass was a light black. Mike smiled softly seeing Remaie as he gently pulled her into a hug "It's good to see you, Remaie I didn't know you were in the first round." Mike said to her as she nodded with a warm smile "Yup! You ready to kick some snobby rich kid ass?" She asked with enthusiasm in her voice as Mike nodded.

"Yeah! I was skeptical about today, but I think it's going to be fun." He said as Remaie smiled "That's what I like to hear." She said soon hearing the intercoms "Participants get ready, match shall begin shortly." The intercoms said as Remaie got up from the bench "Well, that's our cue." She said soon walking to a table and picking up a dark metal luger that had a dark red mahogany finish for it's handle soon sliding the magazine in and pulling back the front toggle link, loading the round into the chamber as she put the gun into her holster soon waiting by the large metal doors as Xeno slowly pulled out what could be said were wooden khopesh soon slowly spinning one of the blades in his hand and flipping it upside down.

Mike breathed in and out a couple of times, slowly pulling out his revolver from his holster while Remaie took her luger back out as a couple more students soon made it to the metal doors when the sounds of a count down began to chime, slowly ticking down from five with each number it hit.

Mike could feel his heartbeat starting to increase in tempo and beating faster with each second passing that was until the countdown finally hit zero and the doors soon scrapped open revealing a large area that looked to be a mountain like area as the ground looked to be patches of grass and rock while the field was filled with boulders of all kinds and sizes.

The group slowly walked forward as on the opposite side the doors revealing another group of people in all kinds of armor as the announcers soon spoke up "Welcome, welcome everyone to the seventy fifth annual School Wars!" The announcers said together as the arena cheered with joy as one of the announcers gave a hearty chuckle "Now to explain the rules for this round, what is going to be happening is a team match as each team will try to eliminate the other team.

Each member has a health meter that is shown on the screens above but will also be displayed on your bracelets, when your health drops to the red and close to ten percent you will be eliminated from the round and brought out from a small force of energy. The first team to eliminate the other team shall win, getting knocked into the side areas is an immediate termination." The announcer explained as the other announcer spoke up.

"Alright, both teams ready? Then… let's start the battle!" He yelled as the crowd cheered as the countdown began as each team crossed gazes at each other, time started to tick away slowly until the final digit fell as the sounds of horns blew as both teams soon jumped when the battle began.

Mike felt his heart skipping multiple beats as the two teams began to split when the sounds of shots being fired began to ring across the grounds, making Mike jump a little as he soon ran behind a boulder and laid against it breathing a bit heavily with caution ranging on his breath, slowly placing his hand on one side of the boulder he slowly slid across it with his revolver in hand trying not to make a sound soon looking around it until he saw a soft glare and a shot rang out hitting the ground near his head and quickly pulled back behind the boulder, breathing heavily.

"A-A fucking sniper… T-They got a fucking sniper…" He had said hyperventilating as Xeno was about twenty feet away while Remaie was sitting next to him "Psst, Mike." She had said getting his attention, slowly turning towards the two as Xeno spoke up "You need to keep your head down, the other's are hiding but half of them are almost out of health." He said as Reamie continued after him "What he means is that sniper they have, is a royal pain and almost took out all of us in matter of seconds, the rest of our group is hiding because they don't want to get eliminated." She had said as Mike nodded a bit.

"I hear you… Jesus Christ… this is fucking insane… that fucker almost took off my head…. I know the ammo is rubber, but still…" He said trying to catch his breath gently laying against the boulder while the two nodded in understandment until they began to hear footsteps coming across the field "Here little ratsss… come out, come out wherever you all are…" One of the opposite team members had said soon flagging some of his team members to the other boulders.

Mike looked towards the two as Remaie quietly mouthed 'Keep an eye out, and stay low.' She mouthed while Mike nodded a little until he saw two team members coming from behind Xeno and Remaie, weapons at the ready making Mike quickly getting up getting ready to fire until one grabbed him from behind and held his arms back

"Got you, you little freak." She had said to him as Remaie and Xeno quickly got up as Remaie was getting ready to fire, that was until a shot was heard and she was launched forward as the sound of a shotgun getting cocked was heard after she hit the ground, groaning softly in pain as she was soon brought to the side lines, soon as Xeno could figure out was going on he soon quickly grabbed Remaie's handgun and opened fire on the two other team members until he heard clicks and soon dropped it.

She soon turned to Mike as the one holding his arms was pointing the gun right at him Xeno knew what was going to happen, soon dropping his blades while the team member smirked softly and pulled back Mike's finger shooting Xeno in the chest and knocking him back into the side areas, Mike's mind slowly flooded with anger as the announcers spoke.

"Would you see that folks!? A multiple elimination! You can not make this-" He tried to say the last part until they heard the cracking of bones as Mike quickly headbutted the student, nearly breaking her nose and elbowed her in the gut knocking her off him and quickly shoulder checked her off into the side area, leaving him panting softly for air.

The announcers continued to drone on of what was going on as both teams were suffering losses at both ends while Mike laid against the boulder, soon unzipping his hoodie as the heat of the sun was beating down on everyone soon letting out a soft sigh.

"Damn it's starting to get hot out… Must be hell for anyone wearing armor…" He said in a hushed tone as the announcers spoke up "The battle seems to be dying down there folks, we only have two competitors left, both look to be running out of energy down there." The announcer on the left said as his partner nodded.

"Quite the contrary, those two must be really exhausted, but it's not helping that the two look to be low on ammunition, this may spell out a draw or even an early defeat for one." He said as Mike scoffed softly at this, slowly turning towards the other boulder and started to estimate the distance as an idea started to come to Mike's mind.

Quickly picking up a rock and throwing to one of the sides away from the boulder when he then heard the sound of a sniper bullet fire from the boulder as he had than gotten up and quickly ran to the next one as the sniper's bullet grazed his leg, making him grunt and pain as he fell to the ground and skidded across the rocky terrain soon slowly getting up and groaning in pain "D-Damn it…" He groaned and laid against the boulder.

'Damn it… think Mike, think… there has to be a way to get past that sniper…' He said softly wiping his forehead with his sleeve, until he got another idea soon quickly taking off his hoodie and had a good hold of it and started to creep towards the closer boulders, trying extra hard not to be spotted by the sniper that was when he got closer to the rock formation of the person, being able to see the muzzle and barrel of the weapon.

Mike got ready as the audience and announcers were at the edge of their seats anticipating what was going to happen, when suddenly Mike threw his hoodie off towards the direction of the sniper who then moved their weapon at the hoodie and shot it out of the sky watching it fall, pulling back on the bolt handle and bolt letting the shell casing hit the ground and keeping a watchful eye through their scope, that was however until they heard a small whistle and found a .357 barrel not far from their face as it was being held by Mike.

Mike aimed the barrel of his gun at the sniper watching him slowly stand up with his hands held up, until he quickly grabbed the barrel gun and pointed it up as Mike fired the gun off into the sky and quickly slammed his hand on Mike's making him let go of the gun as Mike growled in pain while the sniper aimed back that was until Mike quickly slapped the barrel out of the way and delivered a haymaker to his face, making him fire off a round.

The sniper soon swiftly brought his knee to Mike's stomach making him hunch over in pain and quickly slammed the butt of the revolver into his jaw nearly knocking him to the ground, while slamming his fists onto Mike's back making him drop to the ground and soon delivered a stomp to his back making him wheeze in pain.

The sniper panted softly and walked away from Mike and was grabbing his rifle, strapping it to his back and slowly pulled back the hammer of Mike's revolver getting ready to shoot Mike and turned to where he was and leveled it at Mike soon pulling the trigger…. And only heard a click.

He looked at the gun and pulled the trigger again to get another click, soon opening the gun to have the casings to shoot out of the chambers as he found all the bullets were spent while Mike coughed softly and chuckled, slowly getting up from the ground "Fun fact… Some break action's don't hold many rounds… but also..."

He said slowly getting up soon summoning his shotgun out of his bracelet and cocking it "It ain't the only gun I carry…" He said slowly leveling it at the student when he started to slowly back up "arrivederci e buona notte…(goodbye and good night…)" Mike had said soon pulling the trigger as the gun fired off the rubber buckshot, launching the sniper out of the area and into the side areas leaving Mike panting softly as he was getting ready to collapse as the audience burst into cheers as the announcers spoke up.

"There you have it folks! The first round goes to The Academy of The Stars!" He said while Mike put his shotgun back into his bracelet and slowly picked up his revolver and put it back into his holster, walking over to his hoodie and picking it up also and slinging it over his shoulder and walking back to the doors again to find his group there, Anera, Vanessa and the girls waiting for him, bringing a soft smile to his face as he was soon bombarded by a group hug by everyone as he hugged everyone back. The group hug slowly broke as Remaie spoke up first.

"That was awesome! You guys were beating the crap out of each other, and then the final shot! It was like something out of a action movie or something." She said smiling while Mike nodded with a soft smile "It kind of was like that, it was insane." He said while Anera hugged Remaie and Mike, gently nuzzling their cheeks "You two did so great! I'm so proud of my kits." She said happily as the two blushed softly.

"Mom…" They had said, making Anera giggle while Vanesse hugged the two "Great job guys!" She said happily as the two smile softly and hugged their big sis. The girls smiled softly seeing Mike with his family, but began to blush a little deeply as they saw him drenched in sweat and his shirt was clinging to him, as Silver blushed a little more deeply slowly passing out with her face red as a tomato while Crystal and Wave quickly grabbed her with blushes of their own, soon helping her up.

"I… I think we should all take a look around the fair, and let Mike rest." Wave suggested as Mike smiled softly "I think that would be fun." He said and was getting ready to put his hoodie back on until Remaie gently took it "I-I'll hold on to this…" She had said blushing a little deeply. Mike nodded and walked over to help Silver up while Remaie slowly put on Mike's hoodie, gently sniffing it as she blushed deeper.

'H-He smells really nice… M-Maybe I will wear this… F-For a little while…' Remaie thought to herself slowly zipping up the hoodie as she gently nuzzled her face into the fluff lining with her eyes gently closed, the group soon started to walk down the halls of the arena as Mike was nearly chugging a water Xeno handed him "D-Damn… I… I needed that…. Fuck it was hot as hell out there…" He had said soon breathing a little and trying to cool down.

The group soon made it out of the arena and into the fair while multiple people were shopping around for snacks and souvenirs, but also some of the students buying pieces of armor, ammo, weapons and gear from a few stands that looked to be under equipped as Mike began to think a little.

'Maybe I should get some armor… though I don't have much money… maybe if I am lucky I could get some chest armor.' He thought to himself as Wave and Crystal gently laid Silver on a bench as the girls kept close but some started to look around the fair while Anera and Vanessa went to go get some lunch while Mike walked over to a few booths trying to look for armor until he heard a familiar voice.

"Confused. Mike? Is that you?" The voice asked as Mike turned to find Silver Sprocket in one of the booths. Mike smiled softly and walked up to the booth "Silver Sprocket? What are you doing here man?" Mike asked as he smiled a little "Happy. Just selling my wares really, besides building bodies for S.A.I.L.S and other programs, and selling parts for ships and hoverbikes, I also sell the protective gear for them." He said while Mike nodded.

"Nice man, that's pretty cool actually." Mike said, looking over the booth and seeing different kinds of motorcycle like helmets and armor as he gently picked up a helmet "Hey Silver Sprocket? How much for any of this stuff? I need some armor, but i'm kind of striped on pixels." He said as Silver thought a bit "Cheerful. Well… normally a whole suit of protective gear would go for around between 400 to 900 pixels, but for you… 180 pixels." He said with a soft smile while Mike's mind almost crashed nearly dropping the helmet in the process.

"WHAT!?" He screamed as Silver Sprocket chuckled "Happy. I see you are losing your mind, but since you're a friend to me and a friend of the girls, I give all my friends discounts." He said as Mike nodded a little "T-Thanks man… Y-You kind of surprised me there…" He said as Silver Sprocket waved it off "Dismissive. No problem, my friend now pick out whatever you like." He had said while Mike nodded and set the helmet back down until he soon saw one that was a dark black helmet that had a large darkened visor that connected to the bottom part of the helmet.

Mike soon picked it up and placed it on his head soon snapping the straps and adjusting the straps, getting a feel of the helmet slowly lifting the visor and closing it again smiling under the helmet "Wicked…" He had said under his breath and taking off the helmet and seeing a vest with arm guards, the armor itself was dark black, strapped and sewn into a light black jacket but had two pieces of the chest plates on both sides for the zipper, strapped to a large back plating that looked split up for easy movement.

Mike grabbed the jacket and walked on the side of the booth to find cardboard boxes with pictures of leg guards, that looked to be able to be strapped onto the person's legs covering the shin and kneecap with a little over the plates of armor were vented to be able for the legs to breath easily as the armor plates were a light grey and the fabric was a light black, Mike quickly picked up the box containing the leg guards and set the items in front of Silver Sprocket

"I will take all of these, please." Mike said as Sprocket nodded with a soft smile "Happy. Excellent choices my friend, like I said with our original deal, it costs 180 pixels." He said with his smile as Mike nodded and grabbed the bag of pixels out of his pocket, counting out the pixels and set them on the booth's table. Sprocket counted them out and nodded

"Glad. Pleasure doing buisness with you man, good luck in the next round you're in." He said as Mike nodded with a soft smile, taking the armor off the booth table soon walking away and towards girls until he soon tripped over something falling to the ground and scattering his armor across the ground when he heard a light feminine voice that had a shocked tone to it "I-I am so sorry sir! P-Please, let me help you up." She said as Mike felt a pair of gentle hands slowly pick him up from the ground, soon dusting himself off

"Thank you, Miss. And it's fine, accidents happen." He had said soon turning to the woman as he was face to face with another human. Mike looked at the woman in almost awe as he looked at her "I-It's a human…" He had mumbled quietly to himself as he got a better look at the woman, she had light brownish skin, to that as Angel's with light green eyes and long dark chocolate brown hair that flowed down her back like a river of chocolate but also covered the sides of her face, she was wearing what looked to be a summer green sun dress with long sleeves as it was adorned with a sleeveless jacket that was black as night, he examined further to find light yellow scales… Mike soon stopped.

'W-Wait… Scales?' He asked in his head soon looking further to find that her bottom half was that of a snake's tail with light yellow under belly scales and dark purple scales, Mike's mind slowly came to a halt as the woman blushed softly "S-Sorry for tripping you with my tail, I didn't mean to at all… It's a real pain at times." She had said slowly holding her head down in shame and embarrassment while Mike slowly waved it off.

"I-It's cool… accidents happen..." He said trying to defuse the situation as the woman slowly looked up "R-Really?" She asked Mike with some hope in her eyes while Mike smiled softly and nodded "Yeah, I'm Mike by the way, Mike Rieth." He had said as the woman gently brushed her hair back a little, giving view to dark small patches of purple scales on her cheeks and to her pointed ears that were the same color "S-Stormy, Stormy Dawn… I-It's really nice to m-meet you Mike." She had said a little quietly while Mike smiled "It's very nice to meet you Stormy, are you part of the games as well?" Mike had asked as Stormy nodded a bit.

"I-I am… T-Though if I may a-ask… W-What kind of creature are you?" She asked softly while Mike smiled softly "I'm a human, if you don't mind if I ask what are you, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked as Stormy blushed softly "I… I-I'm a Lamia… Y-Your a fascinating creature really…" She said a little quietly making Mike blush softly "T-Thank you… A-And you are as well…" He had said as she blushed a little deeper.

Mike soon started to pick up his armor again picking up the leg guards as Stormy picked up the helmet, ready to pick up the the chest piece and placed his hand on the breastplate that was until his hand was met by Stormy's making the two blush as Stormy quickly took her hand back "S-Sorry…" She said quietly while Mike took the chest piece "I-It's okay… T-Thank you for helping me pick up my stuff." Mike said with a soft smile slowly forming across his face, Stormy smiled softly and handed him the helmet.

"You're very welcome… and it's been really nice talking to you, Mike." Stormy said slowly standing up. Mike smile softly and nodded "I like talking to you as well, Stormy. I would gladly call you a friend." He said surprising Stormy "Y-You think of me… A-As a friend?" She had asked him as he nodded "Yeah, I think you're really cool but as well your very kind. Also you look like you need a friend around here." He said to Stormy as she was going to speak until Mike heard his friends call for him.

"Hey I got to go, but I hope to see you around, okay?" He asked while Stormy nodded a little watching Mike walking back to his friends leaving Stormy by herself 'He called me… A-A friend… H-He's a really sweet human…' She said in her head with a blush slowly starting to form upon her face slowly slithering away towards the arena.

Over with Mike he was talking to the girls when Xeno walked up "Looks like you got some armor, that's good to hear at least you can last a little longer out there." Xeno had said with a soft smile holding the two bo staffs in his hands while Mike nodded.

"Thanks sir, it's all I could find that was cheap but could still keep my head on, without getting it smashed open." He said chuckling softly while the girls giggled softly and rolled their eyes as Xeno chuckled softly "Well, either way I need to help you a little more, but also your teachers Shiro and Ironwatch will help train you more to use weapons more effectively." He explained as Mike nodded while Wave gently took Mike's armor.

"I will hold on to this for you." She said with a soft smile. Mike smiled softly as Xeno was in front of Mike and got in the ready stance "Alright… now start with a basic spin, but start to follow me, okay?" He asked as Mike nodded as the two began to spin the staffs, slowly picking up speed as Xeno began spin it faster making the staff skip a little as both his arms were close together, Mike followed this and tried to keep a decent speed when Xeno soon stopped as Mike quickly grabbed the staff almost hitting himself in the head.

Soon Xeno held the staff in front of him with one hand soon slowly bring it behind him as he slowly brought it forward underhand and slowly spinning it and bringing his arm back with the staff and spinning the staff in a figure 8 like figure, Mike started to follow with Xeno stumbling a little and trying to get into the beat of it as the two slowly increasing speed as they kept their free hand close to their chests, soon increasing the speed even more almost in a fluent motion but began to slow down and stop making Xeno smile softly.

"You are doing well so far, Mike. You can also use your spins to increase momentum, use to block and even use the momentum to attack with." Xeno explained while Mike nodded as Xeno smiled softly "Alright, now this is like the first spin exercise we have done except we will be adding the spin to surround your body."

He explained as Mike nodded with the two soon taking a hold of the staffs again with the first spin they were doing, however began to spin the staff behind their backs with one hand and catching it with their other soon starting to catch up with speed as they spun their staffs faster, but soon began to slow down as Mike nearly lost the grip of his weapon "O-Okay… maybe I should be a little more careful there…"

He mumbled to himself with Xeno looking towards Mike "You're getting better, but it's going to take a lot more time and practice to get you up to most school's levels… But this is a great start so far, also remember this you can add spins to your attacks and make combos out of it, this will keep your opponents on their toes giving more ample time to strike." Xeno explained as Mike nodded in understandment making Xeno smile "Good, now the next round should be starting soon, I don't think any of you are in the next round so you all should rest up till the next round."

He said to the group as they nodded while Xeno set his staff down, that was until Yana walked over and gently grabbed his arm "You did really great out there!" She said happily, making Xeno blush and chuckle softly "T-Thank you…" He said quietly while Yana giggled softly and started to drag Xeno towards one of the booths "Why don't you join me for some lunch?" She had said as Xeno was going to say something until Mike spoke up.

"He would love to have some lunch, he needs to relax after the round we all had." He said as he nodded towards Xeno who sighed softly and agreed, as Yana dragged him away. Mike snickered softly as he sat down on the bench while Silver was still passed out while Moon and Crystal were trying to wake her up, Lucy and Wave were talking while Izzy was playing a game on Mike's phone but Remaie was staying quiet as she was curled up in a ball gently nuzzling her face into the fabric with a blush upon her face speaking softly in her head.

'His jacket is really warm…. And it makes me feel… safe, I… I don't know how to describe it… but I just feel safe with this jacket… I feel safe… near him…' She thought quietly to herself as she blushed a little deeper, gently crossing her legs a little as her tail twitched a little erratically when she felt frozen when she heard his voice "Remaie? You okay?" Mike asked her making her jump a little from her seat almost knocking Mike on his ass as she blushed deeper "I… I'm doing fine…" She said rather quickly as Mike nodded "Alright… but are you sure?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Remaie quickly nodded with her blush growing even deeper "Y-Yeah… I-I'm fine…" She had said soon shooting up from her seat "J-Just need to… U-Use the restroom! Yeah that's it! Be back in a minute!" She yelled soon making a beeline for the restrooms as this made Mike and the girls confused as he turned to them "Is she going to be okay?" Mike asked with worry in his words as the girls looked at each other, not really sure what was going on or what had happened.

Over with Remaie she quickly entered the restroom and slammed the door shut soon laying against it, slowly sliding down it "Oh god… what the hell came over me back there…?" She asked herself feeling her knees buckling softly, quickly making it over to the sink she turned on the water and began to splash water over her face "C-Calm down girl… J-Just calm down… Y-You're acting like a kitt going into her first heat…" Remaie tried to calm herself but still felt her knees buckling with a familiar liquid gently moistening her panties.

She began to blush deeper feeling the moistness soon quickly walking into a stall, soon locking it behind herself slowly unbuckling her pants and sliding them down with her panties soon noticing a rather large damp spot on the front making her face a deeper shade of crimson 'O-Oh god… I… I was getting turned on just by thinking about him… even smelling his jacket is sending me into a frenzy…' She groaned in her head sitting back on the toilet, feeling the hard tiles press against her back she wanted to wait it out let the thoughts pass her by but fate had other plans as unknown to her, her left slowly snaked towards her moist womanhood.

Soon her hand had connected to her moist clit as it sent a shiver down her spin, not by a chill but of pleasure as she could not stop her hand gently running over her slightly moist womanhood with a soft moan of pleasure escaped her lips, she quickly slapped her mouth shut with her sleeved hand but when a certain scent hit her nose again she couldn't help but inhale deeply while her hand rubbed her begging clit a little faster as she tried to suppress her moans with the sleeve but it only made things worse for the poor Feline.

The more she tried to fight it, the worse she wanted it as she inhaled deeply of Mike's scent when her middle finger slowly penetrated her moist womanhood making her gasp very softly and moan louder almost not caring if anyone heard while her mind slowly flooded with images of Mike, making her finger move faster while her index finger soon joined in gently stretching her clit as her fingers navigated around her tight vaginal walls with her fingers moving faster in and out of her womanhood as a familiar warm liquid began to leak down her fingers and hand.

Remaie felt like she was going crazy soon softly panting with her eyes slowly closing and inhaling the scent even deeper 'T-That's it Mike… M-Make me your woman… Make this kitty purr!' She mentally screamed in her head as her fingers moved faster than before, almost like a machine while her womanhood dripped heavier with her juices as she was purring loudly and panting, her knees were getting ready to buckle as she felt her juices dripping down her fingers and hand gently dripping into the toilet bowl below her.

Remaie tried to keep quiet the best she could, but the pleasure was too great for her and took the sleeved hand off her mouth and cupped her right breast with her imagination taking over while she panted heavily and moaned louder than before soon feeling her fingers getting constricted by her vaginal walls, soon feeling a forceful pressure hit her hand as her juices started to stream out of her womanhood and into the toilet bowl making her scream out in pleasure.

'T-That's it Mike… I… I can feel it honey… Make me yours!' She mentally screamed soon gasping sharply and screaming out in pleasure as a hard stream of her juices rocketed out of her womanhood, leaving her panting heavily while purring and almost half awake trying not to pass out as she slowly pulled her fingers out of her semi-wet womanhood soon trying to get up but felt her legs were sore "D-Damn… I… I guess I got a little carried away…"

She mumbled softly, gently panting when she soon slowly got up from the toilet and pulling up her panties with her pants buckling them soon unlocking the bathroom stall as she groggily got out of the bathroom stall and washed her hands soon drying them off with some paper towels 'I just hope I can keep myself under control this time… N-No more sniffing his hoodie… E-Even though I really want to…'

Remaie thought to herself soon exiting the bathroom, walking back to her friends to find the girls doing what they were while watching the second round end on a few holographic screens in the fair while Mike was practicing with the bo staff.

Mike was practicing a combo until he soon saw Remaie and smiled softly gently dropping the staff to the side and walking towards her, she slowly looked up and saw Mike walking towards her feeling her heart starting to race 'O-Oh god… W-What do I do… W-What do I-' Her thoughts were brought to a halt as Mike had pulled her into a warm hug "There you are, Remaie. We were worried about you, you had us all worried back there at what happened." He said as Remaie slowly hugged Mike back, feeling the warmth of the hug making her blush deeply.

"S-Sorry… J-Just wasn't feeling so well…" She said with her blush, thinking back to what had happened in the bathroom as Mike slowly broke the hug and held her in front of him "Well… hopefully you're feeling better, you had us all worried. I was really worried that something bad was going on." Mike had said to Remaie while she kept her blush "S-Sorry for making you worry… I didn't mean to…."

She said a little quietly, Mike sighed softly with a small smile slowly forming "It's alright, just as long as you're okay that's what really matters." He had said, making Remaie blush deeper 'H-He really cares about me...' She asked herself within her mind and was going to speak until Mike heard a voice from behind him "Hey Mike! I found what you were asking for!" The voice said as Mike turned the voice as Remaie slowly turned to see Vei in a booth with his wife Reyna.

Mike smiled as he walked over to Vei and Reyna "Sweet man, how much I owe you?" He asked while Vei smiled "120 pixels kid, but also I added a small attachment to it." He said as Mike nodded and took the pixel bag out of his pocket, soon counting out the pixels and sliding them to the couple while Reyna slid the item to Mike as he picked it up, what he was holding looked to be a leather sheath with strap, but the difference was it wasn't a blade sheath as it was bigger and more rounded that had the look to hold a pole arm, Mike then reached in and pulled out a black metallic rod soon clicking a small button on the side as it extended from both ends to form a bo staff.

Mike smiled softly and gently placed the sheath on the booth counter soon beginning to spin the staff around as he soon held the pole under his right arm when he found a little metallic lever, he was confused by this soon slowly pulled back on the lever as the top piece pointing away from him split open into four separate pieces soon hearing a small hissing sound when a large gust of icy blue mist shot out from the staff into a large cloud several feet away as Mike's and the girl's eyes went wide as he shouted.

"It's a fucking flamethrower!?" He shouted as Vei chuckled heartily "Kind of kid, it's an ice thrower, school regulations say you can't have anything lethal, but never said you can't use something that can freeze your opponents solid." He said as Mike soon closed the staff "H-Holy shit… T-That's fucking insane…"

Mike had said seeing what happened as he found the bush he shot was frozen solid like a large ice cube, soon gently poking it with his staff "J-Jesus christ… only if Angel could see me now… she might have a damn heart attack..." He said soon collapsing his staff as he grabbed the sheath and placed the staff into it as he pulled the strap over his head and strapped the sheath to his back soon smiling softly slowly turning towards the sky "I will be back soon Angel… I hope your doing well…"

Mike had said quietly towards the sky, hoping his words would reach Angel in some way while Remaie spoke up "S-So… W-What happened while I was gone?" She asked as Wave sighed softly "Me, Silver and Lucy got our asses kicked by The Academy of Galactic Warriors in the second round, but it's alright were going against the other school in the next round but this time with melee weapons instead, with the added advantage of elements." Wave explained as Remaie nodded a little "J-Jeez… That sounds insane…"

She had said while Silver, who was now awake after Mike's freak out of discovering the secret weapon in his weapon was looking over the roster of the next round when she gasped softly while Moon gently looked it over "Guys… we might have a problem…" She had said, bringing everyone over to the two when they noticed who was in the next round.

Mike looked over the list 'Let's see… On our team is Izzy, Moon, Me, Crystal and… Malch!? That scumbag of a fuck! Why the fuck is he even in this round?!' Mike mentally screamed in his head as he gripped his staff tightly, almost activating the ice thrower while baring his teeth feeling anger slowly taking a hold of him.

The girls looked towards Mike as they saw him almost ready to rip someone's head off with his bare hands, the girls were about to say something until Moon soon stood up and gently placed her hands on Mike's shoulders "M-Mike? Are you okay?" She asked as Mike didn't respond except growing softly, this worried her and the girls further as she gently took the staff out of Mike's hands and collapsed it, tossing it to the side and looking deep into Mike's eyes "M-Mike, come on… this ain't you… Y-You need to calm down… P-Please…"

Moon had said with pleading eyes, with tears starting to softly form. Mike continued to growl softly but soon began to quiet down seeing Moon like this as he let out a soft sigh "I-I'm sorry…" He had said quietly slowly pulling Moon into a warm hug, Moon slowly hugged Mike back gently nuzzling into his chest sniffling softly "I-It's okay… J-Just please… D-Don't scare us like that… W-We know you hate Malch just as much as we do… B-But you shouldn't let your anger get a hold of you…"

She mumbled quietly to Mike while he slowly nodded "I hear you… and I understand… I'm sorry for scaring all of you again…" He confessed as the girls smiled softly "It's alright, Mike. We were shocked to see him on the roster." Wave said while Lucy nodded "Yeah, damn varmint needs to be knocked down a few pegs… but that can wait, till after the school wars." She had said while the girls nodded in agreement.

Mike slowly nodded as in his mind he wanted to tear Malch a new one for what he did to Moon, but kept those thoughts in the back of his mind while unknown to him he was gently petting Moon's head, slowly and gently running his fingers through her soft plumage making her blush softly while she slowly nuzzled into his chest.

The girls on the other hand giggled softly with knowing smiles, while Silver, Remaie and Lucy huffed quietly with jealousy but kept it under their breath, while this was going on Moon started to relax in Mike's arms still blushing softly with Mike's fingers still gently running through her plumage 'T-This feels like a dream really… I-It feels… So nice and calm… I… I wish this would last forever…' Moon thought to herself quietly when soon the announcers began to speak over the holographic screens.

"And with that the Academy of Galactic Warriors had defeated the Academy of Star Chasers, bringing them into the league by two points however the next round will be beginning soon as it will be The Academy of the Stars against The academy of Star Chasers, we would like to wish both teams good luck and a reminder that the round will begin soon." One of the announcers had said as Izzy and Crystal soon got up "We better get going, we don't want to be late for the next round." She said to Mike and and Moon as he nodded a bit "I hear you, we will meet you two at the arena." He had said while the group nodded in understandment, leaving the two as they all walked to the arena.

Watching his friends leave he kept Moon close to him, trying to keep her calm as she slowly but reluctantly broke the hug "T-Thank you… I… I needed that…" She mumbled softly while Mike nodded "Anytime Moony, anytime. I'm always there for you when you need it." He had said while Moon blushed softly at her nickname as she nodded though in her mind she was saying different.

'H-He will always be there... f-f-for me? O-Oh my Kluex!Ohmykluex!Ohmykluex!' She mentally screamed in her head while her blush grew deeper shades of crimson. Mike saw this and was a little confused 'Is Moon alright? I think it's my nickname I gave her… though I like calling her it, it's a cute nickname for her… W-Why did I just say that?' Mike asked himself soon picking up his staff and placing it back into his sheath.

"W-We better go… T-The next round is going to be starting soon…" He had said as Moon nodded a bit "A-Alright… W-We better get ready…" She said to him and walking to the arena, following close behind to him soon seeing his hand out in the open. She felt her blush growing even deeper feeling a force slowly dragging her closer towards him, as much as she would have fought it she let herself get dragged by it slowly and reluctantly touching his hand with hers, He had not felt this but out of habit he gently took a hold of Moon's hand gently locking his fingers between hers making her blush grow even deeper.

Moon was doing her best trying not to freak out but while a small, yet warm smile slowly spread across her beak gently squeezing Mike's hand as he felt this soon blushing softly but began to feel a soft smile slowly forming upon his face when the two soon entered the arena and walked down the hall towards the locker rooms when they suddenly came to a halt as the two stood there, looking at their hands still intertwined with each others soon slowly and reluctantly untangled their fingers and let go.

"U-Uh… W-We better go get changed into our armor…" Mike had said in a hushed tone, while Moon nodded a little "Y-Yeah… W-We should…" She quietly mumbled as the two soon entered the different locker rooms with equal blushes but also equal thoughts 'D-Does Moon/Mike like me…?' The two asked themselves as they were getting ready.

Mike quickly strapped on the leg guards, giving them a test tap soon slipping on the chest piece while zipping it up and strapping the straps a little tighter as he started to put on his gloves when he heard a familiar voice that made his blood boil "Well, well… if it isn't the freak of the school." The voice had said as Mike slowly rose from his seat soon turning towards the one student he hated the most out of the whole school.

"Malch…" He said in an anger filled tone as the Avian leaned against the lockers in full armor, crossing his arms "Oh being a broody bitch now, huh?" He asked while Mike simply ignored him and was getting ready to put his helmet on, until Malch slapped it out of his hands watching it clunk on the ground "Listen to me when I talk to you, fucker." He growled softly while Mike slowly let out an annoyed sigh and turned to Malch.

"You got my attention, now what do you want?" He asked with annoyance in his voice as Malch stared into Mike's eyes "Good… I want you to stay the fuck away from Moon, she's my woman." He said with venom lacing his words.

Mike was unfazed by this as he picked up his helmet "Didn't you hear me? I said stay the fuck away from her, you deaf son of a bitch. She's my woman, no one else's and she fucking knows that." Malch was close to yelling at Mike as he just ignored him when he had soon grabbed him by the shoulder and delivered a haymaker to the left side of his face.

Leaving a good sized mark making him drop his helmet onto the ground again as his head stood in place for several seconds until it slowly turned back with dead eyes that were filled with all different kinds of emotions as his right hand shot out extremely fast, grabbing Malch by his neck and pinning him against the lockers giving off a loud clang and began to slowly squeeze while his eyes slowly changed to his Floran eyes.

Malch was fighting to get Mike's hand off his throat as his breathing began erratic when he spoke in a low tone "She is not yours to claim… She is a living being, not a prize or an object…" He said in a deafening deep tone that struck fear into even the war torn of veteran, Malch kept trying to fight Mike's grip around his neck as he was coming close to passing out that was until someone spoke up.

"Hey! What the hell is going on over here?" The voice asked as Mike soon let his grip go limp, letting go of Malch as he fell to the floor gently breathing deeply and coughing trying to catch his breath while Mike grabbed his helmet and put it on, soon strapping it tightly "It's nothing Mr. Shiro, just a little roughhousing before the next match." He said walking out of the locker room leaving Malch with Shiro as all that growled in his mind was what had happened.

Mike walked down the descalent hall void of any life until he reached the meeting area soon seeing Izzy, Crystal and Moon in their armor and with weapons in hand he saw their weapons had a few small upgrades to them as Crystal's dagger had a small electric shocks weaving through the blade from a small device on the side, Moon's daggers looked to have a familiar light blue mist bleeding off the blades while Izzy's hammer looked to have an electric twinge running through the mallet piece with a large odd looking device that was attached close to it on the handle and wrapped around it tightly.

When Mike seen the girls, he felt a wave of calming emotion flowing over him but when he saw Moon he felt sorrow but also worry soon walking over to her, the girls saw Mike as they smiled happily when Moon was about to speak however he had then pulled her into a tight hug, this surprised Moon with a soft blush forming on her face while Mike kept her in the hug as Izzy and Crystal were confused by this as he mumbled quietly to the group.

"I shall keep you safe… he has no control or ownership over you…" He mumbled quietly making the group question who and what was going on that was until Mike slowly let Moon go, walking from the group and got close to the gates as he pulled his bo staff from his sheath and activated it.

The three were worried about Mike as he was soon practicing his spins try to keep his mind focused, the three slowly looked at each other with faces of worry and were about to walk over to Mike that was until they heard a familiar voice that disgusted them to their very cores "Looks like I found my lovely lady."

The voice said as they turned to see Malch walking up with a wooden broadsword in a sheath on his back, soon walking up to Moon gently placing his hand on her cheek when it was soon slapped off "I'm not your lovely lady anymore, Malch. I left you because you're a cheating asshole." She had said with her anger slowly starting to rise when he soon spoke up "Baby bird…"

He said as Moon pointed up at his face, nearly hitting his beak "And I'm not your Baby bird…" She said angrily soon sighing "Just… leave us alone…" She said quietly walking away from him and joining her sister and Crystal. Malch stood there feeling his anger starting to rise again 'I can't fucking believe it… she fucking left me…' He thought angrily to himself, soon seeing Mike 'It's all his fucking fault… he's the reason my relationship is so fucking fucked…'

He growled in his head, when the announcers spoke up through the intercoms "All contestants get ready for the next match, all contestants get ready for the next match." The announcers had said putting Malch's thoughts to a pause as the group walked to the gates getting ready for the next match.

Time started to slowly tick away again with the counting of the clock that was until the familiar sounds of the gates starting to open again, beginning to slowly creek open letting the sunlight slowly bleed in with the group covering their eyes when it soon revealed the arena but with major changes as the arena was split into four different areas the first one looked to be a thick forest, next to it was a savane that had light purple cactus with spiky fruit growing on them, after that was the third looking like a field with large boulders and trees strewn across the area with flowers across the grass as the trees looked to be light white and black spots on the wood and the foliage was like clouds, the last one looked to be of snow however the trees looked like crystals with large crystals strewn across the grounds.

The group looked on soon slowly walking out feeling the soft crunches of snow beneath their feet when the other gate slowly opened to reveal the other group, they consisted of an Avian, two Floran a Glitch and a familiar looking Lamia when Mike's eyes slowly went wide as he saw it was Stormy, she was wearing what looked to be a dark green iron chest plate, with a dark green skirt and a helmet that matched the same color which looked like a snake's head with fangs and eyes included, she was holding what looked like wooden waved sword with a nervous look on her face as this made Mike curious but worried also for he would never fight a friend.

The speakers soon kicked on with the announcers "This is one of the many stages all of you may face, each biome has it's own level of danger, so please do be warned. Now! This round shall only consist of melee weapons with elemental attributes, the abilities you have selected for your weapons will affect how you fight, so do be careful." The announcer said as his correspondent nodded "Indeed, now… let the battle begin!"

He yelled as the horns went off with the groups soon running at each other, however only Mike and Stormy stood back, except Mike was reluctant to fight but soon growled softly and ran after the girls. Moon and Izzy were going up against the Glitch and one of the Floran as their weapons collided, giving off sparks of electricity while Izzy was raising her hammer high soon slamming it down hard onto the ground, when it came in contact with the ground Moon quickly jumped back as the ground soon began to shake and quake launching snow into the air while surrounded the area of her hammer was large electric waves of energy, knocking the two opponents back as Izzy soon pulled her hammer back up from the snowy field.

Crystal was fighting the Avian as she was having trouble against her opponent as he was using a broadsword soon quickly blocking another overhead strike from his blade, Crystal held onto her blade tightly as her knees started to slowly buckle under his strength with a smirk slowly forming upon his face until he heard stomping that was quickly coming towards their way soon turning to see Mike charging at him holding his staff like a baseball bat or sword yelling at the top of his lungs "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He yelled at the top of his lungs, soon swinging with all his strength striking the Avian in the side, knocking him back giving Crystal time to move away as Mike soon followed up the attack with a counter clockwise spin and stabbed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him soon quickly replacing his grip in a different locations following up the next attack with a corkscrew uppercut to his jaw, knocking the opponent backwards onto his back groaning softly as Mike turned to Crystal.

"You okay?" He asked while she nodded a bit "Y-Yeah… I-If you hadn't came… I… I could have been hurt badly…" She said in a tone with sorrow. Mike slowly shook his head and gently pulled her into a hug "Hey… hey… it's okay, honey… I would never let that happen, and that's a promise." He said reassuring Crystal making her smile softly and was about to speak until the Avian spoke.

"Blech… To mushy for me…" He had said, making Mike's expression fall soon gently letting go of Crystal as he spun his staff till it's end pointed at the Avian, gently placing his hand on the lever like trigger "Yeah… well this is what you get for ruining our moment…" He said in a low tone, soon pressing back on the trigger and opening the staff's end. Everything became silent for a few seconds until a familiar hissing noise could be heard with a familiar cloud of icy blue wafting out of the staff with the sound of the opponent screaming in fear, Mike soon let go of the trigger as the staff's end closed with the cloud slowly dissipated to reveal the Avian trapped in an ice block only leaving his head and his fingers free.

"H-Hey! L-L-Let me go!" He said in a chattering, cold voice as Mike thought for a little bit and shook his head "Na… I think you need to chill out first, you really need to cool your temper." He said with a smirk forming on his face under his helmet while Crystal giggled softly "Mike those puns are bad and you know it." She had said with a smile making Mike chuckle.

"I know, but it was worth it. Anyway i'm sure the school will let you out soon, or I can let you out now… but you would lose… Hmmm…." He said as the Avian softly sighed "I'm fine with that…. Just please, get me out…" He said quietly, as Mike smiled "Now that's all you needed to say, hold on." He said soon cracking his knuckles softly as he took a hold of his staff and began to stab the ice multiple times, breaking apart the ice as the Avian fell to his knees gently shivering.

"T-Thank you… I… I surrender…" He had said softly soon getting ready to walk off, that was until Mike soon stopped him and took a hold of his arm and draped it over his shoulders while Crystal did the same "W-What…? W-Why are you…" He tried to ask while Mike and Crystal helped him out of the area and towards the edge of the arena "We couldn't let you hurt yourself after what I did, so were going to help you and make sure you get medical attention." Mike said to the Avian while Crystal nodded.

The opponent nodded quietly soon reaching the edge of the arena with Mike and Crystal, the three were met with a group of school staff with Crystal talking to the staff, back with Moon and Izzy the Glitch was charging at Moon with his broadsword slashing vertically trying to slice Moon's stomach to breastplate, soon grazing the blade with her daggers giving off sparks while Izzy was chasing after the Floran chasing him into woods gently panting, setting the mallet piece of her hammer on the snowy ground watching the opponent retreating into the woods.

"Dang it…" She said quietly as Moon turned to Izzy "A-A little help here please, sis…" She said ducking another vertical swipe while Izzy nodded "Got you sis!" Izzy said picking up her hammer again as she dragged it across the snowy field while running picking up speed, soon bringing mallet up "Get away from my sister!" She yelled soon swiping her hammer diagonally, putting some of her strength behind her swing soon making contact with the opponent knocking him backwards and into a crystal like tree, giving off a loud thump groaning softly slowly getting back up from the tree with a glare.

"Determined. You think I will go down that easily?" He asked soon charging at the two again with his sword in both hands ready to strike soon swinging at the two, that was until Izzy quickly swung her hammer knocking back his attack "Now sis!" She yelled as Moon quickly nodded and charged in, striking fast as she swiped her daggers at a fast speed, slicing across the Glitch's body multiple times in erratic directions as his life bar went down quickly with the added electricity coursing through him when he was then launched backwards and into the sides, making the two smile.

"W-We did it, sis." Moon said panting softly as Izzy nodded "Yeah, we did." She had said happily, as they turned to the scoreboard to see only three remaining on the opposite team but what took them by surprise was they only had one missing and that was Malch as under his name was only one word, surrendered.

Moon and Izzy looked at this and scoffed softly "Should have known, he's too much of a damn coward to fight… or they outnumbered his ass…" Moon said with frustration lining her voice, Izzy felt sad for her sister and was going to speak until they heard footsteps from behind quickly turning with weapons in hand to soon let out sighs of relief to find Mike and Crystal with soft smiles but could not see Mike's but knew he had one.

The two let out sighs of relief as Izzy soon quickly tackled Mike in a hug, knocking him to the snowy ground making him chuckle as he hugged her back while she gently nuzzled into his breast plate "Your safe Mr. Snuggles! We were worried about you and Crystal." She had said while Mike gently petted her head, Moon smiled softly at the scene while Crystal soon spoke up "They give you two any trouble?" She asked as Moon shook her head "Not really, though it was a tough one, but we got through it."

She said while Mike slowly got up from the ground with Izzy "However, one of them retreated into the forest area, and there are only three left." Moon explained, making the group stop in their tracks until Mike soon spoke up "I'll go." He had said as the three stared at him with shock, but soon shook their heads "No way, you are not going it alone that would be suicidal." Crystal had said while Moon nodded "Yeah, you would be going against three skilled fighters, and they are not the normal students you know at this school." Moon said, jumping in while Izzy kept a hold of Mike "P-Please, don't go… M-Mr. Snuggles…" Izzy had said, with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Mike slowly looked towards the three, gently sighing while petting Izzy's head "Girls… I made a promise to a lot of people that I intend to keep, I even promised this myself, and that's to keep you and everyone I care about safe, so please… let me do this, I know it's suicide, but I can't watch you all risking yourselfs out there… Please, let me at least do this… maybe even scouting so we can all take them on head on, okay?" He asked while the girls were reluctant, soon nodded "Alright… but if you find anything, just call for us, okay?" Moon asked with Mike nodding "I will." Mike said simply, gently giving Izzy on last hug as he slowly let her go and taking his staff out of his sheath and running towards the forest area.

Outside at the fair during the round…

Anera and Vanessa with Ember, who was sleeping on her shoulders were sitting at one of the stands as Xeno and Yana were eating at the same one but on the other side of the stand, eating a bit of lunch while watching the fight on one of the holographic screens provided to the people of the fair when a faint yet feminine voice spoke up "Well I'll be, Anera and her little girl Vanessa, all grown up after all these years."

The voice said as the two turned to see a light ice blue Avian with a short beak that was formed into a soft smile, she had her plumage brushed back and tied into a large ponytail as she was wearing a leaf green skirt and wrap around shirt that tied around the front of her neck that was adorned with a large golden necklace with jade gems.

Anera looked at the Avian woman for several seconds before smiling happily and getting up from her seat, soon pulling the woman into a hug "Sapphire! It's been so long!" She said happily as the woman now known as Sapphire giggled and hugged Anera back "Same to you Anera, still teaching at the old school huh?" She asked while Anera nodded "Mhmm, though the past three months have been insane." She had said while Sapphire giggled "When is it not?" She asked breaking the hug with the two giggling.

Vanessa watched on and was confused of who the person was "Um… Mom? Who is she?" She asked as Anera giggled softly "Oh, I forgot to tell you sweetie." She said soon motioning to Sapphire "This is one of my oldest friends, her name is Sapphire, Sapphire Mooncrest." She said as Sapphire smiled softly and held her hand out "It's good to see you again Vanessa, I haven't seen you since you were just a two year old kit, Ashfur was six and your little sis Remaie was a newborn, Oh! Speaking of Ashfur, where is he? I haven't seen him anywhere." Sapphire said with her soft smile while this made both Anera's and Vanessa's smiles slowly fell to that of the faces of grief.

"H-He… He's gone… M-My baby kit is gone…" Anera said with tears starting to slowly form while Vanessa slowly nodded "Y-Yeah… M-My big bro is… gone…" She had said trying not to cry while Sapphire's face slowly fell with grief "O-Oh… I… I didn't know… I… I'm really sorry to hear…" She had said while Anera slowly wiped her tears away. "I-It's okay…" She said soon smiling softly "I actually adopted another little one, and he's competing today." Anera announced with her smile as Vanessa nodded "Mhmm, he's a new guy to the school, but he's a really nice person and caring."

She said while Sapphire smiled softly "Well that's good to hear. I came here to see my two little girls compete." Sapphire had said to the two while they nodded and Vanessa watched on the screen when Sapphire soon turned and gasped "My little girls are in the round! Oh I am so happy! They look so cute in their armor!" She said as Vanessa turned to her "Who are your daughters?" She asked with a soft smile while Sapphire soon pointed to Moon and Izzy "There they are, Moonbeam and Isabelle. My two little nestlings are growing up so fast." She had said happily as Vanessa gasped "You're Izzy and Moon's mom? I never knew that." Vanessa asked.

Sapphire smiled softly and nodded "Mhmm, I raised Moon since she hatched and we adopted Izzy into the family when she was only around two to three, and we raised her like our own and loved her like our own." Sapphire said with her smile making the two smile "That's really sweet." Anera said as the three went back to watching as they watched Izzy and Moon fighting the opponent while the other flead, soon defeating him as the three cheered.

"That's my little girls!" Sapphire cheered as the two giggled while Mike and Crystal walked on the scene with Izzy soon tackling Mike and hugging him, this raised interest as Sapphire soon raised an eyebrow at this "Who is that in the hoverbike armor?" She asked as the two smiled softly "That's my adopted kit, Mike." Anera said while Vanessa nodded with a smile "Mhmm, that's my little brother. He's the newest student at the school."

She said while Sapphire smiled softly "That's good to hear, as well I am guessing he's my little girls friend." Sapphire had said as her order soon got there, taking a sip of her drink while Vanessa nodded "Yeah he is, and also keeps an eye out for them…" She said while Anera sighed softly "Ever since the incident almost two and a half months ago… he has been harder on himself, trying to protect anyone close you know?" She had asked as Sapphire nodded "I understand you, I hope he gets past it one day." Sapphire said with concern in her voice with Anera nodding while Vanessa soon spoke up "Hey look! Little bro is going after the guy that retreated." She announced pointing at the screen as the two looked over and began to watch with her.

Back with Mike…

Mike was running through the forest like area gently huffing softly 'D-Damn where the hell did he run off to? No matter… I will find them before they try to get to the girls.' Mike thought to himself being careful nearly tripping over a large root soon stumbling a little "Shit… need to be careful… it's almost like the forests of my home."

Mike mumbled softly and continuing to walk through the semi tall grass trying to be careful and not alert anyone or step on a twig that was until he heard a twig snap swiftly turning towards the noise to find nothing but kept his guard up that was when the noise happened again, but louder and louder making him whip around the area trying to lay his vision on where it was coming from until he heard the final snap as it was the loudest and hearing what sounded like a woman screaming as out of nowhere Stormy had fallen out of a tree, weapon still in her grip with a large branch landing next to her a few feet away from Mike.

Mike saw this and quickly put his staff away "Holy shit, Stormy!" He nearly screamed as he quickly gotten to her side and gently propping her up "You okay there?" He asked with Stormy groaning in response, slowly opening her eyes to stare back into Mike's "Are you okay, Stormy?" He asked her again making her slowly nod "Y-Yeah… Yeah...I… I'm okay…" She had said while Mike let out a soft sigh "Good… Good, you hit the ground pretty damn hard there."

Mike had said, trying to comfort Stormy as he gently laid her head in his lap watching over her "I… I know… I was trying to hide… a-and I thought the tree would be the best answer." Stormy admitted while this made Mike question "Why? Why did you try hiding?" He asked her when she slowly let out a sigh "Cause I… I… I don't want to fight!" She nearly yelled as this made Mike recoil but soon gain his composure again letting her continue.

"All it is, is just people hurting each other or family against family… and to make matters worse my group is one of the worse… since some of them cheat…" She had said nearly on the verge of tears, that was until she felt a warm embrace from around her soon finding a pair of arms around the barrel of her stomach as Mike pulled her gently into a hug.

Stormy felt a familiar heat starting to form upon her cheeks again that was until she heard a calming cooe from him "I know what you mean, back when I was on earth I always got into fights, the people I would fight always cheated during it… fighting dirty and using street rules. It was the same even during team events, as they always used underhanded techniques." He cooed gently to Stormy.

"But I never gave up, I never wanted to fight anybody but I would always come out victories in a way, for I had the higher ground… and that was by never using dirty tactics or throwing the first punch. I may have never won the fight traditionally, but I had won morally." He continued as Stormy nodded a little soon slowly turning towards Mike, sniffling softly as she hugged him back gently laying her head on his padded shoulder.

"T-Thank you… T-That makes me feel… A-A little better…" She had said with a cracking voice soon feeling Mike's fingers slowly and gently running through her hair "Anytime Stormy… Anytime… I am always there for friends." He cooed to her while his fingers gently ran through her hair, Stormy began to slowly relax in Mike's arms when she had soon slowly broke the hug "T-Thank you, again… for making me feel a little better."

Stormy said with a soft smile slowly spreading across her face while Mike soon mirrored her smile "You're very welcome." He had said soon getting up while helping her up to her tail. Mike was getting ready to speak until from behind him someone had pulled him by his breastplate and threw him into a nearby tree letting out a groan, Stormy was shocked and scared by this turning to see the same Floran that Izzy had chased into the forest area as he had a grin on his face.

"I'll be… he fell right into our grasssp, jussst like he sssaid." He said as Stormy slowly crawled away from him, soon feeling her back against the tree as her heart was pounding almost a million miles a minute when a female Floran walked from behind a tree clapping softly "Well done, honey. Very well done, didn't even put up much of a fight." She had said soon turning to Stormy "Well done, Stormy being perfect bait without even knowing it, now we can finish this stupid fight."

She had said as Mike was slowly getting up from the tree taking his staff out of his sheath and coughing softly "S-Stormy… G-Get away from them… Get out of here..." He had said as the male soon chuckled "I got this, sugar sweets." He said to the female soon charging right at Mike with his crooked wooden daggers swiping in all directions as Mike spun his staff trying to block each attack, only soon to get knocked back as the Floran applied some of his strength behind the next attack soon side checking Mike into the tree as they heard the tree crack softly.

The male and female Florans both got an idea as he soon backed up with the two soon charging right at Mike and side checking him straight into the chest, knocking him backwards back into the tree again hearing it shatter and splintering with the tree falling backwards and launching Mike out of the forest and into the snow covered crystal field, rolling across the ground landing not far from the girls as they saw his state and screamed "MIKE!" All three had screamed and ran to his side.

He was in a bit of bad shape as some of his armor plates were broken or missing after his impact with the tree as some of the cloth was ripped and torn with his helmet starting to crack on the visor, the girls tried to prop him up until Izzy and Moon were soon entangled by a light blue like rope as when it had what looked to be electrical currents running through it as they screamed in pain getting pulled back by a great force.

Crystal was scared by this as Mike slowly got up from the ground to then be kicked hard by the male Floran again making him tumble backwards again groaning in pain, Crystal was getting ready to get up and attack the Male until he pointed his blade at her mere centimeters from her face "Ah, ah… better not try little birdie."

He said with a threatening tone lining his words making Crystal stay in her place as the female walked out still holding Moon and Izzy with her whip "Good job, honey. Now… how about you take care of their lap dog, what say you?" She asked with a cocky tone while the man chuckled deeply with a grin "I would love that." He said happily soon grabbing Mike by his arm and starting to spin him around, lifting Mike into the air as he spun him around "Round and round ssshe goesss, where ssshe goesss nobody knows!"

He yelled soon letting go, flinging him across the field crashing almost head first into a large crystal, shattering it on impact scattering crystal shards everywhere in the surrounding area as the girls watched in horror "MI-" Izzy and Moon tried to scream as they were soon cut off by the female again activating her whip again, making the two scream in pain as she was laughing "Your screaming over that freak? Pa-lease, he's getting what a freak like him deserves."

She had said as Crystal was worried on what to do, soon without thinking grabbed her dagger and swiped the blade away from her face and quickly kicking the male in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and scurrying away, trying to reach Izzy and Moon that was until the man regained his composure and quickly tackled by him and smashing his elbow into the back of her head making her groan in pain soon pulling her plumage as she soon screamed in pain "Oh quit your ssscreaming, little birdie. You're only going to make it worssse." He said chuckling as he soon pressed down on her back with his boot, making her scream worse in pain.

Everyone watched on in horror while Mike was laying on the cold, cold ground motionless feeling the numbness in his body as for a little while he could only see the blackness of a void 'Why am I here…? What am I even doing here…? I can't protect the girls… I can't protect anyone…' He thought to himself when a familiar voice soon spoke up "Kid… You can keep asking yourself, but you will never find answers." The voice had said as Mike slowly looked towards the voice to soon see the beast that lived in his head, however his clothing were not the same as his blood caked ones but instead normal ones.

Mike sighed seeing the beast again and looked away "Listen kid, I am only watching at this point for now, I can already say that you ain't going to damn well last out there without a little help." He had said as Mike shook his head and kept his gaze away "I don't need your fucking help…" Mike growled at the beast, making him sigh.

"Kid listen to me, if you don't start getting your head in the game you ain't going to protect anyone, you are just going to become that same weakling you were back on earth." The beast said as Mike growled at him, his anger starting to raise "I don't fucking care what you say!" He yelled at him "I don't give a flying fuck what has happened back on earth, and I don't fucking care what you have to say! I am doing this my own way, you are only going to try and turn me into the monster you are! I am not a fucking monster, I am not a fucking freak!"

He screamed as the beast soon grabbed the collar of his shirt "Than fucking show it then! Show that you are better than that!" He screamed in Mike's face as he soon let him go "Show that you can, show that you are better than that." He said as the void began to slowly fade away with Mike's vision starting to clear as everything began to fade back in but his senses were surrounded by screams of pain of the girls, he slowly turned his head to see the girls getting hurt and injured horribly.

Mike felt his heart starting to beat almost a million miles per hour soon slowly getting up from the ground with every inch of his body screaming in agony to stop, but he ignored the pain getting up from the ground groaning in pain with a small stream of blood coming from his lips under his helmet slowly moving forward as he felt his body ready to give out but kept going as his eyes slowly changed to that of his Floran eyes at a very slow pace, the male and female saw this as the woman giggled madly.

"He's really still going? My god, he can't be serious, honey buns? Can you take care of this pest?" She asked as he chuckled madly soon getting up "Of course, my sweet." He said soon stomping on Crystal's back again, making her scream again as he charged at Mike with full strength behind him tackling him again onto the ground, winding his fists up and smashing them against Mike's head knocking it side to side while having his grin upon his face. Stormy watched on with horror behind one of the trees.

'W-What do I do? W-What do I do? I… I… N-No… I… Need to do something…' She thought to herself taking grip of her weapon soon charging at the woman and quickly swinging her sword horizontally, knocking the whip out of the woman's hand freeing Izzy and Moon as they quickly ran over to their friend Crystal helping her up with the woman looking at Stormy with anger "Stormy! What the fuck is wrong with you!? I ain't the enemy!" She yelled while Stormy kept her face of determination "You are now…" She said soon charging again.

Back with Mike the male was still smashing his fists against his helmet nearly breaking it as it was getting ready to bust, making him grin more "Ohhh…. Now I get to sssee whatsss under that helmet to sssee that sssquishy face." He yelled getting ready to strike for the final time until Mike quickly grabbed his fist, surprising him as Mike soon knocked him off of him quickly getting up as he still kept a hold of his arm.

The male only gave one last resort and quickly smashed his fist against Mike's helmet, giving off a loud crack making him smile victoriously that was until the bottom half of the helmet broke off, leaving most of the visor except a good portion of it that revealed some of Mike's face but showed his left Floran eye as it was pulsating with hatred striking fear into the Floran's very soul.

Mike then head butted him hard with his helmet, knocking him back when Mike soon stomped on his back extremely hard, putting most of his strength behind him as it made the male scream in pain while he then smashed his elbow into the back of his head getting ready for the next strike, wrenching his arm back until it was soon had a familiar looking light blue rope wrap around his arm as a large amount of electricity shooting through his body, making him scream in pain but through the pain slowly reached his other hand towards the rope taking a hold of it and yanking on it, launching the woman forward as she landed not far from Mike letting go of the rope piece of the whip and unwrapping the rope from his arm.

An idea soon dawned on him as the man tried to crawl away until Mike soon grabbed his leg and lifted the man over his head as he yelled "I'm gonna beat a cheating fucker! With another cheating fucker!" He yelled soon slamming the male down hard upon the woman "That's for hurting my friends… and for cheating you fucks…" He said giving one last stomp on the two and walking away when everyone was stunned by this as the two were taken out of the arena.

Mike soon slowly turned towards the girls and smiled softly with some blood running down from his mouth, but soon began to cough up some blood as his eyes slowly changed back to normal as the rush of adrenaline started to fade and so did the world around him when he then fell backwards onto the snowy ground with the girls running to his side and shouting his name while Stormy announced her surrender to the announcers, while everyone watched on in shock.

A few hours later at night…

Laying in a medical bed in the nurse's office was Mike, slowly shifting awake "W-Wha…?" He mumbled softly slowly opening his eyes to find himself in the nurse's office looking towards himself to find his armor was taken off with his shirt missing also but had bandages wrapped around his body, lightly stained in crimson, slowly trying to sit up soon feeling his nerves screaming in pain making him groan in pain sitting up in the bed.

"H-How… How did I get here…?" He mumbled weakly to himself slowly looking around the room to find cards and flowers on both nightstands near the bed, this had brought a soft smile upon his face when the sounds of a creaking door filled the room with familiar voices "You think he's going to be okay?" Moon asked while Anera soon spoke up "He should be… Yana said he would be fine… the medicine they gave him should help him heal faster… I just hope my little kit wakes up soon…"

She had said as the group nodded in agreement "I hope so as well, I would like to meet your little kit." Sapphire said as this voice made Mike confused 'Who is that?' He thought to himself when the group soon walked over and pulling the curtain back becoming shocked to see Mike awake. Both groups could not speak with the room slowly being bathed in silence soon being broken by Mike "H-Hey… E-Everyone."

He had said in a weak tone, the group was about to say something until Izzy soon jumped on Mike crying softly into his chest knocking the wind out of him and groaning softly as Sapphire spoke up "Izzy! He's hurt, please get off him my little flower." She had said as Izzy sniffled softly "S-Sorry, Mom… S-Sorry Mikey…" She had said while Mike smiled softly and gently kissed her forehead.

"I-It's okay, Izzy… I'm alright." He said in a weak tone gently petting her head turning to the group to find everyone, as included was Stormy as she had joined the group with a small bouquet of flowers soon slithering towards the stand on the left and setting it down with the rest when Wave smiled softly at the scene before her.

"Nurse Yana said you should be able to compete in tomorrow's competition." Wave said with her smile making Mike smile softly "That's good to hear… I still feel pretty damn sore." Mike said in his weak tone that seemed to be getting a little better while Lucy handed him a glass of water "Here, ya need to drink up ya must be thirsty." She said with Mike taking the glass and thanking her, soon drinking the glass down and panting softly handing it back to her.

"Thank you… damn, I feel better…" He said as his tone got better making the girls giggle softly as Anera soon spoke up "Alright girls, we should let him rest he's had a long day." She said as Izzy kept close to Izzy "Nooo… I don't want to leave him." Izzy whined snuggling close to Mike making him smile softly.

"Izzy, I will be fine. I will be out of her in the morning, and when I get out I will come right to you and the girls." He said as she sniffled softly "P-Promise?" She asked as Mike nodded "I promise, now you go relax okay?" He asked as Izzy nodded slowly getting up from the bed, but not before planting a kiss on his lips and joining back to the group as Wave and Crystal planted a kiss upon his lips, while Stormy slithered up to him and gave him a gentle hug, Lucy then Remaie walked up to him and both gave him a hug and planting a kiss on both his cheeks, making him blush a little deeply while Moon planted a soft kiss on his right cheek.

"Please feel better soon." She whispered to him and joining the group, soon leaving the room as it left Vanessa, Anera and Sapphire. Vanessa walked up to Mike and pulled him into a hug "Feel better little bro." She had said while Anera gently pulled him into a hug after Vanessa and planting a gentle kiss upon his forehead "You were really brave today sweetie, you protected everyone and did really well. You made mommy really proud, sweetie."

She had said with tears slowly forming in her eyes, he slowly wiped her tears away with a soft smile "You don't need to cry mom, and I am glad that I made you proud mom." Mike said with Anera smiling warmly, softly purring and getting up from the bed leaving the nurse's office leaving only Sapphire "So your my little flower's boyfriend?" She asked as Mike nodded "If you are referring to Izzy, I am. I can safely guess you are Izzy and Moon's mom?"

He asked making Sapphire nod "Correct, they are my little nestlings. You must be Anera's kit, you don't really look like a Feline at all, I don't even know what you are." She had said while Mike sat back a little in the bed "I'm a human, the name's Mike by the way, Mike Reith." Mike said to Sapphire nodded "Alright, my name is Sapphire, Sapphire Mooncrest. I would say it's nice to meet you, Mike… but I don't even really know what to say." She had said making Mike sigh softly "Listen… I would never do anything ill will towards your two daughters, I care about them like family and would never harm them ever." Mike said with sincerity in his words making Sapphire smile softly.

"Anera and Vanessa are right, you are a sweet boy. Sorry for being a little hard on you, I was just worried you would take advantage of my daughter Isabella, she has a golden heart that I am worried people would take advantage of." Sapphire had said with Mike nodding "I hear you Ms. Mooncrest, but I would never take advantage of Izzy, I care for her and love her. I would never do anything ill towards her." He had said making Sapphire smile a little bigger.

"Thank you, Mike. And please, call me Sapphire." She had said with her smile while Mike mirrored a soft one "You're very welcome, Ms. Moonc- I mean, Sapphire." Mike fixed his speech making Sapphire giggle and getting ready to leave, until she stopped "That reminds me, what has happened to Malch and Moon? I knew they were together, but she has been hostile everytime I mention his name, can you please tell me what had happened?" She asked with curiosity while Mike sighed softly.

"They broke up almost three months ago, after Moon found out he was cheating on her… it broke her badly…" He said keeping certain pieces out that still shake him to the core while Sapphire slowly nodded "I… I understand… my poor hatchling…" She said with sorrow in her voice as Mike nodded "I hear you… I feel really bad for her…" Mike said softly with Sapphire agreeing "Yeah…" She slowly started to smile "Though I think she founded someone else she has her eye on, and I know he's close by and is very sweet."

Sapphire said knowingly as Mike smiled softly "Really? That's good to hear." He said as Sapphire giggled softly "Mhmm, and I am glad you think so as well, anyway you get some sleep, you need to rest after the insanity you had." She said soon walking out of the room 'He better treat my little girls right, he seems to make them really happy.' She thought to herself walking down the hall.

Mike slowly laid back down in the bed looking out towards the window, watching the starry night sky feeling his eyelids becoming heavy slowly falling soon falling asleep, watching over him was the beast that lived in his mind almost phase like and sitting next to him on the bed "Good night, kid… you did well…" He said slowly looking out the window with his Floran eyes "May tomorrow be better for you…. Brother." The beast uddered slowly fading back into his mind.


	20. Ch:20 (edited) Friends from stars

The sun began to slowly peak across the lands and over the school bleeding into the windows into the window of the nurse's office, gently dancing across Mike's face with his face slowly scrunching "Mmmm…." He groaned softly with the rays of the sun gently dancing across his face, making him slowly open his eyes to find himself still in the nurse's office.

Slowly rising from the bed he stifled a yawn while stretching his limbs out, hearing the satisfying pops of his joints "AH! Damn…. That felt much better…" He had groaned softly drawing the blanket off his body and getting up soon feeling his whole back pop "Ahhh…. Damn, I feel so much better now… fucking back was killing me."

He said gently scratching his bandages soon starting to unwrap them to find his wounds healed "I will never understand alien medicine." He muttered softly soon balling the bandages up and throwing them into the garbage, finding his shirt on the table.

It was clean and had no blood stains on it, soon grabbing it and pulling it over his head and putting it on next to where his shirt had stood was what was left of his gear, he gently placed his hand upon his broken helmet picking it up to find the visor was still broken where the Floran had punched him repeatedly seeing the bottom piece was missing but still looked be able to strap together.

He set it back down and looked at the rest of his armor to find bits and pieces of the breastplate and arm guards were broken and missing with the shoulder plates completely missing, fabric was torn as the left arm guard was completely gone with the sleeve as the other arm guard was broken in half from the wrist close to the elbow with only some of the fabric still there, the breastplate was nearly in half as the plates were nearly half there soon flipping it to the back as the back plate was shattered leaving almost nothing with the fabric cut and torn to near cunder.

He sighed setting it back down with his gaze settling upon the leg guards as the right leg guard only had mild scratches and gashes, while the left leg guard was nearly in two soon turning towards his tactical belt with revolver seeing them both still in good condition with his staff and sheath that the leather was lightly scratched up.

Mike sighed softly taking his tactical belt and wrapping it around his waist again, soon hearing a familiar click of the belt buckle and tightening it and adjusting his revolver while he strapped his sheath onto his back placing his staff into the sheath soon grabbing his armor, reluctant to put it back on after yesterday that was until the door to the nurse's office opened to reveal Yana with Xeno, Vei and Reyna.

The four were talking a bit soon turning to see Mike up and about "M-Mike, you're up already… H-How are you feeling?" Yana asked as Mike only responded with a soft shrug, soon following up by speaking "I feel pretty good, could have been worse." He said with the four nodding in agreement, as Yana gently handed him a small black leather satchel and whispered to him "Use these if you feel your abilities feel to much."

She whispered as he nodded and put them into his bracelet. The four soon notice him looking over the condition of his armor with Vei giving off a soft whistle "Jeez… I'm surprised that armor lasted that long, protected you pretty well if you ask me though… I don't think it will be much use anymore, in the condition it is right now." Vei had said while Mike nodded "Yeah… now I need to get a new damn set…"

Mike said with a sigh escaping his lips, that was until Reyna spoke up. "Why don't we fix it? Maybe give it a little upgrade?" She asked making the group turn towards Reyna "W-Wha…? How can w-" Mike was asking till he was cut off by Vei "Yeah, yeah good idea, honey. We could fix it up with some padded cloth and leather, some iron plates, maybe a little rubber kevlar rub and a nice coat of paint, it would keep you well protected."

He said with a soft smile forming upon his face while Mike soon spoke up "The question is, will it be ready before the first round starts today?" He asked with the four soon stopping with Xeno soon speaking first "Well… the first round, starts in about two to three hours… since of what happened yesterday, they decided to postpone the beginning time of today's rounds, to relax but also to get their gear fixed so we have plenty of time." He explained while Mike nodded in understandment.

"I understand sir, guess giving it a little fixer upper could work." Mike had said while Vei smiled "That's the spirit, kid. Now come on everyone we got armor to fix." Vei replied to the group as they nodded while Mike grabbed most of the armor with Reyna picking up the helmet while Yana gently planted a kiss on Xeno's cheek "Good luck in the school wars, and also please be careful I don't want to see you get hurt by helping fixing armor, okay?" She asked with concern in her voice, making Xeno nod.

"Don't worry, I will be fine." He said, giving Yana a hug soon following the group leaving Yana with a soft smile upon her face making her sigh happily watching them leave "That man, has a golden heart behind that mask of his. I just hope he doesn't get hurt helping fix his armor." She mumbled quietly with a soft smile slowly forming upon her face walking to the file cabinet holding the files and taking a hold of Mike's file, adding info into it.

Over with the group they were in the blacksmithing classroom as Vei was measuring the armor length while the iron plates were upon the forge, Mike was helping Reyna carrying the fabric and leather soon gently setting down the supplies "So what do we do with this?" He asked while Reyna smiled softly.

"We're going to pad the cloth with the leather, we are going to do is fold the fabric to give it some padding so when you get hit you won't feel the impact but still able to wear it like a shirt, as for the leather it will go under the iron plates with leather straps to keep it from moving and so that it would stay on your body, also give some padding for when you feel the impact of an attack." She explained as Mike nodded taking some of the fabric while watching Reyna fold the fabric and following her lead.

Xeno was looking over the helmet Mike was wearing and began observe to closer 'Hmmm…. It's just a normal hoverbike helmet… though it could be more, with the right parts….' Xeno thought to himself opening a toolbox on the workbench and started to unscrew the visor, letting it fall onto the table soon setting the helmet onto the workbench as he picked up the visor.

"Hmmm…. Busted, maybe Vei has a spare or something better." He mumbled softly soon walking towards Vei as he was hammering the iron plates upon an anvil "Hey Vei? You got any spare visors?" Xeno asked Vei while he continued to hammer the iron plates "I believe I do, I think I have a few in the storage closet." He responded while Xeno had nodded walking into the closet to find the visor he was looking for.

Mike and Reyna were soon fixing up the cloth pieces of the armor, sewing them up with Mike soon turning to Reyna "Hey Reyna? I've been wondering, how did you and Vei meet?" He asked with her soon stopping for a second with a soft smile slowly forming upon her face "Such a curious question, but it also brings me back." She had said continuing to sew with him soon starting her story.

"It was about six years ago we met here at the school, I was part of your mom's animal partner class and so was Vei. We were both shy at the time, he was a lot different than he is today." Reyna said, slowly turning towards Vei who was shaping the plates to that of arm guards and black plates "He was shorter, had less muscle and was more shyer than he is. He had and still does have a big heart for animals, which is why he was in the class first place." She continued the story, with a bigger smile slowly forming.

"That was one of the reasons he drew me closer to him, anyway we were in the class and your mom was giving out instructions, I wasn't really paying attention at the time I was mostly staring at Vei…" She had said, soon giggling to herself at the memory "Damn was I awkward back then… anyway, class was going well and I was partnered up with Vei. We were tasked on taking care of a baby Poptop, she was a really sweet little one who taken a liking to the two of us and she was the one who brought us together."

Reyna said continuing to sew looking up a little from the fabric looking towards Mike, but soon seeing a familiar large white vanilla cream white body with light black arms with claws and light red eyes and a pink flower behind her ear, standing behind Mike making her giggle softly. Mike smiled softly "That's a very sweet story, I'm really happy for you two, but I have to ask. Whatever happened to the poptop?" He asked with his smile, that slowly fell feeling something breathing upon his head making Reyna giggle.

"She's right behind you." She said simply while Mike slowly started to shake "May the lords have mercy upon my soul… for I think i'm going to die…" He said in a shaking voice, slowly turning around to see a large bodied creature before him as it was an adult Poptop staring back at him, sniffing him closely soon letting out a large roar making Mike flinch and hold his arms up in defense and closing his eyes, waiting for the creature to strike that was until he felt something wet and slimy slather across his face, slowly opening his eyes to see the adult Poptop panting softly with a smile and licking his face.

Reyna giggled softly "That means she likes you, she's a big sweetheart and won't attack unless provoked so you have nothing to worry about." She had said giggling softly while Mike felt a soft smile slowly forming upon his face "Well, she is a sweetie, so… I guess they aren't all bad." He said gently scratching under the Poptop's chin making her purr. Vei soon finished up the pieces of the backplate soon placing the leather into the back plate while adding the straps to them, placing it to the side while Xeno gently took the back plate and set it next to the helmet and continued to work on the helmet placing a small speaking device in it.

"There, now he should be able to talk to his squad mates." Xeno said measuring the helmet and getting ready to put in the visor, that was until he stopped and turned to Mike "Hey Mike? Do you want a normal visor? Or keep it in the style of what it's like?" He asked making Mike stop for a second "You know, I actually had a bit of trouble seeing with the visor, not that it was bad or anything it kept me well protected, but when I try using guns, it made things a little harder, so I would say keep it like the way it is, just not as broken… I'm afraid I will slice my face or hand open because of it."

He had said going back work. Xeno nodded 'I would have to agree with the kid, some students use thinner visors cause they have trouble using firearms, very smart.' Xeno thought to himself, soon cutting it that same length as the original and placing it into the helmet, screwing it in and started to apply the kevlar rub. Many minutes soon passed, and minutes turned to hours or almost two hours later as the clock slowly turned passed eight in the morning, with breakfast getting ready to begin the armor set was almost complete with Vei drying to rub.

"There, it's all set kid you should be able to withstand up to .308's he said smiling with Mike nodding "Thank you, all of you for helping me with this. I know I can be a burden but I wanted to thank you all again." Mike said to the ground as they smiled "You ain't a burden kid, hell we like having you around." Vei said to him, soon giving off a hearty chuckle while Reyna nodded with a soft smile "Indeed, you are a very kind child that has a big heart." She had said gently hugging him, while Xeno just smiled.

The two soon slowly broke the hug as Mike looked over the finished product, the armor it self had a small dark tint to it because of the rub but it could be seen that the iron plates were added onto the original plates, the back plate was completely gone and replaced with an iron one the same with the shoulder plates as the arm guards were different, one was a normal iron arm guard and the other was a mix of the two.

The leg guards looked normal except the left leg guard as the top half was replaced with iron plates, the helmet looked to be fixed with the cracks missing with molten plastic and sanding, with the visor looked completely new and shined under the light. Mike smile softly at this and started to put the armor on, strapping the straps and making sure it was tight while placing on his helmet and looking around through the visor when Xeno walked to the side of him and pressed a button bringing up a small display upon his visor that showed his health.

"There we go, that should help you a little more. You should be able to communicate with your squad mates and be able to keep a check on who is still left in your squad." Xeno explained as Mike nodded soon walking to a mirror to see how he looked, he smiled a little seeing his armor but soon saw his jaw under the visor and took his helmet off "Hey Vei? Do you have any spare bandana's and maybe some paint?" He asked with him nodding.

"I believe so, hold on." Vei had said walking into the storage room while Mike took the armor off and placed it on the table while Vei walked back out with a large box of spray paints and paint brushes with small containers of paint. Mike smiled softly seeing the box as on top was a black bandana with a design of a bottom of a skull that had a light blue tinge to it, soon taking a hold of it he wrapped it around his mouth and nose and took a hold of can of white spray paint and began to spray the front part of the breast plate, slowly forming it into a familiar skull shape of a vigilante.

'The Punisher would be proud… if he was real.' Mike thought to himself soon reaching into the box and taking out a small paint brush with multiple paints and began to dip the brush in one of a familiar purple and painted on the left shoulder plate a W, soon wiping the brush off and dipping it in another paint, soon painting different letters on the shoulder plates and let them dry for now.

He soon flipped the armor to the back as he soon began to paint names into a circle on the back plate with what looked to be a lion's head "In some cultures they say the lion is a symbol of strength and courage, and so does friends and family."

He had said soon finish painting the names and lion head as it revealed the girls names, Angel's name, his birth parent's names and his adoptive family names, all in different colors making the group smile as he set the paint down with the brush letting the paint on the armor dry with it quickly drying soon putting his armor back on with the bandana still around his mouth looking back into the mirror.

He smiled at the final results as he strapped his staff tightly to his back over his armor and took his gloves out of his back pocket, strapping them on gently popping his neck turning to the three "It's perfect, thank you all of you." He had said smiling as the group smiled back.

"You're very welcome kid. Also just to let you know, I forgot to tell you a small feature about your staff, when you get ready to use the ice flamethrower piece, there is a small switch on the side if you flip it you will only use two of the pieces that use the flamethrower, instead of a stream of ice it will quickly freeze the stream and turn them into a ice spear head, turning it into a spear just be careful when using it okay kid?" Vei asked as Mike nodded "Understood sir, I will only use it as a last resort." Mike had said, soon walking out of the blacksmithing room and down the hall towards the cafeteria.

Inside the cafeteria was the girls eating breakfast, but were distracted by worry "I really hope Mike feels better… He looked to be in really bad shape…" Wave had said with the girls slowly nodding "Yeah… He looked as he walked straight out a war zone, one man against a whole army…" Remaie mumbled softly while Moon kept quiet, only letting her mind speak with her face filled with worry 'H-He's going to be okay… H-He's got to be okay… I… I can't lose him… N-None of us can…' She thought to herself with tears slowly forming in her eyes.

The group continued to eat silence that was until the cafeteria doors slowly opened, gaining the attention of everyone in the cafeteria to turn towards the doors seeing a lone figure standing in the doorway wearing what looked to be makeshift armor with that of a painted skull upon the breastplate.

The girls looked on curious of who this person was as his eye slowly turned towards them through the small piece of visor that was missing over his left eye and began to walk towards them, they watched on with curiosity with the man stopping in front of them as he smiled under his bandana "Surprised to see me, everyone?" He asked in a familiar voice as they gasped softly with Izzy speaking quietly "M-Mr. Snuggles?" She had asked with him nodding taking off his helmet and pulling down his bandana revealing Mike.

"Hey Girls, like the upgrade?" He asked as they nodded while Izzy soon pulled him in a hug with Lucy stating with a small smile "Quite the upgrade, when did ya have time to do this?" She asked with Mike soon responding "This morning, Vei, Reyna and Xeno all helped me fix and upgrade my armor." He said as the girls were surprised by this but smiled softly while Crystal looked at one of the shoulder plates.

"Hey Mike? What is with the letters on your shoulders?" She asked making Mike smile "It's the first letter of your names." He said, pointing to his left shoulder "This side is Wave, Izzy, Moon and Crystal." Mike said soon pointing to his right shoulder "And on this side is Lucy, Remaie, Silver and Stormy. I thought it would be a sweet gesture for everyone in my life, including on my back." He said turning around to reveal the picture of the lion on his back with everyone's names. This made the group smile softly and giggle while some had blushes when Silver spoke up.

"Who are these names right here? Angel, Antonya and Kurt?" She asked as Mike smiled softly "Angel is my best friend on earth, and the two other names are my birth parent's names, even though they are in heaven I know they are still looking over me. But I also promised Angel I would take her away from our old high school and everything that brought us heartache and sadness." He had said soon sitting down with the group placing his helmet in front of him as Silver slowly pushed towards him a tray that had a bowl filled with yellow and light purple pieces of food submerged in milk, with a few pieces of mushroom bread toast and a glass of purple looking juice.

"Here, we got you some breakfast. We were going to visit you in the nurse's office, but seeing you awake and active… guess we don't need to visit now, right?" She said giggling softly while Mike nodded as a soft smile crossed his face "Very true." He had said soon starting to eat and enjoying the company of everyone around him.

The group soon finished breakfast as the speakers kicked on "To all students, please come to the arena. All students please come to the arena." The speakers said, soon kicking off as Mike smiled softly "Guess there ain't no rest for the wicked." He said making the girls giggle as they got up and started to walk out with everyone, setting their trays on the counters conveyer belt and brought back into the kitchen.

The group walked along the halls and out into the school's fields walking through the fairgrounds as the people that ran them were getting things ready for the day, Mike and the girls watched on as Mike put his helmet on and strapped it, hiding the strap under his bandana with the group soon entering the arena and walking down the hall splitting up and walking into their designated locker rooms.

Mike entered the men's locker room as most of the students were already in there as instead of Xeno this time, it was Shiro as he was laying out boxes of ammo that had different colors to them and a small box of little devices "Alright everyone, since you are now here I have to go over today's rounds. So far as you know yesterday was just the beginning pieces, today the kids gloves come off the reason why is you are now all able to use elemental equipment including ammunition, but also communication devices if you don't already have one."

He had explained with the students nodding "Now also be warned, these bullets are a little less powerful than rubber but than the normal ones that can be bought at outposts or villages. But can also do some interesting effects, like freezing opponents solid, paralyzing them and even making their armor burn." Shiro said and continuing "Now the biggest warning is that the arena's are rigged with traps, they are non-lethal, but can knock you back pretty badly even affect you in bad ways."

He explained as the students nodded as he laid the bullets out "Anyway, everyone grab a box of your choice if you have a second weapon grab a second box." He had said with the students nodding and walking over the table each grabbing a box and only a few grabbing two while grabbing a small earpiece.

Mike walked over and looked over the remaining boxes, each were different colors with different logos soon slowly picking up a dark red box and a box that was light green sighing softly and walking out of the locker room and towards the holding room and began to open the first box. Slowly pulling the small tray of bullets out seeing the casings looked to be normal soon gently taking a hold of one and pulling it out of the tray, to soon find that the top was clear and had a fire like energy inside, burning bright looking like it could consume anything in fire.

He slowly put the bullet back into the tray and closed the box, taking the other box and opening it to find the casings looked to that of the equivalence of a darker brass soon taking a hold of a bullet and taking it out of the tray, it was like the last one he held up except a green like liquid inside gently bubbling with tiny bubbles slowly floating to the top and popping softly inside the clear bullet.

Slowly placing the bullet back into the tray and closing the box continuing his walk to the holding room, or the ready room as some called slowly entering the room he spotted Silver, Wave and even Lucy in the room talking to a few of the students bringing a small smile upon his face soon sitting down on a bench and setting the boxes next to him.

Soon opening the first box he began to place them into his first pouch, but leaving out three and closing the first pouch after he filled it with the first boxes ammo feeling the heat coming from the bullets in his pouch, he then opened the other box and and placed the ammo in his other pouch and taking out only two.

Taking his revolver out of his holster he flipped it open as the empty casings shot out soon replacing them with the other bullets in a pattern, starting with fire then the green ones as he could only think of were paralysis ones then a fire, continuing till all the chambers were filled and flipping the gun close and stuffing it back into his holster while he tossed the empty boxes into the garbage can waiting, that was until he felt a familiar warm presence close to him turning to see Lucy sitting next to him with a soft smile "Howdy there, Mike. Getting ready for the next round?" She asked as Mike nodded, mirroring her smile "I am, just getting my ammo ready and making sure my heads up and headset works."

Mike had said with Lucy smiling softly as she placed in hers and gently pressed the button "Testing, testing one two." She had said as Mike heard it on his and gave a thumbs up "Works perfectly." He responded making Lucy giggle and sit back as they turned their ear pieces off for a minute.

Mike laid back a little against the wall as Lucy pulled out a light grey revolver with a dark brown grip from her belt, pulling back a small metal slide on the back near the hammer as she began to load the chambers with a silver white like bullets, sitting next to her was box of bullets that was pearl white with the tray halfway out of the box he slowly picked one up to examine it closer.

The bullet itself looked to be made of silver with a white clear top with what looked to be a raging ice storm inside "Freaky…" He mumbled softly as the bullet was soon taken away from him by Lucy giggling softly and placing the bullet in the last chamber "Aye hear you, it's really odd but they do their job." She had said placing the the rest in her belt, but what took Mike by surprise she had a small light brown leather pouch on the left side of her belt soon being hidden by Lucy's jacket while placing her revolver back.

Sighing softly the two waited when the speakers kicked on "All contestants, please be ready the round will begin in just a minute, one minute countdown." The announcer said as the two soon got up "Guess it's time." Lucy had said adjusting her hat and belt with Mike nodding and adjusting his sheath and helmet "Yup… no rest for the wicked." Mike had said soon turning on his heads up display with the earpiece with that he got everyone's names and heath meters, soon pulling up on his bandana to cover his mouth and nose hiding his face with his helmet.

The group walked up to the large doors as Wave and Silver noticed Mike and greeted him as he smiled and started to talk to them as well, waiting for the timer to soon chime as it then chimed loudly making the group jump a little but it told them to get ready with their hearts soon slowing down the a single beat with each second passing, each alerted beep hit with the soon the doors opening after the ten second hit slowly grinding open to reveal a large field made of blue grass and very large mushrooms, standing tall as their shadows spread across the fields with the other team starting to exit on their end also.

The group slowly walked forward as the announcers began to speak "Welcome everyone to the second day of the school wars!" They yelled as the crowed cheered in glee and happiness while the announcers continued to speak "Now as everyone knows, as the days progress the challenges become harder, a fair warning to the teams that elemental equipment is now allowed like the last round yesterday, but also that traps are scattered amongst the field so do be careful." One had said as the other began to speak.

"Indeed, the traps will become more and more different as the rounds progress so keep on your toes. But not only that, since the areas are now getting bigger the teams are permitted to use earpiece communicators since using your bracelet would be considered cheating since you could get a map of the area.

Now then, this is a mix of both melee and firearm combat, it's a bigger challenge but it's still a good form on how to fight so do be careful." He explained. Both groups nodded as the announcers were getting ready to speak again there was a large twinkle in the sky when someone spoke up "It's a bird!" The man yelled as a woman yelled "It's a hover pod!" She yelled as Izzy screamed "It's coming right for us!"

She screamed as the groups started to get out of the way as the unknown fireball was heading straight at the arena "Izzy, Moon, Remaie, Vanessa, Mom! Get down!" He yelled running into the ready room with his group as the object soon crashed into the arena ground, creating a large earthquake and knocking everyone to the ground as it skid across the ground creating a large trench and smashing into a wall, causing a small hole in it as no one was hurt from it.

That was until a familiar looking asian man in a red vest and long white shirt with blue pants and black hair with a comb over came out of nowhere "God damn space mongorians! Always destroying my Schitty wall!" He screamed as everyone stared at the man, soon being grabbed a pink woman "Whoops! Sorry about that!" She said, diving under a seat with the man and disappearing completely with everyone soon shrugging it off to find a large light black space ship with light purple stripes across it.

Everyone stared at the vessel trying to figure out where it came from, but by the looks of the ship it was badly damaged seeing a large chunk of a meteor was lodged into the side of the hull as the group slowly walked back outside and towards the large ship.

That was until they heard a loud hissing noise coming from the ship, staring up towards a hatch that was slowly opening the groups began to back away from it however Mike stood his ground, drawing his revolver with the girls trying to stop him he soon shook his head "I'm gonna be alright, girls… It's part of my promise, I will be fine just keep everyone back."

Mike had said with the girls nodding as the group soon moved quickly over to the other group and quickly brought them behind a fallen mushroom, watching over Mike as he climbed upon the ship walking towards the hatch that was slowly opening with revolver in hand, slowly pulling back on the hammer and raising it towards the hatch.

"Who ever is in there come out... nice and slowly…" He said in a low tone with the hatch opening slowly as slowly coming out was two familiar looking figures wearing what could be said were space helmets and air tanks on their backs as the first one was that of a man, who had light white skin and was wearing a black chef uniform with black shoes, he had slicked back black hair and a large beard with a grey stripe running down one side.

Next to him was a woman as she had light grey skin, long black hair, and bright lavender eyes she was wearing looked to be that of a purple waistcoat, pink skirt with a purple treble clef on the side, and a pink bow tie around her neck.

The two stared at Mike as he stared back at the two, the woman saw Mike's revolver in his hands with the hammer pulled back as this struck fear in her soon hiding behind the man, wrapping her arms around the man's gently mumbling something to him but there was only one thought that was running through Mike's head 'T-They're… H-Humans… A-Actual humans…. B-But I feel like I seen them before… B-But where…?' Mike had thought to himself as this shocked everyone in the audience, seeing two other humans before the only human that was on the planet.

Mike saw the fear in the woman soon slowly pulling the hammer back into place and placing it back into his holster, slowly uttering a few words "E-Excuse me? C-Can you understand me?" He asked in a calm tone, surprising the two slowly nodding making Mike smile softly "A-Alright, listen you're both among friends here, just calm down alright? Now I want to know your names, okay? Can you give me your names?"

He asked in his tone with the two looking at each other mumbling to each other, till the male turned back towards Mike and nodding "Only if you will first." He said in a familiar tone with Mike soon responding "It's… Johnny… Johnny C." He had said as the two's eyes went wide when the female spoke in a familiar english accent "I-It's not possible…" She mumbled softly as the man nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… We only know one person, who uses the same name…" He had said turning to him "Isn't that right, Mike?" He asked making the audience more shocked, with Mike soon slowly chuckling softly soon unstrapping his helmet and taking it off, slipping his bandana down "Guess you figured who I am, but I forgot the both of yours though." He had said as the two looked at each other.

"It's us, Mike. Octavia Melody and Mise En Place, from Halloween?" The woman, now known as Octavia asked as Mike and the girls who know of them smiled "Well I'll be… it's really you two, haven't seen you two since Halloween like… shit two months ago or so?" He had said as they nodded "Anyway, good to see you two. Also you going to take those helmets off? You can breath the air here." He said as the two reluctantly taking a hold of their helmets, slowly turning them as they took them off taking in a few breaths and letting out a sigh of relief.

The two placed the equipment back into the ship as Mike helped them off the ship "Hey Mike, we been meaning to ask… where are we and why are you here?" Mise asked with Octavia nodding, making Mike smile "Listen, I know you two have a lot of questions, but how about after the round I will explain everything, alright?" He asked as the two nodded while he helped them into the ready room.

"Good, now follow the signs to get to the stands, take a seat and watch the round okay? You may enjoy the show." He said soon pulling his bandana back up and putting his helmet back on. The two watched him walk back into the arena as the group soon joined him up again, with the other group soon getting back into their original area as the announcers soon spoke up "Alright, now with no other interruptions… let the battle begin!"

The announcers yell with the sounds of the horns blasting near full volume, making both groups jump and start to run towards different cover as bullets began to fly whizzing by each team's heads and bodies with Mike sliding into a mushroom shaking it softly, quickly pulling his revolver out and pulling the hammer back and quickly wrapping around the mushroom and aiming down the ironsights seeing no one and started to move again with his earpiece going off.

"Mike? Where is your position? Me and Silver are pinned down over here." Wave had said as Mike placed his finger upon the side of his helmet "I have no damn clue, Wave… Can you tell me your surroundings or something?" He asked hearing the gunfire coming through his earpiece.

Wave on the other end was by the fallen mushroom firing off electric rounds from her gun at the opponents in the trench that was created from the ship that crashed, while Silver was cowering under her wooden kite shield because of the gunfire as Wave sat back down and popped the clip out and shoving a fresh clip back in, pulling back the slide "I'm by the fallen mushroom tree by the trench, there are like two to three I think in the trench." She said soon sitting back up and firing off another three rounds hitting one of the opponent's twice in the arm and sat back down.

"I'm down to my last three clips, these guys are eating them up like their damn candy… But then again… my vision is starting to get a little funny…" She had said as her vision started to blur and let out a loud sneeze, sniffling softly soon sneezing again with Silver looking towards her. "Are you, okay?" She asked with Wave shaking her head.

"I… I don't know… E-Everything is starting to feel funny…" Wave said while sneezing again, Silver soon took out a handkerchief and gave it to Wave, letting her blow her nose. Wave kept sneezing and blowing her nose, while Silver slowly looked over the mushroom to find the two opponent's missing "W-Wha? W-Where did they go…?" She asked herself until they heard a low whistle coming from behind, slowly turning to see the two opponent's right in front of them with weapons in hand.

"Should always check your six, it will be a death sentence if you don't." An Avian said with a slight chuckle with the two pulling back the hammer's of their firearms getting ready to fire, that was until the two were soon engulfed by a familiar light blue stream of mist soon gently waving away leaving the two in large ice blocks with a familiar voice "Should always check your six, it will be a death sentence if you don't, weren't those your words?"

The voice asked with Silver and Wave looking towards the voice to see Mike as he pulled his bandana down and blew the mist away from his staff. Closing the end and collapsing it, placing it back in his sheath turning towards the two as he pulled his bandana back up "You two alright?" He asked with Silver nodding while Wave sneezed again.

Mike walked over to Wave to find that her head was covered in light white fungus soon gently brushing it off "I think you're allergic to this fungus spore stuff, maybe you should get out of here Wave." He suggested as Wave shook her head speaking in a stuffy tone.

"No way… I'm gonna keep fighting… and fight by all three of your sides…" She had said as the two looked at her, soon holding up three fingers "Wave how many fingers am I holding up?" He asked with her gently squinting her eyes "S-Seven?" Wave asked with her stuffy tone, the two gently shook their heads.

"Wave, your in no condition to fight, please just listen to me, alright? We need to get you out of here and get you to the nurse, I think you're allergic to this shit and it's making you hallucinate." Mike said to Wave and was going to argue but saw his glare, soon slowly nodding as he sighed softly and turned to Silver.

"Silver can you help me carry her back?" He asked with her giving him a nod and taking her left arm and draping it over her shoulders while Mike grabbed her right and began to carry her out of the area.

Lucy watched on from a distance, as she held in her hands was a dark iron lever action rifle with light brown wood finish looking through a scope and slowly pulling her eye from the scope sighing softly "She should have wore a rebreather… everyone knows these spores can make you hallucinate badly if your allergic." Lucy mumbled softly soon looking back into her scope as she soon pulled the trigger, knocking down one of the opponents and quickly clocking the lever again and fires another round into him, soon watching them getting pulled into the side area smiling softly.

Back with Mike, Silver and Wave, Mike was carrying Wave towards the edge on their area when the last two remaining opponents charged after them, Mike and Silver saw this as she let go of Wave and blocking one of the opponents broadsword, Mike soon quickly spun around Wave feeling the impact of the Glitch's hammer upon his back at almost full strength.

Mike quickly brought Wave to the edge of the arena soon drawing his staff from the sheath he made a mad dash towards the Glitch, quickly spinning the staff counterclockwise as it blocked the next attack from the Glitch, knocking back the hammer as he put in a few quick stabs of the staff into his abdomen.

Silver held her ground against the Floran's broadsword with her shield, soon knocking it back and slicing vertically at the floran as she jumped back before the attack and swung the sword hard in an uppercut form that nearly missed Silver's jaw, she gained back her footing and quickly sliced in both vertical and diagonal ways as it got blocked a few times by the Floran's broadsword she soon bashed her shield into her as she delivered the final slash.

Mike kept blocking the Glitch's strikes while delivering a few quick jabs here and there, making the Glitch's anger increase and began to add more strength behind each strike, Mike soon flipped his staff with another spin to block another attack soon sliding it back as he held it like a bat and stuck the Glitch upside the head with his staff, following up the momentum with a downward strike knocking him to the ground leaving Mike panting softly as the round had soon ended with the announcer's gratifying victory for their team.

The group soon turned back to find that Yana was already at Wave's side checking on her condition and giving her two small tablets and a bottle of water "Just a small allergic reaction to the mushroom spores, she will be fine.

She just needs to relax a little and maybe even a shower to get the spores off of her." Yana suggested as the group nodded as Mike was going to pick Wave back up, that was until Crystal walked over from the ready room and gently picked her up with the help of Izzy "We'll get her to the dorm Mike, I think you have a lot to explain to our two new friends that just crashed in." Crystal said, giggling softly as Mike smiled softly while rolling his eyes giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"If you're sure, Crystal." Mike had said as she returned the kiss "I am Mike, she's my sister or adoptive sister, either way she is family." She had said with Mike nodding with a soft smile "Alright then, just please get there safely, okay?" He asked as the two nodded gently taking Wave out of the arena with Mike following behind but soon entering the lobby where Mise and Octavia were waiting.

"Alright, so first things first… Are you two hungry?" He asked with the two about to speak, their stomachs growled loudly making them blush softly and Mike snickering softly "I will take that as a yes, come follow me." Mike said motioning for the two to follow with him walking into the fair area.

The two followed close behind Mike soon stopping when he sat down on a stool and him motioning for them to sit, they soon sat down next to him while he looked at the menu above and spoke up "Excuse me miss? We'll have an eggshoot salad for the lady, a mushroom quiche for the man, and I will have a wartweed stew." He asked as the Hylotl woman nodded and started to get things ready as the two turned towards him with a bit of uneasy looks as he smiled softly.

"Don't worry they are good food, plus you will get used to eating what we eat. Anyway I assume you have questions, am I right?" Mike asked as the two nodded with Mise asking the first question "Yeah… Where the hell are we, and how the hell did you get here?" He asked as Mike smiled softly "Well for one thing, you're on planet hell, population go fuck yourself."

Mike said, chuckling and shaking his head "Kidding, kidding guys… Anyway, the planet is called Varian V in the beta galaxy, the moon that wraps around here is the moon of Varian, or Varian's moon. And to answer your other question… this is my home, or my new home to be exact I was brought here about… three, four months ago." Mike had said taking his helmet off and placing it upon the counter.

This answer surprised the two with Octavia speaking up "W-Well… W-What about your family? Your friends? Aren't they worried about you?" She asked with Mike freezing up for a few seconds till soon speaking "My brother and sister in law maybe…. My parents died about four years ago... My friend Angel I said I would come back for… everyone else… they wouldn't give half a flying fuck on earth…" He said gently placing his hands together on the table.

"But here though, I have friends, a family again… It's a lot better really… well… except a few things really…" He had said, thinking back to the outpost, his first person he had killed and everything that has happened so far with the lady placing the food in front of the three, Octavia and Mise looked at the food questioningly as Mike then thanked the woman and reached into his pocket, taking out the pouch of pixels and handed her some as he began to eat the red and white like dish.

The two looked at him with odd yet worried looks "How can you eat that stuff man?" Mise had asked while Mike just simply shrugged "You get used to eating stuff like this, but it really tastes good, you should eat up before your food gets cold or soggy." He had said as the two slowly looked back at their food slowly picking up their forks and slowly stabbing their food.

The two slowly raised a small bit of the food close to their mouths and took a small bite, feeling their eyes go wide they ate their food at a fast rate "I maybe a chef… but that was really good. I have never tasted anything like this." Mise had said while Octavia nodded, making Mike chuckle "Told you two, anyway my question is when did you two last eat, you're acting like you haven't eaten in days." He said with some concern in his voice with the two looking at each other and slowly nodding.

"W-We haven't… W-We kind of… R-Ran out of food on the ship." Octavia admitted with Mike soon sitting up "Well not anymore, you two ain't gonna starve. Not under my watch, anyway now for my question, how the hell did you two get your hands on a rocket ship, none the less fucking get here?" He asked as Mise chuckled a little.

"Well… it's kind of crazy really, but we were at our friend Twilight's house with our friends, she was showing her lab in her basement, me and Octy here stumbled upon her rocket ship she was building. She said she wanted to explore the galaxy with her boyfriend Zero, we stumbled upon it fell in and I think Treble activated the button even though we all told him not to press any buttons, and well… here we are really." Mise said as Mike felt his brain shutting down, but soon slowly rebooting.

"Shit… and I thought I had it bad, but either way I am glad you two are safe, but also I bet your friend is pissed that her rocket is missing." He said chuckling while the two snickered "Maybe, have no idea but we are a long way from them." Mise said as Octavia nodded soon slowly turning to a solemn look "Yeah… though…. We would never see our families again… they are probably freaking out that we are missing…"

Octavia had said with tears starting to form in her eyes, with Mise slowly pulling her into a warm hug trying to comfort her. "I hear you, but we could always visit them again, I mean after the school wars me and the girls can take you to your home planet, after I pick Angel up again and see my family." Mike explained with the two nodding with Mise speaking "That's fine, but also explains why everyone is in this weird armor and having weapons, kind of reminds me of the Friendship games…. Except looks a million times more fun."

He admitted with a soft chuckle as Mike chuckled "I hear you on that man, I hear you on that. But anyway if you were part of the school you two could compete." Mike had said with Mise nodding while Octavia looked a little uneasy about the idea. "I… I don't know… it seems all so… Dangerous…" She admitted to the whole thing while Mike pulled his black rose out and opening the gun, letting the bullets pop out of the chambers and quickly catching them.

"Let me show you two something, these bullets I am using right here are elemental rounds, both use fire and paralysis. Though in a smaller form, all the fire does is make you feel like your armor is disintegrating and the paralysis starts to knock out your muscles." He said setting them on the table for the two to see as he reached into one of his pouches and pulled out rubber bullets "These are the other ammo type used, rubber rounds and they are the only other type for the school wars, and on school grounds.

If you want to use live ammo, you better use it off school grounds or on another planet, but to say you have nothing to fear Octavia." Mike had explained placing the rubber bullets back into his pouch and the other ammo back into the chambers of his gun. While this was happening Mise started to think and speak "So what you're saying is, these 'school wars' as you call them are like mock warfare, simulated real-life battles if you will? And that we can participate in said battle if we were students?"

He said finishing his food as Mike nodded "That's the jist of it, though to become students you need to talk to the headmasters, or one of them sign into the school, and bam you're a student. However also to compete you need weapons, armor, gear the whole damn nine yards, and from what I might have to say and for your ship that's now on the outside of the school, I am going to hazard a guess and say neither one of you have any of that?" He asked as Octavia shook her head while Mise had a cheeky grin "I wouldn't say that, I always come prepared." Mise said as he rolled up both pant legs to reveal dual blades stuffed into his boots.

He then pulled a small pistol out of the waistline of his pants "Standard dual blades and simple 9mm, and a clip of ammo in my pocket." He said as Octavia facepalmed "Remind me to pat you down next time" Octavia mumbled under her hand, slowly dragging it down as Mike nodded "Very impressive, though the ammo you may use needs to be replaced with rubber rounds or low elementals, plus your blades you will need to keep hidden and use wooden ones, don't need to be disqualified for cheating. As well Octavia don't be surprised I even keep extra weapons on hand." He said summoning his shotgun from his bracelet and clocked it.

"See?" He said as the two looked at him with surprise "H-How did you…?" She asked as he held up his bracelet. "Standard equipment for students, this thing is what you can call a multi tool, it holds your items, can allow you to pull up disguises and other shit, it's pretty neat." He said as Mise whistled both at the bracelet and the shotgun "Sweet bling my man, and even nice firepower, what is that? 12 gauge?"

Mise said examining the gun while Mike nodded "Mhmm, you two would get one as well. And thanks, as well it is, found it at an outpost that got ransacked by a large group of starved Petracubs, only one survivor came out alive but later died in the hospital here on the planet from an assassin." He explained while Mise nodded and Octavia felt a little ill hearing all that but there was one thing out of the whole thing that made them confused and saying at the same time.

"What's a Petracub?" They both asked at the same time making Mike chuckle softly "You have a lot to learn, but don't worry it will all come in time." He said putting his shotgun back into his bracelet. "Anyway do you two have any more questions?" Mike asked as Octavia started to think a little while Mise just shrugged "Just where I can get more weapons and where I can get my current ones modified so I don't get arrested, dealt with enough weapons charges back on earth." Mise said Octavia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't really have any questions either." She had admitted as Mike nodded "Understandable, as well modding weapons is against school rules, unless said otherwise, case in point my black rose was modified to have six chambers and pop out the side, turns out it was modified to do so and was against school rules since I was a new student. Turns out I can do that after about six months and had a required class, so you can modify them after a certain criteria is met, plus I can already tell you don't have any money on hand so I can help you two. Though if you become students you both must obey the school rules, meaning just follow the guidelines, alright?" He asked as Octavia nodded and glared at Mise who sighed softly and nodded.

Mike smiled softly and nodded "Good, now to find one of the headmasters." He had said until a voice came from behind him "That won't be necessary, I can let them sign in already from right here." The voice said soon turning to see headmaster Kona with a soft smile upon her face as Mike smiled softly "Hey there headmaster Kona, as well of course, you can use my chair if you like." He said getting up from the stool as she sat down.

"Thank you, Mike. Now you two please read over the papers and sign on each dotted lines, and you will be students of our school though we will ask after about a week for you two to become citizens of the planet and also to give your bracelets." She explained summoning a small thing of papers from her bracelet with a pen as she set them in front of the two, letting them read over it and signing each line.

Octavia signed with no problem as Mise read it over a few times "Wait… so I can't use automatic weapons? Man that fucking sucks…" He said as Octavia grumbled softly "Mise… just sign it…" She grumbled with him nodding and sighing "Alright, alright…" He said and signing the last parts of the documents as Kona took them with a soft smile.

"Thank you, you two and welcome to The Academy Of The Stars, your first class will start next week and you should get your bracelets sometime today." Kona had said with a soft smile, soon walking off towards the main building while Mike sat back down "Congratulations you two, you're part of the school." He said as the two smiled softly at it as Mise was pumped to go into the school wars, while Octavia looked fairly nervous about it.

Mike soon finished his food and got up "Ahh… much better, now first things first. Octavia, we are getting you a weapon." He said as her eyes went wide and with a look of worry "I-I...u-uh...a-are you sure? Can't Mise fight for me, I mean this is like his favorite thing besides cooking and sex." Octavia said as Mise raised a finger and went to speak but lowered his finger and closed his mouth.

"Listen Octavia, I can understand you don't want to fight, hell none of really want to at times. But you are going to need weapons to help defend yourself and it's also part of the school's curriculum, but also you might enjoy it you could have a lot of fun not necessarily for fighting but also competitions as well." Mike explained as Octavia still felt uneasy but soon sighed softly with a defeated look "C-Can I at least choose?"

She asked as Mike smiled softly "Of course, now follow me you two it's time to meet the school's weapon distributor and general goods." He had said walking to another booth as the two followed behind soon stopping at a booth with weapons and other items strung across the booth as Mike cleared his throat "Yo Vei! I got a live one here!" He said chuckling as this made Octavia more worried.

Vei soon walked out chuckling seeing Mike with his arm up as he soon grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him close in a quick shoulder bump "Mike, it's good to see you, glad to see the armor is doing great." He said as Mike smiled "Thanks again man, anyway we got a live one right here, she needs a weapon on the stat." He said as Vei turned to Octavia and Mise and smiled softly "Well I'll be, two new humans to the school huh? Glad to meet you all, I'm Vei the school's store manager and Blacksmithing teacher."

He said holding his hand out towards the two, Mise took a hold of his hand and smiled "Nice to meet you, sir, name's Mise and this is my wife Octavia." he said gently guiding Octavia by the hand to his side. Vei gave off a hearty chuckle "No need to call me sir, Mise. It makes me feel old, anyway it's very lovely to meet you Octavia." He said gently holding his hand out, as she gently took a hold of his hand and gently shook it with a soft smile forming upon her face "Anyway, how can I help you three today?" Vei asked as Mise soon spoke up "Yes right, Mike had said something about you sold gear and stuff?"

He asked making Vei smiled "So you two new students huh? Well he is very right, I sell gear, ammo, general goods and even weapons that the school allows me to sell." He explained as Mike smiled softly "And also makes custom made weapons, like my staff I have on my back." Mike had said, taking the staff out of his sheath and extending it spinning it gently and setting one end on the ground. Vei chuckled "One of my best works, you should see it in action. Anyway who needs gear today?" Vei asked as Octavia slowly raised her hand.

"That would be me, Mise either has it or will find a way to make it from the parts of our ship." She said as she turned to Mise "Which reminds me, we need to pick up your money when we go back, we're screwed without it." She said as Mise simply nodded.

"You're screwed for now, till then I will pay for you guys a great benefit for working as a nightguard in a pizza place is I get paid pretty well… speaking of which I wonder if Sprinkles and Foxy are coming with their whole families…" He said the last part in thought and not thinking as Octavia smiled softly "Thank you, Mike that's really sweet." She had said as Mise smiled "Thanks, and who is this Sprinkles and Foxy you speak of?" He asked with a knowing smirk as Mike punched his arm.

"Their my coworkers and friends, plus Foxy already has a family with her husband and two kids." He said as the two were going to argue about it, Octavia was talking to Vei. "Anyway, what kind of gear would you like? Something basic that you could need, or something a little more lightweight and easy to carry?" Vei had asked Octavia as she began to think "Well, until I get use to wearing armor, i'll go with lightweight yet durable and upgrade as needed." She said as Vei nodded with a soft smile "Very smart, I may have a few things in stock you may like also Mike, next project for black smiting is a ten inch dagger of your own design, by monday." He said chuckling and walking into the back as Mike facepalmed.

"Damn it… I forgot about that…" He said as Mise snickered softly while Mike spoke "Anyway, Vei is a Apex think like the apes from Planet of the apes, but less human hating."Mike had said as the two nodded while Vei soon walked back with a small box and setting it on the table "Alright, now for the gear standard issue tactical belt with holster and ammo magazine pouch, perfect for lightweight and easy to carry." He said setting the light olive green belt on the table.

Octavia looked at it and slowly took it as she wrapped it around her waist and heard a click, gently adjusting it while Vei opened the box soon starting to pull out different handguns. The first one looked to that of a ruger p95, except the metal was a dark black with a dark wooden finish with a light blue hue as Vei popped the clip out.

"You got your standard ruger, used mostly by beginning mercenary's and students alike, it's got the weight of 32 oz. so it's a decent weight to it, holds 15 rounds in the clip and one in the chamber. Good for a starting weapon." He had said setting it down on the table with the magazine, taking out the next one that was designed of a walther p22 with a light grey finish and light red rubber grip.

"Now this is a easy to use one right here, got decent weight of only being 15 oz, draw back is it uses .22's and has only a ten round clip so you would be reloading more, and in the heat of battle like this you need to have a level head." Vei explained as Octavia nodded soon pulling out a familiar browning hp "Now this is… Whoops, wrong weapon I forgot I needed to deliver this back to you Mike, the head masters gave the go ahead for you to keep it."

He said handing it to Mike as he placed it in his bracelet "Mistakes happen man, anyway continue after this we still need to get her a melee weapon." He explained as Vei nodded. "True, anyway I got one last one in here." Vei had said taking out the last one, a familiar looking model as it was modeled after an astra 900, dark stained metal with a dark wooden handle that had a small star stream design on the handle soon popping the clip from the front area of the gun.

"This one is a pretty good weapon that can be modified to become a machine pistol, uses 9mms and can hold up to 10-20 rounds of ammunition, plus only weighs a little over two pounds." He set setting it upon the counter as Octavia began to look over the three firearms speaking to herself in her head 'Hmmm, they all seem good...and we're basically stuck here so it's not like I have a choice…' she said in her head as she reached for the Astra 900 "I choose this one, it seems to have the best firing rate and potential for upgrading." She said as Mise smiled contently and continued browsing the stall.

Vei gave a soft hearty chuckle "Very true young lady, and is very lightweight like you have asked for. Now we got the weapon out of the way, time for a melee surprise for your opponents if you want a good critique on a melee weapon don't be afraid to ask I made that staff Mike holds right there. You can ask him on a good choice if you like." He said as Octavia nodded, slowly turning to Mike as he smiled softly and waved a little and going back to look over the stand as she gently cleared her throat gaining his attention as he turned to her.

"What's up Octavia? You need something?" He asked as she nodded "I do, Vei asked me to ask you on your opinion of melee weapons since he made that staff for you." She had said as Mike shrugged "I'm not the best expert on it, but if you want my opinion I would say something that is lightweight and is easy to carry. That's why I always carry suicide with me." He said taking the iron dagger out of his sheath and holding it up as Mise spoke up after him.

"What kind of weapons do you have? I know my melee as well as I know my firearms." Mise said walking over "I got a shotgun, my black rose revolver, my collapsible bo-staff that also works as an Ice flamethrower-" He said until he was cut off by Mise and Octavia "WHAT!?" They yelled as Mise grabbed Mike's shoulders and shook him "Show me!" He yelled soon throwing Mike as Octavia turned to him "Keep that up, and you're losing your sex privileges, now behave mister. I'm really sorry about that Mike, he's very excitable." Octavia said as she pried Mise off Mike and helped him up.

"Ahh, it's fine Octavia. I was surprised the first time I used it, anyway thank you for helping me up." He said getting up to his feet soon taking out his staff as he extended it again slowly spinning it till one end stopped, flipping the switch as the ends of the staff opened as he aimed at a lone bush and pulled the trigger.

A familiar hissing could be heard from the staff as a large stream of icy blue mist sprayed from the staff in a large just, engulfing the bush in the mist as the two stared in awe with wide eyes as Mike soon closed the staff and cutting off the mist while collapsing the staff and putting it back in the sheath, with the wind slowly blowing away the remaining mist revealing the bush in a large ice cube and Mike turning to the two.

"See what I mean?" He asked as the two nodded slowly when Mise was the first to speak "Where's the kaboom!? There's supposed to be an earth shattering kaboom!" Mise said as Octavia was running low on her tolerance of Mise's dorkiness and turned to Vei "I'll take whatever you recommend, i'm pretty sure it's past his time for his meds…" Octavia said in a half joking manner regarding the last part of her comment as Vei chuckled softly.

"I hear you, and the best I could recommend is a few really, depends on your skill with martial arts, if you have any if not then I would give you a suicide." He had said as Octavia nodded a little "Well i'm no sensei, but I can hold my own physically, what else you got?" She said as Vei nodded "Let's see… I got some swords, daggers, some forms of knuckle dusters, a couple of warhammers, short swords and shield combos." He had said listing them off as Octavia started think in her head of her options.

'Hmmm, well I did take those fencing classes that one summer with Vinyl...' She said in her head "What kind of swords do you have Vei? Like by themselves, not the shield combo." Octavia said as Mise's imagination was dancing around like a group of little sugar plum fairies "Let's see… I got great swords, short swords and a few rapiers, for some students who were trained in fencing." Vei had said while Mike was looking over boxes of ammo and grabbing a few and watching the next round on a screen.

Octavia smiled when she heard the word rapiers "Rapiers you say? Can I look at those?" Octavia asked politely yet eagerly while Vei nodded and walked over to one of the racks, hearing Mike mumbling "Come on… come on Moon… you can take them…" He mumbled softly watching her fight two opponents head on getting nearly knocked back after a tesla coil trap, watching with determination as Vei soon brought back three different types of wooden rapiers.

The first one had a black handle with black wire wrapping around as it formed into a rose, next to that was of a classical looking one with a pearl white handle, last was a bronze spanish cup one with a black handle. "Good thing is these can be modified where the wooden blade can be taken out and have a real blade placed in if you go off planet, plus they come with their own sheath and frog." He explained with Octavia nodding and looking them over soon hearing Mike growl with anger "God damn it! Those fuckers cheated! You can't use a goddamn fully automatic assault weapon!" Mike screamed smashing his hands on the counter.

Octavia jumped a little hearing Mike scream as she kept away from him and looked over the swords and started to choose one "May I?" she asked gesturing to the swords, wanting to pick them up and test their feel as Vei nodded "Of course." Vei said letting Octavia pick up each one and giving them all test swings to see which one she liked, while Mike let his anger get the best of him again and started to smash a bench in two.

Octavia soon gently set the last sword down and began to decide which one she likes while Mise tried to calm Mike down, soon ducking as some wood flew overhead and near him while Octavia smiled softly and turned to Vei "I'll take this Italian style one, good balance, fine grip, air drag is very minimal." She said as she set the sword down on the counter.

Vei smiled softly and nodded setting down a black sheath with matching frog that was a large piece of leather with two loops on the top, as it had a holder for the sheath that was on a forty five degree angle as he placed the sword into the sheath, "Very great choices, I will get the total ready soon and in the meantime you might want to steer clear of Mike for a bit, till the girls get here cause he's in a rage again."

He said with Octavia nodding as Mike started to calm down when the girls found him while Mise was explaining what happened, they nodded in understandment as Izzy went to go get her sister from the arena as Wave gently spoke up with Mike's head in her lap with him starting to calm down "It's alright… it's alright Mike… just calm down…" She cooed, petting his head as Octavia saw this and giggled softly while Mise smiled knowingly as he whispered to her "You think that's his girlfriend?"

He whispered as Octavia nodded "I don't think, I know, call it a woman's intuition…" she whispered back as Mise nodded and looked on quietly. Mike soon sighed softly slowly turning towards Wave "Thanks Wave… I let my anger get the best of me again cause one of the groups was cheating again… and the announcer's didn't do shit… It just… I… I just lost my anger because of it…"

He had said in a quiet tone as Wave giggled softly, gently kissing his forehead "It's alright, I am sure you can give that group their karma." She had said with a smirk making Mike smile and kissed Wave on the lips "Thanks Wave, I can't wait for that. You always know how to make me smile." He had said as the girls giggled softly at the scene while Mike slowly sat up from Wave's lap "Thanks again Wave, anyway I better go pay for Octavia and Mise's stuff… if he wanted to buy anything really." Mike said as the girls nodded.

Mike walked over to the counter where Vei was soon turning to Octavia "Is this everything?" He asked as she nodded while Mike smiled softly and turned back to Vei "Can you please add a few more magazines for their guns, and a spare tactical belt for Mise?" He asked as Vei nodded and grabbed a second belt from under the table and tossed it to Mise, who caught it, wrapped it around his waist, and put his gun into the holster while Vei started to total up the total cost.

"That will be… 473 pixels." He had said as the groups eyes went wide while Mike just shrugged and nodded taking his bag of pixels out, counting them out while Octavia took the frog and looped it in the side of her tactical belt while slipping the sheath into the frog with the rapier. Mise grabbed the magazines for his gun and placed them into his pouch, while Octavia did the same as Vei counted the pixels out and slide them into a tray with a soft smile.

"Thank you, pleasure doing business doing with you all and I wish you all good luck in the school wars." Vei had said they nodded soon walking from the booth as Mike tossed Octavia and Mise both a dark blue ammo box "Here, you're going to need every round that you fire." Mike had said as the two caught the boxes of ammo while the two walked along, as Mise slowly stopped seeing a bandolier hanging at a booth.

Mise slowly walked up to the booth and gently took a hold of it, gently rubbing his fingers across the dark tanned leather "Genuine leather, slots for a 100 round each belt, this'll be great! I could have one for here, and one for real bullets when i'm off campus. Oh Mike, that reminds me, I know fully automatic weapons are prohibited, but what about semi auto? Just for protection, not for battle here." Mise inquired as he continued examining the belts as Mike thought a little soon nodding.

"Actually… yeah, some students have rifles that are semi auto, though you have to be careful what caliber you can use." Mike had said with Mise nodding as he grabbed two bandoliers while Octavia stopped to see a black beret that she gently took a hold of and placed upon her head, giggling softly as she saw her reflection in a mirror.

While Mise was hooking the bandelier onto his belt that slung over his left shoulder as Octavia was adjusting her beret the girls were looking over different items that they could add onto their armor and gear, as Mike found a dark brown, tattered cloth that he took and wrapped around his armor and tied it around his right shoulder plate.

Back with Octavia she started to look around a little more of the items till she soon stopped when she saw a mannequin with a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher, long dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets.

Above it, was another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle and on the feet were high-heeled leather boots with buckles. The mannequin had a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration topped off by black gloves and necklaces, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses and a bandolier draping over the shoulder.

Octavia gently gasped softly seeing the outfit gently taking off the beret and walked over to the mannequin and gently taking a hold of the sleeve of the shirt, letting her fingers run across the soft fabric "It's so soft…" She mused over the work as a female Floran had walked out of the back part of her booth "Ahh… you have an eye for fashion and armor, young flower… This design came from a far distant planet, the girl who wore this was a strong woman and an excellent fighter. It has iron sew into the fabric from an old Hylotl technique to weave iron like straw, making it easier to sew into fabric."

She had explained while Octavia nodded a little "Fascinating, so...how much? Because if my husband sees me in this, he'll be on the ground before you can blink." Octavia said giggling madly at the thought while the woman smiled largely "Well… since you are a kind young flower… I will have to say… Around 350 pixels." She had said with her smile as Octavia's eyes went a little wide and was going to speak until Mike had walked up with the cloak still wrapped around his body from his shoulder.

"I will pay for it Octavia, you don't have to worry." He had said with her nodding a little but eyeing the cloak oddly "Thank you Mike, also, what's up with the cloak Merlin? You gonna give advice to the future king of england?" Octavia said smirking a bit making Mike chuckle "You're welcome, as well you and a whole damn Glitch kingdom wishes, but no I thought I give myself a little more of a wastelander look, since well my armor already makes me look like one. But also so it makes it easier to hide weapons." He explained soon drawing his revolver out from under the cloak and aiming it at a empty mannequin and soon putting it back.

"Pretty clever huh?" He asked as Octavia simply rolled her eyes with a soft smile "Whatever you say, Mike. You and Mise are almost like brothers I swear." She had said going back to taking the clothing off the mannequin making Mike chuckle softly "Alright Octy… Though… No one would want a demon as a brother…" He mumbled very quietly to himself gently taking off the cloak and folding it up as his eyes had a small hint of his Floran eyes.

He walked towards the counter as the girls were painting their armor and giving a few designs to them, Wave's was of a few flowers growing under the moon on her back plates as she tied a few paper and metal charms to her helmet, Moon was of her and Izzy's names with their parents names while placing small golden charms on the shoulder plates that jingled softly, Izzy had painted a small picture of everyone while placing small flowers in the cloth she wore around her waist, Lucy had sewn in her trench coat was a ying and yang on the arm while Remaie painted one on the back plate of her armor while she sewed in the lettering of power into one of her pouches, Silver had just painted her family's crest on her shield.

Mise soon walked over to the counter and set down one of the bandoliers while Octavia placed her outfit next to his stuff while Mike let out a small sigh "How much I owe miss?" He asked in a quiet tone, this brought some attention from Mise and Octavia while the woman took the total and soon wrote down it all "432 pixels please, young sapling." She had said while Mike began to count out the pixels from his pouch.

The group watched on as he counted out the last of his pixels he had soon placing the empty bag into his pocket as the woman smiled softly and handed Octavia a bag for her outfit, that she gratefully accepted and stuffed her outfit into the bag with Mike soon walking away from the booth with cloak in hand soon to be tackled by two little Floran girls that were giggling and nuzzled into Mike's breastplate, when a familiar voice spoke up who was giggling.

"Looks like my two little ones missed their uncle." The voice had said, with everyone to turn to see a familiar red fox woman. Most of the group knew who that was as Mise and Octavia looked at each other confused as Mise gently whispered to Octavia "Are you as confused as I am right now or did we hot box the ship too hard? Also remind me to pay Mike back" Mise whispered as Octavia nodded.

"Nope, I'm confused too, but that's a good idea, at least give him what you have on you." Octavia said back as the group went up and joined the gathering as Mike held the two little Floran girls in his arms "Well I'll be it's my two little nieces, Zenya and Koko. How are you to doing?" He asked as the two giggled "Good!" They had both said happily as Zenya spoke up "We came to see you in the giant fight thingy!" She said as Koko nodded "Mhmm!" She had said happily, bring a soft smile to Mike's face as he gently kissed their foreheads and chuckling.

The girls and Foxy giggled softly as she turned to see Octavia and Mise and smiled softly "Hey there you two, i'm Foxy and who are you two?" She asked with a soft smile as Mise gently cleared his throat "Well according to that chinese guy outside we're space mongolians, but we're friends of Mike and the girls, were from….out of town…" Mise said unsure of how to explain the situation as Foxy nodded.

"Ahhh… I hear you, you must be from earth as well like Mike, just brought here in a different way then him. Well either way like I said, I am Foxy I work with Mike at our job at Fazbears he's the night security guard." She said soon giggling softly as she whispered to the two.

"Don't tell him anything but a special friend of his is coming to see him in the School Wars, her name's BG or Balloon Girl but Mike calls her sprinkles, don't tell anyone but she really likes him and it's so cute." She whispered to the two as they snickered softly as Octavia whispered back "That's adorable, your secret is safe with us." she said covering her mouth as Mise nodded and held a thumbs up.

Mike chuckled softly and gently set the two Floran girls down "Listen girls, we have to get ready for the next round I will see you all after, okay?" He asked as the two pouted playfully "Ahhh…" The had said as Mike chuckled softly, gently petting their heads. "Don't worry it will be over soon before you know it."

He said as the two nodded while the group started to walk towards the arena as Silver was reading the listing "Alright… since Mise and Octavia were added into the roster, some things got changed around, so it looks like you, Mise and Octavia are in the next round Mike with a few of the students in our guerrilla warfare class." Silver had said as Mike nodded "Alright, we better get a move on guys." He had said as they entered the lobby as the girls soon walked towards the main area as Mike lead Mise and Octavia down the hall towards the locker rooms.

The three walked down the hall as Mike was checking his ammo "Alright… now you two better get the magazines loaded you won't have a lot of time to get things ready during the round." He explained as the two nodded when he stopped and pointed to the locker room across from where he was standing.

"That's the woman's locker room Octavia, that is where the female students will go to get changed after that they go to the ready room down the hall to get their equipment ready." He explained as she nodded, soon walking into the locker room as Mike walked into the other with Mise.

Mike gently sat down on the bench with his helmet in his hands while Mise sat down next to him "So what style of fighting are we doing? Arena? Guerilla? Urban? Natural environment?" Mise asked as he loaded his gun without even looking at it and filled his bandoliers with rubber bullets.

Mike shrugged a little "Have no idea really… the environments are randomized so I have no idea what we're going against… but fighting style… it's a mix of arena, urban and a little of natural environment, since some are smart and can camouflage themselves." Mike said placing his helmet upon his head soon strapping it, and pulling up his bandana as he sat back a little while Mise nodded.

"Well given I managed to win my country's independence a few months ago through 15 years of strategic military campaigns, this should be a walk in the park for me." Mise said trying his best not to gloat as Mike nodded a little "I hear you, and that's pretty impressive… the only big thing I have done was avenge the loss of thirty seven people… possibly even more lives that were taken by our ex-geology teacher… even ended the misery of one of his victims…" He had said in a slightly quiet tone, slowly sitting back against the lockers.

Mise looked towards Mike soon gently patting his shoulder as he got up from the bench "You know...you and me aren't as different as you think, I have a lot more to me and where I came from than i've told you guys, I think you'll see we're 1 in the same when I explain later. Come on, let's go kick some ass and show this school what we're made of!" Mise said confidently as Mike nodded and soon got up with a soft smile forming upon his face.

"I hear you, man. As well I can agree, cause I have more to me than meets the eye." He said soon walking with Mise out of the locker room, soon finding Octavia in her outfit with her astra in hand as Mise soon fell backwards making her giggle softly as Mike had a soft blush "Well… I have to say he seems to like the outfit Octavia, and also good news is you're going to be well protected with it." He had said as she smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah, his reaction was exactly what I was planning for. But good to hear it'll protect me." Octavia said giggling and picking Mise up off the ground. Mike chuckled softly and nodded, soon helping lift Mise up as he slung him over his shoulder "Let me get him, always help out friends anyway I can." He said as in his head 'And also the strength of a Floran is a good factor also.'

He thought to himself as the three walked down the hall, soon entering the ready room as he laid Mise down on a bench which Octavia sat down next to him, gently laying Mise's head on her lap and gently petted his head waiting for him to wake up while Mike paced back and forth a little.

Octavia watched him as he looked to be in deep thought soon slowly stopping and taking out his revolver, soon opening the gun as he quickly grabbed the bullets as he put his revolver into his bracelet and soon took out the browning hp, slowly pulling back the slide and popping the bullets out one by one littering the ground with live ammunition and taking the magazine out as he started to load the magazine in the same pattern of his revolver.

He then placed the clip back into the gun and pulled back the slide, soon taking out his iron dagger he nicknamed suicide and began to etch something into the grip, Octavia looked on with curiosity but also that of worry when he soon stopped and placed his dagger back into his sheath as he set the gun on a table and picked up the ammo off the ground and placed it into his pocket "Be right back… Need to use the restroom…"

He had said walking out of the ready room. Octavia gently placed Mise's head down on the bench and walked towards the table that the gun sat upon, soon gently taking a hold of it she gasped at seeing what Mike had etched into it.

'To Angel' it read as she gently placed the gun back down slowly thinking to herself 'He needs to get back to her as soon as possible...this feels all too familiar…' she said in her head as she stated formulating a plan in her head.

While she was thinking of her plan Mike had walked back, gently taking Octavia's hand and placing something in it "Here… you'll need it for your rapier…" He had said soon picking the handgun up and placing it in his holster and walking to the large gates, Octavia slowly opened her hand to find a small gray block like device with a large divid in it for where the blade goes soon slowly taking her blade from her sheath and placing the it upon the blade near the base of the handle when it soon activated and engulfed the blade in a unpleasant heat emanating from the blade.

She soon placed it back into her sheath while Mise slowly stirred in his sleep slowly opening his eyes to see Octavia, "O-Oh… H-Hey Octy… W-What did I miss?" He asked softly as Octavia turned to see Mise wake up as she smiled softly "Hey Mise, and well not much really… Except…" She had said soon leaning close to him as she whispered "I think Mike really misses his friend Angel… he even carved her name into his other handgun… almost like he want's to give it to her as a gift…" She whispered while Mise slowly sat up on the bench.

"Really now? He must really care for her… I think he should get to her soon… it's possible if he doesn't, he could start to worry himself into a mental breakdown… Making him unable to compete or even function right..." Mise whispered in a serious tone while Octavia simply nodded not even arguing on the fact with the two slowly turning towards Mike who was pacing back and forth at the gates.

He paced at a steady pace the two could see while grabbing his helmet in what looked to be pain, this brought concern to the two as he pulled down his bandana and popped two pills into his mouth and chased it with some water gently grumbling "G-God damn headaches…" He softly grumbled however unknown to the two his right eye was slowly changing to his Floran eye.

Mike felt his fear starting to rise as he summoned the satchel and took one of the syringes out and stuck it into his neck, pushing down on the plunger making him gasp softly soon breathing softly and pulling the syringe back out of his neck, gently putting the cap back over the needle and tossing it into the garbage and placing the satchel back into his bracelet "T-That… W-Was a close one…" He mumbled quietly, slowly leaning against one of the walls, gently sliding down it.

He gently rubbed the side of his neck as the two looked towards him with concern written upon their faces, while Mike slowly looked towards them "I-It's okay… I-I'm fine…" He mumbled softly to them almost looking ready to pass out as the two walked over to him and gently sat in front of him as Mise gently shook his head "No, no, no, you just shoved a needle in your neck, where we're from that means you're anything but fine."

Mise said quickly checking Mike for any other points of concern while Octavia nodded soon taking Mike's helmet off, soon gasping softly seeing parts of black in the white of his right eye "P-Please… I-I'm alright… I-It's just a small quirk I deal with… I-It's none of your guys concern… O-Or problem… I-I'm fine really…" He mumbled quietly while Mise saw this also and held his head, slowly opening his right eye more seeing the black that surrounded the white of his eye as Octavia asked in a concerned tone.

"Uh, Mike? Why do you have black specs in the whites of your eye?" she asked as Mike sighed softly, trying to look away but was being held in place. "Cause it's part of my eyes… I-It's… something that makes me less human than I was…" He had said, while Mise slowly let go of his head with Mike slowly pulling his knees to his chest "P-Please don't freak out…" He had said softly soon looking towards the two as he felt a large pain shooting through his head, with his eyes slowly changing to his Floran eyes.

Mise and Octavia gasped softly seeing his eyes change before them but also seeing him in pain by doing so, his eyes soon were fully formed as the crimson irises looked towards them "P-Please don't freak out…" He mumbled as Mise was going to say something, however soon stopped as Octavia spoke up, smiling softly "We just traveled 400 light years through open space after our friend got us trapped in the rocket of another friend and subsequently crash landing into an alien gladiators combat arena at a military training high school, it'll take more than some kind of screwed up DNA to freak us out, and this isn't even the craziest stuff we've seen and done."

Octavia said in a calm, reassuring tone as Mike started to slowly calm down "R-Really?" He asked as the two smiled softly and nodded. The two soon helped Mike to his feet as Mise turned to the garbage can to see the needle was in "If my, very vague yet trustworthy, memory serves me, didn't you mention being experimented on that night we all at around the fire? Would this be some kind of serum that keeps the effects under control?" Mise asked eyeballing the needle while Mike nodded.

"You're correct on both accounts, that serum acts like a tranquilizer, so I don't have a leg up in fighting but sometime's it can wear off in worst times but also won't work at times…" He said with the two looking at him with understanding looks until he smiled softly "However… it helped out yesterday… Cause I beat two cheaters, sadly though I got most of my armor torn and broken to hell, as you can see why it has iron plates attached." Mike explained motioning to his armor.

The two nodded but with soft smiles forming as Mise sat down on a bench with a knowing smile "I know what you mean, back where i'm from, anybody that got caught doing shit like that including racketeering and drug dealing got a bullet in the back of the head by yours truly." Mise said rubbing the back of his neck "I'm not proud of most of my life but it's what brought me here today. Hey, hows this, how bout after these fights are over we chit chat and get to know each other more over dinner?"

Mise asked with a warm smile, making Mike smile softly. "You know, that would be nice. I think the girls would like that, give us all something to look forward to." He said gently taking his helmet from Octavia as Mise nodded and was going to say something, that was until the speakers kicked on.

"Attention all students, one minute countdown to the next round. One minute till the next round." The speakers said soon kicking off as Mike smiled softly, soon putting his helmet back on "Guess it's time… Like they say, there ain't no rest for the wicked." He said as the two smiled softly and nodded watching Mike pull back the slide of his handgun while Octavia turned to Mise with a soft smile "That explains why you almost never sleep…"

She said giggling to herself as Mise rolled his eyes "Yeah, but they also say don't stick it in crazy, but I broke that rule too." Mise said as Octavia gasped softly and playfully pouted. Unknown to the two, Mike was watching on and snickering softly soon reaching into his pocket and tossing to the two, two small ear pieces "Put those in your ear, it's a communication device it will help us all keep in contact with each other. Mine's built into my helmet, including a heads up display with the squad." He explained as the two nodded and put the devices into their ears when the ten second countdown began to countdown making the group jump a little, but soon getting up as the group got to the large doors.

Time started to count down slowly with the beat of their hearts, each member of the squad got ready, Octavia slowly pulled back the slide to her gun loading a electric round into the chamber, Mike pulled his gun from his holster as Mise was popping in a fresh clip into his gun pulling back the slide when the final second mark hit as the doors slowly pried open, screeching across the ground and walls to reveal a large field that looked to be a very thick jungle, however had patches of what looked to be piles of eyeballs on the ground with large, thick red wood trees with large eyes upon the branches, and patches of very large flowers that towered above with the group slowly walking into the area.

Octavia and Mise looked a little sicken seeing the trees as Mike chuckled softly and said "Guess that explains where Oculemon come from." He said chuckling softly while walking with the group as the announcers soon spoke up "Welcome everyone to the next exciting School wars round!" One had yelled making the crowd cheer as the other soon spoke up.

"Now, that everything is fixed up finally with the traps working perfectly, it's time to explain this round. Today's is the jungle planet, except without the radiation as this area shall give both teams a very challenging challenge, but not only that it has filled inside a few surprises for both teams." The announcer explained "Now with no further need for introductions…. It's time to battle!" The other yelled as the horns soon blew with the groups soon running into the jungle.

Mike, Octavia and Mise split up and ran into the jungle making three different paths as they kept in touch with each other through their ear pieces as Mise quickly jumped over a root and diving under a few branches soon placing his hand upon his ear piece while running through the jungle with his gun still in hand "So what's the plan, Mike?" he said as he scouted out his position while Mike spoke up through the earpiece.

"If anything from my class have told me, we might be able to find a meeting point, at a ruined Hylotl castle from what I can remember after the Floran had driven them under the great seas of many planets, some nobles had came back and had castles built… some were taken back by time… we can probably find one and use it as a meeting point." He said as Octavia spoke up through her earpiece "That works for me but where would that be? You're the only one that has this knowledge." She said as she continued moving forward while Mike leapt over a couple roots.

"I have no idea really… though you can find it easily, just look for a japanese like temple, you can spot it from a mile away." He said while sliding under a tree and hiding, watching closely as one of the opponents ran by, soon triggering a trap as he got two darts lodged into his leg and one in his neck, falling to the ground unconscious. Mike soon spoke back into his headset "Also, look alive out there… this place is crawling with traps…" He warned as the two nodded while Mise spoke up slowing down a little, spotting a large building not far from his location with blue tiles.

"Copy that, I think I have visuals on our target. Looks an old, abandoned, japanese pagoda, that fit the bill?" He said carefully approaching the building as Mike crawled back out of under the tree "Sounds like it man, I will meet you and Octavia there. Make sure to watch your sixes, legend heard is that those places are haunted, apparently there are suppose to be ghost like creatures that look like ancient warriors." He explained walking through the foliage.

This raised questions with the two as Octavia spoke up "Uhhh, what does- actually, nevermind, we'll cross that bridge if and when we get to it, Mise, you go ahead and secure the area, we'll meet you there soon." Octavia said as she spotted the steeple of the temple in the distance.

Mise nodded and began to keep an eye on the area as Octavia walked along the foliage, while Mike walked at a slower pace starting to feel his headaches again slowly shaking it off however until a familiar voice spoke up "You seem to be doing well, kid." The voice said as Mike soon froze, slowly turning to see the beast manifested in a ghost like figure leaning against a tree "I… I thought this stuff should have repelled you…" Mike had said in a tone with fear lacing his words while the beast gently shrugged.

"Not really, the stuff starts to wear off pretty badly over time, the more you use it." He explained as Mike kept his distance away from him "So… what do you want?" He asked while the beast was a little hesitant to speak, soon slowly shaking his head "I-It's nothing… I just wanted to say I am watching over you… that's all…" He said, hiding something in his words. Mike noticed this but kept quiet while the beast spoke again "This doesn't mean I getting soft on you kid, I will take control of you one day."

He had said with some anger in his words, Mike just smiled a bit under his bandana "Whatever you say man… Whatever you say." He said starting to run again, while the beast slowly faded "Good luck… brother." He mumbled quietly, slowly fading away. Mike started to run a little faster through the foliage as he began to run a little faster, and a little faster starting to feel a little lighter on his feet as he jumped over a small ridge and kept running soon seeing a temple not far as he kept running but one thought crossed his mind.

'Wait… I can't fucking stop!' He screamed mentally soon jumping again over a root but got snagged by one and launching through the front doors of the temple and past Octavia and Mise. The two quickly ran in and saw Mike sprawled on the ground past the temple doors that were smashed off their hinges, the two slowly got to his side as he groaned softly "G-God damn it…" He groaned and sitting up as Octavia was the first to speak.

"Mike? When did you become Usain Bolt?" he asked as Mise spoke up "Better question is, is why didn't you stop? You came crashing through doors like the fucking Kool-Aid man!" Mise said as Mike coughed a bit and spit out some dirt "F-Fuck if I know really… I was running, then I got faster, and faster... I started to feel light on my feet, next thing I know I was meeting the temple door with full force… Guess I am starting to acquire the agility of a Avian…" He had said sitting in front of the two.

The two looked at him, soon snickering softly with soft smiles as Mise was going to say something Octavia then helped him up to his feet "Well just keep under control as best you can, we don't need you getting disqualified for special abilities, Mise, work your magic and set up a perimeter, i'll stay here and keep an eye out for the other team, Mike you take up a position somewhere, this is our base for this match." Octavia said as she started checking windows and door as Mike turned to Mise "Is she always like this?" He asked as Mise chuckled a bit "You mean being part of a team and slowly taking over and calling orders? More often than you think." He said as Mike chuckled softly and nodded.

"I hear you, man. Anyway I am going to explore the temple a little, please be careful when exploring. It's pretty dark in here, and you two don't have the eyesight of a Feline." He said as Mike smiled softly as the two looked at him "I can see almost like a cat can, and so can the Feline… though that could be a problem, if we were in a Midnight planet or in dark spaces, so keep your eyes and ears peeled." He warned as the two nodded, watching him walk a little deeper into the temple.

Mise started to set up a perimeter around the temple keeping a close eye on everything, while Octavia gently took off her sunglasses, folding them up and placing them in her shirt pocket and looking out the window soon sighing softly and sitting down against the wall to soon look up and felt her heart slowly starting to freeze seeing a small white ghost like creature floating above her that had a grey japanese helmet with yellow wings on the front, it had black around it's white and black eyes, with large yellow circles on its cheeks.

Octavia felt her heart starting to slow down watching the creature closely as it gently floated above her, slowly floating down and gently placing a small white nub like hand on her cheek, gently poking her cheek with curiosity in its eyes while Octavia was trying not to freak out as she thought to herself 'Holy...fucking...shit...Mise, Mike, you better be dead, dying, or being haunted too or i'm going to kick both your asses if you leave me here…' She thought to herself as she clenched her eyes shut in fear.

The creature looked at Octavia soon smiling happily and gently clapping it's little nubs together, gently floating onto Octavia's lap and laying there as it's armor helmet slowly faded into a white ghost like body with most of what looked to be makeup or war paint fading away as it kept the yellow rosy cheeks.

Octavia could feel the presence on her lap but kept her eyes clenched shut trying not to make a sound as Mise soon walked in seeing the scene and soon raised his voice at the creature "Hey! What are you doing to my wife?!" Mise shouted as the creature froze in fear and cowered in Octavia's lap as she flung her eyes open. Octavia looked down at the creature, seeing it's fear.

"Shhh, it's okay...Mise, stand down…" She said as she reached down to pet the creature, it cowered under Octavia's grasp as tears began to fall down it's cheeks as Mike ran in "I heard screaming, what's going… on?" He asked seeing the scene as his eyes slowly went wide soon getting to Octavia's side gently taking the creature as it slowly looked up at him when he then stuck his tongue out and gave a soft, silly face making the creature smile a little as he gently pet its head.

The two looked on at this as Mike soon spoke up "Who… made him cry…?" He asked in a calm tone as Mise slowly raised his hand "That would be me, but in my defense, Octy looked scared and that thing was on top of her." He said, keeping his distance from the creature as Mike sighed softly "I can understand that… but that gives you no right to yell at a baby." He said as Octavia gasped softly while he continued to pet the creature's head "Aaaaaand, I feel like shit...well if I wasn't going to hell I am now. I-I'm...gonna head to the roof, better to spot things." Mise said as he went upstairs.

Mike sighed softly as he turned to Octavia "The reason this little one was getting close to you like that, was he's taken a liking to you. Like me and Ember, he want's to be your partner." He had said with a soft smile as Octavia looked at the creature gently holding her hand towards the creature, as it gently nuzzled her hand making her smile softly "Awww! That is adorable! But..define 'partner'." she said as she gently petted the creature's head as Mike smiled softly.

"Most students have a pet partner, mostly for as actual pets and even little combat assistants, or just assistants in general. Hell if you remember Vei his and Reyna's is a adult Poptop, she helps in the school store and blacksmithing class." He explained as Octavia nodded a little, gently taking the creature placing it in her lap and continued to pet his head while nodding.

"I see, well…" Octavia trailed off as she picked up the creature in her arms, cradled it, and smiled warmly "If anyone thinks I'm going to say no, they need to get institutionalize because this little guy is coming home with us." she said nuzzling its cheek. Mike smiled warmly and got up.

"Good to hear, cause you look really happy with him, almost like a mother. Kind of like with Ember, as I treat her like a daughter, but as well that little one is called a Gosmet, ghost like creatures that are very interesting." He said soon summoning a small orange orb from his bracelet and tossing it to Octavia, as she caught it with one of her hands that was not cradling the Gosmet.

She looked at it oddly while Mike spoke up "It's a capture pod, you can use it to keep the little one safe, if not you might want to find cover to keep him safe. But also you should name him also, after this match you should talk to my mom, she's the one to talk to for animal partner advice and for a collar." He said as Octavia nodded a little, continuing to cradle the little one "Well for safety purposes, i'm going to put him the capture pod, and i'll be sure to talk to her when we're done."

Octavia said smiling at the creature in her arms as Mike nodded with a soft smile "That would be best, you can either keep him in a bag or I can keep him in my bracelet." He had said getting ready to walk back to another part of the temple "You want to join me? This place is pretty cool." He said as Octavia nodded, soon getting up from her seat as she very gently tapped the Gosmet with the capture pod as it opened, as in a bright flash of light consumed the Gosmet while the capture pod closed while Octavia gently handed it to Mike soon putting it into his bracelet "There… he is now safe and sound." Mike had said with a soft smile.

Octavia smiled softly at this as she was then helped up by Mike with the two soon walking deeper into the temple, the two looked around a bit as it was fairly dark to Octavia, Mike could see it easily but described what was there "This place is amazing… it's almost like a twelfth century japanese temple or palace… it's very beautiful." He had said as Octavia squinted her eyes a little as her eyes began to adjust a little to see a rusting set of dark blue samurai armor.

"Well… I will have to admit, this is pretty fascinating. The craftsmanship is very well done, it's sad to see it all rusting away." She had said as Mike nodded "I know what you mean… we should be glad though, if this was a real abandoned castle, we could be dealing with worse." He had said as this made Octavia turn to him. "What do you mean… Worse?" She asked as he shrugged.

"Well, from what our teachers have told us, we would be dealing with creatures that would deal very large amounts of poison, but not only that can also spit a high powered acid…" He had warned, making Octavia swallow hard a lump in her throat "O-Oh… W-Well that is good news…" She had admitted with some worry in her voice but that with some relief.

Mike just simply shrugged "It is, though we actually have the creatures on our planet, just with less powerful versions of it some even get them fixed so they wouldn't be able to spit acid… though it's sad really, it's like declawing a cat… they lose their natural defense mechanisms, making them easier targets." He explained with a saddened tone making Octavia stop for a moment, soon slowly nodding "O-Oh… I… I understand now…"

She had said feeling a little upset while Mike waved it off "It's fine, you will learn. This school pretty much teaches a lot of things, we may have all this military training shit… but we also have really great classes as well, don't get me wrong the military stuff is pretty fun. Though a lot of students want to do something more fun, that is why we have music classes, cooking classes, blacksmithing you name it." He explained as this put Octavia at ease.

Mike smiled softly at this soon finding a knocked over candle holder with a small wax candle still inside, he gently picked up and pulled out his zippo and lighting the wick giving a little a light and turned towards Octavia "Look what I found." He said making her smile as she could see "That's perfect Mike, glad to could find it." She had said with Mike nodding as a voice soon spoke up "Octavia, Mike… let me poke your brains."

The voice said in a scary tone making the two jump as it laughed to soon find Mise climbing in from a window with a cheeky smile until Octavia smacked him upside the head "Gobshite! The hell we're thinking? I nearly had a heart attack!" Octavia said in an angry tone as Mike sighed softly.

"Dude, we could have pumped your ass full of lead before you even knew it, and were not using live ammo… Fuck man, we thought it was a ghost or the enemy… you be surprised how many Feline know that reference, and if you think i'm kidding ask any Feline on this campus and they can recite Ed Edd n Eddy like the fucking Boondock saints." Mike had said as Mise chuckled softly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehehe, yeah, sorry about that. But honestly, I can never pass up an opportunity to recite childhood tv shows." Mise said as Mike nodded a little "You know… I can give a pass on that, since I have also… Anyway did you find anything while scouting the roofs? Or did you feel like a ninja and fuck around up there?" He asked as Mise started to think "To be honest… I felt like a ninja and was fucking around up there, but also I didn't see anything… except people that looked human, but had large snake tails… it was kind of odd."

He had admitted while Mike stopped for a second but soon nodded "I… I hear you… anyway, we should keep moving, maybe we can get a good vantage point around here." He had said walking along and walking up a flight of stairs with Octavia and Mise not far behind, as they could see him in thought.

The three soon entered a hall with four different rooms the three soon slowly split up, choosing three different rooms with weapons at the ready as Mise opened his first, to find a very large library filled to the brim with books he stepped in and started to read the titles, however all were about Hylotl history soon opening one soon slowly putting it back and shook his head.

"These people really need to get their heads out of their, so well defined and critical asses…" He mumbled softly and began to look around. Octavia walked into a seemingly small bedroom for that of a child as it had light blue wall papers with posters plastered everywhere of something called 'Numi' as she read with that of a yellow Hylotl with blue fins, a darker yellow belly fins with a happy smile upon it's face as she giggled softly seeing this cartoon like character, soon turning to a bed to see a plushie and gasped softly and gently picked it up as she nuzzled the plushies cheek with hers.

"Oh my god it's cute!" she said happily and giggling as she sat upon the bed, snuggling the plushie. Mike entered his room to find a very large grand bedroom, the room was filled with furniture of the same style of that of the rest of the home, but had jewelry and other objects still upon a stand in front of a mirror, walking close to it he picked a necklace up and gently rubbed his thumb across the jem that looked to be a decorative shell.

"This… doesn't make any sense… why would the school add jewelry and other items in a seemingly abandoned castle…" He mumbled, mulling over the thought and gently set the necklace back down upon the stand and walking back out of the room to find Mise and Octavia walking out of their rooms. The three regrouped as Mike looked on his heads up and saw only him and their names "Guys… we got a problem…" He said as Mise looked at him "What's the problem, Mike?"

Mise asked looking around, trying to see what was wrong "Were the only squad members left… the rest of our squad has been eliminated… now the other team is going to be on a damn man hunt for the rest of us…" He explained in a worried and serious tone as the two looked with worry when Octavia was the first to speak up, holding the plushie close. "S-So W-What do we d-do?"

Octavia asked a bit shakenly as Mike leaned against a wall while Mise spoke up "Well, we only got a few options really, we go hunt them down, we let them find us, or… we have one of us draw them back and into an ambush." He suggested as the two stayed quiet for a few seconds as Mike sighed softly "It's the only ideas we have… it's all we can really go on." Mike had said with Octavia still looking uneasy about it all.

Mise started to think of a plan as Mike kept his gun on hand, looking out the window as he saw some of the foliage not far from the temple gently moved as Mise soon spoke up with a plan ready "Ok, Octavia, I know this'll be hard but I want you to lure the other team within firing range, me and Mike will take up positions in the lower sanctum and pick them off." Mise said as Octavia slowly nodded and headed towards the door.

Octavia was getting ready to walk out as she felt her heart rate starting to increase, starting to pound in her chest soon walking out of the temple and walking into the foliage trying to be careful and not fall over anything until she heard a twig snap loudly soon turning to see four opponents of the other group, it contained of two Hylotl one male and female, a female Avian and a male Feline who looked to be smoking a cigarette with his eyes starting to grow pink.

Octavia hid under a tree's roots as the female Avian spoke up "Do you really have to smoke that stuff, were in the middle of a match." She said as the Feline looked towards the Avian "What should we worry about, honey? I mean half their damn squad is taken out so we got nothing to worry about." He said as the Avian huffed softly "Just please blow the smoke away, I don't want anything to happen to our baby… I'm glad they gave me a strong armor for around my stomach so the baby won't get hurt." She said as the Feline smiled softly and gently kissed her cheek, making the Avian giggle softly.

Octavia smiled a little at this until the male Hylotl soon looked over and saw Octavia "There's one of them!" He yelled as she yelped softly and quickly scrambled to get out of under the tree, as a few bullets hit the ground near her feet as she scrambled to get out of the area and running to the temple as Mike and Mise were ready with weapons in hand and hiding.

Octavia soon ran into the building, gently panting as she hid near Mise as Mike spoke up "They take the bait?" He asked as she nodded a little "Y-Yeah, I-I think so...They definitely spotted me." Octavia said as she ducked behind a tree.

The two got ready as they heard footsteps growing louder, and louder as Mise looked towards Mike and held up three fingers, slowly counting them down slowly to zero as they slowly came from their cover and opened fire on the four opponent's making them scatter behind different cover and starting to return fire upon the two.

Mike kept firing at the two Hylotl as one soon reloaded what looked to be an interesting looking pistol as the female soon took out of the back was a stock, Mike's eyes went wide as it turned out that she had was a submachine gun when she soon opened fire soon shooting his hand and knocking his gun out of his hand.

He soon fell against the fallen tree clenching his hand in pain as the two saw this with Octavia speaking up while Mise kept upon at firing upon the four, soon popping a spent clip out and shoving a fresh one in "Mike! Mise, do something!" Octavia said as she tried returning fire as best as she could. Mise kept firing as his clip emptied, he quickly ducked under the window, and removed a prosthetic leg of his, bent the foot forward and popped the pistol in the back of the knee "Best $200 I ever spent." Mise said as he popped back up and returning fire using his leg as rifle adapter for the pistol.

Both Mike and the opposite team were surprised by this as Mise set his sights on the two Hylotl as he opened fire at the two, firing off five quick rounds nailing the man in the chest three times, and twice in the woman's stomach knocking them to the ground.

He soon set his sights on the Feline and fired off three quick rounds, one shooting the cigarette out of his hands the other two in his stomach making him nearly vomit as he slumped forward while the Avian soon quickly held her hands up "I… I surrender! I… I didn't really want to fight, I-I'm pregnant for Kluex sake!" She had said as Mise nodded soon taking the gun out of the prosthetic leg and put it back on his stump soon adjusting it a little and standing up.

Mike and Octavia soon stood up as Mike picked his gun up and Octavia walked over to Mise "Mise! That was amazing! When did you get your leg tricked out?" Octavia said as she hugged him. Mise chuckled and walked over to Mike "Many years ago, a few months after I lost the first one." Mise said as he re-group with Mike while he rubbed his wrist "Interesting if you ask me, but it saved our asses on this one." He said, soon smiling softly as the announcers were saying something and congratulating their school.

The group smiled softly and helped the opposite team up from the ground, however something caught his eye for when he saw Stormy in the stands congratulating the group, he instead saw Angel waving at him "A-Angel?" He mumbled softly as Mise was waving his hand in front of Mike and talking to him, gently snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Yo, Mike! Who are you talking and waving to?" Mise said as Mike gently shook his head "H-Huh? O-Oh… U-Uh n-nothing man… J-Just… Nothing…" He said soon walking off from the area, leaving Mise and Octavia with looks of worry. Octavia soon looked towards Mise and spoke "It's worse than I thought, we should at least bring it up with the girls." Octavia said as Mise nodded "Yeah, they have a right to know. I have a feeling this isn't the first time this happened."

Mise said with Octavia nodding and soon walking out of the arena area and into the ready room as waiting there were the girls, minus Mike as Wave spoke up "Hey there you two, you three did great plus it was kind of funny seeing Mike crash into the doors of the temple." She had said as the girls giggled and nodded as Moon spoke up "So, how was your first match?" She asked with a soft smile formed as the two smiled a little when Mise spoke up.

"It honestly was a lot of fun, it really takes me back to my old days" Mise said as the girls smiled "That's good to hear, did you have fun as well Octavia?" Crystal asked as she nodded with a soft smile "Yeah I did, I even found a new pet...thing." Octavia said not being able to remember the name of the creature. Silver gasped softly and held up the capture pod with a red square on it this time.

"Oh! You mean the Gosmet, I have him right here." She said holding the capture pod up and gently handing it to Octavia, where she soon opened it as the little creature popped out, soon seeing Octavia and gently nuzzled her cheek with a soft smile, making her giggle.

Mise smiled softly at the scene as Stormy soon slithered down and met with the group with a soft smile "Hey everyone." She had said as the group smiled softly and said hello back as she soon asked "Hey, where's Mike? I saw him waving at me, but it also looked like… He saw a ghost or something… you know? I wanted to see if he was okay." She had said with concern in her voice as Mise and Octavia soon remembered what they needed to say as Octavia was the first to speak, while cradling the little one.

"So you saw that too, huh? Well...he wasn't waving, at you…" Octavia said with a hint of sorrow in her voice as the group looked at them while Wave, Moon and Izzy were the only ones who could really connect the dots as Moon soon spoke up "He thought he was waving at Angel?" She asked as the two slowly nodded when Mise soon spoke up with concern in his eyes, that matched the girls "Exactly, we have reason to believe that if he doesn't see her soon, well...he's going start dwindling into madness." Mise said in a serious tone. The girls nodded a little in understandment.

"We know what you mean… his old high school was a form of hell… it's why he shows great concern for her, she's his only best friend he has in the whole school… He even promised to take her away from the school, including her family…" Wave explained as most of the group were surprised by her words, with Mise nodding and gently sitting down on a bench when Remaie soon spoke up.

"So what can we do about it? I mean, most of our ships are in the damn shop and some of us can't leave without a teacher's permission… even with Mike, the nurse even said he was a bit of a special case…" Remaie had said and Octavia was going to speak up, that was when a familiar voice spoke up "I maybe able to help…" The voice said, with the group turning to see Xeno walking in with Yana by his side.

Mise and Octavia looked at the Avian suspiciously as Mise was the first to speak "Oh really? And who are you sir?" He asked as Xeno mirrored his emotion "My name is Xeno, i'm the music teacher of the school and sometimes the history teacher, this is Yana the school's nurse." He explained as Yana smiled softly and waved as she spoke up after him "It's good to meet you, two. I take care of the students when they are not feeling well or injured, but also give students their bracelets when I get the go ahead from the headmaster's."

She also explained as the two nodded when Octavia then spoke up "Well it's nice to meet you two, my name is Octavia Melody and this is my husband Mise en Place, but he just goes by Mise." Octavia said shaking the pair's hands, making the two smile softly and shake her hand back.

After introductions were over and Yana was getting ready to put their bracelets on Xeno spoke up "So… I heard something is going on with Mike, would any of you like to fill in the blanks please?" He asked as Mise nodded "We think, based on what several people saw and what we've observed that Mike is suffering from a case of homesickness and lovesickness combine and that if something isn't done soon he could literally go crazy, slowly but certifiably insane."

Mise said ominously as Xeno mirrored his expression "Understandable, it could also derive from what Yana has put on his files, possibly due to the experimentation that has been done on him, he might have been clinging on to the idea of a friend he has known for so long, as a form of safety… no matter how many people he has around he doesn't feel safe, or he is scared…" He had explained as Wave nodded.

"That does make sense, the only person that never insulted, threatened or even assaulted him, was Angel… she and him were almost like brother and sister… but I could tell she had more feelings than that towards him, like how me, Crystal and Izzy feel for him…" She had explained as this surprised the two.

Octavia was going to say something, till she felt a sharp pain in her wrist because of the bracelet, whimpering softly as Mise kept by her side when he turned towards Wave "Are those bracelets supposed to do that? And exactly, if we can reunite them and keep them that way, we can keep Mike calm. It's like….uh...oh! It's like keeping uranium rods submerged in water during the powering process to keep it from exploding." Mise said in a way he thought the headmasters would understand better as Yana nodded.

"There suppose to, they take a little DNA through blood and can only be functional by the user, and the pain will go away." She had said as Octavia sighed softly feeling the pain going away. Wave nodded as Crystal soon spoke up "Guess that's one way to put it, but we just hope nothing bad happens till then… meaning by some of us will have to go with him to the school, so nothing bad would happen… if he had the taste for blood… that whole school would be dead…"

Crystal had said with a grim tone, remembering back to the day Mike had killed an ex-teacher, Xeno heard this tone and nodded "Indeed, I can pull a few strings to get some of you out of the school for a day, be able to have Mike recuperate and even get his mind back on track." Xeno explained as the group nodded.

Mise groaned softly in pain feeling the bracelet pierce his skin, soon feeling it go away as he rubbed his wrist and nodding soon getting up from the bench "You'd think after having my leg blown off by a botched car bombing, i'd have a higher tolerance for pain, but I don't..." Mise said rubbing his wrist, Yana gently sat down as she looked over their bracelets and smiled softly "They should work perfectly and only use your commands, now…" She had said soon having her face slowly fall.

"Who is going and who is staying…" Yana asked as Wave soon spoke up "We already discussed this some time back, Me, Izzy, Crystal, Moon will be going, anyone else that wants to come can join in, if they like." She explained as Lucy spoke up "Well, aye for one care about our friend, so I'm coming too." She had said as Remaie nodded, while Silver nodded gently sitting down on a bench across from Mise and Octavia "He was ready to lay down his life to help me, so I owe it to him to help also, I shall join." Silver had said as Xeno nodded.

"Anyone else wanting to join in?" He asked as Mise and Octavia soon stood up and nodded, with Octavia speaking up first "I'm coming, and so is Mise, we may not have known him the anywhere near as long you all, but a friend is a friend" Octavia said as Mise smiled and nodded "Aye, brothers in arms stick together." Mise said making the group smile and nodded "Then it's settled, now all we have to do is get Mike. I'll send a message to the headmasters, we got plenty of skilled fighters to take your places for tomorrow and the rest of the day." Xeno had said with a smile with the group nodding as Stormy smiled softly.

"I wish I could go, but I can't but I will still keep an eye on things here." She had said as they nodded but Xeno shook his head "You can come, I just need to put in a word with your school and that's it." He had said making Stormy nod a bit with a bigger smile forming, with that being said Mike soon slowly stumbled back to see everyone in the ready room still "H-Hey guys… W-What's up?" He had asked as Yana smiled softly.

"It's nothing, but all we can say is get your bag packed for the day, you're going to need it." She had explained as Mike slowly nodded. The group soon followed behind Xeno and entering the school after passing through the fair grounds, Xeno and Yana soon split away from the group as the rest of the group soon entered in their dorms as Mise and Octavia soon gently sat down on the couch, with Ember soon jumping on Mise's lap and wagging her tail making him smile softly and pet Ember's head while feeling a pleasant heat, emanating from the small creature.

While Mise and Octavia relaxed a little on the couch, the girls and Mike were packing a small bag for each of them soon placing them on their backs while Mike kept his armor on for now, with his bag on his back as Mise spoke up while holding Ember "So what's the plan, just go to Mike's home planet and pick up Angel?" Mise asked as the girls nodded "That's the plan really, even have Mike see his family, maybe even say one final goodbye really." Moon had said as Mike was looking out towards the window when the door soon opened to reveal Remaie and Lucy.

"Come on guys, we need to get going. Xeno said for us to meet up in the airstrip, we should get going." Remaie had said as Lucy nodded. The group had soon nodded with Mise and Octavia getting up as Ember jumped onto Wave's shoulders, making her giggle while the group soon walked out of the dorm room, locking the door and walking down the hall as the group was talking to each other, however Mike had remained quiet.

The group still worried about it, but still tried to keep things in spirit and exiting the school and onto the large airstrip, looking around to soon find Xeno by a large ship that looked twice the length of the girls ship, but also found Octavia and Mise's ship that they had crashed in was being repaired but with a few equipment upgrades as the girls could recognize a few things, especially Crystal as she memorized all equipment needed since her time as a S.A.I.L, as Xeno waved towards the group flagging them down to join him.

The group quickly made their way over to Xeno who had a soft smile upon his face "Glad to see you're all packed up and ready, please enter my ship and relax." He had said soon opening the cargo door to the ship with the group nodding and walking into the ship with Xeno following close behind as he closed the cargo door.

The group looked around the ship as it looked fairly clean as Xeno soon walked ahead of the group, "The kitchen is down the hall on the front, the door near us is to the storage/armory so you can store your armor and gear if you wish. Down the hall near the kitchen is the living area where the beds are, it's combined with the entertainment area and from that the cockpit and ship are controlled by my S.A.I.L and just needs coordinates to run." Xeno explained with the group nodding as Crystal spoke up "I know the coordinates by heart, so I can write them down for you if you like, sir." She had said with Xeno soon smiling "Perfect, please follow me the rest of you please relax." He had said walking down the hall with Crystal.

The rest of the group soon walked down the hall also, taking a turn and walking into the living area as it looked like a large dorm room, with eight beds and a couch, with a large TV and a punching bag with a small rack of weapons, next to it was a bench with different kinds of ammo but also of tools to clean and fix all kinds of weapons.

The girls soon set their bags down on different beds, Mise and Octavia set their bags on a bed, and Mike simply laid his bag with Izzy's bag or was going to until Moon gently placed it on her bed with a soft blush "Y-You look like you have a lot on your mind… I-I thought I could keep you company…" Moon had said with her blush as under Mike's bandana and helmet he blushed softly and nodded "O-Of course… T-Thank you, Moon."

He had said soon taking his helmet off and sitting down on the couch and laying back, placing his helmet on his lap with everyone soon feeling the ship starting to move as Xeno spoke up through a set of speakers "Attention everyone, we are taking off right now. Please sit down and relax, we should reach our destination in about ten hours, so please sit back and relax." He said as the speakers soon kicked off.

Mise soon sat down next to Octavia on the bed as he wrapped an arm around her with a soft smile as she giggled softly, holding the Gosmet in her arms as she soon spoke up to Mise "You know, as much as I loved our lives back on earth, I almost don't want to go back, ya know?" She asked as Mise smile and nodded "I know exactly what you mean, this is the next part of our lives, our time in canterlot and on earth is done, or so it would seem that's what the universe is telling us." Mise said as he gently scratched the Gosmet under the chin.

The two were smiling happily, the girls were chatting with each other and flipping the TV on as it was playing the news of the school wars so far, and Mike he was just sitting there on the couch not paying much attention to world around him slowly looking towards the handgun in his belt as he slowly pulled it out, gently rubbing his thumb across the carving of Angel's name and letting out a small sigh.

'I-I'm coming Angel… just please… be okay…' He thought quietly to himself as Moon gently nudged him out of his thoughts. "H-Huh? O-Oh, hey Moon… W-What's up?" He asked as she had a look of concern "Y-You were just being so quiet… Y-You were worrying everyone… A-Are you sure you're okay?" She asked as Mike was going to speak, soon looking around the room seeing the concern in everyone's faces and eyes as he let out a small sigh.

"I… I don't even know anymore…" He mumbled softly as the group looked on as Moon soon got an idea "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you help me with this concoction I have been working on." She had suggested as Mike looked towards the table to see glass bottles, different plants and powders and a pestle on the table.

Mise slowly looked over towards a book that was on the table and began to read a little, slowly turning it to the side in confusion "Uh, what's up with these weird symbols? Is this your written language?" Mise said trying to decipher the writing as Moon giggled softly and nodded her head "It is actually, but not Avian, it's Glitch to be exact, it's a book on alchemy and medicine. Anyway I found this in a Glitch market, it's a bit of a tranquilizer for Mike to help him sleep." She whispered the last part quietly towards Mise as he nodded a little while Mike was mixing the ingredients she needed to be mixed while Mise whispered back as Moon was mixing the mixture in with water.

"I got'chu, I used to slip my old roommate whiskey just so she'd calm her tits every once in a milenina." Mise said with a small laugh as Moon giggled with a warm smile, soon pouring the mixture into a vial and handing it to Mike. "I hear you on that, it always help to help our friends when they are having problems." She had said as Mise nodded with a soft smile, watching Mike drink the mixture and coughing a little "Damn… that's rank… oh well, I have no idea what's supposed to hap-p-p-pen…." He said soon falling head first onto the table, unconscious.

The group saw this as the girls gasped at this and Crystal placing her fingers on his neck, while gently leaning close as she gently sighed "He's alright, he's just unconscious." She had said as the group sighed in relief while Moon looked towards her materials "I think I made the mixture a little too strong." She had said as Mise gently shrugged "Eh, i've seen worse. What did you put in there anyway?"

Mise asked sniffing the mixture while Moon recited what she mixed "Let's see… Living roots, some mushrooms of a few varieties, some basil, spice and a few other things really." She had said while Mise nodded a little bit, gently setting the mixture back down.

Octavia gently poked Mike's face as he snored softly making her giggle, soon picking his head up while taking her phone out as the group got behind and made different faces as she took a picture, soon giggling as she saw the photo "Oh this perfect, too bad I can't post it to HoofBook, for a number of reasons…" Octavia said giggling a bit as she saved the picture as Silver spoke up "Why don't you post it when you get to your planet?" She asked as this made Octavia started to think a bit and nodding at the idea.

The group was now relaxing and watching TV as a cartoon was starting to play of a familiar Hylotl character as Octavia gasped softly and looked at the Numi plushie she found and looked at the TV "It's the same character on the TV!" She had said as Wave looked at the plushie "Oh! Yeah, Numi is a pretty neat cartoon character, I used to watch his cartoon everyday when I was younger." Wave had said with a soft smile.

The group gave out a small laugh as Mise turned a little to see Moon holding Mike close, snuggling close to him as he smiled softly "So Mike, there's something i've noticed since arriving, just how many girlfriends do you have?" Mise asked in a sincere tone, while Mike mumbled softly in his sleep "B-Bleventeen…" He mumbled with a soft snore following making the group snicker as Crystal turned to Mise "He has three, Me, Wave and Izzy." She had said as Wave soon spoke up with a soft smile "Plus we can see that Moon does as well."

She had said as Moon blushed a little deeply "W-Well… I-I don't think I'm the only one… B-But.. H-He reminds me of Malch… W-When he was still nice…" She had said. Wave soon turned to Mise "Yeah, she likes him. But also we have a law on our planet, where we can all date him because of the great war from about a hundred fifty years ago." She explained as Mise nodded a bit.

"I see, well much respect for being far more socially advanced and congrats on your relationship together, godspeed. Theres many parts of our planet where something as simple as showing skin or talking when not talked to will get you horribly disfigured and mutilated or publically executed as a woman." Mise said in shame of his own race as the group felt sorry about this as Mike startled awake for a few seconds.

"I'll skin them alive if they try!" He yelled, soon falling back asleep snoring softly as this startled the group but understood what he meant as Octavia looked at him with concern. "D-Does he really mean that?" She asked as the girls looked at each other, soon gently sighing and nodding "He does, he's that protective of all of us… and of friends that are close to his heart, meaning he would even keep you two safe as the best he can." Crystal had said in a serious tone.

The two nodded a little at this as Moon gently picked Mike up by under his shoulder "I… I think me and Mike are going to turn in… G-Goodnight everyone…" She had said as the group said goodnight, watching her gently drag him to the bed that her and his stuff on it soon gently taking the bags off the bed and placing them on the ground while pulling the blankets back as she gently placing Mike into the bed who was sleeping peacefully.

Moon smiled softly at this, soon getting into bed next to him, pulling the covers upon on them as she felt a pair of arms wrapping around the barrel of her stomach, pulling her close as she felt Mike gently bury his face into her neck making her blush deeply but soon slowly began to relax in Mike's arms gently falling asleep.

The group watched on with warm, knowing smiles as Lucy, Remaie, Stormy and Silver gave soft jealous huffs as Octavia giggled softly and spoke to them "Just be patient girls, you'll get your turns, trust me, it'll be worth the wait." She said as Mise's mind wander a bit 'I wish, I wish, I was a fish…' He thought to himself, completely tuned out to the conversation going on as the four soon blushed a little deeply, while Wave and Crystal giggled softly and continuing to watch the cartoon as Crystal soon thought to herself.

'He's in for a hell of a ride… but we would do anything to help him keep his sanity, but that also that I think he may have an eye for them as well.' Crystal thought to herself, soon giggling softly as the group continued to watch TV, while their ship swam across the sea of stars heading towards a familiar blue planet.


	21. Ch:21 (edited) A promise kept

Darkness, darkness that surrounded an area like a cloak of the starry night sky as sitting by a lone tree in a desolate field was Mike, staring off into the vast void of stars looking towards the constellations with a sigh softly escaping his lips as his mind slowly wondered that was until a familiar voice spoke "Mike…?" The voice had said with a gentle tone making Mike slowly sit up, making his eyes go wide seeing the familiar figure.

The familiar light brown skin, long dark almond brown hair that flowed down the sides of the figures head and down their back, the light blue eyes as they wore a gunsmoke grey hoodie with light black jeans that had holes starting to form in the knees. Mike slowly got up from the tree "A-Angel…? I-Is that really you?" He asked as the figure soon gently nodded as a soft smile slowly formed upon her face with tears starting to fill her eyes "I-It is Mike… I'm so glad you're back!" She had said soon running up to Mike, wrapping her arms around him in a warm hug.

Mike soon felt a warm smile slowly forming upon his face with tears slowly filling his eyes, wrapping his arms around Angel as the tears slowly fell and trailed down his face "Angel… I-It's so good to see you again…" He had mumbled softly soon flinching softly as Angel's grip got a little tighter "Mike… why did you leave me behind…?" She asked in a out of character tone slowly striking fear into Mike's soul.

"I… I didn't mean to leave you behind… I… I was coming back for you… I… I swear…" He said in a shaking tone as his heart beat started to slowly rise while Angel's grip tightened even more, almost like she was trying to crush him as he felt her grip tighten and tighten making him cough as he was getting constricted "W-What's going on…?!" He asked with fear lacing his voice while Angel gave a low, dark laugh.

The laugh struck an even worse fear in Mike as Angel slowly moved back a little, with her grip was still like iron as her head bent backwards in a unnatural way showing her face. Her face had voidless black eyes with what looked to be black sludge leaking from them and down her cheeks, she had a menacing grin with rows and rows of sharp teeth slowly opening it as a long agated tongue slowly hanged out soon grabbing his face with one of her hands "What's wrong…? Not happy to see your best friend…?" She asked in a low, dark tone with her tongue gently dragging across his face.

Mike had felt his fear raising through the roof as he tried to get out of Angel's grip when he started to feel himself sink, soon looking towards the ground to see that he was sinking into the ground, he began to panic as he tried to struggle to get out of the ground and out of Angel's grip, only making him sink into the ground even further as she let go of him with her sickening grin watching him sink into the ground.

Mike was desperately trying to get out of the ground but kept sinking deeper and deeper while Angel watched on with a sickening grin, "Have fun lover boy… Maybe the worms will love to be with you…" She said soon cackling madly as Mike tried desperately trying to get out of the ground soon screaming loudly at the top of his lungs "Someone! Anyone! Help!" He screamed as his vision slowly became crowded with dirt and mud as his vision soon became black nothingness.

The Real World…

Mike had soon shot up from his bed breathing heavily and placing his hand over his chest, trying to calm his breathing down too soon also feel that his armor was missing 'M-Must have been taken off me while I was sleeping… T-That nightmare though…' He thought to himself trying to regain his composure while gripping his shirt tightly, having it in a hard grip feeling the lining of the fabric as he tried to get his breathing back under control.

His breathing slowly came back to him as he let out a sigh, slowly looking around the room to find that everyone was missing soon taking the covers off himself, he slowly crawled out of the bed slowly getting up quickly grabbing the side of the top bunk as his body felt weak slowly shuffling his feet across the ground soon slowly sitting down upon the couch.

Mike slowly looked towards the table to find it was cleaned off, and had nothing upon it 'Moon must have cleaned up her equipment… but also, where is my gear? Did they put it up?' He thought to himself, asking with a questioning look as he began to feel his strength slowly coming back.

He soon dragged himself off the couch and began to wobble towards the door, slowly reaching it as he opened the door wobbling out and slowly slamming against the wall, gently sliding across it as he shuffled across the floor soon beginning to hear voices coming from down the hall.

Mike continued to shuffle across the wall as the voices became a little more clearer "You think he's going to be okay? He looked like he was dealing with something really terrible… like fighting a monster or something..." A voice had said while Mike soon recognized it to be Wave's as another soon spoke up "He should be fine… hopefully with no side effects… the tranquilizer I gave him should have helped him sleep… though his body could feel really sluggish… and I don't know… You think he's having the nightmares again?" She asked while the group simply didn't know how to answer.

In his head Mike began to think 'Tranquilizer? So that's why my body feels so weak… and why I passed out last night…' He thought, soon sighing internally 'I must have been worrying everyone again… I have such a bad habit of doing that…' He scolded himself as he shuffled against the wall while his body started to slowly get back to normal, but was not going to risk himself getting injured because of it slowly feeling his hands across the walls to soon feel a door.

He soon slowly wrapped his hand around the door and pulled himself closer, soon taking a hold of both sides of the door and gently opening them as the doors slowly slid open with Mike nearly falling in but quickly grabbed the door frames, soon slowly looking up to see everyone in the kitchen as a soft smile slowly formed across his face "H-Hey everyone… H-How's your morning?" He asked in a quiet yet weak tone as his muscles were still slowly working again.

The group was wide eyed at this as Remaie and Moon soon quickly brought him in and gently set him in a chair, soon adjusting himself a little in the chair and gently scooting in as most of the group was sitting around the table waiting for Mike to speak while his vocal cords began to feel a little better in his opinion.

"S-So… W-What's up?" He asked in a soft tone, but still loud enough for them to hear as Wave slowly spoke up "N-Nothing… I-It's that the ship will be landing very soon on the planet… W-We were going to wake you… B-But you were… S-Screaming in your sleep…" She had admitted while Mike felt sorry for this, slowly lowering his gaze towards the table as Xeno placed a plate of pancakes in front of him "Here… eat, need to regain your strength." He had said in a calm tone as Mike sluggishly started to eat the breakfast before him, nearly dropping the fork many times.

The group was worried for Mike as they wondered what his mental state was becoming while watching as his grip slowly got better and almost back to normal and continued to eat, Mise had soon spoke "Listen we uh… we put your gear up for now…" He said while Mike continued to eat while Lucy had spoken up after him "W-We thought it would be a good idea, to go there with no weapons or anything." She said as Mike soon stopped eating and gently set the fork down.

"I find that… very understandable, and I understand why you did it." Mike had said to the group with the group easing a little at his words while he slowly lifted his gaze with a soft smile slowly forming upon his face, this brought the group to ease while a voice was heard from the panel "Attention everyone, we shall be landing in just a few minutes.

Please do be on ready to land." The voice had said as the group soon started to get ready as Mike soon finished eating as Xeno soon stopped Mise and Octavia and gently handed them a silver tube "Here, this is bronzer, since I knew you two have gotten your bracelets just yesterday. And I can also tell you have no experience using them yet, don't worry you will learn, but for now please just apply the stuff to your skin to blend in." Xeno explained with the two nodding.

Mike slowly got up from the table soon popping the joints in his body, gently sighing "Ahh… so much fucking better…" He mumbled softly and walking out of the room and back into the living area with most of the group getting ready as Izzy gently tossed Mike his hoodie, soon putting it on with a familiar zip.

The girls soon pulled up their disguises, while Remaie was deciding on hers, Lucy and Silver were trying to figure out how it worked as Stormy looked a little worried on how it worked as Xeno soon pulled up his, his form soon changed to that of caucasian man that looked to be of german descent as his hair was a light brown with light green eyes, still wearing his normal clothes.

"Alright, everyone get your disguises ready, Mike should have no need to do such thing as he used to live on this planet." He had explained as the group nodded while Mise and Octavia walked in applying the bronzer on their skin, as it gave them a tannish look.

Remaie soon activated hers, making her look of asian descent as her skin was tannish, her hair changed to that of a warm black and her eyes were a light, but gentle blue, Stormy breathed in and out a little soon activating hers, as it didn't change much except she had legs instead of her tail with a pair of black boots while she was having some trouble standing up.

Lucy let out a gentle sigh as she used hers next, soon changing her form into a tannish girl with a familiar blond ponytail that was very messy and piercing green eyes as Mike couldn't put his finger on it, soon shrugging as Silver was last of the group as she tried hers on as her form changed into that of Irish descent as her skin was a light tan to it, her hair was a warm autumn red and her eyes had that of two emeralds, while she had what looked to be freckles upon her face.

The group was ready and looking over their disguises while Mise looked towards Silver "I don't know why, but for some reason the specific disguise really speaks to me in a weird way that I oddly enjoy." Mise had said as Silver just gently shrugged while Mike smiled softly.

"Welp… you all look perfect, and would blend right in. Now for the hard part, getting to the school… and getting Angel." He had said with the group nodding as they felt the ship soon gently hit the ground "I guess we have landed, we better get a move on." Xeno had said with the group soon nodding and leaving the room until Octavia stopped Mise and held her hand out towards him, gently flexing her fingers in a 'hand it over' way with a unfaced look upon her face.

"Oh come on! I already left my AR-180 back home, let me keep my pistols." Mise begged as Octavia didn't budge and kept her position as Mise begrudgingly sighed and handed over his pistols, knives, and other contraband. Mike smiled softly at this "Thanks Octavia, as well Mise. Were just getting my friend and her family, not starting an all out war against my old high school."

He had said while Mise just sighed and Octavia smiled and turned to Mike "He drove his tank through the front of one back home, after something like that, I frisk him anywhere we got so don't worry." Octavia said as Mise was going to chime in but decided against it.

Mike nodded a little "You know… I would say, why the hell did he do that, but then again we are going to a school where he would have a damn field day." He had said as Octavia giggled softly and nodded, while Mise soon slipped out from the room with the two following behind.

The group had soon walked out of the ship and into a familiar looking forest while Mike had let out a soft, yet gentle sigh "Home, sweet home… I guess…" He had mumbled softly while Xeno soon spoke up "Mike… Since you know this area very well, I think you should lead us." He explained while Mike nodded.

"Got you… Alright everyone, just please follow me and I will get you to the destinations." Mike had said leading the group through the forest. The group followed behind Mike while looking around as Mise and Octavia felt a little at ease and smiling a little.

"Ya know, aside from the appearance of the people, it's just like being back on our planet, which is both cool and totally trippy at the same time." Mise said looking around and taking in the environment while Mike chuckled softly "That's how we felt, seeing your guys planet… though it felt so familiar… and I don't know how." He said thinking.

While Mike was thinking the group continued to walk along, soon walking upon a path and out of the forest when their gaze fell upon the large town as Lucy soon whistled softly "It's like back home." She had said while the group soon nodded a little as Octavia spoke up after her "Yeah, but you know what we have but you don't and how that makes you very lucky?" Octavia asked as the group was confused while Mise spoke up.

"I'm gonna take a crack and say Treble, Gaige, Pinkie, Vinyl, Hazel, and literally every crazy person we left behind?" Mise asked knowingly as Octavia giggled and nodded "Exactly, but that's a bridge we'll cross later, for now let's focus on the task at hand" She had said while the group nodded.

The group started to descend upon the town walking past different kinds of buildings, staring in awe while Mike gently sighed 'I can't believe it's been almost four to five months since I left here…. It feels all so… alien to me…' Mike thought to himself while passing different pedestrians along the streets of Littleton.

The girls looked towards Mike who was being unnervingly quiet as Silver slowly turned to the rest of the group "So… uh… does anyone have the time?" She asked, trying to start conversation as Mise pulled his phone out and checked it "It's about...5pm, so around dinner time for most." Mise said putting his phone away.

This was fairly odd as the group looked towards the sky to see that it was a very muggy day, but turning to a billboard to see it flash in red lettering that it was almost ten in the morning "I think you got the wrong time there Mise, cause it says almost ten over there." Moon had said pointing to the billboard as Izzy soon spoke up "Have you been having too much bubbly juice?" She asked while Mise looked towards her and shrugged a little while Wave spoke up "She's asking if you had any alcohol." Wave asked while Mise began to think.

"Uhh, I had a little but I actually cut down on drinking since I took up smoking weed, or what you would call catnip." Mise said as the girls nodded knowingly. Stormy smiled softly as she was leaning against Xeno as she walked "That's actually a very large industry on several planets, and it's also very good for medical reasons."

She said as Remaie reached into her jacket and pulled out a small baggie with several rolled cigarettes "Good news is I always come prepared." She had said with a soft smile making Mise chuckle "Girl, you just became one of my new favorite people."

Mise said with a smile, while the group snickered softly. The group soon came down a hill as on the horizon was a fairly large high school with a metal sign in the front with the picture of a charging mustang, the girls and Mike knew of this pace as Mike sighed softly "It's now… or never…"

He had mumbled quietly under his breath walking down the hill as the group followed closely behind walking down the sidewalks and past a fairly familiar crimson stains upon the pavement as this made most of the group stop with Silver speaking up "I-Is that…?" She tried to ask while Wave, Moon, Izzy, Crystal and Mike slowly nodded.

This made the group put the place they were heading into, into perspective while Mise gently gripped Mike's shoulder "The level of relation I feel right now is off the charts, we're gonna get her out of here, and take her far away where she'll be safe." Mise said as he walked alongside Mike while Octavia grouped up with the girls turning their gazes towards the school, slowly walking towards the doors of the main entrance.

The group soon reached the front doors as Mike gently brushed his fingers against the familiar glass doors, soon slowly bringing his hand towards the metal handle of the door and gave it a good pull, bringing it open for the group as they began to walk in as Mike followed in from behind.

The familiar sounds of voices around the halls had filled Mike with dread as the group walked across the large walkway above the library, where they could faintly see it through the glass but continued to move soon slowly coming to a stop at the foot of the stairs where it split down the middle giving clear view to all the students who had early lunch.

Mike slowly scanned across the very large commons area as Octavia soon spoke up in a gentle tone, trying to keep everyone at ease "Ok, it's just high school, worse comes to worse...we knock them out and Mise will hide the bodies because that's kind of his specialty. Mike, what does Angel look like?" Octavia said as Mise nodded with vision of punching teenagers in the face danced in his head.

Mike's gaze soon fell upon a certain girl that had familiar light brown skin, long dark almond brown hair that flowed down the sides of the girls head and down her back, the light blue eyes as she wore a gunsmoke grey hoodie with light black jeans that had holes starting to form in the knees, who was walking with a tray with some food on it.

He felt his heart starting to skip a beat softly as Octavia was trying to gain his attention, gently waving her hand in front of his face "Mike...hello? Unless you're telepathic, you can't do anything from this far away." Octavia said as Mike soon snapped out of his thoughts "S-Sorry Octavia… J-Just… thinking is all…" He said soon walking down the stairs much to the groups disagreement to it.

The group soon sighed and followed after Mike but not to far away, giving him enough space to do what he needed to do, over with Angel she gently sat down at one of the empty tables as she sighed softly slowly taking out a notebook she had used to contained notes soon gently opening it as on one page had a drawing she looked to have worked on some time back.

It contained was a large heart that had an arrow through it with hers and Mike's name in it, this brought a familiar sting to her eyes as they filled with tears 'I… I can't believe he's actually gone… I-It's only been five months but… I… I still wish he never left…' She thought sadly to herself, soon laying her head on her notepad let the tears softly fall down her face and upon the paper, softly crying into the notepad as she felt a hand gently place against her shoulder softly sniffling "F-Fuck off Butch… I… I don't have time for your shit…" She had said, until the voice soon spoke up as her eyes went wide.

"Is that how you greet an old friend?" The voice asked, as Angel's eyes went wide 'I-It can't be…' She thought to herself, slowly turning to see with a soft smile upon their face stood was Mike "M-Mike…?" She asked in a soft tone while he nodded and chuckled softly "That's my name, don't wear it out." He said as Angel giggled softly, soon getting pulled into a warm hug as she gently wrapped her arms around him and burying her face into his chest, gently crying.

Mike had then gently petted Angel's head, slowly and gently running his fingers through her hair as not far from the two was the group smiled softly at the scene while Mise gently took Octavia's hand, gently intertwining their fingers together as he gently whispered to her "Reminds me of the first day of our relationship, so many moons ago…."

Mise whispered quietly as Octavia smiled warmly and laid her head on his "Mhmm, you were a roll of firecrackers and I was a boxes of matches." She said as the memories flowed through their heads and watched the scene.

Angel soon slowly stopped crying as she sniffled softly, slowly looking towards Mike with a soft smile upon her face "I… I can't believe you're back… I-If this is a dream… I… I don't ever want to wake up…" She had said, sniffling softly as soft smile formed upon Mike's face.

"It's not a dream, and I am glad to be back… but like I promised or Pinkie promised, I am getting you and your family out of here." He had said as Angel looked a little uneasy, but something in the sentence caught Mise and Octavia's attention. "W-Where are we going?" She asked as Mike smiled softly "Somewhere better, somewhere… Safe, from all of this." He said while Angel slowly nodded, still keeping her hold on Mike as Mike turned to the group.

"Guys… we need to move soon, we need to get out of her bef-" He said soon getting cut off as a familiar voice spoke up "Well, well… if it isn't the ugly little neighborhood furry, finally returning from the forest after finding that no animal wants to be with you?" The voice had said as Mike and Angel gently shook at hearing the voice.

"B-Butch…" Mike had mumbled softly as Angel tightened her grip on Mike. The group turned to see the person known as Butch, but also had a good sized group of people with him as it had a familiar woman, known as Kimberly as Mise softly whispered to the group.

"Are these the people I get to kill? Because his skull is perfect for a drinking goblet." Mise asked with a hint of excitement in his voice while Octavia slapped him upside the head while the girls shook their heads "We came here to get Angel and her family, not start an all out war." Wave had whispered at Mise while Moon gently reached into her bag and pulled out a small glass vial with what looked to be white powder and small rag in it.

"If all else fails, I got this smoke bomb from Vei before we left." She whispered to the group as Octavia sighed softly. "The girls are right, Mise you go...somewhere, if we really and truly are facing bodily harm danger, we'll signal you, for now you're just a liability."

Octavia said as Mise scrunched his face and took the hint, stepping off to the side, while this was going on Mike slowly and gently pulled Angel behind him "It's good to see you too, Butch… how is your head doing? Did you gain any brain cells when the book collided with your head?" Mike asked as Butch felt his anger starting to rise.

The group watched on not sure to intervene or not as Mike kept Angel behind him, as she was worried of what he was doing when Kimberly soon spoke up "Oh what's the matter? Afraid we'll hurt your little slut of a girlfriend there?" She said in a mocking tone as Mike gently placed a hand over his heart.

"Now Kimberly, that hurts almost like a knife… A knife that pierced my skin and never left…" He had said in a slightly dark tone. Mike slowly turned to Angel "Angel, please listen to me. I need you to go over there to my friends, okay? I will be fine, don't worry." He had insisted while Angel slowly nodded and walked over to the group as Mike turned back to the others.

"You know… There is many things you should never make fun of… Family, friends… it ain't a smart idea…" He had said as Butch chuckled at this "Really now? So you saying we're all fucking stupid huh? You think that after leaving for fucking four months you're the tough man now? Well news flash fuck wit, you ain't you're just the little bug we have to deal with all the time and you are never going to leave that spot." Butch spat at Mike as he didn't even flinch at his words as Kimberly giggled with a sinister looking grin. "You know, maybe this new tough guy you is better than it looks, I think I could have some fun playing with my new you, just like freshman year…." She said in sultry tone.

Angel and Moon's eyes went wide hearing these words as they looked unwell and uneasy, while Mike stood his ground towards the group as Mise saw the two like this and whispered "Mike, you sir are one tough bastard, god I want to peel the skin from their skulls like a bag of oranges…."

Mise said in anger while Mike kept his ground as Butch turned to Kimberly "I still can't believe you care about this bug, I don't get why you like him that much… he's a goddamn freak. And his new tough guy act, it ain't sitting right with me he's acting more of a freak then normal." He had said as Kimberly brushed him off.

She walked up to Mike and gently wrapped her arms around his neck with her smile still upon her face, soon looking into his eyes "I don't care, I think it makes him even more alluring…" She had said in her sultry tone, giggling like a schoolgirl that had gotten a prize at the state fair as the group physically felt unwell at this while the girls looked ready to rip someone a new one, as Octavia could hear Angel silently growling making her think.

'This I reaching a boiling point super rapidly...we need to do something fast…' Octavia said in her head. Mike looked at Kimberly with dead eyes, soon slowly reaching his hand up towards hers and gently pulled them off "Sorry… but I am in a relationship… and me and my friends are just leaving…" He had said soon pushing her back soon turning towards his friends and walking towards them as she soon yelled at him.

"Listen here you little fat fucking cunt! No one pushes me and walks away without a broken bone!" Kimberly shouted as she tried to lunge towards Mike, but was soon stopped as Mike shot his arm out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around and pinning her to the ground with her arm behind her back making her scream out in pain.

Everyone was surprised and shocked by this as Kimberly continued to scream in pain while Mike spoke "You know… I would never hurt a woman… But in this case… I will just have to make an exception…" He said soon slowly turning to Butch and his group "A eye for an eye… A tooth for a tooth… I'm going to give you all double the amount of pain you have given me…" He had said in a dark tone striking fear into the group as the group started to fear for the worse.

Mike soon started to slowly bend Kimberly's arm in the opposite direction while placing his foot on the bottom part of her arm making her scream worse in pain, The group started to worry even worse as Angel started to shake softly with tears in her eyes as Octavia soon spoke to her, trying to calm her down "Shhh, it's going to be fine, Mike...well, things happened after he left, it's best we explain later but for now let's get you out of here." Octavia said as she signaled Mise to come out.

"Cover us and help Mike if necessary, none of us need to see this, especially not Angel." Octavia said as Mise nodded and acted as a physical cover in case Butch or his goons wanted to prevent the girls from leaving.

Mike continued to bend Kimberly's arm as she continued to scream as he could hear her arm getting ready to break as she had tears in her eyes that fell down her cheeks, with his eyes still giving dead emotion while the group soon turned away and getting ready to leave, until Angel soon broke away from the group running past Mise as he was about to stop her but soon stopped, seeing tears forming in her eyes as she soon wrapped her arms around Mike's back and started to cry into his back.

"M-Mike! D-Don't do this! P-Please! T-This isn't you!" She pleaded into his back making Mike stop for several seconds, time slowly ticked away as Mike slowly came back to his senses gently letting go of Kimberly's arm as she quickly scrambled away with Butch soon picked her back up to her feet "Y-You okay?" He asked as she nodded a little, gently holding her arm.

Mike slowly stood up with thoughts racing through his head, soon slowly turning towards Angel and pulling her into a hug gently cooing to her "I… I'm so sorry… I… I don't know what came over me… I… I'm sorry…" He cooed as Angel nuzzled into his chest and continued to cry, the group gently sighed with Mise rejoining the group as Octavia turned to Mise with a soft smile "Oh there you are, thank you for not peeling the skin of their heads like oranges and for escorting us out of there." Octavia said as Mise nodded.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted, and still do, want to pulls a Reverse Atomic Snake Egg on each and every one of those shit lords." Mise said as emotions similar to that of a bygone era seeped into his system, but quickly disappearing at seeing Octavia's 'don't even think about look' and the heartfelt reunion between Mike and the girls.

Mike soon slowly turned to the other group and only asked "Why…? Why are we all like this? I remember a simpler time… when we all were younger, we were never like this… what happened to us all?" He asked as the other group started to wonder, soon realizing what he was talking about "A-A lot really… What happened to us all?"

Johnny asked while Butch soon spoke up "I guess life just came in the way… I mean, that and maybe pressure from peers and well… Maybe us all changing." He had said, holding Kimberly close. Mike kept Angel close and spoke "I still remember those times… and we can all still be that way… I'm not saying going back to being kids… But I mean, I know you all can become better people… Listen to my words, you were all good once and you can again cause I know there is good in everyone, but there are some that are too far gone… and I know a lot do not want that to happen." He had said as the other group headed his words and nodded as Mike soon started to walk out with the group with Angel by his side as Butch soon spoke up.

"H-Hey… Mike? W-Were sorry about everything and… W-We wanted to thank you, for giving us a chance to change…" He said as Mike smiled softly and nodded "You're welcome, and good luck… all of you." He had said walking out with his group and leaving the school, forever. Outside the group gently breathed in as Mike spoke up "You smell that everyone? It's a new day on the horizon, and it smells great." He said as Mise sniffed the air a little.

"I can't smell anything unless it's right under my nose, 15 years of war has completely fried my nasal senses." Mise said as Octavia facepalmed, making the group snicker "It's a figure of speech man, now come on we got another stop to make." He said walking down the street and into the neighborhoods and walking past multiple homes.

The group was coercing with each other as Angel kept by Mike's side slowly reaching towards his arm, gently wrapping her arms around his and placing her head upon his shoulder letting out a sigh of relief with a soft smile slowly forming upon her face as the group saw this and smiled knowing smiles while some of the girls huffed in jealousy as Octavia whispered to Wave "Guess she has a liking to him, wait till she finds out about you, Crystal and Izzy also being his girlfriends." She had said as Wave giggled softly and nodded.

"Oh yeah, it will be insane but I can see she greatly cares for him, and he does the same for her." She whispered back as Octavia nodded with a soft smile as Mise spoke up towards Mike "So Mike, what's the plan now? Pick up more people?" Mise asked as Mike nodded "Mhmm, were going to Angel's home and getting her parents and her little brother, also to help pack the whole place up after that, only two more stops after that." He had explained with the group nodding as Xeno spoke up.

"Well, at least we still have plenty of time to do all of that and also with how many people we have on hand it should make things easier." He said with the group stopping in front of a large two story house, that was painted in an eggshell white.

The group stood before it as Mike and Angel walked up to the front door as Mike gently knocked on it, soon hearing a small voice behind it "Coming!" The voice had said as the door soon opened to reveal a little boy that looked around the age of eight, with light brown skin and short warm black hair with hazel eyes, he was wearing a striped green and white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts.

He gasped softly seeing Mike and Angel there "B-Big s-sis? What are you doing here? And when did big bro get back?" He asked as Angel giggled softly hearing that as Mike chuckled softly "Visiting, but also doing something your family would enjoy as I gave a promise, and that is not leaving anyone behind." He said as the little kid was going to say something again until a feminine voice spoke up.

"Alex, who's at the door sweetie?" The voice asked as the little boy now known as Alex soon spoke up "It's Big sis and big bro mom! They came over!" He said as the mother was confused by this soon walking in "What do you mean by that, sweetie…? Oh my stars and garters…" She had said seeing Mike.

The woman in question had a bit darker tone of brown for her skin, had long warm black hair and dark hazel eyes wearing that of a grey long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans "I-It can't be…" She had mumbled softly while Mike chuckled softly "Yeah… it's a big surprise for everyone, may we all come in?"

He asked as she nodded a little and with that said the whole group walked in, taking seats in chairs or standing as Alex and his mother sat across from the group while Angel say down with her mother.

The room was filled with silence until Xeno soon spoke up "Uh… Let us introduce ourselves, I am Xeno I am one of the teachers at their school, we have also is Wavedancer, Moonbeam, Isabelle but everyone calls her Izzy, Crystal, Lucy, Remaie, Princess Silverbolt, Stormy I believe her name is, and our two newest students Mise and Octavia." Xeno explained as the three nodded while two names stood out from the rest, intriguing Angel.

The mother looked towards the group and smiled softly "I-It's really nice to meet all of you, but this begs the question… why are you here?" She asked as Mise looked towards the three "Ask Mike, this was his safari, plus I have no idea outside of the vaguely obvious." Mise said as this confused the three a bit more as the turned to Mike.

"I came back to bring all of you to somewhere new… Listen, I may sound really… really bat shit insane, but… The reason I have been gone for so long was… I haven't been even on this planet for that time… I have been staying with aliens." Mike had said as the three soon bursted into laughter as Mike kept his face, while the family continued to laugh but soon began to calm down to see his and the other's faces have not changed.

"O-Oh… Y-You were serious… B-But why didn't you tell us?" Angel asked as Mike sighed very softly "Well for one thing, I would sound insane I may get everyone here detained and experimented on, and it would all end horribly and may even spend the rest of my life on the run." He explained as the three slowly nodded.

"A-Alright… T-That explains where you have been Mike… B-But were glad to have you back again." The mother said as Mike smiled softly "Good to be back, even though it's for a visit but I also came here to bring you all back to where we live, cause I think all of you deserve a fresh start… and let's be honest, the school Me and Angel went to… it ain't the best… I know that for a fact." He said as Angel nodded a little.

"It's true mom… I think this is something we all need, you know? All of us aren't doing well in this area… we need a fresh start mom." She had said as the mother gently sighed and nodded "A-Alright, I will bring it up with your father… for now they are our guests." The mother had said.

The group smiled softly while the mother soon got up "I am going to start some coffee." She had said walking into the kitchen while the group was left with Angel and Alex, as Angel looked at the group but more specifically Mise and Octavia, staring at them till she gasped softly "Oh my god… No wonder you two look so familiar…"

Angel had said as the two looked at her oddly with Mise speaking up "Uhh...what do you mean?" Mise asked confused as to how him and Octavia could have a fan from entirely different part of the universe.

"Yeah, we love our fans, but I didn't know my music and Mise's extensive track list reached this far out." Octavia said with a hint of confusion as well while Angel shook her head "You two are from the Equestria girls movies!"

She had said happily as Mise and Octavia looked at each other, than at Mike who shrugged a little "I only saw the first one and the second one, I don't really remember many of the characters except maybe like the main cast, but that's it." He had said as Angel got up from her seat and ran upstairs, soon running back down with a poster in her hands.

"See! You two are collectable figures from the movie! I have almost all of them!" She said happily, handing the poster to Mise and Octavia as they took a hold of it and looked over it, soon seeing many familiar faces and names as their eyes went wide

"This...is...AWESOME! Octy, wait till Sunset hears about this, Rainbow is gonna be eating her ego filled heart out!" Mise said excitedly as Octavia could not believe what she was looking at, while Mike took a glance at it soon seeing something fairly odd "What the…" He had said looking close to see a familiar figure as his eyes went wide "Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me…" He mumbled softly as everyone turned to him.

Octavia looked over at Mike then at the poster "Just how many figurines are there, Angel? Because no offense, but this is really freaking me out." Octavia said at the thought is this paradoxical situation as she smiled softly "There is about… 43 figures, the two newest ones were from the Halloween special. Right there."

She had pointed at one that was dressed in a familiar letterman, rooster mask and light blue jeans as it read 'Johnny C. "Jacket costume"' and the other in a familiar black jacket, pants and combat boots 'Johnny C.'.

Octavia and Mise eyed it oddly as they looked towards Angel "Okay, now this really weird, Angel...these characters...are our friends in real life, we live on the planet this movies placen, what exactly happened in them?" Mise asked as she smiled softly.

"Okay, so there was the first one with Sunset Shimmer was trying to take over equestria at the fall formal, but was stopped by Twilight and her friends and she became good again, then their was Rainbow rocks where it was a battle of the bands and had the Dazzlings, they were one of my favorite villains and were getting the magic of hatred from everyone in the school, later getting the magic from the main seven and becoming more powerful but later defeated by the main seven again and it was so cool!" Angel had said soon breathing a little and taking another breath.

"And they lost their voices, but I think started to get them back in the shorts that play, which lead where a lot of the other characters come in and after that was the Friendship games with the human Twilight coming in at Crystal Prep and had that whole thing, while I say they are jerks and I still don't know why Indigo and Tiberious got together, I still feel sad for what happened to his ex-girlfriend and his family but anyway the whole magic stealing and fighting Sunset in the end… it was so awesome! And then there were the shorts like carnivals, and music fests, love triangles, and also the Halloween special with that crazy character Johnny, but also had a sweet side and with his four other friends or was it five I can't remember but it was soooo cool! And the part with the singing… It felt really… Familiar actually, but anyway that's everything." She had said as Mise and Octavia's brains looked fried and Mike was trying to sneak away.

That was until Mise grabbed him by the hood "Ah ah ah, my entire reality of the past year and half may have just been summed up in 1 minute but you're not getting away that easily….Johnny!"

Mise said as Mike tried to scramble out of his grasp even more while Angel gasped "H-He's… J-Johnny?" She asked as Octavia nodded "Yes, but in his defence, it was all in good fun even if we didn't know it at the time, besides we both know the one holding Mike has done far worse in Canterlot." Octavia said giggling a bit as Angel nodded.

"I hear you, I thought it was really sweet when he gave all that candy to that little girl, Strawberry I think her name is… He acted really kind to her… Like a father, you know?" She had asked as Octavia nodded while Mike sighed softly and sat down while Mise let go of his hoodie

"Alright… Alright… So you know the truth now… I'm Johnny C, and I terrorized your friends… but to be honest, I thought it would be a little fun to scare people on Halloween." He had said as Mise chuckled softly "That's why I do it every year, that and because I can get my body weight in candy from our friend Pinkie the other 364 days of the year." Mise said as Octavia and Angel giggled at the remark.

"I hear you, she is so energetic as well I thought it was really funny when she was wearing that chicken costume and laid an egg! It was so weird and funny, but makes me question how can she do all that?" Angel asked as the group shrugged "Have no idea really." Mike had said as Mise and Octavia nodded.

"Yeah, no one knows, so we just stopped question it. We even have a phrase for that exact question; 'It's pinkie, don't question it' same goes for Treble and a little of Gaige." Mise said as Octavia nodded in agreement.

Angel just giggled softly as her mother came back with the coffee and started to hand the mugs out to everyone "So, what have I missed while making the coffee?" She asked in a sweet tone as Xeno spoke up

"A lot really, these two finding out that their last year and a half was just movies and shorts to your world, and that Mike had become one of the characters in a special." He had said as the mother stopped for a second "You know what… Maybe I shouldn't have asked…" She had said while Wave spoke up "I think that would be best, just asking us how are school is… Might give you a heart attack." She had said with a tone of seriousness as the mother nodded a little.

The entire room was bathed in silence as everyone was drinking coffee when the front door opened to reveal a man that looked to be close to his late thirties early forties that had a darker skin tone of mahogany brown with short warm brown hair with light green eyes, wearing what looked to be a navy blue suit and tie as he sighed softly.

"Honey… I'm home…" He had said walking in to soon find the group sitting there "Hey Mr. Williams." Mike had said as the man nodded "Hello there Mike… Angel… large group of people I have never met… Uh… W-What's going on?" He asked as everyone filled him.

The man slowly sat down "W-Well… T-That's a lot to take in… B-But I guess is for a good reason…" He said slowly turning to his wife "Honey… I got some bad news… People were getting cut at the office and… I was one of them… I lost my job…" He said in a saddened tone as the mother gently placed her hand on his "Oh honey, it's alright… maybe what they are offering is the best choice we have." She had said as Angel spoke up "It looks like it's our only option right now." She had said with Alex nodding.

The parents didn't know what to do until Xeno spoke up "I may be able to help with this, we can offer your daughter a scholarship to attend our school and you two could be able to work for our school, we make a decent pay though you would have to go through a little training if not they are plenty of jobs in the city." Xeno explained putting the deal on the table as the parents began to think it over as Mise spoke up.

"I'd offer financial help but my fortune is back on our home planet, I never got the chance to break it down into a transportable amount." Mise had said as Mike spoke after him "Well, I could always help. Working night security I make a pretty good amount, and it's pretty fun cause I always play games with some of my co-workers, but also I think we can get Xeno to pull a few strings to let you all stay in a dorm for now, till you all can find a house to live in." Mike had said as Xeno nodded a little

"That could work… I would need to talk to the headmasters…" He said trailing off into thought. The parents started to consider it as they sighed softly and nodded "Alright… we can agree to the terms, hopefully it's not really insane… and maybe there will be a nice elementary school to send Alex to, and Angel could really enjoy her new school."

The father had said as the group smiled "Good, now for the next thing… We pack up your home and get everything onto the ship." Xeno had said as the group slowly nodded while the father stood up "I think it would help if I get a trailer, that make sense?" He asked still worried about this idea while the group nodded as the mother got up also "I'll come with you, everyone else… please be very careful with everything, please?"

She asked in a pleading tone as the group nodded "Don't worry nothing will get broken, you have our word on it." Mike had said as the parents nodded, soon walking out of the home and getting into their car.

A Few Hours Later (About two hours later)...

The group packed the final box and loading it upon the trailer as the father got off the phone "Alright… I just talked to retail office, they said they will take the house off our hands and sell it again, so looks like we're all ready." He had said as the group nodded while Mike spoke up "Alright, Xeno you can bring them back to the ship I… I need to take care of some business…"

He said with some hesitation and walking away from the group and down the street as the group looked towards each other, not sure what he meant as Octavia looked towards a sign to see one that read 'Cemetery' slowly turning towards down the road watching Mike walking "Mike's right, we should go...this doesn't require us…"

Octavia somber, yet, knowingly as she turned toward the direction of the ship as Mise turned to see where she was looking and saw the sign but this time he read it out loud, catching the attention of the group "Why would he be going to a cemetery?"

Stormy asked as Angel slowly spoke up "T-To see his parents… I guess… he's giving one final goodbye…" She had said in a somber tone with her parents, Wave, Moon, Izzy and Crystal nodding.

This made the group feel somber but slowly nodded knowing how it's like to lose someone close soon slowly turning away and started to go towards the woods where the ship was located, over with Mike he walked down the quiet yet desolate streets of his hometown walking past a lone rose bush but slowly stopped turning towards it, gently reaching down and taking a hold of two of them as the thorns pierced his flesh making him grunt softly in pain but soon took the two roses from the bush with small drops of blood ran down the stems.

He walked through the main gate past the groundskeeper who was raking up leaves and pine needles, walking past many gravestones of many family members to different families soon gently trekking up a hill where two grave stones stood both grey and cracked with time, slowly sitting in front of the two he spoke in a soft tone "Hey mom… hey dad… I-It's been awhile since I last talked to you both…"

He had said in a soft, yet gentle tone "I-I've been doing good… School is a little insane… But when isn't it?" He asked chuckling softly at his joke soon softly sighing "But I have good news, I made new friends, i'm in a new school and guess what? I'm in a relationship, I know… I have grown up… crazy thing I have three girlfriends… It's really insane… but I really do care for them… I just wish they could meet you…" He had said with the sting of tears starting to form in his eyes.

His voice started to softly crack "Y-You would have loved them… T-They are really sweet… and funny… A-And always caring…" He said with tears start to fall down his face, dripping upon the soft stone softly sniffling "I… I just wanted to say… I… I love you Mom and Dad… A-And I hope heaven is doing great for you two… A-And that… I… I'm leaving… I… I will try to visit as much as I can… G-Goodbye…" He said as the tears continued to fall soon slowly placing the roses upon the gravestones as drops of blood gently dripped upon the graves from the thorns and mixed with the tears.

He slowly got up from the ground as he felt a drip hit his head, and another followed by another as it started to gently sprinkle rain upon him slowly turning back towards the entrance and walking down the hill again leaving the cemetery, over with the group as they were unloading the van into the cargo hold of the ship Angel could not shake the thoughts of Mike as she worried about him as Mise got her out of her thoughts.

"H-Huh? O-Oh sorry Mise, what did you say?" She asked with him looking at her and gently taking the box "I said, I've been in his exact position before, and he's going to fine, so give me the box before you drop it." Mise repeated as Angel nodded a little and gently handed him the box, watching him walk into the cargo hold. She gently sighed and sat down in the trailer as Octavia sat next to her "You're really worried about him, huh?" She asked, trying to give Angel some company as she nodded a little.

"Y-Yeah… H-He's my best friend since well… ever since he moved here so many years ago…" She had said soon blushing softly "You may find this silly, but i've had a crush on him since the third grade… I was too much of a chicken to tell him how I feel…" She had said as Octavia giggled softly and gently placed her hand on Angel's shoulder.

"That is absolutely adorable, I don't find it silly at all, besides, I didn't exactly win any prizes with Mise either when I married him, and to boot, when I first met him he was the guy I hired to do all the cooking for me and Vinyl, so I'd say I kind have you beat there." Octavia said giggling, making Angel smile a little.

"I hear you on that, guess we both got crazy tastes for the ones we love… but that's what makes them special… Hey Octavia? What were your friends really like? Like Tiberious, Indigo, Artemis, all of them?" Angel asked as Octavia mulled over the thought a little "Well...considering there's almost 25 of them this will take a while and i'll save most of it for the trip, but Tiberious, he was like a big tall teddy bear but if you made him mad he'd skin you like a sheep. Artemis was my semi-adoptive brother with me and Vinyl being his sisters, known each other since childhood, very straight edge, human Munchlax, but extremely fun to be around. I'll tell you more on the way like I promised."

She said with a smile, making Angel smile and nod "Alright, that sounds fair… I hope to one day meet them." She had said as Octavia giggled and nodded soon getting up from the trailer soon hearing what could be was humming.

The group heard the humming to soon see Mike walking up drenched in rain with his earbuds in his ears but with distinct red streaks on them "From the city of angels…. And every vessel of devils… is there no one to save us…" He gently hummed and walked up as Octavia and Angel soon gasped, seeing his hands were cut up from the thorns of the roses he picked with Octavia stopping him.

"Mike! What happened to your hands?!" Octavia yelled as Mike stopped and looked down at his hands "Huh… guess I did cut them… It was from the roses I picked…" He had said Angel looked into one of the boxes and grabbed the medkit and sprayed his hands with disinfectant, making him grunt very softly in pain.

"Tis but a flesh wound." He said as Angel wrapped his hands in gauze "A flesh wound?! Your hands are fucked up!" She yelled while Mike gently shrugged "I've had worse…" He had said in a quiet, yet serious tone as Angel soon finished bandaging up his hands. "There, now no more messing your hands up, you hear me mister?"

She asked with a serious tone and face as Mike nodded a bit soon taking his earbuds out of his ears and looked into the trailer "Damn… the whole thing is practically empty." He had said as Mise walked out and nodded.

"Yeah, but it'll be full if we took the furnishings but we don't need them, which reminds me, uh are we just going to abandon this house and leave most of this stuff here or is there more you want to take?" Mise asked Angel turned to her parents.

"We took everything we would like to keep, including our beds, electronics and everything else we needed, the couch, tables and chairs were from a renting place so we have everything we need and the house is already taken care of, so we should be able to leave with no worries." The father had said as Mise nodded walking back into the ship while Mike stacked a few boxes on top of each other.

"W-Wait! Mike you shouldn't lift anything, you are already hurt!" Angel had said as Mike soon lifted the four boxes with ease, surprising the four. "It's fine Angel, I got it." He said walking into the ship as Octavia giggled softly when the family turned towards her "This is what I mentioned before at the school, remember when Mike said he was experimented on? Well it gave several special abilities as a result."

Octavia said reassuringly as the four looked at her "He was experimented on?!" They screamed as Mike facepalmed and Mise snickered while Wave spoke up "He never said that, at least I don't think he has..." She had said as Octavia giggled softly and scratched the back of her head.

Mike sighed softly and nodded "Yeah… I was, there is a lot I have never told… which I will with time. But anyway yeah, I only know of a few so far, but that is not important right now we need to get everything ready to leave… I even gave my big bro and his family a call." He had said walking back into the ship as the girls helped get the last of the stuff into the ship, emptying the trailer as the parents soon spoke up.

"W-Well… anyway, we better return the trailer, all of you should probably getting ready and stay in the large ship… thing." The mother had said soon entering the car with her husband as the girls brought in Alex, Angel, Mise and Octavia back into the ship. Angel turned to Octavia as she gently spoke up "I-Is it true? W-Was he really experimented on?" She asked as Octavia gently nodded.

"Yes, but it's very long, complicated story. Good news is the guy that did it has since been brought to justice and Mike survived the ordeal." Octavia said as Angel sighed softly in relief "That's good to hear… hopefully Mike is okay…" She had said in a quiet tone, feeling sorry for Mike as he walked out of the armory, clipping his belt around his waist soon finding Angel.

"Hey guys, as well hey Angel." He said walking away into the kitchen while Angel saw his revolver making her uneasy as Mise reassured her "Don't worry, it's standard school protocol, plus it's for defense purposes only." Mise said in a confident tone while Angel slowly nodded "A-Alright… I-I'm guessing I need to get one as well…?"

She asked as the two nodded while Alex chuckled "That is so cool!" He said happily as Xeno walked out of the armory to find the group "Oh! Angel, there you are. I was talking to the headmasters and they would like for you to fill out the paperwork to join the school, also this is for you." He said handing her a familiar looking browning hp.

She gently took the handgun, nearly dropping it because of the weight, but kept a good grip on it as Xeno gently whispered to Mise and Octavia "Don't tell anyone… but we have a major problem at the school, most of the top fighters are out of commission, something is happening they aren't injured badly, but aren't going to be able to compete." He whispered as this caught Mise and Octavia off guard but soon whispered back.

"Do you know what might be causing it? Better yet, why tell us and not Mike, Moon, Wave, or Crystal?" Mise asked as Xeno shook his head "I don't know, but I feel like someone or a group of people are targeting the school's best fighters… probably one of the schools… and I already warned them, with Silver, Lucy, and Remaie… I didn't warn Stormy cause I have worries she may be part of it… but I am not fully sure about it… anyway I am warning all of you to keep on your toes." He warned as the two nodded as Xeno walked away from the four.

Angel was a little confused of what was going on as Mise soon cleared his throat and walked in front of everyone, and started to direct them to the living area "Hey… how about we all go relax in the living area, maybe watch some TV and wait for your parents to arrive back so we can get back to our school?"

Mise suggested as the three nodded and followed him down the hall and into the living area as the girls were relaxing around the room and watching TV, playing a few card games, checking their gear or reading as with them was Mike who was cleaning the chambers of his revolver.

The four walked in as Mise sat down on the couch while Alex joined him, as Octavia sat down in a chair with Angel sitting next to her "Hey Octavia? Can you tell me the story of your friends?" She asked as Octavia nodded with a soft smile, gently sitting back in her chair.

"Well, we already went over Tiberious, Artemis, and now let's go Mise because there's more to him than wanting to fight people. He honestly has one of the most complex personalities because he's not just one or two types, he's a whole cocktail. He's very down to earth, yet can command almost any group or single person, can cook, was in the military, and despite all his rough and jagged edges, he's a very genuine person. Next is Eclipse, he's like a cross between Mise and Tiberious with a hint of Artemis. The four of them are their own sub group. Next is Warhawk, he's Sonata's boyfriend, which reminds me, most of the ships you and rest of the fans have put together, probably aren't accurate but not entirely off~, anyway he's very big and imposing but behind that metal head persona and bearded camo look, is a very sweet and often shy man who just wants to live his life and let others live theirs."

Octavia said as she continued to go through all of her friends and what Angel knew as some of her favorite characters and giggled softly listening to this, not knowing that her parents had came back and we're already off the planet as she smiled softly "Your friends are really crazy but also very kind, but I still can't believe that some of my favorite characters from some of my favorite movies are actual people, it's really crazy."

She had said as Octavia giggled softly and nodded "Well, a lot of things are pretty crazy. Finding out that on your planet they are just movies and our planet it's our lives, but yeah I agree it's pretty crazy however that's what makes it fun at times." Octavia had said giggling.

Angel giggled softly and nodded as the group was relaxing, while Mise watched TV and turning out everything 'I wonder what the hell is going on at the school, at first I thought it might be a disease of some kind but this definitely sounds like sabotage...I'm going to talk to the headmasters when we get back if this sabotage, they'll need an expert in the same thing to spot and end it…' Mise plotted in his head.

As Mise was plotting in his head Mike was practicing with his staff, soon activating the ice flamethrower piece but activated it to where it only had two prongs active as it soon instantly started to freeze as it formed into a large ice spear head with ice like spikes surrounding it, making him smile with glee "Wicked…"

He said soon spinning his staff now spear around and began to jab the air as he was far from away from the group so no one could be hurt, as Octavia giggled softly watching with Angel "The only thing that would make this funnier to watch would be if fruit was raining around him." Octavia said as Angel nodded with a soft smile and giggled, while Izzy heard this and quickly ran into the kitchen, soon coming back with random kinds of fruit in her arms.

"Heads up Mr. Snuggles!" She yelled soon throwing the fruit at Mike as he tried to dodge them, soon getting hit in the stomach with a neonmelon making him drop the staff, grab his stomach in pain and fall onto the ground on his side, groaning softly.

This made the group burst into laughter as Moon scolded Izzy "Izzy, you just hit Mike in the stomach with a neonmelon." She said with anger in her tone. Izzy just giggled sweetly "I thought he could slice it like in that funny game." She said happily as Mike slowly sat up "Y-Yeah… but this ain't fruit ninja Izzy… that really hurt…"

He said looking ready to vomit and sitting against a wall as Izzy walked over and sat next to him "I'm really sorry Mr. Snuggles." She had said in a solemn face, as Mike sighed softly soon gently smiling "It's alright Izzy, just promise not to do that again, okay?" He asked as she nodded "I promise Mr. Snuggles!" She said happily, gently kissing Mike's cheek making him chuckle softly.

Angel smiled a little but gently sighed as Octavia caught this and reassured her "Don't worry, you'll get your chance, I promise." She said, smiling softly as Angel nodded a little "I… I hope so… but it looks like he already has a girlfriend…" She said in a saddened tone as Wave spoke up "Three." She said making Angel turn to her "He has three girlfriends, Me, Crystal and Izzy. Polygamy is legal on our planet, so you can even date him."

She had said with a warm smile as Angel's jaw nearly hit the ground, making Octavia and Wave giggle madly. Mike was sitting upon the couch as Xeno spoke up "You all like music?" Xeno asked, making the group look at each other as he spoke again "Yes or no?" He asked with a grin with Mike slowly spoke up.

"Uh, what kind of music?" He asked unsure what to say as Xeno spoke again "Yes or no?" Xeno asked with Mike gently shrugging "Yes..?" He said a little unsure as Xeno smiled happily and ran over to a small device as he pressed a button, soon playing a familiar song making both Mike and Angel start to smile as Angel giggled happily.

The group was confused on what was going on as a saxophone began to play with Mike gently taking Angel's hand as the two began to dance, making the group smile warmly at the scene with some of the girls getting huffy about it, but couldn't help but smile as the group started to dance along with the beat of the song.

Time passed by for the group as they talked to each other, watched TV, ate food together and playing games as the group was getting ready to land, while most of the group had grabbed their armor and were changed back to their normal selves, much to the surprise to the family but soon calmed down as Xeno walked to the group "Is everyone ready?"

He asked as they all nodded, putting their gear on and adjusting them while Angel's family looked a little uneasy as Mike put his helmet on "It's just so we don't have to carry all this stuff, anyway we should get ready you are all getting a tour of the school after the school wars." He said adjusting his helmet and pulling up the bandana over his mouth.

The group soon felt the ship shift up and down a little as Xeno spoke up "We've landed, please follow me off the ship everyone." He had said as the group nodded and followed behind him as he activated the cargo door, soon opening it to reveal the headmasters with some security guards at the airfield.

"Ahh, you must be the Williams family, please come down we welcome you to The Academy Of The Stars." Headmaster Kona had said with a soft smile upon her face as they gently waved towards them as Evolver turned to the security.

"Please, get their bags into their temporary stay area." He said as the security walked in and started to grab the boxes and bring them onto a small dolly bed while the headmasters turned towards the group "All of you please, go to your dorms it's very late and tomorrow is one of the hardest days of the School wars so you all better rest up."

Kona said as the group nodded as Angel kept close to Mike "C-Can I stay with… M-Mike for tonight?" She asked as her family turned towards the headmasters as they nodded with soft smile "Of course, whatever makes you comfortable, and we will have the paperwork ready for you in the morning with your bracelet." Evolver said as she nodded a little and followed the group as Wave thought to herself.

'That might be why there adding her in so fast is because most of the strongest fighters are out of commission and the rest try to act as cannon fodder to help stop all this…' Wave thought to herself as the group entered the school while Angel gasped softly seeing this as Mise chuckled softly "Come on, let's get you settled in, i'll make everyone dinner." Mise offered as Octavia's stomach growled.

"Mmmm, I haven't had your cooking in so long…" Octavia said blushing lightly as he chuckled softly while Wave spoke up "I can help you if you like, since I am guessing you have no idea how to cook our food, I am guessing?" She asked as Mise didn't want to admit it, he had no real idea how to cook the kind of food they eat.

He nodded a little as the group snickered softly "Don't worry, once you get the hang of it you will get it man, I didn't even know how to cut a avesmingo, and that thing is insane." Mike had said while Mise shrugged a little as the group continued to walk to their dorm, soon entering it as the group tossed their stuff to the sides as Mike tossed his helmet onto his bed and popped his neck.

"Fuck man… what a damn day, oh yeah there's a hot plate over there on top of the counter, the pots and other stuff are in the cabinet below the counter." Mike explained as Mise nodded while everyone soon took a load off.

Mise and Wave started to get dinner together as Mike was measuring Angel as Octavia looked at him oddly "Uh Mike, why are you measuring Angel?" Octavia asked while he smiled softly "So I can make sure she can get some armor made for the school wars, maybe leather it's lightweight and can keep your hide still attached."

He had said writing down her measurements as Angel still looked a little uneasy at the idea but slowly looked towards the handgun in her hands and sighed softly 'T-This is my life now… B-But this is only in self-defense and defense…' She thought to herself.

Mike started to draw a design of Angel's armor and started to think 'Maybe a vest would be better or… no, no… maybe a brigandine? No that would be too heavy… maybe… AHHHHHHH!' He mentally screamed in his head soon slamming his head down on the table this startled the group a little as Octavia looked over the design and showed it to Angel.

"So what do think?" She asked as Angel looked over it a little, soon gently taking the pencil Mike had and gently drew a few things to it and changed a little bit of it "There, I added a few things. I-I hope you don't mind, Mike." She had said as Mike slowly lifted his head and saw the design as his eyes went a little wide.

The design was that of a leather armor corset with pauldrons that went down the shoulders more for better protection with a wolf on the side which looked to be howling in the moon, with it was a leather tasset that looked like a three area split skirt to protect the legs, with leather knee guards that protected both her knees and her lower area of her legs, last part of it was a pair of what looked to be wrapped bracers that gave it a platted look.

Mike looked towards Angel "Are you sure you want this?" He asked as Angel nodded a little while Mike nodded "Alright, I will give the plans to Vei in the morning, it will give us time to find you a perfect melee weapon and get you a belt, holster and ammo pouch for your gun." He had said while Angel nodded a bit, as Mise and Wave came back with dinner ready.

"Dinner is served, ladies and Mike." Mise said as he set the table as everyone gathered around to eat as Angel looked a little oddly at the food but Mike reassured her "It's really good, you will really like it." Mike had said while Angel slowly nodded soon taking a bite as her eyes went wide and started to devour the food soon stopping as everyone was looking at her, making her blush deeply as Mise chuckled softly.

"Guess someone new likes my cooking as well." Mise had said with a soft smile and chuckling a bit while Angel still had her blush, while Mike smiled softly "Well all I can say, it's a good dinner and with great friends, it's a great way to end a day." Mike had said while the group nodded with soft smiles sitting back and relaxing, enjoying their meals.

The group relaxed soon changed into their pajamas and was watching TV, as Lucy, Silver, Remaie and Silver soon got up from their seats

"We better get back to our dorms, thanks for the meal guys. We'll see you all in the morning." Remaie had said as the three nodded as everyone waved goodbye to the four as Angel yawned softly, with her head slowly sliding onto Mike's shoulder as in his case he didn't really mind as Moon had hers on his other shoulder while Octavia giggled softly and nudged Mise's arm showing him this as he smiled softly, soon whispering to Octavia.

"Let's give Angel our bed for the night, besides, that couch has just enough room for two~" Mise said as Octavia giggled and nodded soon dragging him to the couch as Mike gently yawned as he gently picked up Angel and Moon as Angel was already fast asleep, gently setting Angel in Mise and Octavia's bed and pulling the blankets up on her, watching her snuggle into the blankets soon slowly bringing Moon to her bed as she still had a grip on Mike.

Soon slowly turning to Octavia and Mise who were fast asleep making him chuckle softly "Guess the TV is shutting itself off tonight…" He said soon getting into the bed with Moon, gently pulling the blankets upon themselves, slowly letting sleep overtake himself as he snuggled close to Moon.

The Next Morning (Thursday)...

The group slowly started to wake up as Mike was the first one awake of the group, already dressed and started to make breakfast for everyone as Mise slowly woke up, stifling a yawn slowly turning to see Mike making breakfast "M-Mike…? What are you doing up so early…? I-I can make breakfast man." He had said as Mike gently shook his head "Na man, you guys are our guests… plus I don't sleep as much as I need so it's fine man."

He had said making scrambled eggs as Octavia gently mumbled "Mmmmm, Antonio...of course he won't mind…" Octavia said in her sleep as Mise chuckled "Dreaming about that damn violin/cello maker again, see…" Mise said, kissing Octavia's forehead making Mike chuckle softly.

"I say that's pretty crazy, but what do I know really… anyway breakfast is almost done you want anything else with breakfast? Bacon? Hashbrowns? Sake?" Mike asked as the last one peaked Mise's interest "You guys have Sake all the way out here? Better yet, bacon and potatoes?" Mise asked surprised as Mike nodded.

"Yup. As well the bacon comes from some creatures normally like Lilodon, Capricoat's shit like that man, they get the flesh and turn into bacon, potatoes they got from different plants and sell the seeds, and sake that one surprised me the most and is made generally by the Hylotl and served at hotsprings."

Mike had explained while Mise nodded a little. "Well if there's one thing I like more than whiskey, it's Sake. Is there any place on or around campus I can buy some when I get settled back in financially? I hate having to depend on you and the girls to pay for us." Mise said as Mike gently shook his head.

"Not as far as I know man, I got the thing of Sake we have off planet, but I can always look around." He said soon getting an idea "You know, you and Octavia could always work at where I work, we could always use more night security. Also if you say anything about my co-workers I will make sure a real bite of 87 happens." He explained with the last part in a serious tone while Mise nodded a bit, but made him a little confused at his words.

"Uh huh….right, well I can assure you as someone who was born under tyranny and subjected to persecution my whole life I can assure you that won't happen, besides, what makes you think anyone would?" Mise asked nonchalantly as Mike turned towards him.

"Cause Sprinkles always got made fun of or was ridiculed for being the only human synth that works there, I was even subjected to it cause I looked like a deformed Apex because I have no hair or a tail. That changed though after I did a stage play with Foxy, but you get what I mean." He had said with Mise nodding a little.

He soon sat up as the rest of the girls started to slowly wake up as Mise gently set the plates down on the coffee table "Well I certainly appreciate the offer, how much does it pay?" Mise asked as Mike started to think "About ninety pixels a day, it's not bad pay and good news is the money stacks up real fast, it's how I was able to get mine, yours and Octavia's gear."

Mike had explained while Mise nodded a little in thought "Aright, well it beats shmucking off you guys, I'll be sure to have you take me there so I can apply." Mise said while Mike nodded. "I will make sure to man, after the school wars or maybe after today which ever be a better idea." Mike had said as the girls sat down around the table while Mike started to put the food onto the plates, watching them eat soon taking his plate and starting to eat while Octavia soon spoke up with a soft smile.

"Oh boy Mise, you must've been so hungry you couldn't even tell me it was ready, typical guy, they never eat what you tell or want them to." Octavia said as Mise nearly choked on his food making the group burst into laughter as Mike nudged Mise's arm.

"She got you man!" He said while laughing as Mise got ready to coal coke Mike he merely smiled and let his fist drop "Yeah, but you're a guy too, and I only have one to worry about in that department, you have 3 chances to follow the same road, so I wouldn't be so quick on the draw." Mise said with a grin, making Mike snicker softly.

He gently sighed with a soft smile "That is very true… though, I almost lost it as well…" He had said in a low tone, soon gently setting his plate on the table "I… I'm done… I-I'm gonna go send these plans over to Vei…" He had said soon getting up from his seat, walking out of the dorm room leaving the room bathed in silence as Angel slowly spoke up.

"I-Is he… O-Okay?" She asked as most of the group slowly shook their heads "Something happened here… about three months ago… we haven't even told Mise and Octavia yet… but we were going to…" Crystal had said as Octavia nodded, looking towards the group.

"Well whatever it is, i'm sure we can lend a hand in fixing it, back home a lot of circle was made of the social odds and ends and we helped each other, soon overcoming what once divided us." Octavia said smiling, making the group smile and nod.

"Thank you, i'm sure he will very much appreciate that, he still feels uneasy about it and still thinks he's going to become a monster because of it." Wave had said as Mise gently waved it off. "It's no problem, we always help our friends out no matter what the situation is." He said as the girls nodded with warm smiles.

The group soon placed their plates together and Mise grabbed them, soon carrying them to the bathroom and began to wash the dishes in the sink as the group was putting on their gear, and checking it over however for Angel it was just trying to properly hold her handgun nearly dropping it until she felt someone's hands upon hers from behind, making her blush softly.

"Aim it straight, bend your elbows in a little and do be careful of how much the weapon weighs, the heavier the material and length, the heavier the weapon." The voice said as Angel slowly turned to find Mike helping her, making her blush a little deeper "A-Alright… A-And thank you…" She had said a little shyly as Mike smiled softly.

"You're very welcome, also here. This is for you from Vei." He said handing her a tactical belt with a holster, pouch for magazines and a wooden dagger in a leather sheath, Angel gently grabbed it as Octavia turned and smiled softly "You're going to do just fine Angel, no need to be nervous." Octavia said in a reassuring tone while Angel nodded a little gently shaking as Mike soon spoke up "That reminds me, you're armor should be ready soon, possibly after the first round today so I am just going to say keep close to us, okay?" He asked Angel as she slowly nodded.

Mike smiled softly walking over to his armor and starting to put it on, grabbing his helmet and gently tossing it into his hands and putting it on his head and strapping it while pulling up his bandana while Wave and Mise were looking out the window to see stuff being moved into the arena, this made Mise a little confused as he looked a little closer to see liquid nitrogen tankers.

"Liquid nitrogen? Well based on what i've seen so far, i'm guessing that's for some kind of snow covered tundra environment?" Mise asked as he kept a second theory inspired from what Xeno told him, to himself as Wave nodded "Yeah… but with all that it's a…" She tried to say as she gasped softly with her eyes going wide "T-Tier 5 arena… W-Were going into a tundra planet like environment… O-Oh no… Oh no this is bad… this is bad…" She said as she began to pace back and forth.

This got Mise's and even Octavia's attention as Octavia turned to the group "What's a 'Tier 5 arena'?" Octavia asked with a hint of worry in her voice as Crystal spoke up.

"A tier 5 arena is only for extreme terrain like area's, this school helps us only up to tier 5 but their are ones that are even worse than this. It starts out at tier 0, like moons and stuff, then goes to tier 1 which is low danger, like asteroids, garden planets and barren like planets. They go through the tiers of how dangerous the area is going to be, tier 5 planets are all ice based since they come from frozen stars, they are labeled as extreme since of how cold they can become." Crystal explained as Mise, Octavia, Angel and Mike started to piece together everything.

"And if it's an extreme arena, that would mean something like a midnight planet making it we all would be sitting ducks but not only that… I heard that some students are cold blooded…" Mike had said as Mise soon spoke up "So is my ex-girlfriend, what's your point? And plus i'm no stranger to frozen weather."

Mise said as Octavia snickered a bit as Moon just shook her head "Whatever that means, but also these places are much colder than anything you're used to even walking into an arctic ocean would be like stepping into liquid nitrogen…" Moon warned gravely as Mise simply nodded a bit as Octavia physically shivered at just the thought "Mise maybe a human walrus, but I for one, can't stand the cold, is there anywhere I can by fur or something for added warmth?" Octavia said hugging herself as Mise put his jacket on her.

The group began to think as Izzy spoke up "A very nice lady sells all kinds of furry jackets and stuff, maybe we can buy some stuff there. Can I get a fur jacket Mr. Snuggles?" Izzy asked with a cute face, making Mike chuckle and gently place his hand on her head "Of course, Izzy." He said gently petting her head as the group snickered softly at the scene.

The group soon got up from their seats and began to walk out of the dorm room, while Mike grabbed his cloak off the shelf and walking out as Mise soon walked past Mike as he whispered to him "Thanks again for doing this, I promise i'll pay you back for everything...also, what does one have to do to get a meeting with the headmasters?" Mise asked shifting his eyes back and forth as Mike whispered back

"You're very welcome man, as well if you want to talk to them, just go up and talk to them they always have time for students, it's how we finally got evidence against our ex-geology teacher… just be careful of what you say, alright man?" Mike whispered back as Mise nodded, walking along.

The group had soon made it out of the school and into the fairgrounds as the people were starting to get things ready as Octavia turned to Mike and asked him "So Mike, where is that stand Izzy was talking about?" Octavia Asked looking around at the various stalls.

Mike looked around a little, soon pointing out at one that had different kinds of furs being set up "Over there I would believe, their fur I have heard comes from many types of creatures that have grown old, but the fur still maintains its warmth."

Mike explained as Octavia nodded a bit soon walking over to the stand with the rest of the group as running the stand were a dark blue and green male Hylotl with short dark blue fins, wearing a light gray kimono and a female Novakid with light green with what could be said was ice blue swirls running around her body with large messy light green hair wearing a dark blue changshan, as she looked to be five months pregnant as she was speaking to the Hylotl "We are not naming our baby Starchaser, that sounds like something you say when you're stoned out of your gourd." The female had said as the man sighed.

"Well we have to name our child something, sweetie. I mean we could always name it after your great grandmother." He said as the female was about to speak until the group gently cleared their throats stopping the two stopped and smiled softly "Sorry about that, how may we help you today?"

The man asked with Octavia soon speaking up with a soft smile "Yes, we're looking to buy some fur coats and accessories." Octavia said as Mise started browsing the racks just out of curiosity while the two nodded "Of course, please do browse we also help in assistance of sewing in fur and even sell sewing kits if you're interested." The woman had said with the group nodding.

As the group looked over the fur coats and pelts Mike gently set down his cloak and asked for a recommendation of fur, as Mise looked at him oddly but gently shrugged soon gently placing his hand upon some fur slowly rubbing his hand across the black and white fur.

"Fascinating, very exotic, this is nothing like what we have on my planet. Also, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, might I recommend the name Stella, it means celestial star where I'm from." Mise said as he tried on a few hats, the man nodded as Mike shrugged a little

"I guess that would be neat… Can I get that sew in the left top near the collar?" He asked as the man nodded, starting to sew the words into the cloak while sewing in a fur lining of a dark brown fur and adding a large string near the front as Octavia soon found a large brown fur coat with a cocoa color fur lining.

"Ooooh~ this is sooo nice! And it decently priced, Mise what do you think, does this coat make me look fat?" Octavia said as Mise sprung up stiff as a board and turned around "I'm going to be blunt, yes, it does, because brown is not your color, white is, it looks more elegant and will provide additional camouflage in the tundra."

Mise said as Octavia smiled satisfied "You're smarter than you look." She said as Mise subtly sighed in relief. The group snickered softly as Mike soon grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around his neck, tieing it as it hide most of his body making him smile softly

"Wicked…" He had said as Izzy grabbed a black furred coat with matching fur line, Moon grabbed a light egg shell white one with light brown fur lining, Crystal grabbed one of dark brown with light white fur lining, and Angel grabbed the dark brown coat that Octavia had as Wave just sat around a little with Octavia looking towards her.

"Wave? You don't see anything you like?" Octavia asked as Wave smiled softly and gently shook her head "Not really, cause I already have one. Mike found it for me in the abandoned outpost around three months back, I had it washed a few times cause I didn't know if it had any blood on it or not." Wave had said with a soft smile, soon looking into her bracelet like how she showed Mike.

Soon finishing looking for what she was looking for, she soon summoned from her bracelet a familiar dark black looking fur lined jacket gently wrapping around her body and zipping it up as Octavia smiled softly "Wow, it's beautiful, and Mike just gave it to you? Wow, wonder what that's like…"

Octavia said as Mise chimed in "I traveled 10,000 miles to a continent of dirt and rock just get you a ring for our wedding, be grateful." He said as Octavia giggled "Day 950, he still hasn't caught on to me trolling him." She said as Wave giggled a bit

"That's really sweet, if you ask me. I have to say you two are completely different but click so very well, it's like a love story out of a fiction." Wave had said with a warm smile, while Octavia giggled softly and Mise smiled softly, rolling his eyes.

The group soon grabbed their jackets as Mike payed for everything as Mise thought about buying the hat 'One hand, it's looks absolutely ridiculous on me and it's not my size, but on the other it'll hide me better, it's closest one to my size, and it'll keep my ears from falling off..fuck it, I like my ears' Mise said as he brought the ushanka style hat to the clerks.

Mike set out the pixels that were needed as the husband scrapped it into a small metal bin with a soft smile "Thank you very much, and hope you all have a great day and good luck in the school wars you eight."

He said with the group nodding with soft smiles and saying goodbye as the husband and wife gently waved goodbye to them watching the group walk into the arena, soon walking down the halls and splitting up into the two locker rooms as Mike and Mise walked into the locker room where there was less students this time as Zahi was giving instructions, but seemed to be slurring a little of his words.

"And you will need to be very careful on what you do and… Ah fuck it, we're going to lose anyway… most of our best fighters are in the fucking hospital… whatever… Just...try not to get killed or whatever… And blah blah blah… the place is extreme conditions… Yada yada yada… Night vision goggles are prohibited since we will not have the Midnight planet shit… I'm gonna go take a nap…" He said soon falling on a bench asleep with a bottle in his hand, as Mise turned to Mike.

"Looks like you and me are gonna be carrying this team to victory given those students are out of commission, i'm gonna be White Death and you'll be Stone Crab, slow, steady, but deadly as hell to it's prey." Mise said in a Hos Delgado voice as he put on a white fur overcoat, white Ushanka, white gloves, boots, and scarf.

Mike nodded adjusting his helmet a little "Got you man, as well when did you become Hos Delgado?" He asked with a smirk as Mise chuckled softly and punched his arm while adjusting his jacket and putting his bandolier over his coat "When my balls dropped 5 years ago and i've been kicking ass since, especially those goddamn mutant space zombie lobsters." Mise said as he looked himself over in the mirror.

Mike snickered softly as he tied his cloak a little more tighter as it surrounded his body hiding his weapons as he smiled softly, but soon slowly fell "Let's just hope this goes over well… I don't want this to end horribly, you know man?"

Mike had said gently sitting down on a bench as Mise nodded and leaned against a set of the lockers "I feel you man, I totally feel you. I don't know how many of these students have actually been to war, let alone killed anyone, but unfortunately I bear those scars. It's not easy, it fucks you up emotionally and mentally, you go without sleep or a home for months and even years, you eat what you can find and sleep where you can hoping no one shoots you in your sleep. This may not be an actual life or death scenario but know that I got your back 110% just as if it were, we're brothers in arms now."

Mise said as he walked over and put his hand on Mike's shoulder, making him smile very softly "Thanks man, I really needed that… and I know what you mean, I took my first life around three months ago… The same thing the girls say and even some students will say it… Our ex-geology teacher, turned out to be a sadistic serial killer… when we finally found out he held the school hostage with explosives near the fuel lines, it would have blown us all to hell if we didn't stop him… I kind of lost it… and decapitated him with a garrote wire…"

Mike had said gently placing his hands in his lap, gently turning towards Mise. "I even put his latest victim out of her misery… I couldn't sleep that night… I had a horrible nightmare, and the next thing I know I wake around three in the morning… I told Remaie about it and she slapped the living hell out of me and told me I would never become a monster…" He said gently sighing "I think I passed out up there on the roof… and woke up the next day in my dorm room…" Mike had said as Mise gently nodded.

"Remember when I said we weren't that different? This is what I meant. When I was brought to trial for my crimes they charged me with 3000 counts of murder, 50,000 assaults, and crimes against humanity. I was a 21 year old charged with crimes that would shame most serial killers, and one of my victims was my best friend at the time, and it wasn't an accident, it was assisted suicide, he begged me to kill him...he couldn't take the conditions of war, so I put one in the side of his head while he slept. But you know what all this means regarding you and me?" Mise asked as sitting next Mike as he shook his head.

"I don't really know man… I don't know what to think anymore really…" He said as Mise looked off towards the distance and sat back a little "It means that if some as fucked up as me, who did things that required an international military tribunal to judge can be redeemed and find peace in the universe, then by damn so can you." Mise said with a warm smile, making Mike gently smile.

"Thanks man, you know… you're right, that makes me feel a little better… Kind of makes me look towards the future and seeing what will happen." Mike had said with a gentle smile as Mise got up and patting his shoulder "You're very welcome my friend, one reason I do what I do is to at least try and make up for all the pain and misery I caused by spreading happiness, joy, and everything heartfelt anywhere and everywhere I go, by any means possible. Because i'm probably not going anywhere good when I die but I can still try and cushion my fall from grace when it happens."

Mise said with a brotherly smile, helping Mike up off the bench. Mike mirrored Mise's smile and nodded "I hear you man, and if you ask me redemption will help you get into the gates of heaven when you die. That's my opinion, and no one can say other wise for it, but also you remind me a lot of my older brother."

He said as Mise kept his smile and gently nudged Mike's arm and started to walk out of the locker room with the rest of the students "Well whatever happens, I know it'll be what was meant to happen. And thanks man, that means a lot to me, I'm sure you brother is/was a great guy." Mise said as he walked with Mike, tucking his bandolier under flaps of his coat. Mike chuckled softly and walked with the group into the ready room as he nodded.

"I hear you man, and you're very welcome as well he is. I visited him and my sister in law when we visited my earth when we went to go get Angel, even gave them a final call before I left." He had said as Mise nodded, as the two walked into the ready room to find Octavia, Angel and Wave waiting for them with two other students as Octavia saw the two and smiled softly.

"Well, well, well, it's about time you two emerged from your cave, Mise, you look like a polar bear cub and Mike you look like some Sci-Fi tomb raider, but it works for you admittedly." Octavia said as Mise scrunched his face once more, making Angel and Wave giggle softly as Mike snickered softly.

"Thank you Octavia, but also Mise has a smart idea, he can use the color of the snow to his advantage. Me on the other hand, I look like something out of a damn snowy apocalypse or from Borderlands." Mike had said as Mise smiled softly.

"Thank you Mike, and well you're both right in a way, since all polar bears are descendents of the now extinct Irish brown bear and i'm taking after the Finnish WWII sniper who dressed in all white and took on the invading Russian army by hiding the deep snow banks of the arctic forests, but that's all for 'why Mise does stupid and questionable things' right now." Mise said as Octavia playfully rolled her eyes "Yeah and because you sleep all day waiting for a female to approach." She rebutled making the group burst into laughter.

Mise pouted as Mike soon began to calm down "S-Sorry Mise, but that was pretty fucking funny." He said as Angel and Wave giggled a little softer as Mise sighed softly and shook his head, soon smiling a little "It's alright, I thought it was pretty funny." Mise had said as the three nodded, while this was going on Angel slowly walked over to Mike with a soft blush.

"I-I think your outfit is pretty cool." Angel had said with her blush, while Mike smile softly "Thanks Angel, I-I think your jacket looks really nice." He said to Angel with a blush slowly forming under his bandana as Mise, Octavia and Wave snickered softly soon turning to Mise and Octavia.

"I think they have their eye for each other, but I would say Moon is going to be first before Angel." Wave had said as the two nodded with knowing smiles as Octavia spoke up "Yeah, I hear you, all three have the tell-tale signs of being in love, it's only a matter of time." Octavia said pulling Mise close, relishing in the softness of the fur as Wave nodded with a warm smile.

"Mhmm, and I agree. It will only be a matter of time, we finally told him about the polygamy law a little after me and Mike started dating, he took some time to choose and he later said that if he felt the same way for someone and would talk to us that person would join in our family."

Wave had said as the two nodded with soft smiles. The three smiled softly as Mike and Angel soon walked towards them as Mike was going to speak up until someone bumped into him and walking past while someone soon came up.

"I am so very sorry, about that." The person had said, sounding very feminine under a furry hood soon turning towards the person that bumped into Mike "Tachiid! You can't just plow through like that!" The woman said as the man known as Tachiid turned towards the woman.

"What Kyusho? He was standing in the way, he should know that in this kind of hunt that standing idle will get him killed." He said huffy under his hood as the woman known as Kyusho sighed softly "I'm really sorry about my boyfriend… he's kind of a meanie at times when he's hungry or anxious." She had said as the group gently waved it off.

"It's fine, I'm Mike by the way, very nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out from under the cloak as Kyusho happily shook his hand "It's alright, but who are your friends? They seem really nice, and one looks like a baby Capricoat but with all white fur." Kyusho asked turning towards Mise and Octavia as Octavia giggled softly.

"We're new students here, I'm Octavia and this is my husband Mise, and don't worry about your boyfriend, Mise is a bit of a hardass too." Octavia said giggling as Mise put his hand up to speak but put his hand down and closed his mouth. Kyusho giggled softly as she gently turned to Angel "And I guess you are a new student as well?"

She asked smiling warmly under her hood as Angel nodded a little while Kyusho gently pulled down her hood to reveal she was a Hylotl with light blue skin and dark blue fins, with white underbelly as the fins on head looks kind like a ponytail with droopy ears on side of her head as she had a warm smile upon her face, she wore a brown fur lined jacket and was wearing a green kimono.

The group soon turned to Tachiid as he sighed softly and took his hood off to reveal he was a Floran that had grayish green skin with turquoise foliage, the leaves on his head were spiked backwards with amethyst purple eyes, as he was wearing what looked to be hunting gear while wearing dark grey Floran armor, "Yeah, I'm a Floran and Kyusho is a Hylotl and were dating, you have a problem with that?"

He asked as the group shook their heads as Mike spoke up "I'm dating both, does that count for something?" He asked under his bandana, making most of the group snicker as Kyusho walked over to Tachiid and gently kissed his cheek "Honey, calm down. Anyway it's really nice to meet all of you." Kyusho had said as Mise spoke up.

"Same to you two, hopefully next time we meet, none of us will be at each other's throats." Mise said as Kyusho nodded with a soft smile "I agree, Tachiid is just really on edge because of the next match." Kyusho had explained as the group nodded while Tachiid was eyeing Mike suspiciously while Mike turned to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked as Tachiid snarled "You think you're being cool? Thinking that you will be able to last out there?" He asked as Mike looked at him "Dude, what the fuck is your problem? I didn't do shit to you." Mike had said as Tachiid poked his chest.

"Yes you did, you got me and Kyusho eliminated many fucking times cause you can't fight worth shit, but then you think your a badass after nearly beating those two cheaters into dust and walking around with armor like that, while using that staff of yours?" Tachiid asked as Mike grabbed his hand and pushed it back into Tachiid.

"Listen buddy, I don't fucking know who you are, and I clearly don't give a fuck… but don't start fucking blaming me when it was first rounds in this competition." Mike had said as Tachiid was going to speak up Mise got between the two.

"Alright, that's enough out of both of you, Mike, you go over there and get ready for the fight, you need a clear head if we stand a chance, and you, get outta here before you get what's coming to you, I didn't snipe a whole team into oblivion with a pistol inside a prosthetic leg by sheer luck." Mise said with power in his voice, Tachiid sneered at this and walked away as Mike sighed softly and checked over his gear on a bench.

Kyusho gently sighed and turned to the group "I'm really sorry for Tachiid… He loses his anger really easily, I'm gonna go calm him down." Kyusho had said and walking over to Tachiid, trying to calm him down as Octavia gently sighed and nodded "It's fine, it's nothing we're not used to, hopefully things will settle after this tournament is over."

Octavia said as the some of the girls went to check on Mike. Mike was being kind of quiet as he was checking over his gear and ammo, gently mumbling as he loaded his revolver and placed it back into his holster.

"I got twenty rounds… that's only four reloads and i'm all outa shells, so this is going to be a close one." He mumbled softly as Angel and Mise gently nodded when they gently looked up to see a familiar Novakid walk up to them and gently sat down next to Mike "Pinchen the ammo carefully?" She asked as Mike turned to see Lucy and smiled softly.

"Yeah, kind of running low and I forgot to grab some more." He said with a soft chuckle as Lucy nodded "I hear ya, maybe this'll help." She had said reaching into her trench coat and took out a small leather ammo holder with six bullets in the divots that had light white tips and silver casings.

The group looked at this oddly as Lucy gently handed it to Mike "This was my Pa's, and he gave it to me for my rifle, I'm letting you borrow it for now since it would be a death sentence for us Novakids." She had said as this peaked Mise's interest.

"What do you mean by that?" Mise asked as he took a closer look at the rounds, Lucy smiled softly as she walked over to the light switches and turned off the lights, but a gentle purple glow emanated by the light switches as Lucy was giving off a pleasant light, gently glowing in the dark room soon switching the lights back on as Mise, Mike, Angel and Octavia were in awe as Octavia soon spoke up.

"What...the...fuck..? Mise, can you make any sense of this?" Octavia said dumbfounded as Mise shrugged "Uhhh, well bioluminescence is a very common feature in many species, especially in darker environments." Mise said taking a shot in the dark, as Lucy giggled softly.

"Kind ah, we Novakid since we are like stars can glow in the dark, it's really crazy. And what you just described was a bioluminescent field, as it normally grows on frozen planets." Lucy explained as the three nodded a bit in a 'Ahhh' fashion. Mike on the other hand knew about this and smiled softly.

"They are very beautiful but can be dangerous." He explained as Mise, Octavia and Angel looked at him "How do you know that?" Octavia asked as Mike explained "Me and Wave went there about three months ago on a field trip to a Midnight planet, it's one of the places that have it, it's also where I got this." He said summoning his shotgun from his bracelet and setting it on his lap.

The group nodded a bit as Mike put his shotgun back into his bracelet as he continued to speak "The fields seem to have only one type of creature, a Angler if you will that lures prey with it's light, but also has little cute little creatures of glowing orbs that are very friendly." Mike had said smiling softly towards the three.

The three nodded with soft smiles forming as Lucy gently sat back in her seat while Mise spoke up with intrigue in his voice "Interesting, so, is that Angler anything like an Angler Fish that you see in the midnight zone of the ocean? Are those glowing orbs anything like fire flies?" Mise asked while Mike shrugged.

"It's kind of hard to explain, but in a way yes and no, they are like the fish but walk on two legs have four fangs and are big as hell. And the glowing orbs are like fire flies except a little bigger, but are very friendly." Mike explained as he smiled softly "Some of the students were catching them in jars and using them as lanterns, it was pretty fun. Though as well me and Wave shot an Anglure to death and had to sleep in it for the night, since we were so far away from town… hell of a thing to explain the next morning." He said smiling a bit as Lucy giggled.

The group snickered softly as Lucy soon remembered something "That reminds me, I wanted to lend you this." Lucy said getting her rifle out of her bracelet and gently handed it to Mike "Here, it's already loaded so be careful out there, alright?" She asked as Mike gently nodded and took the gun, soon looking through the scope down at the door and gently bringing his head back.

"The weight is good, and has a great scope attached, very nice Lucy. I thank you for lending me your rifle." Mike had said with a soft smile, making Lucy smile with a soft blush. Mise and Octavia smiled knowing smiles as Angel giggled very softly, while Mike soon looped the bullet holder into his belt, sitting right next to his ammo pouches as he slung the rifle over his shoulder and got up with the rest of the group walking towards the doors with the group.

Lucy gently waved goodbye and walked out of the room while Tachiid and Kyusho stood near the doors as Kyusho smiled softly "Good luck." She had said putting her hood up as Tachiid sneered and put his on "Yeah… Good luck…" He sneered softly.

The group just sighed softly as the familiar countdown started to play with each second counting away slowly, soon hitting zero the familiar screeching of metal began to be heard as the doors slowly opened as a rush of cold air soon cascaded over the group making them flinch softly as snow slowly drifted into the ready room with the group slowly looking out into the arena.

The arena was covered in a snowy tundra as it was snowing heavily, as that surrounded the area looked to be large trees with snow white wood that was growing with what looked to be very large frozen spiked spheres with the wood wrapping around them on many branches, there were large crystals growing around the area and the trees, while in the distance what looked to be multiple glowing lights that faintly glowed.

The group slowly walked out of the ready room as Mise gently whistled at the area "Damn, I haven't seen weather like this since I took a week long trek through the frozen north of Russia, nearly froze my nuts off." Mise said as he adjusted his hat and readied his weapon.

The group snickered softly at this as Mike spoke up "I hear you, you try trekking through this shit, but also with just a flashlight and it was pitch fucking black, you feel like you're going to fall off the face of damn the planet or heading into Silent Hill." Mike had said adjusting the rifle over his shoulder and tightening his cloak, Kyusho giggled softly hearing this.

"You four are funny, I thought Remaie and her older sister Vanessa were the only ones that saw some crazy stuff from different planets." She had said as Tachiid sneered softly "That is all just a waste of time, I rather spend my time in nature and relaxing by a lake." Tachiid had said while the five gently sighed as Octavia gently adjusted her hood and shivered softly with a soft breath and some cold vapor formed.

"Jeez, you weren't exaggerating when you said it was arctic cold, and Mise, when and why did you trek through Siberia?" She asked as Mise spoke up through the heavy layer of fur covering his face "I trained with Cossacks a few years ago, but the only way to get out there is a couple days by snowmobile or a week by foot." Mise said as he started humming a tune. The group slowly turned towards Mise as Angel spoke up.

"T-That's insane…" She had said as Mike nodded in agreement, when the announcers soon spoke up "Welcome everybody to the fourth annual day of the school wars!" The announcers had said as the crowd cheered, soon calming down as the announcers spoke up.

"Alright now, you all know the rules. Take out the other team and watch out for traps, however these last two days have a bigger twist. Since you are all in the tundra based arenas things will get more harder than the last three days, these last two will have much tougher challenges including finding relics while added on top of fighting the other team." One of the announcers had said as the group looked towards the announcers as Octavia gently spoke up.

"Well that's just great...any idea what he's talking about?" Octavia said as Mise shook his head and pulled his face cover back up while Kyusho spoke up.

"He means is of an old artifact from before the wars, an example is a Hylotl emblem, it's a small blue pin with three red crystals, like the eyes of a Hylotl." She had explained as Tachiid spoke up "Just try to find something old and looks like something that belongs to one of the races, you will have an easier time that way." He explained in a frustrated tone with the group nodding.

Both teams waited, and waited with the ticking of the clock slowly chiming when the horns soon blew loudly making the teams starting to quickly treck through the snow as the group stayed close to each other, while Tachiid soon took Kyusho and treking in a different location as Octavia spoke up towards Mike, Mise and Angel.

"We need to find some kind of cover, whether it be a fallen tree or rock formation, Angel you stick with me and we'll try to keep an eye out for those artifacts.

Mise, you and Mike try to set up a base point and basically do what we did last time." Octavia said as Mise nodded and quickly scaled a nearby tree while Mike kept an eye out for a potential point of operations, slinging the rifle off his shoulder and gently kneels into the soft snow, looking down the sights.

Angel nodded a little as she followed Octavia "A-Are you sure they are going to be okay? I… I really worry for Mike…" Angel had said as small smile slowly formed upon Octavia's face as she nodded, gently turning towards Angel "I don't know nor care where Mise and Mike stand as far as student ranking but based on what I know and what I've seen, there's very few others I'd trust more, I have full confidence in both of them."

Octavia said smiling as Angel smiled softly and nodded "A-Alright, thank you Octavia… I-I just worry about Mike sometimes… ever since we were in school I always saw him getting into fights and it just still makes me worry at times…" Angel had said with her smile while Octavia nodded.

"I understand how you feel, even months after I started dating Mise, I still feared that his past would catch up with him and take him or someone else away from me, whether it be his fault or otherwise."

Octavia said as she thought back to Canterlot, with Angel gently nodding in understanding. Back with Mise and Mike, Mise soon jumped off the tree branch nearly knocking a large spiked ice sphere nearly stumbling as Mike turned towards him.

"You alright man?" He asked as Mise nodded a bit "Yeah i'm good, I meant to jump to the next tree but the branch was coated in too much ice." Mise said dusting himself off as Mike nodded "I hear you man, glad you're alright. Anyway, I saw Tachiid and Kyusho running towards what looked to be huts or even abandoned ones I have no idea." Mike had said to Mise gently nodded placing his hand on his chin with his arm under his other arm in thought.

"I say let's follow behind but hold back 100 yards, if the other team has the same idea as we do, there's a good chance they're already there and we'll walking to an ambush, we'll use Tachiid and Kyusho as cannon fodder if they are there and we'll have a stand off from the snow dunes to the east and the trees to the west." Mise said drawing a plan in the snow with a stick as Mike gently nodded.

"Alright… though I don't feel right for doing that to them… I can warn them ahead of time if it will help the plan… cause if we have more people on hand, it would help our chances when the attack happens." Mike explained with Mise thinking and setting the stick into the snow.

"They only be cannon fodder if the other team is there, hence why they'll go first but we'll be close enough to provide back up but not get hit as easily if they are. Besides, they signed their death warrants when they decide to stray from the team, I do feel bad but Kyusho didn't have to follow her boyfriend like that…" Mise said as looking in the pair's direction while Mike nodded.

"Alright, but promise me we are going to keep their asses safe…. I ain't losing anybody… I made that promise the day after I took my first life… that I won't let anyone get hurt… And I don't care if it's just false combat, or real combat I gave a promise that I will follow." Mike had said placing the rifle over his shoulder, looking towards the couple's direction as Mise slowly nodded and patted his shoulder.

"I promise the only casualties will be suffered by the other team- wait, that's it! Quick, Mike what was the setup of those huts, what style were they, and what was the arrangement like?" Mise said erasing his earlier plan as Mike began to think "They looked like… tribal huts, like something you would probably find in maybe… like Africa I guess or somewhere rural, they looked to be close to each other, looked to be made into the mountains and they looked to be mostly snow."

Mike had explained as Mise nodded a bit and started to draw up a new plan "Okay, new plan, we run ahead and warn those two, those huts most likely have no windows and one entrance, so if we do this right, we can use sneak into camp and raid it, using the snow and our close as cover." Mise said as Mike nodded.

"Alright, that sounds very reasonable, and could work very well… kind of reminds me when I first went into my first round. I used my jacket to lure a sniper out, I took him out after that with my shotgun." Mike explained as Mise smiled and nodded getting up from the snowy ground.

"Clever, I used to throw my voice and impersonate british field officers to lure soldiers into ambushes." Mise said as he demonstrated it "Oh come out ya fenian bastard!" he shouted but not loud enough to give away their position, making Mike chuckle softly.

"That's pretty clever man, but also very creative." Mike had said soon clearing his throat "Alright, so we just run in there and try to lure them out somehow or what? Cause I am surprised no one has flipped a trap yet… though it makes me question… where are the traps?" Mike had asked as Mise started to question this but soon waved it off as he began to trek towards the area where their plan was going to take place.

"With an environment like this, with a school setting as such, id say mostly snare strap, pit falls, and simple physics based ones, nothin a long stick can't protect from. But yes and no, first we have to get those to two before they reach the huts then we'll rendezvous with Angel and Octy, the we'll launch a surprise attack, plus I have a trick up my sleeve that'll add to our chances of winning, but it's perfectly legal, so don't worry." Mise said as he picked up his pace.

Mike nodded as he picked up the pace behind Mise and nodding "A-Alright, cause we have been doing all this by the books, I don't need any of us getting disqualified… also I think after this we should talk to the headmasters… something is getting really suspicious around here man… I ain't liking it…" Mike said gently breathing softly trying to keep himself calm of the thoughts of it while Mise nodded in agreement.

"I understand, I have an idea that's just crazy enough to work and only requires my mouth. And yeah, Xeno told me and Octy earlier, that's why I wanted to talk to them myself." Mise said while Mike nodded "I hear you, but all of us are talking to them man… we were able to figure out something was wrong with our teacher, we are helping you also man. More heads is better than one, cause we can all keep an eye out for crazy shit going on." Mike had explained while Mise gently nodded in agreement but also of understatement.

"I hear you man, plus with you guy's keen eye for detail like that and my past experience with espionage and underground activities, we'll get to the bottom of this in no time." Mise said with a confidant smile while Mike nodded.

"That's good to hear, though that's a lot different from your character in the movies… but I guess they have to censor a lot, but anyway yeah man. How it all started is when Me and Wave went on a field trip, and the next thing we know a lot more darker shit started to turn up… that's the scary part at times… we feel something is not going right around here… we feel like one of the school's is doing it…" Mike had said as Mise slowly stopped his treck and turned to Mike with a confused but interested look.

"Why do I get the feeling that these schools are like Crystal Prep, and they're by people like Cinch?" Mise said, knowing Mike's knowledge of Canterlot while Mike gently shrugged "I have no idea man… but I'm starting to get that same feeling as well… Case and point, was the final round of the first day of the school wars… This happened…" He said slowly pulling back his sleeve on his right arm, showing a large burn mark upon his right wrist.

Mise's eyes slowly went wide "Damn dude, was one of your opponents Prince Zuko from Avatar?" Mise said looking closely at the burn as Mike chuckled softly "Na man… though that made me feel a little better, but no… One of the students from I think the Academy of Galactic Warriors was using an over electrified whip, nearly could fry a person if the voltage was increased… I was a lucky one really…" He said pulling his sleeve back up and continued to speak.

"That is one way that is considered cheating in this competition… including using higher powered weapons, equipment, and anything dangerous…" Mike had warned towards Mise, making him nod while Mike trekked past Mise with the rifle on his shoulders.

Mise slowly turned towards Mike and began to follow behind, slowly thinking to himself 'Note to self...stock up on small arms.' Mise said in his head while Mike was talking to himself, however through his eyes he was talking to the manifestation of the beast that was trekking next to him.

"Listen to me kid, something ain't right around here… the students that got knocked out, or even incapacitated were taken out by unnormal means… almost like a nerve agent or something… you remember what Xeno had said to you, you need to keep your head level out here and keep an eye out." The beast had uttered to Mike with him slowly nodding.

"I know that… something isn't right around this school… it's more crazier than normal… I don't get why though… I can understand why taking them out to hinder the school… but why just them and not the second best, or even skilled fighters? It makes absolutely no sense…" Mike had said with the beast nodding. "I hear you… It's quite the puzzle if you ask me…" The beast said, soon smiling "Plus also I know you're happy Angel is here now." He had said, making Mike blush under his bandana.

"S-Shut up man… I-I was worried about her…" Mike said as the beast chuckled madly "I know that face, you really like her. But not only her, but also Moon… Oh man, I still remember those day dreams you had of the two of you in a meadow, Christ man, just tell Moon how you feel then kiss." The beast had said as Mike turned to him.

"Why do you care so much?" He asked as the beast smiled softly "I live in your head jackass, what else am I supposed to do with my time? All I can do is plan shit, fuck with your head, look through your memories like a large volume of anime and plan to take over, that's all I really want to do." He said as in his head he spoke differently.

'But that also, I worry for you brother… something is very suspicious around this school… It's making me more worried… we may have had our differences in the past… but his caring side is fucking infectious.' He thought to himself as Mike sighed softly.

"You're fucking crazy, you know that? Anyway I better get a move on, and you stop looking through my memories… if you need to just try to find Anime's I memorized or some shit…" Mike muttered as The beast gave a mock salute.

"Aye, aye captain cranky ass…" He said with a smile and slowly faded away while unknown to Mike, Mise was watching on as he slowly thought to himself 'He's either talking to a hallucination or a voice(s) in his head...either way, it seems to be on the same playing field as him, almost as if it knows everything he does...like a second him…' Mise said making a mental note for later.

The two kept trekking through the snow as Mike nearly tripped over something, feeling something nearly taking his shoe in some kind of suction grip "W-What the hell?" He mumbled softly as Mise helped him up from the ground.

"Woah, you okay there man? You took a helluva spill there." Mise said as Mike got back up on his feet as he nodded "Y-Yeah, man… felt like something grabbed my fucking shoe man… it was strange…" He said slowly looking towards where he tripped to find something that was semi shiny and liquid based that looked to be a pine green "Dude… check this out…" Mike had said as Mise walked over and looked at it also.

"Okay, i'm no scientist but i'm pretty sure there shouldn't be a random puddle of green slime just sitting in the snow like that….you don't think it has to do with the recent acts of sabotage, do you?" Mise said dipping his fingers in the mysterious substance finding it to be oddly sticky.

Mike slowly shrugged until the slime began to move and groan softly as Mise retracted his fingers as Mike spoke up "D-Dude that shit just moved…" He had said as Mise nodded and backing up "I know, and that is definitely put there deliberately or is a product of something else that wasn't supposed to be here, because this highly controlled warzone, why would they add living creatures other than us to this place?"

Mise said as he started piecing things together as the puddle of slime slowly began to rise from the snow as it was the form of a person, with a large glob of dark violet that was formed in large flowing hair that flowed down their back, gently curling at the bottom as they were wearing what could be said was a light brown hoodie and dark black pants.

The person gently stretched and yawned softly slowly looking around as Mise and Mike saw that the person was a woman, with sapphire blue eyes that gently shined and what looked to be a C-cup bust as she soon gently spoke in a sweet, yet gentle tone that made Mise remember of his friend Fluttershy.

"W-What…? W-Where am I…?" The girl asked as Mike gently sat next to her "E-Excuse me… Miss?" He asked with her slowly turning to Mike "Y-Yes?" She had asked Mike "Alright, can you please answer me, why were you sleeping in the middle of a snowy area?" He asked while the girl gently sat up and gently put her light green shoes on.

"I-I was with my team, and we were exploring the ruins, we couldn't find anything that the announcers were looking for… so we decided to move onto the next area, I started to get very sleepy and I… I must have accidentally fallen asleep here in the snow." She had said in her tone.

Mike gently nodded at this while Mise chuckled softly and spoke in his head 'Holy shit, it's like talking to Flutters, crazy…' Mise said as he noticed her starting to shiver violently as he reluctantly took off his cloak and gave it to the girl "Here. You need this more than I do right now."

Mise said with a smile as she gently took it and wrapped it around herself "T-Thank you… W-We Slime maybe able to survive in really cold climates… B-But it doesn't mean we can't get cold ourselves…" She had said as Mike nodded "We hear you… Can you tell us your name?" Mike asked with the girl gently nodding.

"O-Of course… I… I'm Terra…" The girl now known as Terra said with Mike and Mise smiling softly "Alright, Terra I'm Mike and this is Mise." Mike had said motioning to Mise with him giving a soft smile and a gentle wave, as Terra gently waved back.

"I-It's nice to meet both of you…" She had said in her gentle tone while Mike gently held his hand out towards Terra, making her blush very softly with a darker green slowly form upon her cheeks slowly taking his hand as she got up while Mise on the other hand looked towards where she was to find a dark wooden sword that looked very wavy and a dark green shield made of slime, making him look at it oddly but slowly pick them items up from the ground.

"Terra, I think you dropped your sword and shield." Mise said bringing the items to her and Mike as Terra gently smacked her forehead "S-Sorry, I am such a ditz at times. T-Thank you Mise." She had said gently taking the items and strapping her shield to her right arm while placing the sword in it's scabbard on her waist while the two gently waved it off.

"It happens, I remember one time I forgot to bring my bag to class and it had all my homework in it, it made me feel so stupid." Mike had said, making Terra giggle softly. Mise smiled softly at this as the three soon started to walk towards the huts again as Mike gently placed his hand to the side of his helmet.

"Alright, we are almost near the huts… Alright… Alright got you, Octavia… Alright we will meet you there." Mike had said as Mise gently turned towards him "What did she say? What's their position?" Mise asked as he pulled his pistol from his boot as Mike turned to him.

"They said they took position behind a few fallen ice trees, said they looked to be knocked down by someone. But also that Tachiid and Kyusho are pinned down in one of the huts, we better move fast." Mike had said taking the rifle off his shoulders while Mise nodded and followed behind as Terra gently followed close to them with a worried look upon her face.

Angel and Octavia were hiding behind the fallen trees as Angel slowly looked over one of the trees and looking into the huts as a large amount of the opposite team were arguing, while Tachiid and Kyusho were slowly sneaking out of the other hut as Octavia slowly looked up and waved them over.

The two quickly vaulted over the trees as Octavia spoke up "Okay, we need to stay here, Mise and Mike are on their way here, once they arrive then we will move forward with whatever plan they came up with, we can't take on the other team without them." Octavia said as Angel nodded in agreement while Kyusho nodded with a soft smile, and Tachiid sighing.

"Alright… but that jackass better not get our asses eliminated because of something stupid…" He sneered as Octavia sighed and turned towards Tachiid with annoyance "Okay, look, I don't know what crawled up your ass and died or what you have against Mike, but that 'jackass' makes up 1 half of the only thing we have to be able to win, so what you just said goes equal for yourself and Mise, we're all in this together so we need act accordingly." Octavia said sternly as Tachiid was going to speak again, but soon sneered and sighed

"Fine… I will, but if he tries anything…. It's on your head." He said with Octavia gently nodding while Angel kept watching on "I-I hope we can get through this soon… T-This is getting really scary…" Angel had said keeping a hold of her gun. Octavia gently placed her hand on Angel's shoulder and began to console her "Don't worry darling, this'll be all over soon, trust me. And next time you are ever in a dark or dreary looking situation, remember that night is darkest just before the dawn." Octavia said in soft, almost motherly tone.

Angel gently sighed with a soft smile "T-Thank you Octavia… T-That makes me feel a little better…" Angel had said making Octavia smile softly and gently patted her shoulder "Good to hear Angel, hopefully the boys will be here soon and we can finish the match." Octavia said looking around for Mike and Mise. Angel nodded softly as she slowly slumped against the fallen tree as Tachiid gently sighed while Kyusho saw something in the distance.

"Hey! I think I see Mike and Mise." Kyusho had said with the three turning towards the direction she was talking about to soon find two familiar figures walking towards them, however what took their surprise was a third one of a unfamiliar looking girl to the group.

Mike, Mise and Terra walked towards the group as they quickly slid into the trees with Mike speaking up "Evening, morning or whatever hell time it is right now, how you all doing?" Mike asked as Angel smiled softly and pulled him in a hug as Mise sat next to Octavia "Hey sweetie, how you guy's holding up?" Mise asked a Octavia smiled and kissed Mise.

"We've been better but we've also been worse, how bout you guys? Oh, hello, who are you?" Octavia said as she glanced over at Terra "I-I'm Terra… M-Mise and M-Mike found me asleep in the snow…" She had said a little embarrassed as Tachiid sneered softly "Well it was your own fault… and you two, what the hell was so smart of bringing one of our opponents over here, she could tell them where we are and have us all eliminated."

Tachiid had sneered at Mike and Mise, while Mike turned to him and gently let go of Angel "Well excuse me if we just accidently stumbled upon her but also have the heart to care for people…" Mike had said as Tachiid was going to retort until Kyusho stopped him "Please… stop… Alright, they did what they thought was right, you can't stop them now…" Kyusho had said making Tachiid sigh, quieting up as Mise turned to Kyusho.

"In his defense, he does technically have a point, but one that I can prove to be invalid. If Terra was acting as bait she would have alerted her team by now or attempted to take me and/or Mike out by now, she had every opportunity to too, but she didn't….that is enough for me to trust her." Mise said as Octavia spoke up "Well if Mise says she comes in peace then I believe him and her." She said as Mike nodded.

"Yeah, she didn't try anything to us. I know a lot who would have done that, but she didn't… that gains my respect as well." Mike had said as Terra smiled softly. Tachiid sighed softly and nodded while Kyusho smiled softly "Well, if you all trust her then I do as well, friends are the best thing you can have around here."

Kyusho had said while Terra nodded "I-I agree… T-That's what my sister says… well step sister tells me… Y-You know, Mise… Y-You kind of remind me of this person she told me about, he kind of looks like you except she said his eyes change and wears makeshift armor." Terra said as Mise smiled softly "Really now? And who might your step-sister be?" Mise asked curiously as Terra giggled softly and nodded.

"Mhmm, as well her name is Stormy, she's a Lamia. Her dad married my mom when I was at a young age, we been a family for about… almost twelve years now, but I think of her as a big sister and our dad as my dad." Terra said with a soft smile forming.

Mise and Octavia smiled knowing smiles as Octavia spoke up "Now where have we heard that name before...? Mike, any ideas?" Octavia said glancing over at Mike as he started to think "You know, I think I have, I might have bumped into her when I was in the fair, she was really kind." Mike had said as Terra nodded.

"Yeah, she said she bumped into someone in the fair as well… he had hoverbike armor and he was something called a human, he had obsidian black hair, light blue eyes and lightly tan skin and said was in the School wars. But also that he beat two cheaters of our school with each other, it was pretty crazy." Terra had said with a soft smile slowly forming "She said she was really happy to make a friend here."

She said with Mise smiling softly and turned to Mike then back at Terra "You wanna tell her Mike, or should I? Because if she's anything like stormy I think we figured out why Terra became our ally and didn't eliminate us." Mise said as Mike chuckled softly "Mhmm, as well I think so as well." Mike had said soon turning to Terra as he gently unstrapped his helmet and took it off, pulling his bandana down as Terra gently gasped.

"Y-You're…" She tried to speak as Mike nodded with a soft smile "Mhmm, I'm the guy Stormy was talking about. And I can guess you're not a fighter like your sister, am I right?" He asked with Terra gently nodding.

Mike smiled softly as he pulled his bandana back up and put his helmet back on "Anyway, we can talk more after this round, now… everyone ready?" Mike asked as the group nodded while Mise began to explain the plan.

"Alright, thanks to our eye in the sky, Mike, we know that the other team is clustered around the set of tribal style snow cabins, almost like igloos. These structures have only one window which also functions as it's only door, so with that being said, we can easily encircle the encampment, and launch a surprise ambush on them and take them out in one fell swoop, any questions?" Mise said as he drew up the battle plans in the snow with a stick as the group shook their heads, indicating no questions as Mike turned to Terra.

"Terra, this may seem like a lot but we need you to stay back, alright?" Mike asked as she gently nodded a bit while the group started to move, leaving Terra to watch from the fallen ice trees as the group slowly trekked towards the snow cabins where they could hear voices "Kluex damn it! We can't find fucking anything in here, plus I think those bastards took the artifact we had!" A male Avian had said slamming a table into the ground as a female Munarii spoke up.

"Calm down, jeez… Fuck man, you're acting worse than Terra was during the first rounds." The woman said with this catching the group's attention as Mike whispered to the group "You guys hear that?" Mike whispered as Octavia nodded and whispered back "Yeah, it sounds like the other team, let's listen see what they say next." Octavia said as the group continued to eavesdrop as Terra spoke in her head.

'W-What does she mean? I-I didn't do anything wrong… D-Did I...?' Terra thought to herself when a male Floran spoke up "Oh fuck I still remember that, she was hiding, whining and crying behind cover 'Why do we have to fight? Can't we ask them nicely not to fight? Can I please just go sit with my sister Stormy?' holy hell, she would never shut the fuck up about it… I'm glad we made that small camp and told her to stay there… she's still probably sleeping in that snow, where she won't be found." The guy had said.

This struck the group like a knife, but not any worse than Terra, with tears starting to form in her eyes gently weeping into her hands as Octavia gently whispered to Mise "I can't believe they would do such a horrible and potentially lethal thing." She said as she tried to console Terra as Mise turned to Mike "They say you must strike when the iron is hot, well my friend, the iron is so hot it's melting. And I have the perfect idea to win this match and give Terra a chance to get back at her team." Mise with a cocky grin.

Mike turned to Mise as he looked to have no emotion in his eyes "I hear you… And I have to say, please tell soon… cause I am using every fiber of my being not to rip them apart already…" Mike had said in a serious tone as Mise nodded with his grin and brought the group back behind the fallen trees as Octavia was still consoling a crying Terra as Mise began to explain the idea.

"Okay, it's basically an extra step in our original plan. After we infiltrate their camp, we form a smaller crescent shape up on a portion of high ground right across from the door, Terra then goes to her team and tells them that she has found us, of course they don't believe her so she convinces them to follow her, and leads them right into the line of fire as she ducks behind this rock here." Mise said making marks and lines in the snow as Terra slowly stopped crying and gently sniffled "I… I don't know if I can do that… T-That sounds so mean…" Terra had said as Mike turned to her "Including trying to get you killed by staying in the cold?"

He asked making Terra slowly quiet up as Mike gently sighed "I'm not saying as I am demeaning you… I mean by is that these people aren't good to be around, you can't stay around these people or even being forced to fight." Mike had said as Terra gently brought her knees to her chest, gently wrapping her arms around her legs as Octavia gently placed her hand on Terra's shoulder.

"Who would you rather be with? those that leave you in the cold to die even though you were their team mate or those that literally gave you clothes off their back after just meeting you?" Octavia said with Terra slowly turning to the group and sniffled softly "I… I… I will do it… Y-You are all right… T-Thank you..." Terra said with a soft smile, making the group smile softly as Mise nodded "In our group, friends are like family and family means, no gets left behind, but at the same we're always accepting new members." Mise said smiling as Kyusho nodded.

"Mhmm, and that's a good concept that a lot of us live by, even Tachiid when he's not being such a grump, he's a really nice guy and cares about people close to him." Kyusho had said as Tachiid grumbled softly and looked away while Mike nodded "Octavia is right, we are all like a family to each other, and we all look after each other while keeping each other safe." Mike had said with the group nodding.

Terra smiled softly and nodded gently while Angel spoke up "It's very true, I only just joined their family just yesterday but I have to say it's a great and crazy family." Angel had said while Mise chuckled softly and nodded.

"Yeah, me and Octy crash landed into this very spot in a rocket less than 2 days ago and we were welcomed with open arms, granted we had prior encounters with Mike and the girls but still." Mise said smiling with the girls and Mike chuckling softly and nodding, while Mike gently placed his hand on Terra's other shoulder.

"Yeah, so don't think you don't have friends around here. Cause you got a large group of them close by, and we want you to remember that." Mike had said as Terra nodded soon slowly getting up with a warm smile slowly forming upon her face "T-Thank you… A-All of you… I-I think i'm ready." She said as the group nodded with Tachiid "Are you sure?" He asked with Terra nodded "I-I'm sure."

Terra said with the group getting up while Mise spoke up "Okay, everyone remember the plan?" Mise asked the group in nodded in confirmation as he spoke up again "Good, now move into position, on the double." Mise said as he stealthily and quietly dashed through the snow as the rest of the group except Terra followed suit.

Terra slowly started to trek through the snow, slowly walking towards the huts while hearing her team arguing over something stupid but she pushed the thoughts to the back of her head slowly entering the hut "I keep telling you, we should just hunt the fuckers down… It make things so much easier…." The Avian said as the Floran shook his head while the female Feline and male Slime were sitting down on chairs playing cards, and a female Apex was looking over a map with the Munarii when Terra gently cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the group.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up." The Avian said while the Floran punched him upside the head "There you are Terra, glad to finally see you awake." He had said with a false smile. Terra gently looked them over soon speaking "I found them…" She said, lying through her teeth as this gained their attention "W-What did you say?" The Munarii asked as she said it again "I found them, they are hiding behind a bunch of fallen trees."

Terra had said as the Slime clapped his hands "Perfect! Now we can finally end this fucking match." He said as the Apex smiled softly "Good work Terra, show us where they are and we will take care of it all." She said while the Avian spoke "Guess someone has earned a hot meal tonight." He had said as the team grabbed their gear and started to trek outside as the Avian pushed her out of the way.

Terra felt the cold of the snow upon herself, slowly getting up and walking in front of her team, leading them through the snow and getting close to the fallen trees but soon slowly stopped to the much confusion of the team "Why are we stopping? Aren't they over there or not?"

The Floran asked as Terra nodded slowly trekking out of their way, letting her team getting over to the trees but to discover the area was empty "What the…? Where the hell is the other team?" The Apex asked while the Feline sneered at Terra "Where are they Terra? You said they would be here, where the fuck are they!?"

She asked with anger seeping into her words, as all she gave was a soft, yet wicked smirk when a soft whistle was heard from behind making the other team freeze in fear slowly turning to find the other team above them in the snow, weapons at the ready as Mike gently spoke up "You found us… Or in better sense… we found you." He said with his rifle held up.

The other team was frozen with fear as Mike was the first to attack, soon gently spinning the rifle forward and holding it out as he fired one round off into the Floran's chest, knocking him back as the group soon opened fire while Terra quickly hid behind cover as the group fired off round after round, shooting each member of the opposite team down.

Terra soon called out in surrender as the horns soon blew in victory as Terra got up from her spot and smiled happily "It worked guys!" She said happily, while the other team groaned in pain while Mise spoke up "Let this be a lesson to you. Im sure the headmasters will love to hear how you left your team mate behind asleep in sub zero temperatures, we heard what you said about Terra, we hear it all…"

Mise said as he spit at their feet, but hit the ground instead. The group started to walk away as Mike stood behind, with Mise going to speak to him but kept quiet as they watched him walk over to each member of the other team, soon giving a good stomp on their backs or placed a good kick in their sides.

"Remember this lesson… you think you can get ahead in life by just treating people like shit… it will always come and bite you in the ass…. Maybe even put you in an early grave…" He had uttered soon turning away and walking past the group with the group in tow, reluctant to speak as Octavia spoke up.

"You know, I don't think anyone here would have intervened or punished you if you or Mise gave them an eye for eye, if you catch my drift, but I speak for most of us when I say my respect for both of you deepened when you walked away from that chance." Octavia said as she huddled under Mise's jacket with him while Mike gently kept quiet, but soon let out a gentle sigh.

"I know what you mean Octavia… half of me said rip them apart for what they did to Terra… the other half said not to do it, that ain't you… I… I just listened to what my heart said really on the whole thing…" Mike had said walking with the group into the ready room as Stormy was waiting there soon pulling the group into a group hug with her tail.

"T-Thank you… Thank you so much for keeping my little sister safe…" She had said with the group hugging Stormy back, soon breaking the hug as Stormy pulled Terra into a warm hug "Y-You had me worried sis… I… I was afraid I was going to lose you…" She had said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Terra smiled softly and hugged Stormy back "It's alright sis, our friends saved me out there… they kept me safe…" She said hugging Stormy, making the group smile warmly soon watching the two gently breaking the hug with the girls soon joining the group, and exchanging greetings when Izzy's stomach gently growled making the group snicker softly with Mike soon speaking up.

"Sounds like someone is hungry… speaking of which i'm getting kind of hungry as well, who want's food?" Mike offered as the group nodded and spoke in agreement soon walking out of the ready room, however unknown to them a lone figure watched on soon smiling "Soon… Soon he will know what it's like to take everything from me…" The figure said soon cackling and walking off down the hall and out of the arena.


	22. Ch:22 (edited) The roots of family

Amongst the school's fair as it buzzed with activity near the arena sat amongst a booth was a large group of friends as they were eating lunch as most had gotten out of their winter gear, except for Mike as he didn't really notice he still had his fur cloak on while Mise looked at him oddly while he ate a sandwich with barbecued meat and mushrooms "Uh...Mike? Why do you still have your cloak on? Aren't you roasting?" Mise asked as he took a bite of his own sandwich.

Mike looked at Mise odd for a second, till he noticed he was wearing it, soon taking it off and folding it up gently setting on the counter "Sorry, guess I forgot I still had it on… just still wrapping my mind around some stuff, you know?" Mike had said gently placing his sandwich upon the plate while Mise had nodded as Octavia soon gasped softly in pain while spitting out a small piece of metal onto the counter as she looked at her light grey milkshake.

"Why does my milkshake have metal in it?" She asked as the clerk turned to her "Well you did ask for an automato milkshake, I can give you a different one." The clerk had said with Octavia nodding while Mise took a sip and spit out a piece of metal "It's not bad… could have been worse if you eat the metal." He had said soon turning to Silver who was happily drinking hers.

The group continued to eat as Mike took a single round from the small holster Lucy had given him, gently looking at it and getting ready to put it into the rifle that was when he soon lost his grip on it, rolling down the counter as he tried to stop it while Izzy gently grabbed it with her breathing starting to get a little shallow like she had something in her throat with Mike soon gently taking the bullet away from her.

"Izzy? Izzy sweetie, are you okay?" He asked with her gently snapping out of her thoughts "H-Huh…? O-Oh yeah… I… I'm fine Mike…" She had said in a very soft, yet quiet tone.

Mike felt a little uneasy about this 'She just called me Mike… I haven't heard her call me that… since before the outpost…' Mike thought to himself and was going to speak up until she got up from the table and gently pushed her plate forward.

"I-I'm not hungry anymore…" She had said with the group looking at her with surprise while Moon looked on with worry 'She's been having those nightmares again… she just needs to get through the next two days of the school wars…' Moon had thought to herself, gently placing her hand upon her side with a past thought gently resurfacing while Mike placed the bullet back into one of the loops on the bullet holder, thinking to himself.

The group continued to eat with most soon getting up and exploring the fair, looking for new accessories they could use to get a leg up in the competition but still going by school rules, leaving only Mike, Mise, Octavia, Moon and Izzy with Octavia soon getting up "I think i'm gonna go see what the fair has, maybe I can find something neat." She had said, giving Mise a gentle kiss on the cheek making him smile softly but soon slowly got up.

"You know, I should go as well, I still got to talk to the headmasters." He said soon walking past Mike "Also, I think something is going on with Izzy… you might want to check in on that." He whispered to him, gently patting his shoulder while walking away. Mike nodded a bit at Mise's words soon getting up and sitting next to Izzy, with Moon on her other side as Mike gently placed his hand on the table.

"So Izzy… How are you doing, today?" He asked in a soft tone, with her gently shrugging a little "G-Good… I guess…" She had said with the two nodding a bit. Mike was going to speak up, that was until Moon had spoke up before he could talk "I heard you had another nightmare sis… A-Anything you want to talk about?"

She asked with Izzy standing still, nearly like a board as she looked to be physically shaking, soon violently shaking her head "N-No!" She nearly shouted with the two about to speak up, that was until Izzy quickly got up from her seat and ran away.

"Izzy!" The two yelled out for her, but to no avail with Mike and Moon gently sighing with Mike gently placing his hands upon his helmet, keeping his gaze away from Moon "What's got her so scared Moon? And you seem to know more then anyone is letting on… So please, tell me… I wanted to know so I can help…" He asked quietly towards her, as she could still hear his words.

Moon kept her gaze away from Mike as she had her hands in her lap, gently gripping the fabric of her skirt, hearing the words with her soon slowly nodding "O-Okay… B-But it's not my story to tell of what's going on… for it's hers…" She had warned with Mike gently nodding as she continued.

"She has said before she lost her father to her mother… but there is more to it… Her mother was a Anti Floran, as they want to go back to the ways they want to be… back to being ruthless hunters… and there are the other side of things, the Pro Floran's who want to move forward but still be able to hunt but not to hunt other races, but to come together with the other races and her father was one secretly… this enraged her mother." Moon had said in a low tone, gaining a nod from Mike.

He slowly slid his helmet to the side soon raising his hand and ordering a drink as he kept his gaze away "That makes sense now… But I want to know the whole story from Izzy and you, cause I know she knows more than anyone is letting on… even you Moon…" He had said with the clerk setting down a alcoholic looking drink in front of him with him soon gently taking a hold of it and taking a sip.

Moon kept her hands on her skirt, as her grip tightened a little more feeling the familiar the familiar sting of tears in her eyes, slowly nodding "Y-Yeah…" She had said trying to find the right words "T-There have been rallies and even… p-planned attacks because of them… on remote planets, and even villages have been ransacked and… brutally butchered…" Moon choked up with tears slowly falling down her cheeks with Mike gently handing her a handkerchief from his pocket, as she gently took it and wiped her eyes.

Mike took another sip of his drink, emptying it as he set the empty glass upon the counter "I feel like a picture is starting to form now… I wonder if it's accurate, but some of the pieces just don't seem to quite fit… Or maybe I just don't like the way it looks... But I am starting to guess, that something big has happened for the both of you, I can tell… all by the look in your eyes."

Mike had said slowly turning to Moon as she was wiping her eyes. Moon softly sniffled in confusion at Mike's words while he gently shook his head "Forget what I just said… but one thing still takes me by hold, besides of what Izzy's past is… is one thing of your past Moon." He had said, catching her by surprise "W-What do you mean?" She asked as Mike looked towards her further.

"You had your hand on your side earlier, I am guessing something has happened back in the past… hiding it, like you would hide a scar…" He had said as the final word made her flinch in recoil, placing her hand on her side quickly while Mike gently placed his hand upon hers, making her blush softly.

Mike slowly looked into her eyes, making sure their eyes met "Moon, it's okay… you don't have to tell me right now… only tell me when you feel ready, alright? I won't force you to say it…" He had said, gently taking his hand off hers and getting up from the booth while grabbing his helmet "I'll see you around, okay?"

He had asked with his back facing her and placing his helmet upon his head, walking away and leaving Moon by herself letting out a gentle sigh as she placed her head upon the counter, but feeling something soft and fuzzy under her plumage soon looking up a little to find it was the cloak Mike was wearing earlier.

She gently took it in her grasp while gently rubbing her thumb across the soft fabric, making her blush a little 'I-It feels really nice… a-and has a soft hint of his scent…' She thought to herself as someone placed their hand upon her shoulder, making her jump a little and turn to see Octavia smile softly.

"He really cares for you, like a lot more than most guys, keep a close hold on him, you'll thank yourself later." Octavia said with a warm smile as Moon calmed down a bit, smiling very softly "I-I will Octavia… T-Thank you… I… I just wish he could help us… A-And that I wish I could tell him about this…"

Moon had said keep her hand on her side as Octavia looked at this and gently sat down next to her "You're welcome Moon, and I understand, in due time, all will fall into place, as then you will see such opportunity present itself to you." She said placing a comforting hand on Moon's shoulder.

This gained a nod from Moon soon gently smiling "Thanks Octavia, that really helps. Hopefully the same can go for Izzy, you know?" Moon had said soon turning to Octavia "You know, Izzy's using an emotional mask… she seems happy and all that, but she's actually very fragile… that's why she is like how she is now, she's actually very headstrong and smart at times, plus loves to make jokes… but since of everything that has happened so far… I guess it took a very large toll on her."

Moon had said with Octavia gently nodding, and ordering a soda. As the clerk gently set down the soda in front of Octavia as she slowly turned to Moon "That actually is not that surprising, after everything she's witnessed, done, and experienced, it's only natural that she develop something like that prevent more emotional or even physical harm." Octavia said taking a sip of her soda with Moon nodding.

"Yeah… it took a toll on both of us…" Moon had said with the two starting to delve into silence as Moon spoke up "So… Did you find anything neat at the fair?" Moon asked with Octavia nodding with a warm smile. "I found some accessories, like ammo pouches and knife holsters." Octavia said as Moon nodded.

"That's pretty cool, I have my own knives as well… well more like daggers as I carry them around most of the time, and they were our mothers including my throwing knives, Izzy's hammer was our fathers." Moon explained summoning one of her daggers and holding it up as Octavia gently took it, nearly dropping it.

"Wow, that's heavy! I mean that's really cool and all but I didn't expect it to be that heavy?" Octavia said setting the dagger down as Moon smiled warmly "Well it's made of a strong steel and gold and you can tell there are gems in it." Moon said with her smile as she took the dagger and gently flipped it in the air, soon catching it as Octavia watched and giggled softly as she sat back a little.

Moon soon stopped "You know I can help teach you to duel wield like I do, what do you think?" She asked as Octavia smiled warmly "I think that's a great idea! I'm not much of a bladesman, but I'm willing to learn." Octavia said with confident smile as Moon smiled. "Glad to hear, as well I think you would make a fine blades woman.

You're a crack shot, which is part of what you need out there, the other parts are survival, bladesmanship, medical and explosives, even tracking and hunting as well." Moon explained with Octavia nodding as she showed Moon the blades she got, wanting to show them to Mise when he returned.

Over with Mike he was walking along the fairgrounds, looking for Izzy when he then bumped into a familiar figure that figure was Mise "Huh…? Oh hey Mise, you have fun talking to the headmaster's about all the shit that is going on at the school?" Mike asked as Mise nodded gently leaning against a booth "Well considering that we just hit a body count of 15 students, I've been better, but I convinced them to increase security and heighten surveillance monitoring."

Mise said as he slowly approached Mike. Mike looked on in shock "Fuck… 15 students in the hospital… this ain't good man… at this rate we are going to lose half the fucking school… But it starts to raise questions man..." Mike said shaking his head with Mise nodding as he stood next to Mike, gently placing his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Don't worry man, we're gonna catch the son of bitch that's doing this, and most importantly, i'm going to make sure you and the girls don't get added to that list." Mise said with Mike nodding with a soft smile "Thanks man, hopefully we can find whoever the hell is doing this cause this is starting to get scary… why take out the best fighters, but leave the most skilled fighters."

Mike had said with Mise gently shrugging and getting ready to say something as the two passed a large closed booth, until two large arms shot out and grabbed the two, covering their mouths as they were pulled in before either one could react.

The two were pulled into the dark tent as it was faintly light by a couple of neon signs and a large computer that gently illuminated a hooded figure that was sitting down upon a chair as it seemed to be a Floran man that was wearing a rolled up tannish long sleeve shirt with a dark sleeveless jacket over it, it had pouches wrapping around his waist while one was wrapped around his left arm as his other arm was what looked to be a robotic one that had a round glass in its hand and a handgun in the other, a bandolier wrapped around his chest and wearing dark pants and black boots.

The man's hood kept his eyes and most face hidden as he spoke in a bit of a indian accent "What you two want? Come here for some supplies?" The man had asked as Mike and Mise looked around a little to see a few armed guards surrounding the area, but what took their eye was all the items upon crates and the walls while one of the guards was whispering to the man, making him nod softly.

"Ahhh…. New blood huh?" He asked as the two nodded with Mise slowly speaking up "Where do you keep the good stuff? Only an idiot would keep their best product where someone could swipe it." Mise said calmly with a tone that caught the man's interest "Ah, so I take it you've dealt in this trade before young man?" The man said as Mise simply nodded as the man continued.

"Well if you two are serious buyers, I have an offshore site where we sell the good stuff, here you'll only find what is allowed on this planet." the man said as he slowly and discreetly passed Mise a note with coordinates on it, which Mise took with equal discretion.

Mise had then pocketed the note while Mike was off exploring the tent insides as he picked up a pair of black boots, soon gently pressing the heel as on both sides of the boot a side of a blade came out, soon coming to the center to form one blade that was around four inches making Mike smile softly as he clicked the heel again, putting the blade back as Mise walked over to Mike watching him check over the boots "You having fun?" He asked, making Mike chuckle softly.

"You can say that man, these boots are pretty awesome." He said as the man spoke up "You can try those on if you like, plus you kid look like you have no armor at all. You can get some good stuff I have on hand, though be prepared to pay." He had said with Mise nodding as Mike quickly took his shoes off and quickly put the boots on, tying the strings as he smiled "Dude, these boots fit perfectly."

He said as Mise shrugged and walked over to a wall as he spotted a black ballistic mask, gently taking a hold of it and taking it off the wall slipping it over his face and looking through the mesh like eye holes and slowly looking around the tent and nodding, taking the mask off with a soft smile "This looks pretty good, well built, solid material, good feel, yeah I guess I'll take it." Mise said as he tried the mask on.

He soon took the mask off as Mike walked over to Mise wearing the boots as he clicked the heel, letting the blade form in the front as he smiled happily "I feel like Vash the Stampede in the third episode of Trigun." He said as Mise just simply shrugged as he kept the mask in hand while looking in a few bins "I'm just going smile and pretend I know what that means, no offense of course." Mise said as Mike chuckled softly, rolling his eyes.

"None taken man, it's just an anime reference to one of my favorite animes." He had said as Mise found a small shotgun shell holder that look to hold six shells as he tossed it to Mike. "Hey man, think fast and check it out." Mise said as Mike caught the holder and took a closer look at it "12 gauge shotgun shell holder, holds around six shells… doesn't go on belts but can be hooked to a bandolier or a piece of clothing/armor."

Mike had said, gently hooking it to his chest plate below his shoulder plate with Mise nodding with a soft smile as he pulled out a few black canisters that had white writing on them that read 'smoke grenade' upon the side, holding them up "Nice, but check these out man. Smoke grenades, and I even think a few flashbangs." Mise explained tossing one to Mike as he took a hold of it.

"Interesting, I'm kind of surprised they are allowed to have these in school, even in the school wars it's kind of surprising really." Mike had said with the man speaking up "I try to provide a good enough advantage for students that won't be with illegal means, not unless you are on different planets that is." He explained with Mike nodding a little with Mise holding two black pouches with clips, soon handing them to Mike.

"Oh the irony, but this is child's play compared to what I used to deal in, but that's a story for a different time, but here check out these grenade holsters." Mise said as Mike took them and looked over them, soon opening them to find one had two flashbangs in one, and the other had a smoke grenade as he placed the other one inside next to it.

"Interesting man… you grab one as well?" Mike had asked as Mise shook his head "Na, that bandolier I got earlier turned out to be a grenade one so I have that, I just need to grab a few." He said with Mike nodding as he looped the two pouches on the back of his belt, gently adjusting them while picking up his shoes and crunching his fist, putting them into his bracelet as he wore his boots.

Mise soon gently set down five of each grenade and put his second bandolier on over his shoulder, placing the grenades into the loops while Mike tossed him a pair of dark black steel arm and leg guards, quickly grabbing them and looking at them oddly a bit "Uh, Mike? What are these for?" Mise asked as Mike looked at him oddly.

"Really man? You never seen arm and leg guards before? You need armor man, you're lucky if a leather jacket can keep your back still attached, but those will keep your arms and legs from getting bruised up to hell." Mike explained as Mise kept looking at them oddly, soon sighing softly as he put them on while Mike handed him a pair of gloves.

"To keep your hands protected, winter gloves can do only so much." He said with Mise putting them on. Mise got up and walked over to a mirror, looking himself over as he put the mask over his face soon looking at his armor and sighed "I look like the michelin man after he got a call of duty reskin." Mise admitted as Mike chuckled softly.

"Yeah, but at least your ass is going into battle protected, sadly we could not find you a construction helmet for your ass." Mike had said making Mise burst into laughter "Y-Yeah, well I-I prefer turtles!" He said laughing making Mike burst into laughter as the man just looked at the two and shook his head, soon turning to one of his guards.

"These kids are fucking insane, maybe we should start doing background checks on some of our clients." The man said with the guard nodding as the man got up and pulled Mike aside "Hey uh… kid? Is your friend alright?" He asked as Mike turned to Mise who was still laughing and then back at the man, gently shrugging.

"He's about a few cans short of a six pack, but he's alright, he just smokes catnip and sits on my couch all day." Mike explained with the man nodding "Alright, so you two need anything else?" He asked as Mike started to think a little as Mise walked over, who was now done laughing as he shrugged a little.

"Eh, I think I got what I needed, what about you Mike?" Mise asked as Mike looked over "Hmmm…. Not really, I got everything I need as well I guess, I mean I got a few things to give us a leg up… but I guess everything is doing good." Mike had said with the man nodding. "Alright then, you two with everything your total would be… 253 pixels." He said with Mike nodding a bit and taking the pouch out of his pocket as he counted out the pixels, handing them to the man as he smiled under his hood and taking the pixels and placing them into a box.

"Pleasure doing buisness with you two, have a nice day." He said with Mike and Mise nodding and walking out of the tent, back into the fairgrounds as Mike was getting to wrap the cloak around his neck, until Mike realized it was still back at the booth, making him sigh softly with Mise gently shaking his head.

"You forgot it didn't you? As well dude, don't you get hot in that damn thing?" Mise asked while Mike gently shrugged his shoulders "Not really, though I might just get another cause I like wearing one… makes me feel like an assassin or something, you know?" Mike asked while Mise shrugged "Eh, I guess though I actually was hired to perform assassinations, but that's all behind me really." Mise had said while Mike slowly nodded.

The two walked in the fairs as Mise was just looking around, however Mike was continuing his search for Izzy with his expression becoming more and more panicked as Mise grabbed his shoulder and holding him to stop "Okay, dude, you need to chill down for a second and breathe, now if you were Izzy having a PTSD attack, where would you be?" Mise said trying to get Mike back under control as Mike stopped for a minute.

He gently sighed "S-Sorry man… anyway if I was her, since we are both diagnosed with the same thing… I would find somewhere that is relaxing like the… lake in the middle of the school." He had said soon booking it towards the school as Mise followed behind, or was trying to as Mike was running faster than Mise could handle soon stopping for a second and huffing softly, soon running again after Mike 'Note to self...start working out again…good god...' Mise said in his head as he kept up the chase with Mike.

Mike soon burst through the school doors, side checking them open as he continued to run in while Mise ran past and sighed softly and shook his head until he watched Mike come to a stop, nearly crashing into a set of lockers in front of a door and was going to speak that was until Mike quickly shushed him, gently pointing outside to find that Izzy was sitting next to the lake, gently picking flowers.

Mise looked on as Mike was biting his bottom lip when Mise slowly looked towards Mike "Just do what feels right, just casually walk up to her and sit down with her, alright, if you need me, i'll be off to the side." Mise said calmly and quietly, gaining a slow nod from Mike as he slowly walked out of the hall and into the park like area, slowly and cautiously walking towards Izzy as he could faintly hear her sniffle and wiping her eyes.

Mike slowly walked over to her "H-Hey, Izzy…" Mike had said in a calm, quiet tone trying not to gain alarm from Izzy making her jump a little, soon turning to see him as she gently wiped her eyes "O-Oh… H-Hey Mike… I-I mean M-Mr. Snuggles… H-How are you doing…?" She asked quietly as Mike gently shrugged a little "Nothing new really, sweetie… Can I sit with you?" He asked with Izzy slowly nodding.

Mike smiled softly as he gently sat down next to Izzy as she continued to collect flowers while Mike started to help her pick the flowers as she started to make a little crown out of the flowers, making Mike smile softly "It's really beautiful Izzy." He said with his smile as Izzy just nodded a little as she kept making the crown while Mike slowly lost his smile and gently sighed.

"Listen Izzy… I… I want to help you, I really do sweetie but… I can't help you if you keep pushing us all away…" Mike had said as Izzy turned her gaze away from Mike "P-Please… J-Just stop…" She had mumbled in a quiet tone.

However Mike shook his head and continued "Izzy, I love and care about you, I want to help you with these nightmares plaguing your mind, but I can't help you if you won't let me in." Mike had said while Izzy slowly scrunched her eyes close "P-Please… S-Stop…" She had said a little louder but Mike kept pushing on.

"I won't stop Izzy, I want to know everything sweetie… I want to know the truth…" He said as Izzy nearly screamed at him "You can't handle the truth!" She screamed at him, nearly making him flinch back as tears slowly filled her eyes "P-Please… J-Just leave me alone…" She had said with tears slowly falling upon the grass as she wanted everything to stop.

That was until she felt a pair of arms slowly wrap around her and feeling her head placing upon a familiar chest with a familiar beating of a heart could be heard, feeling the warmth of what was a hug as Mike had pulled her into a hug, gently running his fingers through her leaves "Shh… shh…. It's okay sweetie… it's okay, just calm down… I'm here, there is no one else around… just please calm down…"

Mike gently cooed to her, as Izzy with no options left and too tired to struggle out of the hug began to gently wept into Mike's chest, gently hitting his chest with her fist but soon stopped and cried harder into his chest "M-Mama… D-Daddy..." She gently wept as Mike continued to run his fingers through her leaves, unknown to them Moon and Octavia had joined Mise, watching on as they felt sorry for Izzy, Moon especially as a small memory began to play in her head.

Flash Back: Eight years ago…

Fires gently blazed in the background and the far distance with the sounds of pain and screams emanating while a voice spoke up "Retreat! Back to the ships!" The voice boomed as the remains of a group of Floran ran away from the nearly destroyed village as the faint sounds of crying could be heard as a young Moon who looked no more than ten wearing a light brown skirt and and short tunic was frantically searching for something.

"D-Daddy? Daddy, where are you?" She called out frantically running around the half destroyed village, until she stopped and heard a soft groan call out towards her. "M-Moon…?" The faint voice called as Moon quickly ran towards the voice, to soon stop as she gasped to find an adult dark blue Avian who had his plumage brushed back, close to being flat upon his head with the beak like a hawk and wearing a heavy set of armor that had a fairly large gash running through it, with a blade still sticking deep in the wound with blood seeping out at a fast rate as he had both hands over his wound, lying in a pool of his own blood.

The man slowly looked up at Moon gently taking one of his hands off his wound as it stained his plumage in crimson, Moon quickly sat by the man's side as he placed his hand upon her cheek with a soft smile slowly forming upon his face "My little Moony… you're growing up fast sweetie… I would have loved to see you go off to high school…" He had said in a weak voice, coughing up some blood as Moon felt the sting of tears starting form in her eyes as she quickly grabs his hand.

"Y-You will D-Daddy, j-just please hold on… I… I'm gonna get Mommy, and the village s-shaman… Y-You are going to make it daddy…" Moon choked softly on her words as her father gently shook his head "I-I'm not gonna make it sweetie… I-I want you to promise me… t-that you will… y-you will…" He tried to say as his breathing started to become a little more shallow until his eyes slowly rolled backwards and his head gently pressed against the ground and in his own blood, dead.

Moon's eyes widened with horror as she held her father's hand "D-Daddy…? C-Come on, please… S-Stay… P-Please stay…" She choked on her words as the tears fell down her face, and upon the ground, slowly mixing with the blood as a little Floran girl no more than nine wearing a small pair of black overalls gently spoke up "I-Is daddy okay?"

She asked in a timid tone, making Moon grip her father's hand with hatred starting to boil inside her with her back still turned towards her "No Izzy… Daddy's not okay…" She had said with hatred starting to line her words making Izzy slowly back up "I-Is he… D-Dead?" Izzy gently asked with Moon slowly getting up "He is…" She said, soon turning towards her with eyes filled with a dark hatred.

"And it's all because of you!" She screamed at Izzy, making her nearly fall backwards in fear. "W-What…?" She asked quietly as Moon pointed at Izzy "You're the reason daddy's dead! All because of your crazy real mommy!" She screamed at Izzy with her shaking her head "N-No… I… I would never… P-Please si-"

Izzy tried to say before Moon smacked her hard across the face "Don't call me sis… Y-You're not my sister… You never were… and you never will be…" She had said in a low tone, as Izzy had tears starting to fill her eyes with Moon walking away leaving Izzy to cry, all alone in the desolate streets.

Present…

Moon stood there as she stared at Izzy slowly shaking her head "I was such a terrible sister back then… I yelled at my baby sis for something that she never did…" Moon had said with tears starting to form as she gently wiped her eyes, until she felt someone place their hand upon her shoulder making her turn to see Mise standing next to her.

"You we're a kid, you witnessed a horrific thing, you can't blame yourself for letting your emotions take hold of you." Mise said as visions of his past danced in his head, but he shook his head in an effort to dispel those thoughts as Moon sniffled softly "I-I guess… I… I still blame myself for so much… I knew back then I did something bad… I made my little sis cry, we lost our dad and I blamed her for it all… knowing that it was really her birth mother that did it…"

She had said, gently placing her hand upon her side "So many things I would have blamed Izzy for…" Moon had said with Mise and Octavia gently nodding with Octavia gently speaking up "Both me and Mise speak from personal experience when I say that you can't truly move on until you forgive yourself for what you did in the past, regardless of what you did." Octavia sid as Mise nodded in agreement.

"Octy's right, while you shouldn't forget those things you shouldn't let them hold you back either." Mise said with reassuring tone. Moon slowly nodded a little in understanding as the three looked through the window as they watched Mike continuing to calm Izzy down, Izzy gently sniffled as Mike gently petted her head "Feeling a little better, sweetie?" He gently cooed with Izzy slowly nodding.

"T-Thank you…" She had said very quietly as Mike nodded, gently kissing her forehead "You're very welcome sweetie, i'm not gonna push you to tell… but I want to know when you feel comfortable enough, okay?" He gently cooed with her slowly nodding, gently nuzzling her face into his chest with him gently running his fingers through her leaves while Izzy slowly sat up gently pulling Mike into a kiss.

Mike slowly kissed back as she gently broke the kiss "T-Thank you… I… I feel like it would be better if I tell you… sooner than later…" Izzy had admitted with Mike slowly nodding "If it makes you feel better, than I completely understand." Mike said while Izzy smiled softly and nodded in agreement, slowly sitting up from the grass while Mike gently helped her up to her feet and holding her hand with a soft smile, making Izzy giggle softly as the two walked out through one of the side entrances while Mise, Moon and Octavia watched on with warm smiles.

The three soon turned away and started to walk out of the school as Moon still had her hand upon her side as Mise looked towards her "Hey Moon, i've been meaning to ask you. Why do you keep your hand on your side like that, you alright?" Mise asked as Moon stopped for a second "I-It's just a small scar… I-I'm fine, really… J-Just an incident that happened years ago…"

Moon said as Octavia and Mise stopped in front of Moon with Octavia gently speaking up "In light of recent events and revelations, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Octavia asked as Moon paused for a second and sighed "I-I….I-I...don't know anymore...what to say...this is all just too much to handle right now...I-I'm sorry...m-maybe another time…" Moon said as she walked around the pair and away from the group before they could speak up, watching her leave as they heard a gentle sigh behind them, soon turning to see Sapphire.

She gently looked at the two "Sorry for my little girls, the past is really taking a toll on them…" She had said with a tone of sorrow as Mise and Octavia gently waved it off "It's quite alright, we understand what it's like. Many of our close friends back home had very dark and violent pasts, myself included, I just hope we didn't overstep any boundaries."

Mise said in a slightly remorseful tone, however Sapphire gently shook her head "No, no it's alright… they just don't talking about the past… ever since Moon's injury and the loss of my husband, their father… Moon has become more nervous and anxious… and Izzy became more fragile… more than she was before, I really worry for my little ones…"

Sapphire had said gently gripping the fabric of her skirt with Mise and Octavia nodding as Sapphire soon continued "Though… since they have great friends surrounding them, I am sure you will all be able to help get them through this… through it all." Sapphire had said, soon gently smiling making the two smile warmly and nod.

"Well that's our goal, and like I've told other people, time heals all wounds but having friends by your side helps speed things up." Mise said as Octavia smile warmly and nodded in agreement. Sapphire smiled warmly at this and gently pulled the two in a hug "Thank you… that really puts my mind at ease… and I want to thank you both again for looking out for my little girls."

She said as the two hugged her back, staying in the hug for several seconds till they broke it slowly "Well, I better get going don't want to miss the next round." She said soon walking off as Octavia and Mise waved goodbye to her as they soon realized they needed to leave also as they started to walk out of the school, with Octavia gently taking Mise's hand.

"That was really sweet of you for saying that, I hope that we can help Moon and Izzy, come on let's go find Mike and the others, we don't want to get lost or locked out." Octavia said as she and Mise walked towards the fair grounds.

Back with Mike and the girls, the group was sitting amongst in the fair on a couple of benches as Mike held Izzy close, gently running his fingers through her leaves while Moon sat close to him, gently looking around a little trying to keep her mind off things, while Remaie, Lucy and Stormy were playing a card game while Terra was sitting with Angel, Wave and Silver while checking over their equipment or sewing some of their patches back on as Angel was wearing her new armor over her clothes.

"W-What do you all think? D-Does it look nice?" Angel asked as the girls smiled warmly and nodded, giving vocal opinions of agreeance leaving Mike as the last one as he nodded with a soft smile "I think it looks really nice Angel, a very great choice if you ask me or anyone really." He said with the group nodding in agreement.

Angel blushed a little deeper hearing Mike's words as she gently held the gun close to herself and slowly checking the ammo she had left, when a light blue box was gently dropped into her lap making her jump a little until she looked up to see Wave smiling softly "Mike picked you up some more ammo after the round ended as Vei was giving you your armor."

Wave had said with her smile with Angel slowly nodding a little gently taking a hold of the box of ammo that laid upon her lap, soon taking her gun out from her holster and popping the clip out and pulling back the slide as the bullet launched out with her trying to catch it until Mike quickly grabbed it with a free hand and gently handed it to Angel "Here you go." He had said with a soft smile, making her blush softly as she gently took the bullet.

"T-Thank you…" She gently spoke, slowly putting bullets into the magazine struggling at first but soon getting the hang of it, soon shoving the magazine into the gun and pulling back the slide loading the bullet into the chamber, placing the gun back into her holster while placing the rest of the ammo into her pouches.

Mike continued to gently pet Izzy's head when the speakers kicked on "All competitors please return to the arena, all competitors please return to the arena." The speakers said soon cutting out as the group looked at each other with Moon taking out a small tablet and started to check the next round for who was going in. "Let's see… It's Mike, Angel, Mise, Octavia, me and… Izzy this time, looks to be a mix this time melee and gun support this round." Moon had said as Izzy started to shake in fear as Mise looked towards Moon.

"What kind of gun support?" He asked with Moon looking through it "Looks to be close combat and handgun usage only, so most of us are in correct parameters." Moon explained as Izzy continued to shake with Mike keep her close, trying to calm her down as he gently ran his fingers through her leaves while Octavia started to think a little till she got an idea "I have an idea, since Izzy appears to be scared of it all, I think only a few shall use firearms, and the rest of us use melee." She had suggested with the group turning towards her.

"Now hear me out, if we have more people with melee weapons it could help put Izzy at ease, and if we have the best crack shots than we can turn the whole battle around and switch it all to melee." Octavia suggested to the group, making them think and mule over the idea when Mike spoke up "I think that would be a smart idea."

He said with the group looking towards him "Think about it, if we can get rid of their fire support they will be forced to use melee attacks which gives everyone a level playing field." He said while in his head he spoke a different tone 'Plus, something must be more to Izzy and Moon's past that we can all see… something to do with Moon having her hand on her side so much, whenever Izzy starts to freak out…'

Mike thought to himself getting up with Izzy with the group agreeing while getting up and walking to the arena when Moon gently stopped Mike as the rest of the group walked in. Mike turned towards Moon as she had a light blush upon her face with her hands behind her back, holding something as Mike was going to speak up Moon quickly brought the item from behind her back as she held it out in front of herself.

"H-Here you go!" She said with nervousness in her tone as Mike slowly looked towards the item, to find that it was a dark brown cloak that was tattered on the bottom, but also had was that of a hood.

Mike gently took a hold of the cloak as he looked at it, soon wrapping it around his body and tieing it off and gently flipped the hood over his head without his helmet, making him smile softly with Moon seeing this making her blush a little deeper "S-So what… W-What do you think?" She asked with her blush, and a slightly more nervous tone as Mike gently took a hold of her hands.

"I love it, Moon. It's a really sweet gift." He said in a sincere tone as Moon felt her heart starting to pound in her chest while Mike planted a gentle kiss upon her cheek soon realizing what he had just done and blushed a deep crimson that matched Moon's now crimson blush, soon letting go of Moon's hands "I-I will meet you in the ready room…"

He said rather quickly, walking down the hall and into the ready room and past Mise and Octavia as Izzy walked out of the ladies locker room dressed in a winter version of her armor with a fur lined skirt with long sleeves tattered brown sleeves on the chest plate, with a fur lining on the top with a hood that was pulled over her head as Angel wore her coat over her armor "What was that all about?" Angel asked as Moon walked into the locker room to get changed while most of the group shrugged but Octavia and Mise smiled knowingly of what was going on.

The group walked into the ready room as Mike was pacing back and forth a little, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle soon taking the top off and pouring into his hand a few pills, pulling down his bandana and shoving the pills into his mouth soon swallowing them and coughed a little as he shook his head a little from the taste of the pills, placing the bottle back into his pocket and pulling his bandana back up over his face seemingly to physically relax.

The group became a little worried for Mike but kept quiet for now as they were getting their gear together, Moon soon walked back in a winter version of her armor or looked to have fur added to it with long sleeves for her arms and a longer skirt to keep her warm with a pair of boots, gently sitting on a bench with wooden daggers in hand as Octavia gently sat down next to her with a soft smile.

"That was really sweet gift you gave Mike, Moon." She had said, making Moon blush a little deeply "I-I just thought he would look nice in it… A-And that he likes cloaks…" Moon said with her blush present making Octavia giggle madly while Moon blushed deeper in embarrassment.

On the other hand of things Mike was leaning against the wall in thought as he was trying to piece together everything 'From what I can mostly tell… something is plaguing Izzy's mind… something about her mother and her past… But not only her… but Moon also, something to do with that scar on her side I saw only for a split second almost three months ago… something is going on, and I want to know what…'

Mike thought to himself as Mise was gently snapping his fingers in front of his face trying to get his attention "Mike, Mike, are you there or is Chestnut looking for his dining room table again?" Mise asked while this broke Mike's train of thought but also made the beast in his head look through Mike's eyes "What…?" The beast asked in Mike's head with him looking at Mise "Chestnut? Dude… how drunk are you? Did you get in mine and Wave's mushrooms?" Mike asked with Mise now looking at him oddly.

"Mushrooms? Did you talk to that blind fish dude too? I hear he's got some crazy shit. But no, I was talking about the little guy in your head." Mise said as Mike felt his heart stop for a second "H-How did you know…?" Mike asked as the beast spoke to him "Just ease up kid… let's see what he has to say." The beast had said while Mise spoke up.

"You mentioned it briefly before, but it's not something that is going ward me off, I know it can be to deal with things like that, but that's a story for a different time." Mise said gently placing his hand on Mike's shoulder, making him nod a little "A-Alright man… I-I hear you." Mike had said with Mise nodding with a soft smile gently taking his hand of Mike's shoulder while the beast manifested himself and leaned against the wall next Mike.

"Interesting, someone who deals with his own inner demons… fascinating if you ask me, but keep a close eye on him… something like that could end very well, or very badly…" The beast warned Mike as he nodded while Mise smiled softly "Anyway, come join back with the group man, were planning on our strategy for the next round." Mise said with his smile as Mike nodded and got up from the wall while the beast remained, only to pull out a pack of cigarettes gently tapping the pack as he pulled one out and placed it in his mouth and light it with a zippo, gently taking a drag as he exhaled smoke.

"I don't know much about that guy… but something about him just feels off to me… I have no idea what… but he better not try anything with my little brother…" He said, gently fading away and back into Mike's head. The group was sitting across from each other on the benches as Moon was explaining the plan "Now as most of you know, most of us have melee weapons so that is why we are going to have only a few of everyone using firearms, Me and Izzy will be using melee but only begs the question who is becoming firesport?"

Moon asked as Mise raised his hand "I'll be part of fire support, I ain't the best with melee stuff." Mise had admitted with the group nodding as Octavia smiled softly "I'll join the melee group, I just hope i'm not too rusty at fencing." Octavia said while Angel gently spoke up "F-Firesupport." She gently spoke, which left all eyes on Mike as he gently leaned back in his seat.

"Both." He said simply as this raised an eyebrow from everyone "I'm getting better with my staff and I can keep a good distance with my revolver, so I can fight like I have a double sided coin on my side." He explained with everyone nodded when the speakers kicked on "Attention all contestants, attention all contestants the next round will begin very shortly."

The speakers said, soon turning off as the group soon got up from the benches and giving their gear a quick last check, soon readying their weapons while Mike shoved his helmet on and pulled the hood over his head as the timer began to slowly chime down with the group getting ready for whatever was on the other side when the timer soon chimed down to zero with the doors slowly screeching open with a very cold waft of air blew in with the group's vision slowly clearing of the snow as it revealed to them was multiple snowy islands connected together by wooden bridges as it was surrounded by a large body of water.

The group slowly walked upon the island as the announcers spoke up "Ahhh! Welcome, welcome everyone! The matches are getting harder and harder for our competitors." One had said as the other nodded in agreement "That is very right my friend, this round is sporting an arctic terrain which means one false step could lead to an early disqualification and a very cold day that could lead to a lot of students becoming sick if they fall into the freezing water below." The other announcer said with his co-anchor nodding.

"Very true, now all else being said… Let the round begin!" He yelled as the horns soon blared with the group soon running across the icy field and sliding into a small trench as the group was gently panting with Mise and Octavia turning to Mike, as Mise was keeping a lookout with Angel as Octavia pulled her rapier out "So what's our first course of action? I don't really see many geographical advantages."

Octavia said as the group huddled down in the trench while Mike looked at her "Why the fuck do you think I know the answer to that?" He asked as Octavia looked at him "Well you lived at this school longer and you and Mise act like the leaders." Octavia had countered with Mike nodding a bit.

"That's true, but I don't know much about these kind of terrains, maybe Moon and Izzy do." He said turning to them as Moon spoke up "Well, I know a few things… for one not to fall in the water, it works like liquid nitrogen… but also these islands are the only safe land but have no plant life to hide behind except maybe large chunks of ice, but that's all I really know… I never took much geology…" Moon had admitted with the group nodding while Mise spoke up gently sinking back down in the trench for a second.

"Well the way I see it, our best course of action is to make a shelter, mostly an igloo and take shelter there. Plus I want to know how thick the ice and permafrost is before we hit the island's waterline we might be able to dig tunnels, trenches and fox holes." Mise said with Izzy gently shaking her head "B-Bad idea… C-Can't tunnel…" Izzy had said with Mise turning towards her with a odd look as Mike looked out into the water.

"She's right man… these islands are literally floating, you try to tunnel through, you could sink the whole damn island." Mike said while Mise sighed softly and shook his head "No, I mean, we can dig own about a foot or two then go straight, then ambush the enemy position since there's no natural features we can use for protection on the surface." Mise clarified as everyone nodded and 'oh'ed at the same time.

The group started to devise the plan but Angel spoke up "H-How would we dig though, I mean it's not like we're using someone like a shovel." Angel had said making the group snicker softly as Mise looked at Izzy, picking her up, and started shoveling snow and ice, causing her to giggle madly "I'm a good shovel, huh Mr. Snuggles?" Izzy asked happily as Mike simply shrugged.

"Don't know what to say Izzy." He admitted but smiled a little 'At least she's a little happy… I hope…' He thought to himself as Angel kept looking over on the trench with her gun in hand, nervously looking around until she jumped when she felt someone's hand upon her shoulder to soon turn to see Octavia as she gently breathed out a sigh. "J-Jezus… Y-You could have given me a heart attack there…" Angel had said as Octavia giggled softly "Sorry Angel, I just wanted to see how you were doing, you seemed rather on edge." Octavia said as Angel sighed softly.

"I-It's alright it's just… I'm not used to this kind of stuff like you guys… I mean, I dealt with normal high school… the drama, all that shit…. But this though, were fighting each other, i'm holding a gun and have armor on for Christ's sake! I'm scared…" She said, gently sitting down in the snow with her back against the snowy trench and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"I-I was happy when Mike finally returned… I… I was so happy, I felt like I was in a dream… that I never wanted to wake up from… and now i'm here with my family… fighting against other schools in a warfare like setting… I… I just feel so scared and alone… and Mike… he's so different now… he's not like the guy I fell for…" Angel gently said as Octavia gently sat down next her, placing her hand upon Angel's shoulder.

"I know what you mean, it's a huge change for a lot of us… Mise is always used to this but me, I was always a musician and making Music this is a big change for me as well, but it's actually… a lot of fun actually, and Mike…" She tried to say as she gently looked up as Mike had his staff in hand with the spear head active as he was helping dig the tunnel.

"He's hurting… I know that… You know most of which is wrong with him and the rest… I think he's worried or even scared Angel… He's battling demons all on his own, his own demons and shutting people out because of it… he trusts us… but he is afraid to let us get close to help him…" Octavia had said, making Angel's face slowly fall feeling sorry for Mike but soon stopped as she looked at Moon, who overheard the conversation and gently sat down near the two for what she had said next.

"But we didn't listen…." She had said with the two turning towards Moon who had a soft smile upon her face "Mike may have his demons and battling them by himself, but he has all of us by his side helping him conquer them, he has all of us by his side and I know for a fact he is very grateful for that." Moon had said with her smile, gaining a very soft, small smile from both Octavia and Angel soon nodding in agreement.

Mike kept chipping away at the ice below, gently wiping the sweat from his brow while his helmet was in the snow and Mise sitting down next to Izzy who was shivering softly "T-That was a… R-R-Really b-b-bad idea…" Izzy shivered as Mise gently shrugged while Mike gently wrapped his cloak around her, gently planting a kiss upon her forehead and Mike giving Mise a glare and going back to making the tunnel as Mise turned to Izzy.

"I'll make it up to you, how does fresh baked doughnuts and home brewed tea sound?" Mise asked with a warm smile as Izzy smiled ear to ear "That sounds wonderful! Me and Moon have our own special favorite brand we love, because our Mom always made it for us when we were sick." Izzy had said happily and giggling softly, making Mike smile softly and continued to dig, until he hit water "What the…?" He asked looking around a little to find they only dug nearly a foot "This island must be thinner than we thought…"

He had mumbled softly getting out of the digging area and melting the ice spear head of his staff, soon collapsing it and putting it back into the sheath "Welp, guess our first plan is a bust." He said to the group as he sat down across from them with Mise turning to him and speaking up "Okay, in that case, I say we try and locate the other team and develop a course of action based on that information."

Mise suggested with the group looking at each other and nodding a little and murmuring in agreement while Mike shrugged and put his helmet on "Eh… what's the worse that could happen really, and yes I am saying that sarcastically Mise but since nothing really bad has happened thus far in the school wars, I could say this could go well… hopefully."

He had said getting up from the snow and brushing it off. Mise was going to say something as he rolled his eyes until Octavia just shook her head and helped him up from the snow as the group gotten up, starting to trek through the snow but kept their weapons on hand soon crossing over a wooden bridge, rocking back and forth by the wind making the group quickly grab some of the ropes, Octavia quickly grabbed Mise's arm.

Mike was holding onto one of the ropes while Angel quickly grabbed his arm, while Izzy grabbed Moon's hand and grabbed onto Mike's back while Moon gently blushed as she gently grabbed Mike's other arm with Mise looking towards him, snickering softly and thinking to himself 'Look's like he has more upon his plate than any normal man.'

Mise thought to himself as the wind soon ceased and the group quickly made it to the next island, gently panting while Octavia gently shook with some fear slowly fading from her "T-That was… F-Fucking terrifying… M-Mind my language, but that was scary!" Octavia nearly screamed as the group nodded a bit.

"W-Were lucky it wasn't a stronger wind… if it was… w-we would be frozen in the water…" Mike had said as Izzy, Moon and Angel were still clinging to Mike for nearly dear life itself while Mike kept them close and gently sighing, soon helping the three over to another trench while Mise and Octavia followed behind gently laying against the snow with the three with Mise gently laying Octavia against the other side as he kept a lookout.

The group sat amongst the snow, waiting and waiting for the other team to see if they make a move at all, Izzy, Moon and Angel gently shook and gently breathing into their hands trying to keep warm as Izzy was trying to keep warm with Mike's cloak he lent her, Moon tried to warm her jacket up and Angel gently grabbed her arms, until she felt a warm cloak wrap around her as Mike was wrapping his other cloak around her, with a familiar warmth upon her cheeks.

He soon got up and walked over to Moon, gently taking his chest plate off as he then took his hoodie off, gently wrapping it around Moon with a blush forming upon her face watching him walk over to Izzy gently placing his hand upon her face reaching into his pocket and pulling out a packet and opening it, placing it upon Izzy's heart and placing her hands upon it with a soft blush forming upon her face.

Mise and Octavia smiled softly at this with Octavia gently shivering with Mise taking his jacket off and wrapping it around Octavia "There you go, sweetie. Hopefully you will stay warm." Mise had said with Octavia gently kissing his cheek and gently nuzzled close to him "Don't worry, I will honey. And thank you for that, are you going to be alright?" Octavia asked gaining a soft chuckle from Mise.

"I will be, you forget I trekked through snow for two weeks years ago, this here is just another day like that." Mise said with Octavia gently rolling her eyes and giggling softly. Mike watched the two gently smiling

'Those two were made for each other… it's really… refreshing really, from all the insanity… the only thing that can really provail is love, I am glad to have the girls by my side…' Mike thought to himself gently letting his gaze stare off towards the cloudy weather.

'I am very grateful to have the girls as friends… and having Wave, Crystal and Izzy as more… I really care for them, I just want them to be happy…' He continued to monologue in his head, with his expression slowly changing to that of sorrow.

'Though what still makes me upset is with Moon, she's still heavily heartbroken and I feel sad for her… I just wish I could do something for her… I really do…' Mike had thought to himself, gently letting out a sigh until he felt someone's head gently laying on his shoulder slowly looking towards to see Moon, gently laying her head on his right shoulder as she looked to be nuzzling into his shoulder, not really knowing what she was doing or caring for that matter as Mike blushed softly, gently wrapping his arm around her and slowly pulling her a little closer making her blush a little deeply.

Mise kept a lookout for the group as they tried to stay warm in the trench with the snow starting to come down harder, combined with the wind picking up more faster with Mike soon speaking up shivering

"D-Dude… T-This weather is getting worse…. W-We need to e-end this round soon…" He said, getting covered snow and feeling his body starting to slowly shut down as he was trying to get up as Izzy and Angel quickly grabbed his arms, helping him up as Mise nodded a bit helping Octavia up from the snow.

"He's right, if we keep moving at least we can cover ground and keep our vital systems from shutting down. My guess is the other team is holding out just like us, either way staying here will probably lose us the round and possibly our lives." Mise said shook like a dog, shaking off the snow covering his body.

The group slowly nodded and started to get out of the trench and slowly trekking through the snow, trying to keep their vital systems active while Mike slowly fell into the snow shivering as Izzy, Angel and Moon quickly took a hold of Mike as Moon gently placed her hand upon his cheek then his forehead "H-He's not d-d-doing so good Mise… H-He's showing signs of h-hypothermia…"

She had said as Mike's breathing became faster as Mise stopped with Octavia as she was shivering, letting out a soft sigh and gently sat down with Octavia close wrapping his coat around her "Okay, you all huddle together for warmth, i'm building us a fire, our lives are more important than this match. Mike, toss me your lighter."

Mise said as the group nodded and huddled together, feeling each other's body warmth as Mike weakly reached into his pocket, pulling out his zippo and tossing it to Mise "Y-You g-got o-one s-shot a-at t-this….d-don't f-fuck i-it u-up…" Mike said as Mise nodded, catching the zippo and quickly making his way to the bridge.

He pulled out his pistol and sniped the post ties on the other side dragged the bridge to his side, trying his best to not get it too wet. Once the bridge was on land Mise cut it loose and dragged it to the group. "30 seconds till primal warmth." Mise said as he pulled out the zippo and a single bullet. Mise bit the bullet out and poured the gun powder on a portion of the wood and rope bundle sitting before them, lighting the powder and soon the rest of the bridge.

The group smiled happily soon huddling around the fire as Moon helped Mike over to the fire as he shivered a little less "Y-You saved o-our asses this time man… T-Thank you…" Mike had said in a weak tone while Mise smiled softly and handed Mike his zippo back and sat down next to Octavia "You're welcome, and glad I could help out anyway I could." He said while Octavia giggled softly and nuzzled his neck with a warm smile "Well I think you did very well, honey."

She said with Mise chuckling and wrapping his arm around Octavia and pulling her close. The group felt their body temperatures rising again and feeling a lot better than they were, however one did not feel right about anything as it was the beast soon manifesting and sitting next to Mike in much cleaner clothes "Nice open fire… good friends… having fun their boy scout?" The beast asked, making Mike gently chuckle.

"I am yes, how about you?" He had asked gently poking the fire with a good size plank of wood that Mise had not used while the beast kept his gaze upon Mise "Not good… I still don't trust him… I don't trust a lot of what's going on… student's are in the hospital and nearly the whole school is in fear… and I have a feeling that man across from us knows more than he let's on…" The beast had said with his gaze slowly changing to a glare.

Mike on the other hand gently waved it off "It's alright, Mise isn't all there but he's there." Mike had said as the group was watching on as Mike looked to be talking to thin air or to himself as Octavia looked at this oddly thinking to herself 'That's odd...but not entirely crazy, I'll just have to keep an eye on Mike…' Octavia said in her head while Mise just gently shook his head watching Mike as the beast spoke back.

"That is not what I mean!" He yelled soon sighing "Listen, something is seriously strange is going on around here, and I do not like it… not one bit… Just… keep an eye out for anything, alright?" The beast asked as this brought Mike back a little. 'He just asked me… to keep an eye for anything…? What the hell is going on…?' Mike thought to himself, soon slowly nodding "A-Alright…" Mike had said with beast nodding and gently sitting back in the snow until Mike heard someone's throat clear as he turned to see everyone staring at him.

The group looked at Mike as Mise slowly spoke up "Uh, Mike, who were you just talking to?" Mise asked as he warmed his hands by the fire while Mike remained quiet for a good amount of time and was going to speak until the beast spoke up "Say you were talking to your sister, through your headset…" He had said as Mike cleared his throat.

"J-Just talking to Remaie, i'm talking to her through my headset." Mike lied through his teeth as the group nodded and sighed a little in relief as Angel smiled softly "We thought you were going insane there." She had admitted with her smile while Mike gently shrugged "Y-Yeah, imagine that…" He had said with a soft chuckle.

The beast smiled softly at this and gently laid back in the snow, slowly phasing away into the snow as Mise and Octavia looked at him oddly as she gently whispered to Mise "No offense to Mike, but I have a feeling that wasn't Remaie he was talking to." Octavia whispered as Mise was a bit skeptical at first but after thinking about it for a minute he slowly nodded.

"I see what you mean, but I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt for now, even though the possibility of him losing it isn't as crazy as it may sound." Mise said as he looked at Mike as he snuggled close with the girls by the fire trying to stay warm with them.

The group laid about the fire for a bit until they heard a very soft noise behind them, slowly turning to see figures starting to form as the group started to quickly get up as what sounded like something getting armed that gave a pitched noise with one throwing something at the group, Mike quickly pushed the girl's back and covered them as Mise quickly pulled Octavia back as the device went off with a loud bang and gave off a large explosion.

The group turned towards what the device did as a large ice like glacier surrounded the explosion with a voice coming from the other team "You dumbass! That was our only ice grenade!" The voice said as Mise kept Octavia behind him while Mike kept the girls down in the trench with Mise and Octavia when the beast spoke to him.

"Kid I need you to listen, I know you don't trust me at all… but I need you to trust me, just only for now." The beast had said as Mike shook his head and took his revolver out 'Why the hell should I trust you? I can do this on my own, I don't need your damn help.'

Mike said in his head to the beast as the beast sighed "Listen to me kid, if you don't get my help on this everyone is going to get hurt because you are too damn stubborn to ask for help, just please trust me on this." The beast had said back to Mike, making him sigh and nod.

The beast smiled softly at this "Good, now I need you to listen closely…" The beast said as Mike was nodding and Mise was keeping everyone down as he was firing off a few rounds at the other team, exchanging fire against each other soon turning to Mike, while the girls got their weapons ready as Angel joined in firing upon the opposite team.

"Mike! I need you to help return fire while we still have the advantage!" Mise shouted over to Mike as he soon snapped out of it with a plan "Mise I have an idea, but no one is going to like it." He said as the group looked at him with confusion when he then spoke again "Moon I need your daggers, Mise how good are you with a rifle?" Mike asked as Mise smiled.

"I can shoot the ash off a cigarette from 150 yards away, I'm as good as you need me to be." Mise said confidently with Mike nodding and getting Lucy's rifle out of his bracelet and tossing it to Mise as he caught it, while Moon reluctantly handed him her wooden daggers as he placed them in his belt and walked over to Mise and held his hand out.

"I just need your handgun man, this is a really bad plan… but it's the only one that might, and it's a big might... work." He said with Mise slowly nodding, handing Mike his handgun as he placed it in his belt and turning to Izzy.

"Izzy, sweetie… I need a big favor, okay? Can you create one of your five second fruit salads?" He asked with Izzy smiling happily and nodding, getting a good amount of fruit out of her bracelet with a container of cooking oil "So what are we going to do, Mike?" She asked as Mike looked towards where the opposite team was "I need you to throw it at their area, destroying the ice wall they have which would give a clearing towards them, alright? Mise and Angel shall be fire support if things start to turn south."

Mike explained with Izzy nodding as Mike turned to Mise and tossed him a single round, making him quickly catch it as it had a red tip on the end. "When Izzy throws the bomb, you shoot it with that round… it will blow the ice wall apart like that wall that me and Wave had to destroy a few months ago."

Mike had explained with Mise nodding and loading the round into the chamber and clocking the lever, while Izzy was getting the bomb ready as Mike was slowly breathing, trying to keep himself calm as the beast spoke up "It's alright kid… this is going to work, don't worry." He said as Mike spoke back 'I hope you're right… if not then we will all be fucked…' He said while the beast chuckled "It will… just one last thing left to do…"

He said as before Mike could say anything he experienced the worst headache he could imagine, feeling like his head was going to explode from pressure making him grab his head in pain as the group looked towards him as Angel spoke up.

"M-Mike!? A-Are you okay?" She asked as Mike's pain soon subsided and nodded a bit "Y-Yeah, just… A-A really bad headache, i'm okay everyone." He said reassuring the group as they nodded, however his eyes were a noticeable change being that of his Floran eyes 'Good… i'm in control now… time to get this plan into full effect, just need to wait for the explosion…' The beast thought to himself gently flexing Mike's fingers, making him smile under the bandana.

Izzy soon coated the last of the fruit in cooking oil and wrapped it with some leftover rope that was coated in the same stuff "All set!" She said to Mise with him nodding and getting ready "Excellent Izzy, Mike? We await your signal." Mise said as the beast turned and looked at Mise and nodded.

"Alright, Izzy throw the bomb, Mise you wait till my signal." He said with Mise nodding and Izzy throwing the fruit bomb at the ice wall, hitting it upon the ice as the beast soon yelled "Now!" He yelled as Mise fired off the round and hit the bomb, igniting it on fire soon setting it ablaze making it explode violently shattering the ice wall making the other team scatter with chunks of ice launching everywhere, making the group duck as the ice soon stopped falling.

The group looked at the damage as they saw a large crater in the ground making Mise smile seeing what happened "I'll take 'things that'll put you on a government watchlist' for 500 Alex." Mise said as the girls giggled softly and the beast chuckled softly but soon got serious again, taking his helmet off and setting it upon the snow as he quickly climbed the snowy ice wall and taking his revolver out with Mise's handgun and running across the snow quickly.

He was running at a fast pace making the group watch on with the opposite team soon seeing this as one tried to draw a sword on him, until the beast soon countered his attack with one of the guns in hand knocking it out of his way and firing off a round into the opponent's hand, making them scream in pain soon following up with him smashing the grip of Mise's handgun into his jaw and grabbing their plumage as he fired three rounds off into their torso and knocking them into the ground.

Both groups watched on with terror as the beast set his sights on another opponent as they charged at him with full force, knocking him back with their hammer but quickly gained his footing and fired off a few rounds from the revolver, but getting blocked by the hammer piece and only hearing them ricochet off making him growl with frustration and firing another five from Mise's handgun in a random pattern, trying to slip the opponent up, until one made it's mark on the person's left leg making them growl in pain and fall into the cold snow.

The beast smiled at this as he quickly picked the opponent up by their chestplate and tossed them around fifteen feet into the air "Fly baby!" He yelled soon opening fire upon the opponent firing the last two round from the revolver into the opponent and three from Mise's handgun.

The opponent soon dropped to the cold snow, groaning in pain as the beast slowly turned towards the team and gave a low chuckle, slowly placing the guns back into his belt and taking Moon's daggers out of his belt, crouching low to the ground as he soon took off in break neck speed charging towards the team giving a flurry of swipes at an opponent while they tried to block each attack, but his speed just increased faster and gave the opponent a sharp upper cut against their jaw, knocking them backwards and hard upon the icy ground.

Another opponent soon gritted their teeth and charged towards the beast with his sword and shield in hand, soon smashing his shield into the beast and knocking him back with one of the daggers flying out of his hand, but soon gained his footing again as he grabbed the blade again giving a mocking chuckle with the blade close to his face.

The opponent ran towards the beast slashing vertically but was quickly blocked with one of the daggers, keeping it in place as the two struggled to move when he soon smiled wickedly and pulled his head back, soon slamming his head into the opponent's with a strong headbutt, nearly smashing his nose in and giving a strong haymaker to the left side of his face with half his strength, knocking the opponent to the side and making them tumble.

Only two opponents were left as one looked ready to surrender while the other was determined to fight quickly taking his team mate's hammer, charging with full force behind his wake holding the weapon overhead getting ready to smash the beast's head in with it, that was until he blocked it with both daggers above head in a X formation with his smile as the opponent tried his damndest to bring the hammer down upon the beast's head but could not.

The beast soon smashing his foot into the opponent's leg, making them cry out in pain and dropping to their knees while the beast placed the daggers back into his belt and grabbed the sides of the opponent's head, soon smashing his knee into their face and knocking them onto their back, unconcious.

The beast soon slowly turned his attention towards the last opponent as he raised his hands above his head and sat down upon his knees "I-I surre-" The opponent tried to say until the beast grabbed him by his chest plate and brought him up, soon kneeing him in the stomach and dropped him forward and grabbed the sides of his head and stood behind him, pulling his head up "I'm listening, you start talking." The beast said as the opponent didn't know what was going on, until he soon smashed his head into the ice.

The group watched on in horror, watching the beast smash the opponent's head into the ice as Izzy looked like she was going to cry when she saw his eyes "M-Mama… M-Mama…" She had said as Moon quickly got to her side and tried to calm her down while Octavia looked towards the two "W-What does she mean Moon? Who is Mama?" She asked with concern in her voice as Moon slowly looked towards her.

"She means her birth mother… whatever became of Mike… it's making her remember her birth mother…" Moon had said while Mise and Angel looked towards them as Mise looked towards the beast smashing the opponent's head into the ice, leaving streaks of dark blue "Talk damn you! I want fucking answers!" He screamed at the person, repeating the process nearly breaking the ice until Mise ran over.

"Mike! Mike! You need to stop! You're scaring Izzy!" Mise yelled at him as the beast soon stopped for a second, slowly taking his hands off the opponent's head "Whatever… these fuckers have no answers anyway… Need to find out what the fucks going on here… need to keep my little brother safe…" The beast said as Mise slowly stopped in front of the beast. Mise stared at the beast oddly as he slowly spoke up.

"L-Little brother…? W-Who are you…? What have you done with Mike?!" Mise demanded as the beast gently hummed, soon gently sitting against a chunk of ice "Who am I is an interesting question, something my little brother would have to say, but to all… you can call me Kyo, like the samurai." He stated soon sitting back more.

"But sadly, my time is up… have fun questioning my little brother." The beast, now known as Kyo said soon slowly closing his eyes as his body was left unconscious, letting Mike take back control as he was left unconscious in the snow, while Izzy, Moon and Angel quickly ran to him while Mise stood back, pondering what had happened 'Kyo? Little brother? Mike… you have a lot of explaining to do…' Mise thought to himself, as a group of medical staff rushed in and took the students and bringing them to the nurse's office.

A Few Hours Later…

Inside the nurse's office Mike was laying amongst a bed inside the nurse's office as he gently shifted in his sleep with his eyes slowly cracking open, his vision started to slowly come back to him as he slowly sat up in the bed "W-What the…?" He mumbled softly with the memories soon came rushing back to him with his eyes widening in horror.

"O-Oh god… H-He took over… I… I nearly let him kill some one…" Mike mumbled softly, gripping the fabric of the blanket tightly in his hands lowering his head averting his gaze away from anyone that would come in with his eyes being covered by his hair, the door slowly opened with the group walking in when Crystal turned to the group "Alright, Mike is dealing with a lot so we need you all to remember that he may still be dealing with the aftermath and everything else, okay?"

Crystal had asked with most of the group nodding a bit as Octavia gave Mise a glare with him soon nodding, while Moon was trying to keep Izzy calm as she sniffled softly and wiping her eyes.

The group slowly walked in and towards Mike's bed to find him sitting in bed, very quiet and stiff as a board not moving a single inch, even his chest didn't even seem to move as he breathed for that was all they could really hear from him, the group stood there until Wave gently walked over and sat down next to him "Mike…? Are you okay, honey?"

She asked in a gentle tone as he just gently shook his head, keeping his gaze away from the group. Wave gently placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling his body temperature had dropped significantly giving Wave a soft chill as Crystal slowly sat on Mike's other side with a face of worry, gently placing her hand on his forehead.

"Mike… You're freezing…" She had said only gaining a soft shrug from him, making the group even more worried as Mise walked in front of Mike, not far across from his bed and spoke up "I say let's give him some space, anyone who's not currently romantically involved with Mike, please take 5 minutes and step out, maybe get some water or go to the bathroom."

Mise said as Octavia spoke up "So do you realize that includes you too, right?" Octavia said as Mise rebutled "Yes, but I am one of the few people who has been in Mike's shoes as we've previously established, therefore i'm a vital part in helping him." Mise said as Octavia nodded and walked out into the hallway.

As she left Lucy, Remaie, Silver, Stormy, Terra as Angel and Moon were reluctant to leave but Moon slowly left as Mike spoke up "Let Angel stay… She's my best friend…" He mumbled quietly as Mise gently nodded, letting Angel stay as Moon slowly closed the door behind her and stood out in the hall, slowly leaning against the door, looking ready to cry as Octavia stood by her side.

In the room Mise stood across from Mike as Izzy was sitting with Wave and Crystal, as Angel was sitting near Mike with a worried look with the room being filled with silence, but soon slowly broke when Mise spoke "Okay, Mike, i'm going start off as saying, whatever the reason for your actions at the end of the match, none of us are mad or upset with you, we're more happy that no one was too severely injured, right girls?" Mise asked, glancing back at the girls.

Wave and Crystal nodded with soft smiles, while Angel was still a little scared nodded "Yeah, we are not mad." Angel had said with Izzy nodding softly, but still was very fearful of Mike as she just stood quiet with Mise smiling softly and nodding "Mike, we want nothing more than to help you through this difficult time. I bet you're feeling scared of what you did, huh? Afraid that it might happen again, that you're powerless to stop it, and that you might severely hurt or worse someone very close to you? Sound about right?"

Mise asked as he took a seat in a nearby chair, crossing his legs. Mike stood quiet for a few seconds before speaking "Y-You're right… I am scared… and I worry about hurting those around me… I… I'm scared that it would drive others away because of it… I… I feel weak…" He had spoke in a quiet tone, nearly cracking softly as Mise nodded gently sitting forward in his seat.

"But you're not weak, you're stronger than you think. You have the psychological and emotional strength to not only open up to us but also admit your faults and the fact that you have a problem. Living with whatever is controlling your mind is not an easy thing and the fact that you can pull yourself out of bed and continue on with life is a feat only few can accomplish." Mise said as Mike stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say as Wave gently spoke up.

"He's right Mike… After you got dissected, you fought back and it made you stronger and a better person… even though you still suffer from nightmares of that day… you still climbed out of that bed and continued on… even with a small grudge against the Apex, but not all." Wave had said with Crystal speaking up.

"Yeah, and you even put the fate of everyone in the school in your hands when you were facing that murder of a teacher we had, and you fought on… yes you lost control but you kept everyone safe, and you helped the police as much as you could with what info you had." Crystal had said while Izzy gently sniffled "P-Plus you helped Silver from that prince, only coming out with minor wounds. Y-You did a lot for trying to help with the worst… A-And came out stronger…"

Izzy had said with Angel nodding with a soft smile "And you would always be there for me Mike when I was down, and even defended me in school. I was always grateful for that, you kept me and Alex safe and we thank you for that, and our parents are very grateful for when you would always come over to help, even after your parents died you still kept helping us even if it strained you or was inconvenient." Angel said with Mise smiling softly as he looked towards Mike.

"See, no amount of inner demons or evil can ever change who you truly are inside. A kind hearted, loving, and compassionate person with a heart of gold...and a boot of lead." Mise said, chuckling at the last part gaining a soft chuckle from Mike, slowly lifting his head "You all really think so?" He asked with his eyes slowly began to show with the group smiling softly as Wave, Crystal and Angel soon pulled him into a hug, giving their answer while Izzy gently smiled and slowly joined the hug while Mise chuckled softly and nodded and sat back a little in his seat.

"Well folks, that concludes this episode of Dr. Mise, next week we'll have a Filipino man addicted to MLP, anime waifus, WWE, Gundams, and sexual topics whose family says he suffers from late onset homosxuality." Mise said to no one in particular as Mike chuckled softly "Thank you Dr. Phil." He said slowly smiling as Mise smiled "The doctor's always in the house." He said gaining a small laugh from the group when the door opened to reveal the rest of the group as Moon gently spoke up.

"I-Is he okay?" She asked with worry in her voice with the rest of the girls as Octavia had her hand on Moon's shoulder. Mise smiled softly and nodded and gently motioned his hand over to Mike with Wave, Izzy, Angel and Crystal as they were softly smiling towards the group "H-Hey everyone… good to see you all again." Mike had said as before he knew it Moon walked over to him and punched him hard across the face, surprising the group as Mike gently placed his hand on his jaw.

"I deserved that…" He said before getting pulled into a hug by her "D-Don't scare us like that… W-We were worried…" She had said with tears starting to escape her eyes, running down her cheeks as Mike soon returned the hug "I know… and I am sorry…" He had said holding Moon close.

Mike kept Moon in the hug as he gently petted her head, gently running his finger through her plumage as she gently nuzzled her face into his neck gently weeping into his neck and shoulder with her tears gently staining his shirt, however Mike didn't care as he kept Moon close trying to calm her down as she continued to weep into his shoulder but slowly began to calm down.

She slowly wiped her eyes and sniffled softly as Mike continued to gently pet her head "Feeling a little better?" He asked as she gently nodded gently laying her head on Mike's chest as the group gently sat around on Mike's bed, while Octavia stood next to Mise with the group relaxing as Moon started to feel a little better while Izzy slowly spoke up "M-Mike…?" She asked in a quiet tone as he turned towards her.

"Yes Izzy sweetie? What's up?" He asked in a kind tone as she gently gripped the fabric of her dark brown skirt "I… I want to finally tell what happened… so many years ago…" Izzy had said, which surprised the group with Moon gently looking at her "A-Are you sure, sis?" She asked with Izzy slowly nodding "M-Mhmm…" She only said as Mike gently nodded "Alright, but only if you feel comfortable." He had asked with Izzy looking towards the group with hopeful eyes and nodding "Okay…" Izzy said as she began her tale.

Many Years Ago (Around Fourteen Years Ago)...

Amongst the dense forests of a far off planet a group of Floran were leaping across the trees, from branch to branch with crude weapons in hand made of branches and stones, leaping to the next branch soon reaching a large village made from large trees and what could be said looked to be of bamboo as it buzzed with activity.

Some Floran were cooking large amounts of fresh meat and flesh atop large fires that crackled softly, as some were sewing together leather and other fabric making clothing from fresh kills with one small little Floran girl, that was no more older than three was running along the path in the village running towards the group "Mama! Daddy!"

The little Floran squeaked as out of the group a Floran man that had spiked back dark blue leaves with small patches of dark grey in them, with light apple red skin and light green irises wearing a dark green sleeveless tunic with worn leather battle skirt quickly pulled the little Floran into a hug, softly chuckling "Isabelle! It's so good to see you, sweetie!"

He said happily to the young Izzy as the hunting slowly disbanded leaving only a woman that had long light purple flower petals coming from the back of her plum colored leaves, almost like large ponytails with darker green skin than Izzy's and light blue irises wearing what could be said was a raggedy dark grey tunic and skirt that had a look of high prestige.

"Ah, there you are Izzy. Have all your chores been done for the day?" She asked with Izzy gently nodding "Mhmm, all done Mama." She said with her mother nodding and walking away "Good." She had said with her spear in hand as her father gently chuckled "She's just a little upset we couldn't get a good hunt into today, sweetie. Don't worry she will be back at it again tomorrow." Her father had said with a soft smile, gently kissing Izzy's forehead making her giggle very softly.

Izzy gently nuzzled close to her father as he carried her into the village, walking past a couple of young Floran who were sharpening their weapons while one was fixing up her armor that had a noticeable chunk missing "Godsss damn pro Floran… They dissshonor all Foran…" The woman sneered as Izzy's father kept her closer to him.

Izzy was confused at this while the village Greenfinger walked over to Izzy's mother and whispered something into her ear, as her expression slowly turned to that of anger silently growling "Gods be damned… alright, set up a bigger perimeter and find our hunt… were not letting that meat get out of here…" She had said with her anger seeping through into her words, soon turning away from the Greenfinger and walking into a very large tree, slamming the door shut.

This made Izzy gently cower into her father as he was holding her close, gently cooing to her "Shh… it's alright, sweetie… Like I said, Mommies just a little upset it's not your fault." He said soon smiling softly, "Why don't we go by the lake, that always cheers you up." Her father said with his smile, making Izzy giggle happily as he quickly leapt into a tree with Izzy in his arms soon leaping from branch to branch reaching a large lake the gently shined like little diamonds with her Father gently landing onto the group.

Gently placing Izzy upon the ground as she giggled happily and ran to the lake, gently splashing the water around and gently skipping rocks across the water while her father gently sat down next to her and petting her head that was until the bushes began to rustle making Izzy's father quickly stand up and slowly reaching towards the dagger behind his back when out of the bushes a wounded Apex, wearing tattered clothing fell out gently groaning in pain.

"I… I think I lost them…" The Apex man had said, soon seeing Izzy's father quickly trying to get up "L-Leave me alone! I… I don't want any trouble!" The man nearly screamed as Izzy's father quickly took his hand off the handle of his dagger and gently shushed the man. "Shh, shh…. It's alright, i'm not gonna harm you… Listen, you need to leave quickly." He said gently reaching behind his back and reaching into a small leather pouch made of ragged leather and bones and handing the Apex man a tattered looking map.

"Take this, it's a map our village Greenfinger has created of the forest use it to get out of here fast, but also avoid certain paths they are rigged with traps." He said with Apex man nodding and quickly running away with Izzy gently speaking up "D-Daddy? What's going on?" She asked softly as her father quickly turned to her "Izzy, Sweetie… Everything's okay, please… go back to playing." He had said as she nodded a little, going back to playing by the lake while he gently sat down, letting out a soft sigh.

'Hopefully he gets out of here… I can't have my daughter seeing someone dieing before her eyes…' He thought to himself gently looking towards Izzy as she was playing by the lake, making him smile softly but his smile slowly faded 'I need to get her out of here… She doesn't deserve to live and grow up in a village like this…' He continued his inner monologue as his train of thought was soon broken as Izzy gently placed what looked be a semi-large seashell into his lap "Look what I found Daddy!"

She had said happily with her father smiling "That's great sweetie! I'm really proud of you." He had said making her giggle happily and going back to the lake side, as someone gently sat next to her father. The second Floran, wrapped in a dark cloak gently sat down and spoke softly "You seem to really care for your daughter, even though you are the husband to the chief… and that you let the hunt get away…"

The floran had said in a hushed tone, with Izzy's father staying still but slowly nodded "I know… but I don't care… My daughter deserves better than this… she doesn't deserve to grow up in an environment where she would be forced to hunt other races for food…" He said back at the Floran in a hushed tone.

The Floran gently nodded "I understand your quarrel, but the chief and Greenfinger will not like this… They will hunt you down because of it…" The Floran said back with concern in her voice as Izzy's father shook his head "I wouldn't care… just as long as my daughter is safe and away from all of this…" He said watching his daughter play, while the woman slowly nodded gently looking away "I… I understand… and I will help you do so…" She said, making him smile softly.

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate that… you know, my little Isabelle sees you as an Aunt Zauda… I want you to watch over her please, it's all I really ask." He said as the woman, now known as Zauda soon slowly nodded gently reaching out from under the cloak to reveal merigold skin soon taking a hold of her hood and slowly take it off of her head revealing large aegean leaves that were formed into bangs and flowed down her back with pine green leaves and light green irses.

Zauda slowly nodded "A-Alright, I will do it… I will keep her safe, I think it would be safer to leave at night… I will distract the guards tonight, you bring her to here, I will meet you here… from what I can tell there was a large village of pro Floran a few hours from here, if we can bring her there she should be safe." She explained with Izzy's father nodding "Alright, I will have Izzy ready tonight… I count on you getting her to that village… it's the only place she can be safe."

He said with Zauda nodding while Izzy ran up to the two "Daddy! Daddy! Look what I found!" She said holding up an old stone arrow head, making the two smile "That's great sweetie, I think this was an old tribal arrowhead, from many moons ago." He had said with a smile, gently petting her head "My little archaeologist." He had said, making Izzy giggle as she gently stuffed the arrowhead into her front pocket over her overalls, patting the pocket.

Her father smiled softly, soon looking up to see the sun slowly going down as he gently picked Izzy up "Come on sweetie, it's time to go home." He said to her as she gently pouted making him chuckle softly "We will come back tomorrow, sweetie. Now say bye bye to Aunt Zauda." He said as she gently waved goodbye to Zauda "Bye, bye Auntie Zauda." She said in a soft tone, making her smile warmly and gently kiss her forehead.

"Bye sweetie, I will see you later." She said making Izzy gently giggle as her father soon leapt with her in his arms, jumping from branch to branch quickly reaching the village carrying Izzy to their home, soon opening the door and walking inside with a soft, meaty aroma wafting into the area as Izzy giggled happily and gently got out of her father's arms as she ran into the kitchen to find her mother eating cooked ribs, licking her fingers of the sauce at the dinner table with two other plates on the table with the same ribs as Izzy quickly in her chair.

"Yay! Mama made sticky ribs!" Izzy had said happily, soon grabbing one and taking a bite munching happily of the meat while her father gently sat down next to his wife and kissed her cheek "Dinner looks great, sweetheart." He said making her smile "Thank you dear, I slave over the spit to make us a nice dinner. The Avian and Apex always have good meats."

She had said with her smile, giving a soft dark giggle as she ate while her husband nodded with a false smile and started to eat 'I don't want my daughter to live like this… like a cannibal… Only a few more hours…' He thought to himself, stomaching the food before him trying not to show disgust as Izzy finished all her ribs and had sauce all over her face.

"All done!" She chirped happily making her mother smile softly and gently wiped her face with a wet cloth "Such a messy, messy girl." She said soon wiping the sauce off her face and smiled "There, there's my little hunter." She said gently kissing Izzy's forehead, making her giggle as she got up from her chair and gently ran to her room.

The mother and father smiled at this "She's such a little angel…" Her father said with his wife nodding "She is…" She had said gently taking the plates "I was talking with some of our scouts today, said they found the Apex that got away and quickly silenced him. Said he was going towards that Pro Floran village." She said with some anger in her voice with her husband nodding "I hear you, sweetie… At least he didn't get away."

He said with his wife nodding "Indeed… though he somehow got his hands upon a map… we're assuming that he stolen one off our fallen comrades… but he seemed to go towards the area where the lake was… I wanted to ask if you had seen anything?" She asked nearly making her husband flinch but soon gently shook his head.

"Sorry to say, but I haven't I was with Izzy at the time and didn't see anything." He lied through his teeth, making his wife nod "Alright then… anyway, I hope she had fun today at the lake… But she needs to be more focused on her fighting, her trainer is complaining she is lacking in her fighting." She explained with him nodding.

"Alright, I will talk to her about in the morning." Her husband said getting up from the table as his wife gently joined his side "Well then, let's head to bed… we got a big hunt tomorrow." She said with a bit of a dark smile as she gently brought her husband to their bedroom, however unknown to them Izzy heard most of the conversation.

She gently closed her door and laid against it "But I don't like fighting… I don't want to learn how to fight…" Izzy had said quietly when she gently walked over to her bed and pulled the pelt blankets back, gently sliding under the covers and pulling the blanket on her, nuzzling into the pillow slowly falling asleep.

A Little Later At Night…

Izzy continued to sleep in her bed until she was gently nudged a little, making her groan softly continuing to be nudged with her eyes slowly fluttering open to find her father trying to wake her up "D-Daddy…?" She chirped very softly as he nodded "It's me sweetie, come on I need you to wake up." He whispered in a hushed tone.

Izzy looked at him oddly but soon slowly nodded and gently got up from her bed as he placed her small hide bag on her bed and started to pack her stuff into it of her clothes, drawing paper and sticks, drawings, books and the sea shell she found "D-Daddy? What's going on?" She asked quietly while her father gently closed the bag and tied the bones "Isabelle, sweetie I need you to listen okay? Mommy is kind of… losing it, so we're going to be going away for a little while, okay?"

He asked as Izzy looked a little concerned but soon gently nodded as he gently placed her bag on her back and picked Izzy up, holding her close as he gently snuck out of her room through the dimly light home slowly setting Izzy down and gently shushed her.

He slowly sneaked into his room seeing his wife's sleeping form, gently sneaking to her side and gently whispered "I'm sorry honey… I know you were a great woman… but… I want our daughter to live a better life… I failed so many times to convince you to stop our old ways… I'm so very sorry… I love you, honey…" He gently whispered as he placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek, then upon the lips soon leaving the room and picking Izzy back up and sneaking out of the house.

He quickly hide behind one of the homes, slowly looking around as he soon quickly leapt upon the tree branches, leaping to the next trying to be careful not to slip and fall 'I should have grabbed a light or something…' He thought to himself quickly reaching the lake as Zauda quickly came from the bushes, panting softly "I-I'm here… W-We need to move fast, I think your wife is awake…" She panted as he nodded "Alright, I think we should get a move on… The faster we get out of here, the better we can keep Isabelle sa-AAAAAHHHHHH!"

He was cut off as he screamed in pain when an arrow was shot into his shoulder, nearly making him drop Izzy as she nearly screamed "Daddy!" She had yelled as he handed her to Zauda "Here… Take Isabelle and go… Hide… please… keep her safe…" He said with Zuada nodding as he gently turned to Izzy "I love you sweetie… always remember… D-Daddy will be with you always…" He said with tears starting to form in Izzy's eyes as Zauda quickly hide herself and Izzy inside a fallen log, going deep enough where they could not be seen.

Izzy's father stood there with a soft smiling slowly forming upon his face but soon quickly fell as he felt the pain of the arrow in his shoulder again, soon taking a hold of the arrow as he started to rip it out of his shoulder when another was shot into his side, making him scream out in pain dropping to his knees as from the bushes a group of Floran that consisted of seven including his wife as she walked over to him with a face of anger.

"Where… is our daughter…?" She asked with hostility in her voice with him looking right at her "She's far from here…" He said as she tightened her fists and punched him hard across the face, knocking him to the ground "Where is she?!" She screamed as he coughed up a little "S-She's gone... She's going to a better place… F-Far from this village…" He said with his wife's anger rising even higher, smashing her fists into his face.

Izzy watched on with horror with tears falling down her cheeks as Zauda held her close, trying to keep her calm as she had a hand on her mouth trying to muffle her crying watching on as her mother was mercilessly beating her father with her bare hands, the mother kept smashing her husband's face in with her fists screaming nearly primally.

"Where is she?! Where is She?! WHERE IS SHE?!" She screamed as he coughed up amber blood, gently looking at her with his bruised up face and gently spoke "S-She's gone… I-I tried to convince you to leave… I-I wanted us to be together… T-T-To get away from our old ways… S-She is to sweet to be a hunter…" He had said, making her mother's eyes slowly widen. "Y-Your a… A…" She asked as he slowly nodded.

"I am a Pro Floran… I'm t-t-tired of u-us living in the past… I… I wanted us to m-move forward… together…" He said as she shook her head "No… No! You're lying!" She screamed at him as he coughed more blood "You tell me honey… Who's more of a liar? The one that lied of who he is… or the one that never told her daughter where the meat she eats come from…" He had said as his wife stared daggers straight into his soul, slowly pulling a large dagger from her sheath on her back and raising it high above her head.

"Y-You broke our laws…. F-For being a P-P-Pro Floran… S-Sentencing is… Death!" She screamed and plunged the dagger deep into his stomach, making him howl in agony as he coughed up more blood while she pulled the dagger out of his stomach and plunging it back into him, as she began to smile as she began to stab her husband faster and faster, soon giggling madly and darkly as the life from her husband slowly faded away soon grabbing his head and plunging the dagger into his neck, sawing through his neck and decapitating him.

She soon stood up and held her husband's severed head in her hands with a wicked grin upon her face "I told you honey… The Pro Floran are a disgrace." She said, cackling madly as Izzy was crying her eyes out with muffled screams of terror while Zauda tried to keep her calm, watching on as Izzy's mother soon took a hold of her husband's body and her head taking them back to the village.

"Find my daughter…. I want her back… I need to give this traitor, but also my husband a burial." She had said dragging his body with the Floran's nodding and leaping out of the area searching for Izzy, but unknown to them she was crying her eyes out into Zauda's chest while she was gently rub her back "Shh… shh… it's alright, sweetie it's alright…" She cooed to Izzy, but in her head she spoke differently.

'But at this point… I have no idea… she just saw her father killed right in front of her eyes… I don't know if she'll ever recover…' Zauda thought to herself as Izzy had stopped crying, soon finding her asleep as she quickly came from the log looking towards the ember blood stains, gently choking back tears as she soon wiped her eyes quickly leaping to a tree's branch leaping to the next then the next, leaping across from the trees at a fast pace as Izzy gently snored in her arms with tears running down her face.

Around Two To Three Hours Later…

The night continued to cast over the sky as Zauda gently panted holding Izzy close soon walking along a path finding a village over the hill, smiling softly and wiping her forehead as she quickly ran down the path with the village getting closer and closer when in coming sight was two watch towers with what looked to be soldiers or even town guards when one that was patrolling soon stopped and aimed his firearm right at her

"Halt! State your business here." He said in a demanding tone as Zauda was going to speak up until Izzy gently yawned slowly waking up as the guard looked at her "You have a child? Just… Just please enter the village, but I want a full explanation." He had said with Zauda nodding quickly getting into the village with the guard following behind.

Inside a restaurant Zauda was finished explaining what had happened earlier to the guard while petting Izzy's head with the guard nodding.

"I… I understand… I'm really sorry that she had to go through that." The guard said to Zauda while Izzy was staying close to her, nuzzling into her arm with fear in her heart while a waiter gently placed a small stack of pancakes in front of Izzy with a glass of juice for her "Here you go sweetie." The waiter said while she turned to Zauda.

"Don't worry it's on the house." She said as Zauda smiled softly and nodded, while Izzy slowly took a bite as her little eyes widened with awe as she started to wolf the pancakes down. Zauda smiled a little seeing Izzy calming down a little as she soon turned to the guard "Listen… I know this sounds like a lot to ask… but her father's dying wish was for her to be safe… And I want to see her safe as well…" She said as the guard nodded a bit and started to think.

"I have an idea… but she may not like it… however I may know of a family that would take her in… but she would have to stay in an orphanage till they sign the papers." He had said with Zauda nodding "That sounds reasonable, as long as I would be able to see her…" She said with him nodding. "You would, the orphanage is on another planet though so it's a few hour trip." The guard explained with her nodding.

"Alright, that is reasonable and thank you… we both want her to have a better life." Zauda had said with him nodding with Izzy gently looking towards her "W-What's going on Auntie?" Izzy asked in a soft tone as Zauda gently held her close "Izzy, sweetie… I'm getting you off this planet and away from all this, and into a new family." She said as Izzy sniffled softly.

"B-But I don't want to go…" Izzy chirped softly with tears starting to run down her face as Zauda pulled her into a hug "Shh… shh… it's okay, sweetie… It's okay… I'm not going to leave you… but you are going to have a better life, I just know it… with a new Mother and Father, maybe even siblings as well." She cooed gently.

Izzy sniffled softly "L-Like a brother… O-Or a sister?" She asked softly with Zauda slowly nodding with a soft smile, gently kissing her forehead "Mhmm, you would sweetie and have love again from a family." She had said with Izzy slowly nodding "O-Okay…" She had said while Zauda smiled softly.

"Alright, let's get going okay?" She said with the two nodding as the guard spoke in a small device "We got the two coming to the airfield… yes have a ship ready for them… alright thank you." He said following the two and walking with them to the airfield where a small ship was waiting as the cargo door opened with two guards nearby.

"Alright, this ship will take you to the planet, after that you can bring her to the orphanage as we notify the family." He said with the two nodding and walking into the ship as the door gently closed behind them as Zauda gently sat down on a chair holding Izzy close as she gently fell asleep in Zauda's arms.

Some Time Later (A Few Days Later)…

A few days had passed as Izzy was staying in the orphanage of a desert like planet with her staying in the large bedrooms where a bunch of kids of all kinds of races, but she gently sat on her bed while the kids played thinking to herself but still not sleeping right because of nightmares when a dark green Avian woman walked into the bedrooms, gently laying her gaze upon Izzy and smiling softly.

"Isabelle, come with me please sweetie." She cooed gently with her slowly nodding and getting up from her bed and following the woman into the main hall as standing there was a younger Sapphire and her husband were standing there, as standing behind them was a very young Avian wearing light green skirt and tunic when the woman spoke up.

"Isabelle, meet your new parents, Sapphire and Onyx. But also their little girl Moonbeam." She had said with the young Moon gently looking around her mother as Sapphire smiled warmly "Well hello there little one, i'm your new Mama. And he is your new Daddy, and this is your new big sis." She said in a gentle tone with her smile as Izzy gently walked over to her, soon hugging Sapphire as her husband and Moon soon joined the hug after making the caretaker smile warmly at the scene.

Present Time…

In the nurse's office Izzy was finished telling her tale as the group was shocked by this as Moon gently held Izzy close "And we have been family ever since… I have done a lot in my life that I regret… but one I will never regret is having Izzy as my little sister." She had said smiling softly making the group smile a little.

"That's really kind Moon. And I thank you for letting us help Izzy, it shows that you are opening up more and want to finally be free of your pasts which I commend you for." Mike had said soon slowly getting up from the bed, soon stopping anyone to tell him to stay in bed.

"But I have to say is that your birth mother is a no good, psychotic bitch… sorry for my language but I had to say it…" He said walking over to his gear and gently unhooking his belt, but didn't put it on as he took the sheath off with the dagger he made.

"Tooth for a Tooth, an eye for an eye… it would make the world go blind as they say… but this blade… shall be a reminder, and a promise if you will sweetie… for that as long as this blade remains with you… so shall the promise of safety from us." He said gently handing it to Izzy.

Izzy examined the blade in her hands slowly taking it out of the sheath and looking upon the blade, soon slowly sliding it back into the sheath smiling softly "T-Thank you, Mike… I-I will keep it with me always." She had said with her smile as Mike nodded with a soft smile.

"Your welcome, Izzy. And it's one promise that will never be broken, I would have done more a blood promise with my native language… but I think we have seen a little too much blood today." He said chuckling softly with a soft blush making the group snicker softly, and feeling relatively calm as Moon slowly spoke up.

"I… I would like to speak as well." She had said with the group turning towards her and nodding, as Mike gently spoke to her "As long as you feel you are up to it." Mike said to Moon, letting her nod gently soon breathing in and out slowly.

"Alright… I think that it would be a good idea… since it's part of both of our past… and I wanted to clear it off my chest." Moon had said, soon beginning her tale also.

Around Nine To Ten Years Ago….

Inside a sandstone house was a young Izzy and Moon who were around eight to nine were playing around the house as Moon spoke up "Ready or not, here I come!" She said giggling happily as she was looking for her sister Izzy, looking under the couch and chairs and opening closets soon gently huffing softly and tapped her beak gently as she gasped and entered her parents bedroom and opened the closet.

"Found you!" She said happily, finding Izzy in a shoe box with a lid on top of her head "Ahhh…. You found me…" She said huffing a little, but soon giggling softly as she got out of the box. Moon smiled softly and giggled as Izzy got out of the closet "Oh! As well look what I found." She said reaching into another shoe box as Moon looked at her, when Izzy soon pulled out from the shoe box a small dark steel handgun, Moon felt a little uneasy about it "Izzy… That's Daddy's gun… he told us to never play with that."

She warned as Izzy nodded and giggled "I know, but it's soooo cool!" She said holding it while Moon still felt uneasy, while Izzy started to wave it around. She quickly ducked as Moon spoke up "Please Izzy! Please put the gun away!" She pleaded while Izzy giggled.

"Why? What's the worse that could ha-" Izzy was cut off as she accidently pulled the trigger, firing off a round and shooting Moon in the side, as she fell to the ground making her gasp loudly starting to freak out when their mother and father ran in.

"Izzy!? What are you doing with my gun?!" Onyx asked while Izzy was trying to explain while Sapphire picked Moon up and rushing her out of the home, while Izzy stood where she was dropping the firearm to the ground with tears starting to fill her eyes and running out of their parents room and into her bedroom, crying into her pillow.

Present Time…

"A-And that's what happened…" Moon explained, gently holding her shirt up a little showing a small scar on the side of her body as Mike gently winced seeing the scar "Damn… that must have really hurt." He said with Moon nodding a bit pulling her shirt back down while Izzy was shaking in fear "T-That's why I don't like guns…" She said scared out of her mind while Mise gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey… it's alright, we're all scared of something. I'm afraid of Nuns." Mise said while Mike nodded "Yeah, i'm afraid of losing control." He said with the group nodding as Moon smiled softly "I'm afraid of losing family. So you don't have to be alone on this sis, we are all here with you." She had said, making Izzy start to calm down a little.

"T-Thanks guys… T-That makes me feel a little better…" Izzy had said, gently smiling a little with the group smiling softly with her as a voice came from the door "It was dark days for all of us… But I am glad my little girls have friends that are there to help them." The voice said as the group turned to see Sapphire, Anera and Vanessa standing by the doorway.

"Hey Mom, Miss Anera." Izzy said with a soft smile as Sapphire walked over and gently kissed Moon and Izzy's heads "Hey girls, good to see you both. And glad to see you two are doing okay." She said holding them close in a hug while Anera walked over to Mike and slapped his across the face soon shaking him, surprising the group.

"What were you thinking?! You nearly killed someone today!" She screamed at Mike as she stopped shaking him "I-I know mom… A-And i'm sorry…" He said, letting his gaze fall before he was soon pulled into a hug by her "N-Never scare me like that again… I… I don't want to lose another kit…" She whimpered softly with tears running down her cheeks and her ears drooping against her head as Mike hugged her back.

"I know mom… And i'm sorry... I promise to never let it happen again…" He said hugging Anera back, as she gently nuzzled his neck making him purr very softly with Vanessa smiling softly and joining the hug with Remaie and giggled softly hearing her little brother.

"Awww! He's purring Mom!" Vanessa said making the group snicker softly as Mike blushed softly trying not to purr "N-No i'm not…" He said as Remaie giggled softly and nuzzled the other side of Mike's neck making her purr a little louder making the group burst into laughter as their mom spoke up.

"Awwww… my little kit is purring… for the very first time." She said happily, holding Mike close making him blush deeper continuing to purr while the group continued to laugh. Moon looked towards Mike with a soft smile as Anera continued to nuzzle Mike as he and she purred 'That's actually kind of really… sweet really, and kind of really… cute…' She thought to herself and giggled softly with a blush starting to form.

'Even if he has a demon in his head… and nearly smashing someone's head in today... he actually looks happy…' Moon thought to herself as Sapphire took notice and whispered "Awww… someone has her eye on someone." She whispered making Moon blush deeper "N-No I don't…" She whispered back making Sapphire giggle.

"Sure you don't sweetie… Sure you don't." She had said with a smirk as Moon just kept her blush and huffed softly. The group soon got up from the bed as Anera, Remaie and Vanessa gently let go of Mike from the hug letting him get up, soon getting up from the bed as he walked back over to his gear and put it back on, soon adjusting his gear and tossing his helmet a little soon placing it upon his head.

"There we go… well since we still have time, why don't we all have a little fun in the fair?" Mike suggested with the group nodding as Mise was still laughing at what happened earlier until Octavia slugged him hard, knocking him backwards off his chair shocking the group as Octavia smiled softly and shrugged "What? I learned it from him." She said pointing to Mise as he slowly raised one hand.

"Y-Yup… S-She did… A-And i'm proud…" He said letting his hand fall back to his side. The group snickered softly as Mike helped Mise up with Angel with the group walking out of the nurse's office with the three following behind, soon walking outside of the school gently standing Mise up.

"You sure you can walk man?" Mike asked with him nodding with a noticeably large bruise on the side of his face "Yeah, I should be okay… Thanks you two for carrying me, I really appreciate that." Mise said with the two smiling softly.

"You're welcome man." Mike had said with Angel nodding with a warm smile "Mhmm, we always help our friends." Angel said with her smile with Mise nodding smiling softly "I hear you two." He said as Mike looked towards Izzy and Moon with a face of Sorrow when Mise soon spoke up.

"You're worried about them… aren't you?" He asked as Mike slowly nodded "Yeah… I am… I mean, I just… I just wish I knew how we can help them…" He said with his gaze slowly lowering towards the ground until Mise and Angel placed their hands on his shoulders "Well, I can say is that we do is that we help them as much as we can. I seen many people before that has happen to them, all we can do is help them. Helping them get past it by getting them through their past." Mise had said with Angel nodding.

"Mhmm, it's like how me and my family helped you through the loss of your parents." Angel had said while Mike nodded a bit "Y-Yeah… I hear you guys… Thank you." He said soon slowly smile as the two smiled warmly and nodded, letting go of his shoulders. The three walked along until Angel saw her family eating at a booth as her father was trying to pay the person, making the group snicker softly as Mike handed Angel a bag with pixels in it.

"Here, give this to your family, it should pay for everything." Mike had said with her nodding and running over to her family as Mike and Mise walked with the group, until Mike was tackled by a large group of people, with Mise looking at this to soon smile to see his coworkers with their families following behind as Mike chuckled softly seeing the group and hugging them back and talking to them.

Mike gently got up and talking to his coworkers soon seeing BG as he chuckled softly "Hey Sprinkles, haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?" He asked with her blushing softly "D-Doing good, just been getting through work… just checking out the school wars with my family… H-How about you?" She asked as Mike gently shrugged "Nothing new really, except a lot really… losing control again… but I am alright, and I am glad to know you are doing good." Mike said with BG looking at him with concern.

"L-Lost control? A-Are you alright? P-Please tell me you are alright?" She asked with concern lacing her voice as Mike smiled softly "Don't worry, i'm alright. Just a little losing the control, but everything is alright back upstairs… I'm going to talk to the school's nurse to see if she can give me a higher dosage to help with my abilities." He said while BG let out a soft sigh "A-Alright… Just please… Don't scare me like that… I would hate to lose a friend." BG said making Mike smile softly.

"And you won't. That's a promise I intend to keep, so you don't need to worry Sprinkles." He had said making BG blush softly at the nickname and gently gripped her right forearm with her left hand "T-Thank you… A-And I will try…" BG said with her blush, soon blushing a little deeper and keeping her gaze away from Mike.

"H-Hey… M-Mike?" She asked with Mike looking towards her "What's up Sprinkles? Are you okay? You look to be burning up." He said, gently holding his hand upon her forehead making her gently shake her head. "I-I'm fine… I… I was wondering if w-w-we could… H-Hang out sometime… L-Like we promised… W-When you can, that is…" BG gently stuttered making Mike smile softly and nod "Of course, Sprinkles. I would love to hang out with you, maybe after the school wars if that's alright?" Mike had asked making BG blush deeper and nod.

"O-Of course… T-Thank you…" She gently stutterd, soon gently kissing Mike upon the cheek as her blush deepened even deeper as she quickly ran away, making Mike blush a little deeply. He gently placed his hand on his cheek BG kissed him on as he gently mumbled "I… I can't believe that just happened…" He said as Foxy giggled softly and walked over to him.

"Well you better start believing lover boy." Foxy teased as Mike blushed even deeper "I… I uh… W-Well…." He tried to say as Foxy giggled madly, nearly falling backwards as she fell on her ass, with her legs kicking around "O-Oh m-my g-god! The look on your face is absolutely priceless!" She said wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

Mike kept his blush and had his gaze looking away as Foxy soon stopped laughing, slowly turning to soft giggles as she got up and pulled him in a hug "Oh come here you, you lovable dork. I'm just messing with you, I think it's really sweet that you agreed to hang out with BG." Foxy said as Mike's nerves eased up a bit as he slowly hugged Foxy back.

"I hear you Foxy, as well thank you… I did promise her I would hang out with her, but after my shift I had a field trip, then after that the school wars and it all went to hell really… but… I promised to keep my promise, and I will fulfill it." Mike had said, making Foxy smile happily.

"Good to hear, or else I'd have to have Franny break your legs." Foxy said with a slight wink making Mike chuckle softly "Alright, but when did this become an episode of RWBY?" Mike asked, making Foxy giggle madly as the two soon gently separated the hug, however something was still on Mike's mind.

"Hey Foxy? Why did Sprinkles act like that? I mean… it was odd… ever since our shift that one night, she's been acting a little… strange, if that's the right word… and then she kissed me on the cheek…" Mike had said, blushing softly making Foxy smile.

"Well if I told you that, it would ruin the fun for the audience watching at home. And by audience and home I mean the rest of us at the pizzeria, you'll just have to keep trying to figure it out." Foxy teased further, in a slight sing-song voice. This made Mike sigh softly with his blush, but made him smile softly.

"Alright then… I will have to figure it out myself, but also I think all of you know about it. But looks like none of you are talking, oh well really but… I have to say I am glad I can talk to all of you, you know? I'm glad to have friends like you as well included." He said with Foxy smiling warmly and gently bopping Mike on the head, but gave a gentle kiss on his head like a sister would to a younger brother.

"It'll be more rewarding to find out yourself, that's all I have to say on that, but you'll always have a shoulder to cry or lean on with us, you're an honorary member of our small little family." Foxy said warmly with a very warm smile, making Mike mirror her smile, gently laying his head on Foxy's shoulder.

"Thanks Foxy… or should I just call you sis? Or do you prefer both?" He asked with his smile as Foxy gave a sassy smile and snapped her fingers in a z formation "Foxy Cleopatra, sugah." Foxy had said, before giggling madly and wiping her eyes "Sorry, had to… Foxy, or big sis is fine. Or if you are feeling sassy like I was, than Foxy Cleopatra." Foxy had said with her smile. Mike chuckled madly and gently hugged Foxy.

"I will, big sis. And as well, I am glad I could be part of your guys family… Guess that's the only thing left for me in this world, besides friends is just family." He said with a smile, as Foxy gently ruffled his hair and got up.

"Glad to hear it, Lil' bro, anyway my husband's trying to flag me down, I guess it's time to eat. I'll see you around, okay?" Foxy said as she signaled to her husband that she'd be right over.

Mike smiled warmly and got up with Foxy "Alright Big sis, I'll see you around. Hopefully everyone can be here for the final day of the school wars tomorrow." He said as Foxy nodded with her smile soon walking over to her family as Mise walked over drinking a soda, slurping through a straw because of his bruise as he spoke up.

"I'll have two dozen donuts and a dewby." He said as Mike turned to him "Since when did you become Walter?" Mike asked as Mise simply shrugged. "Not sure… anyway, what's up?" Mise asked while Mike leaned against a booth "Nothing much, just talking with family stuff like that. Anyway, has Izzy and Moon get any better?" Mike asked as Mise stopped for a second.

"I don't know man, I haven't talked with them since we left the infirmary, but I can see you really care for them, and I give you props for that." Mise said with a soft smile, as Mike smiled in return.

"Thank you man, but I really care for them… I really care for my friends, including you and Octavia… you are all like family, and family is the closest thing to my heart." He said with Mise nodding with his smile and getting up from a booth with his soda.

"I feel you on that one man, the sames goes for you and the girls, if not for you we probably would have died." Mise said, putting his arm around Mike as they walked along trying to re-group with the others.

The two walked along as Mike saw Octavia with Wave, Remaie, Stormy, Terra and Crystal as Octavia was holding a different looking handgun that she had as Mike looked at this oddly while Mise smiled softly.

"I forgot I bought that for her." He said as Mike looked at him when he started to explain "I wanted Octy to be able to defend herself and so in addition to hand-to-hand, I taught her to shoot a gun, but it only shoots BB's." Mise said Octavia nodded in agreement. Mike looked towards the two.

"That's… actually very cool but also… That gives me a very good idea…" Mike had said as Octavia smiled softly and held the airsoft gun up "What did you have in mind, Mike? I'm guessing it involves a gun." Octavia said with Mike nodding.

"Yeah, I need you all to distract Izzy and Moon. This could be a good way to help get her past her fears, but also the reason why is so I can have a clear path to Vei and get her a .22, reason why is because it's a low caliber and lighter weight." He had said with the group nodding in agreement with the plan.

The group soon saw Moon with Izzy and their mother as the group soon split from Mike as behind their backs he went quickly to Vei while the three turned to the group "Hey guys, what's up?" Moon asked with the group smiling.

"Well… we were all thinking, since we want to help Izzy with her fears… We have something that she may like." Octavia had said smiling, with the airsoft gun behind her back as Izzy looked towards the group when Octavia then took the airsoft gun from behind her back as Izzy nearly freaked out, gently gripping her skirt as Sapphire looked at them.

"I don't think giving my little flower a gun is a very good idea." She had said with concern in her voice when Mise spoke up. "It's an airsoft gun, something from our planet. It shoots little bb's and pellets, and it's completely harmless though will sting if you get hit." Mise said as Octavia nodded, soon gently aiming at Mise's ass.

"Imma bout to pull back this fucker's muffin cap and pop a cap in yo ass." Octavia said giggling and pulling the trigger hearing a soft hiss as a bb shot from the gun, hitting Mise in the ass as he gently rubbed it "Oww…" He gently said while Izzy looked to relax a little "T-That doesn't sound… T-To bad." Izzy had said giggling softly at what Octavia said with her smiling warmly.

"That's good to hear, here why don't you give it a hold?" Octavia asked, gently holding it by the barrel as Izzy reluctantly reached out towards it not sure what to do, looking towards her mother and sister as they were smiling softly and nodding "Go on sweetie, it's okay." Their mother had said with Izzy slowly nodding and gently taking a hold of the gun's handle, feeling the weight behind it.

"I-It's really light…" Izzy gently mumbled, slowly letting her hand grip the firearm's grip. The group smiled softly at this as Izzy was holding the gun and slowly looking over the airsoft gun, soon smiling softly "T-Thank you…" She had said as Wave spoke up

"It was Mike's idea mostly, he thought it would be a good idea to help you with your fear." She said with the group nodding with warm smiles while Izzy gently held the gun close "T-That was really nice, I wonder where he is." Izzy wondered as the group shrugged, not sure where he was.

However Mike was not far away as he was talking to Vei "Thanks man, I hope Izzy will accept the gift after the school wars… it would help out a lot, you know?" Mike asked as Vei nodded setting a holster onto the counter while looking in a box, soon setting a light grey steel handgun with a dark green grip with a violet line running down the left end of the grip on both sides.

Mike smiled softly seeing the items as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the other bag of pixels in his pocket and started to count "How much I owe you man?" He asked as Vei smiled softly "On the house little man." He said as Mike stopped and looked at him with him continuing "You're helping someone close to you, which I find refreshing during this kind of time.

Only a few would really do that, which I find kind but also very sweet, so the gear is on the house." He said as Mike slowly snapped out of his shock and slowly took the handgun and holster "T-Thanks man… T-That's really kind." He said soon putting the gun with the holster into his bracelet while Vei smiled "Don't mention it little man, see you around alright?" He had said with Mike nodding and waving goodbye, walking away from the booth as Vei waved goodbye. Mike soon rejoined the group as Izzy was looking over the airsoft gun while Mise turned to Mike.

"You get what you were looking for?" He whispered as Mike nodded and took the weapon out of his bracelet, showing the group but not Izzy, Moon and their mother as he put it back into his bracelet with the group smiling while Izzy put the airsoft gun into her bracelet as Sapphire spoke up.

"Well, I think it's getting late everyone. I'm gonna head back to my hotel okay girls?" She said to her daughters with them nodding as she gently kissed their foreheads, walking away from the group and saying goodbye as the group waved goodbye to her.

The group stood around the fair a little as Mise spoke up "Hey, how about we go hang out in the dorm room and watch some movies, maybe order some take out." Mise suggested as the group smiled and nodded soon walking to the school as Octavia giggled and gently took Mise's hand and followed behind the group towards the school.

Later That Night…

The night gently painted across the sky with the stars gently shimmering as the group was half asleep in their dorm room, with most of the group passed out amongst their seats and pillows as Moon gently opened her eyes to slowly survey the room, Octavia was laying on top of Mise, gently nuzzling her head into his chest as there was a blanket wrapped around them.

Wave was curled up on the couch snuggling into a pillow with a blanket covering her, Crystal was sprawled out on the couch with a blanket gently placed upon her, and Izzy was laying next to herself with her head gently laying upon Moon's shoulder, but something was throwing her off a little.

'Where did all these blankets come from? And where's Mike? I know that Silver, Remaie, Stormy, Terra and Lucy left earlier… but my question is where did Mike go?' Moon though to herself slowly getting up from her seat, trying her best not to wake Izzy up as she wrapped her blanket around her, looking towards the small desk in the back near the dresser as she spotted Mike's gear still upon it.

'At least he left his gear here… which hopefully means he's close by…' She thought to herself soon slowly sneaking out of the dorm room and walking into the hall, descending down the empty halls of the school that would buzz with activity was now silent, making Moon feel chills down her spine until she heard a soft humming coming from the stair well.

Moon nearly jumped out of her plumage hearing the humming but soon began to slowly calm down as it had a soft melody to it, she started to follow the humming up the stairs as with each floor it gotten progressively louder as she could nearly hear it clearly until she finally reached the roof, to find Mike leaning against the railing in his pajamas gently humming a soft song to himself.

Moon slowly walked upon the stone path towards Mike as he was not paying attention until Moon gently spoke up "Mike…? What are you doing up here all alone at night?" Moon asked in a gentle tone as Mike slowly turned to her with a soft smile "Hey Moon, and nothing really just relaxing a little… wanted to see the stars." He said leaning against the railing.

Moon smiled softly, feeling some relief from his words he soon spoke up "Care to join me?" He offered, making Moon blush a little and nod "Sure, I would love to watch the stars with you." She had said walking over to the railing, gently leaning against the railing with the blanket still tightly wrapped around her body making Mike smile softly and blush a little.

The two stared off towards the stars as Moon gently leaned against Mike blushing a little deeper as Mike subconsciously wrapped his arm around her, gently pulling her close as the two blushed deeper.

Moon gently nuzzled close to Mike with her blush "H-Hey… Mike? I.. I wanted to thank you… F-For wanting to help me and Izzy… I-It means a lot to us." Moon had said in a hushed tone as Mike smiled softly.

"You're very welcome Moon, I care about you and Izzy… you two are like family to me, and I never want to see you two going through something alone." He said holding Moon close as she relaxed a little at his words, however their hearts began to pound in their chests with Moon slowly looks towards Mike with a blush deeper than blood itself.

Moon slowly started to stand up as Mike slowly let go of Moon as he felt a force starting to push him towards her slowly as Moon gently spoke up with her blush "H-Hey… M-Mike? I… I need to tell you s-s-something…" She had said as he still felt the force upon him as his blush started to deepen "Y-Yeah?" He asked quietly with Moon keeping her blush.

"Y-Your a really sweet guy… A-And have done a lot for m-me and my little sis… A-A-And I can't thank you enough for what you done…" She had said starting to feel a light force upon her pushing her closer to Mike. He smiled softly with a deeper blush, gently burning upon his cheeks.

"Y-You're welcome Moon… A-And like I said… I always help those closest to my heart…" He said with Moon blushing even deeper hearing those words as she was going to speak again, until she was stopped by Mike who pulled Moon into a gentle passionate kiss upon her beak making her mind race at a million thoughts per minute but soon started to ease into it and kiss Mike back passionately, gently closing her eyes.

The two stood their for what felt like hours under the stars as Moon's blanket gently fell upon the stone path in her pajamas as Mike wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapping her arms around his neck, soon parted and gently panted.

"T-That felt… R-Really good… A-And right… Y-Y-You know?" Moon had asked softly while Mike nodded "Y-Yeah…" He said as Moon gently nuzzled her head into his chest "S-So does that mean… We're together?" She asked as Mike smiled softly, gently kissing her forehead "Only if you want to." He said as she kissed him upon the lips "I would like that." Moon had said, letting out a gentle yawn making Mike chuckle softly.

"Sounds like someone is getting tired." He said yawning himself making Moon giggle softly "Yeah, and you sound pretty tired yourself." Moon had said with a giggle making Mike smile softly. "I hear you, why don't we head off to bed, what say you?" Mike asked as Moon gently picked the blanket back up.

"I would love that." She said gently taking Mike's hand and leading him back down stairs and into the dorm as they silently snuck in and quietly closed the door, soon getting to their original seats as Moon gently wrapped the blanket around herself and him as the looked over to find that Izzy was snuggled up in the blanket, making them smile softly and shared a final kiss of the night with Mike holding Moon close.

"Goodnight, Moon… I love you." Mike said slowly drifting off to sleep while Moon snuggled close to Mike's chest, letting out a soft yet happy sigh "Good night, Mike… I love you too." She had said before sleep overtaken her, gently drifting off to sleep.


	23. Ch:23 (edited) The truth to save a soul

Across the sky the sun slowly started to rise gently painting the sky in colors of reds, oranges and yellows as the clouds slowly followed behind as the sun gently shined upon the room, through the curtains upon one of the group's faces, that person was Mise as his face scrunched in annoyance and his eyes started to slowly open.

His vision was blurry as he mumbled softly trying to look for Octavia, however unknown to him she was sleeping on his chest "Octy? Octy? Where is that old crone?" Mise said as Octavia reached up and grabbed Mise by the throat, causing him gasp and gag "Now i going to let go of your throat, and when I do, you're going to take that back and march your sorry ass into the kitchen and make us all breakfast or I'll crush your windpipe like a glass test tube, are we clear?"

Octavia said groggily as Mise nodded weakly "Y-Yes…M-Ma'am… I take it back." Mise said as Octavia smiled contently and rolled over letting Mise breath and get up as he wasted no time making his way to the small kitchen area that was set up "I guess what they say is true, never stick your dick in crazy."

He said to himself as Octavia heard this, throwing her shoe square into the back of Mise's head as he picked up the pace, disappearing into the kitchen while over on a seat Mike was nearly wide awake from all the shit that was going on "It's too early in the morning for this shit… Next time… I should just sleep on the fucking school's roof…"

He mumbled softly gently getting up, making sure not to wake Moon as he gently kissed her forehead, then Izzy's, Crystal's and Wave's foreheads and walked to the kitchen area "Try not to do anything stupid Octavia." Mike had said, making Octavia roll her eyes as she yawned, nuzzing into the pillow.

"Trust me, I'm just making up for lost time. Back home, he could basically get away with murder, but now he's on level ground with everyone else and i'm just reaping the benefits, I still love him none the less and he knows all that too." Octavia explained as Mike gently nodded "I hear you on that, and I get you as well.

I'm just glad neither of you two brought anything with you on the way here that would bite us in the ass… we have enough to deal with, we don't need more, you know?" He said walking to the kitchen area as Octavia nodded, gently yawning looking ready to fall back asleep.

Mike soon walked into the kitchen area to find Mise cooking breakfast as Mike walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of light green juice, taking a drink while looking towards Mise "Heard you got nailed earlier in the back of the head man, you okay up there in the brain box?" Mike asked, still kind of half asleep while Mise nodded.

"Yeah, Octy is not what you call a morning person, plus she's replaced the metaphorical leash she has on me with a shock collar and i'm still adjusting, so this is not something that shocks or surprises me very much." Mise said as he cracked some eggs into a bowl and sprinkled some herbs and spices in it, whisking it together.

Mike nodded a bit as he drank the juice, but nearly spit it out starting feel sharp pains throughout his body as small pin like needles formed out of his body with a small red flower on the side of his head as Mise saw this and shrugged "Normally I don't deal with pricks, but i'll make an exception for you my spiny friend." Mise said as he poured the mixture into a pan.

Mike stared daggers at Mise as Octavia walked in and yawned, gently rubbing her eyes not seeing Mike as she turned to Mise with an angry look "And don't think I forgot about what you said, i'm still royally pissed off at you.

I just hope you smarten up and take more care in your words and actions or else you can sleep in Twilight's rocket from now on." Octavia said as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

As Octavia sat down she turned to see Mike, but in her sleepy haze she saw something different and smiled very softly "Oh hello Mr Pokey, if you're looking for Mario I think he went to the castle to rescue Princess Peach, okay? See you later Pokey, what a nice cactus." Octavia giggled softly as Mike looked at Mise.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm already in enough trouble." Mise said while Mike nodded looking at the thorns that surrounded his body "You know… in all irony, the girls and the teachers did warn us that certain foods did have weird side-effects like this… You should have seen how many people tried to eat burning eyeballs, either in the hospital from inner burns or set right on fire."

Mike had said as the flower fell from the side of his head and feeling the needles starting to move as a few shot off his body into a wall "That… can't be good…" He said quickly making his way out of the dorm room and into the hall as the needles shot off his body like shrapnel off a hand grenade, sticking into the walls.

Mike gently sighed as he walked back into the dorm room as the girls were starting to wake up, as Izzy was already missing and so was Wave but Crystal was starting to wake up as Moon slowly let her eye open soon smiling happily seeing Mike "Hey there…" She gently mumbled as Mike smiled warmly gently taking hold of her hand.

"Good morning, sweetie." He said in a hushed tone as Moon gently kissed him upon the lips and nuzzling her head into his chest, almost as if she was being asked to be carried making Mike chuckle softly as he gently picked Moon up in a bridal carry, carrying her to the small table in the small kitchen area as Wave and Izzy were already sitting there, drinking coffee and seeing Mike carry Moon in making the group smile softly.

He gently set Moon down in a seat "I'm gonna get Crystal, alright?" He asked as Moon gently nodded and followed up by Mike gently kissing her on the beak and walking out with the group turning to her with knowing smiles, making her blush softly "What?" She asked in a soft tone as Octavia giggled softly "You know exactly what, but I for one think it's very sweet." Octavia said with a smile.

Moon kept her blush as Mike came in, gently carrying Crystal the same way as Moon and setting her gently next to Moon and kissing her on the beak, soon kissing Izzy then on the lips and then Wave "I will be back girls, i'm gonna go take a shower. Mise, don't do anything stupid there is enough stupidity going on around already at school."

Mike had said with the girls gently giggling watching Mike walk out while Moon kept her blush "Y-You really think so Octavia?" Moon asked with her nodding with a warm smile. "Mhmm, it's really sweet and we heard about your ex and were glad to see you moved on from him." Octavia had said with Moon smiling softly "T-Thank you… Malch used to be such a great guy… then he just changed… but i'm glad I got away from all that."

Moon had said as Izzy, Crystal and Wave pulled her into a hug "And your family, and we always watch out for family." Wave had said with Crystal and Izzy agreeing, making Octavia and Mise smile warmly as Mise continued to cook breakfast, gently humming 'Family is the only thing left to be worth fighting for… Friends are an added bonus.'

Mise thought to himself as Mike walked back in changed into his normal clothes of a dark green t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans as he was still drying his hair off with a towel "Ahhh… much better, I miss anything while I was gone?" He asked as the group gently shook their heads with soft smiles.

Mike soon sat down at the table between Wave and Moon, gently leaning back a little with them as Octavia gently sipped her coffee, and Izzy was looking at the flower with Crystal wondering where it came from as Mise soon finished making breakfast walking over to the small table and placing the plates in front of the group.

"Breakfast is served, seasoned eggs with sausage and potatoes and side of toast, any other requests?" Mise asked as Octavia smiled and shook her head with the rest of the group "Nope, I think we're good Misey, thank you." Octavia said as Mise blushed softly at the nickname "Good to hear, and what did I say about calling me that, Octy?" Mise asked rhetorically as the group snickered and started to eat as Mise sat down next to Octavia while Mike spoke up.

"This is really good… Misey." He said snickering as Mise gently sighed "You had to say that nickname…" Mise mumbled to Octavia as she giggled madly and gently kissed him on the cheek "Ahhhh, lighten up honey. Were just having a little fun." Octavia said trying to stifle her giggles as Mise gently sighed and nodded.

"Point taken, but if you insist on calling me that, at least keep it within the dorm room and limited to you, and the other girls, no offence Mike but it's just weird when another guy calls me that." Mise said as the group soon heard giggling coming from behind them as Mise turned around to see Lucy, Silver, Angel, Remaie, Stormy and Terra giggling at the doorway nearly falling over themselves laughing.

Mise sighed softly feeling a deep blush formed upon his face as the group snickered madly, while Octavia gently wrapped her arm around Mise and pulled him close, gently planting a kiss on his cheek "Awww, is someone shy? You just said to keep it within the dorm room and only the other girls can call you that, and I'm pretty sure both those criteria have been met.

So lighten up because this is by no means the last of this topic my cute little hubby." Octavia said playfully as Mise facepalmed with both hands "I liberated an entire race of people, why am I being punished?" Mise said as Octavia giggled and rolled her eyes.

The girls soon came in and joined the group for breakfast as Mike had finished breakfast first, soon picking his plate up and washing his dish in the bathroom sink and leaving it in a small drying rack "Hey guys, i'm gonna go… pick some more ammunition up." He said looking in the small boxes on the table, tossing them into the garbage with some thoughts on his mind.

The group thought this was a little odd as Mike walked in and gently kissed Wave, Moon, Izzy and Crystal on the lips/beak and walking out of the dorm room as Crystal spoke up "That's kind of odd… we just bought some more ammunition just yesterday." She had said as Wave got up and walking over the the small table as Mike left his pixel bag upon it, soon opening it to find that it only contained around a hundred pixels making her gently gasp "Oh…. That's what he meant…" Wave had said, setting the bag back upon the table.

The group saw this as a little odd when Mise spoke up "Has he been… paying for everything?" He asked as Lucy nodded "Sounds about right, really. He always insists on paying, we don't really know." She said as Octavia gently set her coffee cup down "It may stem from the fact that he's both the alpha male, sorry Mise it's true, and one of the only people here with steady income thus pressuring him into feeling the need to pick up the tab for everyone." Octavia said with the group looking towards the table.

Moon soon spoke up "Actually, me and Wave have jobs… I work at a grocery store, and Wave I think works at a coffee place." Moon had said with Wave nodding "It's true, i'm a barista at a small coffee house." She admitted while Angel had spoke up "So wait… Mike has been paying for everything? Where does he work?"

She asked as Mise and Octavia gently shrugged, not really sure where Mike works as Moon, Wave, Crystal and Izzy smiled softly "He works night security at Fazbear's, he enjoys his job." Crystal had said with her smile.

The group gently nodded while this surprised Mise and Octavia, but nearly freaked Angel out of her skin "H-How can he enjoy a place like that!?" She nearly screamed as Lucy spoke "Because it's not what you think, he explained to us what the place was like on earth for you, but here it's plenty different." She explained as this made Angel relax a little while Mike had walked back into the dorm room, gently sighing in relief.

The group turned to see Mike as Mise spoken up "That was fast, where did you go for ammo?" Mise asked as Mike looked over at Mise and the group "I went to Vei's shop, picked up a few boxes. Nothing really to expensive, and ain't far from here." Mike explained with Mise nodding while Octavia spoke up after him, watching Mike walk to the table "So uh...where they? Ya know, the boxes of ammo." Octavia asked making him freeze in his tracks for a fraction of a second, soon gently composing himself.

"They are in my bracelet, and I am going to distribute them soon." He said as Mise pressed on "What kind did you get and what caliber? I'm running low on my handguns." Mise asked as Mike stopped "I got some elementals, I found some cheap ones like the ice ones and I got a bit a variety, some 9mm's, .32's and some .357's." He said reaching behind his back and taking a box of 9mm's from his bracelet he snagged from the ready room two days ago as he tossed it to Mise.

Mise caught the box of ammo and nodded "Thanks man, I'll be sure to pay you back for these as soon as I can." Mise said as he pulled out his pistol and loaded it save for one to prevent a discharge.

Mike nodded as he gently grabbed his belt from the table and wrapped it around his waist, hearing a familiar click and placing the flashbangs and smoke grenades into his pouches near his back with the group soon walking out from eating breakfast while Moon spoke up "Mike… are you hiding something?" She asked in a soft tone with Mike shaking his head gently.

"N-No… I'm fine, everything's fine." He said as Octavia spoke up after her "Mike, we found your pixel bag….we know the truth." Octavia said calmly and knowingly as Mike froze for a few seconds and sighed "Alright… Alright, so you know the truth… I've been paying for everything and I am running low on pixels… Since everyone helped me out so much, I felt that I needed to pay everyone back somehow. So I thought I would help out as much I could do, I didn't really care about my own money… just as long as everyone is doing well." Mike had said with the group looking at him with shock.

Mike sighed softly as he he placed his revolver back into his belt, until he was then pulled into a hug by Moon "You don't have to do that Mike, we already appreciate what you do." She said with Izzy joining in "Mhmm, and knowing that you care is great enough for us." She had said with Wave then joining the hug, followed by Crystal, Remaie, Lucy, Silver, Angel, Stormy and Terra.

One by one they joined into the hug as Mike soon hugged the girls back making Mise and Octavia smile happily at this, while Mise spoke up "The girls are right Mike, you do enough for us as it is, all of which we appreciate, you don't need to bankrupt yourself to prove a point or whatever, thing you do goes unnoticed or unappreciated." Mise said with a smile.

Mike and girls soon slowly breaking the hug as a small, yet soft smile formed upon his face "Thanks everyone… that makes me feel a little better." He said with his smile as the girls smiled warmly with Wave speak up "You're welcome, Mike. We will always appreciate what you do for us, and we're very thankful for helping us, however you can." She said giving a subtle wink towards him, making him blush a little softly while Octavia smiled warmly.

"You certainly have your work cut out for you, Mike. I hope you-" Octavia said as she was cut off by the sound of the school's PA system clicking on "Attention all students, attention all students the final day of the School wars will be starting soon, please make your way to the arena in an hour, I repeat please make your way to the arena in an hour." The school's PA system had said, soon clicking off as the group looked towards each other.

"Guess we should all get a move on." Remaie said to the group with them nodding, Remaie, Silver, Angel, Stormy, Terra and Lucy soon said their goodbyes to the group with them saying goodbye back as Izzy quickly grabbed her armor and ran into the bathroom to get changed, making the group snicker softly "Look's like Izzy beat you to the bathroom Moon." Crystal joked while Moon just giggled.

Mike tossed Mise his arm and leg guards with his gloves inside his ballistic mask, quickly putting them on "I don't know about you guys, but i'm ready to kick some sorry ass!" Mise said as he finished suiting up while Izzy walked out in her armor as Moon walked around Izzy, gently ruffling her leaves as she stepped into get changed while Mike was done getting his armor on and tossed his helmet up as his bandana was over his mouth and nose, soon shoving his helmet on.

"I know what you mean man, i'm ready to fight and defend." Mike had said as Octavia stepped out of the kitchen area dressed in her armor, gently adjusting her beret while Moon walked out and let Crystal into the bathroom to let her get changed.

Octavia saw most of the group as she smiled softly and gently kissed Mise on the cheek before he pulled his mask down "Win this match, and I just might consider letting you sleep on the couch tonight, until then, plan on sleeping on the floor." Octavia said gently patting Mise's cheek. "As for the rest of you, good luck out there, I have feeling i'm not going to be in this one considering I've been in almost all of them since we got here, 3 times in a row seems a bit unlikely."

Octavia said with a soft smile as the group laughed a little "We hear you Octavia, I think some of us could use a rest." Mike had said with the group nodding while he grabbed his back and strapped it to his back with his staff while Crystal came out of the bathroom, while Wave walked in quickly changing into her armor quickly and walking back out with her wooden sword in sheath on her side.

The group smiling softly as they started to move out from their dorm and down the hall of the school as the rest of the group soon joined with Angel's family, while Vanessa with Anera following close behind as the group soon walked out of the school and flowing out into the fair area exploring the booths before the will be gone.

Anera soon gently tugged Remaie and Mike behind for a quick second, soon handing them both a large water bottle with leather holder smiling warmly "Here you go my little kits, since it's the final day it's going to be very hot out. You two will need to keep hydrate." She said as Mike and Remaie took the water bottles with soft smiles "Thanks Mom." They both said, making her giggle softly and nuzzled her kids, making them blush.

The group continued to look around as Moon looked at a roster "Hmmm…. Let's see… The first round is… Remaie, Angel, Mise, Mike, Remaie… Malch… And a few other students that I don't really know. Alright looks to be a eight against eight team fight this time, not bad really."

Moon had said as Angel walked over "What's up?" She asked with Moon turning to her "Nothing just looking at the roster, looks like you guys are in the next round." She explained to Angel as she nodded with a slightly worried look "A-Alright, though I am kind of worried even though it's the final day of the School wars… I-I'm really nervous because of all the fighting." Angel admitted as Moon nodded "I hear you, which I completely understand we were nervous when we all first competed in the School wars, but we all get nervous at times but don't let it get to you." Moon had said, gently patting Angel's shoulder making her gently nod.

As the group was getting ready to move to the arena as Wave gently pulled Octavia to the side "Hey Octavia, you want to pull a small prank on Mike?" She asked with a soft smile as Octavia looked at Wave a little oddly "Uh… Why? If you don't mind me asking." Octavia asked as Wave giggled softly "Just something for everyone to ease their tension, you know? Because they would be going into a battle zone again." Wave explained with Octavia thinking a bit before soon smiling softly and nodding.

"Okay, I'm listening…" Octavia said with sly smile as Wave giggled and nodded "Alright, all you have to do… is scratch behind his left ear, you will see what will happen." Wave explained a smile as Octavia nodded giggling softly "Alright, I'll take your word for it." Octavia said as she quietly walked up behind Mike and did as Wave instructed and started scratching behind his left ear.

Mike felt this as he felt his body gently twitching, soon purring softly as he felt his body slowly relaxing and gently nuzzles Octavia's hand, making the group look towards this and soon bursting into laughter as Octavia kept gently scratching behind Mike's ear "That is the cutest thing ever! Wave, how did you know that'll work?" Octavia said giggling while Wave smiled.

"I tried it this morning, when he was still asleep. It works on all Feline, they like being scratched behind the ears as a compliment but also as a way for them to relax, also to show care." Wave explained, gently reaching a hand behind Remaie's ears and gently scratching them, making her purr softly and nuzzle into her hand as her tail gently swished happily "See? It's very fascinating, just think of them like really big cats." Wave explained soon gently stopping as Remaie gently shook out of her stupor, gently blushing.

"Please don't do that again… it's so embarrassing…" Remaie gently winned, making the group snicker softly as Octavia kept gently scratching behind Mike's ear, soon petting his head as he nuzzled close making the group laugh while Octavia smiled softly, thinking to herself 'Now if only Mise could do something like that, all my wishes would have come true.' She thought to herself.

Mike began to smile softly and purring, feeling total bliss until Octavia gently stopped as he slowly snapped back to reality "W-What happened?" He asked softly while the group snickered softly with Moon speaking up "You were having fun as Octavia was scratching behind your ears, acting like a cat." She had said, giggling softly making Mike blush deeper while Wave gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"Aww… i'm sorry honey, it was my idea we thought it would ease everyone's tension." She had said, Mike soon gently smiled and kissed Wave upon the lips "It's alright sweetie, I think it was a sweet idea." He admitted, softly chuckling and making the group smile warmly at his words.

Some of the group was going to speak up, until the horns of the arena gently alarmed "Shit… we all better get going guys." Mise had said with everyone nodding, quickly making their way to the arena fast soon splitting up leaving Mike, Mise, Remaie and Angel to leave to the ready rooms, while the rest went up to the top side area of the arena to take their seats.

Remaie, Moon and Angel entered into the locker room across from where Mike and Mise were going, walking into the room with a teacher talking to the students "Alright everyone, today is the last day of the School wars so the schools will be pulling all kinds of punches, but so will we… Now you will all need to be careful, as the allowance of grenades is allowed since of yesterday… I am aware one of our staff didn't tell you because he gotten drunk since we are in last place…" The teacher said, gently sighing.

"But anyway the allowance of grenades is in effect, good thing is I set out a few types for everyone with extra ammo. But also secondary abilities are also being handed out for all of your melee weapons, but also to let you know today will consist more of melee such as the starting round in a few minutes, since both schools were fearful of yesterday's incident." The teacher explained with the large group of students nodding, with Mike and Mise in the mix.

After the teacher was done explaining the students walked over to the table and grabbing a few boxes of ammo and grenades, while grabbing a small device for their weapons from a box while Mise looked over his weapons as the teacher supplied him with duel wooden daggers with lightning attachment's making them gently arch with electricity.

Mike on the other hand walked over to the table as the students cleared out with the teacher, gently grabbing two boxes of ammo and stuffing them into his bag and tossing one to Mise and quickly grabbing "Thanks man, you can never have too much extra ammo, ya know?" Mise said as he stuffed the item into his bullet pouch.

Mike nodded and tightened his bag on his back and was getting ready to walk away from the table, until he stopped when he looked over the left over grenades gently picking up one that looked like a clear glass round vial with a grenade pin system on the top with what looked to be a raging winter storm inside.

"Huh… strange…" He mumbled softly as Mise walked over and took the grenade from Mike and examined it "This looks oddly like something out of Skyrim or even Runescape, is this seriously a storm in a jar? I mean i've heard of bottling things up but this is ridiculous." Mise said as Mike shrugged, picking up another one soon pulling the pin and tossing it across the room as it exploded into a icy freeze, leaving a large icy glacier "Ice grenades… fascinating…" Mike had mused, while Mise chuckled softly.

"Now made with essence of ex-girlfriends." Mise said as Mike chuckled softly "That's one way to put it man, since I can guess most of your's had heart's colder than ice." He chuckled while Mise shook his head with a grin "Well yes, but also because I got blackout drunk one time and tried to fuck a snowman, I nearly froze my balls off...literally." Mise said as he laughed at his past mistakes, making Mike burst into laughter, nearly falling backwards.

"H-Holy hell man! T-That's fucking insane!" He laughed as Mise gave a false serious look "It was in that moment that I concluded that one only one thing could be to blame; Snow is secretly engineered by the government and is deployed like bombs in an effort to thin out the population thus making it nothing but pure evil just like newspaper comics." Mise said as he kept a straight face for a solid minute before bursting out laughing. The two laughed for a few good minutes before calming down as Mike got up.

"Whooo… that was fucking funny man." He said picking up two of the ice grenades and two dark electric ones with dark storm clouds inside "I'm guessing these are either electric or electric storm grenades… or both." Mike had said stuffing them into his bag while Mise shrugged and grabbing two storm grenades and holding them up.

"Now made with essence of Mother in-law." Mise said snickering and stuffing them into a spare pouch as he adjusted his bandolier across his chest. The two soon walked out of the locker room as Angel and Moon were walking down the hall while Malch was talking to them or in this case, annoying them as he was still trying to get back together with Moon.

"Come on Moon… I'm really sorry… I care about you, you know that right?" He asked as Moon sighed and nodded "I know that… but I still don't forgive or trust you Malch, you cheated on me right behind my back with some other girl." She said to Malch as he got in front of her "Moon please… I made a terrible, drunken mistake… Please…" He said as Moon just shook her head and walked past Malch with Angel close behind as he felt his anger starting to rise again, but also that of sorrow when Mike and Mise walked past him with Mise whispering to Mike.

"Dude… what happened with him?" He whispered softly as Mike whispered back "He cheated on Moon a few months ago, before you and Octavia came along. It's a really long story man…" He whispered, sighing softly at the memories of that day. Mise caught this as he slowly nodded continuing to walk to the ready room with Mike, suddenly looking towards Malch thinking to himself 'That freak stole my goddamn woman...now he's gotta pay.' He said in his head clenching his fists tightly, nearly close to drawing blood while Mise tried to keep his gaze away from Malch, looking ready to slaughter someone.

The group was in the ready room waiting for the round to start as Mike was twirling his staff slowly, practicing his moves as Mise was looking over his new daggers while Remaie was sitting with a wooden broadsword on her shoulder that had a frosty hue to it, across from them was Moon as she was helping Angel with her fighting stance with the dagger. However on the other side of the room Malch was staring daggers at Mike while the rest of the team was talking and passing the time, but Malch just kept his glare growling softly in his voice while Moon soon sat up from a bench.

"Anyway, I better get upstairs guys I will see you all after the match." Moon had said, soon walking over to Mike and gently kissing him on the lips as she walked out of the ready room, making Malch growl even louder as he soon leapt at Mike and pinned him to the wall by his throat "You fucking bastard!" He screamed as he began to strangle Mike while he quickly grabbed his arms and forcing Malch off of him as Mise pulled Malch off Mike and threw him away while Mike was coughing "Dude? You alright man?" Mise asked as Mike gently nodded and coughed.

"Y-Yeah…" He said coughing a little and rubbing his throat soon staring daggers at Malch "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Mike screamed at him while Malch returned the glare "You! You fucking freak! You fucking stole my woman!" Malch screamed at Mike as he quickly got up as Mise was going to stop the two Mike pushed him to the side and got right in Malch's face. "Well sorry if you got drunk and fucked your own love life up, but it ain't my fucking fault that you are such a dumb fuck!" He screamed right back in Malch's face as Malch pushed him back.

"Well I say it's all your fucking fault for fucking my life over! I knew I could not fucking trust you at all! You stole my woman! You fucked over my life! And not only that, but I am stuck in this fucking squad of Kluex forsaken group!" He screamed soon getting hit in the back of the head by Mise as he scoffed.

"Never mess with an ex-fishmonger…" He said faintly to the known unconscious Malch, soon turning to Mike "You okay man?" Mise asked Mike as he nodded "Yeah man… Thanks for that, I fucking hate shouting matches…" Mike had said with Mise nodding in agreement as the speakers kicking on "Attention all contestants, attention all contestants the first round will be beginning soon." The speakers said as the squad minus Malch got ready and walked over to the big gate doors while Remaie turned to Mike "You sure you're okay?" She asked Mike as he gave a nod.

"Yeah, i'm alright… just, need to keep my mind focused… that's all really." He said taking out a familiar case with syringes in it, soon taking one and sticking into his neck and pushing down the plunger, making him groan softly as the liquid started to flow through his veins and sighing.

He had then taken the syringe out of his neck and tossed it into the bin not far from the gate, making the squad step back a little from Mike but soon relaxed a little as his breathing rate reassured them while he had his staff in hand, gently spinning it and held it under his arm "I'm fine everyone… don't worry." He reassured them as the gates slowly screeched open letting the sun slowly in with beams of light coming in.

The squad's eyes slowly adjusted to the light to see a very large, thick jungle before them as they walked out slowly feeling a soft breeze blow past them with the feeling of calm overcoming them while the announcers spoke up "Welcome everyone to the final day of the school wars!" They screamed with cheer, making the crowd cheer loudly as one spoke up.

"Alright everyone, as a result of yesterday's incident, today's will mostly consist of melee combat though with added support items, adding a new mix to combat." One announced. His co-announcer nodded and began to explain "Indeed, now what it means is that the usage of grenades was started to be allowed since yesterday, but there was a mix up and only one school had gotten grenades.

However now they have been passed out earlier today to all the schools, now some of these items are also known to some as 'stormers' they would call, since they have a double ability quick explosion and storm. Quick explosion will quickly detonate and let the element out in a quick explosion, storm instead takes a little more time as you will need to hold down the activation button on the top till the green circle light's up and flashes, after that you will need to pull the pin and it will let out a very large storm that would affect a larger area." The announcer explained.

The squad nodded while the other squad on the other side of the jungle had nodded while Mike pulled out one of the grenades from his bag and looked upon the top, seeing the top of the item was a large circle that looked to be a light with a button he gently tossed it a little soon placing the item back into his bag.

The squad got ready with Angel staying close to Mike as Remaie stood close by between Mike and Mise, getting ready for the fight as the horns soon blew with the squad soon quickly jumping and putting the pedal to the metal, running into the jungle quickly and splitting up as Mise went with Remaie as Angel stuck close to Mike while Mise spoke up through the headset.

"Breaker-breaker one-niner, this is Smokey the Bear. Over." Mise said as he climbed into a tree keeping an eye out for the other team. Mike chuckled softly and placed his fingers upon the headset button on the side of his helmet "Ten-four there, Smokey The Bear. This is The Sundance Bandit. What's your ten-twenty? Over." Mike said as Mise kept looking till he spotted something strange off in the distance, almost on the other side of the arena. "Well I'm currently in the crow's nest keeping an eye on the horizon, but you're never going to believe this. We got us a run-away circus train at 1 o'clock. Over." Mise said as Mike nodded, assuming that he meant the other team.

"Yee-haw! Copy that, you sum' bitch, pile o' monkey nuts." Mike had said trying not to laugh as Angel was giggling madly hearing this nearly falling over a root. Mike quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back up "There we go, don't need you getting injured." Mike had said as Angel blushed softly, feeling Mike's hand.

"T-Thank you…" Angel had said with her blush, over with Mise and Remaie they were watching a small group of the opposite squad as it consist of three two looked like normal students of an Apex and a Munari , however the last one was a Feline that was dressed as a clown "You two are so stupid, they're going to be looking for student's." The Feline girl said as the Apex sighed softly "Sweetie… It's not going to work, though you look cute in that outfit." The Apex man had said making the Feline giggle softly, with a blush.

"T-Thank you, honey…" She had said as the Munari snickered softly "You two are so inseparable, jeez." He said making the two laugh softly, Remaie smiled softly seeing this but gently sighed and leaned against a tree while Mise snickered very softly watching this "Holy crap… that's just one big hell of a joke." He said snickering softly as Remaie giggled softly, but gently sighed as she leaned against the tree she was laying against, letting her gaze fall to the ground. Mise looked over at her as he spoke up "What's the matter Remaie? Everything okay?" Mise asked as Remaie looked up at him.

"Y-Yeah, e-everything's fine just thinking really…" Remaie had lied through her teeth with Mise softly glaring at her, pressing on with concern "Are you sure? Because people don't usually sigh like that when they're 'just thinking'. If something is bothering you, let me know, me or one of the others may be able to help." Mise calmly pressed on, but with a tone of concern. Remaie looked towards Mise soon sighing "It's just… seeing that couple out there… just reminds me how alone I am…" Remaie had said holding her legs close with her tail wrapping around her legs with her arms also, as Mise nodded soon sitting across from Remaie.

"I know what you mean, I may hold some kind of record for number of women I've slept with but sex doesn't' hold a flame to actual loving relationships, something i've had exceedingly bad luck with." Mise said as Remaie nodded gently "I… I get what you mean… B-But… I do really like someone… But… I can't even face him with it… I-I was hit with bad luck as well… and some good luck… I-It's kind of embarrassing… but… I fell in love with my own brother…" Remaie had said, gently sighing. "W-Were not blood related as you already know… but… we still act like family… a-and I just worry… it would make things awkward and make things even more complicated…" She gently said with tears slowly filling her eyes, gently falling down her cheeks.

Remaie gently sniffled and started to softly cry as Mise gently sat next to her, slowly pulling her into a hug "W-Wha..?" She asked softly while Mise gently petted her head, trying to calm her down "It's alright Remaie, Mike is a very understanding guy, and I doubt he'd think different of you or anything. In fact he might find it quite flattering, so answer me this, would you rather confront your fears and talk to him about it, finally getting closure and moving on if he says no or let your fears get the best of you and leave you wondering what might have been?" Mise said as Remaie sniffled a little bit, wiping her her tears away

"G-Getting closure… and confront my fears..." Remaie gently sniffled as Mise nodded, gently petting her head as he smiled softly "Good, now let's win this match so you and can him have some time alone." Mise said warmly as Remaie mirrored his smile and nodded "Alright, and I do like hanging out with him… I still remember the first time we hanged out, we got really high and watching movies." Remaie had said, soon blushing softly.

"W-We ended up sleeping together in my bed, it felt really nice… A-And I felt safe really… growing up we lived in a bit of a bad neighborhood after our dad died… H-He just reminds me so much of Ashfur… when he was still alive…" Remaie had said slowly getting up with Mise, with him nodding understanding what she was coming from

"I know what you mean, and I am glad that you feel that way when he was around. I know for a fact that he cares for you and will always be there for you." Mise said with Remaie smiling softly. Over with Mike and Angel the two were walking along past the tree's stepping over rocks, and what looked to be debris of a building as Mike gently tapping it with his staff "Strange… why is this all the way out here?" He asked softly as Angel looked over upon it, soon slowly looking around till she saw what looked to be large destroyed buildings that were overtaken by growth, she was going to speak up until they heard the bushes starting to rustle. The two quickly got ready as the rustling continued growing louder, and louder when coming out of the bush was a little Bulbop gently jumping out that had a dark purple leaf on it's head with a little pink flower on the side of her head.

Mike gently sighed as Angel saw the little creature, smiling softly gently holding her hand down towards the creature as it gently sniffed Angel's hand soon nuzzling it making her smile happily "Aww… it likes me." She happily said while Mike smiled warmly at this, but made him stop for a second. 'I hope Ember isn't giving her Mommy any trouble… or her brother… but they have been acting strange around each other… interesting.' Mike thought to himself as the rustling returning when this time came out was two squad members to the opposite team

"There! We found two of them!" One shouted as the Bulbop soon coward hearing the shouting as she jumped into Angel's arms and cowering. Mike on the other hand spun his staff fast around his body "Angel… get behind me." He ordered with her nodding quickly and hiding behind Mike when one of the students mused

"Holy shit… He thinks he can take us both on? That's just fucking stupid." He said as the other nodded and snickering "Seriously! That is just fuck-" He tried to say before Mike quickly brought an uppercut to his jaw, soon spinning his staff clockwise and smacking him hard across the head following up as he quickly striked the opponent's legs, making them fall over his staff while he quickly struck his chest with a jab.

Angel quickly stepped back from the fight as the other opponent quickly charged at Mike with his warhammer, lunging himself forward through the air and with the weight of the hammer itself with an overhead strike as Mike quickly moved out of the way while the hammer struck the ground, soon letting off an energy shockwave knocking him backwards and nearly into a tree soon quickly composing himself.

Angel hid behind a tree watching the fight continue on as she held the cowering Bulbop close and trying to hide it from what was going on until she felt a hand upon her shoulder, nearly screaming until a second hand grabbed her mouth as the hand felt a little more furrier while Angel quickly saw it was Mise and Remaie with her gently shushing her to be quiet, soon gently taking her hand off Angel's mouth.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" She gently whispered as Mise smiled softly "We came to find you guys." He said with Remaie nodding with a soft smile, soon turning to see Mike was fighting against another opponent as Mise gently whistled "Damn… So that's where they went." Mise mumbled to himself.

The opponent soon spun himself quickly with his hammer as Mike quickly jumped back soon charging at him head first with staff in hand, smashing his helmet into the opponent's face and quickly spinning his staff counterclockwise and striking the opponent on the side, while smashing his boot into his opponent's leg making him growl in pain before Mike than delivered a quick jab in the back and back of his head, making him fall forward.

Mike gently panted and collapsed his staff, placing it back into the sheath "Alright Angel, it's safe." He called out as Angel slowly walked out with Mise and Remaie behind her while Mike smiled softly "Good to see you two again." Mike said with his smile as Mise leaned against a tree and Remaie giggled softly, soon pulling him into a hug "Good to see you as well, bro." She said happily while Mise looked towards Angel and the little creature in her arms.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Mise said smiling, gently petting the creature as she gently nuzzled Mise's hand making him chuckle softly as Angel smiled warmly "I don't really know, I just found it and-" She tried to say as Mike spoke up "She." He had said as Angel gently nodding "She, just sniffed my hand and nuzzled it, during the whole fight and that's really it." Angel explained with Mise smiling as he continued to pet the little creature.

"Fascinating, have you decided as to whether or not you're going to keep her and if so, what her name will be?" Mise asked while Angel smiled softly "I was thinking about it… though I don't know how to take care of a little one like this, but I was thinking about it and I was thinking her name could be, Rosy." Angel said gently petting the creature's head as the flower on the side of her head looked like that of a rose. The creature purred happily and nuzzling into Angel's arms as she giggled softly.

"Guess she likes the name." She said holding Rosy close as Mike looked over to the building's Angel was looking at earlier "That… looks so oddly familiar somehow…" He said as Mise looked over and nodded "It looks like turnip with two big purple eyes." Mise said as Angel looked at Mise and gently huffed. Remaie giggled softly as Mike nodded "Well yes, but this guys… remember back in that Hylotl castle like house?"

Mike asked with Mise nodding and looking towards the decrepit buildings "Doesn't this feel all too familiar?" He asked while Angel spoke up "S-Should we check it out?" She asked a little quietly, holding Rosy in her arms as Mise nodded with his daggers on hand "I think we should, could always find something useful… maybe even find the rest of our team or maybe of their team." Mise said with the group nodding in agreement, soon walking towards the buildings.

The four walked along the way as it had large stones almost like a path as Mise looked at a ruined poster that was white and black, having a ape like skull on it with the words 'Ape flu is no joke' it read making him look at it oddly "Ape flu? Mike, what did you say these buildings were used for?" Mise asked as he gestured to the poster "Or does anyone know what ape flu is?" He asked again, with Angel shaking her head while Mike didn't really know the answer and shrugged however Remaie nodded.

"This is something I learned from my history class, before Mike was here. The ape flu was some kind of flu that affected the Apex many years ago, some rumors say it was an experiment on Apex society, by the Miniknog." She explained while Mise nodded a little as Mike spoke up, looking around a little more "I'm guessing these used to be homes… like apartments… but more like a prison…" He started, seeing large wire fences with barbed wire adorned the tops of each fence.

Mise sneered a little as he leaned against a wall of one of the buildings "Typical, pin some random discretion on a minority and lock said minority in jail for nothing while the real perpetrators run free. This wasn't a prison, it was a quarantine center, that poster was for the employees… see, look in here."

Mise said as he backtracked a bit and lead the group to what looked like an abandoned operating room with a large operating table in the middle, filled with all kinds of instruments of what looked to be drills and saws, as on a wall had a large red sign that read 'Thought Reassignment' with two smiling faces on the sides.

The group looked towards the table as Angel physically uneasy seeing the table while Remaie spoke up "I read about these… T-They used to strap in Apex rebels and torture them for hours… demanding info… then right out killing them…" She had said seeing stains of crimson across the room that lead to a drain near the middle of the room while Mise nodded, soon taking out what looked to be a cigar as he waved for Mike to hand him his zippo.

Mike nodded and tossed Mise the zippo as he quickly light his cigar, taking a soft drag as he exhaled some smoke. He walked over to the window and looked out to the jungle "Same fate befell me and many of my men back in my military days. In the little streets of Belfast, in the dark of early morn. British soldiers came a-running, wrecking little homes with scorn.

Hear the sobs of crying children, dragging fathers from their bed, watch the scene as helpless mother watch the blood fall from their heads. We dragged to prison where we were beaten, starved, and often killed if we did not give up information, but such practices were outlawed under international rules of war, yet they continued."

Mise regaled as he tossed Mike back his zippo as Angel and Remaie looked at Mise with horror, hearing what he went through but Mike could see in his eyes he was still suffering from the memories as well. He stuffed the zippo into his pocket as he looked towards the table feeling his breathing starting to grow faster and more densely, as he could swear he could hear laughter the same kind of laughter on that one faithful day many moons ago, trying to grab his chest through his chest plate as Mise looked towards him and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Mike? Mike, you okay man?" Mise said walking over and putting his hand on his back "H-He's out there… H-He's out there…" He started to mumble with his pupils slowly shrinking to the size of pin needles, soon shaking madly as Mise grabbed him by his shoulders "Mike, you need to calm down, who's out there? What's going on?" Mise asked firmly yet calmly as Mike started to freak out worse, soon looking towards Mise but nearly jumped out of his skin seeing instead of Mise was Doctor Xavier with a large, toothy grin that struck fear into Mike's soul. Mike soon broke out of Mise's grip as he quickly got his staff out of his sheath and quickly extended it which knocked his helmet off of his head

"I-I ain't letting you fuck my life up worse! I-I'm gonna do what I should have done that day!" Mike screamed soon switching the ice flamethrower to the ice spearhead, quickly making it form and getting into a low stance with his staff now spear behind his back and quickly lunging at Mise, but he quickly got out of his way watching Mike slam into wall. Mise tried to keep his footing as he spoke in his head 'Something's screwing with his head, and i'm not liking 1 bit of it.' Mise said as Mike pulled himself from the wall, quickly shaking it off as his eyes slowly formed into his Floran eyes

"I'm gonna do to you… what you did to me…" He said charging at Mise, making a few quick swipes and jabs with his spear, spinning it clockwise nearly slicing Mise's jacket open. Remaie and Angel watched on as Angel quickly screamed out "Mike! Please just stop! This isn't you!" She screamed as Mike stopped only for a split second "A-Angel?" He asked softly but soon quickly shook his head and charging after Mise as he quickly grabbed a few books and threw them at Mike, trying to deter him from his attacks as Remaie joined in.

"Please, just stop Mike! We need you to come back to us!" She pleaded while Mike shook his head and growled "Lies! Lies!" He screamed, holding his head in pain as he quickly sliced Mise's arm deeply, but not deep enough to cause severe injury to him while falling to the ground with Mike soon taking the opportunity walked over to him quickly, stomping on his chest with his boot with his spear in hand leveled at Mise's heart "From hell's heart I stab at thee!"

Mike screamed pulling back his spear, getting ready to plunge it into his church until his vision cleared a little with Remaie and Angel screaming for him to stop as Mike slowly let his grip falter, letting the spear fall near his head mere centimeters away, feeling the stinging cold aura coming from it as it embedded itself into the floor.

Mike soon took his foot off Mise's chest, slowly falling to his knees near Mise gently muttering to himself "Alla fine... tutti ci sforziamo per il denaro dal sangue... perciocchè è il male di tutti… (In the end... we all strive for the money from blood... for that is the evil of all men...)" Mike uttered slowly coming back to his senses, falling face first upon the cold stone ground, passing out.

Mise slowly got up from the ground, clutching his arm as it bled softly from his wound as Angel quickly got to Mise's side and gently placed Rosy on her shoulder, reaching into her bag looking for her medical supplies as Remaie slowly got to Mike's side, gently and slowly flipping him to his back gently petting his head, slowly moving the hair out of his eyes seeing his face as it looked so peaceful in his sleep.

Angel started to bandage Mise's arm up "I-I can't believe he freaked out like that… Y-You're very lucky for having that arm guard on… if not he might have taken your arm off if he could…" Angel had said as Mise grunted softly, but soon gently sighed "Well I already lost my leg, but all joking aside, that wasn't him, or at least not him mentally, it's almost like he was hallucinating, he called me Dr. Xavier and said i'd pay for what I did." Mise recounted as Angel nodded, finishing up the bandages. "I hear you… but my question is who is he and why does Mike hate him so much?" Angel asked as Remaie spoke up.

"Because he's the one that made Mike who he is today…" Remaie had muttered softly, this made Mise and Angel look towards her as she continued to speak "Dr. Xavier, ex-phd in general surgery and was a well respected doctor, but also was a secret Mini-knog, as they were trying to bring them back. He had a tendency of using live experimentation, creating or trying to of super soldiers, but was also in the realm of augmentations, enhancing people's abilities… Like one of our teachers..." Remaie explained as Angel looked towards her "H-How would you know all that?" She asked with Remaie continuing to pet Mike's head.

"From the news of the guy getting arrested… But also we were all there the day Mike had killed him… That's what triggered all of this..." She explained as Mise rolled his arm a little to help his shoulder "It's a clear-cut case of severe PTSD, or post traumatic stress disorder, symptoms include hearing voices, flashbacks, blackouts, and paranoia, all things Mike has been dealing with." Mise said as he winced in pain at his wound.

Angel looked towards Mike with concern and worry while Remaie kept gently petting his head, "Mise is right… he's been dealing with all of that since he came here… and all the fighting, death and bloodshed he has witnessed… it's not really helping him." Remaie said gently as Mike began to wince softly, slowly shifting from his slumber.

The group jumped a little as Mike slowly opened his eyes to reveal they had gone back to normal, slowly looking around "H-Hey everyone… W-What happened?" Mike asked in a soft tone trying to slowly get up as Remaie helped him to his feet as Angel still felt a little uneasy around Mike for what had just happened while Mise spoke up, still holding his bandaged arm a little.

"You blacked out again and tried to kill me, but I have no hard feelings, we want to help you Mike we just need your cooperation." Mise said as he smiled a bit while Mike slowly nodded "A-Alright…" He said weakly while Mise kept his smile, gently placing his uninjured hand upon Mike's shoulder "Well for now, trust us that we can actually help you and help us win this match, when we get back to the dorm, we'll discuss your emotions and such in a safer and more relaxing environment." Mise said while Mike slowly nodded in agreement.

Mise slowly took his hand off Mike's shoulder, leaving behind a faintly bloody handprint upon his shoulder plate as he slowly walked over to his spear, prying it out of the ground leaving behind the large ice spearhead soon collapsing his staff and stuffing it into his sheath, picking up his helmet and putting it on his head as the four were getting ready to move.

"Maybe we should explore the building's a little more, see if we can have a vantage point." Remaie suggested as the three looked at each other as Mike spoke up "I don't see any problems with that… But I think we should keep a pairing up, since Mise is injured… sorry about that man." Mike had said as Mise smiled softly and waved it off "I agree, it seems to work. And think nothing of it man, it's a mere paper cut compared to the one I have on my chest."

Mise said pounding his chest in an indicating manner while Mike nodded "I hear you… though you ain't alone with having scars either…" Mike had said as Angel gently spoke up "S-So who's going with who?" She asked while Mike spoke up.

"I will go with Mise, since I hurt him I feel the most responsible to look out for him." Mike had said as Remaie nodded "And i'll go with Angel, she could use a friend after what happened." She explained as the four nodded and went back into the town, soon splitting up from each other and walking into different buildings.

With Mike and Mise the two were exploring what looked to have been an old store while Mike gently knocked over a shelf to look behind it, coughing softly from the dust "Shit… this place is fucking dusty…" Mike had said with Mise chuckling softly going behind a counter to find a grey book and picking it up "Just like- What the? Hey Mike, check this out." Mise said wiping away some of the dust and dirt on the book's cover as Mike walked over, the two soon to find it was a regulation book.

"A regulation book? Regulation's for what?" Mike had asked while Mise shrugged and opened it, flipping through a few pages "Let's see… Miniknog daily citizen supply inventory, Certified Nutrient Paste x 1, Certified Bottled Water x 1, Copy of The Daily Peel x 1, Additional Luxuries are obtainable in return for information on rebel activity Big Ape is watching you…" Mike read aloud while Mise flipped through the pages wincing softly at his arm.

Mise kept looking through the book while Mike explored a little more of the store "This is kind of freaky… you know?" Mike had said while Mise nodded, soon closing the book "Yeah, I agree, judging by the age of the book, whatever happened here and whoever Big Ape is or was is all but a distant memory, but it's still creepy." Mise said with Mike nodding.

"Seriously man… I heard of him before… but not much to say really, just he lead the Miniknog and that's it, nothing more nothing less." Mike admitted on his end of things, opening another crate and sighed "Nothing in this place man… except old copies of a newspaper called the daily peel, that date over nearly a hundred years." He said with Mise nodding and tossing the book behind him, falling into a trash bin smiling "Oh, two points!" He said chuckling as Mike chuckled also.

Over with Remaie and Angel the two were looking through a building that had the same looking apartments "T-This is really creepy…" Angel had said, gently holding Rosy close while Remaie gently nodded "You can say that again… this place is almost like a maze." She said to Angel kicking in another door to another dusty apartment, but something that caught her eyes was the room was bigger and looked to be nearly fully furnished having a large, black couch with dark yellow polka dots as near the middle of the room was a record player with records on the walls, encased in glass.

The two walked in as Remaie looked over the record player to find a vinyl record was still inside, Angel walked into the kitchen like area soon seeing a fridge as she opened it, to soon regret it as it had the aroma of rotted food and meat, sticking together to the fridge door nearly making her vomit slamming the fridge door close. Remaie gently shook her head.

"That's just gross…" She stated soon walking up the stairway to find a bed with dresser, but found a book adorned upon the bed gently wiping the dust off of the book and gently picked it up, opening the book to the table of contents and finding something 'The Superior Species? Okay… that's kind of messed up, but let's see what it says.' Remaie thought to herself flipping to the page.

' _The Superior Species… For an incalculable amount of time, the Apex dreamed of a destiny promised to us, a whispering from the stars which spoke of a greatness beyond the constraints of our natural form. Bound by our DNA to lives of mediocrity, we persevered inconsequentially in our quiet corner of the universe. Then came the day when the Miniknog was formed - The greatest minds of our people united together to further the most important research in scientific history. When a devastating plague struck, the discovery of the cure came with a most unexpected side effect.'_ Remaie read in her head

' _The Vestigi-Evo Process, or VEP, was invented - Trading physical devolution for intellectual evolution. The VEP allowed us to become the race we were destined to be. With our advanced intellect the Apex spread efficiently throughout the universe, becoming an active presence in the galactic community. Under the guiding hand of the Miniknog, enough resources were gathered to provide housing to our entire population, rich and poor. To this day the Miniknog are committed to their valiant research. Perhaps they will one day restore the lost physical identity of the Apex of old._ ' Remaie kept reading in her head a she spoke out loud.

"Wow… narcissism much?" She had said, throwing the book out the window soon hearing someone shout out in pain "Oww! Fuck! Who threw this fucking book?" The voice said as Remaie and Angel jumped hearing the voice as a few more joined in as Angel quickly got to Remaie "W-What are we going to do?" She whispered while Remaie tried to keep her calm.

"It's alright, it's alright… We should get a hold of Mise and Mike… we can let them know, maybe even have them distract the other team and we could possibly take on both sides." Remaie explained with Angel nodding, watching Reamie activate the communication device on the side of her visor "Mise… Mise, can you hear me?" Remaie asked as Mise gently pressed the button of his headset.

"Mise here, what's up?" Mise said as he continued looking around while Remaie continued to speak "The other team is here and were trapped in one of the apartment buildings, we need your guys help with distracting the other team." She had said with Mise nodding and motioning Mike over to him. "Alright, just stay hidden, and we'll be over in a second." Mise said as he looked at Mike

"The girls are pinned by the other team, they're in the apartment section." Mise said as Mike nodded "Got you man, what's the call?" Mike asked as Mise started to think, remembering the grenades they snagged earlier as he pulled one from his pouch and looked at it. Mise gently tossed the grenade in the air a little with his uninjured hand.

"Alright, now this may sound like a stupid idea… but it might just work man. I need you to set one of these storm grenades to stormer setting, during that time I will throw a smoke grenade as a distraction during that time you will throw the stormer which should give the girls time to get out of there." Mise explained while Mike nodded, taking an ice storm grenade out of his bag and holding the button down, watching the circle fill with the green light gently flashing "All set man." He said with Mise nodding and taking out one of the smoke grenades from his bandolier, soon popping off the black lid revealing a pull cord string.

The two quickly made their way over to the entrance of the store looking outside to see five members of the opposite squad, they looked to be searching around as one was rubbing his head "Where the hell did that book come from?" One mumbled, rubbing his head while the others shrugged and kept looking as Mike saw Remaie and Angel in the doorway, waving over while Mike nodded turning to Mise and giving him the nod.

Mise nodded as he pulled the cord string as he heard the hissing of the smoke grenade activate as smoke began to spew out, Mise soon threw it out the other end of the store towards the opposite team, making them turn and getting ready giving Mike time to quickly run out to then pull the pin and throw the ice storm grenade towards the group with most of them hearing the bouncing, quickly moving out of the way as the grenade went off with a very loud bang creating a large storm of ice and storm clouds, flowing ice and wind in every direction freezing most of the opponent while Mike got to Remaie and Angel.

"You two, move now!" He screamed with the two nodding and quickly getting out of the building and running towards the store as Mise was waving them over. However unknown to the group the remaining members of the squad gotten away from the blast as one smiled "Nothing better than a fist full of lightning…" One said as on top of their grenade the circle began to blink soon pulling the pin and throwing it while Mike saw this, watching it fall near Angel and Remaie

"Watch out!" He screamed, pushing the two out of the way when the grenade soon went off into a massive storm of lightning and storm clouds, making Mike scream out in pain as he was surrounded by the storm getting electrocuted badly as he was then flung across the battlefield and into a tree hitting his head first, knocked out cold.

Angel, Mise and Remaie saw this "Mike!" The screamed as Mise quickly ran out with anger painted upon his face, ripping off his false leg and grabbing it by the thigh hopping at the team as an opponent looked at him "What the fuck?" He asked before getting hit over the head with the ankle part of his false leg, knocking the opponent out as Mise smiled wickedly until he got the wind knocked out of him by one of the opponent's warhammer soon getting hit again by a club.

Remaie and Angel watched on as Angel held her hands up quickly "I-I surrender!" She quickly shouted with Rosy on her shoulder as Remaie didn't know what to do, slowly looking towards her friends then to her unconscious brother, soon gently sighing and raising her hands as well "I… I surrender as well…" She had said, in a defeated tone.

The horns soon blew loudly with announcers speaking "And there you have it folks! The Academy of the stars has lost the round!" The announcers yelled while most of the squad sighed softly on the sidelines and the group looked on in worry as the medical staff came charging in, picking up the frozen opposite team members with Mise and Mike soon carrying them off of the arena area.

 _A Little Later (Around Forty Five Minutes)..._

Inside a medical tent laid in two small beds were Mike and Mise gently breathing at a steady rate, but soon the two began to slowly stir in their beds "W-Wha…? W-What happened...?" Mike weakly asked, very slowly sitting up in the bed as his body felt like it went toe to toe with a semi truck while Mise slowly sat up, gently groaning feeling his arm still wounded but had felt a little better.

"D-Don't know really… B-Better question is… w-where the hell are we?" Mise weakly asked when a doctor soon walked in "You two are inside one of the medical tents set up for the final day of the school wars, not far from the arena in the fair area." The doctor explained with the two nodding, soon looking over themselves to find their gear was missing.

As they were doing that the doctor spoke up "Your gear is in holding for now, you took a nasty beating out there… But the good news is you're both alright. You both may still have some bruising from the last fight, but the good news is the serum should be fixing any damages that may have occurred." The doctor explained while Mise looked towards the doctor with an odd look "What serum? Do I get superpowers now?!" Mise asked excitedly while the doctor was going to speak up, until Mike shook his head.

"Sorry man, it don't do that." Mike explained as Mise looked at him and huffed while the doctor chuckled softly "Sorry son, it doesn't work like that… unless you want augments, but that could be a little more… dangerous." The doctor explained to Mise as he nodded but still huffed a little disappointedly "Well I am almost half artificial but I think I'll stick what i'm working with, Doc." Mise said while the doctor nodded.

"I have noticed that, which makes me wonder what has happened to you son. But anyway you two should be fine in no time, however a few things have been making me wonder what happened inside that arena? Reason I ask is for that wound on your arm." The doctor said, pointing to Mise's injured arm.

Mise looked towards his arm and gently moved it a little, rotating his shoulder "That was an accident, Mike tripped over a root and struck my arm with his spear." Mise lied through his teeth with the doctor nodding "Ahhh, makes sense now. Well I hope you heal well, but also you two have visitors." The doctor said walking out of the area when the group soon walked in as Octavia gasped seeing Mise awake, nearly tackling him in a hug.

Mise nearly fell over as he hugged Octavia back as she looked at his condition with worry "What happened to you? Did you get mauled by a tiger?" Octavia asked as she saw the gash on Mise's arm while Mike spoke up "He kind of did…" He had said vaguely with her turning to Mike with a look of a lioness, silently growling. "What is that supposed to mean?" Octavia asked seething with silent rage while Mike slowly rubbed the back of his head.

"I may have… went a little… teensy bit… over the edge and tried to kill Mise in a fit of rage…" Mike reluctantly said as Octavia's gaze was slowly consumed by her hair while Mise slowly nudged her arm "Uh...Octy?" Mise said with a hint of fear in his voice while Mike slowly got up from his bed when Octavia soon looked at him with eyes of pure rage and soon leapt at him nearly knocking Mise off of his bed, Mike soon jumped out of the way as she crashed into his bed getting up, seething with rage nearly going animalistic starting to chase Mike around the room "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" He screamed jumping over a table as Octavia ran over it chasing after him.

While this was going on Mise was screaming nearly like a woman, as outside anyone that was near the tents could hear screaming, loud crashes and lioness growls however inside was a different story as Mike nearly jumped through the tent's wall but was soon stopped as Octavia jumped on top of him.

Octavia soon grabbed Mike by his throat and started to strangle him as Mike quickly grabbed her arms and placed one of his boots under her stomach, quickly prying her hands off his throat and putting enough force behind it and pushed her off of him, gently breathing and coughing and holding his throat while Octavia was getting ready to strike until Mise quickly grabbed Octavia's arms and holding her still "No! Stop this immediately, Octy you're better than this, I am alive and that's what matters. Do you see me attacking Mike for what he did?" Mise said as he turned her around and scolded her.

Octavia gently panted slowly averting her gaze away from Mise with sorrow, soon gently sighing and shaking her head "No. I'm sorry Mise and Mike, I just can't stand seeing you get hurt, I mean you have one leg, one eye, 30 teeth, and 3 fingers missing not to mention everything else you've sustained. It's a miracle you're alive so forgive me for being protective." Octavia said as Mise nodded and gently kissed her forehead, forgiving her as Mike sat across from them "It's alright Octavia… this was my fault this time…" Mike had said while Mise shook his head.

"No it's not, you blacked out, you weren't in control of your actions, you had a PTSD attack." Mise said as Octavia gently gasped, feeling sorrow for her actions while the girls looked towards Mike in some fear but also sadness as they crowded him in a hug while Octavia gently mumbled to herself "Now i'm the monster…" Octavia said quietly as Mise gently shook his head, pulling Octavia in a hug however before Mise could speak someone else did "You're not a monster Octavia…" The voice said as she slowly looked to see it was Mike who spoke. She was going to speak until Mike continued.

"You were only doing what you think was right, by protecting those close to your heart. That is very commendable and I can understand what you feel, so I do not blame you for what you did… even if you scared the living hell out of me, I still think you are a very good person." Mike had said, soon smiling softly while the girls nodded and spoke of commence as Mise then joined in and gently kissed Octavia's cheek, nodding with a smile that mirrored Mike's.

"Everyone is right Octy, you we're just acting on instinct, plus i'm proud of you for putting up such a good fight." Mise smiled as Octavia giggled softly, nuzzling into his chest. The group watching on, smiling softly at the scene when the doctor slowly walked back in "I-Is it over?" He asked slowly with the group nodding, making him sigh out in relief.

"A-Alright… U-Uh, you can all go now if you like… Y-You're gear is on a table near the front desk..." He had said with the group nodding and getting up leaving the area, walking to the front of the table as Mise and Mike picked up their gear as Mise just put into his bracelet, Mike quickly put his gear on but kept his helmet off and just put it into his bag "Thanks for patching us up Doc." Mike had said with him nodding "Y-You're very welcome… N-Now… P-P-Please never come back…" He said as the group soon left, nearly making the doctor pass out from fear.

The group walked out of the tent as Mike and Mise gently stretched hearing their bones and joints pop "Shit… That feels so much better…" Mike had said with Mise nodding, "I hear you on that, and I don't know about you but all this excitement a made me hungry." Mise said rubbing his stomach, making the group snicker softly "I hear you man, let's go get something to eat." Mike had said getting ready to grab the pixels from his pocket until the group stopped him "Mike you've been paying for everything since you got your job, let us pay for lunch alright?" Remaie asked in a calm yet caring tone while Mike soon slowly nodded.

"A-Alright…" He gently said, making the group smile softly soon walking into the fair looking for a place to eat until a voice projected to them "My little kits!" The voice had said as Anera soon ran over and quickly pulled Mike and Remaie into a hug soon hugging their mother back as she had tears running down her face while the two gently nuzzled their mother's cheeks, making her purr softly and giggle very softly "M-My little kits… T-They're okay…" She gently mumbled, holding the two close soon slowly sniffling. Anera soon gently let go of the two and gently licked their cheeks

"I'm so glad to see you two are okay, I heard Anera surrendered reluctantly but I also heard you got hurt really bad… are you sure you are okay?" She asked Mike as he nodded with a soft smile "I am mom, it takes a lot more than that to put me down, you already know that." He said making her giggle softly and gently kissed his forehead. "You got that right, sweetie. Now how about you two get your friends and we have a nice lunch together, how does that sound?" She asked, soon hearing the group's stomach's rumble as she giggled.

"Guess I will take that as a yes." Anera said soon getting up and motioning for everyone to follow her to a large booth with tables set up. The group soon gently sat down at one of the large tables while a worker walked over with a few menus, "Hi and welcome to Grub House, what would you all like to drink?" She asked with a soft smile as the group said different kinds of soda, water and Mise even tried to say alcohol before Mike set down the sake pitcher with a cup while he gladly took it setting the cup aside and chugging the pitcher, making the group look at Mike while he shrugged "What? It's a smart idea to do, since it numbs your nerves." He said with them nodding.

The group looked over the menus as Octavia gently tapped Mike's shoulder with an confused look on her face, looking at the menu not sure what to order "Hey Mike, do you have any suggestions? I'm still getting used to the local cuisine." She asked a bit sheepishly while Mike nodded "Sure, if I would make a suggestion, I would say the seafood gratin with special fried rice and mushroom bread." Mike said to Octavia as she gently nodded, not really knowing what any of it was while the worker came back "Alright is everyone set?" She asked with the group nodding and telling her the orders, writing them down and nodding soon returning to the booth and getting the order's made.

While this was going on Mise still had something on his mind, and even though he was not drunk enough to handle it he turned to Mike as he wanted to know everything that had happened back in the match "Mike, listen, we need to talk about what happened during the match, while you blacked and attacking me, you called me Dr. Xavier and sad i'd pay for what I did, now i'm no shrink but i'm willing to bet you this has something to do with your PTSD attack, care to explain?"

Mise inquired while stopped for a second as the group started to feel uneasy, some knowing more than others while Mike gently sighed and nodded "A-Alright… I will…" He said soon slowly standing up, gently pacing when he then stopped "It happened about four to five months ago… we were getting the ship refueled, and getting Crystal her body… Wave was giving me a tour of the outpost, later getting an ID…" He said trying to find the right words for what had happened next.

"After that I bought a dagger from a black market dealer… if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be around… But I went into the market for Crystal to buy her some juice… that was when, I bumped into… _Him_ …" Mike had said with anger and sorrow lacing his tone as Mise spoke up "You ran into your flamboyantly gay uncle?" He asked slightly drunk with the group turning to him, as Mike took his boot off and threw it at Mise's head.

"No you dumbass… That's when I met Dr. Xavier, he was a doctor assigned to the outpost. Little did anyone know, he was a secret Miniknog supporter… Anyway we started to talk and he started to do a check up on me, seeing if I was still in health… that's when… it all went downhill…" Mike said as Mise looked at him with some disbelief.

"I don't really know how to respond to that, so let's just continue the story because honestly this is getting weird even for me." Mise said as Mike looked at Mise soon taking off his breastplate with his arm guards, soon unzipping his hoodie and taking it off "Weird you say… Well how is this for weird!" He yelled taking his shirt off, revealing all his scars along his body and arms, making the group recoil in horror.

The group looked at Mike as Wave, Moon, Crystal and Izzy looked on in sorrow, Remaie and Anera looked ready to cry "M-My little kit…" She sniffled softly while Lucy had sorrow written upon her face as Silver felt her heart slowly breaking, and so did Angel while Terra tried to hide in her sister's arms, Stormy kept her little sister close as Octavia looked on with horror while Mise saw Mike's scars, seeing how they were aligned and counted them soon speaking.

"9 scars, you're lucky you didn't bleed out, all I have is the one." Mise said and he took off his shirt "Lost a duel and was left to die in the woods. But that scar is the shallowest in comparison to the scars my tattoos hold." Mise said he turned his back to reveal his back covered up with a large Celtic cross wrapped in thorns and rows of names around it. The group looked at them while Mike nodded.

"I hear you… for that it's what keeps you in binds to who you were, such as scars alike…" He said getting ready to put his shirt back on but soon pointed to the large one from his chest area to his stomach that branched off, indicating dissection lines "Though this one here… this is what the fucker left… He turned me into this… He turned me into a fucking freak…" He had said with his anger starting rise, putting his shirt on while his eyes had specks of black starting to form in the whites of his eyes and the irises with small specks of crimson. Mise and the group noticed this as Mise spoke to Mike while he put his hoodie back on.

"War has the same effects, but I conquered my demons, and so can you, you have everyone here to help too." Mise said smiling while the group smiled softly and nodded while his mother gently wiped her tears away, gently smiling towards her son while Mike slowly zipped his hoodie letting out a soft sigh.

"A-Alright…" He said softly, gently nodding making the group smile a little bigger while Mise put his shirt back on "Good now let's put our clothes before we get kicked out." Mise said laughing a bit making Mike snicker softly "True… but you mean, get yourself kicked out? I already put my clothes back on." He said putting his breastplate and arm guards back on while Mise chuckled and sat down, mulling over the thought and nodded while the worker came back "Sorry it took so long, we had a bit of a brawl a few tables away, well not much of a brawl more like a disagreement between two parties." She had said gently placing down the plates as Mise spoke up.

"Because children love, BLOOD SPORTS!" He said happily snickering madly while Octavia spoke up "And this is why you are not going to be left alone with the child…" Octavia had said, gently placing her head in her hands, soon picking up her utensils and began to eat with the group.

Some time after the group started to eat, they finished eating as Anera stopped Mike from paying as she smiled softly and paid while Mike secretly gave a tip which she noticed but still smiled softly, the group soon started to separate as the next round was going to start while Anera gently kissed Mike and Remaie's foreheads with a soft smile, gently purring as they hugged her soon gently breaking the hug and walking to the arena with the group looking at the roster.

"Huh… it's Wave, Silver, Mise, Izzy, me and Malch with a few students…" Mike had said, gently thinking to himself 'Strange… I keep getting to most matches… why? I really wonder about that...' Mike thought to himself not really sure what to think heads or tails of the situation but soon shook his head with the group walking in while the rest soon separated away and went up to the stands while the rest walk down the ready rooms, or ready room since some needed to change into their armor while Mise and Mike walked into the ready room.

The two lounged around in the ready room while Malch kept his distance away from the two, looking to be whispering into his bracelet making the two looking at him oddly but soon brushed it off as Wave, Izzy and Silver walked in wearing their armor with weapons close to them making Mike smile softly "Hey you three, glad to see you're all ready." Mike had said as the three gently sat down next to him and Mise while Wave and Izzy gently kissed Mike's cheeks, making him blush softly as the group was looking at him while they giggled their heads off as Silver just gently huffed in response.

Mise softly chuckled watching the scene before him sitting back, soon grabbing one of his daggers and tossing it into the air a little gently whistling a small tune while Mike on the other hand pulled out his revolver from his bag and opened the chambers, quickly catching the bullets and practicing speed loading as Wave was fixing the device on her blade as Silver was filing her nails a little, gently whistling and Izzy was killing time by balancing her hammer on her hand.

Time just slowly ticked away for the group Mise looked towards Mike as he continued to speed load, he watched him closely while Mike dropped a bullet quickly trying to catch it but failing to do so with it rolling towards Mise who then picked it up, tossing it back to Mike and him loading it back into an empty chamber "Thanks man…" He said with Mise nodding.

"No problem man, lets just hope you don't get butter fingers when you're trying to fire it." Mise said, chuckling a bit. Mike smiled softly at the comment and chuckled softly, soon flipping the revolver back into as he fired a round off, shooting Mise's wooden dagger out of the air with smoke gently wafting from the barrel, blowing the smoke away and opening the chambers again popping the empty shell out and catching it, soon smiling. "How's that for butter fingers?" Mike asked while Mise chuckled softly and picked up the dagger, putting it in his belt.

"You are getting good young grasshopper." Mise had said soon sitting in a lotus position "Only when mosiquito lands on your testicals, do you learn to solve your problems without violence." Mise said in a grandmaster voice, with the team looking at him oddly while Mike spoke up "So… you let the mosquito bite your balls, or do you wave it away?" Mike asked as Mise smiled softly "The choice is your's young one… the path is yours to choose, find it and all shall be clear."

He gently said as he held up a small rolled cigarette and light it with a pink zippo with two blue balloons and a yellow one in the middle one, soon lighting it and taking a soft drag as his eyes slowly turned a deeper pink. The group nearly fell backwards trying not to laugh as some huffed a little in annoyance but Mike gently sighed, letting the words Mise had said sink in while Wave gently laid her head on Mike's shoulder as Izzy laid against his other side, making him smile softly while Silver just gently huffed and kept her gaze away.

After Mise was done with his smoke break he gently patted the cigarette and stuffed it into his pocket as Mike soon put his revolver back into his bag when the countdown activated, making the squad quickly jump to their feet reaching the large doors taking their weapons out of their sheaths, waiting.

With each tick their hearts gently beat, sweat gently forming upon their brows with their nerves starting to rise when the doors slowly screeched open with some sparks gently flying in all directions, letting in some soft rays of sun slowly phasing in through the cracks of the doors that slowly opened. The team then walked out to find that it was almost like the same jungle from before except with patches of giant mushrooms and what looked to be swamps, with the team walking out the clouds looked to be darkening further and further looking ready to down pour while the announcers spoke.

"Ahhh, looks like the storms are starting to kick in squad members. Might want to find shelter or you can fight in the rain, but do be warned the swamps can become very deep in this kind of weather." One of the announcers had said, soon pressing the button for the horns as they blew loudly, making the teams run into the jungle as the team slowly split up with Mike, Mise, Silver, Izzy and Wave staying together as Malch went with the other group but had the look of distrust and hatred.

The group soon ran towards a large tree that's roots were exposed, giving them enough room to get under it when the rain started to fall slowly, but soon began to pick up in pace as it started to rain harder and harder with each passing minute while the group hide underneath the tree, gently panting. "I-It was a close call… good thing we stopped here for now." Wave had said with the group nodding as Mise grabbed some leaves and twigs, pulling out the zippo from his pocket and lighting the material making a small fire.

"This should keep us warm and somewhat dry, I just need some larger pieces and we can set up a base of operations until the storm passes." Mise said he got the fire going with the group nodding a bit, trying to keep warm in the small area as Mike looked towards the walls of dirt to see some roots growing out of the dirt walls "Hmmm…" He thought to himself soon freezing his staff end to create his spear head, soon walking over and starting to chip away at some of the roots.

As this was going on the group was trying to stay warm as Wave, Izzy and Mise gathered some more leaves and small chunks of treebark to keep the fire going while Silver kept watched, but soon sighed 'This is so boring… and I thought listening to nobles all day… plus my squadmates aren't so bad… thought they could be boring at times also… except Mike… he's really kind, and very sweet… he shall make a great king one day… I think I have found my beloved...' Silver thought to herself, blushing a little deeply as Mise was snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"King Mise to Princess Silver, come in Princess." Mise said snapping Silver out of her thoughts "Yes? How can I help you Mise?" Silver asked a little not there but slightly annoyed, getting snapped out of her thoughts like that with her blush still upon her face, while Mise nodded "Have you spotted anything? You are keeping a lookout, right?" Mise asked calmly while Silver slowly lost her blush "Nothing so far, and yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?" She asked in a bit of annoyance while Mise shook his head.

"No not at all miss prissy, would you like some tea and crumpets? How about a nice massage." Mise asked with a soft smirk while Silver growled softly in annoyance "Bite my shiny, silver ass." Silver growled making Mise snicker madly while Mike started to think 'Does that mean she's insulting him… or does that mean an invitation…?' He thought, before blushing fairly deeply trying to get that out of his mind while Silver just huffed, soon seeing Mike blushing making her blush a little deeply trying to avert her gaze from everyone 'I-I hope he didn't hear that the wrong way…' She thought to herself, blushing madly thinking of Mike doing what she had said as she gently slammed her head upon a dirt wall repeatedly.

Mise soon got up from the ground after laughing seeing Silver blushing, nearly making him wanting to laugh as he turned to see Mike blushing also, soon quickly making his way over to him and gently whispered "Keep an eye on Silver, she's acting strange, and not in the normal way either." Mise said as he went back to tending the fire while Mike slowly nodded walking over to Silver and gently tapped her shoulder "H-Hey Silver, s-switch out… Y-You look like you could use a break." Mike had said with Silver slowly nodding with her blush still plastered upon her face, gently sitting by the fire and wrapping her arms around her legs, curling up by the fire.

Mike watched on from outside till he spotted movement seeing what looked to be a movement from the opposite team, he tightened his grip on his spear watching the person walking past a few trees, soon looking around and placing something behind a large rock and covering it with leaves while the rain beated down on him. Mike looked at this oddly but soon shook his head quickly getting out from under the tree, he quickly spins his staff and confronts the opponent

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" He screamed as this made the opponent jump, soon quickly taking his sword from his belt and the shield from his back getting ready for the first strike as Mike spun his staff, soon holding it out to the side and launching the spear head off, embedding it into the side of a tree.

The opponent saw this gently feeling fear starting to slowly flow however quickly shook it off, charging at Mike as he slashed quickly in a vertical formation thrusting the blade at Mike but he quickly blocked it with the middle of the staff, struggling against the opponent's blade while his opponent quickly smashed his shield into his helmet making him stumble a little, but soon quickly gained his footing again soon taking off quickly, charging at his opponent.

The opponent saw this as he gotten into a defensive position while Mike's speed increased, faster and faster soon putting his staff into his sheath while the opponent started to rethink his decision and started to run away, however Mike was to fast as he shoulder checked him extremely hard, launching him into the air into the deeper part of the forest while the group was watching this Mise gently whistled.

"Team rocket is blasting off again!" He had said snickering with a large grin plastered upon his face while Mike chuckled softly "I hear you man… as well I didn't mean to launch him." He said but soon remembered what he was doing, soon walking over to where the rock was, being extra cautious slowly wrapping around the rock to find what looked to be a small bag.

Mike looked at the item closely slowly and very carefully took a hold of the bag, slowly picking it up until he felt a soft snag and heard something click when he saw that a small bundle of pins came out that were attached to a nearly invisible line, Mike soon realized what was going on "Guys get down!" He screamed throwing the bag into the air while the group hide behind cover, but was almost nearly late at doing so as the bag exploded in the air, however what looked to be a dud fell out but exploded near Mike, knocking him backwards onto the ground.

The group quickly got up from their hiding spot quickly crawling out from under the tree "Holy hell… That was close…" Mise had said as Wave, Izzy and Silver quickly got to Mike's side as his head was hidden by some of the leaves that had fallen "M-Mike…? A-Are you okay?" Wave asked softly, gently holding his left hand as Silver started to quickly take the leaves off of his head while Izzy was trying to hold back tears.

Mise looked over to see Mike who had some dents and scratches on his breastplate and arm guards, when Silver took the last of his face and head to find that his helmet had shattered only leaving his bandana over his mouth and nose but had scratches all over his face, with his head rested inside the remains of his helmet slowly opening his eyes. Mike's eyes slowly opened with his vision slowly clearing to see everyone.

"H-Hey everyone… A-Are you alright…?" He asked in a soft tone as Silver, Wave and Izzy gently gasped soon pulling him into a hug with tears gently falling as Mike gently hugged the three back while Mise walked over to the bag and slowly picked it up, looking it over. "Hmmm, that's…. odd." Mise said as he rubbed his fingers across the burnt residue "What's up man?" Mike asked keeping the three calm as Mise looked towards the destroyed bag "This was no accident, whoever planted that either fucked up on the amount of explosives or wanted you or us dead. Some of this stuff isn't even fully exploded, if it was...you'd be dead. Toss me some water, will you." Mise as the girls gasped.

"Y-You mean… S-Someone is trying to kill Mike?" Wave asked while Mike tossed Mise the bottle of water from his bag. He quickly caught it and opened the leather bottle, pouring the water upon the last of the gunpowder defusing the explosive "Potentially, I can neither confirm nor deny the possibility, but with everything that's been happening lately, it's too risky to rule it out just yet." Mise said gravely with the three keeping their grip upon Mike, as he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

Mike felt the color slowly leave his face as his skin started to feel cold "D-Dude…" He mumbled softly while the three kept their grip upon him as Izzy spoke up "W-We need to get him out of here… I… I don't want him to die!" Izzy said frantically with Wave speaking after her "None of us do Izzy… And he is not going to die." Wave had said with Silver speaking after "Well we better think of something, none of us want to lose a friend." She had said with Mise nodding.

"Well lets bandage him up and hide him either around the roots of one of these big trees or in the branches until the match is over, he's not safe out in the open." Mise said as the girls nodded and started tending to Mike's wounds while Mise kept a lookout, Mike gently hissed feeling his face getting fixed up as he was going to protest until Wave placed her finger upon his lips

"No, you are hurt and nearly died… just please… please stay out of harm's way, alright?" Wave asked, nearly pleading for Mike to stop as she heard him sigh and slowly nodded in defeat, making the three smile as Izzy spoke up "If it would make you feel any better, one of us could stay behind and look after you." Izzy had said with a soft smile. Mike and Mise were about to say something until Silver spoke up.

"I-I'll stay!" She had said, nearly yelling it as she blushed softly and cleared her throat "I-I mean, I will look after him. He sacrificed himself for all of us at some point, I think it's only fair." Silver had said with the two other girls looking at each other, soon nodding while Mise spoke up "I see nothing wrong with that, Mike? Do you have any objections?" Mise asked as Mike looked towards Silver, still having Mise's words in mind as he gently shook his head.

"No objections man." He simply said with the group nodding. "Then it's settled, Silver please take Mike to where we were and hide him there. I think there is some more roots still to keep the fire going." Wave had said with the two nodding with Silver gently taking a hold of Mike's hand and helping him down below the tree again as Mise turned to Wave and Izzy

"Izzy, you take positions in the trees, if anyone from the other team shows up, jump down and ambush them, Wave, you'll be recon, if anyone tries to attack fend them off or signal for back up, this is our base of operations since Mike's safety is priority number one at the moment." Mise said assigning positions with the two nodding and quickly moving as Izzy leapt into the nearest tree and Wave slowly crawled under a tree, letting her body slowly be hidden by the shadows as Mise hide in the bushes.

Silver slowly sat down across from Mike as he looked to be hiding his gaze away from the flame and away from Silver, making her feel sorrow slowly looking towards the ground and gently patting her lap a little 'I really hope he's alright… He must of had the biggest scare of his life… nearly coming close to death like that…' Silver thought to herself while Mike just remained quiet listening to the soft crackles of the fire, watching the gentle glow dance in the small area.

The two remained quiet for several seconds, nearly feeling like an eternity when Mike gently spoke up "S-Sorry…" He had slowly and gently uttered making Silver look towards him with a confused look "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong." She said in a gentle tone, while Mike just shook his head keeping his gaze away from Silver "N-No… I fucked up… I nearly died because of how stupid I was… I knew I shouldn't have picked the bag up…"

He had said, slowly wrapping his arms around his legs while digging his face into his knees, Silver felt her heart breaking at the sight before her soon slowly getting up and walking towards Mike, gently pulling him into a warm, caring hug making him look towards her slowly while she gently ran her fingers through his hair, gently humming a very soft, yet sweet tune. Silver's voice started to make Mike slowly relax, both physically and mentally with his troubles slowly melting away while a crack of thunder made him jump but Silver kept him in the hug.

'I guess even after the explosion… he's become more jumpy…' She had thought to herself while gently petting his head, trying to keep him calm. Outside from under the tree Mise and Izzy were waiting as Wave soon came running back, nearly out of breath as Mise came out of hiding

"G-Guys, I tried to defend the best I can… I-I took out like two, but the others started to overwhelm me… I… I think I lost them…" Wave panted, trying to gain her breath back sighing softly when the leaves behind her started to rustle making her quickly move out of the way when a large group around what looked to be about five running out of the bushes charging at full force.

Mise and Wave got ready "Now!" He screamed as Izzy came crashing down from the tree with her hammer in hand, fully charged when it soon connected with the ground it caused a massive shockwave, knocking the opponent's into the air however some quickly caught their footing again in the air with one reaching into their bag and pulling out a electric stormer quickly pulling the pin and throwing it at the group.

The three jumped out of the way as the grenade went off leaving a small crater with electricity flowing everywhere and into the air, but soon slowly dissipated as the three quickly got their weapons ready with the other team soon landing onto the ground and began to charge with the group blocking the attacks, Mise quickly held his ground soon smashing his foot into the opponent's knee and dropping them to the ground and elbowed them in the back of the head.

Wave quickly blocked each attack with quick precision, locking her blade with her opponent's long sword as she held her ground against him, Izzy on the other hand was getting a little over whelmed by three as she was trying to hold her ground, however one of them was a Floran, making it more difficult until a flashbang was thrown into the mix as the group quickly shielded their eyes while the flashbang went off.

The opponent's were blinded by the light as from the bushes the rest of their team came running out, one of the members slammed his hammer down hard creating a large ice shockwave, however was added with ice pillars knocking them into the air as Malch came in with two others and quickly threw three stormers at them, letting off a loud explosion that was filled with a mixture of electricity, fire and ice launching the opponent's into different directions. The group looked towards the other half of the team as they smiled.

"Good to see you guys came to the rescue in time." Wave had said with the team nodding while Malch spoke up "Yeah… plus we heard a loud explosion, what the hell was that all about?" Malch asked actually curious while Mise picked up the remains of the bag "It was this… we believe someone is trying to kill Mike…" Mise said in a serious tone.

The team looked at this with surprise, even Malch who looked to be a little nervous as Mike slowly crawled out from under the tree with Silver, keeping by his side as his face slowly came into view showing it covered in cuts and a few bandages with the look of terror in his eyes as he was gently shaking while Silver kept him close to her.

The group saw this as Izzy and Wave felt their hearts slowly drop in their chests, Silver tried to keep Mike's spirit up a little while Mise gently sighed seeing his friend as he was while Malch on the other hand, had a small ting look of guilt looking like he was trying to keep it suppressed as the horns softly blew, indicating the round had ended with medical teams quickly running in and picking up the opposite team and any wounded students as one was going towards Mike, but Mise walked in front of him and shook his head.

"He's alright, just took a few scratches." Mise said as the medic was going to speak, until soon shutting up as Mise gave them a glare. The team began to walk back to the ready room while Mike lagged behind a little but keeping close to the group, the group looked towards him with worry as he just looked…

'Broken…' Was all they could think of watching him walk as the group soon stopped, he just slowly walked by the group not even speaking just keeping his gaze upon the ground. The group watched on, watching their friend walking into the room and out of it, down the hall till he was gone while they stood on and watched with only looks of sorrow and of worry. With Mike he just continued to walk, feeling nearly alone thinking to himself.

'I… I nearly died… again… I… I made the girls worry again… I… I don't know what to do…' He thought to himself, slowly looking towards the sky 'Maybe… maybe I should just leave…' He continued in his mind, until he heard his name getting called over by the rest of the group.

When his gaze met the rest of the groups, they saw what had happened to him making them recoil a little soon quickly getting up from their seats and looking him over "Mike! What the hell happened to you!?" Remaie asked with concern in her tone, while Crystal and Moon were looking over his wounds, Lucy was trying to not to freak out as Stormy and Terra looked on with worry, wondering what had happened in the arena.

Mike looked towards the group and gently took a hold of Crystal's and Moon's hands "I'm fine everyone… really…" He had said in an out of character tone until someone behind him spoke up "No you're not man." The voice said with them turning to see Mise, Wave, Silver and Izzy walking out while Mike was going to speak up "Listen, why don't you go relax a little…. We have something to explain to everyone." Mise offered.

Mike was going to refuse, until he saw everyone's faces soon sighing softly and nodded, walking over to the bench and slowly sitting down as the group looked on with worry "I-Is he going to be okay?" Crystal asked as Mise slowly shook his head "I'm… not really sure, Crystal… why don't you go sit with him, try to cheer him up?" He asked with a hint of care in his voice, making her smile a little and nod.

"Of course, anything to help Mike." She said making the group smile softly watching her walk over to the bench. Crystal sat near Mike as his gaze was towards the ground with the only sound coming from him, was just the sounds of him breathing worrying Crystal to the core of her heart, she soon gained a little courage slowly placing her hand upon Mike's gently brushing her plumage across his skin, when he then slowly took a hold of hers and gently locked his fingers between hers. Crystal smiled softly while Mike just kept his gaze but looked to be relaxing a little bit.

"T-Thank you… F-For staying…" Mike had slowly said while Crystal kept her smile "You're welcome Mike, we all care for you greatly… As well, we just want to see you happy again, and even smile." Crystal said, gently leaning against Mike with her head upon his shoulder making him smile a little more, slowly forming into a very small, very soft smile "I...I hear you, sweetie…" Mike said a little louder, but still in a soft tone.

The two kept close for a little while, watching people walk by with family and friends as they just simply relaxed with Crystal gently nuzzling into Mike's shoulder, while he kept her close but something was on Crystal's mind when she gently sniffed Mike's hoodie, breathing in his scent making her shiver a little more of which down towards her neither regions making her blush a little deeply.

'W-What's going on? W-Why do I feel so… w-weird, and l-light headed…? A-And f-feel so… W-Wet down there?' She thought to herself as Mike gently sniffed the air a little, soon gaining a confused look 'Why does it smell like… Pineapples all of sudden?' He questioningly thought to himself while Crystal on the other hand was trying to keep her face hidden in Mike's shoulder.

He slowly turned to Crystal who was trying to keep her face hidden when he gently spoke up "H-Hey, Crystal? You okay?" He asked in a calm, gentle tone making her nearly jump as she nodded a little with a crimson red blush plastered upon her face "Y-Yeah, I… I-I'm fine… J-Just thinking is all…" She stuttered softly while Mike was going to speak again, but Crystal soon got up. "I-I need to… Uh… G-Go… Freshen up! Yeah, that's it… B-Be right back!" She nearly screamed and ran away, leaving Mike behind as he looked at this oddly 'But… the bathrooms are over there… a little way from the armor stands… Something's not right here…' Mike had thought to himself, closely following behind Crystal.

Crystal soon slowly stopped as she was panting softly, gently leaning against one of the school's walls surrounded by shadows in a crevice that had no one passing by. She slowly fell to her knees as her legs had buckled when she felt a wet feeling coming from her neither regions, gently soaking through her panties 'W-Why is this happening? I… I didn't need to use the restroom… T-Then why is this happening?!' Crystal thought to herself, freaking out internally when from the shadows a voice came "Crystal? Are you alright?" The voice asked, making her heart beat heavier in her chest.

"I-I'm fine Mike… N-Nothing to be worried about…" She said, giving a nervous smile and giggle however he saw through it, walking a little closer. "Crystal, something is going on with you… I just want to know if anything is wrong… please tell me, what's going on okay?" He asked with concern lacing his voice, while Crystal blushed deeper, nearly her whole face was a dark shade of crimson slowly nodding "O-Okay… I… I just felt… I-I don't know… S-Strange…" She tried to say as Mike nodded, slowly sitting down next to Crystal as the same familiar scent wafted in, although slightly stronger while Mike gently placed his hand on Crystal's leg.

"It's alright, sweetie i'm right here for you." He said in a gentle tone, as Crystal blushed fairly deeper feeling her panties getting more wet, bleeding through and into her pants, letting a small spot start to bleed through making Mike notice this, blushing deeply also "O-Oh… T-That's what you meant…" He said noticing the wet spot that bled through her skirt, for him starting to feel a tent starting to form in his pants.

Crystal could feel her blush burning upon her face not knowing what is going on, when she noticed the tent starting to forming in Mike's jeans as this made her fairly curious, gently reaching forward as her hand slowly placed upon the bulging tent in his jeans feeling a soft twitch coming from it, gasping softly.

"I-It moved…" She softly said while Mike was blushing fairly deeper when Crystal soon unbuckled his jeans and slowly pulling down the zipper, gently moving the flaps of his boxers out of the way when suddenly slid out was Mike's seemingly hard member. Crystal stared at it with curiosity "I-It's so different from the sex-ed books we have been given…" She gently said, gently taking a hold of his member and slowly letting her fingers wrap around his member, Mike felt his member getting more erect feeling Crystal's soft plumage running across his member with a soft moan escaping his lips.

Crystal had heard this, as she looked at him "A-Am I doing good?" She asked as Mike slowly nodded "Y-Yeah…" He mumbled softly to her, making Crystal smile a little more with her blush as she started to slowly stroke his member at a slow pace. Mike felt her plumage slowly running across the shaft of his member with him moaning softly, gently gripping the grass under him "T-This is more interesting than in the books we have…" She mumbled softly, soon blushing a little more deeper remembering a piece she read soon stopping for a second.

"U-Um… M-Mike…?" She asked softly with him turning towards her. "W-What's up Crystal?" He asked as she slowly placed her hands upon her lap "I… I was wondering… I-If we could m-make love… A-As some of the books say…" She gently stuttered while Mike smiled softly with his crimson blush, gently taking her hands in his and gently pulling her into a soft, but passionate kiss.

Crystal was surprised by, but slowly melted into the kiss feeling her heart starting to flutter and pound in her chest when he slowly broke the kiss "I would love to, sweetie… but only if you're ready." He said as Crystal slowly nodded "I… I think so…" She said, Mike smiled softly "Alright then, sweetie… only if you're sure about this." He gently said, reaching into his wallet and pulling out a wrapped condom.

Crystal saw this as her blush deepened even further while the spot grew bigger while she felt a soft moan escape her lips, Mike blushed deeper hearing Crystal's moan soon slowly snapping out of it, slowly reaching under her skirt and taking a hold of the lining of her panties, slowly and carefully sliding them down her slender legs taking them off of her talons to find her clit was soaking wet, gently dripping with juices.

Mike felt his face heating up by his blush as Crystal was looking away with embarrassment but felt her skirt slowly slide up a little, she looked towards Mike who was slowly spreading her legs a little as he gently leaned in, giving her clit a soft, tender kiss making Crystal moan a little louder but tried to keep it quiet.

Mike soon began to trail the kisses up and down her vaginal lips, giving a soft lick as Crystal bit down upon her beak trying to suppress her moans while Mike kept gently licking, slowly working his tongue inside her as Crystal gasped somewhat loudly while gripping the grass with her head gently arching back, laying it against the school's wall as Mike licked a little faster.

She tried to stop herself from moaning but couldn't feeling more wet with juices, feeling them leaking out of her 'T-This feels… S-So strange… B-But in a good way… I… I don't want this to stop…' She gently thought to herself, getting lost in a world of pleasure as she felt more juices starting to leak out, making her drip a little heavily while Mike tasted her juices upon his tongue only wanting more, working his tongue deeper inside of her exploring every single inch of her vaginal walls.

'Her juices taste just like… Pineapples… it's really good actually… but would also explain the scent…' He thought to himself, feeling his member gently throb as Crystal gasped loudly, soon covering her mouth with her hands as she screamed internally in pleasure as juices cascaded out of her, gently covering Mike's mouth and tongue as she gently panted.

He slowly pulled his tongue out of her and wiped his mouth off "You alright, sweetie?" He asked as she slowly nodded "Y-Yeah… T-That felt… L-Like heaven…" She admitted with Mike smiling softly "Well, i'm glad you liked it." He had said while she nodded "Y-Yeah… C-Can we keep going please?" Crystal asked softly, as Mike nodded and opened the condom, slipping it over his member and gently grabbing Crystal's hips slowly pressing the head of his member against her vaginal lips, slowly pushing his member in while Crystal moaned a little loudly but soon stifled in pain, feeling small strands of crimson gently running down his member and upon the grass. Crystal gently sniffled softly feeling the pain in her lower regions as Mike gently looked her in the eyes.

"Shhh…. Shh… it's okay, sweetie… it's okay." He gently cooed with Crystal slowly nodding, feeling the pain slowly going away "I'm going to go slowly, okay?" He cooed with her nodding a little as Mike slowly started to thrust into Crystal, making her moan at a soft rate feeling Mike's member slowly thrusting in and out of her, gently gripping his jacket as her juices made it slide in and out easier "C-Can you go… A-A little faster please?" She asked softly with him gently nodding, thrusting a little faster into her.

Crystal had moaned a little louder gripping Mike's jacket a little tighter soon getting pulled into a passionate kiss, moaning between each breath as her mouth soon had a visitor of Mike's tongue, gently brushing past Crystal's with the two starting a loving dance of love while thrusting faster into her starting to feel a soft build up in his member.

Crystal moaned louder as it was muffled by their kiss, thrusting faster into her as the build up started to get more intense soon slowly breaking the kiss "I-I'm close honey…" He gently panted while Crystal moaned louder "P-Please… F-Fill me..." Crystal begged as Mike nodded, soon giving one final thrust and shooting very thick ropes of seed into the condom, ballooning inside Crystal making her moan louder, gently panting.

Mike slowly pulled his member and condom out of Crystal's semi wet clit, gently sliding the condom off his member and tieing the end, soon pulling his member back into his pants and zipping them up again while Crystal slowly pulled her skirt down while Mike gently slide her panties back over her talons, up her slender legs and back under her skirt kissing Crystal tenderly on the beak "You have fun, sweetie?" He asked with a soft smile, while Crystal giggled softly gently wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him tenderly back on the lips.

"I had a lot of fun, honey." She said smiling softly while Mike kept his smile, gently picking her up in a bridal carry and holding her close as he carried her out from the area making extra sure no one had seen them, quickly carrying her back to the fairgrounds as the group was looking for them but had soon found them sharing a soft laugh while he carried her back.

The group slowly relaxed seeing the two, and that Mike looked to be feeling better as Mise flagged them down "Hey you two! We were looking all over or you two!" Mise said as Mike turned when he heard Mise's voice "Hey guys! Sorry about that, Crystal and me were relaxing a little and she was helping me cheer up a little." Mike said to Mise while carrying Crystal to the bench, gently sitting her down in his lap as Wave giggled softly at this, knowing truly what had happened.

The group looked towards Mike as Octavia smiled softly "So what have you two been up to, it's almost like you we're avoiding everyone?" Octavia said smiling softly, having a few ideas of what he two were doing and where they disappeared to. The two snickered softly with soft blushes as Crystal spoke up "Like he said, I was helping him cheer up. We had some drinks, we talked had a little fun behind the school, you know normal stuff."

Crystal said gently nuzzling into Mike's neck, making Wave giggle softly as some of the group blushed hearing that while Mise spoke up "Bow chica bump bump." He said as Octavia turned to him "Mise! What did I say about talking like that?!" Octavia yelled at Mise as he stopped "Sorry." Mise said while the group gave a hearty laugh.

The group calmed down a little while Stormy turned to them "Also, we were talking to the head masters." She said as this caught Mike's and Crystal's attention. "What's up?" He asked as Angel gently spoke up "I-It turns out, that the bomb… wasn't suppose to be a bomb…" She said while Wave spoke after "The items inside that weren't detonated were for fireworks, whoever was making the thing messed up badly and added too much gunpowder… but it was directly for you though."

She explained with the group nodding. Mise soon sat down near the two and leaned forward "Also, something is going on with a certain Avian that has had a vendetta against you… seems like something is eating away at his mind." Mise had said vaguely to them as Mike felt his teeth start to grind together "Malch…" He growled softly but soon stopped as Crystal looked him in the eyes, trying to keep him calm "Honey… honey… calm down, please… Maybe it wasn't him… you never know, he would never go that far… at least, I hope not…"

Crystal gently cooed to him, feeling his thought slowly calm down while he let out a gentle sigh, nodding. "Y-You're right… I-I'm sorry…" He said, soon turning towards Mise "How about we all go look for him… maybe this is all a big misunderstanding…" He said with Mise and the group nodding as Mike gently set Crystal down to her talons with him getting up.

Lucy walked over to Mike holding in her arms was his armor, minus his helmet "I kept an eye on it all… hopefully you won't really need it." Lucy had said, making Mike smile softly soon taking the gear and putting it back on, but keeping his bandana down around his neck "Thank you, Lucy. I really appreciate that." He said, making Lucy smile with a soft blush forming.

Mike gently adjusted his left armguard "Alright, let's go find him." He had said with the group nodding, starting their search looking all over the fair grounds soon rejoining in the middle of the fair "You guys find him?" Mike asked with most of the group shaking their heads while Remaie spoke up "I did hear from a few that he was talking to the students of the other schools." She had said to the group while Octavia spoke after her "Yeah, some even said he was going to the school… he looked really guilty." Octavia said with the group starting to connect the dots.

The group set their sites on the school quickly running towards it, the group entered the building quickly as Malch was walking out of one of the classrooms with him jumping softly seeing the group "H-Hey everyone…" He slowly said as they said hello back "W-What's up?" He asked while Mise spoke up.

"We heard a few rumors going around, students winding up in the hospital, Mike's near death experience with a firework bomb that was built wrong, you know anything to them?" He asked while Malch felt his face shift, trying to suppress it again "I… I don't believe so… S-Sorry to say…" He lied, chuckling nervously with the group eyeing him suspiciously while Mise spoke up "I believe you know more than you know… I can see it in your eyes." Mise insisted while Malch started to sweat, sweating heavily to nearly look like he would sweat bullets.

The group looked at him as Malch shook his head "N-No… I… I insist I don't know anything…" He tried to keep his cool until Mise, Remaie, Moon, Wave, Izzy and Octavia soon pointed at him "Objection!" They screamed as the rest of the group didn't know what to do, soon leveling his options… he ran.

Malch ran away from the group as fast as his legs could, with them hot on his heels while Mike started to run as fast as Moon and Crystal, passing the group as Stormy was slithering as fast as she could muster with her strength, nearly tripping many times while Terra kept close to her side. Wave, Izzy, Mise, Angel, Lucy, Remaie and Octavia started to fall behind while Mike turned to Moon and Crystal.

"Try and get our friends to the roof, I will meet you all there, alright?" He asked with the two nodding as he gave the two a quick kiss on the beak, quickly running up the stairs ascending each flight of stairs soon reaching the door to roof, he quickly slammed it open to find Malch on the roof with fear and guilt in his eyes.

Mike slowly walked upon the roof's path as Malch kept his distance, clutching what looked to be a dagger in his shaking hands "S-Stay back!" He screamed while Mike kept his distance as well, slowly pulling his staff from the sheath that was upon his back soon extending it "I don't want to fight Malch… I just want answers." Mike had said in a calm tone, while Malch looked to be freaking out.

Malch felt his guilt and fear get the best of him, slowly rising upon him as he quickly charged at Mike while he quickly blocked it but didn't strike back, just only deflected it and rerouted his attack, Malch quickly got his bearings as he started to mumble "T-This isn't suppose to happen… I… I didn't want any of this…" Malch mumbled softly, making Mike look at him oddly but could hear sorrow in his tone.

Mike slowly walked towards Malch still keeping his guard up "What do you mean, Malch? Please… tell me what's going on." Mike said in a gentle, yet calm tone as Malch shook his head charging at Mike again, slashing in all directions while Mike blocked each one pushing Malch back with him continuing to mumble. "I… I have to get her back… I… I don't want to lose her…" He mumbled, feeling the familiar sting of tears form in his eyes as Mike slowly collapsed his staff, stuffing it into his sheath but keeping his guard up.

"Lose who? Malch, what's going on? Tell me, I am your friend here." Mike pleaded with Malch with him still shaking with fear, anger and guilt soon thrusting the blade at him. "No your not!" He screamed, until he felt restraint slowly looking towards where his blade was as it was in Mike's grip mere centimeters from his gut "Yes I am…" He said struggling with the blade, soon knocking it out of Malch's hands and throwing it across the roof, while Malch just collapsed upon the roof breaking down into tears.

Mike slowly squatted down near Malch hearing him sob in resent "I… I just wanted Moon back so badly…" He sobbed, with his voice cracking while Mike gently placed his hand upon Malch's shoulder "Is that why you attacked me?" He asked in a gentle tone, with Malch slowly nodding "I… I was such a Kluex damn fool… I… I lost the only girl I loved… to what? A drunken fucking mistake!" He screamed at his own pain, while Mike kept by his side.

Mike gently rubbed Malch's back "What about that one girl you were dating? Don't you love her also?" He asked while Malch slowly nodded "I…. I do… B-But we have been getting into a real bad bump… I… I started to obsess over Moon… She was the first woman I ever loved…" Malch had said, with his voice still cracking while Mike slowly nodded "I hear you… but you broke her heart that night… you shattered it, and look what happened… She started to obsess over getting back at you..."

Mike said to Malch as he felt like his soul slowly starting to fade, making him nearly sick "I… I fucked up so bad… I… I never wanted any of this too happen…" He said while Mike kept by his side. Malch cried for what could be said was an eternity, soon slowly turning to Mike "I… I was the one who told them to make the firework explosive… but it wasn't suppose to kill you, I swear!" He screamed with soft cracks being heard in his voice as Mike looked at Malch, not know what to really think.

"I… I just wanted it so you would be taken out of the school wars… I… I wanted to make it up to Moon… S-Show that I was still that guy she fell in love with so long ago… A-And I even tried to get some teams to help… but you can see h-how much that helped in the end…" Malch wheezed softly, wrapping his arms around his legs. Mike just watched on as he soon spoke "You know… we all do things we all regret, and I can see your's… but I know you were trying to do it for a good reason, even if it sounded bad."

Mike had said soon turning towards Malch "But you know… I forgive you." He simply said, making Malch gently sniffle turning towards Mike "W-What?" He asked as Mike smiled softly "I forgive you… I know you have good in your heart, I can tell that already. Yes you may have done some really stupid shit, but a lot of good can come from learning from your mistakes. And I know a lot of people will forgive you, including Moon." He simply said as Malch wiped his beak and eyes. "I-I doubt she would…" Malch had said, until a familiar voice spoke up "I beg to differ." The voice said as the two turned to see Moon and the rest of the group at the door way.

Malch sniffled softly, slowly getting up from the ground with Mike as he slowly spoke "M-Moon… I… I uh-" He tried to say, until he was slapped hard across the face by Moon "That's what you get for being such a dumb fuck…" She growled while Malch placed a hand upon his cheek, "I deserved that…" He admitted as Moon nodded, but soon sighed softly with a soft smile gently pulling Malch into a hug.

"But you are still a good friend… even if you are such an idiot." She said as Mike smiled softly joining the group, watching the scene before them as Malch slowly hugged her back "T-Thank you… I… I'm really sorry Moon…" He said as Moon just shook her head "Listen, I moved on after it all… I even found someone else… but I still think of you as a friend, even as a brother at times…" She said to Malch, with him slowly nodding.

"I… I understand… A-And I thank you…" He said as Moon gently broke the hug "Now, you better go. I think June is looking for you, as well your welcome." Moon said with a soft smile, making Malch smile a little walking down the stairs while the group looked over at the fairgrounds. "Who do you think is going to win the school wars?" Mike asked, gently leaning on the railing while the group smiled softly, joining Mike "Who cares anymore? I'm just glad all of this crazy shit is over with." Mise admitted with the group nodding and speaking in agreement.

While they watched over the fair, the screens flickered on with the announcements and the ending ceremonies "And the total shows it folks… The Academy of the Stars wins the School Wars!" The announcers screamed happily, making the crowed screech with joy and excitement soon launching fireworks off into the sky as the sun was slowly setting.

 _Later That Night…_

The group was relaxing in the dorm room as Mise and Octavia were snuggled close to each other, gently sleeping as Crystal was snuggled close to a pillow with her blankets, Izzy was gently snoring in her seat, Wave was gently snoring her seat snuggling close to Mike while Moon had been snuggled close to Mike, gently snoring as Mike smiled softly gently kissing her forehead, then Crystal's, Izzy's and Wave's as he gently yawned slowly letting his eyelids fall, slowly falling asleep.


	24. Ch:24 Trying to have a normal day

***Hey Everyone, I hope you are all doing well and that you are enjoying the story so far. So, this chapter took some time to edit, but the good news is hopefully it looks better in retrospect, but also good news is that editing of the older chapters is under way and should hopefully be done and released soon, but also that all the chapters will have names now, that would retain to what the chapter would be about. Other than that I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and that everyone has a fantastic day and I will see you all in the next one.***

The gentle starry night, high above the sky slowly faded away with the day slowly taking over with most people walking up, getting ready to got to work or students waking up and getting ready for class with the group standing upon the airfield with the students of other schools getting ready to leave

"So… I guess this is the last time we will see you two in a while?" Mike asked Stormy and her little sister Terra as they giggled and shook their heads. "Not really, we decided to transfer… since we seen how bad our school can get…" Stormy had said with Terra nodding "Yeah, though it will take some time actually. We will be back, it ain't the last time you seen us." She said with a soft smile with Stormy nodding mirroring her smile.

The group smiled at this, soon pulling the two into a group hug as they then let them go watching them walk into one of the large ships waving them off as the ship's door slowly closing, the ship soon slowly lift up from the ground as the group watched on while the ship lifted off soon shooting off into the sky with the other ships, flying in different directions.

The group watched on soon slowly turning around and walking to the school "So… anyone want breakfast?" Mise asked with the group nodding while some snickered as Izzy's stomach growled loudly making her blush fairly deeply while Mike gently kissed her cheek, making her smile a little. While they walked the halls Mise looked towards a large set of metal doors that nearly reached to the ceiling, he looked at this strangely while Octavia joined him with Angel when he turned towards Mike

"Hey Mike, I didn't know your school had the chamber of secrets hidden here!" Mise said with a chuckle. Mike smiled a little getting a stupid idea soon shaking his head "Inside is the most craziest of items, the chamber pot of secrets… from the one whose name shall never be uttered." He said as Remaie giggled softly

"You mean Lord Moldy Butt?" She asked when out of nowhere dramatic music played making the group jump and look around, while Mike was smiling cheekily and took his phone from behind his back, turning it off as he tried not to laugh while the group just snickered and shook their heads as Octavia gently placed her hand upon the door, wanting to know what's behind as she could hear welding and other noises.

"Sounds like...welding, sawing, hammering, and other construction noises, it must be renovation work or the shop class." Octavia said as Mike smiled softly "Close Octy, it is a shop class but…" He said walking over to the door and slowly pushed them open to reveal a large shop type class and hangers while a large red mech walked by, giving soft thumps walking by as a dark blue one in the distance was getting fit with a small machine gun arm.

Mise, Octavia and Angel stared in awe with their jaws nearly hitting the ground as Mike and the girls walked in front of them "Everyone! Welcome to the Mech shop class!" They said happily as Mise gently mumbled

"I wonder what it would take to upgrade my missing parts…" Mise said as he fidgeted with his prosthetics. As the group introduced them to the class the teacher looked towards them "Ahh, yes it's good to see you all again… and with three new students. Welcome, I am Mr. Fontaine but you may call me Atlas. I normally run the class when Mr. Ryan is not in the class." He said with the three nodding, shaking his hands as Mike smiled softly "Anyway, see you later Atlas, we better get some breakfast." He said as the group nodded and spoke in agreement, starting to walk out as he waved goodbye turning to one of the mechs

"No! No! Wrong weapon arm! You're suppose to only use the 5.56 not the 7.62s!" He yelled as the group snickered softly while the doors slowly closed behind them. While walking down the halls they could hear music being played, feeling nostalgia overfilling them but also a gentle tone hearing the violins slowly weep with joy while they felt their steps slowly getting light to the beat of the music

"I didn't know this school had a classical music class." Octavia had said while Moon smiled warmly "The school has many kinds of music classes, cooking classes, business classes, survival classes, you name it really. We all take different kinds of classes, but one of our favorites is music." She had said with her smile.

The group nodded with warm smile while Mike spoke "It's one of my favorites, next to cooking, animal partner care, blacksmithing, hoverbike repair and a few more." He said with Angel, Mise and Octavia looking at him "That's… an interesting, list." Octavia had said while Mike just simply shrugged while Angel spoke up "I think animal parter care sounds like a very interesting class." She had said, holding Rosy in her arms as she gently snored.

The group smiled softly at this as Wave took her capture pod out and let Shade out, gently picking him up and placing him upon her shoulder while Ember popped out of Mike's hood, gently nuzzling the back of her father's neck while Mise slowly took out the capture pod from his chef's coat, letting out the little Gosmet out of his container as it smiled happily, seeing his parents gently nuzzling Octavia's cheek. She giggled happily, gently hugging the little creature while Reamie turned to the two

"You know, I have been wondering, what are you going to name the little guy here?" She asked, petting the Gosmet's head as Mise thought a bit but soon spoke "I think Emrys would be a good name, it means immortal in Gaelic." Mise said while Octavia smiled warmly "I think that would be a perfect name, little Emrys it is." She said, gently kissing Emrys' forehead.

The group smiled at this walking down the halls soon stopping in front of two large wooden doors "Behind these doors is the cafeteria, where we are getting breakfast. I'm paying everyone, no objections." Mike had said walking into the large cafeteria and walking to the lunch line, watching over the many students who were eating breakfast and chatting.

But what took Mise and Octavia by surprise was Malch was sitting at a table with an Avian woman that had egyptian blue plumage as she was braiding the plumage upon her head that gently wrapped around her right shoulder, she had a small dark yellow beak with light blue eyes and wearing a ash grey skirt with matching top that wrapped around from behind and around her neck, exposing some of her back.

The group looked towards the two as Malch still had the look of sorrow upon his face, however the woman gently placed her hand upon his shoulder with a gentle smile upon her beak, making Malch smile a little gently relaxing "T-Thank you, June." He mumbled softly to the woman, known as June making her smile warmly, gently kissing his cheek.

The group watched on with soft smiles slowly forming soon walking more into the lunch line, the group was chatting amongst each other while Mike leaned against the wall while Mise was reading over the list and menu.

"Beakseed Bread? Pearlpea pancakes? Wattage Potage? Brineapple? Wartweed Jam Donut? Cyanider?! No offense, but how is any of that edible? I mean, I thought we ate weird shit on earth, and there's people who eat literal rotting meat and bugs like a bunch of barbarians." Mise said while Mike smiled softly

"Actually it all is, but you need to be careful on what you eat. If you're not careful you could break your teeth or even be sent to the doctors because of different problems. But don't worry, we will help you all out." He said grabbing a tray and picking some food out as Mise, Octavia and Angel followed behind when Mike grabbed a small light brown cake.

The three followed Mike's lead and taking one as well, soon picking up stacks of pancakes as some looked to have bacon in them, the group came and grabbed their breakfast grabbing mugs of coffee while Mike also snagged a odd purple like juice in a round bottle soon stopping as he reached into his pocket and handing the bag to the cashier

"You can have the bag… it's the last of the money I have, I have about close to three hundred pixels left." He explained with the cashier nodding, watching the group sit down at a table and starting to eat breakfast. As the group ate Mise, Octavia and Angel were reluctant to eat what was before them looking towards the rest of the group seeing them eating all kinds of food.

They soon slowly looked towards Mike as he was eating a tart like dessert that had dark purple jam on top of it, coughing at times and his cheeks looked a little green. The three looked a little worried as Octavia slowly spoke up "Well I think we three can agree that it can't be as bad as Sweetie Belle's cooking…" She said giggling softly as Mise and Angel snickered

"I hear you on that one, I mean, at least it's not inching it's way of our plates like that meatloaf stuff from Ned's Declassified." Mise chuckled as the three continued laughing "Crazy, though I haven't seen that show in so long." Mike had said, finishing the last of the tart and coughing a little gently shaking his head as the three started to eat.

Mike was drinking some of the odd drink he had, soon looking ready to both run a marathon and looked like he was in pain. The group looked at him oddly while Mise continued to eat nonchalantly, watching their friend "Uh, Mike, you okay there?" Mise said as Mike nodded a little until he quickly clapped his mouth shut, soon running over to a garbage can and throwing up, as the group looked at this in shock.

As Mike was vomiting Angel gently picked up the drink and gently sniffled it "What is this stuff?" She asked while the rest of the group was looking towards Mike when Octavia soon spoke up "Whatever it is, it made Mike super sick, you guys have any idea what it is?" Octavia asked as she looked towards Moon, Izzy, Wave, and the other girls. Most of the group just shrugged or shook their heads, until Silver looked towards the drink

"I do, it's Pozest. It's a very popular Glitch energy drink, I guess some of the ingredients in the drink are making him sick." Silver had said while Mike slowly walked back, gently wiping his mouth with his sleeve "H-Holy shit…. And I thought drinking normal energy drinks was already bad enough for you…" He said burping softly, sitting back down at the table with his meal.

The group slowly nodded as Mise took a sip of his juice, gently sneezing a little and wiping his nose while feeling a little light headed but soon slowly passed, turning to Octavia "Well at least I didn't grab that drink, I was going to but someone grabbed the last one, got this stuff instead...it has an...interesting flavor, to say the least." Mise said he started to glow lightly giving off a very light, icy blue glow.

The group looked towards Mise with him looking at them oddly "What? You guys are looking like you are seeing an experiment gone wrong." He said continuing to eat, looking over the fact of his glow as his skin slowly started to change into pure energy, that of a Novakid. The group watching on with Angel trying to speak

"M-Mise?" She tried to say as he looked at her "Yes?" He asked with her gently speaking "Y-You're glowing…" Angel tried to say with the right words, making Mise smile happily "Why thank you." He said blissfully, slowly starting to shrink with a tail starting to take form. The group started to freak out as Mise slowly shrank in his seat

"Hey? How come you guys are standing up?" He asked as he slowly shrunk out of his clothing, when soon slowly a creature's head slowly poked out of the chef's coat as it was an ice blue snugget. As the group watched the creature it soon spoke in a bit of a squeaky Irish voice "Hey? Why are you guys still standing?" It asked, soon looking at itself before shrieking "I'm naked!" It screamed as Octavia looked towards it with surprise

"M-Mise? I-Is that you?" she said as she slowly reached towards the creature. It looked up at Octavia and back at itself "O-Octy? Holy shit on a shingle, what the hell happened?!" the creature now identified as Mise said as the girls and Mike got a closer look "Holy hell… This is… I… I don't really know what the hell happened… but… Mise, you somehow became a snugget…" Mike had said as Mise turned to him.

"A who-what-now? Is that some kind of silver chicken nugget, that doesn't make sense. Seriously, does someone have a mirror so I can see myself and better yet, someone check that drink, I wanna know what caused this." Mise said in a slightly pissed off tone. The group nodded as Silver gently pulled out a hand mirror from her bag and held it in front of Mise, soon looking at himself in the mirror as it spoke

"You're on your own pal." It said, walking off as he nearly fell back screaming, while Moon looked over the drink and sniffed it soon recoiling. "This smells rancid… what is this stuff?" She asked while on the other side of the table, a Glitch student was sitting down with her food

"Hey, have you guys seen my chemistry midterm? I had it when I was getting lunch, I just set it down and…" She tried to ask, seeing all of this unfolding soon picking her tray back up and slowly sneaking out of the cafeteria. The group watched on, soon sighing as Mike spoke

"Well anyway, let's just hope the effects aren't permanent… that be one cold day in hell…" He said with everyone agreeing "I rather shoot myself…" He said when the bell soon rang "Well shit… looks like we have to go to class now." He said with the group getting up, soon going in their separate ways leaving only Mike, Mise, Octavia and Angel as Octavia was holding Mise in her arms while Emrys was sleeping upon her shoulder when the three turned to Mike.

"So what class do we have next?" Octavia asked as Mike turned to them "Well, some of the classes you guys have, I have. So you're all lucky, but we have field medicine… sadly I have to give an oral report on the uses of Alchemy." Mike explained as Mise was going to say something, until Mike gave him a glare

"Not that kind of oral report… Plus our teacher is married to the hand to hand combat class teacher." He said, making Mise quickly shut up. The three looked a little worried as Mike smiled softly "Don't worry, she's a really nice teacher. Now come on, don't want to be late to her class." He said soon leaning towards Mise again, with his face only a few centimeters from his

"Plus…. You try anything, her husband would pay oodles of pixels, just to drop kick your ass over the school… and that's nearly twenty stories high… Hope you have a safe landing." Mike warned as Mise shook a little, slowly nodding making Mike smile softly as Octavia turned to Mike. "Mike, quit being mean to Mise….that's my job." Octavia said smiling a bit as Mise was about to say something but decided against it and instead made himself comfortable in Octavia's arms.

Mike just smiled and started to walk off as Octavia and Angel followed behind, looking around the halls at the many posters for extra curricular and clubs "It's… almost kind of like one of those rich kid schools from anime… or even a better version of our old school…" Angel had said a little quietly as Mike nodded

"I hear you, this place is pretty cool. All the students are for the most part friendly, the neighborhood is good and the job market is pretty decent." He said as Mise spoke up curious about something "So what's your job then?" Mise asked scratching behind his ear with his hind leg. Mike stopped for a quick second and slowly turned towards them

"I work security for most of the time, sometimes even entertain kids at Franny bear. The pay's good… even if I have to shoot someone, non lethally of course." He said a little vaguely as if he was hiding something when Octavia gently spoke up

"Oh, well that seems like a neat and interesting job, why haven't you mentioned it much before?" She asked, subtly trying to press Mike for information. Mike gently shrugged and leaned against a wall "Eh… it's not much to talk about really, except that the place I work at… could remind you of a certain video game, but you already knew that I am guessing… it's just at times I also work like a bouncer, adults and teens sneak in booze, a few fights have to be broken up… it's not a glamorous job but it helps put food on the table, bullets in our guns, clothes on our backs and the gear we have. Wave and Moon help out as well, Izzy is still looking for a job and Crystal has been thinking about working for the school's cafeteria…" He said, gently chuckling.

"I still remember this one time, this guy was drunk… he was a parent also, shows great example huh? Anyway this guy is pretty hammered, starts stumbling around, bumping into shit and playing with kids. Nothing harmless, right?" Mike asked with the three nodding as Mike's face slowly formed to that of rezent

"Well, it got worse… he started to flirt and grope my co-workers, I told him many times to leave or I would be forced to zap him. Guy didn't listen… so I put two in him, fell to the ground unconscious… I thought I did good, but instead I just started to scare kids more and more… There was some screaming, and parents protecting their kids from the 'deformed Apex'... It made me nearly never come out of my office for nearly a week… I felt more, and more like a monster and alien to everyone..." Mike had said with the group's faces slowly forming to a bit of sadness and anger.

Mike slowly got up from the wall "And that summarizes my second week of my job… nearly four months ago… Sometimes I feel like a over glorified bouncer…" He muttered softly, sighing a little turning to the group "But also, there was one thing that still makes me wonder… Every other day Mary and Franny always have a box of pizza and two litter bottle of soda with them and carry it to the back of the restaurant, three minutes later they're back like nothing happened…. It's odd really." He said with the group nodding as Octavia gently whispered to Angel and Mise

"I'm guessing he has some troubles at his work place… but the part with two of his co workers and the food… that just starts raising questions…" Octavia whispered to the two with them nodding when they turned to see Mike walking down the hall again. The three quickly followed behind as Mike opened a classroom door that lead into a lecture hall while a familiar silver Avian was standing at the front, it was their teacher Miss Cihua as she was gently adjusting her glasses

"Alright students, please take your seats." She had said in a calm tone with the group sitting down at two different tables as Octavia, who was still holding Mise in her arms was sitting next to Lucy and Angel was sitting with Mike with Izzy while Mise was thinking to himself.

'Huh… I can be close to my wife's breasts and not have to do school work…. This is pretty cool.' He thought with a small smile slowly forming upon his face. The students took out their notebooks while the teacher sat behind her desk "Now, we have a few new students please stand up and introduce yourselves." Cihua asked with the three nodding, with Octavia standing up with Mise in her arms

"Hello, i'm Octavia Melody… and this is my husband Mise en Place… who somehow got turned into a… Snugget, I think they are called." She said as Mise spoke up "Hey." He had said as the class slowly blinked seeing a snugget talk while the teacher looked ready to pull a bottle from out of her desk.

"These kids are going to make start drinking… Again... Anyway, and your name miss?" She asked Angel as she jumped a little but soon nodded "O-Okay… I-I'm Angel Williams." Angel had said, a little nervous soon taking her seat again while Cihua smiled a little "It's very nice to meet you three." She said soon gently clearing her throat.

"Alright everyone today you will be giving your oral reports on the chapters you have chosen, this will be in the order of chapters. Mr. Silver Clove, please come to the front to give your report on safety of medical procedures in the field." Cihua asked in a calmer tone with the Glitch student nodding and getting up with his paper, walking to the front of the class getting ready to give his report.

As this was going on, Angel was looking through the book though a little oddly as she was having trouble reading the text, while Mise kept his smile and nuzzling into his wife's chest while Octavia was writing some notes down from the board as Lucy looked towards Mise and held her hand up in a familiar fashion of a famous pirate and whispered "I know what you are thinking…. And it's very inappropriate." She said while Mise just rolled his eyes and smiled.

Over on the other side of classroom Izzy was trying not to fall asleep, gently yawning while Mike on the other hand looked to be paying attention and looking towards his notebook, but in reality he was fixing the sight on his revolver with a small screwdriver, but it soon slipped out of his hand and fell upon the ground under the desk "Damn…" He whispered in a hushed tone, quickly and quietly diving under the desk feeling upon the ground. The glitch soon finished his presentation while the class clapped while the teacher wrote down some info upon a paper

"Thank you Silver Clove, now Mr. Reith?... Mr. Reith? Class has anyone seen Mr. Reith?" She asked with the class shrugging a little while Octavia gently raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Melody?" Cihua asked with her soon speaking up and pointing to the desk "He's under his desk, I think he dropped his pencil or something." She said as Mike finally found the piece he was looking for and soon getting up in his seat setting the screwdriver upon the desk "What's up now?" He asked with the teacher speaking up

"Yes, you are suppose to give your report now." She said with Mike nodding, getting up from his seat and walking to the front as he took his report out of his bracelet. "My report is on the uses of Alchemy, as I did research with my friend Moon and the material I could read." He had said, gently clearing his throat and starting to give his report while the class listened on, Mise on the other hand was becoming bored and yawning, trying to not fall asleep 'Must...not...fall...asleep, must fight urges…' Mise said trying not to succumb to his very comfy situation.

"It would then be believed that when first created these plants and dusts would give him great strength, but only did was shorten his life as his alchemist was wrong, but later adjustments were made that created the same alchemical potion that would give the user iron skin like nerves, as it would suppress their nerves to take more damage, there for." Mike read aloud while Octavia was taking some notes on this while she gently nudged Mise awake again trying to make sure he doesn't fall asleep.

Soon after Mike had then finished his report with the class clapping while Cihua wrote down some info upon the papers "Thank you Mr. Reith, as well I can recommend a few tutors that can help you with learning other languages if you like." The teacher offered with Mike nodding with a soft smile, soon walking to his desk again with each student going to the front and giving their reports when the bell rang and the class getting up as Izzy snored softly on Mike's shoulder, making him chuckle softly as he gently kissed her on the cheek "Silly…" He gently mumbled as Cihua nodded

"Alright, alright thank you." She said turning to Mike "Mike, I was just enformed that your next class has been moved to a different day, your new class is at this location it's a required class that the head masters had forgotten to assign you, since they were already backlogged because of your medical records and didn't know what to assign you." She explained, writing down some info on a sticky note, soon giving it to Mike.

He nodded as he gently picked Izzy up on his back when Octavia, Mise and Angel turned towards him with Mise snoring softly in his wife's arms and chest while Octavia was giggling, but soon spoke to Mike "So where to next, Mike? Also what did Miss Cihua want to talk to you about?" Octavia asked as Mike spoke up

"Well, first of all is to drop Izzy off at her class, and she was telling me that my classes have been moved around a little, meaning by I got added to another class, and the one I had got switched over to another day, so nothing to major." He said carrying Izzy down the hall with the three nodding, following close behind. Mike had soon reached one of the dojo's as he gently kissed Izzy upon the lips

"Good luck in class, sweetie." He said as Izzy kissed him back, a little more forcibly and giggled "I will!" She had said happily, running into her class while Mike just couldn't help but smile. He looked towards the sticky note and asked "Hey, what class you guys have next? Mine's in room 374." He had said as Octavia gently took her schedule out while Angel did the same "I have the same class…. Intro to environmental blending and disguises?" Angel asked with Octavia nodding.

"Me and Mise have the same class… We don't really know why." She had said with Mike slowly nodding "Guess there's only one way one to find out." He said with the group nodding a little, walking down the many halls of the vast school but soon slowly stopped upon the third floor towards a large set of double wooden doors, that nearly reached the ceiling. The group slowly inched close to it as Mike slowly placed his hands upon the door handles, turning them quietly and very carefully hearing a small click and pushing the doors in to reveal a large area of woods mixed with grasslands where the classroom looked, fairly empty with not a single soul in sight.

The group slowly walked in as Mise was starting to wake up, stifling a yawn "Huh? W-What's going on?" He said blinking and softly rubbing his eyes a few times while Mike spoke up "Were in our next class… but I think we're early… because there's no one here not even the teacher." He said leaning against a tree when a pair of eyes opened "I wouldn't count on that." It said, making Mike jump and nearly punched the person in the jaw but quickly stopped as the figure held it's hands up. "Whoa! Whoa man! It's all cool! I'm the teacher!" He yelled as Mike stopped as the rest of the class slowly came out of hiding, disguised as many things when one spoke up

"Aww! What a cute little snugget!" One of the students said as Mise growled softly "Fear me Humans!" He said, making the class jump a little but soon laugh at Mise's adorableness. Mike turned to the teacher that was painted and wearing a suit too look like tree bark "What kind of class is this?" He asked with the teacher smiling

"This is a stealth class, one of many of the school. This class teaches the importance of disguises and even teaches how to make camouflage. Also I heard you just got transferred in, so that means we have the all clear to start teaching you the important bread and butter of the course." He explained with Mike nodding a bit as Octavia and Angel were watching on when the teacher walked to a tree and hit the side, letting a side fall down with a small computer like terminal attached. The group looking at this as Mise jumped out of Octavia's arms and ran over to the tree, soon turning the class "When the fuck did this become Code Lyoko?" He asked making the three snicker softly while the teacher gave an amusing look and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I need you three to come to the terminal and create your first disguises, I will walk you three through the process. It helps to blend in, even though you are all human it will help make you look like you're someone different and not raise suspicion." He explained with the group nodding a bit as Mike went first with the terminal firing up showing a hollow graphic body of wires like an avatar "Alright, now I want you to chose a race, then the steps will become easier." He explained with Mike nodding, looking through it as he began to think

'This is a hard choice… from what Yana told me… I'm practically a mix bunch of all races… maybe I should try something simple…' He thought, choosing the Feline race as the teacher smiled softly "Taking after family huh? Anyway next you just start choosing hair color, fur color, hair style and eye color." The teacher explained with Mike slowly nodding, breathing in and out a little. He kept working at what the teacher had said when the teacher soon took Mike's bracelet off, placing it in a small socket like device and gently moving Mike over as he began to work on the terminal, watching a progress bar fill soon taking the bracelet out of the socket and handing it back to Mike with a soft smile.

"There you are, all done. Why don't you test it out?" He asked with him slowly nodding and taking the bracelet back, putting it back upon his wrist and waiting for instructions "Just do what you do for when you look for your inventory but look for the menu labeled 'disguises'." The teacher continued to explain while Mike followed the instructions closely soon finding the tab and activating it to find what he was looking for, breathing softly he pressed the button as he was soon engulfed in light.

The class watched on and shielded their eyes as when the light slowly died down standing in Mike's place was a Feline with the same height and clothes but had ash grey fur and a tail that stuck out from the back of his pants from the top, light obsidian black hair in the same style with light mint green eyes, that slowly looked around, slowly speaking up

"D-Did it work?" He asked softly as Mise, Octavia and Angel stared on speechless when Mise slowly spoke up. "Dude, you look like you but as a giant anthropomorphic cat." Mise said with Angel and Octavia nodding in agreement.

Mike slowly looked towards his hands to see the fur as he tried not to freak out "O-Oh hell… I… I'm a Feline now… even though I actually am part Feline…" He said as the teacher smiled "That's good to hear… but now, for a small test." He said, walking over to a small pond as he gently picked a cattail reed, walking over to Mike slowly holding it up when Mike slowly sniffed it, soon planting his face right into the reed and nuzzling it.

The group looked at this while his tail gently swished as most of the class gushed in giddiness as Octavia and Angel soon walked over and started to scratch behind Mike's ears, making him purr while Mise was trying not to laugh his ass off "Oh how the mighty have fallen...then again...I'm a goddamn snugget." Mise said as he shrugged and rolled around on his back while the teacher was nearly trying not to laugh.

"Alright, alright… that's enough everyone. We all know it's quite adorable with both Mike and his talking snugget friend, but we have class to do." He said as the class pouted "Ahhhh…." They all said as some of the class was petting Mise, while Octavia and Angel stopped scratching behind Mike's ears but he continued to purr as he gently nuzzled Octavia's arm, making her smile softly.

'Wait till the others see him like this, Izzy's going to lose it...or even Butterfly for that matter…' Octavia said in her head as Mike was blushing fairly deeply as he could not stop purring or his tail from swishing while the group snickering as the teacher smiled softly.

"Looks like the disguise is working very well, and working quite well with your DNA, good to know I will make sure to notify Yana." He explained with the group nodding while Mike was holding his tail a little with an embarrassed look upon his face. The teacher turned to Octavia and Angel "Now, would you two like to acquire a disguise as well, or do you want to learn how to make camouflage for your first day?" He asked as the two started to think before smiling softly

"I think camouflage would be a good choice, I think a lot of us are nervous to start trying disguises." Octavia had said with Angel nodding "Yeah, as well our friend Mise wouldn't be able to. As well I think one of friends acquired his bracelet, Wavedancer I think." Angel explained while the teacher nodded "Of course, now let's get you two in camouflage." The teacher said waving for the two to follow.

 _About two hours later…_

Inside the room the forest was quiet, not a single branch moved nore did a single pebble fall as the doors to the class slowly opened "I'm telling you guys, they came in here. We just need to take a few quick pictures for the school paper, and that's it." A student had said with a camera hanging from his neck with a small group following him, camera's in hand. The small group walked in seeing that the classroom was empty

"Hello? Were here with the school paper/yearbook committee… We would just like to take a few pictures if that's fine?" One of the student's asked, hearing not a single whisper return "Maybe… they are on break?" A student asked a little uneasy when a pair of eyes slowly fluttered open upon a rock when a student slowly peeled off of it.

Another did the same, slowly descending down a tree, covered in leaves nearly like a ghillie suit as more students slowly came off their surfaces, while one nearly launched one of the students off the ground from underneath them, while a small green dragon trotted out with a menacing look. The club nearly screamed in terror when the teacher spoke up "Whoa! Whoa! Calm down kids!" He said as the students slowly calmed down

"Y-You scared us!" The leader shouted while the teacher gently chuckled "Sorry about that, anyway you looking to take pictures of the class for the yearbook?" He asked while the club members nodded. "Y-Yes, but also for the school paper of the newest students, something about a disaster that happened today at breakfast." The student leader had said while Mise sighed softly in his dragon disguise

"Of course that would come and bite us in the ass…" Mise sighed in anger, when the bell rang "Well, looks like you kids would have to keep that on hold. Class is over now, alright everyone change out of your outfits please, I will want to see your notebooks with sketches of ideas and the notes I have given today." The teacher said, walking into his office while the students changed out of their outfits while Octavia turned to Mike, who was back to normal. "So what class you have next?" She asked curiously "I have a marksman class, Wave, Izzy and Lucy are in that class." He explained with Octavia nodding while Mise gently jumped into Octavia's arms.

"Well I can already tell that won't end well." Mise said while Angel just stayed quiet as Mike just shook his head "It will go fine, everyone. Now follow me, it's an easy class and there's nothing to worry about." Mike said walking out of the class with the three following behind him when they could hear faint gunfire coming down the hall.

When they could hear the gunfire Mike opened a door to reveal a large gun range in a grassy plane like area "Alright everyone, just get your weapon ready and choose a booth. The teacher will give out the instructions we just follow." Mike explained walking down into the area as he pulled his revolver from his holster and stood at a booth, while Octavia and Mise took the left booth next to Mike and Angel took the right one. Octavia gently set Mise down upon the booth while he looked at the many boxes of ammo, gently moving a few of them

"Huh… these are pretty interesting, i've never seen ammo like these before, much different from the ammo during the school wars." He said while Octavia picked one up "You're right on that one, Mise… this type of ammo is a whole new thing to me." She said, setting the box of ammo back down while taking her gun out from her holster.

"You know, Mise should be glad we grabbed his stuff before we left the cafeteria. It would have sucked if he lost that stuff, and I don't have money to buy him a new weapon." Mike had said with Mise nodding "And I am very grateful for that, and hell if I lost my gun I can just get another back on me and Octy's home planet. I have a small stash of weapons guarded by a friend and soldier I know, his name is Bones." Mise explained while Mike slowly lowered his revolver

"I have a feeling he didn't get that name for being an archaeologist." He said soon getting his aim back down range at his target, waiting for instruction. Angel tried to keep a little calm with the gun in her hands, but slowly set it upon the booth counter when the classroom door opened revealing it to be Wave and Izzy, walking in with the rest of the class when they saw the four and quickly walked up to them "Hey guys, good to see you all again." Wave had said with a soft smile upon her face, while Izzy smiled a little but still felt a little uneasy about being in the area.

The group smiled seeing their friends with Octavia and Mise waving at the two "Hey you two, glad to have you guys in our class. Hopefully it would make the class easier." Octavia had said, while in the back Mike was giving Izzy the .22 handgun as she looked uneasy but he kept her calm, gently kissing her forehead and telling her everything will be alright. This made the group smile a little more, as they could feel the care from where they were standing while Wave spoke

"Yeah it should, anyway but my question is what is Mise going to do, cause I don't think he will be able to fire a gun. But also Lucy won't be here today, since she has a doctor's appointment." Wave had asked while Mise gently shrugged "Well I can't hold it, but I can certainly check the sights, make adjustments, and pull the trigger if Octy holds it still." Mise said taking a shot in the dark with his proposition.

The group thought about this and shrugged "Eh, it could work… let's just hope no one gets hurt with that, if anything bad happens then we can just have Octavia keep the gun." Wave said while Mike and Izzy walked back with her new gun in her hands while the teacher walked in from his office stretching "Damn… that was a good nap…" Zahi said, seeing the students

"OH! Good morning class, today will be just a bit of a laid back day, so you can all practice your marksmanship. Other than that, please follow the range rules and try not to get hurt." He said sitting behind his desk, grading some papers. The students walked to their respective booths, getting their earphones ready and glasses while Mike just put his earbuds in and blasting some music in his ears, while Octavia loaded her gun and kept it steady as Mise was making some adjustments

. "Okay, 3 degrees up, 5 degrees left….alright, sights are in check. Now I just fire the old gal." Mise said as he got behind the gun, stood up on his hind legs, reached around and grabbed hold of the trigger. "3...2...1...fire in the hole!" Mise said yelled as he pulled the trigger sending the bullet down range and coming within an inch or 2 of the bulls-eye.

As this was going on, Angel was a little nervous about the weapon in her hands, soon slowly aiming down the range and pulling the trigger, firing a round off and sending it down the range hitting a blue mark area of the target, a few inches away from the bulls-eye, that was about seven inches away as she let out a gentle sigh

"N-Not bad… F-For a first shot…" She mumbled very softly. Izzy was loading her magazine while Wave closed two of her eyes as she pulled the trigger three quick times, sending three bullets down the range and into three red areas, only three inches away from the bulls-eye

"Damn… my aim's off, need to make some small adjustments to my sights." Wave said, setting the gun down and taking a screwdriver from the side as she started to make adjustments. Lastly with Mike he stood in his booth with gun in hand, slowly spinning the chambers, closing the revolver and keeping it in a tight grip, pulling back on the hammer with his eyes slowly adjusting to the lighting however unknown his eyes were slowly changing to a black like void, pulling the trigger sending the bullet down the range, embedding itself into area between the bulls-eye and red area, right upon the line. The group saw this as Mise gently whistled

"Damn son...you got quite the marksmanship skills." Mise said, impressed by Mike's skills. The group nodded as Mike didn't hear a thing with his music continuing to play as he pulled back the hammer again, soon pulling the trigger again and firing another round off, next to the original place almost as if he was cutting the middle out, this confused the group as Octavia slowly looked towards Mike as his eyes had a dark voice look with crimson irises, making her feel a sense of dread. He continued to fire until the middle was cut out as he blew the smoke from the barrel, soon smiling "Miss me?" The voice asked, as Mise looked towards Mike, now Kyo as he spoke with anger in his tone "What do you want…?" He asked, growling softly.

Kyo just snickered and patted Mise's head "Oh hush, Foamy." He said as Mise tried to bite his hand, making him laugh "Oh such a tough guy, anyway I mean no harm, I thought I'd just pop in for a minute, see how everything is going. Plus my little brother looked like he could use a break, enough hell going on today anyway." Kyo mused, slowly spinning the empty revolver while Octavia spoke up

"And you couldn't wait till classes were over? What if he passes out again from being taken over." Octavia said as Kyo sat upon the booth's counter "It's alright, plus I can get him out of class if I needed to. But also i'm getting better at this, so he shouldn't be able to pass out this time… hopefully, anyway his stress level was getting to him again. Guess classes are getting to him, or maybe something worse not really sure… guess when you have the DNA of ten races swimming around in one body, you would start working like a damn timebomb. Or maybe it has to do with financial, not really sure the kid's mind is locked tighter than a safe." Kyo gently hushed soon leaning back a little

"And don't worry your pretty little heads about that, he's not going to go off or anything… Well, hopefully. Anyway, i'm out see you all on the flipside." Kyo had said as his eyes slowly changed back as Mike took over again, looking a little green and ready to vomit. The group slowly approached Mike with Wave slowly speaking up "Mike? Are you alright?" She asked while Mike responded by running to a garbage can and vomiting, for only a few quick seconds and coughing while Mise spoke up "Yeah, he's fine." He said when Mike then turned to him slowly "T-Thank you, Dr. Mise…." Mike had said, wiping his face.

"Well, I do have a PHD in kicking people's asses." Mise said cheekily, while Mike and Octavia just sighed "Anyway… did anything interesting happen, while I was… 'Meditating in my inner mind'?" Mike asked as Angel spoke "Nothing too bad happened, he just talked and that's it." Angel summarized while Mike nodded "Well… at least nothing bad happened… yet." He said but in his head was different. 'At least he calmed down a little… that's a good thing.' Mike thought to himself while he slowly picked his revolver up, when his bracelet went off.

The group turned towards Mike as he answered the call "Hello?" He asked when on the other line was his boss "Hey Mike, listen two of our day security called in sick today, I need you to come in as soon as you can." The boss had said with Mike nodding "Of course sir, I will try to come in soon as I can." Mike explained, soon ending the call and starting to think when the bell rang "Guess it's time for lunch now." Izzy said with a smile, soon running out as Wave walked out, before giving Mike a kiss on the cheek

"Meet you there, honey." She had said while Angel huffed quietly and Octavia gently picking Mise up "Well… we better get a move on." Mike had said while Mise gently whispered to Octavia "Does Mike forget he's all out of cash?" Mise asked quietly as Octavia shrugged and kept on walking "Have no idea, but I doubt the others will make him pay the bill again." she whispered back.

The two nodded as Angel gently whispered to the two "Has he been doing this since he got here? I seen everyone trying to stop him, but he just does… why does he do that?" Angel whispered in a hushed tone, following the two while Mise gently shrugged while Octavia gently shook her head, not really knowing the answer soon reaching the cafeteria and walking in seeing Mike was with most of the group, minus Lucy as they were in the lunch line.

The three quickly joined up with the rest of the group while Mike was listening to his music with the three saw Crystal with a bow around her chest with a quiver with no arrows, when Octavia spoke up "Hey Mike, hey Crystal. Cool bow, where did you get it?" She asked with Crystal smiling.

"Mike got me it with my quiver and arrows when we had a field trip to a Glitch kingdom, it was really sweet of him and it's really easy for me to use." Crystal had said with Mise, Octavia and Angel smiling softly "That's really sweet." Angel said with Octavia and Mise nodding "It is, plus the finish is very well done. A lot of good weapons are always made better when they are handmade." Mise inquired.

The lunch line started to go a little faster with the group soon sitting down at a table while Mise was looking over Crystal's bow, gently brushing his paw across it "I can't get over the craftsmanship of this long bow." Mise said, making Crystal giggle softly and pet Mise's head.

"I hear you, the woman explained to me what it was made of. It's made of hickory so it's a strong bow and will last a long while, and the string is triple braided nylon string so it will have a tougher time being broken." Crystal explained with Mise nuzzling Crystal's hand while Octavia turned to Crystal.

"That's pretty cool, my brother back home is a pretty good archer. And I can't be the only one that finds Mise absolutely adorable in this form." Octavia giggled with the girls nodding and giggling, while Crystal smiled and continued to pet Mise "Thank you, and that's pretty neat. Did he teach you anything of archery?" She asked with Octavia thinking a little soon shrugging a little

"Just a little bit, but not very much. Just the basics of archery." She said, taking a soft sip of her tea with the group nodding. When the group was eating lunch the Glitch student walked over to the group, holding a dark green vial no bigger than a small vial around two inches tall "Hey, uh… I'm really sorry that your friend got turned into a snugget but um… T-This is the cure, again I am really sorry." She said, gently handing the vial to Octavia and walking away to her table as Mise sighed.

"Finally, I can drink that and finally be back to my normal self!" Mise said rolling around on his back, making the group laugh as Izzy spoke up "You are snuggo! The snuggle snugget!" She had said, making the group fall over laughing while Mise just smiled as Octavia grabbed him and started to snuggle with him. The group soon stopped laughing and calmed down a little as Mike was snickering softly

"Well, we're glad you can finally go back to your normal self man, cause lord knows being a snugget is the most challenging thing in the world." He had said as Mise looked at him with an amused look "Is that a bet, my good man? Because i'd be willing to take that." Mise said as ike looked at him "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't what you think man? Cause I am worth taking that bet as well." Mike had said with Mise smiling.

"Okay then, state your wager then, i'm listening." Mise said as Mike smiled back "Alright, our bracelet's last for twelve hours… if I can last being as a Feline for that time, we will have a sudden death round. But here is the bet, if you can last as a Snugget for another twelve hours, then I will stay as a Feline for a week, but if I win you stay as a snugget for a week." Mike had said with Mise holding his paw out with his smile.

"You got yourself a deal my friend, may the best species win." Mise said confidently, with Mike changing into his Feline disguise, taking a hold of Mise's paw and shaking it while the girls just giggled and rolled their eyes, while Octavia gently took the antidote and placed it in her bag.

The group soon finished their lunches when the bell soon rang "Welp, looks like we better get to class, I ain't going to your guys class since mine is different from your guys one." Mike explained holding up his schedule and Octavia and Mise nodding when Moon spoke after him.

"Though, you do have it with me and Crystal so that's a good thing." Moon said with the the three turning to them. "Well that's good news, what is the class anyway? I'm not really sure what it means this… Semester and loom class, I think…" Angel had said with Moon looking it over "Oh! That's the spool spinning class, it's mostly just a sewing class. It's really relaxing, and it's fun as well." Moon explained with the three nodding

"Well we all better head off to class, see you all later." Mike said with the group splitting, leaving only Mise, Octavia, Angel, Moon and Crystal with the group, soon setting out towards the class "Now please remember that the spinning wheels can be delicate, we don't need anything being broken." Crystal had warned with the three nodding, soon entering the classroom with the three in awe, looking at the classroom that looked like a seventh century japanese temple.

As they entered they gotten to four empty spinning wheels while the teacher was giving instructions "Alright class, today we will be making very simple clothing with the silk we are creating today. Let your hearts and minds wander with inspiration." She had said with the class smiling, soon getting to work.

Mise was laying next to Octavia as he looked ready to doze off, when a Apex girl walked over and giggled softly "Aww! Such a cute little snugget." She had said with Octavia smiling "Thank you." Octavia said while the girl smiled "Do you mind if I make him some booties for his cute little paws, maybe a little sweater?" She asked as Mise was going to say something, until Octavia gently placed her hand over his mouth.

"You know what… I think that would be a fantastic idea, I think he would really like that." She said with the girl squealing happily and running back over to her spinning wheel and loom while Mise glared at Octavia who was giggling "What? Can you blame me, it would look adorable." Octavia admitted while Mise gently sighed and laid down again

"I won't argue there...all I know is this is going to be a long 12 hours…" Mise said gently curling up in a ball. Crystal, Angel and Moon giggled softly hearing this, continuing their work as Angel was making a dark green jacket with buttons, gently sewing them in as Crystal saw this "That's a very lovely jacket you're making Angel." She said, while Angel gently blushed.

"T-Thank you… i-it's a gift I wanted to give my dad." She said making the four smile "That's really sweet, i'm sure he will really like it." Moon said with Angel nodding "T-Thank you, what are you all making?" She asked with Crystal gently holding up a small cloak that was unfinished with a hood "Something I wanted to try and I wanted to make." Crystal said while Moon held up a blanket

"Me and Izzy are making our mom something for her birthday, I am making her a blanket while she's making her something in her wood carving class." She explained with all eyes placed on Octavia. She smiled softly thinking a little to herself when she spoke "I'm making Mise a new kilt, since his old one is all worn out and he can't wear it anymore." Octavia said as Moon and Crystal were a bit puzzled by this whereas Angel was a bit intrigued "A kilt? Why would he wear one?" She asked with Octavia continuing to weave the kilt while Mise spoke up "It reminds me of home." He simply said with Angel smiling.

"That's really sweet, I hope it comes out nicely." She inquired while Moon and Crystal looked a little more puzzled, seeing the cloth "It kind of looks like an Avian cloth, or even Floran as well… except less tattered." Moon had said with Crystal nodding while Octavia smiled softly, continuing to weave.

The three continued their projects as the Apex girl came back, soon putting a green sweater over Mise, while placing light emerald green booties upon his paws as he walked around a little soon shrugging a little "Well, I have to say the gesture is very nice. And these fit very well, plus I kind of like the style." Mise said while Octavia giggled softly and gently petted Mise's head while the Apex girl squealed happily, while half the class was all thinking 'Why the hell did she marry a talking snugget?' They thought, unknown to them however that it was their classmate.

The class was wrapping up slowly as Crystal wrapped herself in her cloak and pulled the hood over her head, smiling softly "Fits perfectly, hopefully this will help keep me cool during the summer days, and when we visit desert planets for our next field trip." She said with a soft smile forming upon her face, while Moon was gently folding the blanket while Angel folded the jacket up neatly and Octavia rolled up the kilt, placing it into her bag while the bell gently rang.

The group soon got up and getting ready to walk out of the classroom when suddenly a stone kunai came through the window and embedded itself into the wall, making the group jump and turn towards it as Mike walked to the window

"Shit, sorry about that." He said, climbing in and starting to rip the kunai out of the wall. Mise smiled in Octavia's arms "My ex-girlfriend still misses me, but her aim is getting better." He said, making the group snicker softly while Octavia looked at the bladed weapon, then to Mike "Care to explain why you were throwing around a knife?" She asked as Mike pried it out of the wall "It's a kunai, and sorry about that. My aim isn't the best, plus I meant for this to hit the dummy outside, but it went over the wooden wall by accident. Throwing weapon classes are hard sometimes… good thing I was better with the smoke bombs and throwing axes." He said with Mise, Octavia and Angel going wide eyed.

"T-Throwing axes?" Angel asked softly with Mike nodding "Yup, made of iron and pretty decent weight. Lighter weapons like this is a little harder to aim with." He admitted with a bit of an embarrassed look upon his face, gently spinning the kunai by the look with his finger while Mise slowly shook his his head of disbelief.

"Well that's a bit of an understatement based on very recent events…" Mise said while Moon and Crystal nodded, while Angel still felt a little uneasy at the thought of the type of classes of the school, while Wave came to the window

"Did you find your kunai Mike?" She asked while Mike nodded "Yeah, I found it. I got it out of the wall." He said with Wave giggling. "You need to aim better, silly. Come on, class is ended and we need to get to history." She said climbing into the classroom through the window with Mike's bag.

Mike took the bag and thanked Wave, soon walking out of the classroom with her, but before he left kissed Moon and Crystal on the cheeks before leaving, making them giggle softly while walking out with Octavia and Angel as Mise was all snuggled up in his sweater.

The group walked along, Crystal left the group to go to her class while Moon lead them to their next class "It's right here, sorry I can't go with you guys. I got to get to my cooking class." Moon had said, leaving the group as they stared at the door in front of them, soon slowly pushing it open to reveal a large field like prairie with many kind of animals running around, roaming the very grasslands.

The three slowly walked in while a bat with a very long red tongue flew by overhead, the three looked to see the class set up with their pets by a black board with Anera teaching the class, soon gently sitting down upon a rocking chair with the class spreading out with their pets, teaching them tricks as some were giving some commands of attacks that were damaging dummies made of cloth and straw.

Octavia and Angel walked over to the blackboard trying to read the writing, slowly adjusting their heads "Uhh…. what does this say, Ms. Anera?" Angel asked while Anera gently giggled "Sorry, most students can read Feline. It says for to connect with your animal partners, though playfulness and training." She explained gently setting her sights on Mise, giggling.

"Well hello there little one, aren't you a little cutie in your sweater and booties." She had said, gently picking Mise up and nuzzling his cheek with hers as Octavia and Angel were trying not to giggle, unknown to them this was all being recorded by some of the students "This will go great for our research papers on snugget behavior." One student said while Mise was blushing fairly deeply.

Anera gently set Mise down in her lap, picking up a jar of what looked to be treats from the side of her chair from a box, soon opening it and pulling out a small treat that looked a little dark red "Here you go, sweetie. A nice treat for a little cutie." Anera said, gently holding it in front of Mise who sniffled it a little, slowly taking a small bite with his eyes slowly going wide and taking the strip and munching on it happily.

Octavia and Angel soon bursted into a fit of giggles, while Anera gently giggled and petted Mise, gently rocking back and forth in her chair and humming while Emrys slowly fazed into sight upon Octavia's shoulder, seeing his father in Anera's lap, he smiled happily soon gently tackling his father and nuzzling him.

Octavia and Angel watched on, still giggling but soon slowly calmed down while Rosy gently popped out of Angel's hoodie while Anera smiled softly "Looks like you both have many friends, it's really sweet actually. I'm really proud to see students having caring hearts, like yours." She had said with a warm smile. Octavia smiled warmly soon speaking up

"Thank you, Ms Anera, we love every chance we get to spend time and care for our pets, despite the fact that Misey here often gets himself into trouble." Octavia said scratching behind Mise', making him nuzzle into her hand but silently growling in his mind. Anera gently giggled and nodded

"I very much understand… You know, you two remind me of my own kids when they were younger… Little Remaie, Vanessa and Ashfur… those were the days…" She said, gently wiping her eyes with the two slowly nodding as Mise slowly spoke up "I'm really sorry to hear that… I know what it's like as well to lose family." He said, making Anera slowly lower her gaze towards Mise "Y-You can talk?" She asked with Angel and Octavia slowly giggling.

"N-Not only that… H-He's one of the students…" She said as Anera blushed a bright red, slowly setting Mise upon the grass "I-I'm so very sorry…" Anera admitted while Mise just slowly waved it off "It's fine, it happens." He admitted with the three nodding.

As this was going on Octavia was holding Emrys close in her arms, but could swear she felt a bit of warmth from behind her, slowly turning to see a bat like creature behind her with fire coming from it's wings, with a charred like body surface with molten orange eyes and a small opening in the top of it's body.

Octavia slowly reached her hand up, very carefully placing it upon the creature's cheek feeling herself slowly relax "I-It feels… kind of nice actually." Octavia admitted, with the creature gently nuzzling her hand trying not to burn her.

The class came and went with the three leaving and going back to their dorm to find Wave, Izzy, Crystal and Moon relaxing a little except Wave was wearing a grocery store uniform with apron that had 'Terramart' upon the front, and Moon was wearing a mechanic's uniform that looked to be freshly clean while the bathroom door opened to reveal Mike wearing his security uniform, pinning his badge upon his shirt and sighing.

"Has anyone seen my hat?" He asked as Izzy giggled softly, hiding it behind her back while Mise, Angel and Octavia came in "Why do you need a hat? Going to a fancy costume party?" Mise asked while Mike sighed "No, i'm going to work… and I am not in the mood for bullshit…" He said with some frustration in his voice as Izzy gently placed his hat upon her head, soon standing next to him as she started to mimic him.

The group started to snicker softly as Mike and Izzy turned to them "What? What's so funny?" He asked with Izzy mimicking him, while this was going on Mise thought to himself 'This is pretty damn funny… bullshit my ass, this is funny.' He thought while Mike kept looking for his hat with Izzy mimicking him, but soon was caught as Mike gently sighed, taking his hat and placing it upon his head, but soon slowly smiled.

"I can't stay mad at you, sweetie." He said as Izzy giggled with a smile and pulled Mike in a kiss, soon gently breaking it "Good luck at work, and win me a prize!" She said happily, while the group smiled as Mike soon nodded

"I will, and that's a promise." Mike promised, soon walking out as Mise got a smart idea. "I have an idea…" He said as Octavia sighed "Let me guess… we do something really stupid, maybe have sex while your still a snugget?" She asked while Mise blushed a little

"Maybe on the last one, but kind of. I was meaning by, why not follow Mike to his job? I bet his job ain't as bad as he says it is. I bet three to eight he is lying." He said as Octavia gently sighed "Mise it's two to one, not three to eight." She said while Mise shook his head.

"Either way, we are going to follow him, and make him spill the beans!" Mise declared with a paw up, while Octavia and Angel sighed softly soon walking out and down the halls but soon stopped "Wait… we don't even know where Mike works." Angel had said while Mise smiled "Well, you forget he has said many times where he works.

He works in a place called Franny's so we just look for a place with the name." Mise said like a genus, till it came crashing down "Yes… but where is the problem, and we have no idea where we are in the city since we came here nearly a week ago, compared to Mike who probably knows the whole town by now." She said, making Mise grumble softly.

Angel gently shook her head "It doesn't hurt to ask really." Angel said with the group slowly nodding, walking out of the school. Over with Mike he was helping Franny who was wearing her iconic top hat and bow tie, but was wearing a long dark green dress, and tennis shoes with her long almond brown hair tied into a ponytail as she was looking over a arcade machine with Mike

"Thank you again Mike, I swear these kids need to be more careful with these machines." She said while Mike nodding, soon taking out the wooden sword from the arcade machine "No problem, we really need to start getting foam swords for the Floran kids…" He declared with Franny slowly nodding while Mike gently tossed the wooden sword into a bin. Mike got up as he placed a sticker over the arcade machine's screen

"Welp… that's the fifth arcade console out of commission…" He mumbled softly while Franny nodded, soon gently reaching behind Mike's ear and gently scratching it, making him purr softly "I still can't believe you are betting against your friend with this." Franny admitted, giggling softly while Mike purred trying not to and blushing. "P-Please stop…" He asked quietly while Franny stopped and giggled

"Alright… wait till Bee Gee hears about this." She said in a motherly tone, making Mike look at her "W-Why do you say that?" He asked while Franny smiled, turning away and walking away "Oh, you will see… I may be the mascot of the place, but i'm not dumb silly. Plus I am an older sister, I know many things." She said, giggling and walking out of sight while Mike let out a sigh.

"This is seriously not my day…" He said in a hushed tone, sitting upon the floor with his back against the wall as the doors to the building opened to reveal Mise, Octavia and Angel "Alright… now this is the place… I think." Angel had said as Mise gently sighed "That's what you said about the last three places we've been to…" He said as he walked in, looking around at everything while Octavia walked in with him in her arms.

"This is a very nice place, kind of like those games Vinyl plays… but a lot more… light hearted." Octavia had admitted with some surprise in her voice with Mise and Angel nodding, when Mary walked up to the three "Hello and welcome to Franny bear's pizza, how may I help you today?" She asked with a smile upon her face when Octavia smiled softly "Hello, we're looking for our friend, his name is Mike, I think he works as security, does anyone like that work here?" She asked politely as Mary smiled

"Of course he do- Oh my gods… I seen you two around, your Mike's friends huh?" She asked with the three nodding. "You two were in the school wars, with your husband right?" Mary asked Octavia as she nodded with a warm smile "Yup, that's us." Octavia said with Mary nodding with her smile

"Alright then, as well he does. He's in the arcade area, when you see him tell him Bee Gee would like to see him." She had said with the three nodding, while walking past Mary, catching a quick glance as she was looking at a watch, quietly mumbling "Only a few more minutes…." She mumbled with the group quickly walking to the arcade area. The three looked around watching kids play, running around with their friends as in a corner sat a familiar Feline in a security uniform when Octavia gently spoke.

"I found him, he's right over there." Octavia said pointing to Mike as Mise wiggled out of Octavia's arms, running towards him until a little Munari girl picked Mise up "It's so fluffy i'm gonna die!" She yelled happily carrying Mise off towards a group of kids. Octavia and Angel looked on, not really sure what to say soon turning back to find Mike was not where he was

"Where did he go?" Angel asked in a quiet tone, while Octavia gently shrugged as BG slowly walked past the two, looking a little nervous as Octavia gently tapped her shoulder "Excuse me, Miss? Have you seen our friend, as well are you alright?" She asked, making BG jump a little.

She soon slowly calmed down and nodded "I-I'm fine, uh… W-Who are you looking for?" She asked with Octavia seeing a little suspicion in her tone, but kept it quiet for now "Our friend, Mike, he's a security guard here." Octavia said with BG smiling softly "Y-You know Mike as well? And you're right he is… H-He's a really kind guy… B-But I haven't seen him… S-Sorry." BG admitted with the two nodding.

"That's alright, we understand. Thank you by the way." Angel thanked BG as she nodded "You're welcome, but um… I-If you do see him, c-can you tell him I was looking for him?" She asked, with hints of a blush upon her cheeks while Octavia gave a knowing smile and nodded, while Angel felt a soft anger starting to build

"Of course, we will make sure to let him know." She said with BG walking off, while Octavia turned to Angel "She seemed nice, and from the looks of things, she kind of has a crush on Mike." She said, giggling softly while Angel just growled softly "Yeah… it sure does…" She said with jealousy lining her voice while Octavia stood in front of her

"Damn girl, you want some fries with that salt?" She asked while Angel just huffed and Octavia just giggled. "Oh my god… you have a crush on him also, don't you?" She asked while Angel gently blushed "I-I don't know what you are talking about… I am just looking out for my best friend." She said while Octavia smiled

"Don't worry Angel, I won't tell anyone, I think it's really sweet that you like him like that. And plus, whats to be jealous of? Theres still the potential he'll develop mutual feelings for both of you and invite you to join the group, ya know?" Octavia stated as Angel calmed down slightly.

"I… I guess… and thanks Octavia… it's just… Me and Mike have been so close together since we were in elementary school together… we always had thoughts of exploring the world together, just the two of us against the world." Angel spoke in a quiet, yet soft tone while Octavia gently placed her hand upon her shoulder, smiling softly.

"Like I said, I think that's really sweet. And plus he was worrying about you during the whole school wars, so it shows much care for you. Now come on, let's go find him." She said with Angel nodding, slowly having a very small, yet soft smile form upon her face.

On the other side of the restaurant Mike was escorting two teens out of the building "Now out of here! And don't come back!" He yelled, making the two flee away from the resturant "Fucking idiots bringing booze into the restaurant… getting high in the bathroom and screwing… this place is a family place, not a damn trap house…" He mumbled to himself, rubbing his temples

"I need a damn smoke break or something…" Mike sighed while Mise slowly broke away from the kids and ran into Mike, quickly grabbing his pant leg with his paws. "Mind if I join you on that? I now know how Bugs Bunny felt when he met that Yeti guy." Mise said scurrying along side Mike, with him shrugging softly and nodding

"Eh… why the fuck not man…" He admitted, looking like he was giving up and walking out the back and taking out a pipe from his pocket with his zippo, soon lighting the bowl and taking a soft drag. He soon passed it to Mise, holding it close as he took a drag as well, letting out the smoke while Mike held it in for a little bit longer, soon exhaling the smoke "Sometimes I hate my job…" Mike admitted, making Mise turn towards him

"Don't get me wrong, I enjoy it here at times… my co-workers are awesome… and the pay is good… just… sometimes I wish that… I don't know, that people would just stop being such idiots… I mean, this place is a family restaurant… not a damn trap house…" He continued, lighting the bowl again and taking another drag.

Mise nodded taking a soft drag from Mike's pipe "I know what you mean man, common decency has taken a bullet to the brain in recent years, people have little to no respect for other people's stuff anymore, as ironic and hypocritical as that may sound given my rap sheet."

Mise said letting the smoke out and passing the pipe back to Mike. "I hear you, man… I hear you…" He sighed, snuffing his pipe out and placing it back into his pocket walking back into the restaurant as Octavia and Angel were walking out of the arcade area as Mise scampered over to Octavia and jumped into her arms with them smiling

"There you are Mike, we've been looking for you." Octavia had said with Angel nodding "Mhmm, we were. Just wanted to see how you are holding up, but also to see your job." She said, while Mike gently shrugged. "I hear you, and i'm doing good… just doing my job really." He said picking up some trash and throwing it away, the three watched on with Octavia speaking up

"Is everything okay? You seem kind...out of it, like not yourself out of it." Octavia said with a bit of concern in her voice. Mike gently sighed "Yeah… everything's alright… we lost a fifth arcade cabinet, and I had to nearly throttle two teenagers and nearly threw through the front doors… but it's nothing new, just another day at my job." He admitted, walking to pirate's cove.

The group watched on while Mike was helping Foxy with the stage, getting the lights adjusted "Thanks for the help little bro, these damn light's were going to be the death of me." She said with Mike nodding with a soft smile "It's alright big sis, I don't mind helping out. Plus it's my job." He said, making Foxy giggle and kisses his forehead, soon giving it a noogie.

"Damn straight it is, plus also I think you have like… I don't know how many older sisters. Cause I met your two sisters during the School wars, Vanessa and Reamie, very nice people." She said while Mike chuckled a little "I know, I know sis…" He said smiling a bit, finishing the adjustments to the final light.

"There, now it should be all set." Mike said with Foxy smiling "Thank you, plus the final show is going to be happening soon. Need to have everything set." She said walking to the back as Mike sighed softly, walking off and into the security office.

 _A little while later (About two hours later)..._

Mike was helping clean up the restaurant as a small group of kids were still left, petting and grabbing Mise when he soon got out of their grip "I can't take it anymore!" He screamed and ran away, while the kids laughed and ran after him, making the group snicker watching on when the parents soon gathered their kids, walking out of the restaurant as Mise quickly ran to Octavia "I can't take it anymore, sweetie! I want to be back to normal!" Mise pleaded while Octavia giggled softly.

"Alright, but that means you lose the bet." She said with Mise shaking his head "I don't fucking care right now! I rather stay at the school, then come back out in public as a snugget!" He screamed with terror in his voice while she turned to Mike, who simply nodded

"I give the go ahead on this, but I think we should call Wave first, since she has his stuff… so… you know." Mike said. Octavia nodded and picked Mise up "I think that would be best, hopefully she is not far from here." She said as Mike shook his head.

"She's not far, Terramart is just down the street." Mike said, walking off and calling Wave while Angel stayed with Mise and Octavia. Some time passed as Wave soon came through the front doors with Mise's clothes in hand with his false limbs "I'm here, what I miss?" She asked while Mike spoke up

"Mise can't take being a snugget anymore, so he wants to be human again." Mike explained with Wave nodding. "Guess that makes sense, anyway you ready Mise?" Wave asked putting his boxers on with him nodding, as Octavia gently opened the bottle's cork and sticking the bottle into Mise's mouth, slowly pouring the liquid down his throat as he burped softly

"Shit… that stuff tastes fucking rancid…" He admitted soon feeling a little light headed with his body starting to slowly grow, his skin and hair starting to reform as it stopped for a second, making him look like a large hamster with a taupe as he looked at himself and felt his body soon smiling "We got to build a wall!" Mise said but soon starting to grow again, slowly forming back into his normal self, falling face forward upon the ground in his boxers.

The four slowly picked Mise up as he spoke "Wave… can you please give me my false eye, dentures, prosthetic fingers and leg?" Mise asked while Wave gasped softly "Y-You mean your prosthetic leg?" She asked while Mise slowly turned to her "What do you mean by that?" He asked while Octavia put Mise's prosthetic leg on him, soon seeing what Wave was seeing.

He looked at the two oddly while Mike and Angel came around seeing something that took them by surprise "Dude… that's fucking insane…" Mike had said while Mise looked at them "What? What's so damn insane?" Mise asked, while Octavia blinked "M-Mise… Y-Your limbs…" She said as Wave spoke after "Y-You don't look like zombo…"

She had said while Mise looked at them with confusion "What do you mean? I'm still the same war torn- OW! MOTHER FUCKER!" He screamed as his fingers were reaching towards his right eye socket, to find that it had an eye in it. Mise slowly took his hand away to find that his fingers were back, soon placing a couple fingers into his mouth to feel his teeth were also back

"M-My limbs… m-my eye… m-my teeth… they're all back…except" He said while he looked towards his leg "My leg… my leg!" He winned with fakeness in his voice, soon smiling a little. The group just punched Mise's arms "Anyway, I think you should all head out now, I still got to take care of the night shift." Mike said turning back to his normal self, while the group shook their heads "Uh, uh we're staying." Mise said, getting dressed.

Mike looked at him "Huh?" he asked with the group nodding "Yeah, we're staying the night, a whole arcade to ourselves. That's pretty cool, plus I can dress like Bonnie again." Wave said with seduction in her voice, causing Mike to blush a bright red and the group snickering. BG walked up to the group as Mike still had his blush

"H-Hey Sprinkles, uh… our friends will be spending the night with us for the night shift…" He said, with BG nodding a bit, gently huffing softly very quietly as Mise soon grabbed Octavia and ran into the arcade while Wave threw Mise's prosthetics away into a bin, while Angel followed into the arcade while Mike gently sighed, walking over to the soda fountains.

 _The Next Day…_

Mike was in the employee lounge as BG was sitting down on the couch, as his friends had left earlier that day to go to class, he was smiling a little since his classes didn't start till the afternoon sighing very softly with a mug of coffee in his hands, when BG looked towards him "So… crazy night last night… Huh?" She asked while Mike nodded a bit.

"Yeah it was really… sorry if our friends caused anything to go wrong last night." He said with BG gently shaking her head "Oh, no no… nothing bad happened at all, I think they are a fun group just… I… I wanted to know when you wanted to hang out… That's all really… cause I feel like at night it's the only time we can…" BG had said with sorrow in her tone, Mike nodded a little at this "I know what you mean, if I wasn't in school I could hangout more…" He said gently sighing but soon smiled, setting his coffee down upon the table.

He stood in front of BG and did a few motions with his hands, soon placing his fist into his eye "I pinkie promise to hangout with you as soon as I can, and that promise I will never break." Mike had said, making BG giggle a little "Thanks Mike, kind of a weird way of promising but oh well really." She said while Mike chuckled a little with some embarrassment in his tone, until the two heard a soft crash from behind the building. "The hell was that?" He asked with BG shrugging

"I'm not really sure." She admitted, not really sure what was out there while Mike unholstered his revolver and quickly made his way out of the back door, from the employee lounge area and into the back area, hearing the noises coming from the dumpster. Mike slowly pulled back the hammer of the gun, aiming at the dumpster and whistled a little "Hey! Who*ever is in there, come out!" He demanded when the rustling stopped, when slowly a pair of gloved hands came out of the dumpster.

"I… I don't mean any harm!" The voice came after, sounding very feminine and young, but also very quiet, almost as if she was fearful for her life when Mike slowly placed his revolver back into his holster. "It's alright, I ain't gonna hurt you… you can come out." He asked in a calming tone, trying not to scare whoever was in the dumpster she slowly nodded, gently placing her hands upon the side of the dumpster fram, slowly getting up to reveal it was a Munari woman.

She had what looked to be very light blue skin, nearly close to carolina blue, with large dark mint green fins that trailed down her back, tattered and in a mess as she was wearing broken black seashell earrings, looking to have been worn with time as the markings upon her skin were the shade of lavender.

She was wearing a torn up dark grey hoodie, that had holes and patches lining the arms and sides, her hands were wearing torn up black gloves, with a few missing fingers while wearing a pair of light blue torn up jeans and brown books that looked to have been through the wringer, being fixed with what looked to be tape.

Mike could feel his heart slowly breaking seeing the girl before him "My god…" He gently mumbled when Franny and Mary came out the back door with a large pizza and two litter soda bottle, like normal to them however soon stopped seeing Mike standing there before them. "M-Mike? W-What are you doing here?" Mary asked while Mike looked towards them

"I could ask you two the same… What's going on here?" He asked, trying to keep a cool demeanor with Franny and Mary looking saddened, holding the items close Franny was going to speak until the Munari girl spoken up "T-They've been giving me food… e-every other day… F-For nearly six months…" She admitted, with Mike turning towards her "What…?" He asked with Mary gently placing her hand upon Mike's shoulder.

"Mike… this is Nula… Nula… this is our newest employe Mike." She said with the girl, now known as Nula gently waved towards Mike, with him slowly waving back when he spoke up "How long…" He gently asked, soon speaking a little longer "How long… has she been like this?" He asked with Nula, slowly curling up by the dumpster with Franny speaking

"We… don't really know… we tried to get her into orphanages, foster homes, even someone to adopt her… She would either flee… scream at the mention of foster homes or orphanages… but also… because of Munari past, not many want to adopt her because of fear." She explained with Mike nodding.

"That does make sense now… have any of you thought about adopting her?" He asked with Mary and Franny thinking a little "A lot of us have… but she's too scared to stay in an orphanage to let us…" Mary explained to Mike, who nodded a little "I hear you… I don't really know what to say really… I'm sure you will all figure something out." He said with some confidence in his words making Franny and Mary smile a little, slowly cheering them up when the two handed Mike the pizza and Soda.

He looked at them with confusion when their smiles gotten a little bigger "Why don't you give her the food this time Mike, plus…" Mary had said soon gently whispering to him "She looks like she could use a friend, alright?" She asked with Mike nodding, with a small smile slowly forming upon his face and nodding. The two smiled happily at this, walking back into the restaurant while Mike turned to Nula, still curled up in a ball when he slowly sat down next to her

"Hey… you want some food? You look pretty hungry." He gently cooed while Nula, who was going to say something but her stomach answered, growling loudly as her cheeks blushed bright red. Mike gently chuckled opening the box for her as she quickly took a slice and started to munch on it, keeping quiet throughout her meal but soon stopped for a quick second.

"T-Thank you…" She gently mumbled, starting to drink from the large soda while Mike gently waved it off. "You're welcome, I thought you could also use some company while you eat." He said leaning against the wall with Nula continuing to eat, eating nearly half the pizza in a matter of minutes and drinking close to one third the soda.

She slowly raised from her seat gently closing the pizza box, sealing the soda back up and taking a hold of them, slowly slipping the soda bottle into her hoodie pockets and placing the pizza box under her arm "T-Thank you… A-Again… I… I hope to see you around…" She gently spoke, soon taking off from the area while Mike stood up from his seat, nodding as he watched her leave.

Time came and gone with Mike, soon walking out of work and down the streets of the city, walking towards his school just wanting to relax when he came to dorms, taking a hold of the door handle to his dorm he twisted it and opened the dorm door to find his friends sitting around with bags packed, making him look at them with confusion.

The girls who were just Wave, Crystal, Izzy and Moon with Mise and Octavia turned to see Mike as they smiled, with Mise speaking up "Mike! Just in time buddy! We're going on a trip!" He said happily with Mike only muttering one thing "Times like this… I need to be royally drunk…" He softly mumbled when he sighed, "So… Where are we going this time? A volcanic planet? Midnight planet? Asteroid belt? Robot pirate island planet?" He asked with Octavia smiling.

"Close, we're going back to our planet. Mise thought of a solution to all our financial problems." Octavia explained, with Mike sighing. "Listen, as much as I think that is really sweet of you all, I don't feel right that we would be mooching off your cash, I still feel bad for mooching off the girls." Mike had said with sorrow in his words, when Mise walked over and wrapped his arm around Mike's shoulders

"Mike, in the past 10 days you have shown unrelenting kindness and generosity, it's time me and Octy...well mostly me since it's my money, return the favor and we're not taking no for an answer either because we're gonna leave, with or without you." Mise said with sense of adventure in his voice, while Mike wanting to say other wise, looked towards the girls, who were smiling and nodding for him to go, as Mike soon sighed and nodded "Alright, alright… we can go." He said, smiling a little as the girls cheered happily.

Mise and Octavia smiled happily while Angel came into the room with her bag "I'm ready guys, now we just need to get… Mike!" She said happily, soon pulling him into a hug as he chuckled softly and hugged Angel back, soon breaking the hug while Moon gently handed Mike his bag with some of his stuff in it

"We packed some of your stuff, just some clothes like pants and shirts, we thought you wanted to pack the rest of your stuff." Moon explained with Mike nodding, with a soft smile slowly forming upon his face.

"Thank you, girls." He said, setting his bag down and packing the rest of his clothes while Izzy handed Mike his armor, while she did this Moon and Wave handed Mise and Octavia theirs while Angel had hers on hand from when Crystal texted her. The three looked at them with confusion when Izzy spoke

"It's part of school regulation, they want the students to be safe… we have our's in the ship, tier 2 armor, which isn't too bad since we explained about the planet, though they still want us to be safe. Good thing is we cleared everything with the headmasters, so we can still go and turn our school work in if we get stuck through the ship's main frame."

Izzy explained with a soft smile, as the three nodded packing their armor in their bags. Soon holding their bags close, they began to walk out of the school past the halls of many classrooms while Octavia was holding two vials of two familiar liquids

"And when we told her, she nearly freaked… though sadly she lost her notes to one of her bunsen burners she is still going back to her old trials again, she wants to make a formula to make teeth grow back and strong again. We all wished her good luck with it, so now Mise can hold up his end of the deal." Octavia had said with a smile, while the group snickered softly hearing this, as Mise just sighed and shook his head.

"I really need to get a grip on my gambling habit..." He admitted while the group reached the school's airstrip, seeing the familiar ship that they had as it was moved to the school's airfield "Huh… guess my grandfather did finally get it moved here." Wave had said, smiling a bit and activating the ship's cargo door with the group quickly walking in while Crystal hit the button and closed it behind them.

With the group inside they walked down the halls of the fairly large ship "Osmosis, please activate the ships thrusters and prepare for launch." Wave asked with a orb coming on screen upon one of the panels "Of course Miss Wavedancer, where are we flying today?" He asked with her smiling "Set course to coordinates X: 542, Y: 262, Z: 721 in the Gamma sector please." She asked with her smile.

"Of course Miss Wavedancer, all ship attendees please prepare for take off, this shall be a six to eight hour travel." He announced to the group, who were setting their bags down as Mise looked at the television that was before them, looking at it kind of curiously with a large paw print upon the back "I've never seen any TV like this before, what is it?" He asked while Crystal spoke

"It's a Feline made TV, there are many kinds really, but the biggest brands are made by the Felines, Apex and the Hylotl." She explained with Mise nodding a bit. Octavia soon sat down upon a bed, noticing there was only four as Wave spoke "It's alright, we have a futon so three people can stay on it. I'm guessing you want to sleep with your husband huh?" She asked with a soft smile, with Octavia blushing a little.

Wave gently giggled "Don't worry, Moon and Izzy can sleep on the futon, since they are sisters, don't worry we will find a place for everyone." She explained while Mike was hanging up a hammock "We could always hang a few hammocks, it would never hurt to try really." He said while Wave giggled softly.

Angel smiled a little seeing this as everyone could feel the ship starting to slowly rise from the ground, soon shooting off into the sky while Mise gently sat back in his seat on the couch, flipping the TV onto the news seeing the two anchors when he sighed "I thought we were rid of this shit when we left earth…" Mise had said while Angel just shrugged

"I guess wherever you go, there will always be news." Angel said, shrugging while Mise gently sighed "True…" He admitted, flipping the channels to a different program while Wave, Crystal and Moon joined the two, sitting down in bean bag chairs and chairs.

On the other side of the room Mike was adjusting the stock of his shotgun, as it was coming loose while Octavia was fixing the firing mechanism of her gun, but nearly launched the slide out of it's housing, while Izzy was just cleaning hers. The group lounged around, finding ways to pass the time as the ship slowly sailed amongst the sea of sta


	25. Ch:25 An Alien To Others

***Hey everyone, I hope you all are having a great day, and hopefully week, but also that I meant to post this chapter yesterday but was held up with editing, but anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter and that I will see you all in the next one.***

The ship was flying gently across the sea of stars, past many kinds of planets and other ships with a few satellites while inside the ship, Octavia, Wave, Crystal, Izzy, Moon and Angel were lounging about watching TV when Moon sighed "This show is so stupid… And not petting our little pets isn't helping." She said, gently petting Ember's head while the girls nodded, petting their pets a bit, but something was catching Octavia's mind.

"Hey? Where's Mise and Mike? I haven't saw them in about two hours." Octavia asked with the girls sitting up "We don't really know actually." Moon said soon sniffing the air a little "You smell that?" She asked with Octavia nodding "Yup, I only know two people who smoke that stuff." Octavia had said, while Crystal spoke up.

"Actually a lot of us smoke it, but we know what you mean." Crystal said, soon getting up with the rest and walking into the hall, down towards the cockpit of the ship when they heard laughter, soon opening the doors to find Mike and Mise in the pilot seats as Mise had a captain's hat on backwards while Mike spoke "And that's why we have pumpkins." He said with a goofy smile while Mise looked towards him with Mike's pipe in hand.

"I thought you were telling me about that time Wave gave you a blowjob at your job?" Mise asked as Mike sat up. "Oh that sounds like a much better story, please tell me more about that." He said while Wave was blushing very deeply "Mike!" She screamed as the two turned them "Hey sweetie, what's up?" He asked with his eyes a very deep pink, with her sighing "Mike… You are so lucky you're our boyfriend." She had said, gently shaking her head while pinching the bridge of her nose.

The two snickered and bouncing a bit in their seats, trying not to fall over while Octavia turned to Mise "Here Mise, drink this...it'll uh, make you feel far out." Octavia said handing Mise the vial of snugget potion as Mise happily accepted it "Oh hey, thanks man." Mise said in an almost perfect Tommy Chong voice, chugging it down as he soon transformed once more back into being a snugget "Wait a minute….Oh hey man, that's not cool." Mise said as it slowly dawned on him the situation.

Mike on the other hand, was laughing his ass off, falling out of his chair and rolling around on the ground as a large crash was heard, feeling the ship rocked violently when the ship's S.A.I.L kicked on "Warning! Warning! Altitude dropping faster than your panties! Or boxers! Or whatever you wear!" It screamed as Mike sat up quickly "Alright, that's fast but also who the hell programed that?" He asked getting up feeling his high fading away quickly when Izzy spoke.

"Last I checked… Vanessa and her boyfriend, something about fixing a few things about the engine or something." She explained. Mike gently blinked, soon reaching into a cabinet near them as he pulled out a bottle of alcohol "That explains, too damn much…" He said, taking a swig while Octavia looked at Mike "I don't mean to cause a panic, but have we all forgotten that WE'RE LITERALLY FALLING OUT OF THE SKY!?" Octavia screamed as she and the others tried in vain to regain control of the ship.

"Yes, true… That is why I suggest we all get in our damn armor, so it will not hurt as bad." Mike suggested with Angel tossing everyone their armor and quickly putting it on, while Octavia screamed "Our armor isn't going to protect us when our heads go through our asses!" She screamed while Mike took a swig from the bottle, putting it back into the cabinet, soon walking down the hall as he took a hold of Crystal's hand.

"Where the hell are you going!?" She screamed while Mike spoke back "I don't know maybe trying to keep our asses still attached, that's why me and Crystal are going to try and reroute the engines to try and soften the landing, you all just try to keep the damn ship from crashing." He said with Crystal quickly following behind him while the group pulled up on the controls, trying to keep the ship from nose diving as they started to peel through the earth's atmosphere, flying through the sky.

On the other side of the ship Mike was helping Crystal reroute the power of the ship's engines, with the ship's front thrusters kicking on trying to push the ship backwards while Mike screamed "Everyone! Embrace for impact!" He screamed holding Crystal close while Angel and Wave grabbed the pets, as Octavia held Mise close and Izzy held onto her sister for dear life itself, when the ship cleared past a forest, nearly clipping a mansion in the process it crashed into the hard ground, knocking the group unconscious.

A Little Later (About twenty Minutes)...

The group started to slowly stir with Ember, Ermys, Shade and Rosy gently nuzzling or licking the group awake as Mike slowly sat up "Mmmmm…. H-Huh?" He asked very slowly feeling Crystal's weight still upon him, holding her close he slowly picked her up in a bridal carry with soft crackles of wires could be heard overhead, as the ship's insides were badly damaged, panels were falling off and wires hanging out from the ceiling.

Mike slowly carried Crystal down the damaged halls, trying to be careful of his footing when he saw the cockpit's doors were still open, he quickly ran over with Crystal in his arms seeing Mise, Octavia, Wave, Moon, Angel and Izzy still knocked out but still breathing, he gently sighed seeing everyone like this when Octavia slowly stirred with her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Mmmm… H-Huh? W-What happened?" She asked softly while Mike gently set Crystal down against a wall. "Octavia, it's good to see you're awake." He said helping her up to her feet, Octavia slowly turned to see Mike as she gently shook her head a little, placing her hand upon the side of her head.

"Good to see you as well, is everyone else okay?" She asked as she started taking pulses. Mike nodded gently picking up Moon and Izzy "Yeah, so far everyone is still knocked out, I could start splashing water on their faces or something. Good thing the impact wasn't that bad, any harder we would be dead." He said with Octavia slowly nodding, gently picking Mise up as Crystal started to slowly wake up.

"W-What happened?" She asked with Mike helping her, while still keeping a grip on Moon and Izzy "The ship crashed, almost everyone is still knocked out, we are lucky to survive." He said walking to the barracks. Crystal nodded as she helped pick Angel up while Ermys, Shade, Ember and Shade gently picked Wave up on their bodies, carrying her with the two.

A little bit of time passed as the rest of the group slowly came to, lying in a bed as Mise slowly looked around the room, seeing Mike, Octavia and Crystal helping Izzy, Wave, Moon and Angel awake when he slowly spoke, catching their attention "G-Guys? A-Are we alive?" He asked with the group nodding

"Yeah, we're lucky as hell when the power kicked on for the front thrusters… Anyway, we have no clue where the fuck we are on the planet… but we were waiting for everyone to wake up." He said as Crystal gently shook, wrapping her cloak around herself with Mise nodding while the group was getting their bearings.

Moon slowly looked around "Holy crap… this ship took a real beating… I wonder what the damage outside is like." She asked with the group slowly shrugging, soon walking out into the hall and down the cargo doors "Only one way to find out…" Izzy said pressing the button, opening the cargo door to reveal a large, dense forest with the group slowly sliding down the cargo doors and upon the ground, with them walking around the ship seeing the damage.

They saw that nearly close to one third of the ship was embedded into the ground with multiple gashes and cuts into the metal with a fairly large asteroid in the side, as nearly the left wing was missing with only a little bit left of it, while the right one was gone entirely as the thrusters were nearly split in two.

The group saw the damage as Mise gently whistled "Normally i'd make a bad comment but i'm just happy we all survived that crash." Mise said as the group nodded, gently sighing in relief however until they heard a rough voice off in the distance.

"I'm telling you guys, it came from over here." The voice said while another spoke, with a bit more of a country tang to it "Honestly Rainbow Dash, it was just a meteor shower maybe someone was firing off fireworks." The woman said, saying to another named Rainbow Dash with the group hearing this, Crystal quickly pulled her hood over her head with the bandana given from Mike over her beak.

The group followed suit of hiding their faces as Mike pulled his hood over his head and pulled the bandana over his mouth and nose, Izzy put on Mise's ballistic mask while Angel wore her hoodie and gently pulled the hood close around her head and Moon wore Mike's hoodie, Wave on the other hand gently wore a cloth around her mouth as most of her head was covered by her helmet.

The group quickly hid as Mise and Octavia looked towards their hiding spots "Guys? What are you all doing? It's alright, it's just our friends." She said as the group kept quiet, hiding away when a large group of people came in through the woods with flashlights in hand, looking around the area

"Where did that noise come from?" One asked as the one named Rainbow Dash spoke up "It came over here Fang, I know it's around here." She said with the man named Fang nodding, the group remained silent hiding in their spots while Octavia and Mise watched on seeing the other group slowly close in when one spoke up

"What the? Who are… you? Sis?" The person asked when Octavia slowly looked at the man, with a familiar woman "Artemis? Aria?" She asked as the man and woman soon ran over and pulled Octavia into a hug. "S-Sis… W-We all thought you and Mise died… W-When you all got launched into space…" He said, tears filling his eyes with Octavia hugging the two back

"I hear you… we survived the crash though… We're alright." She said in a cracking tone, holding the two in a hug with tears falling down her face, while the group looked on in surprise, seeing their friend returned however could not find Mise. They started to look around, until a girl with butterscotch skin and very long light pink hair found a glowing ice blue creature, smiling softly she gently picked it up

"Well hello there little one, what are you doing all the way out here?" She asked, as she was holding Mise when he spoke "HAHAHA Celtic magic! A wee bit different from yer equestrian magic, aye Fluttershy?" Mise said in a super thick Irish accent as the woman, now known as Fluttershy nearly dropped Mise when she soon spoke. "M-Mise? I-Is that you? W-What happened to you?" She asked while Mise smiled a little

"The one and only, and it's kind of a long story, the two of us literally just crashed so...yeah." Mise said purposefully leaving out most of the key details. Octavia soon gently broke the hug when Artemis was looking her over "Did anything happen to you? Did anyone try anything? But also… why are you dressed like that? It looks nice." He said as Octavia gently shook her head

"Not much, we've kind of just been staying in any house that would take us in, we actually made some really good friends who've we've been staying with for the past couple weeks." Octavia explain, following Mise's lead and leaving out key details about Mike and the girls.

The group watched the other group, keeping quiet while Artemis nodded "I hear you, we're just glad you two are alright… did anyone else come with you two?" He asked while Fluttershy held Mise in her arms, giggling softly and petting his head while Octavia started to think 'I don't know if I should tell them...I think i'll wait and talk to Mike first..' She said as she spoke up

"No, it was just me and Mise, which reminds me, Mise would you be a dear and grab my phone, I think I left it in the cockpit." Octavia said with a subtle wink and slight emphasis on the last part as Mise nodded and gently jumped out of Fluttershy's arms "Right, I'll be right back with that." Mise said as he scurried across the grass and into the ship. He pretended to look around for a minute even though the phone was right on the ground.

He grabbed the phone and snuck out one of the blast holes and sniffed around for Mike and the girls as he found them hiding behind a large, moss covered boulder. "Mike, listen, our friends saw the ship crash and right over there. You and the girls are going to need to lay low until sundown, me and Octy will be back to get you guys then. For now, you can stay in that old mansion over there about few hundreds yards from here." Mise said as he pointed in the opposite direction.

"And here's the address of the local convenience store since we didn't pack many provisions, you took care of us now it's time to return the favor." Mise said as he wrote the address in the dirt with his claws so Mike could copy it down. He nodded with the girls quickly sneaking away "Thanks man, catch you all soon." He had said, following the girls towards the mansion while Mise scampered back to the other group, where Octavia was talking to the friends when he quickly jumped into Octavia's arms.

"Got your phone Octy, anything I miss?" He asked with the friends shaking their heads "Not much, just catching up with Octavia… we're really glad to see you two alright." Fang had said with the friends nodding as Mise smiled softly. "We're just as happy as you all are, so has anything interesting happened while we were gone?" Mise asked as Fluttershy picked him up again, not being able to resist his adorable form.

"Nothing really much happened, except maybe the meteor shower, a few exams but nothing really much." Fluttershy had said, with the group nodding as another spoke "And there was also a video game competition, uh… Nothing else except maybe a convention." One said while the group nodded, while Octavia gently shrugged. "Guess not a lot happened while we we're gone." She said while the group started to walk out of the forest, leading Mise and Octavia out.

"Yeah, as well I will want to take a look at the ship tomorrow, first contact with alien life!" A girl named Twilight had said with the group walking away, as Octavia looked towards the ship soon gently sighing without being heard

'I hope everyone makes it out safe…' She thought to herself, quickly reaching the rest of the group. Over with Mike and the girls, they entered the mansion walking past the dust covered furniture, entering the main parlor as Izzy sat down on a sheet covered couch, making a large cloud of dust in the process, making the group cough loudly.

Mike quickly waved the dust away "F-Fuck… this place is dusty as hell…" He admitted walking over to the fireplace in the parlor, placing a few logs in as he picked up a small sheet, gently tearing it and scattering it over the wood and lighting it with his zippo, watching it slowly engulf the wood.

The room was quickly illuminated by the fire while the girls were dusting off a seat, Mike just kept staring into the fire almost dazed by it when Angel soon got his attention "M-Mike?" She asked softly, snapping Mike out of his thoughts "Huh? Oh hey Angel, what's up?" He asked with Angel sitting next to him.

"We were just wondering if you're alright… you were just staring off into the fire for about five minutes… are you alright?" She asked with Mike nodding "Yeah, i'm fine… just got stuff on my mind…" He said vaguely, soon getting up. "Hey, why don't I get us something to eat, what do you all want?" Mike asked with the girls saying what they want one at a time "Some popcorn please." Izzy had said, with Moon talking next "Some marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers would be great, be nice to make some s'mores." She had said with Mike nodding, turning to Wave who was smiling.

"I like some… what do you call it, grapes?" She asked with him nodding, smiling softly turning to Crystal "I would like something sweet please, maybe some of those sweet food circles Izzy talks about." She said while Angel smiled "And i'll have some chips, I don't really mind what kind." Angel admitted while Mike nodding, smiling softly. "Alright, I will be back as soon as I can." He said, pulling his hood over his head again, quickly walking out of the mansion, closing the doors behind him quickly sprinting down the dirt trails.

While Mike was running off, jumping over a metal fence when he spotted Mise and Octavia not far away with their friends, quickly running into an alley he climbed up the metal stairs and ladders, reaching the top of a building with no choice left, he ran across the building's roof and jumped. As Mike was jumping across from building to building, Mise was still in Fluttershy's grip while Octavia was getting questioned by their friends

"So… anything crazy happen? Anyone familiar come to mind, or any familiar faces?" Rainbow asked while Octavia shook her head "Not really, we've mostly just been trying to adjust to living there with our new friends, basically just trying to live day to day, the only reason we came back was to grab some stuff we left here when we we're...ehem, launched into orbit…" Octavia said as she glared at Treble, making him shake a little in fear "S-Sorry… A-Again…" He said, making Octavia sigh.

"It's alright Treble… just as long as we are okay, that's what really matters." She said with the group nodding as Vinyl came from behind and wrapped her arm around Mise and Octavia "So… when are you guys coming back to CHS?" She asked while Mise and Octavia looked at each other, then towards Vinyl. "Uh, we're not coming back to CHS….for two reasons, one, Mise doesn't need graduation and I got to graduate early due to my high grades...and the second, is we're already enrolled at the college, highschool, thing whatever of the place we landed. It's like Futurama but without the ridiculousness and stupidity." She said catching her and the group's attention.

"W-What?" Vinyl, Artemis and most of the group asked while Mise joined in "It's true… It was either that, or be homeless and mooch off our friend. So we chose the later, plus we are getting a great education." He said as Fang stood in front of the two "Guys… we thought we lost you two in space, and now you two return from a long voyage to tell us that you aren't coming back at all? Why?" He asked with Octavia and Mise sighing softly.

"Would you rather have never seen us again at all? Plus, we almost DID die in space, it's a miracle we survived our first initial crash, plus we didn't' really have anyway of intergalactic communication since our instruments don't seem to connect very well with yours, it would have come through as interference or inaudible." Mise explained with sorrow in his voice.

Fang stood before the two, feeling his heart slowly breaking with his gaze slowly lowering towards the ground "I… I'm gonna go check on my sisters…" He said, gently taking a hold of the hand of the woman next to him "Come on Indy…" He slowly said, walking away with the girl known as Indigo with him. Mise and Octavia watched on while Applejack turned to them

"Listen, whatever you do… just be careful, alright? That's all we really ask for." She said walking away as the group slowly walked in many different routes, leaving only Mise and Octavia alone. The two gently sighed, walking towards their home finding it empty as Vinyl's car was missing opening the front door their pets were sitting in the living room "Hey Frosted Flakes and Simba." Mise said, gently jumping down from Octavia's arms as the lion cub and Tiger gently nuzzled their owner, making Octavia smile a little.

She gently sat down upon the couch, a sigh escaping her lips while she kicked her feet up and laid down on the couch "Mise, be honest with me, are we bad people…?" She asked as Mise looked up at here "Is this about us telling our friends we're not staying?" He said as he jumped up onto the couch and curled up on Octavia's lap.

"That's exactly what this is about Mise, we basically left them under the assumption of being dead and when we magically reappear like the resurrection of Jesus, we completely shatter their hopes and high joyus spirit by telling them we rather stay on some random alien planet millions of miles away just because it has a good school system and nice people instead of returning home with them for good." Octavia poured out as she started tearing up a bit as Mise climbed up on her chest and wiped away some of her tears.

"Shhh, there's no need to cry, okay? Everything is going to be perfectly fine, even if we were to stay, there's still the case of getting Mike and the girls back home too, and the only way to do that is if we get a rescue ship or fix the one we have, either one will take at least a few weeks minimum. So there's still plenty of time to work out any indiscretions we may have invoked." Mise said reassuringly, with Octavia gently sniffling. "T-True…" She gently mumbled, with Mise smiling softly "Now come on, I want to see you smile… you look a lot better when you smile." He said, gently nuzzling her chin as it made her giggle a little.

"There's a smile, now come on. We better go get Mike and the girls, there probably waiting for us." He said with Octavia nodding, slowly getting up from the couch with Mise in her arms walking out of the front door of their home watching the lights starting to gently flicker on, as Octavia quickly closed the front door and started to jog down the street. The two passed the forest, soon turning into the entrance and jogging up the paths, using the one that was the closest to the mansion when it slowly came into view to find a bit of light coming from a window.

The two quickly made their way up to the mansion, slowly opening the front door "Guys? Guys were here." Mise called out to Mike and the girls, when the fourier door slowly opened to reveal Mike with his hood down, soon motioning for the two to enter. Mise and Octavia walked into the fourier finding the girls eating different kinds of foods, Mike closed the door behind the two "Good to see you two again, is it safe to move out?" He asked with Octavia nodding.

"Yeah, but you'll still need to keep a low profile...our friends aren't exactly too happy with us right now plus we still haven't fully told them about you guys." She said as Mise spoke up "Yeah, but we can catch you up to speed on everything once we get you and the girls back to our place." He said with the group nodding, quickly hiding their faces again, packing the food up and grabbing their bags.

The group was ready to move out with Mise and Octavia walking out of the mansion, the group followed close behind walking out of the forest area, quickly jogging down the street trying to keep their faces hidden or not even raise alarm with the neighborhood. As they jogged Mike was moving a little more faster than the rest, but still trying to keep pace as Octavia quickly moved down another street towards a house with a panzer tank in the driveway.

The group quickly made their way to the home, but only one thing could be reached in their minds "Why the hell do you have a tank!?" The group asked, while Mise just smiled cheekily "Oh, that's my car, my uncle gave it to me. That's a Panzer IV, I have a panzer VIII, AKA the Maus, at another location since it's too big to keep here." Mise said as the group nearly fell backwards unconscious while Mike spoke "Holy fucking shit…." He said catching himself and shaking his head "Just when I think i've seen it all…" He mumbled softly as Octavia gently opened the front door "Please, enter our home." She said with the group walking in.

As they followed Octavia through the house, they noticed the inside was split down the middle. One side was neatly decorated with classical and orchestral designs almost like a music room from the 18th century while the other side was decorated with speakers and wires and a large turntable in the middle almost like a night club's DJ station. The group slowly walked in as Mike spoke up "Holy shit… this is pretty fucking insane… I never thought I would in my life, see two styles clash." Mike had said, as Angel looked to be foaming at the mouth and squealing happily at the same time.

Mise turned to Angel "Oh my lord she has rabies!" He yelled while Wave waved it off "It's alright, she's just fangirling right now." She said, with a soft smile and giggling while Octavia closed the front door as Izzy, Moon and Crystal sat down on the couch. Angel soon passed out from her fangirling as Mike gently placed her in a chair while Wave gently sat down, with Octavia sitting down in a bean bag chair with Mise in her lap.

The group was watching TV while Mike was sitting by one of the windows, watching out it almost as if he was watching for something when Octavia turned to him "Is everything okay, Mike? You seem...paranoid." Octavia asked with concern in her voice, with him turning towards her. "Y-Yeah, i'm fine just… have a lot of my mind." He lied a bit through his teeth, leaning against the wall, while Octavia was going to speak again but soon gently silenced herself, for now.

Time slowly passed by for the group, with minutes turning to hours and the time flew past the group, with most of the group slowly falling asleep while Mike was gently wrapping everyone in blankets, soon gently kissing Wave's, Crystal's, Izzy's and Moon's foreheads, mumbling to them to have sweet dreams. He slowly walked over to Angel, making sure the blanket was on feeling a gentle blush upon his face he gently kissed her forehead

"Good night Angel… have sweet dreams as well…" He mumbled softly, checking on Mise and Octavia, making sure they were warm soon taking his place again by the window, watching the stars slowly move across the sky, however unknown to him Mise was half asleep, watching him carefully with a look of worry upon his face.

The Next Morning…

The group was starting to slowly wake up with Octavia gently stretching finding Mise missing from her lap, looking around for Mise while the girls slowly got up from their seats and stretching to find Mike was missing also when Crystal slowly turned to Octavia "H-Hey Octavia... H-Have you seen Mike?" She asked with Octavia gently shaking her head.

"No, I haven't. And I can't find Mise anywhere either, do you think they went somewhere together?" Octavia asked with Crystal gently shrugging as Izzy smelled something cooking from the kitchen, walking in to find Mise wearing a little chef hat with a spatula, cooking breakfast on the stove while he stood on top of a stool.

The group slowly walked in, yawning a little as Mise was cooking when Octavia gently spoke "Well that answers one question. Hey Remie, where's linguine?" Octavia asked while Mise simply shrugged, fixing up breakfast "If you're referring to Mike, I haven't seen him in a couple hours, he said something taking care of a few errands or whatever." Mise said nonchalantly while Octavia and the girls looked a little uneasy about this, soon slowly sitting down at the kitchen table

"Y-You think, he's alright?" Wave asked in a quiet, worried tone while Octavia gently sighed. "He seemed kind of out of it last night, said he had a lot on his mind, my guess is he's trying to clear and collect his thoughts with an early morning walk." Octavia said, having dealt with Mise's own battle with similar issues, with the girls slowly nodding trying to have a quiet morning.

Over with Mike he was walking along the alley ways, watching people walk by talking, laughing watching them through his hood slowly moving to the next alley, walking around trying not to be spotted when he slowly walked out of the alley and towards a large crystal like building. He looked at the building slowly cocking his head a little, walking towards the building and gently placing his gloved hand upon the walls, letting his hand slowly brush against the smooth surface when a voice came from a window.

"Hey! What are you doing rubbing your hands amongst my beautiful school?!" The woman yelled as Mike quickly turned to see a older looking woman, with light blue skin and amethyst like rolled hair, when Mike slowly recognized it to be Cinch from the movies. "Uhh… just seeing if it was real crystal?" He said trying to convince Cinch as she sighed "Yes well… please stop." She had said in a calmer tone.

Mike nodded before walking away, until he stopped "Oh yeah, plus a friend has a message... Eat shit and die you life-sized anthropomorphic prune! From Mise En Place." Mike said to Cinch as she could feel her blood starting to boil watching Mike walk away, gently humming a little. He slipped into another alley again, traversing across the many alleys watching more people, studying them closely quickly running to another alley across from a large restaurant that had on a window read 'Sugar Cube Corner'.

He slowly looked at the building slowly taking out a ten dollar bill from his pocket, sighing softly 'I can't believe I stole this from one of Mise and Octavia's friends… I will have to find a way to repay her…' He said slowly walking towards the building. Inside a few people were enjoying their mornings, drinking coffee, having breakfast and enjoying their time with family as Mike slowly opened the front door, letting his shadow slowly stretch upon the inside.

The patrons of the restaurant slowly turned to see the hooded figure as he slowly walked in, the woman behind the counter saw Mike as he slowly walked to the counter "C-Can I help you, d-deary?" She asked in a soft tone while Mike slowly lifted his gaze towards her. "S-Some coffee… Please…" He asked gently setting the ten dollar bill upon the counter, the woman gently smiled and nodded grabbing a mug from behind her and pouring some coffee into it from the pot, turning around and placing it upon the counter.

"Here you go, deary." She said with Mike slowly nodding as he grabbed the mug while the woman, taking the ten dollar bill and putting into the register, handing him around nine dollars with him gently taking the money and nodding, placing it into his pocket.

He slowly slide into a booth, trying not to be seen in a dimly lit area when the door opened to reveal seven girls walking in with seven guys, as Mike's eyes went a little wide 'Oh shit… it's the main seven… at least, I think that's what Angel called them… but the other guys… it's a shot in the dark…' He thought trying to keep his gaze towards his coffee.

The other group walked in, asking Mrs. Cake as they said for a large breakfast before school as they sat in another booth across from Mike, talking amongst themselves as Mike was trying to tune them out, losing his mind in his thoughts that was until he heard a southern voice. He quickly looked up to see Applejack standing before him "Excuse me? But are you using that sugar?" She asked pointing to the sugar holder.

Mike gently shook his head, taking a hold of the sugar holder and passing it to Applejack "Thank you, kindly." She had said with a smile, turning back while Mike slowly pulled down his bandana and quickly drank his coffee, slowly slipping under the table then out of the restaurant before anyone noticed. Back with Mise, Octavia and the girls they finished up breakfast "That was really good, Mise. Thank you." Moon said with a soft smile while the girls nodded smiling happily, sipping their coffee and munching on coffee cake.

Octavia gently patted Mise's head as he smiled happily "Thank you girls, it's always good meeting new people who like my cooking." Mise said as he purred softly and nuzzled Octavia's hand instinctively. The girls giggled softly seeing this while Octavia was smiling happily, gently petting Mise's head as the front door opened with the group getting up from their seats while Octavia picked Mise up, walking to the living room to find Mike leaning against the front door when Octavia spoke up "Mike, there you are. Did you have a nice walk?" Octavia asked pleasantly with Mike nodding a little.

"Y-Yeah, yeah… it was a nice walk. Had some nice fun, seeing your town… it was pretty neat." He said trying to keep his cool, walking over to the couch and sitting down, soon taking the money from his pocket and handing it to Octavia. "Here… I kind of… borrowed it from your friend Vinyl." He said as Octavia took the cash, counting it to find eight dollars and sixty two cents

"Thank you Mike, but why did you take money from Vinyl instead of asking Mise or I?" She asked as Mike looked at her with some sorrow in his eyes. "I just didn't want to bother you guys… but also it looked like you were dealing with enough already… I just didn't want to add more to your guy's plate." He said as Octavia and Mise smiled softly.

"First things first, if you need or want anything, just ask for it and we can probably get it for you, and secondly, we are dealing with some things but we've dealt with far far worse many times over the past couple years." Mise said smiling warmly with Octavia nodding with a warm smile, while the girls gently brought Mike into a hug "It's alright Mike, they want to help us and we help them, it's how we always did things." Moon said with Izzy giggling and nodding. "Yeah, and we all have fun doing it, and for sweet food circles." She said with a smile, making Mike smile a little "Thanks everyone, that makes me feel a little better." He said, as their was a knock at the door, followed by a voice.

"Yo Mise! We came to see how you and Octavia been doing man!" The voice said as Mise grumbled softly "Damn it Treble…" Mise mumbled as Mike with the girls jumped, quickly hiding in the house as Octavia gently opened the front door to find Treble, Vinyl, Twilight and her boyfriend Zero Gravity. Octavia invited the four in as she spoke to them

"Come on in, we we're just finishing breakfast, and we're doing just fine." Octavia said still holding Mise under one arm and the door in the other. The four nodded and walking in as Treble sat down upon the couch with Vinyl "Listen Mise… I want to say how sorry I am for launching you and Octavia into space… I know I do some really stupid shit but… I didn't know it would do that… I… I'm really sorry." He said, with sorrow in his tone as Octavia closed the door, while Mise gently hopped out of her arm, trotting in front of Treble.

"Treble, normally i'd stuff you in the barrel of my tank and launch you into the ocean, but this is not one of those times because many reasons but most important of them all is no one was hurt or killed." Mise said gently placing his paw on Treble's leg, making him smile a little "Thanks Mise… i'm really happy you can forgive me… I will do anything to make this up for you." He said making Octavia smile warmly and nodding

"I think that's really kind of you Treble." She said, making Treble smile a little more while Vinyl wrapped her arm around Treble and planted a kiss upon his cheek. "See Flames, I knew they would forgive you. And don't worry, I will be by your side to help." She had said making Treble keep his smile while Mise turned to Twilight who was smiling a little "So Twilight… what are you here for?" He asked as she blushed a little.

"I-I was hoping that well… I could get a little bit of your fur, for samples?" She asked as Mise gently shrugged "Sure, I don't really mind." He said with Twilight smiling happily, taking a pair of scissors and gently cutting some of Mise's fur as it gave off a small puff of smoke, surprising the group. Twilight gently rubbed her fingers across the fur as Octavia looked at the smoke slowly dissipating "Okay… that was actually pretty interesting… I never saw anything like that before." Octavia had said with Twilight adjusting her glasses.

"Fascinating, never before have I seen anything like this…" She said examining the fur and Mise closely, checking his paws and everything "It would seem that he is like… pure energy itself." Twilight had said with Mise sighing

"I went from multi billion dollar celebrity chef to a over-sized furbbie turned science experiment." He mumbled softly, making Izzy giggle very softly. This caught the four's attention when Zero spoke "What was that?" He asked with Octavia soon speaking up "Probably just Simba or Frosted Flakes playing in the other room." Octavia said lying through her teeth.

The four slowly nodded, still examining Mise as Mike slowly poked his head out of a cabinet, gently placing his finger to his lips for Octavia to remain quiet, she nodded watching Mike slowly sneak from his hiding spot and into the kitchen when Vinyl soon got up. "I'm gonna get something to drink, i'm thirsty as hell and Flames sister drank my last energy drink." She said, walking to the kitchen as Octavia was getting ready to panic, stepping in front of Vinyl

"L-Let me get everyone a drink." She said quickly as Vinyl giggled and walked past her "You're acting crazy Octy, guess not being around your friends for so long is messing with your head." She said, walking into the kitchen with Octavia following close behind to find the kitchen was… actually empty, she couldn't find Mike anywhere.

Vinyl pulled a soda out of the fridge, cracking it open and taking a sip "Ahhh… much better, you want one Octy?" She asked with Octavia slowly shaking her head, while Vinyl shrugged walking out as Octavia slowly walked in looking around "Mike? Mike where are you?" She whispered till she heard a psst, coming from the ceiling. She slowly looked up to find Mike clinging to the ceiling by two rafter piecings, looking to be digging his nails deep into the wood with a nervous smile

"H-Hey…" He gently whispered, while Octavia gently sighed with a soft smile "Next time, just hide in me and Mise's bedroom, we're the only ones that go in there, and fyi, it's the second door on the left down that hall." Octavia whispered quietly but still loud enough for Mike to hear with him nodding with a soft smile, feeling his grip starting to falter, soon falling down to the ground, landing on his hands and feet like a cat.

Octavia giggled a little at this soon turning to the living room as Treble was petting Mise, apologizing as much as he could while Twilight was on the other side of the room, gently picking up a familiar purple leaf "A purple leaf? I haven't seen a plant before with purple leaves." She had said while Mise and Octavia looked shocked for a second, when Mise spoke.

"Yeah, that must've fallen off me or Octy, some of the plants of the planet we landed on have purple leaves." Mise said thinking quickly, while Twilight smiled happily placing the leaf into a plastic baggie with Mise's fur while Zero spoke up. "Well, I think it would be best if we left. School's going to be starting soon." Zero said getting up from the couch while Vinyl and Treble walked over to the door, opening it with Twilight following behind with Zero closing the door.

Mise and Octavia let out a sigh while the girls came out of their hiding spots, Izzy coming out of the fireplace, Wave slowly walked out of a cabinet as Moon dropped down from the chandelier, while Crystal came out from behind a same color curtain behind an armchair, while Angel slid out from under the couch and Mike walked out holding a soda.

"That was a close one, guys." Wave said with the group nodding, when the door soon opened again revealing Vinyl "Oh yeah, Octy and Mise, I forgot my wallet can you guys ha-" She tried to say until a loud bang was heard, with some of the wall shattering into a small bullet hole, with everyone turning to see Mike with his gun in hand, smoke gently wafting from the barrel "Leave… now…" He said in a low tone with Vinyl quickly nodding, slamming the front door shut.

Mike slowly slid the revolver back into his holster and sighed "Let's just hope that won't bite us in the ass later…" He mumbled while Octavia turned to him "You're carrying live ammo?!" She asked nearly screaming it while Mike shrugged softly, "Yeah, I snagged us some before we left, check your purse I stuffed a box in there for your's." He simply said, with Octavia rushing to her purse and digging into it, soon finding a box of 9mm parabellum ammo.

He soon sat down upon the couch while Mise hopped up and sat down next to him "If anyone asks, you're my cousin who owns a gun shop and is visiting from out of state, at least that's what we'll tell them until we're absolutely forced to reveal the truth." Mise said as Mike nodded while Octavia's phone went off.

She picked her phone up as on the other end of the line was Vinyl "O-Octy! T-There's an intruder in our house, and he has a gun and… and he shot at me… A-And I-I just…" She tried to say while Octavia gently sighed and tried to calm Vinyl down "Vinyl, just calm down, okay? I'm at the house right now and that's not an intruder...that was Mise's cousin, he's basically Mise 2.0...so yeah, as far as the gunshot, well it's Mise 2.0 what do you expect, a Pinkie Pie welcome wagon?" Octavia said, while Vinyl slowly started to calm down

"A-Alright… I-I'll let our friends know he's in town… H-He just scared the shit out of me Octy…" She said, while Octavia stopped for a second, knowing that it was a bad idea. "Uh, Vinyl...do you really think it's a smart idea to let half the town know that there's what is essentially a second Mise running around? Do you want the national guard deployed because that's how you get the national guard deployed." She said, as Vinyl nearly dropped her phone.

"G-Good point… though, you know how Pinkie Pie is and Applejack… I… I will try to keep my mouth shut about this…" Vinyl said, with some confidence while Octavia smiled softly "Thanks Vinyl, plus he's a really nice guy. So don't worry, he's just well… a little jumpy, that's all really, stuff in the past you know?" Octavia asked with Vinyl nodding "Very true, well… glad I could talk to you again, see you later." She said, hanging up while Octavia hung up also. The group looked towards Octavia with Angel speaking "Who was that?" She asked while Octavia smiled and sat down next to Mise.

"That was Vinyl, as in the person who lives here with me and Mise? She thought Mike was home invader and got scared." She said stifling a small giggle, making the group snicker in response while Mise turned the TV on, with the group relaxing a little. However, something was still on Mise's mind.

'I wonder if we should tell our friends about Mike and the girls… I'm not really sure… I'm sure we will think of something. I hope...' Mise thought to himself soon speaking out loud "You know, i've been thinking… Should we tell our friends about you guys, or even if we can… that's the question really." Mise said, while the group started to think not really sure what to say while Octavia spoke up.

"You know, we could always go to them with us, you know? Could make things easier for all of us." Octavia had said with the group, thinking it over but soon nodding with soft smiles "I think that would be a good idea." Moon said, with the group agreeing. Mise and Octavia smiled softly at this, nodding while Octavia gently picked up Mise

"Well then, it's settled. We will do this as soon as we can, the sooner the better, right?" She asked while the group smiled "Right." They all simply said, getting up from their seats as Crystal turned to Octavia "Should we be in our human disguises?" She asked while the two began to think.

"I think that would be best until we can establish that we can trust them, it's not that I don't trust them but some of them have a history of judging a book by it's cover and/or jumping to conclusions." Mise explained simply, with the group nodding as Crystal, Izzy, Moon and Wave changed into their human disguises, keeping their armor still on with Mike and Angel as Octavia walked over to the door, opening it with Mise under one of her arms with the group walking out and the two following close behind.

Octavia locked the door while the group waited, when she soon turned back and walked over to them with a smile "Alright, we're all ready. Now follow me and Mise, the group is most likely at CHS, so we just need to get our friends from Crystal Prep as well." She said, still holding Mise under her arm while she took her phone out, texting her friends. Mike and the girls just shrugged a bit, walking down the street a bit with their pets close by as Ember gently poked out of Mike's cloak in the front, making him chuckle softly as she nuzzled his chin.

The girls smiled at this, but something was throwing Mise off as he saw small black rings under his eyes 'What the fuck….that's either something to do with Kyo or one of the races he keeps raving on about.' Mise said in his head, while he heard Wave mumble softly "H-He's not sleeping again… I-It's like the outpost all over again…" She gently mumbled as Mise looked towards her and whispered "Wait what? Why?" He asked her as she slowly lowered her gaze, whispering back with a hushed tone.

"H-He's a raving Insomniac… since the outpost, and even after he killed our teacher... he suffers from nightmares… which made him harder to fall asleep… so he stopped sleeping altogether… he does at times… but when it's like this… it's harder for him to sleep… or even function..." Wave hushed, with a tone of a worry lacing her words as Mise nodding, knowing what she means while the group walked down the streets of Canterlot.

Octavia smiled softly sending the mass text, looking towards the group "Alright, the text is sent… hopefully they will be willing to come to the soccer field, that's where we will meet them." Octavia explained with the group nodding, walking along the streets as Angel was trying not to pass out from seeing the town.

This made the group smile a little, feeling a pleasant calm wash over them when they walked past a few more buildings, soon finding a large school with a familiar horse statue in the front freshly built with Octavia speaking up "Well we'll just wait here, they should be here within about 5 to 10 minutes according to the group chat." Octavia said with the group nodding, walking down the hill and towards the school.

When they reached the school they looked over the statue a bit, while Izzy giggled happily and jumped up to one of the hooves, gently swinging back and forth, making the group nearly burst into laughter as Mike helped her down "Come on, silly. We got stuff to do." He said, while Izzy just rolled her eyes with a smile.

Angel took her phone out, quickly taking a few pictures of the statue and squealing happily while Mise spoke up "You can take pictures later, Angel. Right now we need to get to the soccer field." He explained while Angel nodded "Alright, I just can't believe i'm here at CHS!" She happily said while running to the corner of the building with the group following quickly behind, spotting the soccer field was empty. "Guess we're here early, alright so how are we doing this?" Moon asked while Octavia started to think, slowly turning her gaze towards the bleachers and snapped her fingers.

"I guess just cut to the chase and tell them you're some friends that we want to introduce them to, obviously we don't need an overly elaborate back story since we're most likely going to reveal your true identifies sooner than later." Octavia said.

The group nodded, walking over to the bleachers and sitting down, lounging around a little waiting while Octavia gently set Mise down, sitting next to him as time slowly ticked away when the doors to the side of the school opened to reveal Rainbow dash, Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Sunset with their friends, walking out of the school as Rainbow dash spoke up.

"Alright Octavia, were here so what's so... important?" She asked seeing Mike and the girls when Octavia spoke, while their friends from Crystal Prep were walking up and joining the rest "We have some new friends me and Mise want you all to meet, everyone meet Mike, Angel, Izzy, Wave, Moon, and Crystal. And also our little pets, Ember, Shade, Rosy and Ermys." She said, holding up Ermys as he shyly waved towards the group, while Fluttershy looked to be shaking with fear.

"I-It's a ghost…" She muttered very softly as Sunset slowly turned to the group "I-It's nice to meet all of you…" She said slowly, as the group waved back with Mike sitting up "Nice to meet you all to." He had said, with some of the group recognizing the voice "Wait a minute… that's Johnny!" Indigo yelled, pointing at Mike with half the group realizing that while Mike smiled softly, pulling his hood down with his bandana. "Look's like i've been had… Oh well really." He said as Artemis was growling softly with some of his friends.

"Oh well?! You scared half of us to near death with your game of chase during Halloween!" He yelled as Mike was going to speak, until the girl standing next to him spoke, as Mike recognized it to be Aria "Artemis, calm down. I mean yes, he did but no one got hurt, plus he gave twice the much candy to the girls and everyone." She said with Mike nodding and Mise speaking up. "Besides, it was Halloween, that's all part of the fun of the holiday, either scaring others or getting scared." Mise pointed out with the girls nodding and giggling.

The opposite group sighed softly as Mike was hanging backwards off the bleachers while Sunset spoke up "So… Mise, Octavia where did you meet these friends of yours?" She asked with Mise smiling "We met them last year on Halloween, and we've been in touch since, but the reason they haven't been around is because they're from, out of state." Mise said still waiting for a good moment to make the big reveal.

The group nodded while Fang turned to them as he spoke "You know… I think I seen one of them from Trottingham, when I was still living there… though I could be wrong." He said as the group gently shrugged while Moon was sitting next to Mike on top of the bleachers, gently kicking her feet a bit.

Izzy was eating some donuts, while Crystal was petting Ember as she purred softly to her touch, on the other end Wave was holding Shade and making faces with him and Angel was taking pictures of the school on her phone as Rarity looked towards them

"Hmmm… their clothing style is very interesting Mise, I must wonder what kind of school they go to, but also why they would be wearing armor like this? I mean, those two looked to have large bird beaks on their heads, and she's wearing samurai armor. Why do they wear that drab clothing darling?" She had asked with Octavia sighing softly, drumming up an answer.

"Mike, girls, I think it's time we told them the truth, switch out of your disguises. And as far as you all, don't say anything until we say so or you'll have to face Mise's wrath." Octavia said as Mise laughed

"You think my wrath is bad? Check out me 2.0 over there!" He said pointing at Mike as he laughed while Izzy, Wave, Crystal and Moon changed out of their disguises, showing their true selves as the other group gasped loudly seeing their true forms as Twilight tried to speak "T-Their a-a-aliens…?" She asked with Octavia and Mise nodding.

"Yes and no, Mike and Angel are humans just like us, their planet is an alternate to ours, and the girls are what we would consider aliens, but they have a very peaceful and almost utopian esque society and culture, highly advanced technology, and in many ways similar to our own." Mise explained while Mike turned to them "Very true, and is mostly peaceful I could say… some things have happened in the past so… yeah, take that as it maybe." He said with the group slowly nodding, while Twilight was writing down all the info that was given and being said.

The group was sitting back as Ember gently jumped from Mike's cloak and started to scamper towards the other group, when Fluttershy gently picked her up, giggling softly "Well hello there little one." She said, as Ember gently purred while Fluttershy petted her head. Mike quickly got up

"Uh… E-Excuse me Miss, but I think you should be really careful with her. S-She's not like a normal creature you have handled before." He warned as Rainbow dash spoke "Oh what's so bad, it's nothing too bad I am gue-" She tried to say until she felt herself get burned by a soft flamethrower, soon having her face and head covered in black ash, coughing smoke up.

Both groups turned to see Ember smiling softly and gently patting her little paws together as Fluttershy gently placed Ember back on the ground, with most of the group backing away "D-Did that creature… B-Breath fire?" Applejack asked with the group nodding, while Mike kicked back a little.

"I warned you all, but no one listens." He admitted while Rainbow dash shook her head a little, while wiping the ash off her face "Yeah, thanks for the warning, could have told us that this thing was dangerous!" She yelled while Mike stood up "It's not an it, she's a girl… though makes me question what you are as well, what should I call you? A egotistical fat head?" He asked while Octavia turned to Mike.

"Mike! We're trying to not start a conflict, and Rainbow, quit antagonizing our new friends!" Octavia said sternly trying her best to defuse the situation as Rainbow dash spoke back "Well he's the one that started it!" She said as Mike picked Ember back up "Well excuse me if you don't like a fennix greeting… They breath low temperature fire to make friends, jeez she was just trying to be sweet." He said holding her close as Fluttershy was cowering behind her friends as Sunset stood in front. "How about we all just calm down now, there's no need for fighting. We all just started everything off with a rocky start." She said trying to keep things calm as Mike gently sighed.

"This is fucking stupid…" He mumbled softly as Moon gently spoke "Everyone, please… we mean no harm at all. Listen we just wanted to meet everyone, that's all really." Moon said trying to keep things under situation, but quickly becoming nervous herself while Mise was laying back in his wife's lap. "I will give you all $100 each if you will all sit down and shut up for 5 minutes while we cool down and start again." Mise said as Flash stepped forward

"Hey man, you know what, fuck you and fuck your money! Out of all of us, you're solely responsible for so much crap around here! I'm out of here.." Flash said storming off as this slowly started to cause argument in the two groups as soon the whole soccer field was filled with yelling and arguing, soon leading into the groups splitting off from each other and storming off, leaving only Mike and the girls with Mise and Octavia.

"Well fuck… that could have gone better…" Mike admitted with the group nodding, as Octavia gently sighed with her gaze slowly falling down towards the ground "This Is exactly what I was afraid was going to happen and was trying to avoid at all costs…" Octavia said as Mise shook his head "I second that...come on, let's just go….this...this isn't the school I remember and these aren't the friends I once knew…" Mise said with mixture of sorrow and bitterness in his voice as Octavia nodded in agreement, slowly walking down off the bleachers as the girls followed suit, while Mike only stayed sitting there as Wave turned to him.

"You coming, Mike?" She asked as Mike gently shook his head "Not right now really, I just want to think a little, you all go ahead… I will join you all later." He said as Ember jumped off his lap and onto Wave's shoulders with Shade with the group slowly nodding. "If that's what you want, then that's alright…. Just please join us soon." Moon asked, with a soft tone while Mike nodded sitting back a little as the girls changed back into their disguises and walked away with Mise and Octavia.

Mike remained in his seat, just thinking slowly shifting his weight so he could lay down upon the metal seats, gently staring off to space when he heard a familiar voice, making him turn his head to see Aria "So you stayed behind huh?" She asked with him nodding, while she sat down a few seats away.

"You need something, Aria?" He asked with a tone that was curious as she nodded "I just wanted to apologize for the others' behavior...can I tell you something Mike?" Aria asked in a soft tone, while Mike nodded with his gaze still looking towards the sky.

"Well me and my sisters...we're like you and your friends...we're not from around here, like at all… we're actually sirens from another dimension, we were banished here 1000 years ago by a powerful wizard…" She said as she paused and sighed a bit.

"The reason im telling you all this is because up until about a year ago, we we're greeted with the same response my friends gave earlier even if we never actually told anyone what we were, we were always treated as second class citizens…" Aria confessed as Mike sighed softly and turned to her

"I know what you mean, it was the same for me first coming to the planet I live on… back on my earth I was getting my head nearly smashed in every day… I was nearly alone in the world… I lost my parents… My brother moved to a different area with his family, the only person I had left in the world was my friend Angel…" He said, finding the right words.

"That was until I met the girls, they took me away from it all… it helped for a little while… until five months ago… now all I am is just a freak…" He confessed to Aria, with her turning towards him "Mike, listen okay? I don't care what happened to you out there, because on Halloween I saw the real you, someone who is fun-loving, caring, and a family kind of guy. I saw how you gave Diana, Cynder, Diamond, and all their friends their candy back plus extra and how you look after your friends." Aria said with a soft smile, making Mike smile a little.

"Thanks Aria, that's very kind of you. And I always try to look out for my friends, plus I gave candy to the local kids that night, it was fun really it reminded me of a simpler time really… I just wish those days could have lasted." He confessed while Aria giggled very softly, gently placing her hand on his shoulder

"I hear you on that one, Mike, anyway I better get going. My boyfriend tends to worry if I take too long getting home, i'll see you around." Aria said as Mike smiled and nodded "I hear you Aria, as well I know what you mean. I better get going as well, the girls will start to worry, anyway i'll see you around as well. Also, it's good to have a friend like you around here." He said, getting up from his seat on the bleachers and walking down them, waving goodbye to Aria as she waved back, watching him walk away.

Over with the girls, they were sitting around Mise and Octavia's home as Moon stumbled into a secret compartment in a wall "Uh Mise? What is this area used for?" She asked, slowly climbing out of the small cabinet while Mise gently waved it off

"Oh it's just a small compartment I use to store easy to access weapons, normally it was from my war room guarded by a friend and fellow soldier, that had all my weapons and other stuff. Now I just have a few stashed around the house in case of an intruder, pretty smart huh?" Mise asked while Octavia gently sighed

"Yup, all that time and effort, we won't be needing it anymore, everyone can take a weapon if they want." She said as the girls looked a little uneasy, as Izzy slowly crawled in "Holy Kluex! This stuff is neat!" She said as she came out with a pair of large brass knuckles that covered most of the bottom parts of her fingers.

Octavia, Mise and the girls looked at this oddly when Mise spoke "I forgot I had those, huh… guess I can say the british can make good brass knuckles." He said while Octavia gently shrugged while Angel spoke "You think we should wait for Mike to get back first? He might like something to, you know?" Angel asked with the group nodding, until the front door opened to reveal Mike walking in.

"What's going on?" He asked as Izzy spoke happily "Mise is giving away free stuff! Look at these cool rings I found!" She said happily holding her hands up with the brass knuckles, while Mike blinked a bit "Shit… those are some large brass knuckles…" He said while Moon came out of the cubby with a small black handgun, gently stuffing it into one of her pouches.

The rest of the group walked over as Mike slowly crawled in finding the room had a few small arms, surrounding of handguns and a couple submachine guns but what caught his eye was looked like a 10 inch WWI German sawback bayonet, he slowly walked over to it and gently picked it up.

Feeling the weight behind it "Nice weight to it…" He hushed gently, getting a feel for it and letting his hand grip the handle and pulling the blade from it's scabbard, examining the blade and it's grooves of the saw like blade upon the top, he slid the knife back into its sheath and stretching the loops a little, unbuckling his tactical belt and sliding it to the back of his belt, right on the back of his waist sideways, giving him access from his right side as he buckled his belt back up.

He looked towards the weapons, soon picking up a machine pistol that looked to be of a tactical machine pistol with a grip in the front, large clip attached sitting next to a medium to large handgun, looking to be an interesting find, pulling the magazine out to find pointed 5.7mm rounds.

Mike soon slid the magazine back into the gun, slowly getting out of the cubby as Mise and Octavia looked towards Mike, finding him holding the two guns, putting them into his bracelet "I wanted to give something to my sisters, thought it would be nice." He said, walking away to the kitchen while Octavia spotted the bayonet on his belt.

"Guess he found the bayonet, didn't know it fit his style really." Octavia had said to Mise, while he just shrugged a little "Eh, it didn't fit any of my guns either, so he can keep it." Mise said as he scurried into his room and soon returned dragging out what looked to be a large black assault rifle "Ahh, it's good to see me little Armalite once more." Mise said as he hugged the barrel of the gun, rubbing his little paws on it.

The girls giggled softly at this while Wave climbed out of the cubby with what looked to be a Skorpion, taking the magazine out and looking at the bullet count and style "Huh… it uses the same ammo as my handgun." She said, patting the clip back in and pulling the strap over her head.

While everyone was looking over the new items, Angel carried out a few of the items while taking a trench knife that had a decent weight to it, having a nine inch blade, slipping it on her belt while Crystal slowly looked upon the few items in front of her, soon sighing softly and shaking her head. "Nothing really here suits me… Sorry to say." Crystal apologized while Octavia and Mise smiled softly

"It's fine Crystal, there's a couple of things I want to show you guys, Octy, to the cellar." Mise proclaimed with his paw extended as Octavia giggled softly "Aye Aye, Emperor Bonaparte." She said as she headed through the kitchen and out the back door, signaling for Mike and the girls to follow her.

The group nodded, following Mise and Octavia out the back door following the two about fifteen yards until they heard a voice speaking up from afair "Holt! State your purpose here!" The voice demanded as a large muscular man with a tight beard and tattoos, holding an m16 assault rifle stepped out from the shadows as Octavia spoke up

"It's Octavia and Mise, Bones. We have guests to see the cellar." She said as the man lowered his weapon but spoke once more "I'm sorry Miss Melody, but unless Colonel Mise is with you I am not authorized to let you in." He said blocking entrance as Mise spoke up

"I'm right here, Bones. Don't ask why i'm a giant talking furby, that's not important at the moment, passnumber is 191626632." Mise said as Bones nodded and unlocked the gate "Yes sir, and do your friends know the protocol?" He asked as Mise shook his head and looked back at Mike and the girls.

"Just a heads up, Bones here is required to give you all a quick pat down before and after you enter the cellar. Bones, these six are granted full concealed and open carry permissions, any weapons you find are to be returned and allowed in." Mise said as Bone finished patting down Octavia and letting her in "Next." He said simply with Mike walking next, Bone quickly patted him down

"Hey, at least buy me dinner first." He said chuckling a little, while Bones kept his demeanor soon finding something in his hoodie and pulling it out to find his stash of catnip. He looked at this while Mike smiled "It's the good stuff." He said simply, while Bone sighed softly and stuffed it into his pocket "Next." He said with the girls going next after he let Mike in.

After that was done the group were in a large cellar as Mise was giving them a tour with Octavia "This is one of the things I wanted to show you all, this is my personal collection of whiskey, from all around the world and aged anywhere from 3 years to 50 years." Mise said gesturing to hundreds of large oak barrels and thousands upon thousands of bottles, all filled the magical amber liquid with the group looking on over the barrels and bottles. "Holy… shit…" Was all they group could say, until Izzy spoke.

"That's a lot of dizzy water…" Izzy said while Mise chuckled softly, jumping down from Octavia's arms and walking to another room while talking to them "And in case you're wondering, you can sample any bottle you see here, the barrels are still in the aging process, anyway we'll have time for that in a few minutes. Right now, there's something else I think you'll all like, especially Mike." Mise said as he walked up to a bottle rack.

"Octy, a little help, please?" Mise asked as Octavia nodded and picked him, allowing him to pull on a fake bottle, causing the shelf to slide to the side, revealing a hidden dimly lit room filled with a large table covered with papers and maps, the walls we're covered with maps of Ireland, England, and other places Mise had involvement in, and random adornments scattered about "Welcome to my war room and private armory." Mise said as Octavia set him down, allowing him to run in and open another secret door which led to yet another hidden room this time filled to absolute brim with arms and ammo of every size and variety.

The group looked on with awe and worry as Angel spoke "I-Is this the world of Equestria girls… or of Borderlands? C-Cause that's a lot of guns…" She had said with some fear in her voice, while Mise gave a hearty chuckle "Well most of these aren't necessarily meant for combat, though they can be fired with great effectiveness if needed, in fact most of these are actually just guns and weapons I've acquired over the years, feel free to look through them and pick out any that you like." Mise said smiling, with most of the group nodding a bit slowly walking into the room, looking over the many arms that looked to be of many origins of different countries, while Izzy and Angel stayed behind, as Izzy was still not really comfortable with firearms.

While the group looked over the arms, Mike soon found a familiar looking shotgun that had a large revolver like chambers as he picked it up with a smile "Oh my god… It's a fucking striker shotgun! Mise! Do you have a RPD uniform and a blonde wig?" He asked while Mise shook his head.

"Sorry man, can't say that I do. Why, what do you need those things for?" Mise replied while Mike smiled cheerfully. "So I can run around Canterlot as Leon S. Kennedy from Resident evil." He said happily while the group snickered softly as Mike set the shotgun back down on the wall's rack, walking away as Mise and Octavia just rolled their eyes with amused looks.

As the group was looking around and testing different weapons with weight and looking down the sights, while Mise looked towards a familiar looking semi-auto submachine rifle of Italian descent soon turning towards Octavia, motioning for her to grab it. She nodded while Mise spoke in a hushed tone.

"Put it in your bracelet… something I think Mike would like… he's a brother to us, I think it would be best to give it to him later on, when he's ready." Mise had said, while Octavia was nodding, putting the gun into her bracelet while Crystal slowly picked up a small handgun, looking no more than a simple .25 acp handgun, gently stuffing it into her pocket as Wave picked up a few extra magazines for her new machine pistol while Mike was sharpening his new blade with a sharpening stone.

Some time past as the group looked over the the weapons that Mise collected, they placed the weapons back while some grabbed a few extra mags when Moon spoke "Well, these weapons are very fascinating, most of these we would not be able to use back on our home planet since some of the ammo we use, would well… disintegrate the weapon itself." Moon explained while Mise sat down upon a chair around the table, while the group joined him around the table.

"Not a problem, i'll be sure to outfit you all with rubber and plastic bullets for them all before we leave." Mise said with the group nodding, while Crystal spoke after "A good idea, till we can get the parts to modify the weapons and clips to be able to use the ammo." She explained with Mise and Octavia nodding, as the group was looking over the maps when Angel spoke.

"Uh… Mise? Why does this map say 'To Candy Island'? And it's labeled here not far from Ireland, and another that says for a secret mine in Japan for sushi?" Angel asked while Mise jumped up on the table and pointed at her with a paw

"Most people think Candy Island was a made up thing from a kids tv show, but I know the British had secrets on it! And the sushi thing is when I was really drunk one night, the only thing you'll find there is dirt and rock, believe me I tried." Mise said sounding like conspiracy nut with the first part, while the group looked at him, slowly blinking as Izzy rolled up a newspaper and bopped him on the head.

"Bad… Bad, Mise… No more conspiracy stuff… about sweet candies." She said as Mise slowly got down onto his seat while Mike sighed softly, with something on his mind with Moon gently placing her hand on his "You okay? You look like you got something on your mind…" She said with concern in her voice, as Mike gently held Moon's hand "I-It's nothing… I… I just have a lot on my mind… from everything that has been going on…" He had said, mumbling softly to her.

Moon looked towards him with worry gently holding him close with her forehead laying upon his, "Honey… it's going to be alright… we're all here and we're all safe, that's what matters. Now please, smile… it always makes us feel better when you smile." Moon gently cooed to him, as Mike didn't look her in they eyes, just could only feel sorrow coursing through him.

"It's just that… wherever we go… it's always new damn problems… sometimes, I just wish… we could just have a normal day together… all of us, but I don't think that would happen anytime soon…" He mumbled softly to Moon, in a very hushed tone for only her to hear when she slowly looked him right in the eyes, right into the soul that he beared.

"Listen… I am going to tell you something, that you must know… ever since you came into our lives, everything has been a million times more better, yes things have gone south many times…" She gently said, but soon smiling warmly "But… things always gotten better after that, and we all have fun doing so and you are in the center of it all, you went out of your way to help us, to keep us safe on your world and even fed, giving us a place to stay. You have a kind heart and soul Mike, and we deeply care for you… please, just try to relax okay?" She asked, no she begged of Mike with him soon slowly sighing and nodding, with a small soft smile slowly forming upon his face.

"Alright, I will try." He finally admitted while Moon gently kissed him upon the lips "Thank you, Mike. Now come on, let's go inside Mise and Octavia's home, relax and watch a movie. How does that sound to you?" She asked while Mike's smile gotten a little bigger "I think that would be a lot of fun." He admitted, with the group smiling and silently cheering seeing their friend smiling again, with the group getting up from their seats and walking out of the room.

They walked outside where they got patted down by Bone who gave Mike his bag of catnip back and they walked into the house. As the group walked in Octavia gently set Mise down onto the couch, while Mike walked into the kitchen with Moon to make popcorn, and Izzy following close behind as she wanted some chocolate, as Wave, Angel and Crystal sitting down on the couch, relaxing and Wave petting Mise's head as Angel and Crystal playing with the pets.

As Mike, Izzy and Moon walked out of the kitchen with chocolate and popcorn, there was a knock on the door making the group turn towards it "I wonder who's at the door?" Octavia asked, getting up from her seat and walking over to the door, opening it to find the science, astronomy and chemistry clubs standing before her, wrapped in bubble wrap with tinfoil hats and having multiple space and sci-fi buttons.

One then stepped forward he had dark grayish sapphire blue with lighter sheen hair, with black eyes and had pale light grayish violet skin, wearing a light yellow sweater with lime green sleeves and turtle neck piece, over them was white suspenders with a large atom pin, black pants and boots while gently adjusting his black glasses that had tape on the middle piece.

Octavia quickly recognized it to be Micro Chips when she spoke up "Uh… Micro Chips? What are you doing here, with… the science, astronomy and chemistry clubs?" She asked while he smiled "We heard that you have made contact with alien life, and that they are here right now." He said happily as Octavia stood there, nearly frozen but soon broke out of her stupor and turned towards Mike.

"Mike! It's for you!" She called for him, while Mike groaned softly handing Moon the popcorn "Be right back…" He said to everyone while Octavia walked away from the door with him walking to the door, with only one thing on his mind. 'Why the fuck do these people like those people from Dude where's my car?' He thought to himself as Micro Chips spoke up to Mike.

"Hell-o, we are stu-dents from Can-ter-lot High. We have come to inter-view you, about your trav-els, okay?" He asked, while Mise called from the living room "He's not deaf you idiots! Plus he can understand you all, and can speak english." Mise called while Mike nodded, "Yeah, so what's up?" He asked while the group nodded, pulling out notebooks, notepads and other note taking objects "Fascinating…" He said, speaking into a tape recorder

"Subject speaks clear and fluent english, appears to look like a human… must be some kind of disguise, further investigation is needed…" He mumbled softly into the recorder while the others were writing down notes.

Mike stared on with an unamused look when Izzy walked over out of her disguise, with Mise's ballistic mask on top of her head "Come on Mr. Snuggles, we want to watch the movie!" She said with a piece of chocolate in her mouth, making the group gasp "Another one…" One mumbled with a few taking pictures with Mike sighing.

"Izzy, sweetie… I will be in just a minute, alright? Let me just schedule something with this group here, okay?" He asked with Izzy nodding happily, gently pecking his cheek leaving a chocolate kiss mark, giggling madly as Mike blushed a bit with the group smiling happily, writing more info down while he turned to them

"Listen, we're trying to relax today… so can we schedule something later or so?" He asked with Micro Chips nodding "Of course, sir, we would gladly do so." He said happily with the group nodding, walking away as Mike sighed, slamming the door shut. The group looked towards Mike who walked over and sat down upon the couch between Izzy and Moon "This place is getting more… and more damn insane…"

Mike sighed while Mise and Octavia nodded in agreement, with Mise rolling around a bit on his back, in his wife's lap "Yeah, basic rule of thumb when it comes to the craziness here, you can embrace it and join their crazy bullshit or you can do what me and Octy usually do nowadays and kind of just live with it in a sort of symbiotic relationship." Mise said as Octavia giggled softly and nodded, gently rubbing Mise's belly and playing with his paws.

The group smiled while slowly relaxing. "That makes sense, I mean what's next an angry mob?" He asked while chuckling a little, giving the group a good laugh but soon slowly died down when Wave spoke "Y-You don't think…?" Wave asked with Mise shaking his head.

"Highly unlikely, besides, we have overwhelming weapon based superiority and the home field advantage, not to mention my cellar and other places we can take shelter in if need be." Mise said calmly and reassuringly with the group slowly nodding, as Mike gently took a hold of Wave's hand

"Yeah, and plus if needed to be we could always find another way out of the house, then hide in the ship since it's armor is pretty strong." He said with a soft smile, making Wave smile a little. "Well… at least that's a good thing, hopefully it won't come to that." Angel had said with some confidence in her tone, while the group nodded going back to watching their film.

A Couple Of Hours Later…

The group was relaxing in the living room, as the group was changed out of their armor while Mise was snoring softly in his wife's lap, making her giggle very softly as she was petting his head gently. Angel and Izzy were playing a card game as Wave, Mike, Moon and Crystal were playing a game of darts with stone kunai, arrows and throwing knives at a large dart board upon the wall, with a few knives, kunai and arrows sticking out of the wall with Izzy giggling.

"Got any three's?" She asked with Angel handing her a three while Octavia looked towards the wall, with her eyes nearly shooting out of her head, nearly screaming but quickly covered her face with a pillow and screamed into it. She soon peeled the pillow from her face, panting a little slowly turning towards the four

"Okay...Look, I'll have Mise plaster the holes in the wall, but if you're going to do that, either put up a backboard or take it outside, please." Octavia said trying her best to keep calm with the four nodding, Mike quickly got up and pulling the arrows, knives and kunai out of the wall "Uh… do you have a backboard and where would it be located?" Mike asked with Octavia pointing to the garage door.

"There should be some plywood boards in the garage, take as many as you think you'll need." She said as Mike nodded, ran into the garage and started looking for the boards while the girls giggled, hearing Mike with this as he came running back in with plywood boards and putting them up, then the dart board after.

"T-There… S-Sorry about that, Octavia…" He apologized, while she gently smiled softly "It's fine, Mike. these things happen, you seem to forget i'm married to Mise and live with him and Vinyl." Octavia said as Mie smiled and chuckled softly "That's very true, again sorry Octavia." He said as he took his pipe out.

"Hey uh, do I need to smoke outside?" He asked with Octavia nodding "Mhmm, even Mise does as well. Just please do smoke outside, and I thank you for asking." Octavia had said, thanking him for asking with Mike nodding and walking outside into the back as the girls went back to their game of darts. Outside Mike light the bowl on his pipe, taking a soft drag and letting the smoke gently linger out while Kyo fazed out of his head, sitting besides him in a chair slowly speaking

"So… you came to your friends home planet, tried to even make friends with their friends, only ending in a shouting match and ending up stranded in happy, rainbow land… congrats." He said in a sarcastic tone, while Mike kept his gaze away from his other half "Shut it… not like I was taking over people in the middle of class, just to give stupid ass things… and nearly beating someone half-dead to get info." He softly growled.

Kyo looked towards his little brother as he called him, sighing softly and averting his gaze away from him, uttering only a single word "Scusate... (Sorry)" He uttered in a quiet tone of Italian as Mike felt a sigh escape his lips, slowly turning towards Kyo

"Ti perdono ... Credo che il perdono sia guadagnato ... e condiviso, anche a coloro che cercano solo di bene ... dal loro passato malvagio … (I forgive you... I believe forgiveness is earned... and shared, even to those who only try to good... from their evil past…)" He replied, gently placing his hand upon the phase like entity

"I think it would be best to clear our heads… I believe a walk would suffice." He said with Kyo nodding, phasing back into Mike's head while he slowly opened the sliding door a little. "Hey, Octavia? Girls? I'm gonna go take a walk for a bit, alright? I will be back soon…" He mumbled softly to the group, with them nodding a little except with confusion and worry upon their faces, seeing earlier that he was talking to himself earlier, though in reality he was talking to Kyo.

Mike on the other hand was walking to the backyards fence, leaping to the top and vaulting over landing upon the ground and walking away from the house, with his hands in his hoodie pockets with his pipe hidden also and walking along the sidewalks of the neighborhood, looking around trying to keep his mind at ease.

Through his walk he past many kinds of houses, as some took his attention towards to find that they are the home of Octavia and Mise's friends when one of the doors opened to reveal Rainbow Dash with a little girl, around the age of fifteen with her with moderate purple eyes, moderate cerise hair and light gamboge skin while wearing a black hoodie, green cargo shorts and dark black boots with mint green socks.

Mike stopped upon from across the house with Rainbow dash leaning against the doorway "So… You're still here huh?" She asked in an unamused look upon her face with Mike shrugging "Guess so… why is that a problem to you?" He asked with her shaking her head "Oh, no, no… nothing serious problem, except you stealing away our friends." She had said with a tone of anger, seeping into her words.

Mike stood there just shaking his head "Well sorry that we we're helping your friends when they were launched into fucking outer space, by one of your friends, tell me how does that dictate we did something wrong?" He asked with a tone of curiosity while Rainbow dash could feel her anger starting to rise

"We know our friend did something stupid… but it doesn't give you the right to steal our friends away like you known them for years, even if you are a human… I know there is something off about you… I can't put my finger on it… But I am not trusting you at all, I know for a royal fact you are a freak." She said while Mike's gaze was slowly covered by his hair.

"You know… you're right… I am a freak, and I am a human… But there is shit you don't even fucking about me… Actually let me rephrase that, you fucking don't know me at all…" He growled as the girl tried to hide her fear by giving a face of courage.

"W-Well… R-Rainbow Dash is stronger than you! A-And she can kick your butt at any time!" She said while Mike stood silent, as Rainbow dash smiled smugly, till it slowly fell when they heard a low chuckle as his gaze slowly was shown again "Oh… I don't doubt that… She just have to catch me first…" He said with Rainbow Dash turning to the girl "Scootaloo, I need you to get my… Thing, from Lone, okay?" She asked with the girl known as Scootaloo nodded, quickly running into the house, soon coming back with what looked to be a m9 handgun.

She quickly took the weapon and pulled back the slide and pointed it at Mike "Now, I am going to only ask once… Leave my home, now…" She demanded while Mike spoke "I'm on the sidewalk stupid ass, this is public space you don't have the jurisdiction." He rebudled while Rainbow Dash growled and walked towards him slowly, holding the gun close still aiming down range right at him, stopping only a few feet away from him.

"I'm not going to say it again, leave my home… leave our planet… Now!" She demanded, while Mike on the other hand just smiled softly 'Ain't the brightest bulb in the box…' He thought to himself "We can't leave, we crashed here you dumbass… I want to get off this planet as much as you do, so till then your stuck with me." He said while Rainbow growled even more, pushing the gun's barrel into his stomach "Oh… gonna give me a tummy ache?" He asked as Rainbow was going to retort.

This was until Mike quickly with nearly lightning speed grabbed the barrel of the gun and her wrist, wrenching it backwards and making her scream in pain while taking the gun. Scootaloo and Rainbow dash looked on with shock as Mike was holding the weapon, as she charged at him, soon feeling his hand in her face holding her back "Jeez… you need to lighten up." He said while she growled "Give me that back, you asshole!" She yelled while Mike pushed her back and looking it over.

"Hmmm… 9mm handgun, m9 series… not bad." He said praising Rainbow Dash, till he grabbed the barrel and grip with both his hands, pulling them down as it broke the gun in half with ease with a smile "Play Doh." He said happily with Rainbow and Scootaloo looking on with terror, painting their faces.

He set the two halves into Rainbow dash's hands "Nice airsoft gun, also Mise sends his regards." He said, walking away while he heard Rainbow Dash screaming at the top of her lungs in anger and shouting at Mike.

Mike continued his walk down the street, walking to his own beat while putting his earbuds in and listening to music, while walking along he passed many kinds of people, just having a normal day to themselves, laughing and playing games, just relaxing with friends and their families as this made Mike smile a little, feeling some peace to himself.

While walking he passed the park of the town, soon hiding behinding a tree to see a large group of people, recognizing most to be of Mise and Octavia's friends, he watched on soon quickly leaving when one looked towards him with a confused look "What's wrong little sis?" The one known as Fang asked with one of his little sisters turning to him.

"I-I don't know… just, someone was watching us… he looked… sad." She said with Fang looking on, wondering who and why that person was watching, Mike kept running soon slowly stopping and panting a little, while taking his earbuds back out slowly looking up to find a large sign in front of him.

"Honorhall Orphanage? That's an interesting name." He said looking up the hill to find a fairly large home, almost like a victorian home that looked to be around two stories high as Mike slowly started to walk towards the large home, climbing up the large hill.

He started to see the home more clearly but not only that but also that kids of many ages were running around and playing games, bringing a form of peace to himself that was until he spotted a familiar looking four year old. She had strawberry pink skin, green hair, and yellow eyes, wearing a little purple dress as she was playing a game of hide and seek with some of the kids, Mike soon recognized her to be the little girl he met at Halloween 'I remember her… Uh… Strawberry I think her name was.' He thought to himself walking over to the small fence and leaning against it, watching the kids play.

Time slowly passed with Mike watching on, when he soon spoke up "Hey there little princess." He said, making Strawberry turn to see Mike as she looked at him confused "U-Um… D-Do I know you, sir?" She softly asked, in a shy tone while Mike chuckled softly "Ahhh, you don't remember the neighborhood basket case?" He asked with Strawberry gasping

"Johnny!" She said happily, running over and hugging Mike's waist, making him chuckle softly and hug Strawberry back. "Good to see you still remember me, little trouble maker." He said as Strawberry gently took his hand and helped into the fence "Come play with us! I want to show you to everyone!" She said happily, while Mike smiled happily and nodded following behind Strawberry.

As Mike was playing with the kids, he picked Strawberry up and gently tossed her into the air, making her giggle while he caught her when he then heard a familiar voice speak to him in a quiet tone, making him turn to see a woman that had light golden skin, lighter than honey as her hair was a dark shade of orange, like it's peel and had light sky blue eyes while she wore a dark green sundress, with a orange pin upon the top of her right breast who had a soft smile upon her face.

"Hello there, I see you have a heart for the children here." She said making Mike smile "Hello, it's very nice to meet you Miss. And yeah, i'm kind of an uncle to most of my families kids." He said, chuckling softly while Strawberry gently grabbed his shoulder "How many are you an uncle to Johnny?" She asked while Mike started to think, and starting to count "Uh… let's see… about… eight." He said with Strawberry giggling.

"That's a lot!" She said with a smile while Mike chuckled softly "It's true." He said while the woman smiled "I guess so, guess that would make him a perfect candidate to be a father." She said while Mike was going to say something about this, until another voice was heard, or in this case two. "Ms. Orange! Starry is up from her nap, should I bring her into the front?" The voice asked, sounding feminine while another was a bit more masculine

"Plus I got the game consules up and running for when the kids want to watch TV or play games." The male voice had said with Ms. Orange nodding "Yes please Midnight, please do bring her to the front. As well thank you Eclipse, I hope the little ones can't wait to see their favorite shows again, plus thank you again for telling me about the usage of streaming services, it will help a lot with TV bills." She said with Mike stopping to think.

'Wait… Eclipse and Midnight… Where have I heard those names before…' He thought to himself when two teens walked out one a man the other a woman who was holding a little girl, no more older than four years old, though looked to be a little younger than Strawberry.

The man had skin similar to Sunset Shimmer's skin tone, spiked black hair with a single blue streak running down the left while wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a nice, black leather jacket with a crimson shirt underneath and a pair of black and red tennis shoes.

The woman next to him had light yellow skin, brunette hair that went to her shoulders, amethyst purple eyes as she wore a white T-shirt with a light turquoise jacket with a picture of a small yellow sun with clouds partially covering it, with a matching turquoise skirt with a pair of turquoise high heels.

As the little girl known as Starry had light light azure blue skin, dark violet hair, and light ruby eyes and wearing a little dark blue dress, kind of like the starry night painting when the two known as Eclipse and Midnight saw Mike, they knew something was up.

"Ahh, there's little Starry. Oh as well Johnny this is my assistant Midnight, she brought her boyfriend Eclipse to help as well today. Since some of my workers we're out sick today." She explained with Mike nodding "I understand, plus I met them earlier today." He had said while Eclipse nodded, not very trusting

"Yeah, plus his name's actually Mike… Johnny is just the name of a character he knows of." Eclipse fumed softly while Midnight gently nodded, holding Starry close while Strawberry still kept her hold on Mike "I-I don't mind really… I think it's a nicer name than Johnny… N-No offense Daddy… I-I mean Mike!" Strawberry quickly changed with a blush of embarrassment, this surprised the group as Mike started to think.

'D-Did she just call me… Daddy?' He thought to himself, not really sure how to respond to that as Eclipse kneeled in front of Strawberry "Strawberry, when we watched that episode of Spongebob, it doesn't mean you call everyone daddy." Eclipse said while Ms. Orange whispered to Midnight

"What kind of episode we're you all watching that day?" She whispered with worry in her voice as Midnight smiled softly, whispering back "It was the one with Spongebob and Patrick taking care of a baby scallop together." She explained in a hushed tone, while Ms. Orange sighed softly and nodded, while holding her chest with her hand.

"I-I think i'm gonna have some time alone to relax… I-I need to get over my mini-seizure there…" She said walking into the orphanage while Midnight slowly nodded, watching her boss walk into the orphanage while Mike set Strawberry down as Eclipse noticed something protruding from Mike's lower back, hiding under his hoodie in the waistline of his jeans looked to be that of a revolver about to speak up, that was however till he heard a voice, a vial voice that made his very blood boil to his very core.

"Well, well… looks like the runt is here, with his girlfriend… the girly bitch that tries to get into every girls pants she sees." The man said as the group turned to see a large man with a small group of his own, that had short black hair, almost like a sergeant for the military as his skin was as pale like a ghost with his eyes a dark blue that would pierce the very soul, wearing a blank tank top under a leather bomber jacket with cargo pants and boots.

The group looked on as Eclipse looked to be seething with anger, while Midnight looked fearful for her life as Mike was just… well confused at the situation that was going on, when Eclipse spoke "Butch… what do you want?" He asked, trying to keep his vocabulary censored for the kids when the man, now known as Butch looked towards them, seeing Mike with Eclipse and Midnight "Huh… guess you made a new friend…. Bet he's as much as a freak as you two…" He vaguely said, soon seeing Starry and Strawberry, getting a sadistic smile upon his face walking towards the group.

"Well, well… two little orphans… what precious little girls… too bad they had parents that never loved them… I'm guessing that's why they left you two here… guess Mommy and Daddy thought you were too much a burden, but also they might have never loved you." He had said as Strawberry and Starry had tears starting to fill their eyes, getting ready to cry as Midnight found her voice "B-Butch! Enough! They're just little kids!" She pleaded while Butch chuckled madly with his group.

Strawberry and Starry soon broke down in tears, crying into Eclipse and Midnight's chests while Mike was about to hop the fence when he heard what Butch said slowly turning around, watching on. Butch soon set his sights on Strawberry, reaching out for her and getting ready to grab her by her hair as Eclipse was getting ready to do something, until Mike came charging in leaping into the air and dropkicking Butch square in the chest, making him slide across the ground nearly through the fence, standing up Mike turned towards Eclipse and Midnight.

"Get the kids inside… I've got this one…" He said with anger filling his voice, nearly soaking in venom with Eclipse and Midnight quickly nodding, rounding up the children and bringing them inside to safety, while locking the door and watching from a window, as they kept the children back. As Mike looked on Butch slowly got up, wheezing and coughing softly

"Y-You… A-Are so fucking… Dead!" He wheezed loudly, nearly screaming while his voice cracked, getting ready to charge at Mike while he just stood there calmly, as if he found a center of balance of yin and yang

"I can't take you seriously, if you sound like a broken chew toy." He calmly spoke while Butch felt his anger seething, feeling foam starting to form from the sides of his mouth, dripping upon the ground, nearly screaming out like a primal beast charging head first at Mike, nearly like a wild boar with the look of being ready to rip the flesh of his bones.

Mike on the other hand stood calmly, gently breathing waiting for Butch to come closer, and closer as he was just mere meters away from him balling his fists tightly, winding his right fist backwards far behind his head getting it ready to strike amongst head, wanting to hear his skull ring that was until Mike with nearly lightning speed grabbed Butch's fist in a concrete grip, quickly moving out of Butch's way as he wrapped his arm around his and smashing his elbow into Butch's elbow, nearly breaking it in two.

Butch screamed in pain while Mike wrenched his foot back and smashing it into his left knee cap, dislocating it out of place bringing him to his knees while Mike grabbed the sides of his body, soon throwing his back backwards while taking Butch with him, suplexing his head into the ground, knocking him out cold. The group looked on with complete shock as Eclipse and Midnight couldn't believe their eyes, Mike soon slowly stood up turning towards the group and popping the left side of his neck

"Next…" He simply taunt, as another charged towards Mike, wrenching his arm back for an attack with Mike soon moving out of the way of his fist, side checking him and countering him with his elbow, right in the man's jaw nearly knocking teeth out with Mike following up with a strong headbutt, smashing his nose into pieces with blood flowing down from it.

Mike soon wrapped his arm around his opponent's, holding it in a vice grip following up with a strong punch to the side of his head, with blood slowly being splattered upon the grass as he pushed him back and gave a quick roundhouse kick to the back of his head.

The two others we're fearful for their lives and tried to run away until Mike ripped one of the posts out of the ground, bending it with his strength to make a makeshift fish tote hook with some of the wire, he charged after the two, being faster he soon threw the wire as it wrapped around one of the opponent's legs as Mike quickly yanked it back while snagging one of them with the hook by their hood throwing them backwards behind him.

The two gently slid across the ground as Mike quickly charged with the makeshift weapon, with the weapon far behind his head and holding it like a baseball bat soon swinging at what some could say full force, but to Mike it was only a small fraction of his strength with a large bruise forming upon the opponent's head with a gash forming with it, while Mike followed up with a well placed kick to the jaw.

The last man still awake started to scramble with fear, however it was cut short with Mike stomping upon his back, nearly breaking it in two as Mike looked over the final opponent, tossing the hook weapon aside he soon lift his boot off he grabbed him by the shoulders, turning him around and kneeing him right into the jaw, while then pulling his revolver out and smashing the grip to the side of his head, making droplets of blood scatter across the grass panting softly.

Mike slowly aimed his gun at his final opponent as his eyes shrank seeing his life coming to an end, pulling back the hammer very slowly feeling the gun click internally and his finger wrapping itself over the trigger, nearly like clockwork feeling almost… as if it felt right, that he felt like this was his moment to seage… but he couldn't, he slowly stopped himself and pulled the hammer back into place with his opponent slowly opening his eyes, seeing his soon to be executioner sparing him when he slowly spoke

"Just… go… Take your friends… and get the fuck out of here, and relay him a message… if he even tries to harm, no… even look at one of the kids here… I will make sure to personally, make his end a slow and painful one…" He hissed with venom filling his words. The opponent quickly nodded, helping his two buddies up as they grabbed Butch and fled from the orphanage nearly tripping over themselves and falling into traffic to get away.

Mike watched on, sighing a final breath while placing the gun back into the back of his waistline and hiding it with his hoodie when the orphanage doors swung open as Mike turned to see Strawberry running out of the orphanage, soon hugging Mike's waist as he slowly kneeled down and hugged her back while from the doorway Eclipse and Midnight watched on as Starry looked on with them, gently turning to the two "C-Can I go… H-Hug him to, with my big s-sister?" She asked with Eclipse and Midnight smiling softly, nodding and gently setting her down.

"Of course, sweetie." Midnight had said, gently kissing her forehead as Starry ran over and joined her sister in the hug with Mike. The two smiled softly at the scene, Eclipse wrapped his arm around Midnight's waist as she giggled gently kissing his cheek

"You know… I don't care what Rainbow Dash says. Mike's a good guy, he even protected the little ones from Butch and his friends, and he cares about the kids and protects them like a father… I think he's a really kind guy, and has a golden heart, you know?" Midnight said with a smile, while Eclipse nodded and chuckled.

"That's true, and anyone that beat the living hell out of Butch like that has a good place in my book. But mostly of taking care and looking over kids like he did, making sure they don't get hurt or watch him bring justice to those who deserve it… it's kind really, you know i'm with you on that. Rainbow Dash has him all wrong, he may be different yes… but aren't all of different in a way?" He asked with Midnight giggling and nodding, gently nuzzling her boyfriend's neck with time flowing by, as two hours passed by without anyone noticing nore actually caring. Mike was setting Strawberry and Starry down on the ground from his shoulders

"Alright girls, that's enough for today, I need to start heading back soon." He said as the two pouted "Ahhhh…." They pouted softly, making Mike smile softly gently kneeling down before them and pulling them into a warm, loving hug

"Don't pout you two… I will be back again soon. And I always keep my promises, but I got to get back to my family… Maybe I will bring them here sometime, I know for a fact Izzy, Moon, Wave, Crystal and Angel won't let you two go. They love kids, and i'm uncle so they would even hug my nieces and nephews." Mike explained, chuckling with a loving smile.

The two gently hugged back with tears slowly filling their eyes "Don't cry you two… I'm not going to be gone for long, and I am in town… so I can always visit whenever I can, which I am going to plan for every day." He said, gently wiping their tears away, planting a gentle kiss upon their foreheads.

The two didn't want to let go of Mike, but reluctantly did as Mike gently whispered "I will be back soon… I promise you that." He whispered in a hushed tone, gently nuzzling their cheeks making the two giggle a little.

Eclipse and Midnight smiled at this but did find it a little odd of why he was nuzzling their cheeks, but still found it sweet. Mike slowly got up from the ground, gently waving goodbye to the two with the two watching him walk away and down the hill while Eclipse and Midnight gently picked the two up as Starry and Strawberry kept staring off towards where Mike was "Girls, what's wrong?" She asked with Strawberry turning to Midnight.

"I-It's nothing M-Mama Midnight… I-It's just…" She tried to say as Eclipse smiled softly "You two think he would make a good daddy?" He asked with the two blushing, slowly nodding with the two smiling warmly "I think that's really sweet girls, maybe we could ask him if he'd be interested in adopting." Midnight had said with Eclipse nodding, carrying the two inside the orphanage.

With Mike, he was walking down the street back towards Mise and Octavia's house, lost in his thoughts about everything that was going around him, figuring out what to do next with multiple emotions filling his mind until his train of thought was cut off with his face meeting the front door of the home.

Mike rubbed his face, grumbling softly for not paying attention and opening the door to find the girls, Mise and Octavia looking over what looked to be bits and pieces of the ship while Crystal, Moon and Wave were fixing some things while talking to someone on their bracelets.

Mike looked on at this as the group turned to find Mike standing at the door way, with them smiling softly while Mike walked in "What did I miss when I was gone?" He asked while the group smiled as a familiar voice spoke up. "My little kit? Are you there?" The voice asked, as Mike recognized it to be of his mother's Anera.

"Yeah, it's me mom… sorry I didn't call you sooner… kind have been, busy really." He tried to explained when he heard a soft giggle from the other line "I know what happened, sweetie. Everyone explained what happened, i'm just glad you're all safe and sound." She had said with a warm smile as Crystal soon finished working on the pieces of the ship.

"Got it!" She said happily as the screen slowly flickered on as Anera slowly came on the screen "There we go, it's so good to finally see you all again… I am guessing that the holographic projector is busted huh?" She asked with the girls nodding while Anera gently shrugged "It's alright, just as long as we can talk to each other because I think the headmasters will be happy to know they can talk to all of you. Oh! As well I have something for my little kit, hopefully the teleporter for mail is able to work." She hoped as Wave with the help of Izzy was calibrating a weird looking disk that was in a large metallic like dish with three prongs that arched over the top of the disk that was pointed right at it.

"It's all set, so we can send messages and even possibly items." Wave explained with a smile while Anera nodded "Thank you, Wave. As well Mike? I have something I need to tell you." She said while Mike nodded, slowly sitting down on the couch with the group while she smiled happily. "A lot has happened while you were gone, you're sister Remaie finally got her driver's license just a little bit ago. So I was going to give her this, but being the way she is of being a little nutty, she wanted a car instead so I bought her a used one… but I wanted to give you this, sweetie… and hopefully that when you get home you can get your license as well, I thought it would make use for good practice. It's a bit of a hand me down from Ashfur… but I think he would have wanted for you to have it." Anera explained with a very soft smile upon her face, soon placing something on her end into a device, pressing a button when the device on their end started to light up as it started to slowly form something out from the three prongs into the dish.

After about a few seconds to nearly a minute the item was formed to reveal what looked to be a black capture pod, however with blue lines and aspects as Mike gently picked it up "It's Ashfur's old hoverbike… it's kind of taken a beating over the years, and still runs… but could use some work… but I wanted to give it to you, as a bit of a gift from the family." She had said as Mike smiled happily "Thank you, Mom. That's really sweet, and I will treasure it always… also, I will make sure to take good care of it." He said with his smile, as Anera teared up a little gently wiping her eyes.

"Good, now you be good okay? Don't start any fights, and be safe sweetie, I love you." She said while Mike nodded "I promise mom, I love you too." He had said as Anera soon flickered off the screen while Mike looked towards the pod in his hand, curious of what the bike looked like as Mise spoke up "So is that Hoverbike like that thing from Back to The Future but like a motorcycle? Because i'm just picturing those Speed race bike things from Star Wars but in the image of Johnny 13's bike." Mise said while Mike shrugged.

"Have no clue really, but only one way to find out." He said, slowly looking the object over till he found the blue squares in the middle to form a large button, not wanting to destroy anything in the house he walked to the backyard while pressing the button with the device opening in four directions, almost like a claw with light blue particles flowing from the orb, starting to slowly take shape amongst the grass.

Slowly the particles began to form a vehicle, that looked to be of a motorcycle but a little more compact while the particles stopped and formed the vehicle, the vehicle in question looked to be semily damaged with most of the paint faded away, most of the lights were still there except the large front light and one of the backlights was busted, the thrusters on the back and bottom looked to be a little cracked, but in still working condition while a large green 13 was spray painted on the side with the license plate on the back reading 'S4V10R'.

Mike looked over the vehicle to find that it used to have a face shield on the front, but that also the front's panels were broken off with time "Hmmm… well, it's a bit of a fixer upper… but in other words, if it works then that's good news for us." Mike explained with the group nodding, while Mise was trying not to snicker seeing the 13 on the side.

"Dude… W-Was Ashfur Johnny 13? Did he have a girlfriend named Kitty?" He asked, snickering while Moon spoke up "Actually… he did, at one point." She said, as Mise slowly stopped and turned to her "Really? How do you know that?" He asked while Moon sighed softly.

"We used to go to the school when he was still alive, we had about two years seeing him, and his girlfriend… she was a Munari girl, we haven't seen her in a long time… Though, we heard she had a little sister… N-No one knows what happened to her… or the parents really after a bandit attack years ago... A-Anyway, Mike? Did she send keys with it?" She asked while Mike looked over it, soon looking inside the orb and found a small set of keys that had a dark blue key with a small spray paint can keychain, covered in graffiti.

He picked the keys up and gently tossed them, quickly catching them as the orb closed while Mike stuffed it into his hoodie pocket, draping his left leg over the vehicle's seat, he slowly sat down and stuffed the key into the ignition turning it hearing the engine growl loudly with ferocity in it's tone, not looking ready to die over without a fight, making Mike smile widely while the vehicle slowly lifted from the ground, gently hovering about six-eight inches from the ground with a light blue flame.

"Eustion! We are a go!" Mike said happily, wrenching back on one of the throttle, revving the engine louder making it growl loudly like a creature ready to rip a man apart, while the tiger and lion cub hide behind their mother as Octavia and the girls giggled happily while Mise was holding onto the top of his head

"Damn dude! That's fucking loud for animal ears! You mind killing the engine for now!" Mise yelled trying to be heard over the engine as Mike soon stopped twisting the throttle, killing the engine as it slowly descended to the ground while laughing "This thing is fucking awesome!" Mike yelled happily and getting off the bike while the girls giggled "Looks like you are having fun, maybe you can take it for a ride after you get a helmet, alright?" Wave asked with Mike nodding, looking over the hoverbike seeing if anything was broken.

The girls smiled at this while Izzy giggled "Mr. Snuggles can go anywhere now. Maybe he can pick us up sweet food circles!" She cheered happily while Moon nodded but was worried "I-I just hope he will be careful with that thing… I don't want to see him getting hurt." Moon said with worry in her voice while Crystal gently placed her hand on Moon's shoulder.

"He will be extra careful, because those things are not toys to be messing around with and Mike knows that." Crystal explained while Mike nodded "Yeah, I ain't driving this thing without a helmet… rather be safe, then sorry you know?" Mike asked while Octavia and Mise nodded "Very true, I even have Mise be extra careful when driving his tank so he doesn't run anyone over." Octavia had said while Mise grumbled.

"That was only one time Octy, and I didn't run anyone over… I just ran over their car… Plus he got out before I could crush him… stupid ass gotten away before he could face judgement..." He admitted while the group looked at Mise, when Angel spoke up "A-Anyway… at least no one got hurt, but as well that's a pretty cool bike." Angel had said with Mike nodding while tossing his pipe to Octavia with his zippo.

Octavia quickly caught it with her free hand "Mise, smoke this." She said as Mise took the pipe "Why?" He asked while Octavia light the zippo and the catnip "Because you're not you when you're sober." She said as Mise took a soft drag "Better?" She asked while Mise nodded, letting the smoke out slowly "Better…" He said with a soft smile forming upon his face.

The group soon bursted into laughter at Mise's actions while Mike with the help of Izzy slowly lifted the hoverbike on both sides as they started to carry it into the garage, while this was going on Mise's stomach began to growl softly, making him blush while Octavia giggled soon getting an idea as she pushed her breasts up with a free arm "You want some milk, honey?" She asked with half lidded, seductive eyes

"You know I would love to have that honey silk nectar." He said with a hungry grin spreading across his face while Octavia giggled cutely, gently leaning close with her breasts coming close to Mise's face as he felt the uforia and scent coming from Octavia 'My breast friends are coming…' He thought happily to himself, until he could feel a very painful pinch and twisting, making him scream out in pain as Octavia was twisting one of his nipples.

"That's what you get for wanting to have sex in public and with our friends watching." She said while Mise was trying to get her fingers off his nipple "OW! MAH TITTY!" He screamed in a scottish accent as the girls watched on with some horror while Mike walked out of the garage with Izzy.

"Holy shit! The ultimate titty twister!" He screamed as Octavia soon let go of Mise's nipple, letting him rub it while Octavia smiled with content "I thought you would learn from the last five times, Mise." She said with her smile and the group grimaced thinking of what happened the past five times, after that all died down Octavia soon spoke up

"Anyway, Mise must be getting hungry. Does anyone want to join us to Sugarcube Corner for lunch?" She asked while the group smiled and nodded, while Wave, Izzy, Moon and Crystal changed into their disguises as they quickly walked inside to get changed into their other clothes, soon coming out in normal clothing as Mike was putting his tactical belt back on, placing his revolver back into his holster while Mise looked towards Mike.

"So Mike, how did you get that gun." Mise asked rubbing his still red and sore nipple while Mike pulled his revolver out, giving it a small spin "Got this back about nearly five months ago… When I was being chased by the surgeon that… did this to me, I ran into a Novakid and stole his gun, shooting the surgeon… nearly twice… I should have killed him…" He said, soon sighing as he looked towards Mise

"Anyway, after I woke up and starting to get checked out of the infirmary ward I got a note with this gun that was wrapped in a bandana, turns out the guy that gave it to me was Lucy's father, he's a hunter he sells his wares in Outposts and rural planets, then has a few drinks in a bar." He explained, stuffing it back into his holster while Mise felt worried, but also understood Mike of what he was meaning.

"I've been there before my friend… nothing might level to your's… but I know what you have been through, i've seen it many times in my life… But I want to let you know, you're not alone." Mis said in a hushed tone, gently trotting along and placing his paw upon Mike's leg earning a soft sigh from Mike and a slow nod, while Octavia smiled "Yeah, and we're all here for you, no matter what. You helped us, so we're going to help you." She said with a smile of content with the girls nodding and speaking up in agreement, earning a soft very small smile.

"Thanks everyone… that means a lot." Mike had said with his smile, while Mise soon got picked up by Octavia "That's good to hear man, now come on everyone let's go get some lunch." Mise said rubbing his stomach, in a cute fashion with this gaining a small snicker from the group while Octavia gently petted his head as the group soon walked into the house, letting the tiger and lion cub into the backyard with the the group walking out of the house, locking the front door.

The group was walking down the street as Izzy snagged Mike's phone and stuffing the ear buds in her ears, giggling happily when she turned on his music while Wave, Moon and Crystal were taking a few quick pictures with their bracelets/wrist of some of the parks and buildings, while Angel had a wallet in her mouth with foam following while Mike was carrying her over his shoulder

"I hope she will stop soon, she's getting really-" Mike said as Mise cut him off mid sentence "Take it from me man, if you value you your well being, do not...do NOT...finish that sentence or say what I thought you were going to say." Mise warned with a hint of fear in his voice while Mike just kept quiet from what he was going to say.

They continued to walk down the streets when the place they were looking for slowly came into view, the group smiled happily quickly making their way to the restaurant while Mike opened the door, holding it open with the group walking in and thanking him while Mike followed behind, smiling until he slowly stopped to find some of the opposite group eating lunch in a few booths.

Mike was getting ready to back away into the door, until Octavia gently placed her hand upon his shoulder, slightly giving it a soft squeeze and started to pull him slowly towards the booth they we're staying in "Come on you, just ignore them, unless they bother us, we won't bother them." Octavia said as Mise nodded

"Sun Tzu's The Art of War specifically states to never be the first to initiate a fight or conflict, those that do are bound to lose because they reveal their strategy." Mise explained while Octavia dragged Mike to the booth, sitting him down as she sat next to him with Mise in her arms.

A little bit after that Octavia was at the counter while Mise was sitting on the booth's cushion while Mike was looking around a little nervously, Izzy was listening to music, Wave, Crystal and Moon were playing a game of cards and Angel was snoring softly on Mike's shoulder when Octavia gently sat down while picking Mise back up

"Alright, so our food should be here in a bit, so we can just kick back and relax a little." She said, making sure that the message was clear to Mike, with him nodding. While the group was going on with their own business, the other group was taking a few quick glances at them as they continued to eat their lunch.

Soon the woman from the front counter gently set down plates in front of the group "There you go, you all enjoy now okay?" She asked with the group nodding with smiles "Thanks Ms. Cake." Octavia said happily, with the woman known as Ms. Cake nodding with a warm smile, walking back to the counter as her husband was watching over things.

The group started to dig into their meals as the other group watched on, but spotting something that would make their blood run cold, they spotted on the side of Mike's hip was his revolver and looked to be still loaded with live ammunition, with only one having a dent in the primer, revealing that it had already been fired off, but at what is what confused the group the most but also, inflicted the most fear.

The opposite group was murmuring amongst each other when one slowly got up, the one that was known as Rarity slowly gathered her courage and walking over to the group, mostly towards Mike spotting him eating a sandwich getting ready to take another bite that was until Rarity was standing before them.

"May I help you, miss?" He asked in a hushed yet gentle tone, placing his sandwich upon the plate in front of him. Rarity slowly nodded, gently clearing her throat "Y-Yes, well you s-see is that…. W-Well… W-We can see you're um… W-Weapon…" She tried to find the right words to say towards Mike, while Mike looked toward his belt finding his revolver showing towards the opposite group, slowly unhooking the weapon as he took a hold of it.

The opposite group started to shake while Rarity started to back away as a man pulled her behind him, cowering behind him while watching Mike as he took the gun out, soon opening it as the shells scattered through the air while catching them, holding them up between his fingers while one was missing.

The final casing tapped against the table, revealing that it was spent while Mike closed the gun and stuffing it back into it's respected holster, pouring the bullets back into his pouch "Don't worry, I don't have any intentions on hurting anyone. It's the last thing I want to happen for any of us." He admitted while both groups slowly nodded with Rarity slowly returning to her seat while the man held her hand, gently wrapping his fingers between hers, with a soft smile spreading across her face.

This confused most of the group when Octavia gently spoke towards them "That's Clyde, Rarity's husband. Me and Mise, while Rarity and Clyde are actually the two only married couples in Canterlot high." Octavia explained, smiling happily with the group nodding as Mise whispered to Mike.

"She calls him her husband, but he's more of a glorified man servant. She carries his balls in her purse everywhere, legend has it if you listen closely you can hear them shouting for help." Mise said snickering loudly gaining a soft chuckle from Mike, Mise soon got an idea turning to Mike "Did you know he calls Rarity his boo?" He asked with Mike shaking his head while Mise snickered

"Yeah, they almost don't even bother using their actual names when addressing or referring to each other." Mise said, snickering madly while Mike slowly turned to see Rarity and her husband named Clyde snuggling close to each other, referring to each other as Boo while Mike blinked "Huh… Didn't uh… didn't know..." He softly mumbled, soon taking a hold of his sandwich again, taking a soft bite from it.

Both groups were enjoying their lunches when the restaurant's door slammed open revealing Rainbow Dash, with a very angry look, looking ready to decapitate someone with just her bare hands when one of her friends slowly spoke up "Rainbow Dash? You alright? What happened?" A man named Warhawk asked while Rainbow walked over with her busted airsoft gun and threw it upon the table.

"This is what happened! That jerk from outer space broke my damn airsoft gun that Lone gave me, and with ease no less!" She screamed while with the other group, they turned towards Mike who was slowly slipping under the table with his sandwich in hand, that was until Octavia and Wave grabbed Mike's hoodie, pulling him back up while Moon spoke "Mike, please explain what she is talking about." She asked with a sigh escaping Mike's lips.

"I was on my walk, she started to threaten me, pulled out a airsoft gun on me from some girl named Scootaloo. She tried to harm me, I broke it in half in self-defense." He explained while Octavia was going to speak, the girls smiled softly while Angel was worried for the situation, as was Moon but knew something as did the girls also.

"We believe you Mike, thank you for letting us know." She said, gently grabbing his hoodie, pulling him a little closer and kissing his cheek while the other group saw this and smiled a bit, but Rainbow on the other hand didn't look to happy, in fact she looked even more furious when she spotted Mike "You!" She screamed, soon marching towards the table. When she reached the table Octavia and Mise was going to intervene, however she grabbed Mike by his hoodie and pulled him out from the booth

"You think it's fucking funny?! And you think you can just go wherever the hell you want?! Ruining people's lives and everything Huh!? Huh!?" She screamed right into Mike's face soon slowly retorting. "I can go wherever I like, it's a free country dumb ass… You can't control people of where they go, and you for instance can't either… you think you're big and bad… but you're just a scared little girl, who thinks that her ego is bigger than anything, thinking that it would protect you like a shell protecting your actual self from the outside world and can belittle anyone that get's in your way and that doesn't fit your criteria of friends, but also can step on anyone." said calmly as he continued before Rainbow could retort.

"You're no better than Sunset when she was still a bully, you just only think of yourself or people close to you, anyone from an outside area you face them with skepticism, anger and resentment… you're just afraid of what you do not know… or what you begin to behold… that is your downfall…" Mike retorted in a calm, cool demeanor while Rainbow Dash's fury raised to its boiling point, balling her fists tightly nearly to the point to make them bleed when both groups were about to calm things down, all they could do is watch on with shock and horror as Rainbow Dash winded her fist back, far behind her head soon letting it fire off as the blow connected with the side of Mike's head, all throughout the restaurant was the echo of the loud blow.

Mike's head was turned to the side when it slowly turned back staring Rainbow Dash right into her eyes, deep into her soul but could only see fury as she wrenched her arm back again, shooting it off again as it connected with the side of his face, knocking his jaw backwards with blood starting to splatter across the ground, trickling down from his bottom lip.

Both groups stared on with horror, the opposite group seeing their friend acting like this and for the group seeing their friend getting his face smashed in, or in this case letting his face get smashed in as the entire group could see, Mike was suppressing his urge to fight for he would never hurt a woman, unless necessary. Each blow continued to connect to Mike's face, gut and legs with Rainbow taking pot shots of each area of his body, kneeing him in the stomach, holding his head by his hair and smashing his jaw and face to oblivion, leaving his face with a few bruises and blood trickling down from his mouth and nose.

Rainbow wrenched her arm back again when a few of her friends finally gathered the courage to stop this, they grabbed her arms and pulled her off of Mike trying to keep her away from him as she tried to wiggle out of their grip while the girls took a hold of Mike, looking over his wounds while he remained quiet with Moon wiping the blood away from his face.

Mise gently sat down in Mike's lap, placing his paw on his stomach as he wheezed softly in pain "Mike...girls...we're leaving….now. Octy, give me the antidote because the bet is off." Mise said as he jumped up on the ground "This kind of behavior and mentality is precisely what lead me to do unspeakable things, thing I tried to escape by coming here. I can't believe I once called all of you my closest friends… I can see I was wrong in doing so..." Mise said jumping off and storming out of the restaurant.

Both groups were staring at this, while Mike had his gaze towards the ground, staring at the blood that stained the ground but slowly raised from his seat, speaking in low, dark tone "Octavia… get Mise back…" He stated with his emotionless tone, making her quickly nod and run out the restaurant, quickly returning with Mise in her arms as he was getting protesting and trying to wriggle free until he soon spotted Mike's demeanor as he pointed a finger at Mise, slowly moving it towards the opposite group, shaking his head then walking out only uttering one sentence.

"Those are your friends… and I don't care what you say or anything else… that won't change the fact of who they are… or that who you are… you known them for years, know their problems and their hatred, even their emotions… us… we only helped us and known us for nearly two weeks… I think we are more of just strangers." He uttered, walking off from the restaurant never to return with the girls soon getting up from the booth, walking off while Wave turned to the group with a disgusted.

"Way to go… you broke him… you all fucking broke him… You know, he tried being nice but all of you just pushed him, and pushed him to his breaking point… He could have painted this restaurant with everyone in here… But he refused… none of you know anything of us, but all you see is aliens, freaks… people you think are going to fucking harm you… We would never do that… And you all made our friend feel more and more like a freak, and he's been dealing with that for so damn long… So thanks a lot… you did so god damned much to make him feel welcome…" Wave said, with the last part being sarcastic as ever walking off with the rest of the group, leaving the other group, Mise and Octavia while she gently spoke towards the door that was closed.

"I just hope for their sake, not every one of our friends follows the same mentality as Rainbow Dash…." She said as Mise said nothing, instead just stared off into space as Octavia walked off leaving the Canterlot High group silent.

 ***Hey everyone, I meant to add this but nearly forgot that these characters are actually part of a group I write with, it's called the Pie Of My Eye group, as it's written on which is where you can find all the characters, I hope you all enjoy this little crossover of characters, and also that you all enjoy the chapters and I will see you all in the next one, but that also there was a problem earlier with the chapter itself when posting, but hopefully is fixed now.***


	26. Ch:26 Mending Bridges

***Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took so long to write Finals were taking so much of my time, but I am back and now out of school for the quarter. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and that I will see you all in the next chapter.***

The sun was high in the sky, and the birds were chirping softly but below the very clouds and tree lines was a battered and broken young man, Mike continued his path down the path on the sidewalk, just wandering at this point not caring where he was with blood dripping from his face, slowly dripping upon the cold pavement below him. His face was bruised and battered, he gently wiped the blood away while he groaned softly with each movement, but that of his bruises upon his face also

'I knew this was a bad fucking idea… look what the hell happened… I got my ass kicked by one of Angel's favorite characters…' Mike thought to himself, feeling his anger rise again with his blood starting to boil. 'That bitch is lucky I didn't break her in half like her damn airsoft gun…' He continued to monologue in his mind, walking down the streets of the town, pushing past people that were walking his way.

While he walked, the girls were looking for him, trying to find him hoping that he wouldn't get injured further when they bumped into a group of four, two of which was Fang and Indigo but there was two little girls with them, looking no more than the age of fifteen "S-Sorry… H-Have you four seen Mike?" Wave asked with worry in her voice while Fang nodded a little "Y-Yeah… he just passed us a little bit ago… what happened to him?" He asked while Wave stared right into Fang's eyes, nearly burning like a thousand suns

"That rainbow haired friend of yours beat the living day lights out of him!" She nearly screamed at Fang, making him flinch a little from her outburst. The two little girls we're frightened from her outburst, soon bursting into tears and hiding their faces into the two's chests while they held them close while Moon spoke after her

"She beat him without even question, or even warning… He's seriously hurt because of her… he was only defending himself in self-defense those times and she beat him with no reason… She made him feel more, and more like a freak… He has issues enough with himself… He's a gentle soul and your friends are making him feel even worse…" She said with tears starting to form in her eyes, soon slowly turning to anger.

"Do us all a favor… and keep that girl away from us…" She said with hostility in her tone, storming off with Izzy quickly following behind, while Angel just shook her head with disappointment, walking away. Wave and Crystal soon stormed off, following the others while Fang and Indigo were holding the two close, trying to calm them down "Where do you think he could have gone? Plus, do you think that was a little too harsh?" Crystal asked while Angel shook her head.

"I don't think it was… that's just my own personal opinion… though I hate seeing kids cry…" Angel admitted, sighing softly with the girls nodding in agreement "Let's just… go find Mike, and maybe hope for things to blow over." Izzy suggested, trying to keep things calm in both the group and her mind, however she was trying not to think anything terrible, worrying about their friend. The girls nodded in agreement continuing their search down the streets of the large town, back over with Mike he was slowly sliding across the wall of a building, feeling his wounds slowly creeping up on him while he slid into an alley, sitting upon the cold pavement.

He sat upon the ground gently breathing, coming out as soft wheezes with his mind slowly going blank without a single thought forming, hearing the sounds of footsteps echoing from outside of the alley when one started to walk towards him, his gaze slowly trailed towards where the footsteps were coming from till he spotted a familiar looking woman, with red and yellow hair soon letting his gaze fall.

"What do you want…?" He mumbled softly to Sunset while she slowly sat down next to him "I came the moment I heard what happened… Are you alright? Rainbow didn't hurt you too bad did she?" She asked with sympathy in her tone while Mike sighed, slowly shaking his head. "I'm fine… I'm used to getting my ass kicked on a daily basis on my old planet…" He muttered softly to Sunset, feeling a twinge of sadness in his voice while Sunset felt her face tighten to that of sadness slowly reaching her hand towards Mike's shoulder

"I-I'm really sorry to hear that… and I am very sorry for what my friends have done… I just hope you can forgive them, and hopefully everyone will get back on the right foot…" She admitted with her face still of sadness, but with hopeful optimism while she gently placed her hand upon Mike's shoulder, when her eyes went wide and began to glow, starting to look through Mike's memories, while Mike slowly closed his eyes.

Inside Mike's Mind…

Sunset slowly opened her eyes as she began to look around to find herself in an unfamiliar looking town, slowly walking down the street looking around "T-This… must be his home town…" Sunset gently spoke to herself looking around, when a car drove past a red light with Sunset looking on when she spotted familiar characteristics of someone in the back. "I-Is that… Mike?" She asked when the car was soon hit by a semi-truck, watching it spin and tumble with metal scattering across the streets, with the sound of glass shattering while the car slowly stopped upside down with the faint sounds of groaning.

"O-Oh my faust!" Sunset screamed as her view slowly changed to that of a high school while she was in a crowd of people cheering on and yelling of a fight, while she quickly pushed past the students to find Mike getting his head smashed into the side of the school's sign, soon getting strangled by his hoodie strings like a garratt.

Sunset could only watch on with horror, but what took her eye was a man standing across from her on the other side of the crowd, he looked almost like Mike except with paler skin, lighter black hair and dark void eyes with crimson irises, soon slowly walking into the crowed before she could speak.

When the man walked away her surroundings began to slowly change again, Sunset was soon barraged by people of all kinds of races that she couldn't even recognize, except a few walking through as she found to be in a large building with many shops and booths open, Sunset looked around soon spotting Mike walking with a doctor 'I wonder who that is?' She thought to herself, following close behind and walking into a room with the two. She watched on as time started to quickly move for her, watching on but she started to become worried as the doctor strapped Mike to a table, waiting for him to wake up while Mike slowly woke up to find himself strapped to the table.

Sunset was becoming increasingly worried but started to watch on in horror as the doctor began to dissect Mike, pumping his organs full of all kinds of strange liquids as the same man from before appeared again near Mike, watching over him when he muttered softly "We're coming for that fucker… if it's the last thing we do…" He muttered to Mike, looking Sunset back in the eyes again, then walking off into the closet not far from the dissection table, with the scenery slowly changing again.

The scenery slowly changed again around Sunset to reveal a second version of an outpost, except that it wreaked of death that was thoroughly destroyed that was illuminated by makeshift torches, illuminating the multiple blood streaks and stains upon the walls and floor. Sunset tried to keep herself from gagging but soon stopped, hearing what could be singing from outside, she slowly walked out getting hit with a freezing wind, walking in the snow to find Mike standing next to Wave in front of many graves in the cold snow while the man was on the other side of the grazes, staring at Sunset

"The many lives that were taken that day… were avenged… only shall the blood of innocent, shall be paid in the blood of the accused…" He voiced, vanishing amongst the snow that blew gently with the rest of the scenery. The snow blew past Sunset, making her hold her arms in front of her face, trying to block the snow getting blown into her face, that was until it stopped finding herself in a cafeteria when the eruption of gunfire could be heard, making her jump and dive behind a lunch table, looking around to find that Mike and the girls firing at a group of creatures.

She watched on with horror while time quickly sped up, watching on while the teacher held Mike at bay, looking ready to kill that was until the tables were turned when Mike broke his arm and starting to rip the Avian man apart, soon wrapping a iron wire garrote around his neck, slowly pulling it back, tearing through the flesh and bone of his neck, till he was decapitated spraying blood across the floor and wall, leaving Mike panting heavily. He soon picked his head up and started to play hacky sack with it, making the school look on in horror while Wave was screaming at him, with the girls following behind which snapped Mike out of it all, making his eyes slowly go back to normal seeing what horror he truly created, running to the closest garbage can and vomiting hard into it.

The man came through the class members and spoke looking at Mike "Poor kid… not even seventeen and a half, and already taken his first life… and gave mercy upon another… it's a real pity, having to go through all of that…" He stated, walking through the cafeteria doors with Sunset following very close behind, getting ready to demand answers when she walked into that of a torture room where Mike had shot an Apex woman, strapped into a dissection table as a Feline woman was standing next to him, crying her very eyes out into his shoulder.

Sunset was getting ready to vomit, even cry her eyes out that was until a hand reached out and pulled Sunset out of the room forcibly and that into a japanese temple, getting ready to fight the person who did soon finding the man staring right into her eyes, slowly pointing towards a direction. Sunset slowly turned to find Mike holding a dark steel katana, dripping lightly with blood and staring down a Hylotl man, clutching his bleeding stump of a hand that lyed not far from them in a pool of blood, she gasped covering her mouth "Even in desperate times… he would always protect those close to his heart… even with the influence to kill, he would refuse…" He stated walking away, with Sunset following close

"Who are you?" She asked with concern but that of hostility in her tone, however the man ignored her and opened a final door, revealing a rooftop garden showing a fight between an Avian and Mike, who soon grabbed the dagger from his hands and throwing it away watching the Avian collapse and breaking down into tears while Mike consoled him. Sunset watched on, soon turning to the man as she began to question him "Alright… now who are you? I want to know the truth!" She yelled at him, only gaining a sigh from him "My name is Kyo… I am the manifestation of anger, resent, rage and sadness in Mike's mind and soul." He explained sitting down upon a bench, looking off towards the sunset, gently patting the seat next to him.

Sunset slowly looked at the seat area, but soon slowly nodded and sat down next to Kyo while he stared off towards the sunset "Beautiful huh?" He asked while Sunset looked towards the setting sun, slowly nodding "Y-Yeah… I-It is…" She quietly spoke, trying to find her voice while Kyo sat back when Sunset felt her courage slowly returning. "I… I want to know… I want to know everything that is going on… what is wrong with Mike? Why is he like this? Please… I want to know…" Sunset begged, while Kyo reached into his hoodie pocket, taking out a pack of cigarettes and a zippo, soon placing one in his mouth and igniting it while taking a soft drag

"You want to know everything, huh?" He asked, exhaling the smoke with Sunset slowly nodding. Kyo looked towards her, giving a content nod "Alright… It's a long story… so buckle up." He said, explaining Mike's story and even his own points of view in it all, while Sunset looked on with anguish, hearing of what Mike has gone through "I… I never knew… I… I feel so sorry for him… I-I mean, I can relate to him a little… knowing how it feels to be a freak as well…" Sunset had said while Kyo snuffed the cigarette beneath his shoe and placed his hand upon Sunset's shoulder.

"We thank you for that Sunset… Mike has had a lot of trouble in his life, only having only so little left in his life like his older brother and sister, and his friend Angel… his life became a little better when he met the girls…" Kyo said, slowly getting up from his seat and turning to Sunset "Do promise me something though… Mike's a good kid, and he only wants to do good… All I can really ask is, can you please try to convince your friends to give him a second chance? Maybe to prove his worth?" He asked, making Sunset smile and nod "I promise, Kyo I think most of my friends would be able to." Sunset promised as this made Kyo mirror her smile. "Thank you, Sunset… now it's time to wake up from all this, it's time to wake up." Kyo said, with Sunset slowly nodding as she began to slowly fade away with small particles flowing from her, fading away from Mike's mind while Kyo smiled softly.

Outside In Reality…

Inside the alley Sunset slowly came to as she turned to Mike who looked to be asleep, however his eyes slowly opened and shook his head, placing his hand upon the side of his head "D-Damn… W-What the hell happened?" Mike asked in a groggy tone while Sunset helped him to his feet "Here, as well I was reading your memories… I am really sorry you went through… I only know a handful of people who have…" She said with a gentle tone while Mike remained silent, only sighing very softly.

"Thank you… Sunset…" He only said, soon walking out of the alley way "I'll… see you around…" Mike simply said, walking out of the alley way and down the street, while Sunset pulled her phone out and made a phone call to someone, over with the girls they continued to search for Mike as they stopped and sat down for a minute in the park "J-Jeez… T-This city is so big… W-What if we can't find Mike?" Izzy asked with hints of worry and fear in her voice, starting to breath heavily.

Moon started to worry even more, nearly beginning to freak out "W-We have to find him! W-We can't lose him, h-he could be really hurt, o-or l-lost o-o-or…" Moon tried to say, hyperventilating while Wave handed her a paper bag, letting her breath into it while Izzy grabbed one as well, not really needing it but good to have one on hand "Alright, alright you two… just try to calm down… I'm sure Mike's around here somewhere, we just need to keep level heads to find him…" Wave said, trying to keep everyone calm while Crystal got up from her seat.

"I think we should start looking towards the deeper parts of the city… maybe he's by that large farm that some talk about." She suggested, with the group nodding a bit while Moon stopped hyperventilating gently sighing "A-Alright… L-Let's just hope he's there." Moon agreed with the group slowly getting up and stretching, getting ready to move out until Angel spotted something that caught her attention, gasping as who she saw.

The girls were about to move out Angel walked away towards what she was looking at, the girls were going to speak up until their eyes slowly went wide "M-Mike...?" Crystal asked, finding her voice as Mike smiled softly "Yup, it's me… And i'm feeling a little better." He admitted, while Angel pulled him into a bit of a tight hug, making him wheeze softly. "E-Easy, easy please… I'm still pretty bruised…" He wheezed, gently hugging Angel back while the rest of the girls walked over, soon pulling him into a group hug, making him wheeze a little louder

"S-Sorry Mike… W-We were just really worried about you…" Wave admitted, with everyone nodding while he winced a little, but hugged the girls back regardless of his pain "I-I hear you… S-Sorry for making you all worry…" He wheezed softly, with regret in his tone while the girls gently nuzzled into, not wanting to let him go. They soon took a hold of his arms and started to slowly pull him towards the sidewalk "Come on, let's get back to Mise and Octavia's home… hopefully we can hide out there for a while, till we be able to figure out how to fix the ship." Crystal suggested, with the others nodding while Mike followed close, walking with them.

While Mike and the girls were walking down the streets of Canterlot towards the residential area, Octavia and Mise were held up in their home as Octavia was trying to keep Mise calm but wasn't doing well on her own end 'Damn it Rainbow...you've affected more people with than you realize… I just hope Mise and Mike don't relapse too much….' Octavia said in her mind as Mise wasn't faring so well as he looked to be experiencing some kind of issue with his mental state, almost as if he was having a flashback or anxiety attack.

Octavia let a gentle sigh escape from her lips when her phone began to go off, gently picking it to find a text message left behind by Sunset 'Hey Octavia, I found your friend Mike in an alley… he looked pretty beat up and I got to him as quickly as I could when I heard it all happen from Warhawk, anyway I have been talking around a little and he with the others maybe able to hopefully prove his worth to the others… I don't know how but the others will text you the details, I just hope he gets better.' The text read making Octavia smile a little while Mise slowly snapped out of his thoughts, turning to Octavia "W-Who was that? W-where's Mike? Where are the girls?!" Mise asked as he began to remember what happened.

Octavia jumped a little at Mise's outburst but calmed down a little with a soft smile, gently petting his head "That was Sunset, Mise. And she found him, he's hopefully coming back soon, and hopefully the girls as well." She said with her smile, while Mise slowly nodded when the door opened with the girls gently bringing in Mike who was still wheezing a little, but had gotten a little better. They helped him sit down upon an armchair "I-I'm fine, I can sit by myself…" He said softly while the girls kept close to him, nearly in a circle around him while Mise spoke up

"Oh hey there Mr. Tipton." He said going back to his old self for a minute while Octavia gently giggled but looked towards Mike with a case of worry. "How're you feeling Mike? Can I get you some tea?" Octavia offered while he nodded a little "T-That would be lovely… A-And i'm feeling a little better… but still feel like I got hit by a damn truck…" He admitted, sitting back in the chair while Octavia nodded, getting up from her seat as she gently placed Mise down upon the couch and walking into the kitchen.

As Octavia was making tea in the kitchen Mise looked towards Mike from his seat as Ember gently popped from the couch's cushions with Shade, as Rosy dropped down from the bookshelf while Ermys floated down from the tiger's back and next to Mise. Mike smiled a little as Ember gently laid in his lap, petting her head as Mise looked at Mike, speaking with both a serious, yet dreary tone "I want to formally apologize for Rainbow's behavior, had I known any of them would react the way they did, I would have arranged for us to stay far away from them and the rest of Canterlot. Which reminds me, I need to make a few phone calls to some important places in regards to obtaining what we came here for." Mise said as he went to Octavia's purse and pulled out his phone, and started surfing around on it and doing a lot of typing.

Octavia soon walked out of the kitchen with a cup of tea upon a plate, gently handing it to Mike thanking her with a soft smile raising the cup to his lips and taking a soft sip of the tea, feeling his body slowly relaxing "This… is really good, what is it?" He asked while Mise spoke up "Devil's Claw, it's an herb I picked in South Africa, it helps with muscle pain and weakness." Mise said looking up from his phone "Though, word of warning, it's not very safe for women who are pregnant or nursing or young children so if I send us back with some, only you and me can be the primary drinkers unless the girls don't plan on having kids anytime soon." Mise said going back to his business.

Mike and the girls blinked a little while Mike drank the last of the tea, slowly placing it with the plate upon the coffee table while he began to relax a little letting his mind wander, his eyes began to slowly close as he was slowly lulled into a deep sleep, making the girls smile a little watching him sleep as each gave him a gentle kiss upon the cheek, while Angel blushed a little deeply, gently kissing Mike's cheek as the girls giggle softly. Mise and Octavia smiled a little, watching over their friend as he slept while the girls kept close to him in their seats, while Mise continued his work while Octavia petted his head, watching TV.

The Next Day…

The group was fully awake, with Mise making breakfast upon the stove while the girls were drinking some coffee, with a free mug left on the table as they waited for Mike to wake up as Octavia turned to Mise "Mise, I have been wondering. Who were those people moving stuff into the cellar last night?" She asked while Mise continued to make breakfast "It's better if i just show you, but that'll come after we all eat breakfast, I made farm fresh eggs, irish potatoes, portuguese style sausage, toast and javan coffee, only the best for my clientele." Mise said as he started plating the food with the group getting up and taking a plate, walking back to the table while Mise left one out for Mike soon trotting to the table and sitting in Octavia's lap, starting to eat with his wife.

As they ate Octavia's phone went off, soon grabbing it from her purse she looked to find a notification from the group chat of her friends, soon entering it and messaging her friends, while this was going on there was a loud crash heard from the living room making nearly everyone jump. "S-Son of a bitch…. Help! I've fallen! And I choose not to get up!" Mike yelled making the group snicker a little while Mike slowly walked in, yawning as he stretched a little with some glass in his clothing and hair making the group look at him with concern "Mike! What happened in there?" Wave asked while Mike grabbed the plate off the counter.

"Tripped over the coffee table, went head first into Mise's liquor cabinet-" He said as Mise spit his coffee out onto the table "You what!?" Mise screeched, jumping from Octavia's lap and running into the living room, screaming like a banshee while he turned to Octavia "Though ironically I didn't smash any of the liquor bottles, though it hurt like hell went I went through the doors." He said while Mise soon calmed down. "You asshole! You almost gave me a heart attack! That's like $50,000 worth of booze in there!" He yelled at Mike, while he walked over and picked Mise up by his fur, looking him right in the eyes

"I don't very much like your attitude…" Mike said as Mise slowly tensed up "I'm going to set you down, and you are going to be grateful I don't burn the booze…" He said with Mise quickly nodding while screaming in his mind 'Not my sweet nectar!' He mentally screamed while Mike gently placed Mise down, scurrying into his wife's lap while Mike gave a subtle wink, making the girls giggle a little seeing through Mike's lie.

Octavia got a good giggle out of it herself while Mike sat down with the girls and started to eat breakfast as Octavia looked towards Mike with a smile "Glad to see you're feeling better, Mike." she said eating her breakfast while Mike smiled a little "Glad i'm feeling better, I thank you both again for the tea, and I thank you girls for helping me back." He said with his smile, drinking some coffee.

With the group eating, Octavia was still chatting with her friends 'So what do you all think? Is it a good idea or not?' She asked with some of the group agreeing 'Well, I say he can help out on the farm sugarcube, though he would be in a grand day of apple harvesting.' Applejack replied with Rarity speaking next

'Well me and Clyde could always use the extra help over here, the next show is going to be happening soon and I am getting backlogged with orders.' She complained as Twilight spoke after them 'I just would like to know more about their technology and everything, and so does Micro Chips with the other science clubs, they want to have the meeting today at my house, if all of them cannot come that is perfectly fine, only having one is perfect enough.' She stated while Octavia gently sighed with others requesting for the group.

'Alright… Alright, I will try to get them to help… as best as they can, hopefully they can be able to…' Octavia admitted, stuffing her phone into her purse while most of the group finished eating except for Angel and Mise, as she was taking her time to eat while Mise was keeping a close eye on Mike, worried about his booze.

While the remainder continued to eat, Mike and Wave took the dishes and started to wash them in the sink, while Moon went to go take a shower, Crystal was making a list of the damages of the ship and what to scavenge, while Izzy was doing some homework groaning at what she had to learn. After the dishes were done Wave walked to the living room with the group, sitting down upon the couch as she took her katana out from her bracelet, getting ready to sharpen it while Mike tossed her a sharpening stone.

"Thanks Mike." She said with a warm smile, soon starting to sharpen her blade while Mike disassembled his revolver and began to clean the chambers. Moon walked down stairs in a new set of clothing, gently drying her plumage with a towel wrapped around her head, Octavia, Mise and Angel walked out of the kitchen with Izzy and Crystal who was still looking over the list of the ship.

As everyone was doing their own things Mise looked outside to his cellar as Bones nodded, giving him a signal while Mise nodded soon turning to the group "Hey everyone, put down what you're doing, I need to show you all something in my cellar, and before you ask, yes, everyone must come." Mise said in an oddly cheery tone, causing everyone to look at each other with confusion but also filled them with curiosity as they stopped what they were doing and followed Mise outside.

"Alright… Let's just see what this is all about." Mike had said, following with the group while Bones stopped the group, giving his quick search and letting them in "Alright Mise, so what's going on?" Octavia asked while Mise smiled widely, turning to the group "Well remember how I made those phone calls and business letters, and how you asked me what was happening here last night? Well the answer behind both those is behind these doors, follow me and none shall be disappointed…" Mise said as he lead the group down the hall but in a different direction than to the whiskey cellar, instead he lead them to a large steel door that looked like it could survive a nuclear blast. He carefully opened the door and flipped a switch inside, what the group saw next made their jaws hit the floor.

"Oh….My….Fucking...God…." Octavia said wide eyed as Mike and the girls were trying to wrap their brains around what they were looking at. Before them, was thousands upon thousands of glistening gold bars stacked on hundreds of wooden pallets "Holy sweet mother of Kluex!" Izzy, Moon and Crystal yelled nearly having their eyes firing out of their eyes, Angel nearly fainted from the amount of gold in front of her while Wave couldn't believe her very eyes, but that also that it hurt her eyes since she had three of them while Mike couldn't find that the words to describe what he was looking at.

Mise let out a hearty chuckle towards the group with a smile of happiness "Behold, my entire fortune condensed into travel size, but yeah it wasn't easy convincing the Swiss Bank I had this money stored at to cough over $400,000,000,000 worth of gold, but after some wheeling and dealing, voila! So yeah, here I'll get you your payment." Mise said as he grabbed a gold bar and handed it to Mike.

"Damn man… A-Are you sure about this? I mean, this is nice and all but, I don't know if we can accept this." Mike admitted while Mise chuckled softly and shook his head with his smile "I insist, and you better make room on the ship because we're not leaving this planet in the same financial state we came here in. This is too much to just give away or spend alone, I rather see it be used on those around me who need it more than I do.

Think of it more of a safety that's always there to prevent us from falling into financial disarray but not something to carry us through life carefree." Mise said giving a warm smile with the group nodding, slowly recovering from what just happened while Mike put the goldbar into his bracelet as Mise closed the steel door slowly. The group soon came out of the cellar with Bones patting them down again, as Octavia soon turned to the group.

"That reminds me, some of the group wants to talk to you guys… and also to well, earn loyalty to them… to hopefully improve things, you know?" Octavia stated with the group looking at her with a confused look while Mise turned to her wondering what she meant "Who and what are you talk about? Because I think I speak for most of us when I say, we're still a bit weary of the people here." Mise groaned softly while Octavia smiled softly

"Some of our friends would like to know you all a little more, maybe even be able to possibly help out in any way, shape or form. I have a good amount of who would like to help prove your worth." Octavia explained, with the group sighing. "Alright… let's see who is asking." Angel asked with Octavia looking through her phone "Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Fang and Indigo, Fluttershy even though she is very shy for asking, and a few others." Octavia explained with nearly most of the group falling over with how many while Mike spoke.

"Alright, alright… I think we can handle this… what's the jobs?" He asked while Octavia nodded "Applejack needs help on the farm, mostly manual labor." She explained with Izzy stepping forward "I'll do it, Mr. Snuggles is still very hurt." Izzy said gently holding onto Mike's arm as he blushed and was going to retort, but quickly shut himself up as Octavia wrote down the street address and handed it to Izzy.

After her each of the group volunteered to different people, Crystal with Rarity, Wave to help Pinkie Pie, Angel wanted to help Fluttershy as Moon took the job of Fang and Indigo, only leaving the last job to Mike to help Twilight as Mise handed Mike an army helmet "Sorry I don't have a motorcycle helmet man, but it's better than nothing." He explained while Mike shrugged, placing the brain bucket upon his head and getting on his bike.

"Now this is where Twilight lives, just please… please, for the love of everything, try not to do anything stupid, okay?" Octavia asked with Mike nodding and turning the key in the ignition, feeling the vehicle coming to life as he twisted the throttle, revving the engine loud while Mise opened the garage door letting Mike drive out, nearly shooting out of the garage with nearly a whirlwind with Mise nearly flying out of the garage "WE'RE ON THE HIGHWAY TO HEEELLLLL!~" Mise screamed in joy as he held on for dear life to Mike's jacket.

While Mike drove down the streets of Canterlot Mise was laughing his little fuzzy ass off, keeping a hold of Mike's jacket "So Mise? How come you are joining me to Twilight's house?" Mike asked in a higher voice, just enough over the sound of the engine while Mise was laughing "Because this seemed like the most exciting and requiring the least manual effort, can't really do much in this form!" Mise yelled over the engines while Mike chuckled a little and slowed down a little, looking around a little for the address soon speeding off again towards a large purple house.

Slowing down his ride, he stopped and parked it and picked Mise up from the back, placing him on his shoulder and walking over to the door and giving it a good knock when it opened to reveal a older man with a pipe in his mouth "Yes… May I help you?" The man asked while Mise spoke up "Raw! Mise want a cracker! Raw!" He squawked making Mike nearly burst out into laughter while the man spoke "That son… is a very odd parrot." He said when Twilight spoke up "Dad? Who's at the door?" She asked while he turned to the basement door "It's just some kid Twilly, and some odd looking parrot named Mise apparently." He said while Twilight gently gasped.

"Let them in please dad! Tell them to come to the basement!" She said while her father nodded, letting the two in when he stopped Mike for a second by grabbing his arm "Listen here buddy… you try anything with my daughter… I will make your life a living hell…" He warned as Mike stopped, nodding "Understood sir…" He said getting his grip out of his hand nearly almost that it took him with him while he walked down the steps to the basement. As Mike and Mise walked down the steps Mise spoke up loud enough for the father to hear

"Last time someone told me to meet them in the basement, I ended up making $500 dollars an hour." Mise said, while the father was going to say something the door closed, while walking down the stairs Mike and Mise saw Twilight looking over her instruments but also that of Micro Chips and the three clubs waiting in the same attire Mike had met them in "Oh fuck me…" He mumbled softly while the group members held up their hands, spacing their fingers to form a familiar looking hand sign of a certain vulcan of a old sci fi show from years ago.

"Greetings space wander!" They said happily while Mike groaned softly "Sup… Now, what's going on here?" He asked while Twilight smiled happily as Sunset walked out with a lab coat on "Alright, now we just have to wait for… Oh! Mike there you are, if you are wondering what's going on we are just going to ask questions on your culture, technology, you know stuff like that and also testing your abilities, if you have any." Sunset had said, vaguely hinting at his abilities while Mise smiled happily and raised a paw behind Mike's ear

"Yeah! Watch this!" Mise said as he started scratching behind Mike's ear, making him purr softly to the touch as the group gasped softly seeing this and began to write the info down as Mise stopped scratching behind Mike's ear. Mike blushed a bright red while Mise was laughing his ass off, while Mike soon gotten an idea with a wicked smile "Oh shut it, Sir Fluffybuns." He said starting to scratch behind Mise's ears and his back, while Mise tried to fight it failed horribly at it and began to purr loudly to the touch while the groups continued to write info down as Mike stopped with Mise blushing bright red that matched Mike's blush.

"Now we're even." Mike said while Mise just growled softly, sitting down in a seat next to Mike while the groups continued to write when Twilight gently cleared her throat "Yes, now let's begin… Mike was it?" She asked with him nodding while she continued "Alright, first question. What race are you?" Twilight asked clicking her pen while Mike sat back in his seat. "Human/Mix." He said with everyone looking at Mike

"What does that mean?" Sunset asked while he sat forward, looking them in the eyes "I am a mix of eleven total races, I may be human but I am also part of ten other alien races as well." He explained, keeping clear hints of something more with the groups writing the info down, curious of how he could be as he was as Sunset spoke next "Okay, what kind of technology do you have?" She asked with Mike starting to think.

"Hmmm…. Let's see, hover vehicles, molecular storage, space travel as you can tell, laser weaponry, even though most students aren't allowed to touch it, unless with certain classes-" Mike was explaining until he was cut off by someone "Wait… Classes? You're a student?" The woman asked with him nodding.

"Yeah, I go to the Academy Of The Stars, it's a pretty large school and teaches a large variety of topics." He explained to the groups, while they continued to write as Micro Chips was mumbling into his tape recorder "Subject appears to be a normal human, looking around the age of seventeen… shows no odd attributes except purring when scratched behind the ears, further research is needed." He mumbled soon setting the recorder down

"Alright, I would like to ask next… how are you, the way you are?" He asked with most of the groups nodding with intrigue, while Sunset looked on with worry. Mike remained quiet with his gaze slowly fell towards the ground, Mise saw this and gently placed his paw upon Mike's leg, turning to the groups

"He's been through alot… and would not like to talk about it… if that's alright? It's a…. Pretty pour subject…" Mise stressed with the group catching on, quickly nodding while they all continued to ask questions.

Over with Izzy, she walked upon the large farm known as Sweet Apple Acres looking on of the vast orchard of apple trees "Whoa…! This place is huge!" She exclaimed while a faint chuckle could be heard turning to see a large man wearing a pair of jeans with hiking boots and a flannel shirt with half a green apple upon it "Thank you kindly young lady." He said with a smile while Applejack walked out of the farm house not far from his position.

"There you are Big Mac, we need to get ready for… Oh! There you are, Octavia messaged ahead… Izzy correct?" She asked with Izzy nodding, while Applejack smiled warmly "Good, now we are going on a limb for this, okay? You are just to help around the farm for the apple harvest." Applejack explained while Izzy nodded again, walking onto the land.

When a white and brown border collie running up and tackling Izzy, licking her face making her giggle happily. Applejack and Big Mac couldn't contain their laughter watching the scene before them, the dog continue to lick Izzy's face happily making her continue to giggle while Applejack soon stifled her laughter "S-Sorry… G-Guess Winona has taken a liking to you." She had said with Big Mac nodding in agreement as Winona gently jumped off Izzy, panting with a happy face.

Izzy slowly got up with slobber all over her face and giggling "It's alright, as well I am glad to hear that. She reminds me a lot of Ember, I may not be her Mama, but she likes a lot of people." Izzy said with a smile forming upon her face with the two smiling happily and nodding. "Well I am glad to hear that. Now you are to help with the apple harvest, we call it apple bucking sometimes, since Big Mac and me have a bit of a tendency to kick the trees at times when the time is right to get all the apples down, the rest of the time we climb up and pick the apples."

She explained with Izzy nodding while Big Mac walked over to a tree and gave it a swift, strong kick knocking a good amount of apples down from the tree and into the buckets below near the base of the tree.

Izzy watched on in awe while Applejack smiled softly while setting a few wooden buckets near another tree "Now you give it a try." She said with Izzy nodding happily, soon looking towards the tree, backing up a bit and broke out in a full sprint leaping through the air and drop kicking the tree, but instead of knocking the apples down she uprooted the whole tree and collapsed it upon the ground giving off a loud echo.

Applejack and Big Mac could feel their jaws hit the ground while Izzy quickly got up seeing the damage she had done "Oh Kluex! I am so sorry! I… I can fix this!" She nearly yelled and quickly running into the barn, soon running out of the barn with a rope and wrapping it around the tree, pulling it back up from the ground slowly while Big Mac and Applejack helped out when they finally got their jaws up from the ground.

The three soon pulled the tree back up and into the ground with the three sighing in relief, Izzy looked towards the two and gave a very nervous laugh, gently moving the dirt back over the the tree's roots while the two could not believe what had just happened when Applejack slowly spoke up "I-Izzy…? H-How did you… D-Do that…?" She slowly asked with Izzy blushing a little "F-Florans are kind of… R-Really strong…" Izzy admitted, blushing with embarrassment.

The two looked at her a little oddly, while Applejack spoke up "Floran? Like a plant? I mean, we all saw what you look like but… never really up close. You can change out of your disguise thing, if you like." She suggested while Izzy looked a little uneasy, but soon slowly nodded and deactivated her disguise, revealing her true form while looking at her bracelet "J-Jeez… I need to let it recharge…" She simply said while Applejack and Big Mac got a better look at Izzy, while they smiled softly.

"Now that, is a better look for you sugarcube." Applejack said with Big Mac nodding in agreement "Eyup." He agreed making Izzy beam happily. The two started to carry more buckets out with a couple of ladders, while Izzy leapt into one of the trees and picking apples from the trees, gently tossing them into the buckets with Applejack whistling "Impressive, having fun up there?" She asked while Izzy giggled a little "Thanks, and a bit… kind of reminds me when I was in our families village, and I used to climb the rainbow trees in the savannas of our home." Izzy said with a smile slowly forming upon her face, making Applejack look at her a little oddly.

"Rainbow trees? Like, trees that have the color like the rainbow?" Applejack asked with Izzy nodding "Mhmm, though inside the bark. They were normally used for building our homes, mine and my big Sis's dad used to be a builder before he became a guard." She reminisced, sitting down upon a branch while Applejack climbed up the ladder the to tree next to her. "Really? Your Pa was a guard? But also have an older sister? That's pretty neat, who is your big sis?" She asked while Izzy smiled happily, taking a photo out of her bracelet and showing it to Applejack, showing a photo of herself when she was around seven with Moon being eight, with their parents. Applejack looked on with a soft smile

"That's a mighty happy family, though… how come you're the only Floran?" She asked while Izzy sighed softly "I'm… adopted, but we still see each other as family, I maybe a Floran and my family is Avian's… but I still love them as my own parents and Moon as my big sister." Izzy admitted while Applejack smiled softly at this, seeing the truth in her words and nodding, getting back to work just chatting a bit between the groups, however unknown to them a small group of people were watching, taking photos.

With Crystal she was hauling over bundles of fabric over to Rarity as she was sewing a dress while Clyde was putting away a few large boxes of jems, making sure they don't fall off a shelf as Crystal placed the bundles of fabric on the table near Rarity "There you go Rarity, got the fabrics you asked for." Crystal had said, while wiping her forehead. Rarity gave a warm smile and took a bundle

"Thank you very much, darling. It's good to have more people on hand to help out, we are very backlogged on orders so thank you very much again." She said with Crystal nodding a bit as she took a bottle of water from her wrist, opening the top and take a long drink from it as Clyde looked towards Crystal "Hey Crystal, I have been meaning to ask. How do you do that? I've seen your friends wearing bracelets but you don't have one." He asked while Crystal looked towards him, gently stuffing the top back in "Well… I am, not completely… well… real." Crystal tried to find the right words, with Rarity gently setting her sewing needles down.

"What do you mean by that darling? You seem real to us, why do you say you're not?" She asked, wondering what might Crystal mean "I am… well, a synth as Mike would put it… A synthetic being, that is real but is not real. I can still eat, bleed, breed and everything else like a normal Avian… though, I am a little more… different, like how instead of having a bracelet I store everything in the micro pocket some call theirs, in my wrist." She explained with Rarity nodding, but slowly having a soft smile forming upon her face.

"Well, either way, you are as just alive as any of us, human, alien or anything you are still alive darling, and that's what matters in here." She explained, placing her hand upon her heart, with Clyde nodding with a warming smile as this made Crystal slowly smile a little with Pinkie Pie leaping up to a window and opening it "And Number 5 feels, alive!" She said happily, making the three snicker a little at this with Pinkie jumping down, disappearing without a trace while Crystal looked towards the two.

"Thank you, that means a lot from you two… it's kind of reminds me when Mike helped me become who I am today… It was a really eventful day… but he is one of the people that helped me, including my sister Wave and our friends also. They just only wanted to see me happy for me to be me, that's all that really mattered to all of us." Crystal said with Rarity smiling knowingly "Very true darling, but also… it seems someone likes someone." She said the last part in a sing song like tone, making Crystal blush a little while Clyde chuckled, turning to his wife "Now come on boo, you're embarrassing her." He said while Rarity just giggled and Crystal kept her blush, but rolled her eyes a little soon trying to get back to work as in a window's shadowy area was that of a camera's lens and the lenses of a pair of a light violet.

Wave was the next as she was helping Pinkie Pie, but still felt a little uneasy as she felt like that she was being watched but tried to brush it off, Pinkie Pie soon came over to her with a few bags of icing for the deserts in front of them "Alright! Now's my favorite part! Decorating the cakes with lots and lots of frosting! Creamy...creamy...froosstttiiinnng…." Pinkie said as she moaned and drooled a bit, making Wave move away a little from Pinkie Pie with a soft blush

"U-Uh okay…" She said starting to spread the frosting upon a few cakes while Pinkie Pie was giggling and stacking a few together to make bigger cakes while Wave continued to frost the one she was working on, slowly writing on it. Pinkie Pie soon looked over to find she was making a cake for Mike, soon looking at Wave with a look of sadness

"I'm sorry Dashie did that to your friend, me and a lot of the others are really concerned, is he doing okay?" Pinkie asked, as Wave felt a twinge of sadness, letting her gaze slowly fall towards the counter, slowly covering her gaze with strands of hair slowly falling with tears starting to slowly form, slowly running down her face and dripping gently upon the counter.

"N-No… H-He's not… He may act like he's alright but he ain't… H-He's broken, he feels like a freak… H-He… He…" She tried to say before breaking down into tears "He feels like a monster!" Wave screamed at Pinkie with tears continuing to fall, sitting down upon the ground near the counter, wrapping her arms around her legs.

Pinkie flinched hearing Wave's outburst, feeling sadness wash over her as her hair deflated flat on her head with the tone of her skin slowly darkening soon sitting next to Wave, gently pulling her into a hug sniffling very softly "I-I'm so very sorry to hear that… H-How can he feel so sad like that? H-How can he feel like that?" She asked with a weak tone, while Wave couldn't respond continuing to cry. She continued to cry for what felt like an eternity but soon it slowed down to soft sniffle, Pinkie heard this as she gently loosened up a little

"F-Feeling a little better?" She asked in a soft tone with Wave slowly wiping her tears away and nodding very slowly "Y-Yeah… I… I feel a little better…" Was all Wave could say, trying to calm herself down while Pinkie Pie helped her to her feet "H-How about we finish frosting the cakes and um… Oh! I know! We can tell funny stories to lighten the mood!" Pinkie suggested feeling her skin and hair lighten slowly inflating again, while Wave sniffled a little and nodded, smiling a little at the idea.

"I… I think that would be pretty neat…" She admitted with Pinkie beaming softly, soon taking a hold of a bag of icing and starting to icing a cake while Wave slowly started to spread the icing on the one she was making as the two swapped stories that happened to their friends as Wave was giggling a little "And he got so mad he literally froze Mise's head and started to hit sticks against it like a drum!" Wave said while Pinkie was trying not to fall over with a fit of laughter.

Wave couldn't help but laugh, she relatively felt calm, not only from having a new friend but that a calm tide began to wash over her but still had some worry for Mike while Pinkie stood up "That's sooooo insane!" She giggled with Wave giving a soft giggle and nodding, getting back to work as Pinkie still had something on her mind "Hey Wave, i've been meaning to ask what ever happen to Mikey to make him like this?" She asked, stopping Wave in her tracks quicker than any vehicle or bullet could ever.

"I know it's not my place to ask but… I am just really worried, he can make really nice friends here but I just worry…" Pinkie said while Wave slowly placed the bag of icing down, keeping her gaze away "Pinkie… I am going to explain something… alright? And this is very important that you understand… alright?" She asked in a calm, collected tone that was nearly like treading on thin ice. Pinkie slowly nodded, getting ready for anything while Wave let a hard sigh escape her lips

"About five to six months ago… We visited a place we call an outpost… a place that sells supplies, fuel and many other essentials… Now we all went there like normal, but for Mike it was his first time and he was excited, he didn't know where to go first so we gave him a tour what a normal outpost would have even some space stations as well, however they have more to them… though that was a day his life was changed forever, making him as who he is…" She tried to say, soon having her face slowly retort to that into one of disgust and rage.

"A man by the name of Dr. Xavier made him what he is… When we found him… all we could see was our broken friend and a crazed doctor caked with blood, and his accent… that thick german accent Mike told us… He… He refused to sleep for so many nights…" Wave boiled with rage, nearly ripping the icing bag in half with her nails digging deep into the bag, while some icing leak out upon the counter from the gashes left from her nails. Pinkie could only feel dread to hear those words coming from her newest friend, only soon hearing a sigh escaping from Wave's lips watching the icing bag go limp in her group and falling upon the counter

"I-I'm sorry…" She could only say before turning away, getting ready to leave until she felt a gentle hand place itself upon her shoulder "Wave… it's okay… I understand what you mean, most of our friends have dealt with a lot like that… but they have gotten better from it with friends, and I can tell you and your friends are helping him the best you can. And that is a great thing, and maybe making this cake will show how much you care, and show he's not a big mean monster he says he is." Pinkie beamed softly, with Wave smiling a little hearing that.

"Thank you, Pinkie… that is really kind of you to say… I just hope he's doing alright." Wave admitted with Pinkie giggling softly with a warm smile, helping her new friend back to the counter with the cakes as they talked, joking a little about somethings while on the other side was someone listening on with a tape recorder "Hmmm…. A psycho surgeon made him how he is…? Perfect…" The person said with a dark grin slowly stretching upon their face, leaving the building.

Now to Angel as she was carrying a few ferrets in her arms and giggling while Fluttershy was massaging the wings of a few baby birds "This is fun, isn't it?" Angel asked with Fluttershy nodding with a very soft smile "Oh it is. I just love taking care of all kinds of animals, it's very soothing to hear the little chirps of birds and the chatter of all kinds of baby animals with their families." She said while Angel giggled a little as the ferrets wiggled out of her arms, crawling all over her while Rosy was hopping happily after a few rabbits.

"You know, I thought I would be completely afraid of your alien pets, but they turned out to be very sweet." Fluttershy admitted, watching Rosy while Angel nodded "Mhmm, it's pretty crazy. I found Rosy during this whole big event called the school wars… it wasn't really a well… nice event, I still get really scared thinking about it." Angel had admitted with Fluttershy shaking with fear just at the thoughts of it.

She soon shook out of it while Angel was lifting a bag of bird seed, groaning softly while she carried it to a storage closet "Jeez… These things are heavy…" She heaved setting the large sack down upon a shelf with Fluttershy gently nodding "I understand, they can get pretty heavy that's why my boyfriend Night always picks them up, or some of our friends as well." She explained as Angel nodded in understandment as she pushed a cart of dog food out.

While she wheeled the dog food out Fluttershy gently placed down down a few dog food bowls when Fluttershy's phone started to go off, she picked it up "Yes? Oh hello Applejack what's going on? Uh huh… uh huh… Okay, well hopefully she is okay… alright, I will make sure to check on her as soon as I can." She said, soon hanging her phone up as Angel looked towards Fluttershy "What's going on? If you don't mind me asking." She asked as Fluttershy was picking up a small bag and putting in some medicine

"Oh it's winona, poor dear has a tummy ache from eating a few rotten apples, I am going to go check on her. Y-You can come with me, if it's not to much to ask." Fluttershy asked with Angel smiling warmly and shaking her head "Not at all, I think it would be interesting." She said following Fluttershy out of the shelter. Finally we now follow Moon where she was sitting in the park with Fang, Indigo and the two little sisters of his who were nuzzled close to the two while Fang had a glare upon his face, with Moon looking extra nervous of what was going on, not truly knowing what was going on.

Time slowly passed until Moon slowly broke the silence "S-So uh… W-What d-did you want me to come here f-f-for?" She asked in a slightly shaky tone while Fang kept his glare "Well for one… We want you to apologize to our little sisters… You and your friends scared the living the daylights out of them with the outbursts you and your friends had…" He said in a low, quiet tone with Moon becoming shocked, but soon remembered what had happened earlier that day slowly looking towards the two little girls

"I-I am so very sorry… W-We lost our anger because of a friend of your older brother and sister… W-We didn't mean to scare anyone… we were just so afraid and scared for our friend… I'm really, really sorry about it." Moon apologized with the two smiling a little. "I-It's okay, our big bro and sis helped calm us down." One said with the other nodding in agreement while Moon looked towards Fang as his glare softened "Thank you… that's all we wanted… but also… for what had happened to your friend." He asked, making Moon stop in her tracks, trying to think of the right words of what to say.

"W-We really don't know… it all happened so very fast… something was going on about your Rainbow haired friend, next thing we know she was beating the living heck out of him… for no reason what so ever!" Moon said trying to censor herself for the two young ones with the four looking on while Fang's face slowly formed to that of disgust and anger "Rainbow dash…." He murmured softly under his breath, letting a sigh escape "I'm sorry for what she has done to your friend." Fang apologized with Moon slowly nodding

"It's alright… He's faced worse… but he seems a little better since of yesterday." Moon admitted, making the four slowly smile a little hearing those words. While the five talked amongst each other Fang's phone gently buzzed with a text from his friend Pinkie Pie 'Hey Fangy! You know how that new guy Mike has been feeling down and how his friends feel like outcasts and everything? Well I was thinking of throwing a party to make everyone happy and cheerful again! I got the idea from Wave making a cake for her friend Mike, what do you think?' Fang read in his mind as he began to text her back.

While Fang texted his friend a response Indigo was gently petting the two little girls heads "You know, i've been meaning to ask. What are your names little ones?" Moon asked with a sweet smile making the two smile happily "I'm Smoke! And this is my sister Butterfly!" Smoke said happily with her sister named Butterfly nodding happily "Mhmm! What's your name?" She asked with Moon giggling softly

"My names Moonbeam, but I go by Moon as well." Moon explained with the two giggling. Indigo on the other hand could just only smile at the scene before her when Fang put his phone away, "Sorry, just texting someone." He said vaguely with Indigo looking towards him with an odd look when he motioned for her to join him for a second as Indigo nodded "Alright, hey Moon can you look after Smoke and Butterfly please? I need to talk to Fang real quick." She requested of Moon while she nodded, a warm smile forming upon her face.

"Of course, I can look after them." She said watching Indigo and Fang getting up, while Butterfly and Smoke decided to start making flower crowns and daisy chains with the flowers near the lake, while Moon giggled softly and decided to join the two as Butterfly asked very politely for Moon to braid her hair, with Moon nodding with a warm smile and starting to braid her hair. Fang quickly pulled Indigo to the side and showed her the text on his phone, making her gasp softly and looking towards her boyfriend

"Do you think it's a good idea? I mean… they look well… I don't know, on edge you know cause of everything." Indigo said while Fang gently shook his head "I have no idea… Let's just… think this through, and hopefully things go well… okay?" He asked as Indigo slowly nodded, gently kissing her boyfriend upon the lips "Okay, I am going to check on our little sisters okay? I just hope they are getting along with Moon." She had said while Fang nodded, texting his friend back while Indigo gasped seeing the three as she giggled madly "Oh my faust! That is just adorable!" She said seeing Smoke and Butterfly with braided hair with flowers braided in, with the same for Moon while the two were braiding them in.

Fang soon walked over and saw this, trying to contain his laughter "That is so sweet!" He said with Moon, Smoke and Butterfly giggling, relaxing under the shade of the trees above them as Moon could only do was dream of the future, making her giggle a little gently sitting against a tree. Now finally we change our programming back to Mike and Mise while he continued to answer the questions the many groups were asking, with him sighing softly

"For the last time… I don't have a damn tail…" He said while another asked "Do you eat banana's with your feet?" While Mike could feel his patience wearing thin "First of all, I have no idea, two that's racist… for the eighth time… for nearly each of the races… and thirdly, I will slap you down and shit." Mike had said while Mise jumped up on his hind legs "Yeah! Dracula going to slap a bitch!" He said in his dracula voice, while all groups continued to write.

Mike slowly looked towards Mise and shook his head "Dude… this is just getting fucking ridiculous..." He whispered while Mise nodded and whispered back to him "Seriously… as your self-appointed advisor and makeshift lawyer, I recommend leaving sooner rather than later." Mise whispered back as Mike nodded in agreement, until another spoke up. "Alright, now next question is how does your social structure system of all kinds of forms, including military, political, living structure, educational and everything that is about all the planets you have ever visited?" The woman asked, with Mike and Mise gently blinking at the question trying to comprehend what the girl said until Mise spoke up

"The number you have just dialed is not in service, please hang up and try again…" He said in a calm tone while Mike spoke after "Uh… you know, I will have to get back to you on that one…" Mike said after Mise with the groups nodding, while Micro Chips spoke into his tape recorder "Subject appears to have more info then given… must be hiding more for safety reasons… fascinating, did speak of technology that he knows… maybe introducing new ones could gain a reaction." He whispered in a hushed tone into his recorder.

As this was going on Mike only had one thought in his mind 'Why does this guy think I am a complete moron? But also, why does he call me a subject?' He wondered when Micro Chips spoke "Now, I think it would be a good idea, to introduce 'Mike' to some of our technology." He suggested with the groups nodding and getting up, walking into another room while beckoning for the two to follow.

Mike soon got up while picking Mise up, placing him upon his shoulder and walking into the room to find that it had many chairs set up with a projector with the groups sitting down upon the chairs, while Micro Chips was tying something in a laptop connected to the projector bringing up a slideshow as Mike and Mise sat down with the group soon showing a photo of an smartphone "As you can see we have many kinds of a smart phones for this paved the way for everything." He said while Mike spoke "Eh… I prefer my android really." Mike simply said, being simple with his answer while the group looked towards him, nodding a bit as Zero was helping change the slides as it changed to Twilight in a bikini, making the group look on in shock while Twilight was blushing.

Zero quickly to the slide out "S-Sorry sweetie! My bad!" He said, quickly putting the slide into his pocket and slipping the correct slide in while Mise spoke "Just be glad it's not my wife!" He said trying not to laugh, while Mike sighed and looked on to see two female adults that looked awfully familiar while Sunset spoke "These are our principals, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. They are really kind people and always there for all of us…" She said as Mike slowly tuned everyone out, soon smiling a bit as an idea crossed his mind. He slowly raised his hands up towards Luna and Celestia's photo as the shadows took control, soon pretending to braid Luna's hair, while singing softly in italian making everyone turn towards him with odd looks as his hands slowly started to bite at Celestia's arms, giving soft growls with each bite.

The group started to become upset at this while Twilight walked to the front "Now listen here Mike, we have waited very long for exterrestrial life to finally visit and you are acting like this is all a game, now will you please be kind enough and let us continue?" She asked while the shadows of his hands slowly raised towards Twilight's breasts and began to gently twist. "Bew we oh, bew we oooh." He said with Twilight looking down at the shadows as he started to quickly open and close them "Honk honk honk!" Mike spoke as Twilight blushed deeply, closing her lab coat as He held his hands up into a eye mask "Hi ho silver away!" He said happily while Mise fell off his shoulder, laughing his little ass off.

The groups sighed softly while Twilight huffed in anger while Mike was laughing softly "I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I thought a good laugh would ease the tension… anyway let's continue." Mike apologized with the groups nodding and showing a few more slides, of what Mike already knew of in technology wise that he has seen or owned in the past. The slides soon shut off with Twilight smiling "Now, you probably have many questions of what is going on, but don't worry we have answers but also a bit of a request really." She said, this raised an eyebrow from Mike looking on with a look of confusion

"A request? What kind if you would please specify?" He asked with Twilight smiling softly "Just some samples, like hair, saliva, skin samples maybe a little blood." She said making Mike sit up quickly from his seat "You know what… No, I only promised to do the interview, not start giving away pieces of myself to science, i'm leaving." He said picking Mise up when the door closed by Micro Chips "We don't think so, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity first was the equestrian magic, now we have aliens… We will gain much from learning from you." He said with Mise whispering to Mike.

"Dude, it's time to make like Chris Farley's jacket and split." He whispered with Mike nodding "Well, I would have to say… I still say fuck no." He said quickly turning to a wall not far that had a chains attached to it with a lever, seeing that it was connected to some of Twilight equipment when he soon rain to it, quickly grabbing the chains and kicking the lever hard, being pulled up up by the chains while the equipment fell hard upon the ground, smashing into pieces giving soft sparks of electricity.

The groups we're surprised by this as Micro Chips grabbed multiple tranquilizer guns and distributed them out to everyone except for Twilight and Sunset for they refused, they then began to shoot tranquilizers at Mike and Mise as they landed upon the beam above and quickly ran across as Mise reached into Mike's hoodie pocket and grabbed his cellphone, soon turning on the pirate's of the caribbean chase music when he felt three tranquilizers hit him, two in his back and on in his tail "Three darts is too much…" He said in a drugged up tone.

Mike quickly grabbed Mise before he fell off his shoulder and stuffed him into his hoodie, grabbing another chain and swinging high above the groups while taking out his revolver and firing three rounds off, shattering a window and swinging into the window seal and smirked "You will remember this day greatly, for this day you nearly caught and interviewed Mike Reith!" He said climbing out of the area into the yard. Mike let out a sigh while stuffing his revolver back into his holster, soon taking Mise out of his hoodie and removed the three darts out of his little body "Dude? You going to be alright man?" He asked while Mise was still a little loopy "No mommy, I don't wanna finish my vegetables…" Mise loopfully said as Mike let out a gentle sigh. "Yeah… you're still pretty fucking out of it man… Come on… let's get you home." He said stuffing Mise back into his hoodie and placing his helmet back on, hopping onto his bike and starting it up quickly taking off from the house, lost in thought of what had just happened before him trying to connect any dots that were created from it, when he nearly crashed into a pole and stopped himself.

He let out a sigh, shaking his head and waiting for the light to change to green, looking around a little to see any traffic coming his way when he soon drove off when the light changed, He had then reached his destination of Octavia's home slowly turning the vehicle off while Octavia walked out seeing Mike "There you are! How'd it go with Twilight? Wait, where's Mise?" Octavia asked looking around while Mike got off the hoverbike and pulled Mise out from his hoodie, gently handing him to Octavia

"Here you go, plus it was… royally insane… let's just say, you can call me Jack sparrow." He said walking into the house as Octavia looked at the drugged up Mise who gently patted her cheek with a paw "Ohhhh~ hey Octy~! How're you doin'?" Mise said, slurring his speech slightly while Octavia looked at him with worry, soon running into the house to find Mike sitting on the couch with a soda, as he turned to her.

Octavia looked towards Mike with worry for Mise from his current state. Mike looked towards Octavia while taking a sip from his soda "Well for one thing, your friend Twilight wanted samples of my hair, skin and blood. I refused then their friend Micro Chips and all the groups there were going to get them with force, next thing we all know I am reenacting that scene from Pirates of the Caribbean, Mise got shot three times with Tranquilizer darts, we escaped and here we are now." He said as Mise sang softly

"I feel like clone a now, there's always two of me just hanging around town!" Mise sang happily while Octavia sighed and sat down upon the couch next to Mike with one hand wrapped around his soda, sitting upon his lap while his other hand was in his hoodie pocket, with a face of a person lost in deep thought. Octavia was petting Mise's head as he slowly fell asleep in her lap, a gentle sigh escaped her lips

"At least he's asleep now… hopefully this stuff gets out of his system soon." Octavia spoke with hope in her words while Mike nodded "It should, the stuff may have been normal ones… or even horse tranquilizers… if so then we would have a major problem on our hands if so." He admitted while Octavia looked down towards Mise with worry painting her face, while Mike finished his soda and crushed the can in his hand.

The two sat in silence, except for the gentle snores of Mise, gently nuzzling into Octavia's lap while she continued to pet him, hoping for the drugs that were pumped into him soon flush out of his system while Mike had his mind elsewhere, just thinking in general about everything that has happened so far but slowly let his train of thought break. He got up from his seat and walked to the kitchen, throwing the can into the trash and placing his helmet back onto his head, walking to the front door

"Hey Octavia… I'm gonna go for a drive… I'll see you later, okay?" He said while Octavia slowly nodded, watching over her sleeping husband with a look of worry while Mike watched her, soon walking back into the kitchen and walking back out with a bottle of water, handing it to Octavia "Here, he's going to be thirsty when he wakes up." He said with Octavia thanking him, watching him walk out of the front door. Mike closed the door behind him, making sure not to let it slam and wake Mise up as he let out a gentle sigh

'I hope Mise feels better… If I see those people again… I'm gonna kick their asses!' Mike yelled in his mind and jumping upon his hoverbike, shoving the keys in the ignition and revving the engine loud, speeding down the streets of the town past many buildings, even a large orchard he past the day before.

Angel and Fluttershy were at the orchard looking over Winona as Izzy was carrying three bushels of apples with Big Mac and Applejack, the three set down the bushels as Applejack wiped her forehead "Woowee, this is going faster than our last harvest. Thank you kindly Izzy, as well thank you kindly Angel and Fluttershy for looking over Winona there, poor girl ate a few rotten apples again." She admitted with Fluttershy giving a soft smile

"Oh it's quite alright, she just has a bit of a tummy ache, good thing you stopped her from eating anymore. She should be fine with just a little water, maybe some ginger root." Fluttershy explained with Applejack nodding while Angel gently petting Winona's head, until they heard a loud roar of a engine. The group nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard the engine, soon turning to see someone driving up the street with a vehicle that was hovering above the ground "What in tarnation is that thing?!" Applejack yelled over the engine watching it pass by as Izzy giggled softly

"Guess Mike is taking a drive around the town." She said with Angel nodding, trying to keep Winona calm as Fluttershy was shaking like a leaf while Applejack turned to Izzy "That was Mike? What in tarnation is he doing driving a motorcycle? But also… my other question is, why is he going to the direction of the Honorhall Orphanage?" She asked while the last part, got everyone thinking.

Angel began to think back to when she watched the specials soon smiling a little "I think I know why… and it's very sweet." She said while the group looked towards her while Izzy spoke "That's kind of vague… but also it's not a motorcycle, it's a hoverbike. It was given to him by his mom, she's a really sweet Feline woman." Izzy said with a giggle, which only made the group look even more confused but took it with face value while Applejack started to think, but not liking it.

"I don't know about any of you… but something is going on that he ain't telling anyone, I think we should see what's going on." She said while most of the group looking towards her with Big Mac speaking "You think that's such a great idea sis?" He asked with her nodding "I do Big Mac, and I know for a fact I ain't liking what might happen… what if it was little Applebloom up there?" She asked as Big Mac turned towards his sister, gently placing his hands upon her shoulders

"Listen Applejack, I know you're scared for our little sister and looking out for all of us in the family… but you need to stop, okay? Some doors are better left unopened, if you keep acting like this you'll just end up like Rainbow Dash, and you already know what she has done so far…" He warned, making Applejack stop in her tracks and slowly nodding.

"A-Aye… Aye do Big Mac… Aye just worry to much since well… Ma and Pa are gone and we only have Granny, Applebloom and us left." Applejack admitted with a hint of tears starting to form, Big Mac gave a gentle smile slowly wiped the tears away from her eyes "Aye hear you little sis, but you just need to calm down a little. I'm sure it's nothing bad, maybe he just volunteers or something, we don't really know… but that's his business not ours, we can ask and if he refuses to tell then it's fine." He cooed to his sister, making her smile a little as she gently laid her head upon his chest.

"You're right Big Mac… thanks for straightening me out of it… Ma and Pa would never approve of that idea." She said making Big Mac chuckle, "They wouldn't approve of a lot of things." He said with a hearty chuckle, making Angel and Izzy confused, but she didn't really mind and went back to work as Angel looked towards Fluttershy who was blushing

"What does he mean by that?" She whispered while Fluttershy leaned over and whispered into her ear, making her blush very deeply and nearly fall over in shock, soon turning towards Big Mac and Applejack holding each other close, as she was looking on with shock 'G-Guess a lot of people were right…' She thought to herself, quickly walking into the orchard.

Back with Mike who parked his vehicle, he slowly walked towards the building when he heard someone's voice echoing from the back "And now that I the great and powerful Trixie, shall make my assistant's disappear!" The voice echoed while Mike quickly scaled the building to find a large stage was set up in the back with the entire building watching on with awe, as the woman known as Trixie held up a cloth ring around someone, quickly dropping to reveal they were missing while the children clapped on and cheered happily.

Mike smiled softly seeing this, slowly walking around the building to find Eclipse with Midnight, and with the owner Mrs. Orange, watching on while Midnight and Eclipse were holding Strawberry and Starry, making Mike smile a little bigger starting to walk towards them until Trixie spoke again "Now! I will need a volunteer from the audience!" She cheered while the kids happily held their hands up excitedly, while Trixie scanned the crowd soon laying her eyes upon a certain young man "You there, sir!" She called, making Mike turn towards her and point towards himself with her nodding "Yes you! Please come to the stage!" Trixie said happily while the crowd cheered and Mike was about to refuse until he felt something, or someone's snag his hands "Come on, silly daddy! I-I mean, Mr. Mike!" The voice said with Mike looking down to find Strawberry and Starry gently dragging him to the stage.

Mike felt his heart strings slowly gettin plucked like a harp, as he soon went limp and followed the two with a smile slowly adorning his face while he was dragged on stage, Trixie helped Mike up while Strawberry and Starry watched on from the side, giggling happily the two watched on and joined back with Eclipse and Midnight while Trixie walked up next to him holding the Mic close. "Now then sir, what is your name?" Trixie asked while Mike got an idea, soon speaking up in a fake Irish accent

"My name is Mise en Place! I like potatoes!" He said happily while doing a little dance, making everyone burst into laughter while he heard a single groan but a soft laughter behind him while Mike just chuckled softly. "Alright, alright my real name is Mike Reith." He said with a soft smile forming while Trixie smiled happily

"Great! Now! I would like for you to step in the box behind you." Trixie directed with Mike nodding, stepping into the box as the three flaps closed before him while Trixie grabbed a few blade like blocks, stepping in front of the crowd "Now! Watch in awe as I split Mike here in three!" She announced, placing the blocks into the slots soon slowly pushing the bottom block to the left side, while the male assistant pushed the top block the right side as Trixie opened the doors revealing Mike split into three places.

"Holy crap… I'm in the nth dimension!" He announced, making the crowd burst into laughter while Mike looked towards Trixie "This is insane! And I thought being a mix of races was crazy." He admitted, which caught everyone's attention but soon brushed it off as a joke but something else caught their attention, it was wrapped around Mike's waist, it was his tactical belt and revolver. The kids, and adults became uneasy while Trixie closed the doors and brought the boxes back together, taking the blade blocks out and opened the doors as Mike was unharmed but rolled his neck a little

"Man… gives you such a creek in the neck." Mike admitted gently rubbing his neck, walking off the stage as Trixie continued to the show "U-Uh… A-Anyway, for my next trick!" Trixie said as Mike walked away walking towards Strawberry and Starry as they were being held by Midnight and Eclipse, though a little more defensively "So… Mike, did you enjoy participating?" Eclipse asked while Mike nodded.

"I did, it hurt my neck a little, but I had a lot of fun, it was pretty crazy." He said with a smile forming with the four nodding, while Midnight gently spoke "U-Uh Mike… I… I have a question…" Midnight slowly asked while Mike turned to her "Of course Midnight, what's up?" He asked while Midnight was trying ask until Eclipse spoke "We want to know why you have a gun on you, with a holster on your belt." Eclipse asked bluntly while Mike stopped for a second, trying to find the right words till he slowly spoke.

"It's because it's part of my school curriculum and…" He slowly said, letting his gaze fall "It's a reminder… of a day that made me who I am…" Mike said, keeping most info hidden but the two could tell the pain he felt behind his words "We… We didn't know, we're really sorry to hear that Mike." Midnight gently spoke, with Eclipse nodding feeling a small tug in the two's arms to find that Strawberry and Starry we're reaching out towards Mike.

They smiled warmly and gently handed Strawberry and Starry to Mike, he took a hold of the two "I-It's a little scary… B-But we don't mind…" Strawberry had said with Starry nodding "Y-Yeah… I-It think it's kind of really cool actually… Y-You kind of look like a policeman." Starry said, to only hear silence but soon heard a small chuckle coming from Mike then a very soft laugh with a very small, gentle smile forming upon his lips.

The group started to smile at this while Mike held the two close, gently kissing their foreheads "Thank you… all of you, I really needed that." He admitted with Starry and Strawberry nuzzling into Mike's chest, giggling very softly as Eclipse gently nudged Midnight as she gasped softly "Oh! Mike I just remembered something, that we would like to ask you, on the behalf of Mrs. Orange." She said, gaining the attention of Mike with him looking towards Midnight with an eyebrow raised towards her "Uh, sure what's up if I may ask?" Mike asked while Midnight said the next words, that made his eyes slowly grow wide.

"We were wondering if you are interested in adopting Strawberry and Starry from the orphanage?" She asked with a kind smile, as Mike could feel his heart skip a beat not really sure what to say, slowly looking towards the two with hopeful eyes "U-Uh well… I… I'm not really sure… I-I would have to talk to my girlfriend about it… I-If that is okay? I-I'm really sure you will like her, she's really sweet.

But that doesn't mean I am saying no, it's just uh… complicated right now, but I will make sure to come back to you all with my answer, okay?" He explained with the two nodding, while Starry and Strawberry slowly nodded with hopeful eyes while Mike gently kissed their foreheads with a warm smile. "I will bring her by very soon, heck I might just swing by again today with her, if that is okay?" He asked with the happily nodding, making Eclipse and Midnight smile happily, gently setting the two back down as Mike's bracelet began to beep.

The four looked at it oddly while Mike swiped to the side hearing Octavia's voice "Hey Mike? D-Did I get this right?" She asked with Mike nodding "Yeah you did, you got it on your first try I am guessing?" He asked while Octavia gently blushed on the other side of the line "N-Not really… I-It took me some time… and I asked Crystal and Wave when they got back… Anyway, Mise finally woke up and is wondering where you are." She explained with Mike nodding, soon smiling a little towards Eclipse, Midnight, Strawberry and Starry "That's good to hear, as well I am… out on the highway, just kicking back a little on my bike… I will be back soon, alright?" He asked with his smile while Octavia nodded on the other end.

"Alright, I will make sure to let him, Wave and Crystal know, I think Izzy and Angel will be back soon as well." Octavia said, soon hanging up while Mike snickered a little as Strawberry and Starry were looking over his bracelet, wondering how he did it making him laugh a little "It's going to surprise you two but…" He looked around a little soon leaning in "I'm an alien." He whispered to the two, making them gasp and giggling

"You're an alien?! Do you have a lazer gun? Do you have a large space ship? Are you a little green person? Are you wearing a human thingy? Can you make your finger glow? Do you like reese's pieces?" The two little ones asked, making Mike smile and chuckle heartfully, soon gently petting their heads. "How about I show you two something cool." He said, soon looking towards Trixie getting ready to do her next trick as he spoke

"Hey Trixie! I got a trick you can do!" He yelled with everyone turning towards him while she slowly nodded "Uh… O-Okay, what kind of trick do you have in mind?" Trixie asked as Mike quickly made his way over to her and whispered "You turn me into a cat, just follow my lead alright?" He whispered, climbing on top of the stage with Trixie nodding a bit.

Trixie turned towards the audience, soon clearing her throat "Alright everyone! Now for one of my grandest tricks! I shall turn Mike here into a cat!" Trixie announced with the crowd gasping in awe that grand of a trick, with her two assistants walking over, one known as Alchemy and the other of Diamond Tiara when she whispered to them as Mike smiled softly, gently nudging towards the round curtain.

The two nodded and quickly grabbed it, bringing it high above Mike's head while Trixie spoke "Now! Before your very eyes, I shall turn Mike into a cat!" She said while Mike chuckled softly, soon changing quickly into his Feline disguise while Trixie smashed a smoke bomb while the two dropped the curtain with the crowd, Trixie and her assistants, Eclipse, Midnight, Strawberry and Starry gasping in awe, with Mike slowly looking around with a small smile slowly forming and his tail gently swishing.

Everyone was in shock at what was before them, Diamond Tiara slowly walked towards Mike as she slowly reached her hand towards him, Mike saw this from the corner of his eye and smiled happily soon gently wrapping his tail around her hand, she was surprised by this feeling herself gently getting pulled close while Mike gently leaned down, slowly moving her hand towards behind his ear.

She knew what this meant as she started to slowly scratch behind his ear, making him purr very softly while Diamond felt a smile slowly form upon her face with Mike's tail slowly unwrapping from her wrist, the crowd stared on in awe but also began to laugh a little with his attention slowly turning towards Strawberry and Starry. They were watching on while Mike gently jumped from the stage, soon running across the field area on all fours like a cat would, sitting down in front of the two and purring gently looking towards the two with his head gently cocking to the side letting out a gentle meow.

Midnight and Eclipse saw this, nearly falling over in surprise to find their newest friend into a large catboy right in front of them, Strawberry and Starry slowly extended their hands towards Mike as he gently nuzzled into their hands making them giggle happily, melting the hearts of everyone in the crowd while the two pet Mike's head while he gently whispered

"Pretty cool huh?" He whispered as the four looked at him with surprise and were going to speak until Mike gently held a finger up towards his lips, giving a small wink as he ran back to the stage on all fours, sitting upon the stage where the curtain was, gently wrapping his tail around his body with Alchemy and Diamond Tiara quickly picking the curtain up letting Mike stand as he changed back to his normal self while Trixie threw another smoke bomb, while the two dropped the curtain as the crowd cheered and everyone took a bow.

Mike stepped down from the stage and walked over to the four and smiled softly with Strawberry and Starry squealing softly with Eclipse snickering softly and Midnight giggling "That was so cute! How did you do that?" She asked while Mike smiled softly "A magician never reveals his secrets. Anyway, I better get going I just hope Mise is doing better he got shot three times with tranquilizers. Let me just say, your friend Micro Chips is pretty crazy." He admitted, soon kneeling before Strawberry and Starry pulling them into a hug.

"I will be back a little later, okay? I need to talk to my girlfriend about this, though I hope she says yes." He said with a smile slowly forming upon his face with the two nodding a bit and hugging Mike back, he kept them in the hug not really wanting to let them go but slowly and reluctantly let go of them, slowly getting up and waving goodbye while placing his helmet upon his head, walking to the front of the orphanage and getting upon his bike, shoving the keys into the ignition and revving the engine loud, soon speeding off down the street.

Over at the house Izzy and Angel finally made it back to the house as Crystal was explaining the damages "So this is exactly what happened to the ship, and by the looks of things if we don't fix it soon the FTL drive is going to go bust, and probably take the whole ship with it… or hopefully in a less destructive way just shatter the crystal inside. However also the navigation is fried, and nearly all the thrusters are broken, smashed or even missing and a wing is completely gone, if we can we could possibly jury rig a few pieces and cross our fingers and make it to the closest space station." She explained to the group with them nodding while Mise walked out of his and Octavia's bedroom, back in his normal form and chef clothing again while rolling his neck a little

"Damn… that feels better, I know i'm breaking the promise of the bet… but I can't take another day as a snugget, don't get me wrong it was nice doing nothing, being snuggled close to my wife's breasts all day and being petted, but it kind of got a little… how you say, boring a bit since I was so limited of doing things… no offense sweetie." He said while Octavia smiled warmly, gently kissing her husband upon the lips.

"It's alright honey, plus I prefer you as your normal self." Octavia admitted with her smile, making the girls giggle softly with smiles slowly forming while the sound of a loud engine could be heard from outside, making the group jump a little but smile "Sounds like Mike's back." Wave said with a happy smile, while Izzy opened the door watching Mike park when she tackled him in a hug.

"Mr. Snuggles! You're back!" She smiled happily, tackling him onto the lawn while Mise shut the bike off and Mike hugged Izzy back, laughing a little "It's good to see you too, sweetie." Mike smiled while getting up with Izzy still in his arms, looking towards Octavia and Mise "Sorry I took so long to get back, but I came back as soon when I heard Mise was feeling better. You feeling better man? No muscle problems or anything?" Mike asked with Mise shaking his head

"Nah, not really I feel pretty good actually, all things considered." Mise shrugged, while popping his back "Haven't slept like that in a long while." He sighed softly in relief, while Mike smiled softly "Well that's good to hear, at least you are feeling a lot better. I just still can't believe that happened, it was fucking insane… fun, but insane." Mike admitted gently letting Izzy go as she was giggling a little, soon taking an apple out of her pocket taking a bite from it.

Mise gave a hearty chuckle and nodded "True, but it was fun as hell. In all irony, I would do that again just so we could destroy some stuff and reenact a great movie franchise." He said with a chuckle, that was light hearted making the group smile while Mike spoke up "Anyway man, it's good to see your doing better and back to your old self." He said while walking inside with the group while they nodded

"Yeah, plus I was fixing my chef's coat again. It started to fall apart on me." Mise explained holding his sleeve up with one of his hands, before it soon disintegrated into shreds by his touch, falling upon the floor "Well shit… this was my favorite coat." Mise said while Octavia looked at him "Mise, you seriously need to get some real clothes. I mean you have been wearing that same coat for nearly three years, please… just get some new clothes okay? We can all go to the mall today, do a little shopping I think there is something for all of us." Octavia asked of Mise, while he was going to protest he let a sigh escape from his lips, knowing that she was right about it.

"Alright Octy… I think it's a good idea." Mise admitted while Mike spoke up "I agree with Octavia, but as well we need a few more clothes as well, since we thought it would be a two day trip." Mike said patting Mise's shoulder while the other sleeve disintegrated into shreds also, landing upon the floor with a odd looking round handgun falling with it, leaving a small harness piece around Mise's arm with the group looking on while he slowly picked the gun up and stuffing it into his pocket

"You know… I am not going to ask why you have it, or how you were able to keep it up your sleeve before it fell apart… let's just move on from it." Octavia said with the group nodding in agreement walking out of the home while Mise climbed up his tank with Octavia following behind. She looked towards the group and motioned them to follow, the group looked at each other as Crystal slowly climbed up first followed by Angel and Izzy, as Moon looked over to find Mike deconstructing his hoverbike back into the orb he got it from, stuffing it into his hoodie pocket and climbing the tank as he helped Moon and Wave up onto the tank.

Mise started the tank, hearing the extremely loud roar of the engines with the group sitting down on the tank, Mise soon began to drive the tank down the streets of Canterlot with most of the group getting inside the tank except Angel who was watching Mike closely as he was just sitting on the side of the tank, almost looking like he was lost in thought.

Angel watched on with worry, slowly sitting down next to him as he looked to be staring off into space "M-Mike? A-Are you okay?" Angel asked with worry lacing her words, making Mike snap out of his thoughts "Huh? Yeah, i'm fine just… got a lot on my mind really… just things in general… wondering if we are going to get off the planet, if we are going to get the ship fixed… stuff like that, you know?" Mike turned to Angel as she nodded a bit in understandment while Mike felt a soft smile slowly forming

"You know… ever since I left earth, I actually missed a lot about it… family, a good friend… and a lot more really." He explained a bit, soon chuckling a little "I even started to lose my mind during the school wars… even imagined our newest friend Stormy was you at one point." He gave a nervous chuckle with a soft blush forming while Angel blushed a little deeply, looking away a little "A-At least you are doing a little better… R-Right?" She asked while Mike slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I actually slowly gotten better… even though I still have nightmares, plus a worse case of insomnia at times… but I try to get past it, and I feel like I will lose control…" He admitted, feeling his smile slowly fall into a frown as Angel began to feel worried, sad and many emotions for Mike until he spoke again that gained her attention "But… I fight it the best I can, trying to keep it back… and having you, Mise, Octavia and everyone by my side… it gives me hope… hope that I will get past all this one day, hope that a better future is in front of us, hope that… we all see another sunrise." He said with hope intertwining in his voice.

Angel felt a gentle smile starting to form with her blush slowly disappearing while Mise spoke up from the inside of the tank "We can hear all of what you just said man, and we all have to say we agree and amen my brother." Mise had said, while Wave spoke "Yeah, now kiss you two!" She said teasing a little making the two blush softly but soon heard a soft laughter coming from inside, making the two smile a little and give a soft laugh as Wave poked her head out from inside.

"I'm just kidding, you two. Anyway, Octavia told us that we should be reaching the mall soon… if Mise doesn't decide to flatten anyone's cars like a pancake." Wave said giggling a little while Mise sighed "I wasn't going to…. Well, at least not today..." Mise admitted, making the group burst into laughter. The laughter slowly died down while Mise was flipping a few switches while turning towards the group

"Well how bout we lighten up the mood a bit with some music." Mise said as he flipped through his playlist and selected a song, soon hearing the soft crackles of the speakers when the music began to play making Mise smile, while Octavia gently rolled her eyes and the girls just smiling listening to the music while Moon spoke up "Sounds like one of those CD's Mike bought for us back on earth." She had said with a warm smile.

Up on top of the tank Mike was humming softly to the song and tapping his nails to the beat while Angel giggled softly, gently scooting a little closer towards Mike with a soft blush forming but felt happy nonetheless with the tank driving down the streets, nearly clipping a lamp post with a tree near it "Jeez… there's a lot of stuff on the streets… Mise have you been drinking man?" Mike asked with worry in his voice while Mise shook his head, gently stuffing a flask in his coat

"No...well, not recently, I had few jiggers of gin and couple drams of scotch before you got home." Mise admitted, hearing the loud banging of metal up top. The group looked at each other oddly of what the noise was as Angel slowly looked over the hatch opening "Uh… M-Mike's kind of… well… banging his head on a hatch… M-May I have the medical kit please?" Angel asked with Moon taking the medkit out of her bracelet and quickly handed it to Angel.

"Please stop him and patch him up if he hurt himself, please?" Moon asked while Angel nodded and quickly went to Mike's side while Octavia sighed and turned to her husband "If we weren't surrounded by 8 inches of steel armor,I'd strangle you…" Octavia said as Mise waved his hand "I'm not even buzzed, I had some mozzarella sticks left in the fridge, probably should have led with that…" Mise said as the mall started to come into view.

The group watched on through the little slits of steel to see a very large mall coming into view while Mise slowly stopped the tank, parking it into a parking space soon shutting the engines off with the group climbing out of the tank and being helped down by Mike and Mise, the two then jumped down joining the group and walking towards the large mall. The group walked through the doors with Mise and Mike holding the doors open for everyone, soon joining them walking to a main area past a kiosk with sunglasses, passing a girl talking to herself wearing sparkling star sunglasses looking into a mirror.

The group looked at each other and shrugged, walking away from the kiosk while Mise spoke "And we are walking, and we are walking…" Mise whispered to the group, leading them away into another area "And we are in the clear." He said while Mike spoke "So… we are just going to ignore the babblings of a woman that is clearly not well?" Mike asked with Octavia going to speak until Mise did "I think it would be best, if we just stay out of the way of the craziness that happens." Mise had said while Octavia nodded in agreement.

Mike sighed a little and nodded, turning around and starting to walk till he bumped into someone "Sorry, didn't mean to walk into you." Mike had said turning to the person he bumped into to find it was a woman that had pale light grayish violet skin with moderate persian blue eyes and moderate purple and lighter purple hair, following in her hair was pale light, grayish aquamarine highlights.

She was wearing light black grayish jeans with multiple holes in the legs, light turquoise shirt with light purple sleeves and collar, she was a sleeveless open black jacket and a dark pinkish beanie with white stars strewn upon it and a black watch on her left wrist and a pair of black high heeled boots. The girl looked towards Mike and smiled softly, gently waving it off as she had a familiar sounding voice that Angel nearly recognized instantly "I-It's alright, I am still kind of getting my bearings as well." The girl admitted, giggling softly making Mike snicker a little as a familiar voice spoke not far "There you are Starlight, i've been looking all over for… you." The voice said with everyone turning to see Sunset standing not far from everyone.

"Uh… H-Hey there, everyone… uh… Mike… Mise, it's good to see you two are okay." Sunset gently spoke while Mike spoke up "Good to see you as well Sunset, and before you ask no… we don't hold any hard feelings towards your friends… though if Micro Chips does that again I will make sure to shove him where the sun don't very shine." He said simply with Sunset slowly nodding, while Mike gave a subtle wink, making the group smile a little. Sunset and the girl named Starlight soon became confused by this when Crystal spoke

"That only means he's kidding, he doesn't want to hurt Micro Chips… unless he tries whatever happened again." She explained with Sunset nodding "I hear you, and I agree. Anyway I am just showing Starlight here around Canterlot." Sunset explained while Starlight gave a gentle smile and waved, while the group smiled warmly and waved back while Mise and Octavia welcomed her to Canterlot as Starlight thanked them.

The two were walking with the group a bit as Mike stopped Sunset and reached into his pouch, taking out a handful of something, counting out a little as he placed in her hand a few things that felt a little odd, slowly opening her hand to find twelve bullets in her hand, three of ice, fire, electricity and what looked to be a sleeping agent.

Sunset looked at them oddly then towards Mike as he poured the rest back into his pouch "If you, Twilight and your friends still want a trade, this will be the starting point for it." He explained with Sunset nodding and placing the bullets into her pocket as Starlight was looking at them oddly while Sunset turned to her and explained "Oh! Right, uh… Well, remember when I said when there was some interesting people visiting Canterlot?" She asked while Starlight nodded

"Well… Mike and his friends here are… well, aliens." Sunset explained, while Starlight looked like she was shutting down mentally with Mike gently waving his hand in front of her face, before she quickly grabbed him and shook him violently "YOU'RE AN ALIEN?!" Starlight screamed soon dropping him "Oh my Celestia! What do I tell Twilight? What do I do? Oh sweet Celestia this could be bad if I mess up!" Starlight nearly broke down in fear, while Sunset gently shook her "Starlight! Calm down please, Mike and his friends are really kind and they would never hurt anyone unless in self defense, right?" She asked with the group smiling and nodding, giving small voices of agreeance.

This made Sunset smile happily "See? There really kind people. Now come on, let's go find my friends, they should be around here somewhere." Sunset had said walking away with Starlight as she waved goodbye to the group, they waved back and went along their way to a clothing store as Octavia turned to Mise "Alright, now you pick out some clothing so we can get you out of your old chef uniform." She said to Mise as he slowly nodded, walking to a rack then turned to the rest of the group with a soft smile

"And you can all grab some extra clothes, whatever you like really. We are paying for it, so don't worry okay?" She asked with a soft, warm smile as the group nodded and began to pick a few things out, choosing a few things here and there of clothing to wear they could use while Mise grabbed a few pieces of clothing, soon running into a changing booth.

The group looked at this with odd looks, until Mise soon walked out wearing a familiar pair of dark denim jeans, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his biceps, a green tweed waistcoat and a flat cap to match as he was gently adjusting his sleeves a little turning towards the group "So… What do you guys think?" He asked with Octavia being the first to speak "You look oddly like your old pictures from when you were kid...and i'm not sure how I feel about that because...well, you know…" Octavia said as she blushed a little and bit her lower lip, causing Mise grow red in the face himself.

The group looked at the two oddly while Mike just spoke "You just look like this guy we met back on earth from Ireland, he was pretty cool and bought us beer or Guinness I think it's called." Mike mused while Izzy giggled "Oh yeah! The mentally disturbed drunken farmers!" Izzy called happily making the group burst into laughter at the memory while Angel just giggled a little, learning about it as Mise spoke.

"In all irony, she's not wrong." Mise admitted with a bit of a smile with the group mulling the thought over while Wave spoke "Well I think it's a nice outfit. Plus, Mike is right you do look like him and a friend of ours is interested in finding a guy like you Mise, though she is sad you're taken, but she's also really shy." Wave giggled with everyone looking towards her until Moon, Izzy and Crystal remembered and gave a small 'Ohh' before giggling madly. The three looked at the group then at each other while Mike spoke.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea what's going on." He said holding his hands up defensively while the two shrugged and nodded in understandment going back to getting some clothing from the racks. The group soon walked over to the register setting the clothing down with the clerk scanning the tags, gently bagging them up and handing them to the group with Mise pulling his credit card out of his wallet, as he handed it to the man while his coworker handed the bags to the group.

They thanked the man and woman while taking their bags, walking out of the store "There, now we have some extra clothes and Mise cleans up really nicely when he is not wearing his chef uniform." Octavia had said, gently kissing his cheek making him blush a little but with a warm smile. The group smiled softly at the scene before them soon walking along in the area's exploring what the large mall had in store for them, Mise was walking around a bit till he stopped at the directory looking at the stores, he looked towards the you are here picture slowly looking up.

"Kohl's, Staples, Dick's… sounds painful." Mise said with a small hint of catnip in his breath, making the group look towards him "Dude… that's just fucking weird… and painful." Mike admitted with the girls nodding "Where did you see that Mise?" Moon asked with him pointing to the directory. The group walked over and looked to find that it was three stores next to each other soon sighing as Angel spoke "Who ever designed this place could have arranged that better." She admitted with the group nodding in agreeance and walking from it.

"So what should we do now? We got what we came for, maybe we could all look around a little more, I mean we still have plenty of time." Octavia suggested to the group, with everyone soon nodding in agreeance at the idea, looking over the directory while Izzy giggled happily seeing a candy shop soon running off as Moon followed behind her sister, but also to the music shop next door to it.

The group slowly split up as Mise was dragging Mike to a sporting goods store while Octavia lead Crystal to the jewelry store, Wave and Angel were walking to a novelty/gift store as Wave saw a fountain that caught her eye while Angel decided to grab a few posters. Mike and Mise entered the Dick's sporting good with Mise snickering loudly "There's so many balls in this store!" He laughed happily while Mike sighed "Dude, really?" He asked with Mise looking at him "Dude, what did you expect when you take me to a sporty goods store?" Mise asked with a wide smile as Mike looked at him with a deadpan look

"You're the one who dragged me here." He said while Mise snickered. "I know, now come on let's go see what kind of stuff they have here." Mise said walking around the large store while Mike let a sigh escape his lips "God… please give me strength…" He pleaded to the lord and followed Mise deeper into the store, while Mise was exploring he gotten a smart idea or what he thought was a smart idea grabbing a container of baseballs and a baseball bat waiting for Mike. Mike was walking down the rows and gently humming to himself

"Driving around London, on my moped… something, something… Ahh shit I forgot the rest…" He said out loud as Mise jumped out from one of the shelfs and pointing that bat at Mike "Prepare yourself!" He yelled as Mike quickly spun around and summoning his staff from his bracelet, quickly extending it and giving it a quick spin holding it behind his back.

Mise smiled happily at this soon tossing a baseball into the air and hit it, giving a loud crack off the wood with the ball whizzing towards Mike while he spun his staff and countering it, making it fly back towards Mise who hit it again, the two hit the baseball back and forth like a game of hot potato until Mise hit the ball extremely hard, whizzing fast through the sky nearly peeling through the air with Mike spinning his staff extremely fast when the metal soon connected with the ball with full force and strength behind it, launching it over Mise's head through the sporting good's store and through the mall as it shattered the large window of the clothing store across from them and smashed the head of a mannequin.

The two stared at this when Mise broke out into laughter and cheered "Wooow! Fifteen points!" Mise cheered with everyone looking where it happened and at the department across the way while Mike quickly put his staff back into his bracelet and dragging Mise away into another part of the store into the sporting goods area.

Mise continued to laugh while Mike leaned against the glass case with his arms crossed across his chest "You quite done?" He asked with Mise holding up his hand with his pointing finger extended, while his other arm was wrapped around the barrel of his stomach while he laughed "N-Not yet!" He laughed while Mike let a sigh out 'I just hope everyone else is having a better time…' Mike thought to himself.

Over with Izzy and Moon when they left the candy store with Izzy munching happily on a candy bar in her mouth with a large bag of candy in her arms, Moon looked at her but couldn't help but smile at her sister's antics while they walked into the music store looking around the semi-large store filled with many kinds of instruments, racks filled with CD's, records and many kinds of music books making Moon feel right at home when she walked over to the music books and CD's and picked up a few, looking over the many items in her hands.

She gently set the books and CD's down and gently picked up a guitar with an amp, smiling softly to herself she plugged the amp in then the guitar itself, gently strumming the strings and tuning them with a soft, warm smile slowly forming upon her face as she got the strings at the right tune she wanted.

Moon let her fingers gently run over the strings on the neck, gently plucking the strings hearing the sweet sounds from the amp waving from the speaker inside the amp, she continued to pluck the strings just thinking to herself but soon stopped as she turned to Izzy who was smiling happily and sitting behind a drum set making Moon giggle a little.

The two soon gotten an idea to practice some music on the instruments, playing just only notes and no songs but still had fun practicing. With Octavia and Crystal they were looking over a few necklaces, earrings and rings "So many beautiful necklaces." Crystal had said while Octavia giggled softly

"That's very true, and they always have new jewelry freshly made nearly every day." She explained making Crystal giggle a little "That's pretty cool." Crystal had said, looking over the necklaces soon stopping upon a silver one that had a large emerald crystal while Octavia saw the same one "That one looks really nice, it would look really nice on you." She said to Crystal, making her giggle a little with a soft hint of a blush.

"T-Thank you… I just wonder what Mike would think." Crystal spoke, thinking a little out loud while Octavia giggled softly "I think he would agree, cause I know for a fact he loves you for who you are and would love to see that on you." Octavia said to Crystal, getting the necklace out of the case and gently wrapping it around Crystal's neck, closing the latch as she smiled happily "There we go, check yourself at the mirror." Octavia suggested while Crystal nodded. Crystal walked over to the little mirror stand and looked herself over as she gently gasped, seeing the necklace

"It looks… I-I don't know… It just looks really nice." Crystal tried to say as Octavia giggled "I agree as well, maybe we should get a few more for everyone maybe even pick one out for Mike, while I pick one out for Mise." Octavia had said making Crystal smile and nod at the idea with the two picking out a few more necklaces. Changing the program over to Wave and Angel as they were walking around the store with Angel holding a dozen posters in her arms, and Wave was carrying a few boxes that had a fontain, sharpening stones, a few rolls of fabric and a statue while keeping an eye on Angel "I still can't believe you were foaming at the mouth again, you really need to stop having so many fangasms." Wave said while Angel blushed and wiped the last of the drool from her mouth "Sorry… it's just, this is so cool! I got new editions of posters from this place, and of Countess Coloratura!" Angel squealed happily, making Wave giggle and roll her eyes with a smile, walking over to the counter and spoke to the clerk. While she was talking to the clerk, Mise and Mike walked in after they were done in the sporting good's store "Dude… I still can't believe you yelled at nearly everyone in the store holding your I.D up yelling have you seen this man? Then threatening to kick their asses of an ass kicking they can not prepare for." Mike groaned while Mise snickered "Yeah… it was awesome." He smiled happily while Mike just groaned looking over to see Wave and Angel.

"Hey you two, find anything you both like?" Mike asked with the two nodding, Wave and Angel nodded with warm smiles "Yeah, we found some cool stuff. As well people thought Angel had rabies." Wave giggled as Angel blushed in embarrassment, making Mike chuckle softly. "Aww, I think that's sweet and funny." He said making Angel blush even deeper, while Mike gave a hearty chuckle and pulled Angel into a hug "Aww, i'm just kidding Angel. I'm just glad that you're alright." He said with a warm smile, Angel blushed a little deeper slowly hugging Mike back, soon being held close making her blush grow even deeper slowly nuzzling her face into Mike's chest when she heard Wave and Mise snicker, trying to hide face from embarrassment. Mise and Wave snickered softly at the scene while Mise paid the clerk for the items and walking out with Wave "You two going to join or should we get you two later?" Mise called out to them, making them blush a little deeper soon breaking apart and making their way out of the store and following Wave and Mise.

The group started to slowly form back together with Octavia and Crystal getting Izzy and Moon from the music store as they were carrying a few large bags with boxes, the group soon met up in the main area when Mise noticed Octavia wearing a silver octave clef note necklace "I see you got yourself some new jewelry, it looks perfect on you sweetie." Mise said making Octavia blush softly, but smile warmly as she kissed her husband upon the lips "Aww, thanks honey. And I got you something as well, that I think you might really like." Octavia said taking out a silver Celtic knot necklace from the bag she had. Mike saw Crystal's necklace as he smiled warmly "Sweetie, that's looks really beautiful on you." He said making Crystal blush "T-Thanks Mike… I-I didn't know if you think it would look nice or not." Crystal had said, making Mike smile softly and gently kiss her cheek.

"It's lovely, and don't let anyone say otherwise." He told her making her nod a little while holding up the bag "A-Also, we got one for everyone." She said handing out the necklaces with Octavia as everyone looked towards the necklaces they were given.

Mike was the first to look finding it was a silver sword behind a shield while something small was engraved on the bottom 'Ad Victorian' it read, making him smile softly and thanking the two for it as after him was Wave soon to find hers a sterling silver conch shell inlaid with opal gems near the top in the riples. Wave smiled happily seeing this with gentle tears slowly forming

"Awww… thank you sis, this is really sweet." Wave had said with her smile, gently wiping her eyes making Crystal smile warmly. Angel slowly opened her hand to find a mother of pearl angel pendant as the pearl made of the main pendant and the wings of silver, but what took her by surprise was a smaller pendant with wings that dangled from it

"When you have a daughter, and she is born you can give her that. It's like a mother daughter pendant." Octavia explained, both making Angel blush deeply but tear up happily as she couldn't speak any words but they knew she was grateful for it. Last was Izzy and Moon when they slowly opened their hands, Izzy found a malachite gem pendant with the design of gold of the tree of life "I… I don't know what to say…" Izzy was dumbfounded and trying to speak when Crystal spoke up.

"We are all like a huge family, and we all thought it would be nice to show care in the family, you know?" Crystal said where Mike could see where she was going with this and smiling "It's another way of saying we are ohana." He said gently placing his hand on Izzy and Crystal's shoulders while Octavia spoke after him "Ohana means family and family means-" She said until she was cut off by Mise "I AM OCTOHEAD!" He screamed as Octavia sighed and smacked Mise upside the head

"No… it means noone gets left behind. Meaning we are all a big family, and we look after each other." Octavia explained with everyone nodding with warm smiles, making Izzy smile happily. Moon opened hers to find a silver sapphire pendant with a treble clef laid over it, she smiled happily and put the necklace one as did the rest of the group but something was nagging on Mike's mind "Is these, the only ones?" He asked with Octavia nodding

"Yes, we thought we could just get one for everyone." She said while Mike nodded a little, soon getting an idea as he quickly walked into the jewelry store. The group watched this and looked at each other, not really sure what was going on as Mike soon walked out with a small bag, quickly putting it into his bracelet "Sorry about that… anyone got any more ideas on where we can go?" He asked with most of the group thinking a little when Mise saw something that caught his eye and smiled "I know somewhere we can go." He said with the group looking towards him, then where he was looking to see it was a tattoo parlor.

Everyone look towards Mise "Uh Mise…? Why would you want to go to a tattoo parlor?" Wave asked as he smiled "Well, it would be interesting plus I wanted to get a little more work done before we left, not to mention it's a piercing parlor so you can get any piercing done." Mise explained with the group looking at each other thinking a little, but soon slowly nodded "Alright… we'll do it." Mike said with everyone agreeing. Mise smiled happily and lead the group inside as he walked to the artist reading a magazine behind the counter and spoke to him "Hey my man, I'd like to get some work done today." Mise said as the guy nodded

"Sure thing dude, what are we going to have done today?" He asked as Mise got on the bench and took off his shirt, revealing his chest tattoos but also a large, elaborately detailed Celtic cross tattoo covering a large majority of his back and the equation '26 + 6 = 1' embedded in the middle with the words 'Tiocfaidh ár lá.' and 'Erin Go Bragh' along the top and bottom of it that group had never noticed before "I'm thinking of some Celtic knot sleeves that wrap around my two chest tattoos and continue down the front of my torso." Mise said as the artist nodded and began sketching out the base of the tattoo.

The group saw the large tattoo on Mise's back nearly recoiling at what kind of pain it could have caused "Holy shit man… that must have really hurt." Mike admitted with Angel speaking up also "Y-Yeah… D-Does it still hurt?" She asked with Mise shaking his head "Not at all, I got this tattoo about five years ago. It hurt like hell for a while, but not anymore." He admitted with them nodding a little as the artist turned to the group "So… anyone else want a tattoo also?" He asked with most of the group declining while Mike started to think "Maybe… I will have to think about it, not really sure yet." He shrugged with the artist nodding while Wave suggested "Maybe, we could all get a new set of piercings." She suggested with the group nodding while Mise just chuckled watching on.

While the girls were looking at earrings to wear Mike looked over to see two pairs of black steel hooped earrings, he gently picked it up as a woman walked out "You must be the people my husband told me about, are you all getting ear piercings today?" She asked with the group nodding with the woman nodding and wiping a seat "Alright, whenever anyone is ready come up and sit down on the seat and I will get your piercings done." She said with the group nodding with each, one by one getting their piercings done but Mike's mind had other thoughts that he needed to accomplish.

 ***Wait! Do not adjust your set. Kidding, but in all seriousness I have something to tell everyone that is a good thing, The Girls of My Life has a Discord Server! It took a little time to make but it's finally made, and anyone can join! The server is open for everyone to talk and I would really like to talk to everyone, but you can also ask questions and even give story suggestions. Anyway I hope you all have a great day, and hope to see you on the Discord chat, and with that I will see you all in the next chapter.***

Link to the Discord (please do copy the link): /invite/TNf4kdR


	27. Ch:27 A new home and The toll of fear

***Hey everyone, sorry this took so long, some stuff in my life has taken a bit of my time, but I am back finally with an extra long chapter, well a little extra long, but something that I hope you all enjoy, anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I will see you all in the next one.***

The mall buzzed with activity, people walking around as kids played in the large kids area while their parents watched on, couples were sitting around the fountain snuggled close, while others were eating food in the food court or going into different shops, buying the latest clothing or even the parents buying their little ones a new toy because they did well in school or even for their birthday.

Amongst the stores and services was a tattoo parlor where a group of certain students were sitting, watching their friend getting a tattoo that looked extremely painful to get while the others were looking at their new earrings.

The girls smiled happily in the mirror, looking over their new earrings "These look absolutely amazing, what do you think Mise?" Octavia asked looking towards her husband, he slowly looked towards Octavia and smiled softly seeing his wife's new earrings.

"They look wonderful, sweetie. They look very wonderful on you." He said making her smile smile happily. Mise yelped softly in pain, gaining a soft giggle from Octavia while everyone else winced a little in recoil from that as Moon and Izzy were looking over other earrings, Angel was sitting with Wave and Crystal looking through magazines as Mike was changing his first earrings out, he picked up a gun metal stained small hooped earrings and changed them out, stashing the first ones into his pocket.

Mise was relaxing a little watching the work getting done on his body, smiling softly "This is looking nice man, i'm liking the work so far." He said to the tattoo artist making him smile "Glad you like it so far man, I take real pride in my work." The tattoo artist had said with his smile, going back to work while the girls were chatting, however Mike looked to have something on his mind, leaning against the counter.

The look he was giving looked that of confusion but also of concern, as it was soon shattered when Angel gently nudged his shoulder making him look towards her "Huh…? O-Oh hey Angel, what's up?" He asked while she had the looked of concern "Y-You were being really quiet Mike… W-We were really worried about you." Angel said, making Mike slowly look around to find everyone was staring at him with concern, even that the tattoo artist was watching. Mike saw this and chuckled a little nervously.

"S-Sorry about that everyone… J-Just have a lot on my mind really, sorry about that." Mike said with a slightly nervous smile, making the group a little more uneasy as Mise was going to speak until Mike spoke up quickly "I-I'm going for a walk, see you all when your done!" He quickly said, speeding out of the tattoo parlor before a single soul could even speak. They looked on where Mike had left when the tattoo artist soon finished with Mise's tattoo design.

"There you go man, all finished now remember what I told you many times before for taking care of a tattoo, wear loose fitting clothing, no strenuous activity and mostly just treat it like a sunburn… a very large sunburn." He explained with Mise nodding while Moon waved him over "I got some medicine he can use to help out." She explained falsely looking into her bag but actually getting some medicine from her bracelet.

While that was going on the rest were trying to figure out why Mike left so abruptly as Moon was applying a spray to Mise's newest tattoo, Mise sneered softly feeling the burning of his tattoo slowly going away but started to feel it cool down. Letting out a sigh he grabbed his shirt and put it on, soon getting up as Octavia put his coat into one of the bags.

"Now that that's done… let's go find Mike, he just left all of a sudden." She said with everyone nodding while Moon spoke up. "I just wonder why he left… he said he had a lot on his mind… but what does he mean by that?" She asked as Mise was rolling his shoulders a little "There's only one way to find out." He said walking out with the group quickly paying the tattoo artist with a credit card.

While the group was looking for Mike he was on a lower level pacing back and forth nearly trying not to freak out, or even have a mental break down 'What am I going to do…. What am I going to do?!' He mentally screamed in his head sitting against a wall 'W-What am I going to tell the girls…? How would I tell the girls…?' He continued to monologue in his head.

He let out a gentle sigh, slowly leaning back against the wall looking on towards the crowd of people passing by at all kinds of pace in a wide variety and manor, watching the crowd almost in a trance like state as his vision slowly faded to a tunnel vision however that all ended when he felt a hand place itself upon his shoulder.

Snapping out of his trance he turned towards where the hand was to find that it was of Octavia's with the group following close behind, he stared off at them with a gentle look of sorrow slowly forming "Hey…" Was all he could really say with Octavia looking on with worry, gently speaking towards him "How are you feeling, and tell us the truth, we want to help you." Octavia said with an almost motherly tone to her words making his gaze fall before hers and shake his head.

"Not any better… but could be worse…. And… I… I don't really know what to say Octavia…" He tried to speak while Moon had spoken after "Mike, we only want to help… something great is troubling you, please let us help you." Moon spoke as his gaze kept where it is, only hearing a soft spoken sigh then a nod "A-Alright… I will tell…" Mike said slowly looking up towards everyone.

"You all remember our first Halloween?" He asked simply with everyone nodding as Octavia and Mise shivered a little in fear of that night while Mike continued "Well… I ran into a group of kids that night, it was… a sweet sight really." He said smiling a little with a soft chuckle "Anyway, I met this little one… Strawberry was her name dressed like a little Princess Zelda… I was joking with her, made a few jokes and gave kids candy… made sure they had a fun Halloween." Mike said with his smile, but it slowly fell.

"But something was always getting my attention… where were her parents that night? They were being escorted by a woman named Ms. Orange but no parents in sight and she had a pin like button on her… Some place called 'HonorHall Orphanage' it read on her button." Mike said with the group starting to form the puzzle in their heads, while Angel already knew where this was going and so could Octavia, smiling softly "So I went there and saw her… she was playing with the other kids, she was an orphan it… It just… I don't know, tore at my heartstrings…" He had said feeling some sorrow in his tone.

"That is also where I met Eclipse and Midnight, which I didn't even know they worked there. But anyway I found another there as well, and she acted like a little sister to Strawberry, her name was Starry… so I thought maybe helping out and playing with the kids would at least help a little… That was until Strawberry called me… Daddy…" He said not really knowing what the say as the group gasped with Octavia giggling like a schoolgirl, trying to comprehend the cuteness of what she had heard "OHMYGODTHATISSOFUCKINGCUTE!"

Octavia squealed nearly falling over in joy with Mise quickly grabbing her making Mike chuckling softly "Yeah it was… I nearly had a heart attack when she said it… But when I was about to leave this guy, his name was Butch I think it was… he came there with three of his friends… harassing Eclipse and Midnight… he even tried to harm the kids, I just… I felt like something inside me snapped…" He tried to explain the best he could with Mise looking towards Mike.

"What do you mean by that…?" He asked, innerly enraged that Butch would try and harm innocent orphan children. Mike looked towards Mise, staring right into his soul as Mise could see the look in his eyes, the look that the devil would give to those who were damned to deepest pits of hell itself "I felt like… A gear was busted out of place… and everything was a god damn blur… I beat the living hell out of each of them, broke their bones… I nearly killed one…" He seethed with rage, clenching his fists hard digging his nails deep into his skin drawing soft droplets of blood to pour.

The girls watched on with looks of fear but slowly broke when Mise was slowly clapping, nearly like emperor palpatine "Good… Good…" He said in a soft tone with Octavia turning towards Mise "You know, if Butch wouldn't have been trying to harm little kids, I would have beat you like a red headed step child… but this time, your clapping for a good reason this time." Octavia said with the girls nodding while Mike let a sigh escape his lips. "Anyway… after that all happened, I left there and came back earlier today… Trixie was there doing a magic show I got called up to help and I did, well twice really the grand finale took a lot by surprise… but something even more took me by surprise of what Midnight asked me, on the behalf of Ms. Orange." He said, with this peaking everyone's interest.

"What's that?" Izzy asked "Octavia's phone number." He said with a false face, as Octavia just rolled her eyes and giggled softly "Ha ha very funny, what did she ask you for real?" She asked with a soft, knowing smile while Mike nodded. "She asked me if I was interested in adopting Strawberry and Starry… I didn't really know what to say at the time." He admitted with Octavia giggling madly and pulling Mike into a warm hug "Awww! That's so sweet, I'm very happy for you Mike, so have you made a decision yet?" Octavia asked as the group watched and listened with bated breath.

"I… I don't really know Octavia… I-I mean, I really do want to adopt them… cause they really need a loving home… but I was going to ask the girls first… A-And I didn't know which one to bring to the orphanage-" He tried to say more but was cut off by the girls who were smiling softly as Wave was covering his mouth with her hand "You don't need to say more Mike, we think it's really sweet that you think that. And we are more than happy to go with you to the orphanage, right everyone?" She asked with everyone nodding while Mike spoke under Wave's hand but only came out muffled while Octavia giggled and helped Mike up to his feet.

"Personally, I don't think it matters who goes because they're going to get to meet Strawberry and Starry anyway when you come home later, so no need to stress yourself so much." Octavia said with a warm smile, making Mike smile a little and nod "True… anyway, i'm really sorry for not telling sooner… it kind of blindsided me as well." He said with a slightly nervous chuckle making the group snicker a little but soon pulling him into a warm group hug.

"Mr. Snuggles needs a group hug!" Izzy said happily with the group snickering a little but with happy, warm smiles making Mike smile a little more bigger slowly relaxing in his friends/families embrace when it slowly broke with Angel standing by his side "Feeling a little better?" She asked with Mike nodding, not knowing that he was holding her hand till the group saw this and snickered a little.

The two looked at the group oddly till they noticed they were holding hands, blushing deeply they quickly retracted their hands and looking away from each other while Mise waved the group over "Anyway come on guys, I think we got what we came here for I think it's high time we get the two little ones 'Daddy' here needs to pick up." Mise said with a grin.

The group snickered softly while Mike let out a soft sigh but soon replaced with a smile when the group heard screaming and people running away from something, they quickly looked around and ran towards where they were running from to find a tall, pale light grayish olive skinned woman with long curly strong ceralun hair, having moderate arctic blue streaks running through them and moderate blue eyes.

She wore an elegant dress with the accents of dark purples, greens and darker colors, she appeared to be holding a mirror in her hand, boggling the minds of the group while Mise spoke up "Nope, nope, nope fuck this, nope fuck this, were leaving right now." He said starting to push the group forward out of the mall, past the large woman, continuing to walk away and out of the mall.

The group soon walked outside and began to climb up Mise's tank while Mike was still lost in his thoughts, worrying of what to do but his train of thought was derailed again when Octavia gently placed her hand on his shoulder "It's alright Mike, everything will go perfectly." She said with a confident smile making him nod a bit, slowly smiling "Thanks Octavia… let's just hope everything will go well." He said, helping her up to the tank as she thanked him for it while he climbed up top, sitting upon the tank looking towards the direction towards out towards the sky.

Mise started up his tank, soon starting to drive it down the streets of Canterlot, driving past a few of the larger buildings in the middle of Canterlot as Octavia was sitting next to him, smiling happily and gently laying her head on his shoulder. Mise smiled softly and gently kissed her forehead and making sure to keep his eyes on the road while Wave, Moon, Izzy and Crystal were playing rock, paper, scissors as Angel was watching on when Izzy soon stood up happily

"Yes! I win!" She said happily with Octavia turning around "What's going on? What did you win Izzy?" She asked with the group turning towards her "We are playing a game of who would go with Mike into the Orphanage to sign the papers for Strawberry and Starry." Wave had said with a soft smile. Octavia and Mise blinked softly but soon smiled a little.

"I guess that makes sense, also we should be there soon." Mise said while Octavia nodded in agreeance. Up top Mike was sitting only could be heard from him was soft breathing, when Izzy soon climbed to the top and hugged Mike from behind "Mr. Snuggles guess what! I'm going in with you!" She said happily, making Mike chuckle softly and smile a little.

"That's great to hear sweetie, I am guessing you had to play a game of rock, paper, scissors to choose?" He asked with Izzy nodding "Mhmm! Also we are almost there!" Izzy said happily and pointing out towards the large building, the tank slowly pulled to a crawl near the building letting Mike and Izzy climb down from the tank, walking over to the large building. Mike and Izzy stood before the large wooden doors, Mike reluctantly raised his fist towards the door but slowly lowered it until Izzy gently held Mike's free hand, intertwining their fingers and giving him a warm, caring smile.

This made Mike relax a little as he gave the door a good knock waiting a few seconds, until the doors slowly opened to reveal Ms. Orange as she smiled warmly seeing the two "There you are Mike, as well this must be your girlfriend it's really nice to meet you." She said with her smile while Izzy giggled softly "It's really nice to meet you as well, Miss. My name's Isabelle Starflower, but I go by Izzy." Izzy said happily with a bit of a silly face, making Mike chuckle softly and gained a soft giggle from Ms. Orange "Well I am really glad to meet you Izzy, please follow me. Starry and Strawberry are waiting to see you Mike, they are playing in the other room with the rest of the children and being watched by Eclipse and Midnight." Ms. Orange said, inviting the two in.

The two walked into the orphanage seeing it to be fairly large with many photographs, drawings and paintings lining the walls, Ms. Orange led the two further into the orphanage leading them into a large pair of wooden doors, she gently took a hold of one of the doorknobs giving it a gentle twist, pushing the door in to reveal a very large room with bunk beds lining up and down the room, in the fair back was a couple of couches, bean bag chairs and even what looked to be a hammock next to a large book case could be seen.

Kids could be seen playing around the room, playing with stuffed animals, dolls even action figures while others were playing games on a few TV's and watching cartoons as others were reading by the bookshelf, Mike and Izzy watched with Ms. Orange gently nudging them into the room as they slowly nodded and started to walk inside with the kids stopped for a second of what they were doing and to look up when the two walked in, gently walking by.

As the two walked by, the kids went back to doing what they were doing when Mike was soon tackled into a hug by two giggling little girls, making Izzy gasp softly but soon nearly burst into laughter seeing what had happened when Mike slowly looked up to see Strawberry and Starry hugging his stomach as he held the two close in a hug when Midnight and Eclipse walked over as Izzy was trying not to pick the two up.

Mike slowly let the two go as he got up with them "Hey there you two." He said as the two giggled and nuzzled into Mike's chest "Glad to see you're back Mike, did you bring your girlfriend?" Midnight asked with Izzy nodding "He did." She said happily, while Starry and Strawberry slowly turned towards Izzy "I-Is she going to be… O-Our Mommy?" Starry asked in a quiet, shy tone making Mike smile warmly and nod.

"She is girls, Starry, Strawberry meet Izzy, my girlfriend and your soon to be Mommy." He said as the two looked at her with hopeful eyes making Izzy tear up softly, pulling the two into her arms into a warm hug sniffling softly, Starry and Strawberry soon hugged Izzy back as they could feel tears gently drip upon their heads slowly looking up to see Izzy crying "W-Why are you crying, Mommy?" Strawberry asked softly while Izzy sniffled softly "I'm crying tears of joy sweetie… I'm just so, happy." She had said holding the two close.

Mike, Midnight, Eclipse and Ms. Orange watched on with smiles of happiness while Midnight had spoken "Awwww, it's so sweet!" She said gently sniffling and wiping her eyes "G-Guess they won't need their Mama Midnight anymore…." She had said with some sorrow in her voice till Mike spoke up.

"Oh… I wouldn't go that far." He said with the three turning towards him "You took care of these two longer than any of us have known, it wouldn't be right for you to never see them again, so I grant you two to be their honorary Auntie Midnight and Uncle Eclipse." Mike said to the three, beaming a warm smile.

The three couldn't believe what they had heard when Midnight soon ran into Mike with a hug, weeping softly into his chest with tears of joy "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She muffled into his chest, as Mike held her in the hug with his smile still upon his face, gently petting her head "Thank you, man. That really means alot to us." Eclipse said to him, Mike just nodded with a warm smile while Izzy picked up Strawberry and Starry up from the ground, holding them close to her heart.

Ms. Orange smiled happily at the scene before her as did the kids in the room, Mike soon gently let go of Midnight "Well now… Now that everyone is here, I think I shall get the paperwork in order, please follow me while Midnight and Eclipse here help with Strawberry and Starry's things.." She said with the two nodding, Izzy reluctantly let Starry and Strawberry down to the ground while Eclipse and Midnight helped them along to their beds and closets to help pack, Mike gently took a hold of Izzy's hand and walking out of the room.

The two were sitting inside a small office watching Ms. Orange write down some things upon the large stack of papers, slowly turning it around and handing the two pens "Please, sign here, here and here. But first I would like you two to hand me your ID's, need to make sure you are both the age of 18." She said when the two felt their hearts stop and sink deep into the bottoms of their bodies, when the two slowly set the pens down "W-We can't…" Mike had said as Ms. Orange looked towards them, soon gently gasping "Y-You two aren't 18?" She asked with them slowly nodding.

Ms. Orange could feel her heart slowly breaking in her chest and was going to speak until a familiar voice spoke from behind "We can sign for them." The voice said as everyone turned to see Octavia and Mise standing in the doorway, walking in and taking the pens when Ms. Orange gently spoke "B-But you need to be the age of-" She tried to say until they handed her their ID's showing they were of age as Octavia's showed she was 18 and Mise was 21.

Both Mike and Izzy looked towards them as Mise placed a hand upon Mike and Izzy's shoulders, looking at Ms. Orange right in the eye "I think we can all agree that we shouldn't let a perfect set up such as this be halted by something so trivial, we can always wait for one of you to turn 18 then transfer legal custody to you, until then Me and Octy can take care of them financially and you can take the part of being their parental figures." Mise said smiling warmly.

The two looked on with shock as Octavia smiled warmly and nodded, with the two signing the dotted lines while Mise wrote a check to the orphanage and handed it to Ms. Orange as she smiled softly, Mike and Izzy smiled happily "Thanks man, this was a really big thing you did for us… you gave two little ones a great home, and a crazy family." Mike had said with Mise keeping his smile, nodding contently and Octavia gently handing her the pens "Thank you, all four of you. And congratulations, may they have very happy lives in your custody." Ms. Orange had said with the four nodding, walking out.

The four walked along as Mise gently corralled Octavia out the front "Come on Octy, I think we should have the new parents get their new little ones." He said, making the two smile softly and Octavia giggle walking out of the orphanage when Strawberry and Starry ran out of the room with suitcases in hand while Midnight and Eclipse walking out "Their all packed, guess this is goodbye… for now." Midnight said, giving the two a quick hug releasing them to their new parents.

Mike and Izzy smiled softly, gently taking Strawberry and Starry's suitcases "Thank you, you two… we will make sure to visit when we all can, and very often." He said making the two smile happily while they picked up the two little girls, walking outside to find the rest of the group outside of the tank as Strawberry and Starry cower a little into their parent's chests, being very shy seeing new people.

The group laughed a little while Mike and Izzy carried the nervous little girls towards the tank as Wave, Moon, Crystal, Angel and Octavia couldn't help themselves "AWWWWW! Theyaresocute!" They said happily, making the group laugh a little more as Mike spoke "Strawberry, Starry. Meet the rest of the family, your new crazy uncle Mise, Aunt Octavia and your Mom's Wave, Crystal, Moon and Angel." He said the last name blushing a little with them looking at their new family, gently waving "H-Hi…" Was all they could really say making them snicker softly with the others gently petting and kissing the little one's heads.

After introductions were done the group climbed up to the tank with Mike sitting on top with Angel as Strawberry and Starry were inside the tank "U-Uncle Mise…? W-Why do you drive a-a tank?" Strawberry asked with Mise smiling softly "You don't need a license to drive a tank or a sandwich." He said giving his best Spongebob voice, starting the tank up and beginning to drive it down the streets towards his home.

While this was happening Moon was gently tuning her new guitar with the amp she had gotten at the mall, Crystal had Strawberry in her lap, gently braiding her hair making Strawberry giggle softly, Wave was holding Starry close to her heart, gently petting her head letting her fingers gently run through her hair as Starry gently relaxed in her mother's arms, Crystal was laying back a little giggling softly to herself, reading through a book that Mike had given her.

Time passed for the group Starry and Strawberry had fallen asleep in their mother's laps, Angel was on the verge of falling asleep, so were some of the girls when Mise soon parked the tank in the driveway and turned the engine off, and climbing out while Mike helped the girls out of the tank, helping them down on the side as Octavia giggled softly, seeing Strawberry and Starry snoring softly, gently suckling their thumbs in Wave and Crystal's arms.

"You can put the two little cuties in the spare room down the hall, it should have a big enough bed for them." Octavia had said with the two nodding and walking into the home, walking down the hall. The rest of the group sat down around in the living room, as Mise walked to kitchen to start dinner, Crystal and Wave walked back from the guest room "Strawberry and Starry are sleeping peacefully, hopefully they will be able to join us for dinner." Crystal had said with a warm smile, gently sitting down while Wave with a smile on her face nodded, walking to the kitchen to help Mise also with dinner.

Crystal was sitting next to Mike as she was going over all possible solutions to fix the ship while Octavia sat in the chair next to the couch, polishing her rapier while smiling a little "This is actually pretty relaxing… I never thought I would find enjoyment in polishing a blade, heck even a sword." Octavia admitted making the group snicker softly "It is, even sharpening a blade is like listening the ocean." Moon said, gently sliding the sharpening stone against the edge of her daggers blade. Angel was getting help from Mike as he was helping her, field stripping her handgun and showing her how to clean it while disassembling his revolver and shotgun, Angel started to slowly piece the weapon back together that was until Mike placed his hand upon hers.

Angel began to feel the familiar burn of a blush upon her face 'Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod!He'stouchingmyhandsandhelpingme!' Angel screamed mentally in her head as Mike helped put the gun back together again, smiling softly towards her "There you go, always make sure to put the slide on first before you put the slide release back first, then put the mag in." He explained still having his hands upon Angel's hands with her slowly nodding with a blush upon her face "O-Okay…" She gently squeaked.

Mike smiled softly at this and gently let go of her hands, going back to his own assembling his own firearms but stopped for a second "Hey… has anyone seen Izzy?" Mike asked with the group gently shrugging, not really sure where she was this made Mike a little more worried. Setting the parts of his shotgun down and getting up from the couch walking through the house, looking into every room for Izzy slowly stopping in front of the guest room where Strawberry and Starry were sleeping.

'I've checked all over this house… she's got to be in here…' Thinking to himself with determination lacing his words he slowly gripped the doorknob, very slowly and gently pushed the door open to reveal a fairly large room that had some furniture like dressers and whatnot, finding Strawberry and Starry's suitcases on the dresser, he let his gaze slowly fall to his two daughters sleeping peacefully in the bed, but with an added third guest who was holding the two close to her, caring arms holding them close was Izzy who was drooling a little but smiling with the two snoring softly and snuggling close to their mother.

This brought a warm smile to Mike's face, gently wiping a lone tear from his eye but heard something that made his blood run cold "D-Daddy… W-What are you doing? W-What's wrong with Mommy?... M-Mommy… please get up Mommy…" Strawberry gently mumbled in her sleep, sorrow lacing her tone as she started to whimper as did Starry "W-Where's Mommy and Daddy auntie…? W-Why are they not home…? W-Why can't I go home…?" She mumbled softly whimpering into her mother's chest soon waking up and weeping into their mother's chest the two did.

Mike slowly closed the door as Izzy was consoling the two, gently cooing to them to try and calm them down as her sister and mother did many times when she was younger 'What did they mean by all that? Did something bad happen in their past? What should I do? Should I ask Ms. Orange? Midnight? Strawberry and Starry? What do I do?' Mike asked in his mind trying to wrap his mind around everything that he had just heard when Izzy slowly came out with Starry and Strawberry "It's alright girls, Mommy is here… let's get you something to eat, everyone would love to see you two again." Izzy had said, letting her motherly instincts take over that she didn't even know she had, passing by Mike with him looking like he just gotten out of the bathroom.

However Mike was actually hide not really know what to do from what he had heard from the two in their sleep, following not far from behind the three watching them enter the kitchen and entering not long after to see everyone eating dinner Mise and Wave had made, with the girls coming to the aid of their two little ones trying to cheer them up a little while Mise gently placed two plates of spaghetti and meatballs in front of them, hoping to cheer them up a little as they began to eat their dinner before them.

The rest of the group joined in, eating dinner like a large family as Mike still had stuff on his mind so did Izzy and the rest of the group included, not really sure what they were afraid of when Strawberry and Starry soon finished dinner, feeling a little better "Thank you, Uncle Mise." They both said and getting up from their seats, running into the living room the group smiled a little seeing the two feeling a little better "Good thing we picked our weapons up… except your guns Mike, since they are still in pieces and we kind of… didn't know how to reassemble them… sorry." Moon said while Mike just waved it off.

"It's alright, Moon. I was still cleaning them, I should go finish them." He said getting up from the table and walking into the living room to find Strawberry and Starry looking over the parts of his guns, looking a little uneasy seeing them and the large device next to it as it began to beep "D-Daddy! That thingy is beeping!" Starry said with worry in her tone, making Mike chuckle softly "It's alright sweetie, it's just a piece we got from the ship so we can talk to everyone back on our planet, like a large telephone with mail device." He said pressing a button when his mother came on screen.

Mike smiled softly and waved towards Anera "Hey mom." He said with his smile as she smiled happily "Hey there sweetie, how are you doing my little kit?" She asked while he chuckled softly "I'm doing good, I got my ears pierced today and also volunteered for a few magic tricks for a home of orphans." He said making Anera gasp softly and giggle happily "Aww! That's so sweet!" She said happily as Strawberry and Starry sat upon the couch "Daddy? Who is the big kitty cat on the TV?" Strawberry asked while Anera looked towards the two, nearly having her eyes launching out of her head.

"S-Sweetie… W-Who are the little kits?" She asked while Mike smiled softly and gently wrapped his arms around the two "Mom, I want you to meet your two grandkits, Strawberry and Starry." He said picking up a little with Feline speech as Strawberry and Starry gently waved towards the screen "H-Hi." They said shyly while Anera gasped happily "I'm a grandma! I'm a grandma! Aww! They are just so cute!" She said happily while two other voices "What!" The voices said making Mike recognize them as Vanessa and Remaie's voices when on the other end Vanessa turned to her little sis.

"Ha! You owe me ten pixels, I told you he would get Wave pregnant before Moon and before he even decided to date you!" She said as Anera turned to her two daughters "What was that?!" She screamed as Remaie held her hands up defensively "M-Mom! It's not what you think!" She said while Vanessa was giggling madly "You didn't know mom? Remaie has a huge crush on Mike!" She said laughing her head off, while Remaie was blushing like mad running out of the room.

Back with the other group Mike just sat there while Mise was sitting close by with his phone in hand, playing a dial up noise from it as Anera soon turned back "I am really sorry about that, I will get things settled here but we are coming for a visit sweetie so I can meet my grand kits, for now I need to get everything settled here. Love you sweetie." She said soon cutting off communication while Mise still played the noise and waving his hand in front of Mike's face.

"Dude…? You alright?" He asked while Mike didn't respond with Octavia gently nudging him with Strawberry and Starry "Mike…? Are you going to be alright?" She asked while Mise was thinking a little "Huh… Didn't… didn't know they were betting on something… guess Vanessa also revealed something big to Mike also… You think he is in shock?" Mise asked with most of the group not really knowing what to say, while Wave was trying to get his attention also that was until Mike slowly got up from the couch, walking into the backyard and gently closing the sliding door.

They all stood there, watching until they heard a scream "THE BURDEN OF HOSPITALITY IS TOO GREAT FOR MIKE!" Mike screamed as Mise spoke "Sounds like his mind is back to normal… you think we should talk to him?" He asked while Octavia looked at him "How about you talk to him, we will watch Strawberry and Starry. I think a brother in arms can help him." She admitted with Mise nodding, walking outside and closing the sliding door to find Mike staring off into space, almost like he was watching for something when Mise slowly spoke up.

"Well… Look at the bright side, at least a celery stalk hasn't been broken over the back of a sea urchin." Mise said, trying to break the ice while Mike didn't respond only hearing the sound of his breathing but soon slowly spoke "You know… I feel like I shouldn't be surprised…" He said with Mise looking towards him "W-What do you mean by that?" He asked, questioning what Mike had said while his gazed looked on towards the endless sea of stars "I love my family, and I love my sisters… don't get me wrong… but… I always knew something was going on with Remaie… she was always nervous around me… and that time we ended up sleeping together in the same bed… It got me thinking really…" He spoke, trying to find the right words.

Mise was going to speak again, however was cut off by Mike "I would guess you could say… I started to fall for her as well… though… she's my sister for Christ sakes… Ever since that day, I just couldn't stop thinking about her… even during the school wars when that person shot her out of the arena… I just… don't know… Lost it really, and not only they hurt my family… it was like… they shot someone that was close in my heart…" Mike continued and Mise slowly walked over, reluctantly placing his hand upon Mike's shoulder and speaking to him.

"Well I'll be perfectly honest, none of us really saw that coming even if signs did point to it, we didn't think one of them would just announce it like that. But as far as what you should do, I say, do what your were heart tells you, your heart is the compass to your soul, follow it and you'll never be lost." Mise wisely as Mike looked at him, letting the words sink into his mind.

"I-I hear you man… A-And… I think it's pointing towards her… B-But I still wonder… is it wrong that I like her and Angel also? I know it sounds messed up to ask this… and I know I have four girlfriends… but it just… I… I don't know man… I don't even know what to do… what do I even say?" He asked as Mise gave him a warm, but also confident smile towards him and looked Mike right in the eyes "I say just roll with it for now, for all we know, Vanessa could have just been trying to get a rise out of you and even if she's not, neither of you are blood related so it's not technically incest or whatever, so I see nothing wrong with it." Mise said calmly, with Mike slowly nodding gently sighing "I hear you man… I just really don't know what to do anymore…" Mike said with Mise nodding, gently letting go of Mike's shoulders as in his head he knew the real truth.

'Vanessa, you have a lot of nerve to do that to your sister Remaie… let's just hope this doesn't put a dapper on anything.' Mise thought to himself walking towards the sliding door "You coming in man?" He asked while Mike slowly shook his head, gently sitting upon the grass "Not right now man, I just want to sit out here for a little longer… hopefully wrap my head around everything." He admitted while Mise nodded with content, wishing Mike luck on that walking back in and closing the sliding door when he spoke to Octavia.

"Octy… remind me to tear Vanessa a new one when they get here…" He admitted with Octavia shaking her head and smacking Mise on the head with a rolled up newspaper "No, bad Mise… You are not hurting any of Mike's family… let's just hope he's doing okay out there, I still can't believe Vanessa revealed that she has a huge crush on Mike, it would be like you revealing Angel's crush on him as well." She said while Angel blushed deeply "I-I do not…" She lied as Wave spoke "Angel we all know you have one on him, heck Mike seems to really like you as well." She said with a warm smile forming while Mise was getting ready to speak when Octavia looked at him "Mise… if this is about your guillotine you should just shut up now." Octavia had said, with Mise quieting down for a few seconds, before getting ready to speak again.

The group gently sighed when Moon spoke "What is it this time Mise?" She asked, not really in the mood for games as Mise spoke "Oh nothing really… except Mike has feelings for both Angel and Remaie, also." He said, shocking the group and making Angel nearly pass out while Octavia looked at him, soon speaking up "Okay… Maybe that is a lot different really… when did you find this out?" She asked while Mise sat slowly upon the arm chair, and crossed his right leg over his left.

"When I was outside talking to Mike just now. He's pretty conflicted to say the least, so much so that I couldn't really offer any advice outside of 'follow your heart' and 'good luck to ya' type stuff." Mise said with the group nodding a bit, while Angel looked to be brain dead hearing what Mise had said soon falling off the couch face first, slowly getting up and looked be freaking out with a massive blush on her face as Octavia spoke up "Well, I have to say that's the only good advice we can give him… looks like Angel and Remaie will have to confess their feelings to him when the time comes." She said, turning to Angel "That sound fair Angel?" She asked with Angel slowly nodding, trying her best not to freak out.

"Well, now that we have that settled I think we should all go to sleep, it's getting late and Crystal fell asleep with Strawberry and Starry." Wave pointed out with the group snickering softly at the sweet scene before them, helping carry the three to spare room and going back to the living room and getting the blankets and pillows, while Mike sat outside contemplating to himself.

 _The Next Morning…_

The group slowly woke up the scent of food gently wafted through the house with everyone except Mike getting up and walking into the kitchen to find Octavia cooking breakfast "Octavia? You cooked breakfast this morning?" Moon asked while Octavia nodded with a soft smile "Mhmm, Mise is in groveling pain from last night, so I decided to take care of breakfast. Also there is no coffee, and I have no idea where Mike is… though he left a note, I think he went on a coffee run." Octavia admitted, placing the plates of eggs, bacon and toast onto the table with the group sitting down, thanking Octavia while Strawberry and Starry squeaked softly "Thank you, Auntie Octavia!" They said happily, eating their breakfast.

While the group ate breakfast Octavia took a plate and started to walk into her room finding Mise in a position that looked quite painful while Octavia sighed "Are you going to be an idiot, or are you going to eat breakfast?" She asked while Mise chuckled softly and got up from the bed looking fine but sneered a little in pain "What ever was in that spray stuff, I think i'm having a really bad allergic reaction to it." Mise admitted while Octavia nodded a little "I hear you, honey… anyway you eat breakfast, and Mike's not here right now… I think he's doing a coffee run." Octavia had said while Mise just nodding, knowing Mike was deep in his thoughts as he started to eat.

Octavia walked out of hers and his bedroom, back into the kitchen to finish her breakfast when she heard the familiar noise of an engine as it soon shut off, the front door soon opened then closed as followed by footsteps to reveal Mike walking in with a few trays of coffee "Sweet, we got some coffee." Octavia said as Mike gently placed the trays down.

"Quit bitching, bitches… Mike's got you covered." He said with a joking smile as Moon punched his arm "Alright Gabriel, have your fill of comics again?" She asked while Mike chuckled softly and nodded "I did, glad I had a few on my phone… anyway sorry for not coming inside last night, just had… a lot to think about." He apologized with sorrow in his voice.

The girls smiled softly at this soon setting their forms down, and pulling Mike into a group hug as did Strawberry and Starry joining the hug, even Angel did as well with a soft blush thinking about last night still, feeling it still fresh in her mind as Mike felt a little happy, being surrounded by his friends when they slowly broke the group hug "It's alright Mike, you know how we worry about you, but we're just really glad you're alright." Wave had said, smiling softly towards Mike.

Mike smiled softly as he gently kissed Wave upon the lips "Thanks Wave… and thank you, all of you… I really needed that." He had said to the group, making them smile happily while Mise slowly walked into the kitchen, not wearing a shirt and slowly walking in "W-What did I miss? A-And why are the girls still in their disguises?" Mise asked with the girls looking at themselves, soon giggling a little.

"Guess we forgot they were still on." Izzy said as they soon turned them off, letting their true forms show much to the surprise of Strawberry and Starry "Mommies! You look so pretty!" They said, making the girls giggle a little as Strawberry was climbing on top of Izzy, gently playing with her leaves while Starry was getting tickled by Moon and Crystal's plumage, making the group give soft laughs at the cute scene before them.

The group smiled on as Mike looked over Crystal's list soon stuffing it into his hoodie "Hey Crystal, why don't we take Strawberry and Starry to the ship? Maybe they can see how we crashed here." He suggested making the two gasp and jump in front of their mothers "Can we? Can we? Please, Mommies!" They asked excitedly while the girls thought about it a bit, soon nodding with warm smiles as they cheered happily, Mike gently picking up Strawberry and Crystal picking up Starry as she wore some clothes to disguise herself a bit more while they walked out, for that her battery to her endless void pocket in her wrist was nearly dead.

Watching them leave, they smiled in content walking back into the kitchen when there was a knock on the door, the rest of the group looked towards it, soon shrugging thinking that either Mike or Crystal forgot something as Octavia slowly opened the door to find no one behind it, except what looked to be a newspaper on the door mat. This confused everyone as she gently picked the paper up, slowly looking over the headline 'Destructive foreigners trash city!' The headline read with Octavia looking at it oddly soon to find Izzy drop kicking Applejack's tree, uprooting it from the ground "What the hell?" Octavia asked as Mise took a hold of the paper, looking through every piece of paper it was printed on.

"This makes no fucking sense… how did all of these photo's get taken? Also, who the fuck printed this shit?" He asked no one in particular soon stopping and looking off into an empty space "Who'm I talking to? And I why am I not kicking someone's ass?" He asked while Octavia gently took the paper "You've been hanging out with Pinkie Pie too much." She had said while the rest were looking over while Mise huffed.

"I haven't been hanging out with her, I have been having a asskicking deficiency. Like low blood sugar but for ass kicking, cause you won't let me kick anyone's ass." He huffed as the group rolled their eyes and looking further into the paper, "Oh Kluex… I hope Mike and Crystal don't see this… Or even people trying to come after them... Even Starry and Strawberry…" Izzy begged the Avian god high above the stars.

Down towards the forests of the everfree Mike and Crystal were walking through the woods, holding Strawberry and Starry close when they passed the mansion as it made the two cower in fear, holding onto their adoptive mother and father "It's alright girls, we are almost there." Mike gently cooed to the two, while they cowered close to their parents making them smile softly soon walking past another clearing they had reached their destination finding their crashed ship in a fare clearing near a large boulder.

Mike and Crystal slowly stopped to a crawl, to soon a complete stop gently setting Strawberry and Starry upon the ground to let them see the ship, when their little eyes settled upon the large ship they gasped "I-Is that your ship?!" They asked excitedly while the two nodded with a soft smile forming "It is girls, this is where we crashed. We are going to be working on it a little, but we ask to be really careful okay? It's dangerous inside if you're not careful, okay?" Crystal asked with the two nodding making Mike smile, till he heard a twig snap not far from them.

"Crystal… get Strawberry and Starry in the ship… Just please, do it." He asked with Crystal nodding gently taking their little hands in her grip as she quickly made their way into the crashed ship, while Mike quickly assessed his bracelet looking through it and summoning the machine pistol into his hands then the five-seven handgun from his bracelet, quickly placing it into his holster while pulling back on the machine pistol's slide handle, loading the bullet into the chamber waiting for who or what to come.

Mike felt his breathing slowly becoming more shallow when he slowly lifted the gun piering through the ironsights, looking down the treeline when he started to hear small murmurs of voices when coming through the trees was Twilight and the groups of people from nearly a day ago coming with her including Sunset and Starlight if he could remember right, the group were talking to each other until they soon stopped to see Mike staring down the iron sights of the firearm and quickly held their hands up while Sunset slowly spoke.

"M-Mike… W-Were happy to see you… B-But why do you have a gun?" She asked while Mike slowly eased up a little but kept a well kept gaze "What are you all doing here?" He demanded for an answer with Twilight speaking "W-We came to s-s-study t-the ship y-y-y-you came on!" She quickly stuttered while Mike sighed and took his finger off the trigger, crunching his fist and putting the machine pistol into his bracelet "Alright, but a few ground rules. No messing with anything, don't steal anything, don't break anything and if you want to examine something please ask, any of you fail to do so I will kick you out personally, refuse to and I will string you up by your toes in a tree and beat you like a pinata, till candy comes out." Mike explained, making the group quickly nod when he turned towards the ship.

"Crystal! We got guests." He said crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the ship's hull while a voice came from inside "Okay!" She called back from the ship walking out with a few black smears upon her clothing and face with a wrench in her hands, while Strawberry and Starry running out of the ship with Crystal, making her giggle softly while this surprised the large group.

They looked on when Sunset slowly spoke up "M-Mike… W-We didn't know you had kids." Sunset said with surprise in her tone as Mike smiled softly "We just adopted them just yesterday, but we love and care about them just like our own blood." He said gently petting their heads, making them giggle very softly melting the hearts of the large group soon starting to walk towards the ship when Twilight spoke up "May we examine your ship?" She asked in a sweet tone, making Mike smile softly and nod.

"You may, and please remember what rules I have gave and we won't have any problems." He had said with the group nodding, starting to examine the ship while Mike stopped Sunset "Is your friend Micro Chips here?" He demanded in a calm tone, with Sunset slowly nodding "Y-Yeah… B-But he will b-b-behave, we promise… and he's really sorry for what happened, he got overwhelmed with excitement." Sunset admitted, while Mike kept his grip upon her shoulder.

"Alright… but if he tries anything, so as much even puts my little ones or the girls in harms way… I will string him up with his own, fucking intestines… capiche?" He spoke in a calm, collected tone as this scared Sunset to her core but quickly nodded in understandment of where he was coming from with Mike slowly letting go of Sunset's shoulder, letting her go free watching him walk into the ship as he smiled softly "Alright good, glad we are on the same page. Please enter our ship." He said waving for the group to follow, slowly and reluctantly walking into the derelict ship.

The group followed the four down the vacant halls of the ship, watching their footing walking over the wires and panels of metal lining the floors, soft crackles of electricity could be heard not far and gentle drips of water from piping down the halls "As you can see, the ship took a royal beating… We were lucky to survive the crash…" Crystal gently spoke with the group taking photo's of the inside, watching the damage unfold like an untold story before them while Mike kept Strawberry and Starry close, carrying them over everything walking into a semi-open door with it's doors pried open.

Inside was the living quarters or what was left that could still be used to sleep in, only for a few nights some would say like a makeshift shelter when Mike gently placed Starry and Strawberry upon the smashed up couch that was still able to sit down in "There you go girls, you two relax okay? I will get the TV working so you can watch some TV while me and Mama Crystal fix some things, maybe even salvage some equipment, alright?" He asked the two with them gently pouting a little wanting to explore the ship, while Mike gently kneels in front of them.

"Girls… Me and your mothers don't want you to get hurt… listen when me and your mom are done, we can let you explore okay?" He asked the two, with Starry and Strawberry's expression slowly softening and nodding, making Mike smile softly and gently kiss their foreheads "Thanks girls, now let me get the TV working we should be able to get the emergency power up and running." Mike had said, getting up from the ground while Crystal was fixing some wires in a wall "We should… once I figure out how to get these stupid wires to fix…" She mumbled softly while the group was looking around the room, examining anything they can find and writing down information.

Crystal was holding the flashlight in her hands as Mike crawled inside the walls "You see anything so far Mike?" She asked while Mike soon let out a soft scream of pain with sounds of electricity could be heard, soon hitting the wall and leaving a large dent from the inside "Ow…" Gently echoing through the walls "Mike!" Crystal yelled and looked in to find Mike gently rubbing his head, slowly looking towards Crystal as he shook violently from the electricity expelling from his body.

"I-I'm okay Crystal… J-Just g-g-got a h-hell of a s-shock." He said with soft bolts shooting out of him soon going back to work while Crystal watched on with worry until the lights softly flickered on with the TV slowly clicking to life, the group cheered as Mike slowly crawled out from the wall bashing his head against the ceiling piece, rubbing his head he smiled a bit "T-There we go, got the emergency power on." Mike had said with Crystal giggling, kissing him deep on the lips "You did really great, honey. Are you feeling any better? No electricity running through your veins anymore?" She asked with a soft tone.

Mike smiled softly, kissing Crystal back upon her beak and nodding "I feel a hell of alot better, plus it was quite a shock for me as well… Guess I need to be more careful around fallen wires." He admitted with a soft chuckle and shaking a little from aftershock, Strawberry and Starry lept from their seats on the couch, rushing to their father still shaking a little lunging at him into a hug while he scooped them up and held them close "You did it Daddy!" Strawberry chirped, while Starry nodded happily as Mike gave a hearty chuckle gently kissing their foreheads.

"That I did, girls. While also becoming a human light bulb." He admitted, laughing a little at his own injuries making the group smile warmly at this, seeing true heart coming from Mike when Starlight felt the familiar sting of tears filling her eyes, giving them a soft wipe with a face showing a little sorrow she began to walk again, till she tripped over something nearly hurting herself when she stood up and dusted herself off to find what she tripped over was Mike's bag with a few things falling or rolling out of it.

The groups turned to see what happened with Starlight quickly trying to stuff everything back when Mike gently placed Strawberry and Starry into their mother's arms, walking towards Starlight with both her and everyone fearing for the worse as Starlight closed her eyes tightly, waiting for punishment waiting and waiting, for the punishment that never came soon slowly opening her eyes to find Mike standing above her with his hand extended towards her "You alright there, Starlight? Took quite a fall." He admitted.

Starlight and everyone was dumbfounded, however except for Crystal, Strawberry, Starry and Sunset for they knew the truth about him while Starlight slowly and reluctantly took a hold of Mike's hand, soon getting helped up to her feet when he turned towards the groups "The reason why I said what I said was so no one would get hurt, I mean look at this." He started to explain while picking up an electric stormer "If one of these had gone off a good amount of us could have been injured, maybe even blown the ship in half." Mike explained, holding the little weapon in hand.

Hearing his words the groups stood back with fear in their minds "W-What are those?" Twilight slowly asked with Mike giving a soft smile "These, are stormers. Insane little devices, have two forms of detonation standard and storm." Mike explained while picking the rest of the items up from the ground, placing them in his bag and slinging it over his back walking towards the door way "Please, do follow me." He asked, caro allowing everyone to follow behind.

Everyone reluctantly followed behind Mike while he was tossing the weapon in his hand, gently whistling that shocked the groups to the very core when the rays of sunshine slowly bleed into view while Mike stood by the ship, holding the stormer in hand his thumb under the handle while his other hand was close to the pin, when everyone was out of or near the ship Mike gave a soft smile "Everyone please do cover your ears, the first one is going to be very loud." He said with everyone covering their ears, Strawberry and Starry tightly covered their ears while Mike pulled the pin, giving the grenade a good toss not far from himself as it rolled lightly when it soon let out a loud explosion, covering anything in it's proximity with electricity with a large crater with strands of electricity strewing everywhere in the electric explosion, nearly making almost everyone's pop out of their head.

Mike just smiled softly reaching into his bag to pull another out while Twilight spoke "T-That's… S-Scientifically impossible! Electric and Cryogenic weaponry?!" She exclaimed making Mike and Crystal laugh a little while Mike got an idea "Well Twilight, we are aliens… so our technology is way different from yours… though I want to give you all something…" He said holding the button on top of the stormer watching the ring blink green with Sunset speaking up "What would that be Mike?" She asked, soon turning his sights on the groups and pulling the pin "A snowstorm!" He screamed while throwing the stormer high in the air above them.

The groups dived to the ground, except for Crystal who was still holding Strawberry and Starry, looking more scared in their lives, cowering into their mother's chest when the stormer soon went off but however instead of a loud explosion they heard was the calm whistles of wind feeling a familiar cold sensation upon their skin, to find that it was snowing it was snowing real snow upon their heads with everyone slowly getting up from the ground finding Mike in the middle of it all, with a snowball in hand.

Twilight and most of the group could feel their anger starting to rise when Mike soon tossed a snowball at them, nailing one in the arm "Hey!" She said, soon feeling another, than another as everyone soon gotten thrown into a large snowball fight with snow flying everywhere, throwing them high and low even Mike and Crystal shielded their kids from an onslaught of snowballs making the two laugh, smiling happily as everyone felt like kids again playing in the snow having fun and building snowman.

Everyone was lying upon the snow as it continued to gently sprinkling snow upon them from the large dark clouds, they had smiles of content while Mike and Crystal held Strawberry and Starry close as they were nuzzled into their parent's chests, gently petting their heads "T-That was really fun." Sunset gently breathed with the group nodding in agreement, making the two smile "Glad to hear, again sorry for scaring you all like that." Mike apologized with the group waving it off smiling happily, sighing happily till they heard something that was overhead it sounded almost like a jet to be exact when it started to descend, parting the clouds softly to reveal a large grey ship slowly descending towards the woods.

The groups got up with Starlight looking towards Mike "I-Is this someone you know?" She asked with worry in her voice, while Mike didn't really know taking the five-seven from his holster, pulling back the slide and loading the pointed bullet into the chamber "Have no idea… never seen this kind of ship before… Crystal get Strawberry and Starry behind us." He commanded with Crystal nodding and getting the two little ones behind, watching the ship slowly land not far from their position, slowly descending upon the snowy field that was created by the ice stormer slowly of a hiss disengaging it's thrusters.

Against the snowy ground small patches of snow, while melting the ice shards into a large puddle of the crater gently evaporated under the thrusters exhaust, a gentle hiss was heard when the cargo door started to slowly descend, gently landing upon the snow to reveal a large familiar being, letting her gaze scan far past the large group when it fell upon Mike, making her ears shot up with joy as her tail gently swished while Micro Chips walked in front of the group with a smile remembering what Mike had said earlier "Hello there ma'am, we are students of Canterlot High's most scientific classes and clubs, and we welcome y-" He said till he was cut off by the woman, taking a hold of his shoulder and gently pushing him to the side and pulling Mike into a hug.

"Sweetie! There you are! My cute little kit!" She cooed happily with the groups looking on with complete surprise while Mike gently hugged Anera back with a soft smile forming upon his face "It's good to see you too, Mom." He had spoken slowly nuzzling into her fur, the three groups could not comprehend what was going on when Crystal spoke turned to them and spoke "Anera here is Mike's adoptive mother, she is a teacher at our school plus has two daughters that are Mike's sisters." Crystal explained with a soft smile making the group nod while Anera nuzzled Mike's neck as she purred happily to see her kit again.

This made Mike gently purr with a blush starting to form upon his face in embarrassment when another voice came from the ship "Aww! Mom he's purring again! He's so embarrassed!" The voice said with the groups turning to see Vanessa walking down with what looked to be Remaie as she was being dragged out by Silver, behind them looked to be Lucy who was looking very nervous "Come along Remaie, he would never hate you." Silver had said to Remaie, not really sure what the situation was while she was shaking like a leaf, shaking her head faster than a bobble head could do "N-No way! H-He probably really hates me! Maybe he doesn't want to see me!" Remaie begged like her very life depended on it while Lucy just let out a sigh hearing all this, slowly looking towards Mike with a soft blush burning upon her cheeks.

The groups were confused about what Silver and Remaie were talking about as Vannessa soon came over to her little brother and joined the hug, gently nuzzling the other side of his neck which made him purr louder with an even deeper blush, trying to hide his face into his mother's fur which only made the two giggle madly as Strawberry and Starry watched on from behind their mother Crystal when she gently nudged them forwards towards her, smiling softly as she motioned them to her.

The two could feel nervousness and shyness slowly taking over their minds, walking towards Anera at what could be said is a snail's pace when she found the two in her sights, gently letting go of her son who still had a blush that could light a whole cave by itself as Vanessa kept her grip upon her little brother, wrapping her arms tightly around him with her tail wrapping around his wrist "I ain't letting go, plus… Remaie has been really wanting to talk to you." She cooed softly into his ear, making him tremble softly in his boots trying to wriggle out of her grip.

Anera gently sat down in front of the two little ones, a gentle smile slowly spread across her cheeks when she gave a gentle wave "Hello there, my name is Anera what are your names?" She cooed in a gentle tone hoping that it would relax Strawberry and Starry a little when they slowly spoke, in nervous yet shy tones "S-Strawberry…" Strawberry gently uttered "S-Starry…" Starry had said after her sister, making Anera smile a little warmer "Those are very beautiful names, for such cute little kits." She spoke in her sweet, motherly tone making them blush very softly but smile a little nonetheless.

Anera kept her smile, gently swishing her tail as it gently wrapped itself around Strawberry's hand while gently taking a hold of Starry's, gently planting a kiss upon their foreheads while pulling them into a warm hug as they gently hugged Anera back "I'm so glad to finally meet my grandkits." Anera said happily, gently nuzzling the two while purring softly making them giggle happily with tears gently starting to run down her face.

The groups smiled softly at this with Twilight starting to examine Lucy "This is fascinating, a sentient being of pure energy, it's like looking into a living star!" Twilight said excitedly, writing notes down with a few others following suit while Lucy gently sat back a little against a tree, adjusting the stetson hat upon her head mumbling something under her breath, while Sunset was sitting with Silver with a few more as they were asking her a few questions.

"So Princess Silverbolt-" Sunset started when Silver cut her off "Please, call me Silver or Silverbolt." Silver explained while Sunset nodded "Alright, Silverbolt. Now you are of a race called the Glitch, correct?" Sunset asked with Silver nodding "Okay, we have a few questions, what is your normal diet, how does your society work, and what is the history of your race?" Sunset asked with pen and paper ready, eager to learn with her friends while Silver began to ponder everything she had learned in her home.

"Well, our diet consists of the normal, fruits, vegetables, meats and Glitch based foods that we can eat, other races can also but maybe harmed from eating them. Some foods like Automato, Boltbulb, Currentcorn and Diodia, they are very good but can do harm if you are not careful. Now for society, we actually live in what you would call a 'Renaissance' era but do have normal home amenities like indoor plumbing and electricity, but we do not use it very much as we are very used to doing everything by hand." Silver explained, gently breathing and continuing from where she left off.

"And for history, it's actually… quite complicated, for we do not even know the start of our creation, or who had created us but they built us for a purpose. What, we do not know… anyway over time we used to look like well… big walking rubbish bins, before and after the great war. After that surgeries and technology began to advance after when all the races had a large treaty made, for that the last generation nearly a hundred and forty years ago their minds were transferred to more… suitable bodies, for then on they slowly began to evolve. That to the point we are now a days, where we actually are alive and can actually reproduce." Silver explained while the group written down everything she explained, as Sunset smiled softly.

"This is a really big help Silver, hopefully this will help us understand everything about the races among the stars and everyone here." She had said which Silver gave a gentle, yet understanding smile while on the other side of everything Vanessa was currently carrying her little brother and covering his mouth with a hand "Come on little bro, don't you want to talk to Remaie, she's been really wanting to talk to her 'hubby'." She explained, making Mike blush even deeper trying to wriggle his way out of her grip even more while she kept an iron grip upon him.

Vanessa continued to move towards her little sister, with their little brother in hand trying to wriggle from her iron grip but could only make her giggle when she gently set him down in front of her "Now you two are going to stay here and have a nice… Long… Chat." She said purring softly, with the two shaking like leaves, while Vanessa walked away "I will be watching, so don't try anything! Also… Kiss and makeup!" She giggled madly, making the two blush the deepest red they have ever blushed before, nearly as deep like the very color of blood itself.

The two couldn't even look each other in the eye, blushes burning their very faces while their hearts were thumping hard in their chests, gently speaking together "L-Listen I…" They both said together trying to speak again "N-No you… I... I mean well…" They said together again when Mike spoke up "W-Why don't you speak first…" He suggested while Remaie slowly nodded "A-Alright…" Remaie spoke in a quiet, shy tone.

Remaie slowly breathed in, then out slowly looking into the eyes of someone she held dear to her heart, wanting not to mess up or even embarrass herself further "L-Listen u-uh M-M-Mike… I… I… I have something I-I really need to t-t-tell you…" Remaie stuttered, trying not to pass out from what she was trying to tell Mike "O-Okay…" He softly spoken to her, feeling the heat starting to build up again on her face shouting to herself in her mind 'Do it! Do it girl! Tell him how you feel!' She screamed internally, taking a deep breath she was getting ready to speak, much to the suspense to everyone until Sunset had spoke.

"Guys… You may want to look at this…" She said with worry in her tone making the groups walk over while Vanessa growled softly, grumbling softly to herself while Remaie and Mike breathed a sigh of relief, but still wonder what they had to say towards each other while Anera gently held Strawberry and Starry close to herself, looking over Sunset's phone when she gasped softly at what she read, the others soon looked over as others had gotten the text to find it read the same.

It was the newspaper from earlier today when their eyes skimmed the title, over and over again as everyone could only think the same thing, except for Strawberry and Starry for they didn't understand what the title meant when they began to look through the photo's, finding the one of Izzy drop kicking one of Applejack's trees, the groups couldn't really understand what happened while the other group just shrugged not being there.

Another photo was shown of Crystal tripping with her grip letting go of the fabric she had, which made Clyde fall backwards and hitting the wall with three shelves coming down upon his head, knocking him out cold making the groups flinch at seeing this while another shown Wave ripping an icing bag in half with her bare hands, dripping with icing between her fingers with a look of anger and sorrow.

They slowly looked on, seeing the sorrow in her eyes "Mama Wave looks really sad." Strawberry gently spoke feeling saddened with the group nodding, changing the photos again to find one that took everyone by surprise but also of fear… it was of Mike, it was when he had beaten Butch and his friends to a near pulp but it was when he had his revolver out, the hammer pulled back and looking ready to put a bullet into the bullies head.

Everyone could feel their hearts skip a beat, slowly letting their gaze fall upon him "M-Mike…? W-What happened?" Anera asked in a calm, yet nervous tone when Mike let a sigh escape his lips "It was on the day I decided to stop by the orphanage for the first time… I saw Strawberry there, we talked a little then Eclipse, Midnight and the owner came out with Starry… I decided to play with the kids and play some games with them." He started to explain, smiling a little which warmed their hearts a little but it soon fell to that of a cold, nearly remorseless, serious look upon his face when he spoke.

"That was when I was getting ready to leave, and Butch with his friends decided to 'Pay a visit' to Eclipse… I was thinking to myself, maybe he can deal with this… that was when he set his sights upon Strawberry and Starry, he started to reach for them… When I saw that I… I felt something snap inside me and I mercilessly beat each of them… Even ask Eclipse and Midnight, they can even back me up on that, maybe even Strawberry and Starry… if they had saw it… which I hope to all the beings high in the sky they hadn't… and I never want them to…" Mike explained with a tone of sorrow and anger lacing his very words, letting his gaze fall upon the ground.

Everyone watched on, feeling a bag of mixed feelings but they all could feel one that they knew fit him right, when Sunset walked towards him and gently placed her hand upon his shoulder, making him slowly raise his head towards her to find that she had a soft, warm smile upon her face "We completely understand why you did it, and it was completely justifiable. You protected them cause you knew they could not fight back, and that it was wrong to harm children. You had every right to do what you needed to do, and for that we commend you upon." She said in a kind, caring tone.

Mike looked towards her, slowly scanning around him to find everyone with the same kind of smiles, they were the kind of smiles that showed care when Mike could feel his demeanor lighten a little with a very small, soft smile slowly form when Strawberry and Starry gently wiggled out of Anera's grip, walking towards their father and gently holding their arms up wanting to be held by their father as Mike gently picked them up holding them close when they gently nuzzled into his chest, smiling happily "It's okay Daddy, you saved us from the big old meanie." Starry chirped softly while Strawberry nodded "Mhmm, you kicked his mean old butt!" She chirped happily, making Mike chuckle softly.

"Well I couldn't let a big old Meanie like him hurt you two little angels." He admitted, making the two giggle happily slowly crawling up a little higher in his arms and gently kissed his cheeks, Mike smiled softly while the groups smiled happily and bursted into laughter, Sunset couldn't help but giggle happily seeing this "That is so sweet and too cute." She admitted with everyone nodding in agreeance.

Starry and Strawberry gently giggled in their father's arms while Crystal gently took them "Alright you two, I think it's about time we all got some lunch. How about it everyone?" She asked everyone with them thinking it over, some nodding while others let their stomachs answer with Remaie, Lucy and Silver changing into their human disguises with Anera selecting hers soon getting engulfed by light soon letting it die as she had the look of asian descent, like Remaie's disguise as her skin was tannish, her hair changed to that of a warm chestnut brown and her eyes were a light, but gentle emerald green.

After her was Vanessa who changed into hers, similar to her mothers and little sisters, except for her hair was a darker black that had light purple highlights that ran down the front of her hair the group smiled softly while Sunset looked towards Lucy "You know, you kind of look a lot like Applejack." Sunset admitted while Lucy gently shrugged "I have no idea who yer talking about." Lucy said grabbing her bag from the ground while Crystal started to lead everyone out "So where are we going to eat?" Micro Chips asked, curious about where they were heading.

"Well, I was thinking either a dinner or… we go back to Mise's place and maybe have a barbeque… I think it would be more fun with the barbeque since all of us can relax and eat." Crystal explained while everyone nodded as Mike was adjusting his bag a little, while Everyone walked along through the woods Remaie kept her gaze away from Mike, for he did also with thoughts rushing through their minds while Vanessa was texting someone upon her bracelet and Silver was talking to a few of the group while they wanted to know more about the Glitch, while Twilight was examining Lucy's hair further much to her annoyance, as she was fondling her hair Lucy could only think one thing to herself 'I'm going to zap this girl if she keeps pulling mah hair' Lucy annoyingly thought.

Anera was gently nuzzling Strawberry and Starry when Crystal giggled softly and gently handed the two to their grandmother, purring happily as she nuzzled the two happily making the two giggle while everyone walked out of the woods, walking down the streets of Canterlot while Lucy, Silver and Anera looked over the town "This is a very beautiful town." Anera mused seeing the town while the group smiled softly "Glad you think so, the town is really nice during the nights also, even during sunset watching all the colors, plus when a lot of crazy stuff isn't happening." Sunset admitted while Lucy was steaming softly with rage when she took a hold of Twilight's wrist.

"I'm going to ask once… Please, let go of mah hair…" Lucy fumed while Twilight quickly nodded and let go of Lucy's hair, faster than Lucy could let go "Thank you." She spoke, walking along with the group again while Crystal started to see people giving them stares, some of which looked to be glares when Crystal slowly whispered to everyone "Y-You all think they read that newspaper also?" She whispered with the group slowly nodding "I-I believe so…" One of the science club members said, squeaking softly watching some whispering to each other while others looked to be picking up rocks and other items.

The others started to worry at this point when Mike slowly reached behind him, slowly opening one of the pouches on his belt while Remaie started to push some of the group ahead with Silver and Lucy helping her, "Guys… Get to Mise's house… I'll distract them." He whispered softly, in a very hushed tone while the rest nodded waiting for Mike's signal till he spoke "Now!" He yelled taking a flash bang from the pouch with the rest starting to put the pedal to the metal, running down the street when the people started to make chase when Mike quickly pulled the pin and threw it towards the growing group of people, quickly covering his eyes when the weapon exploded, letting off a loud bang when it blinded and disoriented the opponents.

As the group gotten away the others were wiping and rubbing their eyes when their vision started to slowly clear with their sights falling upon Mike "That's one of them!" One screamed while Mike started to compress his body slowly, getting ready to sprint waiting for them to give charge "If you all want me…" He spoke softly while they began to charge after him when he took off sprinting, leaping on top of a car's hood and leaping off down an alley "Come and fucking get me!" He screamed while the mob gave chase.

Over in Mise's home the group was in the backyard after Mise was done setting up a few dummies for the group to practice against, as Octavia was gently twirling her rapier in hand when she soon gotten into the accurate fencing stance quickly jabbing the dummy a few times before giving a vertical slice across the dummy's chest, slicing it deeply while it let some corn gently pour from the wound as Octavia gently panted with a soft smile slowly forming upon her face.

"T-This was a great idea… I am actually having a lot of fun training." Octavia actually admitted, having fun practicing her fighting while Moon and Wave were sparing, blocking each other's attacks when Wave grabbed Moon's wrist, pulling her closer as she grabbed her elbow and wrapped her other arm under her arm, quickly turning away from her as she pulled Moon over her shoulder and made her land in front of her, right upon her back onto the mats they were on "Yeah, I am really glad we are able to practice our training while we are away from school, at least it gives us something to do except sitting around all day since that newspaper gotten printed." Wave admitted with a soft smile, helping Moon up from the mat while Izzy smashed a dummy with her hammer.

"Yeah, it feels great to stretch my legs… I wish Mike was here, I want to have a fair fight against him again since when we were in school." Izzy said with determination in her voice, hefting her hammer onto her shoulder while the group giggled at this while Mise was strangling a dummy that was wearing glasses, with the words 'Micro Chips' spray painted on the front while Angel was gently twirling her hooked pocket knife as she was getting ready to strike the target, that was when they heard the front door quickly open from inside the house, when they looked in to find the groups pooling with looks of fear and worry.

The groups quickly locked the door while Strawberry and Starry were softly weeping into Anera and Crystal's chests as the girls and Mise quickly walking into the house "Guys what happened out there? You all looked you ran a damn mile in the Sahara desert." Mise spoke with some worry in his words while Sunset gently panted "T-These people… T-They read this newspaper that's g-going around, we don't know what it's about but they were about to attack us until Mike stepped in." Sunset began while Vanessa spoke after her "He told us to run and cut them off with a flashbang, we ran and he let them chase him… I just hope he's okay…" Vanessa hoped with the group slowly nodding, while Crystal and Anera were trying to calm Strawberry and Starry.

"Shh… shh… it's okay, sweetie… The bad people are gone…" Anera gently cooed to Strawberry, gently rubbing her back while Crystal was doing the same to hopefully calm Starry "B-But what about D-Daddy? I-Is he going to be okay?" Starry quietly chirped buring her head into Crystal's chest and weeping a little louder "I-I can't lose another Daddy!" She yelled into Crystal's chest, but it was muffled by the fabric as she cried her eyes out when their was a soft knock upon the front door.

The group felt fear washing over them, slowly turning their gaze upon the front door as if it was the gates to hell itself for all they could then hear was the thumping of their hearts and the whimpers of Starry, Octavia looked towards Mise who was slowly pulling a small 9mm handgun from the couch cushions, pulling back on the slide he began to slowly move at what some could say was a snail's crawl, reaching the front door when he started to slowly and hesitantly extending his hand towards the door handle.

Mise slowly let his fingers wrap around the door handle, handgun in hand when he slowly peaked through the peephole to find someone very familiar, except with a few bruises upon his face, arms and knuckles as small streams of blood running down from his nose and lips, that were curled into a gentle smile when Mise soon relaxed a bit, setting the gun on a small end table next to the door "It's alright everyone, it's just Mike." He said making the group smile softly while Starry's weeping came to a gentle sniffle.

"I-It's Daddy?" She chirped in a very soft tone while Mise unlocked the door, soon opening it to reveal Mike standing behind it with his softly bruised hands into his pockets "Hey everyone, y'all miss me?" He asked with his smile as Strawberry and Starry jumped from their grandmother and mother's arms, running up to him and tackling him to the ground in a hug nearly crying their eyes out in worry while Mike just smiled softly, gently wrapping his arms around his two daughters bringing them into a warm, loving hug.

The group felt their hearts melting into piles of mush seeing the scene before them as Mike gently picked the two up, cradling them in his arms "Shh… shh… it's okay… I ain't going anywhere, you two." He gently cooed to his two little ones, making them relax slowly in his arms while he walked into the home laying his eyes upon his friends, who had smiles of calm happiness upon their faces, but in their eyes told of stories of worry for the young man seeing his wounds before them but soon let their eyes slowly soften as Mise wrapped his arm around Mike's neck and gave him a gentle noogie.

"Glad to see my brother in arms is back, let me guess you gave them a hell of a butt kicking?" He asked, trying to censor himself in front of Strawberry and Starry making Mike chuckle softly "Wouldn't you like to know… But… I ain't gonna tell, well… maybe not for now." He explained with Mise nodding and letting go as Crystal walked over to them, gently cupping Mike's chin and pulled him into a deep, loving kiss while Mike kissed her back gently smiling as she pulled slowly away "Thank you… for saving us back there, Mike." She had said giving a gentle smile making Mike smile a little bigger.

"You're very welcome Crystal, and everyone as well. I couldn't see my friends and family getting hurt, I was just doing what I thought was right." He explained as this gained a warm smile, from his newest friends, his friends that came from their home planet and his family when they quickly pulled him into a warm, loving hug while Anera gently licked his hair and kissed his forehead while Vanessa gave him a gentle noogie, purring happily as Wave, then Moon and Izzy gave him a loving kiss upon the lips as he did for them while Silver, Lucy and also reluctantly Angel and Remaie gave him a gentle kiss upon the cheek to show of care making him blush softly as did they also while the group began to snicker a little with joy.

Silver looked away, Lucy on the other hand was trying to cover her face with her stenson as Remaie and Angel pulled their hoods over their heads and pulled the strings tightly, hiding their faces with the blush burning deep upon their faces while the group let out a collective, yet loving laugh while everyone let go of Mike in the hug as he gently let Strawberry and Starry down upon the ground while he gently wiped the blood from his lip and nose, looking towards the backyard to see the makeshift training yard making him chuckle a little.

"What did we miss while we were gone?" He asked as Octavia smiled softly "We decided to get a little training in since of that newspaper everyone is reading, most of us can't go anywhere, so we thought why not?" Octavia explained with Mike smiling softly and gave a hearty chuckle "Very true…" He said slowly letting his mind wander a little, but soon snapped out of it when Vanessa slowly waved her hand in front of his face "Little bro? You okay?" She asked when he snapped out of his thoughts "Yeah, i'm alright sis. Just thinking a bit… it's been awhile since I or any of us trained together for a bit, you know?" He spoke with Vanessa smiling softly "That's very true actually, why don't we all go to the backyard and do a little training?" She suggested with the group nodding while Sunset's group was getting ready to take notes on their training.

The group was getting ready to walk out of the house when Mike spotted the parts of his weapons on the table still, mentally facepalming for forgetting to put the guns back together, soon quickly sitting down and reassembling the weapons back to their original states when he pulled the five-seven from his holster "That reminds me, Vanessa this is for you." He said putting the gun's safety on, gently tossing it to her as she quickly caught it "Thanks little bro, that's really kind of you." She had said while Mike took the machine pistol out of his bracelet and gently handed it to Remaie "And this is for you as well. I didn't know what you two would like, so I just snagged these for you two." He admitted when the two smiled softly at the gesture, pulling him into a hug.

"It's the thought that counts little bro, I love it and the shade matches my hair." Vanessa had said with a warm smile while Remaie giggled softly, with a gentle blush "I really like it… I've been wanting to get my hands on a machine pistol for a while… Ashfur always helped us through everything, even helped us in school… He was the same one who gave me my first handgun. T-Thank you again, Mike for this wonderful gift." She had said with her blush while Mike smiled softly, gently waving it off "You both are very welcome, I am just glad I was able to give you both something nice. I still need to give Mom something as a gift." He spoke with his smile slowly letting the two go while Anera smiled happily "Awww, that's so sweet. As well you don't need to get me anything, sweetie." Anera said to her son while he gently shook his head, a warm smile forming upon his face.

"But I do mom, I want to get you a gift and you are not stopping me from doing that." He said giving his final word, as Anera could just only smile at her son's words while the group walked into the backyard walking to different areas getting back to their training as Vanessa snagged Mike for a second "Hold on little bro, I want a duel." She said with a face of determination and a wicked smile while Mike smiled at this to match hers, getting his staff from his bracelet and twirling it softly "Alright big sis, how you want to do this?" He asked while Vanessa placed her hand upon her chest, summoning a sheath from her bracelet onto her back as she pulled a wooden broadsword from it, slowly pointing it towards Mike.

"I'm think a three out of five duel, that sound fair?" She asked with Mike nodding with his smile while the two dug their heels deep into the dirt while the other group was watching on, getting ready to take notes of the duel before them when the two soon took off at each other, charging forth one another when Vanessa put her full force behind her swing when Mike quickly knocked it out of the way, sweeping his foot quickly under Vanessa's feet as she nearly feel backwards but quickly caught her feeting with her tail flipping herself backwards and landing upon her feet, giving her sword a good swirl with a grin "Got to do better than that little bro." Vanessa mocked making Mike smile.

"Oh I know that sis, I am just getting warmed up." He talked back spinning his staff around his body quickly charging with the staff in hand, almost like a bat and swung overhead, Vanessa blocked the attack again, until he quickly spun the staff and followed it up with a side sweep combo, with a jab following while it hit Vanessa in the gut. The two soon stood up and walked back to their area of starting, getting ready "Zero to one, get ready for the next round little bro… Cause I ain't going down without a fight." She said, slowly compressing her body, getting ready to pounce upon her prey while Mike put one foot behind the other, crouching down a little when he was about to charge Vanessa pounced upon him, pinning him to the ground with a gleeful smile.

"One to one little bro, I win this round." She giggled soon getting up from Mike and helping him to his feet, soon getting ready to start another round while the group was taking notes on what they were watching as Octavia looked over them soon reading one 'Borderline possible incestious tension between brother and sister.' Octavia read in her mind soon looking towards Mike and Vanessa, soon blushing and shaking her head at the thoughts of that when she spoke to the group who were taking notes "So… you're taking notes on their duel?" She asked with the group nodding.

"That is correct Octavia, I believe if we take notes of their duel we can see how everyone fights and trains to get a better understanding of their training at the school/Academy they attend." Twilight voiced while Mise stopped for a minute "You wanna know what our training is like? Hey Mike, get this, Twilight and her friends want to know what it's like at school, should we run em through the School Wars: Pre-alpha?" Mise smirked as Mike was about to speak, till he got clobbered by Vanessa's broadsword, and knocked the ground as she leapt upon him and sunk her little fangs into his neck, making it look like she was a vampire and sucking his blood for a few seconds before giggling and letting go "And that is three to two little bro, plus Draculaura don't scrape and lick, she bites and sucks." Vanessa said proudly, while making most of the guys, including Mise and Mike blush while she kept her seat upon her little brother's back.

Mike groaned softly when he slowly turned to Mise with a smile "You know what… I think that would be a wonderful idea, let's have them experience what we do at school." He said slowly getting up with Vanessa upon his back "Also will you please get off me, sis?" Mike asked while Vanessa giggled and shook her head "Nm, mm I ain't getting off. I like it up here." She said happily, while Mike gently sighed as Remaie blushed softly seeing this before her 'I-I wish I had the courage to tell him…' She thought wearily to herself while Octavia gently placed a hand upon her shoulder with a soft smile.

"Still thinking about him, huh?" Octavia asked quietly, but not enough to spook Remaie as she turned and looked at Octavia, keeping her blush "W-What do you mean? W-Who are you talking about?" Remaie lied through her teeth, making Octavia giggle a little and shaking her head "You know exactly what I'm talking about, come on inside, let's talk this over with some tea, I'm more familiar with your situation than you realize." Octavia offered with a welcoming smiles as Remaie eased up a bit, trying to keep herself calm as she nodded softly.

"O-Okay… I-I think that would be nice." Remaie gently spoke, while Octavia kept her smile gently taking a hold of Remaie's arm as she walked into the house with her while Mise walked towards the house as Mike gently let Vanessa down, after he finally got her down from his back "Where are you going man?" He asked while Mise gave a wicked smile "Going to get something to use to help motivate Twilight and her group, be right back." Mise stated, walking into the house while they looked towards Mike who just gave a shrug as Strawberry and Starry were watching Wave and Moon sparring "Nana? Why is Mama Wave and Mama Moon fighting?" Strawberry gently chirped while Anera gave a gentle giggle "They are not fighting, sweetie. They are sparring, it's a form of practice for fighting skills." Anera began to explained while Mise soon came walking back out.

When the group towards the back door, they found him wearing dark green serge officer's jacket with a Sam Browne belt, peaked officer's cap with a bronze insignia badge on the front, long khaki pants to match, and tall black leather boots. Twilight's group looked at this oddly when Mise's gaze fell upon them soon began to bark orders "EVERYBODY LINE UP AND SHUT UP, I'M ABOUT TO PUT YOU ALL THROUGH THE TOUGHEST TRAINING COURSE I COULD COME UP WITH AND THIS AIN'T THE BOY SCOUTS, SO SUCK IT UP BUTTERCUP!" Mise barked towards the group, making them flinch at his words while one snickered a little while Mise continued "SON, I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU 3 SECONDS, EXACTLY FUCKING SECONDS TO WIPE THAT STUPID LOOKING GRIN OFF YOUR FACE OR I WILL GOUGE OUT YOUR EYES AND SKULL FUCK YOU!"

Mise barked wiping the smirk from the person "Now before I have you pieces worthless pukes fuck up all over my lawn, were going to run cadence laps, NOW GET YOUR CANDY ASSES MOVING!" Mise barked while Micro Chips gently spoke "This guy is insane…" Micro Chips whispered, only to catch the attention of Mise "WHO SAID THAT? WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT? WHO'S THE SLIMY LITTLE COMMUNIST SHIT TWINKLE-TOED COCKSUCKER DOWN HERE, WHO JUST SIGNED HIS OWN DEATH WARRANT? NOBODY, HUH?! THE FAIRY FUCKING GODMOTHER SAID IT! OUT-FUCKING-STANDING! I WILL P.T. YOU ALL UNTIL YOU FUCKING DIE! I'LL P.T. YOU UNTIL YOUR ASSHOLES ARE SUCKING BUTTERMILK. WAS IT YOU, YOU SCROUNGY LITTLE FUCK, HUH?!" Mise yelled directly into Micro Chips face.

"Sir, no sir" He quickly answered, worry lacing his tone "YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING WORM I'LL BET IT WAS YOU." Mise continued to bark into Micro Chip's face until another spoke for him "Sir, I said it sir" He said said from down the line up "WELL, NO SHIT. WHAT DO WE GOT HERE A FUCKING COMEDIAN. WELL I ADMIRE YOUR HONESTY. HELL, I LIKE YOU; YOU CAN COME OVER TO MY HOUSE AND FUCK MY SISTER." Mise barked into his face, mere centimeters from his face when he quickly spoke "I'll keep that in mind, sir." He voiced with Mise nodding.

"ANYMORE SMARTASSES GOT ANYTHING TO FUCKING SAY...Good, NOW GET GOING BEFORE I RIP YOUR BALLS OFF, SO YOU CANNOT CONTAMINATE THE REST OF THE WORLD!" Mise barked loudly, walking up and down the line soon opening the gate to reveal a large, military style obstacle course when most of the other group looked on wondering where Mise got this stuff while Anerea and Wave were covering Strawberry and Starry's ears while giving him a death glare, nearly looking ready to rip him apart with their bare hands while Mike, Crystal and Moon gave a collective sigh while Silver and Lucy just shook their heads "Mise… can you please refrain from using swears in front of our kids…" Mike asked while Mise looked him in the eye and nodded, getting ready to speak before sighing "Yeah, you make a good point. Very sorry, everyone follow me please." He said walking to the obstacle course soon letting the gate close with everyone going back to their training.

Outside the backyard in the obstacle course Mise soon went back to being his drill sergeant self "ALRIGHT YOU ASS FUCKERS, REPEAT AFTER ME! PRINCIPAL CINCH IS A SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Mise yelled with everyone starting to go towards the obstacle course "PRINCIPAL CINCH IS A SON-OF-A-BITCH!" The group yelled "GOT THE BLUEBALLS, CRABS, AND THE SEVEN-YEAR-ITCH!" Mise yelled again with the chant, while everyone continued to jog "GOT THE BLUEBALLS, CRABS AND THE SEVEN-YEAR-ITCH!" They yelled back, the group continued to do this till they were in front of the obstacle course.

"ALRIGHT, NOW FOR THE FUN PART. WHICH ONE OF FUCK HEADS WANTS TO GO FIRST!?" Mise yelled at the group until Sunset walked forward "I'll take on your obstacle course, can't be that hard…" Sunset said in a challenging manner "YOU AGAIN? FINE. YOU GOT FUCKING 5 MINUTES TO COMPLETE THIS HERE OBSTACLE COURSE, IF YOU CANNOT COMPLETE THIS MOST BASIC OF TASKS, I'LL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK!" Mise yelled at Sunset "Sir, yes sir" Sunset said as she ran to the beginning of the obstacle course.

Sunset, with extreme speed and agility, maneuvered and completed the obstacle course, much to the shock of the entire group "OUT-FUCKING-STANDING, 4 MINUTES 30 SECONDS! SUNNY, I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FUCK YOU LEARNED TO DO THAT, BUT I HOPE THIS TURD BASKET OF A GROUP CAN DO THE SAME!" Everyone followed Sunset's lead, only to fail horribly, except for a select few who managed to complete the obstacle course with relatively less difficulty "SWEET JOLLY FUCKING RANCHERS, I BET YOU MOTHERS WISHED SHE HAD SWALLOWED YOU ALL! THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE, NOW GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY OBSTACLE COURSE!" Mise barked with the group quickly running back into the backyard while Twilight gently panted "H-How do you all go through all that?" She asked with the group looking at each other.

"Actually, that's just a little bit of our training." Moon admitted with them looking at the group while Lucy spun the chambers of her revolver "You need to have precision and marksmanship." She voiced with Crystal holding her bow "You need to have patience and a calm demeanor." Crystal spoke while Moon was tossing one of her wooden daggers in the air "Agility and dexterity will be a great deal to have." Moon spoke while Izzy after her was smashing a dummy with her hammer "Strength." Izzy spoke after her sister as Vanessa was hanging from the tree and doing crunches "You need to have some flexibility." Vanessa had said while after her was Mike collapsing his staff "And it would help, and that is hand coordination and teamwork." He spoke to the group with Silver blocking Wave's attack with her shield "Tenacity and courage!" She spoke while Wave jumped back from Silver's shield when she tried to bash her with it "And the will to never give up!" She voiced with Anera holding Starry and Strawberry close.

"That is what makes a student at The Academy of The Stars." Anera voiced to the group with Mise walking in from behind and nodding in agreement "It's all true, that is why I was being so hard on everyone. To give you what it's like to be pushed to the limit, that is how the School Wars were like, for all students to be pushed the limit." Mise explained, giving a better understanding to the group when they nodded a bit soon smiling a little "Well… I still think it was pretty fascinating." Twilight admitted with a soft smile while Mise walked into his shed and took out a few wooden weapons "Well… if you all would like, you can join us for a bit of training." He invited, with the group looking at each other, soon giving a soft shrug and taking a weapon as Mise began to give orders to them and giving demonstrations.

While that was going on Strawberry and Starry continued to watch Wave and Silver spar when they turned to their grandma "Hey Nana? W-Would we ever go to that… A-Academy place thingy?" Strawberry asked while Anera felt a small, soft smile slowly forming upon her face "You two would actually, the day you two are ready and of age to join the school." She explained while Starry slowly spoke "C-Can we um… D-Do that s-sparring t-thingy?" Starry gently spoke with a shy tone making Anera smile brightly and nod "Of course sweeties, though we would have to ask your Mommies and Daddy first." She had said when Mike walked over to her.

"What's going on?" He asked not really sure what was going on when Anera turned to her son "Your two little kits want to try a little sparring." She had said, making Mike smile warmly feeling a warm feeling in his heart "Awww, that's so sweet. Sure, you two can try a little sparring but only if we supervise so no one gets hurt, okay?" Mike asked with the two nodding while he turned to Mise "Yo Mise! You got two spare wooden blades for Starry and Strawberry?" He asked while Mise looked over the weapons to find two wooden wakizashi, tossing them to Mike as he quickly caught them and gently handed them to Strawberry and Starry when Wave and Silver cleared the area for their sparring, with Strawberry and Starry slowly walking into the ring.

The two slowly held the swords in one hand when Mike gotten behind Strawberry and placed her free hand onto the bottom part of the sword's grip with her other hand a little higher, gently pulling back her left foot a little bringing the blade a little forward while Wave did the same for Starry "There, now you two are in the right positions. This is what you would call a stance, when we say go you two will start to swing the swords at each other, but not to hard so no one can get hurt okay? Just aim for the sword, alright?" Wave asked with her two daughters nodding waiting a little when Mike then spoke "Go!" He said as the two started to swing at each other with all their little might.

In the backyard everyone was training, but also having fun however inside the house Octavia was sitting at the table in the kitchen, gently pouring some tea into Remaie's cup across from her from the kettle while Remaie slowly and reluctantly took a hold of the cup, gently thanking Octavia for the tea taking a soft sip while Octavia gave a warm smile "You're very welcome Remaie, now… I invited you in here so we can have a one to one talk, if that is okay?" Octavia asked, gently placing a cube of sugar into her tea while Remaie gently nodded taking two sugar cubes and placing them into the tea, stirring it quickly as Octavia spoke up while gently stirring her tea "The reason why I have said I was in your position was that… before Me and Mise gotten married… He was actually my personal chef for me and my roommate Vinyl." Octavia spoke in a gentle tone, as Remaie swallowed hard on her tea.

"W-What?" Remaie asked quietly while Octavia gave a gentle nod "It's true, nearly two to three years ago we put an ad out for a personal chef to cook our meals, since we were so busy. Vinyl being the DJ she is was off playing music for different parties and I was busy with the orchestra, so we thought it would be the best option." Octavia reminisce, taking a gentle sip of her tea.

"One night we heard a knock upon the door and that was the first time I met Mise, he was a well… different guy back then from what he is now a days." Octavia gently spoke, trying to find the right words to describe the day as Remaie gently spoke "T-That sounds pretty interesting… I-I didn't know Mise was so different back then…" Remaie admitted not really sure what to say hearing from Octavia, as she smiled softly towards Remaie.

"Yeah, given what I know about him know, it's incredible to think that he had so much going on both in the present of the time and in his past yet he never showed any signs of it. But anyway, he was much more...proper and gentlemen-like, far from the laid-back pothead couch surfer we see today." Octavia said, giggling softly at the memory making Remaie giggle a little "Guess that kind of makes two of us really…" She admitted, feeling a gentle smile slowly form upon her face while Octavia gentle took a sip of her tea finishing the last of it as she set it upon the saucer, looking Remaie in the eye.

"But old Mise aside, the reason I wanted to talk to you about this is, remember how I said I've been where you are now? I was referring to how me and Mise fell in love with one another and agreed to start dating, despite the fact that we only met each other months prior and I was basically his boss and he my employee, so you can see how that would create a conflict of morals for me." She explained as Remaie calmed a bit and nodded.

"I hear you, Octavia… I guess me and Mike are in the same boat really… me being his sister and him being my adopted brother. It's just that… I worry what our Mom would say, I mean you saw how she freaked like that last night, but she came to me last night and asked me… do I really like Mike, I was so scared to even answer her I just sat there and cried into my pillow, she just pulled me into a hug rubbed my back to calm me down like she did always when either me or my sis had a nightmare or felt scared..." Remaie admitted to Octavia, letting her gaze fall to the half empty cup of tea in her grasp while Octavia looked on gently pouring more tea into her cup slowly speaking to her.

"I felt the same way about Vinyl and our brother Artemis, but along with the rest of our friends. At first we saw each other in secret, but eventually we decided it was time we came clean...and everything turned out fine, they were a bit shocked but happy for us nonetheless." Octavia said as she offered Remaie some biscuits, Remaie gently took a biscuit with a gentle smile slowly forming upon her face "That's… actually really sweet…" Remaie spoke gently taking a bite when Octavia's words started to sink into her mind "You know Octavia… You're right. I do feel scared to tell but… I can only hope Mike can accept me, and hope for the best, you know?" Remaie asked with Octavia nodding with a warm smile spreading across her face, taking a bite of a biscuit.

"That's the spirit Remaie, love is love, regardless of who it's between as long as it genuine and consensual, that's all that should matter." Octavia said as she finished her tea and biscuit, setting the kettle back on the stove top. Remaie finished her tea and biscuit, soon getting up from the table as she pulled Octavia into a hug "Thank you again, Octavia. For everything, you are the bestest best friend I could ever have." Remaie beamed happily, while Octavia giggled very softly and hugged Remaie back "You're quite welcome, Remaie. Now go get your man, alright?" She encouraged Remaie as she nodded, letting go of Octavia from the hug as she had a happy smile upon her face, watching Remaie walk into the backyard when her phone went off in a text.

Octavia gently picked her phone up to find that the text was from Rarity ' _Octavia, I really need the help of Mike darling, Clyde is still badly injured from yesterday, and I need him to help move fabric darling. I will be at the school, please tell him to come inside darling, Rarity.'_ Octavia gently sighed and texted back ' _Sure Rarity, I will make sure to have him swing by.'_ Octavia texted back, though something felt like it was nagging on her mind but slowly brushed it off, walking towards the back door.

Outside in the backyard Twilight's group was following Mise's directions of fighting stances, while he was arguing with Lucy over a name brand of a gun as Moon and Wave were helping Starry and Strawberry practice sparring, but also playing a small game with them of a duel while Silver and Crystal were practicing a little archery and Vanessa took a hold of Angel, as she brought her into a bet to start messing with Bones, trying to get him to smirk or even smile as Mike was laying against a tree with his mother, watching everyone.

"It's crazy really… not even a few days here, and already made friends." Mike gently spoke while Anera gently licked his hair, purring very softly "That's because you are a friendly kit, sweetie. You can see the good in people, and that's a good thing to have, and don't you even deny it." Anera spoke to him, while he himself smiled a bit and nodded, not arguing with his mom when Remaie slowly walked over to them with a gentle blush slowly forming on her face.

"H-Hey Mom, hey Mike." She gently spoke feeling some of her confidence starting to melt but tried to keep a calm demeanor, while the two waved towards her "Hey there sweetie, what did Octavia needed to talk about?" Anera asked in her motherly tone while Remaie smiled a little "She was just helping with some problems, and we had some tea but we were also taking a break from training." Remaie explained, making the two smile a bit "Well that's good to hear, sis. At least you and her were taking a break, can't let you overwork yourself." Mike had said, giving a warm smile that made Remaie blush a little deeper but soon kept her cool "H-Hey uh… M-Mike? Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked while Mike nodded, slowly getting up from the tree.

"Sure sis, what do you need to talk about?" He asked, getting up from his seat as Anera giggled softly and gently kissed his cheek "Have a great talk you two." She teased softly, giggling softly making the two blush a little walking away from the area and into the other area, closing the gate "So, what's up Remaie?" Mike asked while she had her back towards Mike, trying to keep herself calm soon slowly speaking up a little "I-It's something really important I n-need to tell you… B-But I just don't know how to tell you…" Remaie spoke, feeling a familiar burn of a blush when she felt a hand place itself upon her shoulder followed by the caring voice that it came from "You can tell me Remaie, I care about you… You shouldn't feel scared to tell me." Mike cooed to Remaie, making her blush a little brighter, but she had calmed down a little giving a soft nod.

"O-Okay…" She gently spoke soon, taking a deep breath she turned around and looked Mike right in the eyes "I… I really like you, Mike… A-And not just as a brother b-but more than that… I… God why is it so hard… I… I'm in love with you Mike, more than just than my brother…" Remaie finally admitted and before Mike could react she continued to speak "E-Ever since you came to the school… I thought you were pretty cool, and when you touched my ears in History, even me laying in your lap that day, I thought it was a nice show of friendship to you… B-But when you were hanging out with me that day in my room, and we ended up sleeping together… I-It started to make me think… a-and well I… I…" She tried to speaking, feeling the sting of tears filling her eyes "I started to fall for you! A-And I just felt so worried to tell you… How could I tell that I fell in love with my brother? I just… I-I'm sorry…" She softly squeaked, feeling her confidence falling apart before her almost looking ready to burst into tears.

Mike didn't know what to say really, he was lost for words but couldn't see his friend in such distraught as Remaie started to try and walk away, till she felt a tug on her shoulder slowly finding Mike still holding her shoulder, soon being slowly pulled into a warm hug feeling tears slowly roll down her cheeks when Mike slowly spoke in a gentle, caring tone "It's okay Remaie… I'm really flattered… I think it's really sweet actually… cause I have something to tell you as well..." He gently spoke making Remaie slowly look up into his eyes, for he had a gentle, yet caring smile upon his face "I love you as well, that day got me thinking as well… I really didn't know what to think or do even… I was scared to tell anyone, I just didn't know what to do… and when I got invited to join your family it made me feel… A little conflicted, since you were going to be my sister and I was dealing with so much at the time… I just… I don't know, felt really worried and that… you or Mom, or even Vanessa would hate me for it…" He voiced, letting his smile slowly fall a little when she had then spoke.

"B-But w-we would never hate you Mike, we care about you as well and never wanted to let you go… your our family as well, and it will never change us…" She spoke, smiling softly at what Mike had said as this made him smile a little "Thanks Remaie… you always knew how to cheer me up, back then… and even know." He said while Remaie giggled a little "True… plus, not to freak you out or nothing, but you kind of… kissed me on the school's roof in your sleep, thinking you were kissing Wave." She giggled while Mike blushed a bright red "Ahhh, jeez… sorry about that…" He admitted while Remaie giggled softly "It's fine, I would be lying if I said I hated it." Remaie admitted, with a blush forming upon her cheeks, making Mike smile a little gently leaning closer to her.

"Than how about, we give a true kiss this time?" He asked while Remaie gently purred, leaning closer to him with mere centimeters away from each other "I would love it." She gently voiced, planting her lips upon his in a loving, passionate kiss as for Mike did the same for her, gently wrapping his arms around Remaie's hips, pulling her close while she gently wrapped her arms around his neck, gently pulling themselves apart as they gave gentle pants after what seemed like eternity of their kiss when she smiled "T-That felt…" She tried to speak while Mike nodded "Y-Yeah… I-It did." He finished for her, gently purring as she nuzzled into his neck with love filling their hearts, till they heard a low whistle soon realizing that the gate was open to find Mise, Vanessa, Anera and the groups watching on when he spoke.

"Well it's about time you two finally did it." Mise said as Vanessa reached into her purse and slapped 10 pixels into Mise's waiting hand "Yeah, had you guys waited a couple more hours, I would have won this bet..." Vanessa said a bit begrudgingly as Mike and Remaie blushed deeply while the groups smiled happily at this, giving a bit of a good laugh from it while Silver, Lucy and Angel huffed softly under their breath but still felt a little happy for them, waiting for their moment hopefully one day a Anera gently giggled "It's alright you two, I think it's actually very sweet. And before you ask, neither of you are in trouble… I actually think it's quite sweet, for it reminds me long ago when I fell in love with your father, I never told any of you but I was adopted myself as well. But either way, I still find it sweet that you two have fallen in love with each other, and for that I give you my blessing." She spoken, making the groups and Mike and Remaie smile happily, gently taking a hold of his hand with her tail while Anera soon grabbed Mise and Vanessa by their ears, starting to drag them inside "These two however, are getting a rightful punishment." She said, dragging the two inside.

"Hey! Just because I know when to hold up, and when to fold up, does not make me a bad person, I was simply employing these skills in a legitimate money making operation." Mise tried to protest while Anera just hummed, bring the two inside as Octavia just rolled her eyes, smiling happily as she walked to Mike and Remaie "Pay him no mind, we're all very happy for you two, and I'm proud you two we're able to overcome your fears as well." Octavia said smiling, while the two returned the same smile "Thank you Octavia, it took a lot of help… but we finally did it. And we are grateful for all the help really." Mike had said, still having someone also on his mind that he needed to tell also while Remaie gently nuzzled into his neck "Thank you again, Octy. Thank you for all the help you gave me." She spoke, smiling contently as Octavia nodded with a warm smile, while with the groups Starlight gently spoke "That was really cute… I just wish I had the courage to tell Sunburst or Spike how I felt…" Starlight spoke in a hushed tone with a gentle blush plastering her face as Sunset gently placed her hand upon her shoulder.

"I'm sure you will be able to, I think it's sweet actually." Sunset smiled with Starlight gently nodding a bit with her blush as Octavia turned towards Mike with some news to tell "That reminds me Mike, Rarity needs your help at the school, since Clyde is still a bit injured, she asked for your help." Octavia explained as Mike nodded "Alright, I will be there soon." He said as Remaie didn't want to let go of Mike, but he gently planted a loving kiss upon her lips "It's alright, sweetie. I will be back soon, I will be done faster than you can think." He said while Remaie slowly nodded, as she was getting ready to let go till she gently took his hoodie "But I am taking this till you get back, I want to feel like you're still with me." She admitted, gently wrapping the hoodie around herself and zipping it up, getting a hearty chuckle from Mike "Of course, sweetie. Plus you look really cute with it on, anyway I better get a move on, tell Mom that I went to the school also Strawberry and Starry may want to meet their new Mommy." He spoken to Remaie, making her blush softly as she watched him walk away from the house, soon taking the orb from his bracelet with his helmet, soon forming his hoverbike as he jumped on while shoving the keys into the ignition, starting to drive off down the street when Mise and Vanessa came out of the house, gently rubbing their asses.

"I-I had no idea your mom used a fricken paddle… M-My mom used to use a wooden spoon, or a ruler… or whatever she could grab in arms reach..." Mise admitted while Vanessa kept rubbing hers "Y-Yeah… except she only does this if we do something really, really dumb… normal she would just slap us or yell when we messed up badly… This though, we really called for it." She admitted with some sorrow in her tone while Anera walked out with a smile of content "Now then, did you two learn your lessons?" Anera asked, with Mise and Vanessa quickly nodding as Strawberry and Starry were playing with Remaie's tail and paws, giggling happily as she purred softly, gently wrapping her tail around the two and holding them close, when who came walking along was Rarity when she call to Octavia "Octavia darling! I need your help, I need to borrow Crystal again, I need a little help in the shop and Clyde is taking over for now." She spoke, when Octavia looked towards her with a look of confusion plastering her face.

"Wait… Crystal? But… what are you doing here? Aren't you at the school right now waiting for Mike?" Octavia asked which then made Rarity look at Octavia with confusion "Wait… at the school, and asked for Mike? What do you mean by that darling?" She asked as Octavia fished her phone from her purse, showing Rarity the text "B-But I didn't send this… I lost my phone nearly two days ago…" Rarity admitted, as this brought shock to Octavia even Mise who overheard this "Wait a minute… your saying that you lost your phone the day Crystal was with you and Clyde?" He asked, suspicious of what was going on as Rarity gave a nod "Yes, I was with my boo with my phone on my table, I turn away then poof! It disappeared into thin air!" Rarity exclaimed when it began to click in their heads, slowly forming their faces into worry and even horror.

"W-Wait… I-If you didn't send that text… W-Who did?" Octavia asked with worry laced her very words while Mise looked at Octavia's phone "This kind of looks like your writing… but you don't saying 'darling' that much." Mise said with Rarity nodding "Very true, but it just raises questions… who would send a text for Mike?" She asked while Mise and Octavia began to think, before they spotted a familiar looking woman standing near the fence with her camera in hand, gently adjusting her sunglasses when Mise spoke "Photo Finish? What the hell are you doing here?" Mise asked, in a bit of a demanding voice making her jump soon sprinting off, them giving chase after her.

Over with Mike he was slowly parking his hoverbike in the parking lot, finding only a few vehicles around while placing his helmet into his bracelet walking towards the front area of the large school, giving a soft whistle "Shit… Can't believe i'm actually walking into this place… kind of insane really." He whispered under his breath, in a hushed tone slowly walking up the very stone steps to the school, very softly gripping the handle and pushing it in with the door slowly peeking into find that the lights of the school were turned off "Huh…? Why are all the lights off?" He hushed softly, slowly walking into the darkened school as his eyesight slowly adjusted to the dark giving a gentle smirk 'I thank everything for my Feline eyesight.' He thought to himself, walking along with his bruised hands into his jean pockets looking around the many halls of the high school.

As Mike walked down the halls, he gave a gentle whistling tune while he walked looking for any source of light or a sign of life when a gentle illuminating light dancing from a crooked door could be seen down the hall, smiling softly at the revelation Mike put a little more pedal to the medal reaching the door at break neck speeds, soon opening it up "Rarity, i'm here like you asked. What do you need me to do?" He asked with a friendly tone, to soon find that the room was filled with mannequins, wearing a variety of clothing finished and unfinished ones, when out of the distance he saw the figure of Rarity, with her back turned to him facing towards a sewing machine while he kept his smile "There you are Rarity, i've been looking for you. You needed help, right?" He asked in his friendly tone, till a voice gave him a soft chill down his spine "Oh you can… but she's not here." The rough voice said, slowly taking the wig off to reveal rainbow like hair "Rainbow d-" He tried to say, before something hard struck against his head making him fall forward, slowly slipping into unconsciousness "Rest your head… it's time for bed…" The second voice bellowed, before Mike could even get a clear view of his attacker his eyes slowly closed shut.

 _A Little While Later…_

Mike slowly shifted, groggily waking up when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, making him grab the back of his head "Ahhhhh…. F-Fuck, fuck fuck… damn it… what the hell happened!?" He cursed in a quiet tone slowly looking around, with his vision starting to clear to find himself in a dark room, but thankfully to his Feline vision he could start to make out where he was, finding that it looked to be a closet of some sort with your average cleaning products and mops, with buckets but with for some reason was ropes and chains with padlocks "Strange…" He gently mumbled, slowly lifting himself from the ground he was laying upon patting himself down a little to find his tactical belt and bracelet were missing.

'Great… just fucking great, I get myself knocked out and got robbed of everything I have…' He mentally scolded himself soon gently clicking the heel of his boot, letting the blade shoot out from the sides to the front, making him smile a little 'At least I still have my boot blade… hope to only use it if I need to.' He thought, clicking the heel again letting it go back into his boot walking towards the door, giving a soft turn to find it locked 'Locked… of course it is… let me see if I can…' He thought but before he could act the lock came undone, letting him able to leave "Freaky…" He softly mumbled, opening the door slowly and began to peer through it finding no life outside, slowly moving out of the doorway and into a empty hall, starting to softly rust with time and water damage with the flickering of lights high above his head.

Mike slowly walked along the deserted halls, hearing only the faint distant drips of water from the leaking pipes high above with the soft creeks of the piping settling in the distant walls and the sounds of his boots gently thumping across the tiles, staring off into the what could feel like an endless void of lockers and doors 'This is… strange… am I dreaming?' Mike mused softly to himself, not really sure where he was exactly except for it was a type of school, what type he was still debating in his mind while a musty scent began to waft in, passing by the many doors.

The scent made him cover his nose quickly, wishing he wore his bandana around his neck more often "Shit… that fucking reeks… Smells like mildew and rotting garbage… but something… familiar…" He voiced softly, feeling something start to click in his mind starting to pick up the pace a little while the scent started to grow stronger while the hall started to showing even further rusting, slowly starting to fall apart around him, that would nearly collapse by a single touch for which one did when Mike leaned against one trying to catch his breath, collapsing with a loud clatter of rusted metal.

Mike's heart took a massive shock from this, but started to calm down starting to walk again, but he felt like he was walking in circles till he stopped in front of an odd looking door, for that it wasn't rusty but was made of worn wood with a dented up handle, leveling his options he took a hold the dented handle, giving a slow turn and pushing the door in very slowly as he started to peek inside.

 _Over With The Others…_

Inside Mise and Octavia's home, Mise was pacing back and forth in front of Photo Finish, who was bound and to a wooden chair in the middle of the living room while everyone watched on as Starry and Strawberry were in another room, asked nicely by their family to do so when Octavia spoke up "Mise? Are you sure this a good idea?" She asked her husband while he turned to his wife, looking her right in the eye "It is Octavia, you need to trust me on this." Mise voiced, taking a hold of a chair and pulling it in front of Photo Finish, spinning it around and sitting in front of her.

"I-I have nothin to say to you!" Photo spoke up while Mise gently spoke "Where, is our friend?" Mise asked, slowly placing what looked to be a steak knife against his head, blade pointing away from his scalp while Photo Finish glared at him through her sun glasses, showing pure anger through them as she tried to bore it into Mise's gaze however he was unfazed by it "Well then… guess you leave me no choice." He spoke, slowly placing the knife onto a plate with a fork in his other hand on a small end table in front of him, quickly scurrying the fork and knife across the plate giving off horrendous screeches from the porcelain.

The group covered their ears while Remaie, Vanessa and Anera looked to be covering their ears even harder, for that sounds nearly sounded like a certain whistle as Photo Finish spoke "I-I'll never tell!" She yelled as Mise stopped, gently placing the fork and knife upon the plate "Hmmm...Not budging huh?" Mise said as he threw the plate, fork, and knife into the corner and stared silently and still at Photo Finish before suddenly knocking the chair she was strapped to backwards, straddling the top of it.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way…" He said as he spread open his right eye and stared directly at Photo with it as he slowly started pushing on it with his finger, sticking his tongue out and making weird noises like a mentally retarded choochoo train.

Photo began to squirm in her binds "EEEEEWWWWW! T-That's so gross! S-Stop it! Stop it! I can't take it anymore! I was just told to take photo's of everyone that's it!" Photo begged for it to stop while Mise lifted Photo up in her chair, staring her right in the eyes as he took off her sunglasses, revealing her violet eyes speaking in a calm, collected tone "Who hired you? Because if you co-operate, i can reward you beyond your wildest dreams, but if you remain stubborn, i'll bring in something that will require decades of therapy to erase." Mise threatened, scaring Photo to her very soul "Y-You wouldn't dare…" She wheezed while Mise smiled wickedly, slowly turning to Anera who was giving her a glare that could even make the devil himself cower in fear "Oh I would… just one simple phone call… and I can have the most worst thing to ever happen, happen… so what's it going to be?" Mise asked, while Photo softly sighed.

"O-Okay… I-I'll talk…" Photo finally spoken, breaking down as the group smiled softly at this as Moon cut her binds with her dagger "There, now who hired you?" She asked, as Photo looked them right in the eyes, getting ready to talk.

 _Back Over With Mike…_

Slowly entering into the room, Mike felt across the walls till he found a light switch gently flipping it, as the lights slowly flickered on to reveal a semi-large room that looked to be a form of classroom that was slowly becoming decrepit, with the wall paper starting to slowly peel from the very walls and the desks rotting in place, papers scattering the very ground with torn books in their place, laying softly upon the papers while Mike slowly scanned the very room to find the teachers desk, with large scratches amongst the surface and faint writing upon the chalk board.

Mike started to walk across the paper scattered ground, watching his footing so that he may not fall when he had reached the teacher's desk seeing what could be large claw marks, slowly scanning the desk he stepped behind it seeing that many of the drawers were missing except the large one where the teacher would sit, he slowly took a hold of the drawer slowly pulling opening it to find a tattered, stained dark yellow map.

He slowly picked up the map, seeing it being tattered on the edges and stained in water but of that, what could only be was blood, feeling his heart rate starting to spike he began to read the map a little fast, trying to figure out where he was till he heard a loud slam from outside in the hall followed with footsteps running, making Mike bolt from the table and towards the door quickly opening it back into the hall, looking both ways till he saw a door up the hall close slowly.

Slowly gaining his courage back, Mike folded the map up and slipped it into his back pocket and began to walk towards the slightly ajar door "H-Hello?" He called down the hall, but didn't get a response when he began to walk down the hall, towards the door quickly opening it to find that it was an empty closet, closing the door Mike sighed a little gently rubbing his eyes "It's just your mind playing tricks on you… There's nothing, there…" He faintly spoke till a faint giggle came from down the hall, sending shivers of fear down his spine when he quickly bolted down the hall but stopped when he reached a four way intersection of the halls.

Mike pulled the map from his back pocket and began to look, slowly scanning the area he was in till the giggles started to slowly become more and more clear, feeling that it was slowly creeping up on Mike, not knowing what or who was making the giggles when he quickly chose to go down the hall on his right opening the first door he could, slamming the door shut he leaned against the door, slowly sliding down it sitting upon the ground of the dark room, panting softly to himself rising from the ground shortly after finding through his vision that there were mannequins strewn across the room in a variety of positions, covered in dirt and dust as some were wearing different kinds of clothing and some didn't wear anything showing their joints bending in various ways, while some were broken off, leaving shattered limbs lying upon the ground.

While the giggling came and passed, Mike let out a sigh of relief, walking amongst the many mannequins trying to look for a single sign of life gently humming to himself, trying to keep his spirit up when their was a faint sound of crying from the other side of the room when Mike quickly made his way through the many mannequins to slowly stumble upon a woman, wearing what could be said was tattered clothing and dirty, unkempt blond hair as she was curled up in a ball, crying her very eyes out when Mike slowly approached the woman.

"E-Excuse me? M-Miss? Are you alright?" Mike gently spoke when the woman, nearly scrambled away "S-Stay back!" She screamed while Mike kept his distance, but slowly spoke "Shh… shh… it's okay, miss…" Mike gently cooed to woman, trying to calm her down as she started to calm a little, but still had fear in her eyes when she gave a gentle nod "W-Who are you?" She softly spoke while Mike gave a gentle smile "It's okay, my name's Mike. I'm gonna get us out of here, now I need to tell me where we are, okay?" He asked with the woman slowly nodding, before she saw something behind Mike as she began to cower with fear slowly pointing behind him.

"L-Look out behind you!" She nearly screamed when Mike turned to find that behind him, with a knife raised high in the air was one of the mannequins with a twisted, melted face while Mike quickly jumped back as the creature tried to swing the knife down on him, when more began to move, slowly moving towards them in a twisted, nearly unnatural fashion as Mike quickly grabbed the frightened woman's hand, "Come on!" He yelled side checking one of the mannequin creatures out of the way while keeping an iron grip of the woman, until he felt a pipe connect hard against his wrist, making him lose his grip upon the woman watching on while the creatures surrounded her "No!" He screamed feeling something snag his shirt, yanking him out of the room with unnatural force, watching her slowly fade from his vision hearing only her blood curdling screams as the door slammed shut.

 _Back With The Others…_

Photo Finish was sitting with the group as Octavia gently passed her a cup of tea "So Photo… can you please tell us who hired you?" She asked in a calm tone, while Photo gently took the mug thanking Octavia under her breath when started to explain "I-It was a few days ago really… I was working in my father's photo shoot building when I heard the phone going off, I answered it as it was someone asking for photos of some people, I thought nothing of it as I was told to get a team to take the photos, so I gotten my band mates and even the yearbook club to help as we all met in a diner not far from Carousel boutique." She began to explain while the group was waiting for her to continue, as the girls were starting to panic while Mise was trying to keep them calm while Anera was checking on Strawberry and Starry.

"Girls, it's going to be alright… we're going to find Mike, everything is going to fine." Mise tried to calm them when Remaie turned to him "Well we need to know where he is, you saw how are mom is acting, she would literally rip a person's throat out if any of us got hurt… with just her bare paws." Remaie explained as Mise, both shocked and worried by this soon nodded in understandment while Photo Finish continued to talk to Octavia.

"A-Anyway… When we got there, the person who called us was Rainbow Dash, she needed photos on these people we didn't know about, I was going to decline till she waved a favor over my head when she helped me a while back for the Canterlot's yearbook… I feel like such a dummy now…" She gently voiced as Octavia gently placed her hand upon Photo's shoulder "It's alright Photo, it's not your fault… Rainbow Dash just pulled something over your head, that's all." She tried to cheer Photo up, while she let out a gentle sigh "I-I guess… anyway, she needed the photo's to I think she said… get revenge on someone, to make him pay I guess you could say." Photo gently said with tone of sorrow when Mise turned towards her, looking her right in the eye.

"Photo… I want you to explain to us everything… and I mean everything of what Rainbow Dash is doing." Mise spoke with venom starting to lace his words, but that also of worry for his friend while Photo Finish began to explain everything she knew of.

 _Over With Mike…_

Mike was scrambling to his feet, slamming himself against the metallic door, banging on it, shouting as he tried to open the cursed door "Open up! Open the fuck up you freaks!" He screamed, slamming his fist against it, his head slowly pressing against it with his gaze falling towards the ground "Please…" He softly croaked as tears started to slowly fall upon the rusting ground, gently staining it when he gave his eyes a gentle wipe with his wrist slowly raising his head from the metallic door "I will avenge you miss… and I will get out of here for both of us… and I will make sure to take any of these freaks out when I can…" He mourned for the loss of life he saw before him, giving the door one final punch and walking away from it slowly flexing his fingers, giving his hand a good shake and cracking his knuckles mentally getting himself ready.

Starting his trek he slowly pulled the map from his back pocket and looking around a little 'Let's see… classroom's… nurse's office… no security office on this floor… fuck me, this is just perfect…' He thought to himself, folding the map up and stuffing into his back pocket when suddenly one of the lockers slowly opening, Mike stopped as he watched it open feeling his heart starting to beat faster walking towards it slowly, mentally wishing to the gods that it wasn't what he thought it would be slowly reaching his hand around the locker door, quickly pulling himself around to find that the locker was nearly empty except for a single book.

Mike let out a sigh of relief, quickly snagging the book to find it looked to be a normal text book, with a light brown cover with only two words scrawled upon it in what could be said was blood 'Open Me' It read as Mike reluctantly open the book to find it was hollowed out, with a black metal key with a tattered ink stained tag '158... must be a classroom…' Mike thought to himself, taking a hold of the key and gently tossing the book to the side giving a soft clap against the ground, walking down the hall counting down the door numbers down the hall, looking for the room that was labeled with the same numbers of the tag that was attached the key he held in his grip, watching his surroundings carefully but for reasons he couldn't understand… he felt like he was being watched, but couldn't understand why he felt that way.

While he walked a familiar musty scent began to waft again however it was much stronger this time, this made Mike recoil at the scent, covering his nose and mouth "Christ… that fucking reeks…" He grimaced as he walked, to where the scent was the strongest, behind a door that was labeled '158'.

Looking towards the key in hand, Mike slowly stuffed the key into the keyhole, giving a slow turn of the key hearing the lock mechanism slowly turn indicating that the door was now unlocked, he slowly gained what remaining courage he had when he griped the door handle slowly twisting it as he pushed it in, when the scent came full swing when he pushed the door in as what he saw, made his heart stop for nearly a second "O-Oh god…" He slowly spoke, covering his mouth with his hands to prevent himself from vomiting.

Inside the room, it was fairly dark but lights softly flickered above giving off enough light to see for as amongst the ground and walls… it was caked with blood, with chains wrapping around the flesh of victims of inside, but the kicker was it was of Mike's newest friends that he had made on the planet, hanging from the ceiling or walls, beaten, gutted, flesh ripped from the bones and even with limbs amputated or ripped right from the body, while some were impaled as blood dripped from their lifeless bodies, while in the middle of the room it had writing from their blood 'New subjects to play with… so little time…' It read as Mike felt his heart starting to race as he heard a familiar, sinister chuckle sending shivers down his spine making him quickly bolt from the room and down the halls that started to rust even worse but began to line with recently deceased corpses and limbs, blood and life draining from them.

 _Back with the others…_

Photo Finish was talking with the group, not really sure what was going on till they heard frantic knocks at the door when Starlight quickly opened the door to reveal Scootaloo, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and two girls most of the group recognized to be Cynder and Diana looking very frantic, almost out of breath as they looked to have been running as fast as their legs could carry them "Girls what are you doing here? And why do you all look out of breath?" Sunset asked when Scootaloo spoke "I-It's Rainbow! S-She's doing something terrible!" Scootaloo spoke up as Mise got up from his seat, walking over to the crusaders as he knelt before them.

"Girls, I want you all to take a calm, deep breath and explain to us what Rainbow Dash is doing, okay?" Mise asked with the six nodding, slowly speaking up "S-She's at the school, she's doing something really, really bad." Cynder started while Scootaloo spoke after her "Yeah, she's… she's putting him into a hell of some kind." She continued when after her was Diamond "She's got the drama departments of both CHS and Crystal Prep helping her, they literally made it into a literal haunted house from hades!" Diamond nearly screamed in fear while Mise gently placed his hand on her head, gently petting it trying to calm her down soon slowly getting up from the ground keeping his back turned to the groups, while speaking in a calm, yet collected tone.

"Octy… I don't think Ol' Ironsides is going to cut it this time…" Mise said causing everyone to grow both confused and concerned as Octavia spoke up.

"Mise...what are you talking about?" She asked, not even entirely sure herself about what her own husband was saying as Mise went over to his fireplace and pulled a odd looking curved blade, about 10 to 12 inches in length, off the mantle placing as he stuffed in his boot.

"I'm saying, Rainbow purposefully hurt our friend, and now… I'm going to hurt her, well….not too badly, there are children present..." Mise said as the group looked at each other, not sure whether to try and talk him out of it or go along with it to see where it went.

"I-I think she's trying to break his brain or something…" Scootaloo admitted as Mise spoke up "Well I am going to break her neck." He admitted pacing a little, thinking to himself when Sunset slowly spoke up "I-I don't think that is very wise Mise… I mean, Rainbow is our friend… and when I looked through Mike's memories he didn't look like a guy any of us would want to mess with." Sunset began as Mise stopped and looked her right in the eye, giving nearly a glare towards her "Sunset, I would like you to listen very closely… Rainbow, was a friend… she crossed that line when she thought it was a great idea to hurt our friend… And I already know what Mike is capable of, hell all of us do… but he knows when to control it and not hurt anyone, but what she is doing is opening Pandora's box… and I intend to close it." Mise spoke walking to the front of the house, while most of the original group followed Mise leaving Anera holding Strawberry and Starry "I'll keep them with me… I don't want to my grandkits seeing their father in the shape he is going to be in… I don't either." Anera softly spoke, in a hushed tone with everyone nodding while Sunset, Starlight, Twilight and the rest of their group started to walk down the street.

"We'll meet you guys at the school, let's just hope Mike is still okay by the time we get there." Sunset said with hope in her tone while the group nodded, getting into Mise's tank as he quickly started it up, speeding down the street towards a large airfield about three miles away from the high school while Mise brought the tank to a sudden halt, walking over to a large hanger when a man walked over to him "Mise? What are you doing here my boy?" The man asked while Mise walked past him "Sorry uncle Ironsides, but I got something to do… and my tank ain't gonna handle it…" Mise spoken while the man, now known as Ironsides started to pray to the gods for what his nephew was about to do.

The group followed close by as Mise began to unlock one of the hangers, slowly opening the doors with his uncle as it slowly revealed, a large tank bigger than his when the group slowly backed up "W-What is that?" Wave asked as Mise turned to the girls "The solution to everything…" He softly voiced, motioning for them to climb in.

 _Back with Mike…_

Through the twisted, rusted halls Mike continued to run, run as his very life depended on it when he stopped for a breather by a set of lockers, propping himself up "I-It can't be…" Mike panted "H-He can't be here…" He finally spoke when slowly fading into his sight was Kyo with a face of concern "Listen to me Mike… this ain't the time for talking or anything… he's here, and he is aiming to take his prized creation back to tweak it more… we have to get out of here… we need to end this." Kyo voiced while Mike gently leaned against the lockers "I-I know that… But what can we do man? I-I can't kill…" He said while Kyo placed his hands on Mike's shoulders "Mike… You have to listen to me… you are not killing out of spite… this is out of self-defense, you are doing a great deed this day… You can do it, I know you can." Kyo said, when the chuckling returned again while Kyo started to fade away.

"You need to go, now!" He spoke, disappearing back into Mike's head as he began to run down the halls again, desperately looking around for an exit till he quickly ran into one of the rooms, quickly closing the door to find that he was in what looked to be a costume room for the theater, filled with all kinds of costumes of many kinds but tattered, some even a little torn up in a state of repair that was needed, slowly moving past the rows and rows of costumes Mike slowly took the map from his back pocket looking it over placing it upon an empty counter with mirror, gently turning the small lamp on "Alright… let's see, where am I?" He asked softly, looking over the map trying to figure out where he is till the lamp's bulb exploded, making him flinch "Shit!" He yelled, stepping back from this when he bumped into something feeling a hand fall upon his shoulder, limp and dead with a familiar scent wafting past his nostrils when he felt his blood run cold.

Mike slowly turned around to find that the person behind him, was Crystal but in her human form as her eyes and mouth were sewn shut, and her mouth was sewn into a permanent smile with blood gently running down from her wounds while she wore a stained, she looked to be forced into a pose, showing off the dress she wore that was caked with blood, but not only that she looked to have been crushed into a form of vice, that crushed her bones and organs, Mike slowly backed away from Crystal feeling his breath starting to slowly run strained and his blood running cold, feeling tears starting to slowly form in his eyes as he gently placed his hand upon Crystal's cheek "C-Crystal… M-My beautiful gem…" He softly spoke gently placing his forehead upon hers with tears starting to roll down from his eyes.

The tears began to fall heavier, as Mike started to cry in front of Crystal's lifeless body holding her close, holding her hair in his hand till he heard that same chuckle, making his blood run cold again when it was followed by that same, familiar bone chilling voice "Don't vorry... you vill choin her zoon…" The voice spoke as Mike reluctantly let go of Crystal "I will see you again sweetie…" He said, gently kissing her cheek as he ran from the room, slamming the door shut trying to keep the owner of the voice at bay, running past many doors and rows of lockers panting while looking around in a panic daze 'Gotta think… gotta think!' He mentally screamed, when his gaze found that of name plate that might help on any day 'Home Ec'.

Mike slowly wiped his eyes while he quickly opened the door and walked in, looking around to find a trashed home ec classroom, with dishes smashed upon the ground and wall, while some of the sinks and counters were smashed to pieces, ripped from the ground all except a lone counter for rested upon it was a large, four layered cake with a single kitchen knife sticking from the side with a odd looking figure placed upon the top layer.

Seeing this Mike slowly walked towards the cake as it started to become a little more clear when his heart stopped, his eyes going wide again "N-No… N-No…!" He screamed when he saw what the figure was, for it was the head of Wave with her hair gently strewn down the cake's sides, mixing with the cakes frosting as her eyes and mouth were closed, giving her a peaceful look while blood gently leaked from her neck while Mike gotten to the front of the cake "W-Wave… N-Not you too…" He squeaked, feeling more tears falling slowly taking a hold of the knife's handle, pulling it from the cake's red insides "I-I'm going to avenge you… and Crystal… and everyone's lives that bastard has taken…" He spat, gently placing his free hand upon her cheek but soon slowly turning around and walking out of the classroom, giving one last glance towards the cake letting out a sigh, closing the door behind him.

With knife in hand Mike drunged through the halls, looking for the one that was dealing all of this damage when he screamed "Dr. Xavier! Get your ass out here so I can see you!" He screamed when the same chuckle slowly came back "Vith bleazure…" He voiced, sending some chills down Mike's spine but kept his determined face while Kyo spoke to him "This is it… To end it all…" He said while Mike nodded when the double doors on the end of the hall opened, revealing a familiar looking figure, the blood caked surgical clothing, a surgeon's mask with a beaming grin underneath, bloodshot eyes with vibes of insanity beaming from them and a blood dripping scalpel in one hand but in the other was hair, three different kinds of hair with three different kinds of bodies being dragged behind him.

Mike felt his heart starting to rocket into his throat when Dr. Xavier slowly walked towards Mike, staring right into Mike's eyes, right into his very soul "Vat's vrong? Vere is zee fire in your zoul? Guess you don't like vat I did? Oh vell... Arh ! I zought ein sveet reunion vith efferyone vould pe ein vonterful zight for you... mein fafforite zupchect…" He cackled, slinging the three dead bodies in front of Mike, revealing to be Moon, Izzy and Angel… they looked to have been tortured for hours, missing a few limbs, teeth and even sliced open to looked to even have some of their organs removed, showing by the stitches lining their bodies as Mike felt his mind starting to shutdown with tears starting to fill his eyes "No… No! No this can't be happening!" He wailed while the man cackled madly.

"Oh it is... Arh! I had fun vith zeze three... und efferyone elze you hold dear... family... friends... zey screamed for hours…" He grinned widely, while Mike felt his world starting to fade around him "N-No… T-This can't be real… this can't be real, this can't be real…" Mike whimpered softly while Kyo spoke "Mike! You need to get up! You have to kill him, so he can't do any more damage!" He begged Mike as he watched Mike fall to his knees, tears falling from his face "I-I can't do it… I can't kill someone… I-I'm all alone…" Mike said while Kyo started to take matters into his own hands, slowly taking over Mike's body with his left eye slowly changing to that of his Floran eye while trying to get the right to form as well, but it refused as Mike still remained in half control of his body while Kyo took control of the other half, gripping the knife tightly in his grip.

"We have to do this! We have to take him out!" Kyo screamed from the left half while Mike shook his head, refusing to co-operate "N-No… I… I just want to join my family… I just want to die…" He spoke from the other half of his face while Kyo started to drag Mike's other half of his body towards the doctor, grunting while he pulled him along "We will join them soon… but we must kill him!" He spouted as Mike soon stopped him, grabbing his other hand trying to pry it from his hand "We aren't doing that! He can go into the police for all I can care, I just want to die peacefully to see everyone again!" He yelled back at him while Kyo glared right at him in the mental forms of each other "Dieing will never bring them back! Not your parents, not your adoptive family, not anyone! So you should suck it up and get with the fucking program!" He screamed when Mike had finally had it, soon taking control of his body again and throwing the knife to the side when he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I DON'T CARE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, screaming frantically "I don't care! I don't care! I don't care!" He repeated over, and over again while the doctor looked on with a strange look as Mike soon bursting into tears as he began to cry hysterically, for that he was having the mother of all mental breakdowns, sobbing uncontrollably into his hands as while inside his mind Kyo and Mike were clashing against each other, trying to take control of Mike's body again when the sounds of doors getting slammed open were heard in the faint background when the two clashed head first, knocking each other out which in tow made Mike pass out upon the ground before anyone inside the halls.

The doctor watched on of what had happened to Mike when the set of doors not far from them burst open, revealing a very large group of people, as the man soon spotted was some of the girls that were around when they spotted their friend upon the ground, when he realized that some of the girls were used inside the area while the group gave glares of death towards the supposed doctor "Who the hell, are you?" One shouted, holding a kukri knife as it was Mise when the man held his hands up "W-Whoa! I-I didn't do any harm to him! I swear!" The man begged while Mise shouted "I'm gonna skin you alive! And any fucker with you!" He screamed while Octavia was with the girls, watching over Mike as Moon was checking his pulse, giving a sigh of relief "H-He's okay… he's just passed out…" She voiced, while Remaie slowly sat down next to Mike, slowly reaching towards his head as she began to pet his head, not even sure what to do.

As the girls were looking over Mike, and the group was trying to make sure Mise didn't slaughter the person in sight Twilight spoke up "Mise! Calm down, we came here to get Mike and stop Rainbow… not to kill people!" She spouted while Mise turned towards Twilight with a glare, giving a soft huff while slowly flipping his blade in his hand "For you maybe, but as for me...that remains to be seen." Mise said as he threw the knife at the student, narrowly missing his head, slicing one of the strings the surgical mask, causing it to fall off at one side.

Mise passed the fear stricken student and grabbed his knife out of the wall while the student slowly fell to his knees "H-Holy crap…" He softly whispered as Sunset walked over to the fear stricken student "Alright, now I want you to explain to us what is going on, and where is Rainbow Dash." Sunset demanded while the student quickly nodded "O-Okay! Okay! I-I'll tell!" He pleaded as Mise walked past them, gently dusting off the blade

"O-Okay… R-Rainbow Dash asked us to help her with a prank as she called it, and needed both drama department's to help out, we didn't really know what she was asking for but we followed her instructions… till we found out what was going on, we were going to stop her but…" He started to explain, till Twilight spoke up "You were all in too deep?" She asked, while the student sighed and slowly nodded taking the mask off with the hat, while removing a pair of contacts from his eyes to reveal he had ambrouge eyes.

The other group continued to question the student as Mise walked over to where Mike was, looking over his friend when he turned towards the girls with a face slowly forming to that of worry "Is he going to be okay?" Mise asked while the girls looked at each other, soon turning towards Mise "He's doing okay... for now, but… we worry about his mental state…" Moon explained while Mise nodded, sitting next to his friends while he nodded when some of the other group were dragging Rainbow Dash out of a distant room "Let me go! I said let me go!" She demanded as the groups soon fixed upon her with glares "Well… well… well, look who finally decided to reveal herself." Mise spoke towards Rainbow Dash as she finally pried her hands from the group's grip.

"Yeah? So what about it? I got my revenge, and pulled an epic prank." She admitted while Octavia spoke "By scaring the living hell out of Mike!?" She nearly screamed at her as Izzy was holding on to Mike's arm "I know jokes are fun… but this was just too messed up!" Izzy yelled while Rainbow Dash just shrugged "Eh… I thought it was cool, plus he deserved it, he's a freak." Rainbow had said as Mise and the rest could feel the rage starting to boil inside themselves when he was going to speak, until he saw Angel slowly pick herself up from the ground as she began to walk towards Rainbow Dash, this confused the groups as she was going to speak until Angel winded her fist back and launched it forward, smashing it hard against Rainbow's face, knocking her to the ground with a glare.

"You have no right to call him a freak… you have no idea what he has gone through, that man lying before any of us, is the sweetest, kindest most golden hearted person you could ever meet… and you just turned him into what he always was afraid of, a freak, a monster… You have no right to be even called the element of loyalty, for you have no loyalty of your own…" Angel spat towards Rainbow Dash fixing her glare hard upon her "I used to look towards you… to always be loyal to my friends and family… but all I can say is… you are just a shadow of your former self… I hope you rot in the deepest pits of hell…" She spoke, turning away from her as this surprised everyone before them slowly walking towards Mike "Let's just… please go…" She asked while the group nodded, slowly picking Mike up from the ground and towards the front of the school as Mise looked towards Angel.

"I promise I'll fix this and make things right, she's my responsibility since I brought my friends here and you all together." Mise said as he put one of Mike's arms over his shoulders and helped carry him out, while the girls nodded a little as Angel took his other arm around her shoulders "Thank you Mise… I just hope he will be okay…" Angel hoped with everyone else, when Sunset stopped the group for a second as in her hands was Mike's tactical belt and bracelet, the group thanked her as Octavia placed his bracelet back on his hand, while Wave put his belt with his weapons into her bracelet.

The group soon carried Mike back into the large tank, while Mise turned it on while a few others helped starting to drive it down the street and towards the airfield, switching out for Mise's original while Moon was tuning her guitar, gently strumming it to try to make a peaceful atmosphere while Remaie held Mike close, nuzzling his neck softly as Octavia gotten an idea "Hey… I have an idea, while we wait for Mike to wake up… why don't we sing some songs and play our instrument's… hope to pass the time?" She explained as the group started to think, soon smiling a little "I think that would be really fun, sweetie." Mise admitted, continuing to drive.

 _A little while later (about an hour)..._

After the group parked at the home, they had carried Mike in as Anera held her child close, crying her eyes out as did their children but they reassured them that he would be fine and that he was just sleeping, they nodded but still felt worried as they brought him into Octavia's and Mise's room to rest while everyone tried to lift their spirits by playing music and singing, it did for a while but something snagged on their minds when Crystal spoke up "Hey… where's Strawberry and Starry?" She asked while Anera looked around on the couch and in the cupboards "I-I don't know…" She spoke as everyone split up and searched around the house, not finding the little ones, feeling their fears spike high when they reached Mise and Octavia's room they soon opened it to find Mike still laying in bed, but snuggled close to his chest and in his arms was Strawberry and Starry, snuggling close to their father asleep which calmed everyone down a little, smiling a little when Strawberry gently mumbled in her sleep.

"P-Please don't go Daddy… D-Don't do what my last Daddy did with Mommy…" She gently mumbled, when the group looked at her while Starry mumbled softly "N-Never leave Daddy… I-I don't want to lose Mommies or Daddy…" She mumbled also, as the group slowly left the room, wondering by what the two little ones met, keeping that in mind for when they all wake up in time.


	28. Ch:28 The truth shall set you free

***Hey everyone, I am really sorry this chapter is a few days late, school has been getting a bit in the way but I finally got it out, and I am really sorry for taking so long, also I have something to announce at the end of the month that I really need to tell which is important, and that would be I am going on vacation at the end of the month, I will be giving more info at the end of the month with a chapter, but anyway I really hope you all enjoy the chapter and I will see you all in the next one.***

The sun fell and the moon rose painting the sky with stars, but slowly faded away with time with the moon falling again with the sun slowly peeking from the mountains cascading across sky with its reds, yellows and oranges as inside the home of a certain chef was Mike, laying in the large bed only with his thoughts but soon began to stir, near violently when he shot up from the bed, eyes nearly bloodshot as he was breathing heavily, slowly placing his arm upon his knee while looking around to find he was inside a room he somewhat recognized, letting his gaze fall upon his wrist to find that his bracelet was there.

breathing a sigh of relief he swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up he found his tactical belt lying upon the dresser next to the bed he was sleeping in, quickly sitting up he grabbed the belt and wrapped it around his waist, hearing the familiar click while checking himself over to find that he had a little dust on him, while with his bruises but still had a faint pain in the back of his skull when something finally clicked in his mind 'W-Where's everyone?' He thought to himself, trying to keep himself calm but sadly nearly failing when he nearly ripped the door from it's hinges and peering out into the hall, whipping his head around while a faint jingle of his necklace was heard.

Mike peeled down the hall in a nearly full sprint, nearly colliding with the couch in the living room, looking around the room to find it was empty except for a few blankets and pillows strewn about, feeling his heart becoming heavy he was starting to freak out till he heard some noises in the kitchen, spinning upon his heels he ran towards the doorway to the kitchen to find his friends, and his family sitting around and eating breakfast, sharing a few laughs while the mothers to his two daughters were playing with their kids and drawing a little with syrup on their pancakes as Mike could feel his breathing soften a little with tears slowly filling his eyes when his best friend Angel turned towards him, letting out a gasp nearly dropping the coffee pot she held.

"M-Mike?" She squeaked softly, not really sure what her eyes were seeing making everyone stop what they were doing to find him standing before them at the doorway of the kitchen, everyone felt mixed emotions till before anyone could react Mike pulled as many people he could into a hug while tears began to fall down his face "Y-You're all alive… Y-You're alive…" He croaked while the ones who were in the hug simply hugged him back while the rest soon joined in the hug as Mise stood by with a soft smile "Of course we are man… we are family, and we never leave family behind." Mise explained, keeping his smile while patting Mike's back while he let the tears continue to fall holding the most important people in his life close.

After the reunion of family Mike and friends slowly let each other ago while Strawberry and Starry gently took his hands, dragging him to the table making him chuckle softly sitting between his two daughters while Remaie placed a stack of pancakes before him, while giving him a loving kiss upon the cheek "We're really happy to see you are doing better, since yesterday." She smiled happily while Mike gave a warm smile back "Yeah… that was one heck of a nightmare." He admitted, giving a soft chuckle while taking a bite of his pancakes when the group looked at him with a serious, yet concerned look making him look towards them "What's up?" He asked when they looked on when Wave let out a sigh of sorrow "M-Mike? T-That all happened yesterday… it was all real." She spoke while Mike looked at her with worry.

"W-What do you mean? Guys… you're kinda scaring me here…" He admitted as Anera gently placed her hand upon Mike's shoulder "S-Sweetie… I think we should explain something outside, please… follow us." She asked while Mike slowly nodded, slowly getting up as he petted Strawberry and Starry's heads walking outside with everyone, when they stood in front of the from door outside the home and began to explain everything to him, while he just sat there soaking it all in "Y-You mean… Rainbow Dash did all this?" He asked with everyone nodding, while Mike's face slowly became that of a blank one trying to figure out what he should feel.

He slowly paced a bit back and forth in front of the driveway, as the wound on the back of his head made him wince in pain when it started to flood back like waves and waves of anguish, but with anger in the mix when he started to feel his blood starting to boil as the group looked on with worry when he spoke in a low tone "Rainbow Dash… Rainbow Dash… Rainbow Dash!" He screamed soon grabbing a hold of the mailbox post, ripping it out of the ground and smashing it upon the ground, stomping upon it hard, crushing the metal underneath his boot as the group took a few steps back watching the display before them when Mike gave one final stomp flattening the poor mailbox into the ground when Mise spoke up in a soft tone.

"Feeling a little better man?" He asked, trying to keep a calm atmosphere while Mike let out a sigh "Yeah… I feel a lot better now… sorry about… for well, smashing your mailbox." He said with a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his neck while Mise waved it off "It's fine, at least you got it out of your system." Mise smiled softly while the girls looked towards Mike with worry, but seemed to relax a little seeing that Mike was a little calmer "So what do we do?" He asked when Crystal spoke up "Well, we could try to explain everything to everyone… or we could leave on Ms. Anera ship… since ours is well… basically to the point of being... trashed." Crystal admitted with the group nodding in agreement, with Moon looking towards Mike with worry.

She walked over to Mike, slowly looking over the back of his head and winced a little "Yeshe… that's one hell of a bruise…" She spoke with concern, looking over the injury while Mike gave a soft grunt of pain "I-It's not too bad…" He tried to downplay the injury while Moon shook her head "Uh, uh… you could be still be really badly injured, it would be like when we first met you all over again…" Moon warned, with a face of worry when Mike was going to speak again, but stopped himself and just gave a nod which made Moon smile a little, continuing to examine his wound letting a sigh of relief escape her lips "Well, good news is that there's no swelling, but it will still hurt for a bit so please… do be careful, okay?" Moon asked while Mike nodded, as Moon smiled softly gently planting a loving kiss upon his lips.

"Thank you, now let's get back inside and eat breakfast. We're really happy that you are doing a little better since yesterday." She said with a warm smile, as Mike nodded a bit but still felt worried for the events that happened yesterday, still being very fresh in his mind while he followed everyone back into the home but could still feel something nagging on his mind, but tried to bury it when he looked back outside, slowly closing the front door.

Following everyone back inside, most sat back down to finish breakfast while Strawberry and Starry were waiting for their parents to return soon jumping from their seats and running into the arms of their parents who walked in, returning to their seats the group began to finish their breakfasts, sharing a few laughs and smiles but something still lingered in their minds, not only for their friend but for the little ones that were sitting on the both sides of Mike for what Strawberry and Starry had said in their sleep the night before, debating of what to do next or to even ask that was until their trains of thought were broken when Mike stood up, taking the empty plates and cups from the table carrying them to the sink, starting to clean them with his mind away from everything for what they could guess to mull over what they explained him.

Looks of concern and worry could only be painted upon the group's faces, watching their friend/family member washing the dishes before them while Strawberry looked to be physically scared, the group looked towards her as she began to hyperventilate "Sweetie? What's wrong?" Wave asked, gently taking a hold of her daughter soon having tears falling down her little face "D-Daddy! P-Please don't! I-I'll be good!" She nearly screamed with everyone flinching back from this, shocked from what she had said while Mike dropped everything he was doing turning towards his daughters while Strawberry was squirming in her mother's arms "P-Please d-don't hurt Mommy!" She screamed, weeping softly in her mother's arms while all eyes were on Mike, who started to connect the dots looking towards his weapons.

He quickly took his belt off and crunched his hand, storing the items in his bracelet slowly walking towards Strawberry trying to not scare her "Sweetie… It's okay… I'm not going to hurt you…" He quietly cooed to her as she continued to weep into Wave's chest while Mike continued to slowly walk towards her, gently cooing to her "I would never harm you, sweetie… I promise to never harm you." He cooed as Strawberry softly sniffled, slowly looking towards Mike with hopeful eyes "P-Promise?" She asked while Mike smiled softly gently planting a loving kiss upon her forehead "I promise, sweetie." He smiled while Strawberry gently wiped her eyes, slowly holding her arms out to be held while as Mike gently picked Strawberry up as she gently laid her head upon his chest, he began to pet her head, gently running his fingers through her hair while Starry looked towards her family "I-Is my sister going to be okay?" She asked with hope in her tone, while they gave a warm smile and nod.

"She will be sweetie, don't worry. We will get to the bottom of this." Izzy said, gently petting Starry's head while she picked her up, carrying her out into the living room with the rest of the group while Mise spoke up "I know this isn't our place to talk about this but… Strawberry… we want you to explain to us, what freaked you out, okay?" He asked in a soft tone, sitting in the arm chair next to the couch while Strawberry keeping close to her father while Wave gently petted her head, trying to keep her calm while Starry slowly looked towards Mise, slowly nodding "O-Okay…" She gently squeaked slowly breathing in a gentle breaths until she slowly spoke "I-It was d-daddy's knife…" Strawberry spoke in a quiet tone, the group looked towards her with worry when Mike gently spoke to her.

"My knife? Why is that sweetie?" Mike asked with confusion but that of also worry for this Strawberry remained quiet, the room slowly began to fill with silence with faces of worry slowly painting upon the group's faces until Strawberry gave a soft sniffle with tears starting to slowly fill her eyes "D-Daddy…. H-He… He…" She tried to say while Wave gently took a hold of Strawberry, gently sitting her in her lap "What did your daddy do?" She gently asked while the tears began to fall down her face heavier, bursting into tears "H-He killed mommy!" She wailed crying into her mother's chest as she held her close gently petting her head, letting her fingers run through Strawberry's hair gently cooing to her, trying to calm her down while the group was taken back by this.

The room was only filled with the sounds of Strawberry's crying and Wave's efforts to try and calm her down, while Starry looked worried for her older sister. Izzy and Mike were trying to keep her calm as Anera felt her heart sink deep into her chest, while holding her two daughters close and the girls could only feel worry and sorrow for the little ones before them, Octavia could only feel sorrow and Mise… He looked to have a blank look upon his face however few could tell that he was actually in deep thought.

Mise's mind lingered in thought, but it all came back to one specific memory, a memory that will always haunt him till his end of days upon the living world, it was of the day that he had lost his two youngest siblings many years ago that could even bring a tear to the most stone cold feeling of people, looking towards Strawberry and Starry he could only think of one thought, voicing louder than the rest in his mind 'I can't let this happen to them… not like my siblings years ago… not again, it will not happen again… and I know none of will ever let it happen…' Mise thought to himself, soon speaking up when he sat up from his seat while slipping his coat on.

"Excuse for a few minutes...I... just remembered I...have some business I need attend to." Mise said in a dreary, half-minded tone as if he was deeply focused on something on his mind. The group was going to speak up till Mise walked out of the front door, while everyone let out a sigh as Strawberry had finally calmed down while Wave kept her close, still petting her head as she planted a loving kiss upon her forehead "You feel a little better, sweetie?" She asked, while Strawberry gently nodded still burying her head into Wave's chest.

The group still felt worry as Mike placed his hand gently upon Strawberry's head, soon sitting up with something in his mind that gained the attention of everyone when he turned towards Octavia "Octavia… do you have a car, or someone that can give us a ride?" He asked while she looked at him a little oddly, but spoke nonetheless "Yeah, I have a car, why? Where do you want to go?" She asked as Mike looked towards Strawberry, then back towards Octavia "The police station… Were bringing Strawberry's father to justice." He voiced.

This taken back everyone, as Strawberry sniffled softly gently taking a hold of her father's hand "D-Don't do it Daddy! H-He's a really scary meanie!" She squeaked softly while Mike looked towards his daughter, gently smiling softly when he knelt before her "Sweetie, your father is a very bad man, and he deserves to be punished for what he has done. I know it can be scary, and it's alright to be afraid, but you must face these demons and we will be there together with you." He spoke, gently plating a loving kiss upon her forehead when a soft grin slowly spread "Plus, if he tries to harm you, or your moms, or even your little sister. I will personally kick his butt, and make sure he doesn't harm anyone else." Mike beamed, with Strawberry gently sniffling as she rubbed her little eyes and wrapping her little arms around Mike's neck, giving him a hug.

Mike felt his heart melt in his daughter's grip as he hugged her back while Starry slowly walked over and Mike quickly wrapped his arm around her as well, holding his two daughters in a loving hug making the girls giggle softly at the heart warming scene while Anera gently wiped her tears away, smiling happily for her son watching him pick his two daughters up "Alright you two, let's get this ball rolling. I think it's time we take down this monster." He said with the group nodding while Remaie took a black sphere with dark green lines from her bracelet, gently tossing it a bit in the air while Wave opened the front door.

She kept the door open as Mike carried their daughters outside, with Izzy, Moon, Crystal and Angel following behind while Octavia unlocked her car letting that half of the group get inside with them nearly getting packed inside the vehicle as Angel and Wave decided to get into the other car that was Remaie's that had the shade of dark green "You guys can follow me, the police station is a bit far away." Octavia explained with everyone nodding when Wave was going to get into Remaie's car, until she was picked up by Mike and carrying her in his arms when he then placed her in the passenger seat with a soft smile.

"You can have my seat Wave. Angel can ride with me." He said taking the sphere out of his bracelet with his helmet and taking his bike out of the sphere soon placing the helmet upon Angel's head, making her blush a little while the group giggled a little while Mike flipped an extra helmet in his hands, placing it upon his head "I snagged an extra helmet from that closet Mise has filled with these, I hope it's alright Octavia." He asked while she just smiled, waving it off while she started the car "It's alright, Mike. Just follow us alright?" She asked the two groups while they nodded, Remaie starting up her vehicle and Mike jumping onto his bike, shoving the keys into the ignition feeling the vehicle kick to life, slowly hovering above the ground as he felt the gentle touch of Angel's arms wrapping around his waist, feeling a familiar blush burning upon his face, while she had felt a blush burning her cheeks.

Revving the engine loudly, Octavia soon took off down the street with Remaie following behind while Mike followed her also, driving down the streets following close to each other, buildings were flying by while people just went by in a blur going amongst their business, however only one thing occupied the group's minds and that was to bring Strawberry's father to justice for what he had done, when Octavia began to slow down, slowly turning into a parking lot of a large police station showing that they had reached their destination with Remaie parking her car next to Octavia's and Mike parked his bike near the two vehicles, turning off the engine as Angel hopped off the bike with her blush still present upon her face.

Taking off their helmets they put the helmets into their bracelets while the groups gotten out of the cars, with Izzy holding Starry close while Crystal carried Strawberry as everyone was getting ready to walk into the building, walking along the path to the building when Strawberry started to cower in Crystal's arms as she tried to keep her calm, soon walking into the main lobby of the police station that was buzzing softly with activity with the group walking towards the front desk gaining the attention of the officer behind the desk "Hello there, how may I help you all today?" The man asked when Mike spoke up.

"Yes hi… listen, we would like to report something… but… we want to talk to your caption, or whoever is in charge of the station." He said with a tone of seriousness, making the officer nod soon activating his walkie upon his chest "Caption Armor, your attendance is required to the front area." He spoke soon getting a response back "Copy that, be right over." The voice spoke back while the officer turned towards the group "The caption is on his way, why did you request his services?" He asked, with pen in hand when Wave spoke.

"We are asking to file a report, a murder has been committed." Wave said with the officer's head whipping towards her with a serious look in his eyes "Young lady, you better be clear for what you speak, even an eye witness for such a serious claim." He said to her as Crystal walked forward with Strawberry "We do actually sir, our little one here saw everything… she can tell you everything, as long as one of us is with her." She said with a motherly, yet protective tone with the officer nodded, understanding her protective nature of her daughter when Captain Armor walked over to the group "I'm Captain Shining Armor, what seems to be the problem?" He asked with a serious tone when the officer explained what they said, with him soon nodding leading Strawberry and Crystal into a separate room, sitting across from the two while Crystal held Strawberry's hand.

Shining Armor clicked the pen a little in his hand, opening his notepad "Alright… now little one, what is your name?" He asked while Strawberry quietly squeaked "S-Strawberry." She squeaked while he wrote down the info "That's a very beautiful name." Shining armor said, giving a soft smile while Strawberry blushed softly as he gave a soft chuckle "Okay… now your family out there said you witnessed a crime, can you please tell me what happened?" He asked while Strawberry slowly nodded, explaining to the best of her capabilities of what she could remember from what had happened from such a young age "I-It happened w-when I was… T-Two or three… D-Daddy was drinking this… G-Grown up drinks, and was not taking his medicine that M-Mommy always had him take… I-I didn't know why… B-But he started to get…" She started to speak, feeling the tears starting to envelope her eyes "A-Angry…" She squeaked sniffling softly, when Shining Armor placed before her a box of tissues when Crystal gently took one and helped Strawberry blow her nose.

She thanked Crystal when she began to speak again "H-He started to yell at Mommy, and she started to yell… T-Then they were screaming at each other… I-It was so scary… T-Then daddy… G-Grabbed a knife from the drawer and he… H-He…" She tried to say until she started to burst into tears, while Crystal gently took Strawberry, holding her close and petting her head while Shining continued to write down the info into the notebook "It's alright Strawberry, you are being a very big help with this investigation." He said till there was a knock on the door, with a detective walking in with paperwork in hand "Captain, we got an anonymous tip, something I decided to look into and I found some information that you may want to look into." She said handing the papers to Shining as he thanked her for that, looking over the papers while looking towards Crystal and Strawberry "You may go if you like, I will call if there is anything we need to talk about." He said while Crystal gently nodded, writing down her phone number and handing it to the captain while carrying Strawberry out of the room.

With the two left the room the group was waiting for them as Mise was sitting with them, dressed in a black trench coat, sunglasses and a baseball cap with 'Not Mise' written upon it smiling softly "Hey there Crystal, hey Strawberry all done here?" He asked with Crystal giving a questioning look while the rest just shrugged, not really sure what he was doing when Mike walked back over to the group, soon seeing the two smiling warmly as he gently petted Strawberry's head "Hey there sweetie, did you tell the nice police man what you needed to say?" He asked while Strawberry gently nodded with the group smiling happily getting ready to leave when the captain walked over stopping the group "Listen, sorry for keeping you all a bit longer but… We may have found the man you were all looking for… but Strawberry here needs to stay to give an eyewitness statement at the court trial." He stated with Strawberry looking scared to stay until Mike spoke "Were staying with her, and before you even say anything. We are her parents, we may have adopted her but she is still our little girl, and frankly I don't trust any of you not as far as I can throw you, and believe me some of us can lob you guys like fricken footballs." He stated with the group nodding.

Shining stood quiet for a few minutes, before nodding "Okay… We will call when you need to appear with your daughter… please just… be safe out there." He simply said, walking away with the group nodded in understandment, walking out of the police station when Octavia turned towards Mise "Okay… what exactly are you wearing?" Octavia asked while Mise looked towards her, smiling very softly "Just something to keep things in balance." Mise had said vaguely, with everyone shrugging a bit while Crystal was gently nuzzling Strawberry's head while Starry looked towards her older sister with worry, but Izzy smiled softly "Don't worry, everything will be okay. Like how my older sis did for me." She said with her smile, making Starry smile a bit and nod.

 _About An Hour Later…_

Inside the courthouse, people and lawyers buzzing with activity walking from courtroom to courtroom as the group were walking towards the courtroom they needed to be in, after they had passed through security without a snag, except for Mise who had to give up everything he was carrying leaving the security in a daze with terrified looks of how much weapons he was holding "Dude, I can't believe you carry all that shit on hand, how do you not get weighed down from all that?" Mike asked while Mise smirked "Easy, when you were a soldier like me you have to carry that and more." He explained as Mike just rolled his eyes, shaking his head following the girls into the courtroom sitting down while everyone was getting ready for the court case when the judge walked in, while the bailiff spoke "All rise." He spoke, with everyone standing up while the judge sat down.

"You may all be seated." She spoke looking through her papers while everyone sat down, as the judge handed the bailiff a paper while the jury walked in, taking their seats when he spoke up "Case number 587 'Lockjaw' Star Chaser, for the murder of his wife Berry Vines and attempted homicide of Strawberry Vines." The bailiff spoke with the man of said name walking in, he had dark brown hair darker than the earth itself, light cornflower blue skin with a large scar lining the side of his jaw and across his cheek with smoky grey eyes scanning the room with a scowl plastered upon his face wearing what looked to be a dark blue suit and tie, with handcuffs adorning his wrists scoffing while walking to the defendant seat hearing only could be faint growls from him, sitting down in the seat.

The case was going off without a hitch, the judge was hearing both sides of the case while Mike and the girls were paying close attention as the jury was taking notes, everything was going smoothly till Izzy spoke up "Mr. Snuggles? After this can we go get pancakes?" She asked since she was getting hungry and so was most of the group also "Izzy, sweetie please this is a serious case." He spoke in a hushed whisper while Mise spoke up "I want bananas on my pancakes." Mise had said while Mike looked at him with a deadpanned look "I'll come over there and feed you my boot if you don't shut up." Mike growled with soft annoyance when the judge spoke "I think it's about time we had a five minute recess, everyone please return soon and no violence in the court or lobby please." She asked with everyone soon leaving when Mise spoke up to the judge "Awww…. But I'm so good at it." He said, till she looked at him "Shut up, Mise." The judge had said.

While that happened the group was eating in a small cafeteria like area, munching softly on some snacks while Strawberry looked extra nervous "It's okay sweetie, after you tell your side of things everything else will go smoothly, and your dad will be in jail for a long, long time." Moon gently cooed while she nodded a little as Mike looked to be lost in his thoughts, but was slowly dragged out by Octavia who looked at him with concern "You alright there, Mike?" She asked with concern in her voice as Mike gave her a soft nod "Yeah… just thinking about this case really… Strawberry's dad is just really… I don't know, off you know?" Mike asked as Octavia gently nodded, gently wrapping her fingers around her mug of coffee.

"Yeah… he did really, like he was waiting for something… but for what? I don't even know, but let's just keep an eye on him for now, alright?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee while Mike gave a firm nod, eating the last of the food he had bought when everyone soon sat up after their time was up for the recess, walking back into the courtroom to resume the case as it continued like normal with time passing by quite quickly, till the judge looked towards Strawberry and gently bringing her up to the stand when the bailiff held a bible and his hand up helping Strawberry's hand onto it "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you Faust?" He asked while she slowly turned towards the judge with a warm smile "It's okay, just say you do." She said when Strawberry slowly nodded "I-I do." She squeaked softly, with the bailiff moving away giving view of her father, burrowing his gaze deep into the little girls very soul.

Strawberry began to cower under his gaze as Starry felt scared for her older sister when she began to retell what had happened that night, the groups looked on with horror as the jury could already feel their verdict already brewing in their minds while Strawberry was finished giving her testimony, the judge thanked Strawberry for her testimony while Strawberry still looked frightened under Star's gaze looking like he was growling softly under his tone, the group watched on as Mike kept a close eye on the man sitting not far from them but something caught his eye, watching closely at his hand movements when his eyes went wide to find him pulling a small knife from his sleeve, slowly holding it close to his person and lowering his gaze towards the table trying not to look suspicious.

Mike caught onto what was going on as Strawberry was slowly climbing down from the stand when Star saw his opportunity, quickly standing from his seat with blade in hand he quickly charged around the table he was sitting for everyone was in shock on what was going on, the bailiff was standing back while trying to grab his taser, the jury were gasping loudly as the judge didn't know what to do and neither did the people of the court, as at the attention of it all Strawberry was starting freak out only resorting to crying seeing that her fate was going to be sealed, that was until Mike quickly vaulted over one of the benches and onto one of them, launching himself off of it as he propelled himself through the air launching far through the air soon landing upon the man, knocking him off course making the knife fall from his grip amongst the ground, giving a soft clatter against the tiles.

Everyone stood in shock as Strawberry slowly opened her eyes, finding her father Mike getting up from the ground nearly growling in anger with soft specks of black filling his eyes while Star groaned, lifting himself slowly off the ground struggling a little because of the handcuffs that adorned his wrists letting his gaze fall to find that some of his hand slipped from the cuff, grinning at his opportunity he forcefully slipped his hand from the cuff to find his new found freedom had a snag, and that was the seventeen and a half year old student before him that was growling like a protective predator of their young but all he could do was grin 'This is going to be so damn easy…' He thought smugly to himself, flipping the free cuff into his free hand, creating a makeshift brassknuckle getting ready for a fight.

The two stood from each other, waiting for one to make the first move as the bailiff was going to intervene that was until Mise stopped him and shook his head "Don't… let him handle it." He warned, making the bailiff slowly nod staying by the judge watching the two when Star charged at Mike, launching his fist towards Mike's head but he quickly dodged it, nearly feeling the cuff skid by his hair soon taking a hold of his arm and wrenching his head backwards, soon throwing it forward feeling it connect with Star's nose giving off a sickening crackle of the bones in his nose break making growl in pain, grabbing a hold of his nearly broken nose when he felt the wind getting knocked out of him when Mike's knee connect with his gut while letting go of his arm watching him getting knocked back.

Everyone looked on with worry while Star kept his grounds, seething with anger "You son of a bitch! I'm gonna rip your organs out of you and force feed you them!" He seethed, charging at Mike wrenching his arm far back letting it go feeling the cuff connect hard against Mike's jaw, feeling his head whip to the side hard making him stumble when he connected another to his gut, then another until he started to throw a good amount of punches at Mike, alternating from the gut, chest and face with a wide grin adorning his face with his hands starting to drip with blood, dripping softly with crimson, but only Star could think of was death on his mind chuckling madly as the girls could only watch on in horror, Starry was crying in Izzy's lap while Strawberry who was crying ran out of the booth past the bailiff before he could even stop her when she grabbed a hold of Star's leg, crying into it.

"P-Please! D-Don't hurt my daddy!" She begged when Star looked towards her with a growl, letting go of Mike's hoodie for a second when he smacked her hard across the face, making her fall to the ground as she cried heavier "Get the fuck off me you little parasite! If it wasn't for your whore mother, I would have gotten rid of you long ago!" He heaved as Strawberry cried louder while he grabbed her hair, nearly yanking her off the ground until he screamed in pain, feeling a large metallic knife plunged deep into the back of his leg while Mise was standing up slowly retracting his hand while a knife slipped down his other jacket sleeve, Star growled at this reaching for the knife till he felt someone grabbing his arm looking towards them to find two dark orbs with piercing crimson digging into his soul for he met eye contact with Mike's eyes with crimson blood dripping gently from his face, quickly bending his arm in the other direction till he heard the sickening snap of bones, making Star wail in pain.

Everyone recoiled at the sight before them when Mike soon took a hold of his head and smashed it hard into his knee, letting a stream of crimson fly from his nose and hitting his head against the judge's box, knocking him unconscious bleeding softly from the wounds he had acquired as Mike breathed softly "Don't you dare ever fucking hurt my daughter's or family again…" He bellowed, slowly turning his gaze towards Strawberry who sniffled softly, looking towards her father with hopeful eyes.

"D-Daddy?" She squeaked softly, watching him walk towards her with a soft, yet warm comforting smile slowly spread across his face as he gently picked Strawberry up to reveal his eyes slowly going back to normal, wiping the blood from his face gently planted a loving kiss upon her forehead "It's me sweetie, don't you worry. I told you I would kick his butt if he tried anything." Mike had said, holding Strawberry close and gently petting her head as she gently buried her head into his chest as Starry leaped from Izzy's lap, running over to Mike and hugging his leg crying into it when he then picked her up as well, holding her close in a loving hug while Mise spoke to the judge.

"As you can see that man is not stable at all, and all of you saw what had happened. If Mike didn't step in Strawberry could have been harmed." Mise explained with the judge and jury nodding in agreement "We all can agree that we find the defendant guilty, we hope this man… no this monster deserves to never see the light of day… may he rot in the deepest pits of hell…" The juror said while the judge spoke with a nod.

"Indeed the sentence is life in prison with no chance of parole." She said smacking the mallet against the wood while two bailiffs dragged the unconscious Star out of the courtroom but also having medical personnel walking into fix his wounds while one was going to go up to Mike, he just smiled and gently shook his head walking out of the courthouse with his family and friends "Well… since that's all over with, who wants some ice cream?" Mise suggested with Starry and Strawberry gently jumping in Mike's arms making the group smile a little.

Octavia giggled softly when she spoke "I know a place that Fang goes to, follow me I know where it is." Octavia had said, with the group following behind her, walking down the street towards the ice cream place while Mise walked over to Mike, whispering to him in a hushed tone "Listen man, I could see the fire in your eyes during that fight… I can tell you wanted to kill him." He whispered making Mike look towards him when Mise kept his look, continuing to whisper "Don't worry… I got some people on the inside, they can snuff him out so we wouldn't have to worry about him." Mise explained, in his hushed tone making Mike slowly nod not really sure what to say before sighing softly, whispering to him "Alright…" He whispered walking along the way with the group with Starry and Strawberry in his arms, walking into the ice cream parlor.

 _A Little While Later In The Day…_

Time slowly paced in the day as Moon was tending to Mike's wounds, making sure they healed properly while the rest were getting things ready so they could leave that night when there was a gentle knock at the door, Mise slowly set down a box walking over to the front door soon taking a hold of the doorknob, giving it a soft twist and opening it to reveal Sunset and her friends, but behind her they could see a familiar rainbow like hair and cyan blue skin when they stopped what they were doing, nearly seething with rage "What is _she_ doing here?" Wave asked with anger filling her tone while Sunset spoke.

"Listen… We explained everything to Rainbow but not only that, she didn't know… she feels really horrible for what she did… she didn't know what was going on… neither does half of our friends at all, please… can we just come in?" Sunset asked, nearly begging when all eyes slowly fell upon Mike who sighed "Bring them in…" He simply said hissing softly from his wounds while Mise kept the door open, letting their friends in while some looked to be carrying equipment in also much to many's confusion when some looked towards Mike with pure concern.

"Mike… what happened to you?" Sunset asked while Mike looked towards his wounds, soon looking towards them with a soft smile "Gave someone a well deserving ass kicking, and he's in prison which is an added bonus." He smiled with a soft chuckle coughing a little from it but maintained his smile none the less, with the friends nodding a bit when Applejack gave Rainbow Dash a bit of a hard nudge, nearly knocking her forward towards the couch.

S he slowly walked towards Mike while Moon kept a hold of his hand, giving her a death glare reading of 'choose your words wisely or you're gonna die horribly' written all over her face making Rainbow swallow the lump in her throat but let out a gentle sigh when she spoke "Listen… I… I didn't know about anything that was going on, it was just…" She tried to say before sighing.

"Look… We thought we lost our friends in space… worried that they had died out there, not knowing where they were… and we thought we would never see them again. But when we saw that ship crash and seeing Octavia and Mise stepping out of the ship… we were ecstatic to see them again, we thought we lost our friends forever…" Rainbow had said, which Mike kept his gaze towards her slowly sitting up a bit a more listening to her continue.

"We were worried, concerned… hell some of thought we lost in family, and were relieved when to learn that our friends are alright but finding out that they were staying back on the same planet with all of you… we just… we just felt our hearts breaking, I ain't one to show much emotion but… it sucked man, and finding out that you were the ones that saved them and were aliens… We just thought… they were brainwashed or something… you can probably see what we mean since we have been dealing with magic for so long… anyway, a good amount of us thought you were all freaks and maybe even… evil really…" Rainbow admitted, feeling sorrow bellowing in her tone while Mike looked towards her soon speaking "You know, I do know where you are coming from Rainbow Dash… protecting family and friends is commendable… but what you did… it ain't the brightest damn thing I ever seen…" He spoke slowly standing up, gently letting go of Moon's hand when he stood above Rainbow Dash looking upon her.

"All I can really say is this… I don't give a damn what you say, I don't give a damn who you are… you can all hate me, you can all beat me like it was going out of style… but when you bring in my family, the only thing I have left in this world… This whole universe... it ain't going to fucking end well…" Mike spoke with venom in his words keeping his gaze at Rainbow, making her feel smaller than ever as she sank deeper into where she sat while Mike's gaze slowly lightened "However…" He softly spoke with everyone turning towards him "You were only looking out for your friends… that I can understand, but you did something royally moronic… Hell, could have gotten a lot of people killed maybe even arrested… You were being a royal fucking idiot…" He spoke but softly sighed "But… I would only have to say is… I forgive you… it's better to have a friend than an enemy…" He admitted, holding his hand out towards Rainbow Dash "What do you say… Friends?" He asked as Rainbow Dash smiled a little, gently taking a hold of his hand and getting up while giving a good shake "Friends… and I am really sorry for all that." Rainbow smiled as Mike just gave a soft smile with a nod.

The groups smiled softly at this as Mise wrapped his arms around Mike and Rainbow, giving a very high voice "Yeah, friendship and flowers and ponies and bleagh!" He spoke with a disgusted tone making Mike chuckle softly and pushing Mise back by his face, knocking him back a bit "Oh shut up man." He said with a smile forming upon his face while something was still on many's minds "I still got to ask, you're pretty strong Mike but how come you let Rainbow beat you?" Aria asked as Mise spoke "Because he doesn't want to hurt anyone." He spoken making everyone turn towards him, then back at Mike as only a collect few knew of his strength while Rainbow Dash snickered a little "He can hurt someone? I like to see that actually, no offense." She snickered while Mise knew he had to show them as he turned to Mike.

"Mike… I want you to hit me, as hard as you can." He said while Mike just shook his head "No, I ain't going to hit you man." Mike said as Mise kept egging him on, while Mike continued to refuse until Mise soon snapped and thought of something, soon yelling at him "Do it you dumb son of a bitch! Cause all you are is a fucking orphan in this world that no one will ever love!" He yelled, taking back everyone while Mike only stood there when they could all hear a faint growl when his gaze formed to that of anger, balling his fist tightly wrenching his far behind his head while Mise closed his eyes waiting for the punch to connect soon feeling an extremely hard haymaker connect with the side of his face that he could feel himself flying through the air till he hit something hard, knocking him out cold as Mike was left breathing heavily after he launched Mise through the air with just a haymaker, nearly smashing a bookshelf in half.

Everyone was in shock while Mike gave a soft snort like the enraged Adult Poptop that had thrown him against a wall months ago, feeling his anger slowly fading from his body looking towards the other friends to find that their jaws were unhinged "W-Wha… H-How… Y-You could have fought back! Why didn't you?" Rainbow asked while Mike crossed his arms "I don't like hurting people, plus I would never hit a girl unless it's a life or death situation." He explained with them nodding while Eclipse and Midnight smiled softly, hearing those words while Twilight and a few were setting up a large monitor and other stuff while placing sensors on Sunset's face and arms as Octavia was waking Mise up with some smelling salts "Ugh… w-what happened? I feel like I was hit with a damn freight train." He spoke in a groggy, but pained tone while Octavia gently placed an ice pack on his cheek.

"You egged Mike into hitting you, he punched you with an extremely hard haymaker and nearly broke the bookshelf in half." Octavia explained with Mise nodding a little, slowly getting up as Mike and Sunset were sitting in two seats "Now, this should be able to see what you see Sunset… are you two ready?" Twilight asked with the two giving a firm nod as Sunset took a hold of Mike's arm soon going into his mind while he slowly closed his minds.

 _Inside Mike's Mind…_

The scenery was the high school again while Sunset stood abound around the students as Kyo materialized before her "Ahhh, bacon hair there you are, good to see you again." Kyo smiled while Sunset just rolled her eyes, but gave a soft giggle "Good to see you as well Kyo, how have you been?" She asked while Kyo gave a soft shrug "Eh… you know, slowly losing my mind in my little brother's mind, trying not to take over and kill Rainbow Dash, you know normal stuff." He admitted materializing a couch while the scene slowly changed to the next memory while taking a seat, patting the seat next to him for Sunset to join him as she gently sat next to him "So… showing your friends stuff huh?" He asked with Sunset nodding.

"Yeah… it's so they can finally understand." Sunset had said while Kyo gave a nod, understanding what she meant "Understandable, at least they will leave my little brother alone." He spoke, taking out his cigarettes and taking one out as Sunset looked at him with worry "Hey… Kyo? Don't you ever get well… lonely in here?" She asked while Kyo light a cigarette, taking a drag from it letting the memory change while letting the smoke out with a sigh "I do actually… Don't get me wrong, messing with my little brother is fun and all… but… I just, I don't know… Get tired of it all…" He voiced, laying back a little in his seat until he felt a gentle hand upon his shoulder, slowly turning to find it coming from Sunset with a soft smile "Well I think you should talk to Mike about it, it seems that you really care for your little brother and you two would do anything for each other." Sunset explained while Kyo let out a sigh.

"Yeah… but after this last fuck up… I don't think he would…" Kyo spoke till he felt a hand smack him hard across the face, placing his hand upon it while Sunset gave him a caring glare "Now don't you start talking like that, sure things have gone bad but you were only doing what you thought was right and don't you even think of trying to deny that, if you two just talk you two could find some middle ground." Sunset suggested while Kyo slowly nodded, taking another drag from the cigarette gently dropping it and snuffing it "Yeah… your right Sunset, thank you…" He said slowly smiling as the final memory slowly stopped playing "Good, now I will see you later okay?" She asked with Kyo giving a warm nod, slowly fading from the mind as Kyo smiled a bit more slowly taking control so he could thank her personally.

 _Outside Mike/Kyo's Mind…_

The group was in shock at what they were witnessing before them as Sunset slowly let go of Kyo's arm and taking the sensors off "Whoa… that was a second doozy to go through, you alright Mike?" She asked while Kyo just gently smiled, slowly opening his eyes to reveal the dark endless voids with crimson irises "Better than ever Sunset, thank you again for our talk." He said soon getting up and pulling Sunset into a hug, shocking everyone as before anyone could speak he spoke again "Don't worry, I won't take long. Just wanted to say hello and that for thank you for looking over my little brother." Kyo spoke slowly letting Mike take control again when he slowly shook his head "Jeez… felt like getting hit with a freighter." He voiced in his normal tone soon getting tackled by the girls and his two daughters, nearly in a dog pile as the groups could only do was smile and laugh while Pinkie Pie exclaimed for a party, as everyone could only do was cheer in joy of the idea.

 _That Night…_

After the party died down and everyone left Anera had the school pick up the group's ship while others were loading stuff on hers, grabbing their bags when they all gave one final goodbye to friends and family Mise soon stopped the group "Guys, I want to show you all something… if that is alright?" He asked with everyone looking at each other, not really sure what to say but soon followed him down the streets of Canterlot, asking him where they are going but could only say it was a surprise when he walked into what was a cemetery with the group not sure how to feel while walking along the graves, he soon stopped at five lone graves on a hill with unfamiliar names to the group except Starry, Strawberry and Mise when Starry and Strawberry walked over to the graves, feeling tears filling their eyes as they began to cry hugging the tombstones.

"That's Strawberry's mom… and that's Starry's parents, they died in a car accident when she was two… those two on the end are my little brother and sister… I thought it would be a small nice present to have them moved to a better place… somewhere close by, you know?" He asked with the group nodding while Strawberry and Starry slowly let go of the graves and gave a final goodbye while Mise gently placed a bushel of flowers upon each grave, giving a soft prayer and leading everyone back to the home to find the friends there, waiting to give one final goodbye to everyone watching them walking into Anera's ship, watching it slowly lifting from the ground as it soon took off into the sky, shooting off into the stars with the group of friends waving goodbye to their friends from beyond the stars.

 ***Also just a little note here, this chapter is the final piece of a crossover with a group of friends that I also work with, I really hope you all enjoyed it and that normal programming will soon return in the next chapter, and that I will hopefully see you all in the next one.***


	29. Ch:29 Something lost, something gained

***Hey everyone, I am really sorry for this chapter for being over two weeks due and that I am very sorry I could not post this on the date that I wanted to post this. it was supposed to be posted sooner but due to unfortunate inconveniences due to my vacation and getting sick halfway through it, but everything is back to normal now and I have finally gotten the chapter done, anyway I hope you all enjoy and I will see you all in the next one.***

Through the starry sea of space the ship was flying gently through it all while inside was the large group of friends and family, sitting around the living quarters watching the TV while also working on missing school work and projects. However for the ones that were caught up they were keeping an eye on Strawberry and Starry who were watching their parents working on their projects, Izzy and Moon's were a joint project of a research paper for their medicine class, Crystal had finished her sewing project with the help of Wave as they were helping Angel with her history project while Mike was sewing what looked to be a leather duster for his leather working class.

Mise on the other hand didn't really have any projects to do, since he forgot entirely and was just trying to help Octavia with hers for one of her classes that the group didn't take. The rest just relaxed while watching TV as Silver could never really understand the device herself, she just tried to understand it the best she could while Mike was looking over his work so far when Starry spoke up "Daddy? Why are you making a coat?" She asked in a sweet, curious tone making him smile softly.

"Well sweetie, i'm making a leather duster for a midterm project in one of my classes." He explained, standing up showing it off revealing that it still didn't have any sleeves yet, soon slipping it on "What do you think?" He asked with the group smiling softly, while a few stifled a laugh "Dude, why don't you have sleeves? Did you forget to add them, or are you trying out a new look?" Mise asked with an amused look, making Mike roll his eyes.

"I ran out of leather, so I need to finish when we reach the school." Mike explained with the group nodding, while Starry and Strawberry giggled softly "Daddy's silly." She giggled with her little sister nodding, giggling happily while Mike could only smile at this taking off the duster and folding it up as Anera could only just smile seeing her son being happy while Remaie turned to her mother "Hey mom? How much longer till we get back home?" She asked while Anera started to think a little, soon speaking.

"I believe that we will be landing soon, what time is it right now?" She asked while Lucy took out a pocket watch, soon opening it to reveal that it was nearly nine in the morning "It's about… 8:43 in the mornen." She said as Anera gave a soft nod, gently smiling "We should be landing within the hour sweetie." Anera explained while the group nodded, continuing to pass time doing whatever they could do to pass the time, that was until Strawberry and Starry looked towards their family, soon asking.

"Mommies, Daddy? What is our new home going to be like?" They asked with the group looking towards each other, starting to think of what to say before soon smiling softly "It's a very beautiful planet, a good school system and mostly kind people." Wave started to explain while Moon nodded "Mhmm, plus really nice stores to shop at, and a really crazy school." She said as Mike gave a warm smile "And a very fun arcade pizzeria that you girls will love to go to." He said with the girls nodding, making the two little ones smile happily when the ship's S.A.I.L activated.

"Attention everyone, we shall be landing shortly." It spoke, soon cutting off with the groups soon getting up from their seats as Wave and Remaie gently picked up Starry and Strawberry while Mise, Mike and Izzy grabbed everyone's bags feeling the ship land beneath their feet slowly walking towards the cargo door, past the crates and boxes of Mise and Octavia's things while Anera gently pressed the button letting the cargo door slowly descend with the rays of the sun gently bleeding through the cracks of the door opening.

The door slowly slid open, slowly hitting the asphalt while the group was getting to move out till at the end of the incline was the headmaster's with what looked to be movers standing before them when Kona smiled softly gently speaking "There you all are, we were very worried when your ship had crashed. But good news is that you are all safe and that your ship is being repaired as we speak." She spoke with the group nodding, smiling softly while Evolver cleared his throat.

"Also we had heard that some of you had adopted two little ones, which we are happy to hear that you gave two little ones a family. From what Ms. Anera had told us, which ones are the parents?" He had asked, while Mike, Crystal, Moon, Wave and Izzy raised their hands while Remaie spoke up "We all are… though I was kind of well… added to the family just recently." Remaie explained with the head masters nodding.

"We understand your situation, do not worry your mother had called ahead, your living arrangements are right next to each other so that a loving family shall never be split." One of the headmasters spoke while the group could only nod, not really sure what they meant as Kona gently handed the five a key "These will help you get into your new home, it's apartment like dorm that were made nearly fifty years ago since some students started families while in school and wanted to continue their education. We had everything you all owned moved in, do not worry we didn't touch anything that were precious to any of you." She said soon gently smiling and turning towards Strawberry and Starry "Also, welcome to The Academy of The Stars you little cuties, hopefully we will see you two around the school." Kona had said, making the two blush softly as this gotten a laugh from the staff and headmasters.

The group snickered softly and started to head out while Mise spoke to the headmasters following the group with Octavia "Also, I would like to discuss a few things headmasters, mostly for an apartment dorm also for me and my wife, but that also in these crates and boxes are important stuff we brought with us, gold bars, home appliances and clothing, stuff like that." He explained while they nodded "We will discuss that in a little bit Mr. Place, let us just get everything unloaded first." Evolver had explained, with Mise nodding following the group into the school building as Wave gently sighed happily.

"I am so happy to be back in school, I thought I never say that… but I am glad to be back here." Wave admitted as the group smiled in response, giving soft voices of agreeing while climbing the stairs towards the floor where their new home was walking towards the seventeenth floor of the dorms area of the school walking past the doors till they reached the one that was written on the tag as Moon was holding it up, reading it out loud "1746, here we are everyone. Our new home." She said unlocking the door letting Mise, Mike and Izzy walk in with everyone's bags as Wave and Remaie walked in, followed by Silver, Angel and Lucy while Vanessa and Anera were down the hall, walking into their apartment for that it was Anera's home.

While the group walked in they looked over the home to find their stuff was unpacked and everything looking to find that they had a small kitchen with a counter like island in the middle with most appliances, like a microwave and a stove with their pots and pans, next to it was the living room with the futon couch and chairs already set up with the TV still on it's stand, across from that was a small hall with three doors when Crystal walked over to one, slowly opening the door to find that it was a bathroom that was a little smaller than their original one.

"I found the bathroom, the two other ones must be the bedrooms." Crystal called over to the others, opening another to find a nearly empty room that had two beds inside one on each side of the room with two dressers with a couple crystal like lamps, making her smile softly "Found Strawberry and Starry's room." She said, giggling softly.

Wave and Remaie gently set Strawberry and Starry soon ran over to the bedroom, seeing the large room and giggling happily as Remaie gently took a hold of their bags from Mise "Thank you, Mise." She said, soon whispering to him "Plus I got some extra catnip if you want to hangout later with me and Mike." Remaie said, making Mise smile widely "That would be fun." He voiced setting the bags down while Lucy, Silver and Angel took their bags.

"Hey, we don't mean to cut this short but I need to get home, my parents must be worried sick about me." Angel said, the group smiled softly and nodded "That's fine Angel, we will catch you later okay?" Mike said while Angel smiled softly, giving a thumbs up and walking out of the room as Silver was the next to walk out "I am sorry as well, I have to write a letter to my Mother and Father to let them know I am alright. I will join you all again very soon." Silver spoke walking out.

Lucy was the last to leave, slinging her bag of her shoulder "Ayem gonna hit the hay, been a big hustle and bustle for the past few days. See y'all in class." She smiled waving goodbye to the group, but soon blowing a smoke heart towards Mike, making him blush deeply while Lucy gave a teasing smile as she walked out, closing the door behind her while the girls couldn't help but laugh at Mike's misfortune while he gently took the smoking purple heart in his grip, looking into it with a soft smile slowly spreading across his face while Octavia giggled madly.

"Awww, looks like someone likes someone~" She teased making Mike's blush grow even deeper "N-No I don't! She's just a kind friend…" He admitted, stuffing the smoke heart into his hoodie while Izzy was giggling "Mr. Snuggles and Lucy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sang happily making everyone fall over in laughter, rolling around the ground laughing their heads off as Mike just huffed in annoyance.

The laughter slowly died down while Wave gently took a hold of Mike's hand "Awww, we're just playing honey. We think it's really sweet that you care for everyone." Wave spoke, gently kissing him lovingly on the lips making him smile softly and return the kiss "Thank you, now why don't we all get unpacked and give our little ones a tour, what say you?" He asked with Strawberry and Starry cheering happily, making the group feeling their hearts melt with joy and started to unpack their bags while Mike felt a sudden surge of pain through his teeth, making him grab his mouth in pain when Moon looked towards him with worry.

"Mike? Are you okay?" She asked with concern in her words as Mike slowly let go of his mouth "Y-Yeah… I-It's just my teeth, they've been hurting for the past few days… I don't know why, I mean I brush everyday." Mike admitted, while Moon nodded a bit not really sure what to think of the situation "Well, I can take a bit of a look… I may not be a dentist, but I can probably make some medicine to help with the pain." Moon offered with a soft smile slowly forming upon her beak, as Mike could only do was smile and nod.

"Alright then Sweetie, I think that would be really helpful and sweet of you." Mike had said, with Moon nodding with her smile "Good, now please say 'ahhh'." She instructed, he nodded and followed Moon's instructions slowly looking in with a small flashlight, she had summoned from her bracelet till she saw something that made her gasp and step back "O-Oh my Kluex…" She stuttered while Mike looked at her with worry.

"What? Is it really bad?" He asked, fear filling his tone as Moon slowly held up a mirror to show Mike what was going on with his teeth, to reveal that they were pointed, and kind of sharp, not sharp enough to hurt someone but could still do some damage when he gently brushed his fingers across his teeth, that was when he began to freak out "W-What the hell?!" He nearly shouted as the rest of the group came out of the bedrooms "Mike we heard screaming, what's going on?" Mise asked when he slowly turned to them, revealing his teeth when their eyes went wide seeing his teeth had changed somehow when Wave gently spoke.

"T-Those are… M-Munari teeth…" Wave had spoken, feeling her tone shaking a little when Mise and Octavia turned towards Wave "Munari teeth?" They asked at the same time, confused of what she had spoken when Crystal spoke "The Munari are a race of aquatic hunters, they are like cousins to the Hylotl… some physical features would be their colored markings along their body, fins on arms and legs, and their teeth to be exact. They may look sharp and threatening, but are as sharp as a Florans." Crystal explained, remembering what she learned from her time being a S.A.I.L on the ship.

The two slowly nodded, not really sure how to comprehend what was going on with their friend as Strawberry and Starry looked to be freaking out "I-Is something wrong with Daddy?" Strawberry asked with fear in her voice while Crystal gently shook her head "N-No… D-Daddy is… just going through some of his… changes." She spoke, trying to find the right words on what to say as Mike slowly nodded "Y-Yeah… yeah, it's a normal thing for me sweetie." He said soon slowly smiling, gently kneeling in front of the two.

He slowly placed his hands on their shoulders looking them both in the eye "Listen… many months ago something very… very bad happened to me, by a really mean man… He was going to harm me very badly… but I gotten away from him, and he's in jail for his crimes. But what he did to me, made me a lot different from many… I'm still human, but I am also a part of many other kinds of races, like your Mommies." He explained the best he could so that Strawberry and Starry could comprehend what he meant, the two slowly nodded while Mike gently kissed their foreheads.

"But don't worry, it may sound scary but it's okay to be scared. Heck I was scared also when I first started to acquire my abilities, it started out slowly with being able to see in the dark… but I did become scared… when I first tapped into my Floran abilities… I… I was afraid I would lose control that way…" He softly spoke, speaking in a hushed yet hesitant tone trying to think of the words that wouldn't frighten Starry and Strawberry, that was until he felt the embrace of little arms wrapping around his chest slowly letting his gaze lower to find that his two daughters were hugging him, gently nuzzling their little heads into his chest while a gentle, content smile slowly grew upon his lips wrapping his arms around the two in a loving, warm hug "We won't be scared Daddy…" Strawberry quietly chirped into her father's chest while her little sister gave a gentle nod.

"Yeah, Daddy… We will never be scared of you…" Starry gently squeaked as Mike could feel his heart slowly lift inside his chest, gently closing his eyes, holding the two close with a single tear gently fall down his cheeks as everyone watched on, only could feel their hearts melting at the heartwarming scene while Mike slowly let go of Strawberry and Starry, wiping his eyes "Now, how about we go on that tour?" He asked while the two squealed happily, making the group give a warm laugh at this while Mike summoned his belt from his bracelet, wrapping it around his waist hearing the familiar click giving it a gentle adjust while Wave and Izzy gently picked up Strawberry and Starry while Mike opened the door, watching everyone leave and him following behind walking down the halls, down the stairs and down other halls showing Strawberry and Starry the classrooms with the teachers also.

The students and teachers showed great affection to the two little ones, trying to contain themselves from the adorableness of Strawberry and Starry when the group had soon walked up to the school store "And this girls is the school store, where all students get most of their supplies, gear, weapons and other stuff." Mike explained as Vei walked in from the back hearing the voices, when a gentle smile formed upon his face seeing the group safe and sound "Well, well… if it isn't some of my favorite customers, I heard you all crashed on a planet a week ago, glad to see your all back, safe and sound." Vei beamed with joy, making the group smile while holding his arm up towards the group as Mike grabbed his hand and slammed into him with a hug giving a hearty chuckle soon letting go of Mike "Glad to be back man." Mike had said with a smile forming upon his face.

Vei gave Mike a quick noogie before his sights set upon Strawberry and Starry with a warm smile slowly forming "And who are these adorable little lasses?" He asked, the girls smiled brightly "This is Strawberry and Starry, their our daughters as we adopted them just a few days ago." Wave said happily, gently kissing Starry's head as Izzy gently nuzzled Strawberry making them blush brightly while Vei gave a hearty chuckle, gently patting their heads "Well i'm glad to hear that, little ones need loving families to look after them." He stated, looking towards the two "Let me just say welcome to our planet, and to hope that you two become part of our school one day." Vei smiled softly, with the two nodding as very small smiles slowly formed.

The group could only smile as unknown to the group a pair of large, black arms slowly reached out around Mike, soon grabbing him and pulling him into the store with the group quickly turning their heads towards the store, to see a large adult Poptop that was wearing a large green apron with a familiar flower behind her ear, that was holding Mike in a loving hug making him chuckle softly "Yes, yes… i'm back now Jade, we're all okay." He had gently cooed to the large Poptop, whose name was Jade with the group could only snicker while Strawberry and Starry were giggling madly at their father's situation when Jade gently licked his face, slowly letting him down outside the shop with a happy smile as Mike gently smiled back at her.

After that had happened the group finished giving the school part of their tour, as they began to walk out of school and into the town, passing different kinds of buildings showing the two the town walking past the large Terramart when they slowly stopped in front of auto part store "This girls is a minor detour, I just need to pick up something real quick." Mike explained, with the group following close behind walking inside to find the walls and racks with various parts for all kinds of vehicles as Mike was scouring the parts, looking for something while the girls were looking after Strawberry and Starry when Mise sighed, leaning against a rack of mufflers when an idea soon popped in his head, nearly having a light bulb light up above his head.

Mike smiled softly gently setting the objects upon the counter, getting ready to buy the parts until Mise jumped out from one of the racks with two mufflers in hand, held high above "Hold onto your lugnuts! It's time for an overhaul!" He bellowed, in a fake country accent while Mike and the girls looked towards him, clearly losing his mind with nothing only to do except laugh at the scene before them while the man behind the counter pointed towards a sign upon the wall.

"Can't you read the sign? No threatening the customers with mufflers!" He said while Mise could only snicker, putting the mufflers back upon the racks as Mike was getting ready to pay for the items from the gold bar from his bracelet, until Moon gently set down a small bag of pixels "I got this Mike, since I work here I get a discount." Moon explained, with the cashier nodding with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Moon. Also the boss gave a heads up for a meeting tomorrow, at eleven o'clock tomorrow." He had said while Moon gently nodded, letting Mike taking the objects in hand putting them in his bracelet as the group began to walk out of the auto place, continuing to trech down the street "So Mike… what did you need from the auto part store anyway?" Mise asked curiously as Mike just merely shrugged.

"Eh… just some new lights, a exhaust pipe, stuff like that I need to replace since they fell off or are broken." Mike had explained to Mise, while he gave a content nod knowing what it was like to replace parts of importance in his own vehicle as well when the group soon slowed to a stop, standing in front of a familiar looking pizzeria "This is our final stop to show you girls, well… for today really." Wave had said, Izzy giggling happily "Can we stay for lunch!? And Mr. Snuggles wins us some prizes!?" Izzy asked happily, making Strawberry and Starry gasp with joy, begging their parents to do so.

The group smiled softly at this, soon caving in and nodding as the group was dragged into the building by their little ones, walking into the pizzeria as Strawberry and Starry were about to start running into the main area, till they slowly stopped when they were met face to face with Mary, who was gently smiling towards them "Well hello there you two, where are your parents?" She gently cooed to them, gently kneeling before them while the two started to look scared, meeting Mary for the first time until the group reached her as Mike spoke up softly, gently petting their heads "Were right here, Mary." He had said, with Mary gently looking towards him and the girls when she gasped softly with a warm, caring smile upon her face.

"Really? That is so sweet little bro!" She squealed happily, pulling Mike into a loving hug making the group nearly burst into laughter, trying to keep a straight face but failing horribly with smirks adorning their faces while Strawberry and Starry were very confused on what was going on, and who this woman that was hugging their father when she had let him go "So, how did you get these sweet little ones? Did you adopt them?" Mary asked as Mike gave a soft smile, with a gentle nod "I did, just a few days ago really on a planet we crashed on. Their names are Strawberry and Starry." He said, slowly turning towards the two who were cowering behind him when he gently nudged them towards Mary.

The two continued to cower softly until Mike gently spoke "Girls, this is Mary… she's really sweet, but not only that… but she is one of your aunts." Mike softly cooed, trying to ease their fear when the two slowly turned towards Mary, giving a warm yet gentle smile "It's okay, you don't need to be afraid… We may look different, but we would never bring harm. We actually all have families of our own, and only want to see people to smile plus we love kids." She said, giggling softly when the two slowly started to smile a little 'There we go…' Mary thought to herself, gently pulling the two into a loving hug, feeling the embrace from little arms wrapping around her body.

Everyone could only do is smile, seeing the love of family meeting before them when Mary gently let the two go slowly standing up "Now, why don't we get this family into the main area so these little cuties can have fun in the arcade and play area with the other kids." Mary declared, gently bopping their little noses, getting a giggle from them when they had ran off towards the play area making the groups smile happily seeing the joy in their eyes, soon walking off into the main area so they could keep an eye on the girls while playing games with them, as Mike was going to get a soda breaking off from the group, that was until he bumped into a familiar person soon turning to find that it was BG, making him smile softly "Hey there Sprinkles, it's good to see you again." He spoke as BG jumped, turning towards Mike soon tearing up softly with a face of worry.

"Y-You're okay…" She croaked, shoving her face into Mike chest and wrapping her arms around Mike's stomach as she weeped softly into his chest, catching Mike off guard but soon wrapped his arms around her, holding her close "I-I heard y-y-you crashed o-on a p-p-p-planet… S-So far away… I-I-I was a-a-afraid y-you were..." She wheezed, trying to speak through her tears while Mike gently petted her head, gently running his fingers through her caramel brown hair.

"I know… and i'm sorry for scaring you like that… It was only suppose to be one day… but we ended up in a meteor shower… we were lucky to survive the crash itself… but i'm back now… and that's all that matters…" He gently cooed holding BG close, not enough to hurt her, but more to comfort her when she felt her heart starting to pound softly in her chest as unknown to them Mise and the girls were watching on, with Mike's extended family who worked at the pizzeria, smiling contently towards this when Franny gently spoke "Our little sis found someone that cares for her…" She spoke gently in a soft tone, only loud enough for the group to hear, watching on while Strawberry and Starry ran over to the group.

When they reached them they gently held up the tickets they had earned "Look at all the tickets we won!" Starry squeaked happily while Strawberry nodded happily "Can we get prizes, please? Can we?" Strawberry asked happily, making the group only give warm smiles and a nod "Of course girls, let's go pick out some cute prizes." Moon had said with her smile, gently taking a hold of Strawberry's hand while Crystal took Starry's and walked to the prize counter, leaving some of the group with the others, Mise and Octavia when Mike had walked over with BG still in his arms.

"Hey everyone… listen, i'm gonna walk BG home, she's really exhausted and I don't want to see her overworking herself… I will catch you all later, okay?" He asked while the group gave gentle smiles, nodding and voicing words of good luck and for BG to get better, the two nodded and walked out as Octavia gently spoke up "I think it's sweet of Mike to do that for BG." Octavia had said with the groups nodding in agreement, while Foxy could only smile "Plus, our little sis finally got what she wanted, someone that cares for her and to hangout with them." Foxy gently spoke, only smiling happily for someone that was part of her family.

With Mike and BG, she was keeping close to Mike listening to the soft sounds of his heartbeat lulling her into a sense of calmness washing over her, slowly bringing a very gentle smile upon her lips continuing to walk with Mike while his mind was elsewhere when it was slowly snapped shut when BG spoke "I-I live around here… I-It's the light green building." She gently stuttered as Mike nodded, soon thinking to himself when he spoke "Hey… Sprinkles?" He asked getting her attention when he looked to be having trouble with his words.

"W-Would it be easier… if I carried you? I-If that's okay with you?" Mike simply asked, very small hints of a blush emanating upon his cheeks while BG could feel the crimson blush starting to slowly burn upon her cheeks "I.. I-I w-wouldn't mind really…" BG softly admitted, feeling the blush burning soon feeling Mike's free arm gently reach under her legs and scoop her from the ground, carrying her like a bride when she felt the crimson blush burning fairly brighter, trying to cover her face and keep it away from looking at Mike while carrying her down the street.

Making their way down the street towards the building she had told him, when she slowly pointed towards the top "I-I live on the top floor… T-The third door on the right." BG gently spoke, while Mike nodded as he kept his grip on her, climbing up the stairs passing the second floor and to the third, passing by the doors like she instructed till he stopped in front of the third door, gently setting BG to her feet she gave a soft smile with her blush, that she was thanking was hidden behind her makeup.

"T-Thank you, good sir." BG had said, giving a soft curtsy while Mike chuckled a little and gave a soft bow "You are very welcome, milady." Mike said, smiling very softly making BG giggle while she fished her keys from her pocket, soon unlocking her door "W-Would you like to come inside?" She asked, while Mike blushed softly but soon nodded with a warm smile "Of course, Sprinkles. I did promise to hangout with you, and now I finally can." Mike had admitted, following BG inside her apartment.

Inside her home it was a decent one bedroom apartment, with normal amenities with some photos of her and her family, posters adorning the walls with a large bookshelf across the room filled with many kinds of books, knick knacks and prized memorabilia to BG, there was a couch by one of the walls with a coffee table in front of it while across from that was a TV stand, with a odd formation of red crystals on top of it, which made Mike look at it oddly while BG was kicking off her shoes.

"Ahhh… much better." She had said gently sitting down upon the couch as Mike continued to look around a little, when BG looked towards him gently patting the seat next to her "Please sit… You don't need to stand." BG said, while Mike gently nodded, soon sitting down next to BG while she stretched a little while unhooking her suspenders, letting out a soft yawn when a thought crossed her mind that made her blush a little when she quickly gotten up from the couch.

"I-I'm gonna go… g-get changed…" BG said, quickly walking into her bedroom much to the confusion of Mike, but soon simply shrugged a little not trying to think much of it while he sunk in his seat a little with his mind wandering, that was until he heard the bedroom door slowly open, turning his head towards it when he felt his heart skip a beat seeing what was before him, BG slowly walked out of her bedroom, with her makeup wiped off revealing her actual blush while she wore a light green loose fitting t-shirt with a pair of jean shorts and striped stockings "S-Sorry I took so l-l-long… I-I wanted to change into s-something more comfortable… W-What do y-y-you think?" She softly stuttered with her blush growing while her gaze was away from Mike.

Mike quickly sat up in his seat, gently speaking under his breath "A-Amazing…" He gently uttered, as BG slowly looked towards him when he cleared his throat "I-I mean, you look really nice… I-It makes you look really, cute." He said genuinely, this made BG's blush even brighter gently squeaking when she sat down "T-Thank you…" BG gently squeaked 'H-He called me… C-Cute…? O-Oh my gods!Ohmygods!OHMYGODS!' BG mentally screamed, gently biting down upon her bottom lip in frustration when her frustration was broken by Mike, who was looking at her with worry "BG? Are you alright? You look like something is distressing you, are you feeling alright?" He asked, gently placing his hand upon her forehead making her freeze upon his touch but soon nodded "Y-Yeah… I-I'm fine… j-just stuff from work is on my mind…" BG lied through her teeth, hoping Mike would buy it.

However Mike could see through her lie, but just stored it away for later with a gentle sigh escaping his lips he gave a soft, reassuring smile "Alright, I was worried that something was bothering you, you had me worried there for a minute." Mike said with relief in his tone, taking his hand from her forehead while BG relaxed a little soon feeling a soft smile slowly forming upon her lips.

"Sorry about that, it's just been really stressful since you were gone… were really glad to have you back, and to know that you are alright." She admitted with her smile, while her mind and heart spoke otherwise 'I'm really glad to have you back… You had me so worried… I-I thought I was going to lose you… before I could even tell you how I felt…' She thought to herself when she soon spoke "So… you want to watch a little TV?" She asked with Mike smiling softly "I would love to but uh… Where is your TV?" He asked as BG giggled and pointed towards the formation of red crystal like gems.

"Right there, you never seen an Avian TV before?" She asked, while Mike blushed with embarrassment as BG soon bursted out into laughter, falling on the couch cushions and kicking her feet upon them while Mike rolled his eyes "Yes, yes laugh it up Sprinkles." Was all Mike could say, before smiling a little while BG's laughter had soon slowly died down when she sat up "S-Sorry… I just find it really funny, you've been here for nearly eight months and you have never seen one before, but it's fine i'll show you how it works." She said, gently taking Mike's hand and getting up with him, as the two soon realized what had happened before blushing and letting go of each other's hands.

"S-Sorry…" She gently squeaked with her blush, while Mike just simply shook his head "I-It's fine…" He softly spoke, blushing softly before the two soon walked over to the stand when BG gently took a hold of a small red gem that faintly glowed "This right here is how you turn it on, you just insert it into the small slot piece right there in the middle, then turn it to change the channel." She explained placing it into the slot when the other gems began to glow gently with a soft hum, while the large one in the middle soon beamed a large projection like screen of a faint red to soon reveal two news anchors in the projection.

Mike could only feel his eyes widen with amaze nearly feeling his jaw falling to the ground, while BG could only do was giggle as she gave the gem a slow turn, changing to another channel with soft pieces of static to slowly reveal a Hylotl samurai in strong looking armor with blade in hand, Mike looked at this oddly when BG giggled happily "Ooohhh! This is a good one!" She said, walking back to the couch while grabbing a hold of Mike's hand and sitting upon the couch with him, starting to watch the movie as the two began to relax a little more while it was playing BG slowly let her head fall upon Mike's shoulder, feeling a blush forming upon her cheeks while Mike subconsciously wrapped his arm around BG, holding her close while her blush grew even deeper but slowly began to relax in Mike's embrace, nuzzling close to him.

Time slowly passed for the two, watching TV and even ordering some take out and just had a relaxing day together, and neither could think of a better way to spend it but something was still on Mike's mind, or in this case a few things as BG was nuzzled up to him, relaxing softly when he soon gently spoke "Hey Sprinkles?" He spoke up making BG turn towards him with a soft smile "Yeah, Mike? What's up?" She asked with her smile when it soon fell with the next words he spoke "I've been meaning to ask you… why were you lying earlier? I'm not mad, i'm just worried about you… you can tell me, i'm not going to judge at all." He cooed to her when BG could feel her heart starting to feel her heart becoming heavy "I… I was well… I… Y-You and then…" She started to stutter, heavier then usual with tears starting to form in her eyes, slowly rolling down her cheeks when she began to cry.

Mike could only feel was worry when he quickly pulled BG into a warm hug, gently running his fingers through her hair feeling her crying heavily into his shirt, cooing to her as he was trying to calm her down only hearing soft stutters from her cracking voice and a softer sniffle, what felt like eternity soon slowly stopped as BG gave a gentle sniffle when Mike softly spoke to her "Feeling a little better?" He asked, with pure concern in his words while she just sniffled in response as Mike spoke to her again.

"Okay… now, I want to know… what is wrong? I'm really worried about you BG, please… just tell me what's wrong." He begged for her, as she could only slowly nod but soon spoke in a cracking tone "O-Okay…" She softly squeaked, slowly gainging her courage when she spoke "T-The reason I… I acted like that is… I… I…" She started to speak while she was mentally screaming at herself.

'Do it! Tell him already! Don't be that shy balloon girl that gets pushed around!' She mentally screamed before she looked Mike right in the eyes with her tear filled eyes "It's because I like you!" She screamed nearly at the top of her lungs, gently heaving as Mike nearly recoiled from her outburst, but quickly composed himself.

He looked into her eyes for they had hope written in them, when he softly spoke "Y-You like… me?" He asked in a soft tone, while BG gave a gentle nod "I… I do…" She softly spoke, slowly letting her gaze fall a little as she continued "E-Ever since that night… Y-You were studying… and the day after when you were on stage with Foxy… I… I just started to feel something… I… I didn't know why, you said such sweet things to me… and we only knew each other for nearly two months… I-I couldn't understand why I was feeling everything… T-Till Foxy explained it all to me… A-And I was so scared to tell you…" She had said to him, gently squeaking.

"Y-Your really kind… A-And caring… a-and always helping others… I… I-I'm sorry…" She squeaked, feeling a lone tear gently that was until she felt a gentle, yet caring hand place itself upon her cheek slowly looking up to find that Mike was smiling a very soft, yet gentle warm smile "BG… I'm flattered you feel that way, I have to say is that I have been thinking a lot as well since that day, and that I do have feelings towards you as well almost the same for you also." He admitted, gently chuckling while wiping her tears away.

"You are a very sweet, caring, fun loving kind of woman that speaks her mind, that anyone would be lucky to have or even know, and I will always stand by my words that you are a great woman that I was glad to meet, even know you. I have a lot of fun playing games with you and hanging out, and I don't want it to ever change." Mike smiled towards her, gently sitting her up a little with himself also "Listen, I have a pretty full plate with a lot of things I need to figure out and fix, but once it's clear I will gladly come back for you. But for now we will remain great friends… for now, once everything is clear then I will ask if you want to change that, sound fair?" He asked as BG sniffled softly, but couldn't help but smile and nod "I think that is very fair… T-Thank you Mike." She admitted, with Mike nodding and slowly getting up "Your very welcome, Sprinkles. Anyway I better get going, need to get home." He said while BG soon quickly took a hold of his hand, gently speaking with a soft blush.

"I-I want to ask… B-Before you leave… C-Can I ask for something?" She quietly asked as Mike nodded, gently holding her hand "Of course BG, what is it?" He asked, before he began to blush from what she asked "A-A small kiss… o-on the lips... P-Please…" She gently stuttered, Mike kept his blush but soon gave a soft smile "Of course." Mike spoke, slowly pulling BG close and planting his lips upon hers, in a loving kiss as BG could feel her mind in a fluster but soon slowly relaxed, kissing Mike back with just as much love but it sadly ended sooner than they wanted, but they knew he had to get home when he slowly and reluctantly let her go.

"I'll be back again for you Sprinkles, just you wait." He voiced, walking out of the apartment as BG could still feel her blush burning upon her cheeks, but couldn't help but smile while her gaze fell upon the coffee table to find Mike's hoodie still upon it when she took a hold of it, holding it close as she fell upon her side on the couch, gently nuzzling it when she uttered a single line "I love you, Mike… So very much… Thank you for making me so happy…" She uttered, gently letting sleep overtake her.

With Mike he was walking down the streets of his new hometown, feeling a bit of a pep in his step not caring that it was starting to get chilly passing all kinds of buildings 'My soul is being torn in many directions… but I shall do what everyone has told me… I'm gonna follow my heart.' He voiced in his mind, thinking to himself while walking towards the school and opening the door and walking in, nearly running into one of the headmasters who looked to have the look of worry upon her face when she found Mike.

"Mike, there you are… Listen, I need you to come with me to the headmaster's office." She said while Mike was going to speak, but she just softly sighed "Just please… come with me." She asked, while Mike nodded a bit, following the headmaster to their office to find the girls inside, but what that took Mike by surprise was Mise sitting in a chair in front of the headmaster's table when he slowly spoke up "Uh… w-what's going on?" He asked when Headmaster Kona spoke up.

"There's something very important about Mise that we need to discuss, assuming you don't already know." She said as Mike looked at Mise, sitting down with the rest of the girls. "Dude, what the hell is going on?" Mike asked as Mise sighed, looking towards the headmasters who simply turned to a hologram projector "One of our students recently tapped into a television broadcast from Mise's planet that raised an alarming number of red flags for us as Headmasters, it's best if you watch it for yourself." Kona said as she flicked the switch and Mike looked at the projection.

Looking towards the projection screen, it starting to softly flicker with static but began to slowly clear when shapes started to take form, one of which was Mise standing before a large court wearing a dark green serge officer's jacket with a Sam Browne belt, peaked officer's cap with a bronze insignia badge on the front, long khaki pants to match, and tall black leather boots.

He tapped the mic and looked intently at someone or something off screen as he spoke "Listen up you snaggle toothed, Big Ben lovin', god save the queen, punk came from England, where are my tea and biscuts, we call it a lift, a fag is a cigarette, it's not busy, it's engaged, Benny Hill watchin', Monty Python quotin', John Cleese, silly walkin', re-enacting, scone eatin', tea time, irish occupin', Churchill lovin', hoodie wearin', attack the black Shawn of the Dead, cinema makin', stuffy, antique roadshow, with the how's your father, seafarin', prince chasin' paparazzi, tabloid lovin' gossip monger, Spice Girl breedin', Oasis lovin', ya sound like ya gay but ya not, lets send all prisoners to Australia, BBC Four, flat livin', nibble eatin' goofball, mothafucka fuckface. First, take a big step back... and literally FUCK YOUR OWN FACE! Now I don't know what kind of Anglo-Irish bullshit power play you're trying to pull here, but Ireland, North and South, is my territory. So whatever you're thinking, you'd better think again! Otherwise I'm gonna have to head down there and I will rain down an ungodly fucking firestorm upon you! You're gonna have to suck the wrinkly balls of every world leader and beg them to draw up a fucking binding resolution to keep me from fucking destroying you. I am talking scorched earth, motherfucker! I will massacre you! I WILL FUCK YOU UP!" Mise roared as sweat poured down his face and foam started bubbling at the corner of his lips.

The video had soon ended with the group shocked at this when Mise slowly spoke up with eyes of sorrow looking upon them "Girls, Mike, there's something very important about my past that you need to know about, so to make things go quickly and smoothly, just hold any questions until I'm done, please." Mise said as this only heightened the suspense and tension in the room as Mike and the girls sat somewhat silently for Mise to continue.

"It all started about 15 years ago, back in my hometown of Derry, Northern Ireland, back when I was a young maybe 6-7 years old, I don't remember exactly, anyway, I was still living in Ireland with my parents and my two younger siblings." Mise said as his memories started flooding back, with Mike and the girls' interest peaked.

"One day my parents left us home alone and told us that they'd be back later that day and that if we wanted I could take them to the park but I had to be home by dinner. I decide to take my parents up on their offer and we went to the park. It was almost time for us to head home, and as we were getting ready to leave a group of people started to gather in the street, being little we thought it was like a party or something fun, so we went over there, not caring about the time."

"I now know it was protest and what happened next changed my life forever. One moment we're making our way to the front of the crowd and next thing I remember are hearing loud bangs and screams and people running and falling to the ground in pools of blood. I later found out after I woke in the hospital that the military was called in and they opened fire on the crowd and my two siblings were among 13 killed as a result, my brother was 4 and my sister was 3. But unfortunately, that was just the beginning of what was to come." Mise said as he tried to hold back his tears, with Octavia holding him close.

The room was filled with silence looking on towards Mise, not even sure what to say while Strawberry and Starry could only feel sorrow for their uncle as Mike slowly spoke "Dude… I've seen some insane stuff in my life… even the death of my own parents right before my eyes… but I have to say is… i'm really sorry to hear that you had to go through all of that, even at such an age like that." Mike had said, sorrow filling his tone as after him Wave spoke "Mise, we had no idea that had happened to you…" She gently spoke not really sure what to say, Moon was next for she and Izzy knew what it was like "Me and Izzy can both give you our deepest sympathy of what you have gone through, it must have been really hard to go through such a thing at such a young age." Moon explained, while Izzy nodded staying close to her older sister.

Crystal couldn't really speak, but could only say "I… I'm really sorry to hear that…" She gently spoke while Angel, knowing what he went through, thinking towards the past with Mike when she spoke "Listen Mise, I don't really know much about well… anyone in here… but, I can already say is that and I know for the behalf of us all that… We're here for you and that we will be by your side, you're our friend and we all stick together with our friends." Angel had declared, softly smiling with the group soon joining in and nodding, smiling softly as Octavia could only do was smile at this, gently petting Mise's head seeing the care coming from their friends and family while Mise gently wiped his eyes a little, slowly sitting up in his seat.

"Thank you all, it means a lot. But sadly, that's not where this tale ends. Shortly after we buried my brother and sister, my Uncle Ironsides took me to a meeting of Irish Republican Army officials and I was secretly made an official member of the IRA, a paramilitary group classified as a terrorist organization. I went on to quickly rise through the ranks till I reached the position of leader of the IRA. I spent 15 years waging a guerilla war against the British forces stationed there, including the ones who killed my siblings. I was later brought to justice and put before a United Nations military tribunal where they charged me with 3000 counts of murder, 50,000 counts of assault with intent kill, smuggling of arms and ammunition across international waters, breaking several international peace-treaties, re-arming a decommissioned terrorist group and lastly crimes against humanity and the people of 6 different countries."

Mise had spoken, finishing his tale while both groups stood idle not even sure what to say, they were stuck in a middle ground as one of the headmasters was going to speak, however were beaten to the punch by Mike "You know… that's pretty damn insane, and I mean clearly damn insane… blind siding us with this kind of tale, a life story of pain and suffering…" Mike had started, looking for the right words when he shook his head "But… if you think we care that you used to be part of a military, one of which that fought back for their home land… I would have to say, and I think the girls would agree as well that… We don't care at all." He simply stated, shocking Mise, Octavia and the headmasters with the girls agreeing "Mike's right, you put that behind you and started to move on with your life, and we all commend you upon that. It something we can all agree that we are proud of you for doing, you struggled with your inner demons of such a dark past, but brought the bright future ahead out from it." Wave gently spoke, smiling softly towards them as the groups were surprised by their words.

Octavia and Mise looked ready to have a heartattack when Mise spoke towards them "I'm deeply grateful for your understanding, it's something that I always had conflicting feelings on, it started with blood vendetta but it quickly turned into something more important, which is why I stood so boldly against claims and accusations regarding it all these years." Mise said smiling, the group mirrored his smile while Octavia couldn't help but smile at all this "You're welcome, Mise. Your part of our family, and we always look after family for if we don't it would just tear us apart." Moon explained, wrapping her arm around Izzy and pulling her close, gently ruffling her leaves with her free hand making her giggle softly which in tole made the group laugh a little when Headmaster Epoch cleared his throat "Yes, well… The biggest reason we all called yall here is because one of our students was working on his S.A.I.L, when they picked up a broadcasting, something to do with your friend here in a court casing or hearing of everything he has said before us, which had brought us all here today." Epoch explained, with the group nodding while Kona gently spoke.

"All is very true, but since you all have forgiven him, but also have explained yourself and showing that your are not of a threat we can only do is of a academic probation, sound very fair to you Mr. en Place?" She asked while Mise nodded a bit, ready for any kind of punishment with the headmasters smiling softly "Good, your punishment is for the rest of the semester, you shall not be attending anymore of your combat classes, which means you will have to choose different classes to attend." Kona sentenced with the other headmasters agreeing while Mise could only nod, letting a sigh escape his lips "Alright, that sounds fair." He voiced, however in his mind it was different 'I'm on a planet, millions and millions of miles away from any civilization that I know of… Like I really have a choice in this.' He thought, soon standing up with the headmasters dismissing the group.

After that all happened, they walked towards their homes as Mise and Octavia walked down the hall "We finally got an apartment, earlier before all this happened… Anyway, we will see you all tomorrow." Mise said, walking into the apartment with Octavia, while the others walked into their home setting their stuff down, when Strawberry and Starry's stomachs gently growled, making the group smile softly "I'll get dinner started." Wave had said, while Mike and Crystal followed her in "We'll help you with dinner, could always use an extra pair of hands." Mike admitted, making Wave giggle softly as she kissed Mike lovingly upon the lips "Very true, now… let's make a nice dinner, as a family." She said with the three starting to make dinner while Izzy and Moon were keeping an eye on Strawberry and Starry, watching television with them.

 _The Next Morning…_

The group was starting their morning, as Strawberry and Starry were waiting patiently for breakfast as Crystal was gently flipping pearlpea pancakes in a skillet upon the stove, while Wave gently set down two glasses of reef juice for the two and gave them a soft pinch on their cheeks with a smile upon her face, the two giggled very softly as Mike walked out of the bedroom fully clothed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, with a towel wrapped around his neck and the soft drips of water droplets falling from his hair showing that he had just gotten out of the shower, letting out a gentle sigh

"Much better…" He gently mumbled, walking to the kitchen petting Strawberry and Starry's heads making them giggle happily "Morning you two." He spoke while they beamed back with happy smiles "Morning daddy!" They chirped happily, Crystal and Wave giggled softly seeing this while Mike gave them both a loving kiss upon their lips and beak, as they kissed him back with just as much love "Morning girls, sleep well?" He asked while the two nodded with warm smiles "We did, those beds are much better than our dorm one's." Wave stretched a little hearing the soft pops of her joints, while Crystal nodded and sighed happily.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong the beds were nice… but these were a lot better, my body doesn't feel as tired from tossing and turning at night." Crystal had admitted, making the two laugh a little while she placed the pancakes onto plates, setting them in front of Strawberry and Starry "Eat up you two, we have a lot to do today." Crystal gently spoke, placing the syrup in front of them as Mike looked towards them

"None of us have class today, so I thought we could all have a fun day out, even look into that pre-school not far from here, that's in the market district of town a few streets from the park." Crystal explained, as Mike smiled softly at this and nodded "I think that would be a great idea, plus I think these two would love to go to the park." He said petting Strawberry and Starry's heads, getting a soft giggle from them as Moon walked out of the room, zipping her jacket up while Izzy followed not far behind wearing midnight blue pajamas with her eyes nearly shut, letting out a loud yawn while scratching her leaves and ruffling them softly.

Moon and Izzy walked over and gently petted and kissed Strawberry and Starry's heads while sitting down, as Izzy herself was trying not to fall asleep when she sat down at the counter, nearly falling face first into a stack of pancakes that Crystal gently placed in front of her as Moon quickly propped her head up with a free hand, while taking a soft bite of her breakfast as Mike was doing the dishes for everyone so that Crystal and Wave could eat gently humming to himself, Strawberry and Starry stepped down from the table thanking Crystal for breakfast and running into their room to get changed out of their pajamas as the group could only smile at this while Izzy slowly stumbled into their bedroom to get changed, yawning along the way as Mike could only shake his head with a smile while putting on his bomber jacket, putting his belt with his gun and knife into his bracelet.

The group looked towards this with just a soft smile, seeing that Mike wanted to have a normal day just as much as the girls did also when Izzy came out of the bedroom, gently wiping her face of some water gently dripping from her face as she had also changed into her clothes with hoodie she had bought back on earth, following her was Strawberry and Starry running out of their room with smiles of happiness upon their faces wearing their cute little jackets over their little dresses, Strawberry's was a dark green while Starry had a light blue as the group smiled happily

"You two ready?" Moon asked, while they nodded happily as Moon gently picked up Strawberry and Crystal picking Starry up soon walking out of the apartment as Mike locked the door, when they were joined with Remaie, Angel, Octavia and Mise walking towards them "We got the call from Crystal, good thing the teachers gave us the next few days off to recover from the crash." Mise had said while Octavia smiled softly "Very true, anyway what are we doing today?" She asked as the group started to walk down the hall, Crystal explaining as they walked.

"Well, I thought we all could have a family day today, it's a nice day out plus it would give us a chance to buy Strawberry and Starry some new clothes, since they don't seem to have much but also some stuff for their room. Also to get the paperwork to enroll them into pre-school, maybe even eat lunch in the park." Crystal explained as the four smiled softly at this "I think that would be a lot of fun, plus it give us a bit more of a layout more of the rest of the town." Mise spoke up with Angel and Octavia nodding, while the group continued to walk that was until Mike bumped into someone

"Sorry about that, didn't see where I was… going? Stormy? Is that you?" He asked as the Lamia woman slowly turned to reveal that it was Stormy, who began to smile happily soon pulling Mike into a hug "Mike! It's so good to see you! We heard you and your friends gotten into a terrible crash, are you all okay?" She asked with a worried tone with them nodding "Yeah, we're alright. We even came back with two little ones." He smiled gently petting Strawberry and Starry's heads, making the two giggle while Stormy's eyes slowly went wide "Oh… My… Goodness! They are so adorable!" She cooed happily, making them blush softly.

The group smiled at this as Starry was staring at Stormy, but more over her tail as Stormy saw this and smiled "You don't really know what I am, do you?" She asked in a kind tone while Starry looked a little worried to speak, making Stormy giggle "It's okay, I think it's sweet really." She said while slithering her tail upwards towards herself "I'm a Lamia, something from mythology I think Mike has said, we live from planets of warm sands and deserts with oasis's of a special water, that heals all kinds of wounds and ailments." Stormy explained as Strawberry and Starry looked on with awe, and with intrigue.

Stormy smiled happily seeing their expressions when her little sister walked out of their dorm room in her clothes that she was wearing during the school wars, minus her hoodie for she was wearing a light grey shirt "Hey sis, have you seen my hoodie? I can't find it anywhere." She said with the two little ones turning towards her as they didn't really know what she was as Stormy giggled softly "I put it in the dryer, I was washing it earlier when I was doing laundry." She had said while Terra gently nodded, soon letting her eyes settle upon Starry and Strawberry, when she gasped softly.

"Whoa… W-Who are they?" Terra asked softly, Wave soon spoke up with a smile "This is Strawberry and Starry, our adopted daughters. We adopted them nearly a week ago when we crashed upon the planet that we crashed on." Wave explained with the two gently waving, making Stormy giggle happily at the adorableness of the two while Terra smiled softly "W-Well I think that's really sweet…" She had spoke, in a gentle tone as Strawberry spoke

"W-What are you? I-If that is okay?" Strawberry asked, as Terra giggled softly "I-I'm a Slime, our history is a little murky and my dad doesn't really know… but we are very interesting, cause we can actually shape our bodies to a certain point, without harming ourselves." She explained the best she could slowly holding up her hand and slowly forming her hand into a larger one, with the fingers slowly forming into talons nearly claw like while Strawberry and Starry gasped in surprise while the group smiled softly seeing this, giving a soft laugh of happiness at their joy.

Terra saw this when she soon gotten an idea when she shrunk her hand back down, but soon began to morph her body, changing her skin slowly and her size with hair color and eye color, when she slowly morphed into that of Strawberry as the group were shocked by this when Strawberry gently jumped down from her mother's arms and looked back at Terra, when the two started to mimic each other's movements soon starting to giggle while the group couldn't contain their laughter seeing the scene before them when Strawberry and Terra soon stopped, while she morphed herself back to normal

"Pretty neat, huh?" Terra asked as Strawberry nodded, giggling with a warm smile upon her face while Stormy was tickling Starry with her tail, gently wrapping it around her while pulling her into a warm hug, feeling Starry's little arms wrapping around her body she giggled happily and gently kissed her forehead "You two are just so adorable." Stormy had said happily, making Starry giggle softly with a gentle blush forming upon her cheeks.

Stormy gently handed Starry back to Moon while Strawberry was picked up by Wave, the groups gave small goodbyes with small speakings of seeing each other in class as the group walked down the halls, soon walking out of the school's front doors while looking over the town when Octavia spoke up "You know… we have been here for nearly two weeks, and we have never noticed how mixed the town looks." She said, looking over the large town with the group looking on to see what she meant, seeing the suburbs mixed with the city areas, while in the middle was a very large market like area with glowing signs that were currently turned off not far from the park while Mike nodded

"Yeah… I can see what you mean on that, though I seen it a few times before on my way to work… though I never thought of going that deep into the city, not really sure what's there." Mike admitted, stuffing his hands into his jacket's pockets while Mise started to walk forward "Well then, why don't we change that today. I mean, we got nothing else better to do, plus we got class tomorrow so why not make it a day of just exploring the town more and seeing what's out there." Mise suggested to the group, when they nodded at the idea soon smiling as they began to trek down the school's hill and into the town.

Walking through the city, the group had become confused at multiple points, going into area's they didn't really recognize when Mike soon spotted a large transit like train driving through the city, almost like a light rail when he waved for the group to check out the map at the station it came from as Remaie pointed out a route to the market area "See look, if we take this route we can get to the market area in no time." She explained.

The group nodded as Mise was paying for the tickets for everyone when the next transit slowly stopped in front of the group, they soon walked in and sat down while others walked in sitting down in some of the benches as the group relaxed a little, waiting for the transit to move till the doors had closed with the group feeling the vehicle move as they talked to each other or watched outside the window, watching the scenery slowly pass by.

Time slowly passed for the group but they had soon reached the market square as what the map had said, feeling the transit slowly come to a stop with the doors opening while the group had gotten up and walked out of the transit and into the market square, the group was disoriented by all the shops and stores with neon lights hanging high above almost like the shopping district of a major city, quickly gaining their bearings they started to walk into the square as vendors and booths were set up, selling all kinds of produce and some were cooking food with the aroma wafting in the air with the group smelling it deeply.

"Mmmmm…. Something smells good." Izzy said happily, as the group could only do was laugh with warm smiles plastered upon their faces when Mise looked over to find an arms shop "Hmm…. I wonder what they have in stock." He asked himself, walking to the store while the group could only shake their heads and sigh as Octavia walked towards a store when she slowly cocked her head "Uh… W-What does… that say?" She asked with the group turning towards the store she was looking at, but not really sure what it said as it was a clothing store when Moon spoke up

"It reads 'The little hatchlings' it's an Avian clothing store for kids." She explained with Octavia nodding a little not really sure what to think while the rest of the group soon split up, looking through a few stores some for clothing, others for furniture while Mise on the other hand was arguing with a firearm's manager over the name brand of a weapon, seeing a familiar looking design in it

"And I keep telling you sir… that right there is a Remington 1858, I never heard this stupid name of a Yandraf." Mise argued while the manger was reaching his limit, gripping the bridge of his beak "Yes… but I have explained it many times… The design you are trying to know about, I have no prior knowledge of this brand known as 'Remington', I can understand you are from another planet but please… for the love of Kleux, just understand that this is called a Yandraf 1795, an old classic."

The manager stressed, trying not to have an aneurysm when Mise was going to speak up again, that was until his ear was snagged by his wife Octavia, dragging him out of the store much to his protest but couldn't fight his wife when she was dragging him into another store not far from the sporting good store.

With Mike and the others, they were looking around a small clothing store looking for some clothing for Strawberry and Starry, when he passed a Munari in what could be said was Feline like clothing and a bandana around his mouth, covering most of his face, who was hanging up a poster inside the store, but he could really care less at that point for he was trying to find the girls again.

That was until he was tackled by two little ones, knocking him to the ground in a hug when he heard the gentle giggles of Strawberry and Starry with a warm smile stretching upon his face, he wrapped his arms around them pulling them into a loving hug, give soft chuckles as the two nuzzling happily into their father's arms when he soon picked them up and carried them to their mother's who were looking over some clothing that would fit a Feline kit.

Mike gently set Strawberry and Starry down upon the ground while Octavia was dragging Mise into the store who was still upset about the large argument he was having with the manager over a weapon brand name, but Octavia was not having a single care about the whole thing but was still trying to have a good day with the group, like they did also watching Starry and Strawberry picking out clothes while the others were returning with a few items for their bedroom, to spruce it up a little with what they may like soon watching their daughters taking the clothes to the front while some walked over to pay for the bags as the others were getting ready to leave to the park.

When the shopping was done, and the purchased items were in bags the group started their walk towards the park talking along the way, chatting about anything that came to mind while Izzy was skipping with Strawberry and Starry, Octavia and Moon were talking about family as Mise could only smile, thinking to himself how far he has come so far in life, as did the others also while Mike on the other hand… he felt more at peace than he ever had in a long while, feeling the joy and happiness of friends with family, the peace of the day and just the mood in general that he wished could last forever while they soon were in the park, sitting down upon the cool yet slightly damp grass but not enough to deter the group as Wave set down the picnic basket, handing out the food to everyone.

There was laughs, and there was also that of cheers from everyone watching the city and lake from where they sat when someone passed by them, most didn't recognize the woman and child, but Mike could for he remembered them nearly clear as day when he spoke "Ona? Is that you?" He asked, with the woman turning towards Mike, gently gasping while the little one in her arms gasped and reached her little arms out towards him.

"Uny! Uny!" She chanted softly making the woman, known as Ona smile softly and gently handing the little one over "That's right Kani, it's your uncle." The woman had said, watching Mike gently taking a hold of Kani and holding her close, feeling her little arms wrap around his neck while a good amount of the group was confused, only a select few remember what had happened many months ago in this very park as it lead to one scar upon his shoulder that only a select few have ever seen but he really didn't care.

As this was going on Mise, Octavia, Strawberry and Starry didn't really know what was going on until Mike gently let go of Kani, turning towards them with a warm smile plastered upon his face "Strawberry, Starry this is your cousin Kani." He said, gently holding her in front of the two giggling happily with a gentle clap as Starry and Strawberry could only do was giggle in the cuteness of their extended family, fawning over Kani as they took her into a hug, nuzzling her little cheeks. The group could only do was smile, but something was nagging on Mike's mind when he turned towards Ona "That reminds me, Ona… where is Koron?" He asked as Ona, could only let out a gentle, but stressed sigh.

"He's at this big rally… it's for Munari rights, it may seem we're all equal… but were really not for a lot of us… it's sad really, but if it'll help at all he is only thinking of Kani…" She could only say, letting her gaze fall towards the grass below them while Mike could only feel sorrow for her, an idea soon gleamed in his mind when he slowly picked himself up from the ground gently dusting himself off

"Listen… I don't know much going on between the races, or even know of the ancestors of the races that live inside me... but I hate to see family seperate like this, I will go get your husband… maybe check out what this rally is all about." He had said, speaking the last part in a very hushed tone with the mother smiling softly, feeling tears starting to fill in her eyes.

"Thank you…" She gently croaked wiping the tears from her eyes, only getting a very small, but reassuring smile from Mike as the group watched him walk down the hill, walking out of the park and towards a large growing crowd of people that was being rallied by one on a stage with what could be said was a megaphone. Weaving in and out, slipping between the ralliers Mike began to hear the voice more clearly.

"The days of our oppression are for no more!" The man screamed into the megaphone, getting the crowd to cheer back with just as much influence "We shall rise above, and show that we want just as much care, aid and attention as they do!" He continued to rally the crowd while Mike continued to weave through the crowd, looking for Koron hoping to everything that he was not injured from anyone, for he would not want his wife to find him like that or even in the hospital so he knew he would need to move fast.

Deeper into the crowd, near the very heart of this kind of beast Mike continued to move but he began to slow down when he spotted a familiar figure amongst the crowds … It was Nula, she was standing in the crowd, holding a sign high above her head with a face of determination, looking like she wanted something to change as Mike could only watch, wanting to speak out towards her but couldn't find the words but a soft, yet gentle sigh that had escaped his lips going back to his search.

He reached close to the front of the crowd soon spotting a figure standing in a dark green hoodie with a pair of dark jeans with holes ripped into the knees, wearing dark boots as his face was revealed but with a bandana around his neck, his skin was light greyish blue with medium long light dark brown fins with darker blue marks along his skin when Mike could recognise that person anywhere, when he took a hold of his shoulder nearly pulling him away from the crowd "What the!? Get off of… Mike? What are you doing here?" The man asked, while Mike let go.

"I was looking for you Koron, your wife Ona is worried about you man." Mike explained to the man, known as Koron however he stood his ground in front of Mike "I know that she does… and I can understand why she would… but I am doing this for our daughter. I want our little Kani to live in a world where she will not be thought of as a monster, because of our past… because of our diets… I just want what's best for her, that's all I wanted to do." Toron explained, feeling the sorrow and pain in his tone as Mike knew of what he meant.

"Listen, Toron… I know what you are going through but this isn't the answer… this could spread right into a riot, and I don't think your daughter or your wife would want to find you in a hospital bed in critical condition." Mike retorted, trying to stop Toron from doing this when he felt his mind torn in half one side of him wanting to stay, to make a difference but the other side of his mind longed to stay with his family, knowing that he would be safe when he let out a sigh and turned towards Mike with eyes of sorrow.

"You know… you're right, I really care about them… but I don't think they would be happy to see me in the hospital… watching them continue on." He spoke, while Mike gave a gentle nod patting his shoulder knowing of what he meant, watching him walk away from the crowd but something caught his eye as it was Nula, but something was very much off for she had the look of fear painted upon her face when she was being pulled into an alley, by a Floran man that wearing a dark trench coat with beanie upon his head when Mike could see the fear in Nula's eyes when he quickly weaved out of the crowd towards the alley.

Slammed against the brick lined wall, Nula could only gasp for breath feeling the tight grip of the Floran man's hand wrapped around her throat holding her at bay, making sure not even the softest of squeaks could be heard when he gave a wicked grin with a low chuckle following "Awww… ain't you the sweetest little poppet… thinking that helping in a rally will change anything…" He vaguely spoke slowly tightening his grip around her throat, as she started to struggle to breath "But you ain't… you're the lowest kind of fucking scum there is… a little homeless bitch in a world where no one can fucking care less about your life… with only one kind of purpose…" He spat with disgust, but keeping his grin when his free hand yanked up her shirt through her jacket, revealing her C-cup bust matted and dirty with dirt when he gave the left a tight squeeze, making Nula squeak out in pain when she kicked him hard in his shin nearly making him drop her.

His grip faltered from it slightly, but kept his grip tight around her neck, keeping his hold upon her he grabbed her hoodie and pulled with all of his strength ripping it from her body, with most of her shirt as she squeaked in pain, not being able to scream feeling the chill of the air touching her bare skin, making her squirm trying to get out of the man's grip when he smashed the back of her head against the brick wall "Quit your fucking squirming poppet… ain't nobody going to fucking save you… cause no one's ever going to love you, you're a fucking disgusting, organ harvesting, slimy, ugly fucking creature that is better off dead…" He spat into her face, feeling the tears starting to whele in her eyes while she felt his other hand slowly starting to make it's way down her pants, gasping in fear she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry out for help but couldn't she felt too weak to do so.

The man's grin grew wider, making sure his fangs were being shown "I think i'm gonna have plenty of fun with you… over and over again… till I can't find a single use for your body anymore… then leave you in a shallow grave off on the side of the road… where not a single soul will find you…" He grinned, starting to undo her pants while Nula began to weep, feeling that her life was coming to an end until there was the sound of footsteps, growing louder and louder almost into a full sprint when the man turned towards the entrance of the alley, when a fist soon connected with his face at full force, letting go of Nula's neck as she slid down the wall when the man rolled a few feet upon the ground, Nula slowly looked towards her savior to find that it was Mike huffing softly, turning towards Nula and took his bomber jacket off, handing it to her.

"Here, cover yourself and go hide… try to even find help... I will deal with this _trash_ …" He spat the last part, as Nula nodded quickly doing as she was instructed wrapping the jacket around herself and hiding behind a dumpster, watching what was going on. The man slowly picked himself up, wiping his lip of the small trickle of blood that was running down it giving a soft chuckle "Well i'll be damn… not bad for a cheap shot…" The man smirked while Mike didn't speak not wanting to talk to the man further, but he knew that the man could tell only making his grin slowly grow wider "Being quiet now huh? Defending the little whore poppet? I can really see why now… freaks stay together…" He grinned, as Mike just stood his ground with the man continuing to grin soon starting to charge towards Mike "No matter! You will both die anyway!" He charged, getting ready to strike.

Nula continued to watch, fearful of what would happen watching as the man charged towards Mike, who was just standing there when the man's fist was only mere inches from his face until he quickly moved and pushed the fist out of the way with a block, soon wrapping his arm around the man's arm twisting it hard, making the man growl in pain but soon planted his knee hard into Mike's stomach, knocking the wind out of him with some saliva getting coughed up when he let go of the man's arm as he soon launched his fist right into Mike's jaw, knocking him back further nearly stumbling backwards over a box but quickly found his ground wiping his mouth quickly from the saliva as the man could only do was smirk reaching into his jacket, pulling a knife from his jacket giving it a quick spin holding it with the blade pointed downwards in his grip, getting ready to charge as Mike kept his ground but not even sure what to do, but an idea began to form in his mind when the man charged at him with full force behind his step nearly giving Mike any time to dodge when the man's blade scraped across the dumpster's metal.

Nula nearly jumped from her hiding spot watching all of this going on feeling her heart racing inside of her chest, grabbing her chest she began to wheeze softly as Mike quickly grab the man's arm, pushing him back quickly trying to gain ample to time to attack and room to do so as the man could only do was laugh, charging and swiping the air nearly like a mad man while Mike tried to block each attack without a weapon in hand, moving his hands out of the way getting a good haymaker into the man's jaw when he retaliated and sliced Mike's cheek with his blade, with some blood trickling from the wound as Mike quickly wiped the wound of blood as the man cackled madly with the blood dripping softly from his knife, softly dripping upon the concrete ground.

Mike stepped back just only a foot slowly looking towards the blood streak that dawned his hand 'I got to get that knife out of his hands and… Give him to the authorities…?' He asked slowly, questioning what to do in his mind but something started to slowly snap in his mind when the man spoke "Awww, what's this? The freak starting to think now? What's the matter afraid I am going to hurt this disgusting, whore poppet? I should be praised for this… they are all freaks, they're all monsters. They don't even deserve to breath the same air as us." He spat while Mike could feel his thoughts snap before himself in his mind when he could only think one word "Kill…" He muttered softly, so softly under his breath no one could hear what he said as Mike slowly balled his fists extra tightly, soon charging at the man at full speed.

The man could only laugh but his concentration started to slowly slip from him when Mike came charging at him, nearly missing his head with an attack slashing vertically at him, but he quickly blocked the attack nearly dislocating the man's arm from his shoulder, however kept a tight grip upon his knife quickly trying to slash Mike's throat but Mike quickly grabbed the man's wrist, squeezing extremely hard, almost nearly enough to break his wrist as the man screamed out in pain but kept his grip on his knife soon head butting Mike hard into the jaw letting his grip go of the man, but retaliated with a quick strike to the gut with his elbow, knocking him back a few good feet when Mike stepped back, reaching behind his shirt and into the back of his pants he pulled his revolver from it, quickly placing his thumb upon the hammer and aimed it down the alley way at the man as he could only do was smile "What's this? You think you can shoot me? You ain't got the fucking guts… you're too fucking fur bellied to do so… you won't pull the damn trigger." He coughed with a grin forming, but it slowly faulted into that of a face of fear when he looked into the dead eyes of Mike.

"Yeah I didn't back then… but now…" He voiced, slowly pulling back the hammer to the next round in the chambers "I can…" Mike voiced, wrapping his finger around the trigger as the man could only do was one last ill reputed attempt charging right towards Mike who just stood there, until a shot rang out loudly from the alley way as the man wrapped his hands tight around his throat, hearing the soft gurgles of blood coming from him when he fell to his knees, starting to reach out towards Mike but fell upon the ground dying in a puddle of his own blood as the gun gently wafted of smoke which Mike blew away, putting the weapon into his bracelet as he walked over to Nula who was still cowering in fear upon his gaze she slowly looked towards him with fearful, yet hopeful eyes when he looked towards her with softer eyes and gently held his hand out towards her, wanting to help her up from the ground.

Nula was reluctant to take his hand but slowly did as he helped her up to her feet, when she was getting ready to walk until she nearly fell over as she felt that her ankle was a little twisted "Whoa! You okay there?" He asked quickly grabbing a hold of her when she was going to nod, she squeaked softly in pain as Mike gently shook his head wrapping Nula's arms around his neck and wrapped his other arm behind her legs "Ready? One… two… three." He said picking Nula up in a bridal carry, holding her close as he began to carry her out of the alley while Nula who was reluctant to, slowly nuzzled into Mike's chest not really caring for the blood stains upon his shirt feeling a soft blush forming upon her face but began to calm down starting to hear sounds of his heartbeat, feeling a form of comfort from him holding onto the jacket tighter.

Walking out of the alley Mike carried Nula out of their with the crowd watching on to find him carrying her out of the alley, looking on with questioning looks but also of worry wondering what had happened as the group soon reached down the hill and into the area to look for Mike but had soon found him, when the girls gasped seeing the state he was in as he continued to walk carrying the scared, hurt woman in his arms as Wave was going to speak up until Mise stopped her when he spoke "Listen man… we don't know what happened, but… we hope it's for the right thing, and that… she is going to be alright." He had said, while Mike just simply nodded turning to the girls "Listen girls I… I am going to bring Nula to somewhere safe, i'll see you all at home, okay?" He asked with the group nodding quickly, understanding what he was doing watching him carry Nula away from the crowd when he spoke softly to her.

"Listen… I'm taking you to Franny." He spoke softly as Nula looked at him with a worried look "W-What!? I… I can't go see her… I… I…" She tried to speak as Mike gently shushed her "Listen, I know you don't want to worry her or Mary… but they care about you, they all do… that is why I am bringing you to them, you can't keep living on the streets… it's too dangerous for someone like you. Please, just listen to me and let me get you to Franny… okay?" He asked, nearly begging Nula to understand as she wanted to deny it, but was too tired and weak to deny it only giving a gentle nod not wanting to argue further listening to his heartbeat trying to calm herself down further when they slowly reached the pizzeria.

Walking to the doors Mike used his shoulder to open the doors and walking in, walking down the hall to find one of his co-workers working, looking up with a soft smile "Welcome to Faz-Holy sweet mother of Kluex! Mike! What happened?!" She nearly screamed as Mike carried Nula past his co-worker "Bit of a scrape… need to find Franny." He gently spoke, walking further in with Nula looking for his friend as a gasp could be heard not far from them, Mike turned slowly to where it came from to find that it was Franny standing next to her sister Mary with looks of shock and also of fear and worry. They ran right over to the two looking the two over as Mary looked at Mike's cheek and the blood upon his shirt "Mike… What happened?" She asked quietly as Franny sat Nula down in a booth, placing a bag of ice upon her ankle when he gave a gentle sigh, soon speaking up "This all happened… during a Munari rally…" He spoke softly when the two gasped in shock at this when Nula spoke up "I-It's not his fault… I… I was the one there… A-And he saved me from… F-From…" She tried to speak as the tears began to form again, soon starting to fall down her cheeks as Franny pulled her into a hug, trying to calm her down as Mary turned towards Mike.

"A-And the blood and wounds…?" She asked softly with Mike looking deep into her eyes when he spoke "From the man who tried to hurt Nula… he's dead now… I killed him." He spoke, with a voice nearly avoid of emotion for what he had done as Mary and Franny could only look on with fear but also with worry as Mike gently sighed "Anyway, I brought Nula here is because… I worry about her, and I can tell you two really care for her… that's why I brought her here, I don't want to see her living on the streets anymore. It's too dangerous for her out there… She needs a family, and you two were the only ones I could think of at the time that could do so…" Mike had said to the two, with their looks slowly softening when Mary spoke "That's very sweet of you Mike… and is very noble but… I can't take her in, I already have three children and I don't know if my husband would be really happy for adding a fourth one… even though I really care about Nula's safety also." Mary admitted, while Mike nodded softly understanding what she meant but it all changed when Franny spoke up.

"I can take her in." She simply said, with the three turning towards her as adorned her face was a gentle, yet warm smile "W-What?" Nula asked in a soft tone while Franny kept her smile "I can take her in, my husband and me have been thinking of having a second child for our son, and I have been talking to him about adopting an older sibling for him and well… I was wondering if you would be his older sister Nula, you would have a loving family again, a warm home with bed to sleep in, and plenty of food to eat." She explained as Nula couldn't really speak only looked on with shock 'I… I would have… A-A family again… w-w-with a mommy and daddy again…?' She thought to herself, as it continued to play over and over again in her mind slowly letting her gaze fall towards the ground.

The group looked on with worry when they heard a soft sniffle, before anyone could speak Nula spoke very softly "M-Mommy…" She gently spoke with tears slowly falling down her face, dripping softly upon the ground as Franny slowly reached out towards Nula until she lunged at Franny in a hug, tears filling her eyes as she cried out "Mommy!" hugging Franny as she held Nula close, gently petting her head, letting her fingers run through her fin like hair slowly turning towards Mike as she gently mouthed to him with a soft smile 'Thank you.' She mouthed as Mike gave a gentle nod, soon turning around and walking out of the restaurant and back to the school's dorms.

 _Later That Night…_

The grounds of the school were quiet, only the soft sounds of voices coming from families and roommates could be really heard as the girls were fast asleep upon the couch and chairs with Strawberry and Starry nuzzled up into their mother's arms except one, as it was Angel who slowly began to wake up forgetting that she needed to be back home with her family, slowly cracking her eyes open to find the TV was still playing one of the shows that was on the planet that looked kind of like the old movie twelve angry men, but fairly different as she looked to find that Mike was nowhere to be found when she quickly gotten up from her seat worried what had happened to him earlier in the day, she quickly looked through each of the rooms apartment, finding each one empty but found his gear still resting upon a table in the master bedroom.

Letting a sigh escape her lips she felt a little more calmer, knowing that Mike left his gear behind but still felt worried for him when she quickly exited the apartment, but made sure to be quiet so that she wouldn't wake anyone up as soon as she closed the door she began to hear humming coming from down the halls, towards the stairs and up towards the roof a few floors above. Leveling her options she slowly and quietly made her way up the stairway, climbing the floors till she hit the final door reading 'roof access' quickly opening it she looked around but was in awe at the garden that adorned the roof's grounds when she spotted near a koi like pond was Mike, sitting by and gently humming throwing small pellets into the waters watching all types of fish swimming around and eating the pellets with a small, yet gentle smile adorning his face with a bandage on his face where he was cut, watching the fish as he dusted his hands off of the pellets slowly turning to find Angel at the door, nearly making him jump out of his skin.

"A-Angel! I-It's so good to see you… W-What are you doing up here?" He asked while she stepped upon the grounds and walking slowly towards him "I was looking for you… you seem so distant since everything that happened earlier today… are you okay?" She asked with concern in her voice and painted upon her face as Mike looked towards her, not sure what to say but gently sighed when he spoke "I… I don't even know anymore Angel… I feel like I am slowly slipping away from it all… I… I feel more like a monster and a freak more and more everyday…" He spoke, slowly letting his gaze fall towards the grassy fields he sat upon till he saw footsteps slowly moving towards him as Angel gently sat down next to him on her knees "But you're not a freak Mike… You never were and never will." She said, gently cupping his cheeks in her hands and slowly raising his face towards hers, showing that she was smiling softly towards him as he couldn't talk as Angel continued to speak.

"You're still that funny, sweet, kind, caring guy I always knew back on earth who always helped everyone around him and always wanted to see everyone smile, even when you lost family you would always find a reason to smile because of the memories you made with them. That's the Mike I know of, not a mopy guy that keeps thinking he is a freak cause you aren't and never will be a freak not to me, not to our friends, not to anyone." Angel had said, still holding Mike's face in her hands, gently keeping him close as she looked deep into his eyes with care as Mike started to feel his face slowly soften, both with sorrow and with care when a gentle smile started to form upon his face "Thank you Angel… you always know what to say… I'm glad to always have you as my friend." He spoke softly, gently taking a hold of Angel's hands into his hands with a blush gently forming upon her face, but she smiled nevertheless "Well that's good to hear, and it's good to see you smile again you always looked better when you smiled." Angel admitted, making Mike blush a little in return but chuckled giving a bigger smile showing off his new Munari teeth as Angel gasped at this, seeing his teeth.

Mike slowly closed his mouth "T-They look weird… don't they?" He asked while Angel shook her head "N-No, no not at all… I think they look really cool, they actually… look really cute actually." Angel admitted, smiling a bit while Mike blushed a little deeper at what Angel had said when he tried to speak as she bursted into a fit of giggles, falling over and rolling around upon the grass "Y-You are so easy to mess with sometimes!" Angel giggled while Mike just rolled his eyes but could help but smile at this, sitting next to Angel after she had finished her giggle fit the two began to watch the stars as they started to relax in each other's presence as Angel looked towards Mike's hand, seeing it between the two feeling a familiar burning sensation upon her face she slowly reached her hand towards his, slowly inching it towards it when it was slowly on top of his when she felt his hand slowly grip hers making her blush deeply when she slowly inched closer to him, gently laying her head upon his shoulder when he spoke "Kind of reminds you of when we younger, huh?" He asked in a soft, gentle tone.

Angel slowly nodded, couldn't help but remember that day years ago when she giggled a little "I-I guess we finally got our wish… huh?" She asked trying to hide her blush as he nodded "Yeah… I guess we really did." He had said, something nagging on his mind for the longest time still holding Angel's hand when he spoke "H-Hey… Angel? I-Ive been meaning to tell you something…" He said a little vagully as Angel slowly turned towards him, seeing a blush starting to form upon his face "W-What's up Mike?" She asked wondering what he was asking but was hoping for one thing 'W-What's he going to ask? I-Is something wrong? O-Oh my god!Ohmygod!' She meantly screamed, trying to figure out what was going to happen as Mike slowly spoke "L-Listen… W-We've known each other for years and well… I… I wanted to say was well… I… I like you… like a lot Angel and that, I think you're the sweetest girl in the world… and I was really worried about you back on earth, and I could never bear in mind if you gotten hurt a-" He tried to continue before he was cut off by Angel who pulled him into a passionate kiss, nearly knocking him over as he soon kissed her back with just as much passion.

The two continued to kiss for what seemed like ages when they slowly broke the kiss, gently panting as Angel smiled softly "I'm glad you feel that way Mike, cause I feel the same about you and always have." She admitted finally, gently nuzzling into his chest as Mike could only do was smile "So does that mean you will join our family?" He asked, Angel gave a gentle nod nuzzling into him "I would, cause you guys have a crazy but fun family and I would gladly be part of it." Angel had said, as Mike gently planted a kiss upon her forehead "I'm glad to hear that… and we would love to have you part of our family Angel, no matter what." Mike said, gently petting Angel's head as they continued to watch the endless void of stars.

 ***Hey everyone, also small little side note the part with IRA was only used for educational and entertainment purposes, I do not mean any disrespect to anyone who was or is currently effected by this conflict.***


	30. Ch:30 Class conspiracy

***Hey everyone, I hope you are all doing well today, this chapter is a little late past midnight which I am really sorry for, but classwork kind of gotten in the way. But anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that I will see you all in the next one, also sorry this is a bit of a short update of everything but reason why is not much is going on over on my end, but something big that I want to say but only time will tell on that one which I think will be really fun to tell about when it's ready, other than that I hope to see you all in the next one.***

Amongst the large planet times began to slowly change, the leaves were starting to slowly change and the weather started to become more chillier for amongst inside the large Acadamy sat Mike in the window, staring out towards the large city they lived in pencil and journal in hand when he began to write.

' _September 5th, it's been awhile since I wrote in here… what to say really, except well… it has been a few months since that huge Munari rally, and shooting that despicable man in the throat that was trying to hurt Nula, and I really don't regret doing so… And I am happy to see that Franny was able to finally adopt her, i'm glad to see that she has a family again. Speaking of family, Angel is now apart of our family, and she seems happier now which I am really glad to see…_ ' Mike wrote, thinking of what to write next when he continued.

' _Though… I wonder how I will tell the girls about Sprinkles… I just hope they will accept her as well… But also for one thing I will never get over is that… It's actually been over a year since I left earth… Joining this school, finding new friends and family… life is finally picking up for me and I am grateful for that, and for the girls everyday for it and I can't wait to start my second year of class._ ' He wrote, gently setting the pencil down and closing the journal looking out towards the city again, watching the skies and seeing a small advertising blimp flying by high above the city.

Feeling the gentle purrs of Ember in his lap, making him smile softly as he petted her little head and looking over her chubby stomach 'Can't believe Ember's pregnant… kind of surprising really, but… I think it's sweet really, though I just wonder who got her pregnant.' Mike thought to himself, letting a soft sigh escape his lips when the front door opened to reveal the girls walking in "We're back, sorry for taking so long Mike." Crystal had said as Mike gently waved it off, kissing her upon the beak.

"It's alright girls, i'm just glad Strawberry and Starry got to school safely and you are all back." He stated, sitting back a little as Wave sat next to him in the window's seats when she spoke up.

"Um, Mike? We've been wondering… why don't you go sometimes to drop Strawberry and Starry off? They've been really worried about you, and so are we… is… is it because of what happened a few months ago?" She asked as a sigh escaped Mike's lips, slowly nodding.

"Yeah… it is… I worry sometimes that the teachers would stop taking our daughters because their father shot a man in an alley to save someone…" He spoke in a hushed tone, Wave gently placed her hand upon Mike's shoulder with a gentle smile.

"Mike… that's normal, listen… You're a good man, that has done so much so far and will never change who you are. How about this, after class today you go pick Strawberry and Starry up, even meet their teachers and show that they and you are not afraid, okay?" She asked, trying to make Mike smile a little and so he did.

"Okay, I will. And you're right… all of you are… and I thank you all for that." He said, gently hugging Wave as the others soon joined in the hug, soon slowly breaking it as Mike picked up some papers on the table next to them.

"Also I picked these up from the office, there the classes we can sign up for. I also invited Mise and Octavia over with the rest of our friends, I thought maybe it would be a good idea for us all to choose classes together, seeing what we all would like to sign up for, you know?" He asked with the girls smiling at this.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Mike." Moon said to him, making his smile grow a little more as there was a knock upon the door when the five called out "Come in." They called as the door opened to reveal Mise and Octavia, walking in.

"Sorry we're late guys, Mise was moving stuff around the apartment." Octavia explained while Mise spoke up "It was because Octavia wanted me to help her move her piano into a good spot in the living room, I really didn't mind." Mise admitted as followed behind them Stormy gently knocked on the door.

"I-Is it alright for us to enter?" She asked softly with the group nodding waving for her to come in, Stormy gently nodded slithering in with her sister Terra following close behind as after her was Silver, Lucy, Remaie and Angel walking in "Were here, when does the party start?" Remaie asked, giggling a little making the group just smile at her actions while everyone started to sit down.

As they sat down, they started to look over the classes they could take reading some of the descriptions of them, not really sure what to choose as some of the group started to write a few things down on their papers while Mike let out a gentle sigh looking over the list 'This is a hassle and a half… I wonder what the others are taking?' Mike thought to himself as Remaie spoke up.

"Hey is anyone else taking melee combat training? Like the intermediate class? I heard it was suppose to be good, plus teaches everyone how to use more advanced moves." She asked as Silver, Wave, Angel, Izzy and Moon spoke up with a few words of saying yes as they soon turned towards Mike as he looked at them.

"What?" He asked, not really sure what was going on as Wave spoke with a gentle smile "Aren't you taking that class as well? Ironwatch said it would fit perfectly with you." Wave had said as Mike gently sighed.

"I'm not really sure, I mean it sounds like a great idea but… I just worry that… I don't know, it's not right for me... You know?" He stated to the group as they gave a gentle nod, but gave a gentle smile as Moon spoke "That's understandable, but we know you can do great in it Mike. You have a fighting spirit that wants to come out, and we think this would be a perfect outlet for you."

Moon explained with her smile, as Mike gave a soft nod understanding what they meant and wrote down the class with another one below it as Lucy looked it over and smiled "Sweet, we're both goin in the same class." She said as the group looked towards them when she spoke.

"Weapon modifications, it's an interesting class that any y'all can join." Lucy stated with a warm smile making the group smile as a good amount rejected it while Mise looked like he wanted to join the class when he sighed as Octavia looked over his classes.

"Let's see…Herbalism, sewing class, cooking, blacksmithing 101, intermediate leatherworking, woodworking, gunsmithing, goldsmithing, jewelry making and marquetry." Octavia read aloud as Mise just simply shrugged "Well I had to take some classes that didn't involve combat like training." He explained as Mike spoke up.

"Well I have to say, that's an interesting group of classes you have Mise. Something interesting, but neat at the same time also just a little heads up blacksmithing is a tough yet fun class which I think you would enjoy." He explained as Mise smiled softly, gently nudging Mike's shoulder.

"Thanks man, so what classes do you have?" He asked as Mike softly spoke "Uh… Weapon modding and intermediate melee combat…" He spoke with the group turning towards him "That's it?" Remaie asked as Mike slowly nodded, not really sure what else to take as Wave gently wrote down something upon his paper, seeing that it was a history class.

"It's a history class, I remember you were looking through all those history books to learn more about the races, this class will help you with that." She explained, Mike smiled a little at this while Moon wrote down a language class.

"And this is to help read material also for class." She had explained, with Angel and Octavia writing down the same class, reading off of Mike's paper as Mise spoke up, seeing a class and looking towards Mike and Lucy.

"Also this class you two might like, it's for Gunslinging." He smiled as the two looked towards him, not really sure what to say as Remaie giggled "That sounds like fun! I'm definitely signing up for that." Remaie had said, while Angel was writing down the class also when Mike spoke up "Uh… I-I'm not really sure about that Mise, I mean… I can handle a gun so well but, gunslinging? I don't really know about it man." Mike had said as the girls smiled.

"Mike I think it would be fun, plus remember during the school wars? You duel-wielded yours and Mise's guns with ease, this class is perfect for you." Remaie explained, gently kissing his cheek making him smile a little "Well… I guess so, it could be fun." He admitted, with Lucy giggling.

"Perfect! Now, how many classes y'all have left to fill?" She asked with the group speaking up for a couple as Mike was still choosing a few with the girls helping him with Remaie gently wrapping her tail around his wrist, purring softly as Silver and Lucy looked on with jealousy filling their minds when Mike soon finished choosing his classes, while looking over the girls also when the group soon passed their papers together into the middle of the table as Stormy gently tapped the papers together holding the stack up.

"So… what do we do now?" She asked, when there was a knock upon the door as the group spoke up "Come in." They all spoke to the door, as it opened to reveal headmaster Kona. Kona looked into the room with a gentle smile upon her face.

"Ah, there you all are have you all signed up for your classes?" She asked with the group nodding, with Stormy gently handing her the stack of papers with a soft smile "Thank you young Stormy, your schedules will be created and printed in about an hour." She stated, soon walking out of apartment as the group didn't really know what to do until Octavia spoke.

"Why don't we watch some TV, maybe there is something interesting to watch." Octavia had suggested with the group shrugging a little, soon flipping the television on and started to watch any program that was on at the time.

 _About An Hour Later…_

The group was sitting around and watching TV, some were on the other hand were fixing their gear to an extent that was until the speakers outside in the hall kicked on with the voice of headmaster Evolver coming through.

"Attention all students and staff, attention all students and staff please make your way to the auditorium, all students and staff please make your way to the auditorium." He spoke with the speakers kicking off, the group soon gotten up from their seats and grabbed their bags walking out of the apartment with other students from across the whole hall, towards the auditorium which the group soon sat down in the rows of seats.

As the students were settling in the seats Mike could spot Vlana a few rows down, looking very nervous while looking over a binder she had as he sat up a little when the headmasters came to the front stage.

"Good morning everyone, I am glad to see all your bright and shining faces this wonderful morning." Evolver had said, smiling softly towards the students and staff as they gave cheers of joy with the headmasters softly shushing them.

"I am glad to hear that, now then as you already know it's the beginning of the newest semester and the start of a new year for all of you at the Academy, which we know is a great thing to see everyone… And I do know we have had some incidents over last year, some of which we would all like to forget about…" Evolver softly spoke, the students slowly nodding in agreement while Mike slowly looked towards the ground as Malch felt guilty about what he had done, but the girls reassured him and so did June for Malch when Evolver spoke again.

"But through the toughest of times, we all pulled together and gotten through it as we always do. And that shows we are more tougher than anyone has previously thought, you can kick us down but you shall never break our spirit!" Evolver riled making the students and staff cheer with agreement and joy in their tones, almost like a battle cry when Kona soon slowly took over while Evolver gently stepped down.

"Thank you headmaster Evolver, now everyone we have some exciting news, do to popular demand from the students and we have the budget again we are introducing the Mech battles again as both a class and back into the school wars this year!" Kona cheered, making the students rile with joy hearing her words as some of the students and staff looked a little confused, that was until Kona spoke up.

"But also we have a video from a few years ago to show how they work and also of how they go." She explained, gently flipping a couple of switches on the podium with a large crystal like device above kicking on with a bright hue and hum, soon shooting a bright beam upon the screen that descended behind them when it soon spread to be as big as the screen behind them when a video began to play.

The video slowly started to play showing one of the teachers, Atlas at it was sitting at his desk with a gentle smile "Ahh, good morning everyone so you are all interested in Mech fighting? Well I have to say it's a great and fun sport, but let me explain a little of what you will be dealing with." He explained soon walking out of the office into the warehouse area filled with mechs being worked on when he continued.

"Mech's are a heavy suit machine, normally used for fixing ships and space stations in the vacuum of space, but also of heavy combat situations. This is where the sport of mech fighting comes into play, to show skill but not only that but of fun also and creativity for your mechs." He explained, moving through the warehouse and towards a large field.

"This is the area you will be fighting in, after your mech is made and customized you will be fighting in here where all kinds of skill and weapons will clash." Atlas explained with the video slowly changing to that of two different mechs spread from each other, one was a dark green with light blue hues to it with three large red eyes, in the shape one could say was of a Hylotl with a large dome over the top with fin like designs that matched the blue hue as the legs were painted in the same style, but the arms were another story one looked to looked to be of a metallic hand while the other was a large blade.

As the other mech was a lot different, it was a large green one with glass like cage over the body with it coming up to where the student was sitting, as it had large like legs painted the same slowly moving in a crouching stance with a large blade in hand but with a shield also in it's other hand when a horn soon loudly blew and the two charged towards each other.

The two mechs charged hard at each other as the hylotl like mech quickly slashed at the other mech quickly dodging and shield bashing the other out of the way and quickly slashing multiple times across the other mech's body, slashing the other's leg off making it nearly fall forward as the other was going to downward slash upon the mech till it quickly grabbed the blade, shoving the blade deep into green mech, making it slowly fall forward upon the blade, letting it's arms slowly falls down upon it sides.

The students watched on with awe as Kona spoke up "Any questions?" She asked when Mise soon stood up and spoke what was on everyone's minds "That is the most metal thing I ever seen!" He called in a Nathan Explosion voice, with the headmasters gently sighed and spoke.

"Anyone else besides Mise? And you know you can't join, and you know why Mise." Kona said when Mike joined in with a Murderface voice "It's looks like it could be a lot of fun, but could use more explosions, I will still join through." Mike had said with Mise agreeing, as the headmasters could only sigh and the school erupting into laughter but it was soon cut short when Mise was going to speak again, that was when a light fixture above soon short circuited hanging high above as it started to spark and shoot out electricity, striking Mise hard and making him scream out in pain.

"Mise!" The group screamed watching him get electrified, till it soon stopped and fall over when a maintenance worker soon shut the light off, calling from high above "Sorry about that!" He called as Octavia ran to her husband's side, slowly picking him up.

"M-M-Mise? A-Are you o-okay?" She gently squeaked, tears slowly filling her eyes when Mise's eyes opened widely staring off into space when he quickly sat up as Octavia looked at him with tears gently running down her face "M-Mise?" She softly spoke when he turned to her.

"Bouncy landings, make for happy endings." He spoke, much to Octavia's confusion but was relieved to see her husband was alright, soon pulling him into a loving hug "Oh Mise… I-I'm so glad you're alright." Octavia gently weeped into her husband's shoulder as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and trying to calm her down slowly turning towards a student and spoke to him.

"Traveling rodents mean you harm." He spoke to the student with the school looking towards him as Octavia gently sniffled slowly looking towards Mise "M-Mise, a-are you alright?" She asked, Mise gently nodded slowly helping Octavia up to her feet when he turned to another student "Something you lost will soon turn up." He explained, looking towards him she was a little odd at this.

"Actually, I did lose something, I lost my keys… been trying to find them, all morning… how did he know?" She asked with the groups of classmates shrugging, not even sure Mise even knew when he turned towards one of the student teachers "Happy news is on it's way to you." He told him.

The school was starting to get weirded out by all of this, but started to have some fun with this when he spoke to a teacher "The fat man flies at midnight, the lady in red is parked on the hill." He said, not really sure what even what that one meant as he turned to a female student with a gentle smile.

"A tortoise is right, twice a day." Mise had said, with the students starting to find enjoyment out of his predictions as Izzy spoke up "Do Mike! Do Mike!" She had said, making the school smile as he slowly turned to Mike, with a face that slowly turned to that of a cold demeanor and a calm tone which when he spoke his prediction, it made each of the students look on with worry and fear of what it had meant, but also of confusion.

"The waters will run red with the blood of the guilty, a thousand eyes will follow the path of destruction, and the clamorous thunder will echo through the canyon walls." He spoken deep with his voice slowly cracking when his grip around his wife slowly faulted falling to his knees, soon speaking incoherently as Mike and Izzy quickly rolled Mise up in the rug, gently picking him up over his shoulder when he quickly walked to the front to the headmasters and took a pen, writing his name down for the class/sport.

"Here you go, and very sorry for Mise… We don't know what's gotten into him." Mike had admitted, handing Kona back her pen and carrying Mise quickly out of the auditorium where the girls were waiting, shutting the door behind them.

Setting Mise down gently a sigh escaped from Mike's lips that was until Izzy spoke "Mr. Snuggles! I want pancakes!" She said happily, with the group agreeing with the idea that was when Octavia spoke up standing next to her husband, holding him close.

"One of our friends just had an out of body experience, giving predictions that we don't even know will or even understand that could happen and we're just going to ignore it?" She asked when Mise turned to his friends "I want bananas on my pancakes." He admitted while Octavia just sighed, not even sure what to do anymore that was until Mike gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Octavia… it's going to be alright, Mise just probably had a few problems when he got electrocuted i'm sure everything is alright. Listen, it's been a long morning and lot of us haven't even eaten breakfast so let's all go get something to eat and try to relax, alright?" He asked Octavia, who sighed a little but gave a gentle nod in understanding with the group starting to walk off, leaving Mise behind until he spoke up "Hey! You guys left me here!" He called, with Mike rushing back and slinging him over his shoulder "Sorry about that man, come on, let's go get some breakfast." He said, carrying Mise and catching up with the girls.

With Octavia she was still trying to wrap her mind around everything that had happened, for the predictions still plagued her mind not sure to make heads or tails what he meant at all that was until Terra broke her out of her thoughts "Hm? Oh, yes Terra?" She gently spoke as Terra looked worried.

"M-Miss O-Octavia? Y-Y-You don't look to good… A-Are you okay?" She asked softly while Octavia, trying to level her options let a sigh gently escape her lips shaking her head "I… I'm not even sure anymore, just this whole thing with Mise it's… I don't even know what to do… Mise has me so worried, I mean all this stuff going on after he got himself electrocuted he started spouting all those weird things, like predictions… but that final one…" She softly spoke, feeling her tone slowly becoming chilled with fear shivering her spine to the core.

"What did it all mean? The blood of the guilty, thousand eyes following the path of destruction, thunders will echo through the canyon walls… It all just makes no sense, why would Mise say that to Mike and of all things what does it all mean?" She asked, not even sure herself as Terra gently placed her hand upon Octavia's shoulder "M-Maybe it's a metaphor or something… B-But it was very scary… M-Maybe it means nothing, we don't really know." Terra gently spoke.

Octavia nodded with a gentle smile slowly forming upon her lips, physically relaxing a little as Mike soon caught up with the group down the street "S-Sorry I took so long, nearly forgot Mise." He apologized with the girls gaining a giggle from this, Octavia's smile slowly grew.

"It's alright Mike, i'm just glad Mise is okay. Thank you again for carrying him." She said with her smile, gaining a gentle one from Mike as they walked into a diner not far from the school gently setting him down on a seat in the waiting area.

"It's no trouble at all Octavia, Mise is my friend and I always look after my friends." He admitted when a male Munari waiter walked over to the group, slowly becoming confused for their friend who was in a rug but gently cleared his throat "U-Uh… H-How many in your party?" He asked with Silver gently counting everyone up soon speaking.

"A party of thirteen sir." She had spoke, with him nodding soon leading them into the diner's main area towards a large booth and tables with everyone gently sitting down and taking their menus with the man opening a notepad "What kind of drinks shall I get you all today?" He asked with some of the group saying coffee, others for different varieties of juice and there was even one for a reefshake.

The waiter wrote down the drinks soon walking off to acquire the drinks with the group trying to relax a little, looking over their menus as Octavia looked towards Mise "I-Is anyone going to let him out?" She asked as Mike got up and quickly grabbed Mise and set him down, soon taking a hold of the rug.

"I got it." He said, soon yanking hard and spinning Mise nearly like a top when Izzy quickly caught him when he looked ready to vomit as Octavia gently helped him to his seat, gently burping he placed his head in his hand.

"H-Holy shit…" Mise could only say looking ready to pass out "Sorry about that man, you going to be alright?" Mike asked with Mise slowly nodding, trying to relax when the waiter soon came back with the drinks seeing their friend the way he is quickly handing the drinks out and walking over to his station and coming back with a glass of ice water.

"Here, for your friend." He said with Mise gently taking the water and softly sipping it trying to settle his stomach from what had just happened a few seconds ago while Mike slowly sat back down with everyone telling the waiter what they wanted for breakfast, all wanting different kinds of pancakes soon walking off with the order as the group was talking, trying to pass the time waiting for their food that was until they all had gotten a message on their bracelets.

Silver was the first to activate hers to find it was from the school "It's from our headmasters, they have sent us our schedules." She explained, taking the attachment included with the message to have her schedule materialize in her hand as the group followed suit and grabbed theirs also, looking them over as Mise turned to his wife "So what did you take first sweetie?" Mise asked with Octavia gently smiling.

"Fencing, since that one summer with Vinyl I thought it would be a good idea to extend my knowledge of fencing, probably making it easier to train with everyone else." Octavia explained, making the group smile softly and nod as Mise could only smile looking over his seeing that blacksmithing was the first one on his when he turned towards the others.

"So what do you idiots have?" He asked in a joking tone, making the group snicker while the waiter gently placed down each stack of pancakes in front of them while Izzy slurped happily on her milkshake "I got my history class first." He explained with the others speaking up with a flurry of animal care, sewing, music and there was even a cooking class thrown in there as well, when it slowly fell upon Crystal who gently spoke "O-Oh uh… a-advanced archery." She softly spoke.

The group looked towards her and could only smile "Well that's great to hear Crystal, glad to see you decided to join the advanced class." Mike had said, gently kissing her cheek with a gentle blush forming upon her cheeks which in turn made the group nearly burst into laughter and starting to eat breakfast, relaxing with their friends and having a great time waiting for class to start in an hour.

As breakfast slowly came to a close, the group split the pay for breakfast, getting up from their seats and starting to walk out generally chatting, making jokes and having a little fun before they reached the halls of their school again, slowly splitting off from each other as Mike gave a gentle, loving kiss to the ones he loved soon walking off into his history class.

The others followed suit, all except Crystal who stood before the door to the archery room soon summoning her quiver to her back and the bow she held dear in her hands, quickly opening the door to the room to find the students getting ready for class, tightening the strings of their bows, sharpening the head of their arrows and fixing the fletchings while their teacher Amawa was getting the targets ready and writing the lesson down on the board.

Crystal slowly walked upon the grass, gently brushing her talons across the cool dew of the morning as Amawa slowly turned towards her class "Alright everyone, i'm glad to see all your happy and smiling faces. I'm glad to have you all back in my class again, now from what you learned last time we will be advancing this knowledge with different kinds of techniques, even teaching different kinds of ways to handle and aim your arrows, but also to create a new wave of hunters." She explained, with the class nodding getting ready to follow Amawa's instructions soon walking to the line, slowly pulling an arrow from the quiver on her side drawing back the string with the arrow in place slowly moving her right leg down, gently placing it upon the ground soon letting go of the bow's string letting the arrow fly down range and into the dummy's head, sticking deep into the scarecrow's head with a gentle smile she slowly stood back up.

"Now I want all of you to try." She explained with the students nodding, lining up upon the line and following the teacher's instructions taking a hold of their arrows and pulling back the strings, aiming with their hearts they let their arrows fly down range some missed and others stuck in many areas of the dummies as the teacher called out to them.

"Good, keep going class." She called, watching her students firing arrows down range as Crystal was aiming the best she could, slowly breathing in and out letting the arrow fly down range.

She watched as it flew deep into the dummy's chest, sticking out of the back of the dummy's back, gently smiling a little taking another arrow from her quiver and drawing the string back and doing what she had done before.

Crystal sent the arrow down the range, sticking it deep into the dummy's head, right through it's eye and the arrowhead was sticking out from the back of it's head making the teacher whistle seeing her students progress when she spoke up.

"Looks like your all adapting well to the stance, trying turning your bow sideways and compressing your bodies a little more." She explained with the class nodding and following her instructions.

As Crystal was learning new techniques in her archery class, Mise was busy in his blacksmithing class as Vei was talking to class "And that's when you should strike the material, for it will make the blade stronger, now that we have all the basics out of the way I thought I make things a little more interesting today." He explained gently picking up a large chunk of a dark, icy blue crystal like substance.

"This right here is crystallized iron, it's contains the same properties of iron like quality, including the sharpness, but the durability if treated right is strong as steel. Now today I want all of you to forge me a blade, any kind of blade will be perfect as I want to see what we are working with today, plus we need to use this stuff since there was a huge mess up with our order of iron, so… yeah, anyway if you need help please come to me or flag down Jade, okay?." Vei explained with the students nodding, taking large chunks of the crystallized iron as Mise started to think to himself, wondering what to make walking back to his station.

He remembered something about Octavia's class soon getting an idea, when he placed the crystal in the tongues and placing it upon the fires, slowly pumping the furnace with air making the embers glowed brighter with the crystal slowly starting to burn with a bright orange hue.

Watching the crystal slowly burn bright orange Mise took the tongs and gently picked the crystal up, taking a hold of the hammer he placed the crystal upon the anvil and started to pound the crystal watching the soft sparks fly from the crystal with each strike, getting into a rhythm with each strike as the crystal started to slowly flatten before his eyes.

He placed it again into the furnace, fueling it with air and repeating his process many times, continuing to pound the crystal like metal into a thin blade, but not too thin as he started to slowly shape it into that of a rapier blade gently placing it into the water next to him.

He watched it simmer softly and gently pop in the water as he slowly pulled it from the water watching the light gently shimer from the blade when he turned towards Vei.

"Hey Vei? Do you have any spare handles?" He asked with Vei starting to think, soon nodding and walking into his storage closet, walking out with a large wooden box, nearly filled to the brim with all kinds of handles.

Mise took the box of handles, starting to look through them trying to find one that would fit the blade till his search slowly stopped when he picked up a handle; the handle in question looked to be made of a type of silver or something similar as the hilt was a large, blue rose with a a few leaves sprouting from the flower's base with a silver vine that was gently twisted was wrapping down forwards towards the grip and was wrapped around it's base, the top part where the blade would go had a twisted metal base, slowly twisting below a pair of vines that wrapped close to each other.

Mise gently placed the handle down, picking the blade up and setting it against the grindstone wheel giving it a gentle pump with his foot as some water gently dripped onto the stone, grinding against the blade letting off sparks from the blade slowly being sharpened.

Sharpening the blade to a point Mise gently rubbed his thumb against the blade, feeling a smooth sharp point to it when he picked himself up and placed the blade into the handle, soon tightening it and gave it a nice polish letting the blade shine brightly while Vei walked over with a simple black leather sheath.

"Here, that's a fine blade you crafted there. But my question is, why do you have extra?" He asked with Mise giving a gentle smile, gently sliding the blade into the sheath and placing the item into his bracelet.

"Because sir, i'm not done yet I have one more idea in place that I would like to do." Mise explained, going back to his station as Vei could only smile thinking to himself as he was his age while Jade gently walked over to her father, gently pulling him into a loving hug and purring softly while he gave a hearty chuckle.

Time slowly ticked away for everyone, that was until the bell rang loudly signifying that the first period was over with Crystal walking out of her classroom slowly looking around a little until she spotted her friends with a gentle smile spreading across her face, she quickly walked over to the group slowly forming back together again with Mike and Wave walking out of their history class, gently adjusting his bag with a sigh "That class was murder on my brain…" He admitted making Wave giggle softly "True, but aren't you glad you know more about some of the races?" She asked with Mike smiling softly "I am actually, also hey guys how was class for all of you?" He asked the group with them speaking with words of joy and content as Octavia was walking over to the group with her rapier in her sheath upon her hip.

Octavia was smiling softly with her hand upon the hilt of her blade when she spoke "Hey everyone, i'm guessing you all had fun in class too?" She asked with them nodding and telling of how their classes went, making each other laugh a little and getting ready for their next class as Moon, Wave, Izzy, Silver, Angel and Mike soon summoned the sheaths onto their person since Vanessa showed them the trick while the others were getting ready for their next class also, with Remaie summoning the sheath of a short sword on her hip while Stormy and Terra were looking over their schedules and looking into their packs for their textbooks while Crystal gently kissed Mike upon the lips, wishing him good luck in class when she walked to her next one as the group started to slowly split again with Octavia spotting Mise walking down the hall waving for Mike.

The girls were walking down the hall as Mise quickly called for Mike "Mike! Dude hold on I got something for you!" He called with a smile, Mike turned towards Mise to find that on his back was a large, five foot claymore like sword strapped to his back with a leather sheath "Dude… what did you make in blacksmithing?" Was all Mike could really ask, with Mise giving a content smile "A few things, anyway I got something for you that I made, something of saying thank you for helping us, you are a great brother to me and Octavia and we can never thank you enough." Mise had said, soon taking the rapier from his bracelet holding it before Mike as he looked it over, not really sure what to say as Mise could only smile.

"Take it man, it's for you. Plus I think it would fit well with your Floran heritage now, because of the blue rose, which means immortality, for friendship and family is always going to be around, like an immortal." Mise had said, placing the bladed weapon into his hands "I… I don't know what to say really… but, thank you man this is a very kind gift." Mike could say, gently holding the blade close and pulling Mise into a hug with his free arm as Mise could only chuckle "You're welcome, anyway i'll catch you later." He said, letting go of Mike as he watched him walk down the hall as Octavia looked towards Mise "Mise? Why did you do that and why do you have that claymore on your back?" She asked gaining Mise's attention back when he spoke "Well for one thing Octavia, I gave him the blade so you could have someone to practice against." He started to explain, turning towards his wife.

"I thought maybe you could teach him a few things, and you two could train together. I know Artemis is on another planet, and that he was your brother and that he taught you many things he knew, you doing the same so I thought… why not here as well? Mike may not be Artemis but I still think the two of you could be great partners, plus I think it would be best if you had another brother again." Mise explained as his wife Octavia, couldn't help but smile when she pulled him into a hug "Awww, Mise that's so sweet of you." She said, kissing him lovingly upon the lips as he kissed her back "You're welcome, sweetie. I thought it would be a sweet idea, plus it's always good to have more family around you." Mise explained while Octavia gently nuzzled him.

"True, but now the other question. What is with the big fricken claymore on your back?" She asked, making Mise smile as he pulled the sword from the sheath, gently holding it in his hand "I thought of making one, what do you think?" He asked, showing the blade as it's steel was a lite grey with a large divide in the middle, trailing down the blade towards the point to the base of the hilt that was a dark gold with a wrapped handle with a dark brown cloth. Octavia gave a soft smile "I think that's pretty good Mise, I like the style." Octavia admitted, with Mise keeping his smile and sheathing the blade "Thanks, it's a good start. Anyway I need to get to class sweetie, talk to you after class." He said kissing Octavia lovingly upon the lips and walking to his next class as she waved goodbye to Mise, thinking to herself.

'I better get to orchestra, don't want to be late for class.' Octavia thought, walking to her next class and passing by Silver who was walking into her classroom that was an open area with a large chalk outline in the shape of small arenas for the students as the rest of her friends were standing around and talking to each other, waiting for the class to start as she spotted a rapier in Mike's hand who soon placed it into his bracelet and two familiar figures to find that it was Kyusho and Tachiid in their class, talking to the group when the teacher, known as Shiro who was also joined by Ironwatch when he spoke "Good morning everyone, we're glad to see everyone is happy and healthy." He had said with Shiro nodding "Mhmm, anyway we would like to welcome everyone to the intermediate fighting class, where you will be learning more advanced moves for both melee and hand to hand." Shiro explained with the class nodding getting their weapons out of their sheaths, Mike tossing his staff to Shiro who handed him a wooden staff.

Ironwatch walked towards the students when he spoke "Now, today we will have each of the students facing against each other in the test of skills, but also to see how far everyone has grown since our last class." He explained starting to pair students up together when he paired Silver and Moon together, Mike was facing off against Wave, Remaie was paired with Izzy, and Angel was facing against Kyusho as Tachiid was facing another student as the class split up and walked upon the areas that were split up standing upon the grass Silver watched Moon stand before her, slowly shifting into a stance that compressed her body with her daggers tight in her grip while Silver slowly shifted herself, speaking in her mind 'Alright… right foot forward, not to far with the left spread a little…' She spoke shifting her footing, but soon moved her left back a little 'Not that far, shield up and sword brought back blade pointed forward…' She spoke in her mind, getting ready for the match to begin.

Time slowly ticked past waiting for the teachers to speak, until Shiro threw down his hand "Begin!" He called as the students began to clash, sounds of the wooden weapons crashed against one another with Moon striking her daggers against Silver's shield who pushed her back getting back to her footing, soon slashing vertically at Moon quickly drawing her sword back and charging forward with her blade aiming for Moon's gut, Moon quickly flipped her grip on her blades and blocked the charge, redirecting it low below her giving her ample time to grab her other dagger and strike the blade close to Silver's throat as she tried to block Moon's arm however was too slow for it when the blade was right up against her throat "Match, point Moon." He explained with Moon taking her blade away from Silver with a gentle smile "Good match, Silver." Moon said with Silver smiling a little while Shiro nodded.

"Indeed, a very well done fight you two though I have to say your speed needs a little work Silver, but your footwork and blade handling was on key, plus I like the idea of how you used your shield to knock your opponent back and keep them at bay, but also trying to knock the blades from her hands, a very smart idea but can also have repercussions, I hope you can understand why." He explained with Silver nodding, walking back to her spot again with Moon walking to her spot as well, getting ready for the next match when Shiro spoke up "Alright everyone, the last parter now must move to the left and the next student shall take their place." He explained with Moon walking away and wishing Silver good luck when stepping in front of her was Izzy, giggling softly as Silver slowly turned to see who was paired with who, when she spotted that Mike and Tachiid were paired up with him pointing his sword right at Mike, with the sight of vengeance in his eyes.

Silver felt worried for Mike but stowed her feelings and turned towards Izzy, who was balancing her warhammer upon the palm of her hand that was until Shiro spoke up "Alright, ready everyone? And… begin!" He called with Izzy, dropping her hammer and grappling it's handle while she spun herself giving the hammer some extra force behind it before Silver could even react, she quickly blocked the attack with her hammer struggling against the strength but soon found her opportunity when she slashed at Izzy's arms, soon jumping back from the attack as Silver returned to her stance but the opportunity found itself when Izzy charged with an overhead strike but Silver took her chances, knocking the weapon out of the way with her shield watching it hit the ground hard while Silver held her blade out and towards Izzy making sure it was pointed close to her chin "Do you yield?" Silver asked simply as Izzy, slowly nodding sighed in defeat letting go of her weapon as Silver retracted her blade from Izzy's chin.

Another match was over for the students, just having a sparring day while the teachers helped them with their forms as Remaie switched over to Mike who smiled softly and set his staff down "Hey there Remaie, guess were sparing now?" He asked with Remaie nodding, giggling with a soft smile "Yeah, hope you don't mind getting your butt kicked by one of your girlfriends." She said holding her blade close while Mike could only smirk "Oh really? Is that a challenge?" Mike simply asked, Remaie returning the smirk "I don't know, is it?" She asked while Mike couldn't help but laugh soon getting an idea when he reached for his bracelet, soon looking through it as he turned himself into his feline self, still maintaining his smirk "Well how about this then, we go paw to paw on this." he said, slowly flexing his fingers and having them at his sides as he kicked his boots off to the side, Remaie starting to like this idea, tossing her blade to the side with the sheath and taking her shoes off, setting them next to her blade soon crouching with one hand placed upon the grass and the other behind her "I would love to do so." She said with the teachers looking at each other, soon shrugging not really sure what was going on when Shiro spoke "Ready…? Begin!" Shiro called to the students with them starting their matches again, starting their duals as Mike and Remaie were slowly circling each other slowly flexing their fingers and digging their claws deep into the soil as they began to softly hiss at each other.

The teachers slowly turned towards Mike and Remaie, not really sure what was going on that was until Remaie pounced upon Mike, nearly trying to knock him out of the arena but he quickly pushed her back however she kept an iron grip on him and swiped his foot quickly making him fall backwards, hissing in his face that was until he pushed her backwards off of him, quickly getting to his feet and pouncing upon her keeping an iron grip on her as the two rolled a little, hissing and clawing at each other when they let go of each other crouching onto all fours and hissing, slowly circling each other swiping at each other when they pounced upon each other clawing and what could be said was biting each other, Mike had soon pinned Remaie upon her back with a smirk and hiss emanating in his voice that was until Remaie gave a slow, long lick against Mike's cheek but also letting her tail gently grope his crotch making him purr very softly with a large blush forming upon his face as Remaie then turned the tables and pinned Mike on his back, smiling happily "I win." Remaie declared happily sitting on Mike's lap with Mike still blushing deeply and nodding a bit, getting ready to get up but Remaie still sitting on his lap not getting up from her seat.

Mike continued to blush as Ironwatch gently clapped, getting everyone's attention "Alright everyone, we're going to be taking a break so everyone can relax for a bit, we will be starting up the next matches in about twenty minutes, till then get some water and use the restroom." He explained with the students nodding, talking to their friends and a good amount to walk out of the classroom as Mike slowly turned towards Remaie, still sitting upon his lap slowly speaking "C-Can you please… g-get off?" He asked while Remaie slowly smirked and shook her head, gently shifting her body a bit upon his lap, and upon his member making him slowly grip the grass trying to stop a moan from escaping his lips when Remaie stopped, seeing their friends walking over to them as Wave gently giggled "You enjoying your new seat Remaie? Or should we give you two some privacy?" She asked, making the two blush a bright red as most of the girls bursted into laughter, with Silver and Angel blushing bright red while Izzy didn't really know what Wave meant but giggled, wanting to sit on Mike's lap next while Wave gently waved the group to follow.

"Anyway, we're going to get something to drink we'll see you two back here, okay?" She asked with the two slowly feeling their blushes gently lighten and nodding, watching their friends walking away while Mike let out a gentle sigh soon feeling Remaie gently nuzzling into the crook of Mike's neck, softly purring slowly wrapping his around Remaie's waist holding her close relaxing with her in his arms as the two were left all alone in the classroom. Mike slowly reached his hand towards Remaie's head and gently petting her head, letting his fingers run through her hair with a relaxed sigh escaping his lips when Remaie softly spoke "This feels… so nice, I could stay like this forever…" Remaie softly spoke, nuzzling close to the one she loved smiling softly Mike planted a loving kiss upon her forehead "I know what you mean, this all… almost feels like a dream… but a good dream, a dream that none of us want to end." Mike voiced in a soft tone making a small, warm smile form on Remaie's face, nodding in agreement when something started to plague her mind with a blush starting to form slowly taking a hold of Mike's hand and getting up from Mike's lap, soon helping him to his feet before he could ask what was going on she dragged him into the supply closet shutting the door behind them and locking it.

Mike didn't really know what was going on as Remaie turned towards Mike, blushing brightly swallowing the lump in her throat when she tried to speak "I… I…" She slowly spoke as her tail was twitching in all directions when Mike slowly walked towards her, gently taking a hold of Remaie's hands softly cooing to her "Remaie, it's alright just breath." He cooed, her following his instructions slowly breathing in and out when Mike smiled softly "There, feel a little better?" He asked, gently rubbing his thumb across the top of her hand when she slowly nodded "M-Mhmm…" She softly squeaked "Alright, now what is on your mind, sweetie?" He asked in a gentle tone as Remaie slowly breathed in, letting out a sigh "I… I wanted us to well… b-become more and that I-I wanted for you to… M-Make me yours…" She squeaked with a blush, slowly growing brighter with her words as Mike could only blush, but slowly smiled gently kissing Remaie upon the lips with a loving kiss as he gently brushed her hair from her eyes "Sweetie, i'm honored that you would ask me that and you will always be mine, for that I love you and will always love you sweetie." He cooed to Remaie, as the blush on her face slowly receded a little with a soft smile starting to form upon her face soon pulling Mike into a loving, passionate kiss.

Mike instantly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Remaie's waist pulling her close as Remaie gently wrapped her arms around his neck slowly breaking the kiss with a gentle smile upon her face "Mike, can you please change back…" She spoke, gently placing her hand upon his cheek "I want to see the face of the man I fell in love with." Remaie smiled, Mike could only do was smile as he deactivated the disguise changing back to his normal self. Remaie giggled softly starting to purr, seeing the face of the man she loved as she kissed him lovingly upon the lips "That's the face of the man I love, and always will." She had said with Mike returning the smile with a gentle purr "Well i'm glad to hear that, because I will always love you too." He spoke, gently kissing Remaie back upon the lips, then again as the two soon began to kiss again and again soon letting their tongues into a loving dance as Remaie felt her breasts smash against Mike's chest slowly reaching her hand down towards Mike's jeans, unbuckling the button and pulling down the zipper, reaching into his boxers and letting her fingers dance across his member slowly gripping it starting to feel it becoming hard upon her touch as Mike's free hand gently slide down her pants and panties, gently rubbing the soft folds of Remaie's clit gaining a very soft moan escaping her lips.

The two slowly broke the kiss, panting for the lost air they had lost when Remaie soon unbuckled her pants slowly sliding them down with her panties, setting them to the side and sitting upon a stack of mats, slowly spreading her legs and giving Mike a hungry smile that formed upon her face "Hope you have some protection." She had said, with Mike smiling softly took a condom from his bracelet "I always have protection." He admitted walking to Remaie as he slid his pants down with his boxers, letting Remaie seeing his hard member gently throb slipping the condom over his member and gently taking a hold of her thighs, softly rubbing his member against her lightly wet clit letting a gentle moan escape her lips as Mike slowly spoke "Y-You ready?" He asked in a gentle, calming tone while Remaie slowly nodded "Y-Yeah… I-I'm ready…" She gently whispered as Mike slowly moved forward, penetrating Remaie's clit with another soft moan being let out as Mike continued to slowly push forward until Remaie felt a sharp pain coming from below, making her tear up softly with a few rolling down her cheeks.

Mike gently caressed Remaie's cheek, gently wiping her eyes of the tears "Shh… shh… it's okay sweetie, it's alright…" He cooed softly to her when she sniffled softly "I-I'm okay… I-I'm okay…" She softly squeaked "You sure you're okay?" He asked, Remaie nodding a little soon smiling softly "Yeah… c-can we continue please?" She had asked while Mike gently gave a small, yet warm smile kissing her lovingly upon the lips "Of course, sweetie." He smiled started to slowly thrust into Remaie making her moan softly, feeling waves of pleasure starting wash over her as Mike slowly lifted up her shirt in her open hoodie groping her breast, softly teasing her nipple and giving it a gentle tug sending pleasant shivers down Remaie's spine as Mike started to thrust a little faster into her, feeling her vaginal walls slowly tightening around his member while Remaie moaned a little louder, digging her claws a little into his shirt while he continued to thrust into her kissing her lovingly upon the lips, starting to trail down her neck giving it a soft nip making her dig her claws tighter into his shirt, nearly into his skin as she felt her juices starting to drip from her clit and upon the mat she was sitting upon "Mmmm… P-Please… P-Pull my tail…" She moaned, starting to gently pant as Mike obliged to what she asked wrapping his fingers around her tail giving it a good pull making Remaie moan louder, but quickly biting down upon her bottom lip to suppress her moans feeling her juices dripping more heavily while Mike could start to feel a build up brewing in his member softly speaking into her ear, panting softly "I-I'm really close…" He spoke in a hushed tone, Remaie digging her claws deeper into his skin.

"D-Do it honey… F-Fill me with everything you got…" She begged, biting down harder as Mike thrusted harder and faster into her while her juices began to squirt upon his member, letting it slide in even more easier while her vaginal walls constricted his member even more, nearly like a vacuum suction while his member brew even more feeling the build up of his seed becoming too much for him to handle as Remaie was begging for his seed, when he finally granted her wish giving one final thrust and shooting thick ropes of seed deep into condom, ballooning deep inside Remaie making her gasp sharply and squirting her juices upon his member more and screaming internally with waves of pleasure splashing over her, wave after wave leaving her panting heavily as Mike slowly pulled his member out of Remaie, letting the balloon slowly pull out of her. Remaie continued to pant slowly pulling Mike into a passionate, loving kiss with little strength she had slowly breaking it with a gentle, yet warm smile upon her face "T-That felt… J-Just like I imagined…" She admitted, with Mike gently set her to her feet smiling warmly towards her "Glad I could bring it to life, sweetie." He spoke, helping her put her panties and pants back on as she zipped and buckled them watching Mike pull his pants back up soon gently taking her hand with his smile, making her smile slowly grow taking a hold of his hand and walking out of the supply closet after unlocking it and closing the door behind them walking towards their area they were at, sitting down when the students and teachers started to walk in seeing the two sitting their looking like they were waiting for everyone.

"Mike… Remaie... you two came back from break fairly early… uh, did you two get any water or relax any?" Ironwatch asked with the two smiling towards each other, gently locking their fingers together "We did, we just thought of staying in the class and watch the clouds from the windows." Remaie softly lied, Mike nodding in agreement as the teachers nodded in understandment as Wave and Moon already could tell what really happened, giggling quietly to themselves as Izzy smiled happily to see that they were doing alright and that they were happy, Angel could only blush possibly trying to figure out what had happened, and Silver only huffed quietly in jealousy seeing how close Mike and Remaie are as the students started to walked in so everyone could continue class.

 _Time Skip: Noon (lunch time)..._

Students were pouring into the lunchroom of the school with their stomachs empty as the group was sitting down at their table, starting to eat lunch when Octavia spoke up "So… how was everyone's classes?" She asked with the group smiling and telling about how their classes went.

Izzy was explaining her battle against Silver, Mise telling on how he nearly smashed a gem in his goldsmithing class, and Wave giggling and talking about the battles they had in class while Silver was slowly tuning everything out gently huffing a bit seeing Remaie close to Mike as she was nuzzling into his shoulder as the girls could only giggle and Mise looked at Mike, soon having a grin sprawl across his face.

"Bow chicka bump bump." He simply stated with Octavia turning towards him "Mise, what did I tell you about saying that?" She stated, but trying her best to not laugh either when most of the group bursted into laughter while Remaie and Mike could only blush brightly as Octavia slowly stifled her giggles

"S-Sorry… Sorry you two… we couldn't help it, anyway we're happy for you two, just be careful alright?" She asked as the two gently nodded, knowing what she meant Remaie gently taking a bite of her reefpod trying not to get the juices on her hoodie, nuzzling close to Mike as he gently wrapped an arm around her with a soft smile forming his lips.

The group continued to eat and cracking jokes making each other laugh relaxing in each other's company, enjoying the break they had from their classes as Izzy was balancing a glass bottle on her head "Mr. Snuggles! Mr. Snuggles look! I'm doing it!" She said happily, Mike smiling happily towards Izzy "I can see Izzy, now hold still okay sweetie?" He asked, bending his spoon backwards with a pearlpea in it.

The group watched on as Mike soon launched the pearlpea, tapping the top of the bottle and landing on the ground most of the group soon gave vocal words of sadness and disappointment with a couple snickering, Silver gently rolled her eyes with a sigh escaping her lips watching her friends doing what they are doing as Angel launched one next watching it roll around the rim soon landing into the bottle as the group cheered.

They continued to cheer and laugh as Moon gently took the bottle of Izzy's head when she looked towards the clock on the wall "Guys, look." She said, pointing towards the clock to show that lunch was nearly over and that they had to go to class, the group soon collected their trays and started to walk towards the garbage can when the girl from the auditorium soon yelled

"There's my keys!" She yelled happily, collecting them from the garbage can, dusting them off and stuffing them into her pocket, walking out of the cafeteria with the group looking at each other "You don't think…?" Octavia asked, with the group shaking their heads and disagreeing walking out of the cafeteria.

They started to walk down the hall when a student from the auditorium was running down the hall as he was being chased by a large group of Crutters, with the group quickly dashing into a classroom to watch while Mike spoke "That's… highly odd…" He admitted with Octavia and Mise turning towards him.

"Why you say that?" Mise asked while Mike leaned against the door. "Cause crutters are sometimes called poisonous rodents, cause of their teeth." He admitted with the groups eyes slowly going a little wide "Traveling rodents mean you harm…" Octavia had slowly spoke, while Lucy grabbed Mise's shoulders "Mise, ya gotta give another prediction!" She spoke as he spoke

"An old friend wishes to see you." He predicted with Octavia screaming at him "Mise! Now's not the time for sex!" She screamed at him, when the back door of the classroom slowly opened to reveal that it was Vlana slowly stepping in, when she spotted the group "Oh! I-I'm really sorry, am I interrupting something?" She asked with the group slowly shaking their heads, Angel gently whispering "T-This is getting freaky…" The group nodding at this while Mike was explaining what was going on in the hall to Vlana as she gasped softly "O-Oh my, the poor dears. W-Well thank you for letting me know, hopefully none of you will be late for class." Vlana spoke in a soft tone, Mike nodding with a soft smile "I hear you, anyway hopefully the hall is clear now… see you around Vlana." He spoke, walking down the steps of the class and following the group out of the classroom, while Vlana could only smile towards the group of friends sitting down upon her desk starting to write something in her binder, letting her mind wander a little 'I hope they will be alright… those Crutter can be very territorial creatures, hopefully no one gets injured. It's really sweet that Mike was looking out for his friends…' She thought to herself, feeling a gentle blush forming but quickly shook it off going back to her work.

The group walked down the slightly damaged hall seeing what the damage the crutters did, gently whistling Mise looked around "Damn… those little guys can really tear a place apart." He admitted with Wave speaking "Yeah, though we are just glad they aren't able to spit poison anymore, they get fixed so they won't be able to." She explained with Mise and Octavia nodding while Stormy was looking over her schedule "Looks like I have traditional medicine, does anyone else have that?" She asked besides her sister Terra as she showed her earlier, Mike, Angel, Octavia, Mise, Remaie and Silver raised their hands, showing that they were the ones that were joining with Stormy and terra in their next class, this brought a gentle smile to her face "Alright then… I guess we should all get going." She gently spoke with the group nodding, following Stormy and Terra towards the class with the rest of the group saying goodbye, walking to their own classes as the small group now walked down the halls, walking down a few with Mise complaining that the school was like a maze at times but only gained a laugh from his friends.

When the group walked into the classroom they were assigned to, it was a large classroom that had many tables with sinks adorning them, but around the room was many different kind of planters as there was planters hanging high above the windows with vines gently strewn down the walls, wrapping around the window seals Stormy gave a gentle gasp seeing the room, feeling a warm smile slowly spread across her face slithering into the room while the others looked on inside the room, starting to wonder while other students started to walk in. Taking their seats the students sat down, when the door in the front of the classroom the door gently opened as a Lamia gently slithering in, she had long light black hair that curled down her back and at the bottom some gently curled in front of her gentle violet eyes, with her light skin.

She wore a long sleeved dark greenish shirt that had a vine like design on the sleeves, with a dark black skirt slithering behind the teacher's desk she spoke in a gentle, yet sweet tone "Good morning class, or is it afternoon? I'm really sorry, i'm still kind of getting used to the time here." She giggled at herself, gently clearing her throat "A-Anyway, my name is Nysixia and I shall be your traditional medicine and herbalism teacher." The woman, now known as Nysixia said with a gentle smile forming her lips starting to write the instructions upon the board, Stormy was writing down the instructions with Terra trying to follow behind, Angel was sketching something upon her paper as Octavia was looking at the pestle before them, sitting next to Mise who was sleeping on his textbook with a small strand of drool rolling down from his mouth.

Silver was closely examining one of the plants, looking over its characteristics while Remaie was rolling some of the paper up into a tube, looking through it and looking at Mike with a giggle softly escaping her lips as Mike had his head in his hand, balancing a pencil by it's eraser and the table when Nysixia turned towards her class "Now then, we shall be making a simple pain relief medication from some of the plants we have today and… Um… M-Mr. Place? C-Can you please wake up?" She gently asked with the class turning towards Mise, who was still sleeping as Octavia gently nudged her husband, trying to wake him but to no avail that was when a pencil nailed Mise right in the head, knocking him off his seat and upon the ground "Boom headshot!" Mike called with a gleeful smile as Mise quickly scrambled to his feet and standing up "I-I'm up coach! I'm up!" He called, stifling a yawn and sitting back down in his seat while Remaie tossed Mike back his pencil.

He quickly caught it and wrote down the instructions off the board as Mise softly spoke "S-Sorry teach… just been dealing with insomnia for the past few nights…" He spoke, gently yawning again when Nysixia soon gave a soft, yet warm smile "W-Well good news is the first one is an elixir to cure insomnia." She explained, gently placing a box upon her desk and starting to pull out the plants that each of the students had on their desks gently taking two of the plants and placing it into the pestle "Now, everyone please take the valerian and passion flower, start to mash them up in the pestle." She explained, showing the students what to do with the students following her instructions getting the two plants mixed together, she soon gently picked up a small round glass vial.

"Now, take the bottle and fill it with water, after that tear off a few leaves of peppermint and drop them in also." She gave the instructions and letting the students follow along, filling their vials and placing the peppermint leaves watching the teacher closely when she soon placed it upon the stand to the bunsen burner, gently turning the gas on and starting to look for something to light the gas when Mike whistled towards her tossing her his lighter, she quickly took it and struck the zippo and light the gas, slowly lowering it to a soft flame closing the zippo she tossed it back to Mike, who took it and stuffed into his pants pocket. The student's quickly lit their bunsen burners with either matches and lighters, trying to be safe as the flame struck the bottom of the vials while she added a couple leaves of lemon balm and lavender, starting to mix them in with the other plants when she took the top off the vial, slowly pouring the mixture into the water as it began to slowly boil.

As the students followed her instructions, and the ones most had written Remaie was rolling some of the paper up tightly, in the shape of a very small tube giggling softly to herself as pieces of the chamomile was taken and mashed up and mixed it in also, taking a glass stirrer she slowly mixed the mixture together while taking small pieces of linden flower, gently dropping them in and cherry picking the catnip and dropping them in watching the water boil more, bubbling at the touch of the final ingredients falling into the boiling waters mixing the mixture it slowly changed to a dark green with a gentle smile she turned towards the class.

"And as the mixture boils, we make sure it's finely mixed till it has nothing left to mix, does anyone need help?" She asked with a couple students raising their hand with Nysixia slithering towards the students, while Mise passed her to look at the mixture more closely, but spotted a large jar of catnip on her desk with other plants when he quickly opened the jar and took a handful of nuggets, stuffing them into his pocket and closed the jar making sure no one saw what he did making his way back to his desk.

Remaie could only giggle seeing what Mise had done pulling something from her pocket, to reveal it was a dark purple herb grinder when she tossed him the item quickly placing a nugget into the grinder and quickly spinning it, both clockwise and counterclockwise as he tossed her it back, soon opening it to smell the freshly grinded catnip she started to pour some into the paper roll, filling it quickly and tying off one end when the teacher gave the final instruction, turning off the bunsen burner "Now we take our tongs or our protective gloves we take the vial and place it in the cold water to quickly cool the elixir and it will be ready to consume." She explained, gently placing the vial in a small container of water watching the water boil around it as steam gently bellowed out from the stem of the vial watching it when she gently pulled it out of the water, placing the cork in the vial.

"And that everyone is how you make a insomnia clearing and fixing elixir." She said happily with the students smiling and laughing a bit as Mise took the vial, knocking back the drink "Hmmm… not bad really, tastes pretty-" He try to say but was cut off, falling face forward on the ground asleep, snoring very softly. The class didn't really know how to react as Mike light his zippo, lighting the joint for Remaie as the two climbed out in the window and sat on the window seal, smoking outside feeling the wind softly blow near them as they passed the joint back and forth to each other, taking a few puffs and passing when it slowly became a small roach, gently patting it out as Remaie stuffed it into her pocket with the two crawling back into the classroom through the window, the students trying not to speak as Mike looked to find Mise with a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and a hat as Izzy and Angel were drawing on his face a little, while Remaie giggled and took a hold of his arms trying to make him look like he was awake.

Octavia gently sighed trying not to watch her friends screwing around with her unconscious husband, Mike had walked over to him soon taking a hold of his shirt and smacked him hard across the face "Wake up!" He yelled, smacking him again and again but to no avail "Wake up fucker!" He yelled again, shaking Mise when Nysixia gently spoke "U-Um Mike…? C-Can you please refrain from hitting one of my students?" She asked with a worried look, making Mike sigh softly and let go of Mise "Right, sorry Ms. Nysixia just trying to wake our friend up." He admitted, soon getting an idea when he reached into Remaie's pocket "Whoa there! Easy there Mike, didn't know you could get so frisky~" She giggled with a half lidded look, and a smile of hunger gently purring.

Mike soon had a blush forming upon his face and took a hold of her grinder, taking it from her pocket "M-Maybe later Remaie…" He said, taking the top off and gently holding it under Mise's nose, letting it slowly waft under his nose when his eyes quickly lit up speaking "Sour Orange Diesel Kush X Alien OG, sativa, 26% THC, grown 2 months ago!" He yelled as Mike looked at the grinder and at Mise "How can you tell all that from just smelling it?" Mike asked surprise when Mise started to chant "Smoke! Smoke! Smoke!" He chanted as Remaie quickly rolled another paper, quickly stuffing it with catnip and handing it to Mise while Mike quickly light it with his zippo, Mise slowly taking a long drag from it and exhaling the smoke smiling a little "Much better…" He admitted as the teacher just sank in her seat, trying not to let her mind go haywire with what was going on as Terra, Stormy and Mike turned towards her letting her know that the class was ready to continue, making her smile a bit and nodded getting ready to teach again.

Time passed for the students, who learned a few new things in their class as the group gotten up from their seats and started to leave when Mike caught something that Nysixia gently said to herself "N-Not bad… for my first day on the job." She mumbled, as Mike could only smile softly at this "I couldn't agree more, Miss Nysixia. Hope you have fun at this school, and really sorry for everything that happened." He apologized, for she could just smile and nod waving goodbye to Mike watching him and his friends walk out of the classroom.

Lucy smiled to herself a bit, looking through her notes of her other class getting ready to join up with her two friends Mike and Remaie for their next class 'Glad that class was pretty easy, guess some were having a tough time in there. I wonder how everyone else's classes went.' She wondered, walking down the hall joining the rest of her friends as they were discussing their next classes were with Mise talking about how he had gunsmithing and Remaie and Mike having gun slinging with Lucy, soon seeing their friend they smiled and waved towards her asking how she was doing, when she smiled.

"Hey y'all, and it went great just a typical science class." She explained with the group nodding while Mise spoke "I always hated science…" Mise admitted, making the group snicker a little when the group needed to get to their next class the group slowly split again with Mike saying goodbye to Wave, Izzy, Moon, Crystal and Angel gently kissing each on the lips as they did the same to him, waving goodbye as the three walked away while Mise walked towards his next class wondering what was going to happen in his class.

As the three walked down the hall the three discussed what had happened in their classes as Lucy was giggling, hearing what happened to Mise and after he washed the ink off his face "Oh my, that's more insane than a capricoat in a crutter den." She giggled, with the group snickering a bit and nodding walking into their next class to find that it was outside of the school, on the other side to be exact with a range in the area, not really a booth type one but one with tables and boxes of ammo getting ready to be used, but also having a small shed near as well with a wooden locked door while other students were already there in the field, waiting for their teacher who soon walked out with a smile upon her face "Howdy there y'all, i'm your instructor for this class." The teacher spoke in a southern accent, with everyone turning to find a dark blue novakid woman with teal running through her as well, she was wearing what looked to be a long sleeved flannel shirt with light blue jeans and stained leather cowboy boots and a stenson upon her head, a belt leather belt with two revolvers were present in her holsters upon her hips when she started to talk again.

"My name is Faith Stargaze, but some of the staff and my husband call me Faith two hands." She spoke, hands present upon her hips as she gently shifted them "Now, let's see what everyone's gun of choice is." She instructed, the students following and taking their guns from their holsters or bracelets as Faith scanned over the firearms present for everyone, nodding with a gentle smile "A lot of variety present here for everyone, that's what I like it's kinda like spices and this is a fine choosing for it." She explained while everyone kept their guns out in hand while she spotted one, giving a soft smile and took a hold of Mike's then of another student's "A couple of .357 users in my class… I like this." She said, still holding the guns as she began to twirl them spinning them forward and backwards, even tossing them into the air as the students watched in awe when she soon stopped and tossed back their guns with a gentle smiling forming upon her face.

"Now then, now that we got some of the fresh jitters out of the way, time for the fun stuff." Faith began, taking one of her guns out from the holster "Now I want everyone to unload their firearms, can't have them going off now can we?" She stated with the students nodding and unloading the firearms with the sounds of bullets scattering and slides falling back, stuffing the rounds and clips away "Good, now we are going to start with simple one handed spins." She explained, taking her revolver and holding her arm out to the side to show her students, keeping her pointer finger extended out when she looped her finger inside the trigger loop, letting the gun hang with the barrel facing towards the ground with the students following her instructions as she spoke.

"Y'all can do this with any fingers you keep straight, now from this you will feel the weight, but it's alright now to spin the grip into your hand." She stated, slowly spinning the grip into her hand as the students followed, practicing this a few times "Now try a spin and a half, and remember this use your arm not your hand." She explained moving her arm a bit as she showed them the spin while the students began to follow, some nearly dropping their gun and a few accidently having it drop on their foot while one accidentally spun it a little too fast and hit himself in the head with the barrel of the gun.

Faith continued to watch the students, watching them slowly improve "Alright, you can add another spin when you feel comfortable with how you are now, then try to spin it for longer." She explained with the students starting to slowly get it little by little more and more starting to spin their guns faster and longer when she stopped the students as they caught their guns "Good, y'all getting it. Now, I want all of you too raise your weak hands, okay?" She asked with the students doing so, some raising their left and others their right as Remaie raised her right, Mike his left, but Lucy didn't for some reason which peaked the teachers interest but stowed it for now.

"Alright, now I want all of you to start to practice using your weak hand, reason why is the more you practice it will make it easier to duel wield firearms." Faith explained as the students nodded, starting to spin their guns in their weak hands as Faith gently took Lucy away for a minute "Listen little missy, I gotta ask how come you didn't raise your hand?" She asked, wondering why she didn't as Lucy replied "The reason why is because I actually know how to do so, my pa taught me from when I was young to do so, he wanted to prepare me for the academy." Lucy explained her reasoning while Faith could only giggle with a smile forming upon her face "I can likely guess so, anyway please do just follow the classes instructions okay?" She asked with Lucy gently nodding, walking back to with her friends as Faith could smile going back to her students to give more instructions and demonstrations.

Over with Mise he was in his class, watching the teacher grinding a metal tube against a grindstone gently taking it off "And that class is how you make your parts you need for your firearms. Now I want all of you to take the knowledge and everything I have shown you and create a working firearm, and don't be afraid if it will be crude, a first weapon will always be like that it takes time and care to make the wonderful pieces of firearms we make." He explained with the class nodding, going to their work stations and going to work as Mise looked over the pipes he had seen, when an idea crossed his mind starting to slowly smile he took one of the pipes and measured it, soon cutting it with the small saw that was on the table slowly cutting the pipe to make the barrel of the firearm and grinded the ends a little to make them smooth enough.

Setting the barrel aside for a minute he drew out the grip he was making from a block of wood, starting to quickly cut it out with the saw on the table, trying to be extra careful for what he was doing as he began to sand the piece down as the grip start to show, slowly becoming the grip for a flintlock pistol sanding the wood down in a groove for the barrel. Placing the two items to the side he took a couple pieces of metal, starting to a make a crude making of a flintlock firing piece, drilling into the wood with a press drill and sanding it out to place the trigger system inside while placing the flintlock firing piece in the side, screwing it in tightly as the barrel slowly slide in and placed a brace over the barrel and tightened it down, placing a second very small barrel under the area where the barrel goes with a small ramrod when he forgot something important, he didn't have any flint and didn't know if the teacher had any when he walked over seeing Mise's firearm when he gently picked it up.

"Very interesting design Mise, I have never seen a weapon like this before what is it?" He asked as Mise spoke up "It's a flintlock pistol sir, it's something from my planet. I thought it would be appropriate for this class, the only problem is I don't have any flint." He explained with the teacher nodding, gently placing the weapon back down and walking into the storage area, soon walking back with a small piece of flint "Will this suffice?" He asked with Mise nodding, gladly taking the piece of flint and started to cut it down and shape it to fit the flintlock piece, wrapping the back of it with a small piece of leather and placing it into the piece and pulling back on the hammer, gently wrapping his finger around the trigger and pulled it to have the hammer fly forward, striking the flint upon the other piece of metal and gave a gentle spark making him smile softly when the teacher came to the front "Alright, looks like some of you are already done with your creations, we shall be testing them behind a bulletproof glass and wall in a small firing range we have here in the classroom." The teacher explained with the students nodding, most still trying to finish up their creations.

The students each went up to the booth, gently placing the weapon into a stand piece with a string tied around the trigger quickly running back behind the bulletproof glass wall each giving a test of their creation, watching it fire down range as after a few students Mise was up next pouring the powder down the tube and placing a small metal ball wrapped around in a cloth, letting it fall down the barrel and some cloth down also and shoving the ramrod down the tube, giving a few good shoves when he placed it back into the other tube, placing the gun into the clamps and placing some powder in a clip and pulling back the hammer, quickly tying the string around the trigger and hiding behind a wall almost out of habit and quickly pulled the string before the teacher could speak hearing the gun go off loudly, the bullet whizzed down the range but began to slow down a bit, hitting the black on the target.

Mise quickly took the gun from the clamps and untied the string from the trigger and took the gun, looking it over "Not bad… for a first try of an old style firearm." Mise admitted walking out as his teacher looked at him with a serious look "Mr. Place, that was a very risky and dangerous move you had done there." He scolded him with Mise nodding in understanding when his teacher smiled a little "Very nicely constructed firearm by the way, very well done." He said having the next student go inside as Mise could only smile placing the gun into his bracelet and watching the others go and test their weapons.

Classes started to come to an end, some done with their final class while others had one last class left with after school sports as Mise walked from his classroom with the flintlock in his bracelet and walking down the hall when he quickly met up with his wife and friends, smiling softly he lovingly kissed Octavia upon the lips with a gentle smile "Hey there sweetie, class go well?" He asked with Octavia nodding "Mhmm, it was interesting but then again it was just a simple language class, how was your class?" She asked with Mise shrugging "Eh, made a flintlock pistol and gave almost everyone a heart attack, so… nothing really new except making the pistol which was a challenge in itself." Mise admitted, with a soft chuckle making Octavia giggle a little as Lucy opened the door from their class while Mike and Remaie were tossing each other their guns and spinning them, getting a little more practice in after class.

Lucy could only giggle seeing her two friends practicing but also started to wonder why they were practicing more, even after Faith's warning of injury but it was quickly stopped when Remaie and Mike tossed each other back their guns and placed them into either their holster or bracelet as the group waved down their friends for them to join, quickly running to their friends they began to talk of how everything was going, talking about their classes, while Mike was talking to the girls and showing he was fine from his last few classes as most of the group didn't have another class today until tomorrow, while the others called them lucky but began to split up for a final time of the day while Mike lovingly kissed Wave, Angel, Crystal, Moon, Remaie and Izzy getting ready to walk to his next class, that was until Mike quickly stopped him with the others walking away and with a smile Mise took a certain gun from his bracelet and handed it to Mike with a small burlap sack.

Mike looked towards the weapon to find that it was the beretta model 38, quickly opening the sack to find that it had a few extra clips inside as he could feel his mind starting to slowly crash "Mise…?" He slowly spoke with him still smiling "Yes?" He asked when Mike quickly took Mise's shoulders and shook him "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GIVING ME ALL THESE WEAPONS?!" He screamed and shook him violently he screamed as Mise tried to speak the best he could "I-I wanted t-t-to g-give you something o-of your h-h-h-homeland…" Mise spoke in shaky tone, while Mike continued to shake him but slowly stopped when he spoke those words "W-What?" Mike asked softly when Mise gently took Mike's hands off his shoulders with his smile still upon his face.

"There weapons of your homeland, the beretta model is from world war 2 and the rapier has a italian style blade. I thought you would like something that to remind you of home and your family." Mise explained picking up the weapon Mike had dropped, handing it to him again as Mike couldn't really speak just gently mumbling "Thank you… and i'm sorry…" He could speak, something clearly on his mind walking down the hall to catch up with Lucy when Octavia confronted Mise about what he had given Mise "Alright Mise, something's up about all this first you give Mike a rapier to have a training buddy for me, now you give him a world war 2 submachine gun, what's going on?" She asked with concern when he just simply took her hand "I will tell you in our apartment, okay? We've all been having a long day but also…" He spoke gently whispering "The walls have ears, follow me." He spoke in a hushed tone quickly pulling Octavia along towards their apartment.

With Mike and Lucy they walked into the class to find that it looked more like a workshop as the students were looking over the tools they had at their stations, looking them over and working on their firearms adjusting the iron sights, grips and other pieces of their weapons when the teacher walked in, finding that it was Zahi smiling happily to see the students "Hey everyone, glad too see everyone here today, even some from my other classes. Anyway I am going to be teaching you all on modifying your weaponry, to change the stocks or barrels to even what kind of clips you have or even how many cylinders your gun can use." He explained with the students nodding, students sitting down in their seats as Zahi spotted Mike with the others soon reaching into his pocket and giving a soft whistle, tossing the item to Mike who quickly caught the item to find that it was the original cylinders to his revolver "Glad to finally give that back to you Mike, now class we shall be starting off today by modifying your weapons to use certain attachments and show how the elemental ones are made." He explained with the class nodding, getting ready to follow his instructions as Mike placed the submachine gun before him while taking the chambers out of his revolver and replacing it with the six cylinder one.

The class was starting off slow, but started to pick up a little as Zahi was holding a small orange like crystal "And this right here is what some call a volatile crystal, or fire crystal as this gives the melee weapon fire attributes." He explained, placing it into a small grey block with a slot in it, for a blade to be slide in placing the cover back on and tightening it and sliding a short sword into it, activating the device when the blade was engulfed in flames with the students watching in awe as Zahi turned the device off "And that's really the basics of these little devices. Anyway, now I know some students brought in some weapons that are from offworld, I need you all to hand them to me, if it's a firearm please give me the extra magazines also if you have any." He asked with the students walking up, some with a few interesting melee weapons and firearms as Mike gently placed the submachine gun down with the others, setting the burlap sack with extra magazines and sat back watching their teacher starting to change and upgrade the weapons parts.

Over with Mise he was in his study type room as Octavia soon walked in "Alright Mise, now I want to know everything that's going on… and I want to know now!" She demanded with Msie, having his back towards her gave a gentle nod "I understand that Octy… and I will explain… cause I am worried about Mike also." He admitted, with Octavia's face slowly softening but still kept a worried demeanor of what was going on as Mise was writing a few things down on some paper and placing it upon a board, when there was a knock on the door. The two looked at each other, quickly walking to the door Mise opened it to find Wave on the other side "Hey guys, we were just wondering if we could borrow some batteries, we forgot to pick up some and we were wondering." She was saying as Mise quickly pulled her in and nodded "Yeah, yeah let me go find some for you." He said walking into another room as Wave started to look around the apartment with Octavia when she looked to find the study door open still.

Reluctant to do so, Wave slowly walked towards the door and gently opened it to find the study to have a couple whiteboards with writing and photos, strings attaching them to each one all leading to a single photo of Mike "What the…?" Was all Wave and Octavia could say when a voice from behind spoke "Yes, you both can see it also." He spoke with the two turning to see Mise walking in with some batteries in his hand, but also a couple of mugs handing the two a mug and Wave the batteries he spoke "Get some coffee you two, this is something big." He explained pouring some for himself while the two just nodded and took some coffee also, sitting down in some seats they could find as Mise started to explain.

"Alright, so… this all started after I got zapped by electricity earlier today, when I got those visions and started to spout predictions to everyone, and them all coming true that it started to make me wonder." He stated, taking a sip and pointing to some notes he wrote down "When that happened the final one left me the most puzzled and scared for what it was, I had no idea what was going on at all, all I could see when it happened was blood and heard what sounded like gunfire and screams of pain, yet also anger and spite towards someone… I had no idea, so I started to look through everything that could make any amount of sense." Mise started to explain, starting to go down the large rabbit hole.

 _About an hour later…_

"And that's when I went to HR and there was not a single goddamn desk named Carol!" Mise screamed, literally looking like he was losing his mind as Octavia slapped him, trying knock some sense into his mind "Mise calm down! And who the hell is Carol? There is no Carol in the school!" She yelled as Mise slowly shook his head "R-Right, right… sorry… Anyway something bad is coming towards Mike, Octavia and Wave… Something… Big, something that I have no idea about…" He said lighting a cigar taking a drag, letting out a cloud of smoke trying to calm his nerves as Wave slowly spoke "R-Right, now why don't we all calm down and try to rationalize this, okay? I mean, maybe it's something metaphorical… H-Hopefully…" Wave admitted, trying to keep herself calm as Mise looked at the edge of his mind, looking ready to snap when he finally spoke "It all makes sense… An underground group of lizard people are trying to kill Mike!" He declared, finally snapping as Octavia was going to try and rationalize this until he sprinted out of the study "I must tell him!" He screamed, running through the apartment door leaving a large hole where he crashed through "Oh… this can't be good…" Wave softly spoken.

Over with Mike, his class was over and he was escorting Lucy back to her dorm "Y-You didn't have to do this Mike." She admitted, Mike gently waved it off "Nonsense, I didn't mind it at all, plus this on my way out anyway need to pick up Strawberry and Starry from pre-school." He admitted with a gentle smile as Lucy giggled softly "Those two are a rambunctious pair, I like them they're more fun and energetic than a pack of wild lilodon." Lucy giggled with a small smile forming, soon unlocking her door "Anyway, I gotta do some homework and hit the hay, i'll talk to you later, okay?" She asked with Mike nodding soon planting a soft kiss upon his cheek making him blush softly as she matched his blush soon closing the door behind her with a sigh escaping her lips when she walked over to her bed and fell upon it face first 'W-Why did I just do that? I-I know he's sweet and all but… that just came out of nowhere!' Lucy mentally scolded herself, sighing a little and began to curl in her blankets when she gently took a hold of her pillow and began to hold it close to herself when a small memory slowly played in her head of Mike.

"I will always be there for you and our friends Lucy, no matter what… and that I always protect those closest to my heart." He spoke to her that day, making her blush even deeper as she became frustrated "What am I going to do? I really like him but… I… I just don't want to cut into his relationship with the others…" She gently spoke in a hushed tone, taking her stenson off and placing it upon the nightstand next to her bed with photos of her with her friends and with her family. With Mike he was speeding down the street on his bike, since he gotten it he had been pouring some of his money into fixing it up to have a reliable vehicle to drive as the girls were working on getting their licences also as Mike was working more shifts during both day and night to help pay for a car for them, they told him not to but he insisted to doing so and he really didn't mind and he was glad to also see BG during that time, them spending the night and day together at times when he wasn't with the girls slowly stopping at a light his mind was still entranced with thoughts.

Mostly of what happened with him and Lucy, feeling the familiar burn of a blush but slowly shook it out of his mind soon speeding down the street again but something was still throwing him through a loop and that was with Mise, something was going on and it had to do what happened earlier today but sighed pushing the thoughts to the back of his head soon reaching the preschool stepping off his bike he turned it off and placed it back into the orb, stuffing it into his jacket pocket he walked towards the school seeing the little kids playing together, it brought a gentle smile to Mike's face seeing Strawberry and Starry making friends at their school, soon speaking up when he cupped his hands around his mouth "Trouble makers assemble to command!" He called as Strawberry and Starry gasped and giggled happily, rushing over to their father and hugging his waist "Daddy!" They chirped happily as Mike could only chuckle, gently holding them close in a hug.

"Hey there girls, it's good to see you two. You both had a good day at school?" He asked with them nodding when a gentle feminine voice spoke up from the yard "Oh! You must be Mike, your two little ones talk much about you and your girlfriends, a very fun loving family." The voice spoke, with Mike turning to see a feline woman with long, dark oak hair that was braided down her back with a light ash grey like fur color and light blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean, wearing a simple lime green dress and matching sneakers "Yes, that is me. I am really sorry I have never come to drop little Strawberry and Starry off… kind of a sour subject around in this part of town really…" He admitted as the woman gently nodded, knowing what had happened a few months ago but soon smiled very softly "But it's alright, we know what happened and can understand what happened which we say you did a good deed that day." She said, making Mike smile a little.

"Thank you Miss… uh…" He asked when she giggled softly "Sorry, it's Ms. Saira, Saria Neverclove. But I would prefer if you call me Saria." The woman, now known as Saria stated as Mike nodded "Alright Saria, it's really nice to meet you and I am glad to meet-" He tried to say until he heard someone screaming down the street, soon turning to see it was Mise sprinting down the street "The truth shall be revealed!" He screamed, still sprinting as Mike could feel his eye twitch, when he let out a sigh and turned to Saria "Excuse me for a minute, I need to go get their uncle… can you please watch them for a bit for me?" He asked while she nodded with a gentle smile "Of course, you go get your brother… and do please make sure he is on his meds." She asked as Mike nodded, soon starting to sprint down the street after Mise starting to gain a good amount of speed and footing on him as Mike mentally thanked his Avian abilities for that, taking a syringe from the case in his bracelet when he tackled Mise in the park as he was trying to speak "Mike there you are! I have found the truth! It's lizard m-" He tried to speak, till Mike plunged the needle deep into Mise's neck and pushing down the plunger pumping the tranquilizer deep into his veins watching his eyes slowly close with Mike softly panting, soon tossing the needle into the garbage and picking Mise up over his shoulder and carrying him back to the preschool, where the three were waiting for him.

"Sorry about that, he just had a bit of a… break down, anyway you two ready to go home? Daddy has to get to practice in about two hours, maybe you two would like to watch?" He suggested with Strawberry and Starry looking at him oddly "What practice daddy?" Strawberry asked in a soft tone, making him smile softly "Mech fighting sweetie, it's an interesting sport. Think of it like... all of those giant robot cartoons you and Starry watch all the time every morning." He explained as Strawberry and Starry gasped and jumped up and down happily "Can we?! Please daddy?! Please, please?!" They asked happily, with Mike giving a soft chuckle and nodding "Of course girls, now say goodbye to Ms. Saira." He said as the two nodded and soon pulled her into a hug and chirped happily "Goodbye Ms. Saira! See you tomorrow!" They chirped with joy, following their father down the street as he held their hands and even carried them on his shoulders, while Saira could only watch with a gentle smile 'A very kind hearted and loving father… and quite handsome also…' She giggled internally to herself, with a soft blush forming as she went inside to the preschool.


	31. Ch:31 Cutting the ribbon of two

***Hey everyone, i'm really sorry that I missed the deadline for the chapter to be released, but I have a good reason why is for that I am starting a second story that I hope many of you will enjoy for it's a fantasy story, which is pretty interesting which it will coexist in upload schedules for The Girls Of My Life, for each week will be an upload to each story and to tell that it will be published at the end of the month with a upload schedule, now that the announcement is out of the way I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I will see you all in the next one.***

The school was in a large hustle and bustle, students going to their extra curricular activities, playing sports with friends or just hanging out and having a afternoon snack but inside the mech workshop was Mike who was fixing up a green mech, fixing the arms and legs 'Alright… just need to fix these joints and it should be ready for a fight.' He thought to himself, looking towards it with a gentle smile but it slowly fell 'I hope Mise is okay… he's been quiet for a few days since that whole thing that happened with his mental breakdown… it's strange really, first he started to spout those predictions… then he gives me a rapier that he forged… later a world war 2 submachine gun of Italian descent… then when I go get Strawberry and Starry he was running down the street having a mental breakdown…' He thought, sighing internally "I hope he gets better…" Mike gently spoke, continuing to work. After he fixed the arms and legs he wondered out loud "I wonder if I can get it to control from my Bracelet… it would be kind of cool…" He thought out loud, sighing softly as he climbed into the cockpit and sat down with the glass shutting in front of him while he took a hold of the controls "Let's get it on…" He softly spoke moving the controls forward towards the large metal doors the lead outside into the arena.

The doors slowly opened to reveal the arena with another student already outside, waiting in a Glitch mech with a sword and cannon ready for a fight as Mike just moved the controls a bit to simulate he was cracking his knuckles, the teachers were becoming concerned for why Mike never made any of the weapons in the shop for his mech but Mike just deterred the question, walking away from them to continue to work on his mech more and more. They didn't feel right of what was going on, but kept quiet for now as they watched him walk over to the other mech only mere feet away from each other to have room to fight, the other students and teachers were watching on getting ready for what was going on when Fontaine spoke up through the speakers "Alright both mech fighters ready?" He asked both slowly nodding, when he hit the button for the horn "Go!" He shouted with the two starting the fight, Mike quickly throwing his arms up into an x formation to stop the sword crashing upon his head pushing harder onto him making his feet slowly slide.

Mike tried to keep his feet from sliding pushing hard trying to keep his footing slowly pushing the other mech back, that was until the other mech aimed his canons towards him and shot it twice into the chest area of Mike's mech pushing him backwards nearly falling over but quickly found his balance when he thrusted his fist into the ground, causing a small crater soon crouching slowly when he put the pedal to the metal sprinting across the arena grounds, the thumps of his mech's weight echoing loudly. The student was caught off guard by this, quickly loading his cannon arm again and taking aim down the way trying to get a clear shot, firing off a few quick volleys of cannon balls towards him trying to knock Mike off course but Mike just held his arm up trying to block any shot that came his way, feeling one getting lodged into his suit's arm but kept moving as fast the suit could take him winding up his other arm and balling the fist tightly.

The student started to back up getting his sword ready while reloading the cannon, quickly bringing his sword down but Mike dodged it launching his opposite arm hard, smashing the side with a heavy haymaker nearly knocking the student off course but quickly retaliated firing off a volley of cannon balls deep into Mike's suit, even breaking one of his arms off making Mike recoil a little for this made some of his hardware in his suit malfunction and begin to spark wildly from also the impact of his attack but could only make Mike growl at this, starting to push things into overdrive when he tried to rip the cannon off of the other students mech with just one arm, cursing himself violently in his mind. 'Fuck! Why the hell did I never stop to take a class or even pick up a manual to learn how to make fucking mech weapons!' He screamed in his mind feel the students sword coming down hard on the other arm and half the mech's body slowly making it fall apart while Mike was having a breakdown in anger inside the cockpit, slamming his head against the controls and punching the glass extremely hard, leaving a large crack inside it slowly trying to calm himself down with a sigh escaping his lips as he opened the cockpit and crawled out seeing the damage.

'Fuck… this is going to set me back majorly…' He thought to himself as the student came out of his and walked towards Mike with a gentle smile, his hand held high for a shake "That was a great fight, you gave me quite the scare there when you nearly knocked me over and tried to rip the cannon arm off." He said with a chuckle, while Mike slowly nodded and shook the students hand "Yeah… You did great as well… Nice job out there, with the fight." He had said trying the best he could trying not to sound upset at the lost, the student smiled softly and nodded walking away to join his friends while Mike sighed at his mech "Back to the drawing board…. Again…" He slowly spoke, soon feeling his body get tackled by two little bodies, smiling softly to see it was Strawberry and Starry making his anger slowly melt away seeing his daughters and the girls he loved walking over to him helping him up to his feet, dusting himself off as the staff hauled Mike's mech back into the shop. He felt his heart become a little heavy, but gently shook it off just wanting to spend time with everyone as inside his mind Kyo was standing on a small platform of his subconscious while Mike sent him a small message, for he was looking through a few designs of a new mech but he slowly stopped himself letting a sigh escape his lips and pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket placing one between his lips and lighting it, taking a very soft drag sitting cross legged in the middle of the platform letting the smoke gently waft out.

"What am I doing anymore…?" He asked softly to himself, being surrounded by the darkness of Mike's mind only wanting to leave this place, never to return again as times he thought of just jumping off the platform and into the endless void of Mike's subconscious to let his existence finally end but he quickly shook those thoughts out of his mind with a sigh he snuffed the cigarette out upon the platform, thinking back to when Sunset was looking through their memories when he slowly gotten to his feet bringing up the screens of Mike's mind, looking around to find that he was in the living room, finding most of the girls asleep or in this case the ones that lived their with their children when he finally took action quickly phasing himself outside of Mike's mind, slowly looking around when he turned to Mike. "Little bro! There you are, listen I really need to talk to you." He spoke, while Mike just ignored Kyo not wanting hear what he has to say right now when he spoke again "Dude… Are you still mad at what happened nearly six months ago?" He asked while Mike walked out into the bedroom, Kyo phasing to him again and going to speak until Mike shut him up "Enough! I am still fucking pissed at what you did that day." He said as Kyo spoke "Come on man! I was trying to keep you safe." Kyo admitted, showing care in his words with Mike looking at him dead in the eye "By taking control of my body and nearly killing someone?" He asked in a cold tone, for that Kyo couldn't really respond to knowing that it was the truth.

"I-I'm sorry…" He softly spoke, making Mike sigh "It's fine… I just hate when you do that, and I don't like fighting with you…" He said sitting across from Kyo "Listen it's been a long day, and I just need some rest… I will talk to you later, alright man?" Mike asked, Kyo slowly nodding "That's… understandable, I shall talk to you later…" He said, feeling a heavy heart, slowly fading away before his eyes while Mike just sat there in silence, trying to think to himself of what to do until he was pulled from his thoughts as Strawberry was standing before the doorway "D-Daddy? W-Who were you talking to?" She asked in a worried tone, while Mike walked over and gently picked Strawberry up "I was just… talking to a friend sweetie, come on let's get you to bed okay? I'll read you and Starry that story you two love." He said with a soft smile forming and Strawberry gently nodding mirroring her father's smile, as Kyo could only sigh trying to shut his mind off and laying down trying to keep his mind off things, but it always slowly came back to him thinking of what to say to Mike to get him out of here.

 _The Next Morning…_

As the sun shined heavily upon the school and town, it was a typical day off for many being it was a saturday Mike was softly snoring over the drawings of mech designs at the kitchen's island while Strawberry and Starry were watching cartoons in their pajamas, eating bowls of cereal and giggling as the girls were walking out of the bedroom fully dressed, to find their daughters enjoying their morning making them giggle softly but also to find Mike snoring softly, looking ready to fall off the chair he was sitting. The girls could only giggle seeing this sight, when Strawberry and Starry placed their bowls down and ran up to their mothers, hugging their waists "Hi Mommies!" The chirped, the girls giggling and hugging their kids back "Morning sweeties, guessing daddy fell asleep designing a new mech?" Moon asked in a soft tone, making the two nod "Mhmm, daddy's really sleepy. Shhhh." Strawberry had said sweetly, holding her finger up to her mouth.

The four could only giggle at their daughter's antics, the four gently kissed their foreheads with a loving kiss walking over to Mike finding that he was drooling on the blueprints he was drawing up for his next mech as Wave, Moon, Izzy and Crystal gently kissed his cheeks and petting his head "You get some sleep, honey… we will be back soon, Remaie, Vanessa, Jordan and Ms. Anera need our help with some of the animals that gotten loose from the animal room." Wave gently cooed to him, him mumbling softly in response "A-Apple tin… grandma's pie…" He softly mumbled, getting a giggle from the girls "Sleep tight, sweet prince." Crystal spoke walking with the others out of the apartment. Time slowly passed by, Strawberry and Starry continued to watch their cartoons until there was a knock on the door with Starry gently getting up from her seat and opening it to find Mise and Octavia behind it "Aunt Octavia and Uncle Mise!" She squeaked happily, hugging Octavia while Strawberry hugged Mise, getting a soft smile from the two and hugging them back.

"Hey you two, how are you guys doing today?" Mise asked as he picked up Strawberry and stood back up making the two giggle "Good." They gently chirped, while Starry gently spoke up "And daddy is really sleepy." She said smiling softly, pointing to Mike who was still sleeping unaware that Octavia and Mise came for a visit with the two trying to stifle a snicker when Octavia walked over to Mike, holding Starry up when she gently nudged him softly "Mike… Mike, it's time to wake up." Octavia cooed Mise walking over and speaking to her "Octavia, that's not going to work. You and all of us know how Mike can get when he doesn't sleep." He explained, slowly leaning close to Mike's ear and whispering "Mike… I took your gun to test out, I really like it can I keep it?" He whispered when Mike's eyes shot open and sat up "Mise put that down!" He nearly screeched, looking around as Mise bursted into laughter. "W-Wha…? Who? Where…?" He asked while Strawberry and Starry chirped happily "Good morning daddy!" The two little ones chirped, as Mike smiled softly and gently petted their heads and planting a loving kiss upon their foreheads "Good morning you two, also good morning Mise and Octavia, what are you two doing over here?" He asked, Octavia smiling softly and gently placed her hand on her rapier's hilt.

"Well we thought about giving everyone a visit, maybe also we could duel Mike. Maybe teach you a few things?" She asked, with Mike thinking a bit soon smiling softly and nodding "Sure Octavia, I think that would be pretty fun actually. Let me just get my stuff real quick." Mike had said, getting up as Strawberry and Starry giggled softly and gotten out of their aunt and uncle's arms "Can we watch, daddy? Please?" They asked, making him smile softly and nod "Of course, just get dressed quickly okay?" He asked, the two nodding and giggling happily, dashing to their room and getting changed while Mike walked into the bedroom, picking up his belt from the dresser but felt something on his mind, for what had happened last night slowly look towards the mirror to see his reflection gently closing his eyes with a sigh escaping his lips and opened them again to find his reflection was not his own, but of Kyo's with sorrow painted upon his face and in his eyes. Mike slowly blinked seeing this and was going to speak, until a voice came up from the living room "Dude you coming?" Mise asked, Mike turning towards it to speak "Y-Yeah, I just dropped something that's all." His voiced gently cracked turning towards the mirror again to find it was just himself again, sighing softly he wrapped his belt around waist and clicked the buckle.

Taking the rapier from his bracelet he tried to keep his mind occupied from what had just happened, trying to push the thoughts to the back of his mind walking out with rapier in hand, seeing Octavia and Mise, holding Strawberry and Starry waiting for Mike, smiling happily to see him as he gave a gentle smile trying not to act suspicious when the four exited the apartment, Mike following quickly behind and locking the door as he left following the two down the hall, that was until Mise stopped and reached into his pocket, tossing the item to Mike. He quickly caught the item, slowly looking at it to see that it was a rapier frog "Thought that would make carrying your new rapier around easier." He explained, Mike nodding and hooking it to his belt and slipping the rapier into it making it easier to move with out the item in his hands, following the two out of the building and out into the fields spanning from the school far from the town as Octavia and Mise gently set Strawberry and Starry down, sitting down not far from Mike and Octavia.

Mise sat down with the two little ones, watching his wife and brother while Octavia turned towards Mike with a gentle smile slowly forming upon her lips keeping a hand upon her rapier's hilt "Alright Mike, you ready to duel?" She asked, unsheathing her blade and getting into a fencing position, Mike nodded and unsheathing his blade as well keeping his stance for he never fought with a rapier before Octavia gently giggled and showed Mike how to get in the right stance, Mike following her instructions. The two soon held their blades high when Octavia spoke "No contact, alright? Since Mise didn't give you or make a wooden blade, we need to be more careful, alright?" She asked, Mike gently nodding in understanding as the two stared down each other before Octavia soon moved forward slashing vertically, Mike quickly moving back and thrusting the blade forward making Octavia jump back a little but quickly countered his attack, hearing the soft clatter of blades sparks softly sparking from the metal clashing with each other, Octavia quickly thrusted the blade past Mike's, sliding it hard against the blade sparking past herself and him when the blade was mere centimeters from his throat, slowly smiling a soft smile.

"I win this round Mike, but don't worry. You did really good." She praised Mike for his first try, him slowly nodding "T-Thank you…" He softly spoke, getting into the same stance again not far from Octavia for she did the same the two could only hear each others breathing, in a steady mannerism waiting for the other to make the first move until Mike quickly sprinted forward, thrusting the blade towards Octavia when she quickly moved and slammed her blade against Mike's trying to knock it off course. Sparks flied from the blades grinding hard with Octavia trying to knock his blade away, however Mike looked to be freezing up a bit as if he saw something but slowly shook it off getting his nerves back as Octavia looked at him with worry, but he gently shook it off trying to get back into everything again as Octavia kept her guard up, but Mise could tell something was bothering Mike while Strawberry and Starry were giggling happily and watching their father and aunt duel.

'Something's going on in his mind… I wonder what though… He seems really… really off today...' Mise thought to himself, watching the two duel while trying to keep an eye on Strawberry and Starry when the next round stopped as Mike was holding his head in his hand, waving off the group "I-I'm alright… J-Just a small headache…" He said sitting down for a second in the field while Octavia watched over him keeping her worried look "A-Are you sure Mike? You want some water, or something?" She asked in a soft, yet caring tone. Mike gently smiled and shook his head but thanked her for the offer anyways, slowly laying back in the grass and watching the clouds high above feeling the familiar calm washing over him again with the blade he held, laying next to him.

Feeling a soft, yet gently happy smile forming while Strawberry and Starry giggled, laying close to their father on both of his sides Mise sat not far from the three with his wife who still looked worried for her brother, Mise wrapping an arm around her and holding her close planting a loving, caring kiss upon her lips "You did great out there sweetheart, but...have you noticed anything….different about Mike?" Mise said as Octavia nodded "Yeah, but I figured he's probably just stressed with life in general or even overworked." She said Mise nodded in understanding as he kept his eye on Mike. After the small break the two had they went back to their duel, practicing more as Octavia beat Mike a few more times while Mike did a few times but still kept a smile and taking some breaks when his head was hurting, but continued to work through it and continued to practice for an hour when their training session slowly came to an end and the five were sitting on a hill in the fields, looking out towards the city and grassy lands surrounding it but also of the woods far from the smaller part of town, watching it span with the train tracks running through it.

Mike was petting Strawberry and Starry's heads, gently snoring in his lap watching the sky slowly move on it's own, Octavia was nuzzling Mise's shoulder drinking some water while Mise gently tapped his hands against his pants giving a soft whistle on how big the woods and grasslands were "Damn, place is huge!" Mise exclaimed, making Mike chuckle softly "I hear you on that man… it's really beautiful out here… sometimes I like to sit out here, or from the school's rooftop to see all of this." He spoke, letting a sigh of relief watching the skies and scenery. The two nodded knowing what he meant by this, relaxing to all of this as unknown to them Kyo had slowly phased out of Mike's mind again, sitting beside him being eerily quiet trying not to speak when after a few minutes he softly spoke "I… I want out…" He softly spoke, making Mike slowly turn to him with a confused look "I want out of your head… I want to live my own life, not being stuck inside your mind…" Kyo admitted, keeping his gazed aimed towards the ground, Mike sat there taken back from what Kyo had said, not really sure what to say at this for the last year he had been battling Kyo, he shown to be more and more human than last thought… all the way since back during the school wars.

He soon breathed in and let it out, trying to find the right words Mike slowly nodded "Alright…" He slowly spoke, getting Kyo's attention but also of Mise and Octavia when he continued "I will try to find someone who can help you, and try to get you out of my head and into your own body." Mike had said, making Kyo smile gratefully and thanked Mike for it saying he was very grateful for his younger brother, when Mise caught wind of this not really liking the idea at all when he gave his two sense to the brothers "Do you really think this a good idea? I mean how do we know if it's even safe for you, like physically." Mise said, voicing his concern Octavia looking on not really sure what was going on when Mike nodded "I understand what you mean… But Kyo can't take being in my head anymore, and I just want my head to myself again without anymore pain…" He spoke noting that Mike has been suffering from headaches for a long while, ever since Kyo had surfaced Octavia slowly spoke up towards them "Maybe we should check with an expert and see if something like this is even possible and if so what the risks are." Octavia suggested Mike nodding in understanding "Alright, I think that would be best… I really don't know what kind of risks could happen… plus these headaches have been getting more and more frequent." He explained holding his head in his hands again, feeling a surge of pain shooting through his head.

Octavia and Mise watched on with worry, while Strawberry and Starry gently nuzzled into Mike bringing some comfort to him as the pain slowly stopped, Kyo slowly taking some control being able to speak "He's getting worse, we need to find someone fast… maybe even the nurse." Kyo suggested, Octavia and Mise nodded getting up and gently taking a hold of Strawberry and Starry, holding them close when Mise turned towards the two with a worried, but also protective look "Well let's quit chit chatting and hit the road, and Kyo could you cool it with possession, you're not doing Mike any favors, until we get him stabilized could you just get him to speak for you?" Mise asked as he gave Kyo a stinging look as he spoke under his breath "I got my eye on you, you demonic little prick…" He mumbled to himself as the group started walking back down the hill. The group quickly made their way through the fields, into the school itself walking down the halls towards the nurse's office when their teacher Xeno was walking out with a soft chuckle, adjusting his tie a little with his jeans when Xeno saw the students "O-Oh! Mise, Octavia and Mike, it's good to see you all again and to see two little ones, how are you all doing?" He asked as Mike was going to speak up until Octavia spoke up for them.

"We're doing okay, but we really need to see the nurse, Mike is in a lot of pain and is suffering from vertigo and stuff." Octavia said quickly with a bit of urgency not trying to sound rude, Xeno quickly nodded and opened the door to the nurse's office "O-Of course, try to feel better Mike I am really sorry for keeping you here waiting." He said, with the three waving it off but still glad to see a friend around here, walking into the nurse's office to find Yana gently adjusting her skirt and hair when she found the students coming in as Mike looked ready to collapse "Oh my goodness! What happened to Mike?" She asked, helping him into a bed while Mise and Octavia kept Strawberry and Starry close, hearing their soft snores when Mike slowly spoke "I-I'm alright… just some bad pain…" He softly spoke while Kyo looked towards Mike with worry "It's going to be alright brother… you are going to be fine…" He tried to reassure Mike, while Mise explained everything to Yana.

She looked on with worry "O-Oh my… The poor dear must be in a great amount of pain…" Yana had said with sorrow in her tone, the two gently nodding with Octavia softly speaking wondering something "Nurse Yana? Is it possible to split Mike and Kyo from each other? Without well… hurting or killing him?" She asked in a worried tone, while Yana began to think "You know… I think I remember something from when I was going to school, something that caught my interest. It was something to do with an old ritual, something that descended from Floran and Avian culture to split two souls from one body." Yana explained, the two looking on with interest but also of confusion when Mise chuckled softly not believing what she had said. "And I once went skinny dipping with the Princess of Monaco." Mise said sarcastically, with Octavia giving him a glare while Yana sighed with some anger rising in her soul, but she wasn't the only one for Kyo was feeling same while Mike wailed in more pain, very pale splotches began to form on his skin when Yana yelled at Mise "I'm telling the truth! It's the only way that could help save Mike, but I can't do it myself I don't know how to perform rituals like that and listen to him! He's in pain, don't you care?" She asked as Mise nodded but set Starry down in his chair to stand above Yana.

"I may be a sarcastic, narcissistic, ass but don't you think for even a second I don't care, same goes for everyone, I have unorthodox ways of dealing with stress. I can handle futuristic technology beyond my understanding but magic and spells is not something I take lightly…..I-I have a bad history with magic and I ain't talking party tricks, let's just move on but if anything happens to him _or_ Kyo, I can make life very hard." Mise said Octavia pulled him down, but sighed knowing what he meant as she had the same experience with magic Yana understood what they meant, sighing softly. "I know what you two mean, but it's all I can really think of… I never understood what it all meant myself, the tribal pieces and crystal using… I never really understood at all. There has to be something to help, without killing the two or even making even worse damage…" Yana tried to reason, thinking back to all her medical history she's taken Kyo starting to fume towards Mise not seeing that he was starting to phase away, starting to freak out "W-What the hell!?" He screamed while Mike continued to growl in pain, his skin slowly being taken over by the pale like skin and his hair starting to slowly fade to a lighter black.

The three quickly sat up and ran to Mike's side, continuing to growl in pain almost as if he was on fire and Mise shaking him to wake up as Kyo completely phased away and Mike's body had fully changed, almost looking the same but with more pale skin but not completely white, still showing it had some peach color like texture to it and his hair was a lighter black when Mike started to slowly stir from the slumber he was put in, slowly sitting up from the bed with his eyes shut when Octavia softly spoke up "Mike...are you okay?" She asked with concern in her voice when his eyes slowly opened, revealing the endless dark voids with crimson irises slowly looking towards his hands and gently flexing them when a sigh escaped from his lips "No Octavia… Were not fine…" The voice said, sending chills down their spine for that Kyo had taken over Mike's body. The three looked on while Strawberry and Starry, now awake at this time were cowering behind the chairs they were set in as Kyo continued to flex the fingers of his body when Mise growled and grabbed Kyo by the collar and pulled him off to the side, getting right into his face "Let's have a quick talk, I'm not stupid, okay? I can tell you don't like me, and I don't like you, _BUT_ we both like Mike. So with that being said, it's not that I don't trust, I don't trust anyone, never have, but I'm willing to negotiate in order to secure what's best for Mike and the girls." Mise said calmly, but sternly as he gently let go of Kyo, his eye contact unwavering.

Kyo nodded, not letting his eye contact falter in the slightest "That's understandable, and I can even see where you are coming from, and you're very correct that I don't like you hell I don't even trust you either, be as much for how far I can throw you. But I am willing to lay down my own life for my little brother, I don't care if I even die in the process to save him and even protect the girls as well, they are like little sisters to me so don't even try that bullshit with me." Kyo had said, slowly forming his eye contact into a glare that pierced deep into Mise, far more than any blade could as Mise felt his face shift a little have a very small, yet soft smile slowly form upon his lips. "That's what I like to hear." He had said, while in his mind he was different for what he really wanted to say 'Good boy, now roll over.' Mise chuckled mentally, thinking of Kyo like a dog while Kyo slowly gotten out of the bed trying to get his own bearings starting to move around a little with a sigh escaping his lips 'How the hell am I going to get Mike back out…? But more importantly… what happened?' Kyo had thought to himself, not really sure what happened except for his anger was getting the best of him again, but that also Mike was slowly letting Kyo slip out more and more since the night before for he was in a deep slumber in the plane of their mind, laying in Kyo's original place.

As Kyo was looking around for himself, Mise and Octavia were consoling Strawberry and Starry, Yana was looking over the old books she had been looking over the old curriculum she read years ago but also of old history, both of Avian and Floran history for rituals with a sigh escaping her lips "Alright so… it looks like there are a few rituals in here for expelling, but no splitting the two." She started as everyone turned to her, Octavia speaking up "S-So they're stuck like this?" She asked with concern in her tone, making Strawberry and Starry fear for the worse of their father with Yana quickly shaking her head "N-No! No, it must mean that there is more they were trying to do before they had the ones that split the two. I will keep researching, in the meantime just please keep an eye on the two and Kyo?" She asked, looking towards him when she spoke. "Please… just be really careful okay? I don't like seeing students getting hurt." She had said with worry in her tone, Kyo reassured her with a soft smile "Of course, I would never let my little brother get hurt." He reassured, easing Yana a little but still felt worried as the group soon walked out, leaving Yana to her research.

Walking down the halls of the school, the group was being eerily quiet with each other not really giving eye contact to one another only hearing the faint sounds of each other breathing when Kyo slowly spoke "So… h-how are you two doing?" He asked Mise and Octavia, trying to create conversation with the two sighing "Were doing fine, just really worried for Mike…" Octavia softly spoke, Kyo nodding slowly in understanding for he was worried about Mike as well when Strawberry gently pulled on Kyo's sleeve, making him turn towards her "M-Mr? W-What happened to our daddy?" She squeaked softly, really scared for their father when he sighed softly and looked her in the eyes "Listen, something has happened with your father that I am not really sure of… but we are going to get him back, I know that for a fact." He tried to reassure her. Strawberry softly sniffled while Starry looked on with worry, but also intrigued seeing the man that looked like their father but fairly different, with different mannerisms and voice but also personality, nearly close to Mike's itself but also different in a way when she softly spoke up "E-Excuse me? M-Mr?" She softly spoke getting Kyo's attention when she spoke her next words "W-Why are you in daddy's head?" Starry gently chirped, Kyo looking on with a sad smile.

"It's a long story, little one… but I would just have to say, me and your father are more of the same for he was the one who created me." He explained, Octavia and Mise looking at him, not really sure what to say for Kyo continued "I am the manifestation of his bottled up emotions, his rage, anger and everything dark in his mind. After he had become who he is now, and to well… let's just say protecting everyone, I came to life in his mind nearly poisoning his mind to lead down a dark path…" He softly spoke, gently smiling towards them. "But he never did, he fought for long and hard showing that he was better than his thoughts, and it slowly started to change my heart as well when I was trying to protect him during the school wars and many other events." He explained when it started to click in Mise's head when he looked Kyo in the eye "So that explains everything that was going on that day… you were only trying to protect Mike…" Mise had said with disbelief, Kyo slowly nodding and getting ready to speak until he was tackled from behind by a familiar Floran girl "Mr. Snuggles!" The girl squeaked, to be none other than Izzy as walking from the opposite end of the hall was the rest of the girls from when they were helping out Anera in the animal room.

Strawberry and Starry gently jumped from Mise and Octavia's arms, quickly running to their parents arms and hugged them with glee but also some fright for when Kyo was slowly getting up from the ground softly speaking "Izzy… please remove yourself from me…" He softly spoke, in a slightly chilling tone making her quickly let go when the girls noticed the difference in Mike to find he had severely changed when they were gone "M-Mike? Is… Is everything alright?" Wave softly ask, but Kyo slowly shook his head "It's not Mike… little sister… It's Kyo." He softly spoke much to the surprise to the group, a good amount pulled their weapons out, getting in defensive manors while others had their ranged weapons and aimed directly at Kyo, Stormy and Terra kept Strawberry and Starry behind them while Mise and Octavia had gotten out of the way, not really sure what to do as Kyo just stood there looking on with sorrow while Izzy grabbed a hold of Kyo's shirt "W-What did you do with him?! P-Please give him back!" She demanded, looking ready to break down and cry when he suddenly took a gentle hold of her hands "We don't even know what happened… this just all… happened." He tried to find the right words while the girls continued to glare daggers at Kyo, looking ready to spill blood as Izzy was starting to break down in tears that was until Mise and Octavia intervened and spoke up "Everyone, please stop, put your weapons down. We can explain what's going on." Octavia pleaded as Mise nodded and spoke up "Kyo is a, for lack of a better term, demon of sorts living in Mike's head, a living conscience if you will." Mise explained as he went on to bring the group up to speed on everything that happened up to that point.

The girls slowly lowered their weapons when Crystal spoke up "Mise… We already knew of him, we knew that he had a demon deep in his mind Mike even straight up told us when we were returning from a stupid thing with Wave's dad, and he nearly broke the window and hull of the ship we were returning on because of him." She spat venom at Kyo, who only agreed in what she had said when Mise held his hands up "Hey, in my defense I didn't know. Hell i'm a victim here as well, cause a trigger happy dumbass wouldn't keep his fingers off of buttons. But excuse for thinking that you deserve to know something so vital." Mise said a bit passive-aggressively at the end crossing his arms, making the girls groan softly while Kyo spoke up "Mise… just shut up please, I should have said the same as well… but for the love of everything, don't do that again those are my little sisters." He said with venom in his tone, Remaie speaking up. "Wait… Sisters? We ain't family buddy." She spoke up and Kyo going to retort, until Stormy spoke up "E-Everyone, p-p-please let us all calm down… fighting will never solve anything." Stormy had said, trying to defuse the situation with the group slowly disarming themselves not wanting to fight in front of Strawberry and Starry, who were looking extremely scared for what was going on when Yana was running down the hall, books in her arms "E-Everyone! Everyone! I may have found the solution to the problem at hand!" She said, running towards the large group panting softly nearly dropping her books upon the ground when all eyes were on her.

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked, not really sure what was going on when Yana smiled softly and flipped through some pages in one of the books she had "I was looking through the books like I had said, and found what we are looking for to split Kyo and Mike!" She had said with joy in her tone, making some of the group smile while others looked on with worry and for a good reason why when Mise walked over to look over the book also "Yadda yadda yadda, here we go...20 single powers of the earth and stars….bring them together and one shall become two... Moon, you're an alchemist, right? Come check this out with me." Mise said gently taking hold of the book from Yana as Moon stepped forward, looking over the pages "Hmm… this looks like the writing of an high priest and green finger, must be a collaboration of the two… Fascinating, this could in theory split the two… but it's only a theory, but I could call a cousin of ours he's a high priest himself and could help ease the workload on us all, and hopefully make the ritual go even smoother." She explained looking over the pages, Mise nodding in agreement and closing the book.

"It's possible… anyway, we will get this underway with Yana, Moon you call your cousin and everyone else… Just, keep an eye on Kyo and Mike alright?" He asked the group nodding, Kyo being very silent but knew what he was meaning by and complied to his words.

 _Two to Three Days Later…_

Time had passed for the groups, working hard while Kyo tried to keep a low profile while trying to work with Mike's body to even the point where he nearly killed someone with his bare hands, but quickly stopped himself as he was taking over for Mike at his security job, slowly changing his hand back to normal when he dropped the man and watched him flee, looking towards them and slowly focused his concentration to make his fingers slowly become longer and sharper than a knife, then changing them back 'Hmmm… guess Mike's able to start using the slime abilities… but only so much…' He thought to himself, when the bracelet upon his wrist began to go off answering it to hear Mise's voice "Hey Kyo, we need you to come to the nurse's office we may have everything we need." Mise said, Kyo nodding in agreement "Alright, be there soon." He said terminating the call, clocking out of the office and starting to walk out when he was stopped by BG "Hey um… Kyo? I-Is Mike going to be alright?" She asked with genuine worry in her tone, while Kyo gently smiled. "Don't worry, he will be and he will be back sooner than you think, don't you worry." He reassured, gently patting her head and walking out of the pizzeria.

Over with the group Moon with her cousin, who was a lime green avian with slicked back plumage while wearing light blue robes and gems dangling from his neck on a golden chain while holding a wooden staff and small orb dangling by rope, incense softly burning inside as the two were drawing a ritual like circle with glass sand while Yana was reading over the book with Mise, and the girls were getting ready for the ritual to begin when Kyo arrives "A-Are you sure this is going to work?" Wave asked in a worried tone, the two groups nodding when Moon's cousin spoke "It will young lady, the two souls shall be split in a nearly painless procedure, now we must prepare for the last pieces." He explained, the group nodded in understandment while Moon was placing down candles that were needed, ranging from different colors in small circles that aligned around the circle when Kyo walked into the nurse's office. "I'm here everyone, is it time?" He asked with the group nodding while Mise smiled softly "Yup! Everything we need to make the ritual work is in this bag." Mise said as he held up an ordinary looking burlap sack that seemed clang and jingle as it moved. The group looked on at him, wondering what's inside when Kyo opened the bag to find that it had different kinds of rocks "Mise…? What in the name of all that is holy, is this? Have you lost your damn mind?" He asked while Mise shrugged "Yes, but that is not why, cause these are what the ritual has called for, there crystals." He explained with the group still fairly confused of what he meant when he took out one, that had a faint shine of the stone for it was a black onyx stone.

"While these may look like ordinary rocks, they are in fact crystals with metaphysical properties, or in other words, these stones have magic powers. The ritual called for '20 single powers of the earth and stars'. I have here, 20 different stones, each one specifically chosen based on their properties." Mise explained as he handed the bag over to Moon's cousin who bowed and started positioning the stones around the circle. The group looked at Mise, still rather skeptical of the validity of the theory when Moon's cousin set down the final crystal and turned to Kyo "Now please… lay down in the middle of the circle, okay?" He asked, Kyo slowly nodding and getting into the middle of the circle, slowly laying down upon the ground that was covered in sand when the man light a match while Yana turned off the lights, slowly lighting the candles one by one blowing the match out when he took the book from Yana "Now… to begin…" He spoke, starting to chant the ritual in a tongue not even Moon could really understand, for she knew it was Avian but the words she never learned as the candles started to burn more brightly, the wax starting to melt at a faster rate, pooling into the sand for while the crystals started to slowly spin and begin to glow.

The group slowly backed away from this while Strawberry and Starry started to cower behind their mothers, the wax started to slowly run up the lines of sands and upon Kyo, slowly starting to encase him for the crystals spinning faster and faster soon shooting off the beams of light into the wax cocoon that contained Kyo and Mike together, encasing them in light as well while Moon's cousin felt his eyes starting to roll into the back of his head, chanting even faster and louder scaring the groups even more when the candles soon burned out and the crystals had stopped spinning, nearly shattering to pieces, but had large cracks in them when the cocoon was now larger, slowly cracking open and out came was two bodies, one of which belonged to Mike still wearing his security uniform and the other had familiar traits but was a little taller than Mike, having more aged facial features upon his light pale like skin and light black hair, it was Kyo who was stark naked. After this had happened, Moon's cousin nearly collapsed breathing heavily from the ritual as Yana came to his aid, while the girls ran to Mike's side who was slowly waking up feeling his eyes slowly cracking open "W-Wha…? W-Where am I?" He softly spoke, the girls, Strawberry and Starry softly tearing up and pulling him into a group hug crying softly into him while Mise and Octavia walked to the side of Kyo, who had awoken just a little bit after when Octavia handed him some clothes, quickly changing into the clothing he was provided, wearing a short sleeved onyx black shirt and long dark blue jeans with tennis shoes.

He slowly looked over himself, trying to concentrate his hands back to shaping into blade like hands, however it was never able to happen 'Looks like I don't have any of the abilities anymore…' He thought, soon feeling a gentle smile forming upon his lips 'Oh well… no big loss really…' He continued, slowly letting his gaze fall upon Mike walking towards him and standing high above him and the girls for their gaze had drifted to him as well, not sure what he would do until Kyo smiled and gently placed his hand upon Mike's head "It's good to be finally free… brother." He softly spoke, making Mike gently blink but soon felt a very small, yet gentle smile "It is good to be free finally…" Mike had said with the girls and his daughters slowly breaking the hug, but keeping close to Mike and helping him up to his feet "T-Thank you…" He had said while Mise turned towards Kyo, something stuck on his mind.

"So Kyo… what are you going to do now, since you're free now and everything." Mise asked curiously, while Kyo shrugged a bit "Not really sure actually… probably enroll into the school, try to look for a job and well… Live my own life finally, that's all I can really say for now. Maybe even find someone I love, like my little bro before me." He simply said getting ready to leave till a gentle hand was placed upon his shoulder, not really sure who's hand it was when a soft tone spoke to him oddly familiar to him for the others who knew it was, for she was hiding behind the door with Jordan "You indeed will but will be needing a home… and a family, my little kit." The voice said, Kyo slowly turning towards to Anera with a gentle smile upon her face much to his confusion for what she had said until she pulled him into a warm, loving hug cooing to him "I already knew that you were in Mike's head… Yana had told me, and don't think I would ever treat you less than anyone… for as much I am concerned, you are a child of mine like your brother Mike." She cooed, while Kyo was stunned by her words tripping up on his own, nearly sounding like babblings from what he was trying to say "W-What…?" He asked softly for she continued to speak.

"You come from a broken life… like Mike before you… you need is love and a family to provide that love, we want you to join our family. You will have a family that will give you the love you deserve, a home to call your own and a mother to be there for you with your siblings." Anera gently cooed to him, gently petting his head when he felt something strange welling deep inside himself, feeling something like it was tearing himself apart from inside when something started to form in his eyes, gently rolling down his cheeks were tears. "W-What's this…?" He asked softly while Anera smiling softly "It's alright, there tears. It means you're crying, i'm guessing you don't really know much about your feelings?" She asked, Kyo slowly shaking his head not really knowing much of the other emotions except sorrow, anger and rage while Anera gently held his head into her chest, gently petting his head "Shh… shh… just let it all out, sweetie… Just let it all out…" She softly cooed for Kyo nodded, letting out his emotions and cried into Anera's chest, weeping into her letting everything out with no stopping in sight for him for Anera softly purred, gently nuzzling his head when something started to happen, Kyo began to softly purr himself.

The groups were surprised by this with Kyo softly sniffling "S-Sorry… I-I guess I kept something from my little brother…" He softly spoken, while Anera smiled warmly, gently kissing his forehead "It's alright, sweetie… We don't mind at all. I think it's really sweet, just like your family before you." She had said, gently holding Kyo close nuzzling his head and purring softly. The group could only watch on, smiling on seeing this for the girls had felt uneasy earlier of Kyo, but could see that he was more than what they thought when Strawberry and Starry wondered something of their father, who gently scratched behind his ears when he began to purr softly as well, smiling softly "Guess we're Feline brothers now." He said with a soft chuckle, Kyo could only smile hearing this finally getting what he wanted to be seen as the older brother he wanted to be.

However it started to come to a bit of a road block when Mise spoke up "Jeez Ms. Anera, open up a foster home already, I can provide the money and everything just name it." He said, making the group upset until he got struck hard across the face, making him fly into the wall to everyone's surprise to see that it was Mike with his arm extended out in a balled fist "Dude, just shut up…" He softly spoke with annoyance in his voice, making the group smile a little as Jordan chuckled softly from the doorway "Look's like Mike's back to normal again." He had said, with the group snickering while Mise spoke up rubbing his cheek "What if he never left?" He asked, with Octavia sighing "Mise… just stop…" She had said and the group nodding in agreement while Anera kept Kyo close for he had stopped crying. "Mhmm, now why don't we all go out for some lunch? As a family." She said, smiling softly towards Kyo and the others nodding with soft smiles, gathering their items while Mike picked Strawberry and Starry up holding them close on his shoulders while Kyo handed Lucy a book.

She looked towards it to find it was a mech weapons manual, softly whispering to her "Give it to him when you can, I think it would be nice for the two of you to bond over, I know you two have something for firearms." He said, giving her a subtle wink knowing something that she didn't making her blush profusely, slowly nodding holding the book close and following the group out of the nurse's office, out towards the town to have a family meal together.

 ***Hey everyone, alright so this chapter may have not been the best, I am really sorry if it seems rushed but I thought it would be nice to have a bit more a slice of life like chapter for right now, but also the thing of "Magic" will not taking any huge roll in the story, except maybe for like say certain weapons but that is really it, since there is not much magic in the game and the story except through maybe mods, however there will be a bit of an explanation later for it all. Reason why is so that the next big pieces of the puzzle shall be starting to come into play, for a couple new characters will be introduced in the next chapter, but also a bit of a announcement in the end for why on one of them was introduced and the other, will be explained later on but besides all that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I shall see you all in the next one.***


	32. Ch:32 The Love Of A Demon's Heart

***Hey everyone! Sorry this one is a little late, the reason why is because I was going over and making sure to edit the best I can and looking it over a few times extra to make sure it looked and read right, but anyway I hope you all enjoy and I shall see you all in the next one!***

Amongst the many stars and planets was the planet known as Varian V, a simple planet to many who do not very much about it however it's much more than that for it's a thriving community to many, just like the other planets far and wide some still slowly building themselves like itself also, from deserts to even the oases of water and islands it is a home to many, for this is the home to one of the many academies that dorn the stars and this is here where our friends are. In the grassy fields not far from the school there was a duel being fought, between a woman and a man with rapier in hand for them slashing at each other with the wooden blades tightened in the hilts they continued the duel, slashing vertically and horizontally until the woman had jabbed the man in the chest with the blade.

She felt a gentle smile adorning her face, sliding the blade away from his chest "Point five to two, not bad Mike you're getting a lot better." The woman said, making the man known as Mike gently smile "Thanks Octavia, but you are still leagues ahead of me." He chuckled, gaining a soft giggle from Octavia and sheathing her blade "You're welcome Mike, and that maybe true but you are still learning and getting better with time." Octavia cheered, trying to get Mike's spirits up but he could only do was just smile while sheathing the blade "True… true." He admitted, sitting down on the hill not far from their spot where his hoodie laid with a couple of bottles of water nearby.

Octavia joined him also, opening a bottle and taking a drink when something was still on her mind "Hey uh… Mike? How have things been since Kyo and you were separated? It's been nearly two weeks..." Octavia asked for Mike stopped his bottle mere centimeters from his lips, slowly lowering it when he tried to collect his thoughts "It's been well… different really… The girls are still pretty suspicious of him, but are slowly starting to warm up to him, mom is happy to have him around as he acts like a older brother to me and Vanessa… since well he is really." He had said, feeling a gentle smile forming upon his lips, but it had soon fell faster than he gained it.

"But with Mise… things have been very complicated, even Strawberry and Starry are scared of him even though they want to know their uncle… they are too scared to even go near him, even hide behind furniture as Mise makes things even worse…" Mike admitted, spilling his thoughts out in front of Octavia who could only look on with worry, hearing what has been going on for even she has seen a few of these before her eyes, the arguments, the fighting and even the point where others had to get between them when Strawberry and Starry were not in the room, starting to feel sorrow in her soul when a sigh had broken her out of her thoughts turning towards Mike who was just looking off towards the endless sky.

"Even with all the insanity that is going on… Kyo actually seems to be… well happy." He admitted, slowly turning towards Octavia "He's his own person, he's starting his classes, helps our mom around the house and even started to make a few friends around the school." Mike had said, feeling a gentle smile starting to slowly form again placing his hands upon his knees, for this had made Octavia feel her heart lift a little hearing his words.

She could feel a smile forming when she spoke "Well that's great to hear, at least some things are doing well for him." Octavia admitted, with some joy returning to her voice as Mike nodded with his smile "Yeah, plus I heard someone has her eye on him." He chuckled, hearing that a girl had a crush on his older brother while Octavia couldn't contain her giggles with a joyous smile spreading across her face "That is so sweet! Who is it?" She asked for Mike gently shrugged "Not really sure, but from what I could remember it was one of the students of one of my classes, I think it was this Novakid named Yenie, she's pretty sweet and I even saw a few drawings of hers with his name and her name in them on her notebooks when I walked by a few times." Mike admitted which in turn made Octavia giggle madly.

"Awwww! That is so sweet!" Octavia giggled, smiling happily hearing this and Mike could only roll his eyes with a gentle smile adorning his face "Yeah… it's sweet actually, I feel really happy for him… plus he taught me something neat." Mike had said, getting the attention of Octavia "Really? What's that?" She asked while Mike slowly raised his hand as his pointer finger started to slowly extend and become longer, even sharper nearly like a knife's blade as Octavia only stared on with awe.

"Woah… That's… I… I don't even know what to say." She admitted, not really sure what to make heads or tails of what she had just witnessed for Mike merely shrugged "Eh, it's nothing really impressive… though, I find it neat that I can do this… but, I can only do so much… Yana even told me my body can only take so much stress, so I try not to or it could burn out my body horribly." He admitted, showing some worry in his tone for Octavia gently nodded "I-I hear you…" she spoke, soon clearing her throat "You know, how about we get back on a more positive topic, how is Kyo adjusting to the school and being himself?" She asked with genuine curiosity making Mike smile softly, with genuine happiness for his older brother who many were surprised to find out that he was nineteen, for Vanessa was eighteen while Mike and Remaie were nearly the same age.

"He's doing great actually, like I said before but he's still adjusting to more emotions around him and is even getting better at managing them, but some do worry he could go off at times… But I know he will do everything in his power not to lose it, I mean we deal with Mise everyday and you don't see me shoving him through a wall." He said, making Octavia giggle with a nod "True… Very true, anyway shall we continue?" She asked standing up, unsheathing her blade as Mike kept his smile and unsheathed his blade as well "We shall." He declared getting ready for their next duel.

While Mike and Octavia continued to practice their dueling, for unknown to them someone was watching them from a window of a classroom while it was going on, however nothing much was occurring during the time being a study time for students to look over notes as the figure let a sigh escape from their lips, slowly closing the notebook in front of them when a voice could be heard calling towards them "Hey Kyo? Do you need help with studying?" The voice asked, for the figure known as Kyo looked to see for that the voice belonged to that of Crystal one of the only girls besides Vanessa that really trusts him, just even enough to come right to him and talk to him for this made him smile a little, giving a curt nod.

"Y-Yeah, just can't really get this material sometimes, you know?" He admitted with a soft chuckle, trying to hide what was on his mind getting a soft giggle from Crystal who sat down next to him "Oh I know what you mean, it's a bit hard to understand but you will start to get it in time, just don't be afraid to ask for help okay?" She asked with a gentle smile adorning her beak, for Kyo only nodded with his smile still present while Crystal sat down next to him, opening her textbook to the pages he was previously on.

As Crystal was helping Kyo with his studies, across the way with a look of distrust, even some could say of anger and disgust for the man let a sigh of anger escape his lips while stuffing his books into his bag, slinging it over his shoulder 'I still don't trust him… family or not, he is responsible for everything that had happened to Mike… I am keeping a very close fucking eye on him…' The man had said, who was none other than Mise for he had then stood up from his seat and began to walk out of the class, but something had caught his eye when he slowly came to a stop before a notebook.

Letting his gaze scan the pages he had found it to be filled with hearts, but not only that but of Kyo's name and someone else's name 'Yenie? Who's Yenie? And does she actually… like Kyo?' Mise thought to himself, when someone had closed the notebook for Mise was broken out of his stupor to find a familiar warmth emanating close by as his gaze started to slowly trail up the person's arm, finding their skin color was an ice blue upon their arms for it was also mixed from what he could see on their hands and lower arms was that of a shade of jade, slowly climbing the arm length he spotted was it was a woman who looked to have the cup size of C that was hugged nicely by her cherry red sundress, as her hair cascaded down her back, flowing like a waterfall of icey blue to also find a small star brand inside her head barely visible like the other Novakids, wearing a pair of glasses that Mise had to admit looked kind of cute, but what took Mise by surprise was she was blushing fairly deeply keeping an iron grip on her notebook.

Mise was taken back by this when he tried to explain she soon bolted out of the class, nearly tripping a few times while she ran for Mise didn't really know what to say at the scene before him, slowly turning to see the class looking on with confusion but when his gaze fell upon Kyo it was that of anger in his eyes, possibly even his soul when he snagged his books and bag, marching out the back of the classroom. Crystal called towards him, but he didn't stop when the look of worry began to form upon her face she had turned towards Mise "Mise… What happened? Why did Yenie run out of here like the classroom was on fire?"

She asked while Mise, could only whistle trying to look innocent for he didn't mean for what had just happened to well, happen but Crystal crossed her arms with a look of disappointment for Mise softly sighed and soon told the truth "I kind of well… stopped and looked at her notebook and found that well…" He tried to find the right words to speak, before a sigh escaped his lips with a look of sorrow "She has a crush on Kyo… and from what I can tell, he cares for her as well…" He spoke in a soft tone, for Crystal let her glare relax a little but kept a serious look upon her face.

"Mise… you are such an idiot… Yenie is one of the first people that weren't scared to talk to him, she was practically his first and only friend besides me and Vanessa." Crystal had said, voicing her opinion towards Mise with the truth intertwining with her words for Mise still felt resentment towards the person that tried to take control of Mike for so long, even tried to harm others he only felt a twinge of sorrow for him.

For this Mise was going to go after Kyo, but the bell had told otherwise for he had to go to his next class when Crystal gripped his shoulder "Mise… just give Kyo some time, he needs to calm down a little… Alright?" She asked Mise, trying not to have everything getting worse for the feud between Mise and Kyo that was going on, for even the group didn't want it to continue even further when Mise gave a slow nod in defeat knowing that Crystal was right "Alright… Alright, I won't push any further with Kyo…" He spoke in defeat, Crystal soon had let go of his shoulder giving a gentle nod.

"Thank you Mise… we don't like seeing all this fighting, not even Strawberry and Starry. Please, just… try to stop all the fighting, okay?" Crystal asked for Mise gave a gentle nod to this, for his mind was still in a storm of all that was going on around him. The two walked out of the classroom for Crystal split from Mise, telling him to have a good day for he just simply nodded not wanting to add anymore fuel to the fire that was burning bright walking down the halls of the school, keeping his head low when he walked past a teacher who was talking to Kyo for he tried to keep his head down but caught the last of their conversation that actually peaked his interest.

A little earlier after Kyo had stormed out of the classroom he was trying to keep his mind calm, starting the breathing exercises Octavia had showed him, however it was failing horribly for he had balled his fist in anger and slammed it hard into one of the walls of the school 'God damn you Mise… What the hell did you do to Yenie? She's practically my only friend here and you made her run off…' He cursed mentally, a sigh escaping his lips when he rolled over to his back and laying against the wall, sliding down the wall letting his head fall into the palms of his hands trying to calm down a little when the sounds of boots clicking upon the tiled halls softly echoed towards him, becoming ever so louder and louder till they slowly came to a stop before him.

Kyo slowly lifted his head when a familiar sounding voice with a southern drawl had spoken in front of him "Hey there youngin, what you doing out here?" The voice asked for Kyo looked towards the figure, to find that the voice belonged to the teacher known as Faith "O-Oh… U-Uh, hello miss Faith." Kyo softly spoke, trying to keep his anger and sorrow under control as Faith slowly sat down next to him "Ya doin alright? You look upset about something." She asked wondering what was on Kyo's mind, for he was going to speak but could feel a familiar warmth emanating from Faith, nearly like Yenie would emanate whenever she pulled him into a warm hug whenever he felt down.

Kyo could only feel sorrow for in his words he spoke "I… I don't even know really… I… I mean, my friend just ran out of the classroom like it was on fire… all because of this jackass in our class who makes my life even more unbearable because I used to live in my little brother's head… you may know of this, correct?" He asked Faith, who gave a gentle nod knowing the story behind what had been going on for the past year while Kyo continued "Anyway, she was the first friend I ever had in this school… my best friend you could really say, she's really sweet and very caring… and that I would never want to see her upset or scared, even if she's really shy around people." He admitted, a gentle yet warm caring smile adorned his face.

"It makes her kind of cute really…" Kyo admitted with a soft blush starting to form when Faith gasped and giggled with joy "Awww! Someone has a crush!" She spoke with a sing song like voice for Kyo felt his blush deepen, feeling the warmth burn bright upon his cheeks "N-No I don't… S-She's just a friend, nothing more just a friend…" He lied through his teeth, for Faith could only giggle. "Uh huh, sure." Faith had said sitting up from her seat while helping Kyo to his feet for his blush was still present.

"Listen, if you really care for her you shouldn't be scared or even nervous to tell her how you feel, take a page out of my husband's book on that. He was too scared to even ask me, afraid I would say no then about five years later were happily married and work at the school together, so don't be afraid the worst she can say is no." Faith offered with the advice in hand, while Kyo slowly nodded understanding what she meant as a small smile slowly adorned his face "A-Alright, thank you Miss Faith." He softly spoke with Faith smiling and patting his shoulder.

"Good, that's what I like to hear." Faith voiced, getting ready to walk away, till she stopped and turned back to Kyo "Oh! That reminds me, I need you to deliver this to your brother Mike please." She asked, taking something out of her bracelet to find that it was a belt with two holsters, stuffed inside were what looked to be two .22 revolvers for Kyo was confused by this until Faith spoke again.

"It's for my class, he's the seventeenth student in my class to be ready to start to use dual wielding techniques, it's kind of surprising really since nearly about three weeks ago he could start to do flips with ease, then after you and him got separated his skill went down some but started to improve again… either way, just please let him know and to keep up the good work. Also let him know that he can carry these off campus and even on school trips, but not to lose them and also when the semester ends he will need to return these, and that they use .22 magnums, kind of like his .357 revolver." She explained for Kyo nodded in understandment, for Faith smiled softly and handed him the belt.

"Thank you, and good luck with your crush Kyo." She giggled, walking down the hall for Kyo just sighed and held the belt in his grip, letting his arm fall to his side for in his mind he was trying to figure out what to do and how to talk to Yenie, until he heard a voice, a voice that always made him grovel in anger "Kyo… do you really like someone?" The voice asked, for he turned to find that it belonged to none other than Mise for he chose not to answer, pushing past him.

Kyo started to walk down the hall, till Mise had grabbed his shoulder trying to stop him "Kyo I need you to stop." Mise spoke in a calm, yet collected tone however Kyo didn't want to hear what Mise was speaking and ripped his shoulder out of his grip "I ain't speaking to you, all you do is make things fucking worse." Kyo spat with venom in his tone as Mise kept the look upon his face, softly speaking with a solemn nod "I'm not asking you to speak, I just want you to listen for 30 seconds to what I have to say then you can go back to cursing the ground I walk on." Mise said calmly, for this gave some surprise to Kyo who stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms, the belt for his younger brother draped over his shoulder "Alright, but you only have thirty seconds… and it better damn well be worth my time." Kyo had said looking Mise dead in the eyes for he gave a nod, breathing in and out to which he had spoken.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened in class, but did anyone here stop to think of it this way; why should she stop being _your_ friend when _I'm_ the one who scared her off? See where I'm going with this?" Mise said, trying to reason with Kyo in an attempt to help him ease up, for he saw that Kyo's expression slowly softened as did his glare while a gentle sigh escaped his lips "I do…" He softly spoke while Mise continued to speak with an apologetic, yet sincere tone.

"So with that being said, I suggest you make haste and pick up where you left off with her before she thinks something is up even when it's not." Mise said simply and shorting for Kyo nodded, smiling a little "Alright… and thank you Mise, guess your not a complete asshole after all." He said walking away from Mise, for he could only smile and turning around upon the back of his heel walking down the hall and into his leatherworking class.

Inside the class was a wide variety of leatherworking tools upon tables and adorned some of the walls itself, leather drying upon racks far in the back of the class of various creatures that grown old and died to serve another purpose, living a life they enjoyed for years till they were finally put down out of their misery as Mise sat down in the chair he began to get accustomed with for the past few weeks since he started this class, the teacher had walked in with the rest of the class following close behind and taking their seats for Mise was just keeping to his own accounts as the teacher was giving instructions to only start the branding of leather and to even create their own designs that they wanted to create, to let them know they are able to do so.

Mise had heard this for his mind weighed heavily when he took a hold of his tools, stuffing them into his pockets for he had stood up from his seat and trailed over to the tables containing the leather that laid upon them when he took a hold of the longest piece of leather that it had, rolling it up and holding it under his arm trekking back to his seat sitting upon the stool for he rolled out the leather and taking the tools from his pockets, he began to work for he began to carve what could be said was a poem.

While Mise was in his class Kyo had caught up with Yenie to their next class "H-Hey Yenie, how are you doing today?" He asked with a gentle, caring smile adorning his face when he caught up to Yenie for she smiled a little of the same shy, yet happy smile she always had around Kyo for he could only say one word in his mind each time he saw it 'Cute…' He thought with a gentle blush adorning his cheeks while she spoke "D-Doing good, sorry ay left early ay had to… get something for my parents." She lied softly through her teeth 'P-Please buy it… please buy it… A-Ay don't want to tell him the truth…' Yenie thought to herself, trying to keep her mind calm when she was talking to Kyo for she in fact did indeed have a crush on him, ever since they first met he made her always nervous not because she was scared of him, far from it she would get nervous because he was always nice to her.

Kyo gave a nod, understanding what she meant with a gentle smile slowly forming "I hear you, which i'm glad to hear at least you're okay that's all that matters." He admitted, telling the truth for he really did care for Yenie for she started to blush slightly hearing his words and was going to speak again, till they heard a voice from down the hall calling towards them "Hey Kyo, hey Yenie." The voice called, the two turned to find that it belonged to Mike with a smile upon his face seeing his older brother and a friend of his, while behind him was Remaie, Silver, Izzy, Moon, Wave, Angel, Tachiid and Kyusho for Kyo smiled a little seeing his younger brother but it quickly fell seeing his friends and his other sister for she wasn't really talking to him.

The two joined the group and walked into their class as Tachiid pushed pass Kyo, not really in the mood for anything right now since he seemed to be extremely tired while Mike was going to tell him off, he was quickly stopped by Wave who told him "It's not really worth it, come on let's get inside before we're late." She told him, gently taking his hand and bringing him into the classroom, the others following close behind as Kyo felt a sigh escape his lips but was soon reassured by Yenie who placed her hand upon his shoulder trying to cheer him up with a joke, which made him chuckle a little and follow her into the classroom.

The group stood around in the grassy fields, but something had caught Mike's eye for in the middle of the fields was a Floran woman, looking no more than between eighteen to twenty years old wearing a black tank top that wrapped around her D-cup bust with baggy dark grey jeans with a pair of black boots sitting next to her, as her skin was a light fern green that matched close to her leaves that trailed down her back like a waterfall of mocha for it was fluffed up, with a small venus fly trap on the side for she soon turned around to reveal light olive green eyes that gently shimmered in the light with a gentle smile slowly forming upon her face.

The woman slowly gotten up who spoke in a bubbly yet caring tone "Hello there!" She said happily to the group and class, for they had said hello back not really sure who this woman was when Shiro walked in with Ironwatch "Hello class and… Venus, there you are glad to have you back in our class, did the operation you were under go very well?" Shiro asked, for the woman known as Venus nodded with a gentle smile for the others didn't really know what he meant but soon shrugged it off not wanting to pry into her personal life when she spoke "Mhmm! It went really well, I am so happy to be back in school again." Venus happily spoke, quickly standing up from her seat with an enthusiastic look upon her face which only made the class snicker a little seeing her joy for a fighting class or even just school in general, for Ironwatch and Shiro could only smile seeing Venus's joy as they spoke.

"Alright, well now since we have a returning student with our newest student Kyo today I think today shall be an interesting class, for we shall be starting our more advanced fighting today." Shiro started to explain, for the class was a little confused by this when Ironwatch spoke "Indeed, for many of you who have already been in the school wars can testify to this to be fighting one to two opponent's at a time. Today we will be practicing to fight multiple opponents, not saying it would happen at one point but it's best to be trained for this." He continued after Shiro for the students gave a curt nod, getting ready to unsheathe their weapons until they were stopped.

"Whoa! Whoa! Just hand to hand today everyone! No need to have anyone getting harmed today." He quickly spoke for the students nodded, tossing their weapons to the side of the arena while trying not to have them clatter loudly or even break as the teachers were breaking the class up into teams, trying to have it even for Mike was in the same group as Kyusho, Tachiid, Silver and Izzy for the rest of his friends were paired up with Kyo and Yenie for the teachers were counting up the students to find that they were one student short, Ironwatch felt a sigh escape his lips when the classroom doors opened to reveal a Hylotl man who had teal blue skin that mixed with the belly color of seafoam green, for his fins were short on his head being the light shade of amber who looked to be wearing baggy clothing with an open shirt under his denim vest wearing around what looked to be five different kinds of necklaces, made of silver to even nylon with beads and charms hanging from them when the man softly spoke.

"Sorry i'm late, man. I was… er, doing laundry, and uh… lost track of time, man." The man said in a laid back, almost meditative tone for Ironwatch simply shook his head.

"It's fine Kahoona, please take a seat with your group the leader is Venus this time… I swear how does a culinary student like him get into these combat classes?" He asked himself quietly in the last part, for the man known as Kahoona nodded, walking over to Venus and plopping down next to her for she sniffed him a little before coughing and wafting her hand in front of her nose, as a familiar scent wafted off the man "You're baked again, aren't you?" Venus whispered to him for he could only smile and nod.

"Yes, but when am I not? Besides, everyone in the culinary wing is on something, it comes with the territory." Kahoona explained calmly while Venus just felt a sigh escaping her lips, looking away from him with for Kahoona caught this for when he spoke up to her "I could button up my shirt up more." He said, buttoning his shirt up which Venus smiled a little "Alright and… I could loosen up a little more." She admitted for Kahoona could only do was smile hearing these words, for they listened to the teachers who were giving instructions.

"Alright everyone, like we were explaining each group shall practice fighting multiple opponents, when the time comes later today, the groups shall be called back in again for we then shall select five random students with one student going against them. Sound fair everyone?" Shiro asked, the groups nodding and splitting up into separate areas starting to fight against each other, practicing their skills against one another for they wanted to see how far they grown, but something was snagging on the group's minds was for Mike as his combat skills were in a way, lacking since Kyo and him had been split but starting to slowly returning back to his normal self when Kyo was starting to think about it.

'Strange… his combat skills are lacking just like Faith said… maybe I was like a second source of energy, like a second generator to accelerate his abilities and skills… now that I have been removed his body is starting to return to normal again, only running on one source of energy with one mind controlling it again. I'm guessing it's changing back to before I was created, before I came to his nightmares and now he is slowly gaining the skills he had learned from while I was still in there… strange, but i'm sure he will get back to normal soon… hopefully.' Kyo thought to himself, dodging another attack from one of his group members.

During this time for the groups practicing their work out, Mise was finishing his project for he was wrapping up the poem as he took a zippo out of his pocket, flicking it open and striking the flint lighting the wick that was contained inside picking up a tool from the table leveling it over the flame, slowly heating the metal to a certain temperature that Mise felt was right to soon take the tool and placing it upon the leather smelling the familiar scent of burning leather for he slowly burned his signature into the leather.

Taking the tool from the leather he felt a gentle, calming smile adorning his face for his artwork was finished as the teacher looked over his shoulder for Mise noticed this and moved out of his way, letting the teacher read the poem softly to himself for only Mise could really hear him.

"There's an inner thing in every man, do you know this thing my friend? It has withstood the blows of a million years, and will do so to the end. It was born when time did not exist, and it grew up out of life, it cut down evil's strangling vines, like a slashing searing knife." He read while Mise sat by when his words starting to gain some sound, slowly bringing the student's projects to a screeching halt to hear what the poem before them had to speak.

"It lit fires when fires were not, and burnt the mind of man, tempering leadened hearts to steel, from the time that time began. It wept by the waters of Babylon, and when all men were a loss, it screeched in writhing agony, and it hung bleeding from the Cross. It died in Rome by lion and sword, and in defiant cruel array, when the deathly word was 'Spartacus' along the Appian Way." He read aloud for Mise to slowly nod, reminiscing of the words of his days of the IRA for he would read this poem over and over again in his mind to help keep his sanity, but not to only do so but also to remind himself what he was fighting for while the teacher continued.

"It marched with Wat the Tyler's poor, and frightened lord and king, and it was emblazoned in their deathly stare, as e'er a living thing. It smiled in holy innocence, before conquistadors of old, so meek and tame and unaware, of the deathly power of gold. It burst forth through pitiful Paris streets, and stormed the old Bastille, and marched upon the serpent's head, and crushed it 'neath its heel." The teacher continued, speaking with what could be said more fire in his tone feeling the words of the poem filling him with both what could be said was determination.

"It died in blood on Buffalo Plains, and starved by moons of rain, its heart was buried in Wounded Knee, but it will come to rise again. It screamed aloud by Kerry lakes, as it was knelt upon the ground, and it died in great defiance, as they coldly shot it down. It is found in every light of hope, it knows no bounds nor space it has risen in red and black and white, it is there in every race. It lies in the hearts of heroes dead, it screams in tyrants' eyes, it has reached the peak of mountains high, it comes searing 'cross the skies. It lights the dark of this prison cell, it thunders forth its might, it is 'the undauntable thought', my friend, that thought that says 'I'm right!'" He finished for the class clapped with enthusiasm for the teacher turned towards Mise with a soft smile.

"That's a very wonderful poem Mise, where did you hear this?" He asked for Mise sat back in his seat, leaning against the table trying not to have any of the tools to jab him the back when he began to explain.

"It was written by an old comrade of mine, to make a long and graphic story short, we were from a part of my world which was ruled over by what I can only describe as a legal dictatorship. We were both imprisoned for fighting against and speaking out against this and for the unification of my country, anyway, it details the struggles that this government tried the quell but also what drove them to do what they did, something that as stated is in everyone of us and always has and always will be, so to try and quell such a thing is foolish and simply impossible." Mise explained for the class could only clap, feeling the warmth of the words he spoke to find that them empowering as the teacher gave a gentle, yet warm smile.

"I find that very beautiful Mise, and that I hope those kind of thoughts to never be silenced for that is a strong will behind the words he had spoke, for even the strongest wills were the strongest of minds." He spoke for Mise could only smile with a nod, rolling the leather up and stuffing under his arm.

"Thank you very much for that, it means a lot. I know my friend, God rest his soul, were here he'd say the same thing." Mise said smiling, for the teacher could only nod with a gentle smile showing that of care "I completely understand we all have lost some close and dear, but I am sure that he is smiling down upon you Mise." He spoke, patting his shoulder with Mise nodding with content, grabbing his bag from the table and thanked the teacher for his kind words, walking out of the class and down the halls wondering what to do next that was until he bumped into Wave and the others outside of their classroom, which confused him at first till Moon spoke up.

"Were on break, the same for you Mise?" She asked curiously, till Mise shook his head adjusting the leather scroll under his arm "Not really, I got done early. So what's going on in your guy's class today?" He asked with curiosity for Remaie smiled softly "Were practicing against multiple opponents today, hand to hand combat only." She explained for Mise could only nod, thinking it was a shame he could not join the class while the teachers walked past them and into the classroom with the majority of the class.

"Alright everyone, time to get back to class." Shiro instructed for the students nodded and followed them in, while Mise was going to leave until the girls invited him to stay for he was reluctant to answer but soon gave a gentle smile and accepted, following them in to find Mike was lying on his back his leg crossed over his other leg's knee, his head laying softly in the palms of his hands and staring off towards the ceiling with not much of a care, hearing the faint hums of a soft tune that came to his mind for his hoodie laying softly next to him.

Mise felt some calm to see his friend, and even brother relaxing but also to find his eye wandering towards Kyo talking to the girl known as Yenie, finding them laughing and having fun to only think one thing 'Trap is set, and has been sprung…' He thought, smiling contently for the class soon sat down upon the grassy fields while the teachers began to randomly selecting students for one to go against.

When the matches began for the students to watch and learn, Mise was sitting not far from Kyo and Mike who were talking to each other, Mike still lying upon his back while Yenie was one of the attackers "Anyway man, how are you and Yenie doing? You two going out yet?" Mike asked in a hushed tone, for Kyo felt a small blush starting to form when he whispered to him trying not to have anyone hear him "N-No! I-I mean… No, we're just friends you know this." He admitted, trying to save himself from his little brother's prying but he couldn't stop him.

"Dude, I know you like her, and hell you also helped me get together with Angel so I can tell." Mike had said, for Kyo to try to lie again but he knew deep in his own soul that he was right for a sigh escaped from his lips "Alright… alright, you're right I do like Yenie… I really do, like a lot but i'm afraid I try to tell her she will just reject my feelings or even… never want to talk to me again." Kyo admitted, being quiet as he could for Mike sat up from the grass and looked towards his older brother quietly and gently speaking to him.

"Kyo listen to me when I say this, she would never… ever want to not talk to you again, I can see she enjoys your company greatly and would never want to leave your side." He voiced in a quiet, yet caring tone for Kyo felt a weight starting to lift from his shoulders and was going to speak until Ironwatch had spoken to the class "Alright, next defender shall be Mike and the attackers shall follow." He spoke with Mike sitting up from his seat but turned to Kyo.

"Just remember what I said man, you will do great." He had spoken, taking his gloves out of his back pocket and slipping them on, strapping them tightly with his fists balling up tightly when he slammed his fists together and walked the arena area, as Kyo could only mull over the words his younger brother had said however unknown to the two Mise was listening closely and slid slowly over to Kyo, watching the match getting ready to begin when he softly spoke to him, not to loud to raise alarm but enough for him to hear his words.

"I overheard what you and Mike were talking about, you really care for Yenie… don't you?" Mise asked with a hushed tone for Kyo looked at him with nearly a death glare, wondering why he cared so much about his love life when he spoke. "And why do you care so much?" Kyo spat quietly towards Mise for he kept his face, softly speaking to him with that of a tone of care in his voice.

"Because I've ruined enough lives in my life and I now make a point of helping others with theirs, hence why I do many of the things I do." Mise explained for Kyo was shocked by this, not really sure what to say at this point for he was sitting next to the person who, at day one never trusted him is now trying to help him and even trying to reconcile for his behavior for the past few months as Kyo was suspicious of this "And you're helping me? Why? Why of all people that would help me, you're the one to do so… Answer me this." Kyo asked as Mise could only give that of a smile of sorrow, for his next words would shock even the coldest hearted of people.

"Because I lost the chance to do that with my other little brother and little sister for that matter, they were murdered when I was 5 years old." Mise said as calmly and collectively as possible. Kyo looked on with shock "O-Oh… I… I never really knew, i'm really sorry to hear that Mise… I guess, that's why you are so protective of Mike…" Kyo admitted not really know what to say for what Mise had said, for he simply nodded sitting back in the grass watching Mike in the match holding his arms up so he could block each attack.

"It's fine, but yeah it's why I'm so protective of everyone I hold close, but it's also what lead me down the path of life I see behind me, it all started with that one day." Mise said as he tried not to think about it too much for Kyo only looked on with sorrow, feeling sorry for Mise not really sure what to even say but only thought of one idea when he pulled Mise into a hug "I'm really sorry you have gone through all that, no one should ever go through that… not a single person…" He softly spoke, Mise didn't think much of it and slowly yet reluctantly hugged Kyo back.

"I hear you man, I hear you. But what's done is done, and there's nothing I can do about it, I've come to terms with that now even though it will always hurt. So now, instead, I channel those emotions into more charitable endeavors rather than vengeful ones." Mise said as he cracked a soft smile, breaking the hug as Kyo felt a soft smile slowly form also "Well that's good to hear, and i'm glad to know that… also sorry about the awkward hug I… I really didn't know what to do in this situation, so I just tried my best on this." Kyo admitted with a soft chuckle, getting a gentle chuckle from Mise who waved it off when a sharp sound of pain was heard when the two turned to find Mike had beaten a student with another student, making the two's smiles grow large.

"Well done!" They cheered making the class burst into laughter while Yenie slowly sat down next to the two with a bottle of juice in her hands "W-What did I… Oh my lord!" She yelled seeing the match going on for Kyo smiled softly "It's alright Yenie, I think my little brother is getting back into the swing of things again… somewhat." He said for Mike had been tossed across the arena, but quickly getting up and charging after the student, Mise could only smile hearing and seeing what was going around him when he spoke.

"Our, little brother." He finally spoke, to the surprise of the two when he continued "You care about Mike, and so do I just like family. And as many of us say, family is all we have left in this world." Mise had spoke, showing true care in his words for not only the people he cares deeply about, but also that of Kyo for he seen some good in him not only through Mike and some of the girls but by speaking to him directly seeing him like a little brother just like Mike is also, or even that some of the girls could act like younger sisters and he would watch over them when Kyo spoke softly "Thanks man…" Kyo had said, feeling some joy in his tone when the two turned to find Mike panting with bruises and small cuts along his arms and face "T-There… H-How'd I do?" He asked the teachers who were stunned by what had happened before their eyes when Mise going to speak up till Kyo silenced him while the girls came to his aid, but tried to wave them off saying he was alright.

Time had passed for the group, for the bell tolled for the students to clammer towards the dinning hall for lunch as the group was slowly formed up together again, the girls keeping an eye on Mike because of his injuries but not only him but Kyo some not really trusting him since the two were separated, Yenie walked along with Kyo and trying to make him smile for she would always win at making him smile, even laugh at times which made some of the group who trusted Kyo, the newest being Mise to smile hearing this but something made his smile fall faster than a lead weight being thrown out the window high above the school. "Get out of my way, you ugly excuse for a Floran." The voice rang followed with the loud smack echoing from down the halls, where the group soon picked up the pace racing down the hall nearly skidding down it when they found Venus on the ground, clutching her cheek in pain as Kahoona was by her side trying to console her the best he could while yelling at someone, for he looked to sobered up seeing Venus injured "The fuck is your problem man?" He yelled towards the figure that stood not far from them.

The figure in question was that of an Apex man, he was wearing what looked to be that of a business suit or a high class uniform for the school that was a dark shade of blue, close to that of a midnight blue wearing a matching tie over the pearl white shirt he wore with a pair of what appeared to be shiny black loafers as his fur was that of a raw umber for he was growing a beard upon his face that started to grow very much in, except it never connected with a mustache for he looked to not even have one at all but that was besides the point for his skin complexion was a silver grey, for his fur was brushed back in a rich kind of look with a couple golden rings adorning his fingers with a watch upon his left wrist. He turned towards Kahoona with a disgusted look.

"My problem is with this Floran abomination, parading around as a woman when you clearly know that he was and always will be a man that brings great shame to the Floran name… and to every race it comes across." He voiced in a disgusted tone, sounding with what seemed to be a sophisticated sounding voice, the group watched on as Mike with most of the girls were getting ready to move in to intervene seeing one of their classmates under attack till Mise held his arm up in front of him "No… you're too injured to fight, let me and Kyo take care of this." He offered as Mike was going to decline he had felt a gentle hand land itself upon his shoulder turning to find it belonged to that of Silver, with the look of worry in her eyes for Mike felt a sigh escape his lips with a nod "Okay…" He spoke in a soft tone.

The two nodded, for Mike stayed by the rest of the group while Mise and Kyo stepped forward towards the two as Kahoona was helping Venus to her feet while the man stood before them with only the look of disgust "That Floran will only just bring this school down, and the whole society we live upon, it does not deserve to live with normal people for it will only-" He began until he was cut off by Mise who threw a haymaker towards his head when he quickly wrapped his arm around Mise's and deterred it, making him nearly stumble "Great, more freaks of nature in our wonderful school… This education system is going down the tubes, wait till my father hears of this… he will have you all removed before you cou-" He was cut off again this time by Kyo who side checked him into the wall hard and head butted his jaw.

While this was occurring Moon was looking over Venus to find that her cheek was bleeding a little from the rings the man was wearing, this only angered Kahoona and the group seeing a fellow classmate getting injured for Moon wiped the blood away and placed a bandage over the cut "There, it's not that bad. What happened anyway?" She asked for Venus felt a blush starting to form with a nervous look upon her face while Kahoona softly spoke "Venus used to be a man, but never felt right as a man… She went to the councilor and started to talk to him, some time later about nearly two years later she's a woman now and is a lot more happier but also… like you saw that asshole who just hit her, there are people in this school who won't accept her… that asshole especially." He voiced, keeping close to Venus for the girls and Mike could only feel their anger starting to rise towards the man while Yenie could only start to feel fear, not by what the man could do but for how Kyo was fighting for she never seen him fight with such anger and veracity.

The man tried to swing at Kyo again with a combo of jabs and a haymaker, following up close with a hook to his head however Kyo quickly dodged the first few hits, nearly getting hit by the final strike when he pushed him back but followed up quickly with an uppercut to his jaw splattering the man's saliva and blood upon the tiles below their feet for Kyo quickly turned to Mise and nodded, Mise smiled at this for Kyo to quickly jump back leaving Mise to go against the man while Kyo was breathing softly nearly out of breath staying close to the group, turning towards Yenie who looked on with fear, not because of the man she was a little glad that he was losing but what she really was afraid of was Kyo himself, seeing how he was fighting nearly unhinged, not even recoiling at the sight of blood and pain before him for he was different before him but to find that his hands were stained with blood.

He connected the dots with his eyes starting to go wide for he tried to reach out towards her, but she ran away from him and past the group "Y-Yenie! W-Wait! I'm so sorry you had to see that! I didn't mean for that to happen!" He cried to her, but it fell upon deaf ears for she continued to run down the hall for Kyo could only feel sorrow in his soul as the group could see this when Mike spoke up "I'll go get her Kyo, you stay with our friends alright?" He asked for Kyo only gave a few slow nods, not really paying attention while Mise called out to Mike "Mike! Give me your bandana man!" He called as Mike nodded and reached into his pocket and tossed him the bandana while booking it down the hall after Yenie.

The group watched Mike running down the halls for Octavia began to console Kyo of what had happened, while Mise kept the bandana on hand dodging a few attacks with the bandana tight in his grip when he quickly stepped back, waiting for the right opportunity when the man threw a quick jab but Mise predicted this when he threw the bandana into his face and quickly dodged, giving his own jab to the side of his face knocking him back a little while Mise followed through by slamming his hands hard upon his ears making them ring loudly as he tried to throw a right hook, but Mise quickly blocked it with his left arm while following up with his right throwing a straight punch deep into his solar plexus knocking some wind out of his lungs but quickly recuperated when he tried to throw a left hook this time.

Mise quickly blocked it with his right arm, but instead of throwing a punch he followed his motion of the block by smashing his left elbow hard into his jaw making the man stagger for Mise quickly chambered his arm back following the attack with his left hand, throwing a straight punch into his jaw another following with his right hand into the man's solar plexus and another with his left, the man was having trouble standing at this point, Mise followed the attacks up with a right hook nearly knocking the man over with as much force of his final attack till he took the momentum he had with his arms high in the air he wrenched his right leg and knee deep into his stomach, shooting it off deep into the man's stomach and launching him backwards against the wall hitting his head hard against the wall itself where he fell forward upon the tiles, unconscious.

Mise began to huff for air, his chest rising and falling when his gaze fell towards his friends "E-Everyone alright?" He asked for the group quickly nodded when a couple of students from down the hall from both ends were watching on when one spoke "I think all of us just saw someone die today…" The student spoke, others nodding in agreement while another spoke "I just wish we can have a school year where no one dies, I mean last year we saw one of our teachers get decapitated now this!"

The student had exclaimed while others ran to get a teacher, even the nurse when Cihua, Vei, Faith with Zahi ran down the hall into the area where the man had fallen, the other end Xeno with even Yana ran down where she quickly placed her fingertips upon the side of his neck, raising his head to feel and hearing his breathing when she gave a sigh of relief.

"H-He's alright everyone… He's just unconscious…" She had said with relief in her tone with the students nodding for the teachers began to question the group of what had happened, for they explained everything that had happened even Venus with Kahoona were explaining what happened also showing the wound that she acquired from the man for the teachers soon felt their faces harden in disgust towards the student when Cihua let out a hard sigh "Again with this, we keep telling him not to… but his father holds enough power to sway it away… Hopefully you're all right Venus? He didn't harm you too badly did he?" She asked for she gently nodded a little, for Kahoona kept close to her and trying to make her smile even just a little.

While Yana was getting help from Xeno to bring the young man to the nurse's office, Faith was giving Remaie something for she thankfully accepted for Vei was writing a report for the headmasters and Cihua was giving a small announcement towards the group "That reminds me, we are having a field trip tomorrow that you all need to be ready for and we shall be leaving in the morning, so please be ready for tomorrow and also just try to relax alright? He won't be a problem for now." She spoke walking away from the group, the others following to report everything to the headmasters while Kyo still felt guilty for making Yenie run away that was until he saw her walking down the hall, Mike by her side with a gentle smile upon his face for Yenie walked past the group and Kyo was going to speak until she smacked him hard across the face, leaving a large red mark appearing on his cheek for he placed his hand upon the mark.

"I… I deserved that…" He admitted while Yenie yelled into his face "What were you thinking! You could have gotten hurt… or expelled… or even worse…" She yelled tears starting to well in her eyes for the fight was too much for her to handle "I-I'm worried about you Kyo… I… I don't want to see you getting hurt…" She croaked softly, feeling her voice cracking with sorrow but also traces of worry in her very tone as Kyo could only feel genuine sorrow for he conflicted of what to say but he knew one thing, actions always spoke louder than words when he slowly pulled her into a warm hug, softly laying her head upon his chest with his fingers running through her hair, trying to calm her down from what had happened.

Yenie was surprised by this action for Kyo had only done this a couple times, one that was still fresh in her mind was when they were hanging out with their friends watching a horror film smelling the popcorn Mike was making for his older brother's friends with ear buds blasting music into his ears, their friends nearly jumping out their skin when something scary appeared in the film for Yenie nearly had a heart attack while she dived into Kyo's chest trying to shield her eyes from what was going on in the film, the two still remember that day for she felt the tears starting to overwhelm her when she began to softly cry into his chest, staining the fabric with her tears not fairly caring at this point with soft fizzles of icey blue smoke as Kyo only kept her in the embrace, trying to keep her calm the best he could for in her mind she felt that he was the only person in the world that could keep her safe at this point. The group could only watch on, feeling their hearts lifting a little when Mise turned to Mike "Took you a good while, where did and how did you find her?" Mise asked while Mike began to retail what happened when he found her.

 _With Mike nearly about twenty minutes ago…_

He was sprinting, nearly tripping over his own two feet many times trying to follow Yenie down the halls for his body was still getting used to only Mike controlling it again, pushing past the students that had crossed his way when his footing started to get a little better while still keeping chase however a large barricade was facing him and that was of a large group of students when he gave a groan of annoyance and some anger, when an idea popped into his head when he quickly started to make his way through the crowd and towards the window seal of the many windows that adorned the hall, casting his gaze over the crowd to find Yenie making her way out into the school's garden when he felt a sigh escape his lips and climbed down from the window seal walking through the rest of the crowd to reach the doors.

Mike had took a hold of the doors, quickly turning the handle and opened the door slowly entering the school's garden looking around trying to find Yenie, walking past the large lake that was in the middle of the fields but was coming up with nothing till he turned his gaze towards a small patch of flowers near the edge of the lake to find Yenie sitting down next to them, tears running down her face when he quickly moved towards her but not enough to make a sound but softly spoke up from behind her, that yes made her jump a little but quickly wiped her eyes turning towards him.

"O-Oh… H-Hey Mike, w-w-what are you doing here?" She asked for he softly spoke seeing the anguish in her eyes "I could ask you the same…" He spoke, sitting down next to her "We were worried about you… Kyo was worried about you… you know that right?" He asked in a soft, yet gentle tone trying not to raise alarm with Yenie for her gaze lowered towards the lake itself, slowly nodding not uttering a single word sniffling softly "Kyo cares deeply for you Yenie… he tries his best not to scare you, you were his first friend at this school the only other person to not see him as a freak or even a monster." Mike had said for Yenie sniffled while turning towards him.

"H-He's not a freak… O-Or a monster… H-He's just a damaged soul that needs love and care, with friends to be around…" She softly spoke for Mike felt a gentle smile adorn his face but it soon fell when she continued to spoke "B-But what he did was… S-So scary and… and…" She tried to speak, her voice starting to crack with tears starting to fall down her face and upon her knees when she began to weep into her knees for Mike felt a sigh escape his lips but also feeling his heart becoming heavy knowing what she meant when he spoke "I know exactly what you mean, for I was in the same position as him at one point…" Mike had spoke with some hesitation in his voice that made Yenie stifle a sniffle that made her slowly raise her head.

"W-What…?" She squeaked softly for Mike continued "I was in his position before… feeling like a freak… even a monster for I had done something he would never have done… I took someone's life…" He slowly spoke for Yenie gasped but Mike continued "But I had no choice in the matter! I was only doing what I had felt was right, the only option we all had and that was to defend my friends and the school that I have come to love… It's all I really could do, and when the deed was done I… I just felt…" Mike began to speak slowly looking towards his hands with a sigh escaping for he could only feel and see the blood that was on his hands that day "Broken…"

He breathed for Yenie looked on at him with worry when she tried to speak "S-So you're trying to say i-is that Kyo was doing what he thought was right? B-By fighting Maverick and defending Venus and Kahoona?" Yenie asked softly for Mike looked towards her, with a gentle nod "It is… I know Kyo and he would never do anything without reason to do so… He sees the good in people, and hates when people he cares about getting hurt… it's a long step from what he was nearly a year ago and he's better for it, all he wanted is a better life."

Mike had finished for Yenie couldn't believe what she was hearing from the mouth of Kyo's little brother, for her mind was trying to comprehend everything 'H-He was different… B-Back then? In what way?' She wondered, hoping for the best she found herself broken out of her thoughts staring down Mike's hand that was in front of her offering to help her up as she slowly, and reluctantly took a hold of his hand helping her to her feet.

"Just please… go easy on him, he's trying his best to be a better person." Mike asked Yenie for she simply nodded, understanding more of Kyo and her little brother for the two began to walk back towards the group.

 _Present time…_

Mike was finishing up how it all happened for the group nodded in understandment, the girls starting to understand Kyo a little more while Yenie stifled her sniffles when she squeaked softly "I-I'm sorry…" Yenie squeaked in a quiet tone, for Kyo gently shushed her and cooed "It's fine Yenie… I never meant to scare you… or even hurt you, I would never do such things knowing you would be afraid… I'm sorry." Kyo softly cooed to her for she just shook her head "N-No it's not okay… you were only doing what you thought was right… i'm the one that should be sorry… Ay left a friend that needed help and I hurt you just now…" Yenie spoke, for Kyo wasn't going to have it when he gently cupped her cheeks in his hands wiping her tears away.

"Yenie, it's okay to be afraid… I was afraid myself at times as well… that I would never see the next day, to never see my family… I was afraid that I would hurt you and never to see you again…" Kyo cooed to her, feeling a warmth upon her cheeks starting to feel a little safe in his presence but being in his arms always made her heart jump when she swallowed the lump in her throat trying to speak. "K-Kyo… A-Ay need to tell you something…" Yenie had softly squaked, feeling some embarrassment at her tone for it raised an octave which made him chuckle just a little with a gentle smile slowly adorning his face "Sure Yenie, what do you need to tell me?" He asked for she felt a deeper blush starting to burn upon her cheeks, making her icy blue like skin become darker for even Kyo could feel the heat in her cheeks upon his hands 'Whoa… she's blushing pretty hard, is she alright? Is she falling ill?' Kyo thought to himself for she began to hyperventilate a little.

"W-We known each other for some time… B-But it felt like we known each other for longer, that it's been a really fun time… A-And I would never want to ever let it end t-that I need to tell you something really important…" She spoke, starting to heat up more that she began to smoke softly with embarrassment and her nerves getting the better of her for Kyo was beginning to get worried until he began to blush hearing the words she had then spoke "I-I really like you Kyo! P-Please go out with me!" She asked nearly yelling at the top of her lungs, still smoking for the group was surprised by this, except for Mike and Mise for they knew the truth as Kyo continued to blush but could only smile giving a gentle chuckle.

This did confuse everyone for Kyo smiled softly with his blush "Yenie, that's really sweet of you to ask me… and I do truly feel honored that you asked me out, cause I wanted to ask the same of you." Kyo had spoken blushing fairly deeper "Ironically if I asked you out first, I would have sounded really desperate." He admitted for Yenie looked him in the eye "And I didn't sound desperate?" She asked with a gentle giggle for he kept his blush "Yeah, but you were more cuter." Kyo said, making her blush very deeply, nearly her whole head was a dark shade of blue as she began to smoke and steam up badly which only made Kyo burst into laughter while Yenie only huffed but began to summon her courage when she did something that no one expected.

Yenie grabbed a hold of Kyo's jacket and pulled him into a passionate, loving kiss for her blush was still present as this caught Kyo off guard blushing extremely deeply nearly to make his skin to the point of blood but slowly relaxed into the kiss, kissing Yenie back with just as much love and passion for he gently wrapped his arms around her waist with care in his grasp with the two staying their, for what the two could say was eternity with their lips locked but slowly broke apart panting softly.

"T-That's what you get for calling me cute…" Yenie panted making Kyo chuckle a little with a gentle smile "Then I guess I will have to call you cute more often." He admitted, holding her close for she gently spoke "S-So you want to… I-I don't know, get some lunch?" Yenie asked for Kyo could only nod gently taking a hold of her hand "I'd love to." He stated, walking past the group before stopping when he turned to Mike taking something out of his bracelet "That reminds me, Faith wanted me to give you this." He said tossing the belt to Mike which he caught and looked at it.

"See you around, little bro." He spoke walking away with Yenie close by and out of the school to have lunch in town, the group on the other hand looked at the holsters when Remaie smiled "Hey! We both got one!" She said happily, showing her's off around her waist making Mike crack a smile "Well I have to say, it looks nice on you Remaie." He admitted, making her giggle with a seductive purr.

Mike really didn't know what to with the belt until Lucy spoke up "Why don't you carry those for now, ay mean you can give the black rose a rest for now and wear that belt over your other one." She suggested for Mike nodded with his smile unhooking his belt to remove his holster and the rapier also to make room for he placed both in his bracelet and hooked the belt back on, overlaying the other over the belt at an angle to still have access to his other pouches and knife.

"Thanks Lucy, where's yours?" He asked for she blushed a little with some embarrassment "W-Well I uh… D-Didn't really need one… I-I have my own guns that my pa sent…" She said, revealing she had a second holster on her belt similar to her other one with the same kind of revolver like her original stuffed inside.

The group was surprised by this but thought it was interesting, knowing that their friend was more advanced then the rest of the class and congratulated her on her skill, while this was going on Venus and Kahoona were leaning against the wall near the group for Kahoona slowly turned to Venus with a blush forming upon his cheeks "H-Hey uh… Venus? I-I need to t-t-tell you some-" He was cut off when Venus grabbed his collar and pulled him into a passionate, loving kiss, releasing him after a few seconds.

"Just pipe down you lovable dummy, let's go get some lunch." She had said taking a hold of his hand when he was trying to comprehend everything "W-Wait d-d-does that mean w-w-were…?" He asked for Venus gave a gentle, caring giggle with a smile "Yes, it does mean I want to be your girlfriend." She had said walking down the hall with him as the group could see for a split second, he had the biggest grin on his face.

 _The Next Day…_

The day was starting off in an interesting manner for Mike and the girls had their bags packed, armor in their bags and weapons on hand when Mike was adjusting the small burlap sack Mise had given him, hearing the faint click and clatter of clips in the bag not really trusting of field trips much since the last one he had nearly a year ago to this day when his thoughts were cut down by the words of their daughters "Daddy! Why can't we come with you and mommy?" Strawberry squeaked softly as her little sister Starry nodded as Mike gently kneeled before them with a gentle smile.

"The reason why girls is because these planets can be dangerous, and we don't want either of you to get hurt, okay? It's not safe for someone your age, but when you're a little older definitely, okay?" He explained, getting a sad pout from the two for he planted a loving kiss upon their foreheads. "Listen, none of us want you two to get hurt, your mothers and I would never forgive ourselves if something happened to you two. And we will only be gone for a couple days, once we get back we can go straight to Franny's pizza and you two can have a whole day of fun with nothing but games and fun, no matter how much it costs."

He spoke which made them smile a little "That's my little girls, now listen uncle Mise will be watching you two, with your aunts and even your uncle Kyo with his girlfriend Yenie, be careful and don't try anything that will get you two hurt okay?" He asked as the two gently nodded, making a smile slowly grow.

"Good we will see you two soon." He said, giving one final kiss to their cheeks as did their mothers joining Mike when they said goodbye to Mise who was giving a goodbye kiss to his wife Octavia, the group walking down the halls of the school exiting into the school's shipyard joining their classes while Cihua, Faith and surprisingly that joined them Zahi who stood close to Faith "Alright everyone, today is the day of our field trip as we shall be exploring a half uncharted planet, for a good amount of settlement's have been created upon the planet but we shall be doing is a bit of exploration of the uncharted lands we do advise that you all watch your footing and to be careful of the wildlife, and possible bandits."

Zahi explained while Faith continued "What's going to be happening is that we are going to land near one of the settlements, after doing so we shall establish ourselves in the settlement and begin to explore the unexplored territory, doing excavation and also doing spelunking but to also there is a gunslinging competition that happens every year that students may join."

She explained, the students nodding a good amount happy hearing the sounds of a gunslinging competition when they began to board the large ship when the teachers gave them the go ahead, entering inside and stuffing their bags into the cargo hold sitting down in seats and tables, feeling the ship getting ready to take off the students began to chat, check their gear or even give small repairs, however for Mike he was on a different tune just staring out the window watching the stars pass by with only one thing on his mind, and that was to keep the girls safe no matter what, he thought in his mind with determination.

 ***Hey everyone listen, I just need to explain something real quick if that's okay? I made a small error when I was writing the last one, for there was suppose to be four characters, one which will be explained later and that is Maverick, he will be explained later... however Yenie, Venus and Kahoona I can explain right now, Yenie was actually a character a friend had created and wanted it to be in the story, which I ablighed and hope she likes how I was able to write her since that is how she wanted the character to act... Now for the more complicated part for Venus and Kahoona. You see, the reason I created and wrote Venus like how she is, because... She's actually a representation of... well myself, I'm actually a trans-woman but I just prefer being called a woman really but I haven't gotten any surgery or even started my transition yet for I still live with my parents who... Never really accepted the idea and are pretty old school, and the character known as Kahoona is my fiance/boyfriend who is also my editor/co-author for our other story The Twilight Sanctum where we have our own characters as we been dating for nearly over two years and are pretty inseparable, and we shall also be moving in next year which is also when I will be starting my transition to become a woman. How we wrote ourselves in this chapter is how we truly are, I am a bit more bubbly and at times really nerdy and my fiance is a little bit of a stoner but can protect someone he loves with an iron fist... Anyway I just wanted to let you all know this, for we wanted to tell everyone for a very long time for I have discovered this nearly over a year ago to this day. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and can accept me for who I am, and we shall see you in the next chapter... OH! That reminds me, my fiance wanted me to put a link to our other story here, which is a large fantasy story that we all hope you enjoy it's kind of like this story except more fantasy wise which I shall at the end of this message in the authors notes, and to also state this a new race is on it's way in the next chapter, who have been lost for generations, I am proud to finally introduce... The Avali!***

 ***Link to The Twilight Sanctum: s/12672011/1/The-Twilight-Sanctum** **Hope you enjoy! (Also the link is acting weird so you may need to type it in, really sorry.)***


	33. Ch: 33 An Ancient Secret

***Hey everyone, i'm really sorry that this chapter is a little later than normal for my family was visiting for the weekend and that I am typing this on my laptop, either way I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I shall see you all in the next one!***

Drifting through the stars the ship that the students were contained inside they continued to pass the time by playing games, talking or telling jokes, even some would work on their school work in large study groups while others would just lounge about and check their gear, cleaning their weapons and even sharpening their blades to feel a form of relaxation from something they had become accustomed to for many years of doing, however Mike didn't partake in any of these for he only continued to stare out of the window towards the stars softly sketching any consolation he could think of he saw amongst the vast array of stars or so most of the students thought, but in actuality he was sketching the ones he cared about that were behind him with a gentle smile adorning his face watching them chat and giggle.

The girls in question behind Mike were playing a large card game Mike had introduced them into, for Octavia knew a little of it but never really played it much only seeing a few friends in her old school that really did play it for Izzy slammed down a card with a smile of glee "I use arrest on your shipwreck singer Lucy!" She called, for Lucy sighed looking down at her cards "Ah come on… that was my last creature… my hand sucks." She admitted, only having land cards in her hand hoping for a spell or creature.

The others could only giggle hearing and seeing this for Wave got some revenge "I cast duress on… Moon!" She half-yelled for Moon couldn't contain a smile for the girls were having fun with the game, while Silver, Stormy and Terra were still fairly confused by the kind of card game they were playing as Remaie was giggling with content as her hand contained some good cards when it was her turn and flipped four pieces of land "I cast barter in blood, everyone must now sacrifice two creatures." She announced, smiling smugly for she had nothing on her field at all for the girls groaned softly some who only had one creature and others three for it was nearly like cannon fodder to keep them safe as this was a second round of the game for the girls.

Ever since Mike introduced them to Magic, they asked him to join but he politely declined since he was immersed in his own activities but still thought it was a sweet gesture for them to invite him into their game that was when Angel stood proudly with a grin "I win!" She cheered for the others could only giggle taking their cards back and stuffing them back into their decks, giving them a quick shuffle getting ready for another game while Mike could only smile seeing the ones he cares about, no the ones he loves and holds dear to his heart were having a fun little competition in a card game.

He could only smile when he slowly closed the sketchbook in his lap when his gaze fell upon Faith who was standing behind him "I'm guessing you really do care for your friends, don't you?" She asked with a gentle, yet caring tone as Mike could only nod not letting his smile falter in the slightest "I really do, they are they only people I have left in my life… My mom, my older sister and brothers, it's all I have left and i'm grateful for them every day." Mike had spoke with his smile, leaning against the ship's walls near the window letting his gaze gently wonder towards the window, looking on into the stars for Faith could only do one thing… and that was to smile when she sat next to him. "Well ay agree with y'all's a-thinkin', ayn' that there it's ayy sweet way ta look out on things faw life." She had said for he would nod in agreeance "I hear ya, but it's something my parents always told and taught me, that to always have a positive outlook on life."

He explained, reminiscing a little of his past for Faith thought that what his parents had taught him was very sweet sitting back a little in her seat but something had caught her eye, it was his belts for one thing he wore both having the other overlay but what she was wondering about was the small burlap sack, that looked to have been changed to be a makeshift pouch for she spoke "Hey Mike? What's that there awful small bag faw?" She asked curiously for he smiled softly opening it to pull out an empty magazine for his beretta model 38 "It's for a few extra mags for a weapon my brother Mise gave me, not really sure why he did though." He said with a shrug shoving the magazine back into the small sack, while Faith was interested in this kind of weapon and was going to speak until the S.A.I.L came to life, announcing to the students and staff.

"The planet is now coming into view, everyone please prepare for landing." It spoke, cutting off after the announcement for the students began to get ready for the landing sequence, the girls cutting their card game short and packing the decks away into their personal carry ons, waiting for the ship to land as Mike sat down next to Remaie and Lucy, gently planting a kiss upon Remaie's cheek which made her giggle and purr with joy but for Lucy she could only feel jealousy and sadness for she doesn't even know her true feelings as of late, keeping her tears in knowing not to shed a tear taking a hold of her bag when the students felt the ship land softly upon the ground for the S.A.I.L continued to speak.

"We have landed upon the destination, Dareus 7's weather is a warm eighty six degrees, please do be careful and have a nice day." It spoke, cutting off for Cihua started to round the students up "Alright everyone, please follow us out of the ship, and do please make sure to grab your belongings before you leave." She announced for the students nodded, getting up with their gear and supplies walking out of the main area of the ship and into the cargo hold for the rest of their bags walking down the ship's steps in groups for Mike kept close to the girls since he was helping carry a good amount of the bags with Izzy.

Students continued to pour out of the ship to find that the planet itself was desert like, or more of an oasis type area for there was palm trees that gently danced in the wind while the village they were in looked to be made of sandstone and wood for walking amongst the village was Avians and some Novakids, with a couple of Apex here and there that seemed to enjoy the warm weather when one of the villagers had walked to the large group greeting them "Welcome to our village, you must be the students of the academy we have been notified about, please follow me to inn you shall be staying at." She spoke, leading the groups to a large two story sandstone building that for a reason made Mike, Angel and Octavia have a similar thought cross their minds 'Kind of looks like one of those indian villages… from back on earth.'

They thought, walking in with the rest of the students and the teachers into the building to find that the inside was made of wood from the floor to the ceiling as the walls were made of sandstone, but a sturdy kind for there was paintings and even photos hanging from the walls. Carpets adorned the floors under the student's feet with the innkeeper looking towards the students and teachers, a gentle smile adorning his face "You must be the academy students and teachers, please enter all your registration has been taken care of already just please take your keys, and we shall show you to your rooms." He spoke, for the teachers nodded taking a hold of the large bulk of keys and began to divide them up amongst the students for when Wave took a few of the keys to what seemed to be a conjoined room as the teachers were going to protest Moon spoke up for the group.

"We all decided to stay together in a group… plus Mike still doesn't really trust field trips since his first one, and we really want to make sure he's alright." She had spoken, for a good amount of the group nodded, Octavia and Angel joining in for they heard what had happened from everyone, even Mike himself for they knew he had no other choice but what he did after he still regrets to this day for even he says he still sees and feels the blood that was on his hands that day, even though Mise and the girls tried to tell him other wise he says he can still see it and that the blood shall never wash away and for that, even Mise could agree for he knows what it's like to spill blood. Silver, Stormy and Terra really didn't know the truth, except for small rumors from the mouth of students and teachers who were not there that day only hearing hushed tones of others, saying other stories of what had happened for Cihua slowly nodded letting them walk past much to the protest of Faith and Zahi but she silenced the two with the group walking down the halls of the inn, looking for their room to soon stop in front of a door.

"Room 207, this must be it." Wave had said unlocking the door and pushing it in to find that the room was a large one, wooden bunk beds adorning the walls that was a few more than they needed with a large table in the middle, a couch against a wall parallel to a tv stand with a small formation of crystals, crystal like lights adorning the walls and the table for the group walked in slowly with Mike and Izzy setting a good amount of the bags down by the table, the girls setting some of theirs on a bed "Well… It's a quaint little inn, to say the least." Silver admitted, gently brushing her fingers across the beds sheets feeling the coarse fabric against her fingers.

Moon and Izzy were smiling happily sitting upon their beds "It reminds me of our home, remember Izzy when used to climb the trees around our home?" Moon asked with Izzy nodding happily "Mhmm! We had so much fun doing that and seeing how high we could climb!" Izzy said, reminiscing with her sister while Wave could only giggle seeing the joy they felt being somewhere close to home, Stormy on the other hand could only let a sigh of joy escape her lips feeling that she was home again for Terra was staring out the window seeing a large source of rivers running through the village with a gasp of joy. "There's a large river outside in the village! It looks so beautiful, it's almost like back home Stormy!"

She squealed with joy, pulling her sister into a hug which could only make the group snicker a little while Mike felt a wave of calm wash over him, seeing the girls joy as Crystal had noticed this making her smile softly for she then sat next to him slowly intertwining her fingers between his planting a loving kiss upon his cheek "It's good to see your relaxing Mike, you shouldn't really worry. Nothing bad is going to happen during this trip, we can guarantee that." She gently hummed, nuzzling his neck which in tow made him purr softly but with a gentle smile adorning his face.

"Yeah… you girls are right, I really shouldn't worry that much I mean one incident happened nearly over a year ago, not like it will happen again." He voiced for the girls could only smile in response seeing that he was starting to relax more when he soon stood up, helping Crystal up to her talons "How about we check this village out, I never been to the desert but this place sounds really nice." Mike had admitted for the girls nodded, Wave passing out the keys to everyone so to make sure no one would be locked out of the room walking down the halls and stairs to find that a good amount of the students were nowhere to be found and that Faith was gone also along with Zahi, leaving only Cihua who was curled up in a chair reading a book for she let her gaze slowly rise towards the group with her beak curving into a gentle smile.

"Guessing you're all going into the village as well?" She asked for the group nodded, mirroring her smile "You can come with us if you like, you don't need to stay behind Miss Cihua." Octavia offered with the group nodding in agreement and encouragement as Cihua was going to reject she began to think back to what her husband told her, soon softly shutting her book and standing up from her seat dusting off her skirt "I think that would be very lovely, thank you for inviting me to join your group." She had said with her smile only making the group's smiles grow a little bigger, walking out of the inn with Cihua following close behind into the large village.

While the group was walking down the stone like paths they could see kids playing, climbing trees and swimming in the vast rivers where their parents were cleaning clothes or even just relaxing while watching their kids play for this brought a gentle calm to them, walking past a few stores for Silver was starting to lag behind fanning herself with her hand "M-My… T-This heat is becoming very overcoming…" She panted, for the others were alright for a good amount were used to the heat but a couple like Mike, Octavia, Angel and Remaie were somewhat hot cause they were still wearing jackets as Mike unzipped his hoodie when he spoke "Maybe it's because of the dress you're wearing Silver, I mean it looks pretty heavy if you ask me." He admitted for she gently scoffed at this. "It's not that heavy, this is a very traditional Glitch dress."

She spoke, gently pulling her skirt up a bit to reveal she was wearing what looked to be heeled sandals "This dress was specifically designed for high royalty and is made from the lightest materials, hand sewn for such genuine occasions." She explained for the group nodded a bit "Yes… but what I think Mike is trying to say is… Your dress maybe a little too… heavy for this kind of planet." Wave explained, trying to find the right words with Silver looking towards Mike wondering if it's true or not, for he slowly and gently nodded.

"It's true Silver, i'm not trying to say that we hate the dress, far from it I really like it. It's a beautiful dress and I like the style, plus you look really nice in it but I think the dress is a little too heavy for here and was suggesting to getting something lighter. Hell i'm even willing to pay for some new clothes if you need them, so don't worry." He admitted, smiling softly at the last part for Silver could only blush hearing his words, slowly nodding in understandment with a sigh escaping her lips "Alright… I just hope my mother and father will never find out… they would have a heart attack seeing me in peasant clothes…" Silver mumbled softly to herself the final part with the group walking around for a clothing store, till they spotted one that was conjoined with that of a general store.

The group quickly made their way inside, nearly getting blown back by how cool the store was inside Silver nearly melting with joy from the cool air that was blowing past them, walking into the store the manager who was an Avian looked to be looking over what looked to be a magazine when she smiled "Good morning, welcome to the mother's nest, what can I do for you all today?" The Avian asked as Cihua spoke up "Yes, one of my students needs some clothing that is a little lighter than what she has right now." She spoke for the manager nodded quickly, walking around the counter "Of course mam, please miss follow me to the clothing department we have." She offered leading Silver and the girls into the back leaving Mike in the general store area, leaning against the counter for Cihua looked towards him with a confused look.

"A-Aren't you going with them?" She asked for Mike shook his head "Na, don't need to go where I am not needed." He admitted for she still looked on with confusion upon her face "I can understand that but… A-Aren't you dating all of them?" She asked with a gentle tone, stammering a little for Mike could only blush hearing this and held his arms up defensively "N-No! I-I mean, no… not all of them, I am dating Wave, Crystal, Remaie, Moon, Izzy and Angel but Octavia is married and she's like a sister and well… I-I do find Silver and Lucy to be very sweet, though I don't really think they would like a guy like me." He admitted, letting his gaze fall upon the ground with a sigh escaping his lips but shook it off. "Anyway, sorry I had to say it like that." He admitted as Cihua gently nodded while the manager walked back "Oh! I am so sorry, do you two need anything?" She asked with Cihua slowly shaking her head except for Mike "Yeah, going to need a box of .22 magnums and maybe two to three boxes of 9mm's." He spoke for the manager gently nodded, walking to the back shelf "Elemental, rubber or live ammo?" She asked for he continued "Live please." He spoke.

The Avian woman gave a soft nod for she grabbed the boxes and set them down in front of Mike, getting ready to ring everything up until she saw one of the girls needing help for she had tripped and knocked over a rack of clothing "Excuse me for a minute." She spoke, quickly walking back over to the girls leaving Mike and Cihua again but she only stood quiet, watching Mike closely opening a box of the 9mm's setting the tray down while reaching behind his back, opening the small burlap sack that was close to his blade's handle reaching inside to retrieve the magazines for the beretta setting them upon the counter and taking a few rounds out of the tray, slowly pushing a bullet down upon the follower inside the magazine or Mike and others would call the tongue letting the bullet get caught inside the magazine, following it with another round and another slowly loading the magazine.

Cihua could only watch wondering why he was doing such a thing, even to the point of buying extra live ammo even using normal elementals were enough to incapacitate someone but Mike he was more different for he had the look in his eyes Mise would have from time to times, the look of a person willing to even lay his own life down for those he held close when she gently spoke up trying not to break his concentration "I-I'm guessing you still don't trust field trips much? E-Ever since the last incident?" She asked in a soft, caring tone for Mike slowly nodded keeping in the rhythm of loading the bullets till his hand was empty taking another hand full "Yeah… even though I hate worrying the girls… I will do anything to keep them safe, even take another life…" He spoke with a calm tone, that made Cihua worry for the young man but something made her relax a little when a sigh escaped his lips.

He slowed down a little, nearly dropping a bullet "I've done it before and the girls try to console me about it… Even Mise and Kyo told me it was what I had to do, that I had to do was to kill someone to save many more and that the blood will one day wash away…" He spoke, feeling his voice starting to slowly crack when the bullet in his fingers slipped out of his grip when he tried to stuff it into the magazine, rolling across the shop's floors and upon to Cihua's talon "B-But it never does… T-That blood never washes away, you can only feel the guilt and the emptiness it makes you feel… I-I feel sick and the nightmares make you suffer even worse because of them…" He voiced for Cihua could only feel sorrow for the young man, gently reaching down and picking the bullet that was under her talon as he continued, his voice cracking even more with tears starting to slowly fall upon the store's floors with the magazine he was holding onto for nearly dear life fell upon the ground next to his foot.

"I-I already had bad enough nightmares because of that f-fucker at the outpost… B-But when I had to take a life, it… it only made things worse… I-I never really sleep any more cause when I start to think or worry about what happened… T-They start all over again… T-T-The nightmares… T-The voices… The screaming! I-It never ends!" He forced his words out with his teeth baring at his words, forcing his head into his hands for the tears continued to fall staining the wooden boards as Cihua could only do was watch the poor boy's spiral into madness… but she pushed past it, finding her courage she walked over to Mike and wrapped her arms around him tightly, pulling him into the warmest hug she could muster nearly as a mother would do to her chick that had a terrible nightmare and couldn't fall back asleep for his body slowly went limp in her grip, as it was almost like his mother was holding him in her arms.

Cihua kept Mike in the tight hug, nuzzling his head with her beak just like her mother had done to her when she was younger and scared gently humming, trying to calm Mike down for he continued to weep into her chest, staining her very shirt slowly and reluctantly hugging her back almost as if he was holding onto a friend or even a parental figure for dear life itself even if she wasn't his mother, birth or adopted he still felt safe in her arms like a child should in their mother's arms for his weeping slowly came to a halt Cihua continuing to nuzzle his head softly humming for Mike slowly croaked "T-Thank you… M-Miss…" He thanked her for she cooed to him "You are very welcome, it's alright I am here for you… your mother may not be here, but she asked me personally to watch over you for this trip she had told me of what you suffer from, and I only feel sorrow that a young one like yourself should never have to deal with these problems."

She softly cooed to him, gaining a sniffle from him for he started to gently tug away making Cihua let go of him for a smile slowly curved upon his lips. "I-I thank you again Miss Cihua… and I thank my mother for asking you to watch out for me, I think it's really kind of her… and I am glad to have you there for me as well, kind of like an aunt looking over me." He admitted for Cihua gave a gentle giggle, gently taking a hold of his face giving his eyes a gentle wipe with her thumb "Well i'm glad to hear that." She had said, with a thought crossing her mind started to think about it, but she decided to keep quiet for now giggling softly to herself thinking about it slowly letting go of his cheeks.

"By the way you dropped this." She smiled placing the bullet into his hand getting a small chuckle from him while he picked the magazine up also stuffing the bullet into it "Thank you… for everything." Mike had thanked her, for she just smiled a caring smile gently taking a hold of one of the magazines taking a hold of a handful of bullets. "Like I said, you're very welcome. Here let me help you with this." Cihua softly spoke with her smile still present, slowly pressing a couple bullets in starting to load the magazine for Mike gently smiled "Thank you." He spoke, continuing to load the first magazine setting it down upon the counter taking another magazine starting to load it when Mike spoke "Hey, Miss Cihua?" He asked gaining her attention when continued "How did you and Mr. Shiro meet each other? I'm actually pretty curious… I-If you don't mind me asking." He asked for Cihua could only giggle her smile slowly growing with joy.

"Oh such a big question, that brings back memories. But to answer we met each other in the school, like you and your girlfriends we met during the school wars…" She spoke, reminiscing at the memories "We were both really shy back then, too nervous to fight and even nearly outed each other during a few mishaps." She giggled, slowly gaining some octave for she howled with laughter. "T-This one time he took this stormer right? A-And he set it to storm… P-Pulls the pin and guess what? He throws the pin instead of the stormer!" She howled with laughter making Mike smile and chuckle madly hearing how his teacher screwed up like that "O-Oh my god! W-What happened next?" He asked trying not to keel over in laughter but the two knew it was going to happen "W-We were frozen together on a tree, only are heads were free and he was laying right on top of me, and we were just stuck there for nearly the whole match!" She howled, the two falling over with content and trying to stifle their fits of laughter.

A few minutes had passed the two stifling their laughs when she continued, wiping a tear away "A-After that we were rushed to the infirmary, stuck in one bed and waiting to be thawn out, we had nothing to do but talk and we did, just talked and talked then minutes became hours and before we knew it we were cuddled up in the bed which lead to us going on a date next thing we know we started dating, four years later and at graduation he proposed." She had spoken, feeling fresh tears slowly peaking out of her eyes quickly wiping them "That was nearly six years ago, we got married after we turned twenty years old, now were twenty six and having some thoughts of starting a family." She admitted, sitting in front of Mike who could only do was smile hearing such a wonderful tale of a couple's love.

"That's really beautiful if you ask me, I wish you two a very happy marriage and that I think you would make a wonderful mother and that's a guarantee." He had said to Cihua for it made her smile softly with a gentle giggle "Thank you very much Mike, and I wish the same for you and your girlfriends." Cihua smiled for Mike thanked her, the two continuing to load the magazines when Cihua began to think with a smirk slowly forming "So… you like anyone else also of your friends?" She asked with curiosity making Mike blush a little but shake his head "N-Not really…" He lied through his teeth for Cihua giggled softly "Really now? Well what about Lucy? Or even Silver? I can see how you act around them, you like them as well don't you?" She asked, for his blush grew even deeper trying to hide it or even tried to deny it, but he knew she was right for he thought they were always kind and thought it was somewhat strange how they acted around him, thinking back to the times Silver and Lucy came to his aid as Cihua couldn't contain her giggles but placed her hand upon his shoulder, looking into the light blue orbs of his.

"Listen, just let your feelings develop naturally okay? I can see you care for them greatly, that's a great foundation for to start upon and to continue from there, just please be careful and don't do anything that would warrant hatred, alright?" She asked with her caring tone for Mike gave a soft nod, getting a gentle smile from Cihua for Mike mirrored it the two going back to loading the last of the magazines and even making a few jokes, for unknown to them the girls were watching on or most of the girls for Lucy was helping Silver trying to find her some lighter clothing when she came back "A-Alright, ah done found her some clothes that she didn't chuck back, that weren't high-falutin' enough for her."

Lucy spoke, leaning against the door frame not hearing the girls speak when she slowly turned to spot Mike talking and hanging out with their teacher loading magazines, for this confused her greatly however she felt a somewhat form of peace surrounding her seeing his smile as he seemed to be even more relaxed making her lips slowly curl into that of a gentle smile, seeing how the friend she cared about, no… the man she came to love starting to finally relax before her eyes feeling a familiar sting of tears she gently wiped them away before anyone could notice.

When this had happened Silver soon came walking out of the changing booths, the manager sitting outside waiting till she found Silver wearing a light brown sundress for the manager smiled happily when she spoke "Well… It's better than nothing, and I do have to say this fabric is very soft and divine." She had said with a couple in of dresses in her arm following behind the manager with the girls smiling happily hearing these words for Cihua and Mike were done loading the magazines for he promptly left them on the counter.

"Thanks for hanging out with me Miss Cihua." Mike had said, for she giggled and shook her hand dismissively "It's quite alright Mike, I really like hanging out with my students and please just call me Cihua." She had spoke in her usual tone, but Mike could tell there was some bubbliness to it for he nodded in agreement, that was until the girls caught his attention by Wave whistling for him "Hey honey! Silver's done with her shopping." Wave called with a happy tone, still giddy seeing him relaxing for Mike nodded and turned to the girls "That's great to hear, where is she?" He asked curious where his friend had gone, when the girls soon moved out of the way to reveal Silver standing behind them for Mike could feel a familiar heat starting to gently form upon his cheeks seeing Silver's body being hugged well by the dress.

'H-Holy crap…' He thought, gently clearing his throat trying not to embarrass himself when he spoke allowed "Y-You look really nice Silver, sorry you can't wear your normal dress here." He admitted as the young Glitch princess blushed profusely at his comment but quickly composed herself "I-It's quite alright, I do not really mind I think it was a very well thought out idea." She admitted, trying not to make herself nervous around Mike for the girls could only giggle and Lucy smile softly "Ah done helped her pick it out, eend a couple myself what do ya think?" She asked, holding up a dress she grabbed herself for Mike smiled happily at her with his blush.

"I think it looks very lovely Lucy, it will look really nice on you." Mike had said, making Lucy blush match that of Silver's looking on at him with loving eyes but quickly snapped out of it trying to keep her mind straight giving a smirk "Really now? How about ah gitty-up change into it now?" She asked with her smirk, in response Mike blushed even deeper nearly to the point of blood, softly mumbling in response which in turn made every girl in the store giggle madly, nearly falling over in their giggle fit leaving Mike to sigh with a smile starting to take form for Wave wrapped an arm around his neck. "Awww, we're just playing with you honey." She had said planting a loving kiss upon his lips where he kept his smile and kissed her back lovingly, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I know, and you girls are very lucky that i'm a forgiving person." He gave a jab back making the group snicker softly while the manager was registering everything to a grand total of "That will be… 537 pixels please." She said, nearly making everyone's blood run cold for Mike gently let a sigh escape his lips for his smile never fell reaching into his pocket he pulled out a large sack of pixels, opening it and began to take pixels out of it when he nearly emptied the whole bag "There we go." He had said for the woman quickly counted them, twice over till she smiled softly "Thank you very much and hope you all enjoy visiting our village." She smiled for the group mirrored her smile, some giving gentle nods while Mike placed the magazines into the small bag he had them in with the .22 magnums in hand for he emptied them into his pouch and tossed the empty box into the garbage.

While they walked out Silver was still holding her dress in a bag that the manager had provided for Lucy and her's clothing swinging it gently by her side as Mike was quickly loading the revolvers with the ammo he bought, stuffing them back into the holsters while offering to carry their bags but for when they were going to refuse he just gave a warm smile "It's alright, I really don't mind." He spoke, taking a hold of their bags and carrying them even though they weren't that heavy he didn't really mind for all he wanted to do was to help out, anyway he could which in tow made Silver blush lightly 'H-He's such a gentleman… M-Maybe my father was right… He would make an excellent king one day, even if he isn't a prince...' She thought, blushing deeper at the thought trying to keep her mind together while Cihua on the other hand could only giggle seeing how Mike was being such a gentleman to his friends as Angel gently wrapped her arms around his arm.

"I think it's really sweet of you Mike, it's just like how it was like back on earth… you know?" She had said, for Mike could only nod with his smile planting a loving kiss upon her lips "I agree, though sometimes I kind of miss the old planet… but the rest of the times I am glad we left… times I feel like I would have been dead before turning eighteen…" He mumbled the final parts of his words, trying to keep the girls from hearing them knowing that it would upset them keeping quiet for now walking through the village with the group exploring the vast village before them walking along the ever expanding river that Mike, Angel and Octavia could swear was just like the nile river back on their earth, Terra running her fingers gently across the water gaining a soft giggle with a gentle smile slowly curving upon her lips.

The group decided to stop for a bit by the river, some chatting and collecting what looked to be shells along the side of the river for this would be Izzy with her sister Moon, Terra reluctantly asking to join for they invited her with open arms as Stormy was dipping her tail in the water, softly humming as Wave, Silver and even Angel decided to slip their shoes off and dipping their feet into the water starting to cool off in the heat with the others continuing to chat, watching the kids and teens playing in the river for Mike laid his head back against the soft sand, starting to form around his head with a smile of content slowly forming when his eyelids starting to slowly fall getting ready to fall asleep till he felt a shadow over shadow him slowly opening his eyes to find Zahi standing over him.

"Wake up man, were all setting out now." He spoke, making Mike sit up with a confused look "What are you talking about?" He asked for Faith spoke up walking towards them with the rest of the students "Were going out into the boonies to explore, thought the first day were here we do some exploring in the cave systems, doing some spelunking and maybe even some excavating." Faith explained for Mike to let a sigh escape with the girls getting up from the sandy shores, some putting their shoes back on others putting stuff into their bags quickly sitting up from their seats following the other teachers through the village as Cihua kept close to the group, feeling as an overseer to them more than just an adult but more like an aunt to them which the group was very grateful for walking along with them, especially Mike.

The large class were past the edge of the village, seeing the endless waves of grass and sand of the savanna like planet beging to trek through the fields when Zahi gave warning "Be careful, there could be steep climbs or even drops, but also of the planet's in habits cause if provoked they will attack so be ready if that does happen, other wise don't bother the wildlife…" He warned, but soon continued again "However… there are some critters that are very friendly in nature and may even walk up to you for food, so just keep that in mind." He told the students, keeping close to Faith for the group kept together with Cihua traversing across the lands as Faith would call the boonies, since living in these kind of conditions for most of her life until she moved to the planet they now live on to this day.

Continuing to walk the students began trek down a steep drop, for which Mike nearly tripped and fell down which Lucy and Angel quickly grabbed his hands, even Stormy grabbing them with her tail while Terra had her arms wrapped around her sisters to help keep them stable, quickly pulling the three back with the help of her sister "Y-You okay?" She asked with worry lacing her words as Mike replied with just a gentle smile, giving her a thumbs up indicating he was alright while the girls gave a sigh of relief seeing he was alright as he placed his hand upon his heart, summoning his staff to his back through the light their bracelets created quickly taking it out switching the switch from 'ice thrower' to that of 'spear' and activating the weapon, creating a spear head out of ice soon stabbing it into the ground starting to make his way down as the girls followed close behind.

As the group soon had finally reached the ground Mike let out a gentle sigh and helped the girls down with Cihua, for some of the students snickered a little "You nearly fell man, it would have been funny as hell if you did." A student snickered making a good amount of the students nod with cheeky smiles, however Mike wasn't amused by this and neither were the girls, neither was Cihua who could feel her anger starting to simmer hearing some of her students like this as Mike ripped his spear out of the ground "Yeah… Yeah… and would be funnier if I cracked my damn head open, very fucking funny." He voiced his frustration to them, with Faith and Ziha quickly silencing the students deciding her would be a good place to take a breather.

"Alright everyone, will stop here get some water and rest for a little bit. After that we are going back on schedule, the cave system the villagers have told us about isn't very far from here." Faith explained to the students who were sitting down, taking a breath and getting some water into their systems again trying to relax their aching muscles with the group sitting against the steep hill some drinking from a leather flask that the teachers provided, others just fanning themselves while eating some fruit trying to keep themselves cool. The girls started to chat amongst themselves a little, trying to pass the time a bit during their break as Moon turned to Mike who was leaning against a rock, spear stabbed into the ground panting softly in thought, that was until she offered him her flask for that he thankfully took the flask and taking a soft sip from it, gently passing it back and kissed her upon the beak.

"Thank you Moon." He thanked her, for she giggled softly and was going to speak, that was until an ear piercing scream broken the silence of everyone which made the class jump to their feet, weapons in hand when one spoke up "It came from over there!" They pointed, for the class ran further down the hills, some huffing softly trying to keep up with a good amount of the class for even Faith and Ziha were having trouble students leaping over some rocks, others vaulting over them reaching another part of the fields when there was a another scream this time fairly closer, this time it sounded like it was coming towards them.

However they continued towards the scream, but with the scream was roars something almost animalistic for the group could hear the roars coming closer and closer for they soon saw something that caught their eye, but mostly the group's for that it was a large black creature, nearly like a cheetah mixed with a puma but it looked fairly bigger than the two combined for the creature was very slim, yellow spots adorning it's sides with a large fin like horn upon it's head with squinted determined golden eyes chasing after something that put everyone through a loop.

It was a young child, but no child anyone had seen for she was much smaller than any kind of child they had seen, close to what could be said was the size of a toddler but what really mattered was that it looked like a bird in a way, having pale egyptian blue feathers adorning its body upon her arms, head that looked to be brushed back to which what looked to be four ears flopping in the wind, feathers even adorning down it's back area that lead into that of a large blue tail feathers but had fluffy looking pale brown feathers in the front area of it's body that were covered by what looked to be dark red cloth wrappings that fell close to what looked to be large talons, and it's eyes were large and seemed to be nearly like that of a Floran, being an endless void of light black.

The classes were torn of what to do, but Mike knew what to do for his anger started to boil when he soon charged at the monster head first spear fairly close behind, tightly gripped in his hand giving off a battle like cry which made the small creature turn to see him charging for it began to fear for it's life when it tripped over a rock, tearing up and waiting for the end as the monster found it to be an easy kill that was until it's plans were cut short when it heard the cry, turning towards Mike with a growl knowing this was it's prey that was until he leaped high into the air, spear tight in his grip and pointed towards the monster when he soon came crashing down, slamming the ice spear head deep into the monster's back making it cry out in horrendous pain but Mike only pushed it in deeper when he turned to the child with fear and worry in their eyes, he could see it when he could only see Strawberry and Starry in this very child, he commanded towards it.

"Go! Get to my friends!" He commanded, pointing to the group for the little child was too scared to even move till he barked his command "Now!" He barked, ripping the spear out of the monster who growled nearly to feral levels when it breathed in deep, gaining in much air it could while the little creature ran towards the girls being quickly scooped up by Cihua, holding the creature close to her head, trying to keep their eyes from seeing what was going on when the monster breathed out a fairly large cloud of black smoke for which Mike tried to shield himself, before screaming out in pain for that the cloud was nearly like burning ash upon his skin which he swiftly jabbed the spear into the creature's chest, piercing it's heart bleeding out the familiar crimson red pooling underneath its body when it slowly laid before the students, it's eyes slowly closing for it's final breath left it's body, lying dead.

The students stared on, only hearing the faint whimpers of the child in Cihua's arms and the panting coming from Mike slowly raising his head with his spear still tight in his hand, the blood gently dripping from the spearhead which he quickly sliced across the air, splattering the blood against the ground soon turning towards the girls with a small, yet warm smile forming upon his lips showing that he was alright and was going to speak, that was until he was tackled by another one of the monsters he had slain trying to sink its teeth deep into his flesh for jammed his spear into it's mashing jaws, dripping with Saliva he put his boot under the beast's stomach and quickly pushed it off, nearly ripping his weapon from it's jaws for he promptly gotten into a defensive stance waiting for the next attack, however unknown to him these creatures always hunted in packs for more were quickly emerging and starting chase towards there now new prey.

Mike kept his stance for the creature leaped through the air trying to pounce upon his him, it's strong jaws dying to rip at his flesh but he anticipated this for he quickly thrusted the spear deep into the creature's soft stomach spraying blood across the lands, dripping upon his arms for the creature nearly slid down his spear as he tried to rip the spear out of the monster when another swiped it claws against his side cutting his side open, making him growl out in pain when he quickly took his right hand off the spear and wrapped his free hand around the left revolver and drew it, firing a quick volley of three rounds into the creature's side getting a snarl of pain and rage from this for it pounced on top of Mike, sinking its teeth deep into his arm trying to block it's jaws screaming in pain as his blood began to ooze down his arm and in the monster's jaws.

The class could only watch on in horror as more were drawing closer and closer towards Mike, the students didn't know what to do for they were frozen with fear while the teachers didn't know how to handle this kind of situation for Cihua was trying to keep the young child calm, Faith was trying to think of a plan while Ziha was fiddling with his gun that he had dropped upon the ground, trying to pick it up as the girls continued to worry, feeling only guilt not helping Mike but they knew they had to do something, and Lucy was the first to do so when she unslung her rifle off her shoulder leveling it down the scope's sights she gave a soft breath… and pulled the trigger.

A loud bang echoed across the area for the bullet whizzed through the fields, landing itself into the beast's head, nearly taking a good chunk out of it from the side as it's grip loosened on Mike's arm when he spoke "Thanks for the save Lucy!" He called to her with a gentle smile adorning his face, making her blush a little but it quickly subsided seeing that he was alright for now as the rest of the girls had taken their weapons out, Angel pulling back the slide of her handgun with Remaie and Octavia following suit for Octavia kept her rapier close by on her hip, Wave unsheathing the blade of her katana with Moon spinning her daggers while Silver unsheathed her families blade keeping the shield she had close by, for Izzy unstrapped her hammer off her back with the girls getting ready to charge to help Mike.

Crystal was pulling back the string of her bow, arrow at the ready to fire for she let an arrow fly across the lands landing one into the side of a beast growling out when another entered it's side, then another while the girls charged into the fight. Wave slicing one of the beast's head clean off with her blade, teaming up with Silver who knocked another back slicing deep into one of the beast's side trying to keep it at bay, not far from them was Moon who was wrapping Mike's arm up in bandages as Remaie, Angel and Octavia were keeping close by firing off rounds into the creatures to keep them at bay "T-Thanks Moon…" He softly spoke for she was fairly mad at him "It's fine, but that was really stupid for you to try fighting a pack of Smoglins like that." She growled softly, for Mike felt like a moron for doing so, but Moon let a gentle sigh escape with a small yet content smile forming upon her beak.

"But I think it was pretty heroic what you did to save the little one." She admitted, making Mike smile a little towards her while she continued to bandage his arm as Izzy knocked another smoglin across the way "There's too many of them!" She called as Lucy continued to fire upon the creatures for the teachers with the students could only watch on, when one soon spoke up "W-We have to do something." One spoke, for many began to agree with Zahi finally getting his gun back into working order "T-The students are right… W-We need to do something… something now Faith!" He called for she could only do was agree, drawing her revolvers she gave the chambers a spin.

"Yeah… We send these bastard creatures back to hell!" She rallied making the students rile charging into the battle with their friends, some staying behind with Cihua to protect the child while others stayed with Crystal, bows in hand for they aimed them high and firing a large volley of arrows, watching them whiz into the air slamming down hard upon the smoglins.

The battle continued to reign on for the students continued to smear the fields with the blood of the monsters, fighting them off for they continued to get injured but didn't care for they continued to fight while unknown to them they were being watched, monitored by unwavering eyes for they surveyed the battlefield seeing the styles of each student fighting but something had caught their eyes, turning towards the only three humans in the fight as Octavia and Angel continued to fire upon the creatures with the other students as Remaie kept close to Mike who took the strength he had, picking up a smoglin and slamming the monster into another ripping his spear out of a dead one and slicing a few other's wide open.

The figures continued to monitor seeing the potential of the students fighting for the creatures had soon began to retreat with the students cheering for their fight they had won, the students smiling with content while the girls were looking over Mike seeing if his wounds were any better but he gently waved them off of it saying that he was alright, smiling happily to know that everyone was alright and even the little child was okay where the groups could get a better look at it to find that it was a little girl, she spoke in a very quiet tone for the group thought was really cute for the girls and Mike began to think of Strawberry and Starry for they were going check if she was okay.

However that idea was cut short when Mike felt something clamp around his neck, screaming out in sharp pain when electricity could be heard coursing through his body for around his neck was a shock like collar which he quickly took a hold of when a voice was heard from the fields "Amp up the electricity, we need this creature alive!" The voice called for which Mike doubled out in pain screaming his lungs out grabbing a hold of the collar trying to rip it off his throat, which in turn a small group of what looked to be heavily armored guards running out with large weapons some looked to be rifles, others of that of traditional weapons but layered orange crystal like blades which one was taking some kind of syringe out of a case as the class and girls were getting ready to charge but Cihua stopped them knowing that it would be a terrible idea to fight them, but still was worried for Mike's safety.

His eyes soon changed to that of his Floran eyes gaining a new wave of strength he broke the collar from his neck, making metal fly in all directions for electricity to fly through the air from the collar which in tow he grabbed one of the guards and shoved it around their neck, electrifying the guard making them scream out in horrendous pain.

The guards and class was stricken with shock of what happened as Mike could only growl for they could see some burns from the shock collar that was around his neck, mixing with the other burns adorning his body with the blood of both his and the smoglins for the guards demeanor never changed with three charging towards him but Mike could only growl, nearly like a feral beast for he grabbed one of the guards by the neck hoisting them into the air and smashing them into another while another swiped their sword across his back making him howl in pain but kept his demeanor, turning towards the one that sliced him across the back balling his fist tightly charging into their direction.

The other guards were gathering the ones who were wounded, while unlocking the collar from one of the guard's neck breathing softly for he thanked the other guard as some were keeping the students back with either threats or just asking them to do so, for the girls didn't want to hear this demanding for them to leave their friend alone but the guards just continued to keep them back, as Mike knocked one into the others for one walked forward taking off his chest plate to reveal his left arm was completely robotic.

"Let's do this…" He growled, only getting a feral roar from Mike with his mind completely black as the guard charged at Mike with a haymaker against his jaw but he pushed himself against the guards fist, wrapping his hands around it and gripped it tightly throwing the guard over his shoulder with little ease with a smile of glee with a sparkle in his eyes revealing his sharp teeth but it slowly fell for the guard to chuckle when his legs quickly found their way under Mike's stomach and smashed them hard against him, knocking him backwards against the ground hard hitting head against a large rock bleeding softly from the wound he slowly picked himself up panting softly when one of the guards was above him, pouncing upon him and plunging the syringe deep into his neck, pumping his veins with the liquid making him growl softly for which he grabbed the guard and threw them off his back but starting to stumble for his eyes slowly changed back mumbling softly to himself when he slowly let his gaze fall upon the little child, he began to walk towards her.

The guards were wary of what he was doing keeping their guard up as the class was fearful of what was going to happen, and so were the teachers as the little child could only fear for her life, shutting her eyes tightly fearful of the man before her getting ready to meet the gods above… but it never happened, for she felt a gentle hand upon her head slowly opening her eyes to see that Mike had a gentle smile curved upon his lips "Strawberry… what are you doing still awake sweetie? You know how your mothers are when you stay up at night… come on, let's get you tucked back into bed, you got school in the mourning." He softly cooed, for the child was quite confused but felt a little safer under his gaze but his grip started to falter when he soon fell backwards, his eyes starting to close slowly falling unconscious upon the grassy fields.

The groups were surprised by this, for the class didn't know much of what was going on for the teachers started to think he was hallucinating, for the girls gently smiled towards what he had said getting near him while the guards were slightly shocked by this revelation but they pushed it aside and started to move towards Mike but the girls kept close weapons at the ready for the guards gotten their weapons ready as well when one who was wearing a different colored armor from the others, speaking in a deep tone indicating it was a man "Please move aside, we're bringing this creature in… He could be very much a dangerous threat." He spoke in a calm yet commanding tone, for the girls didn't listen keeping close to Mike "He isn't a threat, he's our friend… he's a kind soul, you are the ones who are saying he's dangerous for provoking him."

Wave had spoken, in a crouching stance, the blade of her katana close to her face with the others nodding teachers and students included when a guard spoke, in a lighter tone for they could tell it was a woman. "But what about that little one? He could have injured her, possibly even kidnap her… Possibly even those two could as well!" She had said, pointing towards Angel and Octavia for the one that spoke before silenced the guard.

"We came to rescue the young child, and to see if this creature was a threat… not to antagonize the others to ensue a bloodbath…" He hushed her, for the other guards were getting near Mike and the child that was until the blade of Moon's dagger was close to the of one of the guard's neck the others leveling their firearms near the other guards including with the students "Don't you even dare… We may not have taken a life like Mike… but we will do so to even protect him, so don't you even try…" She growled in a threatening yet protective tone, nearly digging the blade into the guard's neck for the lead guard from what the group could tell let a sigh escape "Let them come…" He spoke when the guards looked at him with surprise "What?!"

They shouted for he repeated "Let them come with us… It's the only way we can determine if this creature is dangerous or not… it's the only way to do so without having bloodshed." He spoke with a voice showing concern for his fellow guards, for they growled softly and nodded which made the students relax a little but kept their weapons drawn and on hand for a couple of the guards took a hold of Mike picking him up when Angel took a hold of one by the shoulder. "You hurt him in anyway… We will make you pay… Got it?" She threatened for the guard only gave a nod, knowing where she was coming from as the groups followed the creatures into a cave like system following them closely with a close eye.

 _A couple of hours later (About two hours)..._

Mike slowly started to wake, slowly shifting a bit in the bed he was in but could feel some restraint in his movement feeling his eyes starting to slowly crack open to find his vision still fairly blurry but could feel the sting of light hitting his eyes, trying to cover his eyes however he couldn't really move his arm at all which finally snapped him out of his stupor "W-What the…?" He mumbled to himself, finding that his arms and legs were in binds for his body was in a what he could say was a bed being covered with a soft like blanket made of a red like fabric but to also find his shirt was missing and the bandages on his arm were missing with his bracelet, for the wound was healed not even a scar was present.

He felt a sigh escape his lips and started to look around the room to find that it was nearly like a futuristic hospital room with holograms showing what looked to vitals and testing pieces, that Mike couldn't really read with something that looked kind of like a TV, or what Mike thought to be one but could really care less at this point as he was trying to get free of the bindings that was when the double doors of the room opened revealing another kind of the creatures he had been seeing since he came to this planet, wearing a slick like white jacket with a golden like line running down it that opened a little at the bottom, a pouch on it's side with feathers adorning it for the creature looked like the young child he had seen but with dark grey feathers and light brown belly like feathers, seeing this creature a little more closely to find that their ears were almost like bunny ears the feathers on their head was slicked back with a dark blue line running down their feathers, meeting with their tail feathers who looked to be writing something down on what could be said was a tablet.

Mike looked oddly at the creature who soon looked up to find that to their surprise he was awake, for it soon smiled gleefully and spoke in a deep yet calm tone "You're awake! This is fantastic news, now you may have plenty of questions to ask but do not worry young kit, we shall answer to our fullest content, the guards may say you are dangerous but I don't see any danger in you. You look more like a lost soul trying to find their place in this far expanding universe."

He spoke, which to much of Mike's surprise he felt a little more comfortable around this doctor even if he had a distaste for hospitals he actually felt comfortable here around the doctor, who sat down next to Mike after pushing a chair near his bed "Now then, I have a few questions to ask that can you please answer for me?" He asked for Mike gave a gentle nod. "Fantastic, now first of all… what is your name?" He asked for Mike softly replied "I-It's Mike… Mike Reith." Mike had spoke, for the doctor to write this down in the tablet smiling softly.

"Alright Mike, now we ran some tests on you, nothing really extensive much to the guards choice we disagreed to do so and found some anomalies in your body, your teeth and bones are some dead giveaways but also in your muscle structure, can you explain these please?" He asked for Mike let his gaze slowly fall with the look of sorrow upon his face, slowly shaking his head "I-I… I really don't want to talk about it… I-I'm sorry…" Mike had spoke in a tone of sorrow for the doctor felt this, giving a nod of understanding "O-Of course… N-Now uh… There is two others like you, and they have said they are humans, like you correct?" The doctor had asked, Mike nodding in agreement for the doctor to continue "Alright, but since of the tests it shows of the other races in your class as well. Your instructors explained everything to us, but my question is what race do you define yourself as?"

The doctor asked with a curious, but what Mike could tell was a caring tone almost like a father to him for he softly spoke "M-Mix…" He stuttered softly while the doctor gave a gentle smile "Perfect, now you must have questions yourself, no?" He asked for Mike kept silent for a minute but gave a gentle nod "Y-Yeah…" Mike could only speak for the doctor kept his smile, showing he was eager and ready to listen to Mike when he softly spoke "I-I don't mean to be rude but… What are you?" He asked with some curiosity in his words for the doctor's smile slowly widened.

"I am what you would call an Avali, we are an ancient race as far as our history expands, far more than the others for most of us have traveled from our home planet of Avalon, flourishing with many other tribes which where we come from is a very cold planet and that our biology is fairly different from yours and the people you arrived with. For we can survive colder climates far more colder than anything you could have experienced, because of this we have survived for so long on the coldest climates even imaginable though the warmth is a bit more of a burden." He chuckled at this last statement for which gained a soft chuckle from Mike.

"Anyway, even though the heat is a small burden we are able to survive through augmentation which is a excellent step up from other traditional means, as it can very much help a large amount of people with what they can accomplish. One of which we are all outfitted with is a life support augmentation, which makes living in the heat more bearable as you can see and it's no bigger than the size of a grain of rice in our bloodstream." The doctor explained for Mike sat up a little in the bed "That's actually… pretty fascinating, I would never know about this. But what kind of augmentations are there?" Mike had asked wanting to know more for the doctor smiled at this.

"Oh very many, limb enhancers, organ replacements and many more. Some of the guards even have a good amount of limb enhancers, either by an accident or even voluntarily for a cybernetic body is more durable." He explained for Mike felt a little ill hearing these words, yes he could understand that some want to have a little more power behind the punch but willingly losing limbs just didn't really sit well with him.

The doctor and Mike continued to talk for well good enough for nearly half an hour, learning more about the Avali's which Mike had found fascinating learning more about their biology finding that instead of having normal water in their body, he found that their bodies run on liquid ammonia which he found was kind of sickening but the doctor assured him they also do drink normal water but use the liquid ammonia to keep their bodies working right, but what fascinated him the most was that back on their home world of Avalon or even just low gravity planets they could use their feathers to glide, even fly around for he was actually in awe by this.

The doctor could only smile and continued to tell tales of their home world, even telling of how their technology works even as their weapons are flash printed he would put it, for that the weapons are made by a machine that worked in Mike's words like a 3D printer mass producing weapons for everyone in the tribes for there was a variety of weapons, from gauss rifles to even railguns including melee weapons that they had dubbed 'singing blades' for how high the frequency of the sound the weapons use, but can cut through an opponent like a hot knife through warm butter almost like a chainsaw would.

Mike had found this both fascinating and frightening, sure he has taken a life before but something as dangerous as that could spell many problems for anyone but what was fascinating was that the melee weapons that many had bought and forged were like box cutter blades, forged into segments that can be broken off for a sharper blade made of a material called crystalline that was flash frozen into blades that could be sheathed back into it's own hilt which Mike gave a soft chuckle at, thinking of Corvo from Dishonored with his folding sword.

The two continued to talk, as he asked Mike about his family for he gave him a sub nosis of his life leading to his new family which he was grateful for everyday even telling he started one of his own by adopting for the doctor could only smile at this, hearing how he gave a new life to those who were abandoned as well for he explained himself how their society worked, which only dappered Mike's mood explaining how they leave their eggs in the communal hatchery where the child is born and raised by the community and not by the parents, in which Mike could only respond by saying that.

"It's like an orphanage… I'm sorry to say this sir, but I mean no ill will towards your people… but that just, makes me feel… sorrow and the soul crushing feeling of being alone…" He responded to it, for he at one point was in an orphanage before he was handed over to his brother's custody, later earning his own right to being an adult after he turned sixteen.

The doctor could feel the sorrow in his tone for he gave a gentle nod, understanding what he meant as some Avali do raise their children like a family while others chose not to, worrying that they are not fit enough to do so for which Mike could see their side of things and understood in full content as the double doors soon opened to reveal a guard walking in, looking towards to find Mike awake but only kept his gaze towards the doctor, nearly ignoring Mike entirely wanting a report from the doctor for which he gladly shown the guard which Mike could hear that the doctor's name was Vixen which Mike made a mental note of.

The guard made a copy of the report and thanked Vixen for his findings, turning away from the two and walking out of the room for the doors to close Mike let a sigh escape his lips wondering what the girls were up to, worrying what would happen to them in this place that he didn't even know about thinking back to all that has happened, it made his blood start to simmer in which he balled his fists and bared his teeth in which Vixen could see this soon trying to calm his nerves for he could see the anguish and anger painting upon his face in which an idea sprung in his mind.

He looked over his tablet finding the option he was looking for he unlocked Mike's restraints for he rubbed his wrists, looking towards him Vixen just kept his smile "Come, let us go explore my home and find your friends. I can tell you miss them greatly and care very deeply for them, but do not worry we have not harmed them in anyway."

He explained for Mike didn't know if he could trust him but let a sigh escape his lips when he leveled his options sitting up from the bed pulling the covers from his body to find that he was still wearing his pants and his boots for he smiled internally, knowing he had a weapon on hand if things go south, swinging his legs off the bed and getting up from the bed to find that the room was kind of small for him but he was still able to move around. Vixen smiled seeing Mike being able to move for he quickly retrieved from a nearby closet was Mike's shirt and handed it to him "We had your clothing cleaned and repaired, and we healed all your wounds hopefully you are feeling better. But as well the villages security has your equipment, with the rest of your classes equipment also, they just wanted to be careful."

He explained, for Mike could only nod pulling his shirt over his head getting ready to move out in which he popped his back and gave a relieved sigh with the two getting ready to walk out, Mike nearly smacking his head against the door frame in which the two guards that were stationed outside had their weapons at the ready for Mike was about to get into a fighting stance himself, ready to click his heel until Vixen quickly walked out and stopped the conflict before it would even begin.

"W-Wait! Wait! I'm assigned to him as a caretaker, by the head of the security. He isn't a threat to anyone, please put your weapons down." He spoken to the two guards, who with unwarry looks looked at each other, soon standing down for one spoke with a lighter tone indicating that she was female "Fine, but if he does one thing out of line he's not getting a second chance, and we will put him down." She spoke, much to the anger of Mike, Vixen quickly nodded and took Mike's arm dragging him out of the halls, bringing him out of the area and out of the hospital into a small cave like area "Fucking assholes… think i'm a goddamn animal…" He growled for Vixen kept close to him.

"Hey, hey it's alright… They aren't really trusting of people like that, which I don't really blame them. Anyway i'm really sorry I had to drag you out the back entrance of our medical center, please follow me to the front." He spoke, waving for Mike to follow which he nodded and started to follow rounding a corner when he gasped seeing what was in front of him. The area before him was a very large cave type system that was made into a very large city, made to look like a nomadic village with a large waterfall cascading into rivers of the village with large crystals adorning the cave walls, floors and ceilings as Mike could only stare in awe of the beauty the village was in for Vexin could only smile "Beautiful isn't it?" He asked, Mike slowly nodding getting a soft chuckle from him "Indeed, this is where I grew up for many years in this vary village, come we have much to see." He waved which Mike kept close, looking around the area.

The village was to Mike a beautiful sight for it mixed well with the crystals adorning the caves walls, for many had mined and hung up the large crystals almost like decorations of lights for the holidays which made Mike feel some nostalgia of his home planet, for the lights of christmas always brought a form of joy to him even if he was alone for the holidays, or with Angel and her family he always loved to stare at the lights he didn't care who knew he just felt a form of happiness seeing them which he couldn't stop staring which Vixen was waving his hand in front of Mike's face, standing on top of a rock trying to get his attention which he quickly snapped out of "H-Huh? Oh… Sorry sir, was just… thinking… w-what's up?" He asked for Vixen looked at him with worry. "I was asking what you think so far, and you just zoned out staring at the crystals that were strung up around the homes of our village. Are you sure you are okay?"

He asked for which Mike nodded in response, trying to avoid to make anyone worry any further for him but deep in his heart, his soul he knew that would never be the case for which it could only make him feel sorrow but tried to keep a happy demeanor for them when he told Vixen he found the village to be very beautiful, but that it was very peaceful here and reminded him of his new home in a way however with less hustle and bustle which could only make Vixen chuckle hearing this from him, for the two continued to walk and talk.

Walking past many kinds of homes and market stands that Mike had found interesting to see for to him they looked like something from Aladdin or even from a fantasy story that was in the desert, to which he thought made the village a lot more different for a group of kids ran past giggling and snickering while they played games, running towards one of the many rivers that were close to the waterfall which Mike could only smile until it was quickly wiped away when someone bumped into him, pushing past him not having a care in the person's world for Mike gave an angry look at the person and spoke to them to find they weren't listening not because the person was caring, but was wearing headphones, that in his opinion was kind of odd looking.

Mike just sighed and continued to walk turning towards Vixen "I didn't know you guys had music." He admitted for Vixen smiled "We do actually, and I am very sorry for that person, some Avali think they are more high and mighty for being someone bigger than others." Vixen had said for Mike just waved it off, asking how they listen to music for he smiled softly, taking out a small black device from the pouch of his jacket for Mike thought it looked kind of familiar when Vixen continued "It's an iVali, a little device that can hold multiple amounts of music and even have movies inside it, that we also don't use the Nexus." He explained, Mike nodding in understanding but that last word stopped him for a second "Wait… What's the Nexus?" He asked for Vixen chuckled softly, forgetting to tell him.

"The Nexus is a wide variety of information that anyone can access, to read books, listen to music and explore many lands just from the world of virtual reality. By this little jack in the side of our head, behind our ears." He explained moving his right ears a little to show a very small jack on the side of his head that was hidden behind a small false piece of feathers. Mike was surprised by this when he spoke "So… like a large planet like web of information, kind of like back on my home planet that it's called the internet?" He asked for which Vixen nodded, seeing how Mike knew a good amount of information with a smile "That's actually very close, but I am guessing it's different from ours?" He asked for which Mike shrugged a bit, not really sure since he hasn't seen the Nexus but thought it was fascinating.

The two continued to walk, watching the villagers walk past some staring at him either with interest and intrigue for what he was, while others with disgust seeing that of a vile creature walking around their village for which Mike just reflected a dirty look back at them showing he was not in the mood for this kind of treatment in which Vixen quickly pulled him away from it all walking down the ways of the large river in their village, walking along the path for Mike stuffed his hands into his pockets watching along the waterways for which he casted his gaze upon the water, watching the crystals dancing upon the water for which he wish he take a picture but decided to do so later for he continued walking hoping that the girls were alright which only made his demor shift to that of worry.

His movement increased to a faster pace for which Vixen was having trouble keeping up with him, trying to flag him down to slow down just a little as Mike's thoughts were brought to a screeching halt, stopping for a second which Vixen was panting a little for Mike apologized for doing that which Vixen waved it off asking if he was alright, for Mike admitted he didn't even know anymore saying that he worried for everyone, not trusting the security and the people of this village for he meant no offense towards Vixen which he could understand what he was coming from of everything that has been going on so far, sitting down on a rock to look at Mike.

"I can understand what you mean, but I really do assure you that they are not and never will be harmed… I can understand that you worry for them, but you need to calm down you will only worry yourself into an early end." He explained trying to calm Mike down, for which he could only do was agree but could still feel worry for them as he didn't want any of them to end up as he did nearly two years ago at the hands of the doctor that made him this way, for Vixen was about to get up till they heard the faint sounds of giggles.

Mike heard this while Vixen's ears twitched speaking up "It came from down there, it sounded like… a group of people." He pointed down further of the river which Mike could only think one thing, and that was his friends for which he broke into a full sprint down the rocky path much to the protest of his new friend Vixen, but his protests fell upon deaf ears sprinting down the rocky way, leaping over larger rocks, nearly tripping him in his path for which he began to look around hearing the giggles and chuckles starting to grow louder and louder at this point, sliding a little when he stopped himself when found the people he was looking for.

Upon the hills that were formed of sand near the river was the classes, talking and playing games with a group of Avali some teaching each other games, playing in the river for some of the class was playing with younger Avali, skipping stones or even helping build towers of crystals or even small castles from the materials which in all irony Mike could only smile at, seeing that even after the battle they were all part of we're just relaxing and having fun for this washed over him with a calming wave as Izzy looked up, soon looking down till her eyes went wide and snapped her head up seeing that it was Mike. She quickly scrambled to her feet, Moon turning to her younger sister "Izzy? What's… wrong?"

She asked her words slowly coming to a halt finding her gaze upon Mike also, waving gently towards them in which she followed Izzy and so did the others as well including Cihua running towards Mike for which he wasn't suspecting in which he could only give the correct reaction "OH SHIT!" He screamed, getting tackled in a hug by the girls slamming him hard against the ground for which he groaned a little loudly, coughing in which they were nearly squeezing the life out of him.

The girls soon let of him helping him to his feet who was groaning in pain "Y-Yup… I-It's official… My spine's shattered…" He wheezed in a dry, humorous tone slowly smiling a little for which the girls began to question is sanity for fighting the security in which Mike really didn't know how to respond for he didn't actually remember fighting them at all except the part with the shock collar, the girls only looked on with worry but their demeanors slowly shifted to that of relief seeing that he was alright for they hugged him again, being more gentle this time in which he hugged them back Izzy and Angel staying the closest to him worrying for his condition but he quickly reassured them that he was alright, showing that he had no injures.

The group was overfilled with joy, most of which were very worried for losing Mike as Lucy patted his back, glad to see he was fine for did the others did as well when a voice was heard from behind, sounding soft yet feminine but could tell it had some fire behind it "Vixen! What are you thinking, why is the creature out on the loose?"

The woman had asked, making the group turn to find an Avali girl standing before them with a worried, yet protective look painted upon her face she was fairly different having dark cream fluff with coffee brown feathers, that were brushed back and tied into a large ponytail that trailed down her back with midnight blue stripes mixed in such as the same for the markings upon her body and tail, in which is was Vixen had told Mike that the major difference between male and female Avali was the feather markings, in which was an easy way to distinguish between the two for male's feathers form into a strip on their tail feathers and that females had muted two tone feathers.

She was wearing what looked to be that of brick red robes around her body that wrapped around her waist and another around her chest, for which Mike could say that well… 'She looks like a little shamen… it's kind of cute really.' He chuckled inwardly while Vixen was talking to the girl "Velvet please, he means no harm to anyone plus he is still too injured to even fight if he wished to, which I can tell he willingly wouldn't start since we have been talking for a long while after he woken up." He explained, for the Avali girl now known as Velvet sighed.

"I can understand that, but you know how my father is… he's just looking out for what's best for our people, you know that. And he told everyone to be wary of them, not to interact with any of the students unless they deem it necessary." She warned for what the head of security told them, for an Avali girl giggled with a warm smile sitting next to a male Apex student who was blushing bashfully.

"Oh… I think it's very necessary." She giggled, gently intertwining her fingers with his bringing a soft smile to his face for Velvet just sighed, having her face fall into her hands when Vixen gently whispered to her "Listen, he's just a injured, lost soul that needs friends as you can already tell why he's here, to see his friends. Just please… talk to him, you two could be good friends you never know, try talking to him about anything."

He whispered for Velvet just gently nodded, walking past him and standing before Mike with her look still fixated upon him. Mike towered over the young woman for the Avali could only grow to about four feet, sometimes five feet in very rare cases as Velvet only clocked around 4'3 being rare trait from her family but she was still smaller compared to him, nearly like a giant overlooking her for which she tried to keep a brave face on while the girls looked at the two wondering what was going to happen for a good amount worried for the worst in which Mike spoke up, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You need something?" He asked showing the lack of interest in his tone in which Velvet kept her stare, trying to figure him out in which she slowly spoke up "Y-Yeah… I was wondering if we could… talk?" She asked not really sure what to say, trying not to offend him in which Mike just shrugged.

"Sure, I guess…" He softly spoke, for which the girls could only sigh in relief seeing that there wasn't going to be any fighting, but still worried for the worst in which Velvet lead Mike down towards the river banks to some rocks, so they could sit down as Vixen spoke to the group explaining that things will be fine for that he knew Velvet for the longest time and knowing that she wouldn't try anything to provoke Mike, which in turn made them relax a little as Cihua voiced her concern about Mike since of the battle that had happened earlier explaining a few things that filled in the blanks for Vixen in which his eyes could only widen in surprise. With Mike and Velvet they were sitting upon the rocks, Mike staring off towards the rivers and the large waterfall that splashed down upon the rivers and rocks from a large lake that was there but Velvet was watching Mike, trying to figure out why he was like this when she gently cleared her throat trying to get his attention in which he slowly turned towards her "Sorry… so what did you want to talk about?"

He asked in which Velvet tried to think of a topic, anything that would come to her mind when she spoke "I-I um… was wondering, how you are doing…" She spoke trying to drum up a conversation for which he sat back a little "Doing a lot better really, knowing that everyone is alright…" Mike admitted, letting his words trail off not really sure where this conversation would go in which Velvet could tell when she gave a nod, soon smiling a little. "That's good to hear, I was worried about Vixen myself, he's been like well… my best friend since we were hatched, he was taken care of by the community while I was with my father. His parents still visit and talk to him, there very proud of him and what he has done." She smiled for which Mike could feel his lips starting to slowly tug into a very small, yet gentle smile.

"I hear you, he's a really nice guy and you sound like that you really care for him. And I bet he really cares for you, am I right?" He asked for which Velvet could only do was agree, for the two were nearly raised like brother and sister only difference was family and the two were different ages Vixen being around twenty one and Velvet nearly eighteen for which she had told Mike, but she was hiding something with her cheeks becoming a little flushed with a light violet, which he made a mental note of this while he made a quip about his two brothers one being nineteen and the other twenty one, who was also nearly insane in his words for he told her the gifts he gave him and that he also had to tackle him one time and jab him with a tranquilizer in which Velvet howled with laughter hearing these words. It was strange really for Velvet when she was talking to Mike, it was almost like talking to Vixen in a way but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind with the two continuing to talk "So… uh, Mike right?"

She asked, he nodded in response in which she smiled remembering his name "What kind of activites do you and your classmates do in your school?" She asked curious about their school in which he sat back a little "Man… that's a tall order, but to put it in perspective we do have a variety of activities we do like cooking, sports, drawing and painting, mech fighting even music as well since it's a fun type of pastime of ours, even if some of my friends don't play instruments or sing." He explained in which Velvet sat up a little more. She was curious about this wondering what kind of music they had.

"Music you say? We Avali truly appreciate the arts, well… most of us do…" She admitted, letting her words die in her tone as this caught Mike's attention when he sat up "Not really much for art's yourself, huh?" He asked in which Velvet slowly nodded, breathing under her breath something Mike couldn't hear and asked again for her cheeks started to slowly become flushed "I-I said Iwantedtobeanadventurer…" She mumbled the last part quickly as Mike asked again where she finally blurted it out with an embarrassed look.

"I-I wanted to be an adventurer okay!?" She blurted out, nearly making Mike fall back from her tone of voice but he could only do one thing… he began to laugh. Velvet saw this and sighed letting her head fall into her hands with tears starting to form "Y-You're just like the others… thinking it's such a stupid dream…" She wheezed for which Mike stifled his laughter into a soft chuckle "I-It's not stupid… I think it's actually a very sweet dream to have." He admitted, making Velvet sniffle very softly letting her gaze slowly lift a few stray tears gently rolling down her cheeks looking at him with hopeful eyes "Y-You really think so?" Velvet squeaked as Mike gave her a gentle, warm smile slowly placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"Of course, dreams are of something people strive to do, wanting to do something that they couldn't do and what they strive to do in their life. Many want to be artists, musicians even writers for it was a dream they had many years ago and wanted to go through with, even some of the greatest explorers had dreams of doing so and they had done so. So don't let people think that your dream is a stupid one, for they only want to bring you down to their level for they never could follow theirs." He cooed to Velvet, she gave a weak smile and wiped her tears away "T-Thank you… you know, you sounded just like Vixen when I told him… he was always there for me." She had admitted, sniffling softly for Mike gave a gentle jab at her "I hear you, so you must be his girlfriend?" He asked in which Velvet could only blush deeply, nearly to the point of blood for their people "N-No! I-I mean, no… I-I'm not his mate… E-Even though I wish I was… but I missed that opportunity long ago…" Velvet stammered in which Mike could see this slowly letting go of her shoulders "I'm really sorry to hear that…" He spoke for which Velvet gently waved it off.

"It's fine, it was a long time ago… i'm just glad we are still friends to this day, he said he saw us more like brother and sister… and that his eye was on another… that girl was a lucky, lucky woman to have someone like him as a mate…" She voiced, letting her words die on her tongue in which Mike patted her shoulder "Hey, i'm sure you will find someone else. I know that for a fact, there is someone out there for you…" He spoke for Velvet just sighed "I know, but he was the only man in our village that cared for me… the other's just want an obedient or protective mate, maybe even an artist who can paint portraits or even write fantastic stories that sell well on the Nexus, maybe even a chef who can cook well and make people happy, or that of a fashionista that make outfits with flair… not an adventurer who wants to explore new worlds and meet new people around the universe… None of them want that, even the most grossest ones just to have the virtue of the daughter to the captain of security…" She admitted for Mike sat back with a hesitant look when he spoke "You know, I know what you mean by all that… but you should be happy to at least have your virtue… not to have it robbed away from you by someone that didn't even care except for her status as the queen bee…"

Mike had spoke, feeling a little sick to his stomach of the memories of his old life, almost drove him to drink really in his words. Velvet turned towards him with wide eyes, hearing what he had said and was going to speak till a familiar voice could be heard from behind them "What is this creature doing here, with it's hands on my daughter?" The voiced boomed in demand, for the two to turn to meet the owner of the voice to find that it was of an older looking Avali, grizzled by years of service having similar traits to Velvet but with darker plumage and fluff and wearing that of dark looking armor with a large folded sword in hand, blade already at full extent for which Velvet quickly sat up from her seat on the rock "Father! Please, he's a really kind soul we were just talking, he's still hurt as well… please just leave him alone." She spoke walking towards the man, for which he moved her to the side.

"That is enough Velvet this creature is a threat to everyone in this village, I seen what was written in Doctor Vixen's report and I have witnessed what he can do… he must be put down." The man spoke, his last words in a darker tone for which Mike stood up from his seat "Really now? And you deem anything a threat? Those who can out fight someone or do you just deem anyone who is a friend to your daughter a threat?" He asked with a threatening tone for which the man growled in anger raising his blade into the air, wrapping his other hand around the hilt getting ready to charge till a strong hand wrapped itself around his shoulder nearly paralyzing his body.

"Young one… have you not learned your lesson so long ago? Challenging one that has no weapon to defend oneself… or that could even be very skillful to fight back?" The voice spoke in a feminine voice, in which Mike and Velvet turned to find three robed figures close to each other, Mike was confused by the three but Velvet gasped and quickly bowed her head "W-Wise ones, we are very sorry for this inconvenience of yours…" She quickly spoke, in which one smiled softly "It's quite alright young one, this is neither of your fault… yours or the young lad in front of us… it is of the captain right here, for he knows not to challenge those who could not fight back and to not let his duties of a father to cloud his mind in which to deem that to be of danger." One spoke with the others nodding, the middle letting go of his shoulder letting him able to move again for the third snagged his blade and sheathed the blade, stuffing the hilt into a sleeve of theirs.

The captain was let go into the grip of his daughter for the three robed figures set their sights upon Mike, examining him as they walked around him getting all kinds of angles about him soon stopping around him "His anomalies don't very show much… but we can deem him to not be a threat to our village." One spoke, making Velvet relax a little hearing this even Vixen as well for the classes quickly made their ways over to Mike hearing the last parts of the wise ones as Velvet called them speak, in which he was pulled into a hug by the girls for they could see the care by them while another spoke. "You must all be famished please, do follow us to our village for some of our finest cuisine." She had spoken, for the students and the groups smiled happily following the wise ones and Velvet taking her father along much to his disagreement and anger.

 _A couple of hours later…_

Time began to settle for everyone, for they were sitting around the fountain of the village the wise ones conversing amongst each other speaking of matters that no one could really understand, the students relaxing after their meal, Velvet and Vixen were talking to the girls getting to know them a little better while Mike was sketching the fountain when the wise ones stopped their conversation of matters they knew not of when they spoke to caption, for which he nodded and took out a tablet device from his suit putting out what could be was a message to the masses, the reason why is because the Avali villagers were flocking to the center of town wondering what was going on until they silenced their murmurs.

"Young kits of this fine village, we have been conversing amongst one another and have come to a massive conclusion." One spoke, for another to do so next to him "Indeed, amongst many of you is the fire of adventure in which some have been drawn by, for which needs an answer as by doing so would need to leave your home… but this is alright young kits, every young child would need to leave home one day as an opportunity has fallen from the heavens in the form of these students." The wise one spoke, getting murmurs of concern from many for they were silenced by them again.

"We can understand your concerns, but they shall be fine for that they come from an academy, that takes care and watches over many students for they watch over each other as well. That we also believe that this academy shall satisfy your calls to adventure, possibly even the wonders of the galaxy… but do not worry you shall all keep in contact with family and the community." The third spoke for which the murmurs were softer this time for which, a lot were still worried about their families leaving the nest but could only know that it was their time to do so.

The wise ones asked for volunteers in which a good amount did so, around twenty raised their hands including the one that had fallen for the Apex and even Velvet raised her hand much to her father's protest he could only sigh knowing that it was time for her to leave in which the wise ones could only smile at this, wishing them good luck as security came in giving the students back their equipment for which Velvet's father was talking to her wishing her the best of luck and telling her that if she needed anything, and he meant anything to message him through the Nexus while handing her his sword telling her to always keep safe in the school.

She thanked him for the weapon, pulling her father into a warm hug thanking him for always watching after her in which he gratefully hugged her back, the two let go of each other in which Vixen came walking by with an Avali woman by him for he wished her the best of luck and to be careful, and to also make some friends out there for she agreed with joy in her tone, unknown to them Mike was watching on feeling a gentle smile slowly adorning his lips in which a security guard handed him his equipment and began to apologize for earlier that day, in which Mike just waved it off with his smile saying "It's fine, I can understand you guys were just trying to keep the little one safe, I respect you all on that." He spoke, making the guard smile a little under his visor thanking him for that and that they were sorry for taking his equipment.

Mike chuckled softly and shook his head, understanding what they had to do and even saying that "You guys didn't take all my gear." Mike admitted, clicking the heel of his boot revealing the blade that swiped open from the sides to the front, much to the guards surprise when Mike slowly raised his finger up to his lips, motioning for the guard to be silent about it clicking the heel again putting the blade back into his boot for he knew what that he was doing and smiled and nodded whispering to Mike "I know what you mean, some of the guard's robotic limbs hide blades in theirs as well. It's in the wrist." He whispered making Mike smile a little thanking the guard.

After the students gathered their gear and the Avali group waved one last time to their village they left through the cave systems and back into the fields, seeing that the sun was starting to set in which the Avali's were looking around in awe of the fields and the sky itself as the teachers corralled the students and Avali kids up the hills and past the sea of fields, entering the village for they began to rest for the day getting ready for another day.

 _A few days later…_

The ship was slowly landing upon the school's shipyard, opening up for the students to leave with their bags in hand the Avali getting introduced by the headmasters for which the group had told Velvet they shall see her later, Mike talking to Cihua and saying that he would see her later as well and thanking her for watching over them during the trip, she pulled him into a quick hug and thanked him whispering to him that she was like a nephew to him in which he could only say that "I can always be your nephew… I think it would be nice to have an aunt again."

He whispered for she teared up happily, thanking him and gave him a gentle kiss upon his forehead walking into the school in which they followed suit as well, walking down the halls towards their dorm with Moon unlocking the door and opened it to find that their apartment was in a full fledged dance party, black lights shining and fog machines smoking softly and out the windows which Mise came walking over to them "Hey! There you guys are, how was your field trip? And how are you doing sweetie?" He asked Octavia for she wasn't really sure what to say as in the back Kyo and Yenie snickering and walking from the kitchen with drinks in their hands, showing that they were pretty intoxicated.

"O-Oh hey… g-guys…" He slurred burping a little loudly for the group weren't really sure what to do at this point when behind a DJ turntable was Strawberry and Starry, wearing small helmets that light up on the screens almost like Daft Punk helmets when they spoke "We are DJ ready!" The spoke in electronic voices, seeing their family returning with looks of joy under the helmets which on the faces was both a cat face and look of joy with little hearts when Mike spoke up "You know what… after everything that had happened, the craziness… the fighting…" He spoke, feeling a gentle smile slowly starting to form "I think this was a perfect thing to come home to…" Mike had admitted, walking over to Strawberry and Starry and pulling them into a warm hug the two giggling and hugging Mike back happily for the girls could only smile walking into the apartment, closing the door behind them.

 ***Hey everyone, i'm really sorry for that the ending looks a little rushed at the end but I have been very busy for the time being with family and school but I really do hope that you all enjoy the chapter, plus the ending was my fiance's idea which I thought sounded really sweet and could break out of the drama and gloom this time. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter and that I also added some of my own ideas to the Avali that hopefully works well with it, but also that I am sorry if it's not completely like the race itself from the wiki or the mod but I did try my best on this while adding a few ideas in for the story. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I shall see you all in the next one!***


	34. Ch:34 Festivites Of The Harvest

***Hey everyone! So this chapter is really late, I know that and I am really sorry for it being so. The problem was that there was a bug going around a little over a week ago, or as my parents called it just a cold... though is kind of ironic since I live in the desert for the time being, anyway I am really sorry for this being late and that me and my fiance wish you and your families a happy thanksgiving and wonderful autumn and winter, as well that of a wonderful harvest season.***

Times were slowly changing for many, the leaves were turning a variety of golds, oranges and browns for fall was in full swing for the students, the temperature was starting to become more chilled with the leaves being swept along by the gentle breeze that blew through the courtyard, nustling to their newest place upon the waters of the fountain that was built not long ago for the water splashed down upon the large pool for some would sit around it, lounging about while others would still sit by the small lake that was their for other leaves found their place floating upon the water.

Many could smell the sweet scents of the rain that ended some back for the rain was starting to slow down this time of year, many were grateful for that while others miss the calm sensation of so for the newest additions to the school were in their words, still getting used to going to a large academy in which we tune our programing to the dining halls where many were finishing their breakfast, others starting to join in so they could do so as the girls were sitting around with Velvet who was having a rough time adjusting to the new surroundings.

"So… Velvet? How are you adjusting so far to the school?" Wave asked, curious of how she was adjusting in which she just shrugged a little in response "Not too bad, but… It could be easier really… it's just really strange being here, I was very much used to my village." Velvet admitted, not really sure if she could use the right words to not even offend her new friends for which they nodded in understandment knowing where she was coming from, for many it took a while to adjust but something was on their minds that even Mise and Octavia wondered.

'Where's Mike?' They all thought, not really sure since he was for the girls he left early to take Strawberry and Starry to school, but hasn't returned since for they did began to worry till he gave them a call telling he was alright and was picking something up from the market, yes this did subside their worries but they still wondered what was taking the man so long till the speakers of the PA system kicked on "Attention all students, please make your way to the auditorium, to the auditorium please." One of the headmasters spoke.

The students wondered what was going on for that they were needed to attend an assembly this early, which was strange to many but others just shrugged it off wanting to get this over with and continue on with their days setting the trays upon the conveyer belt and walking out in droves, filling the halls with sounds of their voices and footsteps for many tried to keep up with their friends, couples staying together to not be separated in which many could only giggle and chuckle at how cute it could be, while others just felt alone for they couldn't find the one that they loved or were getting over their relationship that had ended but their friends were there to reassure them they would find the one that would love.

When the students had reached the doors to the auditorium they had found what looked to be paper jack o lanterns and skeletons adorning it, which in all irony many were confused about in which some of the students opened the door to the room to reveal inside that the auditorium was decorated with fall decorations, pumpkins adorning the grounds with some carved into jack o lanterns and had light candles inside, paper skeletons hanging from the ceiling with cloth ghosts, with even that of hay bales with a scarecrow sitting upon them on stage looking down towards the ground wearing a worn dark brown top hat, an ace playing card adoring in the brim wearing a flannel shirt and overalls, with a pair of workman's gloves and leather hiking boots with a misshapen like face, made of burlap that was aged from years of weathering of rain, wind and snow with what appeared to be that of black smudges almost like that of someone tried to paint a skull for it's face, but the weather slowly washed it away with time.

The students began to question what was going on, for some knew of these decorations with the students pilling in many wanting to look at the scarecrow closer when one saw it's chest slowly rising and falling, indicating that it was breathing when she looked a little closer wondering why it was when the scarecrow's head quickly shot up staring her right in the eyes, making her scream out in terror many students jumping back seeing the very creature alive.

The scarecrow slowly stood up from it's seat, trekking softly towards the front of the stage where some could hear a faint chuckle slowly building into full blown laughter, for the very creature was laughing holding it's stomach in which the students looked on with wonder, others in anger for the creature scared their friends in which it's laughter slowly died away as it placed it's hands under the burlap skin of it's face pulling it away to reveal that it was Mike with a large smile upon his face, taking the top hat off and placing it upon his head.

"Happy hallows eve and harvest to all!" He called in which many were confused why he was wearing this outfit, many thought he was crazy for which one student spoke "Uh… W-What now?" He asked for Mike could only keep his smile, chuckling softly "Sorry, I was just wishing everyone a happy fall, cause I have something to announce to everyone that I asked from the headmaster's with the help of the students in the history classes." He announced, which the students attention were caught wondering what he was doing in which he continued.

"We asked the headmasters if we could put together a large festival, to celebrate the fall. To celebrate the traditions of many for around this time, a grand celebration that many could have fun at, to play games, to be thankful for everything we have nowadays and even to celebrate with family." He explained for many actually thought the idea was very kind, that they could celebrate a grand celebration with their families for some were kind of curious of what it was about in which the headmasters from behind the students spoken "He speaks of the truth, for which we believe is a kind gesture to many for this time of year. Celebrating many traditions of the students and staff here."

Kona had spoken, explaining what was going to be happening as Mike sat down upon the hay bales from earlier for the girls, Mise and Velvet had walked to the stage looking up at Mike who was sitting there, the smile he had still present in which his gaze slowly moved to them "Hey guys, like the idea?" He asked for some of the group could do was smile, while Silver, Velvet and even Lucy were pretty confused of what he was doing in which Mise spoke up "I'm pretty surprised you convinced the headmasters to do this." He admitted, for Mike simply shrugged "It wasn't easy really, but I did get them to do so finally." Mike had spoke, sitting back a little against another hay bale where Remaie giggled.

"You begged them didn't you?" She asked, for which Mike could only chuckle "You wish Remaie, but no… I actually told them the truth. To bring families together and to celebrate the fall together, and that we should celebrate our traditions… something that I wanted to learn more about." He admitted in which the group could only smile hearing these words, for the headmasters called for the students to leave the auditorium being that there was no school today in which that the festival was being set up in the same area the school wars was taking place, giving students ample time to notify their families even to work on a costume if they wanted to.

The students quickly piled out of the auditorium, many to call their families and parents hoping for them to join the fun as others wanted to help set up the festival, even to help run some of the activities that would be taking place during the festival as the group walked out with the others being joined by Kyo and Yenie for they began to plan for the festival later that day "Hey Kyo, did you tell mom about the festival?" Mike asked him, turning towards his older brother who gave a nod with a soft smile forming upon his lips "I did, she's really excited. I can't really blame her, since she's now a grandma and has another child." He admitted for the group could only stifle a soft laugh, smiles starting to form seeing a family slowly being healed with time and love.

As the group walked down the halls Izzy had stole Mike's top hat and placed it upon her head, giggling happily as he planted a loving kiss upon her lips "I think you look cute in that hat, sweetie. Maybe you can use it as part of your costume?" He suggested for Izzy gasped happily and snagged him into a tight hug, getting a soft chuckle out of him before she started to crush him with her strength.

The group winced a bit hearing some of his bones slowly getting crushed but couldn't help but smile though Silver felt a little huffy, starting to feel quite jealous of the others as Lucy still trying to figure out even her own feelings, Velvet on the other hand was actually fairly confused by a good amount of everything that was going on around her since she was still trying to get used to the school itself, but was glad to actually make friends here at the school something she did have trouble with back in her village when Izzy soon let go of Mike with a giggle and smile plastering her face in which Mike could only chuckle, moving his body a little after Izzy's bear hug.

When this happened Vei had walked over to the group asking for Mise, the group was confused by this when he was asking him to help with the school's event for that a forge was being set up and needed the help of the blacksmithing students, this Mise obliged and wanted to help out as much he could during the festival like the other students in which many still needed to get ready, a great amount wanting to dress in costumes but many didn't know what to decide what to dress as.

Many students were rushing around the school, trying to juggle multiple tasks to complete for the festival while others were taking their time, notifying their families so they could join in the festivities for the group continued with their own tasks at hand, them notifying their families or planning their costumes, even checking their amount of pixels they had on hand wondering if they needed to head to the bank to pull out some money for the festival but unknown to them Mise had something starting to form in his mind, something that could only bring a smile upon his face for what was to come at the festivities.

 _A couple of hours later…_

In the vast fields of the academy's fields the large festival was nearly in full swing, buzzing with activity, the sounds of laughter and joy could be heard under the sounds of multiple bands stepping up and playing on stage with a variety of instruments for children were chasing each other and playing many kinds of games across the festival for the students, parents and children were wearing all kinds of costumes or just even their normal clothing and eating traditional food as the girls were waiting in the middle of the fair, Izzy wearing the same kind of costume Mike was wearing earlier eating some baked treats, Wave dressed like a huntress who was adjusting her quiver a little as she was matching with her adoptive sister Crystal who was dressed like that of a shamen, Moon wearing a cowl cloak with hood over her head with a matching wrapping around her beak with dark clothing under her cloak with her belt and wooden daggers, giving her an assassin like look as Remaie was messing with her cloak wearing for she was dressed like a streetfighter, bandages adorning her hands with a couple upon her cheek and nose and her hair in a ponytail with baggy clothing.

Angel was the last to wear a costume in which she didn't really know what to dress as, so in a last minute idea she dressed as an elven warrior, wearing her armor over that of a brown dark pine green tunic with black leggings being covered with leather boots that reached close to her knees with a large broad sword upon her back, thanking that Vanessa let her borrow it for her costume, while Silver, Lucy, Terra, Stormy and Velvet wore their normal clothing "Alright, I know that the school isn't that far away but… where the hell is Mike? He and Octavia went to go pick up Strawberry and Starry nearly an hour ago, what's taking so long?" Remaie asked in which the others could only shrug, not even sure themselves till that was when they heard the soft pitter patter of little feet running towards them "Mommies!"

The voices spoke when the girls spotted Strawberry and Starry running towards them, Strawberry wearing that of her little princess Zelda costume from last year while Starry was a little mage, wearing a light blue cloak and hood with a wooden staff, a purple crystal intertwined into the wood. The girls could only giggle at the sight for Izzy and Remaie scooped up the two in their arms lifting them high above their heads, before pulling them into loving hugs for the others heard a second set of feet walking towards them to find that it was of Mike and Octavia.

Mike was wearing his normal clothes except they were caked in paint, a leather bandolier with what looked to rolled up poster boards covered in paint tucked into a sheath upon his back, this was connected to a belt that was lined with different kinds of spray cans, markers and even a roll of tape on his belt with his bandana around his neck with a smile formed upon his lips and small splotches of different kinds of paint upon his face, as if he was painting something just recently.

Octavia on the other hand was wearing her armor shades and everything but what many caught their attention was she had a large black purse, something that looked kind of strange in a way but the group quickly shrugged it off "Sorry we took so long, Strawberry and Starry had to get ready." Mike explained for the group gently shrugged it off, smiling happily knowing that they were trying to get here as quickly as they could in which the girls had gotten up, Izzy and Remaie holding Strawberry and Starry close for they began to think over for what to do first when the sound of a metal plinking sound could be heard for the group turned to see that there was a shooting range where kids, teens and adults were shooting metal targets, trying to win a prize for someone or for even themselves when the group saw that Kyo was at the station itself, shooting a toy rifle into the metal targets trying his best at it for standing next to him was Yenie.

The group soon felt two and two put together with their lips slowly curving to that of a smile seeing what he was trying to do, in which the stand operator congratulated him letting him choose a prize as Kyo pointed towards a Monopus plushie the operator gave a gentle smile, taking the plushie down from the racks and handed it to Kyo, who in turn handed it to Yenie. She gasped and hugged the plushie with joy soon planting a loving kiss upon Kyo's lips he could only chuckle, walking with her to another part of the festival as the group thought this would be a perfect starting place to begin.

As they walked towards the stand, the targets and background starting to come into better view, the targets themselves were considered to many hostile creatures for the background was that of a jungle as upon the counter was airsoft lever action rifles for the operator looked towards the group with a smile "Any of you want to give it a go?" He asked, some looked a little uneasy since some didn't use or even know how to hold a firearm, even that of an airsoft equivalence that was until Mike spoke up "I'll give it ago, how much for a round?" He asked reaching into the pouch of pixels in his pocket for the operator set down a small tin of BB's.

"Fifteen pixels for one round, the round only consists of twenty BB's so aim wisely and be swift with your shots you only have a limited amount of time." The operator explained, Mike nodding in understanding and placing the pixels upon the counter and picking the tin up, popping the top off he moved the small side panel of the rifle down, pouring the BB's inside and closing it and gave the weapon a quick cocking. Mike aimed the rifle down the range, pearing down the ironsights waiting for the targets to start moving when the man quickly flipped the switch as the targets sprang to life moving in all kinds of directions as Mike fired off a round, but it only hit the wall.

"Damn…" He muttered softly, cocking the gun again he aimed for another but the round found itself into another section of the wall. Mike could feel his frustration starting to build, till he felt a pair of arms gently wrap around him, feeling the familiar warmth of the beings prescience to find a pair of light blue and purple arms around him, taking a hold of the rifle and his hands as a pair of breasts pressing softly against his back, feeling a blush creep upon his face he heard a voice softly cooed to him "You got the aimin' right and everything, but you need to let your arms relax a little… there too locked up, don't lock them up." She spoke, for Mike nodded and followed Lucy's instructions in which she felt her lips curve into a gentle smile "There you go… now you should be able to move much faster, now… fire." She commanded in which Mike quickly squeezed the trigger hitting a target, knocking it backwards for Mike could only smile quickly cocking and firing off a few more BB's, hitting a couple more targets.

"That's it, you're getting it." Lucy smiled gently, keeping close to Mike forgetting that she had her arms wrapped around him still in which Mike emptied the rifle in his hands, setting it upon the counter in which the operator smiled at this "Nice shooting, pick any prize." He spoke for which Mike gave a gentle nod, feeling Lucy's arms still wrapped around him "You can let go now Lucy, if you want." He spoke making her blush profusely, quickly unwrapped her arms from his form and held them behind her back stepping quickly back away from him for the girls could only giggle at Lucy's actions while Mike decided on which prize to get for he picked the Petricub, seeing that the plushie version of the creature was actually kind of adorable.

The man nodded and took the plushie down from the hooks, handing it to Mike who in turn thanked the man as he walked towards Lucy, plushie in hand for he presented it to Lucy with a gentle smile. Lucy looked at the plushie in his hands feeling her blush still present upon her cheeks 'W-why does he have that in his hands? D-Does he want me to take it?' She thought to herself, Mike holding the plushie towards her "Here, take it." He simply said wanting to give the stuffed animal to her, Lucy felt her heart jump a beat for nearly a quick second for she slowly and reluctantly took the stuffed animal into her hands, looking towards it letting her thumb slowly rub over the plushie's soft felt her lips slowly curved into that of a small, yet gentle smile.

"T-Thank you…" She spoke in a quiet, yet gentle tone in which brought a smile to Mike's face seeing that she liked the gift, till she did something he didn't suspect when she planted a kiss upon his cheek, leaving a familiar purple kiss mark upon his cheek that had some smoke slowly wafting from it for he felt a familiar burning sensation upon his cheeks placing his hand upon the kiss mark "Y-You're welcome…" He squeaked softly, not really sure what to do till the two heard giggling. The two slowly turned to that of the girls giggling madly seeing everything that was unfolding before them while Strawberry and Starry were trying their best at the stand behind them, for both Lucy and Mike blushed even deeper, Mike pulling his bandana over his face trying his damndest to hide his face while Lucy on the other hand was hiding her face behind the plushie, the two feeling more embarrassed then ever in their lives.

After their laughter had died down Strawberry and Starry pouted with sadness "Ahhh…." They sighed sadly in which the group turned towards them, wondering what was wrong till they saw that the game had ended with only a couple of targets knocked over the girls and Mike could see that they were upset when Mike reached into his pocket, counting the pixels and set down thirty of them "Another round for our little girls." He spoke which the operator nodded setting down two small tins of BB's, Strawberry and Starry quickly took the BB's and poured them into the rifles in which Mike crouched behind Starry, gently taking her arms and doing what Lucy had showed him.

"Now keep it steady, sweetie… Just like how Lucy showed…" He gently cooed for Lucy decided to help Strawberry as well, the two waiting for the operator to activate the stand soon as he started it the two began to open fire upon the targets, with the help and cheering of their parents for they had shot down many of the targets, slowly getting better for their age with that of just BB guns but the group was wondering how well they could be if they used actual firearms, but worried greatly for this but slowly pushed that into the back of their minds as Strawberry and Starry were giggling happily, jumping up and down with the rifles in hand when they quickly turned towards Mike and Lucy soon giving them big hugs with joy in their eyes.

"We did it! We did it!" Starry said happily, making the group smile softly as Mike could only chuckle softly "Yeah, you two did great." He said gently kissing Starry's forehead while Strawberry smiled happily, looking into Lucy's eyes "Thank you, Mama Lucy!" She chirped happily in which Lucy looked on with shock, feeling her heart skip a beat for she didn't know how or even wrap her mind around what had just happened as the girl's eyes had went wide, even Mike looked like he had a lump in his throat for he didn't even know how to react himself but Lucy began to giggle. The group looked on with odd looks while Lucy just continued to giggle till she planted a loving kiss upon Strawberry's forehead "You're welcome, sweetheart." She cooed, lovingly ruffling her hair after she took the tiara off her head as the group felt their emotions shift a little, Silver and Velvet thought it was sweet but not really sure why, as the others could only smile warmly at this seeing something that others could not while Mike on the other hand could only feel his heart flutter just a tiny bit.

After Strawberry and Starry picked their prizes the group split up for a little bit, Octavia wanting to find Mise, Izzy was starting to get hungry as did Moon, Wave and Crystal, as Strawberry and Starry wanted to stay with them to get some baked treats, Strawberry holding Lucy's hand and dragging her with them, giggling along the way as Remaie wanted to try her luck at a couple of the games, while Velvet was looking over the rifle raising her hand towards the operator "Excuse me sir? How do you use this weapon? I have never seen a rifle of this kind before… where do the energy cells go?" She asked curiously. The operator began to explain how the BB rifle worked and how to use it, but for Velvet it felt more alien to her which sadly enough made Mike, Angel, Silver and Octavia snicker at her situation but weren't trying to be mean to her as the four wished her luck at the game, Mike handing her a hundred pixels as she was going to deny the offer of money he just shook his head "Keep them, you should have some fun. Plus I thought it would help you get more acquainted." He had said with a gentle smile, showing that it was alright.

Velvet slowly nodded, still feeling uneasy about accepting his money she went back to the game with the pixels in hands as she began to test her luck at the game, back with the others they walked along the ways of the festival, wondering where the blacksmithing shop was set up so they could find their friend Mise since they had to literally find it as a mix up happened, putting the blacksmithing forge in the back of the festival which was why it was such a long walk until the group had heard the sounds of metal being struck and the boiling of water upon the touch of rapid amounts of heat emanating from the said metal for the group reached a large forging grounds, consisting of multiple forges, grindstones and even tables with many kinds of blades, from axes to that of swords to even of the simplest daggers for the forge was buzzing with activity, students carrying different kinds of ores and weapons in their arms, others shaping the metal in the forges to find that of Mise at one of the forges shaping a dagger's blade for Octavia began to blush fairly deeply, seeing him working in only just a kilt and boots almost of that as a scotsman warrior.

The three turned towards her as she was trying to fan herself to cool down a little, the group rolling their eyes but could only snicker for Mise had noticed them when he placed the blade into the water "Hey there you guys, took you guys a while to get here… oh well really, how you all doing?" He asked in which the group shrugged a little giving different kinds of responses of how they were doing, but in the end was that they were doing alright as Mise invited the four into the forgery letting them wander the area.

The group looking over the place, while Octavia planted a loving kiss upon his lips whispering into his ear "You are getting an extra happy ending tonight." She whispered making him blush, but gave a sultry, hungry smile "I would love that, sweetie. Can't wait for tonight." He whispered back to her for she could only giggle like a schoolgirl, after their small 'talk' Mise was about to get back to work until an idea soon cracked in his mind when he spotted a cutlass heating in the forge when he whistled for Mike to come over to him.

Mike did walk over and began to wonder what was up till he Mise spoke "Remember when we were back on my planet, and you escaped Twilight's basement?" He asked for Mike nodded "Yeah… why?" He asked for Mise could only feel a smile spread across his face, handing Mike a cutlass "Up for a sword duel?" He asked for Mike began to mull it over but soon smiled and took a hold of the cutlass "Why the hell not man?" He asked following Mise's lead in which he held his hands to his sides and began to slowly back away for Mike soon held the blade pointed at Mise "You're the one their hunting… the pirate…" He spoke for Mike retorted.

"You seem somewhat familiar… Have I threatened you before?" Mike asked getting into the role as did Mise "I make it a point to avoid familiarity with pirates…" Mise spoke back inching closer towards a barrel filled with swords "Ahh, well it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So will you excuse me." He spoke turning around getting ready to walk away till Mise grabbed a black steel saber from the barrel making Mike turn around to find Mise pointing the blade right at him.

Mike slowly walked towards him with the blade still in hand "Do you think this is wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" He asked in which Mise held the blade closer towards Mike, mere inches from his throat "You threatened Ms. Melody." Mise spoke with a collected tone for Mike slowly placed his blade against Mise's blade slowly grinding the metal against the blade, pushing it back, with a grin forming "Only a little." Mike gave a soft grin in which he pushed Mise back and began to swing the cutlass downwards in which he blocked it, Mike following up with another swing closer towards his stomach as Mise blocked it further.

The two stopped for a split second till Mike swung the blade high towards the left, Mise quickly blocking for the two exchanged swings blocking each strike Mise swinging his sword horizontally as Mike moved back quickly giving Mise ample time to strike back for Mike blocked each sword strike. Mise jabbing the sword downwards as Mike quickly knocked it back, blade by his side "You know what you're doing, i'll give you that. Excellent form… but how's your foot work?" He spoke, slowly wrapping his left foot over his right as Mise slowly circled with him but clockwise "If I step here?" He asked for Mise began to swing his blade towards Mike as he quickly blocked the strikes till he had the blade held high above their heads "Very good, and now I step again." He spoke quickly back tracking his feet while blocking Mise's sword strikes, Mise stepping back when Mike gave one final strike in which Mise quickly blocked for Mike could only grin, sheathing the blade in his belt.

"Ta." He simply spoke walking away from Mise till he threw the blade and embed it into the wall mere inches from Mike's heads for his eyes went wide, slowly eyeing the blade up that could have penetrated his skull he was going to stop this but Mise smiled softly reassuring that he knew what he was doing in which Mike could only sigh getting back into what they were doing he grabbed the hilt and began to try to pry it out, giving it a few good jiggles showing that he wasn't using all his strength quickly turning towards Mise.

"That is a wonderful trick, except once again you are between me and my way out." He said walking towards him and drawing his blade "And you have no weapon." He spoke, for Mise who used his quick thinking and remembering where everything was he grabbed the rapier that was in the forge holding the blade up with the glowing end away from him, making Mike's eyes go wide nearly like dinner plates as he could only think one idea and that was to get the hell out of there, quickly moving around the large pillar filled with tools until Mise showed up on the other side swinging the blade towards Mike who quickly blocked it, watching the sparks flying from the glowing blade.

Mike quickly turned to the other side till Mise spun around as his blade was blocked by Mike's sword, making more sparks fly off of it for Mike kept his distance blocking each of Mise's attacks till he spotted a iron chain upon a table, quickly snagging it up he wrapped it around his wrist with his free hand as he held Mise's blade at bay to quickly wrap the chain around it and threw it away into a trough of water hearing it sizzle and pop Mike swung his blade hard towards Mise.

Mise quickly dodged and rolled over a small wooden peg around the pillar for he quickly found another sword taking a hold of it while Mike had jumped upon one of the pegs that was moving, Mise quickly swinging his blade towards Mike which he quickly blocked looking around the forgery trying his damndest trying to keep in character but was reaching his limit for he seriously wanted to hit Mise with something "Who makes all these?" He asked quickly dodging Mise's next attack quickly leaping upon the moving wheel's pillar "I do!"

Mise declared wrapping around the opposite way trying to strike Mike but was blocked by his blade "And I practice with them-" He was cut off for Mike grabbed a hammer and threw it at Mise, dogging the hammer and wrapping around the other way again for Mike blocked his next attack "For three hours a day!" Mise spoke, nearly dodging Mike's next attack of him throwing a pair of tongs making him jump down as Mike wrapped around the pillar and trying to slash Mise across the chest, but was blocked for Mike smugly smiled.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate." He spoke for Mise slashed hard at the pillar, splintering the wood making Mike jumping backwards grabbing a mallet from the hanging tools, Mise grabbing a sword from the pillar as the two exchanged blows, the sounds of their blades scraping hard against one another nearly enough to splinter and chip the metal Mike throwing the mallet as Mise ducked and struck closer towards him as the two kept each other at bay in which Mike spoke "Or perhaps you practice three hours a day is that you already found one, and are otherwise incapable to wooing said strumpet."

He spoke, soon his face grimaced "You're not a unik are you?" Mike asked looking slowly down, Mise's face turned to that of a serious one "I practiced three hours a day so when I met a pirate, I can kill it!" He yelled into his face pushing Mike backwards while slashing vertically nearly knocking Mike backwards, for he quickly found his footing along the ramp as Mise followed suit as the blocks were knocked off and the ramp began to titter back and forth with the two fighting upon it while trying to maintain their balance as Mike struck overhead, Mise blocking it with both swords holding it with all his strength quickly knocking Mike's blade out of the way getting ready to attack.

That was until Mike quickly wrapped the chain that was around his wrist around the blade for Mise quickly threw the blade up, lodging it deep into the wooden beam above head holding Mike's hand high above his head but still kept his blade in the other hand swiping with all his might for Mise began to back away but Mike soon found a loose board in the ramp, quickly pushing the heel of his boot down upon it and lifting the board, hitting Mise in the jaw and knocking him backwards upon the ground giving Mike ample time to try and pry the blade out of the beam, slowly lifting his body up and placing his feet upon the beam, trying to pull the blade out.

Mise scrambled to his feet climbing back on the ramp getting ready to strike, that was until Mike ripped his blade out of the beam, falling downwards upon the ramp on his back launching Mise into the air and upon a beam Mike quickly scrambling to his feet to look around to find Mise not anywhere in sight but slowly looked up to find Mise upon the beam, nearly by a thread as this nearly made Mike burst out laughing when Mise quickly sliced a rope that was connected to a hold of boxes that contained ore for this made Mike's smile slowly fall when the boxes smashed down upon the ramp.

He was launched through the air nearly missing the beam itself quickly lifting himself up he climbed onto the beam in front of him in which Mise jumped to the one he was standing on while Mike walked over to the other as Mise jumped to his and Mike jumping over to the other, smiling doing so as a large game of cat and mouse soon jumping back to his original spot to find Mise hadn't moved in which he tried to jab the blade into Mike's flesh but was quickly blocked by his blade for the two continued to exchange blows, changing sides of the beam continuing their duel while trying to maintain their balance Mike wishing to the gods high above that he doesn't fall while Mise looked to be doing very well on his own when he knocked the blade out of Mike's hand.

Leveling his options Mike quickly climbed over the rafter beam as did Mise, hooking his legs and shifting his body weight so he was able to roll over quickly getting up as Mike landed upon his feet as Mise could only smile holding his blade in hand getting ready to jab Mike, that was till Mike quickly snagged it with his chain, wrapping it tightly around the blade and giving a hard pull launching it into a wall not far from them in which Mise tried to keep a straight face but soon began to cackle with laughter as did Mike "T-That was awesome! You did really great there Mike, Octy is teaching you very well." Mise spoke for Mike smiled "Thanks man, that was one hell of a duel."

He admitted for the two could hearing cheering and clapping outside when they slowly turned to find that the students who were working in the blacksmithing forge, the girls who were all back in the group with Strawberry and Starry, but also with Vei and his wife Reyna who they haven't saw since she gave birth to her twins, a boy and a girl though what was surprising was the daughter was an Apex and the son was a Munari, and standing next to them was of Jade looking on with worry but seemed to relax seeing everything was alright, or in this case that Mike was alright.

With the crowd was also that of Wave and Crystal's grandfather Iroh, Zawdi who Mike hadn't seen in awhile, Foxy and her family with Franny with her baby son and what looked to be Nula hiding behind her wearing a dark pine green sundress, looking to be comfortable wearing it but had a hoodie on hand in case she got cold, Mary, Bonnie, Chica and BG who looked to be happy to see Mike as some of the girls families were there as well, some of which Mike couldn't recognise but did find his other brother Kyo and Yenie with their mom, Vanessa and her boyfriend Jordan.

The two could only smile not really knowing they had an audience but Mise somewhat knew it would do such a thing for they gave a gentle bow towards the audience as students soon walked back into the forgery to continue their work, Vei was congratulating Mise while Mike was being berated by some of the girls for nearly getting killed or injured by what they were doing, but seemed to calm down as they were glad he was alright in the end but also thought it was impressive of how far he has gotten with his practice with Octavia as Foxy was giving him a noogie, making him smile and chuckle from his older sister's actions as Nula was talking to Franny saying how she thought it was both exciting but also highly frightening from the duel, still shaken up from what happened so many months ago.

Mike could see this as he felt worried for her, but could only smile a little seeing that she was slowly piecing her life back together again when he was then picked up by a pair of familiar black arms, wrapping around the barrel of his stomach for he was held close against a large mass of purring fur feeling the person's head nuzzling into his, making him chuckle happily "It's good to see you as well, Jade." He spoke with joy in his tone for she just purred in response making the groups nearly burst into laughter as Mise was corralling the groups inside with Vei, giving everyone a tour of the forgery while Jade kept Mike close carrying him inside "You can set me down Jade, I ain't going anywhere." He said for she just shook her head, hugging him with joy as she purred happily but something others could see was what looked to be a blush forming through her fur on her cheeks.

As the groups explored the forgery something caught many by surprise, that was of buckets upon buckets filled with spent shell casings of a variety of calibers from simple 9mm's to that of even of .308 rifle cartridges when Mise spoke up "I suggested this to Vei, that we collect all the brass casings that have been fired at the school's firing ranges to be then melted down and to be made into brass ingots, to be either made into brass blades or even into more casings to press more bullets.

We made sure to remove the primers, since that would make things more difficult and worse cause they could go off if we didn't." He explained for the groups began to nod in understandment, watching one student picking one up and pouring the brass on a digital weight scanner, seeing how heavy the load was till she picked the container up and started to pour them into a smelter. The tour slowly came to a conclusion for the groups wanted to check the rest of the fair out Jade now finally letting Mike go, much to her sorrow Mike did keep close to her reassuring her with a gentle smile which in the end made her purr happily hiding a faint blush behind her fur having something on her mind for as did Mike when BG walked over to him with a small, gentle smile "H-Hey Mike, how are you?" She asked sweetly in which made only Mike's heart flutter "I'm doing good, just got stuff on my mind and hanging out with Jade here, she's a big fluffy sweetheart." He admitted making said Adult Poptop blush profusely, trying to hide her face with her arms in a shy manner making the two snicker softly as BG was wondering what he meant.

"What kind of stuff you got on your mind?" She asked, curious about what was going on in his mind for she cared and worried for him when he let out a sigh "Just, well… I want to tell the girls about you, but I don't know how they would react… which is what i'm worried about, you know?" He asked as this made BG give a soft nod "I-I understand… I-I could come with you, if that will help?" She asked in which Mike began to mull it over, wondering if that would be such a wise idea till he looked towards BG, only smiling softly and gave her a nod "Alright, that would really help." He admitted as this did make BG smile happily hearing these words following close to Mike as did Jade, not really trusting of BG next to him but kept her jealousy at bay for now when they pulled the girls to the side for a quick second "Hey uh… girls? Can we talk to you for a second?" He asked for the six nodded stepping to the side for a quick second, telling their friends and family that they would be right back stepping away from the festival stands "What's going on Mike? Is something wrong?"

Angel asked for Mike slowly breathed in, then let out a sigh when he shook his head "No… nothing's wrong… but I need to confess something, something very… very important for me to tell." He admitted for this grabbed the girl's attention when Mike slowly spoke "Alright… so a few months ago, about nearly two to three months ago, I was hanging out with BG… we were having a great time relaxing and everything and well… s-she told me something…" He tried speaking, in which the girl's expressions shifted a little for a good amount knew what he was talking about, since that his sisters already spilled the beans of how BG felt when Moon interrupted him.

"Mike, you don't need to tell us… we already know, her family told us everything and we all talked it over, and we decided that she can be part of our family if she wants to be." She had said in which both Mike and BG were shocked by what Moon had said for BG tried to speak "Y-You mean t-that… T-That…?" She tried to ask for the girls gave gentle smiles, nodding with warmth in their hearts "You can be with Mike as well." Crystal had said, turning towards Mike "If that's okay with you?" She asked for Mike let his mind wrap around everything that was going on soon speaking up "Y-Yeah, that's… that's perfectly fine, if only you girls are alright with it… and that Sprinkles is as well…" He admitted, feeling a weight slowly lift from his shoulders while BG felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest when she soon grabbed Mike by his hoodie and planted a loving, passionate kiss upon his lips soon slowly releasing him "I-I would love that… A-And I wanted to do that for so long…" She admitted with a blush for the girls could only do was giggle.

"Well now that, that's settled we can introduce you into the family a little later if that's alright? There is a festival going on and we can't let it go by." Crystal giggled planting a kiss upon Mike's cheek with a whisper "Plus… I wanted to have a little fun tonight, after you put Strawberry and Starry to bed… maybe in the shower." She had whispered into Mike's ear with a sultry tone lacing her words making him blush a deep shade of crimson getting a giggle from Crystal for the girls soon had to get back to their families, Angel sitting down with her family as her little brother was messing around with a airsoft gun much to the worry of his parents they relaxed a little knowing that his older sister was watching over him with it.

Wave and Crystal were with their grandfather Iroh, for that Wave's parents couldn't come due to being on such short notice as did for a good amount of the girls, Silver, Stormy, Terra, Velvet and even Lucy for their parents lived so far away from the planet, however the only other one that was there besides Anera was Saphire visiting her two daughters and seeing how school was going. Mike's gaze slowly shifted to that of his older sisters, Foxy playing with her two kids as did her husband waiting for something to eat, Franny was feeding her baby boy while Nula was helping her adoptive father putting some stuff away, Mary was with her husband trying to keep their three children occupied as Bonnie was sharing baked goods with what looked to be either her husband or boyfriend, on the other end was Chica who had a little girl that looked to be no older than a toddler in her lap as next to her was the man she married gently petting the little one's head, making her giggle happily. See all of this made a smile slowly form upon his lips for Anera was sitting with his older brother Kyo, who was petting the head of his girlfriend Yenie sleeping softly in his lap, wrapped up in his jacket as she softly snored with the little stuffed plushing in her arms as Vanessa was leaning on her boyfriend's shoulders who was playing a card game with Remaie in which Mike could see he was struggling to beat her.

Mike could only chuckle but something caught his eye is when Mise was snagging Kyo by his collar, asking him to get up this greatly confused the two for BG was watching over Jade while they were with Mike, Kyo let out a sigh and asked his mom to keep an eye on Yenie for she smiled and nodded gently laying her head onto her lap as Mise helped Kyo quickly to his feet and dragging him towards Mike who then grabbed his collar, dragging him along much to the protest of BG and Jade but Mise reassured them that he would be back soon dragging them off to god knows where that the group could think of.

While the two were dragged off by Mise, Franny was looking towards her adoptive daughter, who looked very nervous around everyone as this worried Franny "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked with worry in her tone, Nula yelping softly and nodded "Y-Yeah… J-Just well… N-Not really used to being around all these people…" She spoke in a soft, gentle tone as Franny could see that she was still shaken up "I understand sweetie, but these are all your friends aren't they?" She asked for Nula slowly shook her head, indicating she never really talked to anyone here as Franny frowned at this when she spoke.

"Well… what about your cousin? What about him, don't you see him as a friend?" Franny asked for Nula didn't know how to respond to this one, for she was actually torn between two answers "W-Well… H-He's really kind and all mom…" She spoke for Franny smiled a little hearing this but it quickly fell for what she had said next "B-But… H-He can really be scary… H-He scares me sometimes mom… I-I'm really afraid to be around him, that he's going to snap and…" She tries to speak until Franny pulled Nula into a loving hug, gently petting her head as she cooed to her.

"Shhh… shh…. It's okay, sweetie…. It's okay. That's just how your cousin acts when he tries to protect someone, he's done it many times before…" Franny had said trying to find the right words till she spoke again "He's like you in a way, you both came from nothing… losing all you had in life and slowly gaining it back, that's why he's like that since he had no family for a longer period and doesn't want to see anyone get harmed. He really cares for you, sweetie. He sees you as family like the rest of us do as well, and he would always be there when you need the help…" She cooed to her daughter, holding her close for Nula softly sniffled into her adoptive mother's chest "I-I'm sorry mom…" She softly crocked for Franny felt a gentle smile slowly spread across her lips.

"It's okay, sweetie… Plus I have some good news as well, I got your paperwork to finally go through into the school, you're now an official student of the academy." She cooed which in the end made Nula tense up to no end, feeling all her nerves tightening all at once when she spoke "W-What?! M-Mom! I can't go here, this school is for warriors and people who can fight! I-I can't join this place!" She muffled into her mother's chest for Franny kept petting her head.

"I know sweetie… but that's not the only reason I enrolled you into the school, you can make some great friends here… even your cousin goes to this school, so you would always have him by your side, plus you will still be staying at home with me and your father. We don't want you to live in the dorms where you will be all alone, plus we think this will be perfect for you since you need to go to school, plus starting to pick up the interest in leather working like your father and don't even think we haven't noticed." She giggled, making Nula blush in her arms feeling embarrassed that her mom knows that she has an interest in leather working.

Franny continued to giggle, till they slowly died down when she cooed to her daughter "Just please… do this for us, okay sweetie? You will make some great friends at this school, I just know it." She cooed for Nula let her mind mull it over till she slowly nodded "O-Okay mom… I will…" She spoke smiling a little for this made Franny's smile grow a little more "Good, you don't start till next week so gives you plenty of time to get ready to start your first classes. As well we want you to remember, you have family at every corner if you're having trouble just let them know, okay?" She asked her daughter for Nula slowly nodded as she saw her adoptive father smile happily towards her.

"You will do great, sweetie… and always remember our family creed… go out swinging and give them hell." He spoke, making her giggle as Franny playfully punched his arm but followed up by planting a loving kiss upon his lips. Nula giggled a little seeing how her parents were acting, seeing the love they shared for it reminded her of her birth parents when Octavia came walking over "Has anyone seen Mise? I can't find him anywhere." She spoke for the others just shrugged, while Anera spoke up "Actually yes, he needed the help of both Kyo and Mike… not really sure why." She admitted, for Octavia slowly nodded and was going to speak until Kyusho and Tachiid came running towards the groups when she spoke up "You guys will never believe what we just saw!" Kyusho had said with Tachiid following up with his girlfriend.

"Your friend Mise somehow gotten a really old war tank from nearly three hundred years ago dressed in blue uniforms with Mike and Kyo, wearing odd looking goggles. Their on the stage right now as we speak." He spoke for this sparked both worry and interest in the group when they scrambled to their feet, Anera gently picking Yenie up in a way could say that Yenie was piggy back riding Anera but still snoring softly into her back but slowly began to wake up.

The groups continued to run as Strawberry and Starry were being held by Lucy and Moon when they came upon the stage to find that there was a large WWI tank as on both sides of the tank was two figures, both wearing identical blue uniforms but what was different was one wore rectangular vented goggles that were golden and a light violet with what looked to be wrapping around his mouth, a dark steel helmet upon his head while his uniform had suspender like holsters as for the other he was wearing rounded with brass and were a light blue that seemed to be scratched up wearing a crimson bandana with a oak brown wool cap for his holsters went in an X formation upon his chest.

The two were standing behind two tables with different kind of mixing boards when they began to play with a high octane, energetic beat when they spoke in robotic tones their goggles lighting up with the beat of the music "They… shall… not… pass…" They spoke when in the tank came popping out was Mise wearing a similar outfit like the two others but a bandolier across his chest with a mic in hand "Bonjour Monsieur! Le french are here, bringing up the rear with our behemoth tank here. It's so grand, tres grand. Ooh la la. So big!"

He smiled with wide eyes stepping up on top of the tank "Come on hop aboard, this battle's over in a jig." He sang with the two getting a little more into the beat of the music, twisting the knobs and moving the slides that coexist with the musical beat "Allo. Allo. I'm here to steal your pigeon, mr. german. Oh hoh hoh hoh" Mise sand climbing out of the tank with what looked to be a club in hand made of metal and cogs, planting it upon the tank's hull by the cog first holding his hands upon the handle "Monsieur, is that a mace you are waving in my direction? Oh ho, I got this coghead club i'll soon change your intention." He sang soon placing the club on his back with a sling when all three sang.

"They. Shall. Not. Pass! We. French. Will kick your ass!" The three sang while Mise used the motions of sign language to follow the words, in the end he pointed his thumbs at himself close to his neck "They. Shall. Not. Pass! We. French. Will kick your ass!" They sang, the two continuing to groove to the beat of the music it quieting down a little as Mise pulled a pointed spear like blade from a sheath on his belt "Our uniform it is blue, I look good meleeing you. Today I use my trench fluex, I got your blood on my shoe." He sang sheathing it again while pulling a pair of binoculars out and put them over his eyes, as if he was looking for something "You want to fight at verdun, but the battle she's won. We used our friendly pigeon to call artillery fun."

He sang as the music completely stopped much to the confusion of the crowd, till they heard the sound of a bird coming from the speakers then the sound of a loud explosion when the two began to sing again "They. Shall. Not. Pass. We french will kick your ass." They sang with the sound of the music starting again "They. Shall Not. Pass. We french will kick your ass." They continued to sing with the music going back into full swing with Mise joining again. "They. Shall. Not. Pass. We french will kick your ass. They. Shall. Not. Pass. We french will kick your ass. They. Shall. Not. Pass. We french will kick your ass!" They sang for the two turn the music off slowly as that of it was fading away, the crowd cheering happily for the music when Mise climbed down from the tank and was pushing it back with the help of the two other soldiers and the forgery students when some of the others were picking up the other equipment.

After everything was in the back the groups headed into the back to find Mise taking the helmet off when Octavia spoke "Mise! What the heck was all that about!? And who are these guys?" She asked pointing to the two when the one with the rectangular visor took off the helmet and goggles with mask to find that it was Kyo under the mask when Yenie looked at him "K-Kyo? Why are you dressed like that?" She asked for he smiled softly "Mise needed some help with his little project, so he dragged me and Mike into it." Kyo explained as the other now known as Mike nodded, taking the goggles and bandana off "Yup, plus he got these masks from a collaboration of some of the teachers, which gives us the robotic sounds to it. Plus he asked us to do so, thought it was pretty fun also he showed us how to use those electronic instruments… sadly I have no clue what the names are."

He replied with a shrug, taking the uniform off to reveal he was wearing his other costume under it but kept the pants on, for he blushed a bit not explaining why but some could tell he was wearing those because he didn't want to take them off in front of everyone. The groups continued to talk about the whole thing, the forgery students disassembling the large tank for they found it to be made of iron sheets and cardboard as Mike was picked up again by a pair of black arms to only chuckle "Glad to see you too Jade."

Mike smiled, for she held him in a hug soon gently placing him down upon the grass when she did something no one really expected, she leaned down and planted a loving kiss upon his cheek with a blush forming upon his and hers cheeks getting some rile out of the groups while they continued to walk that was till they got back to the original picnic tables and areas they were going to eat their meals at, that was until they all saw something that was completely out of place.

In the spot where Anera was sitting was a large black bag with a note upon it "It's another gift from our guardian angel…" She softly spoke, for this made everyone turn towards her wondering what she meant as she began to explain what she was talking about "It's gifts that our family has been getting for over a year now, we always try to figure out who has been sending them but could never find out who was sending them… and always on the note it says 'from your guardian angel' and inside is large amounts of pixels… It's highly strange and we didn't know what to do except accept the gifts if we could we would send them back."

She explained for the groups nodded a little in understanding, but Mike wasn't paying attention to that for when his gaze risen from the gift he saw someone in the distance that was out of place here, he was wearing a hooded leather duster that was stained a dark shade of brown as underneath was what looked to be a metal vest, a drop leg holster upon his right leg connected to a belt that looked to be able to hold multiple magazines, but there was something even more off about him was that of a metallic mask he wore for it hide the top part of his head but left the bottom part revealed to reveal that he had fur.

Mike couldn't tell if it was dark grey or even a light black but the person had a gentle smile slowly form upon his lips when he slowly placed a finger towards his mouth when the crowd walked past and the man had disappeared, like that of a shadow when the sun has fallen and the land being taken over by the moon's gaze Mike felt a tapping upon his shoulder to find that it was Izzy trying to get his attention "M-Mr. Snuggles? Are you alright?" She asked worriedly for Mike had a gentle smile form upon his face "Y-Yeah, i'm fine. Just thinking of where the gifts come from… oh well really if you ask me, if there's no harm then I think it should be fine."

He admitted for a good amount of the group nodded in understandment when the groups decided to sit down and eat something for a late lunch, but Mike couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious man that was standing there… and was wondering to himself 'Is he the one that's been sending mom those gifts? And why is the question…' He thought to himself, sitting with his family as he tried to keep those thoughts under wraps so he could enjoy the rest of the day with his extended family.

 ***Hey everyone, just a small thing for me to say. Sorry again that this chapter took so long to write, but that also I am feeling very much better and getting back into the swing of things for the story. Again very sorry for this chapter being late and that to tell this chapter was a little bit more laid back, having a more 'let's go have some fun at a festival' kind of feel which we both hope you enjoyed, anyway hope you all enjoyed the chapter and we shall see you all in the next one!***


	35. Ch:35 Helping her out of her shell

***Hey there everyone! We hope you are all having a wonderful winter so far, even though I don't actually get snow out here being in the desert... anyway we are hoping you all enjoy the chapter and we shall see you all in the next one!***

The sun was high in the sky and the school buzzed with activity, being only a couple days after the fall festival the school had put on for the families and their students as much was done that single day, students were walking through the halls, entering their classes while others had a free period to relax and even study or eat a snack but inside the school's many indoor ranges was that of Mike, standing at the large range with submachine gun in hand when he pulled back the bolt, loading the round into the chamber while the targets quickly popped up giving Mike ample time to fire off the weapon, shooting in a small burst of bullets into the first target, three into the head and five into the chest knocking it back down, Mike quickly turned to the next target putting it into his ironsights.

Another burst of rounds flew down the range, embedding themselves into the target's chest falling back down in the tracks while Mike continued to fire the controlled bursts of bullets into the third target and then the fourth, till the magazine had run dry when he quickly popped it out letting it fall and bounce against the wooden counter, landing on it's side while clattering against spent shell casings as Mike shoved a fresh clip in as he pulled the slide back again. He continued to dump ammunition into the targets, watching one by one as they fell before the rain of gunfire till he had run out of magazines to fire having shell casings littering the ground and counter around him.

He then slung the gun over his shoulder, picking up the empty magazines till he heard someone clapping making him turn around to find that it was Mise who looked to be smiling "Nice shooting out there, getting pretty good with that submachine gun." He spoke with his smile slowly growing as Mike could only chuckle "Thanks man, I have to say some time back I was skeptical of using such a weapon, but i'm starting to get like using it… I really like the recoil and feel to it, like holding a piece of family history." Mike had admitted, adjusting the strap of the submachine gun over his shoulder for Mise could only do was smile.

"I'm glad to hear that man, at least we are helping you find your own style of fighting with a slew of multiple kinds of weapons." Mise said smile still present for Mike nodded putting the magazines into the bag on his belt "It is quite nice." Mike hated to admitted but it was true, he did find it fascinating but therapeutic in a way to do some training as Mise could only keep his smile, sitting down in a chair pulling a cigar out from his pocket in which he clipped the end and light it with a zippo "Good." He replied simply, taking a drag from his cigar as Mike didn't think of it at much at first thought, but began to ponder about his response and the tone he spoke in as he began to wonder, why was it such a good thing?

"Mise?" Mike asked turning towards his friend, and at times one of his older brothers "Why is that such a good thing?" He asked for Mise slowly sat up in his seat, smile still present with his eyes slowly forming to that of remorseless emotion "You can't smell it yet, you're still new to this." Mise put for Mike started to become confused "Smell what?" Mike asked, not understanding what Mise was saying watching him blow the smoke out "A storm is coming Mike..." Mise replied "Any day now, all fuckin' hell is gonna break loose here.

When it does, you're gonna need to be ready." Mise simply put, taking another drag of his cigar the smile still present upon his face, his eyes unchanging for Mike could only feel a lump growing in his throat who swallowed it down his throat. "I… I'll try to be." He admitted while Mise sat back in his chair "I know you'll be ready, cause inside that soul of you is a warrior… you may deny it, but I can tell that you have the spirit of a warrior deep in your very soul and when that storm comes… so will the warrior inside, ready for a fight." Mise spoke exhaling a cloud of smoke, Mike giving a slow nod adjusting the strap of his submachine gun getting ready to walk out of the range while a little robot cleaned up the casings from the ground and poured them into a bucket filled with all kinds of casings.

Mise stayed in his seat, watching Mike leave the gun range he could only let his mind wander back to his early days of the military, thoughts of the people he had lost and of others that reminded him very much of Mike 'That day is coming… sooner or later he will have to face these problems head on… And it will only end in blood…' Mise monologue in his mind, taking a soft drag of his cigar wanting this free period to just relax but couldn't help but worry for Mike, a sigh escaping his lips the smoke billowing, wallowing in his own thoughts.

Walking down the halls Mike was still mulling over what Mise had told him in the range, he couldn't really make heads or tales of what he had said but tried to 'I… I just don't get it, I understand Mise is trying to look out for me and everything… but… I-I don't know…' He monologued, trying to wrap his head around Mise's very words however his train of thought was derailed when he bumped into someone, he felt the person collide with him and fell backwards, Mike looked down to find it was his cousin Nula for this brought a gentle smile upon his lips in times of darkness he extended his hand down towards her.

"Hey Nula, sorry about running into you like that, you okay cousin?" He asked in a kind tone, Nula slowly looking towards her cousin's hand as she gently and reluctantly gripped it when she was then helped up to her feet giving a gentle nod "M-Mhmm… A-And it's okay, I-I really should have been looking where I was going." She admitted a blush forming upon her cheeks, making Mike only chuckle softly.

"I hear you, and it's perfectly fine it happens to me at times as well." Mike had spoke, trying to cheer Nula up or even to get her to smile just even a little as she did, even if it was a really small one but he could see the joy in her eyes slowly returning again, this brought a gentle smile upon Mike's lips when Nula spoke "I-I guess… A-Are you going to class as well?" She wondered, being that she wanted to hang out with her cousin for a little longer in which he gave her a nod "Yeah I am actually, was going to meet everyone there. You want to walk with me to class?"

He asked with his smile, Nula quickly nodded indicating she didn't want to be alone as Mike could feel that she didn't want to be alone in this large school, which was why he would always drive her home like family would do. He soon gently waved her over "Come on, we better get a move on or we will be late for class… even if this is our free period." He spoke, chuckling softly while he gripped the submachine gun's strap, putting it into his bracelet then taking a hold of his second belt, putting that into his bracelet as well only leaving him the one that had his rapier on, Nula looked a little uneasy being in the training classes he was in, in all irony she was in most of his classes minus one of that being a leather working class that she was in with Mise but she was glad to be with family here in such a large school, even if she had to learn to fight she would bear through it… maybe even become stronger for her family.

While the two walked along the halls Nula kept close to Mike, being extremely nervous in the school itself as for not many knew this but could tell she had social anxiety but there was something more to it, she would only really communicate or even be near was Mike as many could tell it was just something with family, but the girls, Mike and Mise could see that it was something more since of the event many moons ago she could only really trust was family for that it was of trust issues in others.

Mike truly did feel bad for Nula, wanting to help her the best he could to his abilities that she would slowly get her life back together, being by her side and helping her in class even trying to get her to talk to the other members of their group, it really didn't work well but there was progress for she would say hello once and awhile to the others, it wasn't much but they could tell it was some progress.

When the two reached the pair of familiar looking oak doors Mike took a hold of the handle, turning towards Nula for he gave her a gentle smile, reassuring her that he will be there for her and that he would never leave his side for this calmed her nerves just a little but still felt uneasy about their class, but tried to keep a brave face when she followed him into the class finding a good amount of the group sitting around with Venus and Kahoona as Ironwatch and Shiro were giving instructions about something to do with a new room that was added just recently into the school that was next door through the door on the other end of the classroom.

Mike and Nula didn't really know what it was about or what kind of room it was about, getting the end of the announcement when the bell rang loudly in the hall the two quickly joining the rest of the group as Shiro and Ironwatch spotted the two walking in "Ah, welcome you two. Guessing you both got the end of the announcement?" Shiro asked, Mike and Nula giving a nod for he smiled "That's fine, cause in the honor of today's reveal of the newest addition to the class we shall be using it today and is open for all students to use for training purposes." He explained in which much of the class was excited to do so, much to the confusion of Mike and Nula as the girls were trying to get them up to speed of what was happening.

That was till they were silenced with the class soon getting up from the grass, weapons in hand walking towards the second pair of doors on the other end of the class while Mike was pulled back by his hood by Remaie who planted a loving kiss upon his lips, as after her was Izzy, then Wave and Moon never getting their good morning kiss this morning since he was taking Strawberry and Starry to school this morning and had forgot. He did apologize for forgetting but the girls would not let him live it down, but still wished him a happy morning after they did so as Mike did for them with the class walking through the double doors to find that the room the teachers were talking about was as large as the classroom they exited, but what was something they saw that looked like an extremely large box like room with a window on multiple sides looking into a white tiled room, almost looking like a padded room from a mental hospital.

There was a large panel with a few monitors on the side they were looking at with a set of sliding doors nearby, the class was in awe while Mike and Nula were also with confusion when Ironwatch spoke to them "Everyone, welcome to the academy's first ever virtual training room!" He announced for the class could only continue to stare in awe, making the two teachers chuckle.

"Anyway, the training room is open to all students to use, but to make sure to notify any of the staff to let them know you are in there, in case something goes wrong such as getting locked inside." Ironwatch spoke, gaining a nod from the students "Good, now the training room consists of multiple features, including to that multiple students can go inside but only recommend up to about eight students since the programs are still very new to many of us." Ironwatch continued as Shiro picked up after him.

"Indeed, now this trainer can be used to help groups practice against 'dummy' opponents, depending on how high you want the skill of the fights to be it can be just normal target practice to that of even a full fledged fight. Including of having your own type of scenarios that any of you can create, training grounds and everything if you choose to do so, if not then can always choose from any of the already pre-installed in the system." Shiro explained walking towards the console opening a small hatch to pull out a strange looking wire based looking helmet hooked up to the console. "This right here is what you would call a nero-link, it scans your mind and creates a scenario from your thoughts and keeps it on file in your student directory and files, so you will be able to access it at anytime." He explained, setting the helmet down as he began to type something into the console looking through multiple files to find the one he was looking for.

Punching in a command prompt the room inside began to slowly change, lines of glowing green began to form into multiple shapes slowly starting to take form into that of a dense forest teeming with life running around, the students nearly crowding the windows to gaze inside the virtual planes "And that's just only a small portion of what this training room can do, anyone want to take it for a spin?" Shiro asked in which multiple students began to crowd the teacher, begging to be let in so they could test the endless amount of features the room had to offer as Mike stood by the girls watching everything unfold, getting only a soft snicker from most of them.

Students came and gone from the large box like room, watching many types of playing fields come and go, from dense forests to that of gentle oases giving off many scenarios the students went against, showing how vast their imagination carried them this lead down to leaving only Mike and Nula as the final two to give the room a try, though Nula didn't really look ready to do such a thing when Shiro called for her to enter the room next, but she refused being scared to enter such a room that was till Mike whispered to her in a gentle tone "Would you feel better if I joined you inside?" He cooed to her, trying to help her relax even if just a little.

She slowly nodded in response, still feeling uneasy about the idea of the room and what it would contain inside for her but she felt a wave of calm wash over her, cooling her mind of unease even if just a little when Mike smiled softly towards her, feeling a calming aura radiate from him letting her step forward towards the room's doors, Mike in tow.

The teacher was going to object till Mike shook his head, staying firmly close to his cousin "I ain't leavin her side, she's my cousin and my sister asked to be by her side." He spoke firmly, boring his stare into the teacher's soul with a cold glare showing he was serious and would be unwise to try to separate the two family members much as he would do for his family.

Shiro quickly nodded this easing Mike a little but still kept a firm glare at him but it softened when he turned to Nula "What kind of scenario do you want to do?" Mike asked his cousin, asking in a gentle tone to keep her at ease when she spoke, nothing much above that of a whisper "I-I want to learn how to fight… C-Can it just be me and you… P-Please?" She asked quietly, just enough for Mike to hear when he gave a gentle nod with a warm smile "Of course, Nula. I think that would be wise." He admitted, turning towards the teacher "A simple sparring duel will suffice sir, with a forest backdrop." Mike explained to the two, who quickly punched the commands into the console while inside the training room it was starting to take the form of a vast, but gentle forest the doors to the room slowly sliding open to reveal the small little airlock like area into the room.

Nula was getting to walk inside with Mike, till he placed his arm in front of her "Hold on a sec." He spoke, turning towards Remaie with a gentle smile "Remaie, may she borrow your shortsword for now?" Mike asked with his gentle tone for Remaie smiled warmly towards the two, giving a gentle nod when she took her belt off with the wooden blade in question "Of course, you two just be careful and go easy on her, got it Mike? And no cheating by turning into a Feline." She asked with a giggle, poking a little fun at his abilities and their last duel they had together that lead into a passionate roll in the metaphorical hay.

Mike blushed softly at that memory, giving a light chuckle and nodded taking a hold of the belt "I will, don't worry and thank you." He spoke, planting a loving kiss upon her lips making a good amount of the class chipper with joy and some of childish fun seeing their antics which made the two blush profusely, but couldn't help but smile as Mike walked back to Nula handing her the belt with a gentle smile. "There, you can borrow this for now.

We still need to get you some gear, and don't worry I will pay for it." He spoke with his smile, Nula slowly nodding while wrapping the belt around her waist hearing the gentle click of the belt's buckle, adjusting it just a tad to fit around her waist with the two now walking through the doors hearing them close behind them much to Nula's worry, Mike kept close to her when the second set slowly opened as Nula heard something that was nearly like music to her ears… the sounds of birds gently singing, the soft splashes of fishing jumping from a pond near by it was utter peace.

The two slowly walked inside to find that the room was much larger on the inside, nearly as if they were in the forest itself when Nula softly spoke watching a few birds fly over head "I-It's beautiful…" Was all she could really speak of the sights before her gaining only a chuckle from Mike walking by her side "It is, it's really incredible what this kind of technology can do." He admitted, feeling a smile starting to take form upon his lips walking towards a even clearing towards the middle area that they appeared in standing a good distance away from Nula, hand upon the hilt of his blade.

Nula looked on with a look of worry, but slowly placed her opposite hand upon the hilt of the sword she was given for class, her fingers reluctantly wrapped around the grip as she felt her nerves getting the best of her when she began to shake with worry but Mike simply gave her a gentle smile "It's alright Nula, it's okay to be afraid." He cooed to her, trying to ease her nerves that she slowly nodded taking a deep breath, letting it out in a gentle sigh as she tried to keep her breathing under control "Feeling a little better?"

He asked worried for his cousin, Nula gave a nod in response "Alright, now I want you to follow my instructions, okay?" Mike asked, wanting Nula to follow his instructions closely so she would be able to do this on her own without worry as she gave another nod, this time slower than the last one she had given which made Mike grip his rapier with his opposite hand, gripping it tightly in his right hand.

"Alright, now first we draw our blades." He instructed, slowly unsheathing his rapier with the wooden blade tightened in tightly into the hilt holding the weapon in front of himself, Nula followed Mike's instructions when she drew the wooden blade nearly dropping it do to the weight but she quickly grabbed it again keeping the training weapon tight in her grip holding it in front of herself, nearly trying to mirror Mike's actions for this made him smile just a little.

"Good now, we will begin with blocks, I know we should first do is stances but I thought we could work the two in." He admitted with his smile still present, for Nula felt her nerves starting to get her again but swallowed hard and nodded getting ready for what Mike was going to show her, keeping his blade set firm in front of himself showing he wanted her to mirror his actions quickly rising his blade high above his head with the blade turned sideways in front of him. Nula quickly copied this holding it like Mike was when he quickly moved it again to another position, she quickly following suit but something she hadn't noticed was that Mike's footing kept shifting, switching from each block he had done showing muscle memory to every time he dueled Octavia for this in the end he was very grateful for.

Nula continued to mimic Mike's moves, until he soon stopped swiping his blade downwards towards the ground "Alright, now that the warm up is out of the way, time to do some blocks." He spoke, making Nula quickly nod feeling her fins standing up on end, the blade began to shake in her hand but Mike tried to keep her calm.

"Nula, it's going to be okay, I would never bring harm to you." He spoke, trying to calm Nula's nerves but she could only shake her head "I-I know… B-But I… I'm really scared…" Nula squeaked with a soft tone, feeling the blade slowly fall from her grip upon the grass floor in which Mike stabbed his blade into the grounds soil beginning to walk towards her "I can understand that… you know, I was scared as well back when I first came to this school." Mike admitted standing before Nula, his hands stuffed into his hoodie's pockets "Hell, I still get scared by many things."

He admitted further with a shrug in which Nula looked up at him "Y-You were?" She asked softly for Mike gave a nod "I was… never been in a fight that I could ever win, hell the first day I was here I had my ass handed to me on a golden platter." He spoke, feeling a small chuckle escape from his lips remembering back to his first days at the academy. Nula continued to look on at Mike with some fear still residing in her eyes when he cleared his throat "Anyway… My first few days here were intense, I never had any experience in combat or anything… Hell, I always got my ass handed to me by these people back home… nearly a whole school worth of people…"

He sighed, trying to suppress his memories of such when he shook his head "But what I am trying to say is that… it's alright to be scared, even the most brave become scared… but they would find ways to overcome it…" He tried to say, Nula feeling her feet sink into the ground more, her gaze falling to the floor, until she felt a gentle hand upon her shoulders.

"You remember that day during the protest? That guy that tried to harm you? Do you think you were the only one that was scared that day?" Mike asked this faint question, feeling Nula's nerves standing on end when she felt her eyes begin to water remembering that day, however they were slowly dried when Mike continued "I was scared as well… hell, fucking terrified to say the least… cause I couldn't let him harm you, I wouldn't let anyone else get harmed…" He spoke honestly, seeing Nula's head slowly raise to look deep into Mike's eyes "I've lost a lot in life… and I can tell you have as well, but we have to be brave… not only for ourselves… but for the people that are around us, who care and support us the best they can and we do the same for them… you understand what I mean?"

He asked in a kind, caring tone for this made Nula slowly nod her head sniffling softly while whipping the stray tears away from her eyes. Mike felt a gentle smile slowly spread upon his lips "Good, cause I know you can be brave Nula… you may not see it now, but it's deep inside here… in your heart and soul." He spoke, placing a hand upon her heart she began feeling a burning sensation upon her cheeks, feeling his hand there but tried not to let her nerves get the better of her while Mike kept his smile "Now, how about a hug? To help make you feel better?" Mike asked in which Nula felt a very faint, yet soft giggle escaped her lips when she quickly wrapped her arms tightly around Mike's waist, burying her face into his chest as he gently wrapped his arms around her holding her close in a warm, loving embrace.

The two stood there for what could be said was an eternity, till Mike slowly let Nula go for she was a little reluctant at first she flashed a gentle smile showing she was going to be alright when she grabbed the wooden blade from the ground "You sure about this Nula?" He asked, she gave a nod showing she was ready to learn even if she was still really scared and nervous but she tried to be brave, like her cousin before her when he felt his smile grow quickly snatching his blade back up from the soft soil.

"Alright then, now let's get some blocking done then we will put everything into use, alright?" He asked, Nula nodding in understanding for he kept his smile soon walking towards her "Alright, now… those stances I was showing you will help with the blocks, but will also depend on the blade type. Like say a rapier, they use jabs and stabs since it only has a point while other blades have an edge, kind of like that expression of an occam's razor, never understood it myself really just heard about." He shrugged with a chuckle, gaining a soft one from Nula as she got ready for Mike's attacks. Mike showed her how to block each attack that he was going to deliver, holding her blade in the way it needed to be blocked for she nodded, soaking up the information like a sponge did to water even if she was afraid but gripped the sword's handle tightly for Mike began to attack.

Nula quickly blocked the first few attacks, nearly missing multiple being new to this kind experience but found it very invigorating to say the least when Mike slowed his attacks down with a smile "Good, now it's time for you two attack me this time." He spoke for this made her look on with worry, afraid that she would harm him but he kept his smile "I'll be fine Nula, i've been through worse… a few stray hits won't change a thing." Mike smiled, holding his blade up gripping it tightly with both hands nearly like it was a claymore but Mike used it more for defense maneuvering, being that it was something he was used to using so often and did at times with Octavia and rarely Mise when he dueled him when Octavia was taking a breather from their practice.

Nula slowed her breathing down trying to keep her breathing and heart under control, soon quickly taking the blade in hand she charged at Mike striking over head for he quickly blocked with a soft smile with a quick nod, waiting for her next attack in which she followed up quickly pulling her blade away from him and getting ready to strike by quickly thrusting the blade forward, but was knocked to the side however she brought it back by then delivering a strike to the side of Mike's stomach that he didn't expect which knocked some of the wind out of him. This nearly made her drop the blade, fearing that she had hurt Mike but what she didn't expect was that he chuckled "Nice strike, caught me by surprise with that one." He praised Nula holding his side with a gentle smile adorning his face.

This had caught Nula off guard for she wasn't really sure how to react but could feel her lips curving into a smile "T-Thank you…" She spoke quietly as Mike kept his smile "You're welcome. Now come on, let's get back to our practice cause I want to have a duel with you once you get enough practice." He spoke holding his blade tightly, Nula following suit with hers nearly digging her nails into the fabric of the grip for she continued to attack Mike while he continued to block, some attacks did stray a little too far and hit him, but he didn't really mind or care for he was proud of Nula that she was slowly coming out of her shell.

Sure it wasn't much but it was still progress, this brought a smile to his face when the two soon exited the virtual training room as Nula was being praised by the class as this did make her blush profusely, burying herself into Mike's side but he could only chuckle to himself still entranced in thought when she handed him Remaie's belt which he promptly tossed back to her owner, quickly grabbing and wrapping around her waist she had a smile upon her face "That was really cool! You two were like a master and student, except it isn't a karate film!" She exclaimed with a giggle, much to the amusement to the class that most didn't understand what she was talking about except for Mike who thought it was sweet of Remaie to say.

Time continued to pass for the class as the period was nearly over for them, much to the distraught to many since they wanted to continue using the training room to their heart's content but the teachers shook their heads, saying they can after school for many of the student's didn't want to wait that long but groaned knowing their teachers were right as Mike really didn't mind much, sure he did think the room was fascinating but nothing could really beat the training rooms they had right now except maybe the thoughts of using moving targets to help with target practice.

Class had come and gone for the students, sitting down with a hot meal for lunch with much of the students chatting and joking, others just sat in silence with music filling their ears and minds but a certain group of students were enjoying each other's presence nearly like a family, even if one was still afraid to speak but shared a few small answers of yes and no, the process for Nula was a slow one but it was progress none the less that would made Franny happy to hear, however Mike's mind was not on that his mind was still on Mise's words for he sat across from Mike.

His expression change to his happy go lucky type attitude and even the family loving type, but Mike could still tell in his eyes that he was still thinking of the coming storm he talked about earlier that day it was something that chilled Mike's blood and sent shivers down his very spine, for he didn't even know what was going to happen that was till his thoughts were interrupted by Wave looking at him with a warm smile.

"So Mike, did you enjoy class today?" She had asked, breaking him from his thoughts in which he gave her a gentle smile "Y-Yeah, it was pretty neat actually. I find that kind of training room very fascinating, never knew you could do that kind of stuff with computers." He admitted with a shrug taking a bite out of his slice of pizzap recoiling a little in disgust "Never gonna get past that after taste…" He admitted to himself, mentally scolding himself for choosing pizzap for lunch but still had thoughts of today, thinking back to this he felt that it should be a normal day, going to class, Mise spouting about the coming storm and how Mike should be prepared while Octavia would always scold him.

Strawberry and Starry would be taken to school and one of the group would be there to pick them up again but today… Mike couldn't really think of anything else except of Nula, wondering if she will ever be alright. He let a sigh escape his lips, continuing to eat for the group did hear this but thought he was just in thought about class or something but Lucy could see something, he looked to be distraught about something and it made her worry she didn't know what was on his mind but she only wanted to help, however since the festival things had become a little more complicated and awkward for the two much to that she wanted to talk to him about what had happened, she couldn't bring herself to talking to him fearing that it would lead to things getting even more complicated for the two.

A gentle sigh escaped her lips 'Sometimes... I wish I wasn't so afraid to tell him... or even understand my own feelings... even if pa does threaten him... I know he's just tryin' to protect me…' Lucy spoke in her mind, moving her fork slowly around the foot upon the tray she was eating from moving the food side to side her head nestled into her opposite hand, elbow upon the table nearly digging itself into the table as she was lost in her thoughts till they were seemingly broken by Mike who stood up taking his tray with him when he spoke. "I'll be right back, need to go… pick something up."

He spoke vaguely, walking towards the door setting the tray down upon the conveyor belt as he walked out of the dining hall for the group didn't know what was going on or what he needed to pick up, this did worry the group more over Nula for she was worried about her cousin ever since the beginning of lunch started, while on the end of the table Mise was keeping quiet for something was upon his mind that he didn't want to speak about while Lucy just submerged herself back into her thoughts, like a droplet of water back into the ocean her mind was filled back with her thoughts again slowly sinking back into her subconscious however that all came collapsing apart around her when she felt someone softly tapping her shoulder.

Lucy slowly lifted her head from her hand, turning towards who was tapping her shoulder to find that it was Stormy a look of worry was painted upon her face "L-Lucy? Are you okay? You aren't eating any of your lunch and you look like you are worried about something." Stormy asked with worry but also of care in her tone, when Lucy let a sigh escape her lips torn between what to say, either a lie to make things go away but dig her grave just a little deeper or to tell the truth and face the backlash she could face if it was present but she decided to choose the middle route on this one "Yeah... just thinkin' about somethin' durin' the festival a few days ago…"

She spoke somewhat vaguely till Moon smiled. "You mean when Strawberry called you 'mama' or when Mike gave you that plushie?" She asked with her smile, in which Lucy began to blush profusely when Moon said those words in which she shook her head "I... I wasn't meanin' by that... I-i was jawing about uh... S-somethin' else…" Lucy had tried to say, only coming out as sputters and mumbles most of the girls at the table bursted into giggles making her blush even worse when Crystal gently nudged Lucy's shoulder "Aww, were just kidding around Lucy. We thought we could get you out that slump you were in, but we are worried about you… you can tell us whatever is on your mind, you do know that right?" Crystal asked, showing care in her tone for did the others at the table who gave a nod with patient, warm smiles.

Lucy felt her blush lessen just a little, fading softly away by the seconds when she felt a smile slowly forming into a small one "I... I know, it's just... I-i'm really worried about somethin'..." She softly spoke, letting a sigh trail from her lips gently gripping the table a little "Well, you can always talk to us. We're always here for our friends Lucy." Angel had spoken, throwing in her two cents for this Lucy gave a gentle nod when she began to speak "It's... it's well... I-i don't know... Y-you all know how I like messin' with Mike, right?" She asked, getting a nod of response from the girls however Mise on the other hand was in his own thoughts, having his hands folded together with the fingers locked in between each other mind lost in his vast thoughts for he could still have the same sent under his nose, the smell of a coming storm of blood and gunpowder for he had never smelt this in such a long time since he left his military days behind.

"Well... S-Since the festival... things have been well... kind of r-really... really awkward…" Lucy admitted, feeling her gaze slowly falling towards the table as this did confuse the girls slightly, even though some were not really sure what the situation was but tried to be supportive the best they could be for their friend in need "I-I guess it's just... how things were goin' that day... I... I don't know…" She tried to explain, not even certain anymore when she just shook her head.

"N-Never mind... I-I need to get to my next class anyway…" She spoke, getting up from her seat and walking away from the table, bag in tow with the group about to stop her till she ran into someone at the door, it was Mike who looked to have something behind his back "L-Lucy… hey uh, are you okay?" He asked still feeling a little awkward around her as she responded with a nod, quickly moving past him with a blush still present for this could only gain a sigh from his lips, shaking his head as his mind was in a bind also not even sure what to do either for ever since the festival his mind was in a flutter and blunder also, even if he could find the answer he didn't know if it was the right one but tried to keep his mind on straight while walking back over to the group when his sights fell upon Nula with a gentle smile forming.

"Hey Nula, guess what I got." He spoke in which she as the rest of the group were confused but interested to know what he had in his hands when he spoke again "I want you to close your eyes and to keep them shut till I tell you to open them, okay?" Mike asked, for she was reluctant at first she slowly nodded, letting her eyelids slowly fall shut when Mike pulled from behind his back was a leather belt and frog with a wooden falchion shortsword in the frog, this did catch the group by surprise but thought it was a sweet gift to give as did Nula when Mike told her to open her eyes as they widened with surprise, tears slowly forming when she took the items in hand but soon wrapped her arms tightly around her cousin in a hug.

Mike chuckled a little in response, wrapping his arms around her to hold her into a tight, yet loving hug for his younger cousin feeling her tears of joy drip and stain his hoodie, but he didn't pay any mind to it for he was just happy to find that his cousin like her gift he had acquired for her for the blade was close to that of Remaie's but just a little bit different due to the grip's color being that it was a dark purple, he didn't really know what color she would have liked but to her it was the thought that counted when they slowly broke the hug, gently wiping her eyes she was going to speak till a voice came that made most of them sick to their stomachs and their blood boil to a point of plasma.

"There's that freak! I have a bone to pick with you meddling in my affairs!" The voice spoke with a slight boom behind it with anger, in which the group turned to find that it was of Maverick seething with rage for this did confuse a good amount of the group, wondering what the hell was actually going on till he walked right up to Mise grabbing him by his collar and pulling him out of his seat while a look of disgust formed upon his face. "Yeah, so what of it? You can't be paying anybody off and think it won't come back to bite you right on the ass."

He seethed gripping Maverick's wrists to pry his hands off his collar that was until Mike gotten between the two and pried them apart "Alright, alright you two that's enough!" He spoke keeping the two away from each other at an arm's length "I shall not be ordered by one of the outcasts when someone needs to learn their place!" Maverick voiced, being restrained by Mike's grip as did for Mise "Oh really now?! You really think that what you are doing is exactly legal or even a great idea that won't reflect upon your family? Huh?! Answer me that!" Mise yelled at him when Mike had gotten fed up with this and threw the two backwards from each other Maverick hitting the side of a table and Mise hitting the wall not far from them "ENOUGH!" He screamed at the two, panting in anger for the two groaned in pain.

"Enough you two! Now I want both of you to shut the fuck up for five god damn minutes and explained what's going on, alright?" He asked looking at the two for in which they both glared daggers at each other while they gotten up soon sneering at each other before nodding "Fine…" They breathed out for this made Mike relax, just only a little but kept a firm glare "Alright, now I want both of you to tell what the hell is going on. I want only one to speak at a time, got it?"

He asked with a tone of annoyance still present for the two gave a nod when he turned to Maverick "Alright, now I want you to speak first… even if it pains me to do so." Mike spoke making Maverick growl softly, but kept it suppressed. "Fine… now as you overheard with your… disgusting ears, your associate here interrupted a very important meeting I was having with a couple fellow students and teachers to discuss ways to improve the school and grading system." Maverick began when Mise spoke up "He was buying people's work and help so he could keep his ass afloat in school."

He interrupted which was silenced by Mike's glare wanting to hear both the full and both sides of the story "Continue…" Mike asked, waving his hand for the man to continue in which he did "As spoken before I was paying my associates in a meeting to help with these endeavors, can't have my father learning about these meetings to help improve one's self that needs to be improved." He spoke completing his side of the story in which Mike gave a nod, turning towards Mise.

"Alright, now it's your turn." Mike had spoke, crossing his arms and leaning against the table the girls were sitting at, keeping their ears open to listen to what was happening while Nula sat somewhat away from Mike fearing of what his anger could do, however Franny's words continued to play over and over in her mind 'He only uses his anger to keep those around him protected, he would never harm you sweetie.' She spoke, the voice echoing over and over in her head when she felt a sigh escape her lips hoping that it would never come to that while Mise spoke to Mike.

"Thank you… What he was doing was paying off students and teachers to increase his grade point average and even his grades in general so he can pass school, I warned him about the trouble it could cause and even slander his family's name if it broken out. I told him if you don't knock it off I was going to go straight to headmasters with this shit, I maybe rich myself but I don't fuck around with assholes like this. It ain't right." Mise voiced, sitting next to his wife for she gave a nod in agreement, being that she known him for so long as she knew how he worked in which Mike gave a sigh.

"Alright, so I can tell between both sides of this story… I'm not picking sides, but i'm gonna play devil's advocate on this seeing that both have their own issues with this." Mike had spoke, sitting upon the table with his feet upon his seat that he once sat at "I can already tell you two have a lot on your minds and being at each other's throats isn't going to help the situation." He had said trying to keep the situation calm, till Maverick spoke with a growl.

"No… but having an abominable outcast like him trying to blackmail students that deserve to get ahead shouldn't be allowed here, not even to be able to speak for they are just lesser to those who do… nothing better than a servant or even a dancing creature for other's amusement." He growled while Mise looked him right in the eye with a glare "I could say the same about you, how about I throw you a peanut or even a banana, are you going to dance for that little monkey?" He spoke, sitting up with a smirk upon his face while Maverick began to snarl with anger "Should I get my organ grinder? Get you an adorable little fez and jacket with a tin cup? Have you dance to the music for pixels and make children laugh while they throw peanuts at you?"

He asked still smirking at him in which Maverick continued to snarl, nearly going feral when he gave a primal scream bolting towards Mise in which Mise's smirk slowly fell when he realized the situation when he quickly moved out of the way, Maverick clipping a wall quickly turning around he pounced again at Mise but this time was grabbed out of the air by his collar by Mike who then slammed him upon the ground. Maverick growled at this when Mike wretched his arm back, fist balled tightly when he was going to launch his attack it was stopped by Kyo who shook his head, but smiled happily seeing his brother getting back into the groove of things once again for nearly after a few months since they were seperated.

Mike felt a sigh escape his lips while he kept Maverick pinned to the ground "Now you calm the hell down…" He spoke soon turning to Mise with a glare "And you start shutting the hell up before I send your ass out the window." He growled, feeling his frustration reaching its boiling point while rubbing his temples from everything that was going on.

The group starred on with worry, worried about Mike's anger when he sighed softly and shook his head "Now that you two idiots are done, I feel that you two should stay away from each other before that you two kill each other…" He spoke, trying to keep his anger under control as he stepped off of Maverick to grab his bag "I'm going to class… I'll see you all later." Mike had softly spoke walking out of the dinning hall leaving only the group with the other students, who began to slowly pour out while Maverick slowly picked himself up from the ground, giving one glare at Mise when he sneered and walked off with his items in hand for Mise just sat back and gave him an arm jerk with a face of disgust.

Many didn't really knew what this meant but Octavia did for most of her family were large soccer fans. Mise sat back in his seat looking ready to pull out of his cigars, till he turned towards his wife who looked to have a disappointed look upon her face "Mise… you shouldn't have said any of that." Octavia began but Mise looked into her eyes "Octy… I had to, you know how that asshole is like all of us do… I had to show everyone what his true colors were." He spoke, much to the disdain of his wife "By nearly getting into a fight with him?!" She yelled at him, making him recoil just slightly while she continued "You are a better than that Mise, you would never just start picking random fights with people… It isn't you." Octavia spoke in a softer tone, one with that of some sorrow slowly peeking through as her gaze slowly fell towards the table, eyes slowly shutting for Mise had caught this.

Feeling his heart slowly grow heavy he gently gently took Octavia's hand in his, making her turn towards him and her eyes slowly fluttering open he looked into her eyes that were filled with sorrow "I… I know Octy, and i'm sorry… It was stupid of me for thinking it was such a brilliant idea." He admitted, slowly interlocking his fingers with Octavia's when she felt a sigh escape but a gentle smile adorning her face "You're lucky you're cute…" She admitted, planting a loving kiss upon her husband's lips which he gratefully kissed back.

As the two displayed their affection for each other and slowly mending back the bridge they had created Nula was just staring at the doors before them, the door that lead into the hall from the dining hall for she could only feel worry for her cousin when she felt someone's hand upon her shoulder, making her tense up to find that who placed their hand on her shoulder was Angel with a look of sorrow upon her face "Just give him some time… He needs to cool down for a little bit…" She spoke, for Nula just gave a gentle nod as Angel slowly sat down next to her.

"You know… Mike was my first friend as well back on earth." Angel gently breathed out with a soft tone, as Nula slowly looked towards Angel "It was back around first grade when we met, he was a lot different back then… He was more quieter, calm and was all around happy, though was really shy as well." Angel gently spoke, feeling a calm smile slowly adorn her face for Nula was surprised by this "H-He was?" Nula squeaked very softly towards Angel, she smiled in response with a nod.

"Mhmm, he was and did have a bit of a problem with anger, though… that didn't start to show later… Anyway, he used to be very shy and couldn't really talk to anyone kind of like you in a way Nula." She spoke, folding her hands upon her lap "But when I started to talk to him, he would show a more caring outlook, he would see something more adventurous in life like there was more out there that he wanted to see… in all irony I couldn't blame him, we lived in the same town for so many years which is how we grew so close to each other…" She spoke, feeling a blush starting to form upon her cheeks "I-I kind of started to develop a crush on him during third grade." Angel blushed feeling a gentle smile slowly form when she spoke.

"The point is… What I am trying to say is that you and Mike have a lot more in common then you think, and that you shouldn't be afraid to talk to anyone. If Mike can do then so can you, and we will be there with you like I was with him." She smiled, gently patting Nula's shoulder who in return felt a very small, yet gentle smile adorn her face when she gave a nod "O-Okay… I-I'll try…" She squeaked ever so gently while the bell soon rang, making her look a little upset "Don't worry we can see Mike during our breaks." She spoke standing up as Nula gently nodded, wanting to see if her cousin was going to be alright but she knew that Angel was right as the group began to exit the dining hall.

Over with Mike he sat against one of the many walls his arms crossed over his knees, deep in his own thoughts 'I shouldn't have snapped like that… I mean yes I was protecting Mise and stopping that dumbass… but I nearly hurt both of them…' He monologues with a sigh wafting from his breath 'I really need to get a hold of my anger, if not I could really hurt someone… plus I think I scared the living hell out of Nula… Poor girl already gone through enough, I probably made it worse…' He continued, slowly standing up from his spot 'Maybe I should go check on her…?' He lingered on the thought, torn between wanting to talk to his cousin again but also wanting to give her some space, not wanting to scare her further that was until the bell had rang loudly indicating that fate had chosen for him making him grumble under his breath, walking into the indoor range for his next class do to that it began to snow outside.

Much for his love of the snowy fields he thought it would be best not to go outside to do class, do to that some students could do something irredeemably stupid such as getting their tongue stuck to their weapon, you think it wouldn't happen in a million years but no some of the students lose quite amount of bets which end up to the nurse thawing students tongues off from all kinds of weapons, you think they would have learned after the first few… but this actually just made Mike laugh, even just the thought of it would do as well.

Anyway, as Mike walked into the class with his other belt on over his other one his mind could only wonder to one other person in his class that he was worried about, that was of Lucy being that he wanted to make sure she was okay even if things have been quite awkward for the two with much teasing from Remaie who quickly came to his side, planting a loving kiss upon his cheek with a large smile plastered on her face when she walked in.

"Well you seem a lot calmer, you feel better now mr. tough guy?" She giggled, as this made Mike chuckle "Yeah I feel a lot better, and I ain't that tough Remaie. Plus all tough guys have a soft spot." He argued with a smirk, making Remaie giggle but her smile slowly formed to that of a sultry smirk "Oh I know… And I hope to see that again tonight~" She cooed in a sultry tone, her tail wrapping around his wrist in which he could only do was pull her into a loving kiss, Remaie gladly kissing back when the two slowly parted with a purr and blush forming "I love you." She spoke in a soft tone, for Mike felt his smile soften to a gentler one "And I love you too."

He replied gently nuzzling her cheek with a loving purr. This made some of the class snicker softly at the lovey dovey scene before them, but for Lucy she was for the most part… Jealous, jealous of Remaie for she was so forward with her emotions she could only feel anger starting to fill in the pit of her soul even if she was in control of it, she could feel it starting to pour out for her hair and body began to engulf a little in purple like flames, some smoke starting to waft off from her body until one student poured a bottle of water onto her head with a sigh "T-Thank you…" She spoke with the student nodding only wanting to help.

Now you maybe wondering, what was going on with Lucy? Well it's an interesting fact about the Novakids, for when they feel extreme emotions such as that of anger or rage their body begins to engulf in a form of flames that their body can create, to an extent it really doesn't hurt but can leave some burns if not careful but can be scary as all hell.

Mike and Remaie soon separated from each other while Faith was taking attendance looking over the students, for one had much on his mind in which was Mike who did actually see what was going on with Lucy for it made him wonder if she was okay or not, not only for what has been what could be said was very awkward between them but when she just up and set on fire for no reason as this did make him wonder if she was alright or not, however his thoughts were put to silence when Faith spoke.

"Alright everyone, today we shall continue with the practice of your routines, some of you are very much improving which I am very proud to see. Today you will be paired up with a partner so nothing can go wrong, or one of you becomes injured. I will be parring you all up into two's." She spoke, starting to pair up students for Mike's thoughts began to linger again till he heard his voice be called "Mike, you will be paired with… Hmmm…." She spoke, looking over the students till her sights fell upon Lucy "Lucy. You two shall be paired up today." She spoke with a gentle smile and tone.

This nearly made the two freak out, for more than one reason as Remaie smiled softly and wished Mike good luck, kissing his cheek when she walked over to the partner she was paired up with while Lucy walked over to Mike with what could be said was a worried look for the two looked away from each other, feeling the slow claws of awkwardness creeping upon them when the pairings separated into their own areas leaving only Mike and Lucy in their own area that even the two couldn't really talk to each other.

The two stood in silence till they soon spoke "Listen I need to…" They spoke, trying to speak again "I'm sorry… N-No I am…" They spoke again, their words bashing at one another till Mike sighed "You should talk first…" He spoke trying to break their little work around of what was going on, in which Lucy gave a nod in agreement "Alright…" She spoke, breathing in and out slowly "Listen… I'm really sorry for doing that at the festival, I really didn't mean for that to happen… Or well anything else that came after that…" She apologized as Mike shook his head "I-It's perfectly fine Lucy… things just got… I guess you could say out of hand, but that doesn't mean I blame you for anything or even that I don't care about you Lucy." He voiced, gaining her attention when he continued.

"You're my friend, and I don't want to see you upset or even blaming yourself about anything that you didn't cause. I hate seeing my friends worrying themselves sick or even being scared to tell me something, I don't want things to be awkward between us Lucy… you're my friend and I want you to know that I am there for you." He spoke, gently placing his hands upon her shoulders so he could look her in the eyes, for they widened with surprise but also of relief as she felt a few stray tears fall in which she quickly wiped them away with some of the same smoke gently wafting away, a smile slowly forming.

"T-Thank you Mike... I really appreciate that." She smiled, as Mike mirrored her smile "You're welcome… as well I was wondering… If you like to hang out tomorrow? Just the two of us… I-If that's alright?" He asked, feeling his cheeks becoming a little flush for Lucy could see this and gave a nod with her smile.

"I-I would really like that Mike." Lucy admitted, feeling her cheeks becoming a little flush herself with did make Mike smile a little more "A-Alright, cool. I think it would be a fun day." He spoke, taking his hands off her shoulders "Anyway, let's get to work on our routines. What kind is yours anyway?" He asked wondering which Lucy smiled happily, sliding her revolvers out of their respective holsters soon beginning to spin them forwards but began to move her arms while spinning the revolvers forward and backwards, starting to spin them a little faster when she took her right revolver and began to spin it in circles on the side, flipping it around her hand for this made Mike stare on with awe.

She then flung her revolver under her left arm, making it arc over her arm back into her hand which she quickly caught soon throwing it from behind her back to her front which she caught again, when what was the most craziest part in Mike's opinion was when she flipped the gun upon the palm of her hand, balancing it while continue to spin the other revolver the whole time when it soon sadly ended when she caught the gun and spun them back into her holsters. Lucy smiled proudly seeing Mike's face full of shock and awe, giving a gentle giggle "What'd you think Mike?" She asked for he quickly broke out of his stupor with a wide smile "That was amazing Lucy! You looked really calm and collected when doing that, how come your in this class again if you know all this?" He asked with his smile for Lucy couldn't contain her giggles.

"I-It's kind of a long story, but my pa wanted me to join since he trained me to do this from such a young age, wanted me to join a team or somethin' like that. Or even take up the job as a hunter also or even that of a bounty hunter, they really don't interest me that much but... I still find it fun to do, kind of like a hobby of mine." She admitted with her giggles slowly dying down while Mike kept his smile "Well I still think it's pretty damn cool, you look like one of the professional gun slinging couches." Mike praised Lucy, which did make her blush profusely she couldn't help but crack a smile at this "Thank you."

Lucy thanked him but in her mind she spoke a little differently 'That's really sweet of him to say... I don't really think of myself as a professional but... I still think it's really sweet of him.' She thought to herself, feeling the blush beginning to deepen just a little but she quickly shook it off. "So what kind of routine do you have?" Lucy asked curiously with Mike shrugging a bit, getting ready for his routine as he breathed in, the let it out with only a few words under his breath "I hope I don't fuck this up again…" He muttered getting ready to draw his revolvers.

Lucy watched on with intrigue, wondering what kind of routine he was going to perform when he had then grabbed the revolvers, drawing them out of the holsters and held them up in front of himself, looking ready to start a duel when he started to spin them forward quickly moving his hands to the sides, spinning them a little faster while trying to keep his breathing under control soon stopping and spinning them backwards in which he then tossed the left one into the air quickly catching it and spinning it in reverse to his other revolver, Lucy continued to watch on feeling a small smile starting to form 'He's doin' great so far, I wonder what else is in his routine?'

She wondered when he started to toss one into the air, catching it with one hand like he was getting ready to do something when he began to toss both revolvers into the air, and catching them with a spin then tossed them again into the air as if he was juggling them. Lucy became more intrigued with this giggling softly seeing her friend doing well so far, watching him catch them but he looked like he was having trouble trying to keep his concentration that was when the right revolver he was spinning came loose from his hand launching itself right into his head, knocking him back slightly while the other dropped to the ground next to the other as Mike was holding his head in pain.

"AH FUCK!" He bellowed in pain with Lucy quickly coming to his side "Mike! Are you okay? Is there any damage?" Lucy asked with worry trying to remove his hands from his face in which she finally did to see that he had a nasty cut on his forehead that was bleeding pretty badly "Jeez... that really did a number on you... Here let me get the teacher, i'm sure she has some medical supplies." She had said, holding Mike's hands in which he nodded wincing softly in pain "T-Thanks Lucy… I knew I would fuck up again…" Mike grunted in pain when Faith and Remaie ran over.

"What's goin' on- oh my god Mike!" Faith spoke looking at the cut on his head while Remaie looked on with worry "Lucy, how did this happen?" She asked worrying for him in which she explained the situation for Faith to give a nod "Mmmm… Yeah, that'll happen if you're not careful... Here let me get the medkit in my office, good news it ain't that bad." Faith spoke quickly walking to her office, for the three to breath a sigh of relief Mike wiping the blood from his hands upon his jeans "Well, at least it ain't that bad." He spoke with relief in his voice as the two nodded in agreement when Lucy picked up his revolvers.

"You really need to be more careful, Mike. You could have hurt yourself even worse if you weren't careful... thank everythin' that these things ain't loaded." Lucy admitted with relief in her voice, as Mike and Remaie could only do was nod with as much relief as her that Mike also thanked everything he keeps his guns unloaded in school nearly at all times since some of the events that happened nearly a year ago.

Faith quickly made her way back to the three, medkit in hand when she gave one last look over at Mike's forehead when she quickly opened it and grabbing a bottle of peroxide with a small piece of cloth, getting to work as Mike winced in pain but Remaie and Lucy tried to keep him calm by staying at his side as Faith soon bandaged his wound leaving only a small bandage "There we go, now try to be more careful next time okay?"

Faith smiled in which Mike gave a chuckle and nodded, for this the three decided it was a good idea to take a break from class in which they walked out wanting to just walk out and see the snow, for it was snowing gently outside in a calm manner something that was quite rare the planet being that it would snow much harder than what Mike, Angel, Mise and Octavia were used to but it was still snow to them but their plans were cut just slightly short when they nearly walked into the other group which much of them were forgiving, while as much of the girls were nearly freaking out seeing the bandage on Mike's head which he just gave them a gentle smile saying.

"I'm alright, don't worry. This was an accident, good thing the damn things weren't loaded." He admitted with his smile, for this did make the girls relax even just a little but still felt worried for him as Nula was the most worried about him, but was relieved to see he was fine and was calmer as he ruffled her fins "I'm fine Nula, really. Also… Sorry that I acted like that, i'm really sorry everyone I let my anger get the better of me." He sighed with sorrow in his tone, feeling his smile slowly falling that was until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body to find that it was of Nula "It's alright Mike, you did what you thought was right… at least no one is hurt." She spoke softly to him, for this did make him smile just a little bit more to see that she was slowly coming out of her shell just a little more, not fairly much but still a little more.

He felt his smile grow softly when he gently wrapped an arm around her with another petting her fins "Thanks Nula… Again i'm sorry." He spoke as the two slowly broke the hug when Mise turned to them "So… what are you three up to?" He asked, curious to see what they were up to when they shrugged "Nothing much really, thinking about going outside into the snow… other than that not much really." Remaie had said putting on her coat as Lucy did as well with her duster while Mike just put on a black beanie which did cover most of his head wound, this did fit well for an idea to the group when they quickly grabbed their jackets from their bracelets and walking out into the school's courtyard seeing that the lake had also frozen over in a land of shimmering white, snow dancing softly in the wind to the musical tune and whistle of the wind.

The group watched on seeing the kind of joy that the students were enjoying during their break, playing in the snow and having snowball fights while others were just ice skating upon the icy surface of the lake as many were being extra careful not to hit any thin ice areas in which the group soon split to do different activities in the snow, as Velvet looked the most excited seeing snow for the first time in her life even though it was slightly chilling to her she looked to be having fun.

Mike looked on watching everyone have fun which did make him chuckle softly, when he felt someone plant a kiss upon his cheek to find that it was Wave by his side making him smile "Hey sweetie, how are you?" He asked in which she gave him a gentle smile "I'm doing good, i'm just glad to see you're doing much better since lunch." She had said leaning against him with her smile, Mike wrapping his arm around Wave holding her close giving her cheek a loving nuzzle then kiss getting a soft giggle from Wave feeling her boyfriend's actions with her smile slowly growing when she planted a loving kiss upon his lips in which he kissed back, but what surprised her was he held her a little closer as she welcomed this greatly.

The two slowly separated their kiss with small smiles plastered upon their faces, Mike nuzzling Wave's neck with a soft purr making her giggle when she spoke "Seems someone's a little frisky today." She giggled as Mike could only chuckle "What? Can't I be happy to be with someone I love?" He asked with a husky tone starting to appear in his voice, for this send some shivers of joy down Wave's spine "You can be, I just thought you want to hang out with everyone." Wave giggled, a sultry tone starting to become present in which Mike could only chuckle. "I do, and i'm happy to see everyone is doing a lot better since lunch… hell, it even seems Nula is starting to become a little more comfortable around everyone." He spoke, his tone slowly going back to normal but more of a kinder one looking over to see his cousin building something in the snow with Angel for he felt his heart lifting slowly, Wave felt her smile grow just a little more hearing these words when she spoke.

"That's true, even though she may still be a little quiet and only really talks to Angel and you now it's still good to see that she is slowly coming out of her shell, even just a little bit you know?" Wave had said, Mike gave a nod with a warm smile forming out of his smile that he had already "Yeah… Hey Wave?" He asked making her turn towards him "I was wondering, if you want to do something really fun?" He asked in which Wave giggled just a little with a sultry smile "Are you implying _that_ kind of fun?" Wave asked for this made Mike chuckle a bit and shake his head "Not that kind… well thinking about it now, yeah. But I mean something fun, that I wanted to do with a lot of you… I was wondering if you wanted to go ice skating?" Mike asked as this did surprise Wave, bringing her back a little when she smiled happily with a nod.

"Sure, I would really like to do that." She admitted, but still kept close to Mike in which he rolled his eyes just a bit "We can still have our fun though, I would never deny you that." He admitted with a chuckle, a husky tone starting to take place this made Wave giggle a sultry smile forming in place of her original one "Good, cause i'm the one that's getting antsy now." Wave admitted, this being decided the two turned towards their friends "Hey guys, we'll be right back Wave forgot something in her class." Mike spoke towards them as they gave a nod of understandment, many of them knew the truth while others were a little confused as Angel just gave a gentle sigh 'Sometimes… I wish I had to courage to ask him…' She thought to herself, quickly shaking her head going back to packing snow together while Nula was rolling a large thing of snow over towards her..

"Look how big I got the snow! We can start building a snow Munari!" She exclaimed happily in which Angel smiled just a little "That's great to hear, come on let's get to building." Angel spoke in a gentle tone, lifting up a ball of snow on top of the other Nula had made with the two starting to build the snow Munari that they were thinking of building unknowing of what Mike and Wave were really up to, that was unless someone tried to open the door to one of the school's bathrooms.

Just a little earlier when the two left Wave lead Mike down a vacate hall that no one really walked down but was still kept clean, soon pushing him into one of the bathroom's and twisting the lock with a smile of pure hunger upon her lips when she gripped Mike's hoodie and slammed her lips upon his with unbridled passion, Mike was a little surprised by Wave's forward movement but liked it none the less welcoming it greatly when he kissed her back with as much passion wrapping his hands around hers making the two ease a little more into the kiss, Mike's tongue gently tapping her lips when she opened her mouth just a little to let him into her mouth that he greatly appreciated when his tongue slowly and gently brushed against hers, wanting to start a loving dance between the two lovers for Wave wanted to do the same when their tongues began to dance along in a loving dance, a dance of love and passion to a musical beat that only the two could hear in both their minds and in their hearts.

The two continued their loving dance as Wave slowly, yet reluctantly let go of Mike's hoodie nearly as if she was afraid she was going to lose him in the endless void that they felt was around them for in their very minds they were the only people they really cared about right now, right at this moment they were only each other's very worlds that she slowly unzipped his hoodie wanting to feel closer to the man she grew to know and love with every ounce of her heart as did Mike, when he slowly let go of her hands but unraveled the sash of her kimono letting it fall behind her as the fabric of the kimono slowly parted to the sides revealing Wave's lacy black panties and bra.

Even if Mike couldn't see it he knew she always looked beautiful in them when he wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her smooth skin brush against his finger tips sending shivers of warmth down her spine with a soft moan escaping her lips never parting from the dance their tongues were performing, slowly slipping his hoodie off to reveal a button up shirt underneath as she thanked everything to find and unbuttoned it letting her hands cascade against his smooth chest feeling only small ridges from his scars but she didn't care in the slightest when she slipped his shirt off leaving him barechested even if the scars did scare a good amount of people, or even make them worried he didn't have a care about them for they were part of his body he couldn't change that or even really wanted to being a reminder of who he is and what he is, and that was himself and that is what the girls loved about him.

They slowly parted their kiss only connected by a single strand of saliva connecting from their lips, gently breaking only hearing the soft pants from each other when Wave slowly slid her kimono off starting to unhook her bra, letting her bust free when she slid it off her arms with a sultry yet content smile seeing the man she loved in her sights, letting it drop to the side when she gripped the sides of her panties sliding them off her hips and down her toned legs revealing her damp womanhood, just ready to be played with in any kind of way they thought fit for seeing this made a tent starting to form in Mike's jeans his member growing tight in his jeans making Wave giggle a hungry giggle, her smile unchanging wanting to feel him inside her as Mike felt his smile slowly match hers wanting to feel her tight folds around his member.

Once she dropped her panties next to her bra she began to walk towards him, hips swaying side to side watching the tent grow tighter and tighter in his jeans for once she reached him she slipped a hand down his jeans gently wrapping her hand around his member, fingers cascading across his member teasing as much as she saw fit getting soft grunts of pleasure from him as she wanted to hear this when she then unbuttoned his jeans, sliding the zipper down still keeping her fingers wrapped around his member feeling it throb gently in her hand watching Mike slide his pants and boxers down that he kicked off with his boots leaving him only in his socks, like Wave before him as she began to slowly stroke his member with the smile she had still present "Looks like someone is really happy to see me~" She cooed softly to Mike getting a grunt in response with his smile still present, cupping her chin slowly raising her head so he could look her in the eyes.

"You know i'm always happy to see you sweetie, always will be and always will." He spoke in a husky tone, bringing his arm down with his fingers cascade across her womanhood, slowly sliding his fingers against the wet folds getting a moan of pleasure in return feeling his fingers sliding around her womanhood when she gasped softly, moaning just a little louder feeling his fingers slowly inserting into her womanhood, sliding in and out at a gentle pace for she continued to moan starting to stroke his member just a little faster as the two knew only one thing, they wanted each other and that their teasing would only make things worse when she pulled his fingers out of her womanhood and stopped stroking his member, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"P-Please… D-Don't tease me anymore… I-I want this s-so badly…" She begged for Mike obliged with a gentle, loving kiss upon her lips "Of course, sweetie… You have a condom or something?" He asked when she smiled softly hearing his words with relief inside her eyes "I took a pill on the way inside, so I should be fine." She admitted with a gentle giggle, reassuring Mike in which he gave a nod slowly lifting Wave up by her hips hovering her over his member, feeling her juices gently drip from her womanhood upon his member slowly running down his length with each drop making it throb just even more begging to penetrate her womanhood as hers wanting to be penetrated in which he obliged, pressing the head of his member against her womanhood slowly pushing it into her making her gasp louder with a moan raveling from her tongue, continuing to push the rest of the length of his member into her pulsating walls, tightening at the sudden penetration.

Mike grunted softly feeling the tightening walls of Wave's vaginal walls but continue to push till he felt the base of his member was against her womanhood, soon starting to slowly pull out then thrust back into her at a slow, steady pace hearing the symphony of moans she was giving off feeling like loving music to them as he held her closer looking deep into her eyes seeing the very same shade of crimson he fell in love with, soon pulling her lips into an assault of passion locking his lips tightly with hers hearing her moans being muffled, starting to thrust a little faster the two becoming intertwined in a loving embrace.

The two became nearly inseparable in their embrace, holding onto each other nearly for dear life itself with Wave's moans becoming louder and louder with each thrust when she cooed with hunger "I want you to be rougher… I want to see that Floran roughness you got~" She cooed with glee and hunger, for Mike obliged with hunger in his eyes when he slammed her against the wall not hard enough to harm her, just to make her jump a little as he started to thrust much harder and rougher into her as her moans became louder and louder soon feeling a small yet gentle pain on her neck when Mike sunk his teeth into the area between her shoulder and neck not enough to harm her, but more of just a little love bite slowly releasing his teeth when he gave it a soft kiss, slowly trailing the kisses along the base of her neck when one reached a certain spot of her neck as this made her mew loudly with pleasure.

"Mmmmm…." She moaned for Mike how found her sweet spot, giving it a small nibble making her moan just a little louder feeling her juices running down his throbbing member, thrusting in and out of her in a rough but loving fashion that she wanted trying his best to never harm her when she wrapped her legs around his waist wanting to hold on to him pulling her arms away from his neck to move her hands to his cheeks pulling his head up giving his lips another full frontal assault, pushing her tongue past his lips with their tongues dancing in a mix of love, pleasure and ecstasy as Mike could feel his member starting to have a build up deep inside, feeling very much to fill Wave with his seed as she gladly begged for it wanting to fill her womb and womanhood with his thick seed that she ever so begged and craved from him.

Mike continued to thrust faster and faster, hearing her moans echoing in their mouths when he gave his final thrust shooting ropes of his warm, thick seed deep inside of her with each thick rope splashing inside her she felt her juices splashing against his member and stomach making her moan louder for the two were soon left panting in exhaustion allowing them to basc in the afterglow of their passion and love for Wave giggled softly gently slipping her lips away from his, saliva connecting their lips by just a single strand when she spoke "G-Guess we both we're a little too pent up… H-Huh?" She softly asked, Mike giving a gentle nod with a chuckle.

"Y-Yeah… G-Guess so…" He panted slowly sliding his member out of her womanhood, still gently throbbing out of her when his seed spilled out of her, splashing against the cold tiles of the bathroom much to their embarrassment they couldn't help but snicker just even a little with the two quickly cleaning up themselves with some water and paper towels, Wave splashing Mike with some water as he did the same for her with the two splashing each other with water much that it made them shiver but had fun playing their little game none the less, quickly cleaning the mess they made up and getting dressed the two slipped away out of the bathroom nearly unnoticed…

except for the couple that was in the broom closet across the hall, nearly hearing everything that did turn things a little hot and heavy for them. Mike and Wave made their way back to the courtyard, Wave have her arms intertwined around his with her head on his shoulder which he gave a loving kiss upon her forehead as their friends could see them in a much happier mood, a good amount did know what it was about when they watched them trying to ice skate on the frozen lake, Mike nearly tripping and falling while Wave kept him balanced but soon after he fell with Wave landing on top of him as they could only do was laugh as Izzy ran over to join a small dog pile landing on top of Mike much to his disdain he could help but laugh and kiss Izzy upon her lips also, for the group could see that his mood changed for the better amd could see he was actually genuinely happy.

 _About two hours later…_

Traffic was nearly to a halt due to the snow cascading down from the sky, leaving large packs of snow everywhere as Mike was barreling down the streets on his hoverbike but this time with a passenger, being that of Nula who was pretty scared or nearly scared out of her mind when she tightened her hold on Mike even more fearing that she was going to fall off or even get into an accident but Mike would never let that happen. She kept clinged onto him like a cat, or like Remaie or Vanessa when their scared but without the claws which Mike did thank everything for when he slowly parked in front of a two story house that had a pine green paint job and dark roof when Mike smiled softly letting Nula off "Here you go, home sweet home Nula."

He said handing her the sword and belt he bought her which she thanked him for, handing him back his helmet "I'll see you later okay Nula? Tell Franny I said hi." He said with a smile, starting to take off while she waved goodbye to him watching him drive off to pick Strawberry and Starry up from their school when she walked into her home "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She called while closing the door behind her when she heard the voice of Franny "Hey sweetie, please do be quiet I just put Little Thorn down for his nap." She had said with a gentle smile as Nula nodded while Franny saw the sword in her hands, giving her a quizzical look.

"Sweetie? Where did you get that?" Franny asked in which Nula smiled a little "Mike gave it to me, he was teaching me how to use it as well." She admitted as this made Franny smile happily "Aww! That is so sweet of him, I can guess school went well today?" She asked, Nula soon felt her smile grow just a little looking towards the blade in her hands giving a gentle nod "It did actually, it was… well pretty fun." Nula had admitted walking towards her room to hang up her new blade for unknown to her that Franny was smiling happily, seeing her adoptive daughter starting to open up more to the school she was going to even to start to have fun.

 ***Hey everyone, just wanted to give a small announcement for this month, being that it is December we wanted to let everyone know that there will be a Christmas special just in time for the holidays, anyway we hope to see you all in the next chapter and hope you all have a great winter!***


	36. Ch:36 The flames in our hearts

Throughout the land many could hear the harmonious whistle of the wind, picking snow up every which way sprinkling it upon the people of the vast town planted upon Varian V, many laughing and having good times, others drinking sorrow away in a pub as others were celebrating something they found to celebrate for many could hear these cheers, unless you were inside like our friends down at the academy.

It was a chilly winter morning for many as some of the girls were inside the school, others were out shopping for gifts due to the holidays coming soon being close over the horizon while Strawberry and Starry were watching the planet's holiday specials, one being about a Floran holiday to celebrate a grand hunt which this did confuse Mike nearly close to the one about Avian's and their worshipping of their god Kluex, but he just shrugged it off seeing that they were enjoying the cartoon as Moon was sitting down next to him finishing her breakfast while he topped off his mug of coffee.

"So… What are you up to today, Mike?" She asked, wondering what his agenda was today when he spoke after taking a sip of his coffee "Well, I need to get everyone some gifts but also I promised Lucy I would be hanging out with her today." Mike admitted, taking another sip from his mug while Moon smiled happily hearing this "Well that's good to hear, i'm glad you two mended your friendship again." Moon had said, but knowing something more but kept it under wraps while Mike smiled softly "Thanks Moon, i'm glad we could as well. That reminds me, what are you up to today also?" He asked, finishing the last of his coffee.

Moon smiled happily "I'm taking Strawberry and Starry out for gift shopping as well, though we are going to a smaller part of town. Less hustle and bustle." Moon admitted with a giggle, as this did make Mike chuckle a little soon standing up from his seat near the island and planted a loving kiss upon Moon's lips, who gladly kissed back and gave him a loving nuzzle "You two have fun, okay?" She asked as Mike nodded "We will, be careful out there today alright? I heard it was going to be very cold today." Mike spoke with worry in his tone as Moon smiled softly and nodded.

Mike mirrored her smile in return, as he planted a loving kiss upon his two daughter's foreheads while they gave him a hug in return, which he gladly hugged them back he was about to grab his hoodie off the rack, but soon stopped to grab his bomber jacket instead being a little more heavier combined with his beanie, he walked out the door leaving behind his belt and gear, not really needing them as he walked down the hall towards Lucy's dorm.

While he was walking down the hall Lucy was getting dressed into her winter clothing, looking around for something in her dresser 'Now where did I... Ah ha! There you are!' She thought to herself removing from the drawer a dark red scarf, the scarf knitted with love and care as Lucy brushed her fingers against the soft wool it was knit from 'Thank you ma…' She thought to herself, feeling a gentle yet warm smile slowly form out of her lips, wrapping it around her neck when she heard a knock on the door she quickly turned on her heels towards the door to twist the knob, revealing it was Mike with a soft smile.

"Hey Lucy, you ready to go?" He asked for she gave a nod, stuffing her pixel bag into her bracelet walking out and locking the door behind her with the two walking down the halls, later exiting the academy itself to walk down the snowy stone steps hearing the soft crunch under their boots wondering where to go first "Where do you think we should go first?" Mike asked Lucy, turning towards her as she began to think with a soft smile upon her lips "You're askin' me of what to do? I'm shocked!" She gasped, faking a shocked expression placing her hand over her heart, soon bursting into a fit of giggles while Mike just rolled his eyes chuckling a bit when she spoke again.

"Not sure really... Maybe we should walk around a little, see what we can find in burg... maybe try the downtown area." Lucy suggested with Mike nodding at the idea. With their minds set they set out upon the town, walking down the vast snowy streets being careful to not to slip on the sidewalks, being wary if there was any ice in their path while the two were talking cracking some jokes "I'm just saying, I find it highly odd that our school has lockers but also dorms. I mean wouldn't keeping your stuff in your dorm make more sense?" He asked while Lucy was giggling with a nod "That does make sense, but then again your roommates could take somethin' that ya need so i guess it makes more sense to have a locker." She explained her thoughts for Mike gave a nod.

"Eh, I guess that makes sense… Hell I don't really use mine at all, just keep my stuff in my bag." Mike had said stepping over a small hole in the sidewalk filled with water that was now frozen over as did Lucy following close behind him, then walking next to him again "I hear ya, though what if someone stole your bag?" Lucy asked in which Mike smirked "Then I would have to put a bullet in their ass." He spoke which did make Lucy recoil but Mike soon began to chuckle, showing he was only joking as she gave him a glare soon punching him in the arm but began to lighten up on him with a giggle.

"Alright mr. curly wolf." Lucy spoke walking past Mike, who was rubbing his arm where she punched him and quickly caught up to hear her stomach softly growl, making her blush profusely "S-Sorry... I-I kind of... skipped breakfast…" She spoke with embarrassment in her voice but Mike could only do was give her a gentle smile "It's fine, come on I think there's a place up ahead where we can get you something to eat." Mike had said, waving Lucy to follow the two walking into a small coffee shop one that was familiar to Mike since that his older sister Vanessa worked there.

However to his surprise to find she wasn't in today but gave a shrug walking to the counter and began to place an order, turning to Lucy to see what she wanted to eat for still blushing from embarrassment asked for some coffee cake with a coffee to go with it while Mike just ordered some coffee not really hungry since eating breakfast with Moon.

The two then grabbed their order, Mike leaving the pixels needed for the food leaving a little extra for a tip as the two sat down at a table Lucy munching happily on her coffee cake Mike sitting back with his coffee gently stirring it around, taking a sip watching his friend that he could only chuckle watching her happily eat her pastry.

Admittedly Mike did find this to be actually… kind of cute really, he didn't really understand why which did make him nearly spill his coffee when he tried to take a sip but quickly corrected himself and took a sip thanking every deity that the coffee had a lid, if not he would be spending a good amount of time in the snow cooling his junk off while Lucy would most likely laughing her ass off, or staying by his side he really didn't know what would be the truth and in his mind he didn't want to know the answer.

Mike continued to stare at his coffee, not even noticing Lucy finishing her makeshift breakfast when she was trying to gain his attention he slowly came back to reality "H-Huh? Did you say something?" He asked as Lucy gave a gentle nod "Yeah, I was tryin' to tell you that I was done." She announced with Mike giving a nod, feeling embarrassed that he wasn't paying attention "Alright… sorry for not listening, I was kind of… thinking really." Mike admitted, taking a longer sip from his coffee being it starting to cool down.

Lucy caught his tone she began to worry about him, setting her coffee down "About what? If you don't mind me asking." She spoke in a gentle tone, worrying about him that was when it slowly subsided when he spoke "Just thinking about the future… thinking about what's in store for us all, you know?" Mike asked for Lucy gently nodded, understanding what he meant as a small, yet gentle smile slowly formed upon his lips "Plus I was thinking of what gifts to get everyone for your guys holidays… it's kind of fascinating really, you guys have some interesting holidays… Celebration of peace, day of respect, festival of shadows, the lantern celebration, festival of nature… it's all fascinating really and it… just makes me feel glad to honor your guys traditions and letting me celebrate them with you all." He admitted with his smile, sitting back a little as this did bring Lucy back a bit but she couldn't help but smile hearing this.

"And were glad to have you with us as well, Mike. You're our partner and we Allers welcome our friends to our holidays, you know that." Lucy said with her smile, gently placing her hand upon his which made his smile slowly grow "Thanks Lucy, and again i'm really glad for that." He spoke for she gave a nod, the two forgeting her hand was there till they felt their fingers slowly interlocking when a barista walked by "Aww! You two are so cute together!" She squealed softly, walking past for the two felt their gazes slowly fall towards their hands, quickly unlocking them and bringing them back nearly as if their hands were dipped into acid drinking from their coffee with their gazes turned away from each other as their cheeks burned brightly.

The two quickly gotten up from their seats and bounded out of the coffee store trying to leave the place as fast as they could, nearly ripping the door from its hinges stepping back into the bitter, chilling cold of winter nearly striking them down in an instant but quickly gritted their teeth against the bitter winter with warm coffee in their stomachs to keep themselves warm walking along the path again, wondering what to do next walking past a few gift stores which halted their steps to a near complete halt.

They looked at each other with a shrug and quickly walked into the store, passing multiple kinds of racks of items that were filled with all kinds of gifts of the vast holidays that were arriving very soon, Lucy hanged back a little while Mike continued on looking over and snagging different kinds of items as gifts while Lucy just looked around, picking up any gift that caught her eye but placed it back down till she spotted something actually interested her.

It was a picture frame that was adorned to make it look more like a festive Floran like gift that in an odd way, kind of reminded her of Mike the different kinds of metallic leaves, the beads that surrounded it, she could only feel… a calm wave washing over her, like it was Mike before her as this did bring a blush to burn upon her cheeks when she picked it up soon moving quickly towards the store clerk and paying for the item.

Lucy quickly placed the item into her bracelet, waiting for Mike to return as when he did he had a large stack of items in a handbasket placing it upon the counter "Sorry I took so long, Lucy. Kind of did a lot of looking around for gifts." He admitted with a soft chuckle for Lucy gave a gentle smile, shaking her head showing that it was perfectly fine and waited for him to pay for the gifts he picked out.

The two had soon left after Mike payed for the gifts he was buying, soon putting them into his bracelet leaving the two to do anything they please so they had decided to take a stroll through the park not far from where they were at, the park itself was covered in thick blankets of snow with the lake frozen solid with some ice skating upon the ice being careful of others as someone was renting ice skates for everyone while the stone paths were cleaned off of all kinds of snow, ice melted off and safe to traverse.

The two slowly descended upon the park, walking along the path, walking down one of the many stone walkways that lead towards the fountain near the middle of the park where there was the sound of what could be said was music, not that of a bands music but more of a street organ as their were cheers and giggles following not far behind.

This did confuse the two when they quickly walked over to find that of two familiar figures that nearly made them fall over with laughter, it was of Mise and Maverick who looked more pissed off than a man who watched his car being lite on fire as Mise was wearing what looked to be a ringleader coat and top hat, slowly winding the crank of the street organ while Maverick on the other hand was wearing a little fez upon his head, a red jacket that was open revealing a white shirt underneath while wearing matching red pants with a tin mug in his grasp, dancing around while people were pouring in pixels into the cup.

Mike and Lucy couldn't contain their laughter falling against each other watching Maverick dance around giving the two a death glare, but their laughter slowly fell silent when they reached into their pixel bags taking a good amount of their pixels and pouring them into the tin cup with a gentle smile slowly adorning their lips, waving goodbye to the two and towards the frozen lake faintly hearing Maverick cussing Mise out.

The two trekked down the way towards the frozen lake, seeing a booth with a Munari man sitting behind the counter with a magazine in his hand not really paying attention till he spotted the two with a smile he placed the magazine down "Welcome you two, what size skates you two love birds need?" He asked which did make the two blush profusely, both denying a relationship quickly "He's/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!"

They screeched quickly stepping away from each other but this instead just made the man laugh seeing their reaction, soon hearing them what size they needed as he set down a pair of skates for them which they thanked him for, blush still present quickly taking their shoes off and putting them into their bracelets and tying the laces to the skates on their feet, making their way onto the ice the thin taps of metal against the ice as Mike was having trouble keeping himself balanced quickly grabbing the post near them at the entrance.

Lucy looked at him with some worry but also began to giggle a little knowing that he might fall when he gave a nervous chuckle "S-Sorry… K-Kind of never really… ice skated much before…" He admitted in which Lucy held her hand out towards him with a gentle smile "Then take my hand, i'll help you." She smiled in which Mike slowly took her hand as she quickly took of with Mike in tow, nearly dragging him at near breakneck speed when she let go of his hand sending him flying down the ice when she shouted to him.

"Move your legs like you did during the school wars! When you were sliding against the ice!" She shouted for Mike quickly nodded starting to move his legs as he quickly slid against the ice, slowing his pace down shredding some ice watching it sprinkle into the wind watching it shimmer softly like little diamonds in the sky that he found it very beautiful as Lucy skated over to him "See? You did it!"

Lucy praised Mike who chuckled a little trying to gain his sense of calm again nearly feeling like he was going to crash horribly when he spoke in a shaky tone "Y-Yeah… I-I guess I did…" Mike spoke in a gentle, yet very quiet tone as Lucy soon bursted into laughter seeing her distraught friend looking like he was ready to pass out or piss himself.

As Lucy continued to laugh Mike gave her a push, knocking her onto her ass making her stop her giggle fit "Not so funny now, is it puffs?" He asked standing before her that she quickly stood up "Maybe… but it be more fun kickin' your ass in a race!" She exclaimed with a smirk for this did Make Mike smirk in return "Really now? Where to and loser does what?" He asked in which she pointed at the other end of the lake "First one to the other side of the lake wins, loser pays for lunch." She declared with the two getting ready.

"Hope your ready to pay for lunch, puffs." Mike spoke for this made Lucy giggle with determination "Will see about that…" She spoke as they waited for the ice to clear just a little both mentally counting down '3…' They counted, time began to slow down even just a little but their hearts started to slowly speed up '2…' They counted again feeling only their hearing dimming down to only their breathing when they screamed "1!"

They screeched dashing off at breakneck speeds, skating around other people and kids making sure not to ram into anyone shredding through the ice like hot knives through butter as Mike was in front of Lucy with a smirk "Told you puffs! Hope you like to pay for our lunch!" He yelled towards her as Lucy grumbed softly but soon found an opening with a frozen chunk fashioned into a small ramp which this opening she gladly took, putting more petal to the metal grinding off the chunk launching herself far into the air and past Mike sliding in front of him and spraying him with ice at the end of the lake with a grin plastered on her face.

"Looks like I won Mike, you owe me lunch." Lucy declared as Mike gave her a glare, but it soon turned into a smile and held his hand out "A deal's a deal, come on let's get something to eat." He said as Lucy nodded, taking his hand and shook it with the two quickly making their way off the ice with the skates still in hand they changed into their shoes handing the man back the skates, thinking about going back on the ice wondering where to go until Lucy had an idea and quickly dragged Mike to the light rail station.

This did confuse Mike but he just followed Lucy on this one, waiting for the light rail to arrive as when it did they quickly sat down sending them deeper into the town towards downtown later arriving into a station Mike wasn't really familiar with but was quickly dragged off by Lucy into what he could say was a western like area but more futuristic, she continued to drag him into a restaurant that did have all kinds of races chatting and talking when a female apex came by with a few menus "Just two today?" She asked and the two nodded where they were lead to a table as the two ordered their drinks as Mike was a little confused by this place.

"My family and I used to come to this restaurant all the time, when we visit Varian V. It's one of my favorite places." Lucy explained as Mike gave a gentle nod hearing this, but did wonder where she came from "You know, i'm actually curious. Where did you used to live?" Mike asked for Lucy gave a small, yet soft smile. "We lived on a planet not far from here called Zeibos, it ain't far from here. We used to visit this planet a lot more in the past, when I was younger really." Lucy explained as Mike nodded, seeing their drinks arrive and Mike taking a sip of his drink.

"That's actually pretty neat really, what was it like on your planet?" He asked for Lucy gently stirred her drink, smiling softly "It's a nice little planet, it has mostly savanas and some forests with natural oasis's but besides that I mostly grew up on a farm. My pa normally raised animals and sometimes grew vast crops, but during the winter and spring he worked as a bounty hunter bringing in outlaws and such. My ma on the other hand was a teacher, teaching at the school house in our village the same place that she met my pa many years ago." Lucy explained with her smile taking a drink of her drink as this made Mike smile a little "That sounds nice really, sounds like a nice yet quiet life." He admitted, feeling a bit jealous about that kind of life.

Lucy gave a small giggle "I hear ya, now that I told you about my family what about yours?" Lucy asked in which Mike gave a nod "Well… I used to live in a small town, was the third born in my family. My eldest sister and eldest brother were born much earlier in life, so when I was born they were getting ready to leave or were already gone. My dad was in the military and even fought in Vietnam, he was what you would call a ground pounder or airborne to be exact plus my uncle did as well but was on a cargo ships delivering supplies… nearly died during a conflict as the ship he was on was nearly blown in half." He began, with Nula nodding at full attention while he continued.

"Anyway, my dad later met my mom for she was a nurse in California the same state I was born in, later moving to Colorado the same place you saw with everyone when we were picking up Angel and her family and well… that's where we come to a close really… I lost my parents in a car accident nearly five years ago to this day, the only ones who really took me in most of the time was Angel and her family…" He spoke, feeling a sigh escape from his lips and his gaze falling towards his drink staring into his reflection "They always came to my aid… after every fight I gotten into they would always find me sprawled on the couch in my home, or even unconscious in the woods… They would always be by my side, through thick and thin when my parents had died, next to my brother but he's… a different case."

Mike had said, wrapping up his story as Lucy felt her heart grow heavy gently placing her hand on his. "But it's not like that anymore, Mike... you have a better life here now." She spoke with care in her tone as Mike gave a gentle nod, feeling a smile starting to form "Yeah… and i'm grateful for that everyday. Anyway, enough of this sadness let's get something to eat a deal's a deal." Mike had said with his smile, which made Lucy mirror his smile and nod "I agree, now let's chew." Lucy smiled when the waiter came back and the two gave their orders, a little later getting their food and quickly chowing down upon their meals.

Sometime later the two walked out of the restaurant as Mike's pixel bag took a good dent into it, but he really didn't mind for the two were happy to be hanging out being able to just relax even just a little while the two continued to walk along the paths of this area of town, something Mike really never seen before which did fascinate him greatly wanting to learn as much as he could of the many cultures that were around him.

This did make Lucy giggle, even just a little but she could feel a gentle smile adorn her lips seeing Mike happy 'He looks a lot better when he smiles…' She thought to herself, blushing a little thinking this and quickly shook it off following him wonder the many streets but looked to be looking for something but moreover that he was just enjoying a walk with his friend, however he had something on his mind that he couldn't really understand himself 'Lucy's been acting kind of… more aggressive today, I always know she has a competitive heart but this is… kind of strange really, though it's actually interesting really which I find elusive about her.' He thought, feeling a smile with a gentle blush forming.

'Though I can't complain, it's kind of fun really like when we have contests and everything. I do have a lot of fun competing against her, but I also find it strange she has been helping me with my Mech, she's not even taking that class or even part of the sport…' He thought, his blush still present being lost in his thoughts when Lucy waved her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention with a worried looked plastered on her face.

"Mike? Mike are you okay?" She asked, concern lacing her tone as Mike quickly snapped out of his thoughts and nodded "H-Huh? Oh yeah… sorry I just got lost in my thoughts, wondering where we can go now." He apologized in which Lucy gave a nod, but could tell something was on his mind wondering what he was thinking about. "I know what you close-fisted, but I know somewhere that we can gitty-up." She spoke with a smile starting to form as Mike was going to ask, Lucy quickly took a hold of his hand and began to drag him off again deeper into town as Mike began to feel the burn upon his cheeks deepen feeling her soft skin upon his as it felt actually… pretty pleasant really, nearly like a fine silk that danced across his hand.

'Even though it's plasma it feels, actually really soft… and feels pleasantly warm, like the warmth of an old friend.' He thought with a gentle smile starting to form upon his lips. Lucy kept running through the streets, Mike trying to keep up with her speed which was kind of crazy since of Mike's agility could have beat her but Lucy was actually faster than Mike, being that she was training at the school much longer than him making her much faster but Mike just tried his best when Lucy was dragging him up a large snow covered hill, paths that intertwined into a large vast of woods snow topping them nearly like that of a painting found in the school's library. The two continued past a few paths closing into the forest, Lucy giggled happily slowing her pace down a bit as Mike was panting softly trying to gain his breath back "Don't worry, we're almost there." She reassured Mike, letting him gain his breath back for he gave a nod soon getting ready again soon starting to walk with Lucy, the two chating a little as Lucy was looking for what she was looking for brushing off some of the snow to a couple of signs.

Lucy began to look around quickly brushing off some of the snow to some of the paths when she waved Mike over to follow, as Mike quickly nodded and followed behind Lucy feeling a chill starting run down his spine when the wind began to pick up, howling softly down the hill's face. Lucy had caught this, thinking of something quickly she unwrapped some of her scarf and draped it around Mike's shoulders, wrapping it around his neck also with a soft smile "Feel a little better?" She asked and Mike gave a gentle nod, planting a soft kiss upon her cheek making her blush profusely with her cheeks burning brightly and her plasma enflaring and growing around herself giving off more heat around them.

This had gotten a chuckle from Mike, but a swift punch to the gut from Lucy her blush still present but walked with him along the way to the spot she was taking him to, feeling a sigh escape her lips 'Why do I find him so… Interesting?' She thought to herself, wondering why she felt her feelings for Mike but soon remembered why as he did make her giggle when she stopped towards a bench in a small clearing in the woods smiling happily seeing the bench.

Mike was confused at this, wondering why she had brought him here when she brushed the snow off quickly taking the scarf off Mike's neck in the process when Mike could see something carved into the back rest of the bench finding names carved into the wood, one read for Lucy and the other of her father Billy, but one was different as it was carved in a more gentler way when he softly uddered the name "Usiel… Who is Usiel?" Mike asked turning towards Lucy who still had her smile plastered on her face.

"She's my mother, pa allers told me she was an angel in a munari. He allers called her an angel, which allers did make her smile... ma was allers there for us and we were allers grateful for that." Lucy explained, sitting down upon the bench patting the seat next to her that Mike gratefully taken sitting down next to her hearing a content sigh coming from her "We allers used to come here, every summer. Ma would be fishin' for chow, pa and me would be settin' up our camp... then we would just look out towards the stars every night wonderin' what else could be out there." She felt a smile slowly forming, cressing her lips for Mike gave a small chuckle "That sounds really nice, my family used to go camping as well… used to roast marshmallows, watch movies on a little laptop and even going rafting at the lake."

He spoke, feeling his lips form a gentle yet warm smile "Guess we did a lot with our parents, huh?" He asked with Lucy nodding her smile beaming towards Mike, this did make Mike's heart jump a bit but kept it suppressed for now. The two sat back in their seats when Lucy began to wonder something until Mike spoke softly "You know… this kind of reminds me of when I was back on earth." He spoke, Lucy turning towards him as he continued his sight shifted, staring off towards the distance of the vast snowy skies high above.

"I used to hang out with my friend Angel, our families used to get together for large christmas parties, had gift exchanges, singing christmas carols and even watching the parade in downtown… It's a wonderful time of year…" He spoke, feeling a sigh escape his lips and water building up in his eyes who quickly wiped them away.

"At times I miss my parents, I really do…" He admitted, Lucy feeling her heart growing heavy falling deeper into her chest until she saw his smile slowly return "But… I have a new family now, with more friends and a bigger family… I feel… I don't know, happy I guess you could say and very much honored." Mike admitted while Lucy felt her heart flutter in her chest with a blush slowly forming upon her cheeks, her hand slowly inching towards Mike's on the bench "I hear ya, and were glad to have you here Mike. You've been through alot, and were glad that you are doin' much better now and havin' a better life here." Lucy smiled, gently placing her hand on his which he subconsciously gripped her hand, interlocking their fingers together with a smile starting to form and a blush "Yeah, and… I'm glad to have met all of you." Mike admitted, the two slowly scooting closer. "H-Hey um… Lucy? I need to tell you something-"

He was cut off when Lucy cupped his chin into her hand planting her lips upon his, pulling him into a passionate loving kiss holding him close for Mike gladly kissed back holding Lucy a little closer as the two felt time coming to a crawl around them, their hearts were the only thing they could hear beating in a loving beat, drums sounding together like a war cry. The two slowly seperated with a soft pant coming from each other blushes slowly burning upon their cheeks when Mike spoke "D-Does this mean…?" He asked for Lucy gave a gentle smile.

"I allers thought you were cute, and fascinatin'. I don't care what my pa says, I like you for who you are Mike and I want to be with you." She admitted, Mike smiling softly "And I always cared for you Lucy, and always thought you were a sweet, headstrong woman who always had a competitive sportsman like heart that caught my eye."

Mike had said holding Lucy closer and nuzzled her cheek getting a giggle from her, who then wrapped her scarf around Mike's neck again planting a loving kiss upon his lips again "Come on, let's head home." She spoke until Mike just shook his head "Let's just stay for a little longer, I want to stay here with you." He spoke as Lucy giggled hearing this soon getting an idea when she drew a knife from her coat and began to carve something into the bench's back, Mike was confused by this till he found it to be she carved his name under hers with a heart soon putting the item back into her bracelet, cuddling close to the man that had stolen her heart.

 ***Hey Everyone! Okay so, this chapter is a lot shorter than normal which is true but me and my fiance thought it would be a really sweet chapter, anyway we just wanted to give a little announcement that the story will be update a few more times before the end of the year, being that the Christmas special is well underway. Anyway we both hope you enjoyed the chapter and we shall see you all in the next one!***


	37. Ch:37 The calm before the storm

***We hope you all enjoy everyone!***

A few days had passed since the day Mike and Lucy finally came together, as she was welcomed with open arms with Strawberry jumping into her newest mom's arms which did make her cry with joy, even though she had a strong heart she couldn't help but let the tears fall as the girls surrounded their newest member of the family into a group hug as Mike joined as well, while Mise did make an off hand remark Mike nearly put him through the wall for being an idiot when he did ask why he did that, Mike could only say "For being an idiot." He spoke and Mise quickly accepted it but with a chuckle escaping from his lips seeing their family coming together, but Mike could see something more behind those eyes of his something that… he could tell was sorrow as did of Octavia's.

This made his heart drop some but kept his mouth shut, wanting to talk to them later about it when he was walking out of his class his beretta slung over his shoulder with a drum magazine he built himself, fingers intertwined with with Lucy's while they walked down the hall as Mike nuzzled her cheek lovingly making her giggle as she gave him a gentle elbow to the side "Come on lover button, let's get you to your mech trainin'." She spoke making Mike chuckle the two walking along.

You see ever since Kyo gave Lucy the mech weapons manual Lucy and Mike had been testing and trying out new kinds of weapons for his mech with new chassis and legs to get some more speed and armor behind it, this brought them much closer and Mike started to call Lucy his 'little grease monkey' since he found her cute with a little bit of oil smudges on her cheeks, which did result in her hitting him in the gut but they knew it was all in good fun.

While the two walked along, they felt as if someone was watching them that was until it was Mise who wrapped his arms around the two, nearly scaring them to death when he chuckled "Hey you two, heading to the viewing to see the mech practice going on?" He asked for the two quickly elbowed him in the gut, knocking him back a bit "O-Okay… I deserved that." He admitted with the two shaking their heads, wondering why they hung out with Mise but remembered he was family "To be exact, i'm going to practice and Lucy here has been helping me build the weapons and chassis. But we can guess you are going to view the practice?" He asked for Mise gave a nod with a smile formed.

"Yeah, we're all going to be viewing it and were routing for you Mike, give that guy some hell you hear?" He asked his little brother, giving him a bit of a pep talk before he walked out into battle for Mike was grateful for that soon walking off down the hall, Lucy in tow into the mech warehouse where Mike's latest mech was sitting far into the back, it was something a little different of Mike's own design being like a modified version of the Kabuto-00 mech body and legs, but being more sturdy and having a strong dome piece that was mixed of metal and glass painted an eerie black and red with a heatrifle arm and a sword in the other.

The mech was the two's pride and joy with all the sweat and blood they poured into the mech as Mike quickly slammed his helmet on, activating the heads up display and planted a quick kiss on Lucy's lips, soon climbing up the mech and crawled inside watching the dome close over head and started the mech, hearing the engines roar with a satisfied smirk Mike gave Lucy a thumbs up, telling her he will see her soon in which she nodded and quickly left letting Mike pilot the mech out into the arena spotting his opponent not far across the field itself.

The mech before him was a standard Golem-00 mech with darkened dome, the color scheme was a general brown and green style which did fit it stylishly with a split shot mech arm and tommy gun arm, Mike didn't find his odds very sutiple but thought something 'Two guns means more time reloading… and those split shots ain't easy to reload weapons…' He thought, smiling at this when the teacher blew his whistle releasing the two from their leashes and start their battle. The two soon charged at each other for the opponent began to fire off the tommy gun, firing in all kinds of directions trying to hit anywhere that would trick up or even knock Mike back just even a little, however Mike knew better and leveled his blade to shield himself from the oncoming fire leveling his heatrifle under the blade and opening fire, firing quick bursts at the mech's chassis.

The other mech quickly charged towards Mike continuing its suppressive fire onto Mike when the split shot turned towards an opening firing off two quick large shells at Mike's heat rifle damaging a good amount of it with the arm itself, looking like it was ready to fall apart but Mike quickly pushed the other mech back with his sword swiping fast slicing the tommy gun arm off watching the wires spark and fizzle from the blade connecting to the metal, making the mech step back a bit but leveled the split shot towards Mike and fired the last two shells in the box one planting it's pellets deep into the chassis, the other shattered his blade like it was just a piece of glass.

Mike nearly fell back with the fragments of the blade flying nearly everywhere many hitting his dome shield but he wasn't going to have any of this when the mech began to quickly reload their weapon watching the shells slowly fill back in again when Mike opened fire the last few rounds in his gun hitting the shells, making them detonate taking the weapon with them and a good chunk out of the mech's chassis of both sides knocking them backwards against the ground with a loud thump as dust bellowed from below the two.

The crowd was staring on with awe, wondering what would happen next when the one mech that both arms were blown off of from slowly shifted it's weight picking itself up from the ground with what arms it had left, but Mike on the other hand couldn't get up as his one of his mech's legs was trashed to hell and back but could still move it's arms when it shifted one a little, doing something that no one could tell it was doing, but Lucy could see he was reloading his weapon with a new magazine getting ready to pull a last stand when the other mech slowly shuffled towards him, dirt and dust getting kicked up and blown across the arena.

Mike grunted in his mech slowly shifting his body weight in the chair he was in, making his mech move it's arm leveling it towards the other mech with his thumb over the trigger "Hasta luego…" Mike uttered pushing his thumb onto the button and opening fire upon the mech, pumping the chassis full of superheated lead nearly ripping through the chassis at close range like it was nothing but cheese paper. The crowd was stunned by this, shells littered the ground as the opposite mech fell backwards, nearly crashing into the soft earth as Mike gave a gentle sigh with a mental cheer.

'I won… Even if I didn't this was still a win for me and Lucy with the mech…' He admitted in his mind, opening the dome and crawling out dropping his helmet inside while the other student quickly crawled out from hers looking a bit banged up from the battle that had ensued as Mike walked towards her with his hand out. "Good match." He spoke for she gladly took his hand and shook it "Thanks, great match." She spoke with a gentle smile walking off being helped by her friends as Mike was tackled by two little ones making him chuckle happily, hugging his two daughters while his friends and girlfriends came down soon helping Mike up as Mise punched him in the arm "You did great out there man, you really pumped that guy full of lead!" He said placing a hand on Mike's shoulder as the girls nodded in response and congratulated him, while Mike just gave a chuckle.

"Thanks guys, I thought it was the end for me again this time." He chuckled slowly turning towards Lucy "Thanks again for the help with the heatrifle, Lucy. It really saved my ass there, my little grease monkey." He spoke the last part with her nickname quietly making her blush and slug him playfully in the arm, but gave him a kiss on the cheek "Glad to hear, how about we all gitty-up celebrate the victory with a large supper!" She told the group for they cheered as Mike spoke "I'm paying tonight, Mise don't even try to say otherwise cause you have a bad habit of doing so." Mike had said for Mise wasn't going to deny it, but nodded with a chuckle seeing that it was a moment to celebrate and wasn't going to infringe on it.

The group quickly piled out while the mechs were dragged back into the warehouse to be worked on again at a later date, but Mike couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them but tried his best to ignore it walking with his large family towards the diner not far from the school where they sat down in a large booth connected to a few tables where they ordered their food even Kyo invited their mom and older sister to join the celebration. As the group was eating their dinner, drinking and talking to each other while Kyo was watching over his two nieces Mike spotted Octavia moving her food around with her fork, not even really touching it as she seemed… disinterested in eating for this made Mike worry greatly for her when he tried to get her attention, she snapped out of her daze looking towards him.

"S-Sorry Mike… What do you need?" She asked as Mike turned himself towards her "Octavia… you looked like you had something on your mind, i'm really worried about you…" He spoke as a sigh escaped from her lips when she felt her gaze fall, water filling her eyes with some tears rolling down her cheeks "M-Mike… I-I found something out, I…" She weeped softly as Mike began to increasingly worry for her, pulling her into a hug "What is Octavia? You can tell me sis." He softly cooed to her, Octavia gently weeping into his shoulder "M-Mise and I, we've been trying to start a family for sometime now and… And… n-nothing." She whispered in a weak tone, sniffling when she began to cry hard into his shoulder "S-So, we went to the doctors to get some testing done…" Octavia continued, her tears becoming harder as Mise's heart throbbed with pain for his wife as he knew what she was going to say.

"B-but they all came back negative... I-I can't have kids!" She cried into his shoulder, soaking his hoodie in tears. Mike was taken back hearing her words, but held her tighter feeling sorrow growing in his heart for his older sister petting her head, running his fingers through her endless waves of dark hair trying to calm her down "Shh… shhh… it's okay sis, it's okay… i'm sure one day you can have kids, mark my words you will be able to one day." He cooed to her, trying to calm his second eldest sister down when she stifled her tears to a small sniffle.

She slowly lifted her head from his shoulder to look into Mike's eyes with large, hopeful eyes "R-Really?" She sniffled for he gave a gentle nod "Of course, sis. I think everyone deserves a chance to start a family, and a mother should always have the right to carry a child for they would always be carrying the child with love in their heart." Mike smiled, planting a soft kiss upon her forehead "Now isn't the time to feel sorrow sis, I want you to look around and tell me what you see, okay?" He asked in which Octavia nodded slowly looking around to see everyone who had smiles of welcoming warmth.

"I-I see our friends and my husband…" She spoke as Mike kept his smile "They're our family sis, the people you can always rely on and that shall always be by your side no matter what." He spoke for they gave a nod, giving different voices of truth to his words for this made Octavia sniffle a little with a weak, yet small warm smile form while she wipped her tears away "T-Thank you…" She softly spoke for Mike chuckled "It's what's families for sis, now I think Mise wants you by his side. He misses his wife sis." He spoke for she nodded and moved over to Mise, who planted a loving kiss upon her lips and took her hand in his, interlocking their fingers together with Octavia laying her head upon his shoulder when Anera turned towards her youngest son.

"That was really sweet of you, Mike." She spoke while he gave a shrug "What? I only told the truth, every word of it. In a way were all family here, even if their families are back on their planet we took them in so it makes them as much as family to us as we are to them." Mike admitted with a smile forming while Anera couldn't help but giggle, gently kissing his head and nuzzling it lovingly "I know… and it makes me proud sweetie." She admitted continuing to nuzzle him with a purr as Mike nuzzled back, purring softly like a kitten with his mother for more family bonds were strengthened that day.

 _The very next day…_

The group was sitting around in the dining hall, munching on their breakfast as Mise was marveling over Mike's newest addition to his submachine gun with a whistle "Damn… this is really well made Mike, how many bullets can this hold?" He asked looking over the drum magazine with Mike smiling happily "It can hold up to around seventy rounds, designed it myself with the help of the teacher." He smiled which Mise gave a nod, handing him back the weapon "Now that is impressive, it's crude but very well made. Just be careful though, damn things are bulky and can be heavy as hell."

Mise admitted, with his own experience behind carrying such ammo magazines as Mike did know what he meant wondering how soldiers carry the damn things, but he just put the weapon into his bracelet with most of his gear was already inside it except his belt that had his rapier that he carried proudly when the bell rang loudly indicating classes were starting again. The group soon split up and went into their own classes, Mike sitting back in his history class board out of his mind as history was never his forte in a way but did find it interesting, just sketching in his notepad till someone cleared their throat next to him to find that it was Vlana trying to keep his attention in the class but it had already shifted towards her with a gentle smile "Hey Vlana, haven't seen you here in awhile. How have you been?" He whispered to her in which she sighed feeling that she won't be able to get Mike back to focusing in the class, but still felt happy to see a friend again.

"I'm doing quite well, just returned from my training courses to become a teacher and will be doing my testing soon. They even said I could be the first ever student to be the youngest teacher in the academy, since I jumped a few classes." She whispered back with a smile on her face as Mike could only feel happy for her "Well that's great! I'm glad to hear that you're doing well and that I wish you very much good luck with your tests and future job at the school." He praised her in a quiet tone, patting her shoulder which made her blush brightly being praised thanking Mike again with the two going back to their own work, and by work Mike was just going back to sketching in his notepad being board out of his mind waiting for his next class.

Class did finally pass after a slow pace, but it slowly sped up when he talked to Vlana happy seeing that she was back again being she was one of his first friends here besides the girls as she was also the same one that helped him with his problems with the Apex as did Yana, but he was saddened that he had to leave her but they said a quick goodbye and went their separate ways wishing each other goodluck in their day.

The halls buzzed with activity nearly students bumping into each other as the doors opened multiple times, filling the halls with a chilling breeze freezing many to their core but continued on with their day Mike quickly pushing his way into his classroom, shivering vastly but felt the warmth of the classroom he began to slowly warm up that was till he felt multiple bodies collide with his, to find that it was a group hug by some of the the girls except for Silver, Wave, Angel and Moon giggled seeing the scene before them, being that it was only Izzy, Remaie and Nula who were hugging him.

Mike soon hugged back while feeling his body temperature slowly returning as they quickly helped him up to his feet with the teachers giving instructions, most of the students were getting antsy to use the virtual room for the teachers thought it would be best to use targets this time and many did agree for this would be a form of testing today, students being called in to face against virtual targets of their own design to fight against. This did interest many, some raising eyebrows at what they would fight and why they would be doing testing today but quickly shrugged it off wanting to get their feet wet again in the virtual room which they did while others were allowed to practice against the students but not to harm anyone, a simple rule that they followed to the t.

Students were called in by alphabetical order, one of the first students get called in was Angel who looked the most worried to go in being not having much combat experience like the rest but the group reassured her and watched her walk into the room, the group decided to hang back for now, watching the door while some of them were practicing a little in a few sparring matches when after about close to ten minutes Angel walked out with a few other students when they quickly walked to her she gave a gentle smile. "I got a B- on my test." She smiled feeling relieved that she passed her test which did make the group smile and Mike took her hands in his, planting a loving kiss upon her lips "Congratulations Angel, we knew you could do it." He said to her, for this made her blush a little brightly but couldn't help but smile thanking the group for believing in her.

After more students were taken in Izzy was the next to walk in with a group of other students, but quickly snagged Mike and kissed him deeply and lovingly with a giggle "Be back soon Mr. Snuggles!" She cheered happily, walking inside later walking back out after about less time, close to five minutes with a happy grin "I got an A! I smashed the system!" Izzy cheered happily for the group couldn't help but share a laugh seeing Izzy happy. Up next was Mike and Moon with other students walking into the room, walking students enter the room fighting different kinds of enemies that they had created, ones that could fight back with ferocity in their blood many seemed to struggle in their fights for Mike could see in their eyes they wouldn't last long in real combat that would be to the death.

He didn't blame them at all, feeling sorrow for them when the teacher then called him up next placing the wired helmet onto his head "Just think of any kind of enemy Mike, something that you would be the most comfortable fighting and the environment itself." He explained, Mike nodding in understanding letting his mind wonder to something that he would never see in combat while Shiro was looking through the system "Fascinating… he uploaded multiple files just from one thought process…" He murmured changing some files around and labeling them when Mike spoke "I choose file number one, environment number seven." He said taking the helmet off, putting his belt into his bracelet and slipping his gloves on tightening them tightly around his hands.

The teacher gave a nod typing in the information while Mike walked to the door waiting for it to open, which it did slowly letting Mike in and closed quickly behind him when he walked to the second one while the environment soon finished rendering letting Mike out into a familiar looking parking lot when he heard a familiar voice "Well looky here, the bastard came for his daily beating." The voice range when Mike felt his mind and heart coming to a slow halt when he spoke "I did… Butch…" He spoke, slowly turning towards the familiar group of bullies "I may have made amends with you all… but it don't mean anything until I beat the living hell out of you and get it all out of my system…"

Mike spoke, cracking his knuckles while the group could only laugh as Mike slowly dug his footing into the ground soon taking off towards them with a swift punch to the gut knocking one back, nearly stumbling which stifled their laughter as Mike retracted his fist. They quickly gotten their wits back as one launched his fist fast at Mike, giving in quick jabs towards him being that Mike did remember the student was a boxer and another was an MMA fighter as Mike was having trouble dodging the jabs but found an opening delivering a quickly flurry of jabs to his solar plexus and stomach, following up with an elbow to the jaw knocking the opponent to the ground groaning in pain when Mike got kicked in the head by a roundhouse kick, knocking him backwards.

Mike quickly gained his footing again and shook his head while relocating his jaw but nearly didn't have enough time to block the jabs and hook that followed after word but was caught off guard by the uppercut, feeling his teeth clench tightly in pain but Mike felt his anger grow slamming his head against the student's nose, nearly shattering it on impact when Mike grabbed the man's head and slammed it into his knee launching him backwards.

As the others saw this going on Butch sent another at him, but Mike saw an opportunity that he felt was would be the best when he grabbed the man's arm when he launched his attack flipping him around and slammed the man into the other's only leaving Butch last, feeling his anger rise he charged towards Mike side checking him hard into the school's sign grabbing his head and slamming it into the sign over and over again. Blood was trailing against the sign, dripping from Mike's face nearly covered in blood when Butch was going to slam it against the sign again but Mike quickly smashed his foot into Butch's knee making him scream in pain as Mike slammed his side into him knocking him back and picking up a large rock and smashing it against the side of his head knocking him unconscious.

Mike was left panting, tossing the bloody stone to the side when he leaned against the sign with a smile forming upon his lips 'I finally won… even if they ain't real… I finally won…' He admitted with the environment slowly fading away while he stood up feeling the pain slowly fading away when he touched his face, finding that the blood was completely gone that just made him shrug walking out of the virtual room much to the worry of Moon while he gave her a smile soon pulling her into a deep, passionate loving kiss which surprised Moon but gladly kissed Mike back before the two slowly separated.

"Good luck Mooney." He cooed to her giving her a loving nuzzle, making her blush brightly quickly walking into the virtual room for Mike to watch on, smiling happily watching her fight against the opponents she had chosen watching as if it was a beautiful dance and the beat of her music was playing was deep in her mind, and the spotlight was on her on a large stage that only Mike could see was beautiful. Time came and went with class as each class came and went leading to that of lunch as Mike was talking to the group, minus some of the group which did confuse a good amount of them "I'm telling you guys, it was like a ballet or something it was just… beautiful." Mike sighed in awe remembering Moon's performance, getting an A on her test while the group nodded some giggling while others snickered just a little but Octavia spoke.

"Well that's good to hear but… Where is Moon?" She asked with the others nodding "Actually, where the hell is everyone? They ain't normally missing like this, one or two for sure but seven this isn't right." Kyo voiced with the group nodding when Mise began to think, his chin cupped in his hand lost in thought. "Hmmm… this is quite strange, and highly odd. I don't like this at all… not one bit." Mise admitted getting up while Mike did also starting to worry "You're right man, come on let's go see where they are." He had said walking out of the dining hall as Mise turned to Octavia and the rest "Octy, you, Kyo, and the rest of the girls get Starry and Strawberry at school and hold out with Anera until we find the others, something isn't right and something tells me it's not safe right now." Mise said gravely and a bit reluctantly almost as if he was trying to mentally deny his gut instinct following Mike out of dining hall.

The two quickly made it out of the halls and into the dorms, looking through the multiple dorms they adorned Mike closing Silver's door as Mise walked out of Remaie's stuffing a bag into his coat pocket while Mike gave him a glare "Really man? The girls are missing and raid Remaie's stash? I bought her that stuff man!" He yelled at him as Mise gave a shrug, knowing he was right but still wanted the stuff "Two things, 1, I'll pay you back, and 2, I got some shit in my house back in Canterlot that will knock this shit out of the water, so quit whining and let's keep looking." Mise argued while Mike facepalmed, mentally kicking himself for not slugging him sooner when he spoke "I know that… but that stuff I found to be her favorite strain… I bought it out of love…"

He sighed walking down the hall while Mise watched this, with a sigh escaping his lips he followed him mentally kicking himself and would need to get more for the two, tossing the bag back into her dorm and shutting the door. The two walked to the final door, the door lead to the girls and Mike's apartment when he sighed "This is the final place that they would be… if they ain't here then I have no idea…" Mike spoke, feeling sorrow in his tone with Mise nodding and placing his hand upon his shoulder "We'll find them man, don't worry. Come on, let's go to the headmasters, maybe they'll let us use the intercom system to call them or whatever."

Mise suggested trying to keep Mike's moral up and he gave a nod, opening the door to find the apartment empty, void of any life when Mike slumped further in his footing walking inside "They're not here man… They're gone…" Mike slowly trekked, the sorrow growing deeper and deeper in his soul and his heart as Mise watched him slowly walk towards the window tears slowly forming in his eyes when he placed his forehead against the cold glass pane.

Mise walked towards his younger brother, feeling a pit of guilt inside gently patting his shoulder trying to get his attention "Mike, I know I'm not the most serious person when I should be but now's the few times I'm going to be, regardless of where the girls, in danger or otherwise, sitting here and crying isn't going to help find them. I know it hurts to worry like this, but if we fair any chance we have to keep moving, the more ground we cover in least amount of time, the better hope we have of tracking them down." Mise said in a serious tone, one which was out of character compared to his usual self, Mike gave a nod wiping his tears away "Yeah… Yeah! You're right man, we're going to find them and nothing is going to stop us!" Mike declared for this made Mise smile widely seeing the fire growing in Mike's heart again "Now we're cooking with gasoline, let's get the girls back and kick any and all ass that stands in our way!"

Mise said clenching his fist in determination. Mike gave a big chuckle and nodded, but something caught his eye from outside when he turned to find someone standing out there standing amongst the snow "What the…? Dude, someone is outside… maybe they seen the girls." He said starting to run out the front door when Mise spoke up while he left, following him down the halls "Do you really think so? Cause I didn't see anything man." He spouted while Mike shook his head "I seen this figure before man… I've seen that duster before…" Mike called back vaulting down the stairs, Mise struggling to keep up but tried his damndest to do so when the two rushed out into the courtyard to find that the figure was gone, vanished with the wind blowing around them.

"H-He's gone…" Mike panted surveying the area around them while Mise walked past him "This doesn't make anysense… how can someone vanish without a single trace? I learned how to do this in a different manor, just ask my ex." He spoke with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood, even just a little but Mike wasn't having it for his mind was going into overdrive.

While Mike continued to look around Mise was hanging back a little wondering what was even going on, as if this all felt… familiar to him, like he's seen this all before "Mike! I know what's going on! The girls have been kid-Gah!" He screeched when Mike quickly turned towards his eldest brother time began to slow down, finding Mise having a blade of a sword protruding from his chest with blood splattering the snow on the ground, showering it in crimson Mise gripping the blade in his hands slowly falling to his side, lying upon the cold, cold snow. Mike felt his heart pounding in his chest when his gaze fell upon the person that was behind Mise, garbed in black like their face covered with a second blade, much shorter being a dagger clutched in their fingers "Why… Why did you do this?!"

He shouted towards the figure when it chuckled a sickening chuckle "To send a message little one… To show how the mightiest can fall before anyone…" The assassin spoke for Mike didn't want to hear this, summoning from his bracelet his belt and ripping the blade from the back gripping the handle nearly enough to bend the metal like it was just clay. The figure gave a chuckle watching Mike put the belt back into his bracelet, watching his eyes change into his Floran eyes looking deep into his dark crimson orbs feeling a smirk forming under his wrappings 'That's the kind of power we wanted to see… The boss will be very much pleased seeing this power…'

The assassin thought waiting for Mike's first strike gripping the dagger tightly as Mike soon charged at the assassin, stabbing forward while they quickly dogged and blocked the blade with their own punching Mike hard in the stomach and knocking him back as he quickly caught his footing and flipped his blade upside down trying to slash the assassin's body while he dodged each attack delivering a hard haymaker to his jaw following up with a swift upper kick knocking Mike into the snow.

"You're footing is horrible and your attacks are at best lackluster… you need to dig deep inside to find that passionate fire… I want you to burn in the hellish fire that soul of your's can create." The assassin taunted, lacing Mike with bait for he scrambled to his feet kicking snow everywhere charging fast towards the assassin side checking into them only gaining a grin former "That's it! I want a challenge from you!" He spouted knocking Mike back with his palm and flipping backwards in a jump snagging something from his leg when he threw two throwing knives one hitting the wall, the other Mike knocked out of the air charging at the figure with much force behind each step when he dug deep down, both in his soul and into the ground when he pushed himself from the ground leaping high into the air and lunging at the figure slamming his blade down hard into the ground catching some of his cloth wrappings.

'Now this is getting interesting… a new attribute is slowly showing… perfect…' He kept his grin blocking each attack Mike was delivering, watching him gain speed with each flurry of attack when Mike grabbed the figure's cloak "W-What?!" He screamed out when Mike wrenched his arm back and slammed his fist hard into the figure's face, sending them tumbling across the snow and into one of the trees groaning. Mike was panting and felt beyond exhausted at this point, but kept his demeanor and walked towards the figure picking them up with one hand "N-Now… who the fuck are you…?"

He asked ripping the figure's wrappings off their face to reveal… it was a face spray painted upon a flour sack with a speaker in the front as he threw it to the side a voice came from behind him making him turn to find the figure was standing before him, finding that a little more was revealed to show a masculine but thin physic but most still covered in black cloth wrappings except for a long crimson red scarf, blowing franticly in the wind.

Mike growled out in anger as the figure slowly raised it's hand, flexing his fingers in a fashion of goodbye when it was enveloped in smoke blowing away with the wind as Mike crashed to his knees, sitting next to his older brother panting in exhaustion he felt his anger boiling the flour sack resting silent and Mise's raspy breaths could only be heard over the howls of the wind. However unknown to them the figure watched on all fours from the roof far from them, watching on with it's scarf blowing rapidly in the wind.

 ***Alright so, this is yes a short chapter but is a prelude to the next one which will be uploaded shortly. We thought it would be best to cut it off here to lead into the next one, which will be up soon. Anyway hope you all enjoyed the chapter and we shall see you all in the next one!***


	38. Ch:38 As the lines blur

***Hey everyone! So this chapter is a little different, and that me and my fiance really hope you all enjoy it and we shall see you all in the next one! OH! As well from the words of the dark knight Joker "And here... we... go..."***

Amongst the school's courtyard was only the sounds of panting and faint dying breaths of a man, his life slowly slipping away from him with the blood pouring from his wound passing away trying his best not to pass out from the blood loss Mike quickly scooping his older brother up in his arms, trying his best not to remove the sword from his chest "C-Come on Mise… L-Let's get you to the nurse… S-She'll fix you up good as new man… A-And we'll get the girls and kick anyone's assess who get in the way or even try to stop us…" He choked back the tears starting to form in his eyes carrying him into the school, running and running as fast as his legs could carry him towards the nurse's office.

His movement increased faster and faster, soon reaching the nurse's office when he slammed his shoulder into the door splintering it off the hinges and slamming against the wall across from them, surprising Yana and Xeno inside to find Mike carrying his brother inside when she gasped with fear "W-What happened to him?!" She screamed as Mike placed Mise onto one of the beds on his side, being extra careful trying to not hit the blade protruding from his chest when he spoke "S-Someone tried to kill him…" He choked, tears falling upon the ground, dripping softly when Yana quickly walked over and began to reassure him. "Shh… Shh… it's okay, Mike it's going to be okay… We will do everything in our power to stop the bleeding. I will call some staff from the hospital to help, you would be surprised how much power we can bring into help."

She admitted with a gentle smile forming for Mike gave a nod while she gently wiped his tears away "Why don't you try to relax or something, Mise is in good hands." She reassured him in which Mike gave a nod, his anger starting to return "Alright…" He spoke patting his brother's shoulder as he walked out, with only one thought racing through his head.

'Find the girls… then skin the fuckers that did this…' Mike thought with determination, wiping away any remaining tears away for he knew they wouldn't want to see him crying with his knife gripping tightly in his hand walking back down the halls, for many could feel something was in the air the same feeling of death lingering and was waiting for his next paterons on his boat to bring them down the river, as the meeting was being arranged while they spoke.

Mike walked back into the courtyard looking around for the man that was there, both the man that tried to kill Mise and the man that Mike saw before long ago but couldn't find anything except the blood and the flower sack with black cloth wrappings until it spoke through the speaker with an unfamiliar voice "If you are hearing this, you may have finally figured it out that your family has been kidnapped… And wanting to have them back, well then… if you so desperately want them back you will arrive to the outskirts of town, by the abandoned neighborhood... for their safety you will come alone…" The speaker spoke dying out when Mike gave the speaker a stomp, smashing it under his boot with faint sparks being heard taking his vehicle pod out of his jacket.

Quickly running towards the front he activated his vehicle and slammed his helmet tightly onto his head, jumping onto it and shoving the keys into the ignition, bringing the engine to life and roaring violently with anger speeding down the streets nearly like a bat out of hell that was set ablaze with vengeance, speeding past all kinds of lights and vehicles not in the mood for safety at this point passing by many kinds of buildings, till there was nothing but open field.

Waves and waves of snow and field passed by that Mike could see but his anger was blinding him further only driving faster, wanting to only see the people he held the closest in his life and the blood of the ones who took them away from him with the knife nearly digging itself into his leg when his sights were set upon vast seas of abandoned homes, creatures of all kinds skittering away from the rage train pulling into town.

The neighborhood itself was only just a small one slowly becoming that of a ghost town over time as the city slowly became bigger and bigger for there have been plans of remodeling the little neighborhood, but for now it was the meeting place of death and darkness as Mike slowed his speed parking his vehicle and forcing it back into the pod and stuffing it into his bracelet taking the knife from his pants pocket, holding it tightly in his gloved hand. Walking through the desolate streets of the neighborhood he couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him when he spoke loudly "Come out you fucker! I want my family back!"

He shouted towards the empty neighborhood only getting back was the sounds of footsteps, not one pair but multiple when out of the shadows of the neighborhood multiple armored what could be said was soldiers or even that of warriors came from the shadows, clad in all kinds of armor and weapons ranging from firearms to even strong looking blades that could bounce bullets off like they were just sponge darts.

Mike kept his trench knife tight in his grip holding it close to his person, looking ready to fight when the faint sounds of clapping could be heard turning towards an open garage to find a man standing in a pristine suit of familiar midnight, rings adorning his fingers and a jacket wrapped around his person with a smile "There you are… was wondering when you would arrive…" He spoke for Mike's heart sank and his soul submerged in a blanket of darkness.

"YOU!" He screamed pointing at Maverick in which he chuckled "Guilty as charged… now down to business, I believe that you've gotten my message from my associate, hmm?" He asked as if nothing was wrong, but just a normal business transaction as Mike could feel his anger throating at this point "You tried to kill Mise! You wanted him dead and me also wasn't it?!" He accused for Maverick gave a chuckle into his hand "Oh no, no, no… I never wanted him kill… just more of a message sent to you…" He spoke grinning.

"Now, you wanted to see your little girlfriends again, yes? Well here they are, only if you be a good boy and corporate." Maverick spoke with his grin, for Mike let his anger subside, even just a little but kept in his position while Maverick raised his hand, snapping his fingers for some of his guard nodded and walked inside the garage, soon pushing out seven familiar people as Mike felt his heart race "Girls!" He cried with joy lacing his tone for they slowly looked up to see him as Izzy shouted "Mr. Snuggles! You came to save us!" She cried happily in which Mike gave a nod feeling some joy returning when Maverick continued.

"Indeed… however, if you do not cooperate…" He spoke pulling a dagger from his jacket gripping Angel's head and leveling the blade to her throat, making her heart jump in her chest nearly holding her breath "Things will become… comprehensive…" He grinned, holding the blade closer to her neck pressing the cold steel against her throat until Mike spoke "Wait! D-Don't hurt them…" He spoke placing his knife into his bracelet, taking it off and tossing it to the side with one of the guards quickly catching it.

"I surrender… Just please… release them, I don't want to see them get hurt…" He spoke in a broken tone, his spirit slowly breaking to keep the ones he loved so desperately from harm's way when Maverick gave a gentler smile taking the blade away from her throat, letting her breath again "Good boy… now, I was thinking of letting them go…" He started leveling his gaze towards Mike "But my father was looking for a loyal soldier… and well… I guess we found him, bag him. These ones shall make good trophies for the highest bidder." He spoke for the girls eye's nearly shot out of their heads with fear, desperately trying to break from their binds as Mike felt his anger growing and tried to charge at Maverick "Bastard!" He shouted but was cut off by the a soldier slamming their rifle against his head, knocking him to the ground nearly conscious when the soldier walked closer to him "Night kid…" He spoke smashing his boot into his head, knocking him out only seeing blackness as his mind slipped into unconsciousness.

 _Unknown location (An hour later)..._

Drips… drips was all Mike could feel upon his head of little droplets hitting his head, running down his face when his eyes slowly cracked open groaning in pain as if a semi truck hit his head, trying desperately to rub his eyes to find his hands restrained high above his head attached to a leaking pipe for his arms and hands were suspended by chains around his wrists. Mike felt a sigh escape his lips surveying the area to find it looked to be a prison cell but long abandoned, he began to wonder why he was doing here till his memories came flood back "The girls!" He spouted when his anger began to grow deeply in his heart and his blood beginning to boil "Maverick… that son of a bitch when I get my hands on him…" He spoke grimly, but remembered his situation giving his chains a tug feeling the pipe loosen just a little 'Seems loose… with a little force I could-' His thoughts were interrupted by a set of footsteps with voices following close behind.

"This doesn't feel right… not right at all, you two know this is a terrible idea what if the boss-" The voice was cut off, finding it was very feminine being cut off by a more huskyer tone "Enough! You so desperately wanted to see this freak… Now you can, plus the damage he took was enough to knock him out for a good long while. Hell if things go south, we can always pump his ass full of drugs to put him back to sleep." The voice reassured as Mike quickly went back to being limp his eyes shut when a third could be heard "I still don't find why you have a fascination of him, you do already have a husband… are you trying to expand?" The third asked with a chuckle following his tone, for the first was getting frustrated by this "N-No! I only see him as a lost soul… like a lost child, the poor dear…" She spoke with sympathy in her tone while one scuffed at this.

The cell door slowly screeched open the three walking in "You're getting too damn soft for this job, ever since you had that child of yours you've become so damn soft you can't even pull the trigger on someone. We remembered when you used to kill a man without even thinking, now look at you, you've become weak." The second spoke growling with frustration while the third shook his head "Seriously… plus he looks even more freaky up close, look at him… has no fins, fur… nothing just looks like a massive freak." He spoke while the second turned towards the woman "If you love him so much why don't you go coddle him, that's all you're really good for nowadays." He spoke for the woman quickly shook her head desperately trying to stop whatever the two were going to do.

"Enough! He's just a little freak, plus he can't hear any of this he's so fucking out of it he won't be able to do a thing… plus those chains are strong enough to restrain a Floran in a blacked out rage we have nothing to worry about." He spoke while the third was checking up on Mike, feeling around him and examining him "He is quite fascinating though, quite alluring if you ask me… I think plenty of the mercs would love to have some fun with him." He chuckled darkly as the woman squeaked loudly with a blush "Enough! Leave him alone, he's just different… you can't do anything to him!" She squeaked throwing the third away when the second smacked her hard across the face.

"Listen to me you little bitch… That right there is a freak, could be better nothing than a fuck toy like those girls were hired to kidnap… they both have sealed their fates, he can't even feel anything." He yelled hitting Mike hard across the face, Mike could feel it all but kept his cool making it look like he was still unconscious when the man turned around towards her "See? What did I say? He's so out of it he can't feel anything, and they can't do anything not you and especially not anyone else in this team." He spoke in a grim tone, for unknown to the two Mike slowly rises from his seat wrapping his hand tightly around the chains and his eyes opened into soulless eyes of a man who was pushed over the ledge.

The woman began to freak out scuffling backwards in fear seeing the subject was awake when he spoke in an irrey tone "Boo…" He hushed when he yanked hard on his chains bring the pipe crashing down on the second man's head knocking him to the ground while the other tried to pull his slide back on his weapon, that was when Mike clothes-lined him with his chains and slamming him hard into the cell's bars as the second merc tried to get up with a growl "You son of a bi-" He was cut off by Mike slamming his boot hard into his face grabbing the pipe from the ground and swinging it high over his head and smashing it down upon the man's skull.

Mike reeled the weapon back again slamming it down again, and again, and again hearing the sickening cracks and breaks of the man's skull caking the ground in his blood till his head was nearly nothing but a heap of broken flesh and bone that he dropped the pipe onto the ground, the sound of the hollow pipe clattering upon the concrete ground shuffling towards the other who was desperately trying to call for backup on a small device on his shoulder.

But his cries were cut short when Mike quickly wrapped his chains around the man's neck, pulling tightly strangling him, crushing the breath out of his throat only pulling tighter and tighter till he could hear his neck breaking from the pressure as Mike's chains shattered around them only leaving a small amount linked to his wrists, his sights falling upon the woman who was desperately trying to keep herself away from him feeling that her fate was sealed in the hands of the nearly eighteen year old student, her eyes clenched tightly waiting for her end… but it never did only hearing the sounds of shuffling and the clicking of the mechanisms of firearms.

She slowly opened her eyes to find Mike looking over the weapons of the two mercs he killed without remorse snagging off the second a harness that only had two pouches on it and some extra magazines, ripping a pair of fingerless gloves off his hands strapping them tightly as he was holding a blocky like machine pistol, he turned towards the second and grabbed his slicker one also, the gun's grip nearly wrapped around his hand.

Pulling the straps over his head he flipped the body over just enough to have access to the rest of his gear, finding that a good amount was too big for him while the second was smaller but not much looked to be able to fit him when he found on the man a zippo, shin and knee guards that were darkened to nearly midnight black and a revolver off his waist, though the holster looked to worn to wear anymore finding nothing else useful he strapped the guards over his legs and turned towards the woman "You should get out of here." He voiced as she was confused by all of this.

"W-What?" She desperately squeaked out in which Mike walked towards her kneeling in front of her "I said you should leave… you have a family to look out for… as do I." Mike spoke helping her up to her feet when he stopped her, removing what looked to be a bottle from her jacket "Now go." He ordered she quickly nodded faster than she could move when she stopped and asked "W-Why? W-Why are you letting me go?" She asked for Mike looked towards her, his eyes softening a little "Because you were kinder than they were… you showed mercy in your heart, you're not dancing with the reaper today." He spoke a small, very gentle smile forming "You have a family waiting, as do I." He spoke for the woman gave a warm smile, thanking him and running out of the area when the walkie talkie like device on the second began to stutter to life.

"Where the hell are you guys? Hello?! Come on, is the freak ready for transport or not? Is anyone there?" The voice asked, Mike walking towards the body and picking it up pressing the button only breathing into it as the voice spoke up "Finally! Where the hell are you guys? Are you coming back at all?" The voice continued when Mike only uttered one word "Soon…" He spoke eerily smashing the device in his hand before the voice could even respond, dropping it upon the ground and walking out of the cell.

Walking down the halls Mike began to see that the place was a large prison, abandoned with time cracks forming under his feet the pipes rusted and faint sounds of the foundation settling his footsteps slowing down, slowly sliding against a wall hearing faint sounds of voices around the ben his breathing becoming slower and slower with his heartbeat slipping the machine pistols over his head, the revolver stuffed tightly into his pocket.

He slowly slipped himself, being as quiet as he could holding the weapons close to himself "I'm telling you man, the boss found some fine pieces of ass there man. If only the boss would let us take them off his hands." A merc spoke with lust in his tone while another sighed "Are you serious today? Can you think with your head and not with your dick for once? The team to retrieve the kid haven't come back yet, I have a sneaking suspicion something is going on." The other spoke with worry in his tone while another called down, this one more feminine "Maybe they're watching Luca fuck that kid! She looked like a lost puppy around him, I wouldn't mind a small hop on him also!" She joked, giggling madly with a lusty tone while another spoke.

"What about your boyfriend? You two having a rough patch?" He asked for she shook her head "Na, I dumped his ass. Can't handle a woman with a gun toting type job, said he was too 'scared for my safety' fucking loser." She spoke as Mike slowly emerged from his spot. "You know… he is right, he would be scared for your safety… plus I have a friend like you, he sends his regards." Mike spoke raising his arm towards the four, pulling the trigger sending a hail of bullets towards them nearly not having enough time to move out of the way crashing behind cover as Mike quickly moved forward rolling behind a small covering of a crate.

"Shit! The kids out and about, plus he's armed man!" One shouted to another as one desperately tried to open fire on Mike but was met with a flurry of bullets shredding into his skull and chest, splattering blood against the cover behind them when the bullet fire had ceased for now as Mike was ripping off a piece of his sleeve, knocking the bottle's top off and stuffing it inside.

The three remaining mercs were looking at each other with desperation when one screamed "I'm getting the fuck out of here!" She screamed running out a broken wall, which looked to be only a two story drop for Mike let her go dunking the bottle upside down when one of the mercs spoke "You better give up kid! You're still outnumbered and outgunned!" He cried for Mike smiled to himself, igniting the zippo and the cloth "Not anymore!" He called back throwing the molotov at the mercs having it shatter against the wall engulfing one in the fiery liquid, screaming out in pain as his body was consumed by the flame "My friend you've just been roasted…" He chuckled darkly for the last was torn of what to do when Mike grabbed him by his armor's collar. "Now… I want some info… where is your boss keeping my family?" He asked in a serious tone, that it could rival the sharpness of a knife with how much anger he had in his tone that the man desperately spoke.

"H-He's keeping in the far back of the prison! F-Far past our barracks man… W-We're just some mercs he hired, some of our team have been getting into some dark ties with his family, he only wants us to guard him and the buyers he brings in for the product his father has produced!" He desperately spoke for Mike loosened his grip "Thank you." He finally spoke for the man felt a sigh of relief leave his voice, till he met face to face with the barrel of Mike's machine pistol.

The man tried to scream but was cut off by the gun fire, falling limp upon the ground while Mike scavenged his corpse taking the chest plate off his body with shoulder guards and arm guards that covered the elbows, the chest plate in question was a darkened metal one with what looked to be plates in which he quickly took off the harness, tightening it tightly around his chest and arms, overlaying the harness but also finding a drop leg holster on the man which he gladly took with the pistol inside attaching it to his leg, snagging a few magazines from his person.

He began to scavenge the other corpse that was able to be searched to find a knife on hand with sheath, that he gladly took with nothing else sighing 'Why don't any of these idiots have fucking helmets?' He thought to himself, trekking along past a door into the next area of the prison.

 _On the other side of the prison…_

The faint sounds of boots clicking along the empty room could be heard, the girls chained up like dogs to the wall as Izzy was crying into her sister's arms wanting to be away from this, wanting to be home with everyone again when Maverick growled "Silence you little welp, the buyer shall be here soon… he's thinking of getting wives for his sons." He spoke smacking Izzy hard across the face, cutting her cheek with his rings making her whimper in pain "Now be quiet, we have much to do… and don't even think you're boyfriend shall be coming to you're rescue he's going to be too pumped with drugs to even know where he is… by the time our doctors get their hands on him he won't even remember any of who you are."

He chuckled darkly, walking away to take a call. The girls spirits were slowly being broken fearing that they would never see Mike again, their families or even the two daughters they loved with all their hearts when a merc ran into the room, panting heavily "B-Boss! Boss! We've got a major problem!" He shouted for Maverick glared at him "What is it you mindless gunhand?" He asked for the merc spoke "The kid! He's broken loose and is armed, he's already killed about seven of our men already!" The merc yelled in which Maverick's face fell ever so slightly and the girls perked up a bit "Y-You can't stop him… he won't stop till he saves us." Crystal giggled, laughing in the face of Maverick when he slapped her extremely hard bruising her cheek with trickles of blood running down her cheek.

"Enough…" He growled turning towards the merc "Send out more of the troops to barricade one of the gates and set up the sentry turrets… We may have lost the perfect soldier, but I ain't losing the deal." Maverick growled as the merc nodded and quickly moved out as he smiled, turning towards the seven "Now, your owner will be here soon to check each of you out. Do shake a tail feather girls, his sons have very high tastes." He chuckled walking off to greet his buyer, the girls watching on with determination in their souls as Wave was filing something down upon the ground, Remaie following her example with a small piece of concrete that she hid up her sleeve.

Moon was trying to console her little sister, Angel just sat quietly, praying for safety of everyone while Crystal was wiping the blood away from her cheek, however Lucy was doing something different as she was yanking upon her chains trying to rip the joint piece that kept her attached to the wall, the concrete ready to give out when she gave it one last tug ripping her restraint out with a smile upon her lips. "Don't worry… I'll try to get us out till Mike gets here." She said trying pick the lock with a thin screw, this helping the girls spirit's even more knowing both Mike was on the prowl and that Lucy and Wave both had ideas to help them escape from their torment.

 _Back with Mike…_

Mike was pinned against the wall dropping the empty magazines he had and trying to load fresh ones in as the gun fire drawn in closer, cursing himself that he was out of bullets but had gotten a really bad idea 'The girls are going to hate me for this… But it's the only chance I have!' He screamed mentally waiting for the mercs to wrap around the ben when he slammed his empty gun against their jaw, knocking them back as he quickly wrapped around the corner throwing one of his empty guns at another merc who quickly dodged it jabbing Mike quickly in the side with a large brass like knuckle gauntlets.

Delivering a quick flurry of jabs and landing an uppercut to his jaw making Mike hit the wall and growl in both pain and anger while the others were coming over weapons at the ready when Mike snagged the knife he hid behind his back and held it close to himself, the other empty gun still held tightly in his other. The five other mercs came in weapons on hand as the one in the middle with the gauntlets slammed them together, sparks flying from them the six circling around Mike as he knew one thing and he wanted to voice it so badly he couldn't stop himself "Everyone's got a dance with the reaper…" He spoke, holding his weapons close ready to fight "Let's arrange that meeting…"

Mike spoke slamming the empty gun into one of the mercs while slicing at another when one slammed the butt of his rifle into the back of his head, however he slammed his foot into his solar plexus clicking his heel and shooting the blade out, slicing his stomach open but not enough to be fatal. The merc stumbled back a bit surprised by this as another grabbed Mike's arms after he stabbed one of the other mercs in the chest with his knife, but he wasn't going to have that when he kicked the knife deeper and smashed his head into the one behind him in the jaw, following up by slamming his empty weapon into his head.

Mike growled in anger when one of the mercs stabbed him in the back, thanking everything for the armor that it caught most of the blade but the back plate will be gone if he wasn't careful, smashing his backhand into one that stabbed him and ripped the blade out and stabbing another in the head, knocking him to the ground when the one with gauntlets slammed his fists down at him causing a small shockwave around them.

The mercs stumbled back as Mike nearly fell over from the sudden shockwave but quickly gained his footing again with no other choice, he quickly clicked the blade back into his boot not wanting to lose it when he caught a mercs axe with his gun knowing only one thing, that the axe that merc held could be the key to defeating the rest and his answer was answered by the gods when a shot ran out loudly and the merc was shot dead, one bullet piercing through his head.

This nearly took everyone by surprise but Mike quickly grabbed the axe and threw the empty gun at one of his opponents, spinning around with the axe in hand and slamming one side of the axe's head deep into the other's chest and ripping it out, being that the wound would be too serious to treat leading to him bleeding out when another shot rang out taking out the second opponent only leaving Mike and the merc with the shockwave gauntlets.

He cracked his knuckles while Mike held the axe in two hands, his grip wrapped around it tightly that the wood began to splinter charging at full force emeding the axe's blade into the wall as the merc delivered a few quick jabs and hooks, nearly like a boxer as Mike ripped the blade out of the wall blocking the attacks when the merc soon smashed the weapon in two with a smirk on his face but it was quickly dashed away when Mike tossed one end of the handle away holding the axe in one hand, the other towards the man and waving for him to bring it.

The merc growled and began to throw a mix of kicks and punches while Mike tried his best to block each attack, getting knocked back on his final strike rolling across the ground but soon slid across it when he gotten up charging at the man and leaping at him nearly like a wild animal, being that a mix of his Floran and Feline had taken over for a brief time he embedded the axe's blade deep into the man's shoulder and neck area nearly to the point that if Mike put more force and strength behind it, he could have cleaved the man in half only leaving him panting heavily when the body fell limp before him.

He slowly turned towards the large hole in the wall seeing the night sky when he spoke towards it "Thank you… whoever you are…" He thanked whoever was giving him support fire, for beyond the prison far on a hill was a figure clad in midnight, grey and crimson armor holding a heavy looking sniper rifle when it spoke in a masculine tone, indicating that it was male "You're welcome kid… you're lucky you're so important…" He spoke in a synthetic tone, from his mask he held his hand upon the side of his helmet, speaking in a way of a report.

As fast as he came the figure had vanished while Mike began to do his normal scavenging finding a weapon that had no ammo, none of the others had any ammo for it as he gave a sigh and stuffed it into his waist when a door opened to reveal a Floran man in his plaid boxers "Hey! What the fuck is going… O-On…?" He asked seeing the scene before him as Mike quickly drew the revolver from his pocket pointing it at the man, making him back up while following him inside looking around to find a Glitch woman hiding under the covers of the bed she was in, covering herself as Mike walked past them keeping his gun fixed on the man.

"W-Whoa! Whoa man! Easy, easy… everything's cool were not part of the team that kidnapped those girls you're after… were just part of the guard unit." He pleaded while Mike just looked around to find some footlockers which he gladly threw open and began to look, the weapon still pointed at the man when he sat down upon the bed with the woman who looked ready to burst in tears being scared out of her mind, regretting the choice of work she had chosen "L-Listen man, let's just calm down okay… were unarmed and we don't even want to fight… we can give you anything you need, info… ammo even our gear you can have it man, this was our final job anyway."

The man admitted for Mike loosened his grip a little, slowly bringing the gun back. "Alright… but if either of you try anything I will not hesitate…" He spoke for the two gave quick nods "Thank you… I don't want to see my wife get hurt…" The man admitted for Mike could see everything now, the man pulling out a pack of cigarettes out from his jacket on the ground and took one out, lighting it up when he turned to Mike offering him one as much as he didn't want to, the man insisted saying "You're shaking, these will help ease the shakes."

He spoke for Mike quickly took one, his hands shaking wildly with the small paper tube in his fingers as he screwed the cigarette into his lips. The man light his lighter and light Mike's who took a long drag from it, coughing just a little but had felt a wave of calm washing over him exhaling a large cloud of smoke for the man gave a gentle smile "Feel a little better?" He asked, Mike nodding in response sitting down slowly upon the bed across from them the woman starting to get dressed feeling a little cold while the man slipped his pants back on.

"Listen kid, we don't want to fight… not anymore. But the fighting won't end till the creature's head is cut off… you get what I mean?" He asked, exhaling smoke for Mike gave another nod in response which made the man smile just a little tossing him a key "Good… here kid, take my old bandolier and rifle, my wife's sword is in the same locker with the sheath. Take anything you need, we're not going to need them anymore we just want out of the game and start a family." He admitted with the woman nodding a warmer smile forming which Mike gave a smile towards, nodding and sitting up dropping the butt onto the ground and crunching it with his boot walking towards the locker they pointed out.

Mike opened it to reveal an old leather bandolier with a beaten and worn unfamiliar looking rifle at least to Mike with dark toxic green wood finish on the stock and grip as the metal was a dark black, laying next to it was a large what could be said was a one handed broadsword with dark cloth wrapped around the grip while the hilt was a basic one that was made of silver leaning against the side of the locker's inside sitting inside a light brown sheath and rig, he quickly stripped off the harness pulling the bandolier over his head and wrapping the bottom part around his waist looping the together, taking the sword and weaved it over the armor he wore, getting close to the bandolier he had on now.

Closing the locker door he loaded a magazine into the rifle, pulling back the bolt he adjusted the gear but looked back towards the foot locker finding something that caught his eye, it was a stained leather mask with four metal studs on each cheek with holes to be able to breath as Mike quickly picked it up getting ready to put it on when the man tossed him something that he quickly caught, finding it was his bracelet that he gladly put back on.

"Our boss keeps the others in his room… give em hell kid." He spoke with a dark grin, for Mike mirrored it and wrapped the mask around his face hiding a good amount of his lower face walking past the couple when the woman stuffed something into one of the pouches, for Mike to find it was a pack of cigarettes that man had when she spoke up to him "He was finding a reason to quit, and starting a family is one of them." She giggled for Mike couldn't help but smile walking off and wishing the two good luck with starting a family, knowing those two would need it thinking about his two daughters Mike began to move faster, not only for his girlfriends that he loved with all his heart, but his family and the two little ones that were his daughters.

 _Over with the girls…_

As Wave and Remaie continued to sharpen the concrete they picked up and Lucy picking her locks getting some success, but not enough as far as they wanted but progress nonetheless the door opened, which they quickly hid what they were doing Maverick stepped back in with an older looking Avian man almost as if he was in his sixties or so wearing a pristine suit but far different from Mavericks as his was more of a tribal flare with crystals and gold, smiling happily seeing the seven with two strong looking guards walking in side by side with him.

"These are the seven I was talking about, the kind your sons would love to have as wives if I can remember right?" Maverick asked for the Avian man nodded, walking towards them with a shaking hand cupping the chin of Angel slowly looking her over with a soft chuckle "Well… My son Avalon did say he has exotic tastes, he would definitely like someone such as yourself." He spoke as Angel tried to keep away from him, nearly as if his plumage burned like acid for he only could chuckle walking towards Wave who kept her gaze lowered from him as when he tried to reach for her she nearly cut him with the stone blade she fashioned.

He quickly stepped back watching her struggle against the restraints as Remaie had hatred in her eyes, the man could chuckle seeing the two while keeping his guards from attacking "Feisty ones… my two youngest love the feisty kind." He spoke for the guards kept on point, waiting for them to try anything when the man noticed something off about Lucy, finding that one of her restraints were missing, feeling a smile forming and turned towards Maverick "They're perfect. My sons will love to have them as wives, including the smart one over there." He spoke pointing towards Lucy when the guards were confused by this when one spoke.

"She's fucking loose!" He spoke getting ready to slam the butt of his rifle into her cheek, but was stopped by the man and shook his head "We shouldn't condemn such a smart move, I praise her for this. I shall get my sons on the phone so they may meet their wives, this is a very joyous day." He decreed walking out into the hall when a merc quickly walked past, apologizing to the man who gave a gentle smile and said it was alright when he spoke to Maverick with a worried look "B-Boss… H-He ain't stopping, that kid is going to wipe out half our force… he's getting closer and closer to the gate."

He spoke with a shaking tone when one of the guards chuckled "A kid is taking out your force like it's nothing? This is fucking laughable." One spoke while the other nodded "Indeed, watch us newbie. Will take this kid out, plus we got a few friends that could help. This kid ain't getting close to our contract." The other decreed walking out into the hall with the other who was phoning in some back up from the elder's ship for the girls began to worry even more, praying that Mike will be okay cause even with his strength these were highly trained mercenaries, something stronger than he or any of them had ever faced in their lives while Maverick began to smile, walking towards a desk and opening a drawer pulling out a small yet heavy looking handgun "I ain't losing a single deal, so just sit tightly ladies." He voiced sitting down in his chair watching the seven closely when many only gave in returns was the glare of death.

 _With Mike…_

Walking down the vast halls Mike hide behind one of the walls, only hearing his faint breaths listening on hearing only a couple sets of footsteps 'One…' He mentally counted, another set 'Two…' Mike counted then a third set but much lighter this time 'Three…? Three soldiers?' He thought to himself when a voice came from down the hall, a feminine one but still gruff from years of combat for the voice could only be laced with poison, death and blood "Alright kid, come on out… we know your here." The voice spoke for Mike gripped the rifle tightly getting ready for any attack till she spoke again "Don't even think about using a gun, we've seen your fortey. I think it would be best to settle this by the sword."

She spoke for Mike mentally conflicted with himself but soon walked out of his hiding spot to find three guards, two dressed as what could be said were knights bathed from the deepest pits of hell as their armor was adorned with rather large spikes and the metal was a shiny obsidian black while the third was vastly different. She was wearing the lightest of the bunch, wearing what looked to be loose fitting cloth clothing with iron plates strapped to them, a pistol on her side that looked to haven't been used in years while on her other hip was three swords, looking like the same style of Wave's katana but much different for the woman was of Munari descent with an eye patch over her right eye with a rather large scar scaling from it with piercing on her bottom lip as they were curved into a smile.

"So you're the kid everyone's got their panties in a twist about huh? You don't really look like much compared to us…" She spoke for Mike didn't respond but she just laughed slightly at her joke "But i'll give you the benefit of the doubt really. Even if you're freaky looking, you do look quite handsome shame we have to put you down." She continued, but her lips filled to a lustful and possessive grin "Unless you want to give up and beg for mercy, I would gladly take you as my pet. I could train you, feed you and all you have to do is do my every command and be a good little pet and rut you every… single… night." She giggled lustfully as Mike felt his stomach churn hearing this as he didn't want to hear anymore, fazing his rifle into his bracelet the woman kept her grin thinking she was getting a prize but it was swiftly denied when Mike reached for the sword on his back slowly unsheathing it and lowering it in front of himself, mere centimeters from the ground.

The sword itself was a dark metal, nearly that of damascus steel but without the pattern it's normally made with but what was different was that of wind etched into it forming into a cloud at the tip. The woman gave a sigh but her smile still remained unsheathing one of her blades a light blue hilt that looked to be made of crystal following with a large blade, with what looked to be mist flowing from it "A blade of ice… can slice through plenty, freezes the soul… and can really chill someone to the bone in more ways than one." She giggled for one of the knights facepalmed his helmet.

"Boss… please…" He spoke for she just giggled "Sorry… now." She spoke pointing her blade at Mike "Let's get our pay!" She yelled soon holding the blade close to herself, charging at Mike with the other knights for he quickly took his blade and held it close getting ready for any attack when the woman disappeared "What the…?" He asked when she appeared behind him "Behind you!" She giggled slashing his back, making him scream out in pain when she dashed away again confusing Mike.

"What? Never seen illegal tech before? Oh my gods you are such a freshwater!" She giggled madly, laughing at him when she stood back "Some of us high end mercs get our hands on some of these little augments called 'techs'. They stopped using the damn things cause they said they were too dangerous, but people like us say the more dangerous the better! I have what you would call a blink dash, but that's enough history for today now you die!" She screamed driving the sword at Mike who quickly blocked it feeling the sparks flying from their blades as he kept the blade tightly in his grip, gritting his teeth for how strong the woman was quickly pushing her back and jumping out of the way of the two knights who slammed their claymore's down shattering a good crack into the concrete.

'Jesus tap dancing christ! These guys aren't like the mercs i've been fighting, these guys are more fucking insane!' He mentally screamed keeping the blade close for the knights nearly worked like mirror images to each other, fighting, moving and blocking like one as Mike worried mostly for the leader as the woman would move across the battlefield at times running others appearing and reappearing nearly in a blink of the eye.

Mike kept blocking each attack the best of his ability but each attack he blocked, two more cuts sliced his flesh the blood beginning to puddle below him as he thought would be the end one of the knights screamed in pain, finding a large blade protruding from his chest it soon ripping out of his chest back into the depths of the shadows for the two remaining ones couldn't understand what was going on till something gleamed from the shadows whizzing by and embedding itself deep into the other's skull ripping through the helmet nearly like it was cheese paper, Mike and the woman finding it was a large three bladed glaive.

The woman growled in frustration when she shouted "Those were my brothers you bastard! I'm gonna kill you after I deal with this pest!" she screamed charging at Mike disappearing and reappearing to his side slicing his side open with the blade, freezing his side nearly solid the woman becoming more frustrated slicing him again and again "Why won't you die! How can you still keep going after all this?!" She asked with frustration lacing her tone, Mike nearly on the edge of death when he slipped his mask off around his neck and coughed blood up with a smile slowly adorning his face "It's called family… family is what drives me to stay alive… something you may understand, plus…"

He spoke slowly standing up blade tightly in hand "Mise still owes me for all the help I gave him since he arrived." He chuckled loudly charging at the woman as did she, the two coming closer and closer as blood sprayed across the ground a body going limp as the woman was choking on her own blood "H-How…? H-How were you able to get past my blink…?" She asked in a weak tone for Mike looked towards her. "Because you were becoming frustrated, my brother told me one thing… always keep a level head in combat." He spoke ripping the blade from her stomach, letting the blood spill upon the ground as he swiped his blade down and splattering the blood away and sliding it back in the sheath when he walked to the woman's now dead body, taking the gun out of the holster snagging a few magazines and placing them in his pouches when he heard something sliding.

He pulled the revolver from his pocket to see a small box sliding across the ground by that of a blade, a faint voice was heard "You may need this… patch yourself up." It spoke holding a cloth wrapped clad hand with iron holding it's hand out pulling the glave out of the other returning to his hand "Be careful kid…" The voice spoke and as the wind it was gone Mike slowly stumbling over towards the large box, opening it to find medical supplies inside as he thanked everything above and the person who left it.

Stripping off the bandolier, sword and removed his armor that was nearly close to breaking in half taking the now ruined shirt off gritting his teeth along the way as he began to bandage his wounds, the ice thankfully thawing away being the ice was quick freezing when he found inside were shots, he didn't really know what they were but put one to his arm with reluctance pushing the button down feeling the needle pierce his skin but also felt a new wave of energy.

Mike quickly shook his head "Whoo…" He spoke feeling his mind going to a full fledged overdrive mode turning the box around to read "Adrenaline huh… Shit's powerful…" He spoke putting the box into his bracelet keeping it on hand with the bandages, taking his shirt and sighing pulling it over his head as he tossed the destroyed arm guards away putting the chest piece with shoulder guards on with the bandolier with the sword taking the revolver in hand and slipped the mask back on, walking along out of there, leaving the bodies to rot walking to a new area which he let a sigh escape his lips seeing it was empty.

"Great… Now i'm fucking lost." He spoke when he heard something not far and turned when a large Apex man broke through head first wearing a tannish uniform "So you're still alive little boy, I compliment you on your adashisness." He spoke walking towards him "The name I carried since birth is Fritz Sternford, I am the active caption of the glories mercenary group known as Titan's Claw! And you a nefarious nobody who tries to be a wannabe mercenary with a gun, this is clearly the most faded of confrontations, for the sake of those who died for the mercenary guild you shall atone with your blood!" He bellowed, grabbing a handgun from his side holding it up high as Mike was loading the last two bullets he had for the revolver.

"Behold!" He screamed pulling back the front toggle link of the gun "Witness this mighty gun I wield, I call it the Eisenreich Luger Special! The barrel is the luger artillery long and the frame is hardened carbon, feachering a thick grip and a two bullet chamber it is truly one of a kind." He grinned aiming the gun right at Mike's head who looked like he could care less. "This weapon is far too destructive to be simply referred to as specializing in man stopping, I am the only one in the universe that is capable of taming such a terrible gun." He laughed holding it still in front of him "Are you afraid!? There's no way you're not! Now witness the awesome power of-"

He was cut off when Mike fired a round deep into his chest "Shut the fuck up…" He spoke watching the man fall backwards "Couldn't you even see I wasn't even fucking listening? Are you trying to sell me the damn gun or what?" He asked while the man slowly tried to get up, the left side of his chest bleeding "Y-You fucking cowa-" He was cut off by Mike's boot standing on top of him squating down with the gun leveling towards his head mere centimeters from his forehead.

"Now it's my turn to talk, here's some advice…" He spoke pressing the barrel of the gun deeper into the man's temple "If it can hit your target, pretty much any gun can do the trick." Mike had said pressing the barrel harder into the man's temple pressing his head to the ground "Now that's one to grow on… Say hi to the other's for me…" He spoke pulling the trigger and putting the last bullet into the man's head splattering a little blood onto his face, but wiped it off with his hand and taking a hold of the golden luger putting into his bracelet.

"Give Mise a gift, he might like the thing." He said scavenging the man's corpse a bit more to find a couple of what appeared to be hi-fragmentation grenades "Now were talking…" He spoke sticking them through the side loops of his bandolier tossing the now empty revolver away pulling the two handguns out of his pocket and holster walking along towards the next area where in the middle of the room was just a large armored figure, clad in chain and plate armor, cloak tightly wrapped around their person and on the head keeping the face hidden but Mike could tell it was a man while there were other soldiers coming in armed with both firearms and melee weapons when the figure began to slowly stand up, brandishing a large stone warhammer.

The figure could nearly stand close to about ten to twelve feet tall as Mike spoke what many were thinking "Holy… fucking… shit…" He breathed for the figure gave a monstrous roar as Mike began to back away from the monstrous creature who swung it's hammer towards him and everyone, Mike nearly missing the attack when he dropped to the ground and fired off a few rounds into the creature or whatever the monster was when it smashed it's hammer into the wall, taking a good chuck out of it with a few rooms with it as some of the soldiers were swept up by the hammer swipe nearly being crushed on impact, laying limp and dead from the attack Mike quickly getting up and firing off a few more rounds.

Mike began to have sinking feeling that he wouldn't make out of this alive, nearly getting hit by either the soldiers or the creature he shot a few more of the soldiers and rolled out of the hammers way when it slammed hard into the ground, nearly smashing the floor below them he began to fire into the creatures hood when it began to recoil with anger, Mike starting to see a pattern when he smiled under his mask 'That's it! I need to piss it off enough for it to swing his hammer, then i'll attack…'

He thought firing a few more rounds at the creature, moving and wrapping around the other soldiers trying to dodge the attacks firing off rounds just enough to piss the creature off to scream and swing it's hammer extremely hard smashing into the walls as Mike quickly dropped to the ground but then got up after the hammer gotten stuck, Mike running quickly towards the creature taking a grenade from his side and pulling the pin tossing the grenade hard into its hood hoping it would hit something when the grenade detonated exploding right into the creature's face, making it scream out in pain falling backwards from the burning hot shrapnel falling head first again a piece of concrete succumbing to his wounds.

Mike was panting at this point, the adrenaline was starting to wear off but he kept moving at this point wanting to just see the girls again before he would pass out or even die, for he would die a happy man if he did, running through the smashed wall busting down the final door finding around ten soldiers standing out there, two were different from the last being in darker armor but Mike didn't want to waste time with this being so close he quickly hid behind one of the corners, checking his magazines to find there was still plenty for a final fight.

Breathing in and out a few times, he slowly moved around the corner holding one of the guns up and pulling the trigger a few times, firing a hail of bullets into one of the soldiers making them fall limp to the ground dead for the rest began to register what was going on but it was too late as Mike continued to fire a hail of bullets towards the rest, one by one each had fallen when one far from him shouted "Damn it! He's here! He's here and the fucking turrets aren't working!" He shouted, when Mike heard this lowering one of his gun, stuffing it into the holster and grabbing a grenade and pulling the pin, tossing it over towards the ones shouting hearing them scream while trying to run away but the grenade got to them first exploding near them and taking them down with it.

Each had fallen beneath Mike when he turned his sights on the buyer, the elder man was cowering before Mike when he sneered at him "You kind of people make me sick… But i'll let you have an ultimatum…" He spoke vaguely, grabbing the man by his collar and pulling him up towards his face "You ever… and I mean fucking ever, come near my family or me ever… I will skin you alive and make you wish you never met me… got it?" He growled into his face, making him nod quickly for his life depended on it when Mike then slammed his other gun which was empty into his head knocking him unconscious.

He dropped the old man to the ground walking towards the final door being guarded by only one guard who tried to look intimidating but quickly fell under Mike's gaze, moving out from his way "Let me just get that for you, sorry for keeping you waiting." He said chuckling nervously opening the door for Mike which he gladly made his way in surveying the room to find the girls chained up getting ready to run towards them "Girls! You're okay!" He cried happily making his way over to them which they gladly looked up to see their knight covered in blood.

"Mike!" They called happily as Mike was looking them over "What did that fucker do to you?" He asked when Crystal spoke "He only beat us to an extent, he didn't do anything else but please you need to get us out of here Mike." She said nuzzling happily into his chest when he kissed her happily upon the lips "I will, now where would the key be?" He asked when a click could be heard of a hammer being pulled back "It would be with me." The voice spoke as Mike turned around with anger in his soul "Maverick…" He growled for the man had a grin plastered on his face "You know, i'm quite surprised… you killed my forces and even some of the most highly trained mercenaries around, kind of surprising really I thought you would die by the bladeswoman… oh well, just means I can take you out myself." He grinned, wrapping his finger tightly around the trigger and pulled it but to get a click "What…?" He asked pulling the trigger multiple times to find the gun had jammed.

"Oh that's just embarrassing…" Mike admitted pulling the empty gun from his back pocket "Either way, I think we should end this… here you go fucker, knock yourself out." He said tossing the gun towards Maverick who slowly and reluctantly grabbed the gun, thinking it was loaded as Mike spoke "I'm gonna make a bet, i'm betting black… what about you girls? Red or black?" He asked for the girls didn't really know what he meant when Crystal spoke "Black…" She spoke followed by Izzy, Wave and Remaie all saying black when Angel spoke.

"Red…?" She asked, really unsure what was going on as did Moon when she said the same while Lucy just remained quiet "Black…" She spoke, knowing the truth behind the bet. The group watched on as Maverick slowly raised the gun to his head, his breathing began to increase, slower and slower his breathing became faster when he screamed and pointed the weapon at Mike pulling the trigger to hear nothing, pulling it a few more times to find that it was empty.

"Wasn't really much of a bet…" Lucy spoke, the others nodding as Mike leveled his handgun towards Maverick "Guess it's the cowards way out." He spoke seeing the fear in Maverick's eyes when he pulled the trigger three times, firing the three bullets into his chest and one in the head for he laid limp against the table dead. Mike gave a sigh tossing the gun to the side walking towards the now dead body and snagged the keys out of his pocket, turning towards the girls he began to unlock their chains feeling his body starting to become more sluggish, finally unlocking the seven he began to chuckle seeing the seven that he had fallen in love with, the seven that he came to know and cared deeply about he felt… at peace when he began to cough violently slowly falling into the arms of the ones he cared for, his eyes began to slowly close while hearing the sounds of doors being violently opened and the girls calling his name, he felt a peaceful smile starting to spread across his lips as the world around him slowly became dark.

The girls kept Mike close when the door opened to reveal Zawdi with other police officers seeing the group she began to call into the station, the girls didn't care what they were hearing, only holding Mike close as Wave slowly unlocked his chains from his wrists symbolizing not only was he free of the madness around him, he was finally free of his limitations for the lines in his mind could heal, for him to truly know he was both free and that he was a true hero in many's eyes.

 _In the Iron Heart hospital (around nine thirty at night)..._

Mise was laying in a hospital bed slowly shifting in his sleep when his eyes slowly fluttered open, seeing Octavia sitting close by when he groaned trying to get her attention "M-Mise?" She asked in a shaky tone for he gave a weak chuckle "N-No… it's the ice cream man…" He chuckled coughing a little in response for Octavia wrapped her arms around her husband, holding him tightly tears beginning to fall as she began to cry into Mise's shoulder while he gently wrapped his arms around his wife, slowly and gently running his fingers through her hair "Shh… shh… it's okay, Octy… i'm alright." He cooed softly to his wife when she nuzzled into his chest, stifling her crying just a little when Mise slowly turned his head around.

"W-Where am I?" Mise asked she softly spoke "Y-You're in the hospital Mise, you nearly died today… Mike brought you to the nurse and she gotten a group of surgeons to close the wound and remove the sword." Octavia spoke for Mise smiled softly. "I owe that bastard my life, where is he anyway? I want to see him." Mise smiled while Octavia's face fell, slowly looking away for this made Mise's face become more serious when he spoke "Where is my little brother, Octy?" He asked when she slowly pointed to the bed next to them, making Mise turn to find that in the other bed was Mike.

His breathing and vitals were steady but his wounds told another story finding multiple cuts running along his body and some bullet wounds when Mise nearly gotten out of his bed to move to his brother's side, but Octavia kept him in bed. "What the hell happened to him Octy? He looked like he went through one of the wars I went through, nearly me being next to him in the trenches." He voiced, worrying for his little brother when Octavia softly squeaked "H-He… He killed over forty people Mise… to save our friends… he… he nearly didn't make it out alive…" She spoke, equally worried with Mise for he smiled contently "Chip off the ol' block I see, I'll give him my regards personally when he wakes up, I owe him just as much as the girls do." Mise said, the gears in his head turning as to how to repay his little brother.

The door had soon opened with a nurse leading the group inside, Anera following close by as did the fazbear girls worrying for their family as Strawberry and Starry quickly ran to their father's sides holding his hands in their little hands, wishing for him to wake up as Kyo slowly walked in with his older sister, Anera could only feel sorrow for her little kitten, the fazbear girls held their families close wishing for their little brother to awaken, Nula stayed close to her cousin's side as the girls did as well staying extra close.

Mike was surrounded by the people he held the most dear to his life, but he couldn't see it slowly swimming in his own mind only falling inside the black of his mind voices surrounding him when Mise spoke up towards the large group "He'll be fine guys… He's a fighter, we all know this, he knows this… He's my brother after all." He smiled which did lighten the mood for many, as they did still worry for him they knew he would wake up, the question was when but they would keep a close eye on him no matter what happens they would be there the day he finally opened his eyes.

 _Unknown base far past the old neighborhood of the abandoned…_

The flickers of the multiple monitors softly buzz, the fight Mike had been in was playing from each monitor different areas and plans of attack he used and the way he fought, the methods and means the enemies he had slain for a familiar voice spoke up "Boss… do you really think this is wise? He's untrained and possibly unhinged, this isn't going to end well if he isn't restrained." The voice spoke, something that of an english voice when another spoke the gruffness in his tone "Enough Xero, the boss knows what he's doing… the kid has potential." He spoke while the one known as Xero flipped the other off.

"Yeah, stick it where it fits Omega." When the man in front of the screen slammed his hands upon the counter "Enough you two… The subject has enough potential, fighting abilities, methods of attack are sloppy… but with training he could be the perfect fighter… ever since the outpost incident nearly two years ago the day he became who he was destined to be… we were told to always monitor him, keep his attributes under check… you all know this." He spoke for the group nodded when another voice spoke. "I agree with Skull, he's just a little unhinged… all he needs is to relax a bit…" The voice spoke, this time a little more feminine while Omega sighed "Kary's right… maybe we should make contact with him when he's in the right mind again." Omega suggested for the groups to nod, including Skull.

"Alright, then it's settled… we shall make contact with him when he's awaken and his mind is in working order." Skull spoke for the others to nod, leaving the room all except one. He was watching the progress Mike was doing, the fighting as he could only smile 'Looks like their teaching him well… even if I miss them dearly, their guardian angel is always here…' The man monologue to himself as the screens slowly faded to black.

 ***Alright, so first things first, this chapter was a little rushed. Now you all maybe asking, how so? Well... we actually cut a few things, though they were actually in the previous chapter and in the upcoming Christmas special so not really much was cut but just changed... uh anyway, we wanted to say a few things for one is that the Christmas special is on it's way, a possible new years special but that also we wanted to put this little announcement. There is some references to other forms of media, some easy to find others harder to find, what happens is if you find one please message us about it and you will have a character in a future chapter, happy hunting everyone and we shall see you all in the next chapter and that we also wish you a very Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and happy new year!***


	39. Ch:39 I'll be home for Christmas

***Hey everyone, sorry this is a little late. Due to something going on with the document manager, however good news is there was a work around to it and me and my fiance were able to get the chapter finally out, either way hope you all enjoy and we shall see you all in the next chapter.***

Time… an interesting concept, something that many tried to hold on even for the lone figure wondering the endless planes of the desolate town stepping over the debris of shell casings and broken metal, the crunching of shattered glass below his boots a faint voice playing through beyond the planes of the wind "Now tell me… what's the last memory you can remember?" The voice asked, echoing across the lands as another sighed "I was sitting in my apartment… when it all happened, sitting there with the people I hold dear and close… my two daughters watching cartoons on TV, the girls were getting ready for the day while I made breakfast it was… pretty peaceful at the time…"

The voice chuckled softly for the figure's movements became faster the scenery slowly changing to that of what could be said was a memory, the first day in the woods of three figures knocking one down and dragging him away. A new voice began to voice themselves "I wanted to thank you, this place is… overwhelming…" They breathed in and let a sigh escape "But… people like you make me feel, better about being here…" The person softly spoke for the figure shook his head violently running away from the scene before him and into the woods slowly morphing into metal halls that could barely see the ceiling, four figures running after a fifth the figure slowly opening the door they entered to find them huddled around the bed of the fifth, sleeping soundly in the bed.

"I feel like i've been in control, my entire life, making my own decisions and determining my own fate…" A fourth voice spoke for the figure couldn't take it anymore leaping out the nearest window they could find, only being sent to another place, a place that was all too familiar with the scent of death when a fifth spoke their voices starting to become more and more clear by the minute "That person we known… I feels like he's fading away, and the one i'm looking at now…" She spoke for the figure began to finally see who he truly was pushing past the doors in front of him another began to play, the open field and crashed ship near the large mushrooms. "I came to make things right, no more bullshit… I wanted to change…" The next voice spoke, his irish accent becoming clear when another spoke through the icy wind forming around him.

"You've been well… changing, you seem like your angry at me… like you hate me, ignoring me doing things you're own way…" The twinge of sadness from the voice of a familiar brother speaking. The figure slowly sat down upon the field his head falling into his gloved hands "I get it… i'm not the one you thought I be… not anymore… The pain of watching your family slipping away through your fingers..." He spoke with sorrow coming from his tone when another voice spoke, much younger "It's kind of hard to think about the past… but I never want to, being part of a bigger family…" The young voice spoke making the figure shoot up from his seat, looking around the area around him finding it very different being that of a familiar concrete area that he ran towards the metal gates, slamming himself against it, repeatedly trying to get out of there.

"Guess that's an ideal really… look when we first met, I could see good in you that you could bring yourself out of the darkness… but all I can see here is someone who only cares about himself." The voice spat, the breaking tone of an older sister finding that their younger brother is becoming consumed by the black that he finally broken through the gates opening to a larger area littered with debris where more and more voices rang out, ranging from anger and disgust, to regret and sorrow. He grabbed his head, trying to block the voices out and screaming tears starting to rolling down from his eyes and his cheeks, pittering against the cold stone below him till a gentle voice came to him, one that silenced the others only uttering a single word in a gentle, but caring tone "Mike…" The voice spoke and that the figure finally came to know who he truly was.

 _Outside in reality…_

Mike was startled awake breathing in deeply and heavily trying to gain back any lost breath starting to look around, finding himself in a place unfamiliar to his own placing his hands over his heart to find the armor he had been wearing was gone and he was draped in a soft, silky blanket with a hospital gown wrapped around him tightly much to his confusion he could hear the faint sounds of a heart rate monitor to his left with an IV drip dug into his arm. "W-What the…?" He spoke in a weak tone hearing what could be snoring to his right, slowly cocking his head over towards the snoring to find that it was his oldest brother Mise covered it what could be said was tinsel and christmas lights, wrapped around his bed, heart rate monitor and IV drip Mike stood silent for several seconds, before a small snicker began to rise from his voice but something was snagging his mind.

'Why… Why am I here? What happened?' He asked himself, not really remembering what had happened blacking out most of the way till it all began to flood back to him. Memory after memory of what happened, his breathing started to become erratic and his heart rate began to rise, racing faster and faster that the heart rate monitor began to go erratic nearly sounding like an alarm clock being electrocuted when the door opened to reveal the girls walking in hearing this they rushed in to find Mike completely awake, looking ready to vomit his guts out when a nurse pushed past them with a doctor "Sir! Sir, please you need to calm down." The nurse tried to reassure him as the doctor began to take a needle out with a sedative to help him calm down.

As Mike was having his mini heart attack the girls quickly gotten to his side, feeling their touch made him slowly come back to reality and his heart rate began to slow down, just a tad when the doctor and nurse saw this "Sir? Sir look at me, are you going to be fine? What had happened?" The doctor asked when Mise spoke towards them, now fully awake from his peaceful slumber "Not sure entirely, but if I had to guess, he most likely had some sort of night terror or PTSD attack in regards to last night." Mise said, knowing first hand the effects of such events for the girls looked towards Mike with worry as Strawberry and Starry gently took his hands in their little ones, for Mike didn't look like the man they had seen before he was more… broken, like all color drained from him and that he couldn't smile his way out of this one.

Mise could see the sorrow in his eyes, as he slowly sat up in his bed, swinging his legs over the edge much to the disdain of the doctor and nurse he shook his head standing before them but nearly fell, but caught himself taking the IV needle from his arm with a small trickle of blood shuffling his feet over towards Mike pulling his baby brother into a hug. The nurse and doctor quickly took their leave, and the girls kept close to Mike while Strawberry and Starry nuzzled close to their father, Octavia smiled softly, just even a little seeing her husband trying to comfort her little brother that was only just a year younger than her but Mike… he couldn't really feel anything as his mind was only replaying over and over again what he had done, feeling that this was all his fault and that he was a murder, but the group knew differently he wasn't a murder he was a hero and they wanted him to know it.

Keeping close to him the girls nuzzled close, friends kept him company and the ones he fell in love with tried to cheer him up even planting a loving kiss on his cheeks while their daughters were nuzzled close, snoring softly as Mise began to think something about Mike was different, he knew that but the two were different from each other. Mise was a hardened soldier being he's killed from such an early age as a child soldier but Mike was different, he hadn't taken a life from till later on in life even at mass scale was taking a large toll on his mind and Mise could see it 'Last night must have been too much for him… he can't even comprehend how much good he's done…' Mise thought, when an idea came to his mind.

"Hey… maybe we should give Mike some space." He suggested, the girls looking at him like Mise lost his mind when he held his hands up. "Now here me out, Mike has a lot on his mind we can all see this… but I think it would be best to let him talk these things out with a professional, someone who could try to get his mind back on track." Mise suggested for the girls looked worried as Anera looked towards her youngest, with a sigh slowly turning towards Mise "A-Are you sure that is such a wise idea?" She asked, for Mise gave a nod "As someone who has seen and done such things as Mike did last night, I do. I never got treatment for my PTSD and shellshock, so I know what that will lead to. Don't let what happened to me, happen to him, at least his mind is still salvageable." Mise said in a serious, yet calm tone for the group began to worry even more, but they knew he was right when the group looked towards Mike waiting for his answer who gave a sigh.

"He's right… Mise is right… I don't want to harm anyone else…" He spoke in a weak tone, feeling his hands beginning to shake that they knew he was having trouble keeping his mind straight trying to calm himself down, Mise taking something out of his jacket pocket on his bed dropping it into his lap to find it was one of his cigars holding a familiar zippo "Ease your mind, little bro… It's going to be alright…" He spoke Mike slowly lit the cigar, taking a few puffs letting a small cloud of smoke away from the groups, feeling his shaking starting to go away when Mise began to get dressed tossing the hospital gown away to reveal his bandaged chest "Huh… not too bad for damage…" He mumbled putting his shirt and jacket on leading the groups away who many gave him a kiss on the cheek, or others gave him a hug as Anera gently kissed his forehead wishing her baby kit luck.

The group flooded out to the hall, leaving only Mike and Mise for he sat down at the edge of the bed "You'll be fine Mike… I know you will, i'll find you a doctor that can help you… You're going to be fine, and I want you to remember something. Something that is very important… you're not a murder, your a hero. You did what you thought would be the best choice, you had to get your hands dirty with the blood of those who were pure evil… you gave mercy to those who seeked mercy… you're a hero and always will be to us." He spoke, patting Mike's shoulder sitting up from his bed when a doctor walked in, he was a munari man that had dark ice blue skin, pine green marks and dark blue fins that was combed back writing looking up towards Mike.

"Oh! Sorry, i'm doctor Tole. I was given the information by your mother, a miss Anera asked to be here for your psychiatric evaluation, to help you from your shell shock as she put it." He explained, as Mise turned towards Mike "Well, I better get going… try to feel better, okay man?" He asked for Mike gave a gentle nod, puffing a few more times on the cigar watching Mise walk out who walked towards the main lobby seeing the groups waiting when Anera turned towards Mise "I-Is Mike going to be okay? Did you see the doctor?"

She asked, for Mise gave a gentle smile with nod "I did, he's in good hands. Plus i'm tempted to say allstate." He chuckled getting a small glare from a good amount, but relaxed just a little knowing Mike was going to be alright. With this the group walked out of the hospital as Mise smiled towards them "I have an idea, to get some cheer back into everyone's lives." He spoke getting the attention of everyone when he continued.

"Why don't we go back to mine and Octavia's home, get away from the planet for a bit to let Mike get his mind back on straight and all of us take a break. Listen, it's been a long forty hours for everyone, the insanity, the death all that so… why not just have a small vacation, were all out of school for the winter so why not?" He suggested, as much as many of them wanted to deny it… Mise was right on this, everyone was exhausted and seeing how Mike was didn't help the situation many thought it would help, while others wanted to stay behind so they could keep an eye on Mike being the ones that were staying behind was his family and his other sisters.

The girls were going to deny it, but Mise insisted that they should go not wanting to see them worrying themselves to exhaustion and his nieces didn't look like they be able to handle seeing their father the way he was, and for that the groups set off to get ready taking off from the planet later that day as Mike was getting an evaluation on his psyche.

 _On the opposite earth…_

The girls were sitting around Mise and Octavia's home, their friends did come and go checking up on their new friends from outer space seeing if they would be fine or not, but they would try to reassure them that they were, but they knew they were being that they were worried for the one they cared about, their daughters wanted to see their father again as Mise and Octavia wanted to see their little brother again, to see him smile, to see him be happy again to be the way he was as it been nearly four days since they left but Mise knew one thing, that he would never be the same but he knew one thing that he would be alright cause they are family and family always stuck close.

Something began to crack in Mise's mind, when he told Octavia he would be right back, quickly running out of the house nearly like a bat out of hell, closing the door behind him with a christmas wish on his mind for his wife Octavia walking down the street with a smile on his face and his heart full of love, walking past the many vast shops that were open and the backery his friend Pinkie worked in who was setting up decorations for the holidays coming soon but his heart was in a different place walking past Applejack's farm, for they were working hard to get the harvest before the apples froze over.

He waved towards them for they waved back, wondering why he was walking down the way of the street but decided not to say anything for Mise passed a large sign that was covered in snow but gently brushed it away "There it is… Honorhall orphanage…" He softly spoke walking past the sign towards the large building, blanketed in the white stuff smiling happily walking towards the building giving it a loud few knocks.

Waiting a few minutes the doors soon unlocked and opened to reveal Ms. Orange with a gentle smile formed upon her lips "Oh! Mr. En Place what a wonderful time you being here, what can I do for you today dearie?" She asked for Mise mirrored her smile "Hello Ms. Orange, well I came by to give my wife a very big surprise. I've come by to adopt a little one to a good home." Mise spoke with a tone of warmth for Ms. Orange smiled happily and lead Mise inside "Wonderful to hear, Mr. Place… Oh! By the way, how is your brother? Mike I believe his name is, is he doing alright? Are Strawberry and Starry doing well in their new home?" She asked for Mise stopped for a second, thinking for a second when he spoke "H-He's doing fine, just been busy with work. B-But Strawberry and Starry are in a very loving home, they're even going to a great preschool." He spoke, trying to hide any suspicion for Ms. Orange smiled happily.

"Well i'm glad to hear, they have come from such a horrible upbringing. I'm just glad to hear that he is supplying them with all the love they could ever need with his girlfriend." She spoke for Mise just nodded, trying to keep his mind off his little brother hoping he will be alright as Ms. Orange brought Mise into the main area where kids were playing, others watching christmas specials on the many televisions in the back Mise slowly surveying the area. He looked from child to child, looking each one over and analyzing them in his head. He kept this up for a few minutes till he felt a tug on his pants as he looked down to see a young boy, no older than 3 or 4. He had maple brown hair, striking turquoise eyes and dark ivory skin, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans held up with suspenders, a red flannel shirt, and leather boots. Mise smiled warmly and knelt down to the boy, who in his mind looked like a tiny lumberjack.

"A-Are y-you going... to a-adopt one of us… m-mister?" The boy asked nervously as Mise smiled and nodded "Aye, that's my plan, what's your name young one?" He asked as the boys eyes widened a bit but quickly darted to the ground "O-Oh… i-i'm J-Jackson… b-but, you don't want me… n-no one ever does." The boy said as Mise shook his head and lifted the boys head to look at his "Well now, I wouldn't say that, you remind me of someone very close to me. Tell me Jackson, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Mise asked as he sat down on the ground, setting Jackson on his lap.

"Nhmm, i'm an only child… f-far as I know mister… I-I was left here when I was only a baby… T-That's what M-Ms. Orange told me…" Jackson admitted, his little hands stuffed into his pockets as Mise gave a gentle smile towards the young child "Well, I have just the solution for that, Ms Orange, I think I've made my choice." Mise said as he took Jackson in his arms and stood, much to Jackson's surprise and Ms Orange's delight. "Wonderful Mise! Please, follow me to my office so we can get the paperwork in order, Jackson sweetie please pack your bag okay?" She asked as Jackson gave a little nod, slowly being set down by Mise for he wanted to stay in his arms but he would know he would see Mise again walking towards his bed grabbing a small suitcase from under the bed. Mise followed Ms. Orange into her office as she laid out the paperwork that he gladly signed stopping at one.

"Have I ever been convicted of a crime? Uh… let's just skip that and say we never had it, shall we?" He chuckled nervously for Ms. Orange gave a nervous giggle as Mise finished the paperwork, sliding it all back while writing down a check sliding it over as well that Ms. Orange picked up nearly having her eyes shoot from her head "M-Mise, you seriously can't be serious of this… t-t-this is a lot of money, too much to be exact…" She tried to say as Mise gently waved it off. "Tis the season of giving, I'm giving Jackson a new home, but I want you to take that money and buy gifts for each of those kids in there, give yourself a holiday bonus, and use the rest to make any necessary repairs or upgrades to the orphanage, Merry Christmas Ms. Orange." Mise smiled warmly for she pulled Mise into a warm hug "Thank Mr. Place and Merry Christmas as well, may you and your family have a wonderful Christmas as well." She spoke happily, releasing Mise and letting him leave her office to find Jackson who was sitting by his suitcase near the entrance of the large home when he softly spoke.

"A-Are you taking me with you?" He asked in a gentle tone, as Mise gave him a small, yet warm smile with a nod gently petting his head while taking his suitcase "Yes I am, from now on, I'm officially your father, let's get you home so you can meet your new family." Mise said taking Jackson in his arms as he walked out the front door of the building and walking back to his house, the street lights, slowly flicking on and the sight of the Christmas decorations lining the neighborhood dazzled in little Jackson's eyes as he nuzzled into his father's chest for warmth Mise softly humming to his now son, walking towards his home he had gotten an idea when he opened the door holding his son in his arms. "Octy! Girls! I'm home, come here, I have a surprise!" Mise called into the house as he closed the door behind him, and waited for the girls to start filing in.

"We're on our way Mise, what's the surprise?" Octavia called to him when he called back "Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He asked for the girls came barreling down when Izzy asked "Is it Mr. Snuggles?" She asked hope lacing her tone for Mise stopped for a second, soon calling back "I-It's not Izzy… I'm sorry, but I know he will be here soon! I just know it!" He called with hope for the girls walked in with Moon asking "What's so impor… tant?" She asked seeing Jackson while he was the same wondering what kind of manor of creature the woman before him were, when Octavia walked in gasping "M-Mise…? W-What did you do?" She asked when he smiled happily, holding Jackson up.

"Octavia, I knew how distraught you were over the test results, so I went to Ms. Orange at the Honorhall Orphanage, meet our new son, Jackson." Mise said as Octavia stood there silent, slowly looking at the little child in Mise's arms when she felt tears starting to form in her eyes sniffling when she took the child out of his arms holding him close, tears gently rolling down her cheeks "O-Our little boy… H-He's perfect…" She softly squeaked, holding him close with tears of joy gently dripping upon his flannel shirt, Jackson wrapping his little arms around his new mother as Strawberry and Starry for the first time in a while smiled happily seeing their new cousin.

 _On the other side of the galaxy…_

Sitting in a pale room, only adorned with a few chairs in a circle with posters of cheerment to improve mood Mike sat before the doctor known as Tole watching his movements, a light cigarette in his hands, the smoke gently wafting away from the ash, while Tole was writing down some info on his clipboard with a gentle smile, it had been a few rough days for Mike as he was staying with his mother, older brother and sister as they insisted on keeping an eye on him for his mood slowly improved not by much but somewhat slightly when there was a knock on the door "Ah, that must be our visitors Mike. People who really want to see you again." He spoke, for Mike was a little confused by this.

'Visitors? Who would want to see me again? I never met anyone new...' He thought to himself, confused by these statements when Tole opened the door, revealing three people behind it who walked in as they were very familiar to him when they sat down around him. "Mike, these three were there the day you were in that… unideal situation. They came to say a few words, if that's alright?" Tole asked, Mike only giving a slow nod patting the ash off his cigarette into an empty cup in his other hand, the Hylotl woman to his right was the first to speak "E-Excuse me? M-Mike?" She softly asked, him turning towards her who had a gentle smile looking at the student who saved her life.

"I-I wanted to thank you… I-If you didn't let me go that day, I wouldn't have been able to see my husband… or hold my baby boy…" She smiled as it slowly fell, gently gripping her skirt a little "You could have ended my life that day… like you did as the others, slaying them without mercy…" She spoke but her smile returned becoming a happier one "But you didn't, you let me live… you let my friends here live… you showed us mercy for us who truly didn't deserve it, not at all really but you still did…" She spoke for Mike took a soft drag of his cigarette "But you all did…" He breathed for this did surprise the four "You three didn't do anything wrong, sure you had shady business but you are all just delivery people who bend the rules sometimes to put food on the table… I know someone who's like that…"

He spoke, thinking back to his brother Mise when he took another drag for the man across from him spoke up. "You may have that right kid, but we have more blood on our hands than you ever have… you're just a young child. But you still did what you had to do, that deserves praise, you're a hero kid… not only to the people you saved, but to the people you showed mercy to…" He spoke for this intrigued Mike who took another drag from his cigarette "Listen to us when we say this, a man would stand up and take action to save those who they care about, a real hero shows mercy to those who deserve it. That says a lot about you, and who you are." He spoke for Mike sat back just a little in his seat crushing the butt into the cup for the woman next to him spoke after.

"He's right, none of us are saints here… we killed all kinds of people, and we do have morals… but we've done things that… would make us even the bad guys to you…" She spoke with a gentle sigh escaping "Listen… we saw it in your eyes… You had what many call the whitman fever, but you broke it yourself… when you came to us you had that gun aimed at us, I was scared out of my mind… my husband was also we could see you would have shot us down if we tried anything…" She spoke, Mike feeling sorrow for drawing a weapon on unarmed people.

"However…" She spoke gaining his attention again "We didn't feel so worried when you lowered it, but that the gun was empty… didn't you know it was empty?" She asked for Mike forgot that it was feeling like a moron but felt a little relieved knowing he couldn't harm anyone for the woman continued. "We could tell you would never harm another even if you had to do so, you're a kind hearted soul with nothing but mercy in there for those who need it. We want you to remember that, you are not a murder but more of a merciful soul that would smite down those who do wrong, you're like a guardian angel to those who need it and we can tell your family needs you as well." The woman had said for Mike sat their silent for Tole spoken also.

"Their right Mike, you have never done anything wrong… you only did what you thought was right, and saved those who needed to be saved. You must remember that self destruction can only come from those who let it happen, cold and alone in this very world. I ain't gonna sugar coat it, this world ain't a happy one people come and go, death is rampat at times but you can't let that consume you… you must break through it and overcome the challenges, they say that the lines shall blur but in the truth, the lines were never blurred for there's only two and what we can see, you are far from being the beast you think yourself as of a merciless killing machine." He spoke sitting back with his clipboard.

"You are a family man, a person who finds the good in others and tries to repel the evil… that is a rare trait in many and you show very much well in it. Now all we can ask is this, what do you think? Do you still consider yourself a mindless animal just only made for killing? Or are you something much more than that?" He asked, for Mike remained silent but soon stood up from his seat.

"I ain't no god damned monster… I am myself, and no one can tell me otherwise!" He spouted at the doctor, getting a smile in return "That's what we want to hear, you get to your family, they need you Mike." He spoke for Mike gave a nod while Tole continued "Now you can check yourself out at the front desk and they shall return your gear… I think some of the items you're brother requested are still there." Tole spoke as Mike gave a nod, walking out and to call his family and to ask his sister something while Tole just sat back turning to the three when he spoke "So… what do you three think?" He asked for they smiled at each other "His mental state is far more better, and he looks like the fire is returning in him… the boss chose a perfect candidate."

The glitch woman spoke for the others nodded "Indeed, even if my wife and I are retiring we can tell the kid's in good hands with the rest of you guys." The man had spoken for Tole gave a nod pulling out a small square device "Skull, the subject is now exiting the mental ward what's our plan?" He asked for the voice came back "We shall wait till the time is right to reveal ourselves to the subject, we have to have him in the right mind till then… have our reconosise team keep an eye on him, the more information we can gather on him the better, we need to have him in a better mindset… I'm sending Omega and Tank to watch him, you may return to base at your earliest convenience." Skull spoke, cutting the line as Tole sighed softly shaking his head but smiled softly, knowing that Mike's mind was slowly coming back to a stable mind set.

 _The very next day on the opposite earth…_

The day was in full swing, the demeanor of the girls had been lifted even just a little as they helped decorate the inside of the home for Christmas, Mise finished decorating outside Octavia was getting help from Jackson decorating the tree with a giggle she planted a loving kiss upon his forehead while Mise was mixing up homemade eggnog for everyone to enjoy, Strawberry and Starry wrapping garland around the vast tree, Izzy hogging the candy canes, a few being in her mouth at the time like she had piano keys for teeth, giggling a little which in turn made the group laugh a little seeing some joy returning to the home.

This continued to do so, until there was a knock on the door when Mise smiled softly "Must be Artemis with Aria, they said they were coming over to help. Jackson, be a lad and get the door please?" He asked his son who was entangled by tinsel and garland which did make the group laugh a little, Mise rolling his eyes getting up and walking towards the door looking into the peep hole when he stepped back and rubbed his eyes, chuckling a little.

"T-That can't be right… My eyes must be playing tricks on me." He admitted, looking through it again to find someone he thought he wouldn't see in a long while opening the door into the freezing cold revealing a figure clad in a leather duster, the hands stuffed into the pockets that looked to be covered with gloves, familiar black beanie and bandana over their mouth. The group starred on seeing the figure standing before them, for before anyone could react two small bodies ran towards it and slammed into him with joy "DADDY!"

Strawberry and Starry squeaked happily, hugging the figure who gladly hugged them back giving only a small, yet happy chuckle "It's good to see my two little ones again…" The man, only known as Mike said for the girls were surprised by this revelation when he let go of the two he walked inside when Izzy slowly walked towards him "M-Mr. Snuggles?" She softly spoke, asking him in his nickname she always called him when he took off the bandana with a gentle smile, giving her a nod.

Izzy's eyes slowly went wide, soon tackling Mike and planting a loving kiss upon his lips while he chuckled happily and kissed her back for the others could only giggle at the scene seeing their boyfriend back, Octavia smiling happily seeing her younger brother again seeing him at least smile a little while Mise helped him up with Izzy still prying onto him "It's good to see you again man, guessing your back in a somewhat more stable mind set? Is all your dogs barking again? Do you need to find timmy in a well?" Mise asked for Mike gave him a quick slug to the gut, making him lurch over just a little with a weak snicker "Y-Yup… he's sain again girls." Mise chuckled a little sitting back up offering Mike to sit down and help, which he gladly did while the whole time being stared at by Jackson. Mise walking over with a glass of homemade eggnog turning towards Jackson he gave a gentle smile towards his son.

"Here you go Mike, I added a bit of my good scotch to this glass, also there's someone I want you to meet." Mise said handing the glass to Mike who gratefully accepted it and gestured for Jackson to come to him "Thanks man, could use a little after the traveling I just went through, as well really? Who would that be?" He asked taking a sip sitting back a little in his seat, looking towards Mise but finding a new person that he haven't met the little child named Jackson which Mike set his sights upon when Mise spoke up with a smile.

"Mike, meet your new nephew, Jackson. Jackson, meet your Uncle Mike." Mise said as Jackson shyly waved at Mike "H-Hello…" The boy said as Mike smiled softly, gently patting Jackson's head "It's nice to meet you, little one." Mike smiled towards the young child, who chuckled a bit for Mise smiled softly when Octavia spoke up "You can take off your jacket Mike, it's pretty warm in here for that." She pointed out for Mike was reluctant to do so, but sighed slowly getting up walking over to the coat rack taking off his beanie slipping off the jacket to reveal Mike was wearing something different under his coat.

The group's eyes started to go wide, seeing him wearing his belt with a different second knife on his lower back above his other one the handle pointing to his left, much different from the trench knife it looked to be a kitchen knife with a darkened handle but with three familiar balloons for Mise smiled at him "You went christmas shopping, didn't you?" He asked while Mike didn't say a word but sighed "Let's just put it this way Mise… it was a long trip…" Mike admitted, taking off the belt and holsters hanging them up not wanting to lay on the subject when he smiled softly.

"Let's not dally on that you know? It's the holidays, I just arrived how about I help out with the decorating for Christmas?" He asked for this lightened everyone's moods, Mise raising his glass in agreeance being somewhat drunk from his eggnog and scotch mix much to the dismay of Octavia but couldn't help but giggle Mike happily helping the girls, his brother, sister, daughters and his new nephew with the decorating nearly getting strung upside down by lights when he tripped off the ladder. The group began to laugh at Mike's situation, as did he who quickly untangled himself dropping nearly on his head but quickly got up, due to his Feline reflexes which Remaie quickly snagged his arm with her tail, kissing him lovingly on the cheek then upon the lips with a purr as the decorating came to an end being that Artemis, Octavia's brother called and said he was busy at his own home, she told him it was fine and completely understood as the group sat down for a family dinner eating and drinking, just being merry when night began to fall many starting to turn in feeling tired as Mike slept with Izzy, being that she has have been having nightmares.

However, he only stayed awake still dressed in his clothing he slowly slipped away from Izzy's grip placing a pillow in his place slipping away, gently planting a kiss upon her forehead, then Wave's and Moon's, slowly moving to each girl who were sleeping in sleeping bags or on air mattresses in the spare room of the home when he let a sigh escape his lips, slipping away out of the bedroom. Jackson slowly stirred awake, slowly opening his eyes stifling a yawn when he gotten up from his bed feeling scared because of the nightmare he had slowly sliding out of his bed, past the two little beds of his cousins who were sleeping soundly, snoring very softly and adorably walking quietly out of the bedroom and down the hall, trying to find his parents bedroom but heard the faint sounds of metal scraping against stone.

This frightened him to the core, slowly walking towards the sound to find that it was Mike, sitting in the window seal looking off towards the snowy sky looking to be cleaning a blade as another sat next to him, lying upon a stone but what eased his little mind was Mike softly singing while he cleaned "I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain… simple things and subtleties, they always stay the same. I don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain… like a widow's heart, we fall apart, but never fade away…" He softly sang as Jackson slowly walked towards him, fearing of why he was doing such a thing not watching where he was walking when he bumped into a nightstand, gently tumbling a lamp which Mike quickly sat up with blade in hand to find it was Jackson that he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Scared me there Jackson, what are you doing up so late?" He asked as Jackson looked at him with big eyes "W-Why are you?" Jackson asked, Mike sitting back in his seat "Can't sleep… the same for you?" He asked Jackson nodding just a little slowly sitting down next to Mike on the large window seal, feeling the soft cushion squish under him watching his uncle clean the blade in his hands finding that it wasn't a knife, but a straight razor the blade covered in rust and the handle was dark grey with seven little bubbles. Mike continued to clean the rust off trying to regain the blade that was there when Jackson softly squeaked "U-Uncle Mike…? W-Why do you have these?" He asked for Mike let a sigh escape his lips, sitting back with the blade in hand scraping off more rust into a small cloth with the stone "I… I don't want to talk about it… it's… something I ain't proud of… nor do I wish to talk about…" He spoke, Jackson slowly nodding while Mike continued.

"I ain't a saint, little one… Me nor your father… but he's more of a man to deal with the same problems we have gone through… he's dealt with it longer, I only just gotten a recent taste of what he has gone through…" Mike had said stopping what he was doing when Jackson shook his head "I-I don't know what that means… B-But y-y-you're very nice uncle Mike… L-Like daddy…" Jackson protested, much to the surprise of Mike "A-Aunties always said good things about you… a-a-and did Strawberry and Starry… A-As did mommy and daddy…" He spoke, which in turn made Mike dawn a small, yet warm smile gently ruffling Jackson's hair.

"Thanks little buddy… you know, you kind of remind of Mise in different ways… in a good way, so don't worry." He chuckled, getting a small laugh from Jackson who stared at Mike with curiosity "U-Uncle Mike? What's it like on your planet? A-Am I going there too with mommy and daddy?" He asked curiously for Mike stopped himself for a sec, before continuing "It's actually… kind of well, hard to explain but yes you are coming back as well." He smiled sitting up "You're mommy and daddy live there for about nearly a year now, me being there for about over two… it's a pretty nice place, got some kind people, crazy creatures and even more insane environments out there amongst the planets." He smiled which made Jackson more interested.

Mike and Jackson continued to talk for some time, answering each question he had as Mise did try to fill him in with as much as he could but didn't have the best knowledge and the girls only told him just a little of their heritages, Mike did as well but kept out the details of how he became who he is while telling him a story "And that's when your daddy swooped down from the rafters and tackled the thief, that was then when he hogtied him with a extension cord. And that Jackson was the time your daddy filled in my shift at my job while I was helping one of your aunts with a show."

Mike retold the story of what happened a few weeks ago, while Jackson listened on with awe for Mike gave a gentle chuckle but his laughter was cut short when something small shattered in the kitchen, making Jackson nearly jump out of his seat while Mike grabbed his bayonet and promptly shushed him holding the blade downwards, instructing Jackson to stay in his seat while he slowly shuffled towards the wall and across it towards the doorway.

Mike could feel his heart rate slowly increasing in beat, his breathing becoming heavier slowly turning around the corner to find someone dressed in dark light green pajamas was rummaging through the refrigerator, this did greatly confuse Mike but slowly began to walk towards the figure "Hey! The hell you doing man?" He called towards it when the figure slowly lifted and turned towards Mike, finding that it was Mise's friend Artemis sleeping soundly with a small lough of bread in his mouth, a pizza in his arms with a few small jars of mushrooms, olives a large jar of pickles and a tray of cake which Mike face palmed with his free hand.

Mike walked down the hall and knocked on Mise's door which he waited, soon being opened by Mise with a tired Octavia who softly spoke "M-Mike…? What are you doing awake?" She asked while Mike asked "Can I borrow your phone?" He asked as this did confuse the two but Octavia handed him her cell phone which he gladly took and went through the contacts, soon stopping on a name and raising it to his ear.

"Yeah hi, listen Aria I believe you're missing your boyfriend… yeah I found him in Mise's home, he's eating all the food in the fridge and pantry… uh huh… uh huh… wait this is the third damn time this happened?! Holy hell!" He spouted in disbelief soon sighing "Alright see you here in just a sec…" He spoke handing Octavia back her phone as he hung it up "Thank you…" He spoke walking back to the kitchen setting his knife onto a cutting board and taking the food out of Artemis's hands and bringing him to the front, when he started to slowly wake up.

"H-Huh…? W-Where am I?" He asked when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts when Mike opened it to find a very pissed off, yet tired Aria Blaze as Mike then pushed Artemis into her arms "You're welcome… see you at the christmas party." He spoke shutting the door with a sigh escaping his lips and locking it when he reached into his pocket, taking out a bottle of pills. Staring at the small pills in the bottle he felt a hand upon his shoulder, nearly making him jump out of his skin when he found it to be Octavia "Mike? Why do you have pills?"

She asked for he gave a sigh "There sleeping pills… the doc gave me some to help me sleep… possibly to help me null the nightmares…" He spoke for Octavia turned him around so that she could look him in the eye and smiled a little "We understand completely, just as long as the doctor was the one who gave them to you." She said as Mise nodded.

"Yeah, your physical health is just as important to us as your mental health." He said for Mike agreed, taking two before he spoke after swallowing the pills "Also Jackson had a nightmare, I think he wants to sleep with his two parents." He smiled walking past the two, giving his hair a gentle tussle before walking back into his room to sooth Izzy's fears. Mise and Octavia smiled happily as she gently scooped her son up in her arms, the two parents walking to their bedroom while Jackson slowly nuzzled sleepily into his mother's chest soon closing the door behind them they laid down in their bed, slipping the covers over themselves the two parents holding their child close while they slowly lulled themselves to sleep with love in their hearts.

 _A few days later (Christmas Eve)..._

The snow was gently sprinkling down upon the town, many were relaxing and walking around the snowy town seeing the vast variety of lights and decorations, the large tree in the middle of town at the park with a santa's village which the group was walking away from, their children squealing happy to see Santa and talking to him of what they wanted for Christmas, even though the group had already bought the gifts they wanted walking through the snowy grounds, viewing the many decorations that did bring some joy to their souls walking back to the house they have been staying at which Mike opened the door, the group thanking him as Mise went to go make more eggnog for the party and Octavia fixing some of the decorations while the girls giving Mike a kiss on the cheek as they walked in while Strawberry, Starry and Jackson ran in happily Mike chuckling and following in closing the door behind him.

Wave and Crystal went to help Mise with the treats and food for the party, Mike taking his staff out and adjusting some of the decorations that got knocked over, not wanting to climb the ladder again to fall like an idiot, but was glad to have the help of Angel who was adjusting the ones on the tree, the kids were watching cartoons on the TV with Izzy while Moon helped Octavia.

Remaie was helping start the fire in the fireplace with the help of Lucy, the girls shedding their human disguises not wanting to waste power on their bracelets and that it was just too much work to prance around as humans, feeling it was a little unnatural but they had to wear them nonetheless finishing up their tasks at hand while Mise was just glazing the ham in the kitchen with a smile "It should be ready in about an hour, so gives us plenty of time to mingle with the guests when they arrive." He spoke, closing the oven door when he turned to Wave and Crystal "Also, be warned some of the guests are… a little different, not like in a 'We're going to freak out cause there's aliens' no more like 'You try to harm our families we're going to rip you limb from limb' kind of thing so… just wanted to let you guys know ahead of time."

He spoke for Wave and Crystal gave a nod while Octavia spoke up "That's true… maybe we should put our weapons away?" She suggested for the groups thought this would be best, taking their weapons out of their bracelets and walking into the living room placing them upon a shelf with any other gear that they had, not wanting to raise any suspicion when Mise closed it with a painting behind a wall with a soft smile "There, now we don't have to worry about that." He spoke for the group nodded, Mike collapsing his staff and placing into the sheath just setting it above the mantle of the fireplace being that it wasn't very much a threat the way it was and that being it wasn't on it's spear setting.

Time slowly passed as the group continued to get ready, when a knock on the door could be heard the girls quickly changing back into their human disguises as Mike walked over the door and opened it to reveal Artemis, Aria and their friends Fang and Indigo, but with four other's they didn't really know one was a little girl, about no older than fourteen she had skin the color of the blue sky, that clashed with her silvery blue eyes. Her silver hair was held up in a ponytail by a dark blue hair tie, she wore a light blue shirt with a white jacket, a light blue skirt with a dark blue crescent moon on the right side and a pair of white boots with golden stars on both sides.

Next to her was another girl that was close to her age, she had long obsidian black hair that went down her back, with light grey skin that was the color close to smoke as she wore a dark grey long sleeve shirt under a leather jacket with a pair of blue jeans and steel toe boots as she had three sets of gold earrings on both her ears. The girl next to her was a little different for she had long golden like hair with darker pale skin, close to eggshell as she wore a dark green dress that went up to her knees, wearing a fur coat over herself, she had with it was white stockings with green stripes across them as she wore a pair of dark blue boots as they nuzzled into Fang.

This gotten a soft snicker from the group as behind them was an older woman, looking to be in her late thirties early forties possibly she had long silver hair reaching down to her waist. Her silvery blue eyes sparkled with her sky blue skin, she was wearing a black long sleeve sweater with a big white star on the front, long white pants with a silver crescent moon on the right side with black boots. The group welcomed them inside which they gladly came in as Mike closed the door when the woman spoke up "Hello, i'm Selene and this is my daughter Diana." She spoke for the first girl smiled and waved "Hi!" She said happily for she continued to the second "These are my adoptive daughters and son Smoke, her twin sister Butterfly, with their older brother Fang." She spoke for the two others smiled happily and waved as Mike spoke up with a gentle smile.

"It's nice to meet all of you, i'm Mike and this is our family. Wave, Moon, Izzy, Crystal, Remaie, Angel and Lucy." He spoke for the seven gave a smile, some waved and others said hello while the three children sat up with attention, all being very shy towards new people when Moon gave a gentle giggle "And these two little ones are our daughters Strawberry and Starry." She spoke as Octavia held up Jackson "And this is mine and Mise's son, Jackson. He's an adorable little nugget." She giggled nuzzling his cheek making him blush madly, becoming more shy which gotten a small snicker from everyone.

The opposite group shedding their winter gear they began to sit around the living room, Mise serving hot cocoa and eggnog slipping some of his good scotch into his and Mike's glasses without him noticing but he really didn't mind even if he couldn't really taste it, the others gladly took their glasses the pre-teens giggling happily while drinking the hot cocoa while Selene smiled softly "Thank you, Mise. It's pretty chilly outside." She admitted for Mise gave a nod sipping on his eggnog, while the girls just giggled knowing that on their planet it was actually colder and the summers were hotter, but they digress.

This did confuse the other group but just smiled in response, not really sure what to say except Diana and her sisters fawning over the three little ones, getting a smile from everyone as Mike was sitting back a little near the window looking like was watching for something when Selene gently touched his shoulder "Mike? Are you alright?" She asked in a caring tone, reminiscent of his mother when he gave a soft smile "Y-Yeah… yeah, just waiting for my mom to arrive with the rest of our friends and family." He spoke for she gave a smile "I understand, was just curious." She giggled for Mike gave a nod watching the window but also watching the girls seeing them smile again, seeing them relaxing he felt… at peace to say the least.

'After everything… I'm just happy to see them smile again.' He monologues, taking a sip from his drink as Fang held up a small piece of green over his head towards Indigo "Hey Kitten, look." He said eyeing upwards for Indigo gave a giggle and kissed him lovingly upon the lips, gently separating for the two shared a smile when the girls gave a smile, Moon quickly taking the mistletoe for they set their sights on Mike which he gave a nervous chuckle each lining up for a kiss. Mike gave a roll of his eyes, but smiled nonetheless, kissing each upon the lips with love breaking each kiss with a warm smile while the others watched on not really sure how to feel about what just happened, but they did find the scene cute as Diana and Butterfly were braiding Strawberry and Starry's hair while Smoke was holding Jackson, looking like she didn't want to give him up as if he was a little brother to him.

The girls couldn't help but giggle, taking a few photos of what was going on Mise walking out holding a large plate of desserts and treats "Who wants freshly baked cookies and brownies?" He asked, everyone taking a few as Izzy grabbed the plate munching happily on the freshly baked goods getting a snicker out of everyone sharing a few with Mike as Artemis snagged a good amount as well, Aria rolling her eyes when she spoke. "Even after raiding their fridge a few nights ago you still have hunger for more food." Aria had said for he just gave a shrug, continuing to eat as did Selene and Diana for the group just continued on their way with this when a knock was heard Mike sitting up from his seat and walking to the door.

"I got it." He spoke opening the door to reveal two figures, one was a large man looking to be in his late forties with that of gun smoke grey skin kind of like Octavia's but darker with lighter black hair and violet eyes, wearing a large fur coat and slacks with rather large boots, the woman next to him was fairly different being in her early forties with lighter skin yet darker hair and having lavender eyes, wearing a fur jacket as well but wearing a pristine black dress underneath with boots with heels in hand so she would be able to change into them.

Mike was confused by this and who these people who were in front of him when the woman softly spoke "Excuse me, but is Octavia here?" She asked for Mike gave a nod "Yeah uh… Let me go get her." Mike had said, turning towards Octavia who was sitting on the couch "Hey uh, Octavia? There's someone here to see you." He spoke for she was a little confused by this, getting up from her seat when she walked over to the door she gasped happily running over to the two and hugging them tightly.

"Mom! Dad! You're here!" Octavia squealed happily for the two, now known as Mr. and Ms. Melody wrapped their arms around their daughter, holding her close in a loving hug "It's good to see you again, sweetie… I hope your husband isn't giving you too much trouble." Her father had spoken in a deep tone, Octavia giggling and shaking her head "Not at all dad, he's been quite the gentleman." She spoke happily, for Mise heard this while pouring a small tumbler glass of scotch "Indeed Mr. Melody, please have a drink." He spoke holding the glass up which put a very small, but gentle smile on his face. "Thank you very much, Mise." He had spoken taking a sip while Mike had spoken "Best be careful sir, it would be a sin to spill a drop." He spoke for the man looked at Mike with a fixed stare, not much as a glare but more of curiosity for he had never seen this boy before as Mise closed the front door, turning to his daughter "Octavia… who is this boy?" He asked when she softly spoke.

"He's a uh… family friend, we've been staying with for sometime when we were… gone." She spoke, being a little vague of where the two have been for nearly a year and a half which did rise some suspicion in her parents but let it subside for now taking off their winter coats. Ms. Melody switching out her boots for her heels and sitting down next to her daughter, seeing three little ones playing with the preteen's for Mr. Melody, who's name was Octave spoken "Mise… who are these little ones? Did you knock up our daughter?" He asked in a serious tone, from his seat on the armchair in which Mise was trying to speak.

"On the contrary, the two little girls are Starry and Strawberry, Mike's adoptive daughters who we all help take care of, as for the boy…. Well, I guess now I'd as good a time as any, Jackson! Come meet your grandparents!" Mise called as his son looked up and ran to his father's voice as Mise turned to a fuming Octave as he acted quickly "Now before you lynch me from a street light, there's something important you should know; Your daughter and I have been trying to but turns out can't erm, have kids, so I adopted Jackson instead. Your daughter and my family's happiness and well being is always my first priority." Mise explained as Jackson run up to his side, peering out from behind his father's legs at his now grandfather and grandmother.

The two were in utter shock, not even knowing their daughter's dilemma Octave gave a gentle smile setting his drink down and kneeling before his grandson, holding his hand towards him "It's alright little guy… Come to grandpa." He spoke for Jackson slowly and reluctantly looked towards his father, who gave a nod with a warm smile which he slowly came out from behind his father's legs gently taking his grandfather's hand who pulled him into a hug, holding his grandson close. The groups watched on with warmth filling their hearts, Octave holding up his grandson and sitting down on the chair with Jackson on his lap petting his head while Ms. Melody was watching Strawberry and Starry getting their hair braided, giggling along the way when her sights fell upon Mike who was watching on with a look of joy, sipping at some eggnog but she began to wonder.

'Wait… If he adopted them… how was he able to? He doesn't even look eighteen…' Ms. Melody thought to herself watching the young man sitting in the window seal when she softly spoke to him "Excuse me, Mike was it?" She asked getting a nod in response "If you don't mind me asking… how old are you?" She asked curiously, for Mike stopped a second then spoke "Seventeen and a half, I turn eighteen in a few months." He spoke staying a little quiet wondering why she was asking, when it began to click in his head. "You're wondering how I was able to adopt Strawberry and Starry? Are you not?" He asked, hitting the question right on the head of the nail for she gave a nod when he spoke "Mise and Octavia helped, they helped me be able to adopt my little ones… they pulled a few strings and well here we are now." Mike continued with a gentle smile slowly forming.

"I'm really glad they were able to, cause then I wouldn't be able to give them a loving home." He spoke for Mise gave a nod "It's true, Mike is a responsible and loving father to them, plus he's very protective. We're all well… roommates really, that we all take care of the kids like our own flesh and blood." Mise explained, which did ease the minds of both Octave and Ms. Melody while Selene could only smile hearing this as Artemis and Aria were actually surprised by both really, that Mike was the father to the two little ones that were having their hair braided and playing with Diana and Butterfly, but that also Mise had adopted a son for Octavia for a Christmas gift. As the group was settling down, there was another knock on the door that Mike gladly sat up from his seat opening the door to find that behind it was the familiar figure of a woman who gladly wrapped her arms around Mike's neck.

"My little kit!" The woman gladly squeaked holding Mike in her arms Mike gladly hugging back, for the group could instantly recognize the voice belonging to Anera, Mike's mother while others began to pile in past her, squeezing by trying not to bump into her leading to that of his other brother Kyo, their older sister Vanessa, Silver, Nula, Stormy, Terra and Velvet who was holding a small box in her hands with different colored envelopes. Mike and Anera broke the hug as she gave him a kiss upon his forehead, while the others watched on with curiosity Mike chuckling a little "It's good to see you again, mom… sorry I left so fast." He spoke with a little sorrow in his tone, but she just shook it off holding her child close "It's alright, sweetie… i'm just glad to see you're doing fine. When you went quiet for a bit I was scared till you called back, i'm just glad your safe and doing a little better." She admitted for Mike still felt bad about it but smiled just a little knowing this when she let him go slowly as Mike nudged Kyo.

"Hey Kyo, Yenie not with you?" He asked for Kyo gave a nod "Yeah, she was a little worried about the whole thing… So she wanted to stay back, which is completely fine." He spoke, starting to smile a little "She wants to celebrate the Living Lights festival with her family and she asked me to join." Kyo spoke for Mike slung his arm around his older brother's neck "That's great to hear man!" He said, Kyo starting to blush but the two shared a good laugh while Stormy was having some trouble walking towards a seat, Terra helping her along the way which made the other group begin to worry, possibly thinking that she was injured but this was far from the truth, she just wasn't used to using legs. Anera was sitting near Octave who was telling a story to the others, in which many couldn't notice except her family she was digging her nails into the cloth flesh of the couch, as was Vanessa though Remaie was digging into the fabric of her clothing, ripping small holes into her jeans

"And that was when the cougar tried to maim me with it's claws, their powerful cats but would never suspect a man such as myself to carry a bowie knife on hand. Just a few powerful jabs into its neck and it was down, easy and clean kill with only a few minor injuries." He spouted with a chuckle taking a drink of scotch, Anera being the animal lover she was started to feel her nails digging in deeper, while Vanessa and Remaie hated to hear the word cat in such a dismissive tone about certain creatures. The others were enjoying themselves the best they could, but feeling their stomachs churn just a little hearing the hunting stories while Aria looked towards Velvet and smirked with a giggle from how short she was compared to everyone "Wow you're short, your about as tall as Diana. How old are you?" She asked for Velvet looked towards her "About the eighteenth solar cycle." She spoke, meaning by eighteen years old for Aria was confused but shrugged it off but poking a little fun at her height, which was kind of a sour subject with her, being that she was an above average height Avali.

Silver was brushing Strawberry's hair after it was braided with a soft smile "You both will make beautiful princesses one day you two." She giggled for they gave a happy giggle, Strawberry nuzzling close to her "Thank you, Miss Silver. Can we braid your hair too?" She asked for she gave some thought, then with a nod she did giving Strawberry the brush for both Strawberry and Starry sat behind Silver and started to brush and braid her hair. Mike smiled a little seeing this 'Even if she's very prim and proper with some high matinence… Guess she knows how to cut lose just a little.'

He monologues looking towards the items that Velvet had handed him just a little earlier, opening the envelopes to find they were all cards from his estained family, the fazbear sisters left him one each from their families where one was from all of them a photo being left behind of an earlier memory when he first started working there, bringing a tear to his eye that he quickly wiped away.

He kept the photo close opening the next card, being from his aunt Cihua who was wishing him good luck and to see him soon for the Festival of the wind which got a warm chuckle from him, others were of his other friends and family from around the school when it finally came down to the gift in front of him it was from BG, or Sprinkles that he always called her lovingly which she gladly taken up as her other name that the others called her by. He unwrapped the gift box, taking off the lid to find inside was another card on top of a book that he slowly took out and opened.

'Dear Mike, i'm really sorry to hear what has happened to you… I really worry about you Mike and I only want to see you happy again… even if we haven't been together that long, I only wanted to let you know how much I care for you and how much you mean to me… you're the only man that has cared enough to actually get to know me more… I hope you feel better and that you love the gift I got you, I love you Mike. Sincerely Sprinkles…' Mike had read in his mind, letting a sigh escape his lips feeling sorrow for making her worry and that he never said goodbye to her.

He took the book out to find in golden lettering 'Memories' written upon it, slowly opening it to find that it was a scrap book with multiple pictures from his time being on the planet, from when he first started going to school, to his first day of work at the pizzeria, to even that of the most recent celebration feeling the familiar sting of tears he turned the pages to find multiple empty pages which he gladly slipped the photo of him and the fazbear sisters inside, slowly closing the book with a gentle smile holding the item close but was brought back to reality when he heard Octave speaking.

"Mam, are you alright? You are making this strange noise." He spoke, for Mike turned to find that his mother was snarling at the man, daggers forming in her eyes as Mise was trying to calm her down with some tea "I'm sure it's nothing sir, though I don't think she likes your hunting stories. She's a big animal lover and works with plenty in her field of work." He explained, trying to keep a lid on things before they over boil with a twing fear in his heart for Octave gave a nod but sat back.

"Well I would understand that, but I only try to entertain everyone with riveting stories. It's better than just sitting around and waiting for the feast that for tonight, but I believe animals have only two roles in this world, to be either pets or to be for food… and I find felines to be the best kind of hunt next to that of bears and moose." He spoke swirling his drink softly as Mise quickly spoke up, trying to defuse the situation "You know what? Since we're all telling stories, how about I tell you all one of mine. Have I told any of you the time I tamed a giraffe?" He asked hoping for everyone to take the bait which many have done, others trying to keep Anera, Remaie, Vanessa and Kyo calm him finally tapping into his Feline DNA, Mike keeping a more calmer demeanor but hatred could be felt emanating from him wanting nothing more for this man to leave. Mise sat in his seat with a happy demeanor rubbing his hand together.

"Alright… now where to begin…? Ah!" He spoke sitting up for everyone to pay attention "Well it was back when I was on a trip to africa and I has just stopped by an Acacia tree to rest. When I got back up, I saw this big giraffe towering over me. I quickly climbed the tree, and after a little coaxing, I used a branch from the tree like a carrot and stick to lead it back to the village I was staying in, I ended up releasing it back into the wild after though." Mise said for the group thought this story was pretty fascinating while Velvet spoke with awe. "That was very beautiful, almost reminds me of this one from our village." She spoke, but soon gasped turning towards Mike "Mike! You must tell them about the time you and your friends saved one of villagers from the hungry packs of Smoglin!" She spoke with excitement in her tone, for the others were confused by her words as the others looked worried when Octave gave a low chuckle, nearly a full blown laugh.

"O-Oh my lord, such a cute little kid… why don't you tell us something real and that's not from fantasy, okay sweetheart?" He asked Velvet for she looked at him dead in the eye "I am not a hatchling, I am nearly going into my eighteenth solar cycle!" She exclaimed at the older man, in which Mike quickly got up "Alright, alright everyone just calm down…" Mike had spoke, sighing under his breath "I'll tell the story… though the girls could help fill in some blanks." He spoke, clearing his throat "Alright so… it all began about a few months ago… about three, four months ago… A good amount of us were coming from a village, doing some spelunking part of our… geography class, to see the formation of rivines." Mike lied slightly through his teeth, sitting down on the couch arm "Anyway, we were climbing down this mountain… nearly some of us fell down it, even though we were trying our best but the mountain itself was clearly unstable and could have fallen before our feet if we tried to climb the thing…" He spoke for Octave gave a soft chuckle.

"Well guess you all learned something, never do stupid things unless you're certain you're going to die…" He spoke for Mike gave him a glare but continued "Anyway… we took a small break there until we heard a scream, didn't know where it was coming from but we still followed it… we ran and we ran, till we found this little girl… possibly no more older than seven running from a large pack of predatory animals… We all saw this from the ridge, most of the class didn't know what to do… but a good amount did, we took what we learned and we charged in…"

He spoke feeling some of his anger rising, remembering what had happened just after they saved the girl for his eyes starting to slowly have black specks starting to take form quickly trying to calm himself when Wave took over. "After doing so, the other animals ran off… Mike was fairly injured with the others as a village security team came over, some unreasonable situations happened and we were brought into the village… Mike was taken in for treatment with the others after being injured." She explained filling in some blanks for Mike who sat back near his mother trying to keep her calm, when he gently scratched behind her ear, making her purr softly as the growling slowly subsided nuzzling close to her son.

The group relaxed a little seeing that Anera was calming down just a little, while Ms. Melody saw this "That is… an interesting way to calm someone down…" She pointed out for Anera continued to nuzzle Mike's hand which she blushed but purred happily, nuzzling her son's cheek "Thank you, sweetie… I feel much better." She smiled for Mike gave a nod, still holding the book in his hands which she looked towards it with her smile "May I?" She asked for Mike gave a nod handing her the book, Anera began to look over the photo's giggling to herself when Selene glanced over seeing something she shouldn't have "What the…?" She softly asked herself, looking towards the others and at Mike soon letting her eyes fall back onto the page when it all began to click in her mind. 'T-There not from around anywhere… T-Their aliens!' She shouted in her mind as it began to race when she tried to keep her cool, when she slowly gotten up from her seat.

"I-I think i'm gonna get some more eggnog…" She spoke, walking into the kitchen as Mike gotten up as well "I think i'll go help her find it, Mise didn't place it into the fridge." Mike spoke, lying through his teeth when he followed Selene not far watching her trying not to freak out when Mike spoke "You alright, Ms. Arrow?" He asked which made her jump just a little but gave a nod.

"Y-Yeah, i'm perfectly fine Mike." She lied, giving a gentle yet nervous smile for Mike walked past her taking two glasses from the cupboards "You saw the pictures… didn't you?" He asked setting them down, walking towards the fridge for the eggnog as Selene felt her heart jump while speaking "W-Why would you ask that? I-It's just normal photos…" She had spoken for Mike gave his head a shake "I'm not that stupid Ms. Arrow…" He spoke, but gave a sigh "Yes, you found out… were aliens, but we ain't gonna hurt anyone unless they attack first." Mike pointed out, pourin the eggnog into the two glasses.

Selene slowly nodded, watching Mike's actions when she spoke up "S-So… Y-You, Mise, Octavia and your friend Angel are the only humans…?" She asked, wondering if she was right when Mike gave a shake of his head "No… Mise, Octavia and Angel are… I'm a mix, of nearly all the races… except Velvet, she's a race known as the Avali… but me and my brother Kyo are mixed…" He spoke, slowly changing his eyes to his Floran ones as he set the eggnog down, raising his right and extending the fingers to make them sharper, being that he was only able to get his right hand to do so, so far. Selene nearly had her eyes shoot from her head as Mike slowly changed everything back with a sigh "It's a long story with me… but all I can really say… I ain't normal anymore and never will be…" He sighed, handing her one of the glasses filled with eggnog, she looked at the glass, not really sure what to say anymore.

"Listen, were all nice people… hell I met your children during Halloween and later many months ago, but what i'm trying to say is this we would never do anything to try and harm anyone. Hell we took in Mise and Octavia when they got launched into space, we all go to school and all have dreams while we work our jobs to support our families." He spoke for Selene gave a gentle nod, understanding where he was coming from on this being an only mother ever since her husband had died. "I-I understand what you mean… M-My husband died many years ago… when the kids were so young… and Diana only just a toddler, he had died in a car accident." Selene had said, leaning against the counter with the drink in hand "I raised the two by only myself and the help of my brother and sister, Octave and his wife Riveting… we were actually very close friends back in our youth, still are to this day." She gave a gentle giggle while Mike felt a small smile form.

"I hear you… I lost my parents to a car accident also, but I found a family again… maybe four years later but it's still perfect to me… I have a family that me and the girls started, it's pretty peaceful…" He spoke, feeling his smile fall "Sometimes really…" He sighed drinking some eggnog which Selene gently placed her hand on his shoulder with a warm smile "Now let's not dwell on that, there is a party going on in the other room let's join our families out there… and tell them to be themselves, I think it shall be best." She spoke, for Mike slowly mirrored her smile and nodded. "Got ya… and thank you for understand Ms. Arrow." He spoke for she gave a giggle "Please, just call me Selene." Selene giggled walking out Mike following behind seeing the groups swapping stories.

 _The next morning…_

The groups were sitting around the large table in the dining hall, each eating their breakfast as the kids were finishing up theirs quickly so they could open presents which the parents and friends shared a well deserved laugh about, the groups placing their dishes into the sink so the kids could finally open their gifts which they quickly began to tear into their presents the girls, Mike and Mise doing a secret santa gift exchange each getting something different from each other for from Octavia she had given Mike a new rapier that he liked, giving it a few quick swings and holding it close with a smile.

Remaie had gotten an dark purple bong from Izzy, that she gladly thanked her for, Octavia was given a red crystal that she really didn't understand as Wave smiled softly explaining what it was, being that it was a music crystal that responded by touch, Moon had given a pair of gardening gloves that were made with durable material being she had told her in the past she had a hobby of gardening in her spare time, which was also where Mise had gotten most of his spices was from Terra, that she gladly thanked Moon for the gift.

Strawberry opened her next gift to find inside a set of acrylic paints and brushes, for Crystal gently kissed her head saying she had gotten them for her, being she had such an interest in art that she hugged her mother thankfully for the gift, Lucy had opened her after revealing a leather jacket that had a large star on the arm being that Strawberry really didn't know what to have on it for Lucy but she was met with a hug from her latest mother thanking her for the wonderful gift from the heart.

Starry slowly slid a large box towards Silver, with hopeful eyes she slowly opened the box to reveal a crimson corset dress in a steam punk fashion which was met with tears in her eyes, pulling Starry close with a hug, cooing to her softly in thanks of the gift for she thought it was beautiful, Wave was next when she opened the box to reveal a large bottle of classic fermented Glitch wine, that she turned towards Silver thanking her for the bottle as she wanted to pop it open for everyone to share, but decided to wait till dinner that night and the celebration back home she wanted to spend with Mike, it was Mise's turn who opened the box sitting in front of him to reveal a nearly two foot tall glass bong with a skull at the base who turned towards Remaie and gave her a gentle punch to the arm, thanking his younger sister for the gift.

Lucy slid Izzy a rather large box, which she opened to reveal small boxes of donuts as underneath was a baking book that she could learn to make multiple kinds of deserts, which made Izzy's mouth water getting a snicker from everyone, Angel held a box in her hands as she forgot that Nula wasn't there but the group reassured her that she can give the gift to her when they get back, even though she wasn't there she had gifted Velvet something, being that it was an artifact from their last field trip she went on that she wanted to give since she wasn't really into adventuring. While the others opened the rest Mise handed Angel an envelope, inside contained was a star with a star chart so she could always find it and see where it was, including coordinates that lead to it, which the group had an idea to visit possibly at one point.

Moon gladly took her gift from Terra to open them to reveal it was alchemy books from each of the races, that she squealed happily pulling Terra into a hug thanking her over and over again for the gift, Stormy held in her hands a leather quiver that she slowly handed to Crystal hoping that the gift was to her liking, worrying that she had given the wrong kind of gift to her friend but she greatly accepted the item, pulling it over head and tightening the strap and giving Stormy a hug that she gladly hugged back knowing that she gave her friend something that made her smile. Velvet was next to give a gift when she slid to Starry the box, for when she opened it what contained inside was a violin with bow for her little eyes went wide when she explained that she talked to Mike and the girls, wondering what kind of gift to give her till they told her that she liked music for Starry gently wrapped her little arms around Velvet, hugging her with a happy smile, thanking her over and over again for Velvet slowly wrapped her arms around the little child speaking only one sentence.

"You're very welcome… little hatchling…" She had said for Mike was the final one to give a gift. His eyes fell upon Stormy, for he told her to close her eyes, she was a little worried of why he asked to do so but she complied letting her eyelids gently fall till she felt something snag softly around her neck but it loosened when she was then told to open them, to find a necklace around her neck with multiple kinds of gems and crystals, Mike explaining that it was a spiritual necklace used in spiritual healing being something that fascinated Stormy for a long while, telling Mike during one time they were in their alchemy class for she could feel tears of joy forming in her eyes, she quickly pulling Mike into a hug thanking him, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks and upon his shirt.

Mike ran his fingers through Stormy's hair, slowly calming her down with a gentle smile telling her that she was very welcome as the adults could only smile seeing the friendship shared between everyone, that was till Mise cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention saying for them to get dressed as he had only a few gifts he wanted to give, that being said they had to go to his airfield to board a plane. Now this was confusing for everyone, but gave a nod and gotten changed into their clothing the group collecting their gear hiding it before anyone came back soon being taken to the airfield, everyone being extra careful due to ice and snow boarding a large plane to be taken to who knew where but kept quiet for now, many just relaxing for now.

 _A few hours later…_

The plane gently landed upon that of an airstrip in the mountains of area no one knew, being that they didn't know where they landed. Mise asked them to follow close behind for a large limo was waiting for them, the groups were still confused by this but shrugged following Mise's lead as Octave was asking why Mike wore his duster on the plane, him responding "Cause I was cold…" He spoke vaguely sitting back waiting for the vehicle to take them, till it came to a complete stop inside what looked like a gated area. The group's sneaking suspicion getting to them, for each gave each other a glance for them to be ready for anything the girls loosening the area to their weapons as did Mike for his duster when Mise opened the door for them to follow.

Revealing to the group a long gravel pathway, the stones as perfectly bleached white by the hot sun. The group followed Mise up the walkway till they reached the end, revealing a massive three story Tuscan style villa with a glittering Italian Baroque interior. The groups looking on in awe when Mise spoke happily "Everyone, welcome to Castello de Cazzeggiare, open to friends, family and anyone that we invite. Consider this a token of my appreciation for all that you have done for me and Octavia, Mike." He spoke to Mike with joy in his tone, for he nor the groups really knew what to say.

Mise could only chuckle, leading the groups through the lush gardens and archways, past huge fountains and epic statues to the interior of the home, letting them explore the vast three stories of opulence with floors lined with Persian Oriental carpets and rugs, medieval tapestries hung from the marble walls in every hall, Renaissance era paintings and art works adorned every room, and many of the windows blown stained glass, one of which Mike peered out of, seeing something familiar from the window when he gasped in shock and awe "I-It's the canals of Venice… w-w-were in Italy… w-were in fucking Italy!" He chuckled softly, nearly feeling at home with his family.

After the groups slowly came back together, Mise was setting the table for the Christmas feast that he was slaving away in the kitchen for, being helped by Wave, Crystal and Mike with the cooking and food preparation. The others were sitting around in foyer watching movies, some watching the snow gently sprinkling upon the ground. A good amount of everyone wanted to go play in the snow, but had to wait for dinner to be finished so they could relax just a little bit after the jet lag.

The time for the feast slowly came after a few hours, the four helping place the food upon the table, consisting of hickory smoked turkey and pineapple and honey glazed ham, mashed sweet potatoes with brown sugar streusel on top, warm freshly baked buns, freshly made cranberry sauce and a couple of banana cream pies for dessert. The groups could feel their mouths beginning to water as they quickly sat down, each taking their own amounts of food, for Selene, Artemis, Diana and even Izzy took larger amounts of food.

Mise was carving the turkey and ham to order as Wave popped the cork to the Glitch wine, gently pouring some into each of the glasses of those who wish to take part in the sweet tasting wine that had an interesting aftertaste to many. Though Mike and Kyo didn't really seem affected by it, due to their anatomy, Kyo and Mike's finally adapting to Glitch based food and drink. Moon smiling happily as she softly munched on the biscuits and buns, watching Mike balancing a butterknife on the palm of his hand. Octave gave him a dismissive headshake, wondering if he was truly a brother to Octavia, which would make him Mike's uncle, something that didn't sit well with him, but gave a sigh seeing that Octavia was happy and healthy.

Angel was helping cut the ham for Starry and Strawberry, while Octavia had done the same for Jackson, gently pinching his cheeks getting a very soft chuckle from him but in turn causing his cheeks to turn bright red from embarrassment, only to get a small snicker from everyone. Meanwhile, Remaie had gotten a really sneaky idea, taking the mistletoe from her pocket, she attached it to Mike's beanie, gently tapping his other shoulder and Silver's so they could look towards each other. The two looked at each other with odd looks, Silver's eyes trailing towards the mistletoe attached to his beanie when she spoke "Uh… Mike? Why do you have that little plant on your cloth pullover… what is it called, a beanie?" She asked for Mike gave a nod towards the last part, but became confused when he looked up to see the mistletoe, feeling his cheeks starting to burn brightly

"O-Oh no…" He softly spoke, for Anera giggled softly "Awww! Mistletoe! You know what you must do now Mike." She giggled with a purr, much to the confusion of Silver Mike blushed even brighter, but before Silver could speak she felt a soft pair of lips upon her cheek when she found it to be Mike, gently kissing her cheek. Silver felt a dark blush creeping upon her very cheeks, her face becoming flushed as she tried to hide herself from embarrassment as did Mike, pulling the beanie tightly over his face, the two hearing the laughing of the groups and their children.

The feast came and went the groups quickly moving out towards the courtyards, snow softly sprinkling upon their heads the kids smiling happily when they soon ran out towards a deeper parts of the snow the parents following close behind, Mike staying behind just a tad staying near his friends and family, watching his two daughters play in the snow with the ones he had fallen in love with. This had brought a gentle, warm smile to his face feeling his heart flutter gently and his soul starting to become at peace seeing the family he had helped built, the family he grown to become part of and wanted to protect with every inch of his life, getting ready to walk towards his family till Stormy was trekking past him nearly falling forward as Mike quickly caught her when his heart started to grow slightly heavy, seeing her having much trouble walking around just with legs knowing how used she was to her tail.

Mike helped her up to her feet, keeping close to her when he just shook his head, she didn't understand what he was doing till he held his fingers close to his lips, giving a loud whistle to gain everyone's attention "Everyone, we can't keep up this charade… Stormy is having trouble moving, plus… None of this feels natural, not one bit…" He admitted, not wanting to see his friends and family being something they weren't, the opposite grouping looking confused except a select few when Mise turned towards Mike. "Mike… I don't think it's such a wise idea... " He spoke, trying to keep his brother from spilling the secret but Mike shook his head, looking his older brother in the eyes "I don't care… I care about them, they're being someone that they aren't I mean for Christs sake man Stormy is having trouble walking!" He told him, with a sigh he turned to everyone "Everyone… drop the disguises, I can't let seeing you all continuing and going on like this…" He spoke for the girls, Kyo, Vanessa and Anera didn't know what to say, Anera slowly looking towards her son.

"A-Are you sure, sweetie? Are you really sure?" She asked, in a serious tone for Mike gave a nod being completely serious, for she could see the look in his eye, the same kind of look that said 'If things go wrong, we will make sure it won't' she giving her son a gentle smile, turning to the others with a nod as each soon reached towards their bracelets, pressing the button to change back to normal. The courtyard was filled with light but began to slowly dim, revealing the true figures of everyone, Mike still staying the same as did Angel but the others were their true selves for Selene was a little more shocked seeing this, Octave and Riveting were taken back by this seeing aliens before them for Octave turned towards Mise "You've known this for how long?" He asked for he felt himself shrink a little under his gaze.

Mise gave a sigh "For nearly over a year, ever since we have been gone that is when we've known about it… We were scared at first, till we found them to be very kind people. Brought us into their school, gave us a home, education and even looked after us… they are family to us, and if you can't accept that… then i'm sorry but they are here to stay." He spoke, for Octavia gave a nod holding Jackson close for Mike slowly let go of Stormy, asking if she was okay, for she gave a reassuring smile and nod. Octave and Riveting didn't know what to say, for the mother slowly turning towards the group when she spoke "Well… at least you found good friends there that brought you in… Plus I do find them very kind and caring, so no harm is done there." She smiled softly, getting one in return from the group as Mise spoke "Plus, be at least happy I married a human woman." He chuckled, till getting nailed hard in the head with a snowball.

The group turned to find Mike holding one in his other hand his eyes changed to that of his Floran ones, indicating he was pissed at Mise's little attempt at humor for Octave looked at him "He's one too?" He asked for Octavia gently nodded "He is, or well… a mix, he's still human but that became a very small sliver now… being he is part of each of the races, except Velvet." She admitted for the group nodded, Mike included dropping the snowball upon the ground when he spoke. "Well, enough of that we came out here to play in the snow with our families, so let's do that huh?" He asked for the groups started to smile, nodding in agreement at Mike's notion the kids squealing happily and going to start packing snow together to build snowman, Mise quickly getting himself up so he could start building a snow fort declaring war with Mike as some of the girls helping Mike to fight against Mise, while the others helped Strawberry, Starry and Jackson build snowman while Anera giggled softly, holding up multiple capture pods to let their animals go and play in the snow with their families, and they gladly did.

Ember staying close to her father, her stomach back to normal after giving birth to Shade's children two of which stayed for Strawberry and Starry to take care of, which they happily took a shine to for they stayed huddled close to their owners, little Starstreak and Stardust both different. One was a darker shade of orange and black that mixed softly giving the little male a dust like style, staying happily in Starry's hood for the girl had streaks of grey/black mixing on her light orange she staying happily on Strawberry's shoulder like her father, while Starstreak like her mother as the two treated the little ones like siblings and close friends. Amongst the others was Jade who Anera told missed Mike, who gladly took him in her arms holding him close, getting snickers from everyone and giggles from the mothers and a couple laughs from the father who was starting to slowly relax around the others, even if they were aliens he could see some good in them if they didn't try anything.

The kids continued to grow their army of snowman as Jackson was helping put all kinds of armor on them with the help of Strawberry and Starry, Remaie standing in front of them "Men! We have an enemy out there! And they are threatened how we do our snowball fights, but we shall show them! Who's with me!" She cried as the kids gave cheers getting some snickers from the others helping build the last of them, the others hiding behind the snowman building up large amount of snowballs waiting for to ambush the others when Mise with the help of Artemis, Aria, Fang and Indigo began to throw some snowballs at Mike and some of the girls. Remaie kept the others back, waiting and waiting for the right moment till she cried "Charge!" She cried for everyone began to charge out throwing snowballs with the snowman close behind with the help of Stormy using her tail to keep their cover close, everyone throwing snowballs when Mise cried "Ambush! We have been betrayed!" He cried, the groups starting to laugh throwing more snow at each other till the point of exhaustion when Mise stood before them.

"You shall never take our freedom, or our lives!" He cried being cut off by a large barrage of snowballs from all sides nailing him to the ground, which he could only chuckle trying his best to pretend to be dead but couldn't slowly getting himself up "Alright, alright… how about we all get some hot cocoa and relax in the foyer?" He suggested, many nodding for Octave wanted a nice glass of scotch. Everyone moved back inside, Mise starting up a pot of a warm hot chocolate the others sitting around with mugs getting ready to move to foyer as Mise quickly poured everyone's drinks and handing Octave a glass filled with scotch, the groups turning towards the foyer and opening the door to find something strange, being that of a gift lying on the coffee table wrapped with care.

Everyone was confused by the black box with red ribbon wrapped tightly around it, the groups slowly walked towards it when Selene asked "D-Did anyone leave this here?" She softly asked, for neither member knew, many shaking their heads when Mise walked towards it and found a tag when he read it aloud "To the Rune family from… your guardian angel…" He spoke, finding it highly strange that this present was here, but finding that someone was following the group for the others weren't really sure to open the gift that was until Mike set his drink down, taking the gift out of Mise's hands and unwrapping it.

Mike slowly took the lid off, fearing it to be a bomb but to find that it had gifts inside, the first being two little dresses with small tags "To Strawberry and Starry…" He softly spoke, taking them out to find that one was a midnight blue dress with stars gently sprinkled upon it, slowly handing it to Starry who was confused, the other he handed to Strawberry being that it was a dark pine green one with vines wrapping along it.

The girls thought they looked cute, as Strawberry and Starry took a liking to the gifts, Mike then taking out a silver necklace that was a heart with a small paw print with a note 'Give her the necklace you were going to give her.' He read mentally, feeling a little freaked out knowing the gift he was going to give his mother but took the other necklace out turning to his mother and unhooking the two, softly wrapping them around her neck when she gasped "T-This is the one Ashfur always carried on him…" She softly spoke, knowing that the person sending the gifts knew Ashfur feeling tears starting to form in her eyes that Mike gently wiped away with a soft smile. "I guess it just means that they wanted to look after everyone after he passed." He suggested for Anera gave a gentle nod, smiling softly knowing that someone was looking out for them just her son had done and Mike doing the same when he dug back into the gift, finding a large book inside for Vanessa.

He handed her the book when she looked at it oddly, slowly opening it to find that it was a book on advanced sword techniques "T-This is a limited addiction blades of the necros! These are for highly advanced sword techniques!" She bellowed happily, hugging the book closely seeing only two items left inside the box one of which was a pelt pouch and the other was something familiar to her, a bracelet that she gasped happily "It's the old bracelet Ashfur made for me, I thought I lost this!" She giggled happily, taking the bracelet and holding it close as Mike slowly took the last item seeing a tag labeled for him. He placed the box down and opening it to find an item inside, it was a speed loader that looked to be able to adjust to any caliber that he took out seeing something engraved on the side only reading two words with a date, labeling something he wouldn't ever forget that he softly ready "Never forget…" He read holding the item up.

The groups stared at this oddly, for Mike continued to stare at the item letting his gaze slowly move up to find a familiar figure staring at them all, a smile forming upon his face gently waving for Mike shook his head and looked again to see the figure missing again, feeling like his mind slipping but placed the item back inside the bag. Everyone stared at Mike with worry, but he just gave a soft smile "Well I think it's really kind of the person, guess we have someone watching out for us all… you know?" He asked for the groups smiled a little, seeing that Mike was alright for everyone had sat down with their drinks, Vanessa reading over her book, Remaie smiling happily seeing the item she thought she had lost from her older brother, the others starting to watch the film and relaxing on this Christmas day.

 ***Hey everyone, alright so we are really sorry to say that the chapter is late, and were glad to finally have a work around, but not only that and we do know this is late but me and my fiance wanted to say was, we wish every single one of you a very Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and a happy new year. But that as well, that without you guys this story would never have come to be, and we really wanted to thank all of you. This may haven't been the typical Christmas type special, but something we wanted to do, for many to heal all wounds as family would come back together and to help each other, as we feel the same for actual family. We thank you all every single day, and that we all hope to see you all in the next chapter and wanted to let you all know we care for all of you, and wish you and your families a wonderful winter season and to see you all next year.***


	40. Update and Reboot Notice

Hey everyone... so I know what many of you are thinking, it's been six months what the hell is going on? Well... a few things really, for one I got kicked out of college, so i'm fighting my way back in while working, I am trying to get my hands on a better job at the time being... and that I am also living with my fiance, being I moved out of my parents home nearly over a month ago... so... i'm really sorry for keeping you all waiting this long, being an update is in order... Alright, now to explain this... the story is well... it's getting a big reboot. Like full fledged, new story and everything kind of reboot, now not saying the old story wasn't fun to write... in fact it was a hell of a lot of fun to write this story... but over time the story started to become more of a hassle and we couldn't find the drive to continue... we started to branch off into new stories and we gotten our groove back from that... in the sad truth it hurts me to write this to show all of you... everyone who stood by wanting to know what happens next... to a broken story that would have started to fall apart...

We didn't want to do that to you all, we wanted to make a fun story that also had dark moments to it, was fun but also serious... about love, family, adventure and action... but it only started to slowly break down... so this is the announcement, over the past two weeks me and my fiance have been fleshing out a new story, a large reboot that sadly won't be Starbound based... but our own kind of story, we will still have some ideas from the old story, and fan favorite characters will always be there, they will just be adjusted and changed a bit... but will still be the same kind of characters, and still be chasing down Mike for affection. *giggles softly* But anyway, we just wanted to let you know. The first three chapters are almost done with an entirely new plot, but can't spoil much here. So in my final words for now, I wanted to thank you all for supporting this story, your ideas and the fun we had writing this story, now this doesn't mean were going to up and delete this one, far from it.

It will still be up, just not really updated sadly... but we will always have you guys in our hearts, and that you all hopefully enjoy the new one, until next time this is Tiberia, signing off.


End file.
